The Dream Team-Part One: Return Of The Dream Warriors
by Bazzano03
Summary: It's been eighteen months since the events of Dream Warriors, and Kristen Parker has the feeling that something is on the way till the night her nightmare comes true and the dream stalker comes back, with three injuries and a death, can she, the rest of the dream warriors, their parents and their friends stop him or is that the end of them and the junior population of the town.
1. 1: The New Patient

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Characters: Nancy Thompson, Neil Gordon, Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Donald Thompson, Elaine Parker, Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, Dan Jordon, Debbie Stevens, Sheila Kopecky, Max Johnson and Freddy Krueger, special appearances: Elizabeth Simms and Eric Carver**

 **Time-line: It's two years after the events of Dream Warriors, the trio is back in school, and Neil and Nancy are engaged and are getting married the following summer. Their parents are back together and their family is in one piece, while the trio has created a new gang and they are healed from what happened at the hospital at the time. Their parents' friends also know the truth and have pulled their group back together, and Neil has adopted Kristen as his daughter. So this is taking place in the opening scenes of the Dream Master.**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: With this being a scary story, I'm going to drag some of the lines from the third and fourth movies out, after that it is completely altered reality, and there is going to be the usual amount of gore and profanity and several mentions of attempted rape in it, so as to that, this is for teenagers 14 and up and adults and there is going to be a mention of one of Stephen King's movies and you will be surprised, there will also be a few flashbacks to what happened in the movie from Gordon's point of view and a bit of information from the third movie and what wasn't in the movie in this chapter and his thoughts, before it gets to the first twenty minutes of the Dream Master as well...**

 **Chapter 1: The First Nightmare and Old Memories**

Kristen Parker was walking down the side-walk heading to her house and saw a nine year old girl sitting on the side-walk working on a chalk drawing and she couldn't tell what is was she was working on from her position and moved closer to speak to her as she moved closer, it started taking shape and she saw the image of a house that her older sister, Nancy Thompson, used to live in, and knew what this could mean if she was having these nightmares again and got ready for what was coming.

Though her childhood memories showed it in a different way and that was when Nancy had been living in the house, before they and their family gang separated at the time, thirteen years earlier, but now the house had turned into a wreck in the three years since Jesse Walsh had moved to town, and the place was a total wreck since they moved out. "Hello little girl, do you live here?" she asked the girl and she giggled before answering her, the giggle only sending a chill down her spine then.

"No body lives here." she said and Kristen felt her heart starting to pound as she asked the next question. "Where's Freddy?" she asked, trying to keep from choking on the name, since to her and her entire familial gang, that name meant nothing but trouble, and they weren't losing each other no matter what they had to do, as she finished thinking that she watched as the girl gave another giggle before answering.

"He's not home." she said and turned back to the drawing and moved her hand and Kristen saw a picture of Freddy standing in the window of the drawing and she gulped as she backed up a minute later it started pouring and she had to get out of the rain, but before she could move she saw the door of the house open and started walking up the front path and heard the song that meant one thing and one thing only to her, trouble.

"One, two Freddy is coming for you, three, four better lock your door, five, six grab your crucifix, seven, eight gotta stay up late, nine, ten never sleep again." the kids who were doing jump rope were chanting as she went into the house and saw a tricycle falling down the stairs before turning around and seeing it from the other angle and the front door slammed.

'Dear god, please don't let this mean what I think it means, I've lost seven of my brothers and sisters and my aunt, I can't lose the rest of my family. Lord if you can hear me, protect my family, I can't take losing anyone else I love, I barely survived it once, I can't do it again.' she thought as she looked around the front hall of the house to see if she thought she was right about it. "Please God, if this gets any worse protect my friends and family, I'm not going through this again.' she thought as she started investigating.

 **In the Real World**

Roland Kincaid and Joey Crusel were going to see a movie that night and were discussing her concerns as they headed to the theater. "You think she is over thinking this?" Joey asked and Kincaid nodded, his feelings of protectiveness were running on over drive at that point, after what the situation at the hospital did to his sister and she was only just beginning to heal up from it at that point.

"After what happened after we got back together, she is still recovering from it at this point and dad is getting more worried by the minute over this. Those nightmares are getting out of control, and frankly if I have to deal with it again, I'm going to kill the bastard for doing this to her." he said and Joey nodded in agreement to that opinion after everything that went on as Kincaid continued, as his brown eyes grew concerned.

"I think so, nothing has happened in two years, and the last thing we need is a repeater of our time in the hospital, so for the time being let's keep an eye out, if those nightmares get any worse, we need to tell dad and the rest of the family, Aunt Elaine is getting worried and so are the others." he said and Joey nodded with a sigh then.

"If we hadn't gotten back together, I doubt our bonds would have healed them, and if we hadn't kept our trio together, and if she didn't have us, our relationship would never survive the repeated call-ins like this, because I don't doubt if the Thompsons hadn't survived the previous fight our bonds as a trio would be destroyed by now." he said and he nodded to that as he answered him at that.

"Are you beginning to get annoyed with this like I am right now, because it's been three weeks and nothing's happened and she's exhausted if this keeps up I don't doubt, if Nancy had been killed we'd reach the point of not bothering to listen and if he comes back then it could kill us both, because you never would have changed if that had happened man, I would have reached my limit by this point."

"Nothing's happened yet, but if this means a repeat we need to be ready, because if something happens it's going to result in a comeback sometime in the next few weeks, and I'm not being taken away from her next and I know you feel the same way here." he said and he nodded in agreement, but before Joey could say anything they heard a pair of voices they knew way too well, knowing they had been caught by their own family members on a school night. "Did James and Jared give you permission to see a movie tonight guys?" they heard and turned around to see their psychiatrist standing there.

"Alright guys, what are you doing at the movie theater on a school night and don't you have homework to do right now?" Dr. Neil Gordon asked them and gave a smile to let them know they weren't in trouble with them. "Hi Doctor Gordon, Nancy, and to answer your question yeah they did." Joey said to them and they smiled. "Hi Joey, Kincaid, how are things going right now, and where's Kris right now, isn't she coming with you." Nancy Thompson asked and Kincaid sighed as he explained their concerns over their team-mate and sister, knowing they weren't going to like it at all then.

"Alright, but Kris's nightmares are starting, and she is bringing us back in again, I don't know if she is over thinking this or what, as for the second she bugged out on us, because she's worn out right now from this, and Aunt Elaine decided she needed some time to rest, because she's beyond worn out right now." he said and Neil looked at Nancy. "What do you think Nancy?" he asked and she thought it over.

"I'm not sure, she is more sensitive than the boys are and can sense if there is trouble, especially since she can sense all four of us now, after what happened when Joey was captured, but I think we better get this checked out, before it does start again." she said and he looked at the boys, as he remembered what this had done to his adoptive daughter and was determined to keep her from having to go through that a second time.

"He tries to go after her or you again and I swear I'm going to kill him." he said and Nancy looked at him. "Dad is not going to take it well and neither are Aunt Elaine or your parents." she said and they both nodded. "Yeah well, if they are ticked at hearing this information so will the rest of the family, when they get the news." Joey said and they nodded. "How serious are those nightmares getting guys?" she asked and he sighed.

"She's coming to school exhausted at this point, Rick is getting worried and so is the rest of our gang." he said and Neil sighed. "I need to talk to her about that, this keeps up and she is going to have a relapse, if these nightmares are going in the direction I think it's about to turn into a repeat performance, I'm ending it, before she has a relapse, I got to raise that dose so she's able to sleep, because this is getting worse by the day, and I'm not letting Simms get her hands on her again." he said and they both nodded to that.

"How are you guys holding up over this right now?" he asked and Kincaid answered that. "We're getting worried about her, we may have ended things, but she's still afraid of it starting again, after losing most of our original one and I'm not sure yet, but if her relationship with Rick is what I think it is, if he, Dan and the girls get involved in this and he gets killed it could kill her in the process." he said and Neil nodded, knowing exactly what he meant as he tried to control his protectiveness over his daughter as he thought about his son-in-law at the same time, as he changed the subject to take his mind off of it as he looked at them.

"What were you going to see?" he asked and Kincaid smiled as he answered him. "We're going to see Creepshow actually, they're doing a minor King novel/movie marathon the last two months, you want to join us?" he asked and the two looked at each other before looking at them. "Sure, I don't mind a scary movie." Neil said to him and they went to the booth and got their tickets and drinks, as Nancy looked at the trio.

" If this is anything like the other King novels, I'm probably going to be sick to my stomach by the end of this." she said and Joey looked at her at that. "Considering that we had to live through a psychotic dream demon and what he did to our friends and nearly did to you and your father and what he put her through, I'd say this doesn't even come close." he said and the quartet sat back in their chairs as the movie started.

As he sat there, he felt a shift in his link to his sister and knew something was wrong, and hoped that whatever was causing it, wasn't what he was thinking, because if it was it meant it was about to start again for a second time and his big sister and her soul-mate were going to be pissed if it did, after what happened and the amount of damage it inflicted on his baby sister two years earlier, and he was determined to keep it from happening again as he tried to focus on the movie.

 **In the Dream World:**

As Kristen started looking over the house the noises were beginning to get to her, and she was feeling her nerves beginning to get frayed because of it as she looked around and saw a skewered pig on the table and moved closer and it suddenly jumped at her and she screamed as she backed up. 'God that's the second time in two years here. Keep it together don't panic, just stay calm.' she thought softly as she walked into the kitchen.

As she looked around her, she saw a blast of lightning and it suddenly came flying through the window and hit some dishes on the counter, another lightning flash gave off the image of what looked like a knifed hand and she turned to see a tree limb scraping against the window and she backed up. 'God not good, my nightmares are more than what I thought this is turning into some sort of premonition now, alright keep it together.' she thought as she looked around the room and she tried to relax.

As she scanned the room she walked to the door and saw it had shifted and just then the next blast hit went through the window, landed in front of her and sent her flying out of the kitchen and through the cellar door. 'Whoa, that's definitely not good this is bad, this is very bad.' she thought as she tried to relax as she looked around after hitting the floor, but feeling something grazing her shoulder as she was thrown through the door.

After landing she sat up and she saw that she wasn't in the house any more, but the boiler room and started feeling panicked as she looked at around and trying to keep calm as she started repeating it to maintain control since she knew that her fear would only make him stronger and she was trying to keep from giving him any fuel if he was in the room with her. 'Fear is his weapon against us, don't be afraid, stay focused, stay calm, and don't give him any fuel.' she thought, before saying it out loud to herself then.

"Stay calm Kristen, stay calm." she said as she was looking around as she saw some steam beginning to come off the boiler and the pipes and knew they were coming close to him coming back as she heard a whistle go off, and her previous thoughts shot through her again. 'Dear god, not again, please not again, you've taken enough from me, I'm not letting you take away my family, or my mate, you come near us and I'm going to kill you, do you hear me, I'm going to kill you!' she shouted out in her mind as she got ready to shout out the names of her family as she did a double check of the entire section of the room she was in as she heard a steam blast.

'Dad, this could be it, if this is more than a normal premonition or dream be ready, because it could be starting again, I'm not losing you guys without a fight here.' she thought softly, as she checked the room, before feeling a gentle pulse at that from him, and that was enough to to try and alleviate the anxiety as she did a section by section search.

 **The Real World**

As Neil sat there watching the first part of the movie he thought over what he knew of one of his favorite patients and the girl who had become his daughter, and when he had met her for the first time, she had been brought in after a trip to the emergency room and was panicking because the orderlies wanted to sedate her, and he wasn't sure of the reason before Nancy came into the room and took care of calming her down for them.

As he thought of that his first memory of her came to his mind and Nancy telling him the reason for why she knew how to work so easily with the kids and what was the start of their relationship as well, as well as his connection to the kids and where he was going to become like them in dealing with Krueger and finding the truth as he saw the tombstone of the nun who was the mother of the man who his young friends were nearly killed by and he had lost four of them because of that monster.

It took a bit of time for Kristen to relax around him, but by the middle of the week, she was completely comfortable, since he had allowed her to open up to him and he could read her the same way that the rest of the group could and after getting back to the hospital with a broken arm, he went to check on her and nearly felt his heart give out because of it after two members of his group were killed and Joey in a coma and he now knew the reason why, his determination of keeping the rest of his patients alive had grown and she was the one who had the power to take Freddy down and with the rest of them with her.

The night of the final attack had been burned into his mind, after he had gotten the call from the kids telling him that Kristen had finally lost control of her temper and was now sedated they knew they had to hurry things up and put an end to this because otherwise it was not only going to kill her, but Joey as well.

After the two of them had separated, he had gotten her father, Donald, to go with him and get the remains and she was going to get to the kids and keep Krueger busy while he buried them in the ground of where they were hidden, after getting the grave set up they were attacked by Krueger's skeleton and he wound up with a concussion and a broken arm while Donald had wound up with stab wound, but finished what he had to do, and they went back to the hospital to check on Nancy and the kids.

As well as when he went to check on Nancy and Kincaid who were lucky to be alive from the fight and saw that two more of his patients were dead: Will from a stab wound and Taryn from an over-dose of heroin, he saw the needle marks in her arms and knew she had been killed by Krueger. After what happened that night, the trio's parents were beyond pissed and Kristen's mother, Elaine, had only given them one chance.

Said chance was they had only one chance to clean up their act, or they would be arrested if it started again, since they'd been caught by his daughter for hiring a convicted criminal without checking the records at the time. With everything that happened that week, hearing the truth had pissed off every member of the teenage team and twenty percent leadership was ready to have them both jailed for it.

After three months healing from her injuries and a small amount of her emotional recovery they began the rest of the healing by getting together every week and the bonds were healing her, what was healing her even more was that her godfather was back in her life. Her godfather, Donald Thompson, was fine with the fact he'd taken over for him and together they and the rest of his father-in-law's trio was healing the damage and things had gotten better since that night for all of them.

Despite the fact that the kids parents were shocked to find that they had found each other again, they were relieved to have a chance to get back together, and if there was ever chance he came back, get everything prepped and ready for another showdown and had accepted him as a member of their family as well, and he was always there for the kids when they needed him, and had taken over the role of her father since her birth father had moved out of town and with the fact that she had been traumatized with what had happened decided to be there for her as much as possible at the time.

He had adopted her a few months before they came home the hospital and knew he had healed that portion of the emotional pain after losing most of her gang, but it took a few months before she healed up completely when she and the boys created a new gang with five others and was now dating a martial arts expert by the name of Rick Johnson and their relationship had been going on for seven months now and that had healed her up completely from the emotional damage that losing her brothers and sisters had done to her. With the fact she and Rick were together now, he knew Rick was going to become his son-in-law someday and was glad she was so happy now.

While in his case, he and Nancy had been together for close to three years by that point and they were getting married in two years after the trio finished school and her father didn't mind that at all, as things shifted directions and their youngest was the first to find her mate and they waited for the other shoe to drop, knowing that the duo's future's girlfriends were probably going to be the other members of their gang.

As he thought about it, his memories of her first day as his patient came to mind and the first time he saw Nancy and the start of a very crazy week and the loss of four of his patients as well as the beginning of the truth of the kids connection and everything that came with it came as he was looking at the screen and he wrapped an arm around Nancy as he sat there and she leaned into him.

As he relaxed slightly he felt a slight pulse of anxiety come from her, 'God not again, Krueger I swear you try it again and I'm killing you and burying you a second time if you come after her a second time.' he thought, before shifting his thoughts to the duo then. 'Guys did she back out on coming with you tonight, because she's exhausted right now?' He asked and Joey answered that, his mental voice concerned as he answered him.

'Yeah she had a training session with Rick around five, and was getting ready for a test tonight, so she decided to stay home, and probably fell asleep early as a result, it's 10o'clock, so she's in bed already. You feel the same pulse I did?' he asked and Neil gave a mental nod as he sent a soothing pulse back to her. 'It's alright baby, just relax.' he thought softly as he refocused and waited to see what caused that anxiety jolt then.

 **The Arrival- Neil's POV:**

 _I was making my rounds that morning and went to check on Kincaid after another outburst over something. I was used to this with him, since he was really hot tempered and was still pissed that his friend, one of my patients, had tried to kill himself and had been removed because he nearly bled to death after cutting off his eyelids to keep himself awake and had come close to bleeding to death before we had him moved to the medical hospital to get treated and it had made it worse as well as I shifted away from that memory, since it still made me sick when I thought about it now._

 _In the case of kids I worked with there in the ward they ranged from thirteen to eight-teen years old and the current group I was dealing with were 16, and it was four boys and two girls, and so far I've made a bit of progress, but they were getting irritated for some reason and whatever was going on had to do with what was going on in town and it was getting out of control at the time in the hospital._

 _It had been months since they had arrived and things within the group were getting more tense by the minute, while I was heading over there I heard the report on the news over another suicide and I exchanged looks with Max at that as he looked at me with a concerned, but annoyed look on his face as he turned it off and dropped it back in his pocket as we headed back into the ward. "Nothing like a little cheery news to start the day, right." I said sarcastically and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face._

 _"Hey listen doc, I've got a new theory about all these suicides." he said and I smiled slightly at that, since this had been going on for eight months and it was getting out of control, and I had two patients who had tried to kill themselves, one who did, and the others were all getting irritated over things in group and were still ticked over losing their friends being removed and whatever was triggering this was getting out of hand and it was driving us and every adult in town nuts, because we didn't know what was causing it, but I knew we were going to find out sooner or later._

 _"Don't hold back on us Max we need all the help we can get." I said and he went into it. "A fucked up chromosone, I mean all their parents dropped acid in the sixties." he said and I tried to keep from laughing as I responded to that, "Well it beats Simms's theory, she thinks its nothing but sex, drugs and rock and roll." I said and he started laughing at that. "Shit that's what keeps people alive." he said as we separated as I headed to the isolation room to check on Kincaid and passed a few of my teenage patients, the first was a girl by the name of Taryn White, the second was another by the name of Jennifer Caulfield and the last was a boy by the name of Philip Anderson._

 _They weren't the only ones either, I had three others one was Roland Kincaid, the second was another boy named William Stanton and the third was named Joseph Crusel, who both preferred their nick names. The six of them seemed to have some sort of connection going on and they were all scared to dream for some reason and we were still trying to figure it out and so far had come to any really conclusions then, but the theories were not even touching what the real problem was at the time._

 _We had been watching over and taking care of them for seven months since they had arrived, and they all seemed to have the exact same dreams to the point to where none of them wanted to sleep and it lead to the sessions turning into a debate rather than a therapy session and this was reaching the point to where my current delinquent was on the edge of breaking something as I looked through the window of the quiet room._

 _As I watched I saw him looking down with his head on his arms and was writing down what I was observing, I felt the concern shoot through me as I saw the irritated look in his brown eyes then. 'Come on son, you can't keep holding it in, tell me what's really bothering you.' I thought softly watching him, out of the sextet, he was the one I had the most problems with, no matter how many times we tried to head it off, he somehow kept losing control of his temper and kept winding up in here._

 _'God I hope whoever the newest one is or is going to be, it's enough to break the tension in the group, before he breaks the window next, because it's getting more tense by the minute here. These kids have been trapped here for six months and have been holding it in too long, it's not healthy, we need an ice breaker, before there's another outburst here.' I thought, though just as I finished thinking that Elizabeth came to join me._

 _"How is he?" she asked me and without looking away from him or the window, I answered her. "He's cooling down." I told her and she responded to that with the stern tone I was used to from her. "If he continues having these outbursts, I'll have to have him isolated completely." she said and I turned to look at her with a slight smile. "Oh, don't worry, it won't come to that." I told her and we headed further down the hallway as I brought up the subject of our new intern._

 _"I read the reports on the new staff member." I told her and she smiled. "So what'd you think?" she asked me and I gave a sigh before I gave her the truth of my opinion. "Frankly, I don't understand why some grad school super-star is being treated like a seasoned pro." I said and she tried to defend her. "She's been doing groundbreaking research on pattern nightmares." she told me and I interrupted her. Where my patients were concerned I wasn't risking someone doing more damage then, because whoever this rookie was-was trying to get her first gold star when I'd been at it for ten years._

 _"Elizabeth, we don't need any outside help, I know these kids, I don't want some hot shot, taking chances with them so she can get published." I said and just as she was beginning to respond to that the intercom went off. "Dr. Gordon, Dr. Simms, to examination stat." the voice called out and we exchanged looks before heading upstairs. I knew this meant only one thing and that was that we had a new patient who was having a serious panic attack, but whatever the reason was we were going to have to find out when we got up there._

 _In our case, we worked with teenagers, and I knew that whoever the new one was, it had to do with what we were already dealing with-with the other kids we were taking care of, and he or she didn't want to be put under. After getting up there we heard the shouting and knew it was a girl as the nurse gave us the low-down as we walked past a woman who was her mother by the sound of it. "This is ridiculous I know my own daughter, she's just trying to get a little attention and I'm not going play one of her games with her." I heard and I knew this meant one of only two things things then._

 _Either her mother had something else on her mind, or whatever the girl's father had done to her, she'd been holding it in too long by that point. 'Mam, whatever triggered this in you, I'm finding out later here and making sure it's neutralized, but it's obvious to everyone else here your daughter needs help, and now I need to find out what caused it.' I thought as I walked past her and the nurse explained to me what was up then._

 _"Suicide attempt, they just brought her down from county general." she told me as I tried to find out who she was as we heard a crash. "What's her name." I asked her quickly and she gave me a quick answer as Elizabeth saw something go flying out of the room as she told me. "Her name is Kristen Parker, she was fine before we tried to sedate her." she told me and I gave a quick nod as Kristen nearly ran into me as I was going in and I turned to see the girl in time for her to throw a blanket at Lorenzo, as he tried to keep her from running out of the room before we got in there, and he was trying to get close enough to get a hold of her as he told me the reason why, without taking his eyes off her at the same time and moved behind the exam table to get into position._

 _As he did that I tried to calm her down and she backed up against it, since I moved a few feet closer to her as she backed up against it. "She tore her stitches out." he said and I nodded as I tried to get her to calm down. "It's alright, we want to help you." I said keeping my voice gentle, since this helped in calming them down, and before she could move back further he lunged and got a hand on her shoulders and pulled her against him, as I moved closer to them she started fighting to get out of his grip as he started pulling her to the table, so we could it taken care of and she was trying break out of his grip for some reason, but it was obvious to me if this continued she was going to hurt herself. 'Easy, just calm down sweetie.' I thought as she tried to get free of him._

 _'Honey it's okay, calm down.' I thought again as I tried to get closer, over the years I had seen this more than once in a patient, and whatever the reason, we had to take it carefully, especially if he or she was recovering from the injury that put them in here. 'Damn it, this could have been prevented if whoever said the trigger word brought it up in the hall, instead of saying it in front of her, whoever did it this time is in deep trouble.' I thought, knowing the trigger word was sedative, because every patient I've gotten so far panicked every time they heard it, and it happened nine times on each arrival._

 _As I finished thinking that I got a better look at her, and I saw that her skin was dangerously pale, and she had rings under her eyes and she looked like she was on the verge of a collapse and if this kept up she was going to drain herself enough to trigger it and I wasn't going to risk that happening as I watched her carefully to see how serious this was and what caused it then._

 _As I watched her trying to break free from him, I knew I was going to have to sedate her before she tore something else, I was used to the new ones getting slightly panicked, but it suddenly became clear to me that if she had this reaction it meant we could have another one of that same background as the others and if that's what meant I had to calm her down before she tore anything else, as I quickly looked at him and gave the order to let him know I was taking over from here, and that he had to keep her from getting free as I got ready to sedate her then._

 _'See if you can calm her down, I'm going to have sedate her, she's ready to collapse here.' I said to him with my eyes and he gave a nod as I said it out loud. "Hold her." I told him and he nodded and I turned and grabbed a sedative, I knew if this kept up she was likely going to hurt herself even more, and we had to take care of her wrist, before it tore another one of the stitches or a muscle and I wasn't chancing that happening in the middle of this._

 _'Honey, just calm down, we're not going to hurt you.' I thought again to her as I gave her a gentle look and then grabbed the syringe and loaded it, after dealing with the girls I knew if this went in the same direction and if I was right about her physical appearance it meant she had just had been up for a while and probably had gone through a cycle and was still recovering from the anemia, and this resistance was draining her to a collapse if we didn't calm her down and quickly._

 _'God, first Taryn and now I have another in the same physical condition she was in, I have to get her to calm down before she hurts herself here.' I thought worriedly then. After dealing with my other patient, having to deal with another who was in the same condition she was in was even worse, though in her case it was because she was suffering a severe case of withdrawal and that clearly was not the case here. Whatever triggered this I had to make sure it didn't happen twice._

 _'God whoever triggered this is going to to be in big trouble.' I thought as I got the dose prepped. 'Easy honey, it's alright.' I thought to her gently as I listened to her behind me, feeling my anger and concern rising as I did. After doing this for eleven years I knew what I was doing and took out enough to let her rest while we took care of her wrist, and carefully got it worked out and kept half my attention on what was going on behind me, since with the boys and Taryn, I had to deal with this several times and I knew if it lead in the direction it was going in, someone was going to get hurt in the middle of it before we brought anyone else into the room, and whatever triggered this probably had to do with what happened last night or whatever dream it caused to hit that._

 _After having dealt with this one too many times with my other patients, and the ones I had before my latest ones arrived six months before then, I was used to it and I had to make sure she didn't tear anything else, on top of the issue that being a psychiatrist sometimes meant being the one to give the dose while you are trying to calm down the patient, and it lead to winding up in the line of fire if they lashed out in the middle of it, and she had the look of someone who had been taking gymnastics for several years, so I had to go carefully when I went to do it as well, as I finished with it, I thought again to her, injecting a soothing tone into my thoughts as I quickly got the air out, doubled checked it and then thought it again to her._

 _'Easy honey easy, it's alright just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe, it's okay.' I thought gently as I turned back to her and shifted closer to her, as I injected a gentle tone into my voice then. "I'm Doctor Gordon, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." I said gently as I got closer and she lashed out then and kicked me as I lost my balance than as he pulled me up and then tried to get closer as he tried to grab her as she backed into the corner before she sliced his arm with a scalpel she yanked off the instrument table by the window, after that I knew that we were going to need back up and backed off as he backed up slightly._

 _"Back off Max." I told him quickly since he was standing in front of me and barely six inches away from me, I had to get her to calm down and prayed she didn't try to do it in front of us, because we wouldn't be able to stop her in time without someone else getting hurt. 'Honey don't, it's alright, we're not going to hurt you.' I thought quickly as I kept my eyes on her then, somehow I knew she wasn't going to use it, but I still had to calm her down, since she wasn't the only one who had done that, Taryn had done the same before we calmed her down then._

 _'Easy sweetheart, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you baby.' I thought gently, out of the girls the only one aside from her who had this particular reaction was Taryn, who had been in withdrawal, but I could tell that wasn't the reason in her case, whatever triggered this had been a nightmare traumatizing enough that she didn't want to sleep, but if this kept up she was going to drain herself severely if we didn't get her to calm down and rest for a bit. After dealing with Taryn who had been in a serious case of withdrawal, it had taken close to half an hour to calm her down, I knew if she was this drained she was a few steps away from a collapse and whatever had drained her on top of her wrist was going to have to be dealt with and soon._

 _'Whatever or whoever caused this in her is going to be torn apart when I get through with them.' I thought as I watched her, 'Easy, easy it's alright, it's going to be okay baby.' I thought gently to her, 'Shh, it's going to be alright honey.' I said to her again softly. When it came to the girls, if they arrived in this condition, I usually took on a fatherly tone with them and it helped in calming them down, but if they were this panicked and were this close to a collapse I had to end it before it reached that point. With Jennifer I barely missed getting nailed with a set of surgical scissors, and this was just as serious and it took a half an hour to deal with, while my other patient's condition was even worse at the time._

 _After dealing with Taryn, her condition from a serious case of withdrawal, I'd been in the same predicament in that situation, and with this one I knew she was coming close to breaking then and I had to head off that collapse, because in her current physical condition, and going by the looks of it, her strength and energy levels were dangerously drained and we had to get her to lay down before it drained her enough to cause her to collapse right then. 'Shh, it's okay honey, no one is going to hurt you baby.' I thought again to her keeping a gentle look on my face as I watched her then._

 _'God whoever triggered this is going to be in big trouble, shh, easy honey, it's going to be okay baby. It's okay, it's okay, you're safe, shh, it's okay baby.' I thought softly as I tried again as I said out loud as I kept a gentle look on my face as I watched her then, whatever they did I had to deal with and then I was laying into them for it, since it always happened with the new ones and the girls, when they were in this condition, were so drained it took an hour to figure it out as I kept them calm as we took care of their injuries._

 _"Kristen put the scalpel down, no one is going to hurt you." I said gently with a quiet tone in my voice as I watched her, I wasn't sure but she looked like she was about to collapse right then and if she did we had to head off a collapse before that did happen and get that scalpel out of her hand before it did. Watching her I could see her shaking from exhaustion, 'Oh no, she's on the verge of a collapse, we have to end this now.' I thought as I tried again to calm her down as I watched her gently._

 _While I tried to reason with her and she said some sort of nursery rhyme before another voice finished it. "Never Sleep again." I heard and turned slightly to see our new member who seemed to be looking at her with a look of shock. "Where did you hear that rhyme?" she asked softly, but the look on my patient's face then was what looked like slight recognition, like she knew her as she got the scalpel away from her and pulled her into a hug and that ended it, as she buried her head into Nancy's shoulder then._

 _As I watched her with Kristen I felt a jolt of relief that portion of it ended, but I was making sure it didn't happen twice, as that thought shot through me I looked at Simms then, who had the same look on her face. 'God whatever triggered that we have to keep it from happening again.' I thought as I looked at Simms as I went into a silent conversation with her after what we just saw then as I saw my concern in her eyes._

 _' We have to figure out what triggered that and make sure it doesn't happen twice.' I said to her and she gave a nod as we looked at each other, 'She's beyond exhausted, and from the looks of her she needs time to heal up, we have to keep an eye on her.' she added and I gave a nod, 'We better call a meeting after we get her wrist taken care of I want to keep her under observation till she heals up, because she may have to stay a few months as well to heal.' I said and she nodded in agreement as we ended that._

 _As I exchanged looks with Elizabeth, I turned to look back at her in time to see her legs give out and almost fell forward as Nancy tried to steady her and Max quickly grabbed her, "Lorenzo give me a hand here." he said and he quickly picked her up so we could get her on the table as Max pulled her into his arms then moved over to it and laid her on the table so we could get her wrist taken care and head off a secondary one._

 _After seeing that the only thing going through my head was 'Damn it' I wasn't sure what triggered that, but with dealing with two other teenage girls I sure she was suffering from anemia and a serious case of exhaustion, and now we had to deal with getting those issues healed up as we tried to figure out what else cause this in her condition._

 _I could also tell she was exhausted as well and she looked she had suffered a dizzy spell when that happened as I turned to the nurse so she could tell me what else she knew, but kept most of my attention on my young patient and I was going to figure this out before it caused a relapse and I wasn't taking chances in her case after what just happened here, on top of her wrist, exhaustion and whatever else to cause that, and was going to make sure this didn't happen twice during her recovery period there._

 _'Whatever is causing this with the girls and the boys is getting out of control here, so what the hell is causing it. Alright time to focus, don't worry honey, you're safe.' I thought softly to her as I looked at the nurse to get started then. "Did the county hospital send her medical records over?" I asked her and she nodded as I looked back at Kristen as she started falling asleep and was relieved that we wouldn't a repeat of what just happened, Nancy was staying next to her and I shifted to the other side to stay next to her and rested a hand on her arm gently, I was worried and tried to figure this out._

 _As I looked at her I felt the stirrings of being her protector during her time as my patient here as I took care of her during that time, as I watched her she shifted position and I gently rubbed her arm to calm her. 'Whatever reason triggered this better not have to do with her father, because if he's the one who finally pushed her to do this, I'm going to kill him myself. Parker I swear if you're the reason for this, you better stay clear of town, or you're getting your ass kicked by me and the entire team here for this.'_

 _'Shh, it's okay, you're safe, just rest, it's going to be okay.' I thought to her gently as I ran a fast check to check her vitals. 'It's going to be okay honey, you're safe just rest now, I'll be here.' I thought again to her as I looked at her gently, I could tell she was so exhausted that if she didn't get the rest she needed, she was going to wind up in the ICU for a month to heal from this, and I wasn't going to risk that, we had to deal with it, and make sure nothing triggered a panic attack serious enough to trigger a relapse at this point, because if it did, it would drain her down dangerously._

 _While I was thinking this, I could see her shivering and gently laid a hand on her arm. 'Shh, it's okay honey, I'm here, it's okay.' I thought to her as I rubbed her arm gently. After laying a hand on her arm I noticed she was drenched in sweat, and felt my heart start speeding up. "She's burning up." I said quickly and Max grabbed towel and started drying her off as Elizabeth did a quick check as she then looked at me._

 _"She's suffering a hot-flash on top of that collapse, going by my guess it's probably anemia which triggered that, but I'm not sure yet, it'll wear off in a few minutes." she said and I tried to figure out what caused that part of it as I turned to the records of what I needed to know of how to take care of my patient in case anything else came up."Is the medical doctor who treated her still here?" I asked and Lorenzo gave a nod. "Yeah she is." he said and I nodded. "Alright I was to see her." I said and he nodded and called the medical doctor into the room._

 _"You wanted to see me Dr. Gordon?" she asked and I nodded. "What's your name doctor?" I asked and she went into that, but before she did she moved over to her and looked at her with a look of maternal love and I knew something was up, because I had seen that look on the EMT's face when he brought Taryn in. I didn't have to hear the words, because from the look on her face, it was obvious she thought of her as a daughter. "My name is Erin Stanton, my son is one of the patients here." she said curtly and I nodded, Will had been in the ward for six months and I knew she was annoyed._

 _"Doctor how serious was it when she got there?" I asked and she went into that. "She was unconscious when she got to the E.R. and after running several blood tests, they indicated severe anemia, going by what I could tell she's been up for close to six months or longer and those nightmares are getting out of control as well, because she barely gets more than a few hours of rest, and when she does it doesn't last longer than a couple of hours." she said and I nodded. "From the way you were looking at her, you know who she is right?" I asked and she nodded with a sigh._

 _"Her mother is a friend of mine, but we haven't seen each other in a while though." she said and I nodded as that confirmed my thoughts. "The EMT who brought in Taryn White was looking at her in the same way, who is he and why is that?" I asked and she went into that. "His name is Jared Peterson, and like me, happened to be a friends with their parents." she said and I nodded. "Alright thank you." I said and she nodded gently as I went to the next question then._

 _"Are the five of you close?" I asked and she nodded. "We are, but we haven't seen each other since the kids were preschoolers, and it's private." she said and I nodded. "Alright I'll take that for the time being, who was in your gang exactly, because if my patients recognize each other that's all I need to know that your entire block ended up in here." I said and she nodded as she answered me. "Aside from my husband and me, its the Thompsons, Parkers, Lantzes, Lanes, Greys, Whites, Caulfields, Kincaids, and Andersons. Nancy's the youngest of her quartet and Kristen was the youngest of hers and my husband, James, Jared, Rob and Donald were her paternal pack." she said and I nodded in as I exchanged looks with Walter at that as he stepped forward then._

 _"Erin, with the fact that she just ended up here, along with Billy and Taryn, in addition to Nancy starting work here, today, what do you need from me, and before you ask, it's me Fast Catch Bennett." he said and she nodded in relief to that. "Two connections in the side of two hours, if he's hiding in plain sight right, he's winding up dead if her memory of that trial comes back all at once. You remember that original rule regarding important information Walter, because you're the only one who's going to listen to her at this rate, eight years maybe, but still." she said and he nodded as I saw the look on Lorenzo's face at the remark as I switched it._

 _"Lovely timing for a reunion right now at the moment. Alright, I'll let you know if she tells me that information, but I can guarantee that if he's found I'm telling Lieutenant Thompson on the situation." I said and she nodded. "Please do, because we're about ready to have him investigate the reason why we haven't heard from our kids in six months and with her being admitted he's going to tear a limb off if something starts screwing with her recovery later." she said and I nodded as I changed the subject at that then._

 _"Alright, how serious is the anemia, because she suffered a collapse right after Nancy calmed her down?" I asked and she went into that. "Her numbers are all over the place, and she's suffering an iron deficiency at the moment." she said and I nodded as that confirmed my thoughts. "Any severe medical allergies, because going by this, she's going to have to stay here for a while to recover from this physically. And while I'm on the subject what is this bastard's M.O. exactly regarding teenagers." I asked and she nodded._

 _"Tetracycline and if given pain killers she's allergic to any codeine based pain killer. To answer your question, His alias is the Cradle Nightingale and he's a teenage rapist and here's the more serious part of it, he attacks the week leading into, during or after their cycle end and my nieces are all going through theirs in the side of the next week and a half and hers just ended two days ago, and she's just beginning to recover from the anemia at the moment." she said and I nodded._ _"Alright thank you for the information." I said and she nodded as she gave one last bit of information I needed to know._

 _"One more question, how serious was her last cycle, because at this rate the anemia is going to trigger repeated hot flashes, and she collapsed right before I called you in here?" I asked and she sighed. "She lost a little more than a pint, and do to her wrist it added another so she's lost three pints here, whatever's triggering the nightmares has only made it worse and going what by Elaine told me she was up pretty late last night before that happened." She said and I nodded concerned, this was turning into a classic case of sleep deprivation and I knew what this meant if things progressed then._

 _"If something messes with her recovery, call me at work or you can reach me at my house, and my husband is going to want hear this as well, because he was one of her favorite uncles when they were little." she said and I nodded. "Was it just the three of them?" I asked and she shook her head. "Aside from them, the other four were Philip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, Joey Peterson and Roland Kincaid, and the older quartet of the kids was Nancy Thompson, Glen Lantz, Rod Lane and Tina Grey." she said and I nodded feeling my shock go through me, she had just named all of my patients._

 _'Oh my god, if she was connected to the trio this could mean their parents were closer than I thought. Alright, we better deal with that later here, I have to take care of her for now.' I thought as I nodded and she left the room and Max, Nancy and I exchanged looks over what we just heard on this, and then saw the look on Nancy's face at that and knew she was trying to figure it out as she worked through what Erin just told us._

 _"Dr. Stanton, you knew me and my friends?" Nancy repeated and she looked at her and then smiled. "Nancy, Nancy Thompson, baby, is that really you?" she asked and Nancy nodded and I felt my shock go though me at the wording. 'Baby, either she was her doctor or their bonds were more than that, but I'm finding out what's going on.' I thought as Nancy answered her. "Yeah I am my father was that Lieutenant you just mentioned, but I can't remember. Who were we to you exactly?" she asked and she smiled._

 _"Your father was my best friend, honey, in fact our families were all based in the same block, twelve years maybe honey, but the last time you saw her was the trial along with Claire, Elaine, and Wendy, the guys, we left but the four of you stayed put. when did you get back exactly, because if she recognizes you by adding the years to your features, our kids are next and he's toast if she finds out he's working here?' she said and she quickly answered that as she went on alert as she answered her question._

 _"I just got back from college today, Jenkins and Williams offered me a position here right now, why, what do you need from me, or Dr. Gordon, if this starts screwing with her recovery and where did Parker go to exactly, if her mother is reacting like this, and while I'm on the subject she tells me first and I'm nailing him myself, because though Tina is dead. In fact if the other four from the trial are in the exact same place if the girls are also here. He's getting arrested again when I get this to my father later, because he's going to kill him when he finds out later?" she asked and Stanton answered that firmly._

 _"I did know you and your quartet, better than you think honey, to answer the second question, Rick's job sent him to Cleveland this time and thirdly and as of now, you're making the calls for me and their parents, if any other members of their gang ended up in here and with that, you're in charge of my son and the girls, could you and Dr. Gordon call me or your father if there's trouble, Elaine is still looking for him, if the kids tell you anything call us okay." she said and I read that as she was now the parental proxy for my patients at that point. "Him who?" she asked and Stanton explained it to her._

 _"Rodriguez is at it again and her mother has been trying to find him since he was released, because he's at it again." she said and Nancy nodded. "Alright if I learn anything, I'll tell dad, because he's needs this to recover, and with the fact I'm back I'm getting in touch with him soon, but I'm doing what needs to be done for the trio I promise." she said and Stanton nodded gently to her as I thought over that statement then, her father she hadn't seen in a while and if I got this worked out he'd heal then._

 _"Aunt Erin permission to give medical orders for you and the rest of the parental gang in changes of medication in this case, if they're all here in the hospital. And I figure out what's causing this and their nightmares?" she asked and Erin nodded. "Granted, I'm the family medical doctor baby, you were my patient, as were your brothers and sisters. And with those words I'm saying it for every member of the seven of us."_

 _"Or rather eight, Donald is her guardian and vice versa in your case, Elaine. What you wish to prescribe them, you have our full authority to do so. Daniel and Jane are friends of the family as is Walter Bennett. Walter you and Nancy are doing our orders for us." she said and they both nodded to that as I knew that just did it for whatever reason. "Parental proxy and parental authorization, Elaine when I say it to her is going to say yes, as is Claire, Rob, Jim, Jared and Damian." she said and the three of us nodded._

 _'Whatever her father is would be enough to help, but I've now got added back up here, and this will help out if her condition starts getting screwed around with here, because I've had more than one problem lately at this point.' I thought and we both nodded as she gave us a nod and left the room and I refocused, as I tried to process what I just heard and then heard my thoughts echoed by Nancy then."Good grief." Nancy said and we looked at her, "What's wrong now?" I asked and she looked at me._

 _"If she knew all of us, best guess is our parents have been friends for years, because that is the only reason she could have named me and my friends, but I didn't think she knew the rest of your patients here." she said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Aunt Erin, God the title is opening a vein now, but dad is her..., godfather, she's my sister, alright again, she's my responsibility Dr. Gordon, the seven just gave authorization." she said and I nodded as we tried to focus as I looked at my newest patient, who was in a low level sleep and moved closer to her and gently rubbed her arm._

 _My concern for her had shot up after what just happened and the reason for why she collapsed, after dealing with my other patients I could see the signs that I was dealing with another issue of whatever nightmares that were obviously keeping her up every night, and that we had gotten another one who was dealing with whatever nightmares the others had and it was beginning to get out of hand in the group. "She's too drained to do anything and she is half asleep as well, we better get to work and then let her rest while we try to get this figured out, I need those records so I know what else came up, just before she wound up here." I said to the nurse and she nodded._

 _"I've got them over here." she told me and I took it and read through some of the more important information before seeing that it said she had seen two other therapists before she wound up here. "Elizabeth you better get a look at this." I told her and she looked at the information as well. "What the hell, alright, so whatever was going on before this happened has to do with this." she said and I nodded at that, whatever this was it had to do with what just happened I had to get it worked out before something else came up._

 _"Whatever is going on has to do with whatever nightmares she has been having and it lead to this, with the fact she is with the rest of the kids we won't have a problem, but she is going to be drained for a few days." I added and she nodded in agreement to that after having dealt with Kincaid and Joey, and with another girl added to the mix it meant that if she had a relapse she was going to pass out if we weren't in the room with her and I wasn't going to chance that._

 _Since I took my job with them seriously, especially when it came to girls in case they collapsed because of something like this and it kept more dangerous with every situation when it came up so we took more time dealing with the girls because of it and if it was what I thought we could handle it without it getting worse, and she was going to be recovering for close to two weeks from this._

 _With the fact he was the one in charge of the kids when I wasn't around I preferred to have Max on hand in case something else came up, and since he worked well with kids it helped to get things under control if something else went wrong, which I hoped it wouldn't, since our newest one's physical symptoms were getting more dangerous by the minute and we had to make sure nothing else went wrong, and I wasn't taking chances here._

 _I also wasn't going to bother with the sedatives, she was beyond exhausted and I knew whatever nightmares she was having probably matched up to the ones the rest of the kids had, which meant dealing with a panic attack in her case meant not trying to sedate her since she was so wiped out she was going to fall asleep by the end it._

 _"Max, you better get one of your staff in the ward in case something comes up down there, because I want you in here in case she has another nightmare after what just happened here, because if this is headed in the direction it's going in I'm betting we have another one who has those nightmares that landed the others in here already and we need to head it off in case one gets triggered, especially after we just got her wrist taken care for a second time and I'm not chancing a relapse right now either." I said and he nodded as he went to the phone and called one of the other members of his staff to monitor things on the floor while the three of us were up here._

 _While he was doing that, the nurse unwrapped the gauze from her wrist and I saw a bloody mess on her wrist as I checked her temperature again and it was back to normal, as I checked her temperature I gently stroked a hand through her hair and she leaned her head again my arm at that, as I hid a smile as I kept it up._

 _Half the time the new ones needed the reassurance after what went on in the stand offs and this time I knew she was so worn out she didn't mind this at all as she shifted closer to me as I kept it up, looking at her I could see a young girl who needed a someone to take care of her and I was going to take care of her and knew she needed me if she responded to my actions that way as I moved my other hand and gave a gentle squeeze to hers and felt her give a response to that and felt her tighten her grip too._

 _I knew I was starting to gain her trust if she responded to my actions like that, after a minute I thought to her softly 'Get some rest, I'm here, it's okay.' I said to her softly and I knew she got the message since she left her head against my arm as I kept stroking her hair, knowing she was beginning to trust me now, even if our bond was just starting here. I wasn't sure yet, but if she was reacting to me like that, chances were our bond was going to grow to the point to where she could consider me a surrogate father during her time as my patient here, and I would be the one looking after her from here on in._

 _If she was admitted and if it did, she would need me a lot, since I hadn't read everything, but with the way it was looking I was probably going to take his place. The others already did and saw me in that way, and with the fact I was slowly connecting to her, it meant she would as well and if it lead in the direction it was going in our bond was going to be even stronger than the one she had with her real father, and I had to find out why only her mother was in the hallway if that was the case, it probably meant her parents were divorced and he had moved out of town, so with that, during her time in here, I would be the one acting like her father and take care of her._

 _'It's alright honey, I'll take care of you, you're safe.' I thought to her softly and I knew she heard that as she shifted position again and laid her head against my arm and I ran a hand through her hair to calm her. I could tell she was already beginning to trust me to respond to me like that as I kept it up and as I saw the damage and felt a jolt of anger at what brought her to making this decision as I looked at her._

 _After seeing how bad the damage was, I looked at the nurse. "How many did it take to get it set the first time?" I asked and she turned to me. "Twelve stitches and five of them tore before that had happened, and it was across one of the main veins in her wrist, after we figured that part out I was going to get it taken care of before Lorenzo suggested a sedative and she started panicking." she said and I nodded as I tried to figure that one out as she and another nurse reset them and adjusted a dose of pain killer into her system and I watched her as she was in low beta zone of sleep and knew she wouldn't be focusing on us as we took care of it._

 _While they were working on that Nancy grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, so she could sleep, but stayed with her as I continued in keeping her relaxed. "Whatever nightmare that triggered that reaction had to be traumatic, because I've never seen a patient that panicked before." Walter said and I looked at him as Nancy shoved Lorenzo out of the way so she could move closer to her, and I knew she was furious at him for causing that as Max positioned himself next to her as Walter took her left and Nancy was standing next to me._

 _"I've seen it six times in the others, and in her case I think whatever caused this has to do with their background and if they're connected, it means we've got another one, who's also having the same dreams." I said and he nodded as he sighed in aggravation, and I knew he was getting as fed up with the nightmares as I was then._

 _"I don't understand what do you mean doctor?" Jeff Brecker said and I went into that, feeling a jolt of annoyance at what these dreams were doing to my patients and I was hoping the truth would come up soon, because I was getting sick of it by that point, because they killed one of my patients and two others had been removed then._

 _"For the last ten months there's been an epidemic of suicides going through the city and no one can figure it out, and I've had nine wind up in here over the last eight months because of it and it keeps getting worse each time, during each arrival, Joey and Kincaid had the same reaction she did, and the girls were even worse and took even longer to deal with because of couple of things and her case I think she's been up longer than month if she collapsed after we calmed her down." I said and he nodded as he went into that._

 _"How serious was it in Taryn's anyway?" he asked and I sighed. "Whatever triggered the over-dose must have been serious, because it took close to two weeks to get all of it out of her system and the pain from the withdrawal was serious enough we had to keep her under guard and I was in the room to head off any escape at the time as well." I said and he nodded. Just as I finished saying that, I heard her start whimpering and moved closer._

 _'Shh, it's okay, it's okay honey, you're safe, just rest.' I thought to her and that helped as she relaxed again as I explained things to him and went into it further since he was new, before I could though Nancy turned to me then. "How serious was her condition when she got here?" she asked and I explained that, since I still felt a jolt of anger go through me every time I thought about that as I explained it to her._


	2. 2: Internal Conversations and Therapy

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: I'm going to break this first portion of this chapter into four pieces, as he deals with her condition and sees the bond between the seven, as well as his growing bond with Kristen as they develop their doctor/patient bond, before things start falling apart within the group.**

 **With the fact his memories focus on the third movie and the aftermath, before they're released from the hospital, I'm breaking them up into chapters themselves, which is going to cover the first twenty chapters, before Kristen's agitation at the nightmares start getting worse at that, so this will cover things that weren't shown in the movie where he and his connections to his patients were concerned as things start falling apart as time goes on.**

 **While the side of the psychiatric duo that we saw in the movie was more than what we didn't see, but this story is going to show the side of them that we didn't see in the movie, and how far they'll go to keep from getting in trouble with the cops, but that's where the story gets darker in terms of two dangers, especially with a third threat to the girls running around the ward, but that's where this turns in the fifth chapter of the story during the debate after a member of their group is killed.**

 **As for the larger portions of the first four chapters they're being broken into smaller chapters, but his version is longer, because it's focusing on what went on where the fade out happened, as they go for what would have happened if Nancy and Donald survived the attacks and I'm breaking up his memories of the seven and his dealing with Kristen's condition, though Kristen's only memory focuses on the orderly, the opening Salvo leading into the Dream Master is going to be put into twenty five chapters and now on with the show...**

 **Chapter 2: Explanations, Speculations and Suspicions**

 **Explaining the Bond Neil's POV**

 _"It took a half an hour to calm her down that morning, because someone brought up the 'S' word in front of her and so far every patient we're getting is afraid of it right now, but this was due to Jenkins getting called into the room, because he needed to run a blood test and one of the idiots in the team, before I changed schedule rosters this year, said it in front of her and she lost it." he said and she nodded with a look of disbelief at that._

 _After hearing what Max had to say about Taryn's condition she looked at me in shock then. "How serious did it get if it took nearly an hour to calm her down when you called Jenkins in here for it?" she asked and I sighed. "It was serious, one of my team said it in front of her and she panicked and did what Kristen just did, but it took a half an hour to calm her down and she wasn't just suffering from withdrawal she was recovering from a cycle, but the withdrawal was my more pressing concern that day, and here's why."_

 _"The amount she got into her system was dangerous and it caused her temperature to hit the roof, so it took one week for her fever to go down and then a second to get it all of out her." I said and she nodded. "How many patients have wound up in here, because of those nightmares?" she asked and I explained that knowing she was going to get a shock from it as I did it, because after eight months, it was getting out of control._

 _I've had close to ten and lost three because of it, and now I had a new arrival who was probably suffering from the same nightmare as well, which meant, not bringing up the sedatives in front of her and just letting her rest as things kept up, and if what Erin just told me was true it meant I had the kids entire gang as my patients now, but I had to see them together to know for sure, because this could have been the break they needed to end the tension here completely now, and if I was right they were pretty close to work that part out too, if whatever bond they had was strong it would help all of them now._

 _"Over the last eight to nine months we've had nine kids come in suffering from the exact same nightmares, two tried to commit suicide, another did after taking in an over dose and at the moment the six I'm working with right now are all getting frustrated over it for some reason, which explains the outbursts Kincaid keeps having, at I was checking on him, before the alarm went off this morning." I explained and she nodded to that._

 _"Well if this means what I think, than their entire gang is here now, but what I would like to know is why she relaxed so quickly when she saw me, because going by what Erin said she saw me grow up, but it's been eleven years since that separation, and before any of you ask what caused it, to repeat what she said it's private." she said and we nodded as I looked at her. "So you think we got another one here?" he asked and I nodded as I shifted my position as checked on her gently._

 _" With what just happened, that's my best guess here, because going by the state of her complexion, she hasn't slept in months and she's beyond exhausted right now, so that's a fair guess, but we have to be sure before we go into that." I said and he nodded as he asked the next one. "If her temperature shot up, best guess is she's definitely suffering from anemia and between that, her wrist and the possible nightmares, she's going to drained for close to a month because of this." he said and we nodded in agreement to that as he changed the subject and went into what happened to my other patients, and knew this was going to give him a shock when he heard it as well._

 _"Which of the girls had this complexion on them on their arrival?" he asked and Max explained that one. "It was Taryn, and whatever put her in here has to do with the amount she had taken in, because she's still recovering from it, though it's been a few months, but it looks like she's not dealing with the same thing, her father's not here, so where the hell is he, though I'm hoping I'm wrong that he's the reason for this, in her case." he asked and we looked at each other. The positions we were in were so we could keep her her from getting off the table and draining herself further, but, fortunately, with her asleep that wasn't going to happen, I could tell she was beginning to relax now._

 _"I'm not sure, but at the current moment he's not my concern, with her in her current condition, anything else goes wrong and we're looking at a serious medical emergency, if she has a relapse or worse if we do admit her, because whatever her tests show we need to deal with and quickly." I said and he nodded in agreement._

 _As we were talking about this he had left his hand on her leg and was gently rubbing the side of of it, I wasn't sure what part of her leg he was rubbing there, but a minute later I, somehow, heard her think, 'Alright whoever is doing that stop please, that tickles.' she said softly and I could hear the suppressed laughter in her mental tone, and hid a smile, if this was going to keep up I was going to get used to it, since this was the first time out of my patients, and it meant a really strong bond between us, if any member of her mother's friends had that bond with her, I was enough like him that I developed the same emotional bond to her to hear what she was thinking, hopefully it would help her, as I became a surrogate father to if she became my patient._

 _'Sir you're rubbing my calf, and that section is really sensitive, please no more.' she said softly and I could tell she was trying to keep from moving, but was going to crack, before we finished with her wrist, as she rested her head gently against my arm."Wait, how much did she take in to wind up with that kind of withdrawal?" Nancy asked and I sighed as I answered her then._

 _"The test results came back she had taken close to 200cc's of heroin and that amount in a teenager puts them in a serious amount of physical pain during the withdrawal and it took a week to completely drain out, at the moment she's been clean for six months, and we've checking into how she got that much in her, but we still haven't gained any information." I said and she nodded as she looked at our newest patient._

 _"I'm not sure what triggered that panic attack, but if she panicked because someone brought up the sedatives in front of her, best guess is she's having those nightmares right now, and with her physical condition I think she's been up for close to six or seven months to trigger a collapse on her arrival after what happened earlier." she said and I nodded in agreement to that. 'Alright stop already, I can't take it.' Kristen said again and shifted position, this time I could tell she was trying to hold it in, but was coming close to breaking, she was trying to rest, but we were, in the case of Max, unknowingly preventing that by accidentally tickling her as I looked at him with a slight smile._

 _"I think you're waking her up if she shifted position." I said and he nodded and stopped but left his hand on her leg, as I heard a third message, 'Thank you doctor.' she said and it went quiet after that. I was sure if this got triggered it meant my bond with her was going to grow deep, as I tried to focus, but if I was ever alone with her after getting hit I was going to see if she was ticklish and let her have it, so I could get a smile out of her, she may be my patient, but if she needed me I was going to do whatever I could to make her happy now, as I thought this Jeff looked into the hall with a concerned look and I could tell his big brother instincts were starting to take hold, as he looked back at me and Max. "Where the hell is her father?" he asked and I looked at her again._

 _"I don't know, but he better be not the reason for this, because if he is my father will kill him when he hears this, aside from her and Taryn White, who else wound up in here over the last six months?" Nancy asked and I looked at her in answer to that statement, before looking at my patient, 'Don't worry honey, whatever he did to hurt you, I swear I won't hurt you in the same way, you can trust me I promise." I thought to her and I knew she heard that as she kept her head against my arm as she gave a squeeze to my hand as I stroked her hair gently._

 _"The other five are Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Will Stanton, Jennifer Caulfield and Philip Anderson, but if she's the latest and if she's having the same nightmares I think we can take a guess they're all connected here, the next question is how." I said and she nodded. "Erin said that she knew our parents and if that's the case she knew where Kristen's father went, if he's still out there, and if I'm reading the situation right here, he abandoned her here, and if he did, he just did a lot of damage to her right now." Nancy said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising as I answered that as I looked at her._

 _"I've had one or two suffering from the disappearance of a parent, but if this is going in that direction, I'm not going to be happy, because if he kept taking off on her he did more damage than he thinks, and with her at her current age its going to mean the need for a protective father." I said and her eyes narrowed as Jeff said what she was thinking._

 _"You think Parker is the one who pushed her to this, Stanton said her husband was one of Kristen's favorite uncles, and if that's the case, with him always leaving her it probably shifted to the need to have a stable paternal figure in her life, and the next question is how long had this been going on for before she hit this age and why they split up in the first place, and whether or not the kids were raised together then." he said and I nodded._

 _"The younger they are if the separation happens the more damage it does, if she had been raised with the rest of my patients, I think we could be looking at a reunion now, and if your parents took care of her before that separation happened, she grew close to your fathers as a result, the next question is who was her adoptive father or secondary guardian here, if she relaxed this quickly in your case Nancy?" I asked and her eyes narrowed as she thought it over. "I need to see her records." she said and he nodded as he passed it over and read it and her eyes widened in shock._

 _"What is it Nancy?" Jeff asked and she looked at us. "My parents were her secondary guardians, the reason she connected to me so fast is because this, dad is her guardian, if her mother was that close to my dad, it means our parents were pretty close. My dad was probably the one she was closest to, and with her father always gone over the years it got worse before the separation and the divorce, and kept up for several more years, before he finally took off on her." she said and I nodded as I answered that explanation._

 _"If her father is the one responsible for this, he's going to be in big trouble, because she's already connecting to me and at this rate if it keeps up I'm going to replace him like your father did." I said and she nodded as she passed it back to him. "Adam do you have her record, I need to see it again." I said and he nodded and passed it to me and I saw what it said on her father. "Found it, it says her father moved out of town when she was twelve, which explains what Erin said, I'm guessing she hasn't seen him in a while, if she's this much in need of father figure, and if he's the one who caused her to do this, I'm going to take him apart for that." I said with grim look on my face as I watched her._

 _"Did you get a good look at her though, she looks like she's recovering from the stomach flu or something." he said and I nodded as I sighed then. "I don't think its the stomach flu, but we better find out what it is, before whatever caused that happens a second time and don't under any circumstances mention the sedatives in front of her, because apparently that's what triggered this one." I said and he nodded in agreement._

 _"Hannah get a blood test going, I want to see what her numbers are." I added and she nodded as she got the equipment and shifted position so she could do it and watched as she flinched. 'Easy baby, it's okay.' I thought to her softly as I ran my hand through her hair to calm her and she relaxed again, and then I realized what I just said then._

 _'Oh man, I didn't realize I even said that, well if it helps calm her down, I guess it's alright, she needs me and if that works I'll keep up acting like her father now.' I thought to myself as I looked at her, already feeling the beginnings of a father/daughter bond building, 'Don't worry honey, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere.' I said to her gently. 'Looks like she's beginning to trust me already, alright time to find out what the hell happened last night before she went to bed and see what caused this.' I thought as I looked her softly, just as I was about to pull back, she tightened her grip on my hand,_

 _'Okay she doesn't want me to leave her, alright you win honey, I'll stay.' I thought to her and she eased up, but didn't let go as Walter looked at me with a slight smile on his face. "I think she likes you if she doesn't want you to leave her right now." he said with a teasing smile and I hid a smile at that. "If her father was never around, I think she's going to start turning to us now for the need of paternal care, because at this age, she needs it." I said and he nodded in agreement to that as I watched her gently then._

 _"How old was she when her father took off on her anyway?" Adam asked and I sighed, "She couldn't have been more than thirteen, and if that's the case, and if he kept taking off on her as she grew up, she's been lonely for real paternal attention and that may be the reason for why she's reacting to me like this now." I said and he nodded as Elizabeth changed the subject to figure out what caused the panic attack and the collapse as she looked at them. "What triggered that, you said she was fine before you tried that, so what happened?" Elizabeth asked and Lorenzo answered that one._

 _"She was fine till I suggested that and I caught the look in her eyes and it was a look of fear and she froze and started backing away from me, if this matches up to the others we have another one here, and we better watch what we say, otherwise this could happen again, and in her current condition it could trigger a relapse." he said and I nodded in agreement to that one, a dizzy spell, a hot-flash and what looked like a severe case of anemia, it was going to take two weeks before her strength came back after all of this and we had to make sure she didn't collapse a second time during her recovery period there. "Wait a minute, you said it in front of her." I repeated and he nodded._

 _"What is the reason for bringing it up in front of her Lorenzo, I mean if she was fine before you said that, why didn't you take it into the hallway. You've known the rules I laid since you started working down here, when it comes to the new ones never bring up something like this in front of them." Max said to him sternly and he looked at him, with the fact he was not only the head of the ward, there were only three people who were in charge of looking after them and acted as their surrogate guardians and they were me, him and Elizabeth, and he took it seriously when it came to taking care of the kids and in the case of the new ones tried to make sure nothing screwed things up, since, like me, he acted like a father with them and they loved him, as well as me, like a father and knew this was going to be the case with her as well too._

 _"I didn't know she was listening to us as I said that." he said and Walter, who was standing behind looked at him sternly. "Were you paying attention to her body language when you said that, because she was probably about to get on to the table when that happened and it could have been prevented by taking that conversation into the hallway before you had it, Hannah, were you slightly preoccupied when he said that?" he asked and she nodded. "Damn it, what happened before you said that Lorenzo?" Walter asked and he went into that._

 _"We were going over things and were just about to get her wrist taken care and I brought it up, not knowing she heard I said that and she froze." he said and we nodded. "Alright from now on, don't say it in front of her, because whatever dream triggered that it could trigger another one if someone says that in front of her a second time." Max said to his team and they nodded as I looked at them and I decided to add on to that._

 _"Let me get this straight, instead of taking it into the hall, you started talking about it in front of her, she starts getting edgy and then it hits full force and we have to deal with it, before Nancy calms her down." I said and he nodded. I sighed as I looked at both of them as I thought that one over as we took care of her wrist and made my voice stern as I said what I was thinking to the five of them over this._

 _"Alright if she is having those nightmares, don't bring it up in front of her from now on. Because if this happens again it's going to drain her even more than she is already, and I'm keeping her under observation for a while here." I said to them and they both nodded. "I'm making it clear here, but do not bring up the sedatives in front of her, because if she's this weak right now, it could push it back several weeks and she could wind up in the E.R. for a month recovering from it, so from here on out, don't say it in front of her understand." I said sternly and they all nodded with chagrined looks on their faces as Hannah and Dana took care of the sutures then._

 _After getting her wrist taken care of we took her into a room to get some sleep, and than did a meeting to get more information while I was trying to figure out what caused her to collapse as I turned to Lorenzo and the nurse, the room we had her in was a bit down the hall so we could hear her if anything else came up and head in there automatically, especially if a nightmare came up. Just as I finished thinking that I heard it again. 'No not again, I don't need this right now.' I heard her think, and whatever that meant I had to deal with, because if her nightmares were keeping her awake it meant we had another one then, as well and I had to get it doubled checked with what I figured out so far._

 _As I thought over what I knew here from what I had seen so far here, I went over her symptoms. "So prior to this, she was suffering from exhaustion, and she looked pretty pale, and because of the loss of blood she had collapsed twice and is also suffering hot-flashes as well as a result of it." I said and Elizabeth thought it over as I watched her and knew if this had to do with what we were already dealing with it meant our newest one was another of the same background the others were from and if that was the case, the seven of them were connected, but now the question was how._

 _"If her reaction is anything to go by she obviously was up all night last night before this happened, and hasn't slept in over a week." she added to that as Max looked at me. "Does this look familiar to you though?" he asked and we both nodded. "We're overlooking something here, it wasn't just her wrist that caused her to collapse, she was pale and looked like she had been through a..." I started to say before it hit me and I looked at the others as I asked about the blood-test results and whatever information we were going to need to take care of her during her time in the hospital, but before I could go into it I had to get our medical doctor in here so she could confirm it and I knew if this meant what I though it meant, we were going to have to keep her under observation for a few weeks till she was completely recovered from this._

 _"Get Jane in here, I think we need her input on this, especially if this is what we think it is Elizabeth." I said to her and she nodded and made the call and a few minutes later Adams came into the room and we went into it. "What's going on Neil?" she asked and I went into that. "We had another one come in with the same symptoms as the others here, right after our intern calmed her down she collapsed, and then had a hot-flash, she is completely wiped out right now." I said and she nodded as she turned to the Lorenzo and Hannah who had the records._

 _"Who was it this time, Erin's irritated enough that the duo just wound up in here, as is Jared, so who of the block is it now?" she asked and I answered that one. "Kristen Parker just got brought in, whatever nightmares they're having shes got the same issue and we had a blown order as a result, before Nancy calmed her down, and we ran a blood test." I told her and she nodded. "Did you guys get the blood-work taken, I want to see it now?" she asked and he nodded as he lowered his tone to the three of us, since on top of her being a psychiatrist, Elizabeth was also a medical doctor as well, and I had also taken that part of it as well._

 _"Her last cycle was a week ago and ended a couple days go." he told us and I nodded as I read through that and knew the reason for why she had collapsed, and he passed her the test results and I felt my heart start speeding up as I read it and knew what this meant if she collapsed like that. "Alright going by that and what is says on this chart, her blood iron levels are dangerously low right now, so she is going to be drained for at least a week or more, and what caused that panic attack in the first place?" she asked and he sighed._

 _"We think we got another one who also is dealing with those nightmare the others had, I made the mistake of suggesting to Hannah that we sedate her and she was in the room when I said it and she started getting edgy before the panic attack hit full force and we had to get the doctors in there before she tore something else." he said and she nodded._

 _"What was the reason for the need of sedation anyway?" she asked and I answered that one. "Five of the stitches in her wrist tore out in the middle of the exams and they were going to get them reset, before he made that suggestion and she completely lost control." I said and she nodded, and I could tell she was also beginning to get it as she looked me, since I was the one who spent the most time around the kids to read them to the point to where I could usually head things off before it started getting worse at the time._

 _"Alright, if this has to do with whatever landed the others in here, I suggest you don't bring that up in front of her, I'm putting her iron tablets so we can get her iron levels back to normal, and she is going to be drained for a couple of weeks, so we need to keep an eye on her for a while." she said and I nodded as I got prepared to deal with my new patients condition there. After going over that one I looked at Max, who nodded and I knew he got what I was telling him on this._

 _"After calming her down she wouldn't let me leave her." I said to her softly and she nodded. "I take Stanton knows the reason for that?" she asked and I nodded. "Apparently Stanton has been friends with the kids parents for years, her son is one of my patients, and she wanted me to let her know if there was trouble later in her recovery." I said and she nodded before she turned to look at Lorenzo with a very stern look on her face._

 _"Is there a reason you brought it up in front of her, I mean if she was this drained before she arrived, why did you say that in front of her?" Adams asked sternly and he swallowed and I didn't blame him, since I never wanted to mess with her when she was like this and I knew she was someone I never wanted to mess with when she was pissed and he finally triggered it too._

 _"I was talking to Hannah and didn't realize that she was listening to our conversation when that happened." he said and Max looked at him in disbelief at that and I knew that argument was about to start again for a second time. "Did it ever occur to you to take that conversation into the hallway before that happened, if she has another panic attack she could have a relapse and I'm not taking that chance at this point." he said Lorenzo who looked at him. "I didn't know she she was listening in on it." he said and Max turned to him._

 _"Did you forget the orders I gave when it came to the new ones, I said, with no room for debate either, not bring it up in front of them. If we have another one here, than you just made it even worse by saying that in front of her, and in her current condition if she hears it again we're going to have to deal with that a second time and it could drain her even more than it has already and it just blew any trust you had with her at this point and it's going to take time before she completely relaxes around us now too."_

 _"At this point don't say that in front of her and we can head this off a second time before it gets out of control and in this case she's needs time to heal up, and since I'm the one who spends the most time around the kids here, keep it quiet from now on and we won't have to deal with this a second time at all." he snapped at him and before that went further Adams took charge._

 _"Alright knock it off guys, nobody bring it up in front of her from now on, to get back on topic here the blood-work test results indicate that it's all over the place at that point because of this, and another panic attack could trigger a relapse, so during her recovery period during the next week and a half nobody bring it up and I'm running another check up on Friday." she said and they nodded as we looked at each other at that._

 _'Jesus, with the way this was going, it just made matters even worse. Thank god I didn't say that in front of her, I'm just beginning to gain her trust and I have to make sure I do nothing to lose it over the week here.' I said to myself as I shifted my attention back to what we were going over in this meeting as we went into this._

 _"Whatever nightmares the others have this could factor into it, if she panicked like that, and if that's the case we got another one here, so for the next two weeks don't bring it up in front of her, otherwise her symptoms are going to get even worse." she said and I nodded as she went into the next area as I tried to figure out how long my patient had been awake to cause her to look that pale as she asked the same thing as she looked at me._

 _"Any idea how long she was awake because that could factor into the reason for why she collapsed earlier?" Adams asked and I went into that. "Anywhere from two to five months, she fell asleep while we were getting her wrist taken care of." I said and she nodded as she looked at me._ _She was about to ask the next question, but before she could do it, our new intern, who had just come back into the room from sitting with her, looked at me._

 _"I think we better call off the sedative she is exhausted right now." she told me and I nodded in agreement to that, especially after what just happened, "Nancy, you ever seen that issue before when in school?" she asked and she nodded. "Yes, and to go into that other one, she is beyond exhausted and going with what you just said here, watch what you say otherwise we're going to have to deal with that again and she could have a relapse, since I've already seen this a few times and I have pretty good idea of what caused that to happen in the first place, and at the moment I don't know how I did that so easily earlier." she said and the three of us nodded as we got what she was telling us here. "How old is she?" I asked and Lorenzo answered that._

 _"She's fifteen." he told me and I looked at Elizabeth. "So seven fifteen years olds, and going by what we just heard and seen, best guess is we've got another one here who is also suffering from those nightmares as well, prior to this." I told her as Max looked at me. "This reminds me of our having to deal with the boys." he said, but before I could say anything to that Nancy asked the next question._

 _"What are you talking about?" she asked and I answered that as I got a better look at her and saw the strength in her and I also could tell it meant she had dealt with something close to this before and knew what the heck triggered that and why it happened in the first place, since I could tell she knew something was I could though Nancy turned to Lorenzo and her eyes narrowed._

 _"You look familiar, what's your last name and how long have you been working in the ward if Max told you to never say that in front of the girls, because deliberately causing a panic is illegal?" she asked and Walter turned to him at that as he crossed his arms as he tried to deflect that question. "Why does it matter what my last name is?" he asked her and she crossed her arms at that._

 _"Because it's a matter of determining why you chose to break exact orders from your superiors and whether or not, on purpose no less here and with that, screw with me and you're looking at the daughter of a cop, who's someone you don't want to mess with here, my dad takes his job seriously, as such I'm only giving one warning here, do it again and you're getting reported for it, which is what Stanton meant here by that remark, when she said if there was trouble she wanted me to tell about him about it."_

 _"I'm not kidding here either, my father is a cop and you got one cop you don't want to screw with or I should say two of them, Taryn's father is a S.W.A.T. team officer while Mrs. Parker is Councilor Anderson Parker buster, so watch who you're screwing with here, if you're trying to keep a low profile at not being found right now by the cops or the councilor, you're not doing a very good at it, if you were hiding in the exam room to keep from being seen face to face by her, because she's more than irritated right now for some reason and I will get to the bottom of why that is."_

 _"In fact, if this had to do with Erin's statement to me and Dr. Gordon and I learn anything from my charges where you're concerned and you're in deep shit, so just watch it, because, her mother would be pleased to have something to do, if whoever she's looking for isn't found yet and with that, if you're the reason she's this irritated right now I'm telling her why, is that clear, especially if whatever memories my youngest charge has of me comes back and with that in mind if it has to do with you you're in big trouble here so watch it pal?" she growled sternly and he nodded, his eyes widening in alarm at that tone and Walter took that and dug into it then with a stern look on his face._

 _"Just so you know, if you're hiding anything from me, you're in big trouble here mister, these kids are my responsibility." Walter added to him sternly as she looked at him gently. "Walter do you remember me at all?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, you reported a rapist eight years ago and helped in getting him jailed, your father is an old friend from high school and the bastard your father arrested then was the Nightingale, but the trial was the last time I saw you." he said and I watched as Lorenzo hid a flinch and my eyes narrowed at that as he hid a smile as he looked at her with a paternal look._

 _"Well I hadn't heard that tone in eight years kiddo, I see you took on your father's temperament where rule breaking is concerned since you were in high school." he added and she hid a smile at that as I shifted the subject as Adams looked at her at that. "Charges, Erin's placing you as her parental proxy for the kids?" Adams repeated and she nodded as she explained it to her then with a gentle smile._

 _"Yeah, but if I'm really who the kids need here right now, I'm finding out what why none of you made any emotional progress and I'll take care of it, Kristen evidently needed me more for some reason, but I'll check on it." she said and Adams nodded gently, before she turned to get a better look at him and her eyes narrowed in concentration and I knew her big sister instincts just kicked in then for her to react like that then as she added on to her statement, her voice taking on whatever tone her father did at work._

 _"Wait, Lorenzo is it, if I find out you're hiding anything here, and by that I mean anything illegal and it's going straight to Henderson and my father, because deliberately causing a panic when the patient is in no condition for it is illegal and I will be looking into your record, just one warning here buster, screw with me and you and whoever your associates are-are in big trouble here clear?" she said with a warning look and he nodded quickly then as he asked the next question to her then, as I listened to this I suddenly heard my patient thinking to herself at that._

 _'Wait he looks familiar to her, alright I need to figure that out, because whoever he is could be why I thought I recognized her.' I heard as I listened to her conversation with him. "Who are you exactly?" he asked and she explained it to him as I saw something in Simms eyes take on a 'Oh no, this better not mean what I think it does' look then and I focused on Nancy then. "I'm Nancy Margery Thompson, daughter of Donald Eric Thompson, lieutenant and second in command of the police department and one of three officers who arrested the Nightingale and as I said, I find out anything and you're in big trouble so watch it." she said and he nodded to that as he asked the next one._

 _"Wait Thompson, who are your friends exactly?" he asked and she crossed her arms at that. " Aside from my lost quartet, I'm friends with Judy Brecker and Natalie Adams." she said and I saw his eyes in shock at that. 'Dear god no, it can't be, it's been eight years, alright next question.' he thought as he answered her. "Who are your lost quartet exactly?" he asked and her eyes hardened at that. "My quartet are Rod Lane, Tina Gray and Glen Lantz our families have been friends for years and I think Stanton happens to be one of them if she called me that in there, anything else you'd like to know about me, because my father is not someone you want screw with when he's in a bad mood."_

 _"Or you got the raging Daredevil on your hands and with that in mind, why don't we focus on the matter at hand now shall we." she said and he answered her as his eyes widened on the term. "Daredevil, as in Daredevil Thompson, you're, you're his daughter?" he asked, as he asked that I saw his fear shoot through him then. 'Dear god no, of all the interns at the college why her, if she figures it out or the girls tell her, I'm dead, alright I need to confirm here, because if she's really who I think I'm finished.' I saw him thinking as he asked the last question then and I crossed my arms._

 _"Your block was infamous of several players, but Nancy Thompson, as in the Thompson family of 1428 Elm Street, Donald 'Daredevil' Thompson, star football player at the high school and head of the homicide team, the man who arrested Adam Rodriguez, and twenty other criminals, god daughter of 'Firebird' Parker and grand daughter of Eric 'the Flash' Thompson, that Thompson?" he started to ask and she nodded as she answered him firmly, as I heard Kristen's mental voice think back at that in disbelief then, and whatever significance it held for her meant their bond would grow._

 _'Thompson, Thompson, that name sounds familiar, wait a second the photograph on the wall at home, but if she's connected to me, it can't be, I couldn't have just found her now. Alright say it Nancy I need to know who you really are, because those memories are coming back now, I've been dreaming about twenty other adults from my mother's gang, and ten from the younger gang before these nightmares of this lunatic started, but if four of them are you and your friends I need to know that now, because the trial was the last time I saw you, please, tell me who you are.' I heard her think as I heard Nancy give a bit of her minor back history and I figured my patient was listening to this as well and probably hearing it through me as Nancy answered him sternly then._

 _"Alright you want back history than fine, six years ago I lived on Elm Street, my parents are Donald and Margery Thompson, I'm the daughter of the cop who arrested the Nightingale eight years ago, I'm also the grand daughter of one of two comisioners working there and was living on the block that the multiple murders happened, including the riot at the pool party, and I lived in the house Walsh lived in, before that happened, so with that in mind, if that doesn't make a point here where these questions are concerned, and you're testing my patience here so watch it."_

 _"Because I'm not going further here where my background is concerned with you, because it's private, but if this is connected to that and what happened in there, I'm doing further research and I suggest you don't test me right now after what happened in the exam room, is that clear." she said with a stern growl and he nodded as he asked one last question as he looked at her then his blue eyes loading up with fear then._

 _"Lieutenant, what was his previous rank exactly?" he asked and her eyes went stern. "His entire rank and name, eight years ago, was Sergeant Donald Eric Thompson, Lorenzo, now if that name sounds familiar to you, that's a warning, so just watch it, because I aged five years more than I meant to, but I'm the thirteen year old who called in the cops to get the Nightingale that day." she said and he exchanged worried looks with Simms at that as I changed the subject._

 _'Sergeant Thompson, Donald Thompson, Donald, wait a second, mom called the man who was taking care of me that when I was little, hold it..., that was her name for my godfather, but if it's been eight years now and the last time I saw them both, oh boy, it can't be, Nancy Thompson, Margery Thompson, Aunt Marge, Sergeant Donald Thompson, Uncle Donald, alright that helps a bit now, alright think it through she said Lorenzo looks familiar to her, he's familiar to me to, for some reason, but why, alright one thing at a time here, aged five years faster than normal, and she's six years older than me, but looks like she's twelve years older for some reason.'_

 _'Her face is eight years older than it should be, alright back it up, seven year old me at a trial of a known criminal, mom is questioning a thirteen year old, and her name was Nancy Thompson, and her father was standing in front of me, an adult version of a blonde haired thirteen year old girl, another adult version of a black curly haired boy with blue eyes, and a brown headed/brown eyed man all watching her from the seats behind me, the boys looked at me with the look of an older brother and the girl looked at me with the eyes of a big sister, like I was their sister, like they knew me that way.'_

 _'Okay, seven year old me, add eight years to Nancy's features that day and four more, if she grew up faster than normal and..., oh my god, I found her, I can't believe it I found my big sister now, okay names for the trio Rod Lane, Glen Lantz, Tina Grey, their parents Sarah Gray, adult version of Tina, John Lane, adult version of Rod, Peter Lantz, adult version of Glen, as for the quartet sitting behind them in the stands, guys, Tina, I miss you guys, that's four, I'm number five, five out of eleven of our family at the trial that takes it to the other six members.'_

 _'There was another cop too, the two men sitting behind me, one of them with brown hair and blue eyes, and his wife was a brunette with green eyes, while the fireman was brown hair with blue eyes and his wife, blond with brown eyes.' I heard her think and I realized that description matched the ones for the duo, because Taryn was a brunette with green eyes and Jennifer was a blonde with blue eyes, as I heard her next mental statement and if this meant what I thought the kids were about to be reunited with each other._

 _'Alright Uncle Damian, brown hair with brown eyes, a bit of a wise guy with mom, but kind, Uncle Jack, black hair with blue eyes, needed glasses, also a bit of a wise guy, but wasn't someone you wanted to tick off, Uncle James, dark skinned, black hair with brown eyes, a tough guy demeanor to him, but would never hurt anyone and when pissed better get out of his way, Uncle Jared, brown hair with brown eyes, kind, but quiet. That's ten, and then my mother, blonde hair with brown eyes, kind, dedicated to protecting people from the parasites running around, it's been eleven years, the seven of us aged from our preschooler appearance.'_

 _'If they're here, we'd have to look at each other's photos to know that, if it means knowing each other by sight now if we did find each other, and Nancy, it's been several years, but if she doesn't remember I guess I have to tell her I'm now the fifteen year old version of my mother, but if the fifteen year old versions of the women, Sergeant White and Captain Caulfield's wives, they were surrounding me, but if they and the quartet are also here that helps I just have to work it out, especially if the boys are also here, but if they look like my mother's trio and the quartet too, it could mean I just found my toddler gang finally.' I heard her think and felt my shock go through me at that._

 _'Kin, Joey, Billy, Phil, Jenny, Tar', if you're really here, I have to know, we may have just found each other finally, but I have to see you, eleven years, we were preschoolers, but we're fifteen now, Nancy, that's all seven, alright, if this mean medical recovery I'm seeing them while I'm healing from that lunatic trying to kill me last night, alright focus here, she's now twenty one, and we're six years apart in age, and if this was meant to happen we were supposed to find each other, I'm guess I'm seeing them tonight finally.'_

 _'Alright she and I are here, and if the others are here as well it could mean this was a coincidence or completely intended if my toddler trio are here as well, why would I think that, if I'm dealing with this now, a forty five year old version of my toddler hood friends, two who look like the women surrounding me at the trial, while I'm watching her on the bench, while I change into who I am, and Nancy grew up faster than she needed for it, but why is that, oh good grief, alright, she's twenty one, but looks closer to twenty six, and her father looked at my mother with a look of brotherly love in his eyes at the time, but if he was looking at her like that, they were friends and..., he's either my adoptive uncle or my guar.., my godfather I found her finally.'_

 _'Of course, he and mom were close friends, that explains the photos on the wall, him holding me, she was the girl always with me at that age, alright if we found each other now, who else is here, because there's six others in that photo with me and our parents, but who, well I'm finding out tonight hopefully, because if this means I found one member of my family I may have found the others, and maybe my toddler gang as well, I just have to see tonight.' I heard her think and hid a smile, knowing if she was that eager in Nancy's case, her bond with the kids was probably the break we needed now to end the tension in the group completely that night._

 _Before I could say anything I heard another voice enter her thoughts at that. 'What did you just call me?' I heard from Will and then heard her answer that. 'What's your name exactly, my name is Kristen Parker, if you heard the alarm go off an hour ago I'm the reason for that, the bastard just put me in the hospital, if you know who I mean if you were also admitted for it?" she asked and then I heard him think back to her at that._

 _'Im Will Stanton, but my nickname when I was a kid was Billy, to answer your second question, yeah I was, in fact, my friends and I were all admitted for these nightmares of this guy, if he framed you as well you just finished off our group, but how do you know my nickname Kristen?' he asked her and she hid a sigh._

 _'You have any memories of your toddler and preschooler years Will, mine were focused on a sextet, one who went by your name, who else is here, aside from you, because my nicknames for the sextet, could mean the link between you and me?' she asked and he answered her. 'The other five are Philip Anderson, Jenny Caulfield, Roland Kincaid, Joseph Peterson and Taryn White. What were the nicknames you used to call your friends, aside from mine, because my old nickname for the seventh member of my toddler gang was Kris?' he asked her then and she explained that to him._

 _'Joseph went by Joey, Kincaid, if that's what you're calling him right now, went by Kin with me, Taryn we called Tar, Jennifer by Jenny, and Philip went by Phil, while the sextet called me Kris. If I'm also added to the group, we have to see each other face to face, but this could mean we just found each other Will, because those memories are breaking through the barrier, and if I'm able to talk to you like this it could mean whatever bond we had as toddlers just reactivated now, now that we're in proximity range of each other.' she said, before I heard another voice answer that as I heard a shift in Kincaid's voice as he turned to her then at that._

 _'We're three floors below the medical floor here and we can feel that bond with you, so either it means we found each other or you're the missing piece to the puzzle now. I'm feeling that myself here Kristen, but if it means added messages here with you, we need to see each other face to face, later if you're joining us.' I heard Kincaid say to her and hid a shake of my head then at that as that statement shot through me then at that._

 _'Whatever's going on here reactivated an old bond if it's attached itself from me to the kids, alright focus already here.' I thought as I heard them talking to each other, before I heard a crash as I heard multiple thuds of something hitting the floor on the other end of the line at that, followed by a thud and an annoyed shout at that as I heard Jennifer's voice with an irritated tone in it then, and I knew she was ready to smack whoever threw that pillow at her then as I heard her annoyed remark to the victim that hit her._

 _'Ow, dang it, Philip are you trying to break something in here, because that just threw the pillow at me when you did that, take it down a notch will you, before Eric comes to see what's going on down here?' I heard Jennifer say to him, as I heard several smacks and knew she'd grabbed his pillow and was hitting him with it._

 _'Ow alright I'm sorry Jenny, I'm sorry, it's not happening again, uncle, uncle.' I heard him shouting to her as I heard a secondary smack. 'Guys we need to take a break here, before we get our latest member in the group take it down a notch will you please, because the new one could be our missing piece to our puzzle if we're like this around each other.' I heard from Will, before I heard a pillow fight break in there._

 _'Alright all of you enough already I can hear the noise from my room so cool it already.' I heard from Taryn and I figured she was walking past his bedroom door when that happened and tried to keep from laughing at that as I turned my attention to the medical meeting then as I tried to keep a straight face though I was about to start laughing at what I was hearing from the kids downstairs at the moment, through Kristen at that point. 'Are you guys always like this with each other, I heard that entire conversation between the quartet here?' I heard her ask with a giggle and then heard a mental chuckle as Kincaid answered that._

 _'Yeah that happens a lot between us, but with it getting a bit out of hand at times down here, but if you're added to the gang, I get the feeling it's going to get worse, if this is what we were like as preschoolers they're going to get caught in the middle of it next, I can also feel something between us that is more than just friends, but if we're now back in one piece this is the break we all nodded to heal finally here, I hope you're joining us, we needed a new member for a while, because we lost three and we need a new gang member now.' he said softly then, before I heard Philip get in on their conversation._

 _'What's your name exactly?' I heard Philip asked her and she answered that gently. "My name is Kristen Parker and you are?" she asked and he explained that. 'I'm Philip Anderson." he said and I heard her voice change at that. "My mother's maiden name is Anderson, what's your father do for a living, because my mother's brother was a army ranger when they were in their twenties, and my grandfather is a judge, in fact he's the highest ranking judge in the state here?' she asked and he quickly answered that._

 _'My father's a retired army ranger, his sister went into government and law, she's the jury leader at work and their father was a judge, you don't think..., no it can't be, Kris is that really you, Kris, my Kris, it's been years, are you really that same girl?!' He asked her in shock and she quickly answered him at that. 'Philip, if it is and I am to you, I've spent years hoping I'd find you, but if we have now, than it means we have to see each other if I'm admitted, we need to talk tonight if that does happen, did you have a description of your aunt, because I'm blonde with blue eyes, what do you look like?' she asked and he quickly gave his description to her then._

 _'I've got brown hair and brown eyes, my aunt had blonde hair with brown eyes, and dad looks like a forty five year old version of me.' he said and I knew she nodded as she answered him. 'If I get added to the group we need to run through whatever photos you guys have of your parents, because this could mean more than one thing right now, but if it means we just found each other, our gang is back in one piece at last, just hang tight guys, because they're going over my blood work, but if that bastard keeps it up, I'm probably joining you in a bit so see you soon.'_

 _'Alright test check, everyone can you hear me?' she called out and I heard five voices all call back to her then. 'Yeah no problem Kris, what's up?' they asked and I heard her shift courses then. 'Alright I'm probably getting added to the group, but right now, they're going over my blood work, I'm pretty sure this means I'm staying for a while and if it does, I'm seeing you tonight, so just stand by.'she said and I knew they nodded as it went quiet from the entire quartet then as I refocused as I answered her question then._

 _"Two of the boys in group had the same reaction when the nurse tried to sedate them in the middle of it, and it took close to an hour to get it under control, whatever nightmare caused this though I can guess that it must have been traumatizing, because I haven't seen that in months." I told her and she nodded, since she looked like she had been studying pretty hard to know how to deal with a patient who was having a panic attack."When did the boys get here?" she asked and Max answered that one._

 _"The others arrived six months ago, and now we got another with the same background. What the heck's causing those nightmares, because this is getting out of hand." he said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I looked at her and Adams to ask the next one, but before I could, she asked about the duo, who were dealing with it right now there. "What caused that reaction in their case?" she asked and I sighed as I answered that._

 _"Kincaid also had his wrist cut and Joey had a scissor slash mark going up his arm and the stitches had torn open both times and one of these two brought it up in front of them and they panicked as well and it took nearly an hour to get it under control." I said and she nodded as I switched it back to what I wanted to know about this as I looked at her and Adams, since I didn't know the reason for this, but before I could, she stepped in a second time and looked at the guys. "Whose the idiot who said that in front of them?" she asked and I had to hide a smile at that as Max and Walter did the same._

 _"It wasn't me, our newbie did that and it took nearly thirty minutes to get it under control in Kincaid's case and close to an hour in Joey's." he said and she nodded. "Alright, in that case, nobody says that in front of them, because I can take a guess of what keeps causing that reaction with them, especially since you said they were having some very serious nightmares right now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I changed the subject as I looked at her_

 _"What other reason aside from the anemia would cause her to collapse though?" I asked and she answered that one and I could tell she was already putting together whatever this was. "She would have to be up for over a month to hit that, and if this has been gone on for more than four or five than combining that with the anemia would do it." she told me and I nodded as I want over that with her then._

 _"Terrific, sleep deprivation and low blood iron levels, Jane, I'm seeing another one here." I said and she nodded. 'You think it's bad now, be thankful you're not dealing with our nightmares Doc, and with that in mind, if our new intern is a piece of our past, only she knows what's really going on, just be patient, before you get the truth, because everything that you see in us, is the catalyst running around the town and killing our classmates, said catalyst not a delusion, but a monster we have no memory of why it's after us here at all.' I heard Philip say in annoyance as I heard Kristen answer that._

 _'I take it you been trapped here for a while, if you're getting this frustrated?' she asked and he sighed as Kincaid answered that. 'Yeah, it's been close to seven months, our bonds started falling into place pretty fast, but I hate having to deal with Simms, she's the medical psychiatrist and a total cold hearted bitch, excuse me, but everything she thinks here, with the murders, is off completely, we're not the only ones getting targeted here, and our sessions are going in circles, and it's beginning to piss us off here too.'_

 _'But why would you be the latest, what did he do to you?' he asked and she sighed. 'If you've dealt with my symptoms I think you know the answer to that, I'd rather tell you what I saw when he's not on the other end of the line eavesdropping on our conversation here, because my nightmares are traumatizing enough, and this I'd rather tell a fellow patient, and probably a member of our gang, if we just found each other, okay.' she said and I knew he nodded as I looked at Nancy then as I thought that over._

 _'Whatever reason he's after us has to do with our past and our faded memories of each other, but whatever it is, mine are coming back, and if I know I've found you, all seven of you, it means he did this on purpose to take us all out at once, but for whatever reason I'm not exactly sure yet, but it's got to be exact dating if she and I arrived on the same day, because today is the day of the Nightingale trial, eight years to the day.'_

 _'Thats not a coincidence either, but if the dates are compiling I'm looking at a major red flag here, and I'll explain it to you tonight guys.' she said and I knew they decided to wait till they were alone to go over this, because it went quiet a minute later and I refocused then. 'How do you know he's eaves dropping on us?' Taryn asked and she sighed. 'The link I had with my godfather, I think it attached itself to him now, but if that's the case, whatever I'm thinking he's going to hear, because it's been dormant since the separation.' she said and I knew she nodded as she answered her._

 _'So Kris what do you look like exactly, because I've got a photo of a thirty four year old blonde with brown eyes holding me in her arms when we were little?' she asked and then I heard Kristen answer her. ' I'm blonde with blue eyes, but my mother is blonde with brown eyes, I'm going on a hunch here, but are you a brunette with green eyes by any chance, because your father was at the trial, if your surname is White?' she asked and I heard the shock in her voice as she answered that question._

 _'Yeah I am, my father is a S.W.A.T. team officer he was at the trial as was my mother, and she's an adult version of what I look like, Jenny's father was also at the trial and she's a blonde with blue eyes as well, alright so that's three and if it keeps I'm looking at a serious red flag here, if whoever the cops are looking is hiding in plain sight right now, and with that in mind we better talk tonight if you're joining us so I'll see you later.' she said and then ended the conversation then at that as I focused my thought over that._

 _'The dates are compiling, red flags, if this means the reason they're keeping me from doing my job, I'm doing my own investigating and helping her no matter what now.' I thought as I ended my thoughts at that and went back to the meeting then as I explained things to her then._

 **This is a glimpse of her memory suddenly coming back where the orderly is concerned, before she heard the truth from Kristen and the quintet hear the truth of why they were marked.**


	3. 3: The First Group

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Warnings: I'm going to be giving eighty percent of the dialogue from the movies, but the rest is improv to make the story more interesting, as are the added scenes not put into the movie, as things start shifting directions, there's going to be a touch of paternal bonds between her and Gordon, which is where things are pretty light hearted, but the story starts turning serious once it reaches the aftermath of the first murder that week.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 3: The New Patient and the First Session**

 _After hearing what I did from the kids I knew she'd never tell me what caused that nightmare and if was traumatizing enough I wasn't risking making her worse by that point at I answered Nancy's questions as I looked at her then._

 _"Two of the boys in group had the same reaction when the nurse tried to sedate them in the middle of it, and it took close to an hour to get it under control, whatever nightmare caused this though I can guess that it must have been traumatizing, because I haven't seen that in months." I told her and she nodded, since she looked like she had been studying pretty hard to know how to deal with a patient who was having a panic attack. "When did the boys get here?" she asked and Max answered that one._

 _"The others arrived six months ago, and now we got another with the same background. What the heck's causing those nightmares, because this is getting out of hand." he said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I looked at her and Adams to ask the next one, but before I could, she asked about the duo, who were dealing with it right now there."What caused that reaction in their case?" she asked and I sighed as I answered that._

 _"Kincaid also had his wrist cut and Joey had a scissor slash mark going up his arm and the stitches had torn open both times and one of these two brought it up in front of them and they panicked as well and it took nearly an hour to get it under control." I said and she nodded as I switched it back to what I wanted to know about this as I looked at her and Adams, since I didn't know the reason for this, but before I could, she stepped in a second time and looked at the guys. "Whose the idiot who said that in front of them?" she asked and I had to hide a smile at that as Max and Walter did the same._

 _"It wasn't me, our newbie did that and it took nearly thirty minutes to get it under control in Kincaid's case and close to an hour in Joey's." he said and she nodded. "Alright, in that case, nobody says that in front of them, because I can take a guess of what keeps causing that reaction with them, especially since you said they were having some very serious nightmares right now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I changed the subject as I looked at her "What other reason aside from the anemia would cause her to collapse though?" I asked and she answered that one and I could tell she was already putting together whatever this was._

 _"She would have to be up for over a month to hit that, and if this has been gone on for more than four or five than combining that with the anemia would do it." she told me and I nodded. 'Kris I can feel your panic what's wrong?' I heard Kincaid call out and then I heard her voice shift then. 'He's close, I need back up in here or at least somebody wake me up.' I heard her say, before her voice shifted to total panic as I heard a mental scream then as I heard her shouting for help._

 _But before I could say anything to see what was wrong though, I heard her mental voice as it turned frantic then. 'Oh god, get away from me, help, wake me up, wake me up now!' I heard her mentally shout, before I could think back to her, we heard her scream and headed into the room she was resting in and saw her thrashing in her sleep, as I watched it looked like she was being attacked as I quickly shouted out orders before it lead to her tearing out those stitches a second time and I had to head it off._

 _'No help, leave me alone, get me out, wake me up, hurry!' I heard her shout again and that did it as I quickly snapped out orders then. "Wake her up!" I snapped, after what happened during the examinations and the stand off, I wasn't going to risk those stitches getting torn open for a second time and whatever nightmare this was-was traumatizing enough to make her want to stay awake for as long as possible and I knew we had another one, as I watched as Nancy took over as she gave her a shake and she sat up automatically Nancy pulled her into a hug at that as I looked at the others._

 _'Not again, I don't want to see that a third time, let me stay awake, please.' I heard her thinking and sighed as I knew what this meant, I had another one and whatever she was dreaming about was serious. Watching them together, I knew that whatever connection she had with our new patient it helped in calming things down before it got out of hand, as I watched her, I saw her resting her head against Nancy shoulder and I knew this was wearing her out as I heard her think softly as she buried her head into her shoulder,_

 _'Nancy if you know about this and him, I can't take it much longer, these dreams keep getting worse, I need you, end them please.' I heard her think then, with hearing that, I knew she was suffering the same dreams as the sextet then and I also knew I was going to have to add her to the group as well as I motioned to Elizabeth into the corner._

 _"We definitely have another one here, and whatever last nights dream was about obviously was the trigger for this, forget the sedatives, I'm going to let her stay awake, because if we try to sedate her it will just cause another panic attack." I said to her in a whisper and she nodded as we watched them, the girl was worn out and with what we just figured out, we were going to have to watch over her for a few days in case she had a relapse. "Max come here." I said to him and he walked over to me then._

 _"What's up?" he asked me and I went into it. "We're going to admit her, she's in serious need of medical attention, so get the file work, and I'm going to have Nancy head over to her house so we can get this set up, for the time being we'll set her up in one of the rooms on the ward, while we deal with this." I said to him and he nodded as we started getting prepared for what this was going to lead to, since she was going to be worn out tonight and it was best if we remained on watch every night for that to, as this kept up since she was going to need time to heal from what went on today._

 _'Guys I've just been added to the group, I'll see you in a bit, because they just added a few issues of my physical condition so get ready, it's going to be a long week.' she said and I heard Kincaid answer her at that gently. ' Kris what do you remember if you used to call toddler me that, exactly, because one of my trio was a blond haired/blue eyed little girl, and her mother was my dad's best friend when we were little?' he asked and I figured they were now calling her by a new nickname then as she answered him at that._

 _'I remember a little black boy with chocolate brown eyes, if your father was my mother's best friend what's his name, because I remember a bit of it, but the memories are coming back, but I need to see you face to face to know that, especially if you're looking like a teenage version of him, because if your temper is anything like what I remember in him I'm not taking chances here, because everything I remember here is a piece of it and the duo said they look like their mother and father?' she asked and I heard a smile in his voice as he answered her, and I knew she was exactly what he needed then._

 _'My father's name is James, I'm Roland James Kincaid Kris, he looks like an older version of me, but if we get released, and we're really who we think we are to each other, this is going to give our parents the shock of their lives if we just found each other now.' he said and I heard a smile in her voice as she answered him at that._

 _'Well if we are, this means I get to see your parents and the quintet's parents for the first time in eleven years, mom's going to be thrilled at that when she hears I just found you, but first we need to confirm who we are to each other.' she said and then I heard a fourth voice get added to the conversation then. 'Kris, with the fact you just got added to the group, you'll be meeting all of us pretty quickly, if you need us with you, we'll be your body guards as you recover from this.' I heard from a voice I didn't recognize, before I heard Will's tone in shock at that, and I figured it was my fourth male patient._

 _'Joey, is that you?' Kincaid asked and I heard him answer that. 'Yeah Kin, it's me, but I'd like to know how I'm able to talk to you now when I wasn't able to before here, though we can understand each other right now, even though the bastard turned me into a mute.' he said and she thought it over, before I heard Will's tone of shock at that this._

 _"What the heck, how is that possible?' he asked and I felt a jolt of shock go through me at that. ' The bond between us activated a link, I can hear what he's thinking, buts it's a secondary connection, and through me you can hear his voice mentally, so we can talk to each other this way, but we better take a break here, I'll see you in an hour guys.' she said and then heard all three of them answer her together. 'See you soon Kris.' they called out together as it went quiet as I looked at her then._

 _While I was watching, Walter moved over to her and gently rubbed her back and she looked at him, almost like in recognition, before leaning her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her as he held her and I watched her snuggle into his arms and hid a smile. 'Wait I know that hug, same day as the trial and mom introduced me to a friend of her, she said his name was Walter, Walter Bennett, that's just great.'_

 _'I don't believe this, I'm finding people I haven't seen in eight to eleven years here, first Nancy and now Walter Bennett, I wonder if Jeff Brecker is also here, three connections to that day and hopefully that'll help, mom's pissed at not finding 'him' yet, if I can, that will help her later, because if I find him, that's going to help and if I found the sextet finally it's going to put our family back in one piece and I'm now finding and seeing people I haven't seen in eleven years, Jenkins is not going to take it well when he hears I found out where's he's hiding right now, if her remarks bring anything back where the trial was concerned after he nearly committed dad for that, because his department is getting swamped right now.' I heard her think gently as she curled up in his arms then._

 _'Walter is that really you, remember me, you have to, I'm the little girl who gave you that hug that day.' she thought leaning her head against his chest then. As I watched her with him, I knew she was starting to trust us now, and so far the ones who had earned it were me, Nancy, Max and Walter, and the four of us were going to make sure we kept it over the next few months as well, since with a girl who, from the looks of it was in emotional pain, needed a stable paternal figure and with that, it meant that we'd be taking that position during her time in here._

 _From the looks of it, she was beginning to trust the four of us already and if I was right about her feelings about me it meant our bond was going to be even stronger than the one with her father, who, if he had anything to do with her current emotions of what went on the night before, was going to be in big trouble with all three of us for the amount of emotional damage she was in to land her in here, since she was already beginning to connect to me, Max and Walter, and was already beginning to trust us as well too, so we just had to keep from doing anything to damage it, before I could think on it further, Walter's tone changed to concerned anger._

 _"Hang on a sec honey." he said and I moved over to them at that as I saw a nasty bruise covering a six inch patch of her upper arm, and it looked like she had gotten her shoulder squeezed to cause that as she looked at it as well and sighed, 'God not another one, you're going to get it for this, they already think I'm suicidal thanks to my father, if I have dig up everything I can on you, I'm finding out who you are, and then if my sister knows who you are you just gained her wrath.' I heard her think as I looked at it._

 _'What the hell, that wasn't there five minutes ago, Parker I swear if you're the one who did it you're getting you're head torn off when the guys and I get through with you.' I thought as I thought over the reason for why she put up so much resistance to being put under and decided to read through her record get it, before whatever caused that happened a second time and before she had a nightmare serious enough to tear out those stitches a second time, and I knew I wasn't risking a repeat performance then._

 _Thinking that over, I moved over to Adams to talk about that. "I think whatever triggered that last night is probably because of her father, from the looks of it her feelings are that of a child who is dealing with a case of paternal abandonment here, if she is turning to me, Max and Walter for this, and if whatever he did to cause this is what I'm thinking, I'm barring him from seeing her, to give her time to heal up from this." I said and she nodded as she passed me Kristen's medical records._

 _"You had it right, he took off on her when she was twelve, her feelings of abandonment have reached the point to where she needs a stable paternal figure in her life now, hopefully this will help her to heal up from that, before this gets any worse." she said and I nodded as I watched her. "Erin said she knew her parents, did she tell you anything on that?" I asked and she nodded with a sigh as she explained it to me._

 _"Her father wasn't around that much when they were little and she turned to the fathers of the rest of their gang, I'm guessing here, but I think the kids entire gang wound up in here, but we have to be sure of that once they see each other tonight, Erin turned her medical care over to me and Daniel during her recovery from this though, so we have to keep an eye on things here." she said and I nodded and went on._

 _"She has a bruise on her shoulder that looks like she got slammed into a wall and it better not be what I'm thinking here, because if her father is the one who did it I'm having him arrested for child abuse, because she is really shaken up from that nightmare." I said and she nodded in agreement, "If had been him, Daniel would have him committed by now for it and if she doesn't explain it to you, we will, but you're going to kill him when you hear this, because that was the last time she saw Donald."_

 _"If it was her father he's probably taken off already before she arrived, but sooner or later we're going to find out what did that and when we do I'm going to kill him or them for hurting her." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I watched her with Walter who had his arms wrapped around her and her resting her head against his chest as he rubbed her back and smiled, her bonds with us were going to grow strong if she relaxed this fast as we ended our talk as I watched her gently, I knew she was worn out, but I was going to make sure I was there if she needed me over the next few days._

 _"Whatever toddler bond they had just reactivated itself here, because I could hear the noise through her of what was going on in the ward a bit ago, I also heard Joey from their mental link as well, his voice sounded pretty amazed that he could to talk to her that way and the duo were even more shocked at that, but they're looking forward to meeting her right now." I said and she nodded in amazement at that._

 _"Proximity range must have caused that here, she's three floors above the ward, but they can still feel the bond for that to happen and what was going on down stairs this time if you told me that?" she asked and I hid a chuckle as I answered that. "Will managed to hear her thoughts and they were talking it over before Kincaid answered her as well, his tone changing from the tough guy demeanor to a more gentle tone with her, as for the quartet, evidently Philip's been fooling around with the dominos again._

 _"It's the old chain reaction domino effect here, because the chain reaction jolt landed on something and threw the pillow out the door and it hit Jennifer this time and she started smacking him with his pillow, before Will went to talk to them and then a pillow fight broke out in his room, before Taryn ended it." I said and she nodded with a chuckle as she answered me then. "So what's the decision now where she's concerned?" she asked and I explained that to her._

 _"With her physical condition it's best she's recovering here, whatever bond I've got with her is similar to the one of her paternal figures had with her, so I'm filling in that spot while she's recovering from it here. It's pretty obvious she's in need of paternal attention. If she needs me, I'll take over here, but hopefully there's no further trouble here." I said and she nodded things had settled so far. "Alright so medical orders in her case if that bond triggers anything?" I asked and she nodded as she explained that._

 _"With her blood work like it is, nobody bring up the sedatives in front of her any more, because at her level the next big one is going to cut her strength in half, she needs to stay as calm as possible, if the kids hear this, I don't doubt they're going to start doing what you're doing in trying to head it off. And secondly, do not say or do anything that could cause her to panic while she's recovering from this, as for her bond with the sextet, if they're really back together, we better let them go at it for a while."_

 _"Whatever anger she's holding in at Rick, she's holding it in too long and if the kids are really back together, they'll be able to cover that and you and the duo just fill in that portion of it for her, since the duo's fathers, by that I mean Roland and Joey, were just as close to her as Donald is, but hopefully it'll help." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I watched her and then settled things as I saw Nancy get up then._

 _After an hour I went to talk to my new co-hart and we started talking about it as she wanted to know more about the kids. "Tell me about the kids." she said and I started on that. "Well they're survivors in a way, they're all severe sleep disorder, insomnia, narcolepsy, bed wetting." I said and she nodded as she read through the other one._

 _"But the nightmares are the common thread." she said and I nodded as I continued and I could tell she was putting it together while I said this. "Right, they seem to share a group delusion of a boogie man, or lack of for a better word, and they're all so traumatized they'll do almost anything not to sleep." I said and she looked at me at that one._

 _"Anything?" she asked and I motioned to sit down as I went into that. "We lost a kid about a month ago to Fairview, I don't know where he got the razors, but he cut off his own eyelids to stay awake." I said and she looked spooked by that. "Oh my god." she said and I nodded. "It shook the kids up pretty badly." I said to her and she nodded as I changed the subject. "Oh by the way that was really great work with her, pretty smooth for an intern." I said with a slight smile and she nodded._

 _"I've had some dealings with pattern nightmares." she said and looked at her watch, I knew with the fact she had to drop by Kristen's house to get the forms taken care of, she needed a check on the others before she got settled into working here, and with the fact she had already connected to our new patient, it wasn't going to take long before it settled into a normal routine._

 _"I've got to get going." she said and we both stood up before the bag fell over and emptied out, as I was helping her clean her things up I saw the pill bottle with the name hypnocil on it, and got a better look at it as I tried to figure why she would need or be taking that. "Well, be sure you check in with Max, and he'll give you the whole twenty-five cent tour and everything." I said and asked about that song next._

 _"Oh Miss Thompson." I started and she put a hold on that. "You can call me Nancy." she said and I smiled at that, and knew we were going to be on a first name basis now. "Alright than you can call me Neil, what exactly was that nursery song all about?" I asked and she had a slight smile as she answered that. "That is just something that the kids say to keep the boogie man away." she said and we separated as I looked up and saw a nun staring at me and when I double checked she was gone, and for a sec I though I was hallucinating after seeing that and went to my office to work on her record._

 _Before I left the hospital that night, I left my office and I decided to check on my newest patient, and found her talking to Jennifer and I smiled, I knew she was just beginning to relax, but I wanted to get to know more about her. "Hey girls." I said and they smiled. "Hi Dr. Gordon." they said together. "Kristen, I want to talk to you for a bit." I said to her and she nodded as Jennifer looked at her. "I'll join you for dinner Kristen." she said and Kristen nodded as she sat on her bed and I took the chair across from it._

 _"How are you doing now?" I asked and she relaxed slightly. "Alright, I'm a little wiped out, but the reason for what happened earlier was because I didn't want to go back to sleep after last night's nightmare." she said and I nodded as my suspicions were confirmed that she was just like the others with the nightmares and that there had to be a connection."How bad do these dreams get?" I asked her and she looked at me._

 _"Pretty bad, I just spoke to Jennifer and she told me that the others are dreaming about this guy as well, and I don't doubt that they're as determined as I am not to sleep." she said and I knew that the kids were going to be getting along over this, that is if they didn't drive each other nuts after several months in therapy. "What are your hobbies?" I asked her to change the subject and she smiled._

 _"I'm really good at sketches, and I like to read." she said and went over some of her background as well as I got to know her and I could see a quiet, but kind hearted girl who cared a lot about people, and knew that I wasn't going to have any problems with her, and with her personality, that the boys were going to grow very protective over the next few weeks. I also could see that our bond was going to grow really strong over the next few weeks there, I knew that as time went on I would be able to gain her trust, since I already had with the others, and if she and Jennifer had already connected._

 _It meant that it would be the same with Taryn and the boys, and whatever there was between them was going to grow stronger as time went on there, as well as the fact that there was the possibility of her growing attached, since I already had that issue with the other girls and I now had another one here as well, and this one I was going to grow close to as well, even if I was just getting to know her, and I could see she still had the young girl look to her and I felt the paternal side of me take hold when I was around her._

 _As I moved closer she leaned forward and I hid a smile, she was willing to trust me then, "Anything you remember from your childhood if you connected to her?" I asked and she shook her head. "It's there, but it's going to take time to sort through it." she said and I nodded. "Alright , I'll see you in the morning." I said and then gave her a hug and her response was burrowing into my arms and I knew she was beginning to trust me to respond to me like that, as I looked at her with a smile and then left her room._

 _After getting to my house that night, I decided to check out what that prescription was and put it into the pharmaceutical drive and it came up saying that it was for suppression of nightmares and dreams, after reading that I tried to figure out why she would need to do that, before I remembered she said she had experience with pattern nightmares and if that was the case she probably understood whatever the kids were dreaming about and used to have the same problem before she became an intern therapist._

 _Whatever it was probably matched up to the kids, but I wasn't sure yet, but after thinking it over I decided to put it out of my mind for the night while I dealt with how to handle things with my newest patient and how it was going to go while I continued getting to know her over the next few weeks there._

 _After a minute I grabbed her file and read through it a bit and saw the date of her birth as November and as that went through my mind I realized that not only was she the latest, but she was the youngest of the entire group, which meant that if the kids were together they were going to get overly protective of her especially in the case of the boys, so I had to keep an eye on that for a while as she was recovering from what went on that morning and hoped nothing happened._

 _The following morning after getting there I met up with Max. "Morning Max." I said and he gave me a smile. "Morning Doc." he said and I got started. "How did it go last night with Kristen?" I asked and he smiled at that. "I went to check on her around midnight and she had fallen asleep working on her sketch pad, whatever she was dreaming about gave her a problem, but she relaxed after a few minutes while I was sitting with her, she also turned into me when I started rubbing her back." he said and I nodded._

 _"I think whatever memories she has of her mother's friends we're bringing them out if she's beginning to connect to the three of us so quickly, Adams said her relationship with Nancy, Kincaid and Joey's fathers was strong, but if they're responding to each other like they know each other, that bond must be waking up now at the moment."_

 _"But I can tell that the boys are going to get protective when they get to know her, how today's session is going to go is anyone's guess, but she seems to have a pretty good hold on her temper, but between you, me and Nancy, I don't think she'll have a problem trusting us, I don't know about Elizabeth though, since none of the kids trust her and Kincaid can't seem to get his temper under wraps when he is around her, so hopefully with Kristen in the group, she'll be able to help him control it." I said and Max nodded._

 _"Last night before light's out, I found her with Jennifer, Philip and Kincaid playing a game of poker, and he seems to be pretty relaxed around her, they were reacting to each other like they already knew each other, but they only just met, and I haven't seen him like that before, she had her head resting on his shoulder at the time." he said and I got it as I thought it over and decided to look through their family records and see what their connection was as the week started._

 _"How close are those two growing?" I asked and he smiled. "The bond is shifting from being friends to him acting like her older brother at this point." he told me and I smiled at that, with that information I knew the other boys were going to be the same way. "Anything else happen last night?" I asked and he nodded. "There was a brief dizzy spell, but the boys took care of keeping her from collapsing a second time, and Kincaid had his arms around her to head it off, with the way it's going they are going to be staying with her till she is fully recovered from what happened." he said and I nodded to that._

 _"If they're been beginning to get this close and he is now acting like her brother, it's a good chance they're are probably from the same background and were together for several years before now, and he's going to get overly protective if something else happens, if Erin's response to Nancy is anything to go by, but if the kids are acting like brothers and sisters, their toddler bond just woke up woke up last night." I said and he nodded in agreement to that after what went on so far and what we'd seen with them._

 _"Well whatever nightmares the others have, she has them as well, which explains what happened in the exam room yesterday, Jennifer filled her in and she is already making friends with the kids, I just hope nothing happens this week, whatever this about has to do with their shared backgrounds and I still can't put it together, hopefully with Nancy around she can fill me in on it." I added and he nodded with a gentle look then._

 _"Whatever she was working on the other night has to do with this, and if they are sharing nightmares, than there has to be a connection between them and we just have to figure out what it is." he said and I nodded in agreement as we thought it over, before I went into their first dinner together as a whole group as well."What went on last night during dinner?" I asked him and he couldn't keep from laughing as he answered me._

 _"Right after she joined them, they started getting into a debate, landed on some jokes and it ended up turning into a food-fight, it's almost like they knew each other before they met up now." he said and I smiled as I listened. "Well going by what we have seen since she arrived, I can tell this is going to be an interesting week, so if this bond keeps up they are going to be inseparable now, so it's best not to separate them." I said and he gave a nod of agreement as we separated and I went to check on Nancy and found her with Kristen and smiled, since Kristen looked like she was feeling a lot better now._

 _"Morning Nancy, Kristen." I said and Kristen gave me a smile, and I knew than that she was already beginning to trust me now as I stood against the side of her desk, leaning against it with a slight smile and I could see the way she had opened up and knew that it probably had to do with the kids and knew that whatever happened the night before had lead to her opening up as well as being able to relax around me as well and if it lead in the same direction it was going in it was going to get a bit crazy later on that day, and I was now about to act like a parent with what I just heard from Max and tried to keep it from going too far as well._

 _"I understand you guys got into a food fight last night." I said and she couldn't keep from laughing as she nodded. "Yeah we did, but it just happened all at once." she said with a smile as Nancy looked at her with an amused look."What caused it kiddo?" Nancy asked with a smile and I knew she was finding this just as funny as I was._

 _"Kincaid started making jokes to Taryn over something and the jokes started flying back and forth between them, Jenny, Will and Philip and she threw a roll at him and it hit Will instead and he retaliated and the next one hit Joey before it started flying back and forth as we went at it, but it was almost like this was normal for us."_

 _"It's strange, but it feels like we already know each other, and when I got added to the group, I feel like they are more than my friends, but I can't put it together yet." she said to us and I nodded as I looked at Nancy and she gave a shake of her head to let me know she didn't remember either. "Well come on, we're meeting up pretty soon." I said and she nodded as she grabbed her sweater and we headed up to the group._

 _In the case of the new ones the first sessions were usually the meet and greet stage with the kids, but with the fact that they had met the night before it meant they were going through the usual debate contest here. As I looked over my shoulder I saw them in their seats and her sitting next to Nancy with a gentle smile, before seeing her trying not to laugh at whatever they were mentally talking about as I gave the word then._

 _Since this was routine, but today it meant it was either a debate or we were going to have a new bickering match come up between them, but I knew with their bond it was going to turn into a vocal free for all next. 'You kids better keep from getting too rowdy here, or you're all going to get it.' I thought as I hid a smile as I called out to start the session. 'Kiddo just relax, it's going to be fine.' I thought softly to her then as I said it._

 _"Okay, groups in session, straight talk only in this room." I said, meaning where my patients were concerned, I wasn't accepting any crude language in these sessions, since it tended to lead to a vocal fight next between then them, after closing the door, I headed to my seat and could see her shoulders a bit tensed and gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder to help her relax and she looked up at me with a smile. "Today I'd like to start by getting us acquainted with our new staff member Nancy Thompson, let's make her all feel welcome." Elizabeth said and I decided to be the one to get it started._

 _"Now you already met Philip and Kincaid and of course Kristen." I said and they looked at each other with a smile as I continued. 'Somebody better watch the guy remarks guys, we don't need this turning into a vocal free for all.' I heard Kristen say and I knew they agreed with her on that as I finished my next statement. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves, Will how about you first." I said with a smile and he nodded as he got started with a shy smile on his face as he looked at her._

 _"Hi I'm Will Stanton, and I had a little accident as you can see, ended up in this chair." he said and Taryn responded to that with a defensive look. "Accident my ass, I thought you said this was supposed to be straight in here." she said and before I could answer that Kincaid took the bait. "Hey so he took a jump, at least he wasn't sticking needles in his arms with a bunch of low life's." he said and before I could end that argument Simms did it for me. "Alright save it Kincaid, Jennifer." she said and Jennifer did hers next._

 _"I'm Jennifer Caulfield and as soon I get out of here, I'm going to Hollywood to be an actor, I'm going to be on tv. "She said and he made another wise guy remark to that. "Yeah life styles of the rich and psychotic." he quipped and she snipped back at that. "Screw you." she said before she did Joey's for him then. "This is Joey, he used to be a debater in school, but now he doesn't very much." she said patting him on the shoulder._

 _"Taryn White, and the only reason I'm in here, is because it's a tad better than juvenile hall, also, because I'm going through some very strange shit." she said and Nancy turned to her. "Your dreams?" she asked and Taryn nodded. "Yeah and everyone has some bad dreams." she said and I saw Philip shift position as he decided to be the one to say it for all of them and I knew having the duo here was working so far then._

 _"May I interject here just to save us some time." Philip said and I gave a nod, and decided to let him vent. "Sure Philip go ahead." I told him and he nodded and got started and said it for all of them, his brown eyes blazing in frustration as he vented the first batch of frustration I'd seen in them since they ended up in the hospital at the time_

 _"Well according to our kind hostess, our dreams are a group psychosis, sort of mellow mass hysteria, the fact we all dreamt about this guy before we even met doesn't seem to impress anyone." he said and they nodded as Jennifer said it for the sextet. "That's right." she said and than I heard Kristen say it to him. 'You better just go ahead and vent now Phil, you've been holding it in too long and we're checking our photos tonight. If we're family we just found each other.' She said and I knew they nodded as he finished._

 _"So we go in circles, making minimal progress with maximum effort." he said and she looked at him. "You won't be making any progress until you see your dreams for what they are." she said and Nancy turned to her, her voice turning cold. "And what are they exactly?" she asked her coldly as I heard the mental tone of anger at this. 'That bastard, all this time and he's the one killing seventy two teenagers around here.'_

 _'Why the hell didn't they put it together sooner and put them on the damn dream suppressant, whoever is refusing to do so is getting charged with murder here. Simms I swear to god you ever say the trigger in front of her and I'm hauling your ass up on charges for nearly killing her that way. If she's my baby sister and they're my baby brothers and sisters, I lose any or all of them and you're being killed by our parents.'_

 _'I don't believe this, my original enemy is now after my charges and she thinks their dreams are nothing but symptoms of personal problems.' I heard her think through Kristen. 'Thanks for giving me that show and tell Sis, don't worry I'm protecting you kids with my life here.' she thought softly as I waited for the alibi default remark then. "The by products of guilt, psychological scars stemming from drug abuse and moral sexual activity." Simms said and Kincaid remarked on that one sarcastically._

 _"Great, than its just my dick that's killing me here." he said and the quintet started snickering at that one, before Kristen shifted that. "Philip has a point though, we were all dreaming about this guy before we met, so there has to be a connection between us." Kristen said and I watched as Philip gave her a smile. 'Thanks I needed someone to say that, I've been holding it in since I met this woman and having you back is helping me get it out finally.' he said and she smiled as Jennifer answered her aloud._

 _"Well whatever connection is between us, has to do with whatever our parents are hiding from us." Jennifer said to her and Will nodded, and I could tell that this conversation was from the night before and it now landed it in the room with us and it was getting interesting as well and I watched her as she got into the conversations as well now, and was hiding a smile as she got involved in it too._

 _"How did you guys wind up in here?" she asked and Will told her the truth, but the way she asked it told me she was trying to keep from laughing and I figured that they had already told her. "You remember when Kincaid said that I took a jump, well he wasn't lying, the guy through me out of my window." he said and she nodded as Kincaid started on his. "I wasn't sure of what happened but I woke up with my wrist slit open." he said and before Philip did his, Simms put a hold on it._

 _"Guys, I think we better go into this later." she said and we restarted on the current argument, as Kincaid looked at her with a smile. "I take it you want to be a detective?' he asked and she chuckled. "Kind of, but considering that we are in this together, it's best if we know what we are dealing with before it starts getting out of hand." she said and Nancy and I exchanged smiles as we listened to the kids banter, it was obvious to me that her connection with the kids was going to grow strong._

 _"So Taryn, what's your area?" she asked and Taryn couldn't keep the smile off her face and I could tell she was about to start laughing and they were messing with each other as well during this conversation as I tried to keep from smiling as I listened to this and knew Nancy was as well, but this was getting more and more interesting as we watched._

 _"Same issue as yours actually, although why I chose this is beyond me, it seems like what ever the connection between us is, it has to do with the model you built the other night and this lunatic, and he is targeting us for some reason, and if I have to guess, it has to do with the street that house is on." she said and before the guys got involved in their conversation I decided we better call it before Simms lost her temper before the end of this, though Nancy and I were both trying to keep from laughing at this, before I could say anything though Jennifer looked at her with a grin._

 _"So you think this will cause a problem?" she asked and Kristen grinned back at her. "Maybe and maybe not though in our case who knows." she said and the seven of them started laughing at that and I decided to end that before they started getting into a playful fight as I looked at Nancy who had a smile on her face knowing she found it just as funny as I did and I knew this was about to start getting out of hand in the conversations, because I could see it in Kincaid's face he was ready to go at her and knew she was going to lay into him for teasing her like that._

 _"Okay you two, that's enough of that." I said as they nodded and I could tell they were trying to keep from laughing as she answered me with a playful smile on her face, 'Oh boy here it comes, guys enough already.' I was thinking as she got started and I could see that the kids were about to start laughing at this. "Guys I know where this conversation is going next, don't try it." I said to them and she smiled at me at that._

 _'Kiddo you are asking for a serious tickle torturing now watch it or you're going to get it.' I was thinking as I looked at the duo and she had a smile on her face as she answered that and I knew she was holding in her laughter and so was Taryn who had a smile on her face as it started. "She started it." Kristen said and I was now holding in my laughter at that one, "No I didn't" Taryn said and it started going back and forth a bit._

 _"Yes you did." Kristen said and I was holding it in as Taryn started "No I didn't." she said with a grin and she started heating up for this. "Yes you did?" Kristen repeated and Taryn smiled and I knew they were both trying to keep from laughing as she answered her, "No I didn't." she repeated and that started things between them. "Did" Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" Didn't", before it switched gears. "Didn't" Kristen said and Taryn responded to that. "Did, aw man, alright you got me here." she said smiling._

 _"Guys that's enough of that." I said again and it started a second time. "She started it." Taryn said and they went at it a second time, but before it could go further I said it again as I tried to keep from laughing as I did it, since I had never seen the kids like this before and from the looks of it, with her in the group their bonds as a gang and maybe brothers and sisters had started and fallen or re-fallen into place for them to act like this and it was now getting out of hand in the conversations between them, as I tried to keep my voice under control as I ended that bickering match._

 _'Oh man I haven't seen them like this is in a while, but kiddo you keep that up and you are going to get it big time, so watch it or you're going to get it.' I thought as I hid a smile as I looked at my youngest in a playful sparring match with who was probably her older sister. "Guys enough." I repeated and the boys and Jennifer started laughing at that and she gave me a smile and I hid mine knowing she was going to try it with me now and if she did I was really going to let her have it, as I looked at her I thought it over, as I hid a smile as I looked at her then._

 _'Young lady, you keep that up or try that with me and I'm going to give a round of tickle torture you'll never forget, now watch it.' I thought as I looked sideways at her and knew she was holding in her laughter, since I knew she could hear me thinking that to her and I also knew she was trying to get it started for a second time, this time with Kincaid who had a smile on his face and I knew he was going to go at with her, and I tried to hold in my laughter at this entire conversation between the trio as I watched them, knowing if she kept it up I was going to give it to her for playing games with me like this._

 _'Here we go again.' I was thinking as I decided to head off a playful bickering match and end the session while I was at it, since my youngest was now trying to start something, as I tried to hold in a smile and knew if she kept it up with me I was going to let her have it later, since though I didn't know if she was ticklish or not, I was going to let her have it for playing with me like that, since this happened every time I had to deal with a new member and I was used to it, but in her case, I was going to push it up a bit to really cause her to start laughing as I did it. While I was thinking this she looked at me,_

 _'Keep that up kiddo and I'm going to get you later.' I said to her and she nodded with a smile, our bond was growing stronger by the hour and I knew she understood what I was telling her with just my eyes to know she was on the edge of getting tortured a bit if she kept up the wise guy attitude with me, though I was going to drop by her room before I left that night to see her again and give it to her for playing with me like that._

 _Because if this kept up I was really going to let her have it, and I wasn't the only one either, the guys and I had the same response to being hit in the middle of their fooling around and it lead to being tickle tortured and the kids tried to stay out of range in case one of us wound up in the line of fire, but we've gotten hit a few times and it always resulted in the same consequence._

 _While I was thinking that I decided to end things for the day and I knew the seven of them were going to start playing around for a while, and just let my patients just go at it for a while, knowing we were going to have a bit of a warzone in the ward later on that morning and if it kept up that afternoon as well, but either way if she kept it up I was going to let her have it, and if she was as bad as they were when it came to being ticklish she was going to have tears in her eyes from laughing so much when I got through with her, since I was really going to let her have it that night._

 _"Alright you guys session is over, we can pick it up in the morning." I said and they nodded as they left the room as a group. "Well I can see she is going to be the ring leader for the group." I said with a chuckle and Nancy nodded. "Is there a connection between them and you though?" I asked and her and she nodded._

 _"Like I said I've had dealings with pattern nightmares and there is a connection between them." she told me before Simms looked at her in confusion and I knew she was getting suspicious of the fact she was able to connect to the kids so easily and why Kristen and the kids were now joking around with each other or the fact she and Kristen had grown so close and I knew if it lead in the direction it was going in, we were about to have a few pranks come up that morning and later on that day, on top of practical jokes and whatever else they had planned, and knew my youngest was healed a bit emotionally to make that remark to me a lot._

 _Though I was used to the new ones getting smart with me in these sessions, I wasn't expecting it on the first day in her case and I wasn't letting this keep up, because if I had to deal with another wise guy response from her or another playful bickering match with her, I was going to let her have it and keep it up till she said she would end it, I was now pretty sure she was growing even more attached than any other new patient would have and if I was right about her father, he was going to be in big trouble with me later._

 _For whatever emotional damage he inflicted on her I knew I was going to have to reverse during her time here as she recovered from her condition that week while she healing up from the amount of damage her system had taken, while I was thinking that one over, I decided I was going to have a look at her record. "I take it her playing with you like that is going to get her a bit tortured later?" she asked with a smile and I nodded with a chuckle as I answered her._

 _"I've had to deal with kids who give off that kind of playful attitude a few days in and I get it on the first full day she's here, and I think Kincaid is rubbing off on her for that, because if she keeps that up I'm going to let her have it later, and I will drop by her room tonight before I leave to give that warning." I said and she nodded with a smile._

 _"How many times does that happen with the new ones?" she asked and I smiled. "A lot, and with her hanging out with what looks like her brothers and sisters, she is going to get cheeky with me and if she tries that, I'm going to let her have it and keep it up till she decides to not do that any more." I said and she nodded and I knew she was trying to keep from laughing at that._

 _"What's the capital punishment for getting smart or getting hit with whatever they were playing with here when it comes to you guys and any other orderly who spends time with them?" she asked and I started laughing as I answered that, because out of the members of his staff who spent time with the kids it was Walter, Jake and Eric, and they all had the same response to being hit with a pillow or smart remark we did, while Jeff tended to get involved and it lead to it getting out of hand in the process if the pillow fights start getting more rowdy in the process and I've gotten hit a few times when that happened and I went after my twenty-five year old friend and gave it to him for that since he was as ticklish as they were._

 _"A round of tickle torture and if they keep it up, Max and I just add on to it the point to where they try not to do that twice, since the others got hit about fifteen times each, and in her case she's about to get and if she keeps it up we're going to go at her later on." I said and she nodded as Simms changed the subject as she looked at me and went into the changes in the group and where it would lead here, knowing this was part of the bonding process between me and the kids and it tended to get out of hand, and in our newest ones case she was reaching the point to where I was going to give it to her and keep it up till she tried not to get smart with me any more as things kept up._

 _"I think whatever happened last night started something between them, because she is a lot more relaxed now than she was yesterday and I haven't seen them that comfortable with a new member in the group, let alone Kincaid answering a question that easily without a blowout, either her bond with them changed something in him or there's something else going on, but whichever it is, I hope this doesn't start getting dangerous." Simms said and I looked at her at that statement, since I could easily see that their bond had changed to a brother and sister bond, and so could Max and Nancy, and we all could tell the bonds between the group were getting stronger every hour now._

 _"With the fact that she has had a chance to rest and whatever came up, it's going to help in case anything else comes up, but there won't be a problem and it won't get dangerous, she has already managed to curb his temper and with the way it's going I don't think it will cause problems, the girls are growing closer, and the boys are getting protective of her, and now the next question is why." I said to her and she looked at Nancy with a suspicious look._

 _"The kids aren't usually so relaxed around new comers, so what is going on here?" she asked and Nancy sighed as she looked at her and I could tell she didn't trust Simms either. "Why the heck would it get dangerous the kids are enjoying just being normal teenagers for once, and whatever is connecting them together probably has to do with their background." I said to her and Nancy added on to that with an irritated look on her face as she looked at her as well._

 _"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and Taryn was right that it had to do with the model that the house was based off of, as for things between me and them, I'm not sure yet, and I'm still trying to figure that out." she said and left it at that as I looked at her with a smile, since we already knew the reason and where it was leading, and in Kristen's case it was going to get very strong as a result, because if I was right, they were more than friends and probably had grown up together. "Elizabeth we need to talk." I said to her firmly and she moved into the corner for that as I walked over there and dropped my tone while Nancy moved into the hall._

 _"Was that really necessary, the kids are growing closer because of whatever is connecting them together, and there is more of a chance of someone else getting hurt than one of them hurting each other right now, the boys are getting even more protective of her, because I don't doubt she probably told them the reason for why we have been watching over her and they're now helping in keeping her from getting worse, if what Erin told us yesterday is true they did spend a lot of time together."_

 _"There is an even bigger chance they were probably raised together and that bond got re-established now that she is here with the way they are with each other, so stop being overly critical." I told her and she sighed as she told me her thoughts on this and I waited to hear her excuse on it. "I'm just getting worried with his gentleness with her, I'll try to take it down a bit, but something is going on and I'm trying to figure this out." she said and I nodded as I answered that I looked at her._

 _"My best guess here is they probably did grow up together before they met up now and if that is the case, then they found each other again, which could explain this. I know you're worried about this, but it's not going to be a problem, Kincaid is probably the one she was closest to out of the group when they were little if he's that protective of her now and it's probably the same with rest of the boys. So for the time being I'm just going to watch them as they hang out together as things keep up today, but by the looks of it it's going to lead in the direction of one of them starting something in the bedrooms and if that's the case, stay out of range later on."_

 _"Max said that they were messing around last night, but I don't think it's going to further than practical jokes or anything else along the lines of normal teenage fooling around." I said and she smiled at that one, since we hadn't seen it going too far yet, but if it lead in the same direction, it would and if it did it was about to turn into a war zone on the floor if they started something, the kids were only just adapting to a new member and by the looks of it._

 _"I just hope it doesn't turn into a mad house because if it does we are going to wind up in the line of fire, she's barely been here for 24 hours and the changes have been working out so far, one of the four of us is going to have to tell them to keep it under control though." she said and I nodded as we ended our conversation before I turned to Nancy as I went into the hall with her._

 _"I think that their bond must have triggered something here, because I haven't seen them like this in three months, and with her as a member of the group, I'm sure things are going to get interesting today as a result of it." I said and she looked at me with a smile at that. "Yeah well, if what we heard over what happened at dinner is anything to go by it's going to be like that all day." she said and I nodded as we went into what she told us in Nancy's office before the session that day, and I was glad she was beginning to relax around me now, I also knew that she was beginning to grow attached and if it kept up she would never want to let me go._

 _"With what she said before we had today's session is anything to go by as well, I think their bond must have established itself after what happened at dinner last night, and she probably opened up to them over her feelings of what those blasted dreams were doing to her, and Kincaid is now acting like her older brother and I can tell it's the same for the boys as well as Taryn and Jennifer are now acting like her sisters and if this keeps up they're going to be inseparable now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I thought that one over, as I left the room and was heading into the ward I heard a couple tones of laughter and I tried to stay out of range in case something went flying out the door, in their portion of the ward and dorms, and made sure I was where I wouldn't wind up in the line of fire if one of the kids started something over there._

 _When it came to the teenage ward most of the adults treated their rooms as dorms and in our case, we were their guardians when they were under our care and with the current group, I had grown really close to them and vice versa, and was determined to keep them safe, even if I didn't know what landed in them in here yet. For the current moment, making sure none of them tried anything too crazy at the moment was my concern and if what happened the night before was any indication, it meant these kids were about to start acting like they were ten rather then their real age and it would lead to a lot of fooling around that morning and afternoon._

 _With the kids now a whole group again from the looks of it, because if I was right they had found each other again and this meant they were finally a whole group or gang again after eleven years of separation, and if that's what it meant than it was about to turn into a mad house on the floor and with the bond between them, which was strong and from what I'd seen so far would only get stronger if they kept it up like this._

 _And I knew it was going to even stronger stronger as the day went by, but whatever was going on between them was going to lead to Max and I winding up in the cross fire, and we had to stay out of range in case anything went flying out of the rooms in the middle of it while they were talking or whatever was going on in there, and I could tell that sooner or later the food-fight could start a second time and I didn't want to get hit if something was thrown out the door, after hearing Philip's chain reaction pillow toss the day before and I wasn't risking being the next one who got hit by it as I checked it out._

 _After heading into the hallway I was going to talk to Max and saw Kristen coming out of the boys bedroom and saw something go flying past her and went to see what was up and got a better look at what it was and saw a paper ball on the floor, and I could tell she was ready to throw it back at whoever had thrown it at her, after hearing their conversation in session that morning, I was sure the one who threw it was Kincaid and she was about to lay into him as I saw her getting ready to throw back at him._

 _"What was that about?" I asked her with a gentle smile and she turned to me with a grin and I could tell that she was having a good time so far as she answered that, as I got a better look at her, she had gained some color back, but I knew it was going to take time for her to completely recover from what happened the day before, but I was going to be on hand if she needed me if something happened during the week._

 _"Kincaid tried to restart the jokes that came up in the cafeteria over dinner before the food-fight, and I had to head it off before it started a second time, which explains the paper-ball on the floor." she told me and I nodded as that confirmed my thoughts as I looked at the others. "Guys, before this goes any further, wait till we are out of the building before you start messing around alright." I said and they all nodded to me._

 _After I went back to my office I thought over the fact that I may have headed this one off, but knew things were likely going to be like this all day, as I waited for the next thing to come up, knowing it was about to turn into a war-zone if this kept up, and it was going to lead to me and the others winding up in the line of fire to. 'Guys I swear you get into it and we get hit and you're all going to get it and young lady you keep it up in getting smart with me and I'm really going to let you have it.' I thought gently as I went to my office then as I waited for the other shoe to drop that morning._

 **And that's chapter three, the next one is going to cover their fooling around as the team hears them and they go over what the seven teenagers bonds and friendship, as they're going at it and we see a glimpse of what type of trouble is running around the ward, as the orderly' drug habit becomes known and what it's doing to the medical doctor duo.**


	4. 4: The Pillow Fight and Talks

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 4: Pranks, Water Fights and Pillow Fights**

 _A few hours later after the issue of dealing with a near paper ball fight in the boys bedroom I heard a splash and hid a smile as I knew my patients were at it again and went into the hallway to see what was going on this time, and Max walked over to me. "Did you hear anything?" I asked him and he nodded as we headed into where the noise came from and were walking up there when I slipped and he grabbed my shoulder._

 _"The floors drenched." I said and I knew what happened in there and we checked out the bathroom and found a massive puddle on the floor, the walls drenched and the mirrors looking like they had been through a car wash rinse cycle, and I was trying to keep from laughing at what this was turning into, if these kids were doing things like this it was going to get even more nuts on the floor and this was getting out of hand that afternoon as we checked things out as I saw the puddle running out the door and into the hall._

 _"Good Grief, it looks like a boulder fell into a swimming pool in here." I said as my eyes landed on the hose on the floor. "Wait a minute, they were fooling around with the hose in here." I added and we decided to check out Kincaid's room and found all seven of them with their backs to us. "You think they picked up on the fact that things are getting a bit nuts between us?" I heard him say and Kristen responded to that._

 _"If they didn't before they will now and you look like you have fallen into a swimming pool, though if one of them winds stepping on a water puddle we're all going to get it. Kin I warned you guys we needed to take a break, because if they didn't hear the noise, before, they're going to find the side effects leaking into the hall next." she said to him and I was trying to hold in my laughter at that, since I could hear the smile in her voice as well as the laughter and knew she enjoying her time with them as Max interjected into the conversation at that with a bemused look on his face with the kids as he responded to that remark she made._

 _"Alright, who in here is the one fooling around with the hose in the showers, guys, because you're on thin ice here, since I already told you once to take it down a few notches, do I need to give a secondary warning to you on that, so again which of you was playing with the hose this time?" Max went first as he injected a warning tone into his voice as he said that and they all turned to us and I could tell they were trying to keep from laughing after what just happened in there, and they were all soaked to the bone, as we came into the room and got a good look at them._

 _I hadn't seen my patients like this in three months and suddenly they were getting into the weirdest predicaments and this was going way too far that day, as I waited for the culprit to answer that question too I knew this was going to keep up and I was trying to keep from laughing as I looked at my youngest who was also holding in her laughter as she tried to keep from looking the rest of the group. I could tell she was holding it in as she looked at me and I could read it in her eyes what she was thinking._

 _'Oh boy are we going to get it for this, and this just got me busted even more for it.', I didn't have to hear it out loud because I could read what she was thinking in her eyes and tried to keep from laughing and knew she was right abut that and I was really going to give it to her, 'You got that right kiddo, and you are really asking for a serious case of torture here and I'm really going to give it to you for this if this keeps up.' I thought as I waited for the one who started this batch of fooling around to answer the question, and knew if she was as bad as they were she was going to break by the time I ended it as I looked at the seven of them as I tried to hold it in._

 _"Guilty Max, I started it." Kincaid said and I tried to keep my voice under control as I responded to that as I tried to keep my voice stern even though I was about to start laughing at the way the seven of them looked, as they all had the same look of laughter in their eyes and were trying to keep from cracking up at the moment, and I knew my thoughts were right when I said they were getting closer, but adding this much fooling around and I knew it was going to lead to something else if it kept up like this all day and if it lead in the same direction the next thing was probably a pillow fight and if they went at it we were going to wind up in the line of fire._

 _"Alright cool it already, because this is getting ridiculous, and get changed because you all look like you had fallen into a swimming pool, you need to take it down a few notches because you already have our attention here guys, so dial it down alright." I said to the seven of them, I was trying to be stern, but I was also trying to keep from laughing at all of this, as they all nodded to me and we left the room and went into the main hall as we both started laughing at this, though just as we did I heard a bit of giggling at what just happened."I haven't seen them like this in months, if their bond is anything to by, I'd say this has to do with that." I said and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing._

 _"If this keeps up, we are going to have a few problems tonight." he told me and I looked at him at that. "How so Max?" I asked him. "Right before I came into the room that first time I heard the sound of a pillow hitting something and went to check it out and found Jennifer holding Kincaid's pillow in her hand and Kincaid looking like he was about to start laughing at her, like she had smacked him with it." he said and I nodded smiling._

 _"Pillow fight?" I asked him and he nodded."I think that with the seven of them together it's going to be getting interesting for a while and she has really relaxed since she has been with them." he said and I nodded. "The way she was getting into the conversations during our session today was good, but she looked like she was about to start laughing as they went at it, and whatever they were talking about last night landed in the session this morning." I told him and he smiled as he answered that and then told me what they were acting like to each other, and knew that if my thoughts about this were right, it meant a stronger bond._

 _"I'm not sure here, but I think this is more than a normal bond though, more than likely they were raised together when they were little and they were separated before they met up now." he told me and I nodded as I got what he was saying as I saw it as well, and knew this was the reason for why she opened up to me so fast, and I knew she was going to get attached as well, since when it came to them I acted like a father and it worked in getting them to open up and I was going to be there for them if they needed me at the time, and I could tell that she would need me if something came up._

 _"So they think of each other as brothers and sisters, well that explains why they have grown so close and why she opened up so fast." I said and he nodded. "Yeah well at the moment she's getting a bit smart with me and I'm going to give it to her later for that." I said and he started laughing. "They tried to start a playful bickering match in there?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah and it's reached the point to where they are about to do it for real and if what you told me about what went on last night at dinner is anything to go by we're looking at a few pillow fights later and this just got added on to it." I said and he nodded in agreement to that statement._

 _"I think we better keep an eye on things tonight otherwise it's going to turn into a madhouse on this floor, especially since I heard their conversation right before the pillow fight nearly started earlier. " he told me and I was holding in my laughter at that. "What were they talking about exactly if you were looking like you were about to start laughing earlier when I came to talk to you?" I asked and he smiled as he went into that as I turned to him while keeping half my attention on my patients then._

 _"Right before he started the jokes, she said to him they weren't going into that a second time since they knew that with all three of us still down here, it was going to get them in trouble, but he was still trying to restart things before I came back in there, and it started going in the direction of a pillow fight, they were also talking about the reason for their bond and whatever started this has to do with the street that model she built is based off of and that house as well, that is one reason for the connection and the other is the fact that their parents were probably friends as well."_

 _" After that portion of the conversation ended, I came into the room to let them know to keep it down a few notches, just as I left the room I heard the pillow hit something else and knew she smacked him a second time." he said and I started laughing at that. "Alright this is going a bit too far with those kids, was there anything else going on while I was in my office?" I asked him and he nodded as he answered that and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing as he told me._

 _"There were a few pranks and a paper ball fight started going back and forth between their rooms." he said and I nodded as I smiled at that. "I think that with them fooling around we're going to wind up in the line of fire sooner or later so stay away from the doors when they are fooling around." I said and he nodded with a smile as I went into the other thing with our newest patient's bond with the rest of the group._

 _"If her response to his wise-guy statements is anything to go by, I think they really had grown close, with her being with them now, I think she'll be fine, but I can't believe how fast she recovered from what happened yesterday." I said and he nodded in agreement as we thought it over, but at the current moment neither of us were taking chances in her health and we weren't chancing a relapse either, so we had to watch what we said in case of another panic attack and if there was one, head it off._

 _"The bond has probably caused her energy levels to go up and she has been fooling around all morning with them." he said and I nodded in agreement to that, but though she had some energy, she was far from being fully recovered and we had to watch her in case of another collapse. "Best guess, is that with them being together or back together it caused their energy levels to go through the roof and now they are fooling around, because if this keeps up there are going to be a few more pranks or another food or pillow fight tonight." I said and he nodded to that as we watched them leave their rooms and head back into his as we waited for the next blow-out in there._

 _"I get the feeling that if they were like this as kids it just turned into a teenage prank war." he said and I nodded. "I think we better keep an eye out." I said, but just as I finished saying that I heard the sound of a pillow hitting something in the bedroom and then a second time and we looked at the door in time to see a pillow getting thrown out of the room. "You really think they're not going to notice that Kin, we're in enough trouble as it is, watch it already." I heard Jennifer say and hid a smile as I looked at him._

 _"They're at it again." I said to him and he agreed with me as we went back over there and saw Kristen with his pillow in her hand and him with a smile on his face and we moved away from the door, as we heard their conversation and I was trying to keep from laughing as I heard the next statement before we heard the next blow, and then Philip and Will's statement to her. "So what's the problem can't take a joke?" I heard Kincaid said and then we heard the next blow._

 _"I think you better knock it off Kincaid, because she really is going to beat you senseless if this keeps up." I heard Taryn say to him before the next statement from Will and I knew things were about to started getting out of hand in there as we heard another smack and I was trying to keep from laughing at this._

 _"Kris pull yourself together here alright, and Kincaid back off already, she is going to beat you senseless if this keeps up, and the last thing we need is a beat down with them listening to this and she is also trying to keep from laughing so lay off." I heard Philip say and I knew she was trying to keep from letting him go at her, but if this kept up she was going to break before it ended and I knew something was going to go flying sooner or later in there as a result of it. "Kris pull it together, and Kin enough already." Jenny said to them and I hid a chuckle then as I heard Will say the same thing._

 _As I waited for the next blow I heard Will say the same thing and knew things were about to start escalating in there and it was about to turn into a war zone in the room, and if what we had seen so far was any indication it was about to turn into a madhouse, with seven teenagers and a pile of pillows and was about to wind up with one of staff winding up in the line of fire if anything else was thrown out the door over there._

 _"Kris, you need to pull yourself together here, because you look like you're about to die laughing." Will said and I knew what was going on in there and that my patient was trying to keep Kincaid from pushing her to that point as I heard a smack followed by Kincaid's follow up statement and knew he was teasing her to the point of her beating him senseless with that pillow and if it kept up this was going to lead to a real pillow fight in there, but that name caught my attention._

 _"Kris, is that what they're calling her now?" I asked him and he nodded and I smiled at that, the bonds really had grown strong if they had given her a nick-name that fast as we listened to the conversation and I was trying to keep from giving myself away and not let them know we were standing outside the door listening to this._

 _"Like I said, what's the problem can't take a joke?" I heard Kincaid say and a minute later I heard the next blow followed by another pillow flying out of the room and we had to move away to keep from getting hit by that one and then we heard Kristen's response on that and could tell she was trying to keep from laughing at this and knew she put the pillow down in the process._

 _"Keep it up and you will be the one who can't take a joke." I heard her say as I heard a thwap sound followed by two more and then a third as she added on to her previous statement with a playful threat in her voice. "Alright that's it, keep that up and you are going to get it." she said to whoever hit her and then I heard another smack._

 _"Hey, he started it." Philip answered her and before that went further Taryn answered that. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." she said before we heard several more blows and then heard Jennifer get into the conversation, while this was going on we looked at each other as we tried to hold back our laughter as we listened to this conversation, knowing it was one of the other boys that smacked her this time._

 _Listening to this the only thought going through me was that I've never heard my patients get this rowdy before and it sounded like a herd of elephants wound up in the hospital as Elizabeth came to join us as we went into this and arrived in time to see another pillow being thrown out the door and barely missed getting hit by it as she looked at which room it came out of as well as the other two sitting on the floor and looked at us with a bemused look on her face._

 _"What's going on in there?" she asked and I smiled. "The kids started a pillow fight and it just started heating up in there, stay out of range because we've had several pillows thrown out of the room here." I said and she nodded as she tried to keep a straight face on that. "This is getting ridiculous, I saw the tapes of what went on last night and now this, those kids are pushing their luck here." she said and I hid a smile as I answered that, but before I could say anything I heard the next bickering match in there as we heard several smacks._

 _"Alright guys cool it." We heard from Will as Kristen responded to that. "He started it." she said to him and that started things. "No I didn't." Philip said to her. "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" we heard before we heard Will a second time. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now enough already." he said to them as we heard another smack and we started laughing at that as I looked at Simms with a smile as I answered her statement._

 _"I wouldn't worry about that right now, I don't doubt this has to do with their familial backgrounds if they grew this close that fast." I said to her and she nodded. "I haven't seen them this wired, let alone him able to relax that quickly in months, what is triggering that?" she asked and Max went into that one. "I think our latest group are surrogate brothers and sisters if they are like this around each other." he said and she nodded. "So what caused that first pillow to be thrown out of the room?" she asked and I started laughing as I answered that._

 _"He's trying to get her to crack and she threw it at him to get him to back off." I said and she nodded as she started laughing at that one. "Alright this is going too far here, who is the one who threw that pillow out of the room?" she asked and Max answered that. "Kristen did, but like he said she threw it at him to get him to back off before she cracked." he said to her, but before she could ask the next one I heard another smack and then a third one went flying out the door and she quickly side stepped to keep from getting hit as she looked at us to continue our conversation and I knew she was holding it in._

 _"Who started it this time?" she asked and I tried to keep from laughing as I answered that. "Kincaid did, but the one who just got into it with him was Kristen, which explains that pillow just now." I said and she nodded as she started laughing at that. "I didn't see that coming when she got here. Barely twenty four hours and already they're acting like they're ten years old." she said and I nodded. "Be thankful you didn't come into the hallway an hour ago though." I said and she looked at me that with a bemused look._

 _"Why do you say that?" she asked and Max answered that one. "They got into a water fight and were fooling around with the hose in the bathroom." he said and she nodded, and I knew she was trying to keep from laughing at that as we got into this."Like I said, they're pushing their luck, I'm going to let you deal with it, but make sure no one goes down that hall in case anything else gets thrown out of room until that pillow fight ends." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as she left and we listened to what the kids were talking about now, knowing one of them was going to get it going in five seconds again._

 _"Alright, guys before this goes any further, we need to take it down a bit otherwise they're going to come back in here, so wait till the game tonight before we start this alright." Jennifer said and we looked at each other at that one. "This could turn into a pillow fight tonight if this keeps up." he said and I nodded. "If they want to fool around tonight let them go at it for a bit and than end it." I said to him and he nodded with a smile, as we moved away from the door and we started laughing at that, I hadn't heard her sound like that when it came to the others, but I could tell this was the part of her that nobody wanted to mess with if she lost her temper with the others, even if it was a playful warning to him to back off, but if this kept up she was going to let him have it soon._

 _"I've never seen them this wired before, does this happen every night around here?" I asked him and he nodded. "I've dealt with several pillow fights when it came to the boys and it winds up with the girls getting involved in it half the time, and I've wound up in the line of fire more than once when that happens, but in this case, I think he's over doing it in the case of Kristen." he said and I nodded in agreement to that statement, but before I could say anything I heard another blow come out of the room._

 _"Kincaid, you're pushing your luck here." I heard her say and then heard his answer to that. "What are you going to do about it, sis?" he said to her and then we heard several more blows come out of the room in answer to that as we heard Philip and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing as he answered Kincaid' statement over what just went on in there._

 _"You had to ask, haven't you ever heard that statement 'ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer', man take it down a bit will you, before she takes you apart, cuz take it down a notch." Philip said to him. "Hey I'm not the one making the wish guy remarks here Phil, wasn't that what your dad used to say when mom and Uncle James started going at it?" I heard her ask and I heard a chuckle. "Yeah and to repeat that Kin, you keep it up and you're asking to get smacked harder than you are already, now ease up will you." he said and Max and I started laughing at that as we looked at each other._

 _"I think he started something here, because I haven't seen him like this with a new member of the group before." Max said and I looked at him. "Yeah well if we're right, then he's the one she was closest to when they were little, and this happened every time they were together." I said and he nodded as we shifted position to get out of range in case another pillow went flying._

 _"Listen wise guy keep it up and you are going to get it." I heard Kristen say to him. "You want to start something here?" he asked her and the answer was another five blows with the pillow as I tried to keep from laughing as I listened to this. "Man talk about rhetorical questions, I haven't seen them this wired in months, I saw the pillow getting thrown out the door as well." Walter said as he came to join us and I looked at him._

 _"In this case, I think it's going to go for that 'stupid question, stupid answer' phase, because the one who just smacked him in there was Kristen." I told him and he started laughing at that. "Barely two days in and already they're acting like they're ten years old here." he said and I nodded in agreement to that. "I'm not sure yet, but I think they were raised together to trigger this type of bond that fast, especially if they are fooling around like this." I said and he nodded as he got a better look at the floor and the amount of water on it before looking at me with an amused look on his face._

 _"Is there a reason for why the floor looks like someone flooded a bathroom?" he asked and Max nodded as he went into that. "They got into a water fight and were fooling around with the hose in there before this pillow fight started." he said and Walter nodded as he started laughing at that. "Who left the hose out in the open last night?" I asked and he smiled and I knew he was also finding this as funny as we were as he answered me."Jake did, and I can take a guess of what caused that water fight. I didn't see this coming when she joined the group here." he said and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Best guess is they were raised together before their separation, and now the next question why they were separated and what caused the separation, because it's obvious they got a very strong bond and if what Erin said was true we're looking at their toddler gang being reunited with each other." I said and he nodded as he smiled as we listened to what was going on in there._

 _"If they were raised together, then I think it's taking things a bit too far here, I mean them fooling around when Jesse was still here was one thing, but with Kristen added to the group, it just turned into a three ring circus and if this keeps up someone is going to wind up getting hit in the head with whatever object was thrown out the door just now." he said and we nodded in agreement to that one, but before I could say anything, I heard several more blows come out of the room._

 _"Kincaid, you are really pushing your luck here, did that last answer to your question not tell you to back off just now?" she asked and then heard him answer that. "No, I don't think it did sis, besides you started it." he said to her and then I heard Taryn step into it at that. "No you started it and I'm finishing it." she said and then heard several more blows come out of the room, and we tried to keep from laughing at that as we looked at each other. "Alright that is it, you want to go at it, fine." I heard Kristen say to him and then heard multiple blows come out of the room and then another pillow was thrown out of the door followed by a second one._

 _"Guys cool it already." Will said and I heard Kristen a minute later. "He started it." she said and the next response started another bickering match. "No I didn't." Kincaid said and then she responded to that. "Yes you did." she said and I could tell he was about to start laughing as he answered that. "No I didn't." he said and that got things started as a minute later the bickering match started. "Did" Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" Didn't" we heard as we heard several smacks as it kept up and I was holding in my laughter at that knowing the bickering matches were being added to the pillow fight now before we heard Will a minute later. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it now cool it already." Will said and we started laughing at that as I looked at the others._

 _"Oh yeah, they are definitely acting like they are brothers and sisters." I said as Walter started laughing a second time. "Well whoever started it is on the edge of getting it here, they need to take it down a few notches before they get it." Max said smiling. "I didn't think I'd hear that type of bickering match in the middle of a pillow fight, if this keeps up we are going to have to run as mediators before this turns into a war-zone." Walter said and I nodded as another pillow went flying out the door in answer to that statement as it hit Max and he looked at me. "Alright who hit me with that?" he asked and I shrugged before I got the answer to that question a minute later._

 _'Oops, aw man, now I'm really going to get it.' I heard her say and tried to keep from laughing as I answered him. " I think she was the one who threw that pillow out the door." I said and he nodded as he smiled."Well she just caught it from me tonight." he said and I nodded in agreement, " Kiddo, you keep this up and you're going to catch it from both of us, now watch it." I thought to her gently as I heard another smack as the bickering match started a second time and the swings started coming faster till I heard Taryn a minute later._

 _"I don't care who started this, I'm ending it, now Kincaid cool it already." I heard her say and in answer to her statement I heard another smack and started laughing at that as I heard her tone turn dangerous as well as playful as she answered that."Listen smart alec, you keep this up and you are going to get it." I heard from Taryn and a minute later I heard several more blows come out of there followed by another pillow being thrown out of the room. "Kincaid, you are asking for it right now." Kristen said and I could hear the laughter in his voice as he answered that._

 _"What are you going to do about sis?" he asked and the answer was a few more blows. "Guys take it down a bit here." I heard from Will and the answer was another blow. "Geez, I haven't heard them like this in months." Walter said and we both nodded at that. "Erin said they were raised together, but this could mean she found the sextet finally here, if they're reacting like this." I said and he nodded as he answered me._

 _"I remember what her mother looked like at this age, as well as the sextet, but their parents were friends of mine for thirty years, when I said I saw Nancy eight years ago I wasn't kidding, her mother introduced me to a little seven year old blond haired blue eyed girl and she reacted to my hug like she recognized it, but how?" he asked I shrugged."I think he's overdoing it with her, because the way she said that sounded like she was about to break down laughing there, but he's asking to get smacked harder than he is right now if he keep it up with her." Max said and I nodded in agreement to that, before I could say anything I heard another blow at that._

 _"Ow, alright whatever I said, I take it back Kris." I heard Kincaid say to her, before hearing a secondary blow. "Alright you win Taryn, enough already." he added and we started laughing at that. "Like I said 'ask a stupid question/get a stupid answer' bro, lay off the rhetorical questions, before they beat you senseless, alright." Philip said and we exchanged looks at that as we tried to keep from laughing._

 _"I think his wise guy statements are making it harder to control that impulse, because if this keeps up, there is going to be a big blowout in there." I said and he nodded as we got out of range in case something was thrown out the door next at us, "So is this going to start something here." Kincaid said to Jennifer as three of us were getting ready to leave the hall and we heard another smack and it started going back and forth as we were moving away from that section of the hall to get out of range, but just as we left the hallway I heard a thunk, turned around and saw another pillow lying there._

 _"Someone's throwing those across the room in there." he said and I nodded as we decided to get out of the hallway in case another one went flying out the door, as we started moving away I heard another thunk and hid a smile as we got into the main hall to keep an eye on things. "How many pillows do we keep in there at a time, with the fact we've had five get thrown out the door so far, and I don't doubt this is going to keep up?" I asked and he answered that with a smile._

 _"There's about twenty or twenty five in the locker room next to the desk, and we don't keep it locked either, so they are using that for the ammunition in there, I'm just glad those things are made of cotton otherwise this is going to get turned into a beat down next." he said and I nodded in agreement to that opinion as we watched things from the hall."Is there anything else in there that we need to be worried about?" I asked and he shook his head as he explained that._

 _"It's used for the bed stuff and with seven teenagers it just became the weapons locker room for this pillow fight going on in there at the moment." he said and I nodded as I thought that one through as we heard this pillow fight going on and with a group of teenagers who were, from the looks of it family, about to start a major pillow fight in there and it was going to turn into a war zone on the floor._

 _"Well so far we've seen six or seven go flying out of the room and they're getting the ammunition from the locker room, and if this keeps up someone in your staff is going to get beaned if they go into that hall, so we need to keep anyone from going in there till it ends for now." I said and he nodded in agreement as a member of his staff came up to us, but as he was doing it another went flying out the door and he ducked as it flew into the wall as he came to join us as we were talking about this._

 _"What's going on over there?" he asked and I turned to him. "The kids started a pillow fight in Kincaid and Philip's room, and we've had several thrown out of the room, tell the rest of the group in your staff to stay out of the hall till that pillow fight ends, Jeff." I said and he nodded with a smile and I knew he was finding this just as funny as we were now as he left. "Ow, hey, watch where you aim that." I heard Philip say. "You smacked me, and that's the payback Pinocchio." I heard from Kincaid and that did it as I heard the next remark as I heard a several smacks break out in there as Philip answered that._

 _"Alright that's it, you want it come and get it." I heard Philip say and then it started coming even faster as several more blows started coming out of there followed by another pillow and then another one went flying and we were trying to keep from laughing as we listened to all of this."Someone starts the pillow fight and now they're being thrown out of the room, what next?" Max asked and I tried to figure it out what caused the first one to get thrown out of the room as well as the second one._

 _"I think he tried to start going at her and she threw that pillow at him and he ducked and it went flying over his head when that happened. He keeps this up, and she is going to beat him senseless with those things." I said and he nodded as we moved into the main hall in sight of the bedroom, in case things started escalating in there, since if he was this gentle with her sooner or later it was going to turn into a full blown one in about five minutes in there as well. "You test his patience, you're testing mine and now you're going to get it." I heard Kristen say as we heard multiple blows then at that._

 _"I haven't heard them, let alone seen them like this in months, what triggered this?" Jeff asked as he came back to join us after giving out the order, and I smiled as I went into that. "Not sure yet, but I think the seven of them grew up together before they met up now and if that is the case, I think she found her brothers and sisters if they are fooling around like this." I said and he nodded as Max looked at me as he tried to keep from laughing as he answered that as we were listening to this, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was after watching these kids all morning and afternoon._

 _"If the two of them were like this when they were little, I'm sure she is trying to keep from beating him to death with that pillow." he said and I nodded as I tried to keep from laughing at the way he put that. "Their bond is growing stronger every hour and they are getting a bit too jumpy and if this keeps up it's going to lead to the floor turning into circus next, so we better makes sure it doesn't go too far." I said and he nodded as he looked at me on that statement. "You call me actress one more time and you're losing your head pal watch it." I heard Jennifer say and I knew he took the bait on that._

 _"What are you going to do about it Actress?" he asked and I heard three blows all at once at that. "That answer your question, I've said it once before, ask a stupid question/get a stupid answer, lay off the rhetorical questions Kin before the girls beat you senseless here." Philip said and the five of us exchanged amused looks at that as Max said my thoughts out loud at what we just heard between them._

 _"You get the feeling this turned into a madhouse even though it's only been a few hours?" he asked me and I nodded with a smile, as I thought it over, since if this got triggered it meant our patients were raised together and they found each other again finally after several years of separation._

 _"I knew the kids had grown close after what went on last night, but I wasn't expecting this at all, if this really has to do with their bond, it means that they have found each other again, and one of them started something and now its lead to this, we need to stay out of range otherwise we're going to get caught in the cross-fire." I said and he nodded as we looked at each other as I listened to what was going on in Kincaid's room, and if I was right about this, it meant my newest patient had found the rest of her brothers and sisters, and if it was the same for her connection with Nancy she had found her entire surrogate family if she was recovering this quickly from that collapse the day before, and we just had to keep from separating them for the time she was my patient here._

 _"I think this is going to be getting a bit out a of hand tonight before they go to bed, let's keep things from going too far for now." I said to him and he nodded, before we heard it again. "Good grief, with the way this is going it's going to get started before they crash for the night." he said as we heard another one. "I get the feeling that with the water fight it just started something in there." I said and he nodded as we waited for them to go at it as we listened to the rest of the conversation as it kept up, just as I finished saying that another one flew out the door followed by a couple more blows._

 _"Guys take it down a notch alright." I heard Will say before I saw another pillow go flying out the door in answer to that as whatever was going on in there started escalating and it started sounding like Kincaid and Kristen were going at in there before Philip got involved."Alright, you two, cool it." Jennifer said to them before I heard the next statement. "You really want to start something here, actress, because this is about to start heating up." I heard from Kincaid and in answer to that statement._

 _"Alright wise guy, you asked for it and now you're going to get it." she said and then I heard several more blows and it started coming even faster. After a minute we heard a few more blows before another pillow went flying out the door and it kept up for a while as we listened to this. As we went over this Nancy walked over as we heard two more blows and she looked at me."What's going on in there?" she asked and I looked at her._

 _"Kincaid started a pillow fight in there, and they are really going at it in there at the moment, I think our theory about them is right, because I've never seen them this jumpy." I said and she nodded as she started laughing."Tina, Rod, Glen and I were like this when we were their age, and it tended to lead to the pillows winding up in the hallway as well when our parents were coming to check on us, if Rod said something smart to Tina it resulted in the pillow getting thrown out of the room when we were twelve and it once got thrown over the railing and landed on my father when we were thirteen." she said and we both started laughing at that as she asked what caused it._

 _"So what did he do to trigger that?" she asked and Max answered that one. "He's teasing her into beating him senseless with those things and I don't doubt that the girls and Philip got involved in it, because it sounds like a heard of elephants is running around in there at the moment." he said and she started laughing at that. "You want me to take care of it?" she asked and I gave a shake of my head._

 _"We nearly wound up in the cross fire already, and I don't want you getting hit if another goes flying out of the room." I said and she nodded."If they're like this, chances are they grew up together, and if I'm right they all grew up on the same block if they are having those nightmares and are connected to each other like that, and at the moment I'm trying to figure out how she managed to get attached to me that fast, because this bond feels like it's more than a normal one, with what I just found out about our parents." she said and we both nodded as I listened to what was going on in there._

 _"If they did grow up together, then the bond is overdoing it at the moment, because if this keeps up someone is going to drag things out and start a water or pillow fight in the hallway next." I said and she nodded as Max answered that one in agreement."With the way things are going, I'm sure that a second one will get started if this keeps up and I haven't seen them this wired in three months." he said as we heard it again, and saw another pillow go flying out the door and then heard the next blow and then heard it about five more times before we heard Will and he sounded like he was about to start laughing as he ended it._

 _"Alright you guys enough already, you can mess around tonight, but hold off before we all get busted." he said and we started laughing at that. "Yep, let them go at it tonight and then end it." I said to him and he nodded."I think their bond really started something here, because this is getting ridiculous." he said with a chuckle as a pillow went flying out the door in answer to that and I tried to keep from laughing at that at as I nodded as I watched them from our area and knew that if their bond had reached this, than there was a real chance they had grown up together and now it was going in the direction of them acting like they were ten rather than fifteen._

 _"I think that answers your statement Max, Kincaid ducked that one as she threw it." Nancy said with a chuckle."I'm pretty sure if this means what I think it does than they did find each other again, and for some reason that connection she has with me is even stronger than it should be and it's the same for Kincaid and Joey, but I can't figure out why, because my memories of that area are gone." she said to me and I nodded._

 _"Best guess is that your parents were probably friends and when they find out about this they are going to get a shock that you've found each other again, especially if whatever landed them in here has to do with your families personal past." I said and she nodded. "Yeah, well, either way it looks like this could get even more out of hand than it has already if their bond has caused them to act this crazy." she said and we nodded in agreement to that. A minute later I heard Kristen answer that statement and knew if she could do that than our bond had grown stronger than I thought even though it had only been a few hours since she had arrived._

 _"Alright we really need to take a break here." she told them and I smiled at that. "I think she is taking the role of the group leader here." I told him and he nodded, as we waited for the next issue to come up in there and a couple minutes later it did as we heard the next one shoot through the entire group as we heard another smack and that triggered the chain reaction in there. A minute later we heard fourteen more in rapid succession before we heard her a second time over that and I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing so much after what happened in there._

 _"Alright cool it, we need to take a break before this goes and winds up in the hallway next, we'll play around tonight, but we need to end this now." she said and we were both were trying to keep from laughing at that one as we listened to them. "What the heck was that in there?" Max asked and Nancy, who I could tell was about to start laughing, went into that one. "One of them caused a chain reaction after hitting him or her with that pillow." she said and he nodded as we looked at each other at that as I tried to think this over. "Were you guys like this as kids?" I asked her and she nodded._

 _"If I'm right on my bond with the seven of them, I think I was an older sister to them thirteen years ago, if our parents were that close, but the memory is being held back for some reason right now." she said and I nodded. "With the way they are together best guess is your parents probably raised you together, and if that's the case I think she found you guys again if she's healing up this fast from that collapse, because going by the looks of this it just gave her a serious burst of adrenaline." I said and she nodded as Max answered that one._

 _"If it is, the power surge going through her is getting out of control because she's been bouncing off the walls all morning, and sooner or later it's going to crash and I'm not taking that chance, Adams said not say or do anything to cause her to have a relapse and if anything happens she could have it, which, with the way things are going, Simms is going to mistake a minor argument between the kids for a real fight and say it in front of her, and it could cause her to have another panic attack." he said and she nodded._

 _"Well we're going to head that off no matter what and as for those nightmares, they have to do with that blasted house that model is based off of." she said and we both looked at her at that, but before I could say anything I heard a few more smacks in there and started laughing as I commented on that but before I could I heard Kristen and knew she was holding in her laughter as she tried to take on a stern tone with them._

 _"Guys we need to cool it here, before they come back in here and we get it so enough already." Kristen said to them and I tried to keep from laughing at that as I looked at them with a smile as Max looked back at me, "I thought they ended it?" he asked and she smiled. "Kincaid doesn't know when to quit apparently, because she is about ready to smack him at this point." she said and just as she finished saying we heard a couple of blows come out of there and then heard her again._

 _"Kin, you keep this up and I'm going to smack you so hard you are going to lose your head, now watch it and enough already." I heard her say and started laughing at that as I looked at Nancy who had a smile on her face as I exchanged looks with Max who was trying to keep from laughing at what we just heard come out of that room. "You called it." I said and she smiled. "Geez this is like dealing with Rod and Tina when they don't know when to quit." she said and I hid a smile as I answered that as I looked at the door and waited for the next blow or pillow thrown._

 _"Kin, I like that, looks like they're going with new nick names for each other now." she said and I smiled. "Kincaid's been using his last name for the last few months, but if your parents were close that may have been his father's nick name and it resurfaced now, the next question is where did hers come from, and how did they know to call her that." I said and she nodded, before she could answer I heard several more blows come out of there and started laughing as I heard her remark to Kincaid._

 _" Kin what did I just say, to repeat that last statement keep that up and I'm going to smack you, got it?" she said and got the following a minute later, " Got it Kris, just don't take my head off will ya." he said and we started laughing at that one as I responded to that as I tried to keep it in, as I looked at the others who had amused looks at that."If this is what they were like as preschoolers, than I think their bond over did it because this is getting ridiculous." I said and he nodded with agreement as we waited for the next thing to pop up in there and then I heard the same statement from Kristen and tried to keep from laughing at that as we heard her talking to Philip on that one._

 _"If this is what we were like as preschoolers, than I think our bond over did it, because this is getting out of hand here, and I don't doubt that Max and Dr. Gordon are listening to this and are trying to keep from breaking from laughing so much." I heard her day and then the rest of the kids agree with that one and we exchanged looks on that one._

 _"I'd like to know how she knew we were listening to this." he said and I smiled since I knew she had grown closer to me if she could read us both that easily now as I said this to him. "I think our bonds with her are stronger than we thought now if she can read us that easily." I said and he nodded in agreement._

 _"What are the chances of our reverting to what we were like when we were little because this is getting out of hand, I mean you've barely been here for two days and already we are acting younger than we really are here." Philip said to her and I hid a smile on that one, since he was right and I was finding this incredibly funny as well, since I hadn't seen the others that wound up in several months._

 _"One more reason to head things off before this gets out of hand and Kincaid try to start that again and I will beat you senseless with that pillow." I heard Taryn say and hid a smile at that as Kristen replied to that statement with a slight smile in her voice."To repeat what I said before that happened, we are taking a break and holding off till tonight before bed time, because this has caused our energy levels to go through the roof here and we need to get it out of our system before that happens a second time." she said and I was about to start laughing at that as Max looked at me with a smile on his face._

 _"Sounds like she agrees with you on that one of them acting like they're preschoolers again and more than likely she told them they needed to dial it down and it's about to lead to something else next." he said and I nodded as we waited for another reaction of pillows slamming into someone as this went on, but after five minutes and nothing I knew it settled and we relaxed slightly as we waited for the next stunt going on in there._

 _"I think that with the previous remark it lead to a full blown chain reaction if she had to say that, and with that, we have to make sure it doesn't get too out of hand before the day is over." I said and he nodded. "I think it ended for now, but I don't doubt that this is going to continue, since they are bouncing off the walls like they have taken in too much sugar and if it keeps up that pillow fight is going to wind up in the hallway next." he said and I nodded as we kept an eye on things from the safety of our corner._

 _" We haven't seen them this wired in three months and suddenly they're bouncing off the walls, it's too bad we don't have a pool here, they could have drained some energy fooling around in there, but if this keeps up it's going to be going on all day, see if you can get them to take it down a few notches at dinner, but let them go at it tonight before they go to bed." I said to him and he nodded as whatever was going on in the room ended as we saw several paper balls go flying out the door and it started again._

 _"Here we go again, last night right after the food fight ended, Philip and Kincaid nearly started a water fight in the cafeteria and Kristen put a hold on it, and now she is getting involved in their messing around." he said and I nodded in agreement. "I think she took the role of the ring leader in the group here, and with the issue of dealing with Kincaid and his wise guy statements, it just turned into a teenage prank fight." I said as we watched them fooling around, knowing this was healing her up and I wasn't interfering with their way of emotional therapy then._

 _"Alright so far she's gaining some energy, but I'm not taking chances here, whatever caused her energy levels to go off the scale right now has to do with them acting like this and they're all bouncing off the walls, so what the heck is causing it?" Walter asked and I thought it over. "I'm not sure here, but if they were raised together, I think that maybe the reason behind this and their bond is causing this, if I'm right she just got a slight boost if it reached this point, but we still need to keep an eye on that, Nancy did you see any pictures at her house that had their parents photos or anything of theirs in it?" I asked and I could tell she was thinking it over._

 _"I saw a photo of a group of people and I recognized eight of them, but I can't remember the others at all." she said and I nodded as I looked at her to ask about it. "Who were they?" I asked and she went into that. "Two of them were my parents and the others were the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys, and they looked around twenty seven to twenty eight years old as well, one of them was her mother, and the others must have the other members of their gang, but I can't remember their names or whose kid is whose here, but it was obvious she knew who I was, because she was pretty evasive as I was asking questions on what happened the other night." she said and I nodded as I got what she was telling me._

 _"That would be around the time they started their careers, if that was what that group photo was, did you see any others?" I asked and she nodded gently. "Yeah, I saw several photos of a group of kids, and four were me and my friends, and the other seven were them, and one of them was of me as an eight year old and showed me holding her when she was two, another showed my father holding her and the third was a group of eleven people, two being my parents and the others were her mother and probably the guys parents, because I saw a two year old version of Kincaid and Joey, with Kristen between them and me holding her, with our parents right behind us in that picture there."_

 _"I also saw a black man who looked like an older version of Kincaid and another who looked like Joey, but I can't remember either of them, and my father was standing between them and her mother with his arm around her, so my guess is their fathers, mine and her mother were really close friends, which might explain her bond with me and the boys, but I'm not entirely sure yet." she said and I nodded as I thought that one over. "Any chance of your bond with them being a sibling one?" I asked and she nodded._

 _"I think so, but I'm not entirely sure here, because if it is I think this is going to add on to the healing process if her father did do something." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as Max answered that. "If he did he's in big trouble, I take the kids emotional well-being seriously during a physical recovery and this just got added on to it." he said and I looked at him. "See if you can get her to open up to you about that tonight alright." I said and he nodded as we kept an eye on things before things started._

 _"Adams said her father took off on her when they were twelve, and going by that her feelings for us are getting deeper if she relaxed this fast." I said and he nodded. "At this point he did more damage to her than he thinks, because that's going to be her biggest fear now." Nancy said grimly and Jeff looked at her at that. "What do you mean?" he asked and she went into that and I knew this was something I was going to have to work through when I heard it. "Going by that photograph she thought of my father as an adoptive father, because Richard was never around much back than and with the fact that we were probably separated and just found each other again it's going to cause several more problems at this rate, if something happens this week."_

 _"Because she's afraid someone else she cares about is going to leave her and if they did find each other, she's afraid something is going to happen to them as well as me at this point, and this is because of his abandoning her, and I think they just drained her anger of his leaving out of her this way as well." she said and we nodded. "In that case, he's not going near her any more." Jeff said with a dangerously firm voice. "Easy kid, don't lose you temper here, we have to be sure of this right now." Max said to him gently and he nodded as we heard them talking._

 _While I was thinking this I noticed the kids went back into the bathroom for something. "What the heck are they doing in there?" Jake asked as he came to join us as I caught the look on Nancy's face and knew she was figuring out what was going on in the bathroom as I heard the faucet running, several plastic squeaks and knew something was about to happen. "I'm not sure, but if this is going where I think it is they are all asking for it right now, and they know the consequences if we get hit with what they're fooling around with." Max said and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Didn't you say that the corporal punishment for that was a round of tickle torture?" she asked and we both nodded. " Well whatever they plan to do in there, it's about to be used on the duo, if they keep going at it like this, I think I know where this is going though." she said and I looked at the guys to ask the next question. "Anyone leave anything else other than the hose lying out in the open last night?" I asked and they shook their heads as Nancy asked the next question, and I could read the look on her face as she said it as she looked at us._

 _"Anyone keep any rubber or latex gloves in that bathroom by any chance?" she asked and I looked at her before I realized what she meant as I heard a explosion and a splash. "Somebody started a water balloon fight in there this time." Jeff said and I nodded as another one went flying out the bathroom door this time and hit the wall, "To repeat that last statement on the pillows, stay out of the hall till it ends, otherwise we're going to get drenched." I said and the five of them nodded._

 _"Should we put an end to this?" Walter asked and I gave a shake of my head as I tried to keep from laughing at this as I watched them. "No, at the moment they've got too much energy going through them, and they need to get it out of their systems before they all blow, but after that ends someone get a mop into that hall so no one slips after things cooled down, and I think we better let them go at it for a while, because I don't doubt this is going to continue tonight as well before they go to bed." I said and he nodded as we heard several explosions in there before another went flying out the door and into Kincaid's room as I heard another one._

 _"I really hope they got a second change of clothes for this, otherwise someone is going to be in their pj's for the rest of the day." Jake said and I nodded in agreement as this kept up. 'Kiddo, you need to take a break, because you are on the edge of getting it here.' I thought to myself as I hid a smile as I just added this to the penalties for that session I was going to give her that night before I left._

 _Just as I finished thinking that one of them went flying down the hall and we quickly dodged as I heard a clang and a splash and turned to see what it hit this time and saw the elevator door with water running down it and the other staff members looking back at me with amused looks on their faces at this, before anyone could say anything another one came flying at me and I quickly ducked as it hit the door a second time, a minute later the door opened and Jenkins came out of it with an amused look at that._


	5. 5: Water Fights

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This Chapter and the next one are the final pieces to the first portion of chapter one now with him sharing a paternal bonding moment with her, before they go over their conversation over the dream suppressant as his feelings on that start taking hold after that as his feelings at Simms start turning from friendship, to resentment and into hate as it begins a parting of the ways, in their ways of handling the situation after that point.**

 **After that it reaches the morning of the first murder it starts changing directions, while trying to prevent her from relapsing and him trying hold in his feelings as he deals with his emotions of losing two of his patients, and learns the truth, as he gets ready to get Nancy's father involved in it...**

 **Chapter 5: Water Fights and Medical Reports**

 _After hearing two clangs against the elevator door he came out of it with a bemused look on his face. "Whoever threw that at me is going to get it when I get through with them, I love kids, but the culprit is in big trouble for that, if I keep winding up in the line of fire here and if I get hit the culprit who did it is in big trouble for it." he said and I chuckled as I answered him then, where he was concerned I wasn't holding back information, with him where my patients were concerned he acted like a paternal medical doctor every time and I was used to it._

 _"Were just you just opening the door when it got thrown?" I asked and he nodded as he walked over to me with a slight smile on his face as he answered that. "Yes, and whoever it is in my patients is asking for a serious case of torture here for that and with that in mind son the amount of noise has the attention every adult in the hospital in this side of the hospital and Jane sent me down here to check and with that."_

 _"We can hear the noise upstairs, what's going on down here, because the racket is being heard all over this wing of the hospital upstairs and downstairs, because every medic is listening to this and they're all wondering what the heck is going on down here?" he asked and I tried to keep from laughing as I told him the latest report._

 _"They got into two water fights and a pillow fight Daniel, which explains what hit the elevator door, they've gotten into a water balloon fight here." I said and he nodded as Eric asked the next one as he looked at me."Your patients doctor?" Jeff repeated and he nodded to answer that as he explained that to him._

 _"Yes, Jane and I decided we were sharing in the case of the seven, because we watched them grow up, so with that we decided to take double shifts where they're concerned and in her case, I'm getting overly protective, because she's the youngest of them and her father really pissed me off for taking off on her three years ago. In which case, she knows who I am, because the last time she saw me was five years ago." she said and they nodded to that as I decided to ask about that one._

 _"I'm not going to like what you have to tell me about that and why I saw that X-ray in her shoulder am I?" I asked and he nodded with a sigh. "No you're not I'm afraid, because, if the quartet hear this, they're going to tear his head off, but if Damian finds out he's going to kill him for the reason when he hears this. To change the subject here though, where they're concerned, in your punishment for them it's the same way, and if her memories of it come back that helps here, but with that."_

 _"Their fathers had the same method of punishing them for getting hit with whatever they're fooling around with like you do kiddo, though if it was my youngest who threw that at me she's really going to get it for that if I had gotten hit. You maybe the psychiatrist, but Erin's put us in charge of their medical care, so how's it going so far between them since she arrived?" he asked and I smiled as I answered him, knowing he was going to like the report now._

 _"Their bond really broke the ice, she's completely relaxed and the kids are getting into every mischievous action you can think of right now, the section of floor across the hall from Kristen and Kincaid's rooms are completely saturated with water and it's a turned into a war zone over there." I said and he nodded with a chuckle as I asked him about it. "Were their parents anything like this, because I heard what she was thinking when Nancy brought up her back history." I said and he and Walter both nodded yes to that._

 _Before he could answer a third bounced off the wall and came flying at us and we quickly dodged. "Somebody's going to be on thin ice if they keep that up here, if they know the penalty with you, I'm just as bad if I get hit here and with that you better tell her that, before she makes that mistake next." he said with a smirk on his face. 'Young lady watch where you throw those or you're getting it for hitting us with them, especially him, so be careful.' I thought to her gently as Nancy looked at me at that remark._

 _Before she could say it, the next went flying at it him and hit him in the arm and he smiled. "Whoever did it that just caught it with me here, now they're really going to get it, young lady if that was you, you know the consequences here." he said with a playful predatory smirk in his eyes. "How bad is it when you get hit exactly?" Nancy asked him and he chuckled as he explained that to her._

 _"You don't remember this, but your paternal gang members ganged up on you when they got hit with whatever you were fooling around with and the added consequence was getting it times two or three at times, but the last time she saw me I let her have it by getting her to open up to me by using that as the ice breaker, she's the one who's got it the worst where being ticklish is concerned, and with that, you guys, it takes a few minutes to get her to break." he said and I exchanged smiles with my fellow tormentors at that. 'Well, well, it seems I know what you're hiding from me now, I get hit and you're in big trouble young lady, so watch your step here.' I thought softly as Max said it out loud with a predatory smile on his face at that ._

 _"I've been hit once already today, oh she's really busted with me now, how often did they do that to the kids, because this maybe step two where her emotional therapy is concerned where Parker is concerned?" he asked him and he explained that. "It happened every time they got hit, if her bonds with you start growing deeper, and you're going to replace him like her paternal quintet did, if we deal with her emotional recovery here, because he never gave her the attention she needed, though her paternal quintet did and she turned to them as a result, and if we're the same way it's going to help her."_

 _"If she's growing attached it's because I don't doubt she's been holding it in ever since he left, so with that I think the kids took care of letting her vent it by the amount of fooling around they're doing, but we better act like a surrogate father and one of you is going to have to get her to open that vein up to you where her feelings with him are concerned." he said and we nodded to that. "If she doesn't explain that to him, I'll probably be able to do it, our bond is already falling into place, if I'm anything like whoever her paternal quintet are I'm probably like the one she's closest to." he said and he nodded to that as she turned to me then to go into my remark about her history._

 _As I went over what I just heard I smiled. "That gives me an idea here, she doesn't know what to expect where we're concerned since she just arrived and is just getting to know us, alright this just turned into a two way technique for her case, if she's getting attached to us right now, we let the kids keep it up in the messing around, then when things settle down slightly I'll deal with stage two, which is what I do where the girls are concerned." I told him and he nodded in agreement._

 _"You better tell them to stay out of it, if she calls for help through their bond, because this is needed in her case and will only add on to her bond with you, I get hit tonight when or if they start up again I'm letting her have a second time and then get her to open up to me, if we're the ones she starts connecting to, we're the only ones who'd be able to head it off if it gets worse, meaning you, me and Walter." Max said and I nodded, as I used my connection to her as a conduit to my sextet of other patients then._

 _'Guys did you tell her yet of the consequences if we got hit, especially my way of doing it where you girls are concerned?' I asked and heard Taryn answer that. 'No why Doctor?' she asked and I explained that to her. 'Keep it quiet, but if she starts calling out to you, keep out of it, you all know the consequences for interference if one of you winds up on the receiving end, so with that if she calls to you for help, just tell her she's on her own.'_

 _' Because this maybe the other step in her emotional recovery, because you guys are letting her vent right now, with what you're doing, she's been holding in her anger at him too long, so you guys do your part, we'll take care of the rest of it, and that should help her out, while she's healing physically from her condition right now, though she's going to be under observation for a while, and do me a favor and keep an eye on her in case of any more hot flashes okay.' I said and Will answered me at that._

 _"We've been on watch all day in case that happens and this is helping her huh, alright I get it. So we just let her vent for a while and you do the rest, alright I see that idea here, it'll work, but Kincaid is going to have to push her hard to get her to vent all of it, before you do the rest, and if she calls out to us I'm telling the quintet to stay out of the way for it.' he said, before I heard a splash. "Hey Kris why did the cat cross the road?" Philip asked, and I heard the playfulness in his voice at that._

 _"Why exactly?" she asked and then I heard Kincaid answer that. "To stay out of the shower." he said as I heard a splash, followed by shout and a wave of water was thrown out the door. "Alright wise guy, play times over, and now you're really going to get it." she said as I saw jet of water fly out the door, then heard two explosions and a shriek next. "Alright give me that." Taryn said and then I saw two jets come flying out the door followed by a water balloon and I exchanged looks with my team as we all tried to keep from laughing at that._

 _"Nice touch kid, keep it up son." Max said with a chuckle and a third water balloon was thrown out the door in answer to that. "I take it James was like this with Elaine huh?" Derek asked and Walter nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that scene playing out in front of us. "Yeah and when he and Damian ganged up on her, she went firebird and used the hose till they called a cease fire." he said, before we heard two more explosions, and saw a jet of water fly out the door as she changed the subject._

 _"She heard me, what did she call the sextet if she was thinking that?" she asked and I smiled. "Kincaid by the name she just gave him, Will was Billy, Philip by Phil, Joey by his nickname, Jennifer by Jenny, and Taryn by Tar', but she wanted to hear if you're really the girl her mother was doing the key witness where the nightingale was concerned." I told her and she nodded with a smile at that information then._

 _"Alright that's all seven of us and if my quartet were still alive, she'd know them on sight if they were still alive we all aged faster than normal in the eleven years since." she said smiling then. "She called your parents aunt and uncle as well." I told her and she nodded. "That's because your dad was her godfather honey, I think she added eight years to your features when she saw you yesterday, because she was with her mother at the trial." Jenkins said and I looked at him in shock as she said my thoughts out loud._

 _"In other words she found me, just eleven years older than I was when she saw me last, and I look like I'm twenty five here rather than twenty one now." she said and he smiled as he answered. "Your father had that aspect to him as well honey, before you ask he's a friend of mine, as are their parents." he said and she smiled as she answered him._

 _"How long have you guys known each other exactly, if you're being a parental friend and offered me that disrotation here?" she asked and he chuckled. "I met your parents when we were twenty, your parents gang, Jane and I went to the same college together and Erin was in our medical class before we graduated, next to Walter the only ones who were that close to them was us, so seeing you again was a bonus when I heard you were coming home again." he said and she smiled as she answered him at that._

 _"Nice timing, you and Williams decide to offer that internship to me here, because you need help figuring this out and my surrogate baby sister arrives the same day I do, two in shot is not considered normal here, but I'll work on it, that was no quick decision was it doctor, if you've known me all my life?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her._

 _"If it meant helping out it was worth it, since we hadn't seen you since you left for college actually, and I was relieved that you were coming home finally, you're the only one who studies dreams in that way, but if her condition gets any worse, I'm taking your opinions in what the call is here." he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed in concentration. "And what if I suggested blocking out those dreams so they could get some sleep for once, would you be willing to trust my judgement in it?" she asked and he nodded gently to that one as he answered her._

 _"Yes we would, only problem is it's got to be done by parental authorization or a parental proxy, and you're at the right age to make that call, and she's your sister, so you'd have to be the one to authorize it for us." he said and she nodded as she thought it over then. "I know you're the head of the medical department, but what's your position if Stanton turned her care over to you, and why did she drag you into it yesterday, because she looked irritated over something if she brought dad up?" she asked and he explained that._

 _"I've been dealing with a sudden outbreak of junkies coming in lately and they're all addicted to some narcotic that the Nightingale is selling to them downtown and he's framing us for it, because the bottles have got our initials on them, the bastard has been on the loose for five years, and every patient I'm getting is under the influence of the narcotics he's selling and it's getting out of control right now."_

 _"Out of the two of us, I'm the one who covers addiction and withdrawal, drug abuse and rehab for that, alcohol and smoking in the patients here and the ward is localized upstairs by my office, she and I were on a double shift, seventy addicts and eighty five injuries, the latest got into a bar fight and Kopecky and his team dragged him in last week, but it takes six months to two years to get it out of their systems, if they'd been drinking on top of it." he told her and she looked at him in shock at that._

 _"Having a male doctor is safer where that's concerned, especially if the victim gets violent, that makes plenty of sense, with alcohol or drugs, it always turns into a wrestling match, I can guess you need to put them under, before they tear a muscle, but this crap is enough it takes twelve fully grown men to get the victim to the ground every time."_

 _"And with that in mind dad said he dragged in five when I was twelve and he was getting more irritated over it by the day, but Natalie was the final straw for him and he was furious at that, as to why three wound up getting into a bar fight and the bar downtown got trashed and two others resulted in a domestic disturbance and we could hear the fight two blocks over from where it was localized. It's the same reaction every time the idiots are tanked up on that and alcohol and it takes sixteen to seventeen members of the department to break it up, the last idiot who had a frat party brought it with him, and it took thirty cops to break it up, because it caused a riot at the community college."_

 _"He gave me the run down of that stuff, it's like speed or crack, and when taken with alcohol the victim goes berserk, and like you said it takes close to three years to get it out of their systems if they're chronic drunks." she said and he nodded as Jeff looked at them in shock at that report. "Whoa that long, why?" Jeff asked in shock and he sighed._

 _"The alcohol only enhances the effects, it's like taking crack or speed, but combining them with alcohol causes the victim to go berserk if he starts getting agitated, which explains the broken arm you saw in her X-rays yesterday, he was drinking and took in one too many that night and we arrested him for it, Erin thought he was speed-balling, because she sent me the blood works that night." he said and we all nodded in shock as her eyes flared up in anger then. "He did what?" she repeated and he sighed gently._

 _"I suppose you remember the amount of times your father kept dragging him in for a detox, after you hit your 11th birthday?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah I do and dad had a look of serious anger in his eyes when he got off work that night, why's that exactly, because the last time I saw Elaine was at the trial and he seemed to be thrilled to see her again and who were the others with him, aside from my quartet?" she asked and he explained that. "It was the Whites and the Caulfields, they were also at the trial, but to get back Richard and to explain that, because Erin was furious as I was."_

 _"Despite the fact Elaine said he was not to drink around her he did, and she took her with her to work to protect her, that night, the year after the multiple murders, he took in close to eight glasses and got into a fight with a man that told him to take it down a few notches, and he threw him into the bar by the kitchen door and he hit the counter and the blow nearly broke his neck, she tried to calm him down and he knocked her into the wall and she hit the corner of it and the blow nearly snapped the bone in half." he said and she nodded her eyes blazing in anger at that as she answered him._

 _"Dad got called in didn't he?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah he did and he and his team brought him, but he wasn't leaving your sister and she wouldn't let go of him, because she was so shaken up, she felt safest when he was around, if he's got a contact here in the hospital, she's going to figure it out sooner or later, so I don't doubt she's telling you first." he said and she nodded to that as she answered him._

 _"How dangerous would it be if he took in more than ten and our parents had to hospitalize him here to recover from it, if he's on that narcotic?" she asked and he sighed. "If he's been drinking for more than ten years, it would take ten to fifteen years to recover from it, especially if he's on that drug or anything else on top of it. Erin nearly did it for real, when he broke her shoulder, but he's already pissed me off enough for both that and abandoning her, I learn anything else where he's concerned and and we, and the rest of her gang's parents, are having him committed for it if he moves back or comes back for her." he said and her eyes narrowed as she answered him._

 _"Getting overly protective here?" she asked and he nodded. "She's the youngest of the seven and you don't remember this, but she had several close calls in the first four years alone, including falling into the deep end of your pool after you switched residences and moved into 'his' house so Donald could search for that cache of equipment." he said and her eyes flashed at that. "So the bastard never set up a fence around that pool, and she's not able to see where it's localized, because there's leaves covering it to to the rim and she walks right into the deep end, because there's no diving board right there."_

 _"Then finally to top it off, the idiot turns her mother into this by taking off on them, so separation from the gang, she's probably clinging to my father, before we separate that day, not wanting to let go, if she was at the trial like you said and I can't remember what she looked like back then, and then she sees me as my now twenty one year old self and she finds the now fifteen year old versions of her toddler gang finally, her father is in deep shit with me for this." she said with a growl and Jeff nodded as he answered her._

 _"He's in enough trouble with us as it is here, he's touches her again like that, and I'm the one killing him." Jeff said in shock and Max answered that with an icy look then. "So the loser is a chronic drunk and he couldn't care less his daughter was hospitalized, because of him huh, well he's going to regret that now, if she's like this around me, Walter and the Doc, who out of her parents paternal gang was she closest to, I feel like she sees me in the same way now, because her response to me when I calmed her down from whatever nightmare she had was to lay her head on my leg, when I was calming her down?" Max asked and he smiled at that as he explained it to him._

 _"James Kincaid and Jared Peterson, they and Donald are her mother's quartet, she's just as close to Jack Stanton and Rob Caulfield as well." he said and Max nodded his eyes turning thoughtful then. "With my temper no idiot would ever want to mess with me, because I used to be a football player back in high school, but when I'm in a good mood the girls act and treat me like a surrogate father and..., alright I know who she sees me as, and it's Kincaid's father, his personality has to be just like mine is."_

 _"Walter I think you're like Peterson actually, so that's two and if the Doc is anything like the lieutenant, she's never going want to let us go when she's fully recovered from her condition and we release her here. I hate to be him right now when he realizes that he's been replaced and he comes back for her beyond loaded, because if he does that, the entire medical department and precinct are arresting him for that." he said and she sighed as she answered that she looked at him then._

 _"Yeah well, if she realizes who the hold out was, you're all going to kill him for this, because it's connected to the multiple murders of the last ten months and six years and their repeated bightmares, said nightmares of this boogeyman you told me about, it's a long story, and once you hear the truth you're going to want to kill him a second time for it." she said and then sighed as she thought over what she been told by Jenkins then._

 _"You guys are getting swamped because of that asshole, alright, if I hear or learn anything I'm making sure we get that drug off the streets finally and him with it." she said and he nodded as he started again as I tried to process what I just heard then. "In terms of her, she decided, as her best friends outside the gang, and as fellow doctors, we'd be the ones taking over their medical care while they were here, but Erin's getting beyond annoyed, because she hasn't heard from Billy in four months, and it's the same for the quintet for some reason." he said and she nodded as Eric tried to change the subject to lighten up the mood then for us as he looked at Max then._

 _"What's the assholes other demeanor here if Elaine is trying to get him off the street exactly, she seemed like she was more than slightly agitated?" Max asked and she answered that question. "Think about the name Cradle Nightingale, key word there is cradle, what's it translate to in the case of women?" she asked and his eyes flared up in shocked rage at that. "He's targeting teenage girls, what the hell is he exactly?" he asked and she explained that to him, her green eyes loaded with disgusted anger then._

 _"He's a teenage rapist, she's been trying to find him for five years, and this may be the reason she's so irritated right now, but whatever memories the kids have or why they're not bothering to really open up to you I'm looking into since he's evidently got a contact here in the hospital, if she has a total recall I'm the first to be told and I'll drop it to you next, okay." she said and they nodded as she sighed sadly as she looked at him._

 _"Max despite the fact you're thinking here they're a threat to themselves, if you don't really hear what they're saying to you, you'll regret it for the rest of your life if something happens here, in which case, she opened up to me in eighteen hours and I'm her sister, whatever she has to tell me I'm hearing without the added speculation here, okay." she said and he nodded. "You notice any poltergeist intrusions in the last month and a half since Dean and Jesse got removed, like injuries that weren't there before, but showed up the following morning, or any dangerous instruments lying around, a door left unlocked, anything like that?" she asked and we nodded as I answered that one gently._

 _"Yes, whoever left the supply door opened revealed a set of razors lying on the floor in the hall, we had a broken window a week ago, despite the fact no one got a hold of anything to break it and two or three razor lacerations after Kincaid got sedated and was in the tank over night." I said and she nodded to that. "Anything else?" she asked and Jenkins answered that. "For whatever reason Taryn put up a fight when I ran that blood test, because she didn't want to be put under for some reason and Billy woke up with several lacerations across his thigh and I had to take care of it, because Jane was busy with another patient." he said and she nodded as Jeff looked at him the name then._

 _"Billy?" Jeff repeated and he nodded. "That was his childhood nickname when they were toddlers, if she's calling him that now her memories are coming back finally, we just have to wait a bit longer, than we'll know for sure." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as Eric changed the subject as he looked at Max. "What are they using for that?" he asked and Max answered that with a bemused look on his face._

 _"Whoever left a box of latex gloves in that bathroom gave them that ammunition for this, because that is what they're using and who left the hose out in the open last night for that water fight?" he asked and Jake looked sheepish at that. "My fault boss and I think Derek left the gloves in there, they keep this up and the next one is going to nail one of us." he said and just as he finished saying that the next one hit Max in the leg._

 _"Alright who threw that one at me?" he asked as he tried to keep from laughing at this. A minute later after that I got the answer to that question as I heard her voice in my head. 'Sorry, but that wasn't me doctor.' she said and I hid a smile. 'Alright kid who threw that at us?' I asked and she went into that. 'Kin did, who did it hit anyway?' she asked and I knew she was about to start laughing as I answered that._

 _'It hit Max, keep those things in the bathroom before you hit someone else here, alright.' I said and I could tell she gave a mental nod to that as she logged out, but not before I heard the conversation between them as we heard most of the conversation before the next explosion going off in there. "Kincaid you just hit Max with that thing are you trying to get us in trouble here?" she asked and I could tell he knew what this meant._

 _"Aw great, I get it twice in three days, alright someone is going to get it for framing me here." he said as I heard another explosion and started laughing."What the heck was that about?" Max asked and I told him. "Kincaid was the one who hit you with that thing, and he knows he's busted for it. Looks like someone dodged that one if it hit you, because he hit one of the others with the one we just heard here." I said and he nodded._

 _"Well he just caught it tonight, if she hits me again she's going to get it though." he said and I smiled as I heard what was going on in there as I heard the hose turn on a second time."You getting mental messages here, because this is getting out of control?" he asked and I nodded in answer to that. Before I could though I heard a secondary explosion, followed by a loud splash as a wave of water was thrown out the door._

 _"Alright wise ass, now you're really going to get it." I heard Taryn say as a jet of water went flying out the door and then another explosion as a second balloon went flying out the door and into Kristen's room this time. "What the heck was that about in there?" Derek asked as he tried to keep from laughing. "Guys watch it or you're going to wind up in the bath-tub next." I heard Will say and then heard Kristen answer that._

 _"Too late Will, are you trying to break something in here Kin, the floors already saturated, watch it or you're going to end up head first in the bath-tub with the water still running into it, and watch where you throw those, before you nail the doctor or one of the others next will you please." she said and I started laughing at that as I answered him. "I think one of them left the tub loaded and forgot to drain it this time last night, Taryn got knocked into it and she threw that balloon at him while shooting him with the hose at the same time." I said and he nodded to that explanation._

 _"We really need to drain those tubs, before lights out, because I've slipped in that bathroom five times in three months, because the floors saturated every time they get into it." Max said with a chuckle and I nodded as I answered him."Apparently our bond triggered this mental link, because it's been going on all day today." I said and he nodded, but before he could say anything else I heard a splash before the next one went flying and hit me, but it didn't break, and I was holding it in as I was looking at it sitting in front of me._

 _'Whoever threw that at me is in big trouble.' I thought, alright planning on giving them a serious round in payback as I heard the next statement on that, and I could hear in her tone she knew she got caught for it too, and I knew she was the one who threw it as I got the confirmation on that a minute later and held it in as she did it. 'Oops, aw man now I'm really going to get it, first Max and now him, who am I going to hit next here?" she said and I tried to keep from laughing as I thought to myself,_

 _'No kidding young lady, you finally caught from it me and now I'm really going to let you have it, I warned you and now you're in big trouble here.' I thought before getting another response from her for that blow, her voice getting nervous as she said it. 'Sorry doctor, that wasn't on purpose.' I heard her tell me quickly and hid a smile, as I thought to myself. 'Too late kiddo, you caught it from me and now it's payback time here.' I thought, before thinking of that penalty in their case, accident or not, they paid for it every time and this was her first so I was going to keep it up till she broke completely._

 _'Intentional or not, she's going to get it for that, and I'm really going to let her have it when I do.' I thought to myself before another one went flying down the hall and Jeff quickly ducked as it slammed into the door at the other end of the hall and he turned to look at me and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing as he looked at me._

 _"Tell whoever threw that if they keep it up they are going to get it from me." he said and I nodded as I tried to keep from laughing. 'Guys keep them in the bathroom, and tell whoever threw that one to watch it or you're going to get it from Jeff, because that one nearly hit him.' I called out to her and I knew she gave a mental nod to that as I heard the pressure start going in there and knew someone turned on the hose a second time._

 _"Here we go again, they turned on the hose." I said as a jet of water went flying out the door and hit the wall as we heard several shouts and explosions in there and tried to keep from laughing as I gave a gentle message to her than. 'Alright all of you take a break guys I can hear you from here.' I thought to her as I heard the hose turn off._

 _"Alright guys cool it already, Kin you just caught it with Max and if we keep this up we're all busted now, enough already." she said and a minute later I heard it turn back on before someone turned it off and it started going back and forth before I heard another explosion. "I said cool it." she said and a minute later I heard a splash and then heard her shout at him. "Oh boy now she's pissed." Jeff said as we heard the next remark._

 _"Alright that is it, you want it on, fine." I heard her say before the hose turned back on and was on for five minutes before he said to her quickly. "Alright Kris you win, enough already." he said and I started laughing at that. "If their parents were like this, I think it just became hereditary here, because she's going to beat the crap out of him if he keeps this up." Jeff said and I nodded in agreement to that as Walter answered that one._

 _"It is, and it looks like it did." Walter said laughing as Max answered that with a smile. "Someone keeps this up and they are all going to get it they need to take a break before someone gets it here and before we get hit a second time." Max said as I heard things settle in the bathroom before they went into their rooms to change a second time and went back into his for another conference. "Jeff where did you live before you left for college before the first outbreak?" Nancy asked and he looked at her._

 _"1345 Sycamore drive why?" he asked and she looked at him. "Than you heard about the three who were killed back then when it happened, because it ties into this and so does the one that killed Ron Grady and James Schneider, right?" she asked and he nodded gently. "Alright, what aren't you telling me here, Nancy?" he asked and she looked at him. "The last time you saw me was when you were about to leave for college Jeff, I lived on the next block over." she said and he nodded to that as he looked at her._

 _"Elm Street, I knew your name sounded familiar when you got your internship here, who were the trio that wound up dead that year and why would it be connected to this?" he asked and she looked at him. "That trio was my quartet and to answer the second have you found any razor marks on the kids, because it ties into that and why they got separated in the first place, because this is going to be tough to believe when the times comes." she said and he gave a nod before I heard another bickering match come up._

 _'You get the feeling we're going to have another pillow fight come up in the middle of this?" Jeff asked and the four of us nodded as a minute later we heard several blows come out of there, before another pillow went flying out the door. "How much adrenaline does she have going through her system to trigger this anyway, because this is ridiculous?" Walter asked and I tried to figure it out as I watched them gently._

 _"If this has to do with their bond she's got a serious amount going through her and the longer this goes on the crash is going to get serious we need to keep an eye on that." I said and he nodded in agreement to that as we heard the noise come out of the room before things finally settled in there. "I'm making that an added order in addition to what Jane told you yesterday, with this amount of adrenaline in her system and her just beginning to recover from that collapse, I want it watched carefully tonight in case it does crash." Jenkins said and we all nodded to that as he looked at her then._

 _"Honey I think you should know your speculations on that photograph of your father and her are right, he's her mother's best friend, you kids have known each other for years, but just forgot each other's faces, since the separation when you were nearly ten back then, as to how I know that, it's thanks to the fact I was around for the christening, she named him her godfather when you were nearly seven." he said and she nodded to that._

 _"In other words by locking gazes with her I may have just snapped my bond with her back into place, if the bond caused this best guess is they're back in one piece finally, next question is why did the man upstairs choose now to put us back in one piece, or this is some plot to wipe out the entire block, because my quartet are gone and the only ones left are the eight of us right now." she said and Jeff looked at them to ask about that with a look of an older brother then as he looked at her._

 _"How long before that adrenaline burst gives out because they've been going at it for five hours here and they're going to be exhausted later after it gives out." Jeff asked and Max went into that. "If this is like a massive dose of caffeine it could take at least eight to nine hours and if something happens tonight the crash is going to hit them all at once and with it giving out and her still recovering she's going to be having a tough time staying awake after it's over." he said and Jeff nodded as I answered that._

 _"I want you to keep an eye on that tonight Max." I said and he nodded as we watched things as the kids just went at for a while and it settled. "Walter I don't suppose you know who I mean right?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, and I was as ready to kill him as everyone else in town was when we found out, but nobody wanted to be the one who did it, but whoever did lost someone who meant a lot to him, and he disappeared when you were nine at the time." he said and she nodded as she thought it over._

 _"Hey did the cops find the evidence in the last thirteen years since though?" he asked and she gave a shake to her head to that. "No though dad was still searching for it when the trio were murdered, mom wanted to forget him, but dad was determined to figure it out after Tina was murdered, losing Glen was the final straw, though and when mom died that did it for him, I haven't seen him since I started to college." she said and he nodded as Eric and Jeff looked at them._

 _"If this is connected to it, maybe you should get him involved, because if he learns that the entire teenage is in here, that would snap him out of it, but if something starts screwing with her recovery, he's going to kill the people who caused it, he thought of her as another daughter." he said and she nodded as Jeff ended their conversation as he looked at them then."Alright guys what are you talking about?" he asked and Walter answered that question."How old are you Jeff?" he asked and he went into that._

 _"I'm twenty six, why?" he asked and Walter explained it then. "About twelve to fourteen years ago there was a serial killer running around who was molesting and killing children, everyone was being driven nuts, because they had no idea who was doing the killing till someone dropped the bomb and the cops arrested him, but the cop who did it, did it out of order and he was released on a technicality, after that he disappeared, and nobody knows what happened to him since." he said and they nodded as Nancy finished for him._

 _" My father was part of the team that arrested him and was running a search for the missing paraphernalia that he'd been using on this, but never found it." she said and he nodded."What's your fathers job now Nancy?" he asked and she smiled slightly. "Dad is a homicide detective and second in command of the department, but sometimes does work in the other areas of the department, so if there's trouble here over the next few days I'm bringing him in to deal with it." she said and he nodded as they ended it then._

 _"Whoever the holdout on my block was, was the one responsible for the separation between me and the kids though guys, and whoever it was is tied to her current emotions right now. Jeff what's your last name exactly?" she asked him gently. "Brecker, my name is Jeffrey Brecker, why?" he asked her and her eyes widened in shock and she quickly answered him. "Jeff the last you saw me was before you left, like I said, but it was during the trial of the Nightingale, your sister's a friend of mine, who out of the team was at the trial, because I think we have our patient as the same kid, if she's remembering that now, because of it?" she asked and Walter quickly answered her._

 _"It was me and Jeff, the bastard is on the loose and hasn't been found in five years Nancy, your father is investigating the suicide outbreak, my sister said Kristen's mother is still searching for the bastard." he told her and she nodded. "Explains the attitude yesterday, my father was furious when my surrogate twin was murdered, for a crime fighter, though they take the job seriously, the family comes first, Elaine's furious she can't find him, because she's not risking the girls getting attacked by the bastard, but if he comes after the trio here I'm going to kill him myself." she said and he hid a smile._

 _"Big sister instincts kicking in now?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah and she's the youngest of the five of us girls living on the block, if my instincts are correct here, it means our connection snapped back into place for her to respond to me like that yesterday, but if her memory comes back all at once you'll get the answers you want here in their case." she told him and we nodded to that as they ended it then._

 _"Wait a second, you got a photo of the high school football team when we were their age Walter?" Max asked and he nodded and pulled it out of his wallet and gave it to him. "Geez, the boys look like our current quartet, who's who exactly?" he asked and Walter gently answered that. "James Kincaid played tight end, I was full back, Jared Peterson was wide center, Donald Thompson was a wide receiver and Damian Anderson played defenseman, while Jack Stanton was a wrestler and the county champion for four years straight." he said and Max nodded as Jenkins turned to her in exasperation._

 _"And he's still getting into trouble for jumping feet first into a situation honey, you better talk to him about this, before he gets shot next." he said and she covered her eyes at that. "Dads nickname side effects got worse didn't it?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah he wound with five more scars and ten concussions in the last six years since you left for college, your paternal quartet are just as bad as he is and it's been getting out of hand in the last six years." he said and she nodded. "Anything goes wrong and he's getting called in." she said and and he nodded as Max hid a chuckle at that information._

 _"I take it whatever they're high school nicknames were just got worse huh?" he asked and Jenkins started laughing as he answered that. "Yeah, Donald was bit of a stunt devil back in high school and college, and he wound up with that as his alias at work and every criminal in town is afraid of him as a result, while Jared and James are just as bad as he is, their wives and your mother, honey, were ready to beat the crap out them at times, if they got worse than a scrape or bruise after the stunts they pulled on the football team, though Erin was ready to put him in traction for breaking his leg at one point." he said and she started laughing at that as Max answered him with an amused look on his face as he said what we were all thinking then._

 _"Explains why the kids are so strong if they did choose their father's choice of sports, so three quarters of the boys became football players while Will's father is a wrestler is that it, and they're using that in their jobs these days, while the trio took their fathers choice of sports." Max said and Walter nodded with a smile as he looked at the photo._

 _"I take it dad was a friend of yours Walter?" she asked and he nodded. "I'm the only person outside the gang, they were friends with till they met the med doctor duo, if your parents were together till you were ten, they raised you together, but I've got a question, who was that seven year old standing behind that cop?" he asked and she thought it over before she turned to him._

 _"Wait my paternal quartet, that's who James and Jared are to me?" she repeated and Jenkins nodded. "That's the connection between me and the guys, our fathers have been friends since they were kids, you said dad was Kristen's godfather, so her mother, the duo and my father are a quartet and it transferred to us, and we just found each other when she and I got here yesterday, nice timing, she's found her quartet and whatever broke us up is going to pay the price for it." she said with a protective growl in her voice, but before I could ask what she meant by that remark I heard a thunk and crash then._

 _"Alright watch it will you." I heard, before hearing a second crash followed by a thud and then multiple thuds of something hitting the floor and a pillow was thrown the door a minute later. "Haven't you done that trick once too often man, the next blow could result in hitting the doc next." Kincaid said and I hid a chuckle. Before I heard it again, only with a metallics clang as whatever it was hit the chair, knocking it into the locker and knocking the door open and at least thirty thuds before a second pillow got thrown out the door, before we heard it again, only this time a stuffed animal got thrown into it._

 _"For god sakes Philip, you keep that up and you're going to either break the mirror or the window next so watch it will you." Will added for Kincaid and we hid a chuckle at that. "How many times have you been doing that Philip, because I heard the racket down here between you and the trio yesterday, before I joined the group?" she asked and I heard a chuckle. "While growing up I had a set of erector set, and between that and the dominos I created a few style domino effect gadgets, and this was one of them." he said and I knew she nodded as things shifted and it quieted down then in there._

 _"Jane said that the pillow hit Jennifer and they got into a pillow fight is that what caused it?" Jenkins asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but I thinks they're settling down now." I said, before I heard a clank and something rolled out the door and into the bathroom. "Or not, that better not be a piece of the trivial pursuit game because I slipped while stepping on those pie marker pieces before." Walter said and I nodded to that gently as Jeff said his thoughts on the subject with a thoughtful look on his face._

 _"I've never seen them this like this before, six months of frustration and the ice breaker happens to be the missing member of their childhood gang, that's new." Jeff said and Jenkins answered that one. "They were really close as toddlers, so seeing each other as teenagers was enough to drain all their anger and frustration now and the emotional healing is kicking in finally, as for her, she's in serious need of paternal attention, because like Jane said he was never around, whatever reason put her in here, she's starting to heal, and I think they drained her anger at him out of her this way."_

 _"They're one side of it, we're the other and with that, if the emotional therapy keeps up they're going to be released in a couple of months and the stalling is coming to an end." he said and I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to tell him yet, but I was not the one keeping them here, for whatever reason, every time I came close to a breakthrough so I could release them, Simms always relit the fire and it pushed back their release dates._

 _Hopefully with the girls here, things would keep up like they were and I'd be able to release them finally, but first I had to help her, it was obvious she needed me, I knew if things between us kept up like they were, she'd never want to let go, because I would take his place and our bond would become a paternal bond after that."You get this feeling we're going to have any more problems right now between them?" Derek asked and I heard a thunk at that and chuckled as I answered him._

 _"Yeah I'd say they're not quite done yet here, but I get the feeling they're going to go at again tonight during dinner, so Max could you give that warning for me?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. "We've had five or six pranks and practical jokes as a result of them fooling around, two paper ball fights, two water ones and two pillow fights, this is getting ridiculous, well at least he's beginning to relax now, I thought he'd never loosen up here." he said and Jenkins chuckled at that as he explained that._

 _"James was the exact same way and when he and Elaine went at it, it lead to a free for all between the seven of them till finally Erin or Donald put an end to it, when they were young adults, though with John, Sarah and Peter added to the group, once it got started, it took twenty minutes to end it when their other halves got involved." he said and she started laughing at that. "Well that's one side of my parents I'd never seen before, they were doing fine till I was twelve and then divorced." she said and he nodded softly._

 _"Yeah the fight was about his not just letting go about finding the cache of equipment Krueger hid in the house, whatever happened your mother wanted to forget that three years and move on, but your father, he threw himself into looking for it, because he wanted to see him charged for the murders of twenty children finally." he said and she nodded to that. "Looks like I wound taking on his determination to learn who the murderer was at the time, but I don't doubt this is going to snap him out of it."_

 _"If I bring him in to help, but he learns that the seven are here, and he's going to be furious at that, my baby sister needs him and if whatever happens later causes a problem he's going to tear a limb off when he finds out, because losing my quartet was bad enough, but mom, that did it for him." she said and they nodded to that. "Does Stanton know the quartet are here as well, she mentioned Will, Taryn and Kristen, but does she know that the quartet are here as well, if she saw us in the exact same way, from the way she called me that?" she asked and I shook my head gently to answer her._

 _"Let me get this straight, the kids were hospitalized one by one, and the other members of the adult gang don't even know that the kids of the rest of their gang are even here?" she repeated and Max answered that. "Doc, I need to talk to you tonight, before you leave I have some information you're not going to like when you hear it." he said and I nodded to that as Walter answered her then, his eyes narrowing in concern then at that._

 _"Whatever reason Carver has for doing that had better be good for holding that information back from Erin, because when James, Jared, Elliot and Rob find out that the rest of the kids gang are here, they're going to pissed at that, especially if she's that close to the other paternal members of their gang aside from Donald, James and Jared." Walter said and Jenkins and Nancy nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Dropping in to check on her again tonight Doc?" Walter asked smiling and I smiled. "Yes, though this time she's about to get it for getting smart with me and hitting me with that water balloon, she's been asking for it all day and now she's busted." I said and he smiled at that. "I'd hate to be her right now, when you go see her tonight, because she doesn't know what to expect where you're concerned, but this should help out a bit."_

 _"Your technique drives the girls crazy when you let them have it, but I don't doubt she's going to have a meltdown when you do let her have it, because the duo both did, and you're the more playful psychiatrist where emotional therapy is concerned here." Jeff said with a laugh and I chuckled at his wording of that, because he was right, where my girls were concerned, if they held anything back from me, I used this to get it out of them and I really pushed to get them to break, because it helped drain their anger and draining it completely made it easier for them to rest finally as well, as I thought this over I turned to Jenkins then to go into it._

 _"How strong was her bond with Donald exactly Daniel?" I asked and he chuckled. "She was really close to him, with Rick never around he took over paternal rights to her, and she thought of him as her father, so with that, if she's already growing closer to you, I don't doubt she's going to start comparing you to him later." he said and I nodded to that. "Paternal neglect and abandonement, well Parker just made it worse, till I release her she's my responsibility, and he's barred from her indefinitely, especially if I learn anything else where their bonds are concerned." I said with a firm tone to him._

 _"He's already got the wrath of half the team here, I find out anything else and he's going to wind up dead when I get through with him right now?" Nancy said to me and I nodded in agreement to that. "So the lieutenant is her godfather, whatever reason for the split is not good enough and neither is the fact of Parker taking off on her, I learn whatever else is going on here in her condition and why she panicked yesterday, but I'm not bringing it up to her, but that model has to be connected to it, because she's made a sketch of it last night and it's hanging on the wall in her room right now." Max said to me and I nodded as I answered him as I looked at Jenkins then to go into that one._

 _"Yesterday's panic was more than just hearing the trigger word, whatever she saw the other night, has to be what made her panic, but I'm getting it from one of the boys to find out what it is, because I'm not making her worse right now, because whatever she saw or remembers has traumatized her enough already." I said and Jenkins answered that. "Whatever it was, we better get it from Roland he's the one she's closest and was closest to when they were toddlers." he said and I nodded as we ended our conversation._

 _"What was James's nickname anyway, because she started calling Kincaid by their childhood nickname for him." I asked and he smiled. "That was his name as well, up until they were thirty the group used that as his nickname." he said and I smiled. "Why do I feel like my patients are the teenage versions of your friends if they're like this around each other?" I asked and he chuckled._

 _"Because when the twenty one got together it always resulted in a free for all every time, at the moment it's working, but we better not rock the boat, because we got a long way to go where she's concerned." he said and I nodded in agreement as he we left them play as we heard things start up again in there._

 _After watching the kids all afternoon I knew we had it right about their relationship, because they were always together and just being together was starting to help her heal up. I wasn't entirely sure yet, but if her father had something to do with her turning to us for the need of paternal attention, I was going to tear into him for that._

 _She was beginning to recover slowly here, and with what looked like her entire gang and Nancy, who from the way they were together, was probably her older sister, the emotional wounds from his taking off were going to be healed within a month and by the time she was fully recovered, her bond with me would have helped her to move on from that, especially since I knew she trusted me now and I was determined to keep from losing it, as I thought it over, I thought on my relationship with the eight gently then.._

 _I had an age difference of 19 years on the kids and thirteen on Nancy, but despite that, I easily connected to the kids and they all thought of me as an adoptive father, which made it easier to work with them and when something came up it always lead to trouble in case one of them started something and I had to take charge before it got out of hand, while Nancy acted like the buffer I needed where they were concerned._

 _In the case of her though despite that age difference I knew something was beginning to form between us and if it lead in the direction I thought it was it meant I found the person I was meant to be with for the rest of my life, and if I was right, I knew her father wouldn't mind if she and I got together, and hoped there was no trouble between now and when that did happened, for the time being I had to wait it out._

 _As for Kristen, I could feel our bond growing even stronger as the day went by, and I wasn't sure what was causing it, but if it had do with her father, I was going to take him apart for it, because at this rate I was going to be replacing him and she was going to start thinking of me as her father if this kept up, and I cared about her a lot, though I wasn't sure if my thoughts on the attachment were right or not, but I had to wait and see where this was going to lead as the week went by here._

 _So far whatever damage had been done over the last year and a half was slowly healing, and I knew we, the kids and Nancy were the reason for that, and if it kept up she was going to be healed by the time she was released which was going to be in another two months after we took care of her recovery from what happened the day before and I was going to make sure nothing screwed it up, since I was already feeling overly protective of her and I knew she was bringing out the father in me and if this kept up she wouldn't want to let me go and it would be the same if this went on._

 _I knew with the fact her father was gone, that she was going to need me and decided I was going to be there for her and take care of her during the next few months as she recovered and with it the bonds between us were going to grow stronger too. I knew our bond was slowly deepening and I was now reaching the point of acting like her father, which meant in her case a bit of personal time together, in this case, with what happened in the session and now I finally get hit when they were playing it was time for a bit of payback._

 _With each group, and the younger they were, I spent some time with each of them so I could get to know them and it deepened the bonds between us, and in her case she needed some alone time with me, to start building the bonds, and I knew that the more time together, the stronger and deeper the bonds were going to grow as time went on here._


	6. 6: Playful Bonding

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This Chapter is the final pieces to the first portion of chapter one now with him sharing a paternal bonding moment with her, and he acts like a father with her, when she makes the mistake of accidentally hitting him, and this is the consequence for it, but this is the beginning of their father/daughter bond, as his feelings go from being her psychiatrist to being an adoptive father.**

 **Before he and Nancy go over their conversation over the dream suppressant as his feelings on that start taking hold after that as his feelings at Simms start turning from friendship, to resentment and into hate as it begins a parting of the ways, in their ways of handling the situation after that point.**

 **After that it reaches the morning of the first murder it starts changing directions, while trying to prevent her from relapsing and him trying hold in his feelings as he deals with his emotions of losing two of his patients, and learns the truth, as he gets ready to get Nancy's father involved in it...**

 **Chapter 6: Bonding and Playful Consequences**

 _After things had started slowing down finally in the ward I went to check on Kristen and found her in her room, sitting on the bed and wearing only socks on her feet and knew she was getting ready for bed as well as dinner with the rest of their group as I got a better look at her clothes as I watched her working on a drawing as she sat there._

 _As I watched her, I knew this left several areas of skin and her feet completely exposed to the round of tickle torture I was going to do to her for her attitude that morning, since the pants she was wearing left her legs completely exposed, with the ends of the leggings ending several inches above her knees, leaving her knees and thighs exposed and if she had several sensitive spots I was going to find them, and if I was right her legs and feet were going to be two of them as I watched her with a smile._

 _'Perfect, I have her off guard, if she is anything like the others when it comes to this she's going to crack by the time I'm done with her, I know she's going to try to get out of range, but I can deal with that, but this kid is going to get it for that cheek this morning.' I thought with a smile as I came into the room and she looked at me as I came over to her. 'Uh oh, here it comes.' I heard her think and hid a smile at that as I moved to the bed as I got ready to let her have it then._

 _"Alright kiddo what was that in there?" I asked as I sat down on the bed next to her as I positioned myself to get to her easily and pull her sideways into my lap so I could do this and keep up the tickling till she had cracked completely as she answered me as I smiled at her as I rested my hand on her knee and gave a gentle squeeze there before moving my hand further up to squeeze her thigh as I started brushing my fingers against it in tickling strokes as I watched her and I could tell she was trying to keep from giggling._

 _And if I was right she was as bad as they were and I was going to let her have it till she decided not to get smart with me any more, though this was going to cause her to grow even closer to me in the process, as I continued stroking her leg gently with a smile. As I watched her I could tell she was getting nervous, and probably got it a few times from the kids parents before the separation and was now about to get it from me next then._

 _"I knew the others were getting tired listening to that, and decided to end for a bit." she said as I worked on her leg I moved the other hand and started on her foot and started running my fingers against it in light strokes which I could tell were making it harder for her to keep from laughing, as I was rubbing her leg, I slid one hand under the cuff of her sock and removed it while keeping up the stroking on that foot, and then did the same with the other foot._

 _"Who was the one who started that water fight?" I asked smiling as I kept it up as I shifted position and moved closer to her as I started picking it up on the strokes and turned them into tickling ones and I could tell she was holding it in as she answered me. "Kincaid did after shooting me in the back with the hose and it started going back and forth." she said and I could hear the suppressed laughter as she said that._

 _"What about that water balloon fight, what caused that?" I asked as I moved closer to her as I kept it up and slid my hand under her legs to shift them a bit so I could gently keep them in my lap to hold them and wrapped my arm around them, while lightly brushing my fingers against the back of her leg in the same tickling strokes as I started getting ready for her to crack as she answered that, as I could hear her trying to hold it in then, though she was about to start laughing as she answered me._

 _"Kincaid found those gloves and started filling them up, I tried to stop him and he threw the first at me and it got started, as for the one that hit you that was an accident." she said and I could tell she was trying to hold it in, as I kept it up as we talked, but she wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, since she hadn't noticed I had taken her socks off, repositioned to get her into my lap or pulled her legs into my lap as we talked, since I was running my fingers across the soles of her feet in strokes, and doing the back of her leg as I moved closer to her._

 _Both of these were making it harder for her to keep from laughing as I then moved my hand from her leg to her side and started there next and I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing at that as she shifted position as I did it as I moved closer and moved my hand to her other side and started lightly tickling her as she tried to dodge as she tried to keep the smile off her face as I moved in closer, using one hand to keep it up on her foot and the other on her side._

 _The position I was in had me halfway behind her so when she finally cracked she fell into me and I could get her in my lap to immobilize her, to torture her a bit before the session really started, since this happened every time with the girls, and if she was really ticklish she was going to break by the time I finally ended it, as I got ready for her to finally cave and get her in my lap to start the torture session slowly then._

 _As I kept it up, I shifted a hand to her side and, without her noticing, I went for the skin on her side and that caused the smile she was trying to hide to start cracking as I had the other hand gently brushing her foot with tickling strokes, and I could tell she was holding it in as I let her know that this was about to get worse in her case._

 _You're caught here kiddo.' I said with a smile, using our bond to talk to her, to which she responded in kind, as I started increasing it and I started running it up her side in tickling strokes as she lost the battle to keep it under control and started laughing as I started picking up speed as she tried to block, before I went for her stomach and that did it finally, as she fell into me, as she tried to say it through her laughter._

 _"Come on, I give up!" she said laughing as I worked on her stomach, before stopping for a minute and shifted position so she could get up, as I made it seem like I was ending it and she started shifting position to get up and I placed one hand down on her stomach at that. 'Nope sorry kiddo, you're not going anywhere, it's only just starting.' I thought with a smile as I wrapped my arm across her waist then._

 _Before she could sit up, I gently stopped her in doing that as I wrapped one arm across her waist and the other poised over it, she couldn't get loose, because I had one leg gently holding her feet down and the other under her, keeping her legs trapped in a scissor immobilizing motion, so I could work on her exposed knees and thighs while I had both arms wrapped around her waist._

 _'Hey what's going on here, come on, let me go, what's going on?' I heard her think as she squirmed as I smiled at her playfully as I moved my hand to her side and her eyes widened as she got what she had done in this before it started as I heard her think it. 'Wait I've seen that look in my godfather and uncles eyes when they were about to..., aw man, why did I where those pants, I know what this means, I know what this is, I'm dead now, help!' I heard her think as she realized what I was about to do then._

 _'Not again, thirty times in three years, I know what I'm getting next, help!" I heard her add, and I figured that memory came back then as I gave her a smile as I answered that statement as I moved my hand to her side. 'You're stuck and caught kid.' I thought to her as I started tickling her side and she started laughing as I heard her think. 'No, no, help.' she said mentally laughing as she tried to pull back, before she could though I aimed for both sides and started running it along her upper sides._

 _I knew the area I was doing had to be one of her sensitive spots which were likely a big one as she tried to pull free as she tried to sit up, and moved back slightly, before she could though I wrapped an arm across her waist to keep her there, as I ran my hand in gentle strokes across her leg and she started laughing as she tried to get free as she broke even more as I then shifted it to her side and ran it in the same way before I positioned a hand against her knee and started stroking it against her leg._

 _' I wonder if you're ticklish here.' I said to her with a smile as I gently squeezed her knee and she started laughing as I than started tickling her there and she started laughing. While I was doing that I moved my hand to her feet then, ' Let's see if you're ticklish here.' I said with a playful smile and moved my hand to her foot and started there and it caused her to crack as she started laughing. 'God if he gets them all I'm going to lose it here, help!' I heard her think and hid a smile as I kept it up._

 _I knew doing it like this worked in driving the victim nuts before I really let them have it as I worked at getting their sensitive and weak spots worked out, and went to each spot to get the victim to break, before I really went after them and this worked when I got a wise guy response or got hit in the middle of their fooling around, since I put them in a position where they were slightly immobilized as I tortured them a bit before the real session started and it worked in getting them to break every time, especially in the case of the girls as I heard her call out to the quintet._

 _'You guys are getting it for this, why didn't you tell me his technique, help!' I heard her think and then heard Kincaid answer her. 'If he's got you trapped in there, we're getting it if we try to help, so you're on your own Kris.' he called back and then heard her answer that. 'Alright wise guy, get ready this is war, you try to start another pillow fight and I'm giving you the pillow beating of your life buddy.' I heard her call back to him and hid a chuckle at that as I kept it up._

 _When it came to my new patients this worked every time, I preferred to get my patients comfortable with me and this helped in doing that, especially when they were separated from their parents, and with the two cases I worked with, I worked in filling in that hole of being a father to them, which was going to be the same for her now, since our bond was already falling into place and this was going to make it even stronger._

 _With the position she was in, her lying across my lap and slightly stuck, I was going to torment her by tickling her legs and go back and forth between them and her sides, till I started it for real and by than she'd be laughing so hard she wouldn't be getting smart with me any more, as I thought this I started on her legs and started it in tickling strokes and used the other one to gently grip her left side keeping my fingers stroking on that side as I kept it up on her legs with other hand and she started squirming as I kept it up as I got ready to hit her with the next one with her head laying against my chest._

 _As I thought that over as I did this, I knew that the last two who wound up in the position she was in happened to be my current girl patients and they both had the same responses to my way of dealing with their smart Alec responses and they had stopped doing that, though I still got hit at times when they and the boys when at it, and now she was about to get it next for doing both._

 _With the way I did this I knew I acted like their fathers when they got busted and this started going in the direction of being a father/daughter bond with them now as well, as I looked at her with a smile as I moved a hand to her knee and started it in a squeezing tickle and that did it finally as she started laughing as she tried to get out of my arms then, I could tell she was trying to hold it in as I did it, reversing each one to keep her off guard as I moved it back and forth between her knee and feet and kept it up on her side with the other hand then._

 _After getting her to crack with that one I moved my hand to the other knee and did it again and she started laughing as I started doing both knees in that matter and she started laughing as she tried get out of my lap, but I wrapped one arm across her waist and the other hand gently gripping her side, before I positioned my hand above her stomach and that did it as she tried to move out of the way before I brought it down, but I pulled her back and aimed for her stomach and she lost it completely with that move._

 _'Alright, alright you got me, you win.' she said trying to hold my arm away from her stomach, and I figured that had to be either another sensitive spot or her weak-spot if she was trying to prevent me from hitting it, but decided to test that in a bit, while playing with her a bit before I did it, but I just gave a playful smile to her as I moved my hand back to her legs again, since I was toying with her before I really laid into her as I did this as I ran my fingers against her thigh and she started laughing as I stroked her leg in gentle tickling strokes, as I answered that._

 _' Now why would you be doing that, huh, maybe I should see why.' I said to her with a playful smile as I started running it along her side next in tickling strokes and she started laughing, 'No, I've had enough here, no more.' she said as I ran it back to her leg and she cracked as she started laughing as I ran my hand in strokes along her thigh as I then moved it to her feet then._

 _Half the time in these sessions I kept it up for close to fifteen minutes, but in her case I was going to keep it up till she decided not to get smart any more and I completely got her to crack as I ran my fingers in tickling strokes along her thigh and she started laughing as I kept it up then as she tried to get out of my arms then._

 _'I wonder why you're trying to keep me from going for your stomach, maybe I should start there.' I said to her and she gave a shake of her head to that, but I moved my hand into position on that spot, and gently ran my fingers there in strokes and she started laughing. 'No alright you win, I give up, I give up, no more.' she told me through her laughter then as she tried to get free as I ran a hand against her stomach._

 _With the position she was in, lying across my lap, I knew she wouldn't be able to get up in time before I went for the the next one, as I ran a hand along her upper leg in a light tickling caress on that spot and she started squirming as she laughed as I went back to her knee and really started on that spot and started squeezing repeatedly there and I got her to break completely with that and she started laughing as she tried to pull back._

 _Bur before she could I went for her right side and started there as well and she lost it then as she started laughing as I went for both spots and both together made her lose it completely as she tried to pull back, but there was no where to go here and I was just getting started on this particular session with her then._

 _'No you got me, you win, no more.' she told me again as I kept it up on both spots and she started laughing as I started on her upper thighs then in the same squeezing tickle and she lost it completely. 'Whatever he's planning here, I'm toast, I can't take this, help!' I heard her think and smiled at her._

 _'You don't know how right you are young lady, and this is payback kid.' I thought gently as I started going back and forth on her knees with that move as she tried to get her legs out from under mine as I started running my hand against her foot in strokes and she started laughing at that as I went back and forth between the two._

 _I knew this worked every time with the girls to the point that by the time I started for real they were ready to break down from the session by the time I finally ended it and with the ones who were most ticklish, I made it clear that getting smart with me was not a good idea and in the case of the new ones this helped in getting rid of the nervousness completely, and in her case, I could tell she was so ticklish that she wasn't going to be getting smart with me any more if this was the consequence._

 _With the girls I went for certain spots that got a serious reaction out of them and the knees were one of them, and in her case I was going to stretch it out to really make her lose it as I kept it up on her knees and she started laughing as I started there again. 'If this is the starting point I'm going to lose it if he keeps this up, help.' I heard her think through her laughter as she squirmed to get free then._

 _With the way I had us situated there, her lying across my lap, my arms wrapped around her waist and my legs wrapped around hers, she knew she was stuck, her limbs were restrained and I was stronger than she was then, so trying to escape me then was no longer an option, and I was going to make that clear as I got ready to go for her weakspot and keep it up till I really let her have it then as I kept it up on her legs than, before running my fingers across her stomach again, though I knew shirt or no shirt she was incredibly ticklish and I was going to keep it up._

 _'Alright you win, I give up.' she added quickly laughing, but I just gave a smile in response to that and moved my hand to her left side and saw her eyes widen as she got what I was doing and tried to sit up, but I pulled her back, and started on that spot, 'Ahh no where to go kid.' I thought with a smile to her as I ran my fingers along her stomach in tickling strokes and she started laughing as I then moved it to her side as I moved her shirt a bit to get to her skin and saw her eyes widen at that as I heard the mental objection to that._

 _' No not there, please not the skin, I can't take that, not there please.' she thought quickly, after hearing that I gave her a grin and moved my hand to her side to apply the next bit of it then. 'I'd like to know how he's figuring out these spots, because I'm ready to crack here, enough already.' she thought and I could hear her laughter as I kept it up. 'The skin huh, you shouldn't have told me that, if this explains that reaction yesterday with Max, you just gave yourself away.' I thought with a playful smirk on my face then as I moved my hand to her side._

 _'No I give up, you win.' she said again as I moved her shirt sideways to aim for the skin on her side and saw her eyes widen as I ran my fingers against her side in strokes and it caused her to break then as she started laughing, 'No really, help!' she said laughing as I got started on her side as she started trying to get loose then as I slowly stroked my fingers along that spot in tickling strokes and this caused her to break completely as she tried to pull away, but I wrapped one hand around her wrists then and used the other to start tickling the bare patch of skin on her side and she started laughing and she quickly said it again and I could tell she was really ticklish from these responses as well._

 _'Ah, ah, you're not going anywhere.' I thought back to her as I ran it gently against her side and she started laughing as she said a second time.'No help, I give up, I give up, you win.' she said laughing as I kept it up as I moved both hands into position on both sides of her and her eyes widened as she got what I was about to do, as I slowly ran it across her side and then moved my hand to her stomach, pushed her shirt up a bit, and started tickling her there and she broke completely._

 _'If you want to this to stop tell me the truth, why are you trying to keep me from going for your stomach.' I said as I started adding on to the pressure and I knew she was trying to answer as I started moving it across her stomach. 'No, alright you win, I give up, I give up.' she said again laughing as she tried to get out of my lap, as I moved it back and forth across those spots and then angled it to both sides and gave her a smile as I got ready to hit her with the next bit of it, since it was about to turn from toying to being hit with the full thing in five minutes._

 _'He knows, cover up!' I heard her think quickly as I started increasing the pressure and she quickly flipped positions then. While I was doing her stomach she turned into my chest and I went back to her side and she quickly flattened back and I started back on her stomach and this went back and forth for fifteen minutes as I let her know she was trapped. 'No where to go kid you're stuck.' I told her with a smile and she quickly tried to get the words out._

 _'Alright you win I give up." she said through her laughter and I smiled. "There a reason you're trying to keep me from going for your stomach here?' I asked her again, as I slid a hand across the side of her leg and started lightly there. 'Not really, I give up, you win.' she said as she tried to keep from giggling and I smiled, every time one of my girl patients said that I knew they were lying to me, and the consequences resulted in-increasing the pressure as I hit their most sensitive spots next as I aimed at the spots to set them off._

 _'Lying is another penalty here young lady and you just caught it.' I told her as I moved my hand to the underside of her thigh as I started there and started tickling the back of her thigh and that did it as she started laughing even more. 'No, not lying, I'm not lying, I give up, I give up, no more help!' she said as she squirmed to get free, but with my legs wrapped around hers and my arms around her waist she was trapped and she knew it as I ran my fingers against the back of her thigh in a tickling caress and this had her so riled I knew that she was going to lose it completely as I got ready to hit her with the next one then as I smiled at her then._

 _I could tell she knew she was about to get it and then I used both hands to do it as I move my hands to her sides and she really started laughing as I went for her sides, figuring that the reason she was trying to get out of range was because that was one of the sensitive spots and I had just found the first of several as I started on that one first and slowly got it along her waist under her shirt, which was riding up a bit, and ran it along her sides and started it in a stroking caress and she started laughing as I did it and gently pulled her against me again and started pushing it up._

 _'Alright no more, please, I can't take it.' she said laughing as she tried to get loose, and then finally got free and backed up. Though with my legs locked around hers she couldn't get off the bed as I moved in closer and kept it up on her sides keeping it up on the bare patch I found, with doing it this way it made it easier to get them to break. 'No help, I can't take it, no more!' she said laughing as I kept it up then as she nearly fell into me a second time as I kept it up._

 _With the added pressure she started laughing as she fell sideways on to the bed, before accidentally laying flat as I moved in closer with a smile and moved my hand to her right side and started stroking my fingers there in tickling strokes, and I could hear the mental laughter as I was doing it then as I went for both sides and aimed for the bare patches and she really started laughing as I did it as she started squirming and was trying to switch positions again as I tickled her and I knew I had her now as I heard the mental laughter before hearing the first mental statement, as she tried to turn sideways and I knew I had her as I said this to her, as I continued working on her side gently._

 _'Gotcha kiddo, you just got caught here.' I said and kept it up as I started deepening the strokes and she lost it at that move as she started laughing as she tried to get free, but I laid a hand down on her side gently to let her know she was stuck as I started picking up speed on the strokes, since I was sitting next to her on the bed doing this and keeping my arm on her left insured she was trapped and there was no where to go, while keeping her legs entangled with mine then, in a gentle locking manner to keep her from trying to get her legs free._

 _'No help, I can't take it.' she said laughing as I gave a smile at that as I moved my hand back to her knee and started there again and started squeezing it and she broke down completely there, as she tried to get out of range, but with the position she was in there was no way out, because I was sitting on one side of her and had my arm wrapped across her waist, to keep her there, before I really let her have it as I ran it across her stomach again as I went for the skin of her stomach and she started laughing as I turned it into tickling strokes, keeping it up for five minutes before moving it back to her side._

 _'No please, no more, no more, I can't take it.' she said and she kicked her legs to get them out from under my leg, but I gently repositioned it to keep them down and started on her thigh again as I stroked it gently and she cracked a second time, as I ran it in tickling strokes there and then moved it to her side and started on the bare patch I found, knowing she was ticklish there, and her skin had to be incredibly sensitive to give this reaction then, and she had to be really ticklish to give off this reaction, and decided to keep that for future reference as I looked at her with smile then._

 _While I was doing her sides, I heard the first mental statement to that move and knew she was trying to keep from laughing as I did it, though I could hear her mentally, and knew she was coming close to breaking as I did it, 'Ahh, not there, help, I can't take it.' she thought and I knew she was ticklish from this reaction as I got started on that side and started adding a bit more to it, before hearing the next one when I started it in a stroking caress on it and as I brushed my fingers gently there._

 _'No, no I can't handle it.' she said laughing as I gave a smile to her and I knew I had her now as I started running it gently along her side and she really started laughing as I kept it up, knowing I had it right that she was ticklish and now I was going to let her have it for what went on that day in the session and when I got hit with that balloon, as I brushed my fingers against her bare skin there and it caused her to lose it then as she tried to get out of range and I moved in closer to apply a bit more to it and she started laughing even more at that as I did it as I started it in strokes running back and forth there._

 _'Well this is working well, if she is reacting like this I'm sure it's going to get even worse when I hit all of them, you, young lady, are busted here and now I'm going to let you have it for hitting me with that balloon.' I thought with a smile as I kept it up then. As I looked at her as I got started and rested one hand on her side and started in light strokes which had her breaking as I kept it up, she shifted positions as I got ready as I moved closer so I could do this and started on her right side as she tried to get out of range, but she'd just given herself away then with that move._

 _Since it was now obvious that I found the first one and with that she just made it clear she was really ticklish and I knew I had her cornered, and she was now trying to get out of range before I came after her, but there was no where to go in this issue and she knew it, because with her drained a bit and I was twice as strong as she was I was going to let her know she couldn't get away from me when it came to this type of thing as I smiled at her as I kept it up on her side with one hand and ran the other across her leg._

 _As I kept it up on her side, I knew she was trying to keep from laughing as I saw a bare patch showing where her shirt had started riding up on her right side and then gave a smile as I went for it and she really started laughing as I went for that spot and then heard her mental statement to that as I kept it up in running my fingers against it back and forth and before she tried to get away I moved my other hand, grabbed both of her and pinned them above her head as I slid my fingers in a stroking caress against that section._

 _'No not there, help!' she thought and I could hear the laughter as I gave an answering response to that as I kept it up on that spot as she started squirming to get free as I did it as I ran my fingers in tickling strokes against her side and she started trying to break free as I did it, now knowing I had found the first and I was getting ready to give the entire thing as I answered her mental statement as I wrapped my hand around her wrists gently to hold them._

 _'Ah, ah, no where to go here young lady.' I thought back to her with a smile as I kept it up knowing she was about to try and get free, and this just added on to the fact that she was extremely ticklish as I waited for her to try it and got ready to catch as she did it, since this wasn't the first time one of my patients tried to make a break for it before I let them have it in their fooling around as I looked at her I thought that one over, knowing this was going to keep up for a while with all of my patients and would for a long time when it came to each of my group._

 _'Too late kiddo, I know you're ticklish and you just caught it here.' I added with a smile as I got started on the spot I was doing as I waited for her to try her brief escape. With half of my patients over the years when they were fooling around and I got hit with whatever they were playing around with, I usually did this as a warning and once they tried to make a break for it they gave themselves away and I knew I had them cornered, and I really let them have it and with my current group the girls both tried it and I caught them before they could get off the bed and out of range._

 _But in her case with her still healing, I knew I had the upper hand in this and I was going to make it clear she had no chance of getting away from me as I started on her as she tried the first attempt as I did it. I knew she was ready to make a break for it as I caught her as she tried it, she made the attempt by pulling free and trying to bolt, but I gently caught her around the waist to keep her from getting off the bed._

 _'Ahh, you're not going anywhere, young lady.' I thought with a smile as I pulled her back into my arms and went back to her stomach and she started laughing as she tried to get free and then I moved my hand to her knee and started there as well and she started giggling, as I then moved my other hand and ran it along her foot in a strokes, letting her know she was about to get it as I moved my hand along her foot in gentle strokes and I could tell she was about to start laughing._

 _'I can't take this, help!' I heard her think and smiled at her at that. As I used the other hand started lightly tickling her leg and I was trying to get her to crack before I really let her have it and I knew she was figuring this out as I got ready in case she tried to make another break for it as I kept it up and then it fully hit, as she tried to pull her foot back before I gently grabbed it and continued on with the stroking there, as I did this, I heard the next mental statement, as she tried to pull her leg out of my grip._

 _'Oh man, I'm going to crack if this keeps up, help!' I heard and gave a playful smile to her in response. I knew this particular move was bringing her close to breaking as I hid a smile as I ran my fingers against it, keeping it like this worked in getting the victim to start laughing before I really let them have it and I did this to the others all the time, as I thought this I started brushing my fingers softly in strokes and I could tell she was trying to keep it in as I started switching it into tickling ones a bit and she started squirming as I did it and I knew she was now holding it in as I started adding on to it._

 _'No where to go here, kid I'm going to get you.' I thought and I knew she heard me saying this as she tried to back up, but I wrapped my arm around her legs to keep her from getting off the bed a second time, since that wasn't the first time either, in the case of the girls, in her case I was going to make it clear she didn't have chance to get away from me as I continued in tickling her with it just starting, I was getting ready to add on to it as I kept it up._

 _As I continued working on her foot as I started running it in tickling strokes as I then started moving my other hand from her leg to her side and before she could pull back, I caught her by the arm gently, shifted position and swung her around before I pulled her against me and really started tickling her and she started laughing as she tried to get out of my arms as I then tightened them up to keep her against me and continued with it running my hand up and down her side with a stroking tickle before aiming for her upper sides as she squirmed as she tried to get free as she started laughing._

 _I knew I just found one of the sensitive spots on her as I started on each one as I started with her sides and starting doing each, running my fingers against her side in strokes as I aimed for just under her armpits and started brushing my fingers there as I lightly tickled her and she started laughing as I kept it up on her sides and under her arms while keeping my arms around her, to keep her against me, though I knew she didn't mind being in my arms at this point here._

 _'No, help I can't take it!' I heard her think and smiled as I answered that keeping my arms wrapped around her and rested my chin on her shoulder as I started on her sides and answered her statement as I ran it in strokes then. 'Young lady, I know you are ticklish and now you are going to get it for those remarks in the session this morning and that water balloon that you threw at me.' I thought as I ran my fingers against her sides in a rhythm and she started laughing as I suddenly aimed at that bare patch and that caused her to crack as I stroked my fingers against it as she started trying to get loose as I sped it up there._

 _As I kept it up, she tried to get loose from me and I pulled her back against my chest and reversed the moves I was using and then went for her left side and started there as well and she started laughing as I then moved my other hand and went for under her arms and that did it because she completely broke as I started digging into her sides as she struggled, this happened every time I had to deal with a new patient and it was my form of punishment, and it only made the bond grow even stronger every time with each one and it worked it getting them to relax a bit too._

 _As she tried this, I thought to her 'Ahh don't think so kiddo.' I thought to her with a smile as I pulled her back as I got ready to give the next portion of it. As I thought this I shifted her sideways to get the exposed areas of skin knowing she was going to lose it even more as I did it, I ran my fingers against her side with the same finger motions that made her start laughing on the first one and it only made her lose it even more as I moved my other hand to her foot and brushed there and both together had her laughing so hard she was shaking in my arms as it went on, and knew I hit nearly all of her sensitive spots before I tried to figure out her weak-spot too,_

 _as I moved my hand to her heel and started there and knew I found another sensitive spot when she started laughing as I repositioned as I stroked my fingers against her heel as I then ran my fingers up and down her foot and this had her laughing so hard she was shaking in my arms as I did it._

 _'You, young lady, are in one very vulnerable position here, I wonder where you are most ticklish.' I thought to myself as I kept it up as I ran my fingers against her sides and legs in the motions that had her this riled, and smiling I went for the back of her thigh and started there as well and she started trying to get out of my arms at that as I pulled her against me a second time to keep it up, I dealt with this a lot and the getting away only added on to the tickling and I just sped it up, and made a note on where each one was as I started on her thighs and calves and it caused her to start laughing as I slowly ran each stroke up and down her thigh and calf to the point to where she was trying to get out of my arms and I knew she was trying to get out of range before I went for her weak-spot, but I wanted to just make her squirm for a bit before I went for that area._

 _It was obvious to me that the nerves in her legs were extremely sensitive when it came to this and between that, her feet, sides and heels, I found all of the sensitive spots and now just had to find her weak-spot, I knew I had them all as I continued on running my fingers against her leg in that stroking caress and she started laughing even more at that before moving my hand to her feet and starting there I ran my fingers against it in the same manner and she started laughing even more at that as I kept it up, knowing if she didn't quit she was going to lose it._

 _I figured she was ticklish and this just gave proof to how badly she was, and kept that in mind, as I ran my fingers against the bottom of her foot in a caress and used the other continued on applying pressure to her side with the stroking I was doing and knew the longer I kept it up the faster she was going to break, Jennifer was even worse than she was and Taryn was so ticklish it took barely five minutes to get her cave and when I dealt with the boys it took a bit longer, but I knew where their weak-spots as I made them squirm a bit and I knew Max did the same when it came up if we were alone with the kids in case we got hit with anything during their fooling around, and it happened enough to make this warning last and knew it only made the bonds stronger._

 _"Is that going to be the last time in there?" I asked with a smile leaving my chin on her shoulder while keeping my arms wrapped around her from behind and she nodded as she tried to answer as I went for her stomach next and knew I got it right on the first try to get her weak-spot as I dug into her stomach and she lost it completely as I used both arms on her stomach and she started laughing as I kept it up for five minutes as she tried to get out of my arms as she was laughing and looked down at her posture and saw a bare patch of skin showing since her shirt had shifted up a bit and smiled,_

 _As I moved that part of her shirt sideways a bit so I could get to a bit more bare skin and made a patch the size of a toy tire and smiled as I got ready to go for it, knowing she was going to lose it when I went for it, and knowing this worked every time in the case of the girls, and with the fact I also just found her weak spot this was really going to make her lose it as I started it slowly and slowly built up speed every few minutes as I got started on her stomach, since this technique was one that worked each time._

 _As I moved my hand to it and very gently I brushed my fingers in a stroking caress against it and she started laughing even more at that and knew she was trying to get the words out to answer me as I kept it up till she did, since when it came to the kids aiming for their bare patches had the same reaction and it made them lose it when it got hit and I liked to torture them by aiming for it every time there._

 _'No please no more, no more, I can't take it.' she said through our connection and, hiding a smile, I started pushing it up a bit to get her to break and started adding it a bit more as I continued in tickling her and thought over it. Most of their weak-spots were in the same place, which meant that when they got hit, they came close to breaking every time and I found out that both Kincaid and Joey had theirs in the same place Kristen's was, so I had to really push it up to get them break when I let them have it._

 _Those in the case of the girls once I did it like this, they broke within five minutes as I kept it up in one method and it was stroking it gently before changing it up every few minutes, and after fifteen minutes of going from sensitive sport to sensitive spot I was going to make this one linger to really make her lose it as I started it in a stroking caress as I ran my fingers against that spot gently, and I was going to use it in that same method if I found another and was going keep it up till she decided to give up and admit defeat._

 _I knew our bond was going to grow even deeper out of this bonding session, since it had barely been two days and she was already comfortable with me and if it lead in the same direction her feelings for me would grow even stronger, and I knew her attachment would too as I felt her snuggle into my arms as I held her and hid a smile as I kept it up on that bare patch till finally she got the words out as I ran my fingers against it in a circling stroke, knowing this was going to have her breaking pretty fast as I ran it slowly around her stomach and she started laughing even more at that as I started to pick it up and then ran it up and down as she got it out though I knew this was causing her to reach her breaking point and had her laughing so hard she was shaking to._

 _As she tried to get free I tightened up and looked at her side and saw her shirt was riding up there as well and moved my other hand to it and started the same motions that had her ready to break from the first one as I slid my fingers against that patch and she started laughing even more at that, I knew she was ready to break at this point because a minute later I heard her voice in my head._

 _'Alright no more, please no more, I can't take it any more.' she said and I could hear the laughter in her mental voice as she said this, as I smiled and kept it up as she tried to get loose and off my lap, but I tightened up my arms to let her know she wasn't getting out of this or my lap as I thought to her in response to her statement a minute earlier as she tried again to get out of my arms and tightened up again, before I could though she said it a second time and I could hear it in her internal voice that she was on the edge of losing it completely. 'Please, no more, I can't take it, I can't take it any more.' she said again as she was laughing as she tried to get loose as I kept it up._

 _'Come on, no more, please no more.' she said again laughing.'Nope, come on give up kid, or this continues.' I said to her with a smile as I kept it up as I ran my fingers against her side and stomach and both together caused her to break and she was laughing so hard she was shaking in my arms as I kept it up, knowing she was going to break if she didn't give up as I kept it up, running my fingers against her stomach and side in strokes to torture her before I changed it up and turned it into tickling ones as I ran it across both bare patches and this had her on the edge of losing it completely as I kept it up as she tried again to get free and out of my arms, and I could tell she was trying to keep from giving in._

 _As I ran my fingers across it in a tickling strokes and this had her even more in hysterics as it kept up as she finally got it out of her, but before she could I sped it up a bit more and she started squirming as she was laughing as I thought to her, 'Come on, say it or this continues kiddo.' I thought to her with a smile as I kept it up as she tried to get free and I tightened up and started increasing the pressure._

 _Then I moved one hand to her back and started the motions to the base of her back and under her shirt and she started trying to get free at that move as she started laughing before I moved it to her feet. After a minute, I smiled as I thought of another way to make her break faster in this and reached out from one position, pulled her foot back, wrapped one leg around her and the other to pin it down gently, 'Wait, what's he doing, oh no, I know what this one is, they did this to me all the time, help.' I heard her think._

 _As I hid a smile I got ready to really make her lose it this way as I ran my fingers in the same way across her foot and she started laughing even more as I alternated between her foot and her side as well as keeping my other hand running against her stomach in the same way and all three together had her laughing so hard she was shaking as she tried to get free, but with my arms and legs wrapped around her holding her against me._

 _she was trapped and she knew it as I kept it up as I heard her voice again in my head, knowing she was on the edge of losing control entirely as I kept it up as I heard the next mental statement and next plea to quit. 'No, not that, please not that, I can't take it any more here, help, no more please no more!' I heard and then smiled as I kept it up as I heard the next one, this time to me as I continued on tickling her._

 _'No, not that, please not that, no more please I can't take it, I can't take it, no more, I can't take any more.' she said and her mental voice was shaking from laughter that I knew she was going to break if she didn't give it up as I said it again. 'Come on, say it kiddo, or this continues, so is that going to be the last time in there young lady.' I said to her with a smile as I gave a nudge to her head with mine, knowing she was trying to keep from caving till finally she answered my question through her laughter and I knew she was on the edge of cracking as she did it as well as I alternated between her foot and side with one hand and kept it up on her stomach with the other._

 _"Yeah, yeah it is I promise, I give up." she said through her laughter as I ran it one last time and then eased up on her, as she relaxed and laid her head against my shoulder as she snuggled into my arms and I wrapped my arms around her waist as I held her gently as I rocked her and she shifted position to look at me in the eyes and I looked at her with a smile as she decided to stay sitting in my lap, as we talked I kept my arms around her for a bit as she leaned against my chest and I tightened my arms around her._

 _I knew with it being barely forty eight hours and already she was growing attached to the point to where she was beginning to think of me as her father and if it kept up she would never want to let go when she was recovered and was obvious to me that she was more than comfortable with being in my arms now as I held her, because I was now becoming the one she trusted and if I was right I was either replacing her father or had completely now if she was this relaxed with me holding her._

 _As I thought that overr I knew whatever anger and loneliness he had stirred up in her was draining and the kids, Nancy and I were the reason for that I just had to see if I was right about those feelings. as I finished thinking that, I heard her thoughts shift then, as she snuggled into my arms as I heard her think it then._

 _'This is what I miss most about having a father, he matches my godfather, I wish I could remember his face, I miss my godfather so much.' I heard her think as she burrowed into my arms as she sat in my lap and laid her head on my chest then and I knew whoever he might be, I was enough like him for her to bond that deeply with me, I was already replacing her father and I matched her godfather in terms of personality, and I developed a mental link to her too, I knew if she needed me I was going to take care of her and be the father she needed me to be then._

 _'Like her godfather, Nancy and I are getting closer and Kristen's bond with me is getting deeper, if he's who I think and what Jenkins said than I'm just like Nancy's father used to be, I need to hear this from Jane, but I may have just dragged her memories of him out, Parker if he replaced you then, you're getting replaced now, she's been hurt too much by you and I'm not letting her go through that again.' I thought, she needed a father figure who took care of her, kind and gentle, serious at times, but playful, my personality was exactly that and if she needed me I was going to be what she needed me to be now as I finished thinking that she then leaned the side of her head against my chest and I ran a hand through her hair and she snuggled deeper then._

 _And I knew why she was needing me in this way as well, and it was because her father had taken off when she was twelve and her emotions had been so damaged that she was in need of a father figure, I was now healing up that damage and it was now bringing her attachment to me to the point to where if it kept up I was going to replace him and she was going to start thinking of me as her father, as I was thinking this I thought to her softly, as I wrapped my arms around her and she burrowed into me gently._

 _'Don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere.' I said as I held her and then got into our conversation for a bit."Alright, but keep that up and that happens again, okay." I said and she nodded with a smile. "You feeling any better?" I asked her softly and she nodded. "Yeah I'm alright, and being with the others is helping as well." she said and I nodded as I looked at her and could see something in her eyes shift and saw a look of love in them and knew I had it right when I thought attachment and her father was the one responsible for the need she had for a real paternal figure and if I was right than I had just taken that spot._

 _The bonds I had with the kids were strong, and I usually had the level of attachment I was dealing with now several days in, but this was growing five times faster than normal and he was the reason behind that as I thought this, I gave him a mental warning on this, my doctor/patient relationship with her deepening as I did it. 'Parker whatever you did to cause her to need me like this I'm going to make sure you are barred for, you did too much damage and I'm going to make sure she heals up from this and when I do,_

 _'For whatever reason you left, you are going to be barred from seeing her and her mother, because she found her gang and big sister and the scars from the damage you did are healing, and when I tell her mother that the kids are back together, she is going to be healed from what you did to both of them, so stay the hell away from them.' I thought angrily, as I thought over her mother knowing she was going to get a shock that the kids are back together and so were their parents and if I was right then their parents were going to be able to get their group or gang back in one piece and it will completely heal up the amount of emotional damage he did._

 _'Don't worry honey, I'm not leaving you.' I thought, knowing she was afraid to being abandoned again if that is what her father did, and if it was I was going to kill him for the amount of emotional pain she was in to put her in here, as I thought this I pulled her against me and she laid her head against my shoulder as I rocked her gently, I knew our bond was deepening and this was making it stronger every minute._

 _As I looked at her I could see a young girl who just needed some paternal care and with the fact that she was now my patient I was going to take care of her and just act like a father to her till she was released, but knew this could cause our bond to shift from the one we had to a father/daughter one if it kept up and if it did she would never want to let me go, but till then I just had to deal with things the way they were now and help her heal up. It had barely been three days and already she had opened up to me, and was growing attached, and our bond was deepening to the point to where she could think of me as a surrogate father, and I knew I was slowly taking his place at this point._

 _But if whatever caused this had to do with that and what happened before whatever separated the kids was dangerous enough to cause nightmares that needed to be blocked I had to figure it out so I could make sure she got the rest she needed to heal from it and make sure I didn't do anything that could hurt her, because it was obvious to me she needed me._

 _Because whatever he'd done to make her feel that abandoned, I was going to repair the damage, and it would reach the point to where she wouldn't want to let go, because I could feel our bond growing deeper and it was slowly going from a doctor/patient to a father/daughter and I knew I was coming close to replacing him if this kept up during her time as my patient, whatever he did to cause her to turn to me to be that for her I was going to make I sure I found out what it was and when I did I was going to repair the damage and it was going to help her heal, and in the process she was going to grow even more attached to the point to where she wouldn't want to let go after she was released in a few months._

 _'Erin, what caused your families to separate, what did Richard do to make her feel this abandoned? Don't worry, I'll take care of her you have my word.' I thought as I held her feeling her burrow deeper into my arms, already knowing her attachment was getting stronger by the minute as I did it and knowing it was slowly deepening to a father/daughter bond and if it kept up I was going to be the one she'd think of as her father._

 _I knew that in the case of the girl patients I had, they reached the point to where they never wanted to let go, because of the way I was with them our bonds sometimes reached the father/daughter stage and made them to want to just hold on, but not to this extent, and in her case it was going to reach the point to where if she was released I was going to have to come and see her every day so those negative feelings didn't start again if she needed me, because her father had done that damage and there was no way I was going to have her going through that a second time, since I was now her guardian over the next few months here._

 _At this point, whatever her father done to put her in here, I was going to fix and make sure she recovered from it and after that was done I was barring him from seeing her, as soon as I explained things to her mother, and if I was right about the kids this was going to pull her out of her current behavior, because from what I had seen the day before, she hadn't been like that before when Kristen was a little girl and if I was right it started after Parker left._

 _Whatever Parker had done to Kristen had also done the same damage to Elaine as well and I was going to fix that when I got the chance and make sure they both healed up from this as I worked with Kristen during the time she was in the hospital and if her mother was alright with it I would take over and become her adoptive father and that would help her heal up even more over the next few months here._

 _As I thought this I pulled her gently into a tighter hold and, knowing what I was doing, she laid her head against my chest and I gently rocked her, knowing she needed this kind of hug, it became clear to me that whatever he did, he probably broke one too many promises and took off on her repeatedly to the point to where she felt the need of a real paternal figure in her life and if I was right I had just taken that spot and gently rubbed her back, a minute later I heard her think on the message I sent her._

 _'You're the only one out of the doctors I've seen who's really gained my trust, by just being here, I'm healing, don't leave.' I heard her say and knew I was going to have to deal with that, her feelings of abandonment were serious enough that she was afraid I was going to leave next and I wasn't having that now. 'You idiot, you finally did it, she's afraid someone else is going to take off on her because of what you did, you stay the hell away from her, she's my responsibility now.' I said to him with a growl before quickly sending another message to her, and letting her know I wasn't going any where,._

 _Don't worry, I won't leave, I promise honey.' I thought again to her and knew she heard that as she snuggled deeper into my arms as I kept it up, before pulling back gently as I got ready to leave the room as I looked into her eyes."See you in the morning, honey." I said and she nodded with a smile as I gave her a hug and felt her burrow into my arms at that as I held her and gently tightened them as I felt her lean her head against my chest, knowing if she did that then she needed me even more now as a surrogate father than any other patient I had did, as I sat there I held her for a few minutes and ran a hand through her hair and felt her burrow deeper at that as I hugged her and after a few minutes I let her go and stood up._

 _"Night Doctor Gordon." she said as I gave her a smile and left as I did it, the only thought going through me was I was determined to make sure she healed from whatever it was he did to her in the last three years. 'Don't worry baby, no matter, I'll never leave, I'm not going anywhere! I'll take care of you.' I thought gently, but little did I know that the trouble was only just getting started, goin from simple psychiatry problems, to full illegal and lawbreaking problems I would come face to face with the monster my patients were dreaming about._


	7. 7: Debates And The First Loss

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 7: Unpected Information, Medical Advice and the First Loss**

 _As I thought it over I realized it had been barely two days in and already our bond was pretty strong, I wasn't sure yet, but if her father had anything to do with this and was also the reason for that attempt I was going to take him apart for taking off on her and her mother, it was obvious to me she needed a paternal figure in her life and if she needed me I was going to take that spot and help her heal from whatever he had done to land her in here before she was released._

 _I also knew if she was growing that attached to me it had to do with him, and I knew Max thought the same way as he to decided to deal with helping her heal from all of this, but between me, him, her gang who, from the looks of it, were probably her brothers and sisters and Nancy she was going to be healed within three months and if I could get those dreams suppressed it was going to take less then a month and a half for her to completely heal from whatever landed her in the hospital to begin with, and whatever it was going to get it big time as I took care in helping her heal up._

 _After spending some time with her that night, I was getting ready to head out and found Max waiting for me so we could talk and knew he was waiting to hear on what went on in there as I spent some time with our youngest as he smiled and asked about it, since when it came to the kids he acted like a father and was taking care of them when I was gone for the night since he was on duty all the time and dealt with them in case things started getting out of hand in the ward, which on occasion it did, but now things were beginning ease in the group's frustration and it was getting better._

 _Though we all shared the same thought, we were all hoping it would break the ice finally that night as things were beginning to settle down and we were waiting for it to give and hoped things didn't start getting worse, because if it did, she was going to have a relapse and we weren't risking that or her having that panic attack that would trigger it to that point, and I was going to make sure it didn't, but didn't know what the real reason for Kincaid's outbursts were till he told me the truth of that before we separated for the night that night as I walked over to him as he stood at the front desk talking to Walter._

 _"I take she's got it bad here?" he asked and I nodded as I tried to keep from smiling as I answered that one. "Yes, and she's just as bad as Jennifer is, it took barely ten minutes to get her to cave when I did most of the sensitive ones and she broke completely when I hit her weak spot." I said and he nodded as he started laughing at that as I gave him the next bit of instructions for the kids that night._

 _"The kids are going to keep this up till lights out, so if they want to fool around just let them go at it, and if another food fight starts make sure Simms stays out of the cafeteria." I said and he nodded with a smile as he gave me a playful smile and I knew what he was asking next. "You two going out tonight?" he asked and I nodded with a smile as I thought of my date with Nancy, and I was looking forward to it, our relationship was falling into place and I could feel something in me changing when I was around her._

 _"Yeah, I was going to take her out to dinner, I'm not sure what it is, but there is something about her that calls to me and if this keeps up I know things are going to get more complicated and if it's going in the direction I think it is, I think I just found my other half here." I said and he nodded with a smile at that as he asked the next one and I knew if the bond with the kids and her and Nancy was what I thought the eight of them found each other again finally and it was really going to speed up the healing process for Kristen as well as the rest of the kids and they would be healed within a few months._

 _"How deep is that bond between her and Kristen anyway?" he asked and I went into that one. "I think our theory on them is right, because with the way they are together she acts like an older sister to her and it's reached the point to where she now has healed up whatever damage her father put on her and if it keeps up she'll be healed within three months and if we figure out what the hell is causing those dreams and suppress them that takes care of the entire problem." I said and he nodded as he gave a sigh and whatever he had to tell me was serious and if it had to do with how to deal with what was going on I needed that information before things got worse there._

 _"We've got another problem here, the kids bond is going in that same direction, because they are halfway healed here, and if that keeps up, they're going to be healed within the same span as she is, if Simms doesn't do anything to screw it up at this point, and I think she is the one who is now causing the damage at this point if Kincaid can't keep his temper when he's around her and at this point the dose she keeps putting into him is twenty cc's of Diazepam and that is getting more and more dangerous."_

 _"In their case it's dangerous enough, I mean the limit for a teenager is 10.5 cc's be it boy or girl and that amount could kill him out of an overdose." he said and I nodded in shocked disbelief and anger at that information, the amount I normally gave in the case of a severe panic attack was barely 11 cc's, and that amount was safe, the amount she was dosing the kids with could kill them and I had to put an end to it before it did and their parents were going to kill both her and Carver when they heard this information, because he was the one who put her in charge of the ward._

 _"What else is she doing, because if this keeps up I'm calling Jenkins and Adams down here and we're calling an medical/psychiatric council meeting and I'm having her arrested for malpractice and child abuse, because this is illegal?" I asked and he took a deep breath and I knew whatever he said next I wasn't going to like whatsoever either._

 _"The time limit in the quiet room is supposed to be twenty to thirty minutes and she's now got it at ninety minutes and that is the reason he keeps losing his temper with her, she's been pushing back the date of their release to go home and making up excuses as well as doing whatever she could to make him angry enough to lose control to throw him and the others in there and frankly the guys and I are getting sick of it." he said and I nodded angrily as I answered him at that._

 _"Nancy said her father is a cop and if their parents hear this they're going to skewer her and if this keeps up I'm calling them down here to deal with this so we can get her out of control of the ward, because if something happens I know she's going to ignore the fact that Kristen is barely three days post E.R. status and if she has a relapse it could drain what's left of her energy and put her back in the infirmary and if whatever is causing those dreams causes her to lose it-its going to take close to an hour to calm her down."_

 _"Especially if she brings up the sedatives in front of her and I'm not chancing a repeat of what happened in the examination room if that does happen here, so we have to head it off no matter what here." I said and he nodded in agreement to that statement as I tried to work through what I just heard. "How longs this been going on for, because Thompson is going to consider this completely illegal, and if for whatever reason they're still not releasing them yet it's turning into a hostage situation and I'm finding out what it is." I said and he nodded as he answered me._

 _"For whatever reason they're holding them here has to do with the fact that the girls are scared of Lorenzo for some reason, every time he comes into the ward, the quartet had the trio surrounded like they were protecting them from him, for some reason they're not telling me yet, they act like he's a parasite and a threat to them."_

 _"As if that's not enough, every time I got ready to double check and see why she had me placed on another item, and the kids are beyond irritated they haven't heard from their parents at all in the last four months. Which happens to be the time frame for both items I just told you now, whatever position Elaine holds in the town government oughta be enough, but I hope her memory comes back, maybe that can answer the questions I have where the sextet are concerned when it comes to Lorenzo." he said and I nodded._

 _"Whatever reason for this has to be illegal here, because we've got four girls, not including Nancy herself, here in the group right now, two are the daughters of a couple of cops, Kristen is the jury leader and if Caulfield has any connection to this as well, it means if this keeps up the cops are getting called in to deal with it, but if anything goes wrong tonight I want to know about it first thing tomorrow morning, okay, because I'm putting an end to it." I said and he nodded to that as we separated then._

 _'Broken orders, illegal dosing, illegal time out jack ups, keeping the patients from hearing from their parents, missing medication bottles, what the hell is going on here, what are you doing Simms, alright if you finally go too far you're getting one warning and you still keep it up I'm calling her father here and you're getting arrested.' I thought with a growl._

 _As that thought shot through me I thought over the dream deprivation if it was the only option to give my patients the chance to get the rest they needed. 'God I lose three patients, because I wasn't able to get it then, with Nancy here I'm able to, I'm not losing another patient, but they've got my arm twisted behind my back, why though? Simms I swear if this has to do with Lorenzo, you and Carver are screwed here.' I thought sternly as I went to meet up with Nancy and pick her up then._

 _Now normal use of dream suppressants wasn't normally used at the time, but with the fact that there were several deaths and the fact that my patients were determined to keep from sleeping it was now the only option to keep them alive and, as I learned from Nancy, end the nightmares altogether. As to why I found out that the very boogeyman I once thought was a delusion was a homicidal maniac turned dream demon, and my patients were going to drastic measures to keep from sleeping, because of it._

 _Though it took two more days for me to get that and by that time two of my patients were gone and I had my youngest who was in so much pain the suppressants were the only option to keep her alive and with the six of us together as a group, since she was going to be in no condition for what was coming after things had finally reached the breaking point in the ward that weekend, before I met the adult versions of my patients._

 _Though I didn't know what I was dealing with the man my patients were afraid of till the night I was going to have to deal with the lunatic, who was determined to not only kill my mate, but my patients and father-in-law in the process, but at this point I didn't know the reason for why she wanted them on it till a few days later and I was going to do whatever it took to protect them, as I went into that with her that night._

 _Though the first portion of our conversation was about her parents and I learned what happened to her mother, who had died in her sleep, and her father she hadn't seen in five years for some reason, though whatever caused that it had to do with what killed her friends and I was going to find out what later on as she got ready to bring up the matter of the Hypnocil to me there._

 _At the time that part of my thoughts on what was really going on hadn't come into effect yet, but it would later on that night while I was spending it with Nancy, after two days spent together, I decided to ask her out, I wasn't sure yet, but I could feel something growing in me when I was with her, but that wasn't the only thing I was feeling either, I was also beginning to get worried with the changes that were coming with my new arrival and my co-hort._

 _Her concern for my patients had grown strong and she was now trying to protect them and offered some advice that had me a bit concerned at the time. The reason being after our talk about her family she brought up the issue of putting them on Hypnocil, which I wasn't sure about yet, but that was going to change with what was about to happen next, the conversation started out normally till she brought up what she was thinking, and the way she was acting had me a bit concerned when she did it too._

 _Whatever reason for the small talk, I knew was a cover at the time as she commented on the restaurant I took her to that night, before I asked about her parents. "Do your parents still live around here?" I asked and she sighed. "My mother passed away, she uh, died in her sleep." she said and I nodded gently to that one. " I'm sorry." I said and she went further. "My father and I, well things kind of fell apart after that." she said and I nodded. "Sounds like a rough time." I said and she nodded. "It was." she said and then she took a deep breath, as whatever she had to say next started worrying me then._

 _"Neil, what if I told you that your patients are in real physical danger in their dreams." she said to me and I was wondering about why she would say that till I remembered what happened the day before. "The nightmares are a symptom of the real problems." I said trying to hold back the uneasiness that was trying to flare up in me at that what she just said. "Alright then let's just eliminate the symptom for the time being." she said and I started realizing where she was going with this conversation after seeing the pill bottle that had fallen out of her bag the day before._

 _"With Hypnocil?" I asked and she nodded. "That's right." she said and I started getting concerned over this. "You want me to prescribe an experimental psycho-active drug to a bunch of suicidal teenagers?" I asked with a tone of concern in my voice. "Just until we get things under control." she said and I stepped on that one, after seeing the panic attack my latest one had the day before I wasn't taking chances with this._

 _"Dream deprivation is nothing to fool around with and you have no business taking it yourself." I said and she had a flare of anger in her eyes at that. "I used to be like them Neil, and I know what they're going through." she said firmly and at the time I wasn't sure what she meant by that, till it became clear to me a couple days later. "So do I." I said and she started pushing at me on this._

 _"You told me they were survivors, and they are, but how much longer they survive is up to us." she said and I took a deep breath at that as I answered her statement. "Well I'm sorry Nancy, but the answer is no." I said and that ended the argument. If I had been thinking more quickly on what the hell was going on at the time I would have done it automatically, but with the fact that my hands were being held behind my back with what Elizabeth was doing and the fact I was being blackmailed to keep from doing my job as I thought it over then gently as I looked at her staring at the table._

 _'God Nancy I want to, but it's a choice of staying with the kids and keeping my job or getting terminated for doing to right thing and I'm finished in our line of work, whatever your father does, I need his help, I want to tell you, but I can't, get me out of this.' I thought as I sat there as I changed the subject with her then._

 _I didn't want to risk losing my job, because they were breaking the rules and I'd have to leave the kids, and my latest one had my concern growing with what was going on both today and the day before, and I had to see what was going to happen before I made that final decision. My latest one needed me the most now and I wasn't leaving her, so I was trapped in following the duo's orders of no dream deprivation or I was finished in the ward. 'If I just had some dirt on them that's enough to get me out, but two wrongs don't make a right, I need some piece of information strong enough to get their parents involved. Some way to get her father, and their parents involved, so I could tell them what they were doing to me there, before it killed my kids.' I added sadly to myself._

 _That teenage girl's condition was what had me worried and I knew if she had any more all nighters, her condition was going to get worse and if that happened she was going to have a relapse and I wasn't going to chance that and it finally hit me this was the other reason for her suggestion to get it into the ward before we lost someone else in our group. But little did I know that the first of my patients was going to be taken from me as the nightmare in the ward began and I dealt with what was coming._

As that memory ended he remembered what Nancy had told him about the truth and the reason for why his patients were all dreaming about this lunatic and felt a jolt of anger run through when he found out the truth and her connection to the kids and this guy as well as how close he came to losing all four of them that night.

 **The First Loss and the Near Panic Attack: Neil's POV**

 _Things had been fine for the first night and half and than it started falling apart, right after I got there I got the news Philip was dead and the kids were up all night, I knew that if anything their bond had reached the point to where losing one of them had done a lot of emotional damage and now I had to deal with getting them to let it out._

 _After getting into the ward that morning I saw the concerned look on Max's face then as he walked over to me, as I noticed things were completely quiet, I didn't hear any noise and no laughter. "What happened last night, it's extremely quiet?" I asked and he sighed as he answered me. "We had an accident last night, Philip is gone." he said and I leaned against the desk then. "What happened?" I asked and he explained that to me._

 _"He managed to get out of the ward somehow and jumped off the bell tower, I don't know if it was a sleepwalking accident or not, but the kids were up all night, and they haven't separated at all." he said and I nodded to to that. Hearing those words I knew my patients were holding in their grief and my latest was about to start crashing in her condition, I had to get them to open up that morning, before one of them exploded._

 _As I looked at them in the session I could that Kristen looked like she was about to start crying and Kincaid looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, while the others were having a hard time staying awake while I tried to get them to open up. "I want us to talk about what happened last night, I want us all to get our feelings out in the open." I said gently and this caused an argument between Kincaid and Taryn and before I could say anything Kristen did it for me and ended it as Kincaid started getting edgy then._

 _"He wasn't strong enough, so he got wasted that's all." he said and Taryn looked at him. "That's all, is that what you think?" she asked and he nodded. "He couldn't hack it, so he got nailed, period." he said and she went into that. "Aw yeah big tough bad ass, how long are you going to last with that attitude?" she asked and he went at her. "I'm going to last longer than any of you." he said and before that went any further Kristen ended it before things started getting worse between the six of them as she answered his remark._

 _"Just go ahead and fight guys, because that's what he wants." she said to them and it killed the argument automatically. "Who?" Will asked her and Jennifer looked at him. "Who do you think, what does he want?" she asked Kristen and I could see it in her eyes that she was determined to keep the other members of the group or their gang in one piece, I could also see she was trying to keep from breaking down in front of me._

 _"By turning us against each other so we'll be weak, easy prey, and if that happens we're all dead." she said to them as Joey looked at her. "We've only just got our bond into place and now he's trying to drive us apart, we can't let that happen, we need to end those fights now." she said, answering whatever he asked her then and they nodded as the debate started getting worse. "Oh come on that's horse shit." he said and Nancy ended that, her tone turning into that of a big sister then as she said it._

 _"No she's right, arguing damages the bonds, you need to end those fights now." she said and before the kids could get into another fight Simms started making it worse. "I think we're all missing the point here, Philip's death was a sleepwalking accident, nothing more." she said and Will shook his head at that his eyes haunted as he said it. "No I could see his face, he was wide awake all the way down." he said and Kristen took it from there. "He was acting like he was forced to move around up there like someone was directing his actions, that was no sleepwalking accident." she said and I went into that._

 _"Well then it was suicide, Philip quit, he gave up." I said and Joey shook his head at that as Jennifer went into what he was trying to say. "Joey said it wasn't suicide." she said and I had to end it there before it got worse. "Listen to me guys, Philip killed himself, now that is a cowardly thing, an empty thing, he let himself down, he let all of us down." I said and that made things even worse as it kept up._

 _As Taryn went off on me next at that statement, I knew this was going to get worse as I saw the look on Kristen's face at that. "It was murder, can't you understand that, that bastard murdered him!" she snapped as her emotional pain started taking over and I could see the same look in Kristen's eyes as she lost her temper as well as she looked at us and at that point I didn't want to lose her trust after I had just gained it as she started on her statement as she looked at Simms with a look of fury on her face._

 _"He would never have done that, the bastard killed him and this is not a suicide, it's murder, I don't care what you say, he would never have killed himself, he was just as determined to stay alive as we are. Our brother is dead and that bastard killed him, and we're not losing another member of our gang because of this or that bastard."_

 _"This is not about personal problems, this is about our past and whatever this bastard has against us, it has to do with that model I built and our dreams are connected. Philip was killed last night, and it wasn't a suicide attempt or a sleep-walking accident, you probably already figured out our bonds, but with one of our gang dead, it just did more damage to everyone in this room and it's making things worse, we've had two peaceful nights and now he is trying to do the damage here and trying to drive a wedge between us and if this keeps up it could get us all killed here."_

 _"The reason we made it this long is because we woke up in time to head it off, and we were never cut off from each other, our bonds are more than that of friends at this point, we just lost our brother, and at this point we're not losing another member of our gang, because we lost three people from group in the last two and a half month and it's getting out of control and enough is enough, because we're not losing anyone else and these arguments are making things even worse, because it's not helping things in our case or mine and none of us need this right now."_

 _"That model I built is a piece of the puzzle and whatever that puzzle is has to do with these nightmares that we're having and it cost our brother his life and the arguments are making things worse, the kids that lived on that street were killed because of that and so were the kids who were here before I got here, and now our brother is gone. These theories are nothing, but a waste of time, try looking at the indicators here, every supposed suicide, as well as we, all share them, five factors for every every victim here."_

 _"Every indicator is another clue, including that song, but whatever reason he has for targeting us is serious and we've lost sixty five teenagers in the last six years alone here, because of it, on top of two adults, it's not suicide, we're getting annihilated for some reason and for some reason four members of the same block are dead, twelve others at the pool party and the fifty five others along with them."_

 _"In total we've got seventy six people dead, seventy four are teenagers, three happen to be from our original block, while the other seven one moved here in the last five years and two adults, but it all comes back to the same thing here, it points to the exact same block, my predecessor and your former patients also suffered from nightmares, before they to decided enough was enough till they couldn't take it anymore."_

 _"The house was looking kept up for five years, before the Walsh family moved out of it and then it turns into a wreck, every victim is sharing the exact same nightmares, and those nightmares suddenly kill two adults, one being the mother of the surviving member of the first outbreak, and our old P.E. teacher, while the trio were killed, simply because they lived on that block, think it over here now."_

 _"Does that seem strange, that first trio were connected to us, so were the kids who I replaced and now we lose our brother, that house and street point to a piece of the puzzle we have no memory of and enough of the personal problems crap, because it's not helping and neither are the arguments especially in my case and we don't need this right now either, and we're not going to be separated because of a misdirected statement, especially when it's due to fear right now."_

 _"In fact, this entire situation points to that street and house, three kids no older than we are, Nancy's quartet, wind up dead, my predecessor obviously lived on that block as well as he also tried to keep himself awake after nearly being killed, and now we lose our brother and are in the middle of it, because this is all part of a past we have no memory of and it all points to the fact that whoever this bastard is, he's connected to that past and is now taking us out, because of whatever secret our parents are keeping from us, and to repeat that this is not about personal problems, but our past and whatever this is, has to do with that model I built and it all points to that house and street."_

 _"The bastard is maniac and did you ever wonder why the girls and I are determined not to sleep, it's because he'll do more than kill in our case and we're trying to protect ourselves, and to repeat that last statement, we stay awake and we live and we sleep we're dead, and those damn sedatives put us at risk and if you would just open your mind up you would see that."_

 _"The kid whose place I took obviously dealt with this bastard as well, and for some reason he is after us, and to repeat that previous statement, enough of the personal problems crap, because this issue of blaming the damn alibies is getting out of control, we stay awake and we live and if we sleep, we're dead, and somehow the bastard set it up so this would happen and that is what happened to Philip last night and now a member of our gang is gone, and you're trying to turn this into something it's not!" Kristen added on to Taryn's statement with an icy look and I saw a few tears come into her eyes at that and got a better look at her complexion._

 _Since I knew she had been up all night, and knew she was beyond exhausted at this point as she looked at Simms who had a stern look on her face as she looked at the girls, and I knew she had reached the point to where she was going to do things her way and not bother to listen to the kids anymore, but I was and I was going to do whatever I could to take care of them and make sure whatever or whoever was doing this was finished with before I got them released over the next few months, because this was getting worse by the minute and I wasn't putting up with it now._

 _As I got a better look at her, I could tell she was about to break down right there and I was now beyond pissed at whatever or whoever did this to cause my youngest to start having a dive in her recovery and things were about to get worse, because my counter-part was about to make things worse in the case of my youngest and about to show a side I had never seen before in her here._

 _Before she could say it though, Kristen added on to her previous statement. "We just got all the proof that was needed last night as well, we were raised together, and that means Nancy as well, and now just when we were getting used to that fact, we lose our brother, I don't give a damn what your thoughts are on this, we don't need this right now, that trio are my big brothers and sisters and I don't need this right now!" she snapped as Taryn rubbed her shoulder to calm her down and I could tell this was about to get worse at that information, as Simms tone turned icy as she looked at the kids than._

 _"Nancy, get your father and our parents, full family reunion, we need you guys, because whatever reason 'he' is after us, I need to see your fathers, two words here, total recall, we just found each other last night." she said and her eyes widened at that. "Dad, Elaine, James and Jared, Jack and Rob. Is anything else coming back up?" she asked and I watched as Simms eyes narrowed in concern. " Not in that way if you mean Adam Rodriguez, no not yet. But your faces, yes, just with the added eleven years now." she said and Nancy nodded to her as Simms eyes relaxed in what looked like relief._

 _"We have to get out of here, or just be put on a dream blocking medication, I mean I'm just naming it off now Simms: too much caffeine and sugar, the products that have it, beyond exhausted, never wanting to hear the words sleep and sedative and both in the same sentence, fast tempers, not cot coming out and saying what's on our minds. But to only a fellow patient, only our peers could understand, never wanting to be alone."_

 _"Singing songs from play we stopped doing by the time we're eleven, the jump rope song, we created it after the local legend was created, the house itself is a damn clue, nicely kept up for five years till Jesse and his family moved out and suddenly it turns into a haunted house and finally every murder is pinpointed back to the damn source. That source is located to the exact same fucking block!" she snapped at her with a cold look._

 _"As if that's not enough in fact. I'm the daughter of a cop and you got five damn figures to figure in here, the doors are locked on both sides of the ward, eight adults on duty, there's bars on every window, and the razors, scalpels and anything that can do damage is out of reach and locked up. We take turns in night watch ourselves and lastly you can hear the god damn crash or scream and come investigate, before we do anything."_

 _"So with those words in mind here, how did he die exactly, we're all sharing one thing and one thing in common and whatever it is, it's localized to our toddler lives, a life we can't remember?" Taryn added as she sat on her left as Kristen looked at her and Jennifer, with a look of sisterly love as they looked at her with the same love as the trio's started getting overly protective of her then as Simms eye's narrowed at that._

 _"I'm not going to listen to anymore of this, how much longer are you going to go on blaming your dreams for your own weaknesses?" she asked with a stern tone and with that it was about to turn ugly as well as Kincaid looked at her with an icy look on his face. "Lady how much longer are you going to keep throwing smoke up our ass." he snapped at her and in disbelief I decided to head off a shouting match as the others started shouting now, and I was trying to keep from losing my temper as I ended that argument before it lead to the fight turning physical between them._

 _"Alright that's enough Kincaid!" I said over the others and Simms lit the fire with the next statement as I caught the look on Kristen's face and could tell she was about to start crying, and knew if she said the next statement, that Kristen was going to have another panic attack and I had to head it off before it started a second time, because if I didn't she would be pushed back a few more weeks._

 _'Oh no, I have to get her to calm down before she says that, I can't have her panicking now, she could relapse because of this I've got to head this off now.' I was thinking as I looked at Nancy who gave a nod as this kept up as this started getting worse and we got ready to head this off. "Elizabeth wait a minute, Jane said not to say what you're about to, think about that." I told her with stern tone, but I could tell she was going to ignore that order with this._

 _"There will be no more repeat occurrences of last nights events, from now on your doors will be locked during sleeping hours." she snapped as Nancy and I looked at each other in disbelief before I heard Kristen start whimpering as I heard the first words of it come out. "No, no please." I heard her whisper and then heard the rest of it from my connection to her then. 'No, no please, I can't be cut off from them, I lost four I can't lost the sextet too, please.' I heard her think and looked at her and felt fear take hold as I watched her, thinking fast I locked gazes with her and mentally told her to calm down as I looked into her eyes gently._

 _'It's alright calm down, shh, it's okay, I'll take care of this, just calm down.' I said to her gently, but though she got the message I knew she was on the edge of losing it then as Nancy stepped into it to head off the next statement before Simms said it. "Simms get a good look at her don't say it." she snapped and as I tried to keep her from losing it then as I looked into her eyes as I used our bond to say the words then._

 _'I can't, stop her, I can't handle losing another member of my gang and I can't deal with hearing that again not after what happened on Monday, I drained most of my energy after what happened last night and it's getting worse. We can't be cut off from each other, our bonds have snapped back into place and we can't lose another member of our gang, we lost one last night we can't lose another, because she won't listen.' her eyes told me and I gave mental nod._

 _'I'll take care of it, just calm down, it's alright, it's okay.' I said to her softly and she nodded as Nancy took over from there, while I tried to keep her from losing it then, since I wasn't going to risk that relapse getting triggered. "Hold it, before you say anything else, Doctor, I suggest you get a look at her because she is on the edge of another one here, so I suggest you don't say anything else, because I'm not chancing a relapse here." Nancy snapped at her as I watched her more closely and knew she was right, and at this point I wasn't taking chances here, and the next statement was making me more worried by the minute, since she was far from fully recovered and this could push her back a few more weeks and Simms obviously wasn't thinking or seeing that whatsoever now as Taryn, who was sitting next to her, quickly laid a hand on her shoulder._

 _'Easy, calm down, it's alright' I said quickly, knowing she was on the edge of losing it there. "Doctor I'm not kidding here, she's on the edge of losing it right now so don't bring up alright." Nancy said to her sharply and I added on to that. "Elizabeth don't bring it up, she's right and this could push back her recovery a few more weeks." I said sharply to her, and I knew she didn't care about that as she started getting ready to finish off her statement as I carefully watched Kristen and could see her shaking at what was coming. 'Oh no, not again, Elizabeth don't say it." I was thinking as I heard the words that were going to start a possible riot in there._

 _"I'm starting an evening sedation for everyone." she added and that did it as Kincaid stood up. "The fuck you will, anyone who tries to sedate me will get his ass kicked and you go near her with that and I'm going to take you apart, I lost my brother I'm not losing the rest of my gang, stay away from her!" he shouted at her as she hit the alarm and he started backing up as she also stood up at that while I was watching this I could see Kristen's demeanor had shifted again and knew what was coming as I tried to head it off before she lost it._

 _"Kincaid, brother..." she said as I heard her mental tone shifting and I knew what was coming. As he shoved past Simms and crouched in front of her. "Easy don't, don't lose it, I'm here shh." he said as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Get back!" Simms shouted and he snapped back at her. "Shut up, she's my baby sister, so keep your fucking mouth shut." he snarled as he turned his gaze back to Kristen._

 _I could also tell that the reason he lashed out now was because he wasn't risking Kristen having a relapse right there and decided to lay into her before she lost it now as I tried to head off what was going to turn into a fight that was about to result in another panic attack and probable escape attempt from both of them, because she was in no condition for it and he was beyond furious at Simms for saying that in front of her and probably scared to be cut off from her as well._

 _As I watched her carefully, Kristen shifted position and finally stood up as well and started backing towards the door and I knew she was ready to bolt as well as I quickly stood up as well to head it off as she backed away from me, I wasn't letting this continue as I tried to calm her down gently as I could see the sweat breaking out on her face and knew she was so panicked she was either going to try to fight it out with us or try to make a run for it and I knew I had to end this before she drained herself even further out of her panic and slowly moved closer._

 _'Easy honey, it's alright, it's going to be okay.' I said to her softly as she looked at me and I could see she was getting pale at that, knowing she was on the edge of losing control of her stomach and I needed to end this as soon as possible. "You just bought yourself a night in the quiet room mister, now sit down." Simms said and he backed into the wall, and I could tell he was ready to make a break for it._

 _"Fuck you, you sit down!" he snapped back at her as I tried to get him to calm down before it lead to fight as I got up as well and shifted position to get closer to him to head off that escape before he tried it and I knew why as well, because he was also on the edge here of a full-blown panic attack and so was Kristen and I had to get things under control before this turned into a riot, because I had two of my patients on the edge of a panic attack and one of them who was still recovering from a serious case of anemia and I wasn't risking a relapse that morning._

 _"Easy, calm down Kincaid." I said as the door opened and Max and Walter came into the room and froze after seeing the look on her face as she moved back further from them, 'Dear god, not now please.' I thought to myself as I got a better look at her face and could tell she was ready to lose control of her stomach and try to get out of the room before I could get her to calm down. "Guys freeze." I said and they stopped and quickly blocked the door, in case she did try it as Max watched her carefully then. 'Easy baby, calm down, it's okay, it's okay.' I saw Max thinking gently as I looked at him then._

 _"Guys, get him to calm down and forget the you know what, I'll take care of her." I said and they both nodded, as Max moved closer to him, grabbed him and they pulled him into the ward. "Son calm down, easy." I heard Walter say to him in the hall. "Kris, don't, let me go, she needs me, Kris!" I heard him shouting. "Damn it listen to me, she's on the edge, let me go!" he snapped again as they pulled him into the ward firmly._

 _'Nice work you old windbag.' I heard Taryn growl with a furious tone in her mental voice at this as Nancy, Simms and I all moved out of the room and went into the hall for a conference over this and wound up in a fight over it, since I was about to make a decision over my newest patients' health and I had to make sure she could recover from this without anything else screwing it up in her recover then_

 _I was also going to kill Simms for doing this after I got this worked out that morning, and if this kept up I was calling Jenkins and Adams down here to deal with it before my patient drained herself completely, because of her idiotic decisions there. Before we could do anything her complexion paled even further and I knew she was on the verge of losing control of her stomach as I tried to move closer to calm her down._

 _'Damn it, nice wording Gordon you just made it worse there.' I thought to myself as I quickly tried to calm her down as I moved closer and she had frozen as I kept my voice gentle as I thought to her gently, knowing she was hearing the mental messages I was sending her way in order to keep it from getting worse. 'Doc hurry up, she loses it now and it's going to hit her all at once.' I heard Will think to me and I gave a mental nod as I slowly edged closer to her while thinking to her softly to keep her calm._

 _"Don't honey, don't fight me here, I'm not going to hurt you, it's alright baby, it's going to be okay.' I thought to her as I edged closer to her as she had frozen and was shaking and I knew the shock from losing him was kicking in and probably the response she had when she got here and I had to head it off before it hit. 'Easy honey easy, just relax, it's going to be alright, shh it's alright.' I thought to her gently, as I stayed put this time._

 _While I was thinking this, I heard a quick conversation in the hall. "Don't make any sudden movements, she's on the flight or flight response, but block the door." I heard Eric say to whoever was with him as he and Jeff came charging into the room to see what had happened, saw her and quickly froze to keep from scaring her. "What happened in here?" Eric asked quickly and Jennifer answered that with a furious tone in her voice._

 _"A misdirected statement from a gently mild argument and intervention resulted in a panic attack from him and she's on the edge as well." she said keeping her voice gentle to keep from scaring her sister and I quickly ended that before it got worse as I turned to Simms angrily as I felt my anger at this rising and I was ready to tear into her myself for this as I tried to keep from setting Kristen off with the next statement I made here._

 _"That's enough, Elizabeth we're going to talk about this, but enough with that, look at her!" I snapped at Simms as Kristen moved further back as Jeff froze at the same time as Eric moved closer to her and tried to lay a hand on her arm gently but she jerked away from him and moved closer to the door, I knew she was going to try and run for it and I tried to calm her down, since her complexion had turned pale and her face was drenched in sweat as I tried to get closer, she turned and Eric quickly caught her and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down, as he did it he turned to me._

 _"She's having another hot-flash." he said quickly as another dizzy spell shot through her and she nearly collapsed again as I quickly moved over to her and Nancy stood up and grabbed a few napkins and went to the cooler to get them wet to cool her down as I moved closer and she looked at me and I knew she was about to try and make a break for it even though he had his arms around her, and I knew if she tried it she would collapse right then if that did happen._

 _'Aw god not now.' I was thinking as I shifted to her and looked at her gently as I moved closer to her and gently reached out to her and brushed a hand against her arm to calm her down as she locked gazes with me and I quickly thought to her, 'Easy, shh, it's alright, calm down, it's okay, honey.' I said to her as I rubbed her shoulder and that helped to calm her as I helped her sit back down and moved closer to her and she leaned against me as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as I rubbed her back as I locked gazes with her a second time._

 _'Shh, it's alright, I'm going to put an end to this, I'll be back, I promise.' I said to her softly as she got a grip on my jacket as I looked at her softly and rubbed her back to help calm her. 'Don't go.' she said softly and I gently answered her. 'I'll be back, I just have to deal with something, I'm not leaving you baby, it's going to be okay.' I said gently and she nodded as I rubbed her shoulder gently as I looked at her._

 _I knew she needed me, and I wasn't going to leave her, but first I was going to deal with Simms for this, I'd had enough of this and was going to lay into her for nearly causing her to lose it then. 'Doc deal with that idiot, we got her covered.' Eric said to me softly and I nodded to that as he helped me as he kept his arms around her then._

 _After getting her back in her seat, I managed to calm her down a bit and Nancy pressed the napkins against her neck and she leaned forward so she could try to relax and Nancy gently stroked a hand through her hair as she buried her head into her shoulder as I felt my anger go through me at this. 'Just rest sis, it's going to be okay.' I could see her thinking softly as she rocked her gently then, before turning to me and nodded._

 _I didn't have to hear the words to know she was trying to keep her calm, before I could say anything else, Simms called a meeting over what just happened in there, as I looked at her I gently thought to her 'It's alright just rest, I'll be back I promise.' I said to her again and she nodded as she relaxed slightly as Eric came over and rested his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly, as she leaned her head against his arm as I felt my concern climbing and I was furious at Simms for this._

 _"Everyone stay in your seats!" she called out to the others as I brushed my hand against Kristen's shoulder to calm her down, knowing I was going to have to deal with her condition right after I dealt with Simms for breaking orders before it hit her and she lost it completely, and if I was right about my connection with her, it had grown enough to make it easier for me to calm her down before this started turning physical, and before she lost control altogether._

 _While I was thinking this, Simms turned to me and told me what she intended to do about this and I was furious with her, Kristen was just beginning to adjust to being with the rest of the kids and now this happens and Simms nearly triggers a relapse and I've had enough of this crap, and was going to lay into her for nearly triggering that panic attack before dealing with my patients anxiety over this._

 _After what Max told me the night before, I was furious at what I heard and I was calling her out on it now, and ending it before it did further damage as I shifted my gaze to look at Kristen as Jeff and Eric stayed in the room with the kids and I then turned my attention to focus on the fight. "I'm starting the sedations tonight starting with him." she said and I felt like I was about to blow with this information as Nancy tried to keep her from trying that. "You can't, they'll be totally defenseless in their dreams." she said and this started an argument between them, whatever the reason for why she was trying to head it off was beginning to get on my nerves, I needed information, but she thought I wasn't ready for it yet._

 _Whatever this was, it had to do with the panic attacks they kept having, the model Kristen built, the street that house was on and the nightmares and I was determined to figure it out before my youngest lost it completely and before I lost another member of our group. With the fact that she was born in November she was the youngest member of their entire group and with that I was determined to make sure that nothing screwed things up in her case, and I was going to take care of her over the next few months too._

 _Without even realizing it, she had brought out the paternal side of me and I was now acting like I was really her father, and I had grown more protective of her to the point to where I was determined to make sure she healed up completely from whatever or whoever landed her in here. As I was thinking this, I turned to them as they continued their argument and landed on the one option to give my surrogate daughter and the other members of my group a chance to sleep undisturbed for once, and it meant getting that suppressant into the ward and ending this situation altogether._

 _"But that is precisely what they need, some uninterrupted REM sleep to release all that negative energy." Simms said and Nancy looked at her in disgust. "Yeah and did you ever consider that is the reason for why she just had that panic attack in there or the reason for why she wound up with that bruise on her shoulder or even why she panicked when she got here." she snapped at her. "Open your mind up here, what is a girl's biggest fear, especially when they are in the condition she is in right now." she added coldly as I stepped into that argument with what I was about to say next, before I could though, she laid into her then._

 _"Have you ever studied dreams, because sometimes they can point to past memories that the person dreaming them has no memory of and to add on to that, they're also pointing to a bond deeper than the one you think they have and why it's getting deeper at the moment, and with making threats like that, doctor, you could get in big trouble here."_

 _"If that keeps up, I'm calling the cops and having you arrested for malpractice, child abuse and emotional abuse, because like she said this isn't helping anything and it's making things worse in their case as well as hers and I'm not risking a relapse here either." she said to her sternly, and that caught my attention as I went into that one before I made my decision, as I looked at my surrogate daughter for a few minutes before turning to her to ask her._

 _"Hold it, the record said my dad was her legal guardian right?" she asked and I nodded. "Alright as to that I'm acting as his and her mothers proxy here, and their parents in the case of the others, there's only one option now Neil, because as their parents representative, I'm giving authorization to use it, Jenkins needed my authorization and you got it, so bring it in." she said and I nodded as I got what she was telling me to do. "The dream suppressant?" I asked and she nodded to answer me._

 _"Yeah, this is what I meant by literal danger by those nightmares, she can't keep this up, or she could relapse by the end of the week, you got authorization for it's use, her blood tests and results flashed up information that could put her upstairs if this keeps up, it's the only option now." she said and I nodded as Simms looked at her with her eyes narrowed at that. "Excuse me, what do you mean by that?" Simms asked firmly and Nancy turned to her sternly._

 _"Do you know who I really am here exactly, or why I brought up my father?" Nancy growled and she shook her head and she held up the records. " By parental authorization codes in the medical and psychiatric network, I'm hereby activating the use of prescription dream suppressants, Will's mother is her medical doctor, her mother is the jury leader and my and Taryn's fathers are cops, meaning you got one chance here."_

 _"My father is Lieutenant Donald Thompson, lieutenant of the Springwood police department, my father is her guardian, and I'm now his and Elaine's proxy in Kristen's case as of now, my orders are getting her that drug, or you, Simms, are going straight to jail for nearly triggering a relapse and a riot in there, because that's illegal as is Lorenzo deliberately causing a panic over the sedatives." she said coldly and then drove it home._

 _"Let's see here, if her memory comes back in the next forty eight hours and you're fucked Simms, because she tells me, I tell Williams, the cops and my father and you're screwed. If this is the reason you're keeping them here longer than they should be, but all I have to do is make one call to Charlie Harris and my grandfather and you're ending up in here yourselves for getting seventy six children killed for false diagnosis."_

 _"If you're harboring any secrets or worse, all I have to do is make one call to my father and Henderson and that is it for you and Carver, if he's in on this as well and you're all going straight to jail, so watch it, the proxy orders are get them that dream suppressant or I'm calling the cops in here, is that clear." she snapped and Simms looked at her in disbelief as I took over than."What memories are trying to come forward here, because this is making things worse in her case?" I asked, interjecting to calm her down, and she sighed._

 _"That house that model is based off of happens to be the one I lived in after whatever caused that separation, I don't suppose you read through all of their records did you?" she asked and I nodded in answer to that. "Yeah and hers said that three of the emergency contacts were your father, James Kincaid and Jared Peterson, but how could that be, you haven't seen each other in years, what the hell is going on?" I asked and she went into the first explanation as she answered me._

 _"It means that their memories of us and our parents are beginning to come back, though if Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez is hiding in plain sight and it's right in front of me and Walter, as well as Jeff and he's screwed if he tries on her next. Our parents gave permission to get them the dream suppressant, you have the authorization, use it Neil, because their memories are coming faster than normal at the moment."_

 _"What memories that are too painful we choose to block out and this happens to be one of them. The said memory is regarding the house her model is based off of, she's never crossed the block perimeter since our families separated and that house is the reason. Lucid dreaming results in near fatal injuries and this is what I meant when I said real physical danger in their nightmares." she told me and I nodded as that firmed up my resolve as she finished her eyes narrowed as she looked at Simms who had a scared look on her face._

 _"Alright their records all say they were born on the street that house is on and another thing is they were all born within a few months of each other and Philip is the second oldest one, and to top it off the dreams are getting out of control to the point to where if this keeps up she's going to get worse if we don't do something to put an end to that right now. So if she keeps this up she'll relapse by the end of the week, and our only option is dream deprivation here, Stanton was her doctor and I know she's going to agree with that." she said and I nodded as that made my decision I'd have enough of this crap._

 _As I looked at Kristen then, I decided to get it into the ward to make sure my patients got the rest they needed and so she could get the rest she needed to heal from the amount of damage her system had taken in the last two weeks and probably the last six months before she arrived and with what she just told me both things together and what happened Sunday night and I wasn't risking a collapse or a relapse at this point as I looked at her gently as I asked about Kristen's statement._

 _"She said that they got the proof they needed, what does that mean?" I asked her and her eyes narrowed at that. "If they checked out their photos of their early years, they may have found a group photo of the eight of us and our parents and if that's the case, they just figured it out now, but to repeat what she said they don't need this right now. Simms you try and break the law here and I'm calling my father here to deal with this._

 _"Your stunts in there are illegal, because trying to keep a patient from healing physically and emotionally is malpractice and if it keeps up, you're getting your head handed to you by our parents, Jack Stanton will take your head off and if this leads to anything else you're both screwed. Though if you're harboring a convicted felon, on a parole and you're toast, once her memories of that trial come back, because it's illegal to hire without checking." she snapped at her and I thought over how to deal with this as I thought of my patients condition._

 _Because with losing three liters of blood and a serious case of exhaustion, she was going to get sick if this kept up and if she didn't get the rest she needed she was going to wind up in the ICU for a month to heal from this and I wasn't going to risk that as I turned to Simms I gave a stern look to her and gave my orders on it, because I had had enough of this and was putting an end to it before it landed my patient in the infirmary for a month to heal from all of this. "Elizabeth, I'm prescribing Hypnocil, it's a dream suppressant." I said and she looked at me in shock on that._

 _"I know what it is, I just can't believe what I'm hearing, what has she talked you into?" she asked and I told her the truth, I've had enough of this crap and I wasn't going to lose another patient because of this, especially since if she had another all-nighter she was going to be even more drained than she was already and I had to head it off before this got even worse as I said it out loud the words out loud then._

 _"Nothing, they're my patients, it's my decision I want these dreams stopped till we get some answers. She's right, as the legal proxy, she's got the right to do orders on behalf of their parents, and I'm following those orders, Will's mother is the kids original medical doctor, and she's going to agree with what Nancy just ordered here. And she already gave authorization for their parents we got the authorization." I told her and she looked at me with a firm look._

 _"I can't allow that." she said and I felt my anger rising at that and what I was about to say next."It's parental authorized Elizabeth, you don't have authority for this anymore and I'm going straight to Jenkins, he's their medical doctor, if you don't approve. Than I'll go straight to Carver if I have to and he'll either back me up or accept my resignation." I said and felt like I was about to lose control of my stomach with that statement, I could never leave the kids, and I wasn't about to leave my newest patient, she needed me more than ever now._

 _"Alright, but if something goes wrong I'll make sure that you're hold responsible, I mean that fully responsible." she said and I nodded in resignation at that as she left the hall and I turned to Nancy, 'There's another one, I need to get added back up in here, before I completely break at this point.' I thought as I looked at Nancy and said my thoughts out loud. "I can't believe I just said that, if something happens she's going to put the blame on us and I'm not leaving the kids at this point, especially with her in her condition at the moment." I said to her and she looked at me quickly._

 _"You think you can get the hypnocil here by tomorrow?" she asked and I looked at her with irritation over what just happened. "We're going to try, I hope you know what you are getting us into." I said as I left the hall as well and went back into the upper section of the ward to cool off as I thought over what I knew so far and then thought on my statement to Nancy, and knew I was going to have to fix this, but first I had to get my anger at Simms under control before I did it because Simms was pushing my patience to the point I was ready to kill her._

 _'Sorry Nancy, that was uncalled for, we'll talk in a bit, but first I'm giving her a piece of my mind here.' I thought softly then. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that, but this entire situation was beginning to get to me, one of my patients' friends had just been killed and she was in pain and so were the others, the only option was to suppress the dreams to keep this from happening a second time and I was going to lay into Simms for nearly triggering a relapse with that blasted statement as I went into the main hall and saw her there with an icy look, as I walked over to her with an ice-cold look on my face._


	8. 8: Pain and Truths Revealed

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 8: The Parting of the Ways and the New Orders**

 _By that point I was beyond furious at this point, I lost another patient, the quintet were on the verge of panic attacks and my latest I barely managed to calm down from a panic attack. 'Damn it Simms this is illegal, you are so lucky I calmed her down or she'd be upstairs for a month from this, alright enough is enough, I'm doing things my own way, I'm not listening to you any more, do that again and I'm calling the cops.' I thought as I looked at the door leading into the quiet room and decided to see if it would work on him where my connection to her was concerned as I watched Simms coldly then_

 _Seeing her standing there I felt my rage go through me, 'Son you okay?' I asked and I heard his tone loaded with worry then. 'Not really, they just reined it in Doc, she's still calming down from the flight or flight response, Taryn's giving me a play by play, that was way too close, do whatever you're planning here, but give her an earful for it, because that was way to close, and our parents are going to be furious at this.'_

 _'Our parents were friends for thirty three years, she's closest to my dad, and Will, Joey and Jenny's fathers, but if she gets sick they're going to kill Simns for it, that can't happen twice, she was up all night and the adrenaline surge crashed right after he died, do whatever you have to, but she will not able to handle another loss of sleep, not without whatever drug you're prescribing us, we need it here as soon as possible.' he said and I nodded as I walked over to Simms as I left her have for that._

 _"Are you out of your mind, you could have started a riot in there, Kristen nearly had another panic attack when you said that and the others are going in the same direction." I snapped at her as she looked at me. "I'm trying to head off another fight here." she said and I shook my head. "You are making things worse, you know just as well as I do that whatever this is has to do with the damn nightmares and with the way things are going it could cause a relapse in her case, and she is still recovering from what happened the other night." I said as she looked at me in disbelief at that._

 _"What the hell are you thinking here, she's beyond exhausted and with the fact her entire system's out of whack if she has that panic attack, she could have a relapse. At the moment I'm more worried about her and the fact that you broke orders and did what Adams said not to do, and both she and Jenkins are going to be pissed when they hear you did that, especially since you are the one causing the panic in group right now and it has to stop, and this is getting out of control!" I snapped at her with a furious tone in my voice and she tried to get herself out of it with the same statement, and I was getting ready to report this after what just happened in there._

 _"I was trying to head off a fight here." she said again and I looked at her coldly. "And I'm trying to keep things from getting out of hand, and making sure she doesn't suffer a relapse and that is the reason for why Nancy headed off what you were about to say, and if you'd been paying closer attention to the look on her face or the way she was acting in there, she was not only about to start crying, but was on the verge of another panic attack and if it had gotten triggered it would have pushed her recovery back a few more weeks, because that was against our orders."_

 _"You may be a doctor, but I'm the only one whose looking at the issue of making sure nothing screws with her recovery right now, and you nearly did." I snapped at her with an icy look on my face as she was looking at me in shock over what I just said. "This issue of dreams is only in their minds and it's starting to push them to getting into a arguments and worse." she said and I felt my temper rising as I answered that._

 _"That was a minor fight not a real argument, and if you had been paying closer attention to her behavior in there, she was trying to keep things from getting worse between them, that was an intervention not a fight, and here is something you need to know, Adams said that if she had another panic attack it could cause her to relapse, and I'm not taking chances here and you broke orders when you did that, and in her current condition if this happens again, she is going to relapse and if that happens she could get sick and I'm holding you responsible if that happens and so will their parents."_

 _"Stanton said she watched them grow up as did Jenkins, and if they find out about this and did raise them together they're going to be furious that you're disrupting her condition and if that's the case they are going to have your head if she gets sick and here's the reason why, because if it happens nothing is going to save your head from being torn out when it goes to their parents if she relapses or if she gets sick because of her current condition, because you won't follow the rules or our orders here."_

 _"Her immune's systems' out of whack right now and if something happens she could get sick, because you don't know when to quit with that threat and this is no longer just about the entire group here, she's the newest member and I know they are getting just as worried as I am about this, and like I said this is getting more and more dangerous where she's concerned right now, and it's time to end it before she winds up in the E.R. a second time because this could cause her to relapse or worse and I'm not taking that chance." I said with a growl and she tried to redirect that._

 _"She was fine last night, why is this suddenly causing her to get worse now?" she asked and I felt my anger rising as I answered that, knowing she was now trying to ignore the health of my young patient who was trying to hold it together and was now in emotional pain from losing a member of their gang and from the looks of it her brother, and I needed to keep an eye on it before her emotions reached the point of a real attempt, which wasn't going to happen on my watch, and before it lead her to drain what was left of her strength before things ended that week._

 _"That was a damn adrenaline surge, she finally crashed last night when he died, and she doesn't need this right now. She's not recovered here yet and you are out of your mind if you think she is, because this is getting even more dangerous and it's getting worse in her case and if this keeps up she is going to get sick because her system's going to crash and I'm not risking it and neither is Nancy and their parents are going to be pissed if it does and will have your head if you keep this up and I'm going to make sure she doesn't, she's in no condition for this right now and that was also illegal."_

 _"Not only is that illegal, but everything you've been doing is also illegal and if this keeps up I'm calling Jenkins and Adams down here so they can take care of her condition before it gets worse, because she's drained ten percent of her energy last night and it's being drained because of you and your actions and if this keeps up I'm calling the cops here and having you arrested for it."_

 _"Do you remember what our orders were when it came to her condition, she's scared to lose another member of their group and if what they said in there is any indication of those acts you decided on could cause that and you are going to make her worse, and that was not a real fight either, she ended it and now you are trying to make her worse and I'm getting sick of it, because it's ending now and when her mother and their parents hear this they are going to be pissed as well too, you want me to spell it out for you here as to the reason for her current condition right now and where it will lead if you keep this up." I said with a growl in my voice._

 _My anger over her issue of not listening to orders had grown and I was not putting up with it any more, my youngest was slowly getting worse again and it was because of Simms's stupidity and I was not going to have her getting sick because of this, as I spelled it out I'd reached the point where I was now taking charge and acting as Kristen's surrogate father, she needed me most of all and I was protecting her no matter what now. 'Screw detachment, I'm making my own rules, because I've had enough of this crap.' I thought to myself as I laid her condition and symptoms on the table then._

 _"She's three days post menstrual cycle and is suffering from a severe case of anemia, and is also beyond exhausted after staying up for five months, and just came from a trip to the E.R., are you asleep at the wheel here, because both of those together could easily cause her to have her system impacted and if that happens it could cause it to crash and if that happens she could get sick if she has another panic attack and relapses, and I'm not risking that." I said with a stern tone as I went further into it._

 _"Adams said not to do what you did and you broke orders, if their parents have been friends for years and raised them together they are going to be pissed when they hear this, at the moment she is on the edge of a relapse and you need to pay attention to the fact that this was not an argument, but an intervention between them as for Kincaid's response to your statement he was trying to head of her panic attack by going off on you like that." I said and she tried to shift it in a different direction._

 _"He looked like he was about to attack me when he said that." she said and I growled at her. "As I said, repeatedly, he was trying to protect her, out of the boys he's the oldest and thinks of her as a baby sister and by saying what you did you nearly hurt his sister by almost causing her to have that relapse." I said and then let her have it as I felt my anger go through me as I looked at her with an icy look of sternness in my ice._

 _"I'm not risking her getting sick and if getting them those dream suppressants is the only option I'm going to make sure they can sleep and get the rest they need and if the Hypnocil is the only option I'm going to do that, because the longer this goes on, the more she's going to keep getting worse and could have another collapse and if that happens their parents and I are holding you personally responsible for it."_

 _"I'm not risking that and you need to think about over use here before someone gets sick, injured or worse because you don't know when to quit with the threats and that is coming to an end right now, I'm giving you one chance here follow the rules or in calling the cops for interfering in her condition here, because this is illegal, that prescription has been validated by the proxy now." I said to her coldly and she tried to shift it around._

 _"Why are you prescribing that drug for them, we don't know if it'll work or not and this is getting out of control, they need to get some rest without the added issues in it." she snapped and I responded to that in the same tone. "The nightmares are the problem right now and whatever this is has to do with that model she built and until I figure it out I'm ending those nightmares before we lose another patient or she gets sick, and this issue of breaking orders given by Adams is ending now, before you wind up in prison."_

 _"If their parents are friends they will be pissed that you are disrupting her condition here, and if they raised them together, I don't doubt that they think of the kids as their own, and if that's true you just gained the wrath of the entire group if this keeps up and enough is enough, so you either follow the rules or this is going to their parents and like Nancy said are getting reported."_

 _"To repeat that last statement those nightmares are the problem right now, and whatever this is, it has to do with their personal backgrounds and not because of personal problems and until I figure it out, I'm stopping these nightmares before we lose another patient, Kristen was on the verge of another panic attack when you said that and I'm not taking chances in her recovery right now, so I'm going to make sure they can sleep through the night without these damn nightmares keeping them up all night, and making sure she gets the rest she needs to heal from this and if that means use of a dream suppressant that's fine with me and I know Jenkins would agree with me on this."_

 _"Nancy's father also lives in town and if he's a friend of theirs he is going to be beyond pissed that you've brought her to the brink of getting sick and he's also a cop, and I can and will call him in if this keeps up, so as of now we're doing things the way they should be done and not as you think they should be done, so I suggest you be careful here, otherwise we could have you arrested for malpractice." I said with a growl and she looked at me on shock at that statement, since I never took that tone with her, but I had-had enough of this and I was going to end this now._

 _"Her father is the man who arrested the Nightingale, he's also the trios emergency contact, one call to him and Sergeant White and that's it for you, especially once it goes to Stanton, she gave orders to call her if something went wrong, and if you continue trying to bar the prescription I'm getting authorization directly from her and their parents, though Nancy's authorization for it is just as legal and here's why."_

 _"Parental proxy orders, are just as good as parental ones, and she is the spokesman for her father and their parents, who would just give this order anyway and if her mother was here, those orders are an authorization for the drugs use, we got the authorization, and Adams is going to accept the orders, it's not your decision or Carvers now, it's the medical department, don't try anything else or I'm calling the cops here and having you arrested if this causes her to get worse, so just watch it, as of now I'm in charge."_

 _"Because you are supposed to follow the rules not break them and enough with trying to start fights with Kincaid, because that is also illegal, and so is over excessive use of the isolation room and over excessive use of the sedatives and if you're not careful you could kill one of them out of an over dose and their parents really will kill you for that, so I'm going to only give one warning here, follow the rules or I'm calling the cops and having you arrested for malpractice and their parents are going to be the ones to do it."_

 _"And I'm only saying this once follow orders and do what should be done and not what you think should be done and if this continues I'm calling this out and having you arrested or fired is that clear." I said coldly to her and Max came running over to us with a worried look on his face, and I understood why as I saw his brown eyes blazing in concern as he said his thoughts out loud._

 _His thoughts were the same as mine and we were both trying to head it off and she didn't need another draining this soon after her previous collapse and I wasn't risking her health and safety any more and was going to make sure she healed from the entire thing. "What the hell happened in there, she looked like she was about to try and make another run for it." he asked and, without looking away from her, I answered that looking at her coldly._

 _"She nearly started a riot in there and as for the reason for why it's because she broke orders and did what Adams said not to do, and it brought Kristen pretty close to another panic attack, the kids are on the verge of an emotional breakdown, especially in her case, so I want you to keep an eye on this tonight." I said and he nodded as I moved away from them and headed back to therapy room, before I paused and saw he was still looking at me and waved him over and he nodded as he came over to me. "How close was it in there?" he asked and I sighed and answered that._

 _"Way too close if you hadn't come in when you did she would have tried to fight it out with me before I calmed her down, in fact she had another hot-flash and dizzy spell and at this point she's worn out and if this keeps up her condition is going to get even worse, I want you to keep an eye on her tonight because there is the possibility of another collapse over this, but whatever her levels are, are beginning to get serious right now."_

 _"I'm putting them on Hypnocil to take care of the nightmares, because if this keeps up she's going to relapse by the end of the week and we need to keep that from happening, keep an eye on her, because she could have another dizzy spell tonight, and whatever you do don't say it in front of her, because that's what caused that reaction when you came into the room, whatever is triggering this is the reason for that bruise on her shoulder and I'm going to figure this out and put end to it and fast." I said and he nodded as we separated and headed back to the room to rejoin the group to check on her._

 _I was pissed off over this and I wasn't taking chances with my newest patients' health right now, because she was still recovering strength after the near attempt and the collapse, and if she lost control it was going to cause a repeat of what happened the day she had gotten here. After going back to the therapy room I heard someone crying and headed in there automatically and saw Kristen in Joey's arms then._

 _"What happened now?" I asked and Nancy looked at me with a look of pained anger in her eyes. "Emotional breakdown, their bond is stronger than we thought and it just caused her to break down." she told me and I nodded as I crouched in front of Kristen and pulled her into a hug. I knew what this was doing to her, and I wasn't going to lose her over this, I wasn't sure if this would work or not, but I wasn't taking chances in her case._

 _As I held her I felt her relax automatically when I pulled her into my arms and gently rubbed her back as I calmed her down, I knew she needed me and I wasn't leaving her, and this was beginning to tick me off at this point I had just barely managed to head off a panic attack, and I wasn't going to chance her getting sick because of Simms not knowing when to keep her mouth shut and if this kept up I was going to make sure she got fired before this happened again, or get their parents involved in this and when they found out they were going to be pissed because she was making things even worse in the ward and group._

 _I could tell she was still worked up over what happened earlier and slowly calmed her down as I felt her burrow into my arms and leaned her head against my chest, as I gently rubbed her back and felt the tension from the panic attack and the emotional break down easing out of her and knew she was beyond exhausted after what happened earlier and the night before as well._

 _"Shh, it's alright, it's going to be alright." I whispered and I felt her bury her head into my shoulder and felt anger taking over at this whole situation, I could also tell she was exhausted after staying up all night again, I didn't care that you sometimes had to be emotionally unattached to your patients, I was going to do it my own way and make sure I was there for her and the rest of the kids and do what needed to be done for them and help them heal so they could go back to what they should have had._

 _I felt her calming down as I stroked a hand through her hair and knew she was worn out after another all-nighter and this was getting out of hand, I knew that if this happened again it was going to wear her out even more. I also knew I was now the one who could calm her down and our bond was stronger than I realized if I could do it this easily with her as I felt my paternal feelings for her growing by the minute as I held her. After a minute I decided to do another mental message to her then, keeping my voice gentle._

 _'Shh, it's alright, you're safe, just relax, shh.' I said to her softly and I knew she got the message as she rested her head on my shoulder and I knew she was about to fall asleep from the stress that the breakdown, hot-flash, dizzy spell and panic attack had on her and I had to get her into her room so she could rest for a bit before this got even worse in her case and gently said it again to her. 'Shh, it's alright you're safe I'm here, it's okay, shh." I thought to her softly and felt her burrow deeper at that, I knew she needed me and there was no way I was letting this continue as I got ready to get her into her room so she could sleep off her exhaustion from all of this._

 _'Shh, it's going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere, it's going to be alright.' I thought to her softly, knowing that was the other reason for why she was clinging to me like this, after losing Philip her feelings of abandonment were starting to get worse and I had to make it clear I wasn't going to leave her, because she needed me and I wasn't going anywhere at all._

 _As I thought this I got ready to get her to her room, I knew with the amount of exhaustion this was going to make things even worse, and I had a lot of work to do to deal with this there."Come on, you better get some rest." I said to her softly and she nodded as we left the room as I took her into her room and sat with her as she laid down for a bit as she had a nap, as I wrapped an arm across her waist I watched her gently, feeling my bond with her beginning to shift course and I felt my feelings for her turning paternal, and I knew it was only going to get stronger as it kept up._

 _At that point I was beyond pissed, I had barely managed to head it off and I wasn't letting this continue, if Nancy's father still lived in town and if he knew their parents he was my only chance at back up, because I wasn't letting Simms get away with screwing with my patient's recovery. 'Lieutenant, if you know the kids I need your help, your youngest of the group is two inches away from getting sick and I need back up for this, please I need your help.' I thought as I looked at her then._

 _Three days in and the bond was deep enough that I could handle calming her down and this was going to help in case something came up, but I wasn't letting Simms get away with this, Carver had been listening to her too much over the last nine months, but if he was in on it and whatever it was when it came to the kids, and if came to choosing between my side and hers he would choose hers. Which meant I had to get back up in here before things got worse, as I thought over this, I went to the front hall and caught the look on Adams face when she came into the ward and walked over to her. "What is it?" I asked and she passed me the report._

 _"We just got the autopsy report on Philip and you are not going to believe this." she said and I opened up the folder and read it and felt my heart start pounding, because it said his arms and legs had been slashed opened by razors. "Is this accurate?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, we couldn't believe this either, did the kids see anything last night when this happened?" she asked and I shook my head as I didn't know that for sure._

 _"They said he was acting like something or someone was directing his actions, and this just made things worse in Kristen's case at the moment, she broke down a bit ago from the emotional breakdown and she's resting at the moment, but if this keep up she's going to get worse." I said and she nodded as she went into that one and I told her the truth. "She had only one night of rest this week so far?" she asked and I nodded with a sigh._

 _"Whatever those dreams are, they're causing serious side effects and I've had enough of this, her bond with Philip is strong and she thought of him as a brother and with the fact that he's gone this made things even worse in her case, and Nancy is getting just as worried as I am about this right now, because the longer this goes on the worse her condition is going to get and I'm not taking that chance right now." I said and she nodded as she went into it, since we were two days away from that checkup. "How serious is this causing her condition to get right now anyway?" she asked and I went into that._

 _"After what went on in group this morning, she nearly had another panic attack and we had to defuse it before it reached the point to where we had to restrain her, she also had another dizzy spell and hot-flash and nearly collapsed a second time because of this, and with one member of their gang gone it's starting to do emotional damage and she's beyond exhausted because of this." I said and she nodded. "Erin would suggest dream deprivation anyway if it meant helping Kristen to heal right now, and if Nancy just activated her position as the legal proxy that turns it over to me and Daniel now." she said and I nodded as I answered her on that._

 _"If something happens to the others this is going to do permanent emotional damage to her after her father took off on her and frankly I'm not risking it any more here Jane, I've prescribed them a dream suppressant, because if this keeps up her condition is going to get worse, and I need you to sign off on it, and Nancy's given the go ahead for their parents now" I said and she nodded. "She's acting as the sextet's parental proxy?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, she's acting on their parents behalf, but we need to get it by tomorrow." I said and she nodded._

 _After reading through it she put it in her folder and we separated and I went back into her room in time to see another nightmare come up and quickly grabbed her to calm her down, but whatever the nightmare was caused her to lose control of her actions and I had to restrain her before it got worse as I tried to wake her up, getting my hands on her arms to hold them down as I tried to wake her up gently as I dodged a kick and quickly changed my tactic as I used one hand to hold her arms gently and the other to hold down the leg that nearly hit me._

 _With the fact the other was under the blanket, which was pushed under the mattress, the blanket was keeping it restrained, as I tried to wake her up through our bond, and keeping my voice gentle too as I did it as I remembered the last nightmare that triggered this and knew I had to wake her up before it reached the point to where I had to get Max into the room to help me._

 _Whatever she was dreaming about was serious if it caused this, because a minute later I heard her scream out, 'Help, get away from me, leave me alone, help me, wake me up, wake me up now!' she screamed and I quickly tried to wake her up, using our bond to do it, it now hit me that if this was the same dream she had on her arrival, I had to wake her up and fast, before it tore her stitches out a second time, and quickly tried to wake her up by using our connection._

 _'Kristen, come on honey wake up it's alright.' I thought as I tried to keep her from lashing out and saw a second bruise come out on her shoulder and felt my anger rising as I tried to wake her up, because whatever caused that bruise was going to be torn apart when I got through with them, I tried to use the newly created mental connection between us to wake her up._

 _'Kristen wake up, come on wake up sweetie.' I thought again and still no response and that did it as I called out for real to wake up her, knowing I was the one she trusted and used that and quickly called for five minutes of using our mental connection and nothing I quickly shouted out to wake her up._

 _"Kristen, Kristen, wake up honey, it's alright." I said and that woke her up as she sat up and I pulled her into my arms and she burrowed into my arms as I rocked her gently, 'Shh, it's alright honey, it's okay you're safe.' I thought to her softly and she burrowed deeper as I felt her shaking and knew she started crying again as I tightened my arms around her, "Shh, it's okay honey, it's going to be okay." I whispered to her and felt her burrow deeper._

 _'Whoever is causing this is going to get taken apart for this and whoever you are, you come near her and I'm going to kill you myself.' I thought angrily as I held her, and as I did it, I realized that my feelings for her were growing deeper by the minute as I did. "Shh it's going to be alright honey." I whispered and felt her burrow deeper into my arms, and knew I became what she needed to heal from her father._

 _After one night I was getting frustrated and the next I find out I lose another patient, this time Jennifer, who I knew had become Kristen's best friend and it was making things worse, after two nights worth of murders, I felt like every one of them was taking out pieces of my heart and I wanted the truth of what was causing this, I also wanted my patients, my kids, back, because I loved them._

 _I had spent seven months getting to know the kids and Philip and Jennifer were a couple of my favorite patients and this was tearing me apart, and with a new member of the group there was no way I was losing someone else and I was going to figure this out and keep from losing the others no matter what now, especially since my bond with Kristen had shifted and I now thought of her as my daughter and there was no way I was losing her or the rest of 'my' kids in the group._

 _The next day at the funeral I had moved to another section of the cemetery as I watched things feeling like my heart was being torn apart and then heard a voice behind me. "Do not feel bad child, this is a place of sorrow." I heard and I turned and saw the nun who'd been watching me earlier that week. "What faith do you follow?" she asked and I sighed, I'd given faith up in view of science so what this was doing was hitting me hard._

 _"Science I suppose." I said and she shook her head gently. "Sad choice." she said and I nodded. "During hard times it doesn't offer very much comfort." I said as I tried to hold it in , before I decided to get into conversation with her. " I've seen you before, Sister..." I started to say before she finished it off for me. "Mary Helena." she said and I nodded as I looked at her. "You do volunteer work in the hospital." I said and she nodded._

 _"From time to time, when I'm needed." she said and I nodded as I looked back at the group. "I should have been able to save them." I said and she answered that with a cryptic tone. "Only one thing can save the children now, the unquiet spirit must be laid to rest, it's an abomination to god and to man." she said and before I could ask what she meant by that Nancy walked over. "Neil what are you doing up here?" she asked me and I looked at her as I tried to figure out what was going on with this._

 _"I was just talking to.." I started to say and saw she disappeared again. "To who?" she asked and I shook my head. "It doesn't matter." I said and she nodded. "Are you ready to go now?" she asked and I nodded. "Sure." I said and we left, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around my waist, it had been less than a week, but we were getting closer by the day now at that point._

 _Our relationship had shifted in the last two days and we were on the edge of becoming a couple now, and if this thing whatever it was-was going after her as well I was determined to figure it out and protect her and my patients, but I was too confused to figure it out as she invited me over for dinner that night. "Are you finished?" she asked and I looked at my mostly full plate, I didn't have much of an appetite that night._

 _"Yes, I'm sorry, I guess I'm not hungry." I said and she nodded gently. "It's okay." she said and she took it to the counter as something on the mantle caught my attention then and I walked over to it."That's pretty what is it?" I asked pointing out the doll sitting on the mantle and she walked over as she explained what it was then._

 _"It's a Malaysian dream doll, it's supposed to bring good dreams." she said and I thought that one over. "I could use some of that right about now." I said and walked over to the window as she sat on the couch as I finally opened up to her on this."You know I used to think I could do something for the kids, make some kind of difference, but their slipping through my fingers everyone of them." I said to her and she looked at me gently._

 _"You are doing the best you can for them Neil." she said softly and I looked at her. "Am I, I'm running out of answers, a patient sleep-walks out of a high security ward, a girl alone in a room dies, I can't believe this is happening, nothing makes any sense, none of it makes sense, the coroner reports say they've all got too much caffeine in their bodies, before they died, I've lost three in two months, I just don't understand it." I said as I sat down on the recliner as she looked at me and I knew whatever she was thinking was about to give me the information I needed to get this worked out and put an end to things before I lost another patient._

 _"Maybe you're ready." she said and I looked at her. "For what exactly?" I asked and she had a look of determined protection on her face as she answered that and whatever she was going to say might give me the answers I needed to figure this out and take care of my kids and make sure I didn't lose the others now, and if this had to do with what the kids said it meant I was going to do whatever it took to protect them and make sure I didn't lose my patients', my kids at all."The truth" she said and I immediately turned to her at that. "Try me." I said and she nodded._

 _"Only if you are willing to set aside everything you learned and trust me on this, can you do that?" she asked and I thought it over before nodding. 'If this means helping them, I'll do anything, I love those kids, I want the truth, tell me the truth, please.' I thought as I answered. "I can do that, whatever you have to tell, I'll take it, I'm not losing another patient, I want the truth." I said and she nodded._

 _"As I said I was raised on Elm Street, but that's ground zero, as to why, they, and I, were marked, the increased caffeine and sugar levels, the energy drinks, the coffee, the soda, they were meant to keep them awake, to keep them alive." she said and I leaned forward at that. "Alive against what or who exactly?" I asked her and she sighed. "You ever wonder where that psychosis of a boogeyman got dragged into it?" she asked and I nodded._

 _"Yes, but is he for real or just another delusion?" I asked and she took a deep breath. "He's very real, I suppose you noticed the way Jenkins and Adams acted when my father came to the hospital, or saw an emotionally drained look in his eyes if he ever locked gazes with you at times, almost like he got his heart ripped out, like he lost something very dear to him?" she asked and I nodded._

 _"Yes, but why would he look like that..., wait it's connected to what's been going on, he's doing his search, but didn't come to any conclusions, alright who is this guy they're dreaming about if they panic every time they hear the word sedative?" I asked her gently. "The man they're all dreaming about was killed twelve years ago and his name's Fred Krueger, I had a previous encounter with him when I was their age and he killed my mother and friends, after a dream test he got me across the arm before I pulled him into our reality and set him on fire a second time." she said before my eyes landed on the scar on her arm and what looked like razor marks on it and with that information going through my mind it quickly landed on that exact possibility as we went into it as I saw the scars I felt my anger rising as I looked at them._

 _"Is that where he got you?" I asked as I reached out and brushed my hand across her arm and she nodded. "So what is their connection to each other and you?" I asked and she sighed. "I'm not sure yet, but the bond between us feels like a sibling one, and if I'm right we were raised together, as to the reason for why they are dreaming about him our parents were the ones who killed him and he is taking revenge on them by killing us." she told me and I was in shock over that statement, what Kristen said about it being a piece of the puzzle was entirely accurate on this too._

 _"What she told you yesterday about the five factors involved she's right, you just told me it's a high security ward. How could he get out exactly, only a law enforcement and government and law prodigy could explain it like this to you, the girls knows, because we were taught this from an early age. The symptoms themselves pointed to him as well, everything she named off is an indicator Neil, if you just focused on that you'd know, long before before I came back and told you this." she said and and I nodded as I said it._

 _"Why the hell would he be going after a bunch of teenagers who have no memory of their personal backgrounds." I asked her and she sighed. "Because our street is the one who took him down he now sees us as fair game and our parents were keeping quiet about it." she said and I nodded as a few bits and pieces were coming together and I landed on one of them as I remembered the argument in group the day before and felt my anger rising as I put the next one out to go into. "Is this the reason for why they never want to sleep and why they keep panicking if Simms tries to sedate them." I asked and she nodded._

 _"Sedation shuts down our defenses and makes us helpless. Kristen panicked, because whatever she saw in that nightmare the night before shook her up enough to not want to see it a second time and with the fact that she was already drained before that happened it took what was left of her energy out of her before she fell asleep." she explained and I nodded as I thought over the argument in group the day before as what Taryn said suddenly flashed through my mind and, hoping I was wrong, I asked about it to her. "Wait a minute, Taryn said that Philip had been murdered, that was him, wasn't it." I said and she nodded as I felt anger over this._

 _"Philip had been sleep-walked out of the ward, like Kristen said he never would have done that and there is no way he could get out, unless someone made it easier for him to it and that someone is Krueger, whatever he did caused him to look like he did when they ran that check on his body, and Jenny fell asleep in the rec room last night when he killed her and that is what happened, he was the one who threw her into the tv." she said and I started feeling my anger at that rising._

 _"What else would cause the type of injuries we've seen since this whole thing started in the first place?" I asked and she nodded as she answered that question. "Right before our parents torched him, he created a glove with razors on the fingers, and used it to kill twenty kids in our neighborhood, after he became this it became a part of him and he used it to scare the hell out of us before he killed us, Tina, Philip and Glen were killed by that glove, Rod was made to look like a suicide and the others were either false attempts or he tried to use the glove on them." she said and I nodded as that became clear to me and I felt my heart start pounding at that._

 _"Kristen and Kincaid both had their wrists cut open, he was trying to make it seem like a suicide attempt." I said and she nodded as I added it all together and it fit together perfectly. After she told me the truth I was in an angered shock over what I heard and I knew we had to tell the kids the truth. "Nancy we can't keep this from the kids, they are going to be shocked to find out the reason for why this lunatic is after them." I told her and she nodded._

 _"That is the reason I had to wait till you were ready to know, my parents and boyfriend thought I had lost it when I pulled that hat out of my dream, and Kristen's wrist and the rest of the group weren't suicide attempts he was trying to make it look like they were trying to kill themselves and Carver and Simms won't listen and are continuing to sedate them and by doing that they are unknowingly killing them, that is the reason for why I wanted them on Hypnocil." she told me._

 _"So what is the nursery rhyme?" I asked her and she nodded. "It's the indicator before he shows up, the last time I heard it-it was when Tina was killed, the next night Rod died, but Krueger turned it into a suicide, and Glen and I were trying to stay awake for several days before our parents started wondering whether or not I was losing it and it wasn't till I pulled that hat out of my dream that my mother gave me the full story, that's how I knew what the kids are going through and why I was able to get things calmed down on Monday." she told me and I was trying to figure why she would keep it quiet._

 _"So why did you wait till now to tell me?" I asked and she gave me the truth. "You care about these kids like they are your own children and are trying to help them, and are open minded enough to process this, the reason I know what I'm doing is because I dealt with Freddy when I was fifteen and I lost my friends and mother when he came back and I'll tell you the story later, but right now we are going to have to figure out how to explain this Kristen, Taryn and the boys, and they're not going to take it well either."_

 _"Because they are like me and are trying to stay alive, just so you know, that was the reason for why Jennifer kept burning holes in her arm, she was trying to stay awake, but that was not a suicide either." she told me and I nodded as I processed that, and after going over our plan, I decided to call an group meeting for the seven of us and tried to relax over what we were about to tell them, since I knew they were going to be in shock over what they heard that afternoon._

 _"It wasn't just because of him that you suggested getting it into the ward was it?" I asked and she nodded. "She keeps this up and she's going to have a relapse, her condition is taking a dive and I'm not risking a collapse let alone her having a relapse because that idiot doesn't know when to quit with the threats on the sedatives, because if she hears it again she's going to lose it and if that happens she could get sick, I need to get my father over there and get their parents before something happens." she said and I nodded in agreement to that opinion._

 _"That is the reason I decided on getting it into the ward at this point, but she is going to make good on her decision to put the blame on us if something goes wrong, especially if the bastard does something to put the kids in danger, but I'm ready to call your father at this rate." I said and she nodded as she decided to go into that as we went on with this._

 _"Our parents may have tough time believing this, but when they hear that the kids in question happen to be the entire gang and that Simms is putting the kids in danger through her arrogance they're going to be pissed, especially, since Simms already killed Jenny." she said and I felt my anger rising at that. "What do you mean?" I asked and she went into it._

 _"Sedatives shut down our defenses and make us helpless like I said, but interference like this killed Jenny, because they couldn't get to her in time to wake her up, and to make matters worse here, Jenny was Kristen's best friend, and thanks to those two idiots she's gone, who's the idiot who put her in charge of the ward?" she asked and I went into that. "I don't understand what do you mean interference?" I asked her and she explained it to me._

 _"Right before Glen was killed, his parents disconnected the phone line and my mother had both doors out of the house locked and bars on the windows, they accidentally left the door open for Krueger to kill him, but in Simms's case she locked the doors on purpose to keep them separated, and in doing so left it open for him to kill Jenny, because they couldn't get to her time to wake her up." she said and I nodded._

 _"Carver did, and at the moment he's been listening too much to her on her opinion of the kids and this is getting out of control here, so I'm going to have to get back up from an outside source, how do you think your dad is going to take it when I tell him this?" I asked and I could tell she was trying to keep from losing her temper at that as she answered me._

 _"He's going to be furious when he hears this, he took it seriously when we were kids when it came to my quartet, and if the kids are also the kids of his friends he's going to be even more pissed when he hears this, after the bastard killed my mother, he fell into a severe depression and with knowing that the kids and I found each other, and the fact that the bastard has just come after us a second time this is going to pull him out of it automatically and the same is going to be said for Elaine as well, since with the way dad had his arm around her in that photograph I think she thought of him as an older brother, and she's probably my godmother, but I have to get him to say that to know for sure here." she said and I nodded as I got what she told me._

 _"What did Kristen mean when she said they can't be separated at this point?" I asked and she sighed. "Whatever bond they had as babies and toddlers has snapped back into place, evidently our parents raised us together and if they did they were raised together as a single group. Losing Philip had done some damage to the entire group and then we lose Jenny last night and from what Kincaid and Will told me, it's just as bad now."_

 _"And this time she broke down a second time and at this rate if this keeps up those bonds are going to do permanent damage to all of them if we lose anyone else and with the fact that she just arrived and they had grown close it's going to be even worse in her case especially with her in her current condition." she told me and I nodded as I felt my anger and concern rising I had to figure out how to get rid of this bastard before she had got worse, because she was two steps away from a relapse and I had to call their parents before it reached that point._

 _"Do you have any memory of who their parents are if your father was friends with theirs?" I asked and she nodded."Yeah, but it's in the trio, dad was friends with a James Kincaid and Jared Peterson, and that maybe Kincaid and Joey fathers, because if I'm right than her mother was another friend of his, and I need to get in touch with all three of them before this gets that far and before the bastard tries to go after the kids again for his next showdown with me." she said and I nodded as I went into his and her families back history so I knew what caused this in the first place, before I did though I went into what her condition was._

 _"Did the boys tell you how serious it is right now, because Max said she was up all night again last night?" I asked and she nodded as her eyes darkened in anger and concern, and I knew this was getting serious as she told me. "Yes, her energy levels dropped another ten percent, her complexion has taken on that pale look she had on her arrival and she's ready to pass out at this point, we need to get my father and their parents over there before she finally has that relapse, because at this rate she's getting worse."_

 _"Honestly here is she's two steps away from a relapse, she may have had the first dose of it, but it's not enough right now, she needs to keep taking it to get the rest she needs right now, otherwise this is going to cause her to collapse and if Simms does something to trigger it's going to cause her energy levels to get it cut in half and it could put her in the ICU for a month we need to put an end to this and fast."_

 _"That energy boost we speculated on was right, but do to two all nighters, it drained her back down to what her condition was when she got to the hospital and like I said if this keeps up this could put her in the ICU for a month to recover from it, and the dream suppressant was meant to block that bastard so she could finally get the rest she needs to heal from her condition at the moment and Simms obviously couldn't care less here that she is pushing her to a relapse or she's hiding something and whatever it is has to do with the frequent drug busts downtown and Kristen's mothers attitude." she said and I nodded as I felt my fury rising at that as I went into what I needed to know on Krueger._

 _" I think you better tell me the entire thing here, before we tell them, because this is going to give them a shock and the kids are-are already on the edge of having a few panic attacks." I said and she nodded. "He was killing the kids in our neighborhood for a couple years before someone let it out and my father and his friends in the department caught him and dragged him in, but whoever wrote up that search warrant didn't sign it in the right place and he was released on a technicality."_

 _"After he was released our parents decided to deal with it themselves and lit the place on fire and him with it, it wasn't till my friends and I were fifteen that we started dreaming about him, and the dreams kept getting worse every night to the point to where we were doing the same thing Kristen and the others were. Tina was killed first and she looked like she wound up in an animal attack, Rod was made to look like a suicide and my boyfriend Glen was killed when he was pulled into the bed and butchered and he turned the bed into a volcano. After that happened I decided I was going to pull him into our reality and set up a plan since in our world he gets hurt and set him on fire a second time and then sent him back to hell." she said and I nodded as we went over this._

 _After getting everything set up I called the kids into a meeting and we took our positions and I was feeling nervous as I did it, the reason being is because I had been bending the rules for the last three days and if something went wrong, Simms was finally going to make good on her decision to get us both out of the ward and I wasn't leaving my newest patient in her current condition, since Nancy and I were the only ones who now knew what they were dealing with and we were putting an end to this._

 _While I was thinking this, I got a better look at Kristen and felt my concern climbing, her complexion had taken on that pale look she had when she arrived, and she looked like she was about to pass out. Whatever Simms caused to trigger that, I was now going to put an end to, because I had enough of this, and if I was right, than Nancy's father could give me a hand. "Alright straight talk only in here." I told them and Taryn, who was sitting on my left, looked at me._

 _"Is this group?" Taryn asked me and I gave an honest answer. "Well yeah, but unofficially." I said and Will, who was spooked, responded to that. "Pretty soon there won't be enough of us left to call it a group." he said and I decided to head that off before he had a real panic attack after what happened a couple days earlier, but before I could say anything to calm him down Kristen took care of it and I could tell she was already figuring out what this session was really about._

 _"Will don't panic, because if this is going in the direction I think it is, we'll get the answers we need finally." she said to him and he nodded as he relaxed as she gave his shoulder a squeeze and I gave her a smile at that as we got down to business as I got them to focus. "Alright, listen up you guys, Nancy has something to tell you." I said and she got started."I know who is trying to kill you." she said and Kincaid who was irritated over what had happened a few days earlier gave a sarcastic comment on that._

 _"Don't humor us, we're not in the mood." he said and she gave a description to let them know she wasn't kidding. "He wears a dirty brown hat, he's horribly burned, he has razors on his right hand." she said and I saw the looks of shock on their faces as Kristen and Joey looked at each other at that. "Who is he?" Taryn asked and I got ready to hear the whole thing on how Krueger wound up like that._

 _"His name is Freddy Krueger, he was a child murderer before he died and after he died he became something worse, six years ago he killed my friends and almost killed me." she told them and Will asked the next question. "Why is he after us?" he asked and Taryn nodded as she followed that up._

 _"Yeah what did we do?" she asked and Nancy gave them the full story. "It's not you, your parents, my parents they burned him alive, and now we are paying for their sins, you are the last of the Elm Street Children." she said and the five exchanged looks of disbelief at the answer and I understood why, they had a connection_ _and it was because of their family backgrounds on the street_ _before the situation got started._

 _In the first place then. "Mom, Dad, but that's crazy they never said." Will was trying to deny it before Taryn stepped in and I knew she was determined to keep herself alive after what we just heard now._ _"Yeah sure that is the sort of thing parents tell their kids, good night darling, say your prayer and, by the way, your father and I torched some maniac last night._ _Will parents can't say stuff like this to their children."_

 _"If it's already traumatizing enough for the parents, they don't need to resurrect that memory for themselves." she said to him and we decided to get past the jokes so we could finish this as Kincaid went the next question. "No kidding and you're right, that's the final piece to the puzzle I needed to crack this girls. Memories to traumatizing to remember they chose to forget and in our case they wanted us to forget."_

 _"If he died when we were preschoolers they wanted us to forget that memory and our separation. Alright guys, as we're the only ones left, I'm going to a simple question right now, but who here is remembering what happened happened back then exactly." Kincaid asked and Kristen leaned forward at that,_ _but before he could say anything I caught the look on Kristen's face and knew she was putting together the other portion of it as well._

 _"Too late Kin, that's the clue our parents needed to crack this, but it's like the witches, you're focused on one factor or another, but not everything. Us kids are being the ones stalked by an invisible homicidal maniac right now. Dad's a S.W.A.T. officer with a specialty in homicide and Lieutenant Thomspon is a homicide detective. But that brings it to you Kris, what's your mother exactly?" Taryn asked and she smiled at her._

 _"She's the court room jury leader, but she's studied everything in the books, including homicide. What she taught me regarding this was these lunatic's, if they're still alive leave an indicator, a trademark, to indicate their signature on every murder. Their calling card, the calling card could be anything, but if what we saw on Philip was anything to go by, than that's the calling card right there at the current moment, as to why here."_

 _"His body was covered in blood and the puppet has gone missing, since I checked your room and I couldn't find it Kin. I never read his record, but that could be his calling card to the adults at the moment, if it is, than he's now using his calling card in our dreams here." she said and I nodded. "If it is, that's one disturbing calling card at the moment." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as she answered me at that._

 _"Trust me, characters like him go for the most disturbing punchlines when it comes to murders. In our case it's our future plans, Philip: he wanted to be a puppeteer as he was doing puppet acts for us that first night and I had one chance to see it. And just before it started as the next night was a poker game that got turned into a pillow fight." she said and the quartet chuckled at the memory as Will smiled sadly as he answered her._

 _"Our first night back together was nice though, we had one peaceful night and day of just acting like we did when we were Cubs and we lose him that night." he said and she nodded as Joey rubbed her shoulder at that. "Yeah but to go on here, puppeteer, got turned into a human puppet. Actress, death by the TV set. For the five of us and Nancy though, is our future careers now and with that, that's part of this guys touch."_

 _"Nancy's a psychiatrist, but as she's knows the most, but why choose me to crack it, unless..., my training in criminology. Well that's the catch, I'm the last to go and he's leaving me clues to his identity right now. Taryn what did you want to be when you grew up exactly?" she asked and she explained that. "A narc actually, oh lovely, my choice in jobs just landed me in here, because of narcotics, and heroin is the big one."_

 _"Wait a minute, one, two Freddy's coming for you, three, four, better lock your door, five six, grab your..." she started to say and her head shot up at that. "Nancy, was Freddy just a nickname for this maniac by any chance?" she asked and Nancy nodded and she and Kristen smiled as Kristen said it for both of them as they exchanged looks then. "Well we just found our way of cracking the code guys, the jump rope song."_

 _"But it's the key to cracking who was doing the killing here, Freddy is just an alias. To put this gently, and I'm giving an example here, but Child's play, the Lake Shore Strangler, his name was Charles Lee Ray, but his nickname was Chucky. He chooses a doll and the Doll's name is the same as his. But he was leaving clues to his identity, as well as his threat to the cop hunting him down at the time in the movie."_

 _"Said threat was he was going to kill the cop and his partner and later did get the partner, but the cop survived all four encounters with him. But the kid, he was like us, a child no older than seven and he was being haunted by him and the psychiatrist he was like Simms. Similar scenarios until you have someone who understands this stuff, say a man or woman who believed in religion and the family member and with that."_

 _"Freddy Krueger, Freddy Krueger, F.K., I'm just saying this now, but if he had any sick tendencies, which that is I might add, because the girls and I were trying to keep from losing it in this. Than it's by marking his victims with their own blood and if you did the first show down with him. And here's where you're really going to be disgusted at the moment, he's one of those killers that's takes mementos off their victims."_

 _"Nancy is the only one who understood us, because she suffered her own encounter with him, you're slowly filling in the cops space. And if we can get Uncle Donald involved that helps even more now, he's the one cop, the one hunting him down for years. Doctor listen to me, some times these murderers choose an alias, but they give you clues to their identity, they want you to realize who's killing your charges, here."_

 _"The jump rope song is that clue, he's telling us who he is, Freddy's coming for you: he's stalking us, stay up late, to stay awake, we've gone to over use of the natural stimulates. Never sleep again: we allow ourselves to give into our exhaustion and we're dead, that's what the song meant. Nancy finished the song when I was quoting it, because she knows who he is and she got a taste of my dream power as well."_

 _"But..., but this was three years after the trial of the nightingale, Adam Rodriguez, the last time I saw the trio was when I was eight years old and with them was her." I said and Nancy leaned forward at that. "You remember finally Kris?" she asked and Kristen nodded as she looked into her eyes. "I do, how did they die exactly, because I've been dreaming about the house repeatedly these last ten months, and I need to know."_

 _"Because of the victims, I spotted a young man in a black leather jacket, a girl in a bloodstained blue button up shirt and the third his body looking like he ended up in a blender. Please tell me that's not them." she said and she looked at her shocked disbelief at the news. "Tina was the first, she looked like she got by a bear. Rod was framed for suicide by hanging himself and the bastard pulled Glen into his bed."_

 _"And I heard the screams from my house as well." she said and Kristen covered her eyes at that as I nodded in shock at that. "They're gone, I was hoping that wasn't them, that's three, he killed Philip and Jennifer as well, we're all that's left of the original block. He left his signature with every murder Nancy, our parents were trying to protect us, but someone turned him into this, but he's a child killer with a sick disposition here."_

 _"But doing it when living is one thing and doing it when you're a poltergeist is another. Fred Krueger was taking pictures of the kids he killed, before he got his hands on them, but if he had an album on them and the news articles the album was burned in the fire at the plant. Everything that he did when he was alive was carried into the afterlife and Kincaid, just what the heck happened to the puppet Philip was working on?"_

 _"Because that's our only chance to prove that Philip's death wasn't a sleepwalking accident or a suicide." she asked and he swallowed at that. "You got to be kidding?" I said in shock and she shook her head. "I'm not, Krueger was like Jack the Ripper when he was alive. He's leaving clues all over the place regarding his identity and why choose me to figure it out, why me exactly?" she said and leaned forward as she thought it over._

 _"Wait, wait a minute here, that's what I missing here now: F.K., Fred Krueger. His full name is Frederick Charles Krueger, AKA the Springwood Slasher. He's a child molestor and killer who killed 20 kids in our neighborhood fifteen years ago. Alright the murders started when you were 6 and the murders ended when you were 9, we were 3 and barely 4 years old at the time, and we were preschoolers no less."_

 _"My model was a piece to the puzzle, but the way it looks like now was how it looked like when he lived there, but what I don't understand is how it could shift from what Jesse had it looking like unless he..., the model, that's it Nancy. Alright Nancy, what's the last thing you remember 12 years ago, you remember the seven toddlers, one of them was clinging to your father tightly. Before you say it guys, listen to me?"_

 _"Lisa was running research on him before and after Jesse got possessed at the time, and the ending results were she left the papers she collected on him to me. She and Jesse also found a diary in his bedroom at the time." she asked and Nancy looked at her in shock. "What house did he move into if he was having nightmares about the bastard?" she asked and Kincaid answered that question as he looked at Kristen in amazement._

 _"1428 Elm Street, after we learned that his father bought the house, Grady tried to tell him some of the rumors that were running loose in town about the house. I'm guessing you're the girl who the rumors were about Nancy?" he asked and she nodded. "I am, but it's 75% correct, I never saw what happened to Glen, but I heard the screams, because my house was in direct line of sight to his." she said and he nodded as Kristen sighed._

 _"For your father that's even worse, praying that the man he thought was dead was not the murderer, but then he learns that he is. He loses your mother and your quartet next, and he's hoping to hell that he's not hunting us down as well. You have to tell him who's been targeted this time, to your father, we're his only chance at an emotional recover, there's two pieces to is, us and the fact I found his other perp, but to get on with it."_

 _"Uncle Donald hospitalized you for a year after Aunt Marge was murdered right, he killed her next and mom went into emotional shut down like he did. You were traumatized for two years, God why us, our families are the ones getting hit the most, because our parents, supposedly, are the ones who killed him. But if they're that traumatized and have been trying to block it out ever since, it's back to psychology."_

 _"As the psychiatrists like you and Dr. Gordon claim it to be, memories to traumatic, they choose to forget, and in the case of us kids. They want us to forget, case in point, is that right now, the memories that were too traumatic we blocked out. I've been dreaming about that house ever since the outbreak started going crazy. To any normal person here, it's we thought we just met this past week and six months, but no, not at all."_

 _"Our parents raised us together, the traumatic memories were blocked out, Taryn, Will, Nancy, we're the only who can crack this for our parents, but think it over now." she said and sighed as she covered her eyes. "I'm looking at the secondary trauma being 3 to 4 years later. Nancy are your friends the first victims by any chance here, if he's knocking off the block one by one?" she asked and she nodded to her and she sighed sadly._

 _"What did their parents look like, the last thing I remember regarding the gang was the trial of the nightingale. That's the last and final time I saw you guys, before your friends were killed." she said and Nancy leaned forward at that. "Sarah was blonde haired with blue eyes, John: black hair with blue eyes and Peter was brown hair with brown eyes. What's wrong exactly Kris." she asked and Kristen swallowed as she answered her._

 _"They're forty six years old, right?" she asked and she nodded. "Guys listen to me, you don't remember what you look like as a preschooler, so we start from there. Add the twelve years to it, what do we look like exactly?" she asked and Kincaid answered that. "We look like we do now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah exactly, now accelerate it to thirty years, by that I mean_ _the eleven of us, so if you add the thirty years to our looks."_

 _"Than who do we look like exactly, if we make it into adulthood now. So if he was watching our parents when the plant was destroyed, he did it in reverse regarding our parents. But add the thirty years to each of us, though you look like a female version of Uncle Donald, so added the thirty years to yourself guys, Taryn, who do we look like exactly." she said and the quartet closed their eyes and Kincaid shot to his feet at that._

 _"Oh my god, I look like my father, in voice and my entire personality is his." he said and the trio exchanged shocked looks at that remark. "The reason I relaxed when you arrived was I added the nine years to your features, Nancy. The last time you saw me, and I saw your parents, and theirs, Taryn and Jenny's, was the trial, but take the eight to nine years off me now." she said and Nancy looked at her and then her eyes widened at that._

 _"But it's no mistake he's knocking the entire block off, whoever caused this to turn into a killing spree was who turned him into this. I'm going on a possible theory here, but our parents, the eleven of us, our adult versions and their spouses, were thinking about it, but pulled out at the last minute. The motive in his, the perp's case, is simple here, but if he had a child, its seeing it eye for an eye now at the moment and with it."_

 _"Portion number two is whoever killed him and I doubt it was one of the eleven of our adult versions. Let alone the ten, that's leaves someone suffering a severe case of grief and wanted vengeance and it destroys the gang. She's right, our parents either wanted to block it out, or just finish whatever mission they had. Mom's a government official, she never broke the law before, your mother is a doctor, it's her job to do no harm."_

 _"Your father's, guys, are paramedic's and a firman, do no harm, they were taught to respect life, Nancy and Taryn, their fathers are cops, serve and protect. In their cases, and their spouses, they all shared this common factor. So that though they wanted him dead, they, and every Springwood born adult in town, never wanted his death on their conscious. But they all share the guilt at his death and they wanted to forget, for us."_

 _"They never wanted us to know this or were hoping we'd never remember what happened on the block. Things to painful to remember, they chose to forget and in our case they wanted us to forget what happened on the block. Nancy, you, the guys, Tina and I were the ones who remembered the most. But the sextet, they blocked it out, 12 years to the day we're reunited with each other and the truth comes out."_

 _"My last and final memory of you and the trio was the trial, before we met on Monday, the bonds were reactivating between me and the sextet. And it's because we were beginning to remember, but two deaths in the gang. Aunt Marge decides that screw it, we start asking questions it's time to tell us the truth. Said truth is they never wanted to be the ones to have his death on their conscious, it was someone else who did it."_

 _"The Elm Street Gang, that was our parents old nickname, as to why our parents are the most well known block in town, because of their high school nicknames guys." she said and looked at each of them and Nancy as she read out each member of the group. "_ _James Kincaid, Donald Thompson, Jack Stanton, Damian Anderson, Wendy Caulfield, Claire White, Jared Crusel, John Lane, Peter Lantz, Sarah Grey and Elaine Parker."_

 _"That's the catch guys, Taryn, Nancy, our families are being destroyed, because of one thing and one thing only now, he hates our parents. The eleven of us are them at a different age guys, and the asshole has targeted us, to get back at our parents for killing, or not just killing for revenge. Freddy's revenge, it's an attempted genocide of every teenager and child in town." she said with a look of disgusted shock on her face._

 _"Whoa, that was our childhood nickname, the Elm Street gang, we forgot what happened?" Will said and she nodded. "Yeah it is, and your father was a wrestler, like I said, we all chose our parents preferences in their future plans here, but five of us our dead now. If we die, that's it for the entire town's junior population, he's trying to wipe out the entire block. No elm street gang, no minefield in our town and that's it for him."_

 _"A psychotic has his own reasons to be killing here, but a paranormal psychotic, that's a little tougher to figure out now, but if I know this, Grant just did a misdiagnosis, on Rod and it gets him killed by his own irony, which is being the one who dies behind bars instead of the criminals. Our families are being targeted because he's hates us and our peers for a single reason and its something we all share in common now."_

 _"So this is one connection between every murder in town and the other is that our families all lived on Elm Street, that's the connection between us and why we're all dreaming about him, alright so we lose five, because he's killing us to get back our parents for killing him, there's more to this." she said and Kincaid looked at her then. "What exactly, it's not like they or we asked for any of this, they didn't just get up one morning_ _and decide to kill a man, even if he is a maniac, what's the deal?" he asked her._

 _"Yeah, he's right, there's more to this, but if she took him down once why come after us next, he's been killed twice in eleven years, hasn't he been through enough of the fire and brimstone, or does he just like getting cooked repeatedly." Taryn added and she sighed as she jumped the jokes as whatever training her mother gave her took hold._

 **And that's chapter eight, as the next goes into their conversations what caused it in their case and Kristen's information about their added problem as things get started and they prepare for the dream test.**


	9. 9: Explanations And Criminal Theory

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warning: This chapter and the next goes into analysis of their situation as what caused it hits Kristen in the worst way possible, while she and Nancy explain things to him, before they run the risk-test and he gets Thompson involved...**

 **Chapter 9: Sins of a Father and a Criminal Revealed**

 _After hearing that, Kristen looked at her and Kincaid as she went over that. "I think we better can the jokes here guys, because this just gave us the exact reason for us, and this is the reason for why he is coming after us, I knew something was up, but this, alright that explains why he is after us, but what the hell is the reason for attacking innocent people who have no connections to us and why would he decide to target us to get back at our parents, our parents were protecting us at the time."_

 _"But there is more to this than just revenge at our folks, there's more than simple revenge or a vendetta if he's killing the entire junior population, there's got to be a reason for it, said reason he could have had his own family, aw shit, alright I'm looking at this as psychotics 101 here now?" Kristen asked as I felt my anger at this rising, because she was absolutely right in that area, as Kristen looked at Nancy as I waited for the next explanation of why he would go after a bunch of innocent lives._

 _"Psychos 101, what's that mean exactly Kris?" Will asked and she explained that to him. "Any serial killer would have a vendetta to go on a rampage like this, but there's always something fueling that lunatic, said fuel is their background, and it would any kind of something in his case, if he had a family himself, the town government took his child away from him, and he decided it's an eye for an eye now, our parents take his child from him, he repays the favor by taking us away from our parents, in the worst way possible." she said and they nodded in shock at that as she looked at Nancy at that._

 _"Nancy what caused him to get so strong when he came after you in the first place?" she asked and Nancy went into that. "He uses our fear of him to make him stronger, and as for the kid you replaced he may be the reason for the mine field going on right now if we've had fifty suicides in the last eight months in town, where was ground zero anyway, because I moved back to town five months ago before my internship here?" she asked and I answered that._

 _"My patients girl friend had a pool party at her house and there were at least fifty teenagers at it, if he attacked then he could have triggered it then, because she just infected the entire town because of this, where was that house located?" I asked her and her eyes narrowed. "Aw crap, I know why I keep dreaming about that house, that house was his Nancy, you moved into his house, nine months after they took him down and as to why your father was searching for his equipment." she said and she nodded in shock._

 _"Whoever I replaced here in the group lived on Elm Street and in that house as well, and his girlfriend lives at the house at the other end of the block, so it all connects to that house and the block, but how could he shift his attention from the people living on the block to every teenager in town, wait a second a couple old friends of mine were yanked out of school right after the riot, and I haven't seen them since." she said and Nancy nodded as she answered her statement, before she could answer I saw her eyes narrow in concentration and widen in shock._

 _"Jesse, Dean, Derek where have you been this entire time, I haven't seen you since the outbreak started." she said softly and I exchanged looks with Nancy as her eyes widened in shock. 'Jesse, Dean, or dear god no, my patients are friends of hers, there's more than once connection between this kids, my patients were all connected to this.' I thought as she added on to her sentence as the next sentence sent a jolt of shock through me._

 _"Jesse, Dean, Derek, Kris, who are you meaning here?" Taryn asked her quickly. "The last time I saw both of them was three months, before they got yanked out of school Taryn. To answer your question, it's Jesse Walsh, Dean Philips, and his father was nearly killed out of a drunken outburst at the restaurant. And Derek Jacob was murdered by the bastard, he decided he wasn't dying by sedation and killed himself."_

 _"Guys were they all here, because his girlfriend is going to be heartbroken at the real reason for this and the duo my friends haven't seen in seven months, since they outbreak got started?" she asked and I covered my eyes at the news. "Yeah all of them were here Kris, Jess and Dean were transferred to Fairview in the last three months and Derek committed suicide." Will told her and she nodded to him as her tone went furious._

 _"Damn it Lisa why didn't you tell me the truth, I would have understood what you're going through, it hit me as well here, because my gang was ground zero, you just triggered a minefield here by having that pool party, you did your research, but it's caused a bloodbath as a result, alright this is going to be meaning we need to talk about it, after my gang and I are released from the hospital, you're the other survivors of this." she sighed to herself as she looked at us then._

 _"I'm figuring this into what happened, because they were pretty evasive when I asked what happened at the pool party. Guys were you at the pool party when that happened, because it started with them and then he zones in on us, were you at the party?" she asked and the quartet shook their heads. "My parents forbid me to go to Elm Street for some reason, Philip and Jenny were also given that order as well, but none of us were sure as to why they gave that order." Will said and Kincaid added on to it._

 _"Us too Kris, we were forbidden to go to the block, our parents, the entire gang, forbid us to cross the block perimeter, you don't think it's because of this do you, we were cut off from each other, and suddenly you start winding up in front of the house in your dreams, even though you never crossed the perimeter you start dreaming about it, you never cross the block perimeter, but you know where you wind up." he said for himself, Joey and Taryn, as he asked about it and she nodded as she explained it to him._

 _"I'm guessing the reason for that decision where our folks are concerned is because they never crossed the block perimeter since we separated, and the trio and Aunt Marge were murdered. They were trying to protect us from having to remember any of this or of what happened and the pool party was ground zero. And as to why Jesse looked like he'd gotten a second degree burn taken to his arm and looking like he hadn't slept in three months at the time, let alone they all looked slightly freaked out." she said and I looked at her in shock at that as Nancy said it for me then._

 _"You know these kids, if you're saying it like that?" she asked and she nodded as she explained that to us. "Yeah I do, in fact, before he put me in here, I was with the girls and they were getting beyond irritated they haven't heard from the duo, the same is said for Jamie where Derek is concerned, but I can't tell her he killed himself, she'll be heart broken at that, because their relationship was bordering on soul mates, but Lisa and Carrie are friends of mine, but they never mentioned what happened at the pool party nor did Lisa tell me how she got together with Jesse last year." she said and I nodded._

 _"You know them?" Kincaid repeated and she nodded. "Yeah the sextet were in my home room class, I used to watch the guys playing baseball while we were on the other side of the field, the girls and I were a quartet, though I never told them where my dreams were heading, because I didn't think they'd understand, I didn't know they'd also seen the bastard, evidently we all shared that same thought, no one would or could ever understand what we've seen or dealt with thanks to Krueger the last eighteen months."_

 _"Alright if it was localized to our block, ground zero was the pool party, you said he possessed a member of the group and Jesse looked like he'd been caught in a fire with the way he looked when he caught the bus that day, since I was also on board that bus and I noticed he looked like he hadn't slept in close to three months, and looked like he'd gotten a second degree burn, because his arm was in a sling when I saw him that day."_

 _"Dear god it's Jesse, he's ground zero the last ten months, he was in my home room class as were Dean Philips and Derek Jacobs, but I haven't seen them in seven months since they were yanked out of school for some reason, guys were they also here, and who did that deed with the razor?" she asked and Will answered that one._

 _"Yeah they were, our ninth was Derek Jacobs and he committed suicide to keep from getting killed by Krueger, to answer your second question it was Jesse who pulled that stunt and Jenny found him in the bathroom, why, what are you thinking?" he asked and she sighed. "Kincaid, didn't you say that Jesse was possessed?" Kristen asked and he nodded and her eyes widened._

 _"Alright I got it, Jesse was was possessed by the bastard and Lisa and the pool party were ground zero, before it started a brushfire through our graduating class, here's what happened before we were reunited with each other guys, because if we neutralize the bastard I need to talk to the girls, and we need to work it out, so we can rebuild our gang, after losing two members in one week, and I'm going to have to tell Derek's girlfriend the truth, but here's what happened."_

 _"Two months after moving here he started having nightmares as the bastard started getting ready to possess him, he kills Schneider, nearly kills his sister Angie, and then gets completely possessed the night of the pool party, kills Ron and then kills fifteen members of our graduating class, and Carrie and her boyfriend barely miss getting boiled to death in the process, Lisa then sends him back to hell and the kids at the pool party are so freaked out they start dreaming about him and infect their friends in the process at the time, which explains the suicide outbreak." she said to her and she nodded._

 _"He sees anyone who was born on that block or spent time there fair game, and as for our connections I'm still trying to figure that one out, but I think your theory about us growing up together was right, and more than likely our parents were friends before we were separated." she told us and I nodded as I thought that one over and knew that was the reason for what happened the year before when my previous patient was nearly killed at the time a month earlier, and this explained why he did that as well before she got here, and now I had to deal with the issue of having a bunch of innocent bystanders winding up in the middle of this._

 _"The connections between us are deeper than you thought, our parents, and yours, were a gang, we were the block familial gang Nancy, he marked us, because there's more than one reason here, aside from the murder, and that's not reason either, someone was killed to cause this to happen, it's two things at once, but our parents never brought each other up to us, but they called each other all the time the last time our parents saw each other was just after the trio were killed."_

 _"Wait a minute Nancy, what did Aunt Marge say exactly about this and what was the look on her face when she told you?" she asked and she went into it. "She said that the search warrant wasn't done in the right place and they let it go on a technicality, but the look on her face was that of guilt, like she never wanted to do it." she said and Kristen nodded as she read it out._

 _"Our parents weren't risking our safety or the safety of the entire junior population, and they obviously didn't want us to know the truth, because it's a memory they want to forget, but she was traumatized by that decision as are the rest of our parents, was this after you got that razor scar on your arm?" she asked and Nancy gave a gentle nod._

 _"My encounter on that was as close to that nightmare you had as you can get, he got me across the arm just as I was pulling out, in fact I still have the hat." she said to her and then Kristen laid it on the table for us then. "They did it to protect us, the hold out did it for vengeance, that's the key here and whoever did was beyond drunk when he did it and with that in mind it's now paranormal psychos 101 here, alright let me explain that."_

 _"Out of twenty two there was a hold out in the group guys, where private justice is concerned, it's always about revenge, every adult in town wanted him dead, but if I'm reading our parents intention right, there was a more rational choice in the works here, your fathers, by that I mean your's, Kin, Joey, Will, and Taryn's fathers and my mother decided on destroying his equipment, the adult gang all agreed with this choice."_

 _"It was safer, it kept us together and we were protected, because the glove and everything like it was destroyed, but that's what they thought, here, a true cop would never just take a life if he had no other choice and neither would they, if your mother had a haunted look in her eyes, she never got over making that decision and the guilt was killing them, this was neither self defense or power of attourney."_

 _"Ninety five percent of them, the adult gang, were not considering lynch mobs, witch-hunts and hang ropes, let alone burning at the stake at the time, but the hold out did, and whoever it is is also the reason we were broken up as preschoolers, and I don't mean us, but your quartet as well Nancy, our block was tightly bonded, as Jenkins told you, but that's where it's at, and when they decided to deal with it, whoever the holdout was decided on this decision and wouldn't listen to reason no matter what they said."_

 _"Whoever decided to split us up is the one who made that decision without letting our parents talk about it first Nancy, think about it, what would be the first decision if he got off on a technicality, considering 'our' parents do both areas, law enforcement and the court room, private justice wouldn't be the first card in the deck, they would decide on the best way to protect us, before doing anything, and the holdout decided on torching him and breaking us up." she told her and she nodded in agreement._

 _'Wait a second, Daniel died, my dream, before I arrived here, oh no, alright his shirt was shredded, because he had several claw marks down his chest, Tina at fifteen with the same claw marks on her, Rod, Glen, god why now, no my big brothers and sisters are dead, don't remember like that, see them like you did at the trial, the trial, focus on that memory remember nothing else, not like that nightmare, focus I don't want to remember seeing that.'_

 _'I don't need this, alright focus, they died six years ago, that was the last time mom heard from Uncle Donald at the time, and prior to that, Kimberly and Daniel were the last of three deaths, before he died, but what killed them exactly?' I heard her thinking and I knew whatever she saw was focused on what happened in the exam room, but I was getting it from Kincaid to spare her from talking about it, because she was now so emotionally damaged this would only traumatize her further than she was already, as I listened to the rest of what she was thinking._

 _'She said he created that glove, and they're as dangerous as a carnivores claws but that was no animal, what else could do..., oh god Daniel, the bastard killed Daniel, you bastard, alright he killed him, but who was that little girl, wait a second, Uncle Bill Peterson looked like he lost someone else he loved and though he was furious, he didn't want revenge by murder, but dads face had pushed him beyond reason, Daniel was like my brother, though he's my cousin, Uncle Bill probably went with moms choice too.'_

 _'While dad loved him like a son, he's gone and he..., no he didn't, it can't be, it couldn't be, Daniel gone and he's no longer listening to the others, DUI and murder, private justice, the other twenty one members chose a more rational choice, he chose the choice that lead to this and it was due to..., damn it dad, why did you do that, you didn't have to kill him and you didn't have to tear us apart, alright I've had it with you, I choose the quintet and the family, it's over for you now, you bastard, how could you?!'_

 _'I don't care what you say here for your actions in this case you're not getting forgiveness for this, you killed six family members and tore the others out of my life, you lost me for good, you idiot, you stay away from me, when I tell Uncle Donald, they're going to kill you, so stay the hell away from me, you stupid bastard, it's over.' I heard her think with a growl as she looked at her with a beyond furious look._

 _"Nancy, I just got it figured out here, my cousin was the breaking point for the holdout, he's the cause of the slaughter and everything else where the block is concerned." she said and Will leaned forward his eyes narrowing in concerned anger at that. "Who's the reason for this, I can feel your anger and it's pointed directly at whoever caused this, as well as emotional pain from three other losses on top of the duo, you mentioned the trio, aw god it's not them as well, Kris?" he asked and she took a deep breath and said it._

 _"Those memories of the family are back like I said, but I'm the only one of the seven of us who has memories of her quartet, the last time I saw them was at the trial Will, to answer the second question, it was Richard, Richard was the hold out guys, it was his sins that caused all of this, the twenty one chose destroying the equipment, Richard chose the decision that resulted in him turning into this, and as to why."_

 _"It was his idea to torch the bastard, because he killed my cousin, we lost two members of our family before they torched him, my cousin and Joey's, Uncle Bill would never do it, who does that leave, because the adult members of the block would choose following the law, but he chose to do vigilante justice and kill the bastard, while nine months later breaking us up, the house was remodeled and we spent six more months together."_

 _"As to how I know my way around the first floor in there, it's because my memory of when you were living there just flashed forward, your parents babysat for me for six months, before we separated at the time and your folks got divorced, because he couldn't find the equipment, which also explains the reason Aunt Marge was constantly drinking, she wanted to put an end to it and block out the memory, she and our parents, aside from Richard, the guilt was killing them, they never wanted to make that choice."_

 _"While your mother started the binge drinking, your father was determined to find the equipment, we explain this to him and he's going to tear the bastard apart, because he's holding in six years worth of anger and emotional pain thanks to losing his soulmate and three members of our family, and when I drop this information to him, he and mom are consenting custody, because this is part of why I connected to the trio here so fast."_

 _"Your family gets torn apart, because of 'him', Richard takes off on me, for some selfish reason, I'm not going into right now and I'll tell you later, because you're furious enough at him as it is, and then to top it off with that situation we lose two quarters of our family in the last seven years alone, along with sixty five teenagers and two adults." she said and Nancy nodded firmly to that and I could she was furious at that revelation._

 _"As if you don't need another reason to hate him more right now, if dad replaced him, was our bond more than I thought if you relaxed that quickly when you saw me Kristen?" she asked and she nodded. "Yeah more than you think for all of us, did you see the names connected to me in my records?" she asked and we both nodded._

 _"The reason for why that is, is because your parents are my mother's best friends, what Jenkins meant was it had been eleven years for you, though in my case only eight, since you saw us last, you forgot what we looked like when we were little, here, look at this." she said and passed her a photo of something and she looked at it. "I saw a photo like that on the wall in your living room, so this was us when we were little." she said gently._

 _"That was the last time you saw the sextet, before we separated, we're the fifteen year old versions of our parents, but how are you feeling when you're around us exactly with the fact I showed you the bastard was back again?" she asked and Nancy looked at her. "Like my heart is telling me that I should protect you with my life now, so you locked gazes with me and I calmed you down, the bond started waking up when I saw Kin and woke up completely when I saw the quartet, is that it?" she asked and they nodded._

 _"What's left of the seven is the five of us, you're now more than determined to keep us alive, as to why I'll explain in a minute, but Richard is the holdout, he stopped thinking, acted and was drunk when he did it, if I'm right about this, my cousin triggered a case of vengeance so strong he'd flipped out and wanted out of the block circle after they decided on this, murder, then separation, our parents didn't want to separate."_

 _"We were at your house, or I should say 'his' house, and I was clinging to your father the day we had, their fathers and yours, I didn't want to let go, because I thought of them as my father, they replaced Richard from an early age, at this rate, if he realizes he's got 'us' still it'll snap him out of it, because what I have to tell him is serious, we need him here, before those old fools kill someone else." she said and Nancy nodded softly to that._

 _"Dad's your guardian, you loved him like your father and Neil's more like dad than I realized now if you bonded that closely to him." she said and I answered that. "It's the psychological state of the father/daughter bond, Nancy if the bond is strong enough you search out the man who is an exact to what you remember in your father, and from the way we are with each other, I'd say I'm that man." I said and she nodded gently to that._

 _"Yeah okay, I come home and my heart leads me right to you on my first day at work and we start getting closer and it's the same for her, I think you were meant to know the truth here as well, if God was saying you were meant to know, you were meant to become part of our lives, our family." she said and I nodded to that to answer that._

 _"Alright that explains a bit of what went on this week's , but to switch that up right now and I need an honest answer here, because you looked like you saw a ghost when you saw me at the time on Monday, who was it you saw in that nightmare that you had the other night, if you're starting to remember everything, and take your time sis?" she asked her softly and Kristen wiped the tears off her face as she answered her._

 _"Your quartet actually, I remember what they looked like as teenagers and you as well." she said and Nancy looked confused. "How exactly?" she asked her and she smiled slightly. "When you were discussing the trial did he mention a seven year old girl there?" she asked and we nodded. "Yeah, in fact he said she turned around and looked at him, but how is it you know that exactly, because I saw the look you gave him and when he calmed you down?" I asked and she smiled as she answered that._

 _"I'm the seven year old Doctor, but I'll explain it in a minute." she said and I nodded. "This wasn't just a normal kill, Richard had lost his mind out of grief, and didn't listen to the others and wanted out of our circle, he's the catalyst in my case, every single thing emotionally wrong with my mother and me, he's the reason like you thought."_

 _"To put it gently it landed on two reasons and he's the big one, after he left, mom changed and turned into what you saw on Monday, she's been holding in three years worth of anger at him, with being cut off from their parents, and Nancy's dad, while I was cut adrift, no paternal figure, I had no one to turn to for that till you came into my life, but you're an exact match to him and their fathers, so my connection attached itself to you, which explains that." She said and I nodded as she explained further_

 _"He did a lot of damage to me, but I would never do that to my mother, their parents, or you, the bastard framed me, in fact after that nightmare I went to wash my face because the hot flash I had shot through me and he turned the bathroom into a sauna, before that happened, he simulated the attempt, before mom walked in the door at that."_

 _"And I suddenly wake up with the razor in my hand, and probably sleepwalked it right off the table at my desk, grabbed one and then he sleepwalked me right into the bathroom, and I wake up finally with it in my hand." Kristen said and I nodded in shock at that as Nancy quickly changed the subject at that. "You remember the trio and me, what did you see if you're remembering this now?" she asked and I saw her wipe away the tears streaming down her face, as she shook her head._

 _"You guys were like my big brothers and sisters, I'll explain the trial in a bit, but I don't want to talk about that first nightmare, so don't ask." she said and we nodded as Kincaid quickly looked at us. "I'll tell you later, but our memories of each other are back completely, it's hardest on her right now as a result of this right now, because she filled me in last night, one situation after another this week and this is the bombshell she didn't need or deserve right now, because out of the entire group she's the one he couldn't care less about, because he destroyed her by his sins." he said and Will finished that sentence for him his blue eyes furious as he explained things and I knew he was ready to kill now as a result then as Taryn rubbed her back gently._

 _"And it's because Richard just destroyed her life now, by being the hold out, it cost her everything, her mother turned into what you saw, us and separation of the entire gang, if it starts again, these people are going to blame her for the deaths of our classmates because of it, but he's getting his ass handed to him, when our fathers hear what his decision did to us and our family." he said and we nodded as Nancy shifted it._

 _"Alright let me sum this up he destroyed your life by his sins, breaks your shoulder six years later and then leaves three years ago and your mother changes, because her quartet and mother are dead, she's focused on looking for Rodriguez and shes beyond furious at Parker, because he's destroyed your lives and the guilt is killing your parents, because this was neither self defense or justified, correct?" I asked and she nodded and she nodded. "Well that's strike three when Daniel hears this, he's furious at what he did to you." I said and she nodded as Nancy answered me at that with a furious look._

 _"So by focusing on nothing but vengeance, he destroys her life and then leaves, she didn't want to be separated from us, dad is her guardian, I'm probably more than just a her adoptive sister, because our bonds snapped back into place, hold up, wait a second that idiot destroyed our lives as well, we lose five and we're the only ones left, alright let me sum this up, so I know what it is, because if her mother was beyond pissed it had to do with my quartet and mother, next question is why, but to go into it."_

 _"In other words the killings got personal for one of the twenty two members of the street, and rather than talking it out, he stopped talking and acted and was loaded when he did, it didn't matter what our parents said the bastard was going to die either way and he was beyond loaded when he did it and the ending results of that decision cost the lives of seventy five teenagers, my mother and a gym teacher who got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, and we're dealing with the fallout, and it's getting out of control." she said and Kristen shook her head to explain it to her then._

 _"No in total he killed ninety seventy people, only Richard is the one responsible for this bloodbath, and if I'm right it's because of a piece of past that had to do with one of several things, said past his daughter probably saw him kill her mother or the tail end of a beating and she decided she was telling whoever her teacher was, though being told not to tell, and it results in her getting take away from him and he kills ten more and Danny, my cousin, happens to be one of them." she said and her eyes hardened at that._

 _"Daniel and Kimberly, they're of my age group Kris, I was six when Kim was killed and when you were three he kills Daniel and that triggers a massacre, and Daniel is the catalyst here, so because of Daniel, Richard lost his mind and decided on killing him, and this is the result." she said and she shook her head as she answered her._

 _"It's worse, like I said killing a person wasn't the first card in the deck, our parents would have talked it over, if I got this right your father was trying to find the bastards equipment, and when he did they'd torch it, and when Krueger tried it again your father's team would be the one to arrest him, the others agreed to that, but the hold out chose the plan that caused a bloodbath in town and we're getting targeted because of his sins, murder by vengeance and drinking, it's the same factor in every paranormal mass murderer movie they come up with over the last ten years and with that."_

 _"I'm not the only one who lost a cousin, but Bill Peterson was furious as well and the entire block chose a more rational choice, while Richard chose this, and we're getting annihilated for his sins, I think they chose destroying the equipment mom would never choose the other if she had any other choice here and it's the same for the rest of our parents, Richard wanted out and lost his mind completely as a result and it caused a massacre, what are the biggest cardinal sins that a town can do if a guy like this turns into a monster, if there's a single hold out and it gets out of control as a result."_

 _"And I'm accounting every kind of lunatic there is in a scary movie as well, our lives turned into a movie and our genre just got picked for us, I mean Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, it's the exact same pattern what are the biggest sins these people commit, before the psycho turns into this and he goes on a rampage?" she asked her and she nodded to that as she answered her._

 _"Murder in cold blood and DUI, that's enough for the bastard to do it, so the holdout sentenced us to death, because he decided to torch him and was doing it out of vengeance, that's illegal no matter how you dress it up, three of us have parents in the government and law network, they would never do it, without it coming back to haunt them, and that wasn't the first card in the deck either, my father wouldn't put us or the kids in town at risk and neither would the rest of the block."_

 _"He'd choose the best choice to protect us and end things on their affairs, and that would be the electric chair once they got him charged for real, alright let me get this straight: our parents decided on destroying his stuff, wait for him to rebuild it, have the duo follow him, catch him in the act and they, my dad and Uncle Elliot arrest him, and he dies by the electric chair, but Parker decided on this." she said and Kristen nodded to that._

 _"Yeah exactly, it was one of the normal death sentences in this case, but Richard chose the method that got the bastard possessed by whatever turned him into this and we and the quintet, as well as every teenager, preteen and kid in town are getting the death sentence in some of the sickest ways you can think of here, and now we have to deal with getting rid of him for good, by facing off against him, as our block is the one who did it." she said to her gently and then shuddered as she said whatever it was she was thinking._

 _"And in the case of us girls, even worse." she said and the trio exchanged furious looks at that as Kincaid turned to her at the wording. "Worse Kris, oh god, you mean the penalty in the case of the five of you is he's trying to...?" he asked and she and Taryn gave a nod in answer to that. "Yeah and that explains the scream you heard on my arrival Doctor." she said and I felt my rage go through me as I nodded to that._

 _"He touches you and I'm killing him myself, just short of a week, and you're nearly hurt that way three times this week, and once by the missing parasite running around, this happens again and I'm tearing their heads off." he said with a dangerous growl in his voice, and I held back a shiver at that, if this was what his father was like I didn't want to be on the receiving end of his temper as Taryn changed the subject._

 _"Court room talk here Kris?" Taryn asked and Nancy gave a nod as she said it for her. "They would have set the room on fire destroying everything in the room and wait for him to try it again and dad would be the one to catch him with your father and two members of his team, and best guess, it would be Derek and Paul, because they were involved in the outbreak six years ago." she said and Kristen nodded in answer to that._

 _"Uncle Donald would do anything to protect us, but murder isn't it at all, if they have any chance of emotional recovery from this it's time to face the bastard one last time, because they've been trapped in the loop for so long they can't move on and he knows this. There's information you had a reason to be worried about though here, which explains my arm, but Richard's a chronic drunk and for obvious reasons mom never wanted him near me when he was drinking." she said and whatever that meant I was going to have to find out later as Nancy looked at her gently._

 _"How bad is the drinking in the case in our parents if dad, and Uncles Rob, Jared, James and Donald arrested him repeatedly?" Taryn asked and the girls exchanged looks. "Your folks only took in the limited amount, Aunt Marge didn't have a drinking problem till after she was twelve, but Richard is a chronic drunk and that cost him everything, without thinking of the consequences, me being one of them, he's lost everything that mattered to him now, and if I'm killed, in the worst way possible here."_

 _"You remember what I told you last night about Richard, if your mothers were furious when they got off work that night?" she asked and the quartet all nodded as I saw anger flare up in their eyes at whatever they were talking about the night before as Nancy said it for me to her gently._

 _"He's been arrested repeatedly from drinking too much, which explains that one, but the big one brought out his entire team, when your mothers came back into my life, but I'll explain it later to you guys, because your parents were beyond pissed as it is." she added to her and they nodded and Nancy looked at her at that._

 _"I can guess the reason she started vegging out like that was because she was trying block the memory out now, she didn't want to remember that she took a life like that, and seeing the news on Tina the following morning was enough to start drinking too much that week, while dad was determined to figure it out, but she wanted to forget, dad was determined to figure it out and he was up at the station every night working on it and I went to talk to him twice, he was pissed when he thought Rod did it, but Rod loved her, and he said it was four at once, four at once but the bastard was invisible, he also said he saw a vague silhouette in the blanket, and it looked like something out of a paranormal horror movie when I went to get his side of the story."_

 _"Alright, so I'm more like my father than I thought here, because I was determined to find out who the bastard was till finally after I pulled the hat out, she decided to cut the losses and tell me the truth, but it wound up killing Glen in the process, by locking the damn doors out of the house." she said and I finished that as I looked at my patient gently._

 _"What's going on honey if you're saying it like that where Parker is concerned, because if he'd done more damage than I thought I would have killed him myself for it?" I asked with a growl and she sighed. "Richard's a raging alcoholic, he gets violent every time he takes in more than one, and the guys fathers had to arrest him thirty five times in thirty years, he's a well known alcoholic to the departments, both here and Cleveland, but you're both going to kill him, when you hear what he did that night, as will the guys parents." she told me and I nodded in shock._

 _"Wait, mom was furious when she got off work that night, but she never told dad what happened, why?" Will asked and she looked at the trio. "Your fathers, by that I mean you, Kin, Joey and Jenny, but they were my paternal quartet Will, out of five only Nancy's father knew, but if they hear that he hurt me at all and they'll kill him, I was closest to them, because he was never around, and they took over paternal custody of me and mom didn't mind that at all."_

 _"In truth here, essentially he lost all paternal rights to me, your fathers have that custody now, as does Uncle Donald, and with the fact Dr. Gordon took that role here, he's also got legal rights, but that night pissed off Uncle Donald so much he was ready to tear his head off when he heard what happened at the restaurant, because it's part of that statement Jenkins gave them Tuesday." she said and he nodded as I hid a smile at her term for me and Nancy went further into that her green eyes blazing in anger as she went to the next question._

 _"What's the one that brought dad back into your life and the date of it, because I was in therapy for a year, before I started college?" Nancy asked and Kristen sighed as she rubbed her shoulder as she answered her. "If Adam and Max got the X-rays on my shoulder and saw a slight line in it, it's due to a broken arm when we were ten at the time, to answer the second question its November 23rd 1982, and I think it was after he was released from prison, but that's the date Uncle Donald, and Aunts Erin and Claire came back into my life, but I blocked out the memory of that outburst, so don't ask what happened I can't remember it at all, but if you want the information talk to Adams and Jenkins, Aunt Erin told them what had happened, as did he."_

 _" But if they, mom or Uncle Donald doesn't tell you, Aunt Erin will, when we put an end to this bastard, because you're going to want to kill him when you hear this, and that goes double for you Doctor, because your father, Nancy, nearly did beat the crap out of him for that, because he had twice the legal amount in his system that night, and your father was furious at him for that, what you said about him taking off on me wasn't an exaggeration Nancy."_

 _"He really would have killed Richard for putting me in the hospital for a false attempt, because the bastard framed me, and he's going to kill him a second time for this, especially after the look he gave the Nightingale when he got too close to us." Kristen said to her and she nodded as she looked at her gently. "What's wrong if you're saying it like that, you're my sister, but how could you remember that?" She started to ask and I could tell this meant only one thing as she answered her._

 _"Nancy, the reason I remember you and the trio, is because the last time we saw each other wasn't at the separation eleven years ago, but at the trial when Nattie was attacked November 19th 1979, like Jenkins said I'm your baby sister, take it eight years from that day and you wound up finding Taryn, Jennifer and me again, just as the fifteen years old versions of the duo surrounding me at the trial while mom was the one questioning you at the time, the seven year old you saw that day is me and our arrival here at the hospital was the day of the trial, November 19th, I just took eight years off your features to realize who you are."_

 _"That me was the little girl staring at you from behind your father that day, and Rod pulled that me against him after the trial ended, you had me surrounded and your father picked me up to hold me while our parents were talking." Kristen told her and her eyes widened in shock at that, and I knew it had to be a date she remembered, because that was the date of the Nightingale trial, but whatever connection it meant for her was important as she answered her._

 _"Natalie, the trial, you mean you remember me?" she asked and Kristen nodded as she answered her gently, as her tone took on the tone of a younger sister to her older one. "Yes, I was closest to you when we were little." she told her and she nodded to that. "Yeah alright that explains why your mother reacted to me like she was slightly irritated and what caused that exactly?" she asked her. "I'll explain that in a minute, but you're not going to like it here?"_

 _"Not only did Richard take off on me, he tore you, the gang and your parents out of my life, you had it right that he did a lot of emotional damage, but not of enough for me to try it for real, the bastard framed me, like I said the last time you saw me was at the trial, I was watching you from behind your father, when you got called up to the bench, I'm the little girl who was watching you from behind him." she said and Nancy's eyes lit up. "The little blonde girl, that was really you Kris?" she asked and Kristen nodded._

 _"Yeah the entire total recall hit last night and here's the news now, I just found the asshole, hiding in the one place he thought he'd never be found and believe me, you're going to take it well, but of five only three are left of the five at the trial and if you heard my thoughts. I had every single connection to the trial in the exact same place and he knows he's dead when this gets to your father, and as to why, it's because your father was the one who arrested him and he finds out now and he's going to kill him."_

 _"Yeah it was me, mom brought me with her so I could watch her and grandpa in action, your quartets parents had me surrounded, the White and the Caulfield's were in the stand bench right behind us and your father was standing in front of me, 'his' face burned itself into my memory at the time, and 'he' is on his final parole, if your father catches him now he's a dead man." she said and whoever the parasite was, I knew she was going to tell me later as Nancy asked the next question._

 _"Out of our parents, who was at that trial?" Nancy asked and she explained it. " 'Our' parents, Taryn's, Jenny's and your quartet and their parents, I brought the files with me and the culprit here and why Simms is giving you a hard time in getting our medication in here, is because you just told her who you really are, whatever she's hiding has to do with your father's missing parasite and the repeated drug busts downtown, and what Jenkins explained to you, about the Nightingale, because it just more serious here."_

 _"And as to why, and, to put it bluntly, the axe fell with your arrival and mine, Dr. Gordon got the chance to exact revenge on them through us, because our parents were the ones who put Rodriguez behind bars, the mind games are over with here now." she told her and she nodded as I looked at her in shock at the bomb I just heard her give us._

 _"The trial when we saw each other is linked to that, and you remember not only me, but my father?" she asked and and Kristen nodded. "Yeah, in fact I remember the trio as well, and everything else that happened prior to that, that photo you saw of me and your father was because your father is my godfather, the other four paternal members I was closest to are the guys fathers and Jenny's father." she said and Nancy nodded as she read through that._

 _"The trio here and Rob Caulfield, alright that's five, anything else?" she asked and she nodded as she answered her. "Yeah, mom is your godmother, I think she forgot your face since it had been years since she saw you last, as for us, our bond snapped back into place when you made eye contact with me." she said and Nancy nodded as she read through that one. "You mean, that our sister bond snapped back into place when you saw me on Monday?" she asked and Kristen nodded._

 _"I remember everything, Rod punched him in the face, you, Tina and the guys had me surrounded and your father was holding me when it ended." she told her and she nodded firmly. "Anything else you remember here, if it has to do with our parents?" she asked and she dropped whatever bomb she had to her. "Yeah and it's that our parents have been friends for thirty three years, you're my adoptive sister, your father is my guardian, I'll explain it later, but the short version here by what I meant by that trial is that it just got resurrected and Uncle Donald's missing criminal, the one my mother is looking for."_

 _"The Cradle Nightingale, he's closer than you think here and this explains the attitude mom gave you, because those bottles are from this hospital and he's framing Adams and Jenkins for those busts downtown, to put it gently he's been hiding in plain sight and if Walter was at the trial, his sight, but he's working here under his real name." she said to her and I felt my concern rising at the wording as I looked at her at that, as Nancy's eyes started blazing in anger at that._

 _"He's here, the Nightingale is working in this hospital under his real name?" she asked and the five nodded. "Yeah, he's working in the ward, to put it gently change the first name for the middle name, take eight years off him, add a black eye to his left eye when Rod let him have it and change the orderly uniform for a set of convict coveralls and you just found him yourself."_

 _"His questions to you were to gauge who you were, because he forgot Uncle Donald's face, but the surname of the cop who arrested him was beginning to scare him, Uncle Donald is so well known, every criminal that got dragged in knows him by his high school nickname." she said and she nodded in aggravation as she answered that._

 _"That nickname's nearly gotten him shot twenty times since we separated by the time I was fifteen and mom was getting irritated at that, which was part of the reason for the divorce at the time." she said and they nodded to that. "He always like that on the job, willing to chase down the perp, even if it means winding up in the hospital repeatedly?" she asked and Nancy nodded with a bemused smile._

 _"Yeah dad takes the job seriously, we don't get many criminal offenses here, since it's been fairly quiet, aside from the drug outbreak, but when we do, he's the one who takes the case, and it winds up with him getting a new set of victory scars every time." she said and I chuckled at that wording. "Well I see where his nickname came from, so he's a stunt devil where his job's concerned huh?" I asked and she nodded to answer that as Kristen looked at me to shift the subject then._

 _"Doctor how long has Lorenzo been working here exactly, and that includes him working in the ward if you'd had other teenage girls hospitalized?" Kristen asked and I explained that. "Five years, he's been working upstairs for two, before we had fifteen other girls also admitted." I said and she nodded. "Did he request a transfer when they did?" Nancy asked and I nodded. "Yes he did, and Carver immediately transferred him when he asked, though Max and I had concerns about that." I said and she nodded to that one._

 _"That's your window right there, Adam's been hiding in plain sight this entire time and you had every right to be worried and here's the reason why, if every teenage girl you've had here is afraid of him, and it's because he's using his first name with you, but his middle name is the one running loose and your girl patients are scared of him, because he's dangerous, more specifically, he's a teenage rapist." she explained to me._

 _"My question to him on how long he's been working here, just took on a whole new meaning altogether as well, when I said he looked familiar to me, and it's because his face was aged eight years, but he's still the same pervert that attacked Natalie, he didn't know when to quit then and he doesn't know now and with that in mind, he's just been found for the final time." she added and Kristen nodded as she answered her._

 _"I actually heard that entire conversation you had with him, and when he asked Uncle's Donald's nickname he was determining that whether or not you're really his daughter and the thirteen year old who called him in at the time, because he thinks that everything we say is just a bluff and that you'll never believe us, but you're the daughter of the cop who dragged him in then at the time." she said and Nancy nodded to that._

 _"Daredevil Thompson, I'm going to kill him for that, he's scared the heck out of my mother more than once for jumping feet first into a situation, so thanks to his nickname he's scared of me now, well I think I know why and it's because I'm the daughter of the cop who dragged him in, he hears dad's voice over the radio or sees him face to face and it's going to scare the hell out of him, when he realizes who he's screwing with here." she said and Kristen nodded to that._

 _"Yeah exactly, your instincts were telling you that you found him, just at a new age, and your adult self was determined to protect me and the duo by finding out who you were looking at on Monday, and Walter evidently figured that out as well, when he added his comment to yours that morning at the time, and your statement about mom was right, he's who she's been looking for, which explains the irritated aggravation she gave Nurse Banks at the time."_

 _"Part of what Jenkins told you was true though, he's been stealing from the dispensary to, because he's creating the drug Jenkins told you about, that drug is so dangerous it causes one stupid remark and a fight breaks out, but that's one side of it and number two is the reason I reported him to you now Nancy, because last night was as close to attempted rape as you can get, but you arrived at exactly the perfect timing to deal with it and here's why as well."_

 _"With you here, you just gave the sextet the break they needed where he's concerned, because you're our parents proxy now. His first name is the one they're calling him by here in the ward, but his second is the one that got him arrested by our parents and your father's team when he attacked Nattie, and that explains the look on his face when you said he looked familiar."_

 _"As for last night, if Max mentioned a group conference in Taryn's room last night, it's because I told them what I knew and I just warned him off, I'll give his real name later, by that I mean his first name and his birth name, but you're going to kill him when you see him, and he doesn't realize who he's screwing with since 'we' arrived, because it's pretty obvious who we are, I look like a fifteen year old version of my mother."_

 _"I mean you're an older version of your thirteen year old self, but take eight years off you and the grey line in your hair and you're the thirteen year old who called him in, you were thirteen and looked closer to eighteen at the time." Kristen added, by that I figured she meant her and Nancy in that statement and Nancy nodded angrily at that as I changed the subject then, before I could though she asked the next question with a dangerous tone in her voice, and in a tone I've never heard from her._

 _"Who's the victim who nearly got it last night, and if it was you I'm killing him now?" she growled angrily and she sighed. "Yeah it was me, but the reactions in this were a repeat performance of your calling in the cops, he doesn't realize I'm the god-daughter of Daredevil Thompson, but we tell him who you are, and he's going to be murdered when Walter finds out, the same is said for Jeff and Jenkins, because my paternal bond with him was pretty strong, because the last time I saw him was five years ago."_

 _"Which explains the statement about Richard and the speedballing he told you about, because they were ready to have him committed for that, but they learn what this did to us and it cost the lives of sixty seven people and they will have him committed for it, and before you ask what I mean, you better get it from your father." she said and Nancy nodded as she answered her then._

 _"Tina, the guys and I all have that aging aspect to us here, so I looked seventeen at the time of that trial, but you knew me on sight, and it was the same for the trio, alright it's now eight years later and I look like I'm twenty five now, and thanks to the repeated nightmares I got this gray line in my hair, but we explain that to him and he's screwed when he realizes you just told me who he is, I'm your big break Taryn is that it, because I didn't spend six months looking after you and I'm your big sister, he touches you again like that and I'm killing him myself here."_

 _"Guys like this think with the girls being hospitalized for attempted suicide, nobody's going to believe them, which was what they hope for and it just bit Max in the ass, he's not seeing the true danger here that a member of his team is a hebephiliac and a ephebophiliac. Dad caught the bastard then, and he was furious and ready to tear his head off at the time."_

 _"Dad went by Sergeant at the time as well, so he doesn't realize who he's screwing with huh, you're the daughter of the woman who convicted him, I'm the daughter of the man who dragged him in and Taryn's the daughter of another cop, how stupid can you be here exactly?" she asked and Kristen nodded to answer that._

 _"No he doesn't who we are, but if Uncle Donald patches his frequency to Walter, yet again and they all hear it they're going to kill the bastard for it, you gave him the new rank, but it was a year before he got his gold shield and Uncle Donald, was he always like this at work, when you were brought in for questioning at the time?" she asked and Nancy nodded gently as she answered her. "Yeah, but the protectiveness of being a father took hold faster than normal when he thought Rod crossed the line finally, but he hears this and he's going to tear the bastard apart." she said and Kristen nodded._

 _"Yes, well, as for the real truth here now, I need to see him, mom and I back in his life, as well as you and the rest of our family gang and he heals completely, I tell him everything about this and he's going to tear a limb off when he hears that the girls mention the bastard in every letter for the last four months and I wrote up one myself."_

 _"You recall your statement to him at saying he looked familiar to you, let alone Walter saying that if he was hiding anything he's going to be in big trouble?" she added and we both nodded as she said my thoughts on that. "Yeah, but how is it you could hear that when you're three doors down the hall from us?" she asked and she smiled slightly and I knew what the answer would be as she said it out loud._

 _"The bond between Dr Gordon and me created a mental link and I could hear the entire conversation through him. The reason he looked familiar to you is because you saw him before, just eight years prior to our arrival, but eight years younger than he is now. To answer the unasked question here, but if you take eight years off him, add the shiner from the blow to the face Rod gave him and switch out the orderly uniform for the orange coveralls the department's give the parasites, if you change his appearance slightly from what it looks like now, to what it looked like then that blows his cover."_

 _"Because you got the bastard you called in when your father was beyond furious at the time, and when he hears he's working here he's going to kill him, because he never stopped his strategy and is using it on each patient group that has come through here." she told her and she nodded with a murderous look at that as she continued._

 _"You notice the scar on the side of his head on Monday, no bigger than a dime?" she asked and Nancy nodded. "Yeah I did, what caused it exactly, aw crap, wait don't answer that I already know, he took a knife there a year prior to that and that cut is in the same place and it was due to Rod and Glen throwing him into the locker room wall and he hit the latch on the locker." she said and Kristen nodded to answer that._

 _"Yeah you got it right here, he took that same blow to the head again here, after they threw him into the wall a second time. As for that connection, I actually had that link with your father when we were toddlers, next to you, he's the only who could calm me down after a nightmare back then, but Dr. Gordon is an exact match to him, that the link decided to reactivate and connect itself to him and if your father gets involved I've got it with both of them from now on, and with that in mind it's an added side effect here."_

 _"As to the panicked outburst on Monday he did that on purpose so he could get me sedated and when the trio's backs were turned he could start..., molesting me, what you and the trio did by surrounding me was exactly what you should have done, keep me surrounded and I'm completely protected, your sisterly instincts kicked in without your knowing it, because your heart was telling you I'm the older version or, more accurately, the fifteen year old version of your little sister and you had to protect me." she said and Nancy nodded with a look that said if she saw him in the hall she'd kill him now for that bombshell we just heard._

 _"So he's been hiding here in plain sight of a man who was at his trial, God talk about unintentional coincidences here, eight years to the date of the trial we get brought back together by either fate or Krueger, to tie up the loose ends, he doesn't know who I really am, let alone who you really are, or that the duo are the fifteen year old versions of the duo who were guarding you, dad is going to kill him when he hears this, because the bastard is a cradle rapist." she said with a growl and I looked at her at that._

 _"Not just one man, but two, Jeff is five years older than you are, he was at the trial as well, his sister is Nattie's best friend, I tell him this suggestion and he's going to kill him when he sees him, as will Walter too." she said and then finished it with the next statement then. "That was my thought when I heard his surname, running into Walter and Jeff was one thing, but finding you meant three links, finding the girls added two more, but hearing his surname that was the final nail in the coffin for him."_

 _"The reason being that the old saying that the trouble always comes in threes just came back to haunt your father in the worst way possible here, because he's going to kill when he hears this, the bastard has been using his strategy on every group that came through here and there have been two very close calls this week." she said and she nodded. "What do you mean by those things who is he exactly, if you girls are so afraid of Lorenzo when he's around you?" I asked her gently and she explained that to me._

 _"The Cradle Nightingale is Adam Rodriguez, if you talk to my godfather he's going to confirm what I'm about to say next, but Adam Rodriguez has no brothers or sisters, and there's at least eight people in the U.S. who go by that name as well, but only one with a serious fear of cops and jail, the reason being he's on his final parole and he gets arrested now and he's going back into it."_

 _"And with that in mind he's hiding who he is from you but he's here and he's working here under his first name, and what I meant by age is that if Walter took eight years off what I look like now, changed my complexion for someone who lived a normal, healthy life and left the slightly wired look you saw in me after we were reunited with each other, he'd see the me he remembered at the trial, because I'm the seven year old blond haired girl he and Jeff saw at the trial that day."_

 _"In Nancy's case she looks closer to twenty five than twenty one, but take eight years off her features and the gray hairline and that was probably thanks to Krueger and her not getting her rest, and the big sister expression in her eyes that was the look of a beyond furious big sister and you got the thirteen year old who called him in at the time back then, but her temper is something you never want to mess with here._

 _"She's fine when she's in a good mood, but piss her off and she's likely to kill someone to protect who she cares about." she said and I hid a smile, as whatever she was getting ready to tell me next, meant I now had a way to be free of the blackmail and protect them. "Is this the reason they're not letting me do my job?" I asked and she nodded._

 _"Yeah it is, as to the reason, they know if you prescribed it, they'd be busted once it got to our parents, solving two problems at once: The first being it ended the nightmares and we can leave the hospital finally and number two, we'd report him to our parents and they're all screwed, theyve been putting the harassment and him into every letter they've written to their parents, I wrote one myself, but they're not sending the letters out, and as to why it's because the girls keep putting his harassment of them into them." she said and I nodded as the conversation switched directions then._

 **The next chapter focuses on the theories the slasher flicks considered guidelines as she gives the orderly's idiocy and descriptions as well as everything that the town specialists needed to know.**


	10. 10: The Criminal Found And Theories

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warning: This chapter is going to get into theories of the antagonists, before they deal with the dream test when Joey gets captured, and he gets Thompson involved, as things started shifting directions for the finale of the movie...**

 **Chapter 10: Information, Theories and Decisions**

 _After hearing what she had to tell me I decided I was getting this guys description, so when I saw him I was going to bust him myself and hand him over to Jenkins and Adams. "What's he look like so I'll know him when I get a good look?" I asked and she leaned forward. "Before I answer that you need to remember this, because your parasite has been standing right in front of you for five years, but to catch him this time, you take eight years off his features, exchange the clear skin around his eyes for a black eye."_

 _"There's a scar left over on his right temple and that was due to a knife fight and getting slammed into the locker room wall a year later to that, and finally if you change out the orderly uniform for a set of convict coveralls you'll see him in his second offense and you'll find him that way." she said and I nodded as she gave me his entire background._

 _"His stats are Hispanic/American, black hair with blue eyes and he's got a clear, slightly arrogant, manner to him, he took a knife to his temple about five years ago as a drug dealer after getting into a bar fight with someone, since one junkies on the job hit him in the head with a beer bottle before pulling switchblade on him at the time, but it's in the same place the guys slammed him into the wall, and locker and key latches repeatedly, and by guys I mean my trio and her quartet, Rod and Glen pulled the stunt that put him behind bars once, Kin and Joey did it last night, but his left eye is his blind spot for attacks like this, injuries like that are common for drug dealers."_

 _"I know he's been smoking on duty, but he's a smoker, but what's in those cigarettes is weed in combination to it, so he's slightly stoned afterwards, the rule breaking is because he knows he's never going to get reported to Carver by Simms, because they already know about it, but to put it bluntly if you get a better look at the way he holds himself when he's around you, you'll see arrogance and pride at not being caught after five years of being on the run from the cops, he's never getting reported, because he knows that with the axe they got on you, he does and you're removed while he stays here, which is not the case any more because I've got the axe on him."_

 _"He's also thinking that because his team think we're all suicidal that you won't believe us and he's able to get away with it, which explains the arrogance in his attitude, she shoved him away from me, so she could protect me by being my big sister, and you and the duo were doing exactly what needed to be done and with that in mind, they learn this and he's toast, and here's why: Walter and Jeff were both at his trial, you tell them what I just told you and they get a good look at him and he's a dead man."_

 _"He's not a medic either, he's masquerading as an orderly, which is completely illegal, and where teenagers are concerned, he's got no clue of dealing with a patient who suffers from certain phobias and he is deliberately saying that in front of the girls, to get that reaction out of us so you can sedate us, leaving us vulnerable, which I'm guessing is he's also suggesting you do your talks in the hall, so he can molest us, but you're always in the room with us as are Max and Walter and he's got no chance of that now, which, once you tell this to my godfather he's going to kill him when he gets here and sees him, because this is really going to piss him off."_

 _"My godfather has been through hell, emotionally, because of Krueger, that learning both of these things means he's back completely, if anything he's just like you, which explains why I connected to you, Max and Walter so fast, you're everything I remember in him, and their fathers, they learn everything and he and Uncle Elliot find him here and they're going to kill both of them, because Nancy and my gang mean everything to them, and the reason for that is because our parents have been friends for thirty three years."_

 _"To tie up the loose ends here in the adults though if you added thirty years to me and Taryn you got our mothers, as for the irritated tone in her voice it's because she's been looking for him for five years and Adams and Jenkins are friends of hers, and he's framing them for his other felony and that is drug dealing stolen medical narcotics, but what he's cutting them with I've got no clue, as to the first he's a teenage rapist and his strategy is shadowing his victim during the week before, during and after their cycles, because they're still fertile and then attacks, with your male patients, if you notice they keep the girls surrounded, it's because of this." she told me and I nodded as I felt my anger growing by the minute as Nancy said it for me then._

 _"You know what I'm feeling about that honey?" I asked and she nodded. "Our bond created an added side effect I can feel your emotions, I know about the blackmail, but it's the next axe to fall where I'm concerned here, I've got the records, I revealed who I am to him. My suggestion is if something goes wrong when we do this and they break Jenkins and Adams orders and fire you, for doing the right thing, screw what they say, because you're calling our parents, it doesn't matter you're not stationed in ward, you're our psychiatrist." she said and Nancy added onto it, before she could Kristen explained it._

 _"Only a week and your thoughts on how I feel about you are right, they try to fire you for doing the right thing and it's a breech in the orders of the medical department and it's another thing added to the list I can give her father, because you're an exact match to him now." she said and I nodded to that gently, 'I'm not letting go.' she thought to me and I hid a smile at that as Nancy took over then gently as she looked at me._

 _"Police investigations just took on a whole new meaning here Neil you're acting like a cop determined to figure out the perp and why it's happening in the first place, the blackmail on you is another illegal charge that is getting jumped here, so broken orders, hiring a felon without checking the record, blackmail, being full partners to that criminal's activities, our parents are going to kill them when they hear this, along with what we have to tell them about the suicide outbreak here." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I answered her._

 _"You said your father was dealing with the suicide investigations?" I asked and she nodded and I gave a nod as my resolve hit me then. "Well I just did it for him, and I'm shutting the bastards down for good, alright lay it on me girls, with the fact I'm a psychiatrist, what's the best way to look at this in Krueger's case and what do I need to know about this pervert." I asked and before Kristen could answer that, Will turned to her with a look of concentration._

 _"How much of a sicko is this guy, if mom wants him off the streets and she's getting swamped with injuries at work, because she told me about that?" Will asked and she sighed as she explained that. "Aside from being a teenage rapist, he's a hebaphilia and ephebophiliac to translate that better he goes after any teenage girl, said girls thirteen to nineteen years old, girls with a beautiful face and just beginning to fill in their figure."_

 _"Which is his weakness, basically he can't keep his hands to himself where teenage girls are concerned and he's destroyed ninety lives, five by the attacks and eighty five more by the narcotics he's creating and dealing to the drug addicts that the cops keep bringing in to your mother at the hospital and they're then hospitalized here by Jenkins."_

 _"The drug he created had an added side effect and it was, when combined with alcohol, it acts like the victim is on speed and when something starts making the victim agitated he lashes out, our parents thought Richard had been speedballing when my shoulder was broken that night, and it pissed off Jenkins to no end and they were ready to hospitalize him for that, though if there's a repeat and Richard comes back, not only drunk, and I don't mean loaded off a couple, but more than four glasses here."_

 _" And then stoned on top of it and they will do that, they'll be furious enough that he cost the lives of sixty seven people, and if any of us are killed with what we're about to do, us as well, but if he's on drugs and forces a confrontation, between himself and Dr. Gordon, and then throws the first punch and that's his final glass of alcohol for life after that." she said and he nodded in shocked anger at that._

 _"So drug dealer and a rapist, I see why your mother wanted him off the street, she finds out he's here, and our folks are going to skewer him." he said to her. "Yeah well it gets better our town had a serious hatred for drug dealers, Rodriguez has destroyed 200 lives in the last fifteen years alone, 120 from the drugs and the other 80 from the injuries his narcotic cause, and five teenage lives, because they can't have children and have an STD as a result of that, this pervert is a convict my mother, Kopecky and Henderson have been looking for-for the last five years."_

 _"With teenage girls, what he's been doing to you guys before I arrived is part of his strategy Taryn, he starts messing with you, than when you least expect it he pulls out the stops, why didn't you give me your last names the night I arrived, though I asked you through our bond, that would have been enough for me to figure out before I asked for his surname, because I remember what your mothers look like, when we were seven, if you'd told me I'd know I'd have found the fifteen year old versions of them, let alone the fifteen year old versions of the quartet in the process, and with that, got a better look at him and reported him to Walter automatically?" she asked and they sighed._

 _"I never considered you need that information Kris, we weren't at the trial, but our parents were, but why'd she bring you?" she asked and she explained that. "Mom was getting ready to start my training in government and law and brought me with her so I could watch her in action, but to get back to it where you and Jenny are concerned."_

 _"Everything he's doing where you're concerned on your arrival is part of his strategy, he doesn't know when to quit, which explains why the bastard has been messing with you girls before I arrived, but his fatal mistake is messing with me now, I'm the daughter of the jury leader and the grand-daughter of the judge who jailed him for attacking Natalie, and with that he gets reported to Garcia, Willis, Henderson and Kopecky and he's going to get when they see him tomorrow, since they were all at the trial."_

 _"I'm also the only one of the five of us girls who knows his face as it was then, and with that it's his fatal mistake, because by screwing with me, he's just exposed himself completely, because I'm the daughter of the woman who convicted him for both eight years ago and I've got the records as well, which is his biggest problem, because your big break now just arrived with Nancy, to tell the entire teenage staff, and in the trio's case, she's the daughter of the cop who dragged him in eight years ago and I drop the news of what happened last night to them and it's over now in all their cases." she said and the quartet nodded._

 _"Would a perp's strategies with his victims be in the record as well honey?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, the records carry everything, his previous victims, strategies, his previous trials and jail sentences, who he was caught by, the works, the more he gets into trouble the bigger the file information gets and I got the advanced version, because it's the previous date of his last trial and conviction which happens to be on Monday, as to why I wound up with that."_

 _"Mom made a copy for me, because at the time she was still normal in behavior, but I got the advanced one and it's because mom was determined to get him of the street at the time and she and Uncle Donald were ready to kill when he attacked Natalie, as to why he's a diseased infested dog, and by dog, I mean that literally, he can't keep his hands to himself where teenage girls are concerned and he's a drug addict, and he's taking the extremely dangerous narcotics as well." she said and Nancy answered her with a furious growl in her voice at that._

 _"He's also a sexual maniac, a sick, demented freak and he's also stoned and an alcoholic, as well as a smoker, Natalie was simply changing clothes in the locker, he starts flirting with her and when she was getting ready to leave the locker room he starts touching her, before trying to get her shirt off and she screamed for help and the guys and I heard the scream and they charged and rammed him into the lockers against the wall." she added and I nodded._

 _"If he tried it with you girls Taryn, before she and I arrived, I'm killing him now, but what the hell did he do to you girls, before we got here on Monday?" she asked with a growl. "Nothing, the guys kept heading it off, he never got close enough to try it, but that was the reason for the family gang conference in my room last night Nancy."_

 _"Last nights attempt was way too close, as to why it started the way you just told us, flirting, before he backed her into the wall, he was actually getting ready to shove her back into the bathroom, before she mentally screamed to the guys for help, and the boys charged him and threw him against the wall."_

 _"He hit his head against the lock of the door, a fast warning to him, before we got the surname and he's a dead man when the rest of the team hear this, because dad and the rest of the paternal gang are going to kill him when they hear that he's here and tried it on her, she's the youngest of the five of us now, which is the reason we've been keeping her surrounded all week this entire time." Taryn told her and Kincaid finished her sentence with a furious look._

 _"Yeah well I shoved him against the wall last night when he tried it on her, and I gave him a warning on this as well." Kincaid added and she nodded. "What was it exactly, because Rod socked him in the face before saying it?" she asked and his eyes turned dangerous as he said it. "I said if he tried it again with either of them or came near them ever again I was going to kill him, before turning him into the cops and Max." he said and she nodded with a bemused look._

 _"Deja vu, Rod told him the exact same thing, same warning in two voices, so he thinks no one is going to believe you, because you're patients huh, well he thinks that and he's not going to like the consequences, because I'm the daughter of the cop who dragged him in eight years ago, alright if this results in a couple of problems."_

 _"Neil, screw orders, we do what is right and screw the consequences, because this is illegal and it's going to our parents, if they deliberately break orders tonight that seals their fate and I'm getting my father involved here, so Jenkins and Adams makes the final call for us and we keep our jobs, because this now legal blackmail."_

 _"If I see him again though, I'm going to castrate the bastard before I kill him, dad is going to kill him when he, Elliot, Rob and your mother hear this, we're the ones stationed in the ward and our parents were the ones at the trial, wait till Papa Anderson hears this, he's going to jail all three of them for this." Nancy told her and she nodded in agreement to that._

 _"How hard did you shove him against the wall last night, Rod sprained his wrist when he did that?" she asked and he sighed. "Hard enough that I think I did the same, because I can barely move my wrist without flinching, if I have to do battle with the bastard this could do permanent damage if I don't let it heal, problem is my skin is too dark to tell for sure I need an X-ray to know that, but if it comes back positive that's your, and Walter's, confirmation, and Walter's going to nail him to the wall for it."_

 _"Because it's barely a week and Joey and I took your trios places as her designated protectors, and with that once it gets to the leadership of the orderly team that they got a rapist working here and the duo never looked up on the bastard he's screwed." he said and she nodded to that. "Did they ever check for broken bones in these outbursts, because for the dark skinned patients it's needed and never mind emotional disposition focus on the physical?" she asked and I shook my head and she sighed at that._

 _"Neil in this situation, before you start jumping right into the wrong conclusions here, and with that, sometimes focusing on the wrong theory is the reason for why you didn't see or get it till now, if you looked at the factors, said factors being taking anything with a high caffeine or sugar rate in it, which is where the energy drinks, coffee and soda and the constant trips to the vending machines come into it, it keeps them going till morning till the stupid hag locked the damn doors the other night."_

 _"While the other four are staying awake for hours on end, always together to wake up the victim to protect each other and sharing the exact same dreams, winding up with cuts and bruises that weren't there before and finally never wanting to hear the 'S' word or it causes a full blown panic attack, and loss of weight as a result of the first two."_

 _"If you catalogued all of these together, saw that ten months ago there was a homicidal maniac at the pool party nobody could recognize, because they were all four years old when he died, he suddenly disappears and then a bonfire starts spreading through the high school and they start dying unexplainable deaths, and then two deaths now."_

 _"One ofwhich is an injury that would kill the victim on impact in the court yard and the other being alone in the room and she's not tall enough to jump that high off the floor or strong enough to do that, and you would have landed on what I told you last night, before I arrived, because the heroin amount in Taryn's body isn't something you can survive without the withdrawal killing her."_

 _"Philip didn't start sleepwalking till the bonfire around the high school started, as to how I know that it's because I'm their big sister, Jenny wouldn't just do that either, she was burning those holes in her arm to keep herself awake, Joey fell asleep at the desk and Krueger possessed the scissors, Will was thrown out the window and the impact severed the nerves connecting his legs to his spine, paralyzingly him from the waist down, and the duo were awake till two in the morning have two very traumatizing nightmares and were sleepwalked into the bathroom and the bastard cut their wrists while their mothers arrive and see them with the razors, before they pass out."_

 _"Looking at this with the eye of a crime fighter and knowing what it is you're dealing with and having someone who understands what the other victims are dealing with is the only way to deal with it, if you and the other specialists looked at it in a different way you would have gotten it long before I came home, and put the entire town on that dream suppressant I gave authorization for on Wednesday, before Philip was killed and Derek died." she said and I thought that through and realized she was right then and Kristen nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Nancy, I got it all figured out here to why no parent and adult could see this and we can, you're like us, you're still a kid in some ways, okay think it over, who's the author of some of the scariest books out there, twenty percent of his novels were created into movies and one of said novels had a monster hell bent on destruction of the entire junior population of the town he was based in. Went on a killing spree every few years and it was always when each generation was replaced by the last and the last was now the generation running things in the town and was in a single trademark look through it all."_

 _"Said monster took the form of a well known creature and said creatures are all carnival and circus related and the comedy/horror movie had an invasion of these things to another small town just like ours. His targets in that story were all from a single group, six grew up in that town and the last had just moved there and two of his gang members suffered emotional problems, thanks to their adult versions, while the seventh committed suicide to keep from dying by being killed by the monster and ended his life on his own terms, everything in that book is staring every adult in the face and they don't see it."_

 _"While another King novel, became a well known movie that came out when you were eighteen and the fourth murder resulted in a serious case of private justice, because the monster murdered a child, you said it yourself, no adult sees this stuff, because of the fact they stopped believing and became who they are, everything in both King books is all brought to the forefront and it all comes down to it, we see it, but no person over the age of twenty three can and its because of another children's book and movie, the title character himself was still this." she said and Nancy nodded and read through that._

 _"'It', Silver Bullet and Peter Pan, uh huh, yeah I get what you're saying and you're right, like you I was determined to figure out why the duo were murdered at the time here, okay 'It' took the form of a clown, and kids love the circus, but for some they hate clowns, but to gain their trust, 'It' took this form to get them close enough to give the death blow, before he killed them, while kids nine and older he simulated monster movies, but his trademark was Pennywise the Dancing Clown, the title character himself said once you reached adulthood you stopped believing, I haven't grown up completely yet and if it means making sure I don't lose you guys next I'm not going to."_

 _"As for 'Silver Bullet' the kid in the wheelchair had considered it a werewolf that entire time, like you he wasn't letting that belief go, his sister sees this and she's as determined to destroy it as he is, but it takes a bit of convincing to their uncle to see this, till he comes face to face with the beast himself." she said and Kristen nodded to that. "So you're saying we didn't see this, because we all grew up, and if we'd bothered to look at it from your point of view, we would have seen this and saved half the seventy three, before now?" I asked and she nodded to answer that._

 _"Yes Doctor that's exactly what I'm saying, you saw him as a boogieman, but like any monster under the bed, there was always a source to that fear, said source we're still kids, we still have a fear and phobia of monsters in the closet, under the bed, your source for everything you needed was these books and movies, as was another clue to you, said clue was a song you heard me quote on Monday and she knew what I was quoting, because she's heard it herself repeatedly back then when she was a kid, because she and Tina used this song when they were fooling around with the ropes."_

 _"Your clue here was the jump rope song, it's not a nursery rhyme, but the jump rope song her generation created about the bastard when they were ten, they created it, because their generation lost ten, my cousin and two others and the other seven were from us to seven year olds, every Springwood born, from seven to twenty one, in town knows this song, because it's part of our town legend, we always used when it when we jumped rope, so we grew up with a knowledge of the town history."_

 _"Most towns suffer more dangerous histories then others, but the last seventy years resulted in creating a monster straight out of a monster movie or slasher flick, our town, up until seventy years ago was safe, the hospital was created to hold the criminally insane, but that's where the history takes a serious left turn now, because every psychiatric or general hospital has a story to it and this one holds a dark secret."_

 _"But like any town history now, there has to be a Darkside to it, and it results in killing the new members of the teenage population of the town who never heard this song or the history till they move here and it results in killing a few people every time and with that in mind, doctor, when did you move to town exactly, because the rest of us grew up here, if you never heard the town legend or know this song?" she asked and I sighed. "I moved here eleven years ago honey." I said and she nodded as Taryn got it and explained it._

 _"Alright so right after Richard decided on that, okay so you're not a total local and lived here all your life, alright so with that in mind we better explain this to you, our families all lived here all our lives, and seventy percent of the town were born and raised here, while the other thirty moved to town in the last twelve years, those of us who were too young to remember any of this forgot each other's faces and we find each other again, just as teenagers when we get targeted, but that's what this is, you started college here at O.U. for your degree, right after he was killed, but that's when the legend was born and the house fell to a new owner."_

 _"You studied basic psychiatry, but didn't do studies of looking into a true maniac's head, which is what Krueger is, said maniac did this for two reasons, alright pop quiz, what would a homicidal maniac do if his kid was taken from him by the town government and he's now a dream stalker and can kill kids in their dreams, and you better bring that up to Jenkins as well?" she asked and I covered my eyes as I got what she was saying._

 _"He'd see it eye for eye and started taking the kids of the people who did it and every parent in town, meaning the entire junior population of our town, alright I get what you're saying, Taryn. What's the reason for going after you guys, though, because five members of your family are gone?" I asked and Kristen answered that as she sighed as the girls exchanged looks and I knew I wasn't to like it when I heard it._

 _"Our families were the ones who did, and we're the block he lived on, it's psychology 101, it's not just eye for an eye, it's a revenge and vendetta story now, the town takes his kid, he sees it eye for an eye and starts taking the children of every parent in town, whether they were raised here or not, like Jesse and his sister, and twenty percent of our graduating class the last ten months, so two percent live on the block as well."_

 _"His block kills him and he starts with the parents who took him down, meaning our family gang here, and he's killed five and one of the parents who did it, meaning her mother, but that sums this up and with that. Richard's sins opened the door for his possession, because of everything in that movie, the werewolf hated what he was and tried to stay straight, but he was losing his mind with every murder."_

 _"Private justice for every movie monster, whether they're a homicidal maniac or not, means that if they kill more than one, all at once, and they get stuck like that for life, his biggest mistake was killing Coslow's best friend and every parent and adult in town wanted him dead and decided to take the law into their hands, the leader was hell bent on killing him and it resulted in unlocking the door to his being stuck like that for life, because the idiot was also drunk when he did it."_

 _"In Krueger's case, Richard unlocked the door, by not listening to reason and Daniel was the breaking point for him, he's drunk, hell bent on private justice and wants him dead and throws the cocktail that resulted in his getting possessed and unlocks to the for the massacre, he's now Beetlejuice gone homicidal, or better yet Pennywise the Dancing Clown now, but every clue you needed laid in the legend and the jump rope song, for you to get it and with that in mind to see this the way we do, you have to think like us now, but if you need to see this for yourself and if this is going where I think, you'll learn more if I do this with and it's going to change how you see life and dreams forever."_

 _"But any cop would focus on real evidence, but most don't take or look further than what they see in front of them, but this takes a new touch, someone who knows what to look for, and was the only surviving member of the original outbreak, sorry Nancy. Anyway if you focused on the fact that the clues laid in our ways of dealing with sleep deprivation and cut the song into pieces, looked at the fact that ground zero was always localized to the same block, you and the medical council would have figured it out and put the entire town on that dream suppressant." she said and I nodded as her eyes narrowed at that._

 _"Like she said, if you look at this from another angle, our ways of handling our dreams, loss of weight, taking in stimulates to stay awake, not eating enough, the house changes from a nice clean environment to what it looks like now, the murders and outbreak always started and were localized to the same spot, and the fact we never what to hear the 'S' word that would have told you everything, before you dug into the town history."_

 _"Like the Derry disease, our town suffered repeated scandals in the last seventy years, but the town monster surfaces every two to five years, each time the cops can't figure it out and it takes a kid no older than we are to end the massacre each time till he resurfaces and it starts again, in which case, she had I were brought back together with the sextet, because it's part of his master plan, she's his antagonist, and he's trying to get past her so he can get to fresh meat, but his main weapon is our fear and he uses this, like Pennwise does, since he was a bloodthirsty monster, but whatever is keeping him going like this is he probably been possessed and turned himself into a creature from hell, but we'd have to see him like that to know that."_

 _"But dream theory and dreamscape are just another way of looking at therapy till you come face to face with the beast yourself at this rate, I know adults like to see this for themselves, but in this case you have to deal with it on the outside till we can do that, if we can get to her father, he's probably going to possess something and you'll see him that way. What's the scariest portion of a movie you've seen since you were a kid?" she asked me and I explained that to her as Nancy leaned forward to hear this._

 _"I saw 'Jason and the Argonauts' when I was twelve and seeing them fight it out with a bunch reanimated skeletons was enough to give me nightmares for a month then, before seeing Clash of the Titans next and a few other movies based in the sixties that had been created like the the Blob, and a few others." I told her and she nodded to that, "Yeah okay, that's your biggest fear, seeing a long dead human walking around like that, he's going to see this and use that against you later, so focus." she said and I nodded._

 _"Horror and Fantasy movies for you back then were a bunch of old monster and fantasy movies that recreated themselves into what they are now, and paranormal psychos and monsters read whatever it is you're scared of as a child and simulate them to scare the hell out of you, before giving the death blow, he's simulating himself into our version of Pennywise to push us to the breaking point and it's the reason you find us in the condition we're when we arrive, we're fine till we hear our trigger and our trigger is the word Simms used to cause that panic, because it causes a panic every time we hear it."_

 _"Because to us, the six of us and the other victims, sleep means death and sedatives mean no waking up and no waking up means we die, because we're trapped in there with a monster from our worst nightmares, for us our phobias take total control and they're from any number of something, like the single girl in the book, her biggest fear was her father and with that bully terrorizing them that was her second biggest fear, because of the fact she was a girl, while the boys were afraid of other things, two monster movies, a disease ridden leper, the loss of his brother and a possessed photo album, not wanting to face reality and pretending everything was a dream."_

 _"Creatures from Greek Mythology and so on, for us he sees into our worst nightmares, takes the form of whatever we're afraid of and uses that against us, that dream test I used when she and I saw each other was because I'd seen 'Tremors' a few weeks before and I hate snakes, so he used that against me Monday night, while the rest of the group its characters from horror movies, and anything else he can use against us, but at our age, it's reached a new point for every teenager in town with what happened at the pool party." she said and I nodded as I answered her as I tried to process this._

 _"Alright so why the song exactly?" I asked and she explained it to me then. "Wait a sec, Nancy what happened to Tina was horror movies 101: what are the three rules in order to survive a horror movie and you're living proof of it no less, and Rod got the other, Halloween and Prom Night, it's for our parents, monster movies and movies based on some well known Greek legends, or just a bunch of fantasy movies or scary stories, their generation resulted in adding Greek legends to movies, by the time they were eighteen."_

 _"But either way everything is staring them in face, and if it takes him turning himself into Pennywise or a walking denizen from Hell its going to get our parents attention with his scare tactics right now, by possessing whatever is lying around like broken down cars, furniture or appliances, it's going to get their attention if they see him face to face if he possesses something or reanimates his skeleton, if tonight is what I'm thinking right now." she said to her and her eyes widened in shock._

 _"Jeez I never considered that and if I had I would have told dad to watch that movie, because he'd never hurt her at all, so sixties to eighties fantasy and horror movies, while we just entered homicidal maniacs 101 in horror movies, or maybe I should call them slasher flicks at this rate and the rules to stay alive if you're a virgin, but if he starts doing scare tactics for adults while we're trying to get rid of him, it's going to be one hell of a poltergeist outbreak at wherever they buried him and with that in mind here."_

 _"Alright the three rules here were no drinking and drugs, never be alone, separate from the group or say anything stupid while you're doing it, before the murder happens and finally never have..., oh my god that's it, you're right, she slept with him and the bastard started with her first, because she gave up her virginity, I wasn't going in that direction, and I survived, because I'm a virgin, I'm also the younger version of my father." she said and she nodded to answer that as her eyes shifted to concentration then at that._

 _"Yeah well this landed on another thing where your dad is concerned now too, considering his career choice, with the fact every criminal in town is afraid of him." she said and I looked at her at that. "What exactly?" I asked and she explained it to me. "For any psycho like this and a cop is trying to find him it's localized to the surviving cop, the old 'one cop make it, one cop doesn't', my godfather was trying to figure it out when Tina was killed and then we lose two more, but his team didn't see what he had, starting when my aunt was murdered that night, but if he's suffering emotional pain it's this."_

 _"He put the fire out, but she was dead by the time he did, and saw her sink into the bed, but that's what happened that night, what you're looking at here is two pieces the cops or specialists never considered at all, everything the last seven years is homicidal maniacs and horror movies 101: and with that it also included pieces you never considered here, but this time you've got a paranormal mass murderer running loose in the dreams of every teenager in town thanks to Lisa's stupidity of breaking the rules that night." she said and I sighed as that made my job as a psychiatrist harder._

 _"And I got caught in the middle of it this time, one cop makes it/one cop doesn't, if I'm shutting the bastard down, I'm making sure we survive the encounter with him." I said and she nodded as she answered me with a look that said she already thought of me as a father. "That legend and the song had every clue you needed to get this, as did the autopsies on the cadavers." she said and sighed as she explained it to me._

 _"The song was meant to be the indicator to those of us who suffer from these dreams, the duo are at Fairview and that's out of the perimeter of the town, Krueger's focusing his attention on the junior population here till every kid in town is dead. But to explained the lines in that song, 'One, two, Freddy's coming for you, three, four, better lock your door, five, six, grab your crucifix, seven, eight, gotta stay up late, nine, ten, never sleep again.' Sixty percent of it had the clues you needed here to get all of it, and it's localized to three verses of the song here, the key verses were needed to crack the outbreak."_

 _"If you took those three verses and translated them more directly it meant you had your boogeyman and killer, Freddy's coming for you, Freddy is Fred Krueger, the Springwood Slasher, stay up late, we're all up every night, either reading or working on an art project, and finally never sleep again, we never sleep, because if we do we could be killed, we watch tv, read, or work on whatever activity we had sitting on the desk, and to stay awake we drink anything with a heavy caffeine and sugar content, keeping us completely wired to make it till morning, though we start losing weight when doing it."_

 _"Doctor was it due to looking at the way Simms was putting us and listening to the other specialists that you didn't see these indicators, because they were all getting frustrated you didn't listen till Nancy and I arrived?" Kristen asked and I sighed as Will nodded in agreement. "We were always together, in fact, the reason we took shifts is to be on watch in case one of us got targeted, the dinner tray was meant to alert the others he was about to be killed, Joey and I take shifts every night, Tuesday was his night on the first shift, with her on shift as well he gave us the alarm if we had problem."_

 _"Joey woke me up first and I broke the window, so I could try to wake him up, whatever the bastard did to him, had him in so much pain, that we all felt it when he died." he said and Kristen finished up. "Out of the seven of us, Will and I decided that if one of them was on shift, I'd be the other, and I was working on my sketch pad that night when Joey hit my door with the tray, and that did it when I went to check while Taryn came in just behind me that night."_

 _"Jenny had a fresh burn mark on her arm, because there was a partially spent cigarette in the ash tray and used that, and if I'd fallen asleep at the time I would have called her into mine and then wake us both up, before we lost her, but that sums up for the duo, Jesse did that to keep from falling asleep and getting possessed a second time, and Dean knew if he lost his temper, Simms was putting him in detention and sedated and that would kill him, got the razors and went into into the bathroom to do it, which is why you found him like that."_

 _"As for Derek, he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to die on his own time, snuck into the dispensary and got the codeine, but that's what happened, if you catalogued everything together, listened to why we were so afraid of the 'S' word you'd have gotten it, before Nancy and I arrived and we could have saved thirty people, before this turned into a bloodbath." Kristen said and I nodded as I felt my anger go through me at the lunatic as I answered her._

 _"I never looked at it like that, because I didn't see what it was you were dealing with, aside from the other emotional problems I was focused on that and not the real cause for those dreams, so he's the cause, not the reason, alright I didn't get it, till now, but I'm changing that now, whatever you have to tell me I'm looking at it with a clear head now, if Walter figures it out he's going to kill Parker, when he realizes this, he's furious enough at him for abandoning you, but if he hears this he's going to kill him, if he comes back later, alright so that solves that theory what else." I told her and she nodded as she answered me and explained it further then._

 _"They were blackmailing you from doing your job, you wanted to put them on it months ago didn't you?" she asked and I nodded. "Alright I'm looking at Code twelve Delta and code seventy six Bravo here, both are illegal, and there's more that is not being said here, but you got the second running around the ward, if there's trouble tonight, you tell Jenkins, because he's going to skewer them for this, they know who he is and didn't get him checked out, the key word here in that is psychosis now, and as to why it's because the duo are suffering a psychosis to save their asses, and Rodriguez is why."_

 _"You got two problems and your first problem is that you got a rapist running around the ward and he's hiding his behavior when he's around you and the second is that said dream menace is a poltergeist, which explains the TV set the other night, as for the bruises on my shoulder I was in there, but they're going to show up on the body anyway almost as if I got beaten by my father like you originally thought, but my dreams were not because of him, they weren't even close."_

 _"Though your first thought about him was right, he..., he broke my shoulder five years ago, like I said he's a chronic drunk and can't hold his liquor the other issue is that he's probably on the products said rapist is cutting your missing narcotics with and with that, the schmuck is a threat that needs to be neutralized now, as are the duo, and it's a psychosis to save their asses." she said and I nodded as Nancy gave a nod of agreement to her statement as she added onto it._

 _"No kidding, rule one in the ward if the patients have something important they need to know they listen, but with them thinking that you're all suicidal it just bit them on the ass, because they're not seeing the real dangers here, one being a homicidal poltergeist said poltergeist murdered two who would never, ever, try that and he's a homicidal maniac now due to this."_

 _"As for the other they got a teenage rapist working in the ward, you're not a threat to each other, our families were raised together you'd do anything to keep from losing each other and with the fact the six of us are the only ones left out of the original eleven members of our block, Papa Bill is going to take it seriously when he hears this from Williams later. Everything they're doing to you is illegal, I know you care about the kids, but this is emotional damage and it's going too far now and enough is enough." she said and I read through that name and I figured that she meant Judge Anderson as Will said it for me._

 _"How do you see us exactly if this is doing that much emotional damage to you Doctor?" Taryn asked and I said what I really thought. "You kids are my favorite patients, all I want is to help you and their choices are tearing pieces out of my heart over this, if I had the chance I would have given it to you three months ago, but they said if I did I was finished and I'm not leaving you." I told her and her eyes flashed at that as Kristen said it for her, her tone turning dangerous at that._

 _"Blackmail, emotional damage to the psychiatrist treating the patients, code seventy six Bravo, code twelve Delta, code eight five gamma and thirty others, mom's going to kill them when she hears this, the letter I wrote probably never got sent out, if it takes you getting your father in here, Nancy, we put an end to this for good, they're being held hostage and blackmailing him to keep him from doing his job, they're suffering a psychosis, and if it's going in the same direction I'm thinking here, the next one is disrupting my recovery next." she said and Nancy nodded to that in agreement._

 _"I'm glad I showed up when I did, I'm the one they'll listen to now, but I tell my father Rodriguez is here and every cop in the department are coming to arrest them, Kris how serious is it right now and I need the truth of your stats right now, if you just said that and I need to get our parents here immediately, because if you're at the danger zone we need to get our parents and fast?" she asked and I leaned forward to hear this._

 _"The bond gave me 25% boost, and I lost twenty, from them being killed and doing two all nighters, to keep him from killing me next, if this conversation is going in the direction I think it is, you need to understand it takes a serious amount of control to do more than one person, and with me at my current level, if something else goes wrong, it could take fifteen to thirty hours to get you out." she said and she nodded as I translated that mentally than, felling my concern growing by the minute at that._

 _'Seventy five, lose twenty, she's at fifty five, this is not good, she has that relapse and it'll take a month to regain all of her strength back, I gotta tell the others and Donald if this gets worse.' I thought as Will went to the next question then, before he could though she looked at her. "Nancy it's not a coincidence that we showed up the day of the trial here, this was a message the man upstairs was giving us, time to bring the law down on their heads and save not only our gang, but the rest of the town tonight."_

 _"Whatever grandpa thought before where these two are concerned it's going to get added on to it and here's the reason, 'he' has been on two paroles and he's gotten arrested twice, he's on his final offense now, he gets caught now and that's it, actually time to make several busts tonight, because if he chose now to start screwing with me and Krueger decided to get the entire gang together it has to be because of the date, think about it Nancy, the trial was on Monday if he's getting ready to take us out all at once it could mean tonight was the night they did it it, we can end this once and for all." Kristen said to her and she nodded as her eyes narrowed in shock at that._

 _"Date backing each event to the day it happened, damnit, I've never done that till now, but you're right Kris, Monday was the trial, we arrive and the junior version of our parents quartet from the trial is back together he tries it twice and you drop the bomb of who we are to him, while Krueger kills two of us I tell Neil last night and we decide to tell you and destroy the bastard tonight, if tonight is the day it happened, Papa Bill is going to know this was no coincidence when you tell him at the trial later." she said and Kristen nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah exactly the domino effect just took on a whole new meaning here, alright the first domino to fall this week was Rodriguez, tonight is the next, if you chose now to tell us, and get your dad involved, he needs to face his past and put it behind him now, if the dates keep up, the next is three months down the line is when you moved into his house and the last is our separation, if you tell your father, we're rearranging those dominos and set up some new designs for our life back together." she said to her and she nodded, as her eyes lit up in happiness as she said it._

 _"Wait till our parents hear this, I tell them we found each other and they're doing it tonight, and Papa Bill is going to be thrilled to have our family back in once piece again finally." she said with a smile and Will looked at her. "Why are you calling the judge that?" Will asked her and she answered him gently. "It wasn't just our parents who treated us like we were their own, our grandparents did the exact same thing, with the fact we have 'him' working here anything goes wrong in what we plan to do here."_

 _"If those idiots interfere, and our parents are going to kill them, because once I explain it to my father he's going to kill them when he hears the bastard is working here, after arresting him once already, and when he hears who got targeted by the bastard, he's going to kill him for a second time, because that memory is going to pull him out of that slump, with the fact she's in the condition she's in right now if they make it worse and he's going to tear a limb off when I tell him everything, because he's investigating the murders right now." she said and they nodded as Kincaid looked at her._

 _"Someone want to explain this to me here, because dad never mentioned who was at that trial, despite the fact he was on the phone to your father and Uncle Jared all the time?" Kincaid asked her and she nodded, with a beyond furious look at what she was about to tell us next. "My quartet was thirteen when the Nightingale attacked a friend of mine, he was a janitor working at the middle school, and she was the only one in the locker room, and he closed the door for some privacy, as he started flirting with her."_

 _"But when it started going past flirting and he started touching her she started getting nervous, and she quickly tried to get around him he evidently forced her to the floor, and she screamed as he started unbuttoning her shirt. It was after hearing the scream in the locker room, your older brothers did what you and Joey nearly did and threw him into the wall of the locker room at school, they were skilled football players, lifting close to 200lbs worth of weight, combined, and that type of tackle, properly aimed, can cause a second degree concussion, while they blocked the only way out I got Natalie out of the room, as I calmed her down as she told me everything."_

 _"I also called the cops, and the two who arrested him are Corporals Derek Garcia and Paul Willis, who were members of my father's team, after dad, he was Sergeant by that point, but after they arrested him, we jailed him for three years, but it's been eight years now, and I didn't think I'd find him here of all places, when dad hears this he's going to kill him and Krueger for a third time for killing a quarter of what is left of our family gang, since there were only eight of us left and we lost two more, so one from not getting it here sooner and another for locking the damn doors and if anything happens to us and he and your parents are going to kill all of them for this." she said to him and he nodded as Will gently changed the subject then._

 _"At the moment the term 'bigger fish to fry' just took on a whole new meaning girls, we deal with Krueger and than deal with the schmuck, because Krueger's a bigger threat to the teenage population with him trying to wipe out the entire block, and Jess triggering a mine field in the high school, our only chance now is take him down, before he wipes out the entire family gang, while your parents are going to kill the slime ball when they hear he's working here in the ward, especially since they jailed him." Will said and they nodded in agreement as that statement shot through my mind and I answered that as I looked at her in shock._

 _"Familial gang?" I repeated and they nodded. "That photo I mentioned was the adult gang in one piece, the quartet in our parents are my father, godmother and her trios fathers, but that's us, the other seven were my quartet, and the Stantons, Whites, Caulfields and Andersons, he's going to gain the wrath of the entire block when our parents hear this and that we got multiple felonies running here." she said and I nodded._

 _"I can take a guess Carver never read the record, but if he knows what 'he' is and never checked the record first, your parents are going to kill him, but the bastard's initials are L.A.R. and he's working in the ward here Nancy." Kincaid told her and she nodded to that as Kristen looked at her in disbelief at that one. "Nancy, did Uncle Donald ever give you their code words here?" she asked and she nodded as she answered her then._

 _"Yeah why?" she asked her and I could tell this was serious. "Because with the fact I just told you now, you're looking at two of them: code six seven Foxtrot and code twelve Delta, and the third is his and them holding the sextet hostage to keep from getting exposed here, I'm the key witness, with the fact I just identified him, they know they're screwed the minute I tell you, Dr. Gordon and, in extension, your father."_

 _"They've been code six seven foxtrot since Wednesday, basically I'm the one getting marked here, if they decide to break the law further, because I'm the key witness now, they do anything Dr. Gordon and our parents are going to kill when they hear it, because I've got the charges squared away right now." she said and we nodded as I felt my anger surge through me at that information then, because on top of my original training I done a study in law and I knew what those codes meant in the department._

 _"Code six seven Foxtrot, damnit, that's what's going on the last three days, alright, that is it, in other words they got the fact they keep it up I'm reporting them to your parents and the cops, and with what you just told me, and identified him, I report this to Donald and they're all dead, and Daniel is going to kill when he hears this and here's why."_

 _"Foxtrot is code for eliminating the witness by screwing with her recovery, Simms has lost her mind completely, she did that on purpose, the previous jolt killed twenty percent of your strength they try anything and I'm calling my warning and reporting them both, alright enough is enough they hurt you and I'm killing them for that, alright screw it, we find your dad tonight." I told her and she nodded in agreement._

 _"That's why I knew I was safe with you Doctor, you're everything I remember in Uncle Donald, I need not just you, but Walter and him here, they need to hear everything tonight, because they're going to kill him when they hear this." "How many times are we looking at a killing here though, because this getting out of control?" she asked and Nancy answered that._

 _"At the moment the count is on three on both of them, he gets arrested now and there is no forth chance and it's life imprisonment, while Krueger has been cooked three times in eleven years, your mother hears this and she's going to castrate the bastard next." she said and Kristen nodded as she tried to keep from laughing at that remark. "This just gets better and better Nancy we got two problems at once and their both repeated offenders and with that in mind I'm using Uncle Damian's word for it here."_

 _"I've heard of overkill, but this is getting ridiculous, wait till mom here's this, she's going to think the same when she finds out, I'm just going to use her term for this, but this would be considered overkill if they don't know when to quit, especially Rodriguez, he didn't know when to quit then and he still doesn't now, the same is said for Krueger, but to get back to it here, our poltergeist is doing his alias as a dream demon now."_

 _"While Rodriguez was jailed once drug dealing narcotics, jailed again for both that and five attacks before attacking Nattie, and you wind up up calling Garcia, Willis and Uncle Donald, and now he's at it again, this time for doing both, and the missing drug bottles have the med doctor initials on them and he's tampering with the narcotics, while in the case of the other he's screwing with the teenage teams' patients and the latest three are the daughters of the parents who jailed him for the last one."_

 _"We're also the daughters of the gang who's paternal gang will kill him when they hear this, since he got convicted already for this by our parents and we're the ones who put him behind bars, and when the paternal gang hear he's here he's a dead man, the trio consider me a daughter, they hear it and he's toast though, and your father will kill when he finds out since Nattie was one thing, but I'm his youngest and he's going to kill."_

 _"How many times do we have to deal with these bastards here though, because this is getting ridiculous, coming from the daughters of a cop and jury leader, this is on the edge of over kill, in both areas, I'm speaking for Uncle Damian when I say this, but being killed three times or jailed three times is considered overkill, and I feel like we're dealing with a parasite who doesn't know when to quit after winding up in jail one too many times, if this is what mom has to deal with, because I'm getting sick of dealing with these guys when they don't know when to quit."_

 _"When mom and Uncle Donald hear that he's here and Simms and Carver never checked him out first, they're going to kill all three of them before jailing them,." Kristen said to her and she nodded in agreement as I saw the quartet were holding in their laughter at that remark as I interrupted their conversation then, as the initials flashed through my mind, and I started hoping I was wrong, because if I wasn't, it meant that her parents missing criminal was here in the ward and we didn't even know it._

 _"Alright now what is that supposed to mean young lady, who is this criminal you mean you gave me his initials and stats, but I need more now and where the heck is he hiding?" I asked her gently and I saw the kids exchange looks and I knew I wasn't going to like the answer when I heard it. "If there's trouble tonight after this, remember what I said about changing out his looks and appearance of what he looks like now for what he did back then and if Walter and Jeff were at the trial tell them to do the same and you'll find him that way, but you and Jenkins get the final call where I'm concerned."_

 _"I'll explain it further of what he's been doing with the rest of your patients tomorrow, but you, Max, Walter, if he was at the trial, Adams and Jenkins are not going to like it whatsoever, considering you're our current guardians right now, let alone Jeff, his sisters best friend is Nattie, he hears this and does my suggestions and he's going to kill the pervert when he sees him." Kristen told me and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"He's already seeing you as his little sister Kris, he finds out the bastard tried it on you, in your condition, and he's going to kill him for that." Will told her and she nodded. "Yeah well, Jenkins when he hears this is going to get the goods on him, when he finds out that his framer is right here in the hospital, he's going to tear his head off, because as the youngest of the girls, I'm the one he's going to get overly protective with as a result of what Richard decisions and actions have done to me."_

 _"I don't care what Richard says I've made my choice, your fathers are it for me now." she said and they nodded softly to that. "You chose our parents now?" Taryn asked and she nodded. "Finding you is just as good, but if we get our parents involved that's going to take care of it for both me and my mother, she misses your parents a lot, and Richard did just as much damage to her as he did to me, if things deal with the fall out, we have to get our parents up here and tell them the truth, mom needs to see your parents."_

 _"She also needs to know we found him for her, when we make that bust with the entire team, Adams, Jenkins and Dr. Gordon, as well as Uncle Donald either on the radio or standing there with the parasite standing there, we bust him when he's right there in the ward and everyone in viewing range and they get my folder, that's it and the cord is cut forever." she said and we all nodded to that as we shifted directions then._

 **And that's the end of this chapter, the next one covers the ro-test and getting Donald Thompson involved as they deal with the attack and the aftermath begins.**


	11. 11: Laws Broken and Reinforcements

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warning: This chapter is going to get into the dream test when Joey gets captured, and he gets Thompson involved, as things started shifting directions for the finale of the movie, sorry for the added delay, but I'm trying to add on to the suspense as it reaches his first true encounter with Freddy...**

 **Chapter 11: Ro-Tests, Plan Changes and a New Family Member**

 _As Kincaid changed the subject again with a determined look on his face, and I knew he was determined to protect the girls, since I could see in his eyes how he thought of the duo, and knew he loved them as sisters and knew they thought the same thing about him as their big brother. "Girls, at the moment the only chance to save ourselves is knowing how to deal with him and with that in mind, what's your here plan sis?"_

 _"So what do we do about this creep?" he asked and I understood the reason as what she had told me the night before made more sense as far as Kristen was concerned, since, somehow, she had the ability to bring others into her dream and with her connections to the six of us, it worked in connecting us permanently. "Kristen is the key, she has a very special power, a gift." she said and Kristen was trying to keep her from putting too much pressure on her. "Nancy with my strength like it is this could backfire for two reasons."_

 _"And I haven't been able to do that since I was a little girl." she told us and Nancy gave a gentle smile. "You did it the other night though." she said and Kristen sighed as she answered her. "But that was different." she said and Nancy told them the truth. "You never lose a gift like that, you just forget how to use it, how about it will you try?" she asked and I saw her think about before giving a nod as she turned to the others._

 _"All of you have this inner strength, some special power that you had in your most power dreams, together we can work at using that power if we tried." she said and I smiled at the way she put that. "You sound like Peter Pan." I said with a chuckle and she smiled as she answered that. "Remember open mind." she said and I nodded as I got ready to start the next portion of our learning to control these abilities._

 _"Okay, Taryn will you pull the shades down please, we're going to try a little group hypnosis now." I told them and we started getting ready as I decided on a new strategy in getting them to reactivate their powers. "I want you all to follow this pendulum, with your eyes." I said and tilted it slightly to get it to start rocking. "Take us there Kristen." Nancy said to her softly, as I used this technique, I wasn't expecting to fall asleep myself when I did it, and the brief haze wore off three minutes into it. "Sorry." Kristen said and Nancy gave a gentle smile as she answered her._

 _"That's okay we'll try again." she said and I sighed as I told them to take a break. "Everybody take five." I said and she moved to my side then. "I was willing to go through with this, for the kids peace of mind and yours, but you're going to have to face reality here." I whispered to her. "Neil it's harder on her, she's just reactivated it, we need to give her time." she said and I nodded as I listened to their conversation, as I fiddled with one of the instruments on the desk as Nancy turned to me._

 _"Neil, why don't we just try one more time, if it doesn't work I promise I'll..." she started to say before the next jolt on the ball bearing line suddenly caused them to start flying off of it and start floating around the room then and Will's remark was enough to confuse me then. "We're here." he said Taryn looked at him. "Where here, none of us really go in these days?" she asked and Kristen answered that. "We're in the dream." she said and I felt my shock go through me as I answered her then._

 _"Well no we're not, we're still here in the group." I said and to my shock Will suddenly got out of his chair on his own. "In my dreams I can walk, my legs are strong, and in my dreams I am the wizard master." he said as he grabbed one of the spheres and turned it into a butterfly. "Whoa nice touch man." Kincaid to him with a grin as Nancy to turned Kristen with a smile. "Try something Kristen, what can you do in your dreams?" she asked her and I watched as she backed the the chair up and then did several back flips, before stopping in the other corner then and they cheered her test run then._

 _"A perfect score, the crowd goes wild." Will said and she bumped his shoulder with hers as Kincaid went next. " Everybody dig this." he said and his ability turned out to be superhuman strength, as I watched the look on her face as he did this I decided to end it then."Kincaid please, that's very un-nerving." I told him and he nodded, before looking up at Taryn and smiled. "Hey check out Taryn." he said and she was dressed in rebel outfit. "In my dreams I'm beautiful" She said and I smiled at that. "And bad." she said pulling two switchblades out as Nancy changed the subject then._

 _"Alright that's all of us, but we got to get your abilities under control, before you break something." Nancy said, before his attempt to put the chair down resulted in completely breaking it. "Ease back on your strength, because if everything is real in here, they're going to wonder why there's a hole in the floor in here, and with your temper, they're going to think you had another temper tantrum." I added and he nodded to me._

 _"When I first started getting used to this, I wound up finding holes in the wall the next morning and my father was getting aggravated by it, because he thought I was doing the exercises to close to the wall at the time." he told me and I nodded. "Alright to repeat whatever it was he told you, ease back on your strength, and when you're honing your strength in here, stay away from the wall, because I think you wound up with Hercules's strength in here, you put too much power into it you're going to break something next, with the fact you just broke the chair here." I told him and he nodded as Nancy switched it up then as she looked at Kristen then._

 _"Alright what's the side effect of this exactly?" Nancy asked and Kristen told her that. "It just enhanced our bonds as family guys, I can hear you telepathically and vice versa." she said and we nodded as she thought it over then as she looked at me. "Alright, so with this ro-test we're connected to each other now, and as for our injuries, we're not the ones who did it, the bastard was the one who slit my wrist the other night." Kristen said to the five of us as I looked at her._

 _"I already figured that one out, and he is going to pay for hurting you guys." I said to her as we were going over things after the demonstration of their powers, but after a minute sI thought over something else and felt my heart start pounding as I turned to her to ask that question. "Was there anything else he did to you during those nightmares?" I asked her in a whisper and she gave a shake of her head in answer to that and I nodded in relief at that, it may have been a week, but I cared too much about her not to ask that question, and gently squeezed her shoulder as I moved closer._

 _I had only grown more protective since the week started and with what I knew now I was going to protect her no matter what happened at this point as she turned to me about that one and gave it to me, already knowing I wasn't going to like was she was about to tell me."That was the reason for the scream you heard when I was resting that day, and you woke me up in time to head it off and is also the reason for how you found those bruises on my shoulder." she said to me in a whisper and I nodded as I felt my fury rising at that, if I ever saw this bastard for real I was going to kill him for hurting her, even as that went through I thought that to him._

 _'You asshole, touch her and I'm killing you a second time here.' I thought, though as I thought this she moved closer to me and I knew she was trying to get it out of her mind than and I gently rubbed her back, it was obvious she needed me and I would do whatever I could to take care of and protect her. 'It's okay baby, I'll protect you.' I thought softly as I looked at her then, as I thought it over then._

 _Our bond had grown so strong that she now considered me her father and she didn't want to let me go because of that, and with that I was going to make sure I was always there for her now. 'I'm not losing you baby, I'm going to make sure I get rid of this bastard to protect you and your brothers and sisters.' I thought to myself as I looked at her, I felt something in me change and I saw her as my daughter now and I was determined to protect her no matter what happened now here and knew when her mother heard what I was doing she was going to relieved that I was the one who was taking care of her over the last few days._

 _As I thought that one over, I then turned to Taryn about that. "Taryn, come here." I said and she moved over to us. "I need to know something, was there anything else he tried to do with you in those nightmares?" I asked her softly and she sighed as she nodded. "It's the same issue that she had to deal with, the final dream I had about that was right before he landed me in here, he was also the one who had pumped that much into my system." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising at that information._

 _"Did he do the same to Jennifer as well?" I asked and they both nodded and I felt my anger reach the breaking point with that information. "Well that is coming to an end right now, I'm not having you put as risk any more, because she don't know when not to get passed accepting the truth here, don't worry we're ending this right now." I said to them and they both nodded as Kristen moved closer to me and I knew she was afraid to lose me as well as the rest of our group, after losing two members of their gang already, as this was going through my mind, I shifted my attention to what they were talking about._

 _"So this is the reason for why there is a connection between us?" Will asked Nancy and she nodded as we shifted our attention over to them as they went into this. "Yes, the five of you and I are the only ones left who lived on the street, so we are the ones who are marked. As for the other one, I'm still trying to get that one figured out, but I'm going to have to talk to your parents or my father so I can get whole story here." Nancy said to him and he nodded as Kincaid looked at Kristen playfully then._

 _"Well looks like that solved our current mystery, so what now Kris?" he asked her. "I think we better get used to working together, before this goes any further, and before you start making jokes we have to get used to our powers again, because mine has been dormant for eleven years and I have to get it adjusted to working again." she said to him when the lights went out, the door slammed, and the lamps suddenly blew, and the jolt of nerves nearly made me jump out of my skin when the lamps behind me blew out._

 _"What's happening!?" I said over the noise, and caught the look on her face as she froze and tried to focus. "He's close." she said and Nancy moved over to her. "Who Freddy?" she asked quickly. "He's heavy in the halls." Kristen told us and I looked around counting and realized that we were missing one. "Where's Joey?!" I asked her. "Freddy's got him." she told me and I headed over to the door when it turned burning hot and scorched my hand. "Ahh!" I growled in pain and she quickly pulled me away from the door._

 _"Are you alright?" she asked and I nodded as she stayed next to me. "Quiet everyone, listen." Nancy said and we froze as we heard sizzling noises. "The room is changing!" Will told me as we started moving closer together. "He turned the room into a furnace!" Kristen shouted over the noise and we moved closer together as I called out to them. "Stay away from the walls." I said as we tried to keep from getting burned before it started getting worse then, as the walls shifted and started moving in on us._

 _As they crowded around I could tell they the quartet were about to start panicking as I quickly called out. "Don't panic, quiet down." I called and then I heard the door handle shift and shouted out a second time."Quiet the door!" I said as when the door opened and Simms was standing there. "What's going on here?" she asked and walked over as I pulled myself out the the hypnosis induced fog I was in as it wore off. "What's wrong with Joey?" she asked and I saw him lying unconscious on the floor._

 _"Joey?" she said and she looked at me. "Code blue!" she said and I felt a jolt of fear go through me. "Oh my god." I thought as I left to get Adams and her team in there as I realized what this meant now, my patient had been captured by the maniac, and we had to go in after him now. After getting the diagnosis from Adams after three hours, I knew this was going to cause a problem. "He's in a deep coma, there's nothing we can do for him." she said and I felt my heart start pounding at that as Carver looked at me. "This is inexcusable." he snapped at me as she gave him her part of it._

 _"The session was completely unauthorized, it was purposely conducted without my knowledge." she said and I tried to get him to listen to my side of it, because if I wasn't here, I was going to do whatever it took to take care of my patients here. "Unusual steps were needed for this, Dr. Carver." I said to him and he looked at me. "Is that what should tell that boy's parents?" he asked with a ticked off look on his face, as I saw something else in his eyes, that looked like relief, and whatever it was had to do with my conversation with the girls then. "I understand you prescribed a high experimental drug." he said and I felt my temper rising, as I looked at Simms for this._

 _"Dr. Carver he's not in a coma because of that." Nancy said and he cut her off at that. "Young lady, your opinion is of no interest to me, further more Dr. Simms feels you are creating a panic with the patients." he said and I could not believe this, my patients had grown close to her and she was the one who holding things together for the entire group. "That's not true." I said with a firm look on my face as he interrupted me again._

 _"Dr. Gordon, in the last four days we've had two suicides and now that young man is in a coma, I think it's safe to say your approach has failed entirely, you're both relieved of duty, I want you out of here today." he said and left as I felt my heart wrench at that. "I'm sorry Neil, but I'm afraid you brought on yourself." Simms said and I turned to look at her with an ice cold look on my face. "For gods sake Elizabeth please, will you please just try to help the kids, will you listen to them." I said to her and she nodded._

 _"Of course I will." she said and she left, but before she did I looked at her. "I'm not kidding this is no longer a matter of lies or not, if she has that relapse, I'm holding you responsible for that." I said to her with a stern tone in my voice and she nodded as she left as I looked at the boy who was like my son. "What are we going to do?" Nancy asked and I sighed and as I answered that. "There's nothing we can do now, it's out of our hands." I said and tried to keep it together as I left the room._

 _After the argument with Carver and Simms, I felt the anger of what she had done to the group and I was beyond pissed by that point, because my favorite patient was now on her own, with only the other three members left of our group, and she was going to have a relapse from this sooner or later because when she found out it was going to hit her hard._

 _Simms decided with what just happened to get him down here and make it easier to have him listen to her and to make sure Nancy got kicked out and I lost my job of taking care of those kids who I loved like my own children and if something happened because of this, I was going to make sure that she was the one who got fired, especially if he went after the girl who was like my daughter now._

 _Kristen was at half strength at the time and when she lost it finally, and it was just a question of when now, because with us gone she only had Max and the other members of the group and her pain of the others was growing and with Joey captured it was going to come out violently especially if she found out that we were gone, and if something happened to finally trigger it, I knew her mother was going to kill Simms for this as well as Carver._

 _I loved Kristen like she was my own daughter, and I hated having to leave her and the rest of the kids, but with the fact he had made his final decision, I had no choice, but my next thoughts were of finding another way to get rid of this guy. I was also sick of this and enough was enough. "Alright that's it you just broke the law, the mind games are over now and I'm going to Thompson for this." I thought angrily as I headed to my office._

 _After we were relieved, I was beginning to pack up, and suddenly saw the nun I had seen several times that week as I went upstairs to the tower, after slamming a rock into the door, I was able to break through the rusted latch and I went upstairs and found a room with a dungeon style area in the middle of it and found her lighting a wick, and the room looked like something out of a horror movie._

 _"This is where it began." she said and I was trying to process everything. "This facility has been closed for years, what was this place." I asked and she looked around with a disgusted look on her face. "Purgatory, fashioned by the hands of men, twisted, lonely souls, the worst of the criminally insane were locked up in here like animals." she said and I tried to figure out the reason for why it had been shut down._

 _"This facility was shut down in the 40's, wasn't it, some sort of scandal." I asked and she nodded, before she started the reason for why it had been shut down in the first place. "A lone girl among the staff was accidently locked in here over the holidays, the inmates kept her hidden for days, she was raped hundreds of times. When they found her she was barely alive, and with child, that girl was Amanda Krueger, her child." she said and I felt my heart stop as I gained that information._

 _"Freddy!" I whispered in shock and she nodded. "The bastard son of a hundred maniacs, some say he died, but no body was ever found." she said and I nodded, after a minute what she told me the day before made more sense. "You said something before, about laying him to rest." I said and she gave another nod. "You must find the remains and bury him in hollow ground." she said and I thought that over as it went through me._

 _'Hollowed ground, but where exactly, where'd they hide him, that's it, bury him where they hid him at?' I thought, before asking that out loud. "Hollowed ground Sister?" I repeated and she gave one last piece of advice and a warning. "If you're only faith is science doctor, it may be you who is laid to rest." she said and left the room. 'Dear god, I've been an atheist for five years I need to get back into my original faith, before I lose everything I care about.' I thought and quickly called out to stop her then._

 _"Wait Sister." I said and and quickly went after her, but when I got upstairs, there was no one in the hall, and this was beginning to bother me, first Krueger and now her, the kids, Nancy and I were being haunted by ghosts in this situation, after getting downstairs I met up with Nancy who told me that she had seen Krueger slice words into Joey's chest, after getting into the car we went over our next plan._

 _"We need to pull him out, if he's stuck there only option is getting him out, he's the bait." she said and I shook my head. "It's a trap, he got the eight of you together so he could destroy the entire block all at once, I've got another plan here, but this mean we need to get the cops involved, they just broke the law here, and I'm not losing anyone else." I said and she sighed. "Whatever connection snapped into place is causing that reaction we lose him and it's only to hit them harder."_

 _"We've got to go in, we don't have a choice here." she said while I was driving the car. "But getting yourself killed won't help the kids at all, especially Kristen and I know she loves you, and besides we do have a choice." I said and she was getting irritated over this after what we have had to deal with that week as I told her my concern over her surrogate sister and what her condition was right now._

 _"You get a good look at her this afternoon, because she's getting worse and if this happens now, she's going to have that relapse, and if Simms does something to trigger it, I'm going to kill her for it, Adams said not to say or do anything to trigger that panic attack and she is breaking it with every decision she and Carver have made, do you have any friends in the department here, because I've had enough of this crap." I said to her and she nodded in answer to that question._

 _"I don't need her to say it out loud she is getting worse again, her complexion has taken on that pale look she had when she arrived and if this gets worse, we're looking at a relapse, and Simms may have just lit the fuse to trigger it." I said and she nodded. "If she gets sick I'm getting my father involved in this, because she has it even worse than you think." she said and I went into that._

 _"What you mean?" I asked and she went into it with a furious look on her face. "After the argument in the hall, she had a case of nausea and I barely managed to keep her from making another run for it, it took five minutes for me and Joey to calm her down, because she was on the edge of another fight or flight response in there, and it took me a few minutes to calm her down." she said and I nodded angrily at that._

 _"Simms has broken several laws in the last three days alone and she broke orders, and now has Carver doing the same thing here, they've both broken our oath and it has killed two members of the group, and now it has Joey in a coma, because we didn't have them on that suppressant sooner, we need to put an end to this, before it kills all of you." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as that dragged it back it our original conversation as I went into that._

 _"After what happened today, if you get killed it could probably kill her in the process, and going by what I know here, our only option is getting him buried here as well." I said and she sighed at that. "Assuming your mysterious nun is right." she said and I was mentally and emotionally exhausted from all of this. "I've heard weirder things this week." I told her and she gave. "Alright, whoever she is, she seems to know more about Freddy than I do." she said and I was trying to figure where to go._

 _"The question is what happened to his body?" I asked her and I could tell she didn't want to go into this, but she told me anyway. "They burned him to death in his boiler room and they hid the remains." she said and I nodded. "Who would know where their hidden?" I asked and she thought it over before answering me and her voice turned to steel. "Only one man knows, and it's time for him to talk." she said and whoever that person was she was furious with him, I could tell that without needing to ask and she directed me to a bar on the far side of town and led me to one of the tables in the back of the room._

 _"Hi daddy." she said and I felt my heart start pounding as I suddenly realized why she never wanted to mention him when he was like this, but only like when he was on duty, as what she told me earlier that week made more sense, and it was because her father had turned into a drunk because of the death of her mother. As he looked up at that I saw a smile in his eyes then as he saw her._

" _Well if it isn't my little girl, my baby come to see her daddy?" he asked and she smiled gave him a hug then. "It's been a long time." she said and he looked at him me for a minute, before turning back to her. "What did I do to get so lucky, I thought you were trying to forget me." he said and she shook her head."That's not true, you were the one who was always trying to forget." she said and, dropping the small talk, she told him the reason for why we were there to see him._

 _"I need your help dad, Krueger's back." she said and I could tell he was trying to deny it. "Fred Krueger is dead, you always had a problem with trying to understand that sweetheart." he said and she sat down as I took the chair next to her and moved closer to her. "You know what he did, and he's doing it again." she said as I leaned forward. "She is telling you the truth." I said and he looked at me firmly at that then._

 _"I don't believe we met yet and I don't think this is any of your goddamn business." he said and I had to hold back what I wanted to say in response to that. "I think we can stop him this time, stop him for good, but we need to know where his bones are buried." she said and he looked at her with a look of failure on his face. "I've lost too much over this already, I'm through with it." he said and she was pissed at that, since, in the time she had met me and found the seven, her bond with them was strong and they thought of her as a sister as she said the words she had to forcefully then_

 _"This situation started because of Parker, if you want to cut the cord the bastard has on you, we need your help, it's time to face up to that decision and the only way to do that is seeing and facing that decision, you want salvation and forgiveness it's the only way. We still have people dying after all this time, stop running away from that, you owe me." she said to him and he looked at her. "How can I, it destroyed our lives, your mother would still be alive if we hadn't done that." he said and she quickly told him then._

 _"Dad you don't understand 'we' found each other." she said and he looked at her. "What do you mean baby?" he asked and she sighed. "The kids targeted are our family, we got targeted on purpose, we need to end this, because we lost five of eleven in the last seven years, we can avenge them if you help me." she said and I saw his eyes tear up._

 _"Dad listen to me, I found, the seven, we got reunited on Monday, this has gone past us and right to a junior population genocide. He's trying to wipe out the block to get to the rest of the town. I need you to snap out of it, I need you back dad, please, come back to me, you want to make it up to me, get our family back together, the Parkers, Kincaids, Petersons, our familial quartet, this is your chance to do that." she said to him gently._

 _"I lost a lot because of that bastard, I can't take any more." he said and she said it forcefully. "You're a cop, you're job is to protect and serve, its time to do that now. Dad listen to me, if you don't do it now you're going to regret it for the rest of your life, the kids hospitalized are members of our gang, two are dead, I'm going in to get my brother out, just get him to wherever you hid the remains and bury the bastard."_

 _"You don't do this now you're going to condemn the entire junior population in our to death, we have to end this, you have to face that memory and live up to it. I'm a psychiatrist, you want to make it up to me, get back our relationship as we once had it, this is the way dad, please, you owe me this, face that memory and bury it for good." she said, but I could tell he wasn't as he ended it then._

 _"It was nice seeing you princess, next time don't stay away so long." he said to end it and she got up and headed for the door before I managed to catch her. "Nancy." I said to her gently and she stopped after a minute as she said it. "I'll be okay, just give me a minute, I lost Glen and then four brothers and sisters, I can't lose the quintet too." she told me and I nodded._

 _I couldn't believe he would try to ignore this, as I stood there looking at her, I realized that I had met my exact match, she was everything to me and I would do what ever it took to make sure I would never lose her or the kids. Barely five minutes later my beeper went off and I pulled it off my belt and saw the number and felt my heart start speeding up._

 _"That's the hospital, something must have happened." I said and saw her face pale as she realized what had happened, and what Simms had done this time and this was coming back to haunt both of us that night."Damn it, Kristen must have just found out that we've been fired." she said to me and I grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the tv room and Taryn picked it up. "Dr. Gordon?" she asked and I responded._

 _"Taryn what's wrong?" I asked her and I could tell she was in the verge of a panic attack. "You've got to come right away, it's Kristen, she finally lost it when she found out that you've been fired, Simms doped her up and put her in the quiet room." she told me and I whispered to Nancy, as I felt my heart start pounding at that information, and knew I was going to have to end it before it killed both her and Joey._

 _"Simms put Kristen into the quiet room for the night and they sedated her, they're going to kill her this way." I said to her and she nodded in fear. "Oh no" she said as Taryn finished filling me in. "She won't be able to stay awake for long and she is all alone in there, Freddy could get to her, if you found her father, we need you now." she said and I tried to calm her down as I came to a decision. "Alright none of you panic, stay cool, help is on the way." I said and she quickly told me to hurry it up._

 _"Just hurry" she told me and I nodded as I made my decision and went to putting an end to things before it killed the girl I thought of as my daughter and her brother, who I thought of as my son, as I felt my anger rising every minute because of this. "Alright hang on." I said and put the phone up as we turned to each other. "We've got to get there now." she said and I pulled my keys and handed them to her. "You go, I'm going after the remains and ending this." I told her and she tried to talk me out of it._

 _"No, you see how he is." she said and I gave a firm notion. "I'll talk to him, you just get to the hospital and make Simms understand." I told her and she shook her head. "She'll never understand, she's lost her mind, but I have to find a way to get to Kristen some how, I'm going to have to go in with her to get our brother out." she said and I looked at her with a caring look. "Nancy be careful." I said and gave her a go-ahead nod before I looked at Donald and walked over to the table._

 _"I'm Neil Gordon, pleased to meet you, there now that we met." I snapped at him as I overturned the table and shoved him against the wall. "Now listen to me, I don't know if you care if Nancy lives or dies, but I do." I said and he pushed my hands off of his jacket. "You and I are going on a scavenger hunt." I said and he nodded in resignation, as we got into his truck and I pointed at the church ahead of us first then._

 _As he looked at me at that as we made our first stop at the church I chose. "What the hell are we doing here?" he asked and I quickly grabbed the keys then. "Hey, hey." he exclaimed after I grabbed the liquor canteen bottle. " I won't be long." I told him as I got out of the car and dumped the alcohol out of it and went inside to get a few things._

 _The church I chose happened to be from my faith, and I was neutralizing Krueger by use use of my Faith's last rights system as I saw the bowl covering the stone fountain and walked over and lifted the cover and then started filling it up then, before going into an area that was next to the confession box and grabbed the crucifix hanging there, and was putting it in my jacket pocked, before I felt something grab my shoulder._

 _"What are you doing?" he asked and I tried to answer that. "I'm sorry, I really to borrow, I'll reimburse you, here you can take my driver's license, I'll bring it back." I said and left the room. "Alright let's go." I said and he gave him the keys. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked and I explained it to him. "I just solved your suicide outbreak for you, Krueger is the reason for al the suicides and he's targeted every kid in town, but the ones getting hit hardest are my latest patients." I told him and he looked at me at the word._

 _"Patients, you're a psychiatrist?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah I am, nine of the seventy five murders so far wound up in my custody, but seven of them are the kids she told you about at the bar." I said and he went to the next question at that then."Who is getting victimized this time if you brought that up and why did she say brother when she said that one of the victims is the reason for this now?" he asked me as he drove the car._

 _"To put this bluntly, Erin ordered me to get you if I suspected foul play and found your felon for you I did both, but here's the bad news she translated this entire situation to what you and Elaine taught her. It's every psychotic M.O. their backhistory as for the kids themselves, the seven she mean was the rest of your gang, your entire gang ended up as my patients this time, exact nightmares, symptoms word for word."_

 _"The rest of the kids that were living on your block when you killed him, they are my patients, one of them is in a coma because he was captured in our sleep and the girl who has been sedated has only fifteen minutes before she and the others, including Nancy go in, we lost two this week right after Nancy showed up." I said and he nodded. "I need more information of what's been going on the last seven years." he said and I nodded._

 _"The bastard figured out a way to get back at you by killing the kids of everyone on the block, that's what happened to Nancy and her friends six years ago, and the others wound up in my care, and is the reason for all the suicide attempts going on right now, but that's what this about, I'm going to put an end to him and save Nancy and the others." I said and he nodded as I saw the way his hand had tensed on the steering wheel and I knew he was going to be furious with what I was about to tell him next._

 _"Who are the kids, and what are their sur-names, she said they found each who does she mean by 'they' exactly?" he asked me and I dropped the bomb on him knowing he'd kill at hearing this information then, since if what Kristen told me was anything to it was going to snap him out of it automatically then._

 _"The one that started this, her name is Kristen and her last name is Parker, Joey Peterson, Jennifer Caulfield, Philip Anderson, Roland Kincaid, Will Stanton, Jesse Walsh and Taryn White." I told him and he nodded as I saw his eyes widen and I knew he knew who the kids were and the next question was how he knew them and what their bond with him and Nancy was and just how strong it was as well._

 _"That is everyone that lived on our block, the other four were my family, the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys." he said and I nodded. "I've already taken a guess that you guys were connected, because they connected automatically when she got there." I told him and he nodded as he answered that. "The kids entire gang is in the hospital now, who was the final piece to the puzzle if she's determined to protect them by burying him?" he asked and I explained that to him then._

 _"Kristen arrived at the hospital on Monday at the same time Nancy did, while the sextet were there for six months, she meant it's localized to your block, he's targeting you first for killing him, that's what killed the trio and your wife Lieutenant, it's revenge for killing him, he's seeing it as an eye for an eye, you take his kid and he takes your's, but Kristen gave some added information you're not going to like." I said and he nodded firmly._

 _"Their parents are going to get a shock when they hear that they found each other again." he said and I nodded. "You know who they are right?" I asked and he nodded as he sighed. "The gang's parents and I have been friends for years, after it ended twelve years ago, we cut contact with each other, but the only ones who were staying touch with each other for a few years before the kids were in their teen years were the members of my quartet and the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys." he said and I nodded._

 _"Who is in your quartet, because with the way the trio are around each made it clear they're pretty close?" I asked and he smiled slightly as he answered that. "Elaine, the Kincaid's, and Peterson's have been my best friends since we were kids, if he's targeting Kristen and my daughter, he knows I lose both of them and it's going to destroy me, as to why it hit me hard when I lost the trio and Marge, but if I lose the girls and their brothers and Kristen's mother it's going to kill me and the bastard is going after the trio and the rest of their gang?" he asked and I nodded as I explained it to him then._

 _"Yes we lost two members of their gang, because of this and it's getting worse by the minute here, Kristen lost control of her temper for two reasons tonight, one being Simms got us fired and secondly because she determined to keep from losing Joey as well, because, she's furious enough and it's localized at her father now, and why is that exactly, how close are the kids exactly if she's that angry." I said and he nodded as he responded to that as he looked at me before looking out the window to concentrate._

 _"Their parents and I raised them as a single group, Nancy was actually the one she was closest to and that's the reason she lost control when she found out you guys were fired and as for Joey he was practically her twin brother when they were babies, Jennifer was her best friend and she thought of Philip as a brother, if the others get killed it's going to be worse." he explained and I nodded as I felt my anger at what Simms did rising even more as I asked the next question as I looked at him and I knew he was furious._

 _"Nancy gave me some of the details about what went on six years ago to you and Marge, but she didn't tell me everything, but what the hell happened when she was fifteen when this started, because she's determined to put an end to this, and she's letting her anger go." I asked him and he sighed as he went into that and I could tell this was killing him to talk about it, since this was obviously a very sore subject for both of them and I knew losing two of their brothers and sisters was making it even worse as well too._

 _"The starting point was the night Tina was killed, she looked like she had gotten shish ke-bobbed, we got a good look at it, but there was no way any human could do that since it wound up going up the wall, and we thought it was Rod at first, but the next night he wound up dead, but Nancy told me there was no way he would have done that to her or kill himself, she also gave me Krueger's description at the funerals._

 _"Then during the sleep testing she pulled his hat out of her dream, and that told me that he had something to do with this, that night Glen wound up dead and it looked like he wound up in a blender before getting thrown around the room, after that happened she managed to set him on fire a second time after pulling him into our reality, but he killed her mother, and I don't know what happened after that." he told me and I nodded._

 _"When Kristen came into my care, she told me that the rest of the kids that lived on the block were all dreaming about him. The next night Philip wound up dead when Freddy made it look like he sleep-walked out of the ward and threw himself off the tower, the next night Jennifer fell asleep and he shoved her head through the Tv, Nancy started working with me and we started working with the kids into how to get their powers working together, and he got his hands on Joey and Joey is in a coma because of this."_

 _"And as for the sudden reason for this at the moment its because Kristen just found that Nancy and I were fired and she freaked out, she sees us as family and trusts us, and they sedated her because she finally lost her temper, the kids know the whole story now, and the others are having a panic attack over this." I told him and he nodded._

 _"The kids grew pretty close since they started therapy, but Kristen said it felt like they already knew each other, and Nancy is just as confused as I am over this, because her memories are faded slightly." I added and he nodded. " I can understand why, she hasn't seen them and they haven't seen each other in eleven years, who is Kristen closest to now that they are back together anyway?" he asked and I went into that._

 _"She's grown really close to Kincaid and Joey now, and her bond with Nancy has grown just as strong, but I'm not sure why yet." I said and I watched his face and knew the reason now. "Her mother, their fathers and I have been a quartet for years, and the four of them were always together if we were hanging out for a get together, the trio's group were never separated either." he said and I nodded as he went into what went on before they separated, and I figured this explained why Nancy was beyond furious._

 _"The entire situation started when he killed his wife, because she found the souvenirs of the first six kids he killed at the time, it was after doing that-that the town government took his daughter from him and put her in foster care at the town orphanage and the rampage started reaching the point to where we were on defensive mode for close to two and a half years and we didn't know who was doing the killing till someone let it out and we arrested him, but one of my guys did it, before I could get a search warrant set up, but that lead to another problem at the time."_

 _"Because some idiot in the D.A. didn't sign the search warrant in the right place, and the officer who arrested who him did it out of order and he was released on a technicality and we were all pissed at that and decided to put an end to it, and went over the plans of how to deal with it, since at that point he knew that with the fact he'd been released, he couldn't be tried twice and we weren't taking that chance of this continuing on, and we weren't risking him touching our kids either at the time."_

 _"My original plan was to torch his equipment and when he tried it again, my team would be the one to arrest him, but her father deciding on torching him and separating, without giving us a chance to talk about it first, the girls were furious at that choice as well, it's neither self defense or justified, the damn idiot is a lawyer no less, and this was against the law, but I had no idea that decision was going to result in his bloodbath at the time."_

 _"Anyway that happened we all wanted to get him and take him down, found him in a boiler room which looked like it hadn't been used it years, and used gasoline to burn him alive after tossing fuel cocktails threw the window and lit it up. After we did that, our families decided to cut contact with each other and the seven of them moved off the block while mine, Tina's, Glen's, and Rod's stayed put, and my quartet were keeping in touch for a few years before we lost contact with each other, which I think was after I came to see her godmother was one time after 'he' broke her shoulder."_

 _"If the quintet figure this out they're going to be pissed, once they see the evidence, but with this it looks like the family is about to get back together and their parents are going to be relieved about that and so am I, because this is getting out of control right now, if it means protection by legal means we're doing it to protect them and every kid in town now." he said and I went into that as I went over that as I tried to figure out an estimate then for the slaughter going on around town then._

 _"How many kids have been killed because of this bastard?" I asked and he went into that with a furious look on his face on that. "Including Jennifer, Philip, and the trio we've had fifty-five suicides, which I'm guessing are the murders he's been doing right now, and I've been working on it, but I haven't figured things out here yet." he said and I nodded as he went on._

 _"Elaine is not going to take it well when she finds out, she and Richard divorced when Kristen was five, as for the Caulfields, Andersons and Petersons, they are going to be pissed when they find out this information, because we all thought that he was gone for good and now we get this information, and Roland's, Will's and Taryn's parents are going to be even more pissed at this as well." he told me and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _With what I knew and what the girls told me about their parents so far, I knew their parents were not going to take it well at all when the truth came out, which meant that there was going to be a serious confrontation when they got back together, on top of the fact that they were going to kill Simms and Carver for killing their kids, and to get them out of leadership of the hospital which was what I planned on._

 _"Nancy said you were going to kill them when you heard this." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "She had it right, we will, as to why if this means we end the isolation between us we're doing it, because whoever they're helping is causing this psychosis and Erin and I would have killed them for disrupting her recovery and with that in mind here, who was treating Kristen after she got there?" he asked and I went into that._

 _"Jane Adams, Erin turned her care over to Jane when I took over as her psychiatrist, she also said that if there was interference in her recovery to call them and I plan to do that, because they may have just caused her condition to hit the danger point, because her energy levels had taken several drops, and at the current moment she's either at fifty or Simms just cut in half tonight." I told him and he nodded with a furious look at that information as he answered my statement._

 _"Who is the doctor who fired you and my daughter, and the one who got you fired, because they are going to be the ones who are going to get it when the kids parents find out about this, if the entire group are killed along with her, they die and the old fools are getting sued by the entire gang for it?" he asked me and I nodded as I answered him._

 _"Dr. Eric Carver and Elizabeth Simms, Nancy suggested a change in protocol to keep the kids alive, and that was giving them hypnocil which is the dream suppressant she has been on for the last four years, and when she told me the truth she and I were beginning to teach the kids how to control their dream powers, when the bastard got Joey away from us and captured him, it put him into a coma, though I'm not entire sure how."_

 _"After Carver fired us, Kristen found out and it caused her to lose it tonight, Simms sedated her and it'll take about fifteen minutes before she falls asleep, but Nancy and the rest of the kids are going in with her to get Joey and keep him busy while we do this, but that's why we had to find you and bring you in." I said and he nodded as he got what I was telling him as his hands tightened on the steering wheel._

 _"Kristen's memory of you is back completely now Lieutenant, as well as your friends, she remembers everything now." I told him and he nodded in shock. "I didn't want to leave her, but Rick didn't give me any choice, I saw her twice after we separated, one being the trial and the second after 'he' broke her shoulder and I'll explain it later if that memory is back as well, but I'm coming to the hospital to deal with those fools." he said._

 _"Daniel told me about that, and said you were ready to kill him for touching her like that." I said and he nodded as his eyes flashed. "He's right I would have, she's my youngest, but the rest of my quintet hear this and they're going to kill him, she's closest to me, James, Jared, Rob and Jack, the reason being our families were the ones chosen out of ten to be her adoptive guardians." he said and I nodded as I asked about that._

 _"How strong a friendship did you and the others have anyway?" I asked him and he smiled slightly. "Our families got together for block parties and a few other things, but I think the reason for why the kids don't know this or that they knew each other already is because they haven't seen each other in eleven years, after we killed him the others moved off the block, and the only ones left that were still living there was my family, the Lantzes, the Lanes and the Greys, if Kristen told my daughter that cracked the void finally, her memories of the seven started fading by the time she was fifteen."_

 _"Marge and I divorced when Nancy was twelve, though we were on good terms in that area and we were all trying to get past the fact that it had been years, but now that we know he came back more than once, we are getting everything back together, and I'm telling the others that we are dealing with this bastard, and the fact our kids know the truth and are back together. Why the hell did he wait till our kids were in their teen-years before he came back." he asked and I nodded at that as I answered that question, since I was still processing what he had just told me there._

 _"Going by what Nancy told me last night, he had to wait till they were old enough to strike and apparently their fear is the reason for why he was strong enough to go at both you and the kids, as for the gym teacher who wound up dead last year, I think he possessed Jesse and killed him." I told him and he nodded as he went to the next one._

 _"What about Jesse Walsh, what happened to him before Kristen took his place in group?" he asked me and I sighed. " The situation got started right after he arrived at the hospital they were diagnosed with severe sleep disorder and in trying to keep himself awake, he cut off his eye-lids to keep himself awake." I said and he nodded as he read through that one before he told me what she had been doing at the time._

 _"Nancy was taking caffeine pills to stay awake, and was awake for the whole week before she finally took him down. Alright me get this straight: he comes after my daughter and her friends and kills three of them and my wife, and she sends him back to hell, so five years later Jesse moved into my house, and he is possessed by Krueger, and kills a few people at the pool party and kills fourteen people, including another adult and Jesse's girl-friend who also lives on our block takes him down and sends him back to hell a second time, but this causes a total minefield in the high school over a ten month basis here in the process, and it starts getting out of control as a result."_

 _"He then causes fifty five unexplainable deaths, and we're coming up with everything, but the fact the town menace has now targeted every kid in town, as he's now the nightmare version of his alias and then he comes after the rest of our kids and Philip and Jennifer are dead, Joey is in a coma and Kristen is in danger because these doctors wouldn't listen to them." he said summing it up and I nodded and he sighed as his anger started taking hold and I understood that as I felt the same way over this. "What happened the day Kristen got there?" he asked and I went into that as well._

 _"I had checked on the others when the alarm went off and said that I was needed in the exam room, after getting up there I realized that Kristen was panicking because she didn't want to be sedated after some of the stitches in her wrist tore, after a stand-off Nancy took over and calmed her down, after I filled her in, she and the kids started connecting automatically, and their bond had strengthened, but what was their real connection before everyone left your street?" I asked and he looked at me a minute before looking out the window again as his tone shifted to paternal then._

 _"The kids had been raised together from the time they were babies, before we found out it was him, I started a car-pooling program to get them to and from school so they didn't run into him and after we torched him we separated and their families moved off the block, but with the fact that he landed them in the hospital, their bond kick-started again and reinserted itself when she joined the group, as for Nancy and the others, they treated the kids like they were their own brothers and sisters, and our families had been friends since we were in our own teenage years, but we've been friends since we were twelve, I watched them grow up." he explained and I nodded as I got it now._

 _This answered every question we needed to explain their connection and everything that came with it as I felt my anger rising at that, my youngest had lost her brother and sister, her twin was in a coma and with what they and we were about to do we could lose a few more members of their gang and if that happened it would do a lot of damage to her in her current condition and it could cause her to relapse if I didn't do something and I had to tell him now before Simms made her condition even worse and get him and their parents involved before she triggered a relapse or worse and do it fast._

 _"Nancy told you I'm a cop, but with the fact that he was the bastard killing everyone in our neighborhood we were determined to protect them, and I was furious when she told me what had happened the night it started again, Rod wound up dead, because we thought he did it at first, and Glen parents disconnected the phone line the night he died and she tried to wake him up, when I said that he looked like he had fallen into a blender, that wasn't an exaggeration, I don't know how the bastard did that, but his parents as well as the others are going to want to take him down again for this, with the kids now in danger because of him, enough is enough, I'll do whatever it takes to protect them and their parents will do the same." he said as we went past the train tracks._

 _"They're keeping him busy while we do this, but she needs to see you." I said and he nodded. "I'm not losing my daughters, if this is the only option I'll do it. So Philip and Jennifer are dead and Joey is in a coma, alright, I'm not losing the others or my younger quartet, who's left of the seven?" he asked and I sighed as I explained that to him. "Kristen Roland, Joey, Will and Taryn." I said and he nodded to that as his eyes gentled._

 _"If she's that determined to be with me again, her memory of me either just came back or the idiot went too far here now, what was her reaction when she figured it out exactly?" he asked and I explained that to him. "She's thrown him out of her life and chose us, by that I mean you, me and your friends, as well as her godmother, whoever she maybe." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me at that._

 _"Kincaid said it did just as much damage to her mother as it did to her, all she wants is her mother back to normal and you and your friends back." I added and he nodded as his eyes firmed up. "She wants us back to normal, well she's getting her wish I've had enough of this, I want my friends back in my life, if Claire hears her memories are back and realizes she knows and remembers her and Wendy as the fifteen year old versions of her sisters, the entire adult quintet are going to choose to put the gang back in one piece, especially Erin, if you, Erin, Daniel and Jane took over her care in both areas."_

 _"And with that in mind, did Erin give you or Nancy any orders if you came to get me?" he asked and I nodded to answer that. "Yeah and I think I found your missing felon for you, but I need to see him face to face with the team in viewing and hearing range of that entire conversation, because Walter and Jeff are both working at the hospital, they do what she suggested and they're all screwed. Erin said to get you in case of trouble and this would be considered that." I said and he nodded in agreement to that._

 _"That's an understatement son, you got two problems at once, and one happens to be my missing felon and now you're doing my investigating for me right now, if this results in another injury for both of us or worse and they do anything to her, call my entire gang and get them to the ward, but the ones that need to know this the most are the Kincaids, Petersons, Elaine, the Stantons and the Whites, and report this to Jane and Daniel, and drop why you had to bring me into it." he said and then sighed gently._

 _"I'm going to have to open that vein to Daniel, I've had that guilt for years since we did it, this was neither self defense or a jury trial, we did it to protect our kids and every kid in town, what the hell turned him into that, and who the hell gave the key to turn him into that, I've been trying to figure this out ever since Marge was murdered." he said and I sighed. "You better hear this from her, she knows this stuff better than I do."_

 _"Whatever her mother taught her she applied a few things the department never considered at all and explained it to me, but I'm the only psychiatrist open minded enough to really handle this and when the team hears this and everything she's got to tell them, Adams and Jenkins they're all going to kill the hold out for it." I said and his tone shifted then, his tone taking on the tone of a father with a cop edge to it._

 _"How much are you like me if my daughter and you are getting that close right now?" he asked and I swallowed at hearing the protective father tone. "Enough that whatever connection you had with Kristen attached itself to me as well, but she turned to me and my friends and it was helping her so far, but this just drove a wedge into her progress." I said and he nodded to that. "With the fact you're probably the right one in her case I'll let that go, just don't push it right now okay." he said and I nodded to that in relief._

 **"** _But she's still not ready for that yet, so if that relationship is heading where I think, you got three to five years to wait, understood." he said and I nodded to that order. "Yeah well I'm not the type of man to actually push it till they're ready for it and with that, you can trust me, she means a lot to me, and I'll never hurt her in that way, I promise." I said and he gave a nod to that, as he changed the subject then._

 **And that is Chapter 11, the next one covers the rest of their conversation as they get to the junkyard and deal with burying Krueger, before the fallout begins and he winds up finding the parasite and makes that bust as well.**


	12. 12: Truths Revealed and Found

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warning:This is the final chapter to his version of the movie, as he deals with Krueger and then sees what she trying to tell him and he sees the parasite for who he is, as things change courses from here.**

 **Chapter 12: Explanations, Burials and a Criminal Found**

 _"The bonds between the kids are the reason this is effecting them so hard, their toddler bond reactivated once they were in range of each other, because they were never separated when they were little." he said and I nodded as that answered why the kids were like that together as I answered him at that then._

 _"Alright that explains that, but the reason I had to find you aside from this, is because Kristen is on the verge of a relapse, and Simms's decisions are pushing her closer and closer to it by the minute and tonight's stunt could have just triggered it, and everything they're doing is illegal, and I saw a look of relief in Carver's eyes that Joey that got put into a coma." I told him and he nodded. "It means whatever he's hiding has to do with those frequent drug busts and she's in on it as well, and if I find out they're harboring who my twin is looking for there in the hospital they're both going to jail when I find him."_

 _"What else did the girls bring up, exactly if the Nancy brought me into it, making it clear in her statement that if I got involved so would my boss and team?" he asked and I told him my theory on my decision. "Whatever reason she had for blocking me from getting it for them, Nancy nailed her to the wall by bringing you into it, because she activated her position as proxy and gave me orders to get the kids their medication, Simms tried to me and I nailed her to it then."_

 _"And whatever reason it is, has to do with the repeated drug busts your friends in the narcotic department are dealing with downtown, Kincaid also gave the parasite's initials in the session." I told him and he nodded. "The Nightingale is back to his old tricks, every bottle being used has the names of a couple friends of mine on them and they'd never steal narcotics or drug deal them."_

 _"He's a drug dealer and rapist as well, but our teams haven't been able to find him, in five years, despite the fact we went to the hospital twice, but why would she bring that up?" he asked and I swallowed as I started adding it together. "She said your missing parasite is closer than we think, what does that mean, if she said you were going to tear a limb off when you heard?" I asked and his eyes narrowed at the wording as he told me._

 _"It means he's using his real name for his job, if she has his record and he's working there, he's going to get killed when I get through with him, the reason being I'm one of the officers who arrested him, he touches the girls at all like that, especially Kristen, she's my baby girl and if I find out he did anything to her I'm killing him myself, if she gives you a confirmation on this, never mind calling my unit, but get it directly from the files she's got and tell me later after we bury the bastard." he told me and I nodded._

 _"You said Roland gave his initials, what are they exactly, if my niece was furious enough to lose her temper tonight?" he asked and I gave it to him. "He said they were L.A.R., though I'm hoping I'm wrong I think I found your parasite for you actually, because my patients are afraid of him and see me and my team as surrogate fathers and your friend is working in the ward." I told him and he nodded as he answered me._

 _"If you mean one of my old high school friends, Fast Catch was studying to be a paramedic when we were Nancy's age and the last time I saw him was eight years ago, though she was sitting in front of him at the time." he said and I nodded. "Walter said he was a friend of yours actually, he's second in command of the teenage team, and showed me the photo of him, you and your friends on Tuesday, he also said if he knew the bastard on sight, he'd would have told you sooner, but I need to double check on exactly who he is, because the reports only give the alias, and I think she had the records needed for it." I told him and he nodded._

 _"If she does, she knows him on sight, the reports gave a description that could mean anyone in town that looked like that, but if her memory of the trial is back completely that's your only chance to get him jailed. The bastard attacks when the girls are either just starting or recovering from their cycles, and the six girls he attacked suffered illegitimate pregnancies and S.T.D.'s as a result, if he's screwing with your patients, the boys are going to do what Rod and Glen did and slam him into a wall or the bathroom door."_

 _"Alright enough of the deflection crap, we're dropping the act and getting our gang back together, what is Simms doing that you needed to get me involved here?" he asked and I told him the truth of what was going on in the ward and the hospital at the moment, knowing he would be pissed at this._

 _"Well not only is Simms making matters worse within the ward, Kristen's been recovering from a collapse for the last few days after being admitted and Simms is not looking at the fact that she is far from fully recovered, and there is the possibility of a relapse and she couldn't care less that Kristen is on the edge of getting sick because of this, but she's on the edge of getting it." I told him and he nodded and I saw his eyes narrow at that._

 _"What caused her to collapse when she got there exactly?" he asked with a growl and I told him. "She's recovering from anemia, exhaustion and blood loss. She's been through several all-nighters the last four days and she's starting to get worse again, and like I said, she's on the edge of a relapse and that panic attack could have just triggered it tonight, because the asshole has the ability to do it in there now." I said and he nodded and I knew he was pissed at that as I tried to figure out why._

 _"Don't take this the wrong way, but what is she to you anyway, Jenkins said she's your God-daughter is that true?" I asked and he sighed. "Her mother is my best friend and she's my niece, the truth is I've been friends with their parents since we we were twelve, and the kids and older trio are my nieces and nephews and with that, I'm going to make sure the bastard gets taken down for this and when that's done, I'm going to deal with Carver and Simms and if she gets sick they are going to get it for that, she's my baby, and I'm not losing her any more than I'm letting my daughter go." he said and I nodded._

 _"Nancy said she saw a photo of you holding her when she was a baby." I said and he nodded. "Yeah that was when they were eight-teen months, and she was camera shy at that age, and it worked best if I was holding her at the time, because the pictures were taken at each of our houses." he told me and I nodded as I went for the next question on their bond, now knowing they were close, from the way Kristen described their relationship then as I got more information._

 _"How close was she to you as baby anyway?" I asked and he smiled as he went into that one. "I was her favorite out of my quartet, and Nancy thought of her as a baby sister and got overly protective. To put it gently, James, Jared and I were the ones she was closest to before the separation, and with the fact that I'm her mother's best friend, I'm taking charge now to deal with these people before something causes her to get sick and if she does, I'm going to kill them for that." he said with a growl and I nodded as I went into that area, I was also glad that I was not on the receiving end of it too, and I could tell whatever bond he had with her would explain her connection to Nancy, because his tone took on a tone of paternal love._

 _"She's more than just your niece right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, after she was born her mother named me her guardian if something ever happened to them, and she is my daughter's adoptive sister. The truth is she's my god-daughter, and in order of emergency contacts it was me, Jared, and James and the girls, because of our bond as a quartet, and like I said Joey is her twin brother, Roland is the one she thought of as her big brother and they were always together." he said and I nodded. "Who is her godmother, if Jared is second on the list?" I asked and he went into it._

 _" Sally is, in order it's me, than the Peterson's and the Kincaids. I take it Simms and Carver never looked at her records to know this?" he asked and I nodded."Simms was keeping this going for a while, but neither she, nor he, has read through the records completely to know this, but what is the duo's connection?" I asked and he explained it._

 _"James is Joeys godfather and vice versa, and it's the same for Jack and Damian, and the girls, the rest of the gang, or at least the eight of us reversed things here, but out of the younger gang I'm closest to the youngest members, Simms never read this information to know this, Adams and Jenkins haven't seen the kids in twelve years, so they don't know everything yet, but when they hear this, they're going to be pissed." he said and I nodded as I answered that as I looked at him gently to tell him._

 _"They didn't and with that, Simms just got busted for barring Nancy from seeing her, Simms has got it stuck in her mind that she's in charge of the kids, but that's part of the problem here and why I had to get get you, I made it clear if she kept it up in disrupting Kristen's condition I was calling you in to deal with this, because I had a hunch that you guys had been friends for years and that you took it seriously when it came to them." I told him and he nodded. "Yeah well, you had it right, and when the others hear this they are going to kill them, as for the person responsible for why we separated in the first place and the condition it had and has her in is Richard and I'll explain all of it later." he said and I nodded as I asked the next question. "How often was Richard missing back then?" I asked and he sighed and I could tell he was furious at her father for this._

 _"It reached the point to where she turned to us, Jack and Rob for that need of paternal attention, and I guess it got worse as she got older right?" he asked and I nodded. "After we calmed her down, she turned to me while we got her stitches reset and she relaxed automatically and our bond started getting stronger as the week went by, the reason being is she's suffering from paternal abandonment and at this age she's in need of a stable paternal figure, my co-harts think that's the reason she tried to kill herself." I said and his eyes narrowed in anger as he responded to that and I knew he was pissed._

 _"That is bull shit, she never would have done that, her loneliness would have pushed her closer to someone else like it did with you, but she never would have done that, we meant too much to her to do that, and he just made things worse, alright, so that explains some of it, but I have another question, why the hell did this doctor decide get her sister out of the ward?" he asked and I explained it. "I'm not sure, but I know she's been breaking the rules repeatedly, but that's where this gets serious, and it's because she's gone from being straight to losing her mind completely now, and when the head of the medical department hears what she's been doing he's going to kill her."_

 _"She's lost her mind now and seems to think Nancy is making matters worse in the kids case, but everything she sees in the case of Nancy is completely reversed, the kids bond with her snapped back into place and the girls sister bond did too, and the idiot has got Carver breaking the rules left and right here, and to top it off Simms could have lit the fuse for the verbal explosion from all of this, this is pushing Kristen to the emotional breaking point and what happened today could have finally caused her condition to get worse, but that's why I had to get you." I told him and he nodded as he went into the reason for me, and I knew he wasn't going to like what he heard when I told him how she saw me and the reason for the relapse._

 _"This is the reason in Nancy's case, but why the hell did they fire you, aside from the prescription?" he asked and I gave him the truth on that. "Ever since the girls arrived, my connections to the kids shifted and I started acting more and more like her father and evidently she thought this was getting too dangerous and decided to get me out of the way and reported me, but this was a breach in the orders Adams gave and its the reason we came to see you, because things at the hospital are getting out of control." I said and he turned to me at the name. "Adams, Jane Adams?" he asked and I nodded._

 _"Yeah you know her?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah Erin has direct access to her and Daniel Jenkins, the three of the were in the same med school group when we were kids and they've been friends for twenty years, and when she hears the truth of this and what it's doing to Kristen she's going to be pissed and so will Daniel, because they take the kids health seriously, and with the fact you three are the ones taking care of her, you're off the hook right now, but I need to know about what those idiots did." he said and I nodded as I took a deep breath and told him the truth, knowing he would be pissed._

 _"Daniel is head of the medical department and Erin put them in charge of the kids medical care on their arrival, with the fact this could do a lot of damage tonight, he's going to be furious when I tell him what's been going on lately." I said and he nodded._

 _"Look, at the moment Simms and Carver are making Kristen's condition worse with every decision they've made in the last three days, and frankly all of those decisions are illegal as well too, and with the fact that you are now involved in this, I need your help to get them out of control of the ward before it causes her to get sick or worse right now." I said and he nodded as his eyes started blazing in anger as he answered that statement._

 _"How serious is it getting in her case?" he asked and I explained it. "She's had two all nighter's this week, and only two nights of rest, after the panic attack on Wednesday, she nearly fell asleep in my arms, because it drained her mentally and emotionally and I had to get her into her room to sleep it off, but every single interruption and violation is draining her more and they may have triggered the relapse by getting us out of the ward." I said and he nodded with a furious look and he went into the violations then._

 _"How many illegal decisions did they make this week anyway, because with the fact that Elaine is also on the jury she's not going to take it well when she hears this, because this will drag her out of her previous behavior like it just did me, because she's furious we can't find him right now and the duo are being framed." he asked and I went into that._

 _"They made ten to twenty illegal decisions each and at the moment several of them are malpractice as well, but this could be multiple felonies, whatever they are its serious." I told him and he nodded. "You can fill me in later on that, I swear I never thought I have to deal with another rampage like this after six years, since the last one was when Nancy and her quartet were nine." he said and I asked about that, but before I could, he went into how bad it was for Kristen._

 _"How serious is the anemia and lethargy anyway?" he asked and I went into that. "She lost three liters due to a cycle last week and the bastard slashed her wrist and he nailed a vein and she's been up for six months, and Adams gave orders to keep an eye on her for the last few days and my second in command, Nancy and I have been keeping an eye on her for the last four days, she had two nights of rest the entire week, but her condition is taking a dive and Simms as well as Carver made a massive breach of orders in her case, and I'm not letting them get away with it, because this could put her in the ICU." I said and he nodded as he answered and his tone turned deadly as he answered as he asked the next question on that._

 _"How serious is it right now in Kristen's case anyway in the last seventy-two hours if you had to get me?" he asked and I sighed as I went into it. "She's on the edge of a relapse at this point, and she got only two nights of sleep this entire week after the bastard killed Philip and Jennifer she was up all night on Tuesday and Wednesday and her condition started getting worse again, she had a couple of hot-flashes and a few dizzy spells, so if Simms did finally trigger it, it's going to take a month before she regains her strength." I said and he nodded._

 _"What's her condition right now, because you said she's on the edge of a relapse?" he asked and I knew he was going to be furious when I told him. "She's suffering from severe anemia and exhaustion, and the side effects are getting worse at this point, she was up for three nights this week and her complexion has paled and she looks like she a couple steps away from a relapse." I said and he nodded with a furious look on his face as he answered that._

 _"If Simms did anything to finally cause her to have it, I swear the four of us are going to make sure she winds up in jail for that and the same goes for Carver." he said and I went into his connection with them. "You said you grew up together, how long were you guys together before the separation anyway?" I asked him and he went into that._

 _"We were together for just short eight-teen years, right after we torched him, we put things on hold, though my quartet were keeping in touch for a few years before Kristen hit her tenth birthday, and Richard moved out of town when she was twelve." he said and I nodded. "Yeah well my bond with her has reached the point to where I think I took his place at this point, she hasn't said anything, but his leaving hurt her a lot and with Philip and Jennifer dead, it's going to do a lot of emotional damage, and with the fact your her uncle, if we can get your family back together, that'll help with the healing process at this point." I said and he nodded._

 _"Whatever Richard did to cause that he's going to get it at that point. So my niece sees you as a surrogate father, and you don't have to tell me about your relationship with my daughter, I've already figured it out, give me time and I'll get used to it." he said and I nodded. "She and I were trying to make sure nothing screwed up Kristen's recovery, but Simms has been breaking rule after rule, and I'll fill you in later." I said and he nodded in agreement as I asked about the rampage and how many were killed._

 _"How old were the kids he killed anyway?" I asked and he went into that. "From four to thirteen years old the last was Kristen's cousin who was five years, and that was the final straw for Rick and we got some more information on how he managed to keep from getting caught for three years." he said and I nodded. "What did he do to them after he killed them?" I asked and he went into that, and I could tell he was pissed at the memory of that. "He threw their bodies into the furnace that powers the entire town, we found some stuff of theirs' in the boiler room when this happened as well." he said and I nodded as I felt my anger at this growing as well, I was going to end this and protect every single kid in town and this was going to end now._

 _"What part of the department are you apart of anyway?" I asked and he went into that. "I'm head of the investigation team, but Henderson wanted me on stand down for a few months, because I figured out what was going on, but before I do could do anything I had to be sure of what was going on before you guys came to see me tonight, and with the fact that my nieces and nephews as well as you and my daughter are now involved in it, I'm ending this now. You said there was a massive breach of orders and it now has my niece on the edge of a relapse and two members of their gang dead, and her brother in a coma, well I'm looking into what goes on in that ward, and you can fill me in on what happened this week later, but both Simms and Carver are not getting away with this."_

 _"Kristen's mother took the safety of their entire group just as seriously as I did, and when it came to work, she always took time off to be with her, and with the fact that Rick was gone constantly I took over in acting like her father back then and it reached the point to where our bond hit a father/daughter one when she a toddler and preschooler before the separation and with me back in her life, that'll help out, and like I said this will get her out of her previous attitude, when she hears that not only are the kids now in danger, but I've gotten involved in this and so have you, and she is going to tear their heads off for this." he said with a gentle, but firm tone in his voice, and I knew he was beyond pissed at what was going and so would the rest of their gang when they heard it._

 _"Who would be best to call in-in the case of their parents, because I don't doubt her memories of you and your friends are back completely now?" I asked and he explained that, and I could hear the shock in his voice as he answered me. "Out of my trio Jared would be best, if James hears what's going on over there and the condition it has her in, he will kill them for doing that to her, since when it came to the girls he would kill anyone for hurting them, and I think his protective personality was duplicated into Roland at this age, As for the quartet, Jack and Elliot would be next, because Rob is the same way James is and Damian would use his combat skills on those fools when he hears this and learning they killed his son, the reason being he's a retired army ranger, and he had level five combat skills, since he was also taking martial arts when we were kids and both together make a very lethal combination." he said and I nodded as I asked the next one._

 _"Aside from you, what did the guys do for a living?" I asked and he went into that. "James and Rob are both firemen, like I said Damian is in the army, Elliot is with me in the department, Jared is an EMT, and Jack is a construction worker, and he works with heavy equipment, Peter is working at the hardware store as a stocking loader, John is a executive and was out of town sometimes, and Derek is a gym teacher, and also ran martial arts classes, at times, but I haven't seen the trio in six years since 'he' killed the kids." he said and I nodded as I went to the legal stuff to find out who was in law._

 _"Who else in the family went into law, aside from you and Elaine?"I asked and he went into that. Elliot did, he's on the S.W.A.T. team, and is in the department with me, James, Jared and Erin went into medical, but we work together at times, but with the fact he just came after the entire group, we're going to be the ones to take care of her, and I'm dealing with those fools after we take care of the remains, are Jane and Daniel on duty tonight, because I need to see them, but if I wind up with another set of battle scars from this situation I'm telling him from my recovery room." he said with a bemused tone and I hid a smile as he added on to that with a gentle smile in his voice._

 _"I know what you're thinking here, but they and Erin have been friends since med school, and still work together, the reason being that any of the severe cases I catch, who have to be hospitalized for drug and alcohol abuse she sends to the psychiatric hospital if they're tried that way, and I've had several who need to be dealt with that way." he said and I nodded as I tried to process that._

 _"They both are, in fact Jane is the one treating Kristen right now, what do you want me to tell them if there is trouble while we do this?" I asked and he went into that. "Give them the cliff notes version, and once things have settled I'm calling the rest of my quartet and we're telling them our background with him." he said and I nodded as we ended our conversation, as I ran through everything I heard from him._

 _As we were heading up there, I heard a shout in my mind, 'Doctor Gordon, dad, I need you, protect me from him, please I need you now.' the voice called out to me, and though I heard the urgency in it, I didn't know who it was, as my heart started feeling the bond between me and whoever did that growing even more, as I got ready for what I was about to do here, feeling my anger rising as I thought over what I heard from him and what Simms had done to my surrogate daughter._

 _As what he told me shot through my head and I knew if I made sure this ended I was going to make sure I got my job back and help her recover if it finally triggered that relapse and if it did I was going to kill Simms for killing my patients and Carver for letting her get away with murder and him being an accomplice to it, and with the fact that the father of my girl-friend was involved, this was ending now._

 _As I finished thinking that I saw we arrived at a junkyard gate then."In there, we knew nobody would ever find in that place, I'm not so sure I can find it myself these days" he said with sigh and then continued. "Wait here." he added and he got out and unlocked the gate as I took the wheel and he then got back into the car. "Alright it's deep within the heart of the place, take it slow." he told me and I nodded to that, and drove us into it then, as I felt my trepidation shoot through me then at this._

As that one ended he decided to wait in case something had happened and waited for her to call to them as he remembered the final attack he and Donald had to deal with and how close they both came to being killed that night along with Nancy and the kids, when they both got their jobs back and when they gave Max the truth and when he had to deal with the condition she had been in during that time.

 **The Grave-yard, the Attack, and a Criminal Found**

 _After fifteen minutes of driving he directed me to a spot and I stopped the car and looked around the car stacks, before it he pointed one out to me. "There, the red caddy." he told me and I headed over to try and get it open but it was rusted shut, and I had to wedge it open before I turned and saw him trying to take off on me before I grabbed the keys out of my pocket to tell him that he was staying put._

 _"Going somewhere?" I asked him as I showed him that I had them and irritated he walked over to me. "Look, I told you I would tell you where the damn thing was buried, but I never said I'd stick around." he said and I gave the reason for why we were there. "We've got work to do." I said and he looked confused at that. "What are you talking about?" he asked me and I got ready to tell him the real reason for why we were there. "You're about to attend a funeral, one that is long over due." I said and tossed the shovel at him as I grabbed the second one and we got to work._

 _"Look, Doctor, whatever comes out of this, I'm going to have to get things settled with my daughter, you don't need to tell me that you are close I can see that without you saying anything, but I need you to tell me what those idiots did to cause her sister's condition to get that serious that fast." he said and I nodded. "Alright, by the way it's Neil now, okay." I said and he nodded gently as he responded to that. "Donald." he said and I nodded as I gave a smile as we worked at getting things worked out and set up._

 _"Neil how close was it last night if she told you he was probably there?" he asked and I looked at him. "Enough that Kincaid practically broke his wrist in shoving him against the wall he thinks he sprained his wrist and Nancy dragged you into the warning as well, while Kristen's memory of you brought back enough that she knew you should be the one to bag him, I don't know what the bastard looks like, but her suggestion with Lorenzo was probably because he looks like his twin." he said and he looked at me at that as his eyes narrowed in concern then._

 _"Adam Rodriguez doesn't have a twin brother, if he's working at the hospital he's going by his first name, which is Lorenzo, but if the Nightingale is there and Carver knows what he is and never read his record he's screwed when I get through with him, because my god-daughter was doing date ratings when she told you this, it's November 23rd, the trial was four days ago, this is no coincidence, either fate was telling me to snap out of it or Krueger did this on purpose, who's this Walter exactly if he gave him that warning, because Bennett was working at the hospital as a medic the last time I saw him and Brecker was studying to be a medic as well and he's the older brother to the girl who was Natalie's best friend." he asked and I felt my shock go through me._

 _"Would the names of the cops who arrested him, be enough to terrify him, if you commed me automatically, I saw a look of fear in his eyes when she mentioned your previous rank?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah it would, my full name is Donald Eric Thompson, I was a homicide detective for nine years and I got my gold shield right after this escapade, our, mine and Nancy's, father/daughter bond was so close, she felt safest when around me after that, as for Kristen, if she mentioned knowing her way around the first floor it's because Marge and I babysat her for nine months before the separation at the time."_

 _"Separations at this age did more damage than Rick knows, because she was clinging to me when they moved to where they're living now, she didn't want to let me go, when she saw me at the trial she was thrilled and wanted me to hold her again and the bastards just gave the perfect reason for me to be back in her life now, to protect both of them, if this means getting us back together, I'm taking it, because I'm facing this son of a bitch one last time for real." he said and I nodded to that explanation._

 _"What did Krueger look like before you torched him exactly?" I asked and he explained that as he pulled a photograph from the file folder in his truck and gave it to me. "That's what he looked like then, so if he chose tonight to get his hands on Joey it's because..., aw crap, tonight is the night we took him down, we burned him then hid him here, he's killed two of their gang and if Joey was captured and they find the bastard now it's because fate had a higher hand in mind and here's the reason for that, our families took them both down and God is giving me a reason to live again by simply facing my past to do it and the girls are the key, because it means I'm putting our family back in one piece, tonight."_

 _"He just turned me back to normal, my daughters and their mothers mean everything to me he touches them and he's getting cooked and buried a second time here, looking at this with a clear head and I'm seeing it clearly with the skilled eyes of a cop, the trial was on Monday and they're reunited with each other, we lose two and he gets his hands on Joey tonight, tonight was the night he disappeared and I buried every bit of information on him and we chose to separate, if the dates keep up, I'm looking at the move into his house in three months down the line here same day, and we separated six months after that and she's not letting me go when that happened at the time, well those decisions are getting redone and reversed now."_

 _"What they told you was right though, two dates in one week is unusual to some and most see that as strange but this not unexplained because they're both of parasites we eliminated or neutralized, it's not a coincidence they got reunited with each other or they find the bastard, I'm looking at a serious red flag here as a homicide detective and with that, the man upstairs chose now to snap me out of it by using my daughters and their gang to do it, whatever Kristen said about me was right, he destroyed my life, and I'm rebuilding it and getting my relationship with my daughter taken care of and back after this, as for him, he's getting it again for the fourth time in twelve years and as for Rodriguez, whatever she told you this afternoon I'm repeating it."_

 _"To find him, if he's working in the ward, take off eight years to his appearance, exchange his uniform for a set of convict coveralls and if the duo did what their older brothers did, which was ram him into the door frame, he probably hit the lock and has a nasty bruise just at his hairline, if you find that and exchange the clear skin around his left eye for a black one, you'll have him when you see him and if Bennett is working in the ward there, tell him, Brecker, Adams and Jenkins to do the same, because they're all connected to us and they're going to see it first."_

 _"As for the bastard, any information you have to tell me here, tell me tomorrow night, because we're running a sting operation and get my quartet involved, because their parents are going to kill them when they hear what the hell happened this week from you, alright, we do it your way here, come on let's get to work." he said and we started digging into the yard there. "I was actually going to ask about her next, but is your bond with her that strong, she compared me to you when I was spending some time with her?" I asked and he smiled slightly as he answered._

 _"Yeah it is, in fact I replaced Rick, because he was never around at the time and James, Jared, Rob and Jack were the same way with her, we took his place from an early age and she chose us, if it's the same here, he's not getting her back now, if he realizes he's been replaced now, by us and you, he's going to lose his mind finally, but we're making it clear he's not getting her back now and if she finds her future soulmate that's the final nail in the coffin, because he's lost everything thanks to the drinking, and the vengeance." he said and I nodded to answer that._

 _"Yeah she knows about your original choice, the kids don't blame you at all, but Rick screwed himself for life now, she knows about his catalyst and she's now so pissed she lost her temper finally, three years worth of anger got vented into what happened today and Simms is about to pull a code you're familiar with here." I told him and he looked at me as his eyes narrowed. "What code exactly?" he asked slowly and I let him have it, knowing he was going to kill them._

 _"Code six seven Foxtrot: she lost her temper finally and they sedated her, by they I mean Simms and Carver, that's why I had to get you, she's killed and it'll kill the quintet in the process, and code twelve Delta is running around the ward harassing my patients, and she just nailed him to the wall by bringing you into it, though you should know this now, the duo are blackmailing me to keep me from doing my job here with the kids." I told him and his eyes flared up in anger at that._

 _"She dies and I'm killing them myself, alright that does it, I'm reinserting myself back into her life now, she needs me and the guys, you find him and let him know he's not fooling you, if this results in another near fatal injury, I'm calling from my recovery room and telling him who I am and watch his face as I tell him everything, okay." he said and I nodded to answer that._

 _"Those old fools are blackmailing you, alright let me think it through here, if he's hiding in the ward, she just found him and reported it to you, you got the dirt on them, and they fire you for doing what should have been done, and because once it gets to me and Elliot, as well as my team, Bill Kopecky and my boss they're completely screwed, because her mother is going to find out next and they're going to jail, am I right?" he asked and I nodded as his eyes narrowed._

 _"Alright the game is over, after we do this we're dealing with them, you call their parents and vent everything you've been holding in, because the game is over, I don't mind you're with my daughter, but if that bond is where I'm thinking its heading you're now my son and with that you're a member of the gang, so with that in mind, you're family, and it's illegal to bar family from seeing the patient, let's just deal with that bastard and then Rodrigues is next on the list of busts I'm doing tonight, if he hears my voice or sees me face to face he knows he's completely screwed after that." he said and I nodded to that remark as we ended it at that._

 _'Doctor look out, he's coming for you, watch out!' I heard as a voice called out to me in my mind a second time, but I didn't know whose as we working, as I tried to concentrate as we worked. It was almost done and I had grabbed Krueger's bones out of the of the trunk when we heard a clicking noise and he stopped me, by grabbing my arm. "Did you hear that?" he asked and I stopped for a minute. "What?" I asked before I heard it too and he got out of the hole and, not moving, he whispered to me, as his eyes started searching out where it was coming from._

 _"Listen" he whispered to me and I nodded as I froze as well, and then heard a clear clicking noise as I said to him. "Someone else is out here." I said and he gave a shake of his head as he answered me. "No we're alone." he said and suddenly every single car in the place started turning on even though they were junk now and, after remembering what had happened during group that afternoon, I realized that he was about to attack us, but couldn't tell where or which direction he was going to come from._

 _'With adults if he can't scare them by being a monster, through being a boogieman, he's going to go to the next step and its poltergeist intrusions and Greek Legends, what with the fact that the earliest scary and fantasy movies were focused on haunted houses, greek legends and undead corpses, and get their attention through possessing anything thats considered junk now like cars and appliances.' I heard her voice say in my mind._

 _"He's close, if he's doing this he's turned himself into a poltergeist." I said and he nodded. "She say anything else?" he asked and I nodded. "The other step, if he's trying to come at us from all sides is he's going to..." I started to say and quickly said it as it hit me then. "Get the truck out of range now." I snapped at him and he nodded as he thought over what I said and his eyes widened as he got it._

 _As he realized what I meant and tried to get the truck out of range and a pile of cars landed on top of it as he turned back to me. "Bury the fucking thing!" he called out and I went to grab the bag and a skeletal hand ripped out of it and grabbed my wrist and, in shock, I backed up as Freddy came tearing out of the bag and I got my first look and saw what this thing was like as I tried to keep from getting impaled._

 _'My god this right out of my worst nightmares, alright dodge the damn knife.' I thought as I quickly dodged several swings of his glove as Donald realized exactly what he was dealing with and what Nancy had told him was the truth. 'She was right, my daughter had been right all along, you son of a bitch you're a dead man, Rick how could you do this to me, she's mine now, Krueger you're not touching my kids at all!'_

 _'The bastard, all this time and he's the one who killed them, alright you asshole I know now and you finally pissed me off here.' I could see in his eyes and I knew his anger had taken total hold then as he called out to him, his tone turning low and dangerous then. "It's really you." he said with a low tone and Freddy turned to him as he growled._

 _"I killed you before you son of a bitch." he said with a growl and grabbed the shovel and tried to take him down before Krueger grabbed his wrist and lifting him up he threw him at the fender of the car that the bag had been in and he landed on a spike style fender as he looked at where it was sticking out of him. 'Just deal with him, it missed.' I saw his eyes say to me and I nodded as he came at me next then._

 _After that I tried to fight it out with him, but using his knifes, he got me across the chest and then using the shovel knocked me into the grave, it took about seven minutes for me to wake up, but Nancy's scream came through loud and clear to me. "Nancy." I whispered, before I heard Kristen mentally shout the words, five minutes into coming out of the unconsciousness he put me into. 'Dad hurry up and bury him, he's standing over me!' she shouted out and that did it as I heard the next callout three minutes later._

 _"Dad, she's got his glove dug into his stomach, hurry up though, because she's getting weaker by the minute, do it now.' she called out and I nodded to that as I pulled myself out of the hole and pushed him into it and popped the top of the bottle then."Please god, for the children, for Nancy." I said and then spoke the words then, as I remembered what my reverend said when it came to last rights as I spoke them out loud._

 _"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, lay the spirit to rest." I said after pouring the holy water over his skeleton, applied to the crucifix to his forehead and said the final words. "Rest in peace Krueger, may the lord have mercy on your soul." I said as I stood up and grabbed the shovel and started burying him, before pouring the rest of the holy water on the site._

 _"I hope you rot in hell, no matter how many times you come back you're not touching another child." I said, as I finished burying him, before turning to Donald then as I carefully got him off the car fender and down on the ground on top of my jacket, so I could see how serious it was and saw that he was beginning to bleed out._

 _"Donald can you hear me?" I asked and he nodded. "Hang in there, I'm not losing you." I said, as I grabbed the first aid kit as he grabbed my wrist as I wrapped the gauze around his chest and then, after getting the truck, we got out of there and I took him to the hospital. "Donald you still with me?" I asked him, knowing he was trying to stay awake from the shock, and he nodded. "Alright hang in there, we're there." I said and parked the truck, pulled him out and then wrapped my arm around him then to get him inside._

 _After getting upstairs I went to the medical floor. "Medic!" I shouted out and they quickly grabbed him and got him into the E.R. so they could deal with his injuries while I headed to the ward to check on my patient. "What happened?" Jenkins asked me. "I'll explain in a bit, but I have to check on her, because she's probably also taken damage as well. " I said and he nodded. "Alright go, we'll be down there soon, and I'll give the prognosis, just take care of her." he said and I nodded and got into the elevator._

 _After arriving at the ward, I went to check on my daughter and saw Max sitting next to her on the floor in a posture looking like she was attacked by a wild animal. "What the hell is going on around here?" he asked and I quickly sat down in front of her. "Tell you later, is she alright?" I asked him and he nodded quickly and I felt my relief go through me. "The boys, Nancy and Taryn?" I asked and he sighed._

 _"Nancy and Kincaid are alive, but we lost Taryn and Will." he said and I felt a jolt go through me at that. "You get Nancy upstairs already, because I dragged in her father, he was nearly killed tonight." I said and he nodded. "Yeah I took care of it already, before I remembered her reaction earlier and came to check on her and found her looking like she was attacked by either a wild animal or someone with a knife, what the heck is going on around here?" he asked and I sighed as I looked at her._

 _'Baby, what happened in there?' I asked her softly, knowing I could talk to her in her sleep after the last few tests we ran on that. 'He killed the others before Kin, Nancy and I could get to Joey, we're fine, though I'm not sure if Nancy is, but it's going to be mid morning before we can pull out, because she gave me too much I can't get us out tonight.' she told me and I mentally nodded. "Whatever killed the quartet, nearly killed the girls, Kincaid and Joey, Simms broke the rules and if this means what I think, she could have killed all of them tonight."_

 _"Adams made it clear not to do or say anything to cause her to panic, and she did it several times this week, well her orders are getting neutralized when Adams hears this, Max for the time being, I may not be assigned to the ward as their psychiatrist, but you listen to me tonight, so we can get her checked out, I need to know something though here. How much did she give her anyway?" I asked him he looked at me with a furious look. "20cc's, and Nancy and Kincaid are unconscious." he said and I nodded._

 _"Yeah and I think I know why, but I need to get it confirmed first. Max I'm calling orders here, but screw what Simms told you get her into her room, she needs to be in bed and not stuck in here. What happened could have caused the relapse and if did something could cause her to get worse in this." I told him and he nodded in agreement._

 _"Her system is too weak for that dose, if she responds badly to it, I'm going to kill them for that, what happened tonight may have just drained what was left of her strength." I told him and he nodded as he looked at her with a worried look on his face. "Simms give you any orders a while ago?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah she and Carver said no one was allowed to see her, Nancy tried already and I barred her, but why would they do that, Jenkins said she was her adoptive sister, they said no one, including family?" he asked and and I felt my rage go through me as I told him._

 _"To make sure she dies through sedation they wanted to make sure no one could interfere with their plans Max, she's the witness they're trying to get rid of here, you very nearly could have been her murderer, if Nancy hadn't saved her life and I didn't look like I do now, it's time to ignore what they say and do what's supposed to be done." I said and his eyes flared up in shocked pain at that. "My latest I could have killed by not letting her sister see her, I lost two of my patients tonight and Kincaid is unconscious, while Joey is still out and Nancy is upstairs in the emergency room, alright that is it, enough is enough, I'm listening to you now." he said and I nodded to that._

 _"What are you doing in here?" I heard and turned to find Lorenzo standing there. "Doing what I should have done eight months ago, and get out of our way before I call the cops Lorenzo for interference in a patient's recovery, games over Lorenzo either stand down or you're being arrested now, she warned you that if you were hiding anything she was looking into it, we'll we did, now stand down, before I call the cops." I growled at him and he paled and backed away from me at that._

 _"You were relieved of duty doctor this is illegal." he said and I stood up and shoved him against the wall as the anger I felt all night at what they did shot through me and I knew the reason as I felt my anger, and it was the anger of a father protecting his daughter as I gripped his shirt tightly with my hand and he looked at me in shock then at the reaction. "I'm under orders from her godfather to check on her now get the hell out of my way right now, and as for that remark about broken and illegal orders, that's like the pot calling the kettle black here and with that."_

 _"You call checking on your patients, after they get seriously hurt illegal, doing what should have been done, which is get them the damn dream suppressant, change the rules to help that patient heal faster, being the very thing she's needed for years, meaning a father, taking over from that man, doing what the proxy of the parents would have ordered, is illegal."_

 _"You people are out of your god damn minds, because I will do whatever it takes to make sure my patients heal completely, shows over ass-hole, because that's not illegal, and everyone in the ward is going to agree with what I'm about to say next here, because you're screwed, but I have every ounce of information to make sure your partners wind up in jail for life, and I'll tell you something this is no longer just a scandal for you pal anymore, it's now an investigation here."_

 _"I'll tell you whats illegal though, trying to keep a patient from recovering, holding them prisoner like this, giving them too much drugs, over use of this room, you people are screwed when I get through with you, especially if you're involved in this, and if you are you're toast when this gets to her mother, now again get out of our way, before I call the cops, her godfather was nearly killed tonight and two more members of their gang are dead, stay out of my way, you idiot, that girl is going to recover from this if I have anything to say about it, I don't care if I'm relieved of duty, I'm making sure she heals from this." I growled at him dangerously and he nodded._

 _"I'm only saying this once Lorenzo, if you're involved in this, I'm calling her godfather's team and you're going straight to jail along with them, because nothing is saving any of you from a jail sentence." I told him and he nodded and Eric looked at me. "Who's her godfather exactly?" he asked me and I answered that as I looked at my adoptive daughter. "Nancy's father Donald, he's the head of the investigation team, our conversation on Tuesday included him."_

 _"She wasn't kidding when she said she would bring him in if something went wrong and now it has, and Carver, Simms, and if you, Lorenzo, are in this together, you're all going straight to jail, her mother is the jury leader, and Erin is an E.R. doctor, their families have been friends since they were twelve. Look we'll explain it later, but right now we have work to do." I said to him._

 _"Walter!" I called out and he ran up to me. "Get Kincaid into his room to sleep this off, whatever's keeping him under, after that get the first aid kit, we need to take care of her injuries, she's hurt." I said and he nodded, before he could answer me Max called out to me. "Doc you better take a look at this." he said and we went to look at her. "What the hell is that?" Walter snapped in shock as I shoved her sleeve back and saw several razor lacerations running down her arm and her shoulder._

 _"Those look like knife lacerations?" Eric said quickly and I answered that with a growl. "That's because they are, and the bastard has been here this entire time, we just couldn't see him, the son of a bitch is dead, we have poultergeist in this ward and I'll explain it later, but you'll hear the entire story from Donald when he comes out of the woods." I said and they nodded. "Where'd the bastard get a knife in here?" Jake growled and I quickly told him that and gave an abridged version. "The glove the slasher has is the cause of those injuries, except the bastards weapon is now in use as a poltergeist." I told him and Max looked at me in shock at that._

 _"Poultergeist, holy shit, that's how Philip got out the other night, Jennifer was thrown into the tv and I saw the results, when Simms ordered us to put her under tonight, she put up a fight, that bastard is the reason for that, fifty five deaths in ten months and the killer is a ghost. Alright, that explains Jesse and Dean, and.., Oh my God, Derek, Derek committed suicide to keep from getting killed by this bastard and its because he's killing my kids, four dead in four days and she's unconscious because of the sedative they gave her, and to top if off the god damn glove is the reason for those injuries."_

 _"The bastard is invisible, whoever he is, I'm going to kill him a second time, those kids are my children and I'm getting vengeance taken out of his ass, if he ever comes back." Max growled dangerously, before I could answer him her voice took a strained tone as she let me know. 'Something's wrong, I feel like..' I heard her start to tell me before it suddenly cut off. 'Honey, honey what is it, honey stay with me, what's wrong?' I asked her quickly. 'Honey come on, answer me, what's wrong.' I said again, as whatever was happening to her hit then._

 _As Walter gently checked her shoulder she jerked and Max quickly held her legs down as a seizure hit and we quickly moved into position as we turned her on her side, Walter on one side of her, me on the other, "What the hell did they do to cause this?" Walter snapped and I answered that with a growl as he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from from turning on her back, we had two or three patients who suffered from epilepsy and we all knew if this happened the anemia had finally hit a dangerous stage and she needed medical attention fast._

 _"Aw god, they doubled the dose, and they poisoned her, Doc, she needs the neutralizer now!" Lorenzo snapped and I nodded. "What the hell did they give her exactly to cause this? If you're just telling me that now?" I snapped at him and he quickly answered me. "Walters version of speed, that triggered the panic attack earlier and they doubled the dose of sedative into her, to neutralize them both and whatever else they drugged her with, hit her with the neutralizer it's going to counteract it, do it now!" he said quickly._

 _"They gave her too much, she's having a seizure, hold her!" I snapped to them as I focused my attention on her through our bond, knowing she could hear me as I kept my tone gentle. 'Its alright baby, hang in there, it's almost over.' I thought to her gently, the connection was disrupted, but I knew she heard me tell her that. "What is causing that?" Eric growled and I knew that the guys were furious at them and I quickly explained it._

 _"You remember what caused the panic attack on Monday when she got here?" I asked and they both nodded. "Like the others she's afraid to sleep, because whatever is causing these reactions is causing these injuries on the kids, Nancy suggested that dream suppressant, to put an end to those dreams, what Simms did is illegal and this is the result of their idiocy, and when their parents hear this they are going to kill them." I said raising my tone to Lorenzo angrily and he backed up with a pale look on his face at that._

 _"The damn sedatives are causing this, they overdosed her, deliberately, get Jane in here now, we have to neutralize that dose, now go!" I snapped and Eric got up and went to the phone and five minutes later she came into the room. "What happened now?" she snapped as she caught her arm to hold it it down as the tremors started getting worse and I explained it to her. "They broke your orders, after an emotional outburst, Simms ordered Max to sedate her and did it in front her and it caused a panic attack, they gave her too much, and it caused this and she's got several injuries as well." I said and she nodded with a pissed off look at that._

 _After getting down next to me, she pulled a dose of neutralizer that had a very small dose of sedative and injected it into her system after a minute the tremors eased and she relaxed as Adams checked her over and than checked her temperature, as she gently stroked a hand through her hair and looked at us with a concerned and angered look in her eyes than._

 _"Did you just neutralize the dose they gave her?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, she should wake up in a few minutes and maybe we can find out why the hell they would do that?" she asked and I answered that. "She lost her temper because I was taken from her, me and Nancy, as for reason number two she gave me some information you're not going to like when you hear it Jane, because it's about the missing narcotics from the dispensary, they know who it is." I said and she nodded as she looked at her then as she double checked and then smiled in relief._

 _"How much was in the neutralizer you gave her?" Walter asked and she explained. "Whatever they gave her I doubled the neutralizer to get all of it out of her system, we just have to wait it out now, but sedative is only at the normal dose in her case." she said and we both nodded in relief at that as she looked at him, Max and Eric then with a firm look as she went into it then._

 _"Alright that took care of it, now who's the idiot who gave her that dose when she is in no condition for it?" she asked sternly and Eric shoved Lorenzo forward at that as Max answered her then. "It was him doctor, whatever her energy level was before this happened just got factored into it, because she collapsed right after he did it, I think she finally had that relapse to cause this as well." Max told her and she nodded with a furious look on her face at that._

 _"I didn't set up that dose Doc I swear, it was the duo, this was attempted murder, I was going to turn myself into you and Thompson, as well as Parker, before she reported it to you, but they wanted to plug every leak to prevent that truth from getting to the cops. I'm who you've been looking for this entire time Dr. Adams." he said and she nodded at him at that. "You got to be kidding me, you're just telling us this now."_

 _"Why they'd fire us for doing the right thing?" I asked and he looked at me. "Because you prescribe that, release them and they tell their parents I'm hiding in plain sight of the only members of my previous conviction of the last trial, but she busted me last night and then said she remembers everything. But she tells you and Nancy, you tell her father and the trio are screwed, they wanted to prevent that all costs." he said to me._

 _"Who did this exactly?" Adams asked and he sighed as he yanked something from his back pocket. " Here's the list of drugs that they're framing you for Doctor, you got five percent of the orchard here working for Reynolds and I'm turning them into you now, and me along with them, I'm not an orderly." he said to her and Max gently pulled Kristen closer to him and she laid her head against his leg._

 _"Did you ever study drug doses, if the patient is in the condition she is now the dose is no higher than 10cc's, this is malpractice and it's illegal, those kids are our responsibility and we lost four this week, all three of you are in trouble here, now have you ever studied paramedics and medicine?" she asked and he shook his head and Max turned him around at that. "No I haven't, I never went to medical school." he said to her._

 _"You never did a stint in a medical hospital, alright with that in mind let me make this plain to you, because you could have killed her: before working here we work in a real hospital as regular EMT's and orderlies and we go to medical school, we study every medical situation there is and learn drug dosing in the process, that's what being an orderly really is Lorenzo, how many times have I told you this since you started working here exactly, because you keep breaking my orders, alright with the fact this just came up now, I'm reading the riot act to you now."_

 _"Working at a psychiatric hospital and dealing with situations like this are part of our job, as orderlies we're medical assistants, our code is the same as the medical doctors, we don't hurt our patients and we study medicine for years as orderlies, and with the fact our patients are children, we act as parents to them, what are you exactly if you're not a orderly or a paramedic, if she fought to get out of your grip, both tonight and on Monday, but responded to me tonight, like I'm her adoptive uncle and him like he's her father, because what happened tonight is going too far?" he asked with a stern growl and I watched him as he looked between them as I saw the edginess start becoming more clear as I could practically hear him thinking he's screwed._

 _"And just what the hell happened to your forehead exactly?" Walter added and he sighed. "My fatal mistake, I just exposed myself completely to the duo's daughters by trying it on her last night and word for word, what Lane told me eight years ago. So Walter you do the math here, when's the last time you saw me at the time. Rod Lane, Glen Lantz and the girls." he said and hearing him say that I got better look at him._

 _"'Take eight years off him, change the clear skin around his left eye for a black eye, look at his left temple, because there is a scar left over from the previous attack attempt and a knife fight five years ago, and change the orderly uniform for a set of convict coveralls, and you'll find him that way.' I heard her voice echo in my mind and looked at him more closely then._

 _As I made the changes she told me to, I saw what it was she wanted me to see and I saw a sick demeanor and an act of arrogance from not being found by the cops for five years as I felt my anger growing. 'Son of a bitch, she was telling me the truth, alright enough is enough, you're going down now you asshole.' I thought as I looked at him and the quartet saw the look on my face. "What, what's wrong Neil, why are you looking at him like you're ready to tear his head off." she asked and I focused my attention then as I injected a dangerous growl into my voice._

 _ **Thats the end of this chapter as he then tells the others what caused the out break in the next four, before he gets their parents to the hospital to tell them as the aftermath of the night gets started now.**_


	13. 13: The Criminal Found

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 13: Cross Examinations and Interrogations**

 _After seeing what I had about him then, I injected a beyond furious tone into my voice then. "Back away from her and against the wall now Lorenzo, Walter, Max, stay next to her, Jane, you better get Daniel down here now, this just shifted from cross examination to a full blown interrogation, because like I said she knows who is framing you right now." I said and they all nodded. "Daniel if you're done upstairs with the Thompsons we need you down here, it's code twenty four and we could have just found out who's been framing us." she said and I heard him answer that as his tone started turning firm then._

 _"Right I'll be down in five minutes, I'm just getting the report about Donald here." I heard him say and I nodded as I turned my gaze to Lorenzo then with an icy look of anger and hatred then and he backed up at the look on my face and I injected a dangerous growl into my voice as I got started then as I looked at him._

 _"You really expect me to believe your record is clean Rodriguez, because I'd call this an issue of malpractice and attempted murder, is there a reason you'd do that exactly, because I can guarantee that their parents will kill you for nearly killing her tonight, because this is considered more than malpractice, it's attempted murder?" I asked and he looked at me. "What are you talking about, you're the one who broke protocols?" he asked and I smiled dangerously as I answered that remark then._

 _"I'm a teenage psychiatrist, what I chose was to help them in the only way possible by giving them the chance to get the rest they desperately need right now, that choice was approved by the medical department and authorized, by parental proxy, said parental proxy is the daughter of the second in command of the police department, said cop happens to be the father of the intern working here, and said father happens to be godfather to our latest patient, and I just reported every single infraction where, you, Carver and Simms are concerned, and here's the truth now where the kids are concerned, now with that in mind you've just exposed yourself." I told him and he looked confused at that statement._

 _"You see certain facts came to my attention and said facts are about you, they told me you were harassing the girls, and sexual harassment of a minor in this ward is illegal, as is attempted rape of a minor and, as if that's not enough, they also told me you were more than you seemed to be, and not who we think you are." I said and they all stood up at that statement as Walter said it for all of them. "If you're not a medic, than who are you exactly, because this is now cross examination and an interrogation, who the hell are you?" Walter asked and he swallowed at that as he tried to answer that._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about Doctor." he said and I smiled coldly at him. "Don't you, well let me see if this clears it up, if you're really an orderly, why would the girls treat you like a parasite, but react to me, your boss and his team, like they can trust us and consider us surrogate fathers and, in Jeff's case, an adoptive big brother, Kristen arrives and suddenly she turns to me, out of needing me to protect her, and as to why it's because I'm the younger version of her godfather, said man the cop who arrested the Nightingale, and she turned to me, because I'm just like him."_

 _"She's scared of you for some reason, the quartet had the girls surrounded to protect them, but then whatever happened last night caused her memories to start breaking down the front door of whatever block had been there before and she then tells me every memory of their gang is back as well as a few other things in those memories, and said memories are of her family, the kids and their parents, said parents the parents of her quartet, and their fathers are a cop, fireman and EMT."_

 _"And to top it off and most important of all, that trial, she seems to know who Walter is and when she was was with him on Monday she responds to Walter after that nightmare, and burrowed deeper into his arms, like she knew the feeling of them being around her, almost like when she saw him eight years ago at the trial, I then learn she has the record of the Nightingale and that's where you come into it, because you've been made now."_

 _"She seems to know certain facts about you, said facts are your looks, which match a certain rapist to a 'T', his strategy in dealing with teenage girls, your medical history, and your back history, as such everything she says matches up to what she said about said rapist and now it comes to why you'd try and get rid of me for doing my job, you stay while I'm fired, while they're relieved at a reason to get rid of me finally."_

 _"Carver's decision to keep me from helping the kids has to with an illegal warning and has to do with saving your asses, out of blackmail, by blackmailing me to keep me from getting my job done with my patients, it doesn't matter if I'm relieved of duty, their my patients, well now the game is over and here's why that is, I decided if this had fallen into the exact same situation, I was taking charge to take care of her and with that."_

 _"I was calling in Nancy's father and doing what should be done and I was doing the right thing here as well, in fact, you know I do believe that what I did was the right thing to do, those kids are my favorite patients. Jane what would you consider be the best thing in her case, in her condition right now and she was two steps away from a relapse, with the prescription I got cleared by you, and Nancy asked if you were willing to accept her judgement?" I asked and she explained that as her eyes narrowed in anger as she got it._

 _"If she was two steps away from a relapse and the only option was a dream suppressant, I'd go with it and clear it through Daniel, while getting the parental proxy's permission for the prescription, you did it already and they revoked it without clearing it through me, that's illegal, alright that's strike two, why did they fire you exactly, for doing what should have been done?" she asked and I explained that. "Going against their protocols for her sake, I did what needed to be done for her, I bent the rules, but I did it to help her heal." I told her and she nodded to that as I heard another voice interject into that._

 _"That was exactly what you were supposed to do Neil!" I heard Jenkins call out then as he came to join us. "He okay?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah he'll be fine, he's got perforated lung that collapsed, but we drained it, he's going to be fine, but he's out of commission for three months, and all four razors missed her major organs, she'll be fine, but she's down for three weeks, you can tell me later, but I want the truth of what the heck's been going on around here." He asked as he came into the room to join us._

 _"What happened in here, Jesus, honey, come on, God not you to, come on baby." he said quickly as he crouched down next to her as he ran his hand through her hair. "Simms gave her double the dose, they poisoned her, and I just neutralized the dose, she had a seizure thanks to that as well, she's alright, but she's just beginning to come out of it, we got maybe fifteen minutes though." Adams told him quickly and he nodded in relief to that. "We lose four, and the last remaining ones of our friends children are the quartet."_

 _"Whoever did it is screwed, what the hell happened to her. So what caused the seizure, and who gave that dose, because they could have killed her too, and most of all who the hell is responsible for this. Who's the orderly who did it exactly, because this is getting their asses thrown in jail for it?" he asked with a furious growl and she explained that her brown eyes furious as well as she explained the situation to him then._

 _"Lorenzo here, whatever she knows is evidently the reason they tried to kill the key witness and now it's going to get them killed." she said and he nodded. "Who are you if you're not an orderly buster, because I can guarantee that whatever you're hiding is going to get you killed by her mother, that is if you don't know who she is already, but to answer your statement Neil." he said and he looked at me then to explain it to me then._

 _"You did the right thing here with making that decision, and with that in mind here, with her in the condition she was in at the session on Wednesday, it's screw psychiatric protocols and do what needs to be done and Carver and Simms are getting railroaded for this, alright mister why did you give her that much, it's illegal, so who the hell are you if you're not an orderly?" he asked dangerously and he looked between us as the panic in his eyes became more clear as I explained my decision to him then._

 _"I broke a single rule, but it was by doing the right thing, you and the duo, you broke forty rules in the last six months and maybe five years, but the very biggest rule there is that when being a psychiatrist or an orderly you act as a parent to the patient when their admitted and we act by our code, which is do no harm to our patients, but that brings is to the first of thirty rules we live by in this hospital where our patients are concerned."_

 _"Rule one as a psychiatrist or an orderly, listen to your patients, I followed the duo's rules too long and I'm making my own now, first is hearing what it is she has to tell me, she gave me an alias you're familiar with, said alias being the Cradle Nightingale, and his real name and initials are L.A.R., she also said that he was harassing and laying on a hand on the girls in each group and that evidently the duo both know this and they also know he's stealing from the dispensary and framing Jane and Daniel."_

 _"She figured it out last night that the alias is running loose here and if they do know that, and didn't even call the department for a background check, then they've broken at least thirty rules and protocols here and she's got it all figured out that you're completely innocent you two, because she found the bastard in the one place he thought he'd never be found and it was hiding in plain sight of the very men who were at his trial and the doctors connected to the targets." I said and they smiled in relief as he answered me._

 _"She knows we're innocent, alright if the bottles are being stolen, who's the bastard stealing them exactly?" he asked and I explained that to him. "The Cradle Nightingale is masquerading as an orderly, he's stealing from the hospital and he's also screwing with my patients, which explains the girls reactions when around Rodriguez here, but and here's the kicker. Adam Rodriguez has no brother, no twin, if he's breaking our rules he's doing it on purpose, but if he's who I think he is, and I think it might be Lorenzo now, he's screwed himself for life, Kristen said you knew about the trial from Erin?" I asked and they both nodded as Walter looked at me in disbelief to that explanation._

 _"You got to be kidding, Adam Rodriguez is here in the hospital, alright how the hell did she find him exactly, if he's hiding in plain sight of someone who knows his background and is connected to the parents who dragged him in, said man being me no less, because I was at his trial and the other is Jeff, his sister was a friend of theirs?" Walter said in shock and I looked at Lorenzo who had sweat breaking out on his face then at that, knowing he was about to get nailed to the wall and thought I didn't know already._

 _"Who are you to her mother exactly?" Lorenzo asked him. "I'm friends with their parents, we've been friends for thirty years. Doc, if Donald didn't explain it further, their nickname for me was Fast Catch, because I'm a fullback in high school, their fathers were my team-mates and I was the only member of the gang, who was not an official member of their gang, aside from the med doctor duo, and Jeff is the other unofficial witness working here too." he said to me and I nodded with a smile at that news._

 _"So you're the man he meant, well that comes in handy now, because he said you were studying to be a paramedic and you and Jeff were working as orderlies. Were you at the trial when Adam Rodriguez was convicted a second time, because he said that the last time he saw you?" I asked and he nodded as he explained thing to me then at that._

 _"Yeah I was, in fact, the last time I saw her mother, Donald and the eight were at the Nightingale trial and Nancy's friends jumped him in the locker room. Rodney pulled a seven year old blond haired girl next to him, before punching Rodriguez a second time in front of her, she looked into my eyes and I thought I saw something similar to that in Kristen's eyes when she looked at me on Monday, like my hug was familiar to her, if she burrowed into my arms like that, but I need to hear that from her to know that, because I saw her looking at Elaine with an amazed smile."_

 _"I also know most criminals never look at who it is they're screwing with, but if this means what I think my patient is either Elaine's daughter or someone else is connected to her, but either way if he's working here, he evidently didn't look at the facts at all, because her mother and grandfather are Councilor Parker and Judge Anderson, because no criminal would ever dare try a crime when the daughters of two cops and the woman who jailed him are here in the hospital and all four connections from that trial are connected to those girls as well."_

 _"So with that in mind, why would she be ready to tell us this now Lorenzo. Why are you asking me that, and if you think I'm letting this go I'm not Lorenzo, because if this girl is who I think you're completely screwed, now who are you if you're not an orderly, because you've broken our orders for three years and enough is enough, now I'm only going to ask this once, answer me, who are you exactly?" He asked him sternly and I answered that as I looked at him._

 _"Evidently his fatal mistake was by messing with her last night, because Taryn gave the last name and triggered a complete and total recall and here's why, and it's because it was an exact same repeat performance of Natalie Adams and her attack, you and Max were out of earshot and the duo came to her aide, before Taryn told her his surname, if I'm right it triggered a total recall of the previous eleven years, she mentioned something about you I'll explain in a minute."_

 _"In her case though, I did exactly what needed to be done, and it's a valid reason, Lorenzo, you know why, because interruptions of emotional therapy will get you killed by the parental figures when they hear it and with that, where the main paternal figure is concerned, if he's not around and she's separated from the others, I took care of it, simply by doing my job as her psychiatrist and it's a valid reason to do so, if you don't know this lesson as an orderly already, than let me read it out for you."_

 _"For a patient in her condition, emotionally, said psychiatrist should be a man, taking the place of the missing father, because the father is the most important factor in a girl's life, no father and they can't commit to a physical relationship later in life, the bonds between them only get stronger once she's able to open up to him, so it's the right choice."_

 _"As such, a male psychiatrist is the obvious choice if therapy is needed and by simply giving her the paternal attention she desperately needs and wants and it heals the damage the missing father did and if the girl is released and sees her adoptive or surrogate father, that further heals the damage and with that in mind, I did exactly what needed to be done and with it, I change protocols to take care of her and she starts to heal, because I'm like the man she loves like her father, said man being her godfather and the man in question happens to be the father of our intern and with that in mind he'd be happy that I took his role for a while till he was with her."_

 _"Things are going fine for the first night and a half, because she's with the sextet, but then the first death happens and I decide to put them on something to give them the sleep they need, and Simms tries to block it, now why is that exactly, could it be because they know what'll happen when this gets to the sextet's parents, added threat being a cop threat in that warning she and I give them, said warning meaning if they don't get it we're calling the cops here."_

 _"You know what I'm talking about now, we call their parents, and they come to the hospital, see you and all three of you are screwed, especially when it gets to the jury leader, the lieutenant, Sergeant White and Sergeant Caulfield, why would they, and you go, this far to get rid of me and Nancy exactly, when I'm doing my job to help her, decision approved by Drs. Jenkins and Adams, and would be approved by Williams and their parents as well, and yet one good test run and they fire us after what happens today, now what's the reason for that exactly, because Simms had a satisfied smirk, and I saw the relief in his eyes that her brother was unconscious."_

 _"Now why would that be, why was he interrupting our explanations, but listening to Simms, 'Young lady, your opinion is no interest to me.', he didn't care that he was breaking protocols where Kristen was concerned, because he was only concerned with saving their asses, he was glad he got a reason to get rid of me, as was Simms, now why would they do that, when it's the breach Adams told them not to make exactly, and I'd say said reason has to do with you and why the cops come here twice, because everything they done is illegal, now what would it be."_

 _"I'd say Simms and Carver broke the laws of our code of conduct and they are breaking every rule in this hospital and are breaking medical orders given by the M.D., that is treating the patient, and those decisions are also illegal, now why would they do that exactly hmm, would it be because they know who you are and never got you checked out through the department, because you panic every time you hear the words cops and jail, and when Nancy mentioned the Nightingale trial on her arrival you flinched now why is that exactly, I saw your eyes when she said who she was, you know who she and her father are, don't you?" I asked him firmly and he swallowed as he tried to answer as I saw the look on Walter's face then._

 _"You know who her mother is, now how could that be, because when I got on the floor you were in the room with her, like you didn't want to be seen by her, is there a reason for that exactly, Nancy took care of it just by locking gazes with her and she was pissed that you broke orders too, Eric if there's a photo of the adult gang in one piece at thirty to thirty seven years old go get it, because this is something I need to make sure of, because it's seven years before and three years leading up to the trial." I said and he nodded as Adams said it then._

 _"I've got one sitting on my desk upstairs, and it's a week after her birthday during the course of that trial, because that was the last time the adult gang saw each other till tonight, she and Donald are going to be more than relieved to see each other again after this, but you can still see them as they are now." she said and he nodded and went to get it after fifteen minutes he came back down and gave it to me and I showed it to him. Before I could say anything I heard a voice come over the radio then as Jenkins looked at me with a beyond furious look for that one._

 _"Neil why would they be relieved my patient is in coma exactly and they were relieved you and Nancy were gone?" Jenkins growled and I explained that to him. "She and I laid a serious warning down here on them, warning being if they didn't do it we were calling the sextet's parents and with them the cops, for violating your orders of never bringing up the sedatives in front of her, emotional abuse of being insensitive to their feelings and child abuse of the threats on the sedatives, which she was doing repeatedly, and I was getting sick of it as well."_

 _"They knew the second we told you, their parents and Henderson, they were all screwed, because the second they laid eyes on him they were all getting arrested for it, because he tried to attack Kristen and Taryn this week, in total we got 140 counts of attempted rape, blackmail, drug stealing and dealing, holding a patient hostage, accomplices to 140 counts of attempted rape and a dozen other charges she probably wrote up and was giving us later once she's awake, but she dropped the axe on me when she told me who it was we had working here and they knew they were screwed once it got to me, you and Walter, before things hit the breaking point today."_

 _"With the fact the bastard's put him into a coma they got a reason to fire me, me gone, Nancy gone, Kristen suffers a relapse, the overdose, the seizure, she's nearly killed in there, and with her the trio, because she identified the Nightingale, because he tried it on her and she let him know who she was, and then told him she was Donald's God-daughter, evidently he told them and the cop warnings we gave them plus this, they knew the minute this got to you, Donald, their parents, Williams and Henderson they were all getting arrested and thrown in jail for it."_

 _"So with that in mind here, there's only fifteen words here for this, 'covering the loose ends to keep from being exposed to the cops and the authorities', as to why, they're equal partners in this, they're holding them hostage, to keep from being exposed, because they never looked at Lorenzo's records, they know who he is." I said and their eyes flared up in rage at that. "They're suffering a psychosis to save their asses here, and Lorenzo is the reason for it?" Adams repeated with a furious look and I nodded._

 _"So to keep from getting exposed to the cops they nearly kill my patients, well their plans for that just fell apart now, they're screwed when I call the cops for this, the first people I'm calling here for this though are the trio's parents and our fallen patient duo's parents, alright who the hell are you exactly, why did you do that her, and what's the reason for breaking my orders when we said not to do that pal." Jenkins growled angrily at him and I saw his face begin breaking into a sweat at the fact their plan failed then and they were all about to get it with the fact the quartet, Donald and I were alive, then his face paled even further as my father-in-law called out over the radio._

 _"Neil what's going on down there, is Kristen alright, is my god-daughter okay, because if she's not the people responsible are losing their heads for this?" I heard my father-in-law add and Jane smiled as she shook her head at this. "How many times do we have to give that lecture Daniel?" she asked and he shook his head. "For gods sake Donald, when your quartet here this Elaine's going to beat the crap out of you, stop messing around." he said in irritated aggravation at him as I saw the look on Rodriguez's face as he paled at that voice._

 _'Dear god it can't be, it's not the cop who arrested me, it can't be him, it's been eight years, how could he find me, she's lying, she has to be, he's not her godfather, he couldn't be her godfather.' I saw him thinking and Walter looked at him in concentration as Max's eyes narrowed at the look on his face. I could see that he was now scared to death as Derek said it out loud._

 _"What's that reaction for exactly, he looks like he just saw a ghost?" Derek asked seeing the look on his face and Jenkins looked up from checking on her at that as he saw the look on his face and his eyes narrowed in concentration and anger. "Donald's tone when it comes to criminal's is that of furious father bear where the girls are concerned, but he's not a man you want to piss off or you lose a bit of your life bit by bit, he's been known to chase them down and actually tackle them to the ground before getting them into a hogtie, before his team arrives at work." Walter said and I finished his sentence then._

 _"If he's Adam Rodriguez and got arrested by my father-in-law before he started working here, he's afraid, because he knows he's screwed himself for life now." I said and he nodded as Daniel explained it to him gently as Eric repeated Donald's claim to my patient then. "Godfather, he's her godfather?" he asked and we nodded as Walter explained that to him then, his tone turning furious as he said it to him then._

 _"Yeah he's her godfather, Donald is Elaine's best friend and surrogate big brother, when the kids were born, they and the fourteen reversed claims for the eight, Nancy's Elaine's God-daughter and vice versa." Walter explained and he nodded. "Who's the adoptive parent for each?" Derek asked and Adams answered that one. "I'll tell you later, but this is neither the time nor the place for this." she said and Daniel finished that remark then as he looked at Derek gently._

 _"I did say Donald was Kristen's godfather on Tuesday, Derek, if he's deciding now to get involved here, because his son-in-law got him involved in what happened tonight, than he's making it clear that the cops are now involved in things. Donald's team is the homicide squad at the department they run a good portion of the squadron and with the fact he decided to make himself known to Lorenzo he's about to turn this into an over the radio interrogation at the moment, with him at the moment." Daniel said and he nodded as Lorenzo reacted to my remark._

 _"Father-in-law?" Lorenzo repeated in shock and I nodded to answer that. "I'm Nancy's future husband you idiot, the man on the radio is her father, your co-harts just pissed off the father of the intern working here, said intern my future wife, while Kristen is the god-daughter of the cop on the radio and you're an idiot for not looking at that sooner, White is Sergeant White, Caulfield is Captain Caulfield and with that in mind, Daredevil Thompson's her godfather, you and your partners fired the daughter of Daredevil Thompson, the cop who arrested the Cradle Nightingale, and with that in mind, you just screwed yourselves for life here."_

 _"I did my job where they're concerned, I helped them simply by hearing what it was they had to tell me and ending their nightmares for a while, and take several injuries in the process of that decision and he's nearly killed in the process, but now the fallout has begun, said fallout about you and we're getting to the bottom of what this is where you're concerned now, and I'm doing the bust that should have been three years ago, when you started working in this ward around my girls, while you just got arrested by the cop who arrested the Nightingale eight years ago."_

 _"And he's doing the bust that should have been done five years ago when you started working here, Daniel, he never got a background check, Carver checked a small part, but not the entire damn thing before he started working here, Kristen told me a bit of information that is going to get him killed, no matter what happens here, just focus on what she's telling you and ignore him, because he's the one who gave the near fatal dose tonight, that throws out his argument." I said and Daniel finished that with a stern look on his face at him as he looked at me gently._

 _"Your girls?" Lorenzo repeated with a shocked tone and I nodded. "I'm the second of two versions of psychiatrist here, the one acting like a true parent and father to them and they turn to me for protection and she tells me what I need to know, so with that I'm their adoptive father till they're released from the hospital, and you got a furious father bear pissed off at you here." I growled with a furious tone at him and she looked at me._

 _"She tell you that he never got his records checked when Carver hired him?" Adams asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I was actually running my own investigation today and the girls told me a multitude of things, half our killer and half your framer here, and said they broke the law by not looking at the entire record and I did Donald's investigation for him, which explains the reason I looked like I did when you and Daniel got down here, because this explains why she looks like this." I said and they nodded as Walter said it._

 _"You finished Donald's job of figuring out the suicide outbreak and now you're making a second bust now with Lorenzo, that's why you're looking at him like you're ready to tear his head off right now?" Walter repeated and I nodded to answer that as she followed that up with the next question. "You mean to tell me your relationship with Nancy went past going steady to becoming soul-mates?" Jane asked and I nodded to her as Jenkins has a bemused look on his face as he added on to that._

 _"Future husband, the emotional bond cemented itself by you getting involved in their situation tonight Neil?" Daniel repeated and I nodded. "I think I'm her soulmate actually Daniel." I said and he nodded and they smiled slightly at that one. "Lovely timing this week, she starts her internship and you wind up finding out she's your exact match, even if you are thirteen years older than she is, soulmate bonds don't care about age, but this one definitely didn't." Adams said to me and I nodded in agreement to that one. "I'm lucky she's of age now, or I'd be in big trouble with her father right now for that, since I'm much older than she is at the moment." I said and they chuckled at that as I heard an amused chuckle in Donald's voice at that remark._

 _"You have no idea how right you are son, but if I find out you did it, before you get married you're in big trouble here buster, is that clear." Donald said over the radio and I nodded as I blushed and they hid a smile at that. "You're the son in law of the cop on the radio now Doctor?" Lorenzo asked and I nodded. "Yeah and you just pissed him off by trying it on his God-daughter buster, and when the rest of her parental quartet hear what's going on you're screwed here. Who the hell are you exactly?" I asked and before he could answer Daniel added on to it._

 _"Nancy's father is a homicide detective in fact he's the man she told you about on Monday and he's the cop on the radio, you idiot, I'd know the voice anywhere, because I'm one of only ten people he works with on the job, because he's dragged in thirty five criminals in the last twenty years alone, his alias is Daredevil Thompson, and I think he was on duty tonight, if he gotten involved and chose now to make his presence known to you Lorenzo, to see what your reaction would be when you heard his voice, and in front of me, Walter, Jane, Max and Neil no less."_

 _"Any cop knows this rule of thumb, field test to the perp over the radio, before the interrogation gets started and with that in mind, why are you afraid of his voice, unless you heard it sometime, before you realized Jane and I are connected to him and their gang, as is Walter." Daniel said to him and she answered that with a bemused look. "Who forgot to take the radio off of him this time exactly, because Erin is going to be pissed." she said and I looked at her. "At this rate I don't think it matters, but it's show time now." I said and she nodded to that as Rodriguez paled further at that statement,_

 _"Is, is that the lieutenant?" he stammered and I nodded to answer that as Walter chuckled as he answered me, as he looked at his radio and saw a blue light blinking on it and shook his head. "He got it fixed to my frequency, again." Walter said and I nodded. "Alright keep the speaker on so we can talk to him and turn it up." I said and he nodded as he turned up the radio so the guys could hear it and gave me a nod as I got to work then as I answered him._

 _"Donald, yeah I read you, we neutralized the dose, she's okay now, but she's going to be out of commission for a while, because we think it just hit her, as to why Simms broke the law, I read the relief in Carver's eyes that said he was glad he finally got rid of me, because he knows where your missing parasite is, and knew he was screwed when she passed that information to me, because whatever reason your friends in the narcotics department came here for is the reason he had to get rid of us and Joey gave the excuse to do it, I have Lorenzo in front of me here and he's giving off a scared aura, and he seems to recognize your voice, how could that be exactly, dad?" I told him and gave the added title as his surrogate son and his tone went firm at that, while I heard a smile at my use of the title in his voice as he went into detective mode then._

 _"What does he look like exactly, because it's been eight years and I don't have the records on me in here, age doesn't change the fact he never changed his behavior, because he's still the same pervert I arrested eight years ago, and with that, I know you keep track of any criminals I catch like the department does Daniel, so what does this orderly look like, I need an exact match here to know we have him right in front of you, looks and behavior on duty, and that includes injuries that were taken in the last ten years, which were also on the record as well?" he asked and she answered that as her eyes narrowed as she got a very good look at him then._

 _"Black hair, blue eyes, Hispanic American, 6'2, he's got a left over scar on his temple that looks like he got a knife or something taken to his head prior to this and he's been smoking when he's on duty, I don't know what's in those cigarettes, but he looks like he's stoned afterward, I also saw a slight touch of blood on his hair indicating that whatever happened last night resulted in him hitting his head against a door frame or some other latch, but I'm not entirely sure here yet."_

 _"Then finally to top it off he's been breaking the rules repeatedly here, I just learned something else Donald, evidently he never did a stint in a medical hospital before, he's masquerading as an orderly, and he doesn't have a clue how to deal with teenagers either, as for Simms and Carver, they breached my orders over her, and I think the relapse hit her finally as a result, he's also got a very scared look in his eyes at your voice, like he heard it before, but long before he met me, Daniel, Neil or his team." she said and I heard his tone change at that._

 _"Stats are an exact match now, what's his reaction to hearing my voice exactly?" he asked and Walter answered that. "He's just turned pale, he seems to recognize your voice, almost like he heard it before, but when is something I'm not too sure of exactly, because I was also at that trial, as was Brecker, Judy's older brother got his internship here a little over two years ago, so whatever clue suggestions you have to offer me I need that now Donald, it's been eight years, I need to know who I'm looking at here." he said Donald explained that to him._

 _"If he's a criminal I arrested in the last fifteen years, than just hearing my other voice would be enough to scare him, but both that and my nickname, both are enough to scare the delights out of these guys when they see me involved in an investigation or bust at work and they try to make a run for it, which never works either, considering I've been known to run them down by foot and secondly my football nickname is enough to know that, rule one for a criminal here, is if you want to keep from being found, don't piss off the daughter or son of the cop who arrested you."_

 _"Let alone do anything that could expose you, like say attack the daughter of the woman who convicted you for your previous offense and with that in mind, most criminals know that and make sure not to expose themselves, but others, like Rodriguez, don't know when to quit, and make the mistake of trying it on the daughters of the most well known middle generation gang members in town as possible and with that in mind if he's exposed himself completely to my God-daughter, he wound exposing himself completely when he did it."_

 _"My daughter happens to know that, because she's seen me actually do that once or twice at work because I'm one of the fastest guys in the office at work, and my team also knows that as well and trying to out run me is not an option either no matter how much speed they put on, because I will do whatever it takes to take them down, and that includes pulling stunts like this."_

 _"Any criminal knows this rule of thumb that by trying to resist arrest or running for it and you're only going to get the shaft quicker and with that in mind here, if he's scared of my voice, he's heard it in a different tone, my officer tone to be specific which is as close to the proverbial death sentence for him as it is." he said to him gently and Max looked at the trio in amazed disbelief at that. "He's that dedicated to protecting the town from these guys?" he asked and they nodded as he answered that question gently._

 _"Yeah, I am, I'm a dedicated officer, but my family means even more to me, the girls and their mothers are my entire life, I may have lost my soulmate, but I've got my girls and my twin still, I'm also lucky I survived that blow to the car, otherwise Elaine will never change back and when I get my hands on the idiot for turning her into that he's getting a serious working over for it." he said and Derek called out at that. "I take it you mean Parker in that statement?" he asked him gently and his tone turned firm then._

 _"Yes, she and I have been friends for thirty three years, I'm her surrogate big brother, with me back in her life and the gang being back in one piece that's going to do as much as healing for her as it is for Kristen, especially if it means finding the asshole she's been trying to find for the last five years, and with that in mind I'm doing whatever is necessary to catch my next bust, before he's arrested for the final time, because my youngest I haven't seen in five years and whoever touches her like that is going to get his head taken off when I find out, and she knows that, so stand by." Donald said and he nodded as Donald's tone took on a dangerously stern tone, which must of been his cop voice, then as he shifted his attention to Lorenzo then._

 _"I'd hate to be Parker right now, when James and Jared hear this, because looking at it on this side of the fence she'd never do that to them, let alone us or her mother, now, we took Parker's place in her life and she's starting to heal, but we've got a lot more to do here, because they just drove a wedge into her progress right now." I said and the quartet nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Donald she said she'd never do that to you, you want to confirm that for the entire team now, where she's concerned, she belongs to you, the quartet and I'm now the final piece to it." I said and his tone turned gentle but firm then. "Whatever theory you had when she arrived regarding Rick is completely false guys, she'd never do that to us or her mother and godmother, if her memories are completely back just hearing my voice is enough to ease that emotional pain, but seeing the rest of my paternal quintet face to face at this age when her memories are back, that's the nail in the coffin for that theory." he said and Daniels eyes flashed in anger at that._

 _"Rick separated her from you, broke her shoulder and then took off, he's pissed me off enough here buddy, what the hell did he do to her if Grant sent his theory to us about this?" he asked and he growled angrily. "Grant is a complete idiot, his theory over Rod was crazy jealous, which was also a fake, but to answer the question, he thinks she's so lonely she's looking for a bit of attention and Rick's taking off on my twin is the reason for that attitude you saw on Monday, compiled with her not finding Rodriguez for the last five years. The damn fool's opinions are probably what went through her head when she was talking to your nurses during the panic attack, and when Jim and Jared hear these theories they're going to kill him." he said and they nodded as I saw the eight exchange looks at that as I said it for the entire team._

 _"What were the rest of your quintet like, because I've seen the trio with her all week and they act like she's the center of their quartet?" I asked and he hid a smile in his voice as he answered that. "You've seen Roland at this age without an anchor correct?" he asked and we nodded. "That's what James is like when he's not around Elaine, the duo get together and it brings out the teddy bear portion of his personality, he's a tough guy with a bit of a smart mouth at times here, but you never want to piss him off or you get the raging bull act when he sees the color red."_

 _"But when around her he's as gentle as possible with the girls, though his attitude shifts into teasing them a lot." he said and Max hid a smile at that as he thought over the kids bond then and he smiled at that since the comparison made itself clear to him. "In other words she brought out the teddy bear in him when I saw them together that first night, he's getting overly protective of her as a result at this rate, yeah okay I get it, keep going." he said to him and he went into the duo then._

 _"Jared and Elaine were extremely close, when I wasn't around she turned to him and their bond had the added side effect of being about to communicate without saying anything while Jack tended to be the straight guy, though he got a bit wise and it resulted in her taking a pillow to him at times, but he had a bit of the tough guy demeanor to him, but our teenage selves were replicated into the kids, but the quartet are the teenage versions of their parents and it's the same for the trio, and with that, once she sees the adult trio that's going to do as much healing as it did when the kids found each other, and once the adult seven are back in one piece that does it finally."_

 _"But I guarantee that whoever screwed with her recovery and physically is going to wind up dead when the boys hear it, because the other two families in addition to mine, James and Jared are Jack and Rob, she's closest to us, we pull the gang back together and the eight of us are healing her, that'll take care of it." he said and they nodded. "So you guys are the adult versions of your children?" Derek asked and I heard a chuckle as he answered him then._

 _"Yeah we are, my friends are adult copies to what you saw in the seven that first day they were back in one piece, and when the trio and I are with them it turns into whatever spectacle you had going on in the ward as a result here." he said and they nodded with a chuckle at that as I answered him then at that. "In other words it ran from one generation to the next here didn't it?" I asked and he answered with a smile in his tone. "Yeah it did, but the guys really take the girls safety seriously, she's the baby of the gang and with that whatever poor idiot who touches her like that has ten furious fathers bears to deal with." he said and Lorenzo swallowed at that as I hid a smirk._

 _"I'd hate to be the poor idiot who touches her like that, before she's ready for intimacy and Rick better stay clear of her or he's going to get his head torn off for this, with what I heard in her thoughts about your brothers in this case, especially James, Jared, Jack and Damian, if the quartet are their fifteen year old selves, sounds like you never want tick to them off where their tempers are concerned and if Rob is just as bad, look out." I said and heard a bemused tone in his voice at that._

 _"That's an understatement son, if James and Jared, let alone Rob and Jack hear their speculations they're going to kill him for it, she'd never do that to us or her mother, we're her favorite uncles, and with the fact that the idiot did just as much damage to her as he did to Elaine when we get our hands on him, he's ending up the ward for a good ten to fifteen years for recovery, Daniel I'll explain why that's necessary later, but you're not going to like it when you get the truth tonight okay." Donald said and Jenkins nodded as Donald refocused on Lorenzo._

 _"Why's that exactly?" he asked and he sighed. "Because whatever my daughter said this week regarding the suicide outbreak is the reason, Walter you're great at figuring out criminology and I know you're going to be the first to figure this out, but those injuries are not just from any normal knife or razor, but a set of knives that took the lives of twenty children when she and her brothers and gang were still toddlers." he said and Walters eyes widened at that. "The asshole poltergeist is using the Slasher's glove to take our patients away from us." he said to the ten and they nodded. "Alright guys watch him carefully to how he responds to my other tone on the job." Donald said and they all nodded to that as his attention shifted to Lorenzo._

 _"Alright pal, you ever wind up with a run in with me or my team in the last seventeen years?" he asked firmly and I watched him swallow as he tried to answer that. "I'm not sure, I don't remember if I ever ran into you before, who are you exactly?" he asked and Donald answered that firmly. "My name is Lieutenant Donald Eric Thompson, my nickname is 'Daredevil' Thompson, before the first outbreak on Elm Street my family was living at 1428 Elm street, and my daughter was thirteen years old when she called in the rapist the Cradle Nightingale."_

 _"Does my name ring a bell if you're one of the guys I arrested in the last fifteen years, because my previous rank was Sergeant, if you're a criminal, every criminal knows not to screw with me or you're getting arrested in this town and here's why, because I'm not a man you want to have on your bad side whatsoever, because I'm friends with a few members of the narcotics department, if it means getting shot in the middle of a bust I will do whatever it takes to put these guys behind bars?" he asked as I saw his face break into a sweat then at that statement._

 _"That why Jane said you had pissed off look on your face when you came up nine months ago, because you locked gazes with me, even before we met for real tonight?" I asked and he explained that to me as his voice returned to the gentle tone he had. "Yeah it is, the trio have been friends of the gang for thirty years, as members of our graduating class, we know they're innocent, Jansons been trying to find the culprit for the last five years, and learning that our friends are being framed for it was pissing me, Elaine and Erin off to no end, but if we found him now he's toast, but learning our children were trapped here would have killed the psychiatric duo when we found out they're being held hostage." he said and I nodded to that explanation._

 _"Donald your remark caused him to break into a sweat now at that, I think he knows who you are if he's in league with the drug brigades downtown, because he obviously knows your nickname very well, and he's scared of your police tone with him as well." Daniel said to him and I knew he nodded to that statement as he answered him then his voice shifting directions then to him._

 _"Did Janson show you what types of drugs are getting confiscated in these busts during a buy, because whatever they're made of is like they're taking speed and heroin rolled into one, and the alcohol is the added drug to cause the victim to start going crazy if the victim was a repeat performance of Rick last week, before she arrived in the ward on Monday?" he asked and Daniel's eyes flashed as he answered that and I knew he was pissed at it._

 _"Yes they did, but they're double checking to see if Jane and I are the ones selling it, which I'm not and I find out who is and their ass is mine, because I've had sixty or seventy junkies coming in all addicted to it, the latest started a bar fight and the bar got trashed that night, it took twenty cops breaking it up and seven to drag the victim in this time, their reactions are close to Rick's when you, Derek and Paul dragged him in when she was ten Donald, and I found it in his system then, I'm finding it in the systems of my patients and the one at the bar was an exact repeat performance of Rick."_

 _"He did the exact same thing here: took in too much, the guy at the next table over told him to take it down a notch and he lost it, and threw him into the table three seats down and started beating the crap out of him, before twelve waiters, Samaritans and guards grabbed him and forced him to the floor, before calling the cops and it took seven members of Kopecky's team and six of mine to get him to the floor here in the ward so I could sedate him to get him under control that night after they got him to the floor."_

 _"In total I've got seventy addicts and eighty five injuries to deal with and its getting out of control as well upstairs and Philips is getting just as aggravated with it as I am right now as a result here, my patients are suffering the withdrawal and rebound and it's reaching the point I've got to put them in the drunk tank to wait for it to drain out, two escape attempts and multiple fights, because despite the fact they're in withdrawal."_

 _"I find the level not changing at all during the recovery, like their getting it from another source here in the hospital, and someone is adding fuel to the fire by giving the alcohol as well, and with that every person breaking rules in this hospital is toast when I get through with them." he said with a furious growl in his voice and then I saw Lorenzo as his face turned pale at that as Donald answered him._

 _"Were you a military doctor, before you started working here?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I may be forty five, but my post was withdrawal and recovery if the P.T.S.D. patients started on the binge drinking and started going berserk, but I wasn't leaving my friends and retired and decided on continuing that job here, though I do both adults and kids, my patients were the reason I'm now beyond furious, where the kids are concerned, if they did more than trying to poison her, because I would have their hides for it." he said and I nodded as I answered then._

 _"What you just said caused him to pale further Daniel, like he knows he's screwed here. Donald his eyes flashed up a look like he knows your voice and he's afraid of it, and he's afraid of both of you now." I said and they both nodded to that. "Our missing pain killers are probably the reason for that, as well as my report to Donald, because this girl has been put through hell thanks to Rick and his decisions and I'm not letting him get away with it and I'm finding out who Lorenzo really is and why he's afraid of Donald right now, because my patient deserves the chance to finally get the truth out to us of what the hell is going on around here and what happened tonight, because I'm killing them for killing my patients." Daniel said with a growl and I nodded in agreement to that as Donald answered me._

 _"Alright if he's scared of me he knows he's screwed now that he knows who I am, because it's because he remembers the sound of my voice, just in my cop tone, because he's had a run in with me before, and it's a good bet it's eight years prior to this, which is the date he attacked Natalie Adams, which is when he saw me last with my daughter and the boys, just prior to when he started working here, which was when exactly, if it's taken us five years to track him down and her mother is so furious she was beyond irritated on Monday when your nurses were talking to her exactly." he said and she nodded and Walter stood up at that in shocked disbelief._

 _"Exact, you run blood typing we need a blood test, but if this means he's right in front of me, he's about to wind up dead Donald, because he's the one who gave her the dose tonight, the left over scar could be from anything man, to answer your second question he started working here five years ago, he was upstairs for two, before we had eighteen teenage girls admitted and asked for a transfer and got transferred to working in the ward. Are you sure it's him, because any guy going by that name could be him?" he asked and Donald explained that to him then._

 _"Yeah I'm very sure Walter, the reason is there was a bar fight he got into which explains the scar, the scar was leftover from a knife in a bar downtown, which is where he sells these drugs to and also getting slammed into the latch of a locker door in the girls locker room, he's a drug addict and a smoker and he's also a phony, alright that's two red flags, he's a skilled fake guys, he's a chameleon, tries to keep from being found, but his weakness is looking at a beautiful teenage or young woman, starts flirting with them till they start getting nervous and then waits till they're a week into, before or after their cycle and then, if he's now working and masquerading as an orderly, he causes a reaction in his victims to trigger a panic like the one he did with my God-daughter, as to why, he's doing that so he can start molesting the new ones."_

 _"Walter if you're who I think, you're connected to me aren't you, one of my fellow team-mates went by the name Fast Catch here, but if you're going by your real name, let me know that, but what's the protocol if they're that worn out from exhaustion and blood loss and pass out?" he asked and Walter quickly explained that to him. "We, my boss, Dr. Gordon and I keep them surrounded to head off them getting off the table, but she responded to us automatically and she didn't mind that I left my hand on her leg, like she needed us protecting her, from him and seemed to recognize my arms around her at the time after that nightmare she had."_

 _"To answer your question yeah I am, but just by the other name you used to call me, which I'll go into in a bit, but it's good to hear you're back to normal buddy." he told him and he quickly answered him. "She probably knows she could trust you, but her response to you was that of familiarity Walter, and I'll go into that, but thanks I appreciate that. If she told you that already she's right, but how worn out was she exactly, if she collapsed, and you, if you're not my official gang member, decided to be the connection to us, you, the duo and Brecker, if he's here?" he asked and he smiled at that and Adams answered that with a sigh as she explained that._

 _"Quick question, what's your opinion of the fact that Walter, Max and I took over for you and your trio when she was admitted?" I asked and I heard his voice change with a gentle smile. "Than we're grateful that you were taking care of her for us, if you're just like us, than you filled in our roles in her life." he said and the duo smiled in relief. "We did actually, less than a week and she was beginning to heal emotionally from Rick taking off on her, but that's one of the things they got to answer for here." Walter said for me then and I knew he nodded to that._

 _"She hasn't slept in close to seven months Donald, after we got her on the table the guys surrounded her and she didn't want Neil leaving her, like she did with you after Rick's outburst five years ago, they saw the fracture line in her shoulder, but I never told them what caused it, though I think she told the kids today if she had a total recall, because I think she blocked it out for obvious reasons Donald, since that's the last time she saw you, but she needs to hear your voice, so we need to keep the line open while you're in recovery, despite the separation she still needs you now." she said and I could tell he nodded in agreement then._

 _"She probably told him most of that, because she could sense he's either close to my equal or an exact match, but it's pretty obvious she needed him, because Rick crossed the line finally where she's concerned and Neil's an exact match to me that she thought, out of you, he should be the first to get the truth on who you had working here, now did she mention anything else to you son about him?" he asked me and I nodded as I said it._

 _"Yeah, in fact she told me his strategy, why attack when the girls are dealing with their cycles, before, during, and after, because my girl patients are scared of him and each male quartet or more had her surrounded to protect her, she said he was rapist what's his area in this if he's targeting girls thirteen to nineteen years old and your twin is trying to get him off the street right now?" I asked and the sextet looked at me in shock at that and he explained that to me with a tone of icy rage then._

 **And that's Chapter 13, as this continues One of the orderlies suddenly figures it out and explains everything to the team and the two doctors as the situation starts getting worse in the explanation, before the parasite is revealed and they arrest him, before they call the trio's parents to the hospital as this portion of the story starts heating up.**


	14. 14: Truths and Reveals Explained

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 14: Explanations and the Truth of the Outbreak**

 _As I heard his tone, I knew he was sick with the demeanor his missing parasite had."How_ _much did my daughter explain to you son?" he asked me and I explained that. "She said he was diseased infested dog and can't keep his hands to himself where teenage girls are concerned, what did she mean by that exactly, because Will asked Kristen for more information about him, and that included the drugs, she and Kristen explained everything this bastard is and she was furious they were blackmailing me as well?" I asked and he explained that._

 _"My daughter where they're concerned really takes the law seriously and when it comes to you, if you're her future intended, son is going to kill when she hears everything they're doing to you emotionally, and if Kristen chose you as her father, the poor idiots had better get out of her way, because she's just like her mother in temperament, and Buddy you should know this now, because having both women from the same familial gang litter on your head means you're just asking to get mauled Adam and here's why."_

 _"Not only is he a rapist, son, he's a sexual maniac, guys like this suffer from the sexual pleasure of it and it turns to messing with children, and with that in mind, if you read up on hebephilia and ephebophilia its the exact same thing here, because he goes after any teenage girl, by that I mean any girl from thirteen to nineteen years old with a beautiful face and is just filling in her figure, said statement these girls are not much older then preteen to second year college students, in short here he's a total dog where young women are concerned and with that in mind."_

 _"He's just not able keep his hands to himself where teenage girls are concerned, where my god-daughter is concerned I knew she'd grow into what she looked like now, but she looks like her mother at this age, and I don't have to see her to know that, but that's his undoing now and here's the reason why, because if the idiot did date backing from his trial to when he saw her now, and added the eight years to her features, he'd see the now fifteen year old version of the little girl I was holding at the trial and the same is said for my daughter, because Nancy looks like a female version of me at that age."_

 _"She's twenty one, but looks like she's twenty five, but she gets that from me, because I'm forty five and I look closer to forty eight years old, anyway, if you remove the added look of thirteen years and the gray line in her hair, and the slight edge to her eyes when it comes to me to Krueger, you'll see the thirteen year old who called him in and did a full eye witness report at the trial, but that's his problem he never did that, and any idiot in the union, like his counterparts in the prison, would have and backed off once they put faces to their adult counterparts, said counterparts the four woman at his trial."_

 _"Elaine, Claire, Wendy and Sarah, are the adult versions of the quartet and if he'd just taken twenty four years off Sarah and thirty years off Elaine, Wendy and Claire he'd seen the girls at that age and switched it up here and added the eight years to the girls faces now and he'd immediately back off, but his thinking he could get away with it, is his undoing now, because doing it when every connection to his trial is in the ward with him is as suicidal as it gets, what with four connections in the ward and then every orderly on the team would kill him once they read that record and saw him for what he is."_

 _"Any rapist shadows his victims, but the ones who do go for the girls who can't defend themselves half the time, and secondly if they're trapped in a place like this, they know, if they're working here, knows no one will believe them, if they're committed for attempted suicide, which is what my daughter probably told you already, but that sums it up in the first area, but a true psychiatric would help the patient not make it worse and with that in mind, they know this and are letting him get away with it."_

 _"A teenage girl patient knows whether or not an adult will listen if it was something this serious and she was in danger of being raped and was ready to report it, if the psychiatrist treating them was someone like me or my son-in-law they'd listen and do the right thing and call it in, get the background check and then turn to a member of the team who was at the trial and that would end the mind games here altogether."_

 _"But with the fact they had to wait six months for my daughter to arrive though, I can guess one of you probably would never have listened even if the girls had told you, before my daughters arrived and she needed someone who didn't spend eight months taking care of them to do it." he said and I watched Max cover his eyes at that, knowing that he meant him and his team then as he went on then his tone turning stern then._

 _"Was Taryn just waiting for my daughter to arrive at the time, before she said anything son?" he asked and I watched Jenkins eyes flare up in anger at that as I nodded. "Yeah she was Donald, damn it Max that attitude could have resulted in a real rape, for both her and Kristen, no teenage girl would turn to someone who acts like that for protection, they'd turn to someone who'd been at the trial of said felon." I said sternly and his eyes closed in pain. "I didn't know Doc." he said sadly and Jenkins answered that firmly._

 _"Were you just focusing on their mental conditions this entire time, not bothering to see that the reason they're so frustrated here is not because they were being held against their will, but because they knew you'd never believe what it was they had to say, especially when it had to do with a rapist masquerading as a member of your own team and they were endanger of being raped?" I asked him and he nodded to answer that._

 _"The kids were framed for their attempts, Jesse was possessed by our poltergeist, everything emotionally wrong with them is caused by our poltergeist, he's the cause, not symptom and with that, if you just really heard what it was they were trying to saying Taryn wouldn't have waited till now to say anything and Kristen passed me the added information, in the way a true detective would, I helped them by listening to them, and then furthered their emotional therapy by that dream test this afternoon, you should have done the same, before it killed half the group, and if they'd followed the damn law, I would have ended those dreams and we could have released them three months ago." I told him as Jenkins went into it his tone stern as he looked at him._

 _"If the girls needed me to hear this, I'd listen Max, the last time Kristen saw me was five years ago, she knew I was waiting for the shoe to fall and decided I should know she just found my framer for me, if she was waiting till tonight to do it, you very well could have killed the prime witness by that dose and by following their orders tonight, the asshole knows he's toast, because I've been friends of their parents for years here."_

 _"And were you just blindly following orders of whatever those old fools tell you this entire time, because this could be considered aiding and abetting if she had been raped?" he asked and he nodded with a sigh. "Alright you got one chance boys understand, you're following our orders only as of now here, understand." Adams added and they nodded as Walter called out to Donald, before he could she turned to me then._

 _"What caused you to start listening to Kristen, if she and Taryn told you this?" she asked me and I looked at her. "Our bond shifted directions Jane, she needed me protecting her, ours created the type of telepathic effect she has with Donald, she didn't want me leaving her side when I went to talk to Elaine, and then burrowed deeper into my arms when I was spending time with her, those nightmares resulted in those bruises on her shoulder, to put it bluntly, I'm so much like Donald, she figured I'd be the one protecting her this entire time." I said and she nodded with a gentle look to that as Donald said it for her._

 _"Adoptive father effect here, that definitely helps right now, and if that relationship keeps heading in that direction Elaine and Erin are not going to care you're the one she chose to be her adoptive father, even though I'm her godfather son, alright that helps a lot son and thank you and with the fact you did my job for me, her mother is going to be relieved that you dropped the news to her, but she's going to kill the pervert for this."_

 _"Alright if you protected her from the attack, twice by waking her up, and her brothers headed off the supposed attack last night and she drops it to you and my daughter first is that it son, is this why you had to get it to me, because Nancy is an intern and.., damnit, alright I see the problem here now. And it's you never would have listened even if the info came from an intern is that it Mr. Johnson, because you think they're nothing but a danger to themselves here, and you were blindly following orders that could have killed her tonight, is that what happened here." He said sternly and Walter said it for him angrily._

 _"You've got it right Donald, I actually overheard my boss's remark to your daughter during the tour he gave her, when she reported in and I wasn't too happy with that remark either, considering that out of the twelve of us only two of the eleven were at the trial and if she, Jennifer or Taryn, told me what was going on the last few months, let alone the other fifteen girls we had here the last three years as well and with that in mind if I'd been told I'd call the cops and get that record checked, because the trio's parents, like you, are my closest friends." Walter said with a growl and Max turned to him at that._

 _"Why wouldn't they tell me if he's been messing with them exactly, I'm in charge of their care at night, why didn't they tell me?" he asked and Walter answered that with a furious look then as he looked at him and the nine angrily. "You recall your statement to Nancy, 'They're dangerous, to themselves and to each other.', just hearing that they knew you'd never listen to them, no teenager would turn to someone who thinks that way about them, when they did nothing to receive that remark, they'd been trapped here for seven months, cut off from their parents."_

 _"I went to check on her, before dinner that night and found her with Jennifer talking at the time, whatever they were talking about had to do with this, and she and Taryn were getting beyond irritated at the unchanging opinions you had for them and the quartet, I mean think it over, why would they react to Lorenzo like he's dangerous, but turn to us for parental care, and then Kristen turning into me after whatever she was dreaming about on Monday."_

 _"Her reaction to me is because she knew my hug, and if that memory of the trial came back finally, she knows exactly who I am and what I am to her and her mother, if she told me I'd listen to what it is she has to say, because I've known her parents since I was a kid, attitudes like this are the reason these kids don't trust the team Max, they turn to us for paternal care, but where it really matters, like protection from an asshole like this they wait till someone who doesn't know them so well to arrive, before they let loose their emotional secrets and with that in mind here."_

 _"If the kids told me I'd listen, because though I didn't see the girls at the trial, I knew exactly why kind of bastard this is, and with the fact the nightmares only made it worse, Roland knew you'd never change your tune till it took having someone who wasn't dealing with his outbursts, repeatedly, to arrive and they waited till the axe fell, which happened to be this week."_

 _"Because of your previous opinions of them, they weren't suicide attempts, they were framed, and you thought they were dangerous to themselves, which is a load of bullshit, before now, if she'd told me, she'd know I'd take it seriously, because I know the bastard's technique, because I was at his trial, exact match and blood typing would be needed, but I'd need a few suggestions in order to find the asshole, which is where Kristen and Nancy came into it."_

 _"The duo were waiting for someone new to arrive and they got it with Nancy, she's their link to their parents, and their parental proxy, said proxy the daughter of the man who arrested him at the time, but that's why, they needed her here to tell her and through her straight to us, tonight, because there are only two members of the team who know what happened that day and I'm one of them." he said and they nodded sadly as he thought it over and then looked at him then._

 _"We've spent so much time working out their mental/emotional states I wasn't seeing the true dangers here, one being a homicidal maniac turned poltergeist and number two one of the guys on our team is teenage rapist and screwing with the girls when our backs are turned, alright time to pack in here, because I've had it with the duo's attitudes here and I'm making my own rules."_

 _"We spent seven months taking care of them and thanks to my idiocy, they think I'm not going to listen to them, because my thoughts were focused on the false attempts, damn it, she's the latest and it had to be her who identified him, alright thanks to our poltergeist he's got everyone thinking they're suicidal, including me, till now, Kincaid loses his temper when she brings it up in front of her and it was way too close in there, alright who do we have to thank for all of this exactly, because he's getting it again?"_

 _"Why is he killing our kids and why is the Slasher's glove being used for all of it and most of all the puppet Philip was working on the last month suddenly disappears, what is going on around here, if this was not a suicide outbreak and the lieutenant also winds up in here to recover from nearly being killed tonight, and Doctor Gordon looks like he got into fist fight and caught in a cave in from the looks of him, because he broke his arm in that blow._ _Alright lay it on me, what's the theory now Walter, if you're this good at it?" Max asked and him and he got started then._

 _"Lieutenant, before you say it, I'm just turning myself in now to you, I'm coming in quietly so don't lose your temper, I surrender. If you remember, what I looked like the day you arrested me, well I look like that again." Lorenzo shouted out then and I looked at him. "Adam, if you're surrendering to me now, it's a good time to do it pal, because if they killed five of my kids, because Rod got you thrown behind bars, they'd screwed." he answered him and he nodded._

 _"Yeah that's it exactly Lieutenant, they're with holding your adoptive kids medication, because of me." he said and fell to the floor, seeing a change then Jane looked at him. "Why exactly?" Daniel asked and he covered his eyes as he said it. "Because he does, they tell you, she tells Nancy, Nancy tells Doc Gordon, he tells their parents, they get back together and they're fucked, when Parker, White and Caulfield arrive, and with them are Grey, Lane and Lantz."_

 _"She had a recall last night, she remembers everything, when she told me to add the years, well I decided screw it, just surrendering means an easier sentence, than them and you getting the bomb dropped on you. But the quintet decided they were plugging the leak by any means necessary, wait till she wakes up she can confirm this, but I'm who you think I am, you have the evidence now, and the rest of it is in the cafeteria." he told us and we and Walter noddedhe._

 _"Why'd she nearly lose it, Max said she had the look of a deer in the headlights, and her face went pale, like she'd nearly been attacked once before?" Derek asked and Walter's eyes narrowed in rage as he answered him. "Nearly attacked, she's so shaken up it takes maybe five minutes, before she feels safe and burrows into my arms and we find several bruises on her shoulder that weren't there five minutes earlier, alright with that in mind."_

 _"Doc what was she mentally shouting at you when she had that nightmare on her arrival?" he asked me and I went into it. "Her voice took on a beyond panicked tone and she was screaming for help and to wake her up automatically, our boogeyman tried to attack her in there, that explains the bruises you found, and as for the unasked question."_

 _"Her secondary thoughts on that were she knew what we were all thinking then, thanks to Rick, she knew our first theory in her case, which has been disclosed as false now, she wasn't trying it for real, and she'd never do that to us, her mother or the adult gang and she was determined to find out who he is, because our poltergeist and this boogeyman are the same man, said man being the guy who suddenly disappears twelve years ago and our patients are localized to the same block, everything we once thought just shifted directions here, it's not suicide at all."_

 _"I got every clue we needed for it and it's localized to the town legend and the jump rope song Nancy's generation created after 'he' died or disappeared, and with that, we should have focused on that, because several of the verses were the key to cracking the code in the suicide outbreak here." I told him and he nodded as his eyes shot open in shock, before narrowing in anger and hatred. "He's not dead at all, he's our poltergeist, and the god damn boogeyman they're all dreaming about right now?" he asked and I nodded and Jenkins looked between us._

 _"What, what did you just figure out Walter, if it has you this pissed off?" he asked him and he sighed. "The Slasher has turned himself into a legend and the jump rope song was the key to cracking the code in the suicides, it wasn't just random at all, seventy percent of the original block are dead, Marge dies in her sleep, Jesse is so traumatized he tries to kill himself to protect the others, and we lose sixty kids all from unexplained injuries and suicide, and the bodies all have very high doses of caffeine in them, this was not a suicide outbreak, they were being marked for death, by a homicidal maniac, one we thought was dead for the past twelve years, Doctors, said maniac now named and haunting the ward as a poltergeist."_

 _"This was no accident, it's intended, our poltergeist was making his presence known, we lost 90 kids and two adults in the last seven years alone, plus the added twenty, 112 people altogether, direct theory this wasn't just some crazed spirit killing kids for fun, he's targeting the entire town for one reason, and it's that he lost his own kid. So we take his kid away from him and he's seeing it eye for an eye by taking our children away from us, in the worst way possible, and it's by killing our children as the nightmare version of his alias. But it's not just anyone, the jumpropes song was the key, no it's not just any poltergeist doing it either."_

 _"As for area number two on Monday in the stand off in the exam room and that nursery rhyme, when did you guys move to town exactly, I mean I've lived here all my life, what about you?" he asked and Max explained that to him. "Ten years ago, I'd been a medic for twenty years and my family moved to town, because my brother lives here." he said and Derek added his then. "The rest of us only nine years man." he said and Walter nodded as he explained it to them then._

 _"Alright with that in mind, it's not a nursery rhyme, since the bastard died he became a local legend in town, the locals, those of us who lived here all our lives, just call him by his alias, which is the Springwood Slasher, while the kids know it simply by learning the legend from the kids who were raised here and the nursery rhyme is apart of it, but that's what this is now. Nancy's age group created it after he disappeared and the the town legend starts."_

 _"The nursery rhyme is not a nursery rhyme at all, but the jump rope song the kids made up about the Springwood Slasher, by the kids, I mean the ones who were born here in town and were raised here, during his reign of terror, the Slasher was a well known lunatic as our generation ridiculed him all his childhood, because he was the son of a hundred maniacs, because his mother worked here, and got locked in the tower, that Philip supposedly jumped off of, and was attacked repeatedly by the psychos in that tower, one hundred maniacs and that amount of seed warped his mind, and he becomes a sociopath by the time he was seven."_

 _"From there he couldn't grow up normally, because he was branded a psycho from day one and his name was Fred Krueger, but his nickname was Freddy, or Fred, as the adults knew him when he got tried at the time. Fred Krueger turned himself into a legend and the locals who dealt with him, meaning everyone who lost their kids to this bastard, those of us who lived in the neighborhood, because that glove was well known, causing this on his victims, after being released on a technicality, he disappeared after that." he said showing them the knife injuries. As that ran through him he quickly added onto it._

 _"As a result of that and the town legend, the kids made a jump rope song about him. Since the bastard disappeared the song became well known which explains why every kid in town knows that legend, but nobody sees it but anything but a legend till it bites them on the ass, which explains why every kid we get has dreams about a boogeyman, till finally something happens and they go to drastic measures to stay awake, which explains the sextet, but if she heard that repeatedly, she didn't want to be put under, because it was either code for run or get out of range quick, because said maniac was about to come after her and has that glove as a weapon, she's making sketches and models of his house, and..., alright he's what she, or I would say the entire group, was dreaming about and with that in mind here time to change theories."_

 _" As for the lines here and to quote it 'One, Two Freddy's coming for you, this poltergeist we got running around the ward, is now using his nickname and the kids now know it, the last line was never sleep again, which I'm guessing explains the multiple murders and why the kids are up every night till they finally pass out or worse, but that's the clue we needed here finally, seven eight, gotta stay up late, they were up all night every night, nine ten, never sleep again, since their nightmares started none of them want to sleep." he said and they all nodded as Jenkins answered him as his eyes narrowed in concentration._

 _"What's the whole song exactly, because none of the adults living in town know it though the kids do and Jane and I grew up here like you did?" Jenkins asked and he quoted it. "One, two Freddy's coming for you, three, four, better lock your door, five six, grab your crucifix, seven, eight, gotta stay up late, nine, ten never sleep again. Every kid knows that song, but if it's the indicator, it's probably before whatever caused these nightmares to start getting out of hand."_

 _"Alright to crack this, break it up into pieces, the ones needed most here, are the first, fourth and fifth verses, and Freddy should have been a dead give away to us, for those of us who grew up here, what with the fact most of us were at his trial, before he disappeared, because our generation used that as his name when we were kids, stay up late. So they're all up past midnight and never sleep sleep again, they sleep and they're in physical danger, said danger is they're going to get hurt or worse and these injuries show up without being seen on them."_

 _"Not till after they do wake up, the next morning, making us think they've did it themselves when in actual fact, they're being framed here, since our patients are blocked from this crap and with that in mind think it over._ _We were born in 1941 and by the time we started the fifth grade, he was getting teased about his background by the preppies, his behavior turns more maniacal and he kills his pimp of a father, before killing a teenager when we were twenty one_

 _" If we'd also been paying closer attention here, we'd have put it together sooner, our latest arrival freaked out after hearing the 'S' word, because whatever she saw the night before scared her enough she didn't want to see it twice, and that song is the trigger, before whatever happens in there, which explains why they're all up all night here, she put up a fight after losing her temper after two deaths in two days and five deaths in three months, under our supervision, the Doc looks like he got hit with a shovel and knocked into a grave, with the way he looks."_

 _"Ahh shit, alright I get what the hell has been going on around here this week and it's because we were also looking at the wrong conclusions for the suicide outbreak, not suicide, but murder, the kids were being murdered and if those injuries are what I'm thinking, four knives, not one, no switchblade or razor can do this, not from a single blade, it's four at once, and there's only thing I can think of that can do that and it's the slasher's glove which has serrated edged razors on it, so probably steaks or some other razors, but Philip had the scars going right down to the bone."_

 _"They never want to hear the 'S' word, either one, and they drink anything with caffeine in it, before lights out which explains the constant trips to the soda and candy machines in the hall, sugar and caffeine, keeping them completely wired, so they're awake for hours on end, they're always together, sudden losses of weight from the first two, these injuries show up all at once and this wasn't here, before when they sedated her, look at her shoulder, there's more than one injury she took tonight, and probably internal in addition to external ones we need to check out if they're there, because this is from hand to hand combat, fighting him by using martial arts, and she took several blows to the stomach and face by the looks of it, look at the bruises there."_

 _"If she looks like this she went into combat, Joey's suddenly awake and responsive, barely six hours after getting put into a coma, and we lose four in one week, one from the fall from the tower, another from the tv and two at once, which probably has to do with what just happened and why Joey is now completely responsive here, and all from unexplained injuries of the last four days and three months, think about it you guys, everything the kids did, our five dead patients, Jesse, Dean, they're now at Fairview being treated for that."_

 _"Alright starting with Dean, he hasn't slept in six months, and after realizing an outburst could put him in detention, and sedated, decided he wasn't dying by sedation, broke the window and we heard the crash, and found him in the bathroom, bleeding to death, from his wrist, after we got that taken care of we sent him to Fairview, which is just outside of town, out of the perimeter of our poltergeist, he's not leaving town till the kids of the people who killed him, and every kid in town is dead after that, this is an eye for an eye situation, as well as a personal vendetta against every parent in town who was at the bastard's trial, the ones who lost their kids to this psycho, as well as the ones who weren't and didn't, and with that in mind."_

 _"We're working in a psychiatric hospital, it's time to apply psychology to this, the guys the cops keep bringing in and the maniacs that were in the tower. Every psycho that is born had something traumatic happen to him, or he was born with that type of mentally unstable aura to him, he tries to stay normal, but he can't till something causes him to flip out and he goes on a killing spree till the cops gun him down or he's arrested and thrown in here, so with that in mind here, ignore every medical theory we came up with for the kids and the suicides, focus on why we were dealing with unexplained deaths, and why the kids were doing what they're doing."_

 _"Screw what the old theories said about this Max, I know the information on the drugs Jenkins is getting framed for is what's been bugging you, but these kids and our town was drug free, our town hates drug dealers with a passion, our drug dealer is a rapist the cops have spent five years trying to find him, because he's destroyed 200 lives, but to get back to it, the cops find kids with this stuff and they get sent here for rehab, but none of our kids were taking drugs or drinking, that eliminates that, as does sexual stuff, none of them are ready yet and it's not the music either, so every medical theory the teen psychiatrists, like Simms and Grant, come up with was wrong."_

 _"None of them are on drugs or screwed by chemistry and genetics, none of them were taking drugs, just the caffeine, now why would that be exactly?" he asked and he watched him think it over. "Doc take your shirt off, I need to see your chest." he added and I flinched as she helped me remove it and they looked at the lacerations in shock as Daniel said it for the three of them._

 _"You get into a fight with him tonight, before burying the bastard?" Daniel asked and I nodded to answer that. "Yeah, after he threw him into the fender of that Ferrari, I was trying to keep him from nailing my heart, but he slashed me across the chest and knocked me into the grave, Nancy's scream woke me up and I buried him, but I drove back with a broken arm, so I could get him to you and Jane." I said and he nodded. "I'll forgo that lecture, but don't try that twice son, understand and I mean that, you're his son-in-law and the gang, as well as we, are going to take it seriously as of now." he told me and I nodded to that as Max answered his question._

 _"They're doing it to stay awake, and Taryn..., God, I've been so focused on her recovery I never considered that the kids would never do that." he said and we both nodded as I answered him._ _"She was framed for that attempt as well, Daniel, did you find it strange that she panicked when you got called into the exam room after she arrived?" I asked and he nodded as he thought it._

 _"That amount takes two weeks to wear off, I was going to run a blood test, but saying that word in front of her evidently caused that reaction next question is why, unless..., that bastard was hoping we'd do that so he can hit her up with the dose that caused what happened tonight." he said in shocked anger and hatred and I nodded as I turned back to Max._

 _"Yeah precisely, Simms and Carver's theory was off completely, as was yours Max, drugs don't trigger these types of crazed killing sprees or suicide outbreaks, nor is it society, media, not it at all, movies and theater are not responsible for our actions or theirs, these kids are completely straight, but when something along the lines of what's been going on in the ward happens that when it triggers things to this extent, and with that in minds it's not chemical or society at all."_

 _"The real truth is they've all suffered traumas, a trauma that none of the kids who died remember, or suffered, before the outbreak began, the riot was not a riot at all, our boogeyman made himself known then, and every kid at the party was so panicked and traumatized they all started dreaming about him and infected their friends in the process, our poltergeist's main weapon is fear, every kid in their graduating class was afraid of him, said him was a man that was a total maniac, born the son of a hundred maniacs and he became a psychotic himself as a result and with that in mind here, time to switch theories and go into something none of us did till now, in my case I did Donald's investigating for him and it nearly kills me in the process." I said and they looked at me in shock at that as Walter said it for them._

 _"Our damn poltergeist tried to kill you to keep from neutralizing him right now?" he repeated and I nodded as I explained it to him. "After two days worth of murders I reached the point of wanting to know what the hell was going on and Nancy told me everything last night and we told the kids the truth, and Kristen filled in the blanks, saying I should see this as any homicidal maniac that is still alive, homicidal maniacs 101 and horror movies 101: treat it like this."_

 _"Every cop took psychotic training and reading the mind of a maniac, as did any psychologist or psychiatrist, but it's time to look at it like this, like a cop or someone who knows the mind of homicidal maniac, Daniel you took psychology into the mind of a maniac, aside from a junkie and an alcoholic, which is just another word for someone screwed up by chemistry. But to get back to it, it's backtracking it to who the guys in the tower were, because they all follow that exact pattern, as did Jack the Ripper and Charlie Manson and every other well known psycho we know of over the last 200 years here."_

 _"So with that in mind, it's homicidal maniacs 101 here, what would the reaction be if the town took his daughter, or son, away from him, since he's already taken the kids of ten families away from them and, before getting arrested, kills ten more, released on a technicality and then winds up dead and_ _he's now a poltergeist and by the looks of this a dream stalker as well, and he's focused on the children of the people who killed him and every parent in town who wasn't at the trial and wanted him dead?" I asked and Jenkins looked at me in shocked disbelief as the theory went through him and he nodded._

 _"He'd see it as an eye for an eye and start taking away the kids from every parent in town, if he's a dream menace he's..., oh my god, he's killing the kids in there, killed in there, they die for real, dream selves, okay when asleep the brain runs whatever dream they're dealing with and the brain is the entire nervous system for the body, alright I get it now, I see the problem as to why they keep panicking here, Jane, it's like this."_

 _"In there everything is real, with the fact the mind is the nerve system for this,_ _their dream-selves are their brains, if the jolt is bad enough they wind up with whatever injury they took in there, and if they get killed in there, it's their brain that is destroyed and they die for real, from the way she looks she evidently took one hell of beating in the fight, and_ _we lost four in one week thanks to this, alright I get it, keep going Walter." he said to them and she nodded to that and he nodded to that gently as he explained this._

 _"This is not just any normal scandal, but like the original scandal running here, the legend of the Springwood Slasher had everything we needed, as did the song, it all fits now, any skilled cop would look at certain pieces, but not everything, alright I got it Donald. I'm doing it your way, you're the homicide detective pal, I don't blame you, or the twenty, one bit here, but Richards a dead man when I get through with him, because my patient has been in serious need of paternal care since the bastard left town." he said and he gently answered him as his tone turned stern with the team, and the medical duo then, and I knew they got what he was about to say next._

 _"Alright, all of you, what he's about to say is not leaving the hall, because it's back history that nobody can ever know, because the holdout caused a massacre and you're going to kill him when you figure it out. Walter, Daniel, Jane, you know me and the twenty we'd never do revenge or vengeance, we'd never consider murder, it wasn't the first card in the deck, we decided to destroy the equipment, but the catalyst was the final breaking point for the hold out and Daniel, that's your area, okay, he's Kristen's catalyst in how she wound up in here, your original theory in her case now." he said and they all nodded and Jenkins nodded as his eyes widened in anger._

 _"Who's the catalyst for the holdout in this bloodbath exactly?" Max asked and Walter sighed as he looked at him. "The holdout is our original theory in her case, with the fact she met us, she would never do that to us, her mother or their parents and he comes back and I'm killing him for it, eye for an eye, he couldn't care less that he's destroyed her and her mother just as long as the bastard was dead, the catalyst was his brother's son, she's an only child."_

 _"I met their parents when we were fifteen, I know the twenty one better than anyone outside of our circle, aside from Jane and Daniel, with that, I know they'd never consider private justice or lynch mobs here, that's the last card in the deck, they'd choose destroying his equipment, wait for him to try it again, and have two members of Donald's team tail him till they caught him in the act, the hold out flipped out and wouldn't listen to reason and here's the reason why."_

 _"He loved that catalyst like his own son and flipped out, and lost his mind out of grief, the vengeance factor got taken into it and he didn't care what the twenty one said, the bastard was winding up dead either way, and he's the reason our poltergeist turned into what he is now, vigilante justice and drinking is the key and it turned into this, I did a study of dream lore back when I was twenty five and it said there was a trio of dream demons looking for the most dangerous, evil, twisted man in existence and when chosen they give him the power to cross the line and turn our dreams into reality, and our poltergeist was that man, the key was given to him by the hold out, that's how it turned into a bloodbath." he said and they looked at him in shock at that as Jenkins said it for them with a beyond furious tone in his voice at the revelation._

 _"The catalyst in her case lost his mind out of grief, and no matter what his wife and brother-in-laws say, the Slasher was going to die either way, he destroyed her to avenge his nephew and it causes a bloodbath, and now seventy nine more families are torn apart due to his actions, three quarters of the block are dead, along with sixty more innocent children and two adults, if he's the reason for this bloodbath and who I think he's being committed for it, that's illegal, vengeance is no excuse for murder."_

 _"Donald is this what you meant when you said I wasn't going to take it well when I got the truth, because I'm ready to have him committed for breaking her arm already right now, but if he's really the catalyst he's getting the consequences in the only way possible and he's being committed for it?" he asked and I heard a sigh as he answered him._

 _"Yeah that's exactly what I meant Daniel, my original decision was to destroy the bastard's equipment and wait for him to try again and when he did my team, Elliot and I would be the ones to arrest him, with a court order, and he'd die by the electric chair, but he wouldn't listen to us, we never wanted to make that choice and I've spent three years searching for the crap to alleviate the guilt, that's why we separated, the guilt was killing us, we never wanted to do that, and losing my wife was the final straw."_

 _"I lose the trio in a week and then her, he's destroyed my life, and the girls just turned me back by getting me involved tonight, I actually vented by getting into a fight with 'him', which explains the condition I wound up in when you got me into surgery earlier." he said and Jenkins nodded gently to that as he looked at Walter then._

 _"When Kristen wakes up she'll fill in the blanks here where this is concerned, but you better tell us everything, start to finish, because I know nothing about Krueger whatsoever." I said and he nodded. "To repeat what I said here guys, we all had been suffering guilt since it was done, it was the last card in the deck, we never wanted to make that choice, we did it to protect the junior population, he did it for revenge, vengeance and did it in cold blood, and 'he' was drunk when he did it." he said and Jenkins nodded as he read that statement as he eyes narrowed in anger at that._

 _"Thanks for the opening of that vein buddy, I was waiting for you to get that out of you where Marge and the trio were concerned, alright Walter let me have it, the entire story, nothing forgives this at all, after he broke her shoulder and neither does it excuse just abandoning her either, if she's chosen us and her parental gang." he said and Walter nodded to him as I watched Adams think it over, before her eyes widened in shock as she got it as well. "Dear god he didn't, you don't mean he...?" Jane asked in shocked disbelief and Walter and I nodded as Donald said it for us to her gently._

 _"Yeah that's exactly what we do mean Jane, he lost his mind after his nephew was murdered, and then flipped out, like I said we'd never consider it as the first card in the deck, three of us are crime fighters, our original plan was destroying the equipment, he destroyed her by that choice and now he's paying for it, she's not his any more she's got Neil, me and the quartet, and with that, Walter let him have it, you know me and their parents better than anyone." Donald said and she nodded to that._

 _"He, oh god, you got to be kidding Lieutenant, he's the reason the bastard was possessed?" Max repeated and I heard a sigh. "Yeah he is, the rest of the adult gang chose my decision, it was safer, it kept us together and our families and every family in town was protected, but 'he' lost his mind out of grief and flipped out, nothing we said made any difference, Krueger was going to die, if we agreed to it or not, the man was going to die either way." he said and they nodded in shock at that as Walter answered._

 _"That why the seven never crossed the block perimeter since then?" Walter asked and I heard his voice shift directions as he explained that to us. "Yeah exactly, they wanted to block out that memory by never crossing the block perimeter. If I'd bothered to stay in touch with Elaine, Kristen wouldn't be in the condition she is now as a result when the old idiot left man, Daniel, you, Erin and Neil are doing consented custody in her case as of now, because she needs me and the quartet most of all now here." he said to him and he nodded to that._

 _"Elaine's going to be furious when she hears the truth of what this did to you guys, and the fact that the only ones left are your daughter, hers and your trio's boys, but when Kristen fills in the blanks of this she's going to be even more furious at it, because this, on top of fact that 'they' probably drained what is left of her strength and tried to kill her she's going to kill them, before throwing them in jail for life while having 'him' committed if he comes back." Jane said to him and I knew he nodded as he answered her._

 _"If their bond got stronger you need to keep an eye on her for a while till she gets it out of her." he said and we nodded. "Son I don't care what Carver says here, you're active whether or not you're stationed in the ward, it's my call here, what's your position in their family now?" Jenkins asked and Donald answered that. "He's my son-in-law now, he's a member of the gang and with that he's family, and you know that one as well." he said and they nodded as they got it._

 _"Yeah alright, family is allowed, Max did they bar Nancy from her, despite the fact she's her adoptive sister?" Adams asked and he nodded angrily. "Yeah and I nearly wound up becoming her murderer thanks to them as well, alright I've had enough of this shit and I'm following you and Doc Gordon as of now, alright Walter let me have it, I want to know where it started at, before he got turned into this." he said and he nodded as he explained it to him and the rest of the team as they leaned forward to hear this._

 _"Now a maniac, if he had his own kid, and she, or he, was taken from him, what would the cops do if he killed ten kids and the maniacs daughter, or son, and learned she saw the end results of the beating he gave his wife and she told her teacher or someone connected to the police and the doctor decided to remove her from his custody, when they learned she saw it and her father was a murderer?" he asked and Jenkins got what he meant automatically then as he answered him, his tone had turned furious as he answered that then._

 _"If I was the doctor who made that choice and heard that she saw this, I'd put her into foster care and have her treated for seeing that if the girl had seen it, talk to the judge and have her removed from her father's custody, especially if she saw the equipment and the souvenirs he got off the kids he murdered at the time. Erin did that, and the judge prosecuting the case was Elaine's father, alright I get what you're saying Walter, and you're right." he said and he nodded as he continued and I felt a jolt go through me as I listened to this as I knew it played out like that as he explained things to the eight, he knew the adult gang way to well then as he read it._

 _"Krueger suddenly disappeared twelve years ago and suddenly we have sixty seven more deaths in addition to the twenty, and two are adults, but where was ground zero, where does it always hit first, Nancy was the only surviving member of the first outbreak, and the pool party started the second one, but where were they both located, it's always the same block, before the suicide outbreak got started?" he asked and Adams covered her eyes as she said it._

 _"Elm Street, that was his neighborhood, I completely forgot about that, alright he turned into a homicidal maniac, alright read it out if the kids were murdered." she said and he nodded as he got started as he read out the exact theory then as his eyes narrowed in anger at what Parker did as I knew he was going to kill him now when he realized why she got targeted then, before he could I quickly called out to my father-in-law._

 _"Hold up a minute here Walter, Donald which age groups was he marking exactly, if you put the kids into a car pool for preschool?" I asked and he explained that to me. "Toddlers to twelve years old, Danny was six years old when she was born, she saw him for three years and then the bastard killed him, as for the little girl that my officer caught him standing over, it was Jenny Campbell, but she, Kimberly and Danny were the last of three murders, before we arrested him at the time." he said and I nodded to that._

 _"I really hope the parents of the twenty and every parent who was at the trial went the same way you did here with your choice Lieutenant, or every teenager in town who grew up here is going to blame their parents for the reason they got marked by him." Max said and he answered that firmly, "If they did, she's going to have to ask that question herself to them, once we get this shut down for good, because we're calling a meeting later and putting the town into medical induced quarantine to keep him from killing anyone else or getting out of town here." he said and I nodded in agreement to that one._

 _"Alright bro keep going, full history don't leave anything out." Donald told Walter and he nodded as he got started then. "The maniac, after losing his kid, starts losing his mind further and kills ten more, before being found finally, by being exposed by his own daughter to the cops and her teacher, is tried, and released on a technicality and the people who murdered him. So they decide on a more rational choice and decide to destroy the equipment, wait for him to try again and arrest him themselves, if two are cops, but only one of the twenty two lost his mind out of grief and decides to kill him, whether they agree with it or not, and then separate from the block gang, said gang being together since they were twelve."_

 _"Guys what I'm about to say next I want you to keep your tempers, because it's connected to the kids reactions of seeing each other finally Monday night, and Erin's statement about them and our original thoughts of the seven of them and Nancy, okay." he said and the eight all nodded as he sighed as he looked at her gently, 'I'm sorry baby, you're not getting blamed for this and if he comes back I'm going to kick his ass for this, I'm not losing you to his arrogance and idiocy.' I could see him thinking as he started again and explained it._

 _"What were her thoughts when she thought they were here exactly?" Jane asked and I went into it. "If it meant a brief stay here, she figured it was worth it, if it meant she and the sextet were back in one piece finally, because she used their toddler and preschooler nicknames for each other." I said and she nodded with a sigh. "Terrific, they see each other one last time, before the bastard kills them, and the boys are all that's left of her gang now, I'm going to make sure they're railroaded for this, because my patient is on the verge of trying it for real, if her emotions start heading in that direction." she said with a growl and I nodded in agreement to that_ _then as he continued the explanation his eyes blazing in anger at that._

 _"That happens and I'm killing them for this, they think I'm trouble from hearing me over the radio, they've never met me face to face, because I'm even worse in person when I lose my temper and they all reached that point to get it, guys if it starts heading in that direction keep an on eye on her, but sedate her if you have to. I've already lost four of my cubs and I'm not losing another to a case of self destruction here, I'm not losing my baby girl too, so do what needs to be done, and I'm sure the quartet are going to say the same so with that you don't let her out of your sight_ _." Donald said over the radio and we nodded as Walter's eyes flashed in anger at that as he explained that to them._

 _"The kids of the people who did it were raised together from infancy, the youngest sees the oldest as a big sister and her surrogate brothers are the younger versions of her mother's quartet, another brother and sister and her closest friends while the older trio she loves like an older brother and sister, and doesn't want to separate from them, and the catalyst has destroyed her life now as a result of his sins, they separate and don't see each other again, though only once at the trial of another well known asshole, but that's the last time the youngest sees her big brothers and sister, because the duo and her other big sister are taken from her first."_

 _"Then one day the nightmares start till something happens, said something is now the maniac is a dream stalker and the dream reality of his original alias, dead, but not completely, he's looking like he survived third degree burns, the glove is now fused to him for life and his demeanor is now something out of a horror move as the oldest start having repeated nightmares about him."_

 _"And with that, now the maniac has been possessed and waits five years, his oldest targets are fifteen years old and are the only members of the gang still living on the block, while the other seven are scattered all over the neighborhood and the next neighborhood over, they grow up not remembering each other, no memories of their bonds with each other, the youngest of the seven has only one good memory left, it may be from a slightly serious situation, but she remembers the quartet and their parents, she's learning everything needed in her mother's department, but things take a turn for the worst as the maniac focuses on the younger gang."_

 _"Then he decides,_ _if his own child was taken from him, than its an eye for an eye and he's now going for the families who did it, who killed him, and everyone who decided to remove his daughter from his care, which means everyone in our town, because he now has the power to kill our kids within their dreams, and starts with the oldest of the familial gang who killed him, the families living on the same block he did, he now considers the block his home turf, so who's the first to go exactly, considering the outbreak six years ago." he asked and Max's eyes widened in shock as he answered him._

 _"Tina Grey, Rod Lane and Glen Lantz, they were murdered at the time and Nancy mentioned she lived in the house that looks like it turned into a wreck since." he said and he nodded. "The youngest of the four watches as she loses her quartet, one by one and is now ready to face off with him and, after hearing everything her parents have to tell her, decides it's now time to face off with the bastard, and pulls him into our reality, sets him on fire a second time and then sends him back to hell by taking back the very thing that made him so strong at the time, but the backlash kills her mother and drives a rift into her father/daughter bond with her father."_

 _"She's spending four years studying dreams, while at the same time, someone else moves to town, who doesn't know a thing about the town history or the legend of the Springwood Slasher and his origins or the history of 1428 Elm Street and the maniac zeros in on him, starts screwing with his dreams and the first to die is his coach, followed by his now new best friend, before the maniac completely possesses him and kills ten more members of his graduating class, before his girlfriend does what the surviving member of the original outbreak did and sets him on fire again and sends him back to hell, but it causes a brushfire throughout their graduating class."_

 _"From there it causes a minefield in town as fifty five kids start dying unexplainable deaths, and we get nine kids all with sleeping disorders and doing anything to stay awake and we lose one, but the other two try it for real and we head it off, while the other six are now so frustrated, that the latest is the final break we need, and said break is the newest one who is now reunited with her toddler gang and her big sister, said sister is the surviving member of the quartet and her adoptive big sister." he said_ _and they nodded as I could tell he was reading through all of it then._

 _"Starting with the trio, and the riot at the pool party, which was ten months ago and it was our first arrival, followed by the duo and then our sextet arrive right after that seven months ago now and with that Jesse was the first of the ten to arrive here and things get started here in the ward, where our patients are concerned and why the sextet were so irritated with us at the time."_

 _"Jesse was traumatized after what happened at the pool party, traumatized, because our poltergeist possessed him and killed twelve people, one being a new friend, Ronald Grady, his coach, who happens to be Carl Schneider, and ten members of his graduating class, who were at the pool party that night, and he's scared to death of being possessed a second time and killing the sextet and the duo here in the ward, as a result of it."_

 _"He then decides as long as he couldn't close his eyes he was safe from getting possessed a second time, someone else in the staff left the door to the store room open, snuck in and grabbed the razors and did it, again in the bathroom and Jennifer finds him unconscious on the floor and they get a good look, and that's two of ten members of our patients."_

 _"Derek, after six months of nightmares, couldn't take it any more, snuck into the dispensary, found the codeine and grabbed five of them and took in an overdose to stem off dying by sedation, which explains how we lost him, the surviving member of the quartet arrives the same day as our latest arrival and our murderer does it so he's able to destroy what's left of the block that did it, and with that the first to go is the following night after they figure it out they're back in one piece now, their bonds snapped back into place and she's healing finally, because of it."_

 _"These injuries were not done by them, they're not suicide, Philip wound up with razor wounds running down his arms and legs, the arteries are outside the body and he managed to get out, and we find blood all over the hall, his room and his arms and legs and that puppet suddenly is off its cords, like it got possessed, cut itself free from the cords and went after its owner and with that, the bastard possessed the damn puppet and murdered him by turning him into one."_

 _"Alright to put it firmly here, you ever seen the puppet masters?" he asked and the trio nodded and he explained it to them gently, as what I heard was going to be the next catch as I waited for my daughter to wake up so we could hear the entire criminology theory, before she told us whether we had our parasite standing in front of us or not._

 **And that that is chapter fourteen, the next one covers what happened in the ward, as they realize exactly what the murders were indicating and they finish that first conversation over the criminal.**


	15. 15: Psychotics 101 And Theories

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Characters: Nancy Thompson, Neil Gordon, Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Donald Thompson, Elaine Parker, Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, Dan Jordon, Debbie Stevens, Sheila Kopecky, Max Johnson and Freddy Krueger, special appearances: Elizabeth Simms and Eric Carver**

 **Time-line: It's two years after the events of Dream Warriors, the trio is back in school, and Neil and Nancy are engaged and are getting married the following summer. Their parents are back together and their family is in one piece, while the trio has created a new gang and they are healed from what happened at the hospital at the time. Their parents' friends also know the truth and have pulled their group back together, and Neil has adopted Kristen as his daughter. So this is taking place in the opening scenes of the Dream Master.**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to go after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, a death and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends, and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: The rest of the twenty chapters are focused on the aftermath of the movies, before it hits the scene where she calls the duo into her dream and then the movie switches course after the first few scenes after they meet up at the school as their gang is introduced and the movie goes into an alternate version from there.**

 **The movies are going to be alternate versions of the upcoming years in the story, though the survivors are protecting their town, but they'll be making the movies to ones we see now, but that's the idea here, and now on with the show...**

 **Chapter 15: Explanations and Theories**

 _As he explained this, I felt sick to my stomach at what I'd seen so far of these poltergeist intrusions them. "Those dolls were created by a crazed wizard and then put under a spell bringing them to life, and then there's poltergeist, that clown doll got possessed and attacked that ten year old kid, so one of two things happened that night, either the bastard possessed the puppet or placed it under a spell, but either way its suddenly off the cords and we can't find it, and here's something else as well, the bastard kept souvenirs from every kid he murdered." he said, before he could continue they looked around the room and then I felt my heart turn over._

 _"He kept souvenirs from his victims?" I repeated and he nodded. "Check her room, if she was running her own investigations there's got to be something we needed for this." Jenkins and Derek left to do that came back with a piece of paper. "The bastard, whoever he is, left a message in his victims, his signature, if he's a homicidal maniac, is well known, what was he known for aside from that glove?" he asked and his eyes narrowed as he answered that._

 _"He was known for marking his victims in their own blood, and leaving his initials next to them, as well as taking whatever favorite or personal item they had on them, why what's wrong?" he asked Derek swallowed as the sweat broke out on his face. "Because this paper's wording is written in blood, it's got the names of every victim that was killed in the last year, next to each name are his initials, I think he was leading her to figure it out, before he went after the sextet, and before Nancy told them this today, if she had a sick look on her face yesterday if she saw this paper." he said and I grabbed the paper and read through each name, the last, before Philip and Jennifer had been killed, was Derek and next to his name was Krueger's initials._

 _"She was looking sick to her stomach from that when you saw her?" Jenkins repeated and he nodded. "She was in her room all morning till the quartet went to check on her, whatever they were talking about was serious, but I didn't realize she was putting it together, he was leading her to figure it out and was leaving a message she and the quintet were next, before things fell apart tonight." he said and we nodded as I looked at Jenkins then at that._

 _"If we can't find that puppet, he either never got a hold of it, or he left his message to us, the first to go was the third oldest of the eight." I said and Walter and the duo nodded in agreement as it shifted. "Philip was working on being a ventriloquist as he got older, he did his own puppet acts for them to keep them entertained, I knew about that, Jennifer wanted to be a movie star, because she wanted to go into showbiz, Will was planning on being a medical doctor and following his mother's footsteps, he was acting like a medic today, which brings it to Taryn now."_

 _"Taryn wanted to be narcotics' agent and work at the department with her father, because she had the look of a skilled fighter in that dream test we ran today, skilled fighter, and from the look of it she was ready to catch and incarcerate every drug pusher we know of, because she and Kristen were brainstorming in that session, she was acting like a cop or detective in the same way Kristen was, which is where the detective mode came into it and a S.W.A.T. officer's first lesson was thinking like criminal to know what they'd do next and with that, she was determined to put an end to the bastard to protect the entire town here, if it meant ending those nightmares once and for all today." I said and they nodded to that explanation and that's when it hit me._

 _"Plans for the future, praying on their weaknesses, he did that with each of our patients, Jesse risked killing himself to keep the bastard from possessing him a second time, which was an act of a true cop, to protect and serve, Dean's intention was going into medical school to be surgeon, Derek was intending to go into the narcotics department and working as cop and being a narcotics agent, that's three, Philip chose being a ventriloquist and puppeteer, Jennifer an actress, Will an author or becoming medical doctor and scientist and Taryn a narcotics agent, that's all seven here in the ward of our patients. The duo are alive, as are the quartet, the only surviving members of the outbreak, in our patients, is the quintet now here."_

 _"Weaknesses, thanks to the heroin Taryn was still in recovery, Will's love for fantasy, Jennifer's desire to be on the big screen, Philip's was sleepwalking, Jesse's fear of getting possessed again, Dean, dying by sedation, he risked killing himself to save himself from dying by sedation, those sedatives result in killing our patients, that's why they're afraid to hear that word." I said and the trio nodded in agreement as Walter finished that explanation._

 _"How much longer can you blame your dreams for your own weaknesses', Simms was wrong, they all shared one weakness here and it's that their biggest problem was nobody ever really listened to what they had to say, said weakness, he's the cause, not symptom here and with that, it's over now, their only weakness is their fear of him, her weakness is us, she loses the trio, me and her godfather and it's going to destroy her." I said and they nodded to that as Walter finished his explanation then._

 _"Alright think it through here, it's simple logic, think about it guys, we're on duty all night, and Janet is watching from the front desk, the doors, on both sides of the hall, are locked every night, anything dangerous like a steak knife, syringes, scalpels and razors are locked up and out of reach, and the paraphernalia is unreachable, meaning the drugs, and finally the ones who are awake are the ones on watch in case a member of their gang gets out somehow and sounds the alarm to the rest of the group, which explains the results of the dinner tray on Tuesday when Joey ran to the front desk, so how could he get out, if he was sleepwalked right out of the ward and thrown off the tower, there's blood all over the floor afterwards, the puppet suddenly disappears afterwards, and that's one member of our now seven member patient group, with our latest arrival just getting here and our intern knowing exactly what it is they're all dreaming about, since she shares their back history and understands it, because she went through it too."_

 _"She then decides to take control here by activating her position as their parents proxy and orders that they're given dream suppressants, because our latest is recovering from several things at once and needs it most of all right now, after the near panic attack in that session and it's now a warning to the psychiatric duo, do it or the patients' parents get called in and two are cops, and the proxy is the daughter of the now lieutenant of the department and with that, it's now a cop warning and they agree to it, and it's twenty four hours to get it in here or else."_

 _"While Jenny, after he's gone, is watching tv and Max finds her sitting on the couch, and she asked to be allowed to stay awake watching tv and suddenly she winds up dead with her head thrown through the TV set, with a fresh burn mark on her arm, what's that tell you?" he asked and Derek quickly answered him. "She didn't kill herself, that burn mark was meant to keep her awake, shit I didn't realize that, she's burning holes in her arm to keep her awake, after the latest three last week, Doc took away her cigarette privileges, there had to be a partially spent bud in the ash tray and she used that, before we heard that scream and Max went to check it out."_

 _"She was murdered, they were murdered, by a particular warped poltergeist alright keep going, who the hell is this bastard?" he asked and he shook his head. "No let me finish here, alright now after a night of real rest last night, which is when our missing felon tries it on the latest patient, and gets another blow taken to his head he hears that his victims are the daughters of the people who jailed him and she decides to drop the bomb to our intern and through him straight to us and Donald, right after learning something that causes the venting tonight."_

 _"During the course of that session something happens and our poltergeist and killer gets his hands on Joey, said something is a new form of therapy needed to deal with him, and it results in Joey suddenly collapsing in the middle of it, and the quartet are talking it over, and Will and Taryn, after Kristen loses her temper finally after Joey suddenly goes into a coma, she's beyond pissed now, because the duo are fired for no reason, but the fact this coma gives the psychiatric duo the perfect reason to get rid of them and she loses control finally, because of four things."_

 _"But most of all is something, and something else is her catalyst, she's got it all figured out and her anger gets vented into the outburst, along with the loss of two members of her gang and her third is in a coma and lastly is her sister and a man she loves like a father are taken away from her, after the poltergeist wrote a message into Joey's chest when Nancy told him to let him go, and this was his response, like they knew each other and faced off before, she's knows what they're dealing with, like she asked us about al those poltergeist intrusions, and if she was asking them she knows what this is."_

 _"The reason is because she went through the same thing, said same thing six years ago when the trio were murdered, the duo pull one last stunt and try to get rid of her by screwing with her condition and Nancy gets her father involved, and we lose two more while this is happening, because it ended all at once, Donald is in recovery and the Doc has a broken arm and a concussion and looks like he got caught in a cave-in as well from the state of his clothes."_

 _"Taryn calls the Doc, and tells him what happened and he and Donald go after the remains while Nancy decides to do a military style pullout to keep him busy, while they bury the bastard, and after being denied access to Kristen she and the trio, go into the therapy room to deal with it and said dealing means falling asleep at the same time Kristen does to link up with her in there."_

 _"The bastard, before they can strategize, causes them to separate and then kills the duo, Will with four puncture wounds in the upper shoulder and chest, cutting right through the brachial artery and Taryn with more than one syringe puncture wound in the arms, indicating a serious over dose, that she wouldn't do, and she would never leave Kristen like that, but they, Roland and Nancy are found in the group therapy room with the door shut, Nancy with four wounds to the stomach as well, and we find Kristen like this with these injuries on her, and Roland completely out, and probably with the doubled dose they gave her."_

 _"This was no accident, she decided on going in to get him out and they went in with her, get separated and our killer kills the duo and she barely survives the attack, and if this means what I think it just drained what was left of her strength, because she's had that relapse, the seizure is a result of that relapse, this was no accident, they tried to kill her to destroy the key witness and it's because she's got the information and evidence needed to put them and Rodriguez in prison for life now and they know once it gets out they're all screwed here, and here's why, Rodriguez was hired without getting his record checked and she's just found him."_

 _"As for our killer, she dies and they die with her or they get trapped in her head and, before he kills the trio for real and that destroys what's left of the block, and it turns into a minefield after that, because there'd be a skilled dream master in town, but someone who wouldn't be able to handle her ability and it turns into a bloodbath after that, because he'd use him or her as his fisherman to get new victims and every kid in town is now getting targeted till there's nothing left of our junior population here, and we have to deal with a psychosis of childless parents, but that brings it to a simple question, because that glove hasn't been found or seen in twelve years and it's now being used by the killer in a now dream reality and probably drenched in blood."_

 _"Donald what happened to that glove exactly after it disappeared I know you were looking for his equipment?" he asked and Donald explained that to him. "Marge had it and locked it up in the furnace at his old house, before the trio were killed as for the rest of it, I was working on it for three years, before they were murdered and I was looking into the outbreak here at the time." he said and Walter nodded as his eyes darkened in rage then as he summed it up to the seven of us, as his eyes turned dangerous. "Richard, Rick is her catalyst, Krueger targeted her, because of him, alright I'm summing it up here Doctors, guys, our poltergeist is the Springwood Slasher."_

 _"The glove went missing and it's the same type of weapon that's causing these injuries on the kids, it's not suicide it's murder and Krueger..., Krueger, if you're the one who killed my patients I'm killing you again you son of a bitch. God damn it Richard, how could you do that to her, alright you come back and I'm kicking your ass, you're not going near her ever again, you come back and we're killing you ourselves for that." he said with a growl as he quickly called out._

 _"Alright, Donald I'm going on a hunch here, I think I know who did it, everything pointed to something else, said something else is that our killer is the Springwood Slasher, but he's now the nightmare version of his alias, the son of a bitch was possessed, whoever decided on this version of private justice is getting his ass kicked when I get my hands on him, Krueger is the murderer, he's the one killing our patients, he's the one who killed three quarters of the block and then fifty nine lives, including Marge and nearly killed you too, I'm right Donald aren't I?" he asked and they looked at him in shock at that and I knew Donald nodded answered him._

 _"Yeah the bastard got possessed, that's how the trio were murdered six years ago, as to how I'll explain later, because I got two good looks and his skeleton is how I was nearly killed tonight, the bastard tried to keep us from burying him, possessed his skeleton and then attacked, which explains this." he said and they nodded as the trio exchanged looks at that. "You vented your anger at him, is that what happened earlier?" Daniel repeated in shock disbelief and I heard a sheepish tone in his voice as he answered him._

 _"Yeah I did, and it turned me back to normal." he said and and Jenkins covered his eyes. "To repeat whatever the girls say here, I'm getting sick of patching you up here with these daredevil stunts you keep pulling at work, you try that twice and I'm the one putting you in traction permanently for it, now cool it already will you please." he said in exasperation and Max, who I could was trying to keep from laughing, looked at me._

 _"Poltergeist outbreak, the TV set, this, Donald nearly getting killed?" Max asked and I nodded gently."Yeah, the guy's Jack the Ripper poltergeist style and I saw the results, both in that dream test and in the junkyard the neighborhood hid him in." I said and they all nodded as Daniel looked at her gently then as he said it with a furious look in his eyes then as he said what he was thinking then._

 _"If her catalyst is really who I'm thinking here he's being committed for it for life here, because vengeance is no excuse for murder and destroying your child's life and then abandoning her, and every physical or mental problem, that includes the drinking because Erin said it looked like he was speed-balling that night, but everything he has this hospital is dealing with it, because I'm still pissed he broke her shoulder." Jenkins said with a furious growl in his voice and she looked at him gently._

 _"Alright subject change now, Daniel calm down, I know you're pissed, but we need to focus here, keep going Donald, what's the other reason he's doing this aside from hebaphilia, because that's as sick as it gets?" Adams asked him angrily, and I knew she was beyond pissed at what he said as I saw the same look on Jenkins and the six then as he got started again then._

 _"He contracted an STD three years ago, he's Syphilis positive, in short he's a sick, demented freak, a drug addict and dealer, these girls can't have children, because they're now infected with an STD, and their fathers are ready to kill, he's destroyed five teenage lives and seventy others with dangerous drugs that he's getting from your dispensary and their parents are ready to nail him to the wall for it, because of it." he said and they nodded as I felt my rage go through me at that as I realized what my baby girls were telling me and thanking god I protected them from that by simply staying close to them and her brothers doing it by doing guard duty._

 _"So thanks to a forced loss of their virginity, they're emotionally scarred for life, can't have children and are stuck living with the knowledge, they can't ever live a normal life, because they've got a sexually transmitted disease, from a sick bastard, who was ground zero to turn him into ground zero exactly?" I asked and his tone turned dangerous as he answered me then._

 _"Angela Claire Barnes, she's a disease ridden prostitute working at the club downtown, Bill Kopecky busted her for a buy three years ago, but she's his girlfriend, despite the fact he's taken already, he's targeting teenage girls from thirteen to nineteen years old, the last was Natalie Adams, and that was a failed attempt, because Rod and Glen slammed him into the locker room wall and he hit the latch of one of the lockers, leaving a scar the size of dime and a bruise the size of a ping pong ball, if they did it a second time it's in the same spots, because it's in the same exact spots, he's got a blind spot for here." he said and I nodded._

 _As he finished explaining that to us, I saw Lorenzo pale at that and I knew he knew that hearing Donald explaining this to me was his self-destruction. "So despite the fact he's taken already he's attacking teenage girls, three of who are connected to your gang and it takes a fatal mistake to find him, how stupid can you be exactly, two are daughters of cops, one is a fireman and the youngest of the four is the grand-daughter of the highest ranking judge in town and the daughter of the woman who put you behind bars."_

 _"While the said surrogate fathers are now the leader of your team, one of two psychiatrists you're taking orders from, and said psychiatrist is now acting like the father to your latest target or has just become her father and the last is the head of the medical department, while the leader of your team loves these girls like they're his own daughters and acts like a parent with them, and two of your team were at your trial too, just how idiotic and suicidal can you get here exactly." Max said in shocked disgust and anger and Lorenzo paled further at that. "Judge?" Lorenzo squeaked and Walter nodded._

 _"William James Anderson is one of the best judges in the state here, his family are well known and his daughter went into Government and Law and she's now Councilor Parker, while his son is a dedicated Army Ranger and his Rank is Sergeant, his full name and Rank is Master Sergeant Damian Anderson, every person in the medical network knows this stuff, as for my connection, Anderson, when he hears this, is going to skewer the perp when it goes to trial, because his grand-daughter is the one who's been hospitalized here and she's been in training of government and law for the last eight years you idiot." he said pointing at Kristen and that did it as Lorenzo's went from pale to ghostly pale._

 _"Donald he's getting paler by the minute, I think he's either afraid of your voice or of what Walter just explained to him, but whys that exactly?" I asked and he quickly answered that. "Telling you his back history and the Anderson family's back history is what's causing that, every arrest and conviction is in the records, the more he's arrested the bigger the file gets, if the record she gave her is the advanced version of the last five years, it's the one that is needed to bust him for the final time, and to answer your question Jane."_

 _"If he's scared of my voice than he's heard it before Jane, but sometime before he met you or Neil, Neil, what was it Kristen told you, if she wanted you to tell me exactly?" he asked and I saw his eyes widen at that as I told him then. "She said he's been harassing every girl patient I've had come through here, and the duo are breaking every rule we got in the network, after Nancy told us who she really was I saw a look that said, 'This better not mean what I think it does.', in Simms eyes, when she said what you are on Monday." I told him and his tone went stern at that._

 _"Having the daughter of a cop as an intern working here means for the people committing the crimes that they're screwed, if the kids tell her what the hell is going on around here, because she's their link to their parents, and as such I get involved and they're completely screwed if I find any felony more serious than a massive breach of medical orders and with that in mind here, if you saw a beyond furious look in her eyes it's because she knows exactly what they did."_

 _"Any connection in the good members of the staff working here I need whatever incriminating information you have to offer, and if there's an paroled convict working in the ward and she's got the records I need to know that, because it's information that's going to be needed later, as for my daughter they knew the second she got you involved that you were coming to me, and had to get you out of the way to keep from getting exposed by either of you, and deliberately broke orders, but by doing it now they just sealed their fate as did whoever this orderly is now."_

 _"So if they decided to do it, they know you and my daughter know you just busted them for breaking every law in the book, said book has in it every medical law that can be broken one being a possible teenage rapist in the ward, and Carver fired you because you're getting too close to the truth here and they all know they're screwed, and my daughters just learned this last night and tonight, you see what she told you son?" he asked and I smiled dangerously as I saw Lorenzo pale, and I knew he realized he just got caught by me now as I answered his question.._

 _"Yes I saw exactly what she wanted me to see and I just found him for you Donald, what is Adam Rodriguez's first name exactly?" I asked and he said it gently as I heard his voice change directions then, he was exhausted, but he was back to normal. "His first name is Lorenzo, his full name is Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez, I know there's at least several people going by that name within the country, but only one of them has a fear of cops and prison, because said fear is because he's on his final parole and he knows we've been looking for him for five years, because his behavior never quit after winding up in jail twice and he's on his last and if he's found he's going back to jail, if anyone other than you recognize him for who and what he is."_

 _"So with that in mind, Rodriguez, if you're really who I think, if you're hearing this and recognize my voice, you heard it before, if you don't remember when here's a clue, September 12th 1979, I'm one of three men you saw that afternoon, and I'm a cop, more specifically I'm a homicide detective, 'the' homicide detective my daughter mentioned on Monday when she gave that warning on breaking orders to you after your boss decided to ignore direct medical orders here."_

 _"But you heard my voice when I was speaking to the duo who arrested you and they called me by another rank, said rank being Sergeant, Does the name Sergeant Donald Eric Thompson mean anything to you, because my voice is along the lines of a death sentence for you pal, because I'm the man those kids turned to for protection, especially the girls, the brown headed girl looked at me in a way that Kristen looks at Neil, that of a father, as to why she backed into me, and I hugged her like that, it's because she's my daughter, as for the duo who arrested you, they called her by name as she explained what happened and she's so familiar with them."_

 _"It's because they're friends of the family and they're my team-mates, now do the names Corporals Derek Garcia and Paul Willis mean anything to you?" he asked and I watched as Lorenzo paled at the names then and I exchanged looks with Walter. "Yeah I'd say he does remember those names, Donald, you better explain the information Nancy told me this afternoon, because he's getting paler by the minute." I told him and he went into Detective mode as I saw the amused look the trio exchanged at this, knowing they were used to this with him when he was recovering as Max tried to keep from laughing at my relaxed attitude at this._

 _"That me you saw that day was thirty seven years old and I was dressed in my full uniform because I was on the edge of getting my gold shield at that time and Nancy knew this, and as to how, it's because I'm the man she backed into as Rod and Glen moved to my side, because they saw me as their uncle as Nancy moved over to me for a hug and they filled me in as I dealt with Natalie Adams, who happens to be the girl you attacked, the girl they attacked you for."_

 _"If you don't remember what I look like, well here are my stats, I've got brown hair, green eyes, I'm 6'2 in height, I take my job seriously and when on duty I'm not someone you want to piss off if you try to run for it, said statement a warning here, you got the rank I went by nine years ago, Daniel you got my I.D. badge?" he asked and Jenkins nodded as he got the idea and passed it to him. "You're, you're her godfather?" Lorenzo asked and Donald answered that firmly._

 _"Yes, I am, if she explained that to you last night you should have taken that as back off or you're getting skewered when I heard this, because her mother, Elliot White, or I should say Sergeant White, and I would have arrested you for screwing with our daughters, I'm the man she compared Neil to, because I replaced her father as a baby and toddler, I'm the man she was leaning against at your trial, I'm the man who was holding her when Rod punched you a second time, if you forgot my face, you should have remembered my name and in extension Nancy's, because I know everything and you really pissed me off here and here's the reason why."_

 _"Because my temper is something you don't want to mess with where my daughters are concerned, to put it firmly I look like a forty five year old male version to the intern your friends fired pal, my daughter has my ingenuity and a serious hatred of criminals that mess with her baby brothers and sisters, or her friends, if you were found now you should have done date backing from Monday to the day of your trial and six weeks prior to that, and here's the reason why now, because my friends are the parents of the trio who were with her, John Lane is the adult version of the black haired/blue eyed boy who punched you in the face."_

 _"My sister Sarah Grey is the adult version of the blonde haired/ blue eyed girl that had her arm wrapped around his son and the third is the adult version of the brown headed/brown eyed boy that was with him when he threw you into the locker room wall and socked you in the face. As such our kids are the teenage versions of us and you really pissed me off, both then and now."_

 _"You saw me as the man who arrived right behind my guys and I'm the man who that thirteen year old girl backed into out of needing my arms around her, as her father, while the girl you attacked did the same and needed me protecting her, you should know that if you touched my god-daughter and her sisters, at all, like that and you're getting it from the entire paternal gang, when they hear this, that is if your team doesn't kill you first and if Fast Catch and Jeff Brecker are two of them you're completely screwed here, because they know my daughters, so just watch yourself, as to who I am exactly, everyone, my name is Donald Thompson."_

 _"My family is one of eleven who were living on Elm Street in the beginning, and my daughter is Nancy Margery Thompson and she's the new intern working there, and I can answer any questions you have on the kids here of their backgrounds and their bonds." he said and they grinned as Eric went for the first. "Alright if that's the case, why bother attacking when all four connections to a perps trial are right here in the ward and said forth happens to be the daughter of the cop who dragged him in exactly?" he asked him and he heard a chuckle at that._

 _"For most criminals, they don't bother looking at date backing in who their targets are, especially rapists, because if they had they'd see the older versions of the key witnesses, one being my daughter, in which case my daughter is twenty one, but looks closer to twenty six and she gets that from me, as for the seven the only one of them who were at the trial was Kristen, and she was seven at the time, if any of you were at the trial you saw a blond haired, blue eyed little girl, leaning against from the witness stand bench leaning against me as I was standing behind the plaintiff table as I was acting as Natalie's bodyguard, while Sarah Grey was sitting behind her and John Lane had a beyond furious look in his blue eyes at the perp." he said and they all nodded as I saw Lorenzo's eyes widen at that statement._

 _"So simply having a member of the staff who hasn't spent six months looking after them was enough for them to decide to drop the bomb now to us?" Derek ask and I knew he nodded as he answered him. "Yes, only the connection was more than you'd expect, especially if said connection was a link to their parents and said link is the daughter of a cop who arrested him once already, Kristen evidently knew that and decided to wait till today's session to break it to her and through her straight to Neil, the eight of you, Jane and Daniel."_

 _"My connection to them was enough they decided to bring me in, because Kristen needed me protecting her now, because she hasn't seen me in eleven years and this only gave another reason to do it. With Nancy she knew the second she heard this, I was getting told automatically by Neil, and through him straight to Elliot, James, Jack, Jared and Rob, as well as Elaine, of eight only four were at his trial, and they were me, Rob, Elliot and Elaine."_

 _"With one eliminated She knew it was time to make a few busts and then explained everything the ward never considered here, because the entire medical council was focused on the wrong theories, and you all thought it was suicide, till Nancy laid it on the table and Neil was the first to know everything my daughter knew and with it everything Kristen had on the trio and Adam Rodriguez being found finally by the very person he never expected to be found by, the daughter of the woman who jailed him eight years earlier." he said and they nodded to that._

 _"Alright what connection do they have if they started screwing around that much the day after she arrived Lieutenant, because the floor turned into a war zone while they were going at it all day on Tuesday and we wound up getting hit several times while they were going at it?" Max asked and I heard a chuckle as he answered. "What was your original hypothesis when you heard them going at it, because they were like this when they were little, if Walter said it already what you saw between them is what we were like at that age and it resulted in our parents getting nailed." he asked him and they smiled as he said it for them with a gentle smile then._

 _"The connection snapped back into place for them to react like that and were fooling around all day." he said and I knew Donald nodded as he answered him. "You just hit the bullseye, the last time they saw each other was when they were four, eleven years ago last month, they were never separated throughout their toddler and preschool years, so the bonds were waking up by coming into contact with each other and my daughter woke up her bond with them by seeing them face to face that night." he said and they nodded as Max went to the next._

 _"Did Philip ever sleepwalk as a toddler or as he got older?" he asked and Donald explained that one to him. "No, he wasn't a sleepwalker, if it happened it's because he's had nightmares for the last nine months before he wound up in the hospital and this happened." he said and they nodded to that as Walter went for the jugular then as he looked at Lorenzo then. "Who are you exactly if Kristen had you on her records Lieutenant, and what is your daughter to her?" he asked and I smiled as he said it with a firm tone of pride in his voice._

 _"Her mother happens to be my best friend and surrogate twin sister and as to how my name is on Kristen's records it's because I'm her godfather, my daughter is her adoptive sister, when she made eye contact with her Kristen took eight years off her looks and knew she just found her again, and if the second barred her or the rest of their gang from Kristen that's also illegal, and I think you know that rule already." he said and Walter read that one out as Max's eyes flared up in anger at that. "Oh I know that rule alright, are you just friends or are you surrogate brothers or sisters?" Max asked him and his tone shifted a second time._

 _"Our families had been friends for three generations, they were raised together and considered each other family, if the emergency contact list didn't read that out, they didn't read everything, because we're each other's adoptive family, and with that, the kids were her adoptive brothers and sisters, and what she did was another law broken." he said and and Max nodded._

 _"A family member can see the patient and barring them from the patient is illegal, alright last question, what is Joey to her if she reacted like this tonight, because I've never seen her that furious, or that panicked, and does this have to do with that poltergeist we got running around the ward right now?" he asked him and he explained that gently then._

 _"Joey's her adoptive twin brother and it's because my best friend is her other guardian and his wife happens to be her godmother and her name is Sally Peterson and the last of our quartet is James Kincaid, as for the trio and the quartet, they were raised together from birth, long story short about why this outbreak in the hospital happened, it's because it was tonight that Krueger was killed to answer the second question the poltergeist in question is a homicidal maniac and she wasn't risking being killed, before she got her brother back, what they did could have killed all of them and I'll tell you everything and the reason tomorrow, okay, that is if James or Jack don't do it for me, because the duo are going to tear a limb off when they hear the whole story." he said and they all nodded as they smiled at that as he turned his attention to Lorenzo then._

 _"If you recognize my voice Adam, than you should know who I am exactly, because the last time you saw me was September twelfth 1979, just eight years younger than I am now, my daughter and her friends were thirteen, you chose the moment Natalie was alone in the locker room to attack, and the boys heard the scream and rammed you into the lockers against the wall and you hit your head against the latch on one of them, same area that you got a blind spot for, if you didn't see them coming at you, while my daughter called me and my team."_

 _"After my team got there I arrived five minutes later and she backed into me out of needing my arms around her and Rod punched you in the face with a look that said 'try it again and you're a dead man', I believe his exact words were, 'If you ever try that again with any girl I care about and I'm going to kill you myself, before turning you over to the cops and my uncle.', by the uncle he meant me by the way, because his parents happen to be my friends, and then he did it a second time with a change in the warning when you got too close to his baby sister when the quartet had her surrounded and this is what he said to you."_

 _"'If you ever try that with any girl I care about again or come near my baby sisters and I'm going to kill you myself.', if the quintet think they just found you, you should have read that remark as 'back off or you're getting that same assault by the fifteen year old versions of my baby brothers.', and with that, if she has the record with her stuff and you're a dead man, because I will be the one bringing you back to jail."_

 _"Eight years it maybe Rodriguez, but don't think I don't remember that trial, my baby girl was seven years old and you really pissed me off that day, that girl you attacked was a link to me as was her best friend, whose older brother is now twenty six and if I'm reading the situation correctly here, he just got reunited with my younger familial gang on Monday when my daughters arrived, my oldest who is now twenty one and my youngest who is fifteen."_

 _"You see, that seven year old blonde haired girl you saw that day grew into the fifteen year old who is right in front of you and your team, it's the same for the duo whose mothers were at the trial and now comes the final nail in the coffin, because if she told my daughter you're here you're completely screwed and here's the reason why, because Monday was the day of your trial, said statement was a death sentence to you, because she loves her sisters."_

 _"My twenty one year old daughter aged eight years faster than she needed to and, thanks to Krueger, wound up with that gray hair, because of her own phobia of sleep and dreams, sorry guys, but she knows what they're dealing with, because she's gone through it herself, which explains why Kristen relaxed on seeing her on Monday, because she's her big sister and as for the dream suppressant recommendation, which was also completely valid."_

 _"She was acting on 'our', by that I mean me and Elaine, and the quintet's parents behalf on Wednesday, parental proxy orders, Jane I think you got the authorization by her and when Neil gave that prescription." he said and her eyes narrowed as Lorenzo paled further at that. "I did and Daniel and I signed off on it, is there a reason they revoked it, because doing it behind my back, let alone his, is also illegal?" she asked and he explained it to her._

 _"If Kristen hasn't told this to you already, than I'm repeating it, the duo are holding them hostage, to keep this information from getting to her mother, me and their parents, as for why if she found him now, they're completely screwed when it gets to me and my team, boss and Janson and the narcotics department, how long have they been there for and the same is said for every group you had prior to them?" he asked and I answered that._

 _"The sextet were here for six months, when they were supposed to be released two months ago, evidently with your gang, the duo knew if they got the information to you and Elaine as well as their parents every cop in the department was coming to arrest all three of them." I told him and his tone turned icy, before he could answer Max answered that. "I found a box full of letters coming in or going out the last six months Lieutenant, whatever the kids were writing to their parents the duo weren't sending them out, that maybe because it's about Rodriguez, but Kristen chose now to tell us, when she's got you involved and Nancy and the doctor decided on getting rid of Krueger tonight." he said and I could tell he nodded as he turned to Lorenzo_

 _"As for you Adam, if you were trying to block the letters from going out you evidently knew the second their parents learned you're here you're completely screwed, because they would have called me and the entire department was coming here to arrest you and your trio. Well if it took my god-daughter learning your surname to know we found you-you should have left her alone, because my daughter would have killed you herself, before calling the department."_

 _"And with that in mind you knew the second my baby girl realized that she just found you, you were screwed, because she was telling her big sister, but you saw both of them eight years prior to this when I heard the whole story from my thirteen year old daughter, who is the now the twenty one year old intern your associates fired tonight, along with my son-in-law, that fifteen year old girl your team is guarding right now is the fifteen year old version of my twin sister, the woman who jailed you, the young man who jumped you and gave you that black eye is Kristen's thirteen year old brother, and her other brother is the young man who was looking at you with an icy look in his brown eyes, and their fathers were ready to take your head off at the time."_

 _"So with that in mind, whatever she told you last night was the truth and you just screwed yourself for life now, because by trying it on her you just completely exposed yourself by your name to the kids, because any orderlies at the trial who are working here at the ward will want to know what it was that happened last night and hearing it by her is the only way to get it, especially since one of which already heard that information at your trial and if he and Brecker are both working here, that's your death sentence because only one of said orderlies is an old friend from the football team when we were kids and he's connected to my gang, through the football team when we were teenagers." he said with a dangerously stern tone in his voice and Lorenzo paled at that voice as Walter took that as his cue to answer him as he smiled at that._

 _"Donald you hear me Daredevil, it's me Fast Catch pal, he said my name in that explanation, but you had it right, she seemed to recognize my hug for her, because she burrowed into my arms and immediately relaxed, but he doesn't know our nicknames for each other till now, as I filled him in barely five minutes before you radioed him, and were you adjusting the transmission again?" Walter asked and he quickly responded to his voice. "Fast Catch, what are you doing here, I thought you were working at the general hospital now?" he asked and he smiled as he explained it to him._

 _"No I did a stint there for three, before transferring here, for the following six years ago, so I was here when your gang's kids arrived, Jeffrey Brecker is here as well, orders if what he's telling me is the truth, I need a confirmation, because this is about to turn into a bloodbath if we do get it, because where the girls are concerned we really take it seriously and anything hurts them and the perp is in danger of winding up dead, because we've all got daughters and this parasite is dead if we do get it." he asked and Donald quickly explained it._

 _"Right forgot that part, a stint in a real hospital before you work in a psychiatric hospital, let me guess you're one of the teenage team orderlies working in the ward, to answer your second question I shifted frequencies so I could speak to the five of you?" he asked and Walter nodded. "Yeah I am, more specifically I'm second in command of my team, my boss is Max Johnson and we are the ones she connected to, and for god sakes man, we've gone over this repeatedly here, you're not supposed to be on the radio barely fifteen minutes out of surgery man." he said and the sextet started laughing at that as Max looked at him and the medical duo._

 _"I take it he does this all the time, in the middle of a recovery guys?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah and Erin and her mother, Elaine, is his surrogate twin sister, that's why she named him her godfather, but if Marge was still alive, the girls would have kicked his ass for this and the duo are going are going to let him have it when we tell them this tomorrow night, he's jumped feet first into the situation thirty times in twenty seven years and scared the hell out of his quartet, Erin, us and Marge repeatedly, but this just went to the top of the list and try it again and Erin and I are putting you in traction, permanently, now enough already Donald." Daniel called out to him and I tried to keep from laughing as Walter shifted the subject._

 _"Alright let me guess though here, if she responded to me like that and Max like that we're like you, James and Jared if she turned to us that fast or her memory of me just flashed forward finally last night to realize I should be the first to hear it after the Doc and she knows she can trust me, enough to tell me who it is we have in front of us here, considering I'm their link to you, because I'm one of three unofficial members of your gang." he said and Donald went into it._

 _"It's a bit of both, but her memory of the trial is back completely now, and with that you very well could have gained the final piece to the puzzle, because he's been in hiding in plain sight for five years, and if I'm right, we may have just found him ourselves, but time for a test here, because it's the only chance you have of getting him thrown in jail finally, because he's at it again."_

 _"If she's got the photo of us when we were thirty seven that'll help, but I suggest you exchange his current appearance and take it back to the day of the trial, everything that showed the parasite he is then, if she's got the record go get it, but if she's completely awake now, I need to hear her voice." he said, before I could answer that she quickly did it. "Uncle Donald I'm here, you did it, we're safe for now, but he knocked her unconscious." she told him and he gently answered her and I could hear in his voice the love he had for her as his adoptive daughter then._

 _"Don't worry you can tell me tomorrow baby, just take it easy." he said and she smiled. "I missed you a lot Uncle Donald." she said and I heard the smile in his voice as he answered her. "You too baby, don't worry you got me back, I'm not leaving you again, and our family is getting put back together." he said and she smiled at that as Walter exchanged smiles with me, Max and the duo then, since we all knew she needed this, as he turned his attention to Walter then._

 _"If mom told you this once already, ease up on the radio calls in recovery, and after these interrogations wait till tomorrow alright, because I have a lot to tell you and you're not going to like it, because what he told you is the very tip of the iceberg, as to that mom and Uncle Elliot are getting called in afterwards, because this about to turn into a free for all and hopefully nobody skids into anything because the mess in the bathroom left several water puddles scattered all over the hall and with that watch your steps, someone forgot to drain the bathtub again." she said and they started laughing as I heard a chuckle as he answered her._

 _"Any of us wind up in that tub or go sliding into a wall, and you're busted young lady, after you smacked me three times in one day." Max said to her with a smile and she nodded with a smile, this was the side of her I recognized and if it meant having us and the rest of the gang in her life I was making sure nothing was getting in the way of it. As I listened to her talking to him I could see the glow in her eyes and I knew how much she missed him then, and this was the first to reconstitute the bond as I heard the smile in his voice and I knew I just turned him back to normal by bringing him in. "Alright thanks for the heads up honey, guys watch yourselves, this happened a lot when they were little as well." he said and she quickly asked the next question._

 _"How much of this did you figure out where he's concerned exactly, if you decided to tell us this now honey?" Max asked her and she explained that to him. "It took hearing his last name to realize who you had working here, Nancy was Taryn's big break to get the truth out, what Uncle Donald told you was correct: guys like this, if they're working in a place like this, know that they can get away with it, because their co-workers think their victims are a danger, to themselves and each other, and nobody would believe them at all, unless the said attempted attack was a link to their past and said link had their record, which I happen to have on me, I warned him off, but waited till session to tell her and Dr. Gordon, which meant he was toast when it got to you, Walter and Drs. Adams and Jenkins next." she said and then sighed as she went further into it._

 _"It's been going on for months with my sisters, and three years with your other patients, he requested that transfer so he could start messing with the girls, having a link to the victims' past, and said link is the daughter of the cop who took him down for the previous attempt is enough to help end the attacks, but that's where it's at, you had it completely off altogether, none of us were trying to kill ourselves, the bastard framed us for attempted suicide to put us in here." she said and he nodded to that. "You were waiting till Krueger was neutralized to tell us this?" Jenkins repeated and she nodded as she explained that to him._

 _"I've known since I learned what he was doing you were innocent of that charge, five years apart from each other didn't change the fact I knew you in a way he doesn't and with that I was determined to find out who it was you had working here and his fatal mistake was a repeat performance of Nattie, me being the near victim, I knew you were going to kill him when you heard this, and that goes for the four of you, since as our medical doctors, you've been friends of our parents for twenty five years, and Walter the same amount of time."_

 _"Eight links to that same day, for a criminal, was too much of a coincidence when I arrived, but hearing that the cop in question is a well known one like Uncle Donald, the idiot didn't look at that at all this week, his behavior the act of a total idiot, by screwing with me and that turned into a red flag, but three red flags in one week, him getting Nancy's surname, my surname and then my hearing his last night, both connections to said trial, and then two more, the duo, it finally blew the door open on my memory completely so I could pull the bust needed to jail him for the final time and last night was the final axe that came down when I got his surname, and I turned it into Nancy and Dr. Gordon first." she said and he nodded to that gently and he pulled her into a hug and she burrowed into his arms as she sat in his lap then._

 _"Who are the links exactly?" Eric asked and Walter answered that. "Me, Jenkins, Adams, Jeff, Nancy and the girls, we're the ones connected to her mother, half through their familial gang, Jeff's sister was Natalie's best friend, and the doctors and me are friends of the family. Jeff and I were at the trial, we also lived in their neighborhood with the gang, before they separated, but that sums up her connection to me at the time here, but it lands on a serious red flag, we just landed on the domino effect here, and the last domino is about to fall." he said and Eric nodded as he looked at her sitting on his lap and smiled slightly at that._

 _"Strong bond?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "I watched her grow up, and with everything Rick, that bastard and the duo put her through I'm not losing her, Nancy or their brothers without a fight, she decided, next to Neil and Walter, I'm the first to know, because the Narcotics team keeps coming to see me and she knows me and Jane better than that asshole does, because her mother is our best friend." he said and the sextet all nodded to that._

 _"When was the last time she saw you?" Derek asked and she answered that one. "If he told you about my shoulder I saw them the following morning, he's been a friend of the family for years and evidently the idiot never bothered to do date backing from now till his trial, because it's pretty obvious I'm that little girl Uncle Donald was holding that day, no perp would try it when everyone who knows their alias is working in the ward with you and four know what happened, because they're connected to the quartet who made sure you were put behind bars."_

 _"To put it bluntly, thanks to Krueger you were too focused on the suicide outbreak outside the hospital to realize he was focusing on your own patients here in the ward and then said perp is screwing with your patients behind your backs, problem is that you were focusing on the wrong theories here, if you focused on the fact that the house went from a wreck to what it looked like when the Thompsons were living there, stayed like that for five more years and then turns back into a wreck like a ghost decide to put it back to what it looked like then."_

 _"The amount of junk food the victims were taking in, said statement products heavy in sugar and caffeine, they lost weight thanks to this, because they were denying their bodies the foods heavy in protein, carbs and minerals, said foods have heavy doses of tryptophan, we never separate from the rest of the group, and we never want to hear the word sedatives, it was always localized to the same block, both outbreaks, the jump rope song itself was a clue, the first, fourth and fifth lines were the key to crack the case here, that would have told you everything you needed to know here." she said and they both nodded to that as Adams answered that gently as she looked into her eyes._

 _"I'm glad you told me this now honey, because these attacks have been driving every medic and specialist in the state nuts, to the point we lost track of what the hells been going on in the hospital lately, but we're doing the bust that should have been done five years ago, just stay close baby, if he's standing right in front of us you're not moving away from me." Adams said to her and she nodded and I saw Lorenzo back up at her relaxed demeanor and Adams term for her as I watched the duo with parental looks as they looked at her and her with the two doctors._

 _"You know her?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, we watched her grow up Lorenzo, her and her gang, their parents have been friends of ours for twenty five years here, she turned to me, because I'm her medical guardian, simple common sense here you idiot, you don't want to be found, that is if you're really a criminal, or the man my best friend is looking for here, than don't screw with the daughters of the people who jailed you."_

 _"Let alone frame the doctors connected to those people, who happen to be friends because it'll get you killed when they find out you're in the ward with their daughters, because their girls are first priority and she's found her adoptive father, let alone her godfather is the very cop who arrested you eight years prior to this." Jenkins said sternly and Kristen smiled dangerously as she added on to his sentence with a dangerous smirk._

 _"How stupid are you exactly, 'Adam', because no criminal or perp would try it when every single link to their previous trial is in the ward with you, the mother of the latest is in the hall and is so pissed she's going to skewer you if she sees you in the hall, the mother of one of their other patients is also a doctor, said doctor linked to the two being framed by said perp, and to top it off they're friends of the family gang who's daughter you target, and with that in mind are three of seven links to you second trial."_

 _"Two more links to that trial are your second in command and the youngest of the team, and then to top it off the female quartet are the sixteen and twenty two year old versions of the adult quartet who put you behind bars during your previous trial. Any idiot in the union would know that and back off automatically, at the moment here. Though if you did that on purpose you better tell that to him, though if Uncle John finds out."_

 _"And you're screwed, he's just like Rod, just as an adult, but you obviously didn't remember that, because you screwed yourself here, every connection to your last trial is right here in the hallway now, now if you'll excuse me I'm talking to my godfather now." she said and I hid a smile at the flippant remark as she turned her attention to Donald and I could tell he was holding in his laughter at her attitude with Lorenzo._

 _"Too late, I wanted you you to find me, like I said last night, five years I've been searching for a girl who was connected to my last trial. And I find it finally, in you and Thompson, but you find me, you tell her, she tells the doc, and so on. That was my only chance to save you kids, and save Angie." he said, with a bemused smile and she covered her eyes at that remark ad she answered him at that, her tone turning deadly._

 _"Angie, you're in a damned if you do, damned if you don't with him?" she said and Max looked at her at that. "Him who exactly?" he said and she said it with a dangerous growl. "Jake Reynolds is a loan shark, but his top business is drug dealing like you considered. But to keep his, Adam's, girlfriend alive, he had to suffer in silence waiting for someone connected to his trial to bust him, every patient group you had that had girls in it."_

 _"He was searching each and everyone who remembered him as he looked when my brother beat the crap out of him, for attacking Natalie Adams like that. But not one knew him that way, no one did, till this week, when Krueger put me in here and Nancy arrived. Our parents are the ones who arrested him and put him behind bars, I'm that 8 year old he saw at the trial, but that's the last time I saw my brothers and sister."_

 _"Before they were killed, and before I found the sextet here and saw Nancy, I'm who he was looking for all this time. But Adam tell them the truth was this your idea, regarding what happened tonight?" she asked and he shook his head as he answered her. "No, I was already going legit when you found me last night kid, in fact. This was a set up from the get go, to get them to implicate themselves in murder or attempted tonight."_

 _"But what happened tonight was not my idea, Kris, this was a set up, cross and double cross." Lorenzo said and she nodded. "Great, so you decided to get yourself exposed by jogging my memory last night. But I find you, tell Nancy, she explains this to Dr. Gordon, he goes to Uncle Donald, he tells our parents and they're screwed after that. Memories type two, you were looking for a girl who remembered you 8 years ago."_

 _"After Rod beat the crap out of you, and in five years of patient groups no one did, including the duo, until this week when you get your wish finally. And said duo are the daughters of the people that arrested you and put you behind bars. You were waiting for us so you could blow this conspiracy wide open finally." she said and Donald answered that remark, his tone going firm at that as he answered her._

 _"No kidding, Adam, if that's really you, just tell me now and why the heck wait till now to get our attention exactly. Elaine's been looking for you ever since you got released, after Rick broke her arm, who sold him the damn pills exactly?" he asked and he covered his face. "That wasn't me, I was released from prison a year later Lieutenant. His name is Derek Wallace, he's Reynolds other top Brewer, next to me."_

 _"But I'm turning myself into you now Lieutenant, I'm coming quietly, so no resistance, the girls I never touched, I swear it. But here's the bad news now, but there's a case of federal offense here, they never sent out the letters, the girls sent to you. But I have to know are Jennifer and Taryn teenage versions of the women I saw sitting behind Kris when she was eight?" he asked and his tone went even more firm as he answered him._

 _"Yes they are, the duo you saw were their mothers, but it was me, Elaine, Damian, John, Sarah, Peter, Wendy and Claire you saw that day Adam. Are you telling me, they, Reynolds cartel, marked our children, because we threw you behind bars?!" he asked quickly and I saw the pain in his eyes as he answered him. "Afraid so Lieutenant, Will was an accident, the seven of you on purpose, but I saved the girls, and the duo."_

 _"By telling them how to neutralize the drugs they gave her, I'm sorry, I tried to save the kids, Will and Taryn, before they were killed. But it was too late, the only ones left of your block are your daughters, Kincaid and Joey." he said and she looked at him. "Was Richard part of this, is he working for them, because all I remember, regarding the incident at the restaurant, before he lost it_ _is a man telling him, I'm saying exact words."_

 _"But that if he didn't calm down then he was calling the quintet, Garcia and Willis." she said and he shrugged. "I don't know baby, I really don't know, but if he is, there's no going back, but I'm protecting you with my life until this starts a second time. Lieutenant could you do me a favor and tell General Crusel that I'm going under his protection until my arraignment." he said to him as they ended the conversation at that remark._

 _"Who's the quintet if he said it like that exactly?" Max asked and Donald answered that. "He meant me, Jared, James, Rob, Jack, and Damian, the five of us were the ones she's closest to. So he knew the second we learned he was speedballing and learned she was with him, that we were making good on our threats to put him in here for rehab and terminate his custody and visitation rights to her." he said and we all nodded to that._

 _"Alright, alright, who's Angie if you said it like that, and if you know so much about him, whoever he is?" Eric asked and she looked at him gently as she smiled slightly and I knew something changed between them. "Angie Barnes is Adam's girlfriend and the narcotic's department spy in Reynolds' cartel. She's been passing off information to us through the crime commissioners office ever since Adam went on the lam."_

 _"And she's been worried sick about him since, thinking he'd been killed at the time since he's been missing since I was eleven. Though with what he just told me now, he's doing it to protect her and himself from being killed. And was suffering in silence until he found a girl who was at his trial when I was eight. Not realizing he found two, but both are related to said trial and the duo who arrested him and put him behind bars."_

 _"We found him, or rather, we found each other and the circle has been cut now, so game's over now. With that fact in mind, Adam if you give us everything we need to shut him down, we'll get you by on a light sentence. But you're on a permenant parole, so keep that in mind, and you're working for us now, okay." she said and he nodded to answer then as they ended it at that remark and she refocused on Donald._


	16. 16: Adoptive Family Found

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 16: Explanations and Detective Work**

 _After saying that to him she shifted her focus to Donald as her tone changed then and I could tell this was the her when they were together, as she went over things then. "Did facing the bastard change you back finally I knew what your emotional state was after the guys, Tina and Aunt Marge was, because if it starts again I'm doing that test with you and the others next and you're all seeing him face to face for closure finally."_

 _"As for Richard, it's over and he's lost me for good, it's the six of you now and for good after this, every memory of him I blocked out, he never quit even though you arrested him that last time we saw each other, before he left for some reason, as to that he just nailed the coffin shut, I know everything, I know your choice and that he's the hold out, he's the reason for this bloodbath, he caused Krueger to get possessed that night you did it." she said and he quickly answered her at that._

 _"What do you mean honey, he's the reason for all the murders?" he asked and the others leaned forward to hear this. "He was possessed like you thought, but it was thanks to two sins that opened the door for the slaughter that came up the last seven years, as a cop and crime fighter you, mom and Uncle Elliot chose a more rational choice by destroying the equipment and waiting for him to try it twice, if the other twenty families thought the same thing you all would have saved seventy nine lives, but that's part of the problem now here."_

 _"It's homicidal maniacs here, but the two sins were killing in cold blood and vengeance and drinking while he was doing it, I also think that the cocktail bomb he threw landed in front of Krueger when he threw it and the demons chose that moment to choose him, it took six years for him to reach full power, before he went after the quartet, but that sums up what happened that night, but you, mom and the nineteen we understand."_

 _"You did it to protect and serve, by being a true cop and parent, he did it for vengeance and was drunk, by making those decisions it was now being viewed as eye for an eye here, Krueger was given the key to him by Richard, it's also psychology 101: you take his kid, he takes us away from you, the block kills him and he starts with us first and with that in mind here. Richard just sentenced us to death for murder and the drinking, what happened six years was he decided to start with the oldest of our family and the trio were the first to go and then he turned his sights on the rest of the block, he just never expected his old assailant coming home the day he targeted me next and they saw each other face to face that night." she said and I knew he was pissed at that._

 _"That's how she found out he was back, he tried to kill you the night you wound up in here?" he repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, my dream power is I can pull people in if I need to and I used it a few times on the adult members of the family when we were little." she said and he quickly answered her at that. "I remember some of that and I thought that was me doing the dreaming, but you kept pulling me in to protect you, that explains our paternal bond I was already connected to you that way, long before you did it now, what the heck did he do to you if you disowned him baby?" he asked her gently._

 _"Richard not only wrecked your life in that decision, he couldn't care less he just destroyed mine, murder and drinking was the key, he essentially gave him the key to turn into this, he decided it was an eye for an eye now, and was given the key by Richard, waited five years and started his second reign of terror, by targeting us first, before going after the entire town."_

 _"With the fact they divorced right after we left the neighborhood, if you'd come to see me or if the gang side stepped that no contact decision, it would have healed the guilt and emotional damage for all of you, but he destroyed our lives by his refusal to listen to you and mom. In fact mom would have preferred that she and you were together as brother and sister then being separated from you, because his paternal neglect kept up for eight years, before he took off."_

 _"If we could have, we could have just jumped that when he left and spend three years growing up together like we were supposed to, it wasn't his decision then to simply separate my gang, because he wanted to go rogue here, he wanted to leave that was fine, but he shouldn't have separated us in the process, and with that he just lost everything that mattered to him as a result of this decision, because he's lost me forever, I don't want anything to do with him now."_

 _"Though the guilt in your case was bad, and you couldn't find the cache of equipment, you would have had us with you, but, to put it bluntly you were caught in the circle with the bastard so long, we were your life line, but now it's time to cut the losses, when or if it starts again we check the sections of the house you couldn't find, it's probably a hidden room in the cellar by the backyard and that's your ticket to busting him finally for the twenty, so that gives the rest of the closure for you, by finishing your original mission after he was turned into this."_

 _"As for Richard, if he comes back beyond drunk that's his last glass of alcohol for life, and he's getting the consequences here, because he's destroyed my life, Daniel didn't deserve getting justice like that and he's getting the consequences, both then and now, my memories of you started coming back in the last eighteen months, if you'd come to see us, that would have been enough for mom to snap out of it, Richard did further damage to her and here's why."_

 _"For some unknown reason he suddenly ups and then takes off on us three years ago, without you and the quartet I had no anchor, and without the gang she changed completely, we should have put the gang back together right after he left, that would have healed both of you, and with the fact I'm so good at detective work, I would have figured it out in less than a month, pointed you in the right direction and we could have saved half the fifty five before we lost thirty five more, before Nancy came home and started working here, but that's summing it up, you're separated, Aunt Marge and the trio dead, if she'd still had you she'd be like she was when we were still together, but he's destroyed her emotionally as well and now he's paying for it."_

 _"Because I don't give a damn what he says now, I belong to you and the quintet now here, he's not getting forgiveness for this from me whatsoever, you chose the most rational choice there was, but he's destroyed sixty seven innocent lives, your soulmate and the coach, thanks to the desire for vengeance, murder and the drinking were the key, these demons find him and he got possessed as a result of it, three quarters of the young gang are gone and what's left are me, the guys and Nancy and I'm not forgiving him for that whatsoever, I don't want anything to do with him anymore from this day forward, I choose you and the rest of the gang." she told him and I knew he nodded to that as he answered her gently and I knew he was pissed as he answered her, and this was now a psychiatric/parental decision by that point._

 _"In other words you just chose us and your parental gang." Max growled and she nodded to answer that. "He's the reason for the amount of anger you heard in my voice earlier, I just figured it out on what he did, I vented maybe a fifth into the letter I wrote mom today after the session, if you needed added information it's in the box of letters they're not sending out right now, but all four together came out all at once when I learned they'd been fired, she did that on purpose, the release hit me all at once, and with it, it drained what was left of my strength when she ordered you to put me under, they did it to get rid of me because I'm the key witness of what the heck they've been doing and you just gave him a quarter of it."_

 _"Her tactic was meant to do further damage when she ordered you to do that Max, our bond was just beginning to fall into place, if this decision hadn't damaged it slightly, now that the aftermath is beginning here, we got time to fix that, but her ass is getting nailed to the wall for it, when Aunt Erin hears this, because interference in a patient's emotional recovery is illegal and to deliberately try to get rid of said patient by ignoring Medical orders given by the head medical doctors is beyond illegal, it's a felony, said felony total intentional malpractice." she said and he nodded with a pissed off look on his face as Donald said it for him then._

 _Before he could say it she tried to shift positions and then flinched. "What now, on top of these injuries honey?" Walter asked and she quickly answered. "I think I sprained my ankle, because I can barely move it."she said and Jenkins double checked and I saw a red bulge on her ankle and his eyes flared up in anger as he saw it. "What were you standing on in there, if you pulled a muscle in the middle of this?" he asked her gently and she explained._

 _"After that separation technique I wound up back at my house, and he came me after there, but this is probably thanks to the pipe that we used to get to Joey, because Nancy nearly lost her balance, because it was coming loose from the wall, the sudden jolt shifted my ankle, which probably explains that." she said and he nodded. "Well you're staying off that ankle for the night. It's probably more than just a sprain, but we need to double check that, but your parents are going to kill them for this when they hear everything." he said and she nodded in agreement._

 _"You don't know the half of it here, your rules as doctors were pretty clear, but to save their asses, they went against everything you stood for, for a percentage, and they're both suffering a psychosis because of it, the only members of the staff I trusted since I arrived were you two, Dr. Gordon, Max, Walter, Jeff and Eric and a couple members of their team and Nancy, but that bond snapped back into place. Everything they've done only did more damage, to me and every patient you've had and it's because they're in league with the Nightingale."_

 _"The real truth here is that he's getting them in on the profits and they're doing anything they can to keep from getting reported to you, the cops and the authorities, thats why I waited till after we neutralized Krueger to tell you about Rodriguez, you better get my mother and the guys fathers, as well as the Stantons and the Whites here, because Dr. Gordon is being prevented from doing his job with us. They're blackmailing him." she said and he nodded with a furious look then at that. "There a reason they'd do that baby?" Donald said over the radio._

 _"They know that if he prescribed us our medication that solves two problems at once, firstly, because they've got no fuel to hold us hostage, which explains why Kin keeps losing his temper, she's doing that on purpose, every time he comes close a break through she relighted the fire and shoves the release date further back on purpose to keep them here longer."_

 _"And secondly they know the second they're released we're reporting everything to our parents and through them straight to you Uncle Donald, to put it more clearly, my arrival resulted in a near revolt now against those two, I tell Nancy, she tells you and you come and do some investigating, you see him face to face and arrest him, and with you every cop who's been trying to get him off the street the last five years, and you arrest all three of them."_

 _"They're trying to prevent that from happening, by any means necessary, and resorted to decisions that resulted in killing five patients, him in his own emotional breakdown and they could have killed all of us tonight, and with that there's only fifteen words for this." she said and he read them out with a furious tone in his voice. "Covering the loose ends to keep from getting reported to the cops and the authorities, well unfortunately for them their plans fell apart."_

 _"Wait till your parents hear this, they're going to kill them, I'm just lucky I survived the fight, your mother needs me and the others, just like you do and with that, Rick's banned from the gang, you need us and we're not leaving you a second time, I'm making sure I'm getting custody arrangements rearranged here, but we're the ones raising you from now on." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as Adams shifted the subject slightly then gently._

 _"You weren't holding it back on purpose, honey why didn't you tell me?" she asked and I sighed as I told her. "It goes back to prescribing the Hypnocil, I tell you and I'm finished, they've been holding this over my head for five years, I wanted to prescribe it to them, but they said if I did I was finished at this hospital and the network." I said and she nodded as he answered me with a furious tone as Kristen burrowed into my arms then and their eyes narrowed then. 'You want me to say it?' She asked and I nodded as I tried to hold it in and she told them everything._

 _"They just gained not only your wrath, but mine and Nancy's guys, I figured it out pretty fast, and their ass is mine when I sue all three of them for this, he's been holding it in for five years and our group is the one that's hitting him the hardest right now, but this is why he hasn't been able to get it to us, they've had this axe on his head ever since Rodriguez started working here, losing Philip and Derek is one thing, but then we lose three more in three days, it's tearing him apart and it's because they're deliberately not letting him do his job to keep from getting reported, if I'd been killed, and with me Nancy and the guys, that would kill him." she said and they nodded as Donald said it for all of them then, and I knew he was furious as he did it._

 _"Why exactly?" Donald growled and she explained it. "She's his soulmate, while I'm the closest thing he's got to a daughter, and evidently the man upstairs wanted us in his life to put an end to the nightmares and put these people behind bars for life, but it took getting us here to get the goods on them, by dragging you and the cops into it with us Uncle Donald, because you guys are an exact match, and he's needing this to heal completely right now." she said and they nodded as he said it firmly to me over the radio, his tone turning paternal then as he said it._

 _"Son, just let go now, you have the entire gang, you're one of the family now, anyone who screws with us is winding up dead and buried when they hear this and with that, when Erin asks for full disclosure, just vent everything you're feeling about this to her, you're not alone and you'll never be alone and with that in mind they just gained the wrath of the entire gang here, on top of the entire department, James's father is the commissioner of the precinct and when you tell him and your parents this, every parent in town is having their heads at the trial later."_

 _"Your parents are going to have their heads, as will we and with that, you've got ten added sets of parents in addition to your own now, so don't worry it's going to work out and the tables are turned now, when her mother hears this, because this is extortion and blackmail and it's also illegal and another charge being added to the list, honey if you've written up every charge you documented so far hand it over to Daniel and Jane and then give the added information to them in the morning, Max I want you to hide her felony trial folder if it's in there, okay." he said and they both nodded to that as she refocused and looked at Kristen._

 _"Multiple injuries, because they tried to destroy or neutralize the witness in being exposed, well unfortunately for them their plans backfired, and I'm adding that to the record I give to your mother, alright, so the relapse, your wrist, your cycle and you're still healing from that, multiple razor wounds to your shoulder and upper arm, multiple bruises and your ankle, anything else?" she asked her and she nodded as she answered her then._

 _"I took a blow to the stomach in there, but whatever spot he hit, I think we're finding out tomorrow, because I don't feel any pain there, aside from the fact I got into a major sparring match with him." she said and she nodded to that as he said it for her. "If you took a blow to one of your major organs tonight I'm killing them if we find any internal injuries on top of the external ones." he said and Donald said my thoughts at that out loud then at that statement,_

" _Damn it, alright, after you're released, he's barred from you for life, I'm helping your mother raise you and our family is staying together for life after this, he comes back beyond drunk and I'm doing what I should have done five years ago and having him committed for this, vengeance is and was no excuse to murder someone, he lost his God damn mind after Danny was killed and wanted out of the circle, your mother didn't want to separate from me and the others, but it's illegal no matter how you cut it and with that, he's getting the consequences for his actions, you don't want anything to do with him now and I'm accepting that baby."_

 _"He's done enough damage to you and this is the final straw for us and your mother, it's time to tell the guys and Sally what he did to your arm that night, but that's one of the situations he's getting committed for, he could have killed that man that night, and I'm not letting that go either, he comes back drunk when or if I have to deal with the bastard again and he's getting only one warning and if he comes back drunk and on drugs he's being committed for rehab, for life."_

 _"Daniel I'm making that clear here, he comes back and looking like the guys Erin keeps sending to you, time to pull the plug and the adult gang is having him committed for this, he's paying the consequences for this and the rest of his actions, but he needs serious rehab most of all and I'll explain why tomorrow night, okay, because I'm not resurrecting that memory of hers right now." he told him and Jenkins nodded with a beyond furious look at that._

 _"Did the fact he had a daughter not matter to him when Danny was killed?" Adams asked and he sighed. "He thought of Danny like an adoptive son, but the act of vengeance was so strong it didn't matter to him that he was destroying our lives, just as long as the bastard was dead, but that's his undoing now, she prefers us to him anyway and with that, he's lost her forever with this, but if he comes back like that, we're doing what we should have been done in the first place and having him committed for it, it's no excuse for destroying her in the process."_

" _I mean we all lose someone, but that's no excuse for getting everyone else killed in the process, I'm saying this for the entire gang here, but every loss the town took is being piled on his head and he's getting the consequences in the only way possible here, and it's serious rehab for life, it's intervention and recovery when that bastard starts stirring up, because as her parental quartet, or quintet now, as Neil's just about to become her father here, he's getting only one warning to stay away from her and he still shows up and is beyond drunk, but stoned, he's being taken into custody if he throws the first punch and he's being arrested." he said and Jenkins nodded in agreement to that as he answered him, his blue eyes blazing in anger._

 _"I'm suggesting that as well, because if the bastard starts stirring up she doesn't need this on top of it, he calls give him that warning and he still shows up when you're dealing with the most crucial portion of her emotional recovery and see the bastard face to face finally, and he shows up here and is beyond drunk, but completely stoned, call me and I'm arresting him and bringing him in myself Donald." He said to him and I knew he nodded as he refocused on her again._

 _"You had it right honey, everything that happened then was because he made the decision the rest of us couldn't live with, I was still looking for the equipment after he died, because I was determined to make sure he got charged to alleviate the guilt at doing that, but your aunt couldn't live with the guilt and started drinking after we divorced two years later, Nancy wasn't letting it go anymore than I was at the time when your sister was killed, I should have remembered that the switch blade was straight edged and you only get one shot, did she give you any clues here?" He asked and she nodded as she answered him._

 _"I think the reason he chose to come after them the following night after she had that dream Nancy told you about was because it was the eve, before you took him down. And the second reason is he was waiting for them to break one of the movie rules, to put it gently its your old homicidal maniac strategy training here, 'think like a homicidal maniac and you know what they'll do, before it happens' he was waiting for you to let your guards down before he started with the quartet, every time a cop lets his guard down in a situation like this the guy always makes a come back, but this time the come back was aimed at every parent in town here."_

 _"Which brings it to number two, his strategy laid in waiting for his victims to crack emotionally and the murders came from giving into their hormones that night, if you found Rod's semen in her bloodstream, but he decided to turn it into a murder/rape scenario to throw you off track and he could kill Rod by using you to do it." she said and his tone turned shocked at that then._

 _"Aw god, you mean he was hoping we'd think it was crazy jealousy, because Marge and I helped raise them as well, alright I get it, he waited for her to give into her hormones, and then frames Rod for rape and murder, because they did it, before she was killed and I'm now so furious that I'm trying to find him, and..., he dies by becoming the one who dies behind bars, he was innocent this entire time, alright why'd he look so panicked when he was talking to Nancy, before I walked up to them?" he asked and she explained that him as the duo's eyes were narrowed in concentration then as she explained this to us then._

 _"I think he slept with her before the attack, but the response when Krueger attacked her was like being the victim of a rape, because he saw the bastard's body shape silhouetted into the blanket, as for portion number two, if the fall caused it to land all over the room his clothes got drenched in blood as was his chest, and he left so he could get it off him, before you went looking for him." she said and I knew he nodded as he answered her then._

 _"He had the look of a deer in the headlights when he saw me the following morning, what was up with that?" he asked and she sighed. "He was scared you were going to kill him, before you could hear his testimony, which was he'd been framed for it, in there the bastard is halfway human, if you found his DNA in her, it's because he tried it, before he did that, any serial killer in the business knows this rule of thumb, hide his signature and if the victim he killed wasn't alone in the room, make it seem like they were the ones who did, especially if it was the victim's boyfriend and they just did it, before he kills her, making it seem like the boyfriend is a crazy jealous maniac, and starts playing on your thoughts as a homicide detective, especially if the homicide detective helped raise that victim and her boyfriend, before they were killed."_

 _"He played on your thoughts of crazy jealousy and wanted you to think that, so he could have him killed by being cut off from Nancy and Glen, that was what her first ro-test was about when she dropped by that night and asked you to check on him, and it's because she saw what he was about to do to him, which was why she and Glen showed up, before Rod was killed when you and Garcia were on night duty that night and trying to figure it out." she said and I could tell he wasn't expecting that as he answered her then, his tone shifting into concentration as a skilled detective then, as he tried to think through everything he'd seen in the last seven years,_

" _Derek said it went up the wall and across the ceiling how is that possible?" he asked and she sighed. "These demons gave him enough power to turn it into a poltergeist attack, it wasn't random at all, he targeted us first, so he could get you back for it, and she was the first, I think it's horror movies 101 actually, half the serial killer flicks that came out the last twelve years, four out of five are the key ones here, but they were enough you needed to use your psycho mental thinking training, think like a homicidal maniac and you what he's going to try next here, and with that in mind it's another rule of thumb in a horror movie."_

 _"I mean 'Friday the 13th, the first three movies of that series, Halloween', parts 1 &2, these guys are just like Krueger, it always left it to one or two surviving teenagers against a man who was a paranormal psycho or just a total maniac, because they both lost their minds and they both had major vendettas against the people connected to them and their towns, Voorhees, because they killed his mother and allowed him to drown. Though in his mother's case they allowed him to drown, because they weren't paying attention and they were doing it when they were supposed to be on watch and she's now lost it completely and kills every counselor there as a result of it, and the place now turns into the Bermuda Triangle for teenage camp counselors."_

 _"While Myers was a soul-less maniac, to quote that Doctor, 'nine years trying to break through his psychosis and ten more keeping him confined', because his sister was allowed to stay with the family while he wound up in a mental hospital, but that sums him up and he goes on a killing spree as well, but both movies shared several factors in them, before the murders, and Prom Night was the crazy jealous boyfriend demeanor theory you, Garcia, Willis and Henderson landed on in Rod's case, but these movies all shared the same factor to them and with that."_

 _"Rod would never hurt her like that, he was framed for murder, it wasn't against her will either, guys like Krueger take advantage of the fact that if the victim lost their virginity before the murder, they decide to make it sound like, during that attack, that their boyfriends raped and then murdered them, Krueger knew that and her shouting meant she was being attacked by Krueger, she was screaming to Rod to wake her up, before she was murdered at the time."_

 _"Prom night referenced the night you did it, and that was tonight, the killer made the cops think the boyfriend did it, that one came out the year before the trio were murdered, Halloween's opening scenes showed what a nutcase Myers was as a kid that one came out ten years ago, in which case we got brief bit of his back history when that nun lead Doctor Gordon into the tower and told him what caused this in the first place and finally Friday the 13th, it was always at the same place, the same location, the camp, but that's all three factors where the trio were concerned. With us and our class it's a different story altogether but it lands on one more item."_

 _"Pumpkinhead, the corpse was reanimated, but it was thanks to the fact he had a serious vendetta against every parent in town, and that was the town government took his daughter away from him and a group of ten of more people killed him, while taking his child away from him and then he decides to start taking the children of every family in town as a result, which is the exact same story in this movie, that demon, who used to be a human, but he went crazy, because he lost his kid, and his kid's blood is used to resurrect the monster, which is where the eye for an eye came into it, because the character decided to kill the kids of the ten people who let those kids run wild, whether they're guilty or not of killing his child."_

 _"He tried to stop him, but he's killed as well and the main character probably loaded when he did it no less, before that man became that demon himself, but that sums it up here, and that one came out two years ago, but Jesse moved to town, we have twelve deaths and then it starts a slaughter of unexplained suicides, but every situation always started with a common factor and it was how the killer turned into that in the first place."_

 _Like I said horror movies 101: Krueger used aspects the cops never take into consideration, because they're looking at the facts and not hidden agendas for the amount of deaths, no matter how many times you take these guys down, they just keep coming back, but this time it's not resulting in another bloodbath if we have a repeater. But the key clues in the cadavers were enough the victims were not drinking, just taking in anything with caffeine, but every serial killer knows the victim can only stay awake so long and stay straight, physically, mentally and emotionally, before they make a fatal mistake, and that's what Krueger was doing, waiting it out for his victims to break three of the biggest mistakes any movie victim can make here."_

" _But that brings it to the biggest one there is, every psycho in these movies followed a single pattern and it lead to three rules to stay alive here, and the biggest one of all, in the duo's case was what killed her in the first place. What's the biggest sin where a virgin is concerned, and said virgin and her boyfriend had a spat, just before it wound up in the bedroom, and the killer starts with them first, in a horror movie, because our lives just took that path and you landed in the middle of it, it's the old one cop makes it, one cop doesn't Uncle Donald, because your friends at work weren't around to see what you saw in the last seven years, you were emotionally spent, but determined to figure it out." she asked and Max looked at her in shock as Derek said it for him with an amused look._

 _"Where the heck did you learn this stuff from exactly, because you sound like a criminal psychologist in helping the cops solve the case?" Derek asked and she smiled. "I'm a government and law prodigy, if there's trouble, if he stirs up again, I'm choosing my future career as a psychiatrist with a specialty in criminology into the mind of a true maniac using these things as the stepping stone, so we don't have a repeater. But to put it gently everything that he did was based off of rules in scary movies, movies don't create psychos, they just make them more creative with the murders, which is why every patient you had coming in was determined not to sleep or they'd be the next victim." she said and they nodded in amazed disbelief at that as Donald answered that remark in bemusement then._

 _"While you're the criminal psychologist for a paranormal psychotic hell bent on destroying every kid in town thanks to the single decision made by your idiot of a father here, and our decision to take his daughter from him in this case, I wind up being the one cop, good grief, and the other surviving member is now my future son in law, because he was doing my investigating for me, and he tries to kill us both, by keeping us from burying him here, alright, psychos 101."_

" _Alright I remember that one: it's either they had something traumatizing done to them when they were kids themselves or they were born with that type of unstable aura in them and no matter how much they try to grow up normally they can't, well that make plenty of sense, I've caught three in the last twenty years before and after the separation and you're right about Rod as well, I was pissed at the time, but he'd never cross the line like that, and the bastard used my concern for my daughter against me at the time as well, before he took out the kid he framed."_

 _"Every psycho like this acts like the lunatic with the mind of a skilled surgeon, I'm not naming any here, but this is like Jack the Ripper and Charlie Manson rolled into one, Rods not capable of crossing the line like that, though I got annoyed with him for getting in trouble with the department repeatedly at the time and with that Krueger used that against me as well."_

 _"If he knows the parents and cops, he knows any adult would see this as crazy jealousy, because I was dealing with making sure nobody got hurt and then it happens, find out my daughter was shacking up with three other teenagers, unsupervised, and then the murder happens, our first theory was crazy jealous boyfriend, though she wasn't dating anyone else, but they were always together and that morning's argument was the usual bickering match."_

" _In which case if we'd bothered to look into it deeper we'd know this, and I'm applying that to the homicide training as of now if it happens again, since they'd been having an on again/off again relationship since they were twelve. Okay so three years together of multiple fights and she asks my daughter over for the night and Glen decides to join them, while pulling a prank phone call to his mother, that I was beyond furious at when I got called in that night to find out what happened, and I'm being a normal father where that's concerned here."_

 _"He'd wait till they were in the middle of a get together, the trio just hanging out in the living room watching a movie or something, and her boyfriend shows up after some spat, they decide to talk it over in the bedroom, and it lead to something else just before the murder, and if I'm reading it right here the said something else was..., aw for god sakes you two, you kids are out of your minds, why did you choose that night of all nights here, you couldn't have waited five more years here could you, I'll skip the lecture here, but I'm telling your parents later."_

" _Glen, I swear, if you tried that with my daughter you're in big trouble here son." he said in annoyed exasperation at what he just put together then and Max read what he meant as he tried to keep from laughing at his statement and Jenkins called out then to him as he hid a smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking here?" Derek asked and he nodded as he answered._

 _"These kids just don't know when to quit, they're fifteen years old, they're not ready for that yet, well I see why he's annoyed with the duo, though if Glen had done that I don't blame him for saying that just now, Nancy's still in her early twenties and definitely not ready for that just yet, but I swear if her future boyfriend tries that with her after they're released he's getting his ass kicked here by both me and Walter." Max said to him and Jenkins nodded as he read it out._

 _"Teenagers and their hormones, I guess the sexual attraction couldn't wait any longer, if he's saying it like that and laugh it up boys, and I doubt that'll be necessary Max, with her paternal sextet around." he said and I turned to the rest of the team at that as they were all trying to keep from laughing at that remark. "I heard that Daniel, and you're right, they try it too soon and he's in big trouble." he said and Kristen turned red in embarrassment at that._

 _"Alright subject change now, I'm not going into it till I'm ready, especially not till I'm married, now get on with it." she said to them in embarrassment and they nodded and got started a second time then as he called out to him then. "Don't say it Max, with what happened I know you're going to get overly protective here, but I'm waiting till after I'm married to give it up and she is to, so drop it already." she added and he nodded with a smile as Jenkins hid his at that._

" _What, what did you just figure out though Donald?" Jenkins asked and he sighed in aggravation as he answered him. "They did it, the fight shifted to talking things over and then it went to the next step, before they fell asleep and the nightmare hit two hours later here. She's right it's psychos 101 in a horror movie: a psychotic in a horror movie will kill a victim in three areas, one being drinking or drugs, and we found two wagons loaded with beer at the pool party, secondly if they're alone, separate from the group and make some stupid statement while they're doing it and number three, if I'm looking at this like the Crystal Lake Killer scenario, it's that the victim can't have..."_

 _"Unprotected sexual intercourse, that's the big one here, shit I didn't see that coming, but you're right honey and it fits perfectly here and it's also one pattern any homicidal maniac follows, homicidal maniacs 101, we take his kid and he starts seeing it eye for an eye and takes you away from us, we took him down and he targets the gang first, before going after the entire town, as for the horror movies it's another rule of thumb with a maniac like Krueger, she loses her virginity to her boyfriend and the maniac comes after her first, while locking the doors kills Glen, and Nancy survives that and it's because she's still a virgin, only a virgin can survive the final climax in the battle, if she knows what to do." he said and she nodded as she answered._

 _"Yeah, exactly, Rod said the cuts appeared all at once, she also said they were all sharing the exact same dreams like we were, the after effects you didn't see were like out of paranormal scary movie, like 'Poltergeist' or something, his exact wording was the bastard was there, but invisible, like a real poltergeist, we had two in one week here, and his silhouette showed up without needing to be seen, and Max caught the results of Jenny, but we saw it and it was like a puppets' strings had been cut when Philip had been killed, because he collapsed right after the bastard did it from the tower bell tower." she said and I knew he nodded as he answered her gently then, and I knew he was now beyond pissed at that as he answered her then._

 _Before he could I heard a skid in the hall and Derek quickly grabbed Jeff before he hit the floor then. "There's water all over the floor out here guys, left over from the water fight on Tuesday, so watch your step." he said and Jenkins answered that. "Get a mop and clean it up, before one of you gets thrown into the bath tub okay, Jeff get a gurney, we're moving her into the infirmary for the night, so we can monitor her and run a couple blood tests, Erin is going to be pissed when we get the test results of it." he said and they both nodded and went to do it then._

 _"After Danny was killed we chose to destroy his equipment at the time, but he lost his mind out of grief, we never wanted to separate you guys or separate ourselves, but he'd had enough of it, you were clinging to me the day we had, your mother kept in touch with me for eight years after that, till he left, what put you in here exactly, if you brought Danny up, oh god, please tell me you didn't see him in those nightmares, baby?" he asked and she looked down sadly._

" _I can't, because I did, him, Kim and the trio, I've been having nightmares like that for months and the damn therapists, before Doctor Gordon came into my life, thought it was due to paternal abandonment, without you and the quartet, I didn't have anyone till he landed me in here, but that's all of it, if you told him already, I'd never do that to you, I was framed for suicide, before he landed me in here and I found the others in the same way, and in the process, the parasite, he tried it last night with me, and the response was a repeat performance of Natalie." she said and I exchanged looks with the others who all had furious looks at that as Walter pulled her against him and she leaned her head against his shoulder._

 _"Alright Jane, Daniel, give her that first dose, tomorrow after the meeting, she needs it to sleep now, with her in her current condition, and screw what they say it's my judgment call, you're the heads of the ward, you make the medical calls and I want Neil there and screw what they say, what they did was illegal, it throws out their argument of broken protocols, Carver brings it up tomorrow and you let him have it, you and Walter are friends of the family, she's under your guardianship till she's released." he said and they both nodded to that in agreement._

" _You can't do that, it's psychiatric protocol, Carver and Simms are in charge." Lorenzo said quickly and his tone turned deadly at that. "Yeah, well as of now they're under arrest Adam, as are you pal and watch it, or you're getting arrested now and keep your mouth shut I'm talking to my daughter, because nothing you say is getting you out of that hole you dug yourselves into where my charges are concerned here and with that, Max I want two of your guys guarding him and block the way out of the hall." he said and the nine reorganized and four blocked the door._

" _To answer your first question baby, yeah I'm back to normal honey, I'm back and once the others face it like I did they're getting the closure they need now to deal with this, but the bastard is never coming near you kids again and with that, Neil, Jane, if it's needed here, if it means blocking him out put it to twenty to thirty and leave it at that, in her case though, I'm doing both, if it blocked him out last night, it's getting extended while she's in emotional recovery from this." he said and she nodded in relief to that as he refocused._

 _"Alright baby, what brought on telling them about Rodriguez exactly, if you had to wait till your sister brought me into it?" he asked and she shifted position as she answered him. "When Nancy told him he looked familiar, I felt that inkling myself and tried to figure it out, after three days that feeling started getting stronger, till finally it came to a head last night when he tried it on me, Taryn gave the surname and that did it finally, because my memories of the trial came forward finally and with it your face and their parents faces."_

 _"And I realized who I just found, and gave a major warning to him, before telling the quartet what I knew and then dragged it up in the session this afternoon, dropped the bomb to Nancy, along with the date she saw me last, and needless to say she was beyond pissed at hearing that." she said and I knew he nodded to that. "I'm not surprised, anything that messes with you kids gains her wrath and hearing the bastard trying it on you, she would have castrated him for it you're her entire world and she'd do anything to protect you, since you're her baby sisters."_

 _"So finding him solved one puzzle, but you really chose now to tell them right, if last night was the first one to come down, before tonight's crashed when I was at the junkyard?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah I did, with the amount of so called suicides going on right now, everyone in the ward was trying to figure it out, but nobody was focusing on the true dangers here in the hospital, one being a homicidal parasite turned poltergeist and number two they got a rapist in the ward, who's screwing with their patients when their backs are turned, and they've got no clue who he really is, but four connections to the pervert's trial was more than enough for me to do two busts in one night, we were waiting till we neutralized the bastard before telling them."_

 _"Rodriguez thought nobody would believe us, but unfortunately for him someone did and said someone is your daughter and Doctor Gordon, because after he learned everything from her he changed his strategies and decided on listening to us and really hearing what we had to say and I dropped the bomb to him first along with your emergency security medical/psychiatric codes, after the near panic attack Wednesday." she said and the medical duo both looked at her at that. "Which ones honey?" Jenkins asked and she quickly told him and Adams then._

 _"Code six seven Foxtrot, code seventy six Bravo and code twelve Delta." she said and his eyes flared up in rage at that. "They tried to kill you, because you're the key witness, and they blackmail him to keep him from helping you, alright I've had it with this. Peter's being told tomorrow night, I'm taking control of the ward and Neil, the ward is under your control tonight, I'm giving Carver twenty four hours to reconsider the termination before I tell Anderson, and they're getting the shaft, after this is over with and only one chance here, I need to run a few blood tests honey, to see how serious your condition is, okay." he said and she and I both nodded to that statement then._

 _"Who else nearly got it this week honey?" Donald asked and she sighed in aggravation. "Taryn was the other attempt, the bastard made everyone think she's a junkie, and between that and the fact he framed her, Rodriguez knew nobody was going to listen to her, because she was at stage three in recovery from the heroin Krueger kept pumping into her system at the time, those tracks were from the near attacks in there." she said and we all nodded to that._

 _"He played on my thoughts you were a danger to yourselves this entire time, I've seen you together this week, you act like your really brothers and sisters." Max said with a growl and she nodded. "Yeah that's right Max, with the fact you were too focused on the so called suicides, Rodriguez knew you'd probably never listen to us, you remember one of your cardinal rules as an orderly?" she asked and the nine nodded as Eric said it for all of them._

 _"If there is important information a patient has to tell us we listen and never mind our opinions of their condition." he said and she nodded. "If you'd been more open minded about these injuries, they wouldn't have waited till Nancy arrived to tell you this information, I mean it's simple logic, how could we get this type of of stuff when the ward's locked every night, six of the nine of you are always on the night shift and Nurse Philips is on watch at the desk and the paraphernalia is locked up and out of reach and then to top it off tonight."_

 _"What's left of the block is nearly killed, Taryn's got eight syringe track wounds in her arms, Will several razor blades to his chest and upper right shoulder, me looking like I got into a fatal sparring match with a fourth degree black belt who also got a hold of more than one of set of switch blades, Nancy looking like she got stabbed four times in the stomach and Kincaid unconscious, but multiple bruises to his neck, like someone caught him by the throat."_

 _"While my godfather looks like he got hit by car and it did damage to his lungs and barely missed his heart and Dr. Gordon like he's gotten into a fight with a grizzly bear with four claws directly to his chest, he's covered in dirt like he got caught in a cave and suffered a broken arm and a concussion, so what's that say to you, especially after another rule was broken when Nancy asked to see me?" she asked them and Max's eyes narrowed in anger._

 _"That none of you tried it for real at all." he said and she and I nodded to answer that. "Yeah exactly, as to why she said no one gets to see me, it's because they were waiting for the doubled dose to do its job, because she did that on purpose, drain what's left of my energy and strength and then hit me up with twice the maximum dose for a girl my size, when I'm in danger of getting sick do to the amount of blows my system took, thanks to this bastard, whatever else they did I'm not entirely sure yet, but you better search him after you get my folder." she said and Jenkins eyes narrowed at that as he went for the next question._

 _"How much did they give you exactly, if Jane said they poisoned you?" he asked with a growl and she explained that to him. "They gave me twenty." she said and he nodded with a furious look at that. "Jane how much was in that neutralizer dose?" he asked and her eyes narrowed in rage as she answered that. "Twice the dose of the sedatives, so they broke orders, breached a rule we set up so no one gets to see you till finally someone does it after Neil gets back in here." she said and Max finished her sentence then._

 _"What happened in there if you wound with looking like you got into hand to hand combat, because you look like someone smacked you in the face and you got into a knife fight here?" Max asked her and she explained that to us as I heard the whole story then. "While I was keeping him busy Nancy and Kin got Joey out of the chasm the bastard had him hanging over and I took a hit to the head, before he could give the death blow, Kin hit him in the back with a rusted pipe, before the bastard went after them and possessed his skeleton."_

 _"The second portion was he manage to replicate himself into a hall full of mirrors and the three of us got yanked into them, while trying to keep him from killing me I got slashed twice and took a hit to the stomach, which explains these injuries, expect several major bruises from this, before Joey blew out the mirrors and he shape-shifted into Uncle Donald's form to give the death blow to Nancy, as he turned his attention to me by cutting me off from the guys. Just as he was about to do me Nancy stabbed him in the stomach with his glove and kept it dug in, but she was getting weaker by the minute, while they were trying to break down the door, to get to us, before the sudden jolt threw her to the floor as I watched him dissipate in front of me."_

 _" I think Doctor Gordon hit him with the holy water and the crucifix when he started glowing, before he disappeared, but I don't know what other injuries I took tonight, but between the relapse and this right now, they'll be out by morning, so we can explain it to you, because my strength just got cut in half thanks to the criminal trio, but I'm going to get him out so you can talk to him, so you can hear how he was captured in the first place, but the sedatives were neutralized when you gave me that dose, but with me awake, the guys are coming out of it as well, but Nancy passed out and is unconscious." she said and we all nodded to that._

 _"So you barely survived the fight, how does this work, if the kids were that determined to protect you in there?" Walter asked and she explained that to them. "If I ever need help I call the name of that person out and they come in, but with the fact they're now connected to me, I have to make sure I stay alive at all costs or it could kill us both, I die and they get trapped in there forever and their bodies go into a permanent coma, the bastard forced us out and it caused Joey to collapse, added side effects, it strengthens the bonds of friendship between us."_

 _"Today's ro-test was a new form of dream therapy Dr. Gordon decided on for us, our abilities had been dormant since we separated, if the duo decide to keep this up, it's now rescind the order or they're going straight to jail along with Rodriguez, because if you have another kid with my problems, and by that I mean paternal abandonment, and he's younger than I am, but if this kid arrives and he starts stirring it's going to start all over again, so this is needed later if he comes back." she said and he nodded as Donald turned his attention to him then._

 _"Walter get her brother out of his room and unlock the damn door, that decision is illegal here, Jane you got the photos of us when the quartet were were thirteen, and of the quartet when they were thirteen?" Donald added and she smiled as she shook her head as she answered him then."Yeah I got it but how many times do we need to go through this with you Donald, Erin's going to have your hide when she hears you're screwing around with the radios again, we've gone over this thirty five times in twenty seven years Donald?" she asked and he chuckled._

 _"At this rate it's needed Jane, is Daniel also on duty tonight?" he asked her and she smiled as I watched him pale further at the relaxed tone in her voice and I knew he realized what they were to each other as Jenkins answered him then as he hid a smile then at the joking manner in the rhetorical question. "Yeah I am, as for the photo, she told Eric it was sitting on her desk and Eric just went to get it, whatever he's hiding here, he knows who you and Nancy are and was hiding in the exam room when Kristen arrived on Monday after that panic attack to keep from being seen by her, and she was more than slightly irritated at the time. Whys that exactly?" Daniel asked and he explained that to him._

 _"Because during the trial his face was clean of any bruises, like the one Rod gave him, he's aged eight years, but he's still the pervert who did it, she sees him now and her mind is going to flash up the trial and his face will be skewered when she does date backing to that day and she'll know she found him, show him that photo and watch his response to seeing it, because my face is going to scare the hell out of him and seeing Kristen, Nancy and the boys at that age is the final nail in the coffin here to know he's been found." he said and we nodded to his orders._

 _"If you know them, than I guess these faces look familiar." I said and turned it around and I watched as he looked at it and at his eyes as they landed on Kristen in Donald's arms, Nancy at thirteen and their brothers and then jerked back in a panicked shock and I knew it. "Were you holding Kristen when this photo was taken Donald, because she's holding on to your shoulders like she's thrilled at seeing you again?" I asked and I heard him answer that with a gentle smile._

 _"Yeah I did, after the trial was over we reorganized so we could talk and I picked her up, separation for three years didn't stop her from knowing my hug for her on contact, because she burrowed into my arms when I picked her up at the time, Walter took the photo, and made a copy for each of us, but that's before things started falling apart." he said and Max and I both nodded as I saw Lorenzo pale at that as his eyes were focused on her in Donald's arms._

 _'No it can't be, how could they find me, it's been eight years, I'm toast, alright deny it, deny everything, now.' I could see him thinking then and I smiled dangerously as I answered his thoughts. "You never expected to be found by the daughters of Councilor Parker or Sergeant, or I should say Lieutenant, Thompson, did you, because no perp in their right minds would try it when they've been found by the daughters of the people who put him behind bars and with that in mind here here, you know you're screwed."_

 _"You know who they are don't you, the quartet between the Stantons, Whites and Caulfields are her mother, Donald and the duo's fathers, how could you know who they are, unless you're hiding something that will land you behind bars, now what is it that you're hiding?"_

 _"You're not a medic or an orderly, you never took medical training, and you're working in ward full of fifteen year olds, the duo arrive and we have four murders and she tells me some interesting information about you, and could said information be why you went this far to get me out of the way, because she considers me her father and knows with me around that I'm the one you'll get killed by when she gets this information to me and your boss and second in command, her adoptive father being a cop who's daughter is an intern and said intern is the girl who just arrived and I'm now her future husband and you panic every time you hear the word cops, now why would that be exactly, why are you afraid of the cops?"_

 _"Said cop and team are friends of the Parker, White and Caulfied families, now, why are you afraid here, is it because you know what'll happen if I call them here now?" I asked and he looked at me with a fake confused look. "Who are the duo exactly and who is your quartet if the trio are so close and she latched on to Nancy that fast, because I've seen the trio together and the boys always have her surrounded?" Jake asked and he explained it to him._

 _"Derek Garcia and Paul Willis are my friends and are members of my team, my daughter has known them all her life and they were the ones who arrested the Nightingale eight years ago and I'm the man who delivered him to the state penitentiary at the time before the murders on my block, my previous rank was sergeant when this happened and he attacked a friend of my daughter's quartet and her brother, my surrogate nephew, gave him a black eye, and he was in jail for three years, before being released a second time one year after the murders."_

 _"By that point I've been a homicide detective for nine years, and the murders were done by a man who disappeared twelve years ago tonight, which explains the multiple murders in the high school, but this was a set up from the get go and tonight, after hearing what it was he had to tell me, I gave some added information that she gave him here today in that session that resulted in him and my daughter fired for doing the right thing, said right decision is protecting the kids of my best friends here at the moment."_

 _"And to answer your second question the reason the quintet are like that with each other is because their parents are really close friends of mine and they happen to be Lieutenant Kincaid, Sergeant White, Captain Peterson, Doctor Stanton and Councilor Parker, and three are my quartet, the young quartet are like us, and my quartet are James Kincaid, Jared Peterson and Elaine Parker." he said and he nodded as he looked Lorenzo then as I looked at him and saw the shocked fear then._

 _"Kincaid, Peterson and Parker?" Lorenzo repeated in a squeak and I smiled dangerously. "That's right Adam, my daughter is the oldest of the four of them, and their parents are my best friends, I'm closest to the youngest of the younger gang, none more so than the trio, because we were always together, and I know the surviving members are the quartet, you thought you neutralized said threat to keep from being exposed, well it's over now you asshole, the game is up, if you didn't think I'd find out that you're here you're wrong, because the kids mean everything to me, and you and your co-harts are toast when my twin and their parents arrive here." he said with a dangerous warning growl in his voice as Max read through that and the duo said it at the same time._

 _"So our psychiatric doctors are breaking every rule in the medical network that we have a law for, and our patients are the ones paying the price in the sickest ways you can think of and our girls are being subjected to sexual harassment and near attacks to keep from getting exposed to the authorities here and then try to kill the quintet by sedating the one who somehow saved them, nearly killing her in the process and with her the quintet, alright I've enough of this crap, whatever you want from me you have it Lieutenant, because we're revolting here as of now." Max and Walter said together with furious tones and I took it from there._

 _As I got ready to give my next statement to blow his cover, I could see that he was hoping that I didn't know yet, or that Walter didn't remember what he looked like then as I got ready to drop the bomb to them._


	17. 17: Explanations Of A Trauma

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: The next twenty chapters focus on getting the information to the trio's parents as they start preparing for when he comes back, while Gordon is dealing with her condition. This one is before they learn who he is and the first of several felonies that the psychiatric duo did, comes to light...**

 **Chapter 17: Further Explanations and the Nightingale**

 _After she explained that to us, I decided to do the bust as I told Donald what she told me so far, knowing he was going to be furious, as were Adams and Jenkins, because I'd been taking care of her ever since she arrived at the hospital and this was going to piss them all off, because her physical and emotional progress had a wrench driven into it now and their parents were going to kill the duo when they heard this information._

 _"Dad I took over for you since Kristen arrived as did Max and, what did you say you called him, 'Fast Catch', I think that was his alias, but they've been helping me out in her emotional therapy and we've healed sixty percent of the damage Rick inflicted on her, before our perps started breaking every law in the book here." I said and his tone turned gentle to me at that. "You're just like me aren't you son if she bonded that deeply to you, what was her thought when she connected to you?" he asked and I smiled as Lorenzo paled at that declaration._

 _"Yeah dad I am, and Max is like James while your buddy here is like Jared, and Nancy filled in the blanks in your cases in the session today, and to answer that, I can hear every thought she has now, because our bond created an emotional, telepathic link, she said I'm exactly what she remembers in you and she missed you a lot, at this rate if it keeps up I'm completely replacing Richard, because he's lost her." I told him and I could tell he nodded as he answered me then._

 _"I had the same link with her at that age when they were toddlers son, if she started having a nightmare when she was at my house I quickly went to wake her up, because, next to Nancy, only I can calm her down, these emotional links are not uncommon, if the victim cares about their parental figures so much, I take it you heard her scream out for help when the asshole tried to attack her in there?" he asked and I nodded as the duo looked at me in shocked amazement at that. "Yeah I did, it was enough that I completely woke her up and she burrowed into my arms like she needed me holding her, she's not letting go now." I told him and Jenkins answered me._

 _"That's why they fired you, you've grown emotionally attached to her and Nancy and they think you've been emotionally compromised, you're the second version of a teenage psychiatrist, the one being a true parent, you went against regulations, because you're being or just became an adoptive father to her, and Nancy is your exact match here on her arrival now."_

 _" I remember that psychology lesson, if the father/daughter bond is strong enough, the girl searches out the man who is everything she remembers in her father, and fate lead her right to you, in both of their cases, is that what's been going on this week and why they fired you, going against our orders in the process, because they're now completely screwed here, if they did exactly what we said not to, and they fired you to keep from getting exposed, is that what happened, Kristen told you everything, Joey gets put into a coma and they fired you to keep from getting exposed to the cops?" Jenkins asked in shocked anger and I nodded to him._

 _"Yeah, I think I was meant to replace Richard now, if fate brought me and the kids together, while creating a domino effect in the process this week, one being Krueger and the other is the Nightingale Daniel, because she said every loose end that wasn't tied up in the first four years after the separation was meant to be tied up tonight. Which includes catching the Nightingale's associates in the process." I said and they all nodded to that with furious looks._

 _"Dad, her heart lead her straight to me, in Nancy's case, because I think I'm the younger version of you, if we get your gang back together, by the time she's ready, Kristen will find the kid who is exact match to the six of us and with that, I'm busting the duo for screwing with her emotional recovery and her grandfather is going to tear a limb off for this." I said and I knew he nodded._

 _"Alright with that in mind son, do what needs to be done, you got my go ahead, do whatever you have to, but make sure she recovers from this, and I'm the one killing them when I'm fully recovered from this, you asshole, touch my daughter and you're getting your head ripped off get away from her now, Walter, Max stay next to her, and if Roland is awake let him out, they need to see each other." he said with a growl and they both nodded as Lorenzo paled further at that and I took on my shift change tone a voice and injected a dangerously stern tone into it._

 _"What are you hiding here Lorenzo, because Kristen gave some interesting information in today's session about the Nightingale, his looks, which match yours to a 'T', his strategy in how to deal with his victims, said strategy being shadowing his victim the weeks leading up to, during and after the girls cycle and then attacks, let me see Taryn was a week away from hers and Kristen is just beginning to heal from hers, so why would she tell me that in such detail now, if I wasn't the man she needed me to be and said man being an exact copy of her godfather."_

 _"Is it because I replaced her idiot of a father in being what she needs me to be, by simply taking over from her godfather till they were reunited with each other, and two friends of her parents are now involved, or I should say three, in the case of Walter, which brings it to what I want to know now, because we've warned you repeatedly, never knowing he was here."_

 _"Who are you exactly and why would she tell me that if you're now innocent, so why would she say that exactly, why are the girls afraid of you, why are the boys always keeping them surrounded when you come near the group, why would you and Simms get me fired exactly, why would you do it when she's at the emotional breaking point and is close to a relapse."_

 _"Would it be because you're the missing felon that the cops are looking for, if it is, than its the biggest one of all here buster, check the criminal background of any of who are placed in this ward, you really expect me to believe you're clean here, she told me what to look for in your case and I'm following her and her godfather's orders and with that, I think someone you don't remember should do it for me. Guys before we go into broken medical orders, you got something else you need to worry about here." I said and they all looked at me._

 _"What's that exactly Doctor Gordon, if you said that to him and he's getting nervous at the look on your face?" Eric asked and I looked at Walter then to get started then as I looked at him. "Walter do you recall Nancy's statement to Lorenzo when she said he looked familiar on Monday, let alone why Kristen chose to respond to you after Nancy woke her up at the time?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah I do why, because this is as serious as it gets and if the asshole is here I'm killing him myself before turning him into the cops?" he asked and I looked him._

 _"Because Kristen gave me some interesting information during today's session, she mentioned the Nightingale trial and said that he's been hiding out in the open, right here in this hospital and the ward, she's also brought you into it, because you said if you knew you'd recognize him on sight, right, she also mentioned that she saw a brown headed blue eyed man about the same age as their parents looking at her with a gentle look when she turned around at the time, that you, if he was you, because she said he was a bit amused at her interest in her mother's technique, let alone when she was introduced to him she gave him a hug and he picked her up?" I asked and he nodded as he hid a smile at that wording as he answered me._

 _"Yeah, I was at the trial sitting behind the quartet's parents, I said that I was beyond furious at the time and I also said that if I found him I'd be the one to call Elaine, Donald and Elliot to get him and take him back to jail, because she's so furious she's taking it out on her team right now for some reason, but why did she bring me into it, I was at the trial, but how does she remember that, I saw a blonde haired seven year old girl that day, who is she, if she described me in that detail, how does she know that exactly?" he asked and I dropped the clues to him then, before I could though he looked at her as I saw the look in his eyes change and he decided to get it from her then and I knew this was going to piss him off when he got the truth as he said it._

 _"Wait a second."He said and crouched down next to her as I saw her fall asleep after their conversation. "Was there a sedative in that dose?" I asked and they nodded. "After this is done with, I need to get her into some clean clothes and get a tetanus shot into her, that gloves probably rusted and who knows what else was on it." Adams said and I nodded to that._

 _"Sweetie calm on, open your eyes." he said softly, since the side effects were beginning to hit her now and after five minutes she shifted position and looked at him and his eyes widened as he looked into hers. "Hey, you okay, and how is it you know so much about me if I remember that girl?" he asked and she nodded as she answered him._

 _"Other than completely wiped out yeah I'll be alright, to answer your questions though the reason I know that is because the girl you were looking at that day at the trial is me, I'm the girl my mother introduced you to and you were the one holding me at the time, it may have been eight years, but when you pulled me into your arms I recognized it and immediately responded to you, but he's the link between us and I just never expected to find you or Jeff again."_

 _"It may have been eight years, but it's enough that you should see who I used to be now, as you remember me before, hang on a sec to explain this more easily, Eric get my photo album, there's a picture of me at that age with my mother, it'll help with this, it's in a shoe box under my bed." she said and he nodded and went to get it, as Max helped her sit up and she leaned against him, as he gave it to her and she turned it to a photo and gave it to him._

 _"That was a week before the trial which was on the nineteenth." she said landing on a photograph of her and her mother. "Good grief, alright I see it now, but why didn't I recognize you if you remember the me you saw then?" he asked and I thought it over, before I answered that as I remembered what she told me that afternoon then. "Because she now looks like her mother at fifteen years old, but if you reverse her looks by eight years you got the version you remember from the trial." I told him and she nodded as she explained that to him as the trio crouched in front of her to hear this, the duo listening to this in concentration and Max now completely focused on it as Lorenzo paled and I knew he never expected to be found._

 _"Walter he's right, if you rewind things by eight years I'm that girl you remember, take eight years off my looks and change them out for what I looked like when the gang and I were together and you have the seven year old me you saw that day, added issues here are that its the same for Nancy, my brothers, if they were alive, would look like the twenty five year old versions of Peter and John you remember while Tina would look like Sarah, but to change the subject here, Dr. Adams, by neutralizing the dose, you just woke up the guys as well."_

 _"Joeys back in the beta zone, he's out of the coma, get him back in his job." she said and she gently answered her, before she could though I heard Kincaid's voice call out weakly. "Kris!" he shouted as I heard him slam his hand against the door and I exchanged looks with them. "Unlock the damn door before he does permanent damage to his hand in doing that, if the dose was neutralized in him as well, he needs to see her." I said and Derek nodded as he left, after a minute I heard a slight scuffle, before he ran into the room to check on her._

 _"Kris you okay?" he asked and she nodded with a drained look and he pulled her into his arms as I saw her bury her head into his shoulder as she leaned her head against his then, and I saw what Donald told me that night. "Not yet, but I will be, the link only made it worse though and I'll explain later, I'm lucky you three and Dr. Gordon survived this, or our parents would kill them for this, because I've got every violation written down and it's time to bust all of them here."_

 _"But Joey's out of it, but I'm going back in to get him out completely, Nancy's completely unconscious, she's alive, but she passed out, where the heck were you when you did that exactly?" she asked and he told her. "Group, we did one last group to go in with you, but don't bother going in there you don't need to see it right now, if at all, after we saw Philip when we lost him, full meeting tomorrow morning okay." he said and she nodded._

 _"Uncle Donald I'm here as well, we saved Joey, Nancy's alive, but we lost the duo, the bastard killed them before we could link up." he said and Donald answered to his voice then. "Alright you can fill me in later son, but I'm glad you're okay kiddo, he's completely responsive now?" he asked and Kincaid nodded. "Yeah, she yanked him back into Beta zone, to put it gently the bastard got his hands on him in there and getting stuck in there, if we're still asleep, puts us into a coma, which sums this up, Philip was killed by being turned into a puppet and we saw the results, and I mean our entire gang saw this the night he was murdered." he said and I knew he nodded as we looked at them in shock at that as Max said it for the seven of us._

 _"You saw Philip as he was killed, and what the hell is this link if it has you this emotionally drained baby, if tonight was the final breaking point emotionally?" Max repeated and they nodded. "That was no suicide Max no human can cut all the way down to the arteries without bleeding to death, nor can he walk around like a puppet with the arteries exposed like that, he was bleeding to death when the bastard dragged him up to the tower and threw him off it."_

 _"To answer the second question, like with Dr. Gordon, our bond snapping back into place created an empathy link, losing Philip was what caused the reaction you saw in me on Wednesday, but my powers only make it worse, it's hard to explain, but this is more than simply emotional therapy, but Nancy and Dr. Gordon did dream therapy and they just destroyed every bit of progress I made this week." she said and the quartet nodded with a furious look at that as Kincaid finished her sentence with the look of a furious older brother as he said it then._

 _"Yeah and I'm ready to kill all of them for this, whatever Walter told you before about my father was right, she's my entire world, and I'm ready to do a lot of damage here, but she's right, he can't survive that type of injury after being thrown off a twelve story building, he was dead, before he hit the ground, we saw everything and his arteries were exposed after he was gone." he said and they nodded in angered disgust at that information then._

 _"Everything you all need to know about this, him and how this works is in the letter I wrote mom tonight after she told us, that includes the theories I was telling Uncle Donald, but get the adult quartet, by that I mean his parents, Joey's parents, the Stantons, and the Whites, up here first, they need to hear what I wrote down about it and get my mother, she needs to know you have the pervert right in front of you, she also needs as much information about what the hells been going on in town and my letter is the only piece of closure she needs from it where the bastard and Richard are concerned." she said and Jenkins nodded to that order as Derek changed it up._

 _"How can you know that?" Derek asked and she explained that to him. "An issue of being in government and law is studying everything needed, and biology is one of them, and Philip didn't start sleepwalking till the nightmares started for us, if you found blood all over the hall it's because of this, the dinner tray was meant to alert us, like me, Joey was on watch, I was up that entire time, before the alarm was sounded to the rest of us when Joey did that."_

 _"Like you thought Walter, the lunch tray was meant to alert us that he was about to be killed and I was the first in the room after Joey alerted us that way and I got a really good look at that-that was no sleepwalking accident, he was in so much pain, he would have died long before he got thrown off the tower." she said and he nodded as Derek nodded with a disgusted look._

 _"Advanced biology is needed where this is concerned, but this is serial killing to the tenth power with a supernatural touch to it, he's Jack the Ripper, poltergeist style, those cuts and injuries on us were not us, he's the one who did it, Jenny would never do that she's not strong enough and she's not tall enough to reach that high, Taryn would never do that either, she was framed for that dose that landed her in here and as for Will, he was thrown through the bedroom window."_

 _"We compared notes on this when we were in the cafeteria and figured it out on Tuesday that we were back together before we lost Philip, our gang is back in one piece, and 'he' just killed four pieces of it, and they helped through the sedation, the locked doors and not getting it here sooner, as to the reason it's because you got a convicted criminal in this hospital and he's standing right in front of you, they nearly killed her to save their asses from winding up in jail, this is dementia and megalomania to the 10th power and it's so they can keep us here for as long as possible to keep from getting exposed to the authorities." Kincaid growled as he looked at us and we nodded to that and I nodded as she said it for me with a furious look at that._

 _"Why would they do that exactly?" she asked and Kristen explained it to her. "Because they know the minute we're released we're telling our parental quartet, and Uncle Donald is the big one here, if Nancy brought him in and tells him where he is right now and he's a dead man once mom and Uncle Elliot find out and when they do they're all going to jail for not doing what should have been done, this was no scandal in their case."_

 _"The reason being, at this rate, when what's left of our sextet and a third of it is dead now, while they sedate using double the dose to do it when I'm at a dangerous level, this was attempted murder in my case and murder in the duo's case, it's murder, plain and simple, they're killing us by sedating us, while in my case it was a hit man move, because I had the evidence needed, to jail all of them for it, because you're the doctor connected to our parents, I tell you and Jenkins and they're all completely screwed after that, he told them, Carver tells Simms to cover the loose ends and I hear the conversation in the hall, it was all orchestrated tonight, so they can bury the evidence."_

 _"Simms lost her mind when we got into that debate on Wednesday, and made decisions that nearly caused that panic attack and nearly caused a riot in the process, while Carver was relieved that Joey was in a coma, because whatever made him fire him and Nancy is enough that it's going to put them away for life, multiple felonies, and by doubling the dose I was the key witness they had to eliminate to save their asses, get a look at my test results when you get me upstairs and you'll see what I mean, the bastard did more damage than you think, which is why I looked like I did when mom brought me in." she said and we nodded as I exchanged looked with Adams at that statement as my anger shot through me as she said it for me._

 _"Alright shh, calm down honey, what happened tonight if they fired him exactly?" she asked her and Kristen explained it to her. "We just got the whole truth to why the duo were killed and why Derek killed himself, which is because of our shared dreams and during a hypnosis dream test ro-test, the killer, who happens to be Krueger, and by that I mean Fred Krueger, he's the poltergeist running around the ward, he got his hands on Joey and it put him into a coma."_

 _" To explain that the dream therapy just took on a whole new meaning completely here and if we get captured in our dreams we go into a coma, because our minds are trapped in there, which explains why he collapsed, it wasn't the medication, and they didn't let Nancy explain things and while breaking your orders, they revoked our medication and fired them as they did the breach you didn't want to risk happening to save their asses, they drained what was left of my strength and doubled the dose on purpose, because Nancy and I are the key witnesses here, our parents would kill them for this and they know this and, as to why, it's because I just found him." she said and pointed to Lorenzo and she looked at Walter as she explained things to him._

 _"You remember that ace wrap, it was wrapped around Rod's wrist that day after he socked him in the face, he practically broke his wrist in that blow he gave him after he threw him into the locker room wall after practice when he attacked Nattie?" she asked and they nodded as he answered her then. "Yeah I remember, what happened last night if you're bringing him up and why is he getting this panicked right now?" he asked her and she explained it to him. "Kin nearly broke his wrist last night in doing the same thing." she said and Max crouched down at that._

 _"What happened honey, what's going on if you needed to tell us this?" he asked and she quickly explained it as she fought off the sedative that was in that dose she gave her then. "He tried to attack me last night and Kin threw him into the wall, the resulting impact with it did some damage to his wrist, but what he just said to him is part of it and its because his record is in my folder, the one you saw last night and the paper I was working on was his record, it's got the added information you need, get the folder it's in my desk, they never looked at his background and it's that the teenage rapist running around is the bastard you've had here this entire time."_

 _"He's using his first name with you, but his middle name demeanor never changed its behavior, because every bottle that the cops are getting in those busts is connected to this hospital and number two is he's back on his alias and harassing every teenage girl you've had come through here, including us and here's the reason why, and it's why I chose now to break it to you.'_

 _"Adam Rodriguez is Lorenzo Rodriguez, he's using his first name here in the ward, he's been here this entire time and they knew it and never called the department to run a background check, as to why he's getting them in on the profits of what he's been tampering with, medicine wise, with Nancy and me here now, the entire quartet from the trial was here and we found him last night after he tried it on me, just hearing his name was enough to bring back that memory, along with everything else." she said and Adams quickly answered her at that._

 _"Everything, your memory is back completely?" Adams asked and she nodded. "Yeah, what Nancy told you on Tuesday was right Max, given time I'd be the link you needed to get all of it, but guys, our parents have been friends for thirty three years, we were raised together from birth, the reason for the amount of fooling around is because we were reunited with each other finally, none more so than Kin, Joey and me, we're the younger versions of our parents trio."_

 _"The link reactivated itself, when we were in proximity range of each other, whatever Dr. Gordon told you Dr. Adams was due to my hearing the entire conversation in the briefing room when they called you in and Nancy started interrogating Rodriguez and I heard the entire thing through Dr. Gordon and then I heard what was going on down here when the quartet was fooling around, through Kin, and that reactivated the emotional bond that night, before we reunited."_

 _"That night it took just seeing each other for the connection to snap back into place on Monday night, which explains the food fight that night and explains the amount of messing around you got caught in the middle of and then completely reactivated after we looked at our photos, and seeing we were the teenage version of our parents gang, we're exact replicas of our parents, the seven of us, if the trio were still alive they'd be the same, where their parents are concerned."_

 _" I had the record, but it took hearing his name and that did it as it had brought back every memory I had of the first eleven years, my memory started fading by the time I was ten, but he just triggered a total recall of all of it, including his trial, said trial I was at, just as the seven year old me, and mom started my training right after that, every piece of paper you saw in the folder sitting next to me was the record of every criminal she jailed, his being one of them, mom gave me his record, I was actually keeping up my tutoring, and it's in my folder, it's your only chance to nail all three of them now." she said and he nodded, as I watched her I could see her fighting to stay awake as he said it for me gently then and Lorenzo quickly tried to deflect that._

 _"Alright just rest baby we'll deal with this and take it from here." Max said softly and she nodded as he ran his hand through her hair then as the sedative in that dose took hold and she fell asleep a second time as he looked at him as Kincaid sat down next to her and she laid her head in his lap. "You're the one she's closest to son?" he asked and Kincaid smiled and nodded._

 _"Yeah if anything her mother, when she sees my dad, is going to react in the same way you saw us together that first night, I didn't have to have a confirmation between us, because I felt it in my heart, she needed me the most, because my father was the second out of the trio in our parents quartet, you had it right about the brother/sister bond, because it was falling back into place while we were talking as she told me everything about that dream that caused the panic attack he caused in the exam room that morning, out of saying the 'S' word in front of her."_

 _"She's the youngest of our trio and the very youngest of our quartet though, my father's best friends were Donald Thompson, her mother and my godfather, and he's Joey's dad, two generations, but we're back together for good now, and this guy just sealed his fate by a total recall in her case, if Uncle Donald told you this already, he's right, our parents are a quartet, we're the younger version of them now." he said and the eight all nodded gently to that with a smile then as I decided to be the one to ask what she wasn't telling me then._

 _"What she see exactly?" I asked and he sighed. "It wasn't just our friends in school, she saw Daniel, Kim and the trio, and Kimberly turned into a skeleton right in front of her, she said she'd been having nightmares like that for months and they kept getting worse every night, till she started working on art projects to keep herself awake, she was up and drinking a serious amount coffee just to stay awake, and those idiots psychiatrists thought the dreams were do to paternal abandonment, Richard did just as much damage to her that he did to Aunt Elaine."_

 _"The only thing she wanted was her mother back to normal and the gang in one piece finally, her dreams and memories were focused on us, prior to the outbreak, she missed the paternal quintet so much that all three together were the catalyst and the final nail in the coffin was finding out Richard was the reason her life was destroyed, he's lost her forever, she prefers you Doc." he said and I nodded as I exchanged furious looks with Daniel and Jane then._

 _"Don't worry son, with the fact your parents are getting called in to hear this, our family is being put back in one piece finally, Rick left, he's got no custody rights to her now, I'm her godfather, her mother, James, Jared, Erin, Neil and I are fixing it so sole custody of her belongs to us and Neil as of now, what's the estimate Daniel." Donald told him over the radio and he nodded. "We're looking at three months here, we need to deal with these injuries and the loss of weight, I'd prefer she stay here in case this results in her trying it for real and I'm going to kill them for that if that does happen." he said with a growl and I knew he nodded as Kincaid changed it up._

 _"Uncle Donald during the course of the time after we're released its best if you took a sabbatical, she needs you, she needs to see your face after you're fully recovered, the other step is she's going to beat the crap out of him for this, so best guess, if she finds the right one who's also martial arts expert, she could get combat training and she can channel her anger into her fighting skills, before we deal with the bastard again for this, and then get our entire gang together, so her and our future mates see what it is we dealt with here for further emotional healing as well." he said and I knew he nodded as he answered him._

 _"Tom is going to be fine with that decision, but I'm doing what needs to be done to help her heal, guys recommendation here, is with the fact that her dreams just ended, your only option to deal with the emotional ones is putting her on that dream suppressant indefinitely." he said we nodded in agreement. "They better have that pill in a surplus, we may have to liquidate it during the next three months." Daniel said and I nodded in agreement as Lorenzo's voice panicked._

 _"No, I'm not the Nightingale, she's hallucinating!" Lorenzo said and I growled at him. "Shut up Rodriguez, why would she tell us this now, is it the truth, because if it is it's only another nail in the coffin for all of you now, now answer me, who are you exactly?" I asked with a stern growl. "I didn't do anything, she's lying." he said again and I smiled dangerously._

 _"If she was lying to me or Max would she be showing any fear right now, when she's surrounded by us or would Kincaid have a dangerous look in his eyes as he's looking at you, when she explained this to us, because lying is only making your situation worse, and I can feel her feelings through her bond with me and I know she's not lying to me, because I can hear the resolution in her voice, or would she be lying to them let alone say it when Walter and Adams are in hearing range or even when her godfather is listening to this from the other end of the line, when he's not even out of the woods yet." I asked him sternly and she quickly explained it to him with an icy look._

 _"You really think I'd risk my godfather having a heart attack out of anger, since I'm his baby, he's furious enough as it is, let alone scare them unnecessarily about a rapist being in the ward if I knew you weren't who I say you are, I remember everything at the trial Rodriguez, you gained eight years, but you took the same beating Rod gave you then and we gave it to you now, Walter, he's got a bruise on the side of his temple from getting slammed into the wall head first by the guys, said blow caused him to hit the lock on the door cutting him at his scalp line."_

 _"He cleaned it up, and stitched it back together, but he's got a bruise the size of a tennis ball there, you want proof get a look at that and you got it and then get my folder and that's the rest of the proof you need." she said to him and he nodded as I saw sweat break out on Lorenzo's face as he tried again to deny it. "That's a lie Max, I didn't do anything, they're lying to you!" he said and I heard the panic in his voice as I answered him at that with a firm tone in my voice._

 _"Why didn't you tell me sooner baby?" Jenkins asked and she sighed. "Without a total recall, and the fact I was already under medical observation, would you have listened, before duo tried that tonight. Adam, just drop the act. Was it your idea or theirs?" she asked and he looked between them and sighed. "I draw the line at murder, you already had enough dirt on me to have me arrested. But get to your mother and godfather, and just telling them what they were planning, yes, it's their idea." he said to her gently._

 _"You mean to tell me that you'd have turned yourself into us, before I told who's to become my future adoptive father here. Who's the jerk who drugged me exactly?"she asked and he explained that. "I'm not the one doing that either, every happening that you, doctors, are getting framed for are the trio. Including Walters, last night was a fatal mistake and I realized that Krueger is why your friends and older siblings are gone." he said and as I heard a slightly spooked tone in his voice as he said it._

 _"Turn yourself into us, you mean Daniel, Jane, Jeff, Walter and me, what the hell, are you just telling us now here?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded. "I didn't know where Councilor Parker lived and the Lieutanant was drunk, he saw me and he was going to be suspended himself, I had to wait till he was sober, before I told you. It was Carver's idea, he wanted the loose ends tied up, but I swore they tried that."_

 _"And you were the ones pressing charges in addition to framing you for the drugs. Dr. Jenkins. Her name lit a vein in my memory, but I never did date backing at the time, add the eight years to the girls faces, let alone the added thirty to come up with their mothers Doctor. But when I told the duo she busted me, they decided on killing her by using Krueger to do it, tonight was staged." he told me with a sigh then._

 _"Denial is a sign of panic and I can hear the panic in your voice now, and you're scared of what our reactions are going to be now, as to why, you're afraid of getting discovered now, well if that's what it takes to learn who you are exactly. Then I guess only a full confirmation would work and will do now, because nothing you say is changing my mind here and with that, if that's the truth here, than only one person should do it for me."_

 _"Walter time for the final nail in the coffin here, for all three of them, if he just turned himself into us now. You better get a good look at him, because he's now getting very nervous here and he's now completely panicked at this." I said and he looked at him as I saw his eyes narrow as I said it and gave a suggestion while I was doing it. "Dr. Gordon, before you say it here, these are what Walters put into her drinks."_

 _"And here's the name of the drug that My former co-hart is creating to frame the duo. Exact information and the amount that Kopecky keeps confiscating." he said as he passed me a piece of paper then and I nodded. "Turncoat, before we turn you over to the lieutenant, is that what this is?" I asked and he nodded as I looked at Walter._

 _"Time for dating and age, take off eight years and the orderly outfit and change it out for the clothes that the department put on the convicts and add the black eye Rod Lane gave after they jumped him,_ _and then again after the trial ended and you got the bastard who's trial you were at. As for how she knows that it's because our patient happens to be the daughter of the woman who convicted him for attacking Natalie Adams."_

 _" Taryn's mother is the adult version of her and it's the same for Jennifer and here's the kicker, said daughter was watching the entire thing from the stands and she was surrounded by the quartet and duo's parents at the time, said parents you were sitting right behind at the time." I said and Jane looked at me. "Erin told me what happened at the trial they also said that was his second offense at the time." she said and I nodded._

 _"Adam Rodriguez has no twin brother either, you've given warning after warning to him for bringing up the sedatives in front of the girls and it's because he's doing it on purpose." I said and Eric stood up at that as he ran his hand through her hair as he did it his eyes turning dangerously protective then as he watched him. "Why exactly, because, and if it's what I'm thinking here, he's getting a knuckle sandwich right to the temple, because she responded to you right after Nancy calmed her down and didn't mind that Max and I had an arm wrapped around her while we got those stitches redone?" he asked and I answered that with a growl._

 _"Molestation when sedated, he tries to suggest we take our talks into the hall, and when our backs our backs are turned he starts molesting them, as to who he really is, he's using his first name in the orderly records, but his middle name secondary demeanor never changed at all and you've had him standing in front of you this entire time man and it's because his first name is the one we've been calling him by the last three years, while his middle name is running around loose and has been framing Jane and Daniel for drug dealing stolen medical narcotics and said narcotics are from this hospital and our lab." I said and Derek stood up at that sentence then._

 _"Donald was nearly murdered by our poltergeist tonight, you had to bring him in to help destroy the shits soul and he's nearly killed in the process and he tells you a bit of Walter and Jeffs back history, before telling you that his missing parasite has no twin brother, but is going by his first name, said first name could mean any other person in the hospital, is Nancy the same Nancy Thompson from the trial, because she's looking close to twenty five or six now." Max asked and I nodded to answer that._

 _"Yes, and it gets better, Walter date back to the day of the trial, what day was it when Kristen arrived?" I asked him and his eyes narrowed in rage at that. "November 19th 1987, eight years to the day of the trial and Krueger disappeared twelve years ago today, Jesus Christ, two in one shot, that's no coincidence at all here, I remember what she looked like then, but take back in detail doctor, I need to know for sure here to." he said to me and I nodded as I explained it._

 _"Like I said take off eight years to Nancy's features and remove the gray hairline and you got the thirteen year old who called him in, I'm laying it on the table here, but every connection to the day you were at his trial is right here in the ward and all three of them are the daughters of the and cops and a fireman, while Kristen is the daughter of the jury leader and it was her godfather and their friends who were surrounding her."_

 _"When she was seven years old, because the quartet here in the hospital are the fifteen and twenty one year old versions of the quartet you were sitting behind at the bastard's trial, and said fourth happens to be the very man who dragged him in finally as well and it's about to happen again for a third time." I told him and pointed to my daughter and he turned around and looked at him at that with a look of calculation on his face as his eyes narrowed dangerously then as Lorenzo paled at what I just said then._

 _"Well, if you expected me to not recognize you you're out of luck pal, because I do now, eight years off your features, you got the look you did when Rodney hit you in front of her and if you were dressed in those coveralls, I'd say you just got out of prison a second time, the game is over here, because I made it very clear what would happen if you broke my rules here, where she's concerned and if you had touched her like that I'll kill you myself if Nancy hadn't calmed her down, I can see it in your eyes you know you're completely screwed here and with that."_

 _"My statement to you about breaking my and Max's orders, she relaxes immediately after seeing Nancy, she's got the records of your trial, said trial was a warning to you to who you're dealing with here, with the panicked look on your face now you know you're screwed with me, because you never thought I'd remember your face, let alone look at your surname too closely, because I would have, and it's because I was at your trial, just eight years younger than I am now, the youngest of our team happens to be the eighteen year old brother of the girl, who's best friend you attacked at the time, from the panicked look in your eyes, you thought I'd never remember any of this or thought she'd never tell me exactly who it is that we have here or what you are._

 _"Or even at the fact I'd never realize exactly what you are and she'd never turn you into me and Max, or even we'd never believe whatever it was she told us, because if you thought that you don't know me at all, her mother is a friend of mine and I can guess you just smirked at their warning if you thought we wouldn't look to closely at them, because if you thought we wouldn't take charge when hearing what it was she had to tell us, and if that's what Taryn said to you on Wednesday, exact words being 'Stay out of my face or I'll go straight to Max.', you should have read that warning as 'Stay away from me or I'm telling my father, who happens to be one of four officers at your trial and if you try it again, I'm telling the cops and Walter what is going on' and you should have heeded her and Jennifer's warning, before trying it on her and Kristen."_

 _"If I know Kristen her remark to you was 'So it's been a long time, give me a reason here and I'll turn this over to your boss, second and the medical doctor duo, as well as Dr. Gordon, because they're going to kill you when they hear this, especially when they see the state of his wrist, because it's only another nail in the coffin for you, especially once it goes to the orderlies who were at that trial at the time.', and I think I know why she'd say that well and it's because you tried it on her, Derek check Roland's hand for bruises, because Rodney had a bruise that looked like he sprained his wrist on the impact when he slammed him into the locker room wall."_

 _"If Roland has the same bruise on his wrist its because they could have slammed him into the wall last night and he could have permanently damaged his wrist, after the fight in there and I need this to know that we've got proof that I got him right here in front of me, and if they did, that's our confirmation here he tried it on her." he said with a growl and he nodded and fifteen minutes later after checking his wrist as I saw his jaw tense in pain at the manipulations he was doing he looked at us and gave his prognosis then with a furious look_

 _"Slight bruise to the wrist, when I flexed it slightly I could tell he was ready to pull back out of my grip, so it's definitely sprained Max, Walter he doesn't have the look of getting into a fist fight or decking the bastard that Rod Lane did when they were kids, but the line in his wrist is enough to see that Roland shoved him against the wall pretty hard last night in his warning last night." he told him and he nodded as his eyes narrowed dangerously at that and Max stood up to his full height then._

 _"Son how hard did you ram him into the wall or the door frame, because it looks like he hit the lock in the process of that jolt and the records said Adam Rodriguez had a blind spot in his right eye, if he focused on the victim he's attacking?" Jenkins asked and he sighed. "Hard enough I think I broke my wrist Doc, because the fight in there got pretty nasty, which explains her arm and shoulder, she barely managed to keep him from killing her in there." he said and the duo nodded with a furious look as Walter continued, his blue eyes blazing in anger and hatred now._

 _"You tried to hurt her and the duo slammed you into a wall and Kincaid had you pinned there, before giving you a serious warning, if the warning is what I'm thinking here it's 'Try that again on any girl I care about or come near my sisters and I'm killing you myself, before handing you over to the cops and your boss.', meaning me, Max and Dr. Gordon, and she told you who she is exactly, if you're wondering who exactly, let me see if this clears it up for you here, because you're toast now, because both girls look like the women I was sitting behind at the time."_

 _"My patient is the fifteen year old daughter of the jury leader, her friends are the daughters of a S.W.A.T. team officer and a fireman and the oldest of the four is the daughter of the now Lieutenant and second in command of the police department, she was seven when I saw her last, so add eight years to her and you have the fifteen year old version of her mother, the same is said for the girls and now reverse that in Nancy's case Doctor, because our situation of trials, regulations and remembering who it is and what it is that you're dealing with."_

 _"Eight years off the features of our intern, no gray hair and she's got a protective look of a big sister where our youngest is concerned, said youngest when she locked gazes with her calms down automatically and responds to her afterwards and that night she starts connecting to me, Max and Doctor Gordon, because our personalities probably match up to their parents and..., wait a minute, add thirty years to Roland, Philip, Joey, and Will and you got their fathers, she's always with the boys and she's happy for the first time in probably three years and I think I know why that is, and it's because she's just found her entire gang, our now named poltergeist just reunited her with her entire family, and our intern is the final piece to the puzzle and here's the reason why."_

 _"Donald is her godfather and the last time she saw him and her sister was eight years prior to her arrival here on Monday, which after they're back together starts the fooling around, while Nancy's always with me, Doc Gordon and Max, but she's glad to see her so happy and like I said take off the eight years to Nancy and the gray hairline, she's the thirteen year old daughter of Sergeant Thompson, who I might add arrested Adam Rodriguez, I haven't seen her or Kristen in eight years since that day, and take eight years off of Kristen's features exchange the slightly drained effect to her eyes when she arrived and trade it for the look in her eyes you saw on Tuesday Max and you got the seven year old who was leaning against Donald Thompson, and was watching her mother, guys." he said to Adams and Max and they both nodded to that._

 _"You read the remark right Walter I said that exactly the way you phrased it, and I wasn't kidding either." Kincaid said to him and he nodded to that. "Your brother said the exact same thing and with that there's no point discussing this 'Adam' you screwed yourself over for good now." Walter said and Kincaid took over then as he stood up as Derek got her off his lap then._

 _"Donald you better take a break, I'll let you know if we got him for sure during our sting operation, but you need to rest now okay." Jenkins called out then. "Alright, but get the parental quintet up here, so you can tell them we just solved the suicide outbreak, and Max, give them the letters she mentioned to us, that gives the closure to Elaine, and that finishes it off here." he said to him and he nodded. "Will do, see you tomorrow lieutenant." he said and I knew he nodded as it went quiet then as Kincaid got ready to let him have it then._

 _"Said remark in two voices one being our big brother and the other in my voice, Kris filled me in last night of who you are and I knew enough that you were going to wind up dead when dad heard this, as to why I'm the fifteen year old version of him and he's going to tear your head off when he finds out, do you know who we are exactly, or how screwed you are when our parents hear this?" Kincaid asked with a dangerous growl in his voice and he shook his head shaking._

 _"Kris is the daughter of the jury leader, a woman I love like my own mother, I'm the son of a linebacker/fireman you never want to screw with, because his temper is as bad as mine is, he's also a serious fighter, touch a girl he cares about and he'll tear your head off, Joey is the son of an EMT, who's also a tight-end and, like my dad, will kill whoever touches his daughter, said daughter happens to be his adopted daughter, because her godmother is Joeys mother."_

 _"If that doesn't ring a bell here I suggest you look at this, because every statement you think is a lie is fact, and this is something you can't deny now, because you and the duo are out of your God-damn minds, because every photo here happens to be our family when we were still together." he said and pulled a photo of the entire gang out and I felt my shock go through me as I saw Donald between his father, Jared and Elaine with his arm around her and a smile on his face with an auburn haired woman next to him, while seeing the eleven as the younger versions and the quartet had their arms around the seven with smiles on their faces then._

 _"Donald, did you guys give the kids photos of you when you were still together and that includes photos of them when they were four years old?" Max asked and he quickly answered him. "Yeah we did, smart move son, if you added eleven years to your features from the day we separated you have the fifteen year old versions of you-you look like now and if you added another nineteen years to your features now you got the us you remember back then was that what caused you to figure it out now?" he asked and they both nodded to answer that._

 _"Yeah, but other than the eight of you, I can't remember what Aunt Marge looked like, was she the reddish blonde standing between you, and dad?" he asked and Donald answered him gently. "Yeah that's her son, like Kristen said add thirty years to the parental trio's features and you'll know them when you see them, the me you remember, I was thirty four as was Elaine, your father, and Jared, but add thirty years to your own voices and you'll recognize ours when you hear it, and with that in mind, Daniel, get the guys, Erin, Claire, Sally and Anna and bring them in, tonight, she needs this more than ever now." he said and they both nodded._

 _"In other words, give it thirty years and we're going to look and sound like our parents, just like them in fact, and more specifically the parent we take after the most, you like your father, me like mom and Joey like Uncle Jared, I've heard your voices all week, if they get called in I'm doing that with both appearance and voices and knowing them on sight after that, I haven't seen them in eleven years and I don't give a damn what Simms says, she's not in charge of me at all, you, Adams and Jenkins are as is my real psychiatrist and that's Dr. Gordon so with that in mind."_

 _"Max it's time to break some orders in her case, never mind what she says make your own decisions, you do what's right, Kin, the duo and Nancy were family, what she told you was illegal, family's got that right, as does the main psychiatrist, follow Dr. Gordon, and though he's not active right now, he's still our psychiatrist, he's in charge, this is no longer an emotional outburst it's now a bust and the people being busted are the three who nearly killed me tonight, the games over, its time to pack it in." she said and they all nodded in agreement as Lorenzo paled at that, knowing he had no sway over the guys any more as Kincaid called out then._

 _"Uncle Donald were dad and Uncle Jared anything like us when you were fifteen to eighteen years old?" Kincaid asked and I heard a gentle chuckle at the question. "Yeah they were, in fact you, the seven, or I should say eight, of you replicated our personalities a bit too much at this age, your father was a football player, as was Jared, me, Damian, John and Derek, but it's in your blood, you took on your father's personality where your sisters are concerned." he said and they nodded with a smile as they refocused and Kincaid looked at Lorenzo with an icy look then as he said what they were both thinking with a dangerous smirk on his face._

 _" We grew into becoming our parents by the time we reached this age, as to that we both were skilled football players, as was our brother and by touching her like that you're lucky to be alive, because we would've killed you ourselves last night, our families have been friends for three generations screw with us and you wind up dead, I also said the same statement our brother told you, my brother may have gotten into trouble a few times, but where his sisters are concerned he'll kill whoever touches his sisters like that and she's the youngest of the five of them, and the youngest of my trio, touch her and you're a dead man you asshole."_

 _"Shall I quote that remark asshole, well since you're to scared to nod I'll go ahead and say it, 'If you ever try that again with any girl I care about or come near my sisters, I'm going to kill you myself, before handing you over to the cops and your boss.', I wasn't kidding either, you have no idea how much you pissed me off right now and to top it off, because by trying it on her you just completely exposed yourself to us and the entire teenage patient staff."_

 _"As if that's not enough here you and your partners could have killed us, well now the shoe is on the other foot, Max he's been harassing my sisters for six months and there were two attempts this week and last nights resulted in this blow to my wrist, after I rammed him head first into the wall, get a better look at his hair line, he had a slight touch of blood there."_

 _"Rod was like me, and though I'm a bit of a hothead at times, I'm not letting anyone hurt her, because she's the youngest of my trio and we just found each other and he pissed me off last night by trying it on her, he hit the lock and he's got a minor cut the size of a dime at his hairline, kind of like if you hit a dispenser for toiletries if you stood up too fast if you're right below it when cleaning up, which is what that injury is, he's got a bruise the size of ping pong ball at his hairline from that blow." Kincaid told him and he nodded as he looked at him with a dangerous look._

 _"You rammed him against the wall so hard he hit the side of the door frame?" she repeated and he nodded. "Yes, if you need the added proof check his head, it's hidden by his hair, but it's still tender from that blow, you know how most head injuries bleed a lot it drenched his collar of the uniform he wore last night." Kristen told her and she nodded to that as she looked at the trio._

 _"Hold him still, I'm checking for that bruise." she said and before he could run, Max, Walter and Eric grabbed him and restrained him as she checked his hairline and then pressed against his temple and he flinched. "Found it, it's directly at his hair line, just like they said, that wasn't a lie either, everything they just told us is true, he tried it on her and they rammed him into the wall." she said and Max said it for all of them._

 _"Jake check the staff laundry room, I want to check his locker, if it's there bring it to me." he said to him and he nodded to that and left the room and five minutes later returned with it and I saw blood on the edges of the collar. "You're screwed now mister, did you really think my team, Dr. Gordon or I would never believe her if she told us this?" Max growled and Kristen sighed. "With your previous opinion of us, he was counting on it Max, he said the same to Taryn, adding the added junkie statement to it as well, and she wasn't even fooling around with that crap, your poltergeist framed her for that." she told him and he nodded to that as he answered her then._

 _"I would have listened if you told me baby, and investigated the bastard myself, but why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked her and she exchanged looks with Kincaid and he said it for her. "With our track records as your patients, we were afraid you wouldn't listen to us, if I learned everything on his name I would have checked her records to see who it was than give it to you, because it's been going on for months, every attempt kept get closer to what happened last night."_

 _"Things kept getting worse, till finally she heard his surname and that did it finally, the bastard is a teenage rapist hiding in plain sight of the very people who were connected to the parents of the quartet who put him behind bars when we were seven and the duo knew this information the whole time." he said and we all nodded as Max said it for all of us with a dangerous look on his face as he said it._


	18. 18: The Nightingale Caged

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 18: The Nightingale Revealed and Side Effects**

 _After hearing that information, Max stood up, his brown eyes blazing in anger as he said his thoughts on it and I knew he was ready to skewer him for this as he said it, his tone turning low and dangerous as he did it. "The bastard has been hiding in plain sight, it's right in front of us and he's been framing the duo and tormenting you girls this entire time and tried it twice in one week?" he repeated and she nodded as Jenkins went into it._

 _"Clues baby, so I know we got him right in front of us, Eric when I tell you, get the folder, I'm getting a confirmation after we do this?" Jenkins asked as he stood up then to get a really good look at him, and Eric nodded as he did the same. "Everything I told Walter is everything you need Doctor, take eight years off him, add a black eye to his left eye and change his clothes and you got him standing right in front of you." she said and they both nodded as their eyes narrowed in anger and hatred then as Max said it for him, his tone turning dangerous as he did it._

 _"In other words, our missing parasite is hiding in plain sight, and it's right in front of us, eight years off his features, add a black eye from when Rod Lane punched him in the face and exchange the orderly clothing for a set of convict coveralls and he's standing right in front of us, and our youngest just figured this out last night, who am I looking at here?" Max asked him and she answered that as her eyes flared up in anger._

 _"What you got in front of you is the Cradle Nightingale, Elaine has been trying to find him for the last five years here, which explains her attitude on Monday when Erin brought her in." she said and he nodded as Walter said it for him then. "So, you never expected that we'd figure it out did you?" he growled and before he could answer, Walter went further._

 _"If you have something to tell me you better do it now, before I call White here Lorenzo, I want the truth now." I said and he swallowed as he answered me. "Alright first off I had nothing to do with this Doctor, I was going to report them for attempted murder Max, before they tried, they spiked her food and drinks with the drug that's landed your patients in here Doctor Adams, I'm innocent." he said and he crouched next to me._

 _"I'm being honest now Dr. Gordon, she found me like she reported me to you and Nancy if she told you that this afternoon, but I have no memory of what she or Nancy looked like as a seven year old let alone a thirteen old. Rod, Glen. The memory of the duo is back completely and I'm turning myself into you now, but her mother is a completely different story. The sergeant it's the same story his voice is not something I can forget when he's furious." he said and I looked at him firmly._

 _"It's not sergeant, but lieutenant now Lorenzo, Adam, alright what do you want me to call you now exactly, if you're turning yourself into me here?" I asked and he sighed. "Just use the middle name, I'm who you think, but I'm Adam Rodriguez, the questions she asked me were to determine who I was, but I knew if you did learn the window, Walter and Adams would figure it out in ten minutes, on the run five years, working here for five years of five connections the only ones who didn't see me that day were the doctors, they didn't know what to look for, Jeff and Walter though I may have aged eight years, but in some ways I'm still the same man they remember back then. But I'm turning over a new leaf and turning myself in, before you can arrest me now."_

 _"The look you saw in my eyes, Doctor Gordon, was because I just realized who she was and her father is a criminal's worst nightmare, because he's so well known we hear his name and we know we're screwed, but I'm turning myself into him now, but if Anderson learned she just found me on Monday right when she's bringing her in she'd kill me, before she threw me in prison, but I didn't know the girls were her adoptive cubs either."_

 _"Not till Kristen told me just who she and the girls were did I realize just what kind of position did I put myself into. Said position I just been found by the children of the men and women who were at my trial, the adult versions of the sextet, Rod, Tina, Glen Nancy, Kristen, Taryn and Jennifer, their parents were at my trial and with them was Walter and Jeff. As to that, your face I never did date backing Kristen, all I saw was a blond haired, blue eyed little girl, but I never added the thirty years to come up with your mother."_

 _"As to that, I knew if I had any chance of surviving this I'd have to tell you what I knew, before the trio tried attempted murder by drugging her with the narcotic Jenkins told you about and then they poisoned her by doubling the dose of sedative. Before you interrupted a bit ago I was going to tell you just hit her with the neutralizer, the drugs had several weaknesses to them, but that's a big one doc." he said and I nodded to him._

 _"So that's it, you're just surrendering no resistance, you're turning yourself into me and the cops?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Yes, no resistance, if the kids drop the bomb to you now it's enough I know the team is going to kill me before I can explain this to you. Walter it's me, eight years maybe, but you remember who I am or who I used to be. The same day we saw each other was at the trial, the kids."_

 _'I saw the adult versions, but if I'd taken off the added thirty years to Taryn and Jennifer's mother's faces I'd see their daughters and the same goes for Kristen, and then did it in reverse and I'm toast, but the boys I never met the quartet face to face, but if Kincaid senior is anything like Roland I'm dead when you tell him, I'm turning myself into you now, just let me give you the added information, before you get the trio's parents up here." he said and I nodded as I answered him at that._

 _"She said your first name is the one you go by with us, but your middle...?" I trailed off and he looked down and then back at me. "Yes I'm who you think, but I'm surrendering myself to you now Doctor, no need to get violent, just let me explain here. When she named off the day we saw each other when she was little and what happened in the locker room it hit me like a train wreck, and I realized exactly who I was dealing with."_

 _"Walter who are you to her exactly, she mentioned you, but I didn't think I'd find you here of all places, but I think it's fate now, cut the cord by bringing us, and by that I mean both me and the trio, as well as whoever killed the seven and a quarter of their graduating class, Nancy's class was lucky to leave town before he went on a rampage, whoever he is, but by the girls finding me you just cut the cord blood bringing me to justice, and I'm helping you put those fools away for life I promise?" he asked and he crouched next to us._

 _"Their parents are my best friends, Lorenzo, wait a sec, Rodriguez, you mean to tell me you're...?" he started to say and he nodded. " I am, but I'd never cross the line and kill a child, I draw the line at murder, the trio lose their damn minds here. You got me wrong for the first four, but the last two yes, and I surrender." he said and looked at her. "Kristen, you got me, you win, I'm not fighting with either you or Roland in this."_

 _"Eight years and I forgot your faces, you and Nancy, but your father, I'm not responsible for that, You've heard of Derek Walters right?" he asked and he nodded. "Reynolds next best Brewer right behind yourself yes, why, what's wrong?" he asked and he explained that to us as she moved closer to her. "Wait, wait, your fist, what happened?" she asked and he sighed as he explained. "The guy who framed me for your shoulder when Parker lost it at the restaurant is the next best Brewer behind me, he's Reynolds's pusher."_

 _"When you mentioned her shoulder, Dr. Jenkins, and she told me her surname and then told me that, after I got off duty last night I went to find him and I busted his lip for it, he's who got Parker hooked on the pills. I decided I wasn't being hold responsible for the deaths of seventy seven children and two adults and decided to turn myself into you now. They may have given you the added information now, but I'm turning myself into you."_

 _"Before you could arrest me for this, but they, and every rotten apple in the building, decided it was 'screw being honest, their lives mattered more than the kids', tonight's fight was staged to land her in here and they doubled the dose, but I have every piece of the bad apple orchard and I can hand it over to her mother and the judge, if you give me a chance to explain this, before you bring them in. Please, just let me explain the truth here, if you're the granddaughter of the judge who convicted me I can be your contact."_

 _"And you've got my record now, but I surrender, everything you need is on it, you have me you win, just get the sergeant and their parents and bring them in, I surrender without resistance." he said and Eric ended it at that. "Alright what the hell is going on here you guys?" he asked and he sighed. " Eric don't lose it when I say this, boss please calm down before I do, but I turn myself in and I resign from my position on the team." he said and he looked at him at that as I answered him firmly with a warning tone._

 _"Why the hell would they try to get rid of us now when we figured who was doing the killing?" I asked and he swallowed. "There's only two key pieces that could bring Thompson back into it and snap him out of that hole he ended up in after his wife was murdered by the bastard: one being me and the other Krueger. Both together and he's back to normal, but they knew that the second this got to him and he came to investigate they were screwed. When you guy had me where you wanted me, Roland, Kristen."_

 _"They chose to tie up the loose ends by any means necessary by destroying what's left of the block in one swoop." he said and Kincaid stood up at that. "You mean kill the six of us, before we can get my uncle and father here. So because we just busted your ass, they're now trying to kill the key witness by any means necessary, said key witness the youngest of my quartet and my sister. If you hadn't just told them now, I'd let them break your neck for this, because of you we lost two more members of our gang." he said with a growl and Max grabbed Lorenzo by the shoulder at that as he quickly answered that._

 _"Hold it a second, before you say it doctors I admit it, I am who they say, I surrender you win you got me, just wait till tomorrow to tell the lieutenant, he needs to heal tonight. Doctor I didn't know you were friends of their parents nor did I add the years to their faces to realize who I was dealing or that the boys are the sons of your friends. Walter why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lorenzo asked him quickly and he growled._

 _"Why the hell didn't you add the years to our faces to realize who the hell you're screwing with Lorenzo, for gods sakes if that's really you, you just been found a second time by the very people you never expected to see again. Just how stupid are you, it's a death sentence when around the added witnesses connected to your trial, are you trying to kill yourself? If Jack and James find out you're winding up dead when they hear this you idiot, I mean seriously why choose now to tell us the truth when Elaine's been looking for you."_

 _"You never looked at who it was you were screwing with here either did you, let alone never thought one of them was at the trial, let alone the second in command of your team is the very man who was at your trial eight years ago, and said second in command of said team happens to be friends of the parents who put you behind bars at the time, are you trying to kill yourself right now?" he asked with a growl and he shook his head._

 _"And did you ever take any medical training at all here, because doses are sized to the patients body weight, if the patient lost fifteen pounds of that weight, she needed a smaller dose, but this is completely illegal because that dose could've killed her, if she hadn't just neutralized it and if she had died it would probably kill the boys and Nancy with her, and had that happened their parents would have killed you themselves Rodriguez?" Max growled, his tone turning dangerous and Lorenzo shook his head a second time._

 _"Doctor Gordon when I ran those tests her weight was ninety pounds, whatever those nightmares were doing to her, it caused her to lose a lot of weight, she's lost fifteen pounds, she was going to be here, while she recovered from her collapse, but this just added on to it, because with her at her current weight, she needed a normal dose, if a bit weaker than the normal one." Derek said and I nodded as I looked at Lorenzo sternly as Walter said it for me._

 _"Fifteen pounds, her weight was 105 before the nightmares started, so six months of this and she loses fifteen pounds we need to get that weight back on her, alright I'm reading this out, but the doses are sized to the patients body weight, no more-no less, deliberately increasing the dose when a patient is in this condition could kill the patient, and these three did it deliberately, because she caught him red handed and they know they're screwed now,"_

 _"Loss of three pints of blood, loss of fifteen pounds, anemia, exhaustion, recovering from a severe loss of blood and to top it off she needed time to heal, that dose was supposed to be at only 10cc's and only ten, anything higher than that in her condition could kill her, who set the doses that high exactly, and Neil it's not in the Psychiatric department who's in charge here tonight anymore, I'm in charge, and with that you're back in charge tonight." Adams said with a growl and I nodded and Max answered her question dangerously with a beyond furious look at this._

 _"Simms did, he's been following her orders ever since he started working down here, well that's ending now, I don't care if I'm being insubordinate here, I've had enough of this crap, boys she calls to check in don't answer the damn phone, the same is said for Carver, clear." He said and the five all nodded as Walter finished his sentence and crossed him arms then._

 _"You're not a medic, you never took medical training, and you're working in a ward full of teenagers and three of them are girls, I remember what I said when you got transferred down here, I made it very clear when I said never to bring up the sedatives in front of the new ones, when they're in the condition she is right now, and you repeatedly break my orders and it's so you can start screwing with them, and if I'd seen this I'd chop your damn hands off, but you just took it one step too far this week, and with that."_

 _"Like Nancy said, you want to keep a low profile, stop being so damn clueless, and with that statement in mind here, you just screwed up here completely, whatever she has to tell me I'm learning it now and you, whatever you are-are going straight to jail for nearly killing my patients and probably my best friends along with them tonight, if Donald doesn't survive the next 48 hours, because if he dies it will kill her emotionally and that's because to her, he's her father, Eric get the damn folder now." Walter growled at him and she finished it with the next one._

 _Before she could though, Eric walked into her room to do what he said then and after thinking over where she kept her drawing supplies headed to her desk, opened it and pulled something out then and walked back over to us. "The Nightingale, if she's the daughter of the jury leader, why was she at the trial exactly?" he asked him and Jenkins answered that._

 _"Her mother was getting ready to train her in government and law, if that file folder is what I think, she's got the files of every parasite her mother jailed, time for a confirmation, the more trouble the criminal gets into the bigger the file gets, so it's got everything, including his attempt on Natalie, and with it the date of his last trial and conviction." he said and Eric started paging through till he stopped, pulled one out, passed it to me and slammed the folder shut, as Walter read it over my shoulder and he gave the confirmation with a dangerous growl in his voice._

 _"We found him Doctor, his name is Lorenzo 'Adam' Rodriguez, just like Donald and Kristen said, and his illegal alias is the Cradle Nightingale, and he's wanted for drug dealing and stealing, cradle rape of five counts and one near attempt September 19th 1979 and convicted two months and a week later after her birthday, the woman doing the convicting here is an Elaine Anderson Parker, get her record now, I need a confirmation of who her mother is here, because Elaine is a friend of mine and she's going to kill him if she knows he tried it on her!" Walter growled and Max went to get it and brought it back to us and I opened it to look at her relatives and smiled dangerously._

 _"You never bothered to look at who her mother was did you Rodriguez, let alone adoptive relatives or even her grandparents did you?" I asked with a stern growl and he shook his head as he looked at me in resignation then. "Her mother is the Elaine Anderson Parker who convicted you, and her grandfather is William James Anderson, well I'd say you're screwed now, did you really think you could get away with this and not think we'd never learn who it is you are." I said and Eric eyes flared in anger as he grabbed him and shoved him against the wall._

 _"So you're the Cradle Nightingale, you chose a bird for your alias, well that's good enough for what I'm going to say next you asshole, well Big Bird, you just got caught by a group of cats now, both litters of kittens from the same familial gang litter and the youngest of the youngest litter is the daughter of the woman who jailed you, you're completely screwed now, because you're getting the cage and it's back to the pet store for you, you sick bastard." he said and I hid a smile at that wording as Walter finished his sentence then._

 _"Enough is enough now, you're dead meat here now you bastard, so you've been using your strategy on our patients, you're so screwed when the girls fathers hear this, and that includes the doc now, she's doesn't need to tell me, she just chose him as her father and you're dead when her uncles hear this, believe me I would love to beat the shit out of you, but I think I'll save that for James and Jack, who are getting told tonight and you're going to jail tomorrow night." he said and shoved him against the wall, and I smiled as I looked at him dangerously._

 _"Get the keys off him he's in the tank for the night, till we get the cops here, we get their parents here now, and we call Henderson, Janson and Donald's teams here, because the medical duo have been framed here for what he's doing and he's getting the shaft, because the doctors are completely innocent here." Max growled and Derek yanked the keys off him then and threw them to Jenkins and he put them in his pocket then as Jeff rolled a gurney into the hall and Max and Walter got her on it. "Watch her ankle boys, I don't know if it's more than a sprain yet." Adams said and they both nodded as Jeff moved to her side then gently._

 _"Kris, you alright?" he asked softly and she smiled gently at him. "Not exactly Jeff, but I'll explain later, if you don't remember, I'm the seven year old you saw at the trial, my brothers were the duo surrounding me after the trial ended, it's been eight years, but I'm still that girl you remember me as, the duo had me surrounded, because our parents were surrogate brothers and sisters and it transferred to us, Rod reacted like that, because the last time he saw me was three years prior to that." she said and he nodded as he gently pulled her into a protective hug and she tightened her arms around his shoulders then and I hid a smile as Walter took over then._

 _"False attempt?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah I was framed, the original theory was shot, your poltergeist framed me and with that, I'll tell you tomorrow who it is, but the real truth here, is our families have been friends for three generations and the duo reacted like that, because I'm the youngest of the girls, they weren't risking me being hurt, because to them I'm their baby sister." she said and he nodded to that._

 _"Rod and Glen, they're your adopted big brothers?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I think it's fate that you and Walter came back into my life now, because at this rate every domino that came down then just came down now and the missing parasite is a piece of that domino design and he's just been ratted out." she said and he nodded. "The Nightingale, he's here in the hospital, and you girls were nearly attacked repeatedly?!" he repeated with a growl._

 _"Yeah and we had a repeat performance of Natalie last night and you got the perp right in front of you here, I found him when he tried it on me and I think you better look at Rodriguez here, he's beyond terrified now, because the entire staff did what I suggested and you're the final piece to the puzzle, you were at his trial eight years ago, two in one shot and he's completely screwed now." she said and Walter took that and dug into it as he looked at his fellow witness._

 _"Jeff, you better get a good look at him, my suggestion is taking eight years off him, turn the uniform into a set of convict coveralls and exchange the clean patch of skin over his eye for a black eye, because Monday was the day of the trial, and you're the only one, besides me, who knows what the bastard looks like after that trial after Rodney punched him, a second time, because we had a repeat performance last night and it's in the exact same places as well, they risked getting detention to protect her." Walter told him and Jeff turned away from Kristen to do that and looked at Lorenzo and his eyes narrowed in shocked anger and hatred._

 _"You!" he growled and he grabbed him and shoved against the wall so hard he flinched. "That girl you attacked is my sister's best friend, and you now try it on my surrogate baby sisters, well you're screwed here now, how the hell did we find him exactly boss, if she decided to tell me that now when you got her surrounded and she's looking at me like I'm her big brother, like I'm Rod or Glen in this case, even though it's only been a week now since she arrived at the ward." he asked and Max answered that with a bemused look at that remark._

 _"Our latest is the daughter of the jury leader she's the seven year old the quartet had surrounded that day." he said and he nodded. "So she did date backing and Taryn gave the last name and bingo, his identity is revealed, the girls look like fifteen year old versions of their mothers, and the trio looked like their fathers, while Nancy looks like the female version of the lieutenant and he's here in the hospital, he did it again didn't he, damn it, Uncle Donald you alright, or did you just land yourself in the medical department again?" he called out and I heard the smile at that title as he answered him._

 _"Yeah son, I'll be fine, but I'm out for three months here, son protect her for me will you." he said and Jeff nodded gently as I looked at Max. "Dad said you started using your nickname at work and it just landed you upstairs yet again correct?" he asked and I heard a chuckle as Donald answered him. "Unfortunately and my daughter just snapped me out of it, because of the poltergeist running around the town." he said and he nodded in aggravation at that._

 _" Get him in there, now, he's not going anywhere here." Jenkins said with a furious growl in his voice and he nodded as he shoved him into the room, and then I smiled dangerously, 'Sedation tonight Daniel?' I said to him and he nodded as we looked at each other. "I'm doubling that dose in his case, he deserves a taste of his own medicine now, for what he's done to these girls and all of my patients and the people he hurt, well he's now the one going into withdrawal from his products, to quote that statement here, payback's a bitch.' he said and I nodded in agreement to that remark as I said it out loud than with a dangerous growl in my voice._

 _"Doctor wait, before you do this, it wasn't my idea, please I had nothing to do with that murder attempt, I never spiked anything, it was Simms's idea!" Lorenzo quickly told me. "So if we checked your pockets Adam, there's nothing that would just incriminate you further?" I said skeptically and he swallowed. "I'm on the pills it's true, but the idiots are the ones framing you Doctor Jenkins, I swear it, if you give me a chance I can tell you everything, because Reynolds has got a chokehold on five percent of the hospital."_

 _"I was going to turn myself into you, before they told you I swear, I had nothing to do with that sedative dose they gave her, they framed me." he said and Kincaid answered that. "You got four members of our gang killed and half our patient group is dead, because of you, no matter the confessions Rodriguez our parents are going to have your hide for this." He growled at him and he quickly answered that. "Roland please, they paid Walters off to put the pills in her drinks, I think they spiked the water with alcohol, before she started on whatever letter she was writing now."_

 _"Their decisions on keeping you here were to prevent your parents from finding out I was here, like I said I never added the years to your faces to realize who you kids are. Jeff, you and Walter were at my trial, I just never added the eight years to your faces or to Kristen's and Nancy's to realize it, but hearing Nancy say the Lieutenant's nickname is the game changer, you found me, but now you need to tell Williams tomorrow and their parents tonight, that Simms and Carver are out of their god damn minds."_

 _"Tell the councilor I hand myself over to her and them with me, every piece of early information regarding their connections to Reynolds, is in my pocket. You got me, I surrender myself to you. If you have to do it, just go ahead and make it hard enough they can't get me out, I'm staying in isolation till Garcia and Wills come to get me, the second pill bottle I found in my secondary coveralls, it's the hallucinogen they tanked her cranberry juice with." he said and I thought it over as I looked at the quintet, to confirm that._

 _"Check his pocket?" I said and Walter grabbed him and shoved him against the wall and Kincaid checked both pockets, before yanking out two pill bottles and his eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at us. "Doc, I found two medication bottles, I think this might be the drug he's selling your patients, she gave a description to us, but this could be it, and probably something else as well here, what was he selling aside from the speed/heroin crap?" he asked and she answered that._

 _"He's also selling acid to those victims Kin, we've had ten serious acid trip cases that Uncle Jared and your father had to arrest and restrain, before they're brought to the hospital here, in the last month." she said and his eyes flared up in rage at that as he answered her then. "Acid, how many patients have we got suffering acid trips here?" he asked and Adams answered that. "Twenty are recovering from the acid trip and the other fifty five from the narcotic son." she said and he nodded as he looked at Kristen gently._

 _"If you suffered an hallucination on top of the link up in there I'm ripping Walters head off for it, it takes a few hours for it to wear off." he said and Jenkins grabbed the bottle and opened it. "If it is the reason for the outburst earlier I'm running it through the lab, Bill's going to be pissed when he finds out that we just got the evidence needed for his department, but I'm telling him that tomorrow and..., you asshole you spiked her drink with one of these at dinner tonight." he growled with a furious look at that and turned to Kristen then as he quickly answered him at that._

 _"No that's the one I'm taking Doctor, I didn't do it, I swear, check the kitchen, there's seventy five more bottles of those pills and sixty cases of straight alcohol under the counter in the kitchen, boss I swear check there, and it's just more evidence. Reynolds is using the pills to get your medication out of here along with your equipment, every outburst in your department is a diversion Doctor, the rotten apples in the orchard are causing fights in your department as a diversion to get the pills and equipment."_

 _"But here's the serious part now, he's got another plant in here aside from me, and my girlfriend is going to kill her when she finds out but here's the truth now. My girlfriend is a friend of Marcie's, it's her fault we lost two more tonight Doctor, Marcie was the plant, I'm innocent of the first four, but the last two I surrender. About her shoulder I'm not the one who got Parker hooked on the pills either, he's addicted to the pills, but I don't what else Reynolds had him on." he said and I nodded to him at that._

 _"Are your confessions and added information in the tapes Adam?" Walter asked and he nodded. "Yes, but we do the trial and I can tell their parents everything face to face and tell them everything you all need to know in order to shut down the cartel for good. Whoever their grandparents are for real tell them the truth, my information is enough I can get them all thrown in prison or in here, just give me a chance to tell Judge Anderson and Commissioner Kincaid the Intel, I can spend the next thirty years in jail, just get those people out of control of the ward and thrown in here."_

 _"I was writing up my confession and surrender and getting ready to turn myself into you Doctor Adams, before Joey was captured or whatever that was, they used that as a reason to try and get rid of her, every piece of the evidence is in the files she's got on me. Doctor Gordon, the real information lays in her mind, keep her surrounded, they're not going to give up, if the kids have to spend three more months here, keep her protected." he told me and I nodded to that as I looked at Kincaid._

 _"What information exactly?" Kincaid asked and he explained that. "What she told you last night barely scratches the surface, they are blackmailing him, secondly they're working for Reynolds, it's a matter of 'their lives matter more than yours here, if keeping on his good side means holding you hostage and killing your sister, than so be it.', the girls are not the first three they subjected to me either, everything they were doing is illegal."_

 _"To put this bluntly, it's 280 counts of sexual harassment, both the girls and the boys, drug dealing and stealing, extortion, blackmail, murder on five, attempted murder on six, and seventy lives destroyed, they're working with the psychiatric duo that landed all ten of you in here. Roland whatever grudge you got against me I understand that, just get whoever Commissioner Kincaid really is to you, General Peterson, and Henderson, along with the trio who arrested me before, I can talk to Thompson face to face."_

 _"Wait I take that back, murder on 92 counts here, that includes your old baseball coach and your aunt, Nancy's mother. If the hypnocil was meant to protect you from him, they're denying you of us to keep gouging your parents that money. As to why, it's because they're in debt with him, they all owe him over $80,000,000,000 in drugs and equipment, and Grant and Bhear are involved as well, Grant's diagnosis killed your brothers in the first scandal." he told him and he nodded slowly as he finished with a furious sigh in his tone then to him._

 _"That's everything I need to know, if you give me everything, I'll try and get you a easier sentence I promise, but I need more information if you're wanting a second chance by my grandfather Adam." She said and he nodded. "Your father is also working for him as well, they're screwing with mental and emotional recoveries to prevent the cops and the Supreme Court, let alone the D.A. from finding out I'm hiding here, but I'm turning them in with me."_

 _"But everything you want to know and put the sextet away for lays in my hands, I can help you put the drug dealers behind bars for life. Peterson suggests I stay at the base to recover I can work as a soldier till my arraignment, just keep her protected now. I'm officially handing in my resignation and you got the pills, I'm going cold turkey here. I'm sedated, I can sleep off the sudden decrease off the high from these, but I never drink when I'm on these, just to prevent what your father did, but what I will say is this you two."_

 _"At the moment they're not going to give up here so with that, monitor what she eats and never leave her alone. They're not going to give up, because she's the the key to putting them away for good, but like before with Nancy, we're doing it again. I forgot the face of your older brother, I didn't know you kids were connected till she told me. Your parents were childhood friends?" he asked and they both nodded and he nodded with a sigh._

 _"Truth is your group just changed things for good, like the lieutenant I'm breaking that chain for good, you got me and I surrender, tell your parents whatever they want to know I'll gladly give it." he said and Kincaid sighed as she answered that for him. "It's not up to me, but I can try, but as I said their fathers are not men you want to screw with, she's the youngest of our gang, so the father bear complex is really going to get territorial now."_

 _"Can you look me in the eye and say you weren't the one who spiked her food or her drinks. Because I didn't see you in the cafeteria?" he asked and he nodded to him. "Yes and I'm telling you I never did that. I was in the office writing out my resignation to you Doctors and getting ready to pass the file to you before she did that. Jack Roberts and Eddie Baker can testify to that, talk to them and they'll tell you everything I just did. As to how there's ten people here working for Reynolds and they're cataloging who's doing it, so talk to them if 'they' try anything else." he said and we nodded as I looked at him and Kincaid then._

 _"Was he in the cafeteria or kitchen when you were at dinner tonight?" I asked and Kincaid shook his head. "Now he wasn't and if what he's saying is true Simms paid the kitchen staff off or just went into the kitchen and rearranged the glasses, Kris had a glass of cranberry juice at dinner, and then grabbed a cup of water, before she got to work on that letter she mentioned to you, it had to be in one or both glasses Doc." he said and we both nodded as Jenkins gave her a gentle shake to wake her up then._

 _"You saw what she was drinking, did you see a faded powder in the water when you and Will went to check on her?" I asked and he nodded. "I did, but I thought it was something else, but I was getting worried, because she had enough to worry about without losing another member of their gang, she actually was holding two days worth of added pain, but hearing Parker was the catalyst and then Joey gets captured that was it, hearing you were fired was the final straw and she exploded, and these enhanced her agitation to the point she lost it completely?" Max asked me and I nodded as I looked at her, they were so screwed now for that._

 _"Baby did you notice anything strange about your glass of juice or water tonight?" Jenkins asked and she quickly answered him at that her tone scared as she answered him. "It had a slight bitter taste to it yes, you mean he drugged me with a couple of these, and that combined with the amount of anger I was in from everything together, is what caused my condition now, I'm not going to suffer any added side effects to this am I?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her._

 _"I'm running a blood test to see if it's still in your system, but you're going to have to sleep it off now tonight, I'm glad you weren't exposed to alcohol, but this will be out of your system by morning, so just take it easy and rest." he said and she nodded as she relaxed and Jeff moved to her side protectively then._

 _Watching her, I suddenly saw her stiffen and Jeff laid his hand on her arm, but she jerked away from him, and tried to get out of bed and he quickly caught her then as she struggled to get free and he raised it then, as Kincaid quickly pulled up the side of the gurney he was on to keep her from falling out of it, and then grabbed her ankles. "Kincaid watch it, she sprained her ankle." he said and Kincaid quickly answered him._

 _"Whatever those pills are caused this, she's torn her stitches out once already and if this keeps up it'll happen twice. Whatever she's seeing is some suppressed memory, and she's trying to get away from you like she's seeing..., shit it's Richard, that flashback turned into an hallucination, she told me what he did, but that memory just flashed forward." he told him and he looked over his shoulder at us._

 _"Aw no, Doc, I need a hand here guys, whatever's happening here, she's about to make a break for it." Jeff said and Jenkins quickly moved to her side. "Forget the sedatives, guys hold her." He said and they nodded as he tried to calm her down. "Easy baby, easy, shh calm down it's okay, it's okay." he said catching her arms gently, after dodging a swing and catching her arm as she tried to get free. 'No, leave me alone, not again, get away from me, Uncle Donald help!' I heard her thinking and I turned to Adams as I thought over what Kincaid just said._

 _"Whatever memory it was, it turned into an hallucination here, but if we don't calm her down, this is going to tear out those stitches for a second time, if they haven't already yet, get him to talk her down, before she tries to run for it and drains herself further." I said and she nodded as she quickly said it into the radio."Donald if you're still awake you better call out now, she's having 'that' flashback." she said and he quickly said it. "Sweetheart calm down, it's okay baby, I'm here, I'm here, you're safe, just rest it's okay." he said to her gently, before saying it again. "Baby it's okay, I'm here, you're safe, it's okay." he said with a soothing tone in his voice._

 _Hearing his voice I saw her relax and turn into Jenkins as the flashback wore off then at that as her eyes landed on him in relief and he gently hugged her as he rocked her gently. 'I can't take that again, keep him away from me, he's scared me enough, I want my godfather.' she said with a whimper in her mental voice and he gently calmed her down as he rocked her. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, he's not getting near you again like that." he said softly and I saw the same thought shoot through the entire team as Max said it for all of them then with a beyond furious look on his face then at what just happened, before we took her to the infirmary._

 _"What's happening here?" Max growled with a worried look and Adams answered that as her brown eyes started blazing in anger at what just happened then as we watched him deal with her, as I saw the look in Adam's eyes and his eyes narrowed in concern and I knew the same question was running through his head then as she answered him._

 _"Her memories of Rick during the outburst that broke her arm just flashed up, she's seeing his face when he went nuts at the restaurant, the waiter who called Donald tried to calm her down, but she backed into the corner, it took hearing his voice to calm her down and she burrowed into his arms, just hearing Donald now ended that panic attack, and seeing Daniel is enough to take care of the rest of it now, but when Erin and James hear this they're going to be furious at it."_

 _"Daniel knows what he's doing, so let him calm her down, Erin had the stupid idiot in the drunk tank here for a week, but Daniel is the only doctor who could calm her down in case it ever flashed up, and she blocked every memory of his drinking out, because of it, and if Derek, John and Peter, along with the quartet hear this, they'll kill him for it." she said and we both nodded as I turned my gaze to her and saw she'd fallen asleep in his arms and sighed in relief at that as I turned to Rodriguez as I felt my anger shoot through me then. "Just rest baby, it's going to be okay, you're safe now." I heard Jenkins say softly and I growled at Rodriguez then for what he tried to do to my fifteen year old daughter the night before then as twenty four hours of anger shot through me then._

 _"You're not going anywhere here now you asshole, so you're dosing my patients with twenty, and just tried to frame her for taking this shit, and LSD, which is your remark on hallucinations, well it's on the other foot now, you and your co-harts are getting a taste of your own medicine now of what you've done to these people physically and mentally."_

 _"My patients are not getting your stupid little protocols any more, but you though, so 20cc's huh, well let's see how you like it, because you're now the one going into withdrawal here, from this crap and everything else." I said and I turned and looked at Max who nodded and went to get it, and they rushed him and pinned him to the wall as Jenkins took the syringe and moved in on him and then jabbed it into his shoulder with a near punch into the muscle of his shoulder and he screamed in pain as he looked at me in shock then at that as he said his thoughts on it in disbelief then._

 _"Ahh, what are you doing, you're not a cop." he said and I answered that. "No I'm not, but for tonight I think I'll act like one, because she's my daughter, you are so screwed when her mother finds out, because she and Ellot are getting told, tonight, I'm a father now and with that you just pissed me off." I said coldly to him as I socked him in the face then and Max took that and did his own cop mode and knocked him good one in the stomach and then the face and as he fell to the floor I gave the parting words then._

 _"If you never thought you'd be found you shouldn't have been so sloppy in your techniques here, to repeat what Nancy said if you're trying to keep from being found by the cops or the jury leader, you're doing a very poor job at keeping a low profile here and with that in mind, the game is over, the chess game ends in a checkmate and you're the one who loses here."_

 _"You rat faced, stool brained son of a bitch, you should have thought it through that we'd learn what you are, and left her and her sisters alone, because that's your downfall now, third times the charm, you're being arrested by their parents tomorrow when we call Henderson and the trio here, sweet dreams asshole you're going to be in here all night, Adam we call the cops when Elliot does it, he's going back to jail tomorrow night." I growled at him and he nodded._

 _"Max get a welder and a combination lock, that way the duo can't break him out when Henderson, Janson and his team hear this, get a length of chain as well, my suggestion is lock the door, and chain the door handle to the one next to it, then we lock the padlock, and then the weld the lock shut, weld the chain links together, so there's no way to break the chain, except with a set of cross cutters and the final piece to it is we weld the combination mechanism and weld the key lock shut, call the guys and that's it, because they're not going to care they've got to break the locks or the hinges."_

 _"Because they're going to be satisfied he'd been found and we let Janson or one of his team cut through the lock, the chain, and the door lock, it's worth the added trouble, they've been trying to find him for five years, so Adam, Derek I want you on guard blocking the door, son, you're sentry unit to the patient room corridor and Max, Walter you better fill Elliot, James, Jack and Jared in." I said and he nodded in agreement with that as she smiled dangerously._

 _"Son you better get back in bed, if the three of you need this I'm fine with that, but don't over do it, I can hear the noise through my connection to her if you started going at it in there and by that I mean don't start getting into a pillow fight in there, so dial it down, will you please this time." I told Kincaid and he nodded with a grin to that and went into his room and laid down then after maybe five minutes after that I heard them talking through the link and hid a smile._

 _"Added side effects of this connection to her, I can hear the noise through the link, which explains how I knew what was going on in there on Tuesday aside from the amount of noise we could hear in both rooms that day." I said to my friends and they all nodded to that with amused looks at that as she tried to keep from laughing as she answered me._

 _"Come on we better deal with her, let's get her in the infirmary." Adams said and I nodded as I grabbed the files from the cabinet then, so I could add the added information in what she told me then after she ran the tests. "What are you doing in here Neil?!" I heard Simms say and I turned and looked at her. "Doing what I should have done nine months ago since the suicide outbreak started, those kids are the children of the friends of the police department second in command, said Lieutenant's daughter is the intern you got fired along with me."_

 _"Games over now Elizabeth, Nancy is her adoptive sister and the quartet are her gang members, Donald is now involved and their parents are getting called in tonight as are Henderson and Janson, twenty illegal actions in seventy two hours, and thirty more in the last eight months, and seventy more in six years, you're out of luck here, because I made it very clear that if you kept it up I was calling their parents, well you've reached that point to get it and I'm keeping that promise now, the mind games are over, Donald is now involved here."_

 _"And by orders of the medical department I'm now the one in control here in the ward, direct medical orders from Adams and Jenkins tonight, and with their authorization I'm now in the clear for the night and you're getting arrested for murder and attempted murder of a patient, stay out of our way, you stupid, maniacal bitch, and stay out of Jenkins way you old hag." I growled and she backed up in shock at the wording as she tried to stop this then, as I moved closer to Kristen and she latched onto my hand._

 _Watching that, I saw her eyes turn fearful then, 'No I thought it worked, alright don't panic there has to be way to neutralize this, keep pointing the finger at Thompson if she's still alive.' I saw her thinking and I answered that thought. "Nothing you say or do is going to work tonight Simms, because I'm staying with her all night, so don't try anything else." I said with an icy look and she tried to lay another protocol down._

 _"You've been relieved of duty Neil, you're not supposed to be in the ward." she said and Jenkins stepped forward. "Medical supersedes psychiatry, where teenagers are concerned Elizabeth, and with that in mind here, he's got that authority directly from us, we're also her medical guardians she's got the right to have him with her, if she needs him, so again don't try anything else, because we're on guard on night."_

 _"In fact guys, lock the door and guard it, he's not going anywhere, Max your entire team is on duty here, Darrel you and Adam guard the door, Max you, Walter, Eric and Derek are on guard, before we get the nine in here, because we're calling their parents, tonight, it's time they got to see each other finally after six months." He said to Darrel and Adam and they nodded as Adam left the hall and Derek locked the door and moved in front of it and she quickly shouted at him in shocked panic and anger then._

 _"Adam turned himself into us, games over Elizabeth, your blackmail moves on me are at an end. I'm free of it, Kristen knows what you're doing, as does Nancy and now the entire team, her father and Jane and Daniel do to. It's over, her mother is the daughter of 'Dragon' Anderson and she is going to be pissed at this, you caused the deaths of five children, because you're harboring a convicted felon, well the mind games are done."_

 _"You think you can get away with this, drugging a patient with a narcotic, screwing with her recovery, deliberately breaking medical orders given to us by Adams and Jenkins, causing a relapse on purpose, nearly killing her by giving a sedative overdose, death by nightmares, you're so screwed now when their parents hear about this. Open the door Walter, we got fifteen minutes till he falls asleep." I said and he nodded to that._

 _"Go ahead Adam, you're willingly staying in isolation, we accept that and I'll take care of your accommendations till we get the others up here tomorrow night." Adams said to him gently and he stood up then as he looked at her firmly. "It's over Simms, I warned you that killing a child is crossing the line, well there's no getting out of it now. I'm turning myself in and you with me, just you wait till their parents hear this."_

 _"I've been found by the daughters of two people who put me behind bars, I'm staying in here till Garcia and Willis as well as Sergeants Kopecky and White come get me. Guys you better keep the door guarded and the hall blocked off, I'm not going anywhere, I'll see you in the morning." he said and we nodded to that. "You want some earplugs, with what we're about to do next?" I asked him and he shook his head and curled up in the corner. "Just a pillow please." he said and I knew the sedatives were kicking in._

 _"Sedatives kicking in and the first night of willingly going cold turkey off the drugs, he's going to be asleep all night from that, so with that he needs a bucket in there in case he gets sick to his stomach and plenty of water too as well, with this in mind he's getting some real food tomorrow, have the cooks make whatever he wants for breakfast, lunch and Dinner, before we get the cops up here." Jenkins said and I nodded in agreement to that as I added on to that._

 _"Darrel, Eric, guard that door, guys you take orders from nobody, but me, Daniel, Jane and then Donald's team when they arrive, and with that screw what she and Carver say here as of now and get him a pillow, since he's going to be asleep all night, we just make some adjustments for the night, though with the fact he turned himself in to us, he's getting some good food tomorrow." I said and they nodded and she tried it anyway with a look of fear at that, as she snapped an order with a touch of fear in her tone then._

 _"Let him out!" She snapped and the sextet shook their heads. "Sorry Doctor no can do, we're following Dr. Gordon now, you and Carver go ahead and fire us, but we're following him, Adams, and Jenkins now, they're our bosses, and as of now every order you gave us before means nothing to us now, we're not listening to your orders any more, and I'm protecting my youngest and her brothers now, stay out of our way, and he's in there till we release him to the cops." Max said arrogantly with a defiant smirk on his face._

 _"Oh by the way, we're guarding that door so don't bother trying to break him out, he's staying in there till the cops come tomorrow night and their parents are here for it. Hes handed himself into me and Jenkins, so don't bother trying to break him out or try anything with her, she's under our protection till we release them." Walter added and I saw the look in her eyes at that and I knew she knew she was screwed now from that warning._

 _"So in his case, a bucket for the nausea, since he gave us the narcotic he's taking, he's sleeping through the night and he's getting three meals tomorrow along with a few snacks and plenty of water." Jeff said and we nodded as I saw Adam grab the equipment and brought it over then with a length of chain seven feet long, and I watched him as he padlocked the door after chaining it to the handle next to it, and wrapping the chain around it four times._

 _Before locking the links together with a padlock, melted the lock of the door with the welder, then locked the combination lock and welded it shut as well and then melted the hinges on the doors to completely trap him in there, before getting the blowtorch, covered his face with a protective mask and carefully started cutting a hole in the door bottom portion of the door and then cut through the metal and cut a hole the size of a '36 woofer lying on its side into it. "Where'd you learn to do this if you're so good at it Adam?" Max said with an impressed smile on his face._

 _"I was in work and the auto shop back in high school, and used a blowtorch and welder a few times, and with that, it's harder than it looks at times, because you could burn your corneas by doing this without wearing eye goggles." he said and I nodded as I hid a smile as he aimed at the bottom of the door and grabbed a utility knife and cut the same size hole in the door fabric portion of it, so we could get in there then._

 _After finishing that he shoved a mop bucket that was sitting next to him in there, so he could use the bathroom on case of the nausea he was bound to have from it and made room for a tray for food the following morning. "Alright, Derek give me a hand, pull me out I can't back up too easily at this angle." he said and Derek and Max grabbed his legs and pulled him back and he pushed away from the door before clearing it and sitting up as he looked at us, Jenkins and Adam with a satisfied smile on his face as he stood up._

 _"That should do it boss, he's not going anywhere, we sedated him, so he's getting breakfast, lunch and dinner, before we get their parents, well this is what I call full lockdown as well, or just solitary confinement." he said and we nodded in agreement. "Never mind Carver's decision Neil, I say you're reactivated for the night, and we let him know he's got a choice here, rescind that decision or he's also going to jail." Adams said to me and I nodded as I answered her to tell her the reason I got reported for this._

 _"Carver fired me for following your and Nancy's order Jane, I'm not leaving her, she needs me." I said to her and she nodded. "Father/daughter bond here, if she latched on to you that fast?" she asked and I nodded to answer her. "Nobody gets to see her, that was my order!" Simms said and I smirked. "I happen to be family now, and the law states you can't bar family from seeing the patient, because that's illegal and that's another law broken I can add to the list, Nancy risked her life to protect her, and I'm in charge tonight, I say I'm staying by her to protect her, go ahead and whine to Carver if you want, but nobody in the leadership is listening to you any more, so give it a rest tonight, because they and I have all had it with your way of doing things here." I said coldly to her then and she left the hall to call Carver in then._

 _"Check her room for anything that has to do with what we need." Jenkins told me and I nodded, as I added the record to her file, and went into her room to search for it, before I found them in the desk, with several photographs of the eleven when they were kids and a couple more items, as I read the added information she wrote down and smiled dangerously at it. 'Jackpot, alright I better add these to her file and keep them hidden till tomorrow night, that way the duo can't try anything.' I thought with a smile and grabbed everything._

 _"Got it all Daniel, there's no getting out of it now, Peter, check the dispensary, see how much in total is missing from all of the drugs we had missing, get the receipts and do a total in the five year basis, because this is information needed for the trial." I told him and he nodded to that order. "Lock down that elevator door and leave every hall in the ward open now, if they're going to be here for a couple more months they need room to wander around now, their status is down to the lowest level, they're mentally and emotionally stable, though I'm not taking chances where she's concerned, with the amount of emotional damage they did to her out of their arrogance, because this could lead to a real one and I'm not taking that chance right now."_

 _"Lock out the ward phone though, but leave the radios open." I added and she nodded in agreement to that as I finished it with the next sentence. "Yeah, Simms and Carver are screwed here when this gets to their parents, in fact call Jared, Jack and Elliot here, as well as James and their wives, they need to know this and call Whoever the narcotics agents are, as well as Henderson, we're not telling Donald till tomorrow night, that we just bagged him tonight."_

 _"For the moment we need to wait for him to be completely out of the woods first, because the blow barely missed his heart, even though he was listening to that, I'm not telling him that we got him till after he really is out of the woods." I said and she nodded in agreement to my decision as I looked at her then to check the time, since the outbreak had ended then._

 _"What time is it exactly right now?" I asked and she checked her watch. "10o'clock, if they're all still awake this will definitely wake them up, they haven't seen her in eleven years, and when they hear your side of it they're going to be beyond pissed." she said and I nodded. "Max get the Kincaids, Petersons, Whites and Stantons on the line, if they ask why say Krueger's name and that will get their attention automatically, Donald is their best friend and they're going to be even more furious then they are already when they hear this." I told him and he nodded._

 _"Well despite what Simms and Carver decided, since this finally stuck a wrench into her recovery, my decision is countermanding theirs, and my decision is you're reactivated for the night, you've got complete and total access to the ward either way. Neil you are taking control back from here on out, boys we're running a cool down and clean up here, because if she wasn't running a fever before she is now and we have to take care of it." she said and I nodded as Daniel came to join us then after dealing with getting the report from Nancy and Donald then._

 _As I thought this she waved to me and we got the girls situated in one room then, before going to Joey's. "Alright what happened tonight?" she asked as I took the seat next to him. "Before I answer that you better run a test on the trio, because I think that the amount Simms gave her transferred to their and Joey's bodies well, though you neutralized it at the moment." I told her and she nodded as she grabbed the test tubes and checked all three of them, after fifteen minutes she came into the room with a beyond furious look then._

 _"You had it right, they all have the same amount in their systems, and its twice the amount than the normal dose, what the hell happened out there tonight, because their parents are going to kill her when they hear this?" she asked and I watched as Joey shifted position. "Son can you hear me?" I asked him gently and a minute later the connection between me and Kristen created a second link and he quickly answered me as I heard his voice for real this time through the newly created connection between us. 'Yeah Doc, just tell them the first portion, and get Jenkins in there, my father does business with him during the adult patient drop-offs, with him, all the time, so they need the truth now.' he said and I nodded mentally with a hidden smile._

 _'You regained your voice?' I asked and I heard the smile in his tone as he answered me. 'Yeah, he finally pushed me to the limit, but it explains the lacerations on her arm and shoulder, my power is a super sonic scream, and he finally triggered it by messing with my quartet, I'll explain in the morning, but the link between you created a five way link between you and my quartet now.' he told me and I gave a mental nod to that._

 _'She's unconscious in here, because the damn drug transferred from me to them, but she's alive, just give her the truth, and if Walter figured it out let our parents explain things, because they're going to kill the bastard again when they hear this, after they read the letters I wrote to my mother, because everything he and I discussed in the hall is written into the one I wrote tonight.' Kristen added and I nodded to that. 'We neutralized the dose, is that enough to save her?" I asked her and she explained that to me._

 _"Yes, if you got her straight to the infirmary she's going to make it, but I took a pretty good blow in here tonight and I don't know how bad the damage is so you better look into into it tomorrow night, because our parents are going to kill them for this.' she said and I nodded to that as I heard a slight bickering match and then a smack. 'Ow alright I'm sorry, I take it back.' I heard from Kincaid and hid a chuckle at that as I checked to see what that was about then._

 _'What's going on in there?' I asked and Joey answered that with a chuckle. 'He's testing her patience a bit here and she smacked him for a crude joke, what the girls said was true though, you had four of the five families at that trial stationed here in the ward this entire time, and when he figures out who it is, you're going to be pissed at that.'_

 _'We're connected through our parents quartet, and the rest of the gang was tied together through our families, what's left of the eleven is my quartet, so we need to stay on that dream suppressant, doc you and Jenkins are the only ones who can do it now, give them the choice here, reactivated or we call the entire parental gang here to deal with them, though with four fifths of it coming in tonight, they're going to kill when they hear this tomorrow, while Henderson and Janson would be interested to know that their missing felon is here, if you just dropped the bomb to your team now.' he said and I nodded to that as I looked at her with a smile._

 _"Jane, check him again, he's coming out of it." I said and she ran several tests and looked at me in amazed disbelief. "He's come out of it, she wasn't lying on that either, well that has to be a medical miracle, I never saw a patient pull out of a coma that quickly." she said and I sighed. "Long story, the sedatives just got neutralized and he's come out of it that helps. Out of eight members of our group we lost four, but their parents are going to kill the duo." I said and she nodded as Daniel walked back into the room then, after dealing with the girls._


	19. 19: Truths Revealed

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: From here the rest of the adults learn the truth as they get ready for when they start dealing with Krueger coming back, but this is when the trio's parents and parental gang learn the truth of what their ex-gang member's decision has done to them...**

 **Chapter 19: The Parental Quintet Get The Truth**

 _"No kidding Erin said to call Donald if there was a problem and this is definitely considered that, alright I'm calling Erin now." Daniel said and we nodded as he got on the radio. "Erin you read, it's Jenkins?" he asked and I heard her a minute later. "Yeah Daniel I read you, what's wrong?" he asked and he explained it. "You remember when you told Neil to call you if he had serious information regarding the kids?" he asked her._

 _"Yeah I do, what's wrong?" she asked him and I took a deep breath. "Doctor, your son's entire gang wound up in here, it's about your toddler gang, they're all here, and as to how, does the name Fred Krueger mean anything to you?" I asked and that did it as she quickly responded her tone turning dangerous at that then as she said it. "Krueger, he landed my son and his friends in there, and they were hiding that from me, alright I'm getting Claire we'll be there in fifteen minutes." she said and I nodded to that._

 _"Yeah I cracked the code here, we solved the suicide outbreak, but I need the four of you up here, to discuss this with you and Donald's already here. And you're not going to like the news at all, because it's scandal number two regarding your original block." I told her and I heard an adult version of Taryn's voice say it for her. "Alright we'll be there in in a few minutes, if the kids are awake, we want to see them." she said and nodded to that gently._

 _"Alright that's two, James is on the same frequency that Jared is on, but that's all of them, get ready James is going to kill when he hears this." he said and I nodded as he shifted frequencies. "Jenkins to Kincaid and Peterson, Jim, Jared, you read me?" he asked and I heard an older version Joey's voice answer him. "Yeah Daniel I read you, what is it?" he asked him, before I heard an older version of Kincaid at that. "Jared, that you man?" he asked and I heard him answer that."_

 _Hearing that I heard Jared answer him with a tone of surprised, but happy shock in his voice as he said it. "Jim, yeah it's me and if he's getting in contact with both of us here, alright what happened, is my son alright?" he asked and I swallowed. "Guys I got some bad news, but it has to do with an old felon you dealt with twelve years." I said and James answered that. "Which felon if you're bringing that up and you called us and anyone else in our gang, because if this is serious, I need to know that now Doctor?" he asked me._

 _"Does the name Fred Krueger mean anything to you guys?" I asked them and that did it. "Krueger, what happened, is my son alright?" he asked and I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this guys, but the reason the kids wound up in here is because of him, as to how, you better come here, because we lost half of your sons' toddler gang." I said and James's tone shifted and I knew he was pissed._

 _Alright I'm getting Anna, Jared get Sally, if the rest of the quartet are called in, we're meeting up there, guys where in the hospital are you?" he asked and I answered that. "I'm on the fourth floor, it's the medical department and it's serious, and you're not going to like it when we tell you." I said and Jared answered that. "Alright, we're on our way, be there in fifteen minutes." he said and I nodded to that._

 _"You old fools get ready you're in deep shit at the moment." Max growled and I nodded in agreement. "How's it going downstairs at the moment?" I asked and he sighed. "He's quiet at the moment, but it's not going to be easy explaining this to them, because half of what is left of their family is gone, and we're going to have to tell them everything, Kincaid's tone sounds just like mine is where the kids are concerned then."_

 _"Doc, you're going to have to tell them of what they're doing to you and we tell them that the old fools drove a wedge into her progress and here's the problem, they just shoved six months worth of progress down the drain, it's going to take a year for her to heal emotionally now." he said and I slumped into the chair then at that._

" _She was doing fine for a couple days and now this, Erin and her mother are going to be furious at this when they hear this. She's made her choice and I'm it, she chose me as her adoptive father, with our bond, I'm not just leaving her now." I said and she nodded to that. "If she's chosen you, they're not going to care she's not letting go now, and are going to accept you as a member of the gang, like Donald said." Jenkins said to me then._

 _Before she could say anything I heard a deeper version of Kincaids voice call out to Jenkins then. "Daniel we're here, where are you?" he asked and he quickly called back to him. "Jim, we're in Joey's medical room, second on the left man." he said and I then heard eight people walk in the door then and turned to see three adult versions of my male patients and one adult version of my second youngest. "What happened here if you dragged in Krueger doctor?" James asked and I sighed as I answered him, before I could though Jared looked at his son._

 _" What the hell happened to him, son can you hear me?" he asked latching on to his hand, and I watched as Joey tightened his grip in his hand, as Daniel quickly removed the breathing tube and he shifted position again. "Son just relax its okay." Jared said gently to him as he started breathing on his own then before his eyes opened up then to look at us. "Dad?" he asked and Jared smiled in relief at hearing that. "Yeah son, just rest you can tell me tomorrow night, were they in there with you?" he asked and Joey nodded as he answered him then._

 _"I think when you neutralized the dose they gave her, you just did it for all of us, the bastard knocked Nancy unconscious, but Kin and I are snapping out of it, though at the moment they're in there talking to each other, so that helps. But she pushed me out first doc, so I could explain this to you of what happened today." he said and we all nodded in relief at that._

 _"You guys meet up downstairs, before coming up here?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yeah we did, Erin said your sister got admitted on Monday, was the entire gang here this entire time?" Claire asked him and he nodded and he explained it to them. "Who's left of the eleven of us now exactly, baby?" Anna asked and he sighed. "It's the girls, Kin and me, we lost four this week and Derek Jacobs was also murdered."_

 _"But of ten patients he had, he lost five this week and past three months, Aunt Anna. She was hoping to find us, because every time she went in. She saw the murders piling up, but she never saw us. Looking for us all this time, her voice kept calling out to us mentally and I'm not sure why, till we got the answer to that question, this afternoon." he said and Erin sat down on the bed at that remark as she answered him._

 _"Her memories of you were beginning to come back, oh god no, she's been dreaming about us all this time leading into when the riot at the pool party happened. And suddenly it switches from us to these nightmares and it puts her in here and you get reunited with each other?" she asked and he nodded to her. "The added reaction resulted in breaking down the front door when she got admitted, as she called out to us."_

 _"The added side effect with our toddler bond enabled the gang to hear my voice finally, but it was tonight I broke through what he did. And my power, my dream power broke through and I saved the trio, before he nearly killed the girls. Just as the doc buried him at the time, but I'm not sure what happened to the duo. But we're the only ones to make it out alive tonight." he said and they nodded as James said it firmly then._

 _"My son got admitted two months in, are you saying all of you were here all this time, and they never told us, why exactly?" he asked and he nodded with a sigh. "_ _Yeah Kin arrived first and we started arriving one by one, Kris's arrival snapped our toddler bond back into place, because our emotional link reactivated itself and she could start hearing everything I was saying to her that way, and the connection kept getting stronger."_

 _"Every day at the time, but our speculations started reactivating on that till we saw the photos and one of mine was the entire gang in one piece and she saw the five of you and that did it for her. After she explained the truth of connection she had to us and you, the four us: Taryn, the guys and me, we knew you were going to kill the duo when you found out about this at the time." he said and they nodded as James went for the next._

 _"You're right, we would, so let me guess, but looking at you guys she added the thirty years to your voices and faces and came up with the guys, Taryn and me?" he asked and Joey nodded. "Elaine, Donald, your father and I were a quartet all our lives leading up to when we had to separate, son. Whatever she told you regarding Krueger was true, we never had a hand in it, but we all share the guilt, Rick did the deed at the time."_

 _"But though we wanted him dead, we didn't want his death on our conscious at the time, for Marge, she was so loaded with guilt she started drinking way too much. But separating you guys from each other, and us from her: the trio, Rob and me, was the hardest choice we could ever make now. We never wanted to separate from her or from you, and she was clinging to the guys and me the day we did, not want to let go."_

 _"What she also told you was true, regarding the quartet and me, we replaced Rick from the day she was born. But every time he tried to pick her up, she started crying and hold her arms out to one if the ten of us. Saying, in baby language, that we were her father, and he was a stranger to her. With us back together finally, I know she's going to say it for real and he's nailed the damn coffin shut now." he said and Joey nodded to him._

 _"Whatever you could class that too has to be the connection though, because something she told me doesn't make sense here. But she mentioned that our memories were beginning to come back in our dreams?" he asked and Jack answered that one. "Yeah, sometimes memories that are too painful to remember. We, as adults, choose to forget and in the case of you kids we want you to forget, but this was considered a trauma."_

 _"For you guys, so suddenly meeting at 15 to 16 years old, it's like you're meeting for the first time, when in truth you were raised together. But your memories were returning in lieu of dreams and that's the problem, sometimes once the face of your trauma starts clearing. You start asking questions and once you do that, you start talking about it till you start thinking about it and then start dreaming about it till it breaks down the door."_

 _"Which is the case here, you were starting to remember what you were like together and then his face, before he died, came back as well and you banded together. If Nancy also knows, she's had her own encounter with the bastard and it possibly killed the boys and Tina as well. But we raised you together from birth, son." he said and Joey nodded. "In this case she remembered the trial, but that did it finally now."_

 _"But half on Monday, half last night and as a result the second Adam tried it on her, and I don't know it this was a sting operation or not, but the total recall hit so hard that she described to the trio and me what she remembered of you when we were four to five and added the years to our faces at the time and said we were your cub versions." he said and the duo hid a smile at the wording as James answered him at that._

 _"You mean our thirty four year old selves, she figured out we're the adult versions of you and it triggered a recall. There a reason they did that here, because if it was illegal they're in deep trouble, you kids are our Cubs and if anything happens to you and they're in deep shit for it?" he asked and Joey nodded as he shifted position. "How long have you spent looking for Adam exactly?" he asked and he answered that gently._

 _"Five years now, why?" he asked and he sighed. "That's the illegal area you just mentioned Uncle James. Aunt Erin when Dr. Gordon called you in and you walked into the examination room he was standing right there." he said to and she moved closer to him. "The orderly, he's been hiding in plain sight this entire time. As for number two, Will was my room-mate we found each other because that's the other circle now."_

 _"Your missing parasite is hiding in plain sight Uncle Elliot, said parasite's trial the one that brought you, the Caulfields, Thompsons, Lanes, Greys, Lantzes and Parkers, or Andersons together for the first time in three years." he said and he nodded slowly as Claire said it for him. "Aw crap, she was sitting in front of me and Elliot the day of the trial and turned around to look at me with a gentle smile on her face at the time."_

 _"If she was remembering that than she remembered that Donald, Peter, Sarah and John, were at the trial as well, as the quartet and Wendy, damn it, alright, alright, I get it. She figured it out simply by adding on the eight to nine years to my daughter's features that I'm the adult version of my daughter and realized that she found the girls and you, Roland, Philip and Will by doing that?" she repeated and he nodded to answer that._

 _"Why the hell was she at the trial, exactly?" Jared asked and she sighed as she answered him. "Rick was loaded and she wasn't leaving him alone with her, though Terry was in the house. And decided to bring her with up her so she could see us and the sextet at the time. But she got a first class lesson in law and order and as a result, she ended having Adam's face burned into her memory, but that's the last time she saw the trio,"_

 _"Before they died or were killed I don't know which, but the last time she saw Donald was at the restaurant, and I don't know what happened, but Erin was pissed and as was Daniel." she said and he nodded. "I'll explain that one later boys, but to get back the matter at hand. I take it the second Taryn dropped the last name that did it?" Erin asked and he nodded as he answered her at that with an aggravated and exhausted sigh._

 _"Yeah the entire total recall hit last night, she remembers everything now. As for him, she found him in the same way and figured it out that the medical duo are completely innocent and with that in mind, you're going to kill him for his other demeanor here, because he tried it with the girls repeatedly." he said and he nodded with a furious look at that as Jack went for the next question, before Elliot said it to him gently._

 _"I don't think he was doing that on purpose, he was looking for someone connected to his trial. Someone who'd remember him as he was at his arraignment, son, as it is, if he was really going to try it, he'd have dragged the girls into the bathroom. This was to get your attention and he'd blow the whistle on himself by exposing himself to us finally." Elliot said and Jack looked at him at that remark as he said it to him with a growl._

 _"Whoever he is, he'd better get ready for the beating now, because the girls have ten furious father bears now, son what happened tonight if you had to get us exactly?" he asked and Joey explained that to him. "After learning who it was they had working here, she waited till this afternoon to drop the news to Nancy and Dr. Gordon, but we gained some information in that as well, and she figured out who the catalyst was in her case."_

 _"Needless to say the guys and I were pissed when we found out, because she'd been holding in three years worth of anger that we managed to get her to vent on Tuesday, and he just caused a relapse for it, but we found out who we'd been dreaming about this afternoon, and Nancy told us everything, but Kristen's information to her triggered her total recall of us, you, and our familial gang connection and everything that came with it, but hearing that your missing parasite was hiding in plain sight pissed her off even more." he said and took a deep breath as he got ready to drop the bomb then._

 _I knew they were going to be furious at this as he explained what happened that day as he shifted position and Sally and Jared sat on the edge of his bed then."During a Ro-test this afternoon we were working out how to deal with your unexplained suicide outbreak and its source got its hands on me and put me into a coma, but we solved your outbreak for you, and you're not going to like what caused it here either." he said and Jack sighed._

 _"How exactly, what caused you to get put into a coma in the first place?" Jack asked him gently and he explained it to them, and I knew they were going to kill the bastard's and the duo when they heard this. "These dreams went from the subconscious to reality, did Uncle Donald mention the burn mark on Nancy's arm that wasn't there before?" he asked and the quartet all nodded. "Yeah he did, but what caused it?" he asked and Joey explained that to him._

 _"In there everything is real, every injury, and accident that cause the injury, are duplicated like you get it for real out here and it shows up on the body in the exact places it happened in there, if you need further proof look at their arms and shoulders, but this scar wasn't done by me, I didn't do this, he possessed my scissors and sliced my arm. She and Kin didn't cut their wrists, he simulated it in the bathroom and it was like they sleepwalked into the bathroom grabbed the razors and did it themselves."_

 _"As for the quartet Aunt Erin, he didn't jump out of the window, the bastard threw him off the ledge of one of the catwalks in there and the landing severed the nerves connecting his legs to his back, Taryn wasn't taking drugs either, he was dosing her with the heroin in there, the final dose was the one that put her in here, Philip ran for it in there, tripped and fell right into a water boiler in there, but the actions out here lead him right to their pool and he nearly drowned that way, as for Jenny, she wasn't the one who caused that burn on her arm."_

 _"Her intention was setting the bastard on fire by using a bottle propane in there, but the jolt caused half the bottle to wind up on her clothes and she got too close to a burning hot pipe in there, the contact set her shirt on fire and the sleeve gave a second degree burn to her arm, but that explains the injuries that weren't there before one night, but were there the next morning." he said and they nodded as James asked the next question for all of them._

 _"What the hell happened to you in there, if it caused this on your chest, and they fired him and your sister, while breaking medical orders where your twin is concerned?" James asked and he sighed. "He tricked me by using one of the nurses to do it and got his hands on me, to explain that if captured in there we go into a coma which explains this, but I was barely out for six hours when Simms reports him to get him out of the way."_

 _"After a quick decision the girls, Will and Kin went in after me and the duo were murdered, but the ones mainly to blame here for the quartet and Derek are the second in command of the psychiatric team and the leader of it, Dr. Gordon and Nancy are innocent, the duo could have killed her though, her strength was at fifty before the outbreak ended tonight, she's too weak to pull her and Nancy out right now, because she's had that relapse finally what they did finally caused it." he said and James looked at me in shock. "Simms and Carver are the ones responsible for this?" he asked and he and I nodded as he explained it further to them,_

 _"But this is more dangerous than you think here." he said and Erin crouched in front of him then. "Why exactly baby?" she asked and he explained the information I needed to know. "If she goes in and someone is with her and if she's killed it will kill whoever she's connected to or leave them trapped in there and their bodies in a permanent coma, if you have to put the two together from now on Doc, at this rate this just traumatized her for life, we can't be separated a second time, not after she just found us finally, she needs us." he said and they all nodded with beyond furious looks at that._

 _"By finding you, she was hoping she'd see us finally for the first time in eleven years, aside from the minor group get together at the trial and whoever killed two thirds of your gang just traumatized her for life, eleven years, it took just seeing our photos to know she found you and she sees us now and she's not letting go this time, she's been hoping for years she'd see us and finding you was enough to know that we'd put the gang back together when we found and with that in mind her wish is being granted here." Claire said and Elliot nodded in agreement._

 _"Don't worry, she's not losing us a second time, Our previous decision is shut down for good, it's going to be okay, son, just rest." Jared said and he nodded. "At this point she needs to see you, her memories of us are back completely now, dad, and Simms and Carver just destroyed her progress, having the gang back in one piece was healing the damage Richard had done to her three years ago she was making progress and they destroyed it by getting the quartet killed and Rodriguez trying it on her, a weeks worth of progress flushed down the drain to save their asses, do what you have to, but take them down for this." he said and he looked at me._

 _"How much progress did she make since I brought her in Neil?" Erin asked and I explained it to her. "Enough that I was taking Rick's place, by my count barely three days in and she didn't want to let go, so with that she made close to six months in a week, with the three of us and the kids and Nancy, we did sixty to seventy percent, and they just killed a third of it, by getting the quartet killed, they set her back by five, but you get your gang back in one piece and together she'll be healed within nine months." I said and she nodded with a furious look at that as he finished his sentence with a furious, but pained look in his eyes as he finished his sentence._

 _"The only ones left of our block family gang are me, her, Kin and Nancy, we just found each other and that was healing the damage and they were making decision after decision to break your orders Dr. Adams, finally going to far tonight said decision kills two at once and she nearly dies and us with her, the doubled dose at her weight right now could have killed her, she lost fifteen pounds in five months as a result of the bastard, which explains her complexion, no rest and not eating enough if you recall that old rule trying to keep herself going with one by eliminating the other and then to top it off the cycle and all four together explains why she looked like she did when you brought her in, the bastard framed her for that as well."_

 _"I don't care of Simms opinion now time to tie it up, we need the eight of you back up here tomorrow night, and get Aunt Elaine she needs to know we found him for you and solved your suicide outbreak for you, she also needs to see all of you face to face now, Uncle Damian and Uncle Rob find out they're going to kill him by beating the crap out of him though."_

 _"But the added bad news is that with Uncle Donald like he is right now, she needs to hear his voice and it's best if she sees and hears from all four of you, he's back to normal, the bastard just returned him to what he was like when we were little and you'll find out everything tomorrow night if we pull a sting and she needs to see the eight of you now." he said and we all nodded with a furious look at that information then as Jack looked at me._

 _"What did they do to my son exactly what happened this week?" he asked and before I could answer James read the blood tests Jane gave him and his eyes flared up in anger then. "Our youngest was nearly killed tonight, as was Nancy, my son, and Joey." he said, before Jared saw something else in it and looked at Erin. "Erin whatever ended up in your reel of junkies, there's a trace of it in her system here." he said and she took it and read through it and her eyes. narrowed in anger at that. "Her mother never took drugs and she'd never take this shit either, whoever was holding them here spiked whatever she drank with that crap and did it on purpose, emotional breakdown, release, and she's so furious this added on to the explosion."_

 _"Whoever framed her for that is getting their asses kicked for it." she growled angrily then and I could tell Jack read what I was about to say next as he spoke it out loud, it'd been close to an hour and the pain of losing two more was taking hold as Jenkins looked at me then."I think I better explain this, before you see them." Jenkins said and he looked at the quartet gently._

 _"What happened, exactly, I didn't see them yet?" I asked and he sighed. "I got a good look, it's the same as the quintet when the trio were murdered six years ago and Philip and Jennifer this week, Taryn looks like she got twice the dose that landed her in here in the beginning and Will got several knife blows to the upper shoulder and chest, and they nailed the brachial artery, the razors hit the muscle and artery, I tried my best guys, I'm sorry." he said and I nodded as I felt my heart start breaking at the loss of two more of my patients, my kids, as the quartet looked at him in pained disbelief as Jack said it for all of them._

 _"Where's my son, what do you mean, what happened to our children?" Jack said frantically and I tried to hold it in as I tried to get the words out as he looked at me then as his eyes gentled as he said it softly. "Something else caused this, it's not suicide, what happened, I can see you're about to break here, what aren't you telling us here and take your time?" he asked softly and I swallowed as I answered him. "Look at Nancy's arm, the glove that killed those kids before is back in use now only as a paranormal Jack the Ripper." I told him and they looked at me in shock at that. "Him, the parasite Joey was talking about has that glove, glove, dear god."_

 _"The glove, you can't mean Krueger, the Springwood Slasher's glove do you?" Erin asked in shock and I nodded. "Yeah I do mean him, Nancy's trio were murdered by him, I lost five because of him and we've had fifty innocent lives destroyed thanks to whoever came up with that decision, because it's now traumatized her for life, and the nail in the coffin is whoever did choose that is not getting near her anymore either, she figured it out within twenty minutes of hearing why the bastard was after them and came to the only conclusion we didn't in your suicide outbreak and solved it for you." I said with a growl and James eyes narrowed in shock._

 _"No it can't be, he's dead, it couldn't be?!" James said in shock and I shook my head, "Look at his chest, you got the coroner report on Tina, check for yourself." I said and Erin pushed the gown back and removed the bandage from Joeys chest then. "Jared check this out." she said to him and he saw the marks and his eyes flared up in shocked anger then. "Get the tape, and it better have audio I want to know what happened before Billy and Taryn were murdered." he said and Jake nodded and left to get a TV and the tape and dragged it into the room._

 _"What happened, before you went to get Donald?" Erin asked and I explained that. "I met a nun who seemed to know the bastard's origins and background, and told me to bury him, and I buried him in the junkyard, the key wound up being holy water, because I just purified the site, I don't know how long it's going to last, but it's enough he's out of commission for a while." I said and she nodded to that._

 _After getting the tape into the machine I watched what happened and seeing him unconscious as she sat next to him, and her holding his hand, her green eyes blazing in anger at this. 'Let him go you bastard.' I heard her say and then saw slash marks writing out a message to her. 'Oh my god!' she said as the message finished itself off and I felt my rage go through me at that. "The asshole, whoever did this is getting his head torn off for this." Jared growled dangerously as he finished saying that she then looked at Adams._

 _"Jane field report what happened to Philip and Jennifer?" she asked and she passed the records to her and James read through it as his eyes flared up in anger at it, as Jared read it over his shoulder with a furious look in his brown eyes. "Jack, Elliot come here, you're not going to believe these coroner reports whatsoever, because they're as sick as it gets." she said and they walked over and read through them as their eyes flared up in anger at this as Jared said it for all of them._

 _"Arms and legs slashed open, arteries exposed completely, cigarette burns on the arm and head thrown through the tv in the rec room, a TV that is eighteen inches above her head and seven feet off the floor, no human serial killer can do this, it would take a particular warped poltergeist to do it, like the ghostly trio or Beetlejuice, but it's completely homicidal, almost like it was targeting us in the first place, like it was a message aimed at us and Nancy, but that's impossible." Jared said to him and James looked at the image of Joey's chest then._

 _"If there's anything to point that out for sure, I need to know that now." Elliot said and I thought it over, before looking at Max. "Max what happened to the puppet Philip was working on, before he died?" I asked and he thought it over. "The cord lines it was hanging from were cut, it's probably under the bed, if the bastard possessed it." he said and I nodded as Adams said it for me. " Go get it, and keep from waking up Roland when you do it, they need a night to sleep this off after what they've been through tonight, and this is the first night of real rest they've had since the outbreak got started." she said he nodded as he went to get it._

 _"She was telling him, whoever he is, to let Joey go, and this was his response Jared, 'come and get him, bitch', almost like they knew each other and faced off before, but the last encounter, before the outbreak hit was when Donald stopped calling us and that was six years ago, when the trio and Marge were murdered, and Donald said she had yanked 'his' hat off his head, oh my god, the bastard wasn't dead after all this time, he's been turned into the nightmare version of his alias." James told them and Elliot slammed his leg into the cart at that._

 _"All this time we thought we was dead, the bastard was waiting for us to let our guards down here, before he started attacking our kids." Jared growled and Erin's eyes narrowed in rage at that. "Tina, Rod, Glen and the quartet and the only ones left are Roland, Joey and the girls, alright that's it, he's not getting to them as well here, and with that, we're losing them over our dead bodies." she said with a furious growl and they all nodded in agreement to that as Elliot summed it up to them as his eyes went dangerous as he put it together._

 _"In other words, he's not only a homicidal maniac, he's now become the dream version of his alias, twelve years to the date we take him down and thanks to that he's now a homicidal maniac with poltergeist abilities as well, and he targeted us, because we're the ones who took him out, and he's killing our kids in payback." he said and Jack answered him at that as he said it for all of them then as he summed up what I was telling them. "Springwood Slasher, as in the poltergeist version of Jack the Ripper and we're the ones getting targeted for it, seventy percent of the original block is dead now, and the catalyst..., damn it Rick you just destroyed us."_

 _"You want to stay alive you idiot you better stay out of town or the guys and I are killing you ourselves for this, because you killed our kids thanks to your decisions, I don't care what you say now, you're not coming near her ever again you stupid son of a bitch, she belongs to us now, you've been replaced, she's not yours anymore she's made her choice and we're who she chose now." Jack said with a growl as he slumped into the chair by his bed. "Don't worry baby, we're not leaving you, we're not going anywhere." he said softly to her, though she was in the other room, as he refocused then as he looked at the seven then to put it into wording then._

 _"Rick's decision caused this, I should have remembered this, dream lore 101." he said and she turned to him. "What's it say about Krueger, honey, if he turned into this?" Erin asked and he sighed as he wiped the tears off his face as he leaned forward as he looked at her then. "Dream lore had its own brand of cliches here, but there were supposed theories of a trio of dream demons roaming the minds of the living till they found the the most dangerous, evil, twisted person in existence and when found they gave him the power to cross the line and turn our dreams into reality, that was no theory honey, it's all true, and it's staring us in the face now, Krueger was that man that was chosen for this, by taking him down we turned him into this."_

 _"This wasn't by accident guys, it's not a suicide outbreak in town at all, it's intended, Joey's chest wasn't an accident, the bastard was sending her a message, he's not a poltergeist, he's been possessed, the son of a bitch is a dream menace now, we turned him into a dream stalker by going with Rick's decision, we lost seventy seven kids, Marge and a gym teacher who got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time thanks to that decision and it's because the bastard had been possessed the night we took him out._

 _"And as for how there's always a key to something like this, the said key are some of the biggest sins an adult can make where private justice and the paranormal are concerned, every King novel, every scary movie/serial killer flick shared all of these things and they've all come out in the last ten years, think about it, King used the paranormal in nearly all of his stories, the big ones are the ones we should have checked into here."_

 _"I mean think about it, Voorhees, the Haddonfield murders, Poltergeist, and a dozen other small towns winding up with their own brand of paranormal psychotics and poltergeist intrusions, if Donald barely survived the fight tonight it's because of this, Crystal Lake, Haddonfield, Gatlin, Tarkers Mills, Derry and a dozen other small towns just like them, what was the theme for every psycho or paranormal monster that came out of them, they always shared the exact same pieces of clues and that's your area Elliot you're the one with homicide training aside from Donald." he said and Elliot said it for her, his blue eyes lighting up in a fury at that._

 _"Private justice, the way that sheriff in Silver Bullet put it-it was always a step and a half away from lynch mobs here, we decided to destroy his equipment in beginning, because it was safer, and we get justice in the right way as well, but murdering in cold blood is the same as selling your soul to the devil, we did it to protect the kids and the entire junior population."_

 _"By murdering in cold blood, it was a sacrilege, murder is a crime against nature and is just another step to winding up in hell if you're a turning into a psychotic at this rate with no remorse for your actions, we've had that regret ever since we made that choice, by disgracing the burial grounds and that is another sacrilege, we chose a junkyard rather than the graveyard as his burial site, and Neil took care of that for us."_

 _"As to how Neil purified the site by use of the Catholic final rights system, so he's neutralized, and the big one here where private justice is concerned is vengeance in cold blood and the one doing it is..., drinking, damn it that's it, Rick gave him the key to turn into this by killing him in vengeance and he was drunk when he did it that night, we did it to protect our children, he did it to exact vengeance for Danny and he was drunk when he did it."_

 _"If she figured this out and explained it to the quartet they don't blame us for protecting them, but he killed their brothers and sisters to exact vengeance on our entire gang and it's because of Rick's decisions, alright who out of you figured it out so fast." he growled and I nodded as I answered him then to explain that, before I could though I saw the look on Max's face and saw a look of hatred and anger so strong that I knew he found it._

 _"To answer your question Elliot, Walter did, he summed it up for me and our team, including the quartet, we're looking at seventy seven teenage deaths and two adults as well, so twenty, before he died, three six years ago, twelve at the pool party, fifty five thanks to the outbreak and and four more this week, and two adults on top of them and we lost a fifth to suicide here in the ward guys, and with that in mind here."_

 _"James, you better check this out, I just found the proof you needed here where the bastard is concerned right now, I found Philips initials on this puppet, but I don't recognize the other four, aside from Derek, who killed himself." he said and he passed it to him then and I watched as their eyes narrowed in rage at that._

 _"We got it alright, these are his features, they're severely burned, but it's him and the letters are his initials, F.K. Fred Krueger, but the next question is in who's blood did he write it with on this thing, to answer your question Max, the initials were pointing out to the members of our familial gang starting with the oldest, M.T. happens to be Donald's wife Marge, though they divorced when Nancy was twelve, the others are T.H.G. that's Tina, R.J.L. that's Rod and G.P.L. is Glen, alright that's five, but who's blood were they written in exactly?" he asked and I looked at her._

 _"Let me guess, the middle initials are their fathers?" Derek asked and James nodded. "Yeah J.L. is John Lane and P.L. is Peter Lantz, they were the fathers of Nancy's quartet, in Tina's case, the H. stood for her paternal grandmother Hannah, Donald was doing fine till they died, though he was a tough worker, he'd do anything to protect the girls, but he would never decide on vigilante justice or private justice and lynch mobs, neither would the rest of us."_

 _"Richard though, after her cousin was killed that was it, he didn't want to listen to our opinions of the right way to do this and suggested we do it ourselves he was also getting sick of being part of the gang, part of the whole and decided on separation, it's not the case any more, she's not losing us this time and he comes back and he's not going near her anymore either." Jared growled and I smiled in acknowledgement to that. "I was going to suggest that to the seven of you when I released them actually, I've taken his place now, but between the six of us that does it where she's concerned right now, because Donald's not letting him near her right now."_

 _"Donald is barring him from her for life, and if he comes back, beyond loaded, he's having him committed." I said and she and Elliot nodded. "We should have done that, before this happened, vengeance is no excuse for murder, we all lose someone we love, but just because we lost them it's no excuse to sentence others to death or vigilante justice. He lost his god damn mind and was needing serious help, who'd she choose if she knows now?" Jack asked and I sighed. "She chose us, with Donald back to normal that's helping, but she needs all of us now, none more than you five and me, I've taken his place completely now, while Walter and Max filled in your spots as her paternal trio when she arrived." I said and they all nodded to that as I finished up, before I could Jared looked at me at that._

 _"Ours, you mean James and me, alright we appreciate that guys, thanks for taking care of her for us, alright she evidently figured it out and lost her temper finally when she heard you and her sister were fired, but to go back to that puppet, who's blood was it written in exactly?" he asked and I thought it over, before turning to Adams then. "I'm not too sure, but we found blood all over the hall that night when he was killed and as to who's blood he's used to write that, it's time to run a DNA test, because it's the only option now. We better run a test on it." I said and she took the puppet and she ran a blood test and then came back twenty minutes later._

 _"The blood is Philip's guys, I ran a secondary blood test on Taryn and Elliot you're not going to like this, but we had a secondary catch we never caught before, the girls kept panicking when they heard the word sedation, I know the bastard is child molester, but why would they panic like that now?" she asked and their eyes narrowed in rage as James answered her._

 _"A piece of revenge that would cause the person who did it to wind up dead where the girls fathers and uncles are concerned when they hear it and if I find anything at all like that I'm killing him for a second time, because the girls mean everything to us, and if he had we'd kill him a second time." he growled and she looked at him in shocked disbelief at that. "Oh my god you mean he was trying to?" she asked him and the quartet all nodded with pissed looks._

 _"Another act of revenge in our case for the five of us who have girls, and it's every father's worst nightmare where his daughter is concerned, the very reason Nancy backed into Donald and why Natalie needed him protecting her, and if Kristen had a full blown panic attack tonight as well, she was determined to stay awake, to protect themselves from a rapist, they were staying awake for hours on end to keep him from get his disgusting hands on them in that way." he growled with a dangerous look in his eyes then as I told him what Nancy told me then._

 _"The bastard you tried to stop then didn't stay dead guys, evidently whatever did this was searching for the most dangerous, twisted person in existence and chose him, what's area number two aside from the murders, if he's seeing this eye for an eye exactly?" I asked and Erin's eyes narrowed in anger as she explained that. "His daughter was six years old when the first five were murdered and his wife saw the equipment after seeing the souvenirs at the time."_

 _"He killed his wife, Loretta, and his daughter saw the equipment, best guess is she figured it out, but was asked not to tell, after she saw him kill her mother, or just saw the ends of the beating he gave her that day, but she didn't keep that promise, because he scared her and she told Perry's wife, who was her kindergarten teacher, who then told him and he arrested him without a warrant, and we took his daughter and she was put into protective custody and we put her in the town orphanage till we caught him finally after we got the tipoff by Jennifer Perry."_

 _"After hearing she saw that, I spoke to Uncle Bill and we put her into foster care and in the orphanage, before she was adopted and he lost his mind completely after that and killed ten more, before Perry did it out of order and Williamson forgot to sign the warrant in the right place and it blew our hopes of him winding up in jail and getting the electric chair for it."_

 _"We were all pissed that he got off on a technicality, and after a block gang meeting, decided on burning the equipment, then when he tried it a second time with any of the kids in our neighborhood, Derek or Paul was tailing him and catch him in the act and we'd have him executed by the electric chair, keeping our gang in one piece, but Rick decided on killing him ourselves and then separating." she said and I nodded as I looked at Max. "Max get the model, guys I think you should see this, because whatever she's been dreaming about has to do with his house." I said and they nodded as he left the room and I explained it to them as I controlled the amount of pain I was in then from losing five patients in three months now._

 _"After the riot at the pool party it started a minefield and hit their entire graduating class, he's the reason for the massacre in town and why we couldn't explain the suicides lately, and I lost four patients this week and five in three months, because they didn't do what should have done been in the first place and that was get the damn dream suppressant in here to end things, though Nancy nailed them to the wall, by dragging you, Elliot, her godmother and Donald into it, as it was now a cop threat, and I said the same thing, she couldn't take any more all nighters, without it putting her in the condition she's in now, and they caused a relapse as a result of what happened tonight." I told Erin and they nodded gently as Erin gently hugged me then._

 _"Whatever happened to our kids you're not responsible I can see that Neil, Carver, Simms, they killed my son didn't they?" she asked and I nodded to answer that as Max came in with it. "My god, that's what the house looks like now, alright if she panicked, I think whatever dream she had was because she saw the corpses of the kids he murdered over the last ten months and she didn't want to see that twice, but you better hear this from Roland, because they told each other everything." she added and I nodded as he thought it over and then turned to me then._

 _"Where's Nancy and Kristen?" James asked and I lead them to the room they had the girls in and they walked over to her, as he ran a hand through her hair, she reached out to him and he took her hand as he tried to calm her down as Max moved forward, and he waved his hand to him to tell him wait as he took care of it. "I don't what it was he did to her, but when I do I'm killing him a second time for this." Jack growled and the trio nodded in agreement to that as James calmed her down._

 _"Baby, shh, it's okay, we're here." he said softly as he stroked his hand through her hair and I watched her lean her head against his arm as he continued in calming her then as Jared took the other side of her then. "It's okay baby, we're here, you're safe." he whispered and I saw what looked like a stuffed animal that she probably had when she was little get removed from Sally's bag and placed it under her arms and she pulled it against her._

 _"I take it you kept that?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah it was her favorite stuffed teddy, she took it everywhere with her when she was a toddler, I kept it after she left it with me for safe keeping." she said with a smile and I nodded as I looked at her with a gentle look then as Erin was looking over Nancy then and turned her hand over and I saw a bandage there and she removed it and I saw a cut the size of a quarter at the corner of her hand by her thumb._

 _"I found a cut on her palm here boys, it looks like she got a hold of a big piece of glass in there, alright he said that if you got captured in there it puts you into a coma and if you get hurt in there..., holy shit Neil did you find any bruises on her in the last four days since I brought her in?" Erin asked quickly and I nodded as I pushed the gown we put on her down slightly at the shoulder and showed them the bruises I saw. "I thought it was from her father when I saw that, and I was ready to call the cops for child abuse when I saw that." I told her and she nodded._

 _"Yeah well you had a right to, Ricks a chronic drunk, if he had hurt her now at this age, the guys would kill him for it." she said with a growl and I nodded. "She mentioned something on her shoulder." I said and she nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I'll explain it to you later, that is if Daniel didn't do it already for me, but this is something I hadn't told Jack yet, but the guys would kill him for this false attempt, let me guess they think Rick is the reason for this?" she asked and I nodded as James answered in shocked disgust at that._

 _"She would never do that to her mother or us, if this was a false attempt he framed her for trying it when her emotions were so damaged with Rick leaving, it left the door wide open for him to put her in here, oh he's a dead man now, he comes near her and I'm breaking his neck." he said with a growl and I nodded. "She and Donald told me the exact same thing, they were all framed for their attempts." I told him and he nodded with a furious look at that._

 _"Essentially the bastard turned him back to normal by him getting involved, he's like he was when you were still together, he's also now considering me a member of your gang as well with dealing with shutting the bastard down, I don't know how long this will last, but if it starts again, we do it as a gang and recommended suggestion is place the entire junior population on a dream suppressant to protect every kid in town." I said and they all nodded in relief to that._

 _"Whatever stunt he pulled is going to get his ass kicked when Elaine hears this, his nicknames resulted in him nearly getting shot or stabbed fifteen times when we graduated from college during the first five years, but it's only gotten worse since we separated and Marge finally had enough when Nancy was twelve and they divorced a year later after that." James said and I nodded as Erin finished his sentence then at that with a bemused smile on her face._

 _"The real truth is that part of the reason for that and why he shut down emotionally is because Marge was his soulmate, he loses the trio in one week and then loses her and that does it, he did his job, but without the girls, Elaine, the guys, their mothers and me, he was cut adrift, we hadn't seen or spoken to each other in a while, so he had no chance of a recovery till you came into his life now, by reporting it to you and you straight to him you just gave him a chance at redemption, by protecting the kids and bringing us back together tonight to deal with it."_

 _"By getting him involved, you just gave him a reason to face our past and live again, Elaine and the girls, as well as our sons, and our gang are his very reason for living now, he's going to be like Nancy now in making sure he stays the bastard's main antagonist, because he faced off with the bastard, if she pulls another test that caused this injury I'm seeing on her and Nancy, I'm making sure nothing else goes wrong here and with that, if she does it with all of us don't do anything stupid boys alright." Erin said and we all nodded in agreement to that._

 _"What was Donald's nickname in school exactly, if every criminal in town is afraid of him?" I asked and Jack chuckled as he answered me. "He's one of the enforcers within the team and tended to do stunts that wound up with him getting a concussion on more than one occasion, he's been like that since we were twelve and our parents got annoyed with it, but I just never expected him to try it when he's now a cop, because he's wound up with fifteen injuries by the time we were twenty five and thirty more in the last ten years alone, but if a criminal tries to make a run for it he goes after them by foot and arrests them and waits for his team to arrive so we can book them faster." he said and we nodded as Max looked at James and Jared then._

 _"How does she know you're right there exactly?" Max asked and he explained that to him. "Her bonds with us are so strong, she knows exactly who's near her, she also hasn't seen us in eleven years, which I can blame Rick for, but to her we're her adoptive parents, none more so than Sally and me, she's her godmother, whoever caused this is completely screwed when we get through with them." he said as his eyes shifted to the blood unit bags. "How much blood did she lose tonight from whatever he did to her?" he asked and she sighed as she answered._

 _Before she could though I looked at him. "How close was she to you three exactly, her bonds with the boys were so strong I've never seen a patient open up that fast right after getting here?" I asked and Jared answered me. "With Rick never around she turned to us, and she loved us like a father, the boys always kept her surrounded and she and Joey were practically twins at the time." he said and just then Walter walked in the door._

 _"Guys, good to see you." he said and James eyes narrowed at that voice, before he smiled. "Fast Catch, what are you doing here man?" he asked and he sighed. "I've been working here for the last eight years Jim, but she landed on something you're going to kill Carver for when you hear this, because the bastard has been hiding in plain sight, and I mean my sight no less, and with that once he gave me a couple of suggestions the bastard was screwed from the get go, because she did the exact same thing with Nancy and relaxed automatically Monday." he said and Jacks eyes narrowed at that. "What exactly?" he asked and I answered that question._

 _"She found Adam Rodriguez for you, he's working here under his first name and I just bagged him for it, because her memory of all of you is back completely now. The bad news is Simms and Carver have broken our code so seriously they're the ones who murdered your, Damian and Robs children and here's the reason why here, they never ran a background check on him, and she dropped certain information to me and I got a better look at him and saw him in the way she suggested and got him tonight." I said and passed them the record and they read through it._

 _"The rest of this is written in pen and in her handwriting, the bastard tried it on the girls, before she dropped the bomb on who she is." James growled and I nodded to answer him. "He's a dead man now, she's practically our daughter." Jack answered and he nodded and I looked at the trio. "Elliot I got him locked in detention right now, I padlocked the door shut and the lock is welded and he's sedated, so he's all yours." I said and he nodded with a dangerous look._

 _"Alright, before you lose your temper here he willingly turned himself into us once he realized who I am to you guys and the girls are your daughters." I added and they nodded in shock to that. "I've never seen a criminal willingly turn themselves into the cops, what happened last night to cause him to do that exactly?" Jack asked and I explained that to him then. "Once she dropped the bomb of who she was and that she's the fifteen year old version of Elaine he realized this meant he'd been found finally."_

 _"But hearing the duo were planning to plug every leak, he decided he wasn't following their ideas of getting themselves out of the hole and turn himself in and them with him, he gave me the pills he's taking and then told me we got a few rotten apples in the orchard working here as well to." I said and they nodded to that as Elliot answered me._

 _"What had you so pissed off when you called me in exactly?" he asked and I pulled the bottle we found out. "They didn't just screw with her physically and emotionally this week, but they drugged her as well, we found these in his pocket. Erin, the pills Daniel told me about, your outbreak of junkies and addicts, they spiked what she was drinking with one of these, both glasses, during dinner and a glass of ice water when she wrote up whatever letter she was writing to her mother about this." I said and passed him the bottle and his eyes flared up at that._

 _"Max if you found those letters we never got from the girls go get them now and if they're from the last four months, he's completely screwed now as are the psychiatric duo, if they were trying to keep that information from getting to me and Donald, because this is completely illegal here." Elliot said and he nodded and he left and he turned to me then about it._

 _"So you finally got him, let me guess the duo know that they're screwed now, because your team could hear if a blowtorch was being used on the door or on the bathroom wall right next to it, so they can help him escape and since the equipment is in the storage department in the next building, they can't cut through three locks at once to escape and with him sedated he's going to be sluggish and we'd catch him anyway, alright he's going back to jail finally and he's not going anywhere, what's the date we brought Kristen in exactly if this happened now?" he asked and I got ready to tell him._

 _Before I could Max came in then with the box of letters then. "I sorted through all of them, the ones that the girls were sending to you are at the top of the pile, evidently they were putting that in their letters for four months now guys." he said and he nodded as he read through what his daughter wrote down, and started going through each letter she wrote to him, one by one and his face turned red in anger._

 _"She mentions him in every letter she wrote to me and her mother the last four months, I'm a cop she wanted me protecting her and her voice only gets more panicked in each one, this latest one is just before she was murdered."_

 _"Listen to this,_ _ **'Dad, I need your help, I don't know who this bastard really is, but these attempts keep getting worse, tonight he tried a different approach, I'm halfway there physically in terms of recovery, but he's trying to use that against me now, after I refused the attempt he practically pulled me against him and I nearly screamed, knowing the quartet were in hearing range, the guys have been protecting Jenny and me whenever he's around the six months."**_

 ** _but I made it clear I was clean and I was staying that way, and if he kept it up I was telling Max, or Doctor Gordon, they're in charge of us here, after I warned him I was reporting him if he kept it up, he smirked and said who'd believe me, when I was committed for that damn drug."_**

 _ **"Kristen came to see me and I told her everything, and she had plans to catch him in the act, we were getting ready to report it if he kept it up, I'm lucky I've got my sister with me, but I'm afraid and I want to go home, I need you and mom."**_ _he read out and I felt my anger surge at that."Let me see Jenny's now." he said and he passed him a pile of thirty letters then, as he started reading through all of them his eyes narrowed dangerously, before he could say anything I saw Max pull one out and his eyes widened in shocked disbelief as he read it._

 _"Hold up, guys, Doctors, I just found one from Kristen here in the pile, and it's dated last night right after she had that total recall, listen to this,_ _ **'Dear mom, you're not going to believe this, but I've just been reunited with my gang, my toddler gang to be specific, the young intern who came to the house is not just any Nancy Thompson, but the same Nancy Thompson you spoke to at the trial, she's your Nancy, your God-daughter, the truth is the entire gang wound up in here, because we're all suffering the same nightmares and she's dealing with it herself."**_

 ** _"She asked you those questions, because she was trying to figure out how to help us, as for why, our bonds snapped back into place and we're back together finally, said decision was by acting on your authority and get us on the dream suppressant she's taking. Our shared dreams resulted in putting the entire gang back together, get that to their parents and quick, Aunt Erin doesn't know the entire gang is here, the psychiatric duo has been breaking every rule in the network, the big one being not checking the records of a criminal, before he's hired."_**

 ** _'The gang hasn't heard from their parents in four months, they're being held hostage, I remember everything now, Uncle Donald needs to be brought in mom, you need to snap out of it, only you can protect us, by destroying the bastard, but that brings it to your missing parasite, he's hiding in plain sight of a man who was at his trial and the older brother of Natalie's best friend, Brecker is working here in the hospital as is your old friend, 'Fast Catch', but I'm getting ready to drop the bomb to my psychiatrist, he's just like Uncle Donald was when we were little.'_**

 ** _'I know you need the truth here, but this is serious now, he was hiding in the exam room when you were being questioned by the nurses, but he was staying out of your sight to keep from getting recognized and here's the reason, Rodriguez, has been_** ** _here_** ** _this whole time, but that's why every pill bottle has the Medical duo's initials on them, those bottles are from this hospital, it's time to bust him and his accomplices now, and here's the reason, because 'we' lost two of our gang, in the last two days alone, we need you to come get us and get the cops involved A.S.A.P. and here's why, because you're going to kill the psychiatric duo when you hear this.'_**

 ** _' I found the parasite you were looking for, Adam Rodriguez is working here under his first name, he's here masquerading as an orderly, how I found him you're not going to like whatsoever either, but my psychiatrist has nothing to do with this, and neither does Jenkins or Adams, and the teenage team has no knowledge at all he's the parasite who's been on the loose."_**

 ** _"Adam Rodriguez is here masquerading as an orderly and he's going by his first name with the team, but the girls know he's dangerous for some reason, and I just got the reason, why and it resulted in a total recall of when I saw the quartet and their parents, the Whites and the Caulfields, Walter AKA 'Fast Catch' Bennett and Jeff Brecker, and they're also working here, they don't know he's working here, nor do the medical duo, all seven connections are here.'_**

 ** _"The psychiatric duo know they're screwed now with the fact I identified him, but the minute I tell Nancy they're completely screwed, because Nancy's activated her position as your proxy, she decided on being our link to you, but now it's getting to the point they're ready to do anything to keep from getting exposed now, if anything happens, I've got all the information you need to jail all three of them finally, but whoever I'm dreaming about is doing us one by one, whatever domino effect came up, resulted in a few things."_**

 ** _"But if we don't end this now, we're looking at the axe if we can't get rid of him once and for all, mom I know you're furious at Richard for leaving us and your losing the trio and Aunt Marge, but I need you back to what you were like before, I want you back to normal, get the guys fathers, and Taryn's dad we need all of you and soon, because we're running out of time here."_**

 _ **'The adult gang is getting put back together now, we lost six members of our family, we need to be in one piece now, we've got a scandal going here that needs your and the entire department's attention, code six seven Foxtrot, and code twelve Delta we need you here for the whole story, and our psychiatrist is on the edge of doing anything he can to make sure I completely recover from my condition, because I'm at the danger zone one more interruption and I'm having that relapse, we need you and their parents here to put an end to it. Hurry soon, I love you mom, Kristen.'**_ _She was getting ready to tell us the truth, before doing it tonight." he said, before pulling a second one out and I could tell whatever it said it finally pissed him off then._

 _"What did he try to do to her?" Elliot asked dangerously and I sighed. "Repeat performance of Natalie Adams and her trio rammed him into the wall." I said and he nodded with a beyond furious look. "Exact match or close to it?" Erin growled and I tried to answer that. "I don't know exactly." I said and then heard Kristen explain that to me. "He didn't get my shirt off, but it was heading in the direction of trying to force himself on me while tearing my pj shirt apart and pushing me back into the bathroom to do it." she said and I gave a mental nod to that._

 _"It was extremely close, he was about to shove her back into the bathroom while getting her shirt off and she mentally screamed for help to the duo and they rammed him into the door frame and he hit the latch, we found the orderly shirt and the collar was soaked in blood, he hit the key latch when they did it." I said and they nodded. "Mentally, you mean to tell me their toddler emotional bond is back in place?" she repeated and I nodded to answer that._

 _"Yeah that's exactly what I do mean Erin, evidently she called out to the duo and they risked getting detention to protect her." I said and they nodded to that as Walter tried to process her use of his alias. "Fast Catch, she remembers that?!" Walter said in shock and he nodded. "Six seven Foxtrot, code twelve Delta, what's that mean exactly?" Derek asked and Elliot answered that with a growl and I knew he was beyond pissed at what I explained to him._

 _"Malpractice and murder by breaking medical protocols, she was saying she needed us here, because she's on the edge of that relapse and needed it headed off anyway that we can, another reason is, if she figured it out now, they were eliminating that key witness by deliberately increasing the dose. Her mother is going to kill them for this when she finds out."_

 _"The second is code for harboring a convicted felon and not checking their records out, as well as being full partners to his activities, she was getting ready to tell us everything, they tried to kill her, to keep that information from getting to me and Donald and nearly murdered the entire sextet, Donald, and from the way Neil looks, him as well, with her, because I think she ran a military style operation and pullout tonight."_

 _"So Joey got pushed out of her head first, so he could talk to me and Jared, before we came in here, before he fell asleep a second time, but the duo just screwed themselves for life now if it took you breaking the rules to get the results we wanted the last ten months." he said, and I nodded to answer that question then. "The results hit finally when the girls arrived Elliot, as to how, I wound up seeing who they'd been dreaming about, but as his reanimated skeleton earlier, and pulled several other maneuvers."_

 _"At any rate their abilities woke up when they came into contact with each other, but it's going to take while for them to get used to it again, so with that in mind, expect to find some broken furniture or equipment, afterwards, here, when you wake them up, though in her case, I'm putting her back on the dream suppressant to block out those dreams while she's recovering from this." I said and they nodded to that one._

 _"To answer your first question, she had, what she does is bringing people in by simply calling out the name of whoever she needs, but bringing in more than one takes a serious amount of control and energy, she probably drained a fifth of what was left and they drained the last quarter, during the outburst and the fight in there, she was able to get us the information about Rodriguez that we needed to know, before she fell asleep, before you arrived." I told him and they nodded to that explanation, before he saw the look on Max's face and knew it meant he got the latest letter._

 _"Would that account for the amount of holes I found in Roland's bedroom wall every morning when I went to wake him up, because I had to rematch that wall thirty times in ten months and I was getting fed up with it?" James asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, his dream power is superhuman strength, everything that happens in there is real so if he was fighting it out in there he wound up hitting the wall in the process."_

 _"So that explains the holes in the wall at your house, but he wound up breaking a chair when they showed me their abilities, so my recommendation if your house is close to four thousand feet is put him in one of the bigger bedrooms, the reason being is during the test run is he broke a chair, and I told him to dial it down, before he broke the table next." I said and he nodded to that with a bemused look as he answered me._

 _"I better get his bed away from the wall or at the very least move his room to a bigger one so he has room to practice his exercises, since he's got a set of weights in his room and the bar bells, but it's in the corner by the desk, so I'm rearranging things at home and get him in the second biggest bedroom, before he and the duo start sparring 'in there', before he breaks down the door next, both in there and his bedroom door." he said and I chuckled at that as he turned serious as he went to the next question._

 _I knew he was thinking things over as to what was going on, but I knew I was going to have to tell them the truth now of what they'd been doing to me here, as I waited for him to ask why I hadn't prescribed them that medication yet._


	20. 20: The Letter Revealed

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Characters: Nancy Thompson, Neil Gordon, Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Donald Thompson, Elaine Parker, Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, Dan Jordon, Debbie Stevens, Sheila Kopecky, Max Johnson and Freddy Krueger, special appearances: Elizabeth Simms and Eric Carver**

 **Time-line: It's two years after the events of Dream Warriors, the trio is back in school, and Neil and Nancy are engaged and are getting married the following summer. Their parents are back together and their family is in one piece, while the trio has created a new gang and they are healed from what happened at the hospital at the time. Their parents' friends also know the truth and have pulled their group back together, and Neil has adopted Kristen as his daughter. So this is taking place in the opening scenes of the Dream Master.**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to go after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, a death and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends, and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This chapter and the next one cover the analysis of their situation for the adult Elm Street gang as they read through everything Kristen had written down, as her mother gets involved in the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 20: Carver Gets Caught and the Letter Revealed**

 _I figured they were going to be furious at the fact I'd been emotionally blackmailed as he looked at the look on my face. "Whatever they did to you, you can tell us son, but why the hold up, Nancy gave the go ahead for us, why did it take this long to get it in here?"_

 _" If Nancy was acting on our authority, by being our parental proxy, she's of age to do that now, to get them on the medication she's on, if she needed permission and you needed it son you have it, why didn't you call us sooner, if it gave the kids the rest they needed and they could come home finally why not just put them on it and be done with it?" James asked me gently and I sighed, with him putting it like that I had to tell him and the trio the truth now._

 _"They, the criminal trio, had an axe on my head James, break their illegal protocols and I'm finished, and I wasn't leaving the kids, Kristen especially, with her in the condition she's in now, she's lost a night of sleep after Philip was killed and it took Nancy being here to nail them to the wall, two infractions in seventy two hours, both in terms of the sedatives when Jane said to never do that in front of Kristen, I calmed her down, before Nancy laid into Simms and then activated her position and gave authorization for its use."_

 _"Simms tried to block, but it took a threat to get you, Jared, Rob, Erin, Elliot, Donald and Elaine in here to tell them to give it to them, but that's what happened." I said and he nodded to that. "You love our children, I understand that, don't worry you're not guilty here, and neither are you guys, they're not above the law, and with that, well now the shoe is on the other foot here, time to break it to Carver his deputies just screwed up completely and we know everything he's hiding from us." Jack growled, just as he finished saying that Carver walked in the door and froze seeing the eight surrounding Kristen and Jared stood up then with an icy look._

 _"What are you doing in here Dr. Gordon I barred you from the ward, what are you doing in here?" he said sternly and Jared moved to my side. "Doing what we would have asked for Dr. Carver, my son's accident was a misunderstanding, and as for my daughter, she's lucky to survive what you people did to her and my son, as well as their friends." he growled and Carver looked at him in shock. "Daughter?" he repeated and Jared nodded as Sally moved to his side then with an icy look. "Jane could I have the records please." she said and she gave it to her and she opened it to her birth certificate and emergency contacts and then looked at him with an icy look then._

 _"Do you know who she is and who she's related to exactly, not to mention adoptive relatives?" she asked him coldly and he shook his head. "Her full name is Kristen Elaine Parker, her mother is Elaine Anderson Parker, or more accurately Councilor Parker the jury leader, her grandfather is William James Anderson, as in Judge Williams James Anderson, which brings it to why we're here surrounding her. The first of the five families here that are her adoptive relatives is Donald Thompson, or more accurately Lieutenant Thompson, as in Sergeant Donald 'Daredevil' Thompson." she said and his eyes flared up in shocked panic at that._

 _"Daredevil Thompson, the man who arrested the Cradle Nightingale eight years ago?" he asked and she nodded. "One and the same, number two on the list is me and my husband, as to why she's my god-daughter, her mother is my best friend, Donald and Jared have been friends for forty years, number three if you can see her with her head on James's leg, are the Kincaids."_

 _"Number four is Dr. Stanton and number five is Sergeant Caulfied and his wife, where Jane and Daniel are concerned they're friends of the family and watched our children grow up, they see them as their own children, as does Neil and with that in mind you got the wrath of nine sets of parents on your head here, you know what we call medical interference and emotional abuse here doctor?" she said with a growl and he shook his head shaking as Jack answered that._

 _"We consider it screwing with her physical and emotional recovery pal by hurting her by destroying two thirds of her gang and nearly killing her adoptive father, said father being the man you fired tonight, and nearly killing him, her godfather and her sister and with that fact in mind. Neil did exactly what we wanted him to do, he's the younger version of her godfather, she needed him here protecting her, because he's everything she remembers in our brother."_

 _"He got authorization from Nancy, and in extension, us, for the use of those dream suppressants, why did you revoke them behind Daniel's back?" Jack asked with a dangerous growl. "They were against regulations and too strong, Peterson is in a coma because of them." he said quickly and I could see it in his eyes, he wanted that statement to be true. "And if he hadn't been buster?" James growled and he swallowed as he tried to find a reason to get rid of me then as he looked at the adult quartet. "It was against protocols, parental proxy wasn't good enough to break protocols." Carver said quickly and Elliot stood up at that with an icy look._

 _"Their sister's permission wasn't enough, what would have been good enough for you Doctor, because breaking orders deliberately when she's at the most dangerous stage is illegal enough, and for the record she was doing our authorization for us, so why not call to back up that authorization?" he asked and he swallowed. "I didn't want to bother you with what's going on, Peterson was the final straw, he's been_ _breaking my orders for weeks, and she's only an intern I wasn't taking suggestions from an intern." he said and Erin moved in front of him at that._

 _"Meaning he was determined to not release them whatsoever, no matter what I did guys." I said and she nodded. "He's keeping you from doing your job of helping our kids son is that it, if it has you on the edge of your own emotional breakdown after losing five patients honey?" she asked and I nodded as I took a deep breath as I said it to her and Elliot then, knowing they were going to be pissed when they heard this, because I was now a member of their gang._

 _"I've been blackmailed Dr. Stanton, I wanted to put them on that dream suppressant three months ago, he's been using emotional blackmail on me, and your kids are my favorite patients, I wanted to give them that medication, but he said if I did I was finished in this hospital and the psychiatric network. When Kristen reported Rodriguez to me that was the final straw, he had to get rid of me, he's determined to keep from getting reported and if murder and holding children hostage, illegally, is the only way to do it, so be it, they're both suffering a psychosis to save their asses here: it's emotional blackmail, kidnapping, holding kids hostage and they just reached the most illegal one of all here, and it's hiring a convict without checking his records."_

 _"I got certain information from Kristen on this and it's now reached a new point here, because your youngest happens to be the key witness they're trying to eliminate to keep from getting exposed to the cops, the medical council, the head of this hospital and every parent who's child we had here the last three years, and that includes girls, and the reason being, they're equal partners with Rodriguez, they knew who he is and didn't call him in, because you're looking at the 'carrot on a stick'." I said and they nodded as James said it with a growl then._

 _"You're holding them hostage by using their nightmares to do it, if I'd known my Cubs were all here, I'd have gotten them out myself and called the cops when I found out why and with that in mind, you blackmailed him by making sure he couldn't do the job he was supposed to do and why is that exactly?" James growled dangerously. "They were all suffering delusions to the point they were getting into fights, out of not getting their rest." he said quickly and Walter answered that as he looked at the adult quintet then firmly._

 _"Jim I read the remark she said to Simms earlier, no matter what they say, they see them as a danger to themselves, Simms stopped listening altogether and broke orders and it nearly caused the relapse we were worried about." Walter told him and he nodded. "Why'd you break their orders when they said not to do that?" Erin asked with a growl and he swallowed. "We were trying to head off a physical fight." he said and I growled at that. "She tried using that to get herself out of trouble with me after the near riot in the session on Wednesday."_

 _"These excuses are nothing, but a reason to get themselves out of trouble, Kristen caught them red handed and they tried to poison her to save their asses, that bottle I gave you gave them the perfect reason to put her in detention, before doing it." I said and they nodded. "Daniel is it still in her system?" she asked and he nodded. "They didn't hit her up with straight alcohol, but she was already on the edge of losing her temper and this was the final straw, with the first dose, she's not suffering any side effects, but she's going to be worn out tomorrow." he said and she nodded with a furious look at that as Jared looked at him with a an icy look._

 _"Wait a second Max get her water glass it's still on the desk, ice water is not strong enough to dilute whatever alcohol it's tanked with, and with that if it's got it still we'll know for sure." I said and he nodded to that and left, ten minutes later he came back in and I could tell he found it then. "The bastard dropped a shot of vodka in there I found the bottle in the kitchen under the counter, they just tried to frame her for taking drugs here." he said holding up the bottle then and they nodded angrily._

 _"It also triggered a flashback as well here, it took a few minutes to calm her, but we did it and she responded to Doctor Jenkins right after Donald calmed her down." he added and she nodded with a furious look as she answered him then. "Flashback, her memory of Rick losing it flashed up when you realized she'd been exposed to this shit?" she asked and he nodded to answer that. "Yes, and she nearly tried to make a break for it, before Jeff and I got a hold of her and Donald calmed her down, it took just hearing his voice to break through the panic attack." Daniel said and she nodded as Jared took it._

 _"Why did you fire him, he did nothing wrong and neither did she, they were following parental orders, unspoken parental orders no less, if Neil called all of us, we would have asked them to be put on it, so why fire them for following our orders exactly, unspoken or not they were parental authorization, we gave authorization why did you fire him?" Jared growled at him and he swallowed. "He broke protocols, that drug was against regulations, we had two suicides this week and your son ended up in a coma." he said and I looked at her to explain my side then._

 _"Two suicides that were the fault of the psychiatric duo, one in not getting it here sooner and the other locking the damn doors, they killed the duo to save their asses and then nearly kill the quintet to bury the evidence, said evidence you better read through though, because you're going to be pissed at this." I said and passed Elliot the records and he flipped to the charges and his eyes flared up in rage. "She's the key witness and they tried to eliminate her, because of it?" he asked and I nodded as I explained that and the trio positioned themselves around her protectively as their eyes started blazing in anger as they read through everything then._

 _"Those records are going home with me, so don't bother trying anything else tonight Carver, no matter what you say there's only going to be one sentence for what happened in the last week and three months for you and Simms, and with that in mind, son, you got every record needed for this, because I'm taking it and putting in my study at my house when I get back, if she's writing up anything else I'll take that with everything else tomorrow when I get Tom up here." Elliot said and I passed them to him and Carver paled at that as I finished my sentence then._

 _"Yeah and it's because she caught them all red handed today, best guess is she was getting ready to hand in the record to me, so I could call you in, but the bastard put Joey into a coma and they used that to get rid of me and then tried to kill her through the emotional release, relapse and the overdose, before she could pull the quartet out and waited for him to do his job of finishing her off by that glove, and kill the witnesses in the process here." I said and he nodded as she answered that with an icy look as she looked at him then._

 _"Is there a reason you didn't call me first, because the quintet's parents and I would have given authorization for the use of the dream suppressant, because your stunts would have landed you behind bars for not following your Hippocratic oaths?" she asked and he tried to stay straight. "The dream suppressant was not necessary, those dreams were symptoms of personal problems." he said quickly and she crossed her arms at that as she looked at me._

 _"Neil did she say anything about memories here?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah their memories were coming back pretty fast and she had a total recall, of the previous eleven years, including the trial Elliot, said memory resulting in finding your missing parasite, but altogether, those dreams weren't symptoms of personal problems, but their memories finally coming back of each other, problem is their dreams are not a symptom, but the cause here, in fact they're the cause of the entire so called suicide outbreak in town, because the entire town was marked by him and he was doing poltergeist intrusions, but here it is now Carver."_

 _"Our poltergeist is the Slasher and he's haunting their dreams and everything, emotionally and physically, wrong with them and every kid in their graduating class is because of him, our theories were off completely, she solved the case for us and that outbreak is because of 'him', but the duo won't accept that and they're using the kids dreams as a way to hold them here longer." I said and they both nodded as she said it for him with a beyond stern look then._

 _"So by the dream suppressant that ends the nightmares, if you'd called me I would have given the go ahead and they're denying our children that medication to keep our children here, and to top it off my niece is fifteen pounds below her required weight and she's in no condition for any interruptions and they're doing it on purpose and now they've fired you for doing what we asked and it kills my son, his daughter and nearly our remaining quartet, three in three days, because they didn't do what should have been done in the first place." she said slowly and I nodded to that and she nodded as she turned to him and said it with a dangerous growl._

 _"All I'm hearing out of your mouth are excuses here Doctor, you're trying to find any reason to keep our children here, so we don't find out what it is you're hiding from us and I see it in your eyes you're lying to me to find any reason to dig your way out of that hole right now, because you screwed yourselves over here, my niece finds out he's here and her sister then lays down a cop threat to you over their medication. Neil, from your interpretation here, honey, it's sounding like you were doing what should have been done in the first place in the only way possible by getting authorization from the now oldest of our kids to get them their medication."_

 _"With being reunited with their big sister, the seven surviving the night was all that mattered to her and protecting them by letting them get the rest they needed was the only option to her, said decision would be approved by us anyway if it meant we got our children back finally by that point and they could finished emotional healing at home then by simply putting our gang back in one piece and Neil a member of the clan, and Neil, if he said the exact same thing to Simms and you, decided enough was enough and went with it. Neil what were the exact words she used for that statement to Simms?" Erin asked and I explained that in relief that she got it._

 _"If they didn't get the medication she was calling the seven of you, by that I mean you, Jared, James, Elaine, Rob, Elliot and Donald here and getting parental authorization for it, while calling in Henderson at the exact same time, and having her arrested for breaking medical orders, emotional abuse and child abuse. After I was alone with Simms I laid into her myself and made it very clear if something went wrong she was getting railroaded for it. Because I was getting sick of her way of doing things in the ward, your kids are my favorite patients, I wasn't losing another one because they won't follow the rules." I said and the quartet all nodded to that._

 _"Here, you better check this one out though, we got this one taken three months ago and they made this one for me on Tuesday." I said passing her two photos, the first was of Philip, me and Jennifer out in the courtyard, before they got admitted, since I took on their cases, before I admitted them after their dreams resulted in putting them in here for the false attempts and their collapses from exhaustion at the time, and then the second was when Kristen was added to the group and they were back to being a whole gang again, and she smiled softly as she said it._

 _"Where a psychiatrist is concerned acting like a parent comes first and with that mind, you were determined to protect them in the only way possible and that was to get them something to get the rest they needed, I take it you remembered my orders if you laid into Simms like that?" Erin asked and I nodded. "Yeah I did Doctor, I remembered what you told me about Taryn, Will and Kristen, but I didn't know the extent of that bond till I saw them together on Tuesday, and I wasn't sure what kind of bond the kids had with you or their bonds with each member of your gang, so I figured you were good friends at the time as Daniel filled in the blanks here."_

 _"I didn't know you're the family medical doctor, but I knew you took their health seriously and would have torn a limb off for what she nearly did that day, because Kristen went into the near flight or fight response and then lost control of her stomach at the thought of being trapped in there overnight, and with 'him' getting his hands on her, to head off that relapse I decided enough was enough, they were getting that dream suppressant so we could get to the bottom of things and figure out what the hell was going on the town the last ten months, and with that."_

 _"I wasn't too sure how close you guys were, but I remembered what you told me on Kristen's arrival, and said if she didn't do it I was calling in the seven of you and having her arrested for not following medical orders given to us by Adams and Jenkins." I said and she nodded. "You decided to use our bonds of friendship as a way to get it in here, said bond turning into a parental bond with the seven and you knew we were going to tear a limb off for disrupting her recovery when she was this serious huh?" James asked and I nodded as I explained that._

 _"I did, but as I said, I did the same thing Nancy did and said if she kept it up I was calling a medical/psychiatric council meeting and calling you and the cops up here for parental authorization Dr. Stanton, you made it very clear what the consequences were going to be, but I specified that to her saying if she kept it up I was calling you, Donald, Elaine and Elliot in and having her arrested if this continued, my primary concern was making sure nothing made her worse, with that first slip up." I said and she and Elliot nodded to that as he crossed his arms._

 _"Direct translation: either get it in here, or you're going straight to jail for breaking orders, hiring a convicted criminal without checking the records first, being full partners to his crimes, breaking seventy rules in a psychiatric hospital, were you just waiting for the final axe to fall here, if you were on the edge of your own emotional breakdown after Jennifer was killed?" he asked and I shook my head. "No but the axe was given to me when Kristen told me who we had working here and that did it, she also told me specific information on your missing parasite and then she gave me one of two security codes here, you should be aware of here, because it nearly killed her." I said and Carver paled at that and I knew he realized he screwed himself._

 _"Their psychosis reached the point of doing anything to keep from being exposed to the cops and authorities, and it's because they've been caught red handed by the daughters and son-in-law of Councilor 'Firebird' Parker and Lieutenant 'Daredevil' Thompson, Kristen had the record, tells you and Nancy gets Donald involved and they try to destroy the one witness that wrote up every charge they've done, including being full partners to Rodriguez and his activities and framing two unofficial members of our gang, and with that in mind here, you're both toast."_

 _"What was the security code exactly Neil, if she looks like this?" Erin asked as she, Elliot and Jared all stood up at that and I looked at him coldly as I said it. "Code six seven Foxtrot, Kristen figured it out, told me and I knew I had to get Donald in here and report it to you immediately, but the bastard got his hands on Joey and put him into a coma and that did it as they got the perfect excuse to undermine orders, get rid of us and destroy the evidence and key witness, said witness, your adoptive daughter." I said and they all nodded as he paled at the revelation_

 _"Joey was the main excuse you got for breaking Erin's orders, Daniel's orders and breaking the law deliberately out of malpractice, you wanted them out of the way, because you've been caught red handed here by my best friend's God-daughter, you knew you were screwed when she realized what you did by hiring Rodriguez, without checking that record is illegal, and being partners to his actions is also illegal, as is disrupting her recovery, deliberately doubling the dose, murder, attempted murder and two dozen other charges here and with that in mind."_

 _"Neil, why don't you give us your side of it, no need to hide your feelings, just be open with me and Erin, you love our kids we know that, well now we need to hear your side of it and why this is hurting you, tell us your side of the truth okay, and Carver, keep your mouth shut, he's got the right to explain his own version here, and leave nothing out son, just vent whatever it is you're feeling about this right now." Elliot said firmly and I nodded to him as I felt eight years of my own emotional therapy shoot through me as I let it loose and told the duo everything then._

 _"For the past eight years since I started working here, he's been only listening to Simms, advice, suggestions, etcetera, nothing I said to him made a difference, I worked, but I could never gain his respect for some reason, though I worked well with Daniel and Jane, and they filled me in a bit about you guys, but I didn't know what was coming in the last ten months."_

 _"Then when I got the nine arriving here during the outbreak, it only got worse, because by that point Rodriguez was working here, and he'd only listen to her, I tried to figure out how to work through their nightmares, I even considered that dream deprivation would be enough to help the kids and went to talk to him about it, but he said if I decided on that course of action I was finished in the psychiatric network. I was trapped, the sessions were going in circles, I wanted to help them, but I didn't know how without it getting me fired, and I wind up losing three patients thanks to that warning, two going straight Fairview and another by suicide."_

 _"I reached the point of risking getting terminated by that point just to help them when Nancy and Kristen arrive and that offered a new shot at helping then and I begin shifting my techniques with them here and they gave me an excuse to get some real progress done in the sextet's therapy, starting with Kristen, it was her arrival that ended the tension in the group."_

 _"They were always together and she was healing their emotions and vice versa and they were reacting to each other like they were really brothers and sisters, then Nancy suggested another shift change and that was to give them the hypnocil as well, to give us time to figure out things, end the nightmares for the time being by dream deprivation, till finally that order killed Philip."_

 _"Which I'll explain in a minute, but Nancy and I made it clear if he didn't rescind that decision and get that drug in here we were calling you and the cops and having them arrested for malpractice, Simms relented but laid another threat on me." I said and James crossed his arms. "What was the threat exactly?" he asked and I sighed. "Anything goes wrong and she's putting the blame on me, it took twenty four hours to get it in here, but Jennifer was killed that night."_

 _"After that I nearly gave up, before Nancy told me everything then and that did it for me, I was determined to protect them no matter what, even if it meant facing off with the bastard, I wasn't losing another patient, and decided on a new form of therapy here, to help them heal even further and that was to get their dream powers going again, but the bastard got his hands on Joey in the middle of it and he went into a coma and collapsed and that gave their excuse to get rid of me, and Nancy with me, and it finally pushed Kristen to the emotional breaking point and she exploded, but I was determined not to lose her to and decided on neutralization by burying the bastard, and Donald gave me a hand with that, but that's what happened this week." I said and she nodded as Jared looked at him then._

 _"Is there a reason you entrapped one of your own workers, when this ward is supposed to be run by the medical department, because blackmail is completely illegal as well and his parents would have your hide when they heard this, let alone you just pissed us off for that as well, because he's now a member of our gang here?" Elliot asked and he swallowed. "Every decision he made caused another suicide, and Peterson went into a coma, because of the new procedures." he said trying to find another excuse to fire me and that did it as Jared stood up._

 _"You expect me to believe that a man I see as a surrogate son, a new family member is the reason my son is in a coma here, or that we lost two members of their gang, because he broke your illegal protocols, his decisions were meant to help them, I'd say the guilty one here is you and Simms." Jared growled and his face paled. "Surrogate, surrogate son, family member, Captain Peterson?" he repeated and they all nodded as Jared said for all of them_

 _"Yes surrogate son, think about it, why would I'd be this pissed if he's the man who was responsible for this, let alone she's responding to me like I'm her father, and if you'd thought I'd never learn what it is you did to our children than you're out of your mind, hidden secrets, secret agendas, we got the record you never looked at and it has information about your orderly that could put all three of you behind bars when it goes to her mother and Henderson later, because he hates malpractice and medical law breaking of any kind here." he said and Carver paled at that and Jack smirked dangerously as he answered that panicked look._

 _"So you thought we'd never find out you're in league with a criminal huh, well we did, and as to how: this fifteen year old girl is the grand-daughter to the highest ranking judge in the town and state and has been in training of government and law since she was eight years old and with that in mind, Eric, the games over asshole, Neil has our permission for that dream suppressant, parental authorization is now activated and secure, you can't revoke it twice, our authorization and Elaine's, that all six parental families, and it's completely activated now." Jack said and Jared finished his sentence as he looked at James and Anna and they nodded at Jenkins then._

 _"Daniel you have our permission for the boys and Kristen, it's activated, if you got the pills still give it to her tomorrow night, because we're talking to Williams here. To repeat that it's over now." he said and Carver quickly tried to backtrack, by giving his report to his and Simms interpretations, not knowing they already got the truth. "You can't do that." he said and we all crossed our arms. "We can actually, parental authorization is needed for medication, Neil has it now, so he and Daniel can give it to the kids, she's needing it most of all right now. You broke medical orders he didn't, so that throws out your argument here." Jared said to him sternly._

 _"I was going to call you Mr. Peterson, your son was put into a coma tonight out of Dr. Gordon's negligence, the pills were against regulations and were too strong, he's in a coma for breaking protocols." he said and Erin stepped forward. "That's not the story Neil gave us doctor, he said that it wasn't the medication that did it at all, but being trapped in his mind, as to how we know each other, if you don't already know this and you can see my patient with her head on James's leg, like he's her father, let alone why Nurse White is not leaving Intern Thompson's side or why she and I are beyond pissed at this or why she's hanging onto Jared."_

 _"It's because we've been friends for thirty three years doctor, our families have been friends for three generations, Lieutenant Thompson is her godfather and Nancy happens to be Miss Parker's adoptive sister, now why is it you hid the fact our children were hospitalized together from me, the kids are my patients if you needed authorization you should have called us for it, why didn't you, and don't lie to me either, because it's only another nail in the coffin for you now, because you're all screwed here."_

 _"I suggest you read this though doctor, because I spoke to him barely twenty minutes ago and he's awake now and talking, in fact he's completely responsive and he's with his trio, in dreamland, they're getting the rest they finally deserve now, because the nightmares are done for good now." she said and passed him the new diagnosis and his eyes widened in shock and fear. 'No it can't be, how could he have come out of it that fast, she said Parker was a loose end tied up as was Thompson and Peterson.' I could see him thinking and smiled._

 _"You'll be glad to know Nancy survived things tonight, as did Kristen and Joey has come out of the coma, and the quartet are in one piece now. If you want to save yourself now from winding up in jail, because you very well could have killed the quintet tonight, I suggest you rescind your choice here where Neil and Nancy are concerned, you got twenty four hours Eric, Jane and I run the ward, you're only getting a single chance, so think it over, before Councilor Parker gets called in, and we call the cops and tell Williams every bit of of the truth, full medical/psychiatric council meeting tomorrow night and their parents and the cops are here for it." Jenkins told him with a dangerous smirk on his face and he nodded and left the room as he turned to me._

 _"Neil, what were her stats when you had that meeting this afternoon?" she asked and I sighed as I answered her. "The bond gave a 25% boost up, but two all nighters drained her down twenty and today's dream test test dropped her another five and they drained her down the final quarter while doubling the dose tonight to try and eliminate the witness that is going to get them all jailed or committed when Elaine and the judge hear this." I said and they nodded with furious looks as Max looked at us then with a beyond furious look on his face._

 _"You're not going to like this latest one guys, she wrote this tonight, before the outburst, whatever anger she was holding in at Parker just tripled as soon as she heard the truth, as to why, evidently it was four things to push her to the emotional breaking point tonight, like she said." Max said and Jack took that. "Let me read that, she evidently needed to get this out of her and Simms was the one who got it out of her by doing exactly what Jane and Daniel said not to do." he said and read through it and I could tell he was furious as he looked at us._

 _"I can hear the amount of anger in her voice as she's writing this Erin, Neil, two members of their gang are dead, a near attack, and now she gets the news of why the bastard is after them and I think she figured it out and explained it to the quintet, because her anger is directed at Rick, she's beyond pissed at him for doing that now. Listen to this guys." he said and we nodded to that as he read what the letter told us._

 _ **'Dear mom, I got information you're going to kill the psychiatric doctors for and its serious, my twin has been captured and put into a coma, because they never did what should have been done have been done in the first place and that is to get our medication sooner and we're down to six left, because of them, we got no choice here, the only option is for the sixteen of you to face your past now, go to where you hid him and bury the bastard. I know who the holdout is, out of the adult members of the gang and how all of this happened, I don't blame you at all."**_

 _ **"Richards choice is the final nail in the coffin where I'm concerned, the other therapists were twenty percent right, but it's not entirely correct here, I know what happened and what caused it, I know how Daniel died, I understand why you decided on the first choice, but Richard's choice is the reason for this massacre, out of his sins he sentenced us to death, you didn't."**_

 _ **'You, and the twenty, we know you were trying to protect us, but Richards lost me forever, I've connected to my psychiatrist, he's taken Richard's place, he's everything I remember in Uncle Donald, Max and Walter are like the rest of your trio, and Jeff is a cross between Rod and Glen where I'm concerned, as for the duo, they've been breaking every rule that is in the book we have a law for here, in fact they're suffering a severe psychosis and are determined to keep us here, and the rules go deeper than malpractice, two murders, illegal protocols, drug dealing and stealing, money laundering and seventy others, I didn't need to hear out loud, but it's enough it's going to get them thrown behind bars for life and Rodriguez back in jail for the final time."**_

 _ **"Every suicide was not suicide at all, the real truth is, where the suicides are concerned, Fred Krueger was possessed the night you did it, here's what happened and what none of you could see through the inferno, but several demons chose him, giving him the power to make dreams a reality, he decided that because the block took him down, and you and the town government took his daughter away from him, that it was an eye for an eye now. He was going to get back at you by killing us and every kid in town, from toddlerhood to late teens, starting with us."**_

 _ **"Because we're the block he lived on, he decided we were the first to be executed, waited five years till after you all dropped your guard and the quartet were now in their sophomore year, and started a series of nightmares, the quartet had no clue or why they were dreaming about him, because they forgot who he was, because he was heavily burnt and acting like a complete psychotic as their nightmares got worse till they started doing what I did and he started with Nancy and her quartet...',** alright I can now hear the silent crying at that, what did she see exactly if she figured it out that fast?" he asked and I sighed as I answered him._

 _"I could hear her thoughts when she figured it out and then heard her thinking to herself to focus on her memories of the trio from the trial and keeping that memory of them like that." I said and Erin covered her eyes at that. "She saw their bodies after he killed them, that's the nightmare she had on Sunday, she only wanted to remember them as she remembered seeing them at the trial, Rod holding her, Glen's smile and so forth, out of the seven, only she has memories of the trio, but they're from a slightly serious situation, but it didn't matter to her."_

 _"Because she saw the quartet, Elliot, Rob, Peter, John, and the girls, as well as Donald that day and she wanted to remember them like that, alright he's really screwed now, I see him again and he's getting cooked for a fourth time, honey, keep going what's it say?" she asked and he started a second time as his eyes narrowed then as he finished reading it out._

 _ **"Since the Walshes moved to town it started a brushfire and infected every kid in my graduating class, because Krueger possessed Jesse and started killing again starting with our gym teacher at the time and then Ron Grady, before the riot at the pool party and from there it started a minefield throughout the high school and they all started dreaming about him after that, and the fear infected their friends and the plague started growing through that, to put it bluntly, Krueger has now become a disease, he's like the flu now, one person starts the brushfire and it starts hitting every teenager in town after that."**_

 _ **"And as to how it infected the entire school and it's because his biggest weapon against us is fear, but every clue needed to point it at him laid in the cadavers and the medical reports, as it got worse, as did our nightmares and 'we', my toddler gang, were hospitalized one by one, I was the last piece of that puzzle arriving the same day Nancy did, that panic attack was thanks to the previous night's dream and hearing the word sedative, which for us, is the trigger word, we sleep and it will kill us."**_

 _ **"And with that every date that came up where these two are concerned were in the last ten months, and every single clue in the cadavers, starting with what you saw in me as it got started, I couldn't sleep, because they kept getting worse every night, and decided on figuring it out, because my dreams were all pointing to his old house, but not in the way it is now, but when Nancy was still living there, till finally it came to a head last week and I built the model."**_

 _ **'The model, my repeated nightmares, staying awake all night, they were because of this bastard, the clues that pointed to him were the following: taking anything with caffeine in it, doses of caffeine higher than 50mg's, the same with the sugar, to stay awake, staying awake for hours on end, loss of weight as a result of the first two, mood swings, never wanting to hear the word sedatives and finally to top it off, always staying together to head off being taken by the bastard. I'm not sure if I'm right or not, but these psychos did this on purpose, told the council to not bother with the dream suppressant till we can't take it anymore and he does the rest by hospitalizing us, so we can die by sedation.'**_

 _ **'The legend of the Springwood Slasher and the jump rope song was the clue needed to crack this mom, in fact every line in that song was a clue to the adults if you read through each line that would have told you who we were dreaming about and why we were all doing what we were doing, before our friends in school were killed, the cans of Coke or Pepsi, the pot of coffee, the five candy bars that were sitting on my desk, they were meant to keep me awake till morning, as was turning the radio up that high, sugar and caffeine highs are the only way to stay awake.'**_

 _ **'Everything that pointed to him laid into seeing him like any other crazed homicidal maniac, your first rule of dealing with psychotics and their victims, 'Think like a homicidal maniac, and you'll know exactly what they'll do, before they do it'. Jenny's murder resulted in a piece of paper being left on my desk, written in blood, having the names of every kid he killed in the last seven years and next to them were his initials, two of the names on it were adults as well, one being Aunt Marge and the other was Coach Schneider, and the punchlines were a direct message to the adult gang, each member of our young gang and the way they died showed what our future plans and careers would be later in life...',** Excuse me, the bastard left her a message, you got it in the records right now Neil?!" Jack said in shock and I gave it to him._

 _"Son of a bitch, it was him all this time, alright Tina, Rod, Glen, Marge, Ron Grady, Carl Schneider, Derek Jacobs, Philip, Jennifer, and fifty seven others during the rampages, and ten from the pool party. He was known to mark his victims in their own blood like a true bloodthirsty psycho, alright if he sent this to her, he was saying she and our kids were going to be next and it was time for them to know who it was they were being terrorized by this whole time, before you told them the truth." Elliot said with a disgusted look on his face and I nodded to explain it._

 _"Philip's puppet was one message to me and Jennifer was the other, the punchlines were more than slightly disturbing when I realized what he was telling me then, each of the young gang's murders held a specific punchline for each of them and you, their future plans." I told him and he nodded as he answered me. "Specific punchline to each member of the family, future plans, what career they each chose when they started college, alright starting with Tina: she was intending to go into the work force as a cardio vascular surgeon and medical doctor, and he started with her, and stabbed her in the heart with all four blades, leaving the room looking like a homicide crime scene when Derek, Paul and their team arrived at her house that night."_

 _" Rod was next and his desire was going on to play football at the N.F.L., and if that didn't work out he wanted to be cop, and if necessary go into the narcotics..., shit that's it, after his run in with Rodriguez two years earlier that fueled his determination to keep bastards like that off the street and make sure every sick bastard like that is locked up where he belongs. He wanted to go into the narcotics department and study pharmacology, be a cop and protect the town and innocents from having their lives destroyed by that crap, he wanted to be a cop so he could protect others, and that switchblade was meant to protect him from getting jumped by these guys, after getting their supply source arrested and thrown in jail."_

 _"He hated guys like this with a passion and he loved Tina with everything in him, and his bond with Nancy was that of brother and sisterhood, he was determined to keep from losing Nancy too, and was shouting to her he didn't do it, when he got arrested that day, and the bastard killed him by getting him arrested, thrown in jail and making it seem like he killed himself out of heartbreak and guilt at the time, the priest's eulogy was as far from the truth as possible, he was always armed, but he'd die to protect an innocent life, even if it meant it getting him killed."_

 _"That's two, next was Glen, Peter told me he said if he couldn't be in the N.F.L., he'd go to his other back up plan and study to be a dream therapist and become a psychiatrist with a specialty in Dream lore and dream therapy, but he evidently didn't take that lesson of other cultures that did dream skills too seriously, because though he was studying this stuff he didn't really believe any of it, because he fell asleep and the bastard butchered him in his sleep."_

 _"Nancy had taken that seriously, was awake for over a week and started her own investigation, pulled a few stunts most cops or soldiers would use and boobytrapped the house, before setting him on fire a second time, after a year of therapy and she decided to become a dream expert to help kids from ever having to deal with this again and she took over his profession in the only way that made sense and that was to honor his memory by doing advanced research, become the test subject for that dream suppressant and then put her knowledge to use, and Daniel you took it from there by offering her that internship here." he said and Daniel nodded to answer that as Jack finished his sentence then._

 _"Philip liked to play with puppets, creating little acts for the sextet when they were toddlers, he wanted to be a ventriloquist and entertain children as he got older, he was a skilled martial arts expert at fifteen, but with the fact he couldn't put that skill to use he turned to his other talent and created those puppets in his bedroom, alright that's one piece."_

 _"Jennifer, she wanted to be an actress and go into show biz after finishing high school, the drama club, acting in all those plays as they went through school, she wanted to be on the big screen. So one being turned into a puppet and thrown off the tower and the other getting the punchline in the sickest way possible here. The asshole knows Kristen is a government and law prodigy, he was leading her in the direction of figuring out who was doing it, pointing out the clues to her, before he got her with her own punchline, said punchline the model she built, she's also an artist prodigy as well, and nearly used that on her, which explains the razor, he sleepwalked it off the table and did hers in the bathroom." he said and I nodded to answer that._

 _"Ahh shit, I get the idea here of what you mean Elliot, Billy was planning on becoming a medical doctor and following in my footsteps, and a skilled physics and chemistry expert, both sides of his father and me, and the bastard took that away from him, by turning him into a paraplegic, so he fell back on his other favorite thing and that was story telling about medieval times, let me guess, the ro-test resulted in his putting himself into the story by his dream power which is that of a wizard, he died by both of his career choices, his love for story telling and his wish of being a medical doctor, that's three and if Taryn was the female version of Rod it's the same way." she said and Elliot answered that one then._

 _"She wanted to be a cop, and go into the narcotics department, she was fighting to protect the town from drug dealers and if necessary pull stings in a drug bust, what was she looking like in that Ro-test exactly?" he asked and I smiled. "She was dressed like one of the 1960 rebels and was armed with a set of switchblades, whatever her dreamscape is, she obviously knew her way around it." I said and he nodded. "Jansons got two or three women in the team who pull stings like that, she wanted to be on the team, act like a buyer on a buy, and when bought, call in the gang and they make the bust." he said and I nodded as I got it then._

 _"Do they wind up getting hit with this stuff, so they know what it is they're confiscating here?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah it's part of the training and the bastard evidently figured it out and started doing it repeatedly till she looked like she'd really had been on it till the final near fatal dose and he hospitalized her for it, she died by winding up in her own career choice and making the bust downtown in the drug runner's cove and gets into a knife fight with him, before he hit her up with probably what was twice the dose that put her in here to begin with." he said and I nodded as James signaled Jack to keep it going and he continued in reading it out._

 ** _"The song had every clue you needed in it, as did the cadavers, but it all localized itself to a single thing, five factors 'we' and every so called suicide shared together: taking in anything with caffeine in it, that includes caffeine pills, keeping the supplies on the table every night, which means both the caffeine loaded drinks and anything with a high grade of sugar in it."_**

 ** _"Enforced insomnia, losing weight as a result of the first two, because they're denying their bodies the nutritional food it really needs, protein, carbohydrates, calcium, nearly everything that was in a normal diet had a drawback and it was that they had heavy doses of tryptophan in them, making it harder to stay awake, so we all denied our bodies the food it really needed and we all lost ten to fifteen pounds in the process, for the girls it got more dangerous, because of the iron in every piece of protein we needed was limited, which explains why I passed out."_**

 ** _"Number three were the injuries that weren't there one night, but showed up in the morning and never walking around alone just before bedtime every night, the guys, the duo and I were always together every night after we were reunited with each other, before we went to bed, number four is never wanting to hear the 'S' word, either one in this case.',_** _I can guess that means sleep or sedative right?" Jack asked and I nodded and he nodded and started again._

 ** _"And finally number five, we all pushed our bodies past the breaking point to the point we landed ourselves in here for a physical collapse, we can only stay awake for so long, before we crash, but the ending results were he waited for us to crash, and then attacked and framed us for the attempts, but the next portion of it is where the block comes into it now."_**

 ** _"The fourth indicator that it was him was the jump rope song which was another one as well, because it meant, for us, that he was about to come after us in there, in there it takes five minutes, before it goes from peaceful to dangerous, which explains the enforced insomnia every night, following that clue is that every outbreak was pointed directly at our block, on top of the fact that for five years 1428 looked like it was kept up and then when the Walshes moved out it turned into a wreck, looking like it did when 'he' was still alive at the time, going from a wreck to being nicely kept up and back again, my version of the model is the latest remodel done to it, since the outbreak started, because every kid made it easier for him to get stronger."_**

 ** _"But, in total, with the song, if you focused on three of the verses needed to crack it, said lines were the first, fourth and fifth verses, if you focused on those and then looked at this like any vendetta, like any maniac who had his own kid, his back history, your generation gave him a specific name, said name not being an exaggeration, because his mind was warped from that much chromosome in his mind, and that combined with Katherine taken from his custody and the fact it always happened on the same block, and the way the house looks now, compared to what it did when Jesse lived there, that would have told you everything you needed to know.'_**

 ** _"So with that if you focused on those things and what you and the rest of the adult gang didn't see, the fact that the trio died in ways no human serial killer can duplicate, the blood all over the bedroom and up the wall, the hole in the mattress and the room looking like a rocket blowing up a blood bank storage locker, Tina was a key one, four at once directly to the chest like he did with the twenty, but now it reaches a new cliche into the mind of a maniac, it's now horror movies 101, Tina was the first, because of one thing, and Rod was framed for both."_**

 ** _"But that was the big one because he left his signature in every kill he made in our familial gang's case, said signature being that he was marking the block itself, and it's because we're the families who took him down, so he targeted you to get back at you for killing him by taking us away from you in the sickest ways you can think of."_** he read out and they looked at each other in shock at that as he looked at her then to go into it then.

 _"I didn't see that coming at all, Jeff Rogers built the house and the bastard let it fall into disarray, before we took him out and Donald and I took care of that by remodeling it and he, Marge and I knocked out several walls and repainted the house, making it look like a more healthy living environment at the time."_

 _"Marge has a nervous breakdown and puts bars on the windows, and it's put up for sale for five years and the poor schmuck who buys it is the father of the victim of the latest outbreak and the bastard turns the house back to what it looks like when he's still alive, so disarray to clean environment and back again, we should have catalogued that fact when things got started." he said and Elliot answered that with the next remark. "Yeah, well you got the contracting job man I'm the one dealing with law enforcement here and this is something I should have seen coming from ten miles away here, and it's homicidal maniacs and horror movies 101 at work."_

 _"What she meant is thinking like a homicidal maniac and you know what he's going to do before he does it, every homicide detective in the network knows this crap and if our teams and the rest of the department had bothered to do that every kid that was killed would still be alive right now, but this is getting ridiculous, the bastard is going through every punchline and cliche in the book that we should have figured out eight years ago when we did it, alright, time for psychology into the mind of a psychotic where this is concerned." he said and explained it to them in the same way she had for me then._


	21. 21: The Analysis and Crimes Revealed

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This one is the rest of the letter she wrote up to her and they go over everything as they get ready to tell her mother. From here Elaine is going to change and not act like the woman we saw in the movies, as we see her connections with the rest of their parents of the block are more than simply neighbors, but friends as she deals with her job.**

 **This story is going to be the longest of the ones I'm working on, so as time goes on its going to get bigger, but the first thirty five chapters focus on his memories of the movie and aftermath and then the opening sequence to the Dream Master begins, the movie is going to follow the pattern leading up to their conversation in school that morning, after that it changes directions and goes alternate universe, as the situations in the Dream Master shift directions and it and the Dream Child go in a new direction, as there's only one death.**

 **As it catalogues things from the end of the Dream Child and it leads up to when Maggie returns to Springwood, so stay tuned it's now about to start heating up from here...**

 **Chapter 21: Research and Further Analysis**

 _As he thought it over I could tell he was annoyed with himself as he said it then."My psychotic mental strategy training I can't believe I never considered that, okay crazed jealousy was the original theory in Rod's case when Tina was killed, he knew we'd think that, because they've had an off again/on again relationship for three years and she had her arm wrapped his waist at the trial when they, their parents, Claire and I were talking."_

 _"Donald said they had three years of non-stop arguments, the last was the morning of the murder, after the fight ended, the trio were at her house watching a movie, Glen makes a prank phone call to Amy saying he's at her brother's house that night spending the night, from there it shifted tactics going into something straight out of the psycho thrillers these kids like to watch and it's always the same thing, before a murder."_

 _"The victim and the supposed killer had an argument, and decided to patch it up, it wound up in the bedroom, and said argument shifts to something else and if my thinking here is correct the said something else was...?" he started to say and they looked at each other in bemusement as Erin said it with a look of annoyed exasperation on her face as her doctor instincts took total hold then._

 _"For god sakes guys, have you lost your minds, you kids are out if your minds here, why did you choose that night of all nights, you couldn't wait five more years could you, you had to do it when you're still kids, I'm not bothering with that lecture now, but John and Sarah are hearing about this buster, you're lucky Derek wasn't around for this or you'd get your ass kicked son, Glen if you tried that with her and you're in big trouble with Donald for it." Erin said in exasperation and I started laughing as I answered her._

 _"Donald said the same thing Erin, his thoughts were aimed at Glen when he realized this." I told her and James answered that with an amused look."If she'd gotten pregnant and Derek found out, he kill him for it, Derek took off not long after we did it, to escape the guilt at the time, and went to live with his parents, in truth we were matched to our soulmates when we started in high school and started pairing off, Sarah is his and with that, I think Rod was either her future or she was meant to find someone else."_

 _"I swear though if Kristen and her future boyfriend try it when they're still in their teens and she's at the crucial stage he's getting his ass kicked by the six of us when we find out." he said and we all nodded in agreement to that as Elliot thought it over. "Neil, which horror movies were chosen to make an example here to go into it?" he asked and I explained that._

 _"Friday the 13th, Halloween, Pumpkinhead and Prom Night, the last was your crazed jealousy theory in Rod's case, but Pumpkinhead resulted in your situation, before the debacle got started in the first place, and the other two landed on three factors needed to survive till the end of it." I said and he nodded as he read through them._

 _"No drinking or drugs, don't separate from the rest of the group and say anything stupid while you're doing it and number three is do not have any..., unprotected sexual intercourse, that's just great, three rules to survive a horror movie, she added that in with this and it's psycho killer horror movies 101 now, she's right, it, it fits any homicidal maniac's rule of thumb in dealing with his victims here, if we'd bothered to watch that movie, 'Prom Night', we'd know this, Rod was straight, and the bastard framed him for murder and rape, because they slept together, thanks for the clue diving Jamie, it's needed where our town legend is concerned here, as for our youngest I'm lucky Elaine decided to train her in this stuff, because none of us realized it."_

 _"Horror movies 101: the first victim to go is the one who gave up their virginity that night, and her boyfriend is framed for it, because it looked like he had the weapon that did it, while the surviving member out of the kills was still a virgin and determined to learn who it was and why it happened, works out a plan to bag the bastard and she had to watch as her own boyfriend was slaughtered across the street, and then does a showdown with him herself, but in the process there is only one cop involved." Elliot said in shock and Erin finished his sentence then._

 _"Said cop is Donald, and the backlash kills Marge and then drives a rift between them, she's in therapy for a year and he changes completely, before Rick had that outburst and he comes back into Kristen's life, along with me and Claire, before the kids find each other, but with the outbreak, he's working on the suicides, while we come up with every theory, but the one we should have seen coming here and that is that the entire block and town got targeted."_

 _"The town has turned into the Bermuda Triangle for teenagers, up until the bastard got possessed it was safe and he's turned into a dream demon and it turns into the black hole for teenagers here, we need to deal with this, alright drinking and drugs with these kids is getting eliminated as of now, it's time to protect the teenage population in the best way possible, before their senior year of high school." Erin said and Jenkins looked at her to go into that._

 _"In that case we're making it clear here, though we arrested the bastard the damn drug is going to be running loose till we round up all of it in the town, and with the fact I'm the medical doctor in charge of rehab, we make it clear that if the kids throw another party and get caught with that, any other narcotic or alcohol, they're being arrested and brought in for treatment and Bradson is going to say the same thing here when we do a town meeting." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as Jack looked at her._

 _"The jump rope song and the town legend, Jesus I can't believe we never got that, alright Freddy's coming for you, Fred Krueger, stay up late, Will was up every night, grabbed something with a high sugar content in it when you were working the night shift, than around one in the morning made a pot of coffee to keep him completely awake, when he thought I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing at the time, which I was, before the accident."_

 _"Never sleep again, if he fell asleep the bastard would have killed him. The legend was created after we killed him, but it didn't have the whole story, alright, so he marked us, because you took Katherine from him, because she saw him kill Loretta and put her into foster care, before we found someone to adopt her and then Daniel was the nail in the coffin for Rick and he loses his mind completely out of it, all this time and we were looking at the wrong theories."_

 _"Not suicide at all, but murder, he's marked the kids, because we took him down and the entire town, because we took her away from him, well Fred, the game is up, we're not letting you get away with this, no matter how many times you come back, we're making sure you never touch another child." Jack said and she sighed as she gave him the 'keep going' wave and he nodded and started a second time as his eyes flared up in anger at what the rest of it said then._

 _"Alright homicidal maniacs 101 and horror movies 101, we get targeted, because we took him down and the entire town because we took Katherine away from him here, alright that's two, the legend, the jump rope song, the key lines in it were a factor and if we'd paid more attention to it, we'd have this figured out within eight months and if the gang had been put back together sooner, it would have been less painful for her, than if they'd found each other now." James said and she sighed as Claire said for her then._

 _"We should have done it right after he left, she needed us and you more than you think here, they'd have spent three years in school together and before this turned into a massacre, hold up, how many people were at that pool party because the ten were killed?" Claire asked and I answered that one. "There were fifty teenagers running around Lisa's backyard at the time and who's house was it before?" I asked and James answered that. "It was Elaine's house, the reason for the bars by the pool, was because she bought it two years, before Kristen was born, and it was supposed to keep the kids away from it till they learned how to swim."_

 _"We spent eighty percent of our get togethers at her house and she wasn't risking the kids going near the pool and falling into the deep end before they learned how to swim, but the portion of the backyard we used was by the living room door into the yard by the kitchen." he said and I nodded. "Alright Jack, keep it going, what else did she bring up exactly?" Erin asked and he started a second time then as his eyes narrowed in anger behind his glasses._

 ** _"For us and our graduating class, the members who were at the pool party when Jesse Walsh moved to town, it started with the members at the pool party and started a brushfire throughout our graduating class, which explains the fifty five deaths in ten months, but they were not suicide, they were all murdered by Krueger, he's now turned into a dream stalker, to be specific he's now the nightmare version of his alias, every injury on the duo, Glen, it was him who did it."_**

 ** _"As to why, he decided it was an eye for an eye and and targeted us, the ten and me, because of Richard's sins, if you'd gone with the first choice the others would still be alive, but if we're all killed it could start a full blown massacre throughout the town, he's keeping his sights on us right now till he gets rid of the young gang, before he turns his sights on the entire neighborhood and town, and here's the reason for that, because it can't happen now."_**

 ** _"Out of us I'm the strongest and it's because my power, in the right hands, can save people, but for an unexperienced dream master, and that is someone who has no connections to us, or my future best friend and future sister-in-law, it could result in killing every kid in town, because he was possessed the night you did it, our only chance to stay alive at this rate is the strongest dream suppressant in the pharmaceutical department, and here's why that's needed now."_**

 ** _"For us, and our graduating class, as well as the youngest members of the junior population, and the future patients in the ward, now, the only option left is dream deprivation, without it we, and every kid in town, are sitting ducks, Nancy did your authorization for you in our case and went to get her father, I don't if this means they were fired or not, but I'm at the point where one last interruption is going to put me out for six months, we need you here to put an end to this."_**

 ** _"You and Uncle Donald need to face this for the last time, we need to get the family back in one piece and the only way to do that is by facing your past and own up to the fact you took him out, you did it to protect me I understand that, but it's time you faced your guilt and moved on, and get your anger at Richard out of your life for good now. Hopefully this won't be the last message I send you, but I'm going in to get him out, how exactly is a piece of information I never told you before, but explains Richard's reactions in the morning."_**

 ** _"The eleven of us have certain abilities in our dreams, mine is I can bring people in if I need help, but my power laid dormant right after the divorce and the separation, but reactivated the night after the eight of us were back together and I used it on Nancy after he tried to kill me, to put it gently these powers are the dream version of being skilled dream experts and warriors now, the therapy only helped me heal faster, but now we need it to save every kid in town."_**

 ** _"My power is strong, but in the wrong hands, it could wipe out the entire town junior population if the recipient was an unskilled dream master, someone who studied dreams, but never put it to the test, the quintet and I fell into another path though and it's that we became skilled fighters in the dream world, but the only way to keep him contained is by keeping his attention on us and then put the entire town on that dream suppressant, but this has lead to a secondary problem now since we separated from the rest of the block, because it explains why our powers re-activated now, since we found each other, because we ran a ro-test."_**

 ** _"The downside now is that with every advantage to our learning to re-control these powers, since they all went dormant after the separation, it caused an added side effect, we, the six of us were now soul bonded for life, Dr. Gordon is now my adoptive father, while the others are my soul bonded brothers and sisters, we lose one piece of the whole and it effects all of us, but in my case it only gets more dangerous now, because they're now connected to me, if they're all killed in there it's going to do permanent damage to me for life."_**

 ** _"As for the other portion to it, there is another downside to it, and these powers, because these dreams are no longer just a symptom of our problems, but the cause of them and every injury we've taken, the bruises you saw on me in the morning were not what you think, because, to protect myself, I wound up running into a few things while running from him in there, but every kid in town suffered and is suffering from these nightmares and they were all driven mad because of them, but that's where it gets dangerous now with the situation."_**

 ** _"And it's because if we get captured in there, we get stuck in our minds and our bodies go into a coma, which is how my twin got put into a coma, he was captured by the bastard, by getting separated from me it knocked him out and the bastard caused us to pull out, before I could go get him and bring him out with us."_**

 ** _"These dreams are now reality and with that if we're killed in there it kills us for real, every injury shows up right after we get hurt in there, because, to put it gently, it's localized to two main organs here, the heart and the brain, our dream selves were our minds, if we get hurt in there the injuries show up in the exact places they were done in there, a blow to the heart in there will kill automatically, but injuries, like the one Philip wound up with, take close to fifteen minutes to die from, because our minds are still functioning even though our bodies are dying."_**

 ** _"It's the same for overdoses, which is where Taryn comes into it, any contraband or paraphernalia used in there shows up on the body for real, as such, things like attempted rape, which is where Rod came into it, Krueger played on the fact that it was the old crazy jealous boyfriend clique and framed him, because they did it, before he framed him for it that night."_**

 ** _"After learning all this, I did further research and decided I was the one going in to get him out, but that's where it gets dangerous, because doing a pullout like this is as dangerous as it gets if it happens a second time, because their minds are connected to mine, I'm killed and it will kill them in the process, so if our future gang members get involved, I can deal with him, but I'm needing total bodyguard protection in the process here."_**

 ** _"But with the fact I know who he is I'm now taking back control, because his biggest weapon against us is fear, and it's because my power is the key to destroying the bastard for good now, but to do it I have to face off with him, and now I'm using it to protect every kid in town and with that, we keep him busy him, while you bury the bastard, I'm doing what needs to be done, but I've lost a quarter of what's left of our family and I'm not losing anyone else, I'm going in after him and I'm bringing him home, Philip and Jenny are dead and Joey's in a coma, but it's ending once and for all, because this is war and he's not taking us without a fight here."_**

 ** _"Nancy and the trio are going in with me and we're going in together to save our brother, just be ready for the repercussions, because tonight is the night you did it and everything that happened this week was due to the fact it's been eight years and four days to the day of the trial and tonight is the night of the second domino, if we survive what it is we're about to do here, the other dominos start falling one by one, the one that came down in the first three months after the decision was made where he's concerned."_**

 ** _"Rodriguez is hiding here under his first name, if I don't survive this, use that information and put an end to the corruption in the hospital, before someone else winds up dead, they don't care they're breaking the rules, because they're suffering megalomania and dementia, acting as if our psychiatrist has no right towards us, which he does, there's been a coup here that needs to be culled as soon as possible, because my strength is at the lowest portion, and if I relapse it could kill, not only me, but the quartet, because it would take me fifteen to thirty hours to get us out, and if I die they get trapped in my head, and this could kill them and I'm not taking that chance, do whatever you have to, but put an end to these fools now."_**

 ** _"I'm not leaving you without a fight, but get ready to take the psychiatric duo down for this, because this scandal is going to be a big one, because these doctors are out of their minds, I better end this, take care and remember, don't keep holding it in, it's time to let it go, I love you, Kristen.'_** , _I can't believe this, she was willing to give us time to destroy the bastard by keeping him busy in there, and my son and Taryn sacrificed themselves for the greater good." Jack said with a beyond furious look on his face as Max answered him with a dangerous look._

 _"I never expected her to go into that much detail in this, so Philip was dying before he got thrown off the tower, Will took four directly to to the heart and the bastard hit her up with..., Doc how much did you find in her system, because I found eight puncture wounds in her arms?" he asked and he sighed. "4.500cc's of heroin was in her system, it was double the dose of the original false attempt." he said and they nodded in shocked disbelief._

 _"He's been dosing her with 50cc's for two months since her nightmares started, the last was two hundred, which explains why she was so sick during the withdrawal and it took a half an hour for the panic attack to give out because Adam said it again in front of her." I said and they all nodded. "Same reaction as Kristen huh?" Jack asked and I nodded with a sigh. "Watching her I could see her shaking, but it took seeing Nancy and making eye contact with her to calm her down, but that's one of the moments I've never seen Nancy so pissed off then, but she was beyond pissed when Kristen told us Rodriguez was here." I said to him and he nodded to that._

 _"Not surprised where the kids were concerned anything that screwed with them was endanger of getting eviscerated at the time when the seven were toddlers, but seeing her big sister face to face finally was enough she knew she was safe, and her feelings were because Rodriguez did that on purpose to get her sedated, her senses of knowing he was dangerous were kicking in, even if though she didn't have his surname yet, but how serious was Taryn exactly."_

 _"I take it the withdrawal and rebound hit hard enough you needed to keep her in isolation during that recovery?" Erin asked with a growl and Jenkins nodded. "Yes, it's not as bad as the junkies you and Kopecky bring to me, but enough that her temperature hit the roof twice, after it gave, she was asleep for seven to eight hours, as for Kristen her stitches tore during the exam, and he said it front of her deliberately that day, after a fifteen minute stand off the anemia triggered a hot flash and she collapsed."_

 _"I don't think she expected me to get it so fast when they told me everything, but finding him here was the final nail in the coffin, she knew we were innocent, and I think she explained the side effects of that drug to Billy, because the quartet were beyond pissed when they found out, our parental/patient bond was enough she was determined to find him for you guys till she dropped the bomb of who we had working here to me, Neil, Walter, Max and Jane and that did it for me, and I was making sure he was getting railroaded for this." Jenkins told them gently._

 _"Last time she saw you was just after Rick got arrested, did you find anything in the blood tests I sent you Daniel?" she asked and his eyes turned furious. "Yes, I'm not sure what was in those pills, but the combined effect of that and the alcohol was the same as every addict you sent to me, Kopecky arrested another one after he started a bar fight and the bar got trashed as a result, another got into an altercation at work and the cops got called in and the last was at the ice rink and it started a riot and had to arrested."_

 _"As for the blasted drug the amphetamine effect is as serious as it gets. Philips and I have had several fights break out in the recovery ward upstairs, the victim is so agitated it takes one stupid remark and a fight breaks out up there, and I'm getting swamped with the amount of injuries in the case of the orderly teams, because they're taking several blows as a result of it."_

 _"It's taking eight members of my team to subdue them, when the withdrawal and rebound hits, and we've had to catch them, before they can get out of the ward and to the elevators." he said and she nodded. "How much of it are you finding in their systems?" she asked and he sighed in aggravation. "From the looks of it they're taking more than one, best guess they've been on it from three to seven months, the usual indicators, changes of behavior, suddenly leaving and returning with a clean burst of energy, increased appetite and so forth, as for the kids, I've only had two come in for this, but it wasn't that drug, just exposed to heroin or speed." he said and and she nodded with a sigh as she answered him then._

 _"Alright the narcotics department is rounding up every ounce of that crap and every other drug we got running around the town and arresting these guys for it, most of the crack houses are downtown." She said and Max turned to her. "Walter said you had a serious hatred for drugs and drug dealers in this town." he said they both nodded. "At first the town was pretty clean cut during our generation, but in the last thirty years we've had three dealers move to town and it turns into drug run, Hendrickson hated the fact that the youngest generation was exposed and the amount of damage its done to most of our generation, Henderson was furious at hearing what the other demeanor the pervert had was and was determined to get him off the streets."_

 _"With the fact we caught one of the three ring leaders, that ends the supply source of this crap running around we just need to round up all of it, but if Rick was taking it, and comes here looking like he's taken in six or seven glasses, Neil, Donald and I are giving him one warning to cool off, otherwise we're arresting him then and there, I mean three cops, two medics, both are football players, a wrestler and martial arts expert is more than a match to get him to the ground, without anyone getting it hit with anything." she said and he nodded and Derek looked at her._

 _"Doc what's the effect this stuff has when combined with straight alcohol or beer?" he asked and Jenkins sighed in aggravation. "You remember Taryn's reaction when she tried to break out during the rebound?" he asked and we all nodded to that. "The two together act like the victim had taken in one too many and gets into an altercation with a fellow comrade, I wind up having to put them in the drunk tank and completely restrained so they can't hurt themselves."_

 _"Added side effects are the alcohol thins out the blood and if the victim was on anything else aside from this stuff, heroin, cocaine, pot, and so forth the amount of drugs going through their system takes seventy two hours to completely drain out, before the withdrawal hits them and they, while trying to get out of the restraints, tear a minor ligament so I have to sedate them as well." he said, before I shifted my gaze to Kristen and saw her tense up then._

 _"What?" Derek asked and she growled. "Flashback, that memory triggered a flashback." she said and James quickly pulled her into his lap and adjusted his posture so she could sleep in his arms as I watched that give out and she curled up in his arms then. "We better drop it, before that happens again for a third time, the bastard's traumatized her, it's going to be a long time, before she gets over this, and she's already drained enough thanks to this." I said to her and she nodded in agreement as Max answered that._

 _"Third time, you mean she had one, before you called us in?" James repeated and we nodded. "It's not just the bastard anymore, her memories of Rick losing it at the restaurant just flashed forward and she tried to get off the gurney, before I got Donald to calm her down and I took care of the rest, the old fools spiked her drinking glasses with those pills he just gave you, flashback and the added pill was probably acid here, and with the fact the relapse just hit she's too weak to get out of bed and I'm having the guys keep watch, because she pulled a muscle in the fight." Jenkins said and they nodded with furious looks at that statement._

 _"Elaine is going to kill them when she hears this, you're the only doctors next to me in charge of the kids medical care and when she finds out that our entire young gang wound up in here they're going to be murdered when she hears everything, but this as well, she's going to have them all committed for it, and if they keep it up we are having them committed for it." she said and he nodded in agreement to that as Max answered her at that._

 _"I'm going to kill them for this, they tried to kill my patients to save their asses, well they're the ones getting killed now, to repeat what I said Doc, I'm following you now here, time to shut this down for good now, Elliot whatever information you need from me and I'm giving it willingly, I love those kids like they're my own, I'm taking vengeance out of their asses now for this, she barely survived the fight tonight." he growled and the eight exchanged looks of shock at that._

 _"She only just figured all of this out, and was now ready to sacrifice herself to save every kid in town, while getting my son out, while you and Donald buried the bastard, alright they're all toast when we get through with them." Jared growled with a dangerous look in his face and they all nodded in agreement to that as Walter looked at Elliot then to go into it._

 _"Lorenzo Rodriguez, the girls knew he was dangerous, but didn't know who he really is and it took the youngest girl in the quintet to arrive and get the bastard's surname to bag the bastard, Judge Anderson is going to eviscerate the bastard when he hears this, she's his grand-daughter, he finds out and they're going to get killed when he finds out everything here, let alone the governor and the mayor are going to have them committed for life." he said and they nodded in agreement as I shifted the subject then._

 _"You got two dates you've got to worry about right now, what was the date when you took 'him' out, because he did this on purpose, to take out the entire younger gang all at once?" I asked and Jack covered his eyes as he got what I was saying as he answered me. "Twelve years ago today, more specifically tonight, Donald lead you right to the site where we hid him right?" he asked and I nodded._

 _"I was attempting to bury the bastard, I'm not sure what his mother was when he was conceived, but I saw the tower and learned about the scandal that happened sixty years ago, evidently directly into the soil was enough to neutralize him for a while, but before I could put him in the hole he tried to stop us, Donald was thrown into the car next to the Cadillac you had him in, and I buried the bastard, before I brought him in for treatment."_

 _"To answer your first question Monday was the 19th and it was the day of the Nightingale hearing." I said and he nodded as his eyes flared up in anger. "One of these would be considered unusual, but two at once, it's not a coincidence that the girls both arrived at the same day here, to explain this more easily is what you're looking at is the domino effect here: knock one over here and the other start crashing down in the process, the next domino to fall is that in three months the Thompsons' move into his house and six months after that we separated, well that's changing the effect as we start rebuilding things here, because we're rearranging those dominos during her recovery period."_

 _"What we're doing here is that while we heal whatever damage he did to her along with the amount the criminal trio and Rick did, she and the boys start rebuilding their gang, Neil I recommend you stay on as the family psychiatrist and she's got the six of us and the entire family with her after they're released from the hospital, and that helps her till things settle and they start rebuilding their gang and she finds her mate."_

 _"And this starts again for a fifth time and we're blocking him from every child in the city by prescribing that dream suppressant you gave them, if he starts getting stronger the first domino to fall is a full family gang conference, followed by checking that gravesite and that's domino number two, if Rick comes back she's dealing with domino number three." he said gently and the seven and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Daniel when do you release the kids?" he asked and he explained. "With the fact she got hit this hard, it's going to be three more months now Jack." he said they nodded. "Nice, so three months down the road, after Donald and I remodeled the house, they're released when he and Nancy moved into it, they start school and she's now got us with her all the time, they rebuild their gang with some new friends and she starts healing further and our family remains intact after that, because that last one happened when they were in junior preschool, so we rearrange that domino and we're back in one piece." he said and they nodded in agreement to that._

 _"I take it you studied physics and chemistry to know this stuff?" I asked and he nodded. "I did, I just never set it to dating each event that put us back together till now and the man upstairs evidently wanted us back together by bringing you into it." he said and I nodded as I answered._

 _"Why does Philip have the same surname as the jury leader's maiden surname exactly, because I hadn't seen that portion of her records and Elaine was evasive, but he and Kristen connected automatically?" Max asked and they exchanged looks at that. "You read his father's blood relatives?" she asked and I nodded. "Damian's father is William James Anderson, her birth name is Elaine Anderson, Damian is her twin brother, and Philip is Kristen's cousin." James said and I nodded in shock disbelief._

 _"Kristen was separated from a blood relative for eleven years, why would he do that to her?" I asked in shock and they sighed as Anna answered that one with a furious look on her face. "It's back to the old solo crap, Richard cut the cord between Elaine and Damian on our separation, Damian didn't want to let her go, but the bastard finally went too far, so Kristen saw her cousin one last time before he was killed?" she asked and I nodded sadly as I answered her._

 _"So loss of a family member first and then three surrogate siblings, and all because they didn't do what should have been in the first place and were determined to save their asses, I'm making sure they're railroaded for this, this is completely illegal. Alright I don't care what Parker says now, I'm now her adoptive father and her psychiatrist and it's my call, so with that, Elliot, you, Erin, Donald and I are putting her into protective custody if this starts again and he's barred from her till she's an adult." I said with a growl and they all nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Who was killed first exactly?" Erin asked and I sighed. "Philip was, Jennifer was killed the following night, before I got their medication in here, Nancy took care of your authorization for you, but Simms tried to block it for some reason, though I think it's because Nancy practically nailed her to the wall by threatening her with calling the cops, before I did the same thing." I told her and she nodded. "Attempting to stop a psychiatrist from prescribing a medication for their patient is illegal, especially when it's already been approved by the proxy and the medical department here, was this to block the bastard out?" She asked and I nodded as I answered._

 _"Yeah how much do you know of his back history?" I asked and she sighed as Elliot said it for her. "It's one of those issues: blame it on the parents, but let me explain the back history here. His mother was a nun and she accidentally got locked in the tower over Christmas at the time and the parasites in there were every bit of filth you could think of that Donald, Elaine and I could either put away or get sent here, because they're all crazy and I mean criminally insane, if you've heard of Charlie Manson, Ted Bundy, or Jack the Ripper that's the type of maniac I'm talking about."_

 _"She was attacked by a hundred maniacs and that amount of seed completely warped his mind, he couldn't grow up normally, because he was the son of a hundred maniacs, our generation teased him that way for years and he turned into a sociopath till he was seventeen, and he killed his stepfather, who was a pimp, before going from town to town till he met his wife and they moved to the block eight months after we did, and got a job at the power plant."_

 _"By the time his daughter was five I think he lost his mind completely, and started marking the kids in preschool and up to preteen during the first three years after he made that glove, by that point our younger quartet were two years old and he started marking a few members of his daughter's class, for several years and then when the younger quintet, by the time Taryn and Kristen reached a year old, the murders started and he started killing the the kids in our neighborhood and kept up for three years."_

 _"By that point the ten of us were on full defense mode and we're in the yard with them at her house in case he tried to lure one the seven to the back gate, which, if he'd tried that, would have resulted in us finding him then, but we lost fifteen more, by the time the last three were marked and then it hit the breaking point."_

 _"But the first half resulted in Loretta finding out and being murdered and Katherine winding up in protective custody and foster care, before we got the bomb dropped on us by Perry that he killed the girl just after her cousin was murdered and that did it for Rick, till we got the tipoff and Perry arrested him, but did it out of order and the D.A. forgot to sign the warrant in the right place and he was released on a technicality, and this pissed off the families of the kids he killed, as we were all hoping for him to be found guilty at the time."_

 _"After that decision, Donald and I ran through his back history when we caught him that first time, but I should have known this would happen, because he killed twenty children when he was alive and fifty percent were kids we knew and cared about, because they were the kids of our friends or our family and were in preschool with our children, we were beyond furious at the time and Donald and I decided on burning the equipment he had and when he recreated that stuff we'd be the ones to arrest him and he'd be given the electric chair, but Richard decided on the one that caused this bloodbath."_

 _"Looking at it now and to put it gently if we'd just gone with the first, we'd still be together and she wouldn't be in the condition she is now and three quarters of our kids would still be alive, along with a fifth of their graduating class." Elliot explained and we nodded as I heard the amount of pain he was in from that as he wiped the tears off his face then as Jared looked at him._

 _"None of us saw this coming Elliot, all we can do now is rebuild and get our gang back in one piece, if I'm right she's going to heal faster if she's got the entire gang back together, her mother back to normal and her quartet in one piece, further emotional therapy is being what we were for her before." Jared said to him and he nodded in agreement as I answered him then._

 _"Guys her bond with me was healing the damage Rick did to her." I said and they nodded as James said for the trio. "She's grown attached to the point of seeing you as a father now, I can accept that Neil, her mother will as well." he said and she shifted position then a second time and he ran his hand through her hair to calm her and she relaxed again._

 _As I watched him do that I saw her shift position and turn on her side and he started rubbing her back as she laid her head on his leg then and she wrapped her arm around it. "After a nightmare the night of her arrival she did that with me." Max said with a gentle smile at seeing that and he nodded as he answered him. "Half the time it was the only way to get her back to sleep when she was a toddler at the time, she knows I'm sitting right next to her, because my voice is my sons, just a bit deeper."_

 _"To put it gently what Walter told you on Tuesday was right, the kids are fifteen year old versions of their fathers, mothers and me, she just added thirty years to Roland's voice to recognize mine when hearing it, unfortunately if they gained our fifteen year old personas you saw the results of that when you got a look of her bond with my son, right?" he asked we nodded in answer to that._

 _"Yeah and she looked like she was about to start laughing when he was egging her on just before they got into a pillow fight, were you and Elaine like them at this age?" I asked and he nodded as his wife smiled and answered that. "Yes, and James never knew when to quit it with her, because she was about ready to beat him to death with the pillows when we were their age." she said and I nodded as I passed them the latest photo they made for me._

 _"They set that up for me on Tuesday, I think it was indicating that they were back in one piece now." I said and they looked at it. "Philip and Jenny look like Damian and Wendy at this age, well that was easy to remember, she's going to know us on sight when she sees us though, because adding thirty years to our facial features, is what probably made her realize she found the others, the last time she saw us was eleven years ago, she sees, me, Jared, Jack and Damian now and she's going to know us on sight now, because the kids are our fifteen year old counterparts." he said and I nodded as I looked at him._

 _"Found something else guys, her ankle is a bit swollen here, I think she strained the muscle." Jared said as he checked her ankle his hand gently brushing the sole of her foot, and she moved her foot away at that and he hid a smile as he was unconsciously stroking the swollen muscle right there to ease the tightened muscles and she shifted position a second time at that, before I heard her thinking at that with a slight giggle in her mental voice._

 _'Uncle Jared ease up right there, that tickles, I'm trying to stay put, but you know me, so watch where you brush your hand there, please.' I heard as he checked her leg further to gently ease the sore muscles from the seizure and her giggling started getting worse at that and I hid a chuckle at her next statement, because I could tell she was trying to stay asleep then as she moved her leg a second time then as he reached out and she moved it again._

 _'Stop, alright, enough already, you win I give up, I'm trying to sleep here, stop tickling me.' she thought as her giggling shifted to laughter as he gently massaged her leg and I guessed he was doing it the way I had. 'Stop, no more!' I heard her say and I hid a smile as I told him what was up then. "Max did that on Monday and she shifted position twice, if her spots are active I think you're waking her up right now." I told him and he nodded, before he chuckled as he read through what I was telling him._

 _"Right the sensitive spots only got worse as she got older, I guess the feet and legs are still one of them, right sorry baby.' he said softly and I heard her respond to that gently. 'It's okay, just don't do that twice, I can hear the conversation through him, but I got to figure out how to close the link from this end for now.' she said and I tried to hold it in as I answered that. 'I think it's gone haywire tonight with what happened, just ignore things on my end.' I told her and I knew she nodded as it went quiet from her end._

 _"I'm having an X-ray done on her ankle here, but whatever damage that did in there I'm not exactly sure yet Erin." Jenkins said and she nodded. "If it's more than a sprain they're in deep shit, because that damage could turn permanent if she doesn't stay off that ankle right now, so that, she was drugged, the relapse, what looks like eighty to ninety stitches in her shoulder and arm, she took a blow to the stomach, possible internal injuries, her wrist, she's recovering from that cycle and a severe loss of blood, anything else?" she asked and he shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, I need to run several tests tonight to see how serious it it, but I'm on the night shift tonight as well." he said and she nodded as I dropped the bomb to her then._

 _"Erin, her connection to me created a telepathic connection, like the one Donald had with her." I said and she nodded. "You're his exact match in terms of personality, that makes perfect sense, let me guess, she compared you to him, when you were spending time with her?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm the second of two versions of psychiatrist, and she evidently needed me more than I realized this week, because she's been lonely for real paternal attention and our bond deepened by the end of the week." I said and James read through that as he got it._

 _"You're the type who takes an active interest in his patients and becomes a part of their lives, if they're hospitalized or not, well that comes in handy now, where do you stand with Nancy exactly?" he asked and I blushed as Sally smiled knowingly. "In other words you're joining the family for real when she's a full psychiatrist and ready to settle down, it's fine with us, if the bastard turned him back to normal he's accepted that, and is already calling you his surrogate son now." she said and I nodded to answer that, before seeing the smirks on the guys' faces._

 _"Lay off the teasing guys, now's not the time for this and I need to focus." I said to my friends and the duo and they nodded as the eight started laughing at that. "I'm thirty four, but evidently the soul mate connection didn't care about that, because I'm Donald's exact match in terms of personality, and fate had a higher hand in bringing the girls into my life this week, but she and I grew pretty close, till it finally hit both of us tonight, Nancy's my exact match now." I said and she nodded. "If Kristen has the six of you, I don't doubt her future mates going to be everything she remembers in you right now, especially if he gets involved later." Erin added to me gently._

 _"What was Elaine like when you were kids?" I asked and James chuckled. "You've seen Kristen's playful temper with my son?" he asked and I nodded. "That's what she's like with me, she's going to know something came up when you tell her the truth, but when she hears everything she's going to kill them for this, especially when you tell her that you found the bastard." he said and I nodded, before Jane answered that._

 _Before she could though I suddenly heard a loud thwap sound on the other end of the line, followed by two more and then a pillow fight broke out and I tried to keep from laughing at that as James looked at me."What's going on in there, you look like you're ready to crack here?" he asked and I explained that. "Whatever Roland said to her she just hit him with the pillow in there, they just got into a pillow fight." I said and he nodded as they started laughing at that._

 _"Like I said their trio are the younger versions of my trio, alright you two, take it down a notch, baby just rest, you'll see us tomorrow night okay." he said and I knew they heard that as it went quiet then."Looks like it's back to parental orders again and I get the feeling Donald, Jared and I are going to need to break it up repeatedly when they start going at it." he said and I nodded."What's your method of punishment for getting hit at this age now?" I asked and he smirked as he answered me._

 _"Same as it was before, only its times five now, one of us gets hit we go after the one who did it and they're busted for it, if he never explained this yet, if one of us gets hit we go into interrogation and aim at their sensitive spots to get them to crack, before letting them have it, if she's still that bad I know exactly where to aim for to get her to break, but if we keep getting hit, they're going to learn and remember not to do that." he said and ran his hand through her hair and she snuggled into his arms and he smiled as I answered him then_

 _"I take it you, Elaine and Jared are the exact same way with each other, when it came to the fooling around?" I asked and the duo nodded. "Yeah, with her I'm a teddy bear and when the three of us are together, one of us starts something and it turns into a free for all with the rest of the gang, which I guess explains the amount of noise you could hear up here and the front of the hall, if they were going at it all day." he said and I nodded to answer that as Jane looked at them as she tried to keep a straight face at that._

 _"To answer your question the entire hospital, on this side of it, could hear the racket, both upstairs and downstairs and Daniel went to check on things as well, though he looked faintly annoyed at being hit again, but to change it up."_

 _"Actually you better tell her now that you found him yourselves." she said and they nodded as Jack's eyes landed on the phone hook up in the room and a speaker right next to it. "Alright Jim out of us, she needs to hear your voice most out of us, you're second in command of her quartet, and with the fact Donald's out of commission, and when she finds out the reason why she's going to tear a limb off." he said and he got on the phone and dialed, and turned on the speaker then after a minute it picked up. "Parker residence, Elaine speaking." she said and he smiled as he answered._

 _"Hey Elaine it's Jim, remember your old nickname for me, Kin." he said and I heard the shocked delight in her voice. "James, James Kincaid, that really you, God it's been a long time, what is it?" she asked and he sighed. "Elaine, you remember that you were looking for Rodriguez the last five years, everyone at the hospital noticed the irritation in you when they asked about her, because the entire hall heard it that day?" he asked and her voice turned concerned at that._

 _"Yeah I do, and why are you asking that, is she alright?" she asked and Jared mouthed, 'Get ready, she's going to blow at this.' he whispered to me and I nodded as James answered. "Because she told her psychiatrist and dropped every bit of information to him through that folder you gave her and her psychiatrist just found him for you, we'll explain it, but you better come up, the suicide outbreak was a cover and our neighborhood and block menace is at it again, by that I mean tonight was the night we did it, the kids entire gang was in here this entire time and they never told Erin._

 _"As to the second p, the other thing here is that the Thompson you saw on Monday after you brought Kristen to the hospital was our Nancy, just not the same Nancy you remember and it's eight years to the day of that trial as well." he said and that did it as she answered him as her tone started turning dangerous as she answered._

 _"Rodriguez was hired without getting his record looked at, my god-daughter is the girl who came to see me and my daughter dropped that information that he was in the ward to her psychiatrist and to top it off our kids entire gang wound up in the hospital because the bastard was getting ready to kill us by killing our children, alright, I'm on my way if you're in the room with my daughter, stay put, Daniel where are you exactly in the hospital so I know where to go?" she asked and he explained that to her._

 _"Medical on the sixth floor, I'm going to have Fast Catch waiting in the hall for you, but every link you needed to that trial is right here in the hospital and the duo who hired his ass is about to get it, because everything they did is illegal and we'll explain it to you." he said and she immediately responded to that. "Alright Walter meet me at the elevator okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." she said and they nodded as he answered her. "Sure thing Elaine see you soon." he said and they nodded to that as they hung up the phone as Max looked at the quartet then._

 _"She connected to us pretty fast when she arrived, though I was on stand by that first night, the boys were always with her, I could see it in Roland's eyes that his connection with her was falling back into place." he said and they nodded as she answered him. "My son was really close to her throughout their childhood, their trio finding each other was enough to wake up their playful fooling around with each other, because she knew that the minute we got the news, we'd put us back in one piece and she was looking forward to seeing us again and here's why."_

 _"Their fathers had taken custody of paternal rights where she was concerned, because Rick was never around, always at work and completely loaded, with the quintet she was safe, because they never drank more than one glass, because two were cops and two were medics and firemen. If he'd touched her when he was loaded, they would have killed him themselves, whatever reason he had for leaving Springwood was not good enough though, because he just pissed us all off now, and if I'm right she was so much in need of a paternal figure that the bastard unexpectedly started healing her by landing her in here and by meeting you, that was healing the damage he did, because all of you together did it, especially the three of you."_

 _" I can guess you and Walter are more like my husband and Jared than you think if she responded to the two of you like that though, as for Neil he's the younger version of her godfather, which explains why she finally lost her temper tonight, and with that, they just made their situations worse, because with her being the baby of the gang, since they murdered two thirds of our kids, they just completely pissed us off and here's the reason why, and Rodriguez is about to wind up dead when her mother hears this and everything you have to tell us." She said to him and he nodded to that then as James finished her sentence with an icy look then._

 _"As to why, she catalogued every violation they did, including Rodriguez, Joey gets captured, by the looks of his chest, and that does it finally, let me guess here, Richard getting exposed as her catalyst, Philip and Jenny gone, Joey getting put into a coma that barely lasted for six hours and the final straw was you and Nancy, they pushed her to the breaking point and it nearly kills her and the quintet with her, well they're all dead now when I get through with them and Damian and Rob are going to kill them when they hear this." he said with a growl as Derek took that._

 _"What's Elaine's temper like if you say it like that exactly?" Max asked and James chuckled as he answered that. "If you'd seen her in the hall with Rodriguez and the deadly tone in her voice, that's what Elaine is like when she's pissed off, our nickname for her was Firebird when we were kids, but Kristen's the fifteen year old version of her, so watch it or you could get flame broiled if you're a criminal, in your case you'll only get the playful temper, but a criminal, they're going to get the Phoenix flame on full blast." he said and he nodded with a smile at that._

 _"You said thirty years, so you looked like the kids when you were fifteen?" Derek asked and he nodded to answer that. "It shows most in the parent the kids takes after, Roland has my looks and temper, but his mother's compassion and kindness, he'd do anything for her, because he loves her like a baby sister, since he's the oldest of the trio. Kristen has her mother's temper and with what she just figured out she's also got her her ingenuity of doing the right thing is going to be the final nail in the coffin for that parasite."_

 _"If you saw the results on Tuesday, this is what we were like at that age, needless to say it got out of hand at times, so I can guess you employed our punishment for them if you got hit if they were screwing around right?" he asked and Max chuckled as he answered him. "If you mean them getting tickled tortured than yes, after we got hit fifteen times each they learned not to do that, but she got it twice in one night after he got hit with a water balloon and I get hit three times with a pillow." he said and the eight nodded with a chuckle at that._

 _"She turned to me and Walter pretty fast though, and Doctor Gordon bonded pretty closely to her, if anything she's in serious need of paternal attention and looking at it from this side of the line, I think she missed you more than anything at the time, because Parker did more damage than he thinks to her, and we found something you're not going to like either." he said and Jack's eyes narrowed at that as James said it for him._

 _"What exactly?" he asked with a growl in his voice that I recognized in Kincaid's voice and Erin answered that. "He broke her shoulder out of a drunken outburst five years ago, our reasons of keeping the alcohol locked up at our get togethers was a factor and I put him in the tank for it, but she was so shaken up she wouldn't let go of Donald at the time, three years after the Nightingale trial, which was the last time she saw him." she said and they all nodded to that._


	22. 22: The Adult Gang Reunited

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 22: Telling Elaine**

 _Hearing that information I could tell they were furious as Jack said it for the quartet as he answered her."Aside from the alcohol, you find anything else Erin, because if her mother was furious, he knows what we'd do to him when we found out about this, because he's not going near her ever again if we got anything to say about it now?" Jack asked and she nodded as she explained it to him._

 _"Yeah I found something that looked speed in his system and I thought he was speedballing when this came up, but if the asshole was selling his products to other cities in the state and he's now on drugs Rodriguez is going straight to jail, because Daniel Philips is lucky to be alive from that blow to his neck." she said and he nodded as I looked at her at that name._

 _"Daniel Philips, he wouldn't have a son does he, because one of the three I had before the kids started arriving was a Dean Philips?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah he's got a son their age, God how many connections are we looking at here, alright I'm looking at it now, but we take him down and six years later he targets us by starting in October, but..., oh god Elliot what was the day Tina was murdered?" she asked and he thought it over. " November 23rd six years to the day we took him out, Tina, Rod was supposedly written off as a suicide, though I think he possessed the bed sheets and then a week later Glen is murdered and the room looks a rocket blew up a blood bank storage locker, while the bed has a hole in the middle of it."_

 _"Secondly was Schneider, he looked like he was in a sauna, but getting the type of administrated punishment done back in the seventeen and 1800's, but four razor slash wounds cut through the muscle of his back and shoulders, and he bleeds to death due to that, while Ronald Grady got it right to the stomach, to explain this easier, the glove enables him to hit several spots at once and cut through them like a knife through butter."_

 _"His panic probably started a minefield when the bastard possessed him, which explains the riot at the pool party, from there, the kids that survived it started infecting their friends and the kids graduating class started dreaming about him, which explains the multiple murders the last ten months, and he chose this week for some reason, and it winds up in two dates at once, one the trial on Monday and tonight is the night we took him out, unintentional coincidences no, but fate yes, our gang was supposed to be put back together, by reversing the situation, and Donald is the one to face it and our past first, well we're doing the same thing now."_

 _"The bastard, if we see him again though, is getting taken out for a fifth time and it's the full arsenal this time." Elliot said and they nodded in agreement with him at that, before I could answer I heard an older version of my surrogate daughter's voice call out then. "Guys I'm here." she called out and Walter went to get her and bring her in then. "Hey guys, Jesus what the hell happened to them?!" she asked in shock and ran over to her. "Baby, honey, come on honey wake up." she said quickly and I quickly explained it to her._

 _"The two responsible for this are my boss and co-hart, she had a seizure as a result of an overdose, and we gave her a dose of neutralizer that had a very small dose of sedative in it, she's going to be fine, but she's exhausted and she needs to rest." I said and she nodded as she turned to me. "Are you her psychiatrist?" she asked and I nodded as I introduced myself to her. "Yes, I'm Neil Gordon mam, as to what happened tonight, you're not going to like it, but what he told you was only part of it, here." I said and passed her the photo and she looked at it._

 _"Good grief they look just like us at that age, well I can see why they recognized each other on sight now, so you said you found him?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah they told me everything on the bastard, and there were two attempts this week, and we had a repeat performance of Nancy's encounter with the bastard before the trial last night." I told her and she nodded with a furious look at that. "Repeat performance, who was it who nearly got it and if it was my daughter he's a dead man?" she asked and I sighed as Max answered that one._

 _"Yeah he just blew his cover by trying it on her last night and her trio rammed him into the wall and doorframe of the bathroom door, we found the bruise from it and she got the surname and her memories of the first twelve years just came back with a vengeance, you better read these though, she was getting ready to tell both you and us everything about who the bastard is." he said and she nodded in exasperation at what he said, as she read both and her eyes narrowed in rage. "Two of the codes I taught her in seventy two hours, whoever he's working with here in the ward is getting jailed for it when dad and I get through with them." she said and we nodded._

 _"Why'd they fire you exactly, if you were following our orders of getting them that medication, when said orders were done by proxy, and said proxy is now the oldest of our children?" she asked and I sighed as I answered her. "The bastard put Joey into a coma, when he got his hands on him, they decided to use that as a reason to get rid of me and in the process broke direct orders Jane and Daniel gave them in terms of her condition. Added reason is because she just found the bastard for you and reported it to me and Nancy first."_

 _"After giving me a couple of suggestions in how to find him, I got a better look at him and saw what she wanted me to see and Donald told me everything he knew about the guy as well. They knew I was getting too close to finding out what they've been doing and decided that first code was the only way to get rid of the key witness, but they sealed their fate by doing it, because I just busted the bastard, he's in detention and sedated, he's all yours." I said and she nodded._

 _"Damn it, if I'd been paying closer attention to what been going on in the last seven months I would have put it together sooner, Rodriguez you're a dead man when I get through with you, my daughter is my entire life and your ass is mine now, if I hadn't been so focused you, you bastard, I'd have been protecting my baby in the only way I could and instead it takes my oldest to deal with it, you're being jailed for life after this." she growled and I didn't blame her for that reaction as she refocused then as she started reading through everything Kristen wrote down and nodded as her eyes flared up in rage._

 _"This whole time that bastard has been around, damn it Rick how could you do that to us, you've cost the lives of seventy nine people on top of the original twenty, alright that does it, you're never coming near her ever again, you come back and I'm having you committed for this." she growled and then sighed. "You had your own run in with him, though he's dead already Neil?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah I did, I wound up coming face to face with his skeleton in the junkyard, I'll explain that in a bit, but everything we never considered was written into that letter she gave you." I said and she nodded to that as she looked at Max then._

 _"Caffeine and sugar highs, were the kids getting anything before lights out?" she asked and Max nodded. "Yeah we left the machines in the hall open, since they didn't have any money on them they're free for the patients to use, while the staff ones are in the next hall over, but before they went to bed they usually grabbed candy and some of the sodas that had a heavy dose of caffeine in them, they were also situated together, Kristen spent the first two days with Roland, Jennifer and Philip playing poker, before lights out and then was working on her sketch book." he said and she nodded. "She fell asleep working on it again, didn't she, if she reacted to you like she's doing with James at the moment?" she asked and he nodded. "I think I'm more like him than I thought actually, because our bond is pretty deep like theirs is, though I'm ready to skewer those two for damaging our bond slightly." he said and she nodded._

 _"With that in mind, I better explain that and what happened that night, I just got back that night around midnight and heard her radio blaring and went to see what it was she was working on up there this time and found her at the desk at one in the morning Sunday night working on the model, I didn't need to ask what it was a model of, because I remember what it looked like, when it was still nicely kept up and I never wanted to go near it since Donald and Nancy moved out of it, I didn't realize she was starting to remember who it was who lived there at the time."_

 _"Because I thought he was gone for good and dismissed it, but her staying up that late was worrying me, because she hadn't slept in weeks at the time, since the Thompsons moved out, he stopped calling me and I was getting more aggravated by the day, because I couldn't find the bastard and the suicides were also getting to me, and seeing it was like reliving a memory I never wanted to remember since the trio and Marge were gone as well by that point."_

 _"While the house looks like it's condemned now since the Walshes moved out of it last year at the time, and none of us crossed the block perimeter since we left after we separated, though the quartet lived on it, before they moved off the block as well, but if we have to, we need to block the house off now, alright so anything with caffeine in it, staying awake for hours on end, the model, the nightmares, she lost weight, shit, I heard her scream and ran in there, she looked at her wrist and than the razor and then passed out, the son of a bitch simulated a suicide attempt, making me think she tried it for real."_

 _"So two in one week, and she puts it together with Rick, he nailed the coffin shut with this, she doesn't want anything to do with him now, I'm not arguing, she needs me and I'm fixing our bond, as for Krueger if her nightmares start again if he's bleeding into her dreams, and she lays the warning to me first, I'm telling Donald and we're calling it that night, for a family conference, guys be on the lookout for trouble here in the ward, that glove is like being attacked by a machete and you'll never survive it if you get it taken to the vital organs or arteries." she said and they all nodded to that as she sighed as she looked at the eight gently then._

 _"She wants us to face up to it now, well I'm doing that, I'm not putting it behind me anymore, guys we should have gone with our original decision." she said and they all nodded in agreement to that statement. "She said you were traumatized by that decision?" I asked and they all nodded. "We're not proud of the fact we took a life to protect every kid in town, we'd never simply consider private justice like that, and we definitely never would have done it for vengeance either, we also never wanted to separate either, after doing it we kept it secret."_

 _"We never wanted them to know that information, but we didn't want to lose our kids, and rather than just listening to our decision, Rick lost his mind completely out of vengeance, and Kristen is the one thing he couldn't care less about if he just destroyed her life out of vengeance." James said with a growl and they all nodded in agreement to his explanation then._

 _"What caused Marge to start drinking that much?" I asked and he sighed. "She had the hardest time letting go of it, that she started drinking to block out the memory, while the rest of us, we did whatever we could to alleviate the guilt, by doing our jobs and Donald was determined to find the equipment, so hearing the glove was back in use as a poltergeist was a shock we weren't expecting, let alone it turned into an eye for an eye where our children and the kids of the entire town are concerned and with that, we find Katherine and she helps us get rid of him for good here." he said and they nodded in agreement to that as Walter went into that._

 _"Yeah well you should know she nailed the coffin shut, she doesn't want to have anything to do with him now Jim." Walter said to him and he nodded. "Gone for three years, if it starts again and her nightmares start up again, and he calls in the middle of it, I'm letting him have it over the phone, he doesn't deserve paternal rights to her and with that, guys, Elaine it's your call." he said and she nodded to him. "He's lost total custody to her, I'm consenting custody here, you're her parental quartet, she needs you, or I should say us, more and with that, he's not getting near her if he's drinking ever again." she said and they all nodded in agreement to that._

 _"If we have to deal with Krueger again, you're getting the closure you need from this guys." I said and she looked confused. "How exactly, she gives a vague explanation to her ability?" she asked I explained it to her. "She can do more than one person, but the amount of control it took today drained a fifth of it, but once she's fully recovered you'll get to see her ability in action."_

 _"Donald was nearly killed facing up to that choice tonight when we went to bury him, if we have to deal with him coming back you all get to face the bastard one last time for closure, before we change his rules as of now." I told them and they all nodded to that in relief. "Rick's not getting me back, if I have to find the right guy, I'm making sure she gets the right stepfather, but our bond is getting fixed so we can rebuild it during her recovery period." she said and I answered her at that, hoping she'd consider me a viable choice for an adoptive father to her then._

 _"Elaine, that portion about Rick was supposed to mean it's time to let go of your anger at him for leaving you and Kristen three years ago, you can move on now that you and your friends are back together now, and she's able to heal now that the guys are back in her life, I'm sticking around as well, though I'm her psychiatrist I can take care of her during the years as things keep up, if it's alright with you, our bond grew enough she's considering me an adoptive father, I can take over if you want." I said and she smiled at that idea and she gave me a hug at that._

 _"Thank you I appreciate that and I accept that offer here, alright how serious is the transgression, if she said its caused two deaths, because they didn't do what should have been done in the first place?" she asked and I sighed as I answered that. "Your nephew, Jenny Caulfield, Erin's son and Claire's daughter." I said and she nodded with a furious look at that as Jane went into it with her as she looked at her as she cleaned, stitched up what were going to be nasty scars later on and then wrapped Kristen's arm, before injecting her with a tetanus shot to stem off an infection as she recovered from this._

 _"It's either jail or they're committed themselves Elaine, this is megalomania and dementia to the highest degree, they were willing to kill her, the quintet, Neil and Donald, to keep it from getting to the cops." Adams told her and she nodded to that with a furious look. "Alright I'm making it clear here, they got one chance to clean up their act, but guys I want you to catalogue things, if he comes back, call us and things are ending right there and I'm having them committed for life." she said and James rubbed her back and she turned to him and I saw them in the way Roland was with Kristen as she hugged him tightly as he looked at her with a gentle smile as she saw the way Kristen had wrapped her arm around his leg and was sleeping with her head on his leg and smiled as she looked at him._

 _"She's not letting go of you huh?" she asked and he chuckled as he looked at her. "She recognized my voice pretty fast, but she probably added thirty years to our voices to recognize the guys, Claire and me when she heard our voices, not only did they gain our appearances they gained our fifteen year old personas as well, and with that, you know the results where we were concerned when we were kids." he said and she nodded as she started laughing at that. "Who's the victim who got hit while they were going at it on Tuesday exactly boys?" she asked and Max and I raised our hands and she nodded with a smile._

 _"One of the water balloons hit the elevator door, just as I was coming out of it and I quickly closed it to keep from getting hit by the second one at the time though I got hit by the fourth that was thrown at me, while Neil got nailed and Max wound up with both that and a pillow getting thrown at him, by the duo." Jenkins added and she started laughing. "In your case I think she forgot the penalty for that Daniel, I saw her reaction when you let her have it at the time, because you're just like the guys where the kids are concerned, you're her doctor, but at this rate the over protectiveness just got taken to a new level here, and I can guess you're running that interrogation on her tomorrow huh." she said and he nodded with a smile._

 _"Yeah well she and the sextet got into every mischievous action you can think of on Tuesday and we could hear the noise up here and the front of the ward as they were going at it, if she forgot what I'm like where this is concerned she's about to get a preview here, and with her beyond worn out, she's not getting away that easily, because with that ankle she's confined to the bed and there is no escape either, once I get started on her, because I remember where every weak and sensitive spot she has is, so there's no where to go here." he said with a smirk and she chuckled. "I'd hate to be her right now, if she forgot that information, let alone when she realizes that fact when you're closing in on her, she sees you as another uncle, even if you are her medical guardian, I take it she got it several times this week huh?" she asked and he nodded smiling._

 _"Neil decided on a two step plan where Rick was concerned, while the sextet let her vent he did the rest by using that particular punishment on her and deepened things between them while Max got her to open up that vein and it was starting to heal things, while letting her have it a second time, if it starts again you're probably going to have to do that twice guys, only with all of you involved and let them go at it for a while." he said and the quartet all nodded to that._

 _"As for Rick, he's just landed himself on the edge of winding up in here himself at this rate if he touches her like that again or he comes back loaded, because I know what the catalyst is and he's getting the consequences in the only way possible if he does come back, and I'm having him committed, because vengeance is no excuse for killing someone, even if the asshole is a serial killer, we all lose someone, but that doesn't excuse destroying other lives in the process here to get justice and private justice is illegal as well too, though with you three I understand why you didn't want to live with his death on your heads at this rate, because Donald didn't stop looking for his equipment after all this time." he said and she nodded gently to that._

 _"In other words he comes back and beyond loaded, but stoned and its extended intense rehab for life, while he's being jailed and committed for causing a bloodbath here, I'd rather he ended up in here than have the entire town asking for his head at this rate, but he needs serious help where that's concerned and with that in mind here, I take it Donald told you that and was doing my orders for me where my daughter is concerned huh?" she asked and they both nodded._

 _"Just how traumatized were you guys by doing that, since it wasn't self defense at the time?" I asked and she sighed. "I've been trained that where guys like this are concerned it's either putting them behind bars or they're committed for life, I'd never take a life like that, while the trio, if they had no other choice, would shoot to kill, but this was neither, we all went against our better judgement at the time, Erin is a doctor and this is against her Hippocratic oath, for me, Elliot and Donald, we protect and serve, but this is murder plain and simple and none of us wanted to consider it, with the fact he did, and destroyed our lives in the process, he's been banned from our circle, she's right though, if we'd gotten back together right after he left, it would have helped out and she would have figured it out in less than a month here."_

 _"On a more serious note, if what she wrote down is any indication, had we just gone with our original decision seventy nine people would still be alive right now, so vigilante justice and drinking huh, two pieces that would cause any psycho to turn into a mass murderer once they're dead, said remark being Voorhees in Maine and Myers out in Illinois, and we just hit the third and with that it just landed on every criminology psycho theory we've have in the books, alright with that in mind, Elliot, we have some work to do here, you, Donald and I are doing every bit of research needed and that includes every cliche in the book here. Daniel what was Donald's opinion on the chosen protocol if Rick loses it finally?" she asked him and he answered that with a sigh._

 _"Yeah he did and Donald suggested permanent detox and rehab if he came back beyond loaded, but stoned, but Nancy wanted to know how long it would take if he was on those pills and had taken in more than one glass and I said the estimate would be ten to fifteen years rehab for it, if he's hopped on a cocktail of drugs in the process, on top of the alcohol, but I need an exact estimate of how long he's been drinking to know that information if I'm putting him in rehab, since I'm the one who covers that, but if it's been longer than ten years he's in the hospital for life." he said and her eyes narrowed at that._

 _"Pills, you mean the crap that Adam is selling to your patients right now, you think he was that when he nearly killed Philips?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, I do, in fact I found a trace of it in Rick's system, so if he's on drugs now, between that and the ethanol level in his system, it's going to turn into a full scale wrestling match to get him under control, if he comes back, just as you're dealing with her emotional recovery from this, and if he throws the first punch that's it." he said and Jack answered that firmly, his blue eyes stern and calm as he answered him then._

 _"Five football players, I'm a wrestler and Derek and John both were on the hockey team when we were kids, if it takes the nine of us, Neil and Bill to get him to the ground, he's probably past the danger zone at that, and with that in mind, that's his last glass of alcohol for life if he throws the first punch and we have to arrest him for the final time, but he's not touching her when he's like that ever again, and with us being her paternal guardians and she chose us, if he figures this out he's going lose it." he said and he nodded to that. "Alright with that in mind Jack, you give him one warning and he still comes here, he's got one chance to cool down and he still throws the first punch, guys, I want you to get him to the ground and have Bill check the car, he's the narc, okay." he and they nodded as she shifted the subject back to Kristen with a smile._

 _"I take it you employed the guys punishment, for getting caught in the crossfire and hit huh?" she asked and we nodded as I explained it to her. "Yeah we did, but we got a shift change here. As for Krueger, every clue laid in his legend, the jump rope song, the caffeine highs, the staying awake, if we'd been paying closer attention, it would have come to the fore and we would have suggested putting every kid in town on it, before the rest of the kids were murdered, but someone evidently tried to keep the kids here, and I'd say the someone was Carver and Simms, because it took bringing the seven of you in to it to get their medication in here, but Kristen laid every clue to me and I took it from there after that." I said and she nodded to that gently._

 _"She said to see this and everything every adult in town hadn't before, you're better off switching from the original theories to the current media right now, by that I mean movies and books, Greek Legends, town history and legends and so forth, because everything we needed was in this stuff. I also wound up facing up against an old Greek legend movie that he took out of my head tonight, while possessing every piece of broken down junk in that junkyard, before he attacked us." I told her and she nodded._

 _"Greek legends, there were only two movies based off demigods in the last twenty two years and they were Clash of the Titan and Jason and the Argonauts..., he did that with you and his reanimated skeleton attacked you right?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, for the adults, if he's not able to scare you by your childhood fears, he's going for poltergeist intrusions. But she labeled it to a few things here, one is looking into the town legend and number two was the jump rope song Nancy's generation created about him."_

 _"And number three you better change your thinking here, because with you're about to see next, if she chooses to do you guys next in these test runs, you better start thinking like a teenager again, because the bastard is acting like Pennywise the Dancing Clown here, with trying to use your fears against you and I just got a taste of that tonight, as did Donald when he attacked us at the junkyard." I said and she nodded to that._

 _"The legend of the Springwood Slasher, the jump rope song, every clue laid in that those things, and now he's using the books and movies as his stepping stone, well known authors, he's using Stephen King as his source for scary stories, and from what I'm reading in this, every slasher flick that came out in the last ten to twelve years, while going for us first, because we took Katherine away from him after he killed Loretta at the time when she was seven and because we're the ones who killed him, Walter was it you who figured it out first?" she asked him and he nodded as he explained it to her._

 _"Yeah, the team moved here in the last ten years, while Jane and Daniel lived here all their lives like we did. It took maybe five minutes for me to put it together, but I know you guys too well, that wasn't the first choice, it never was, but Rick, I can't believe he'd do that to her, he's so in the hole right now, he'll never be able to dig his way out of the doghouse with the fact he's got me and the duo this pissed at him."_

 _"I'm beyond pissed at him for that right now, he destroyed her practically here, she's got the entire team beyond protective here as a result of this and I just got the reason for that panic attack on her arrival." he said and she looked at him with a concerned looked then. "Who'd she see exactly in that dream?" she asked and he sighed. "The trio, Daniel and Kimberly, she said she'd been having nightmares like that for months, and the stupid idiots thought it was thanks to Rick, Donald's as furious at him as we are for that." he said and she nodded to that._

 _"James if we're getting the quartet involved tomorrow, you should get your father, they learn you're the son of the town police commissioner they're going to be more panicked than they are already here." she said and he smiled at that. "Your father is the police commissioner?" I repeated and he nodded. "Yeah, but at the moment he's not ready to retire, he still goes into the field, and he's the older version of me and the fools are going to get a shock when she sees her with him, because she loves him like a grandfather."_

 _"And as to that, you better stay out of his way here, when he's furious, because he's just like me, I get my temper from my father, so expect to see some vocal wounds on Carver tomorrow." he said and I nodded. "I think we took on our parents characteristics a bit too much, if they're just like us Jim, but to get back to it, guys, if she's grown attached to you as well I'm fine with that and with that in mind here."_

 _"Thanks for taking care of her guys, I appreciate it, so with that in mind, what's the plan while she's recovering from this emotionally here?" she asked and James explained that. "We're pulling the gang back together for good after this, with her in her current condition, it's going to be in couple months before they're released, but afterwards, we start doing the emotional healing ourselves, by having the gang back in one piece."_

 _"Afterwards, when or if the bastard starts stirring up again, we're in position and we're doing a full family meeting, in case the kids gang gets involved, by that I mean their new mates and whoever else joins later, and with them, their parents, we get the sextet back and involved and do a mental site check, before she does it with all of us and face this bastard for closure in our cases, Rick comes back when he's beyond drunk and he's being committed for rehab if he tries to get his hands on her, once he realizes she chose the guys and me after that." he said and she nodded to that in agreement then as she looked at me._

 _"There a reason they'd do that?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, they knew the second you found out the entire department was coming to arrest them and Rodriguez, Carver hired him without checking his record first, the girls are afraid of the bastard, but they didn't tell us till the girls arrived, because Nancy took your role as the parental proxy." I told her and she nodded. "So that explains why she was asking me those questions and if I'd gotten a better look at her I'd have recognized her, she's looks like Donald now." she said and they nodded to answer her._

 _"Roland practically did a repeat performance of Rod's reaction where Natalie's concerned and then said it a second time in front of us when they reported him." Max told her and she nodded with a firm look on her face then as she answered me. "What was Rod like where she was concerned?" I asked and she smiled fondly as she answered me._

 _"He loved her like she was really his sister and protected her from anything, it may have been three years, but the bastard getting too close to her pissed him off and he socked him a second time for that while Glen pulled her against him, if they were still alive they would have killed him themselves for trying it on her, you said her trio risked getting busted for protecting her from the attack?" she asked and I nodded as I answered her._

 _"Yeah in fact Walter matched up their remarks exactly, exact same scene in the locker room that was in the hall and she let him have it by bringing you into it, because he evidently forgot your face, let alone your name, as well as your father's, he also doesn't realize your brother is an army ranger while your surrogate twin is the cop who dragged him in back then, but his face paled when he heard Donald over the radio tonight and the duo explained everything to us, while Roland said it a second time in front of us." I said and she nodded to that as her face tightened annoyance._

 _"Roland repeated Rods statement to him huh, same remark in two voices on top of multiple black eyes and if he was hiding in the exam room when I brought her in, he knew he was going to be murdered when I laid eyes on him, especially if I knew my adoptive Cubs were here already as well and my girls were in danger of a parasite I put in jail once already, because I know what he looks like, even though it's been eight years, but date backing his appearance then for what he looks like now is the one thing he didn't want to chance if the people who put him behind bars are now involved, and the last name of both my daughter and me, let alone my god-daughter should have been a red flag and here's why."_

 _"When you're a criminal, you learn that the surname of whoever your antagonists are is a cause for concern, my daughters were aged eight years, but he knew if either of them remembered the trial or got his last name he was toast and they would have called the cops, as for Donald whatever Kristen said today, during that session, about him to you she was right about it, because if it meant he was given a chance to live again and face his past, he was going to do it, she, Nancy, her mother and I are his entire life, he'd do almost anything to keep from losing us."_

 _"Murder and private justice was never the first card in the deck, we were planning on destroying the equipment, and out of twenty two, Rick was the hold out, I didn't want to separate from my quartet and we didn't want to separate our kids, but he was trapped in grief, anger and hatred, he'd lost his mind out of vengeance at the time, he was also sick of being part of the whole and wanted to go solo after that, I was actually beyond furious he left that I threw myself into my job, and beyond pissed that I lost my sister-in-law and niece and nephews, that I changed,"_

 _"The idiot caused this bloodbath and then walks out on us, and now we have to pick up every piece that was destroyed, as for Adam Rodriguez, he's screwed himself for life when Tom hears this though, Henderson loves children, anything that puts a child at risk, especially girls, gains his wrath, he agreed that if Donald and I found him we were the ones bringing him in this time."_

 _"Typical though, he didn't know when to quit then and he still doesn't now, Jane and Daniel have been friends of the family since we were Nancy's age and by framing them he pissed me off, and here's why, because its a simple rule of thumb when you're a criminal on your final chance." she said and Walter folded his arms in satisfaction at her court room posture then as the eight hid smiles at her explanation and I knew they found her back to normal more than satisfying by that point as I listened to the side of my patient that was exactly what she told me._

 _"For a crime fighter, like a cop working in the field, or a lawyer, or even a jury member, our biggest lessons in the job are that we are taught to think what the criminal is thinking, getting in their heads means you learn to think like they do and it's part of tracking them down and finding them, my daughter had this drilled into her head from the time she was eight years old._

 _"But when working in law enforcement and government in law and searching for a fugitive, it means you want to find who it is you're looking for, than you need to think like a criminal or a homicidal maniac and this is the first thing you learn in the code for guys like this: rule number one in being a criminal is if you don't want to be found, don't screw with the children of the people who put you behind bars to begin with, if she didn't explain that this afternoon, I don't doubt she told her big sister, because Nancy was beyond pissed when the quartet were thirteen when he tried it on their friend at the time, because Wilkinson put him behind bars that first time, but I did it for the second time." she said and I nodded to that as Max said it for me._

 _"I take it this you went into her where your job is concerned if she laid into him like that, she went into detective mode when she was talking to Donald over theories and she landed on two we never considered at all, let alone it was localized to your block, before you moved residences, is she always like this when it came to you training her the previous five years, before he left?" he asked and she chuckled as she answered him with a smile._

 _"Yeah it did, the warning was meant to be a final scare, because he was on his final parole, Wendy, Sarah, Claire and I are forty five year old replicas of our girls, and four out of five at the trial should have told him that if he was found he was facing the fifteen year old versions of us, and three are daughters, or God-daughters, of a couple of cops and both men were at the trial along with them, and then to top it off, when she's pissed he should've heard my voice when she gave him that warning with a bit of blackmail in it as well."_

 _"My daughter was playing hardball when she doing that, but by trying it on our daughters he just screwed himself for life, if you heard my daughter's tone when he accused her of lying, and her tone turned deadly with her godfather on the other end of the line, well that's what I sound like in the court room, where kids are concerned I will protect them to the death, and with a teenage rapist running around I was determined to get him off the street."_

 _"His first chance was blown by drug dealing narcotics and he got arrested by Bill Kopecky at the time, the second was the one she told you about and Donald and his team dealt with that, he was on his finale parole the last five years and I jailed him for another three years, and dad was the judge at the time, but his behavior never changed." she said and I nodded. "Nancy called him Papa Bill, I don't get it?" I asked and the nine smiled as James said it for her._

 _"Our families had been friends for three generations, our parents saw the kids as surrogate grandchildren in addition to their own, on top of the fact that he's her adoptive grandfather, that memory came back finally when she used that title for him." he said and I nodded to that. "The kids used the term 'bigger fish to fry where this is concerned when they were talking it over in session." I told and she nodded. "Well I'd consider this a concept of overkill in both their cases, if she said she feels like she's dealing with a criminal who doesn't know when to quit after winding up in jail one too many times." she said and I started laughing at that._

 _"Yeah that's how I feel at the moment, Krueger's been cooked three times in eleven years and I buried him tonight, so I'd say this is definitely a case over of overkill, and it's getting out of hand now, how many times do you have to deal with these guys before they realize they're never going to win here, because this is getting ridiculous." I told her and she smiled at that._

 _"Criminals like this just don't know when to quit because A: they never want to admit they get taken down by a bunch of teenagers and B: their minds are so warped they'll keep going at it till it finally results in the full arsenal and the entire block does it to get rid of them. My daughter was using my terms when she said that, but she's ready to take his head off now, but if this keeps up, she's going to make sure he stays dead this time, while Adam is going straight to jail and into the state penitentiary and into solitary confinement this time." she said and I nodded to that one as I answered her._

 _"Yes well, I want him behind bars, because he's been messing with my patients for three years now, as for tonight it was way too close, I got back up here in time for the fallout and he tried to throw their stupid protocols at me, before I shoved him against the wall." I said and she nodded. "Alright he tried to stop you and you nail him to the wall, before the phase two kicks in here, let me guess, she gave you his description and told you how to find him when you saw him right?" she asked and I nodded and she gave a nod._

 _"Alright in which case, if she was willing to put herself as a sacrifice to save every kid in town, before we took him out, it's because she was busting every single parasite and perpetrator that is needed tonight, alright Jane, how much did they give her exactly and how serious are her stats here, because I'm adding that to my files for that trial?" she asked and she sighed as she explained it to her._

 _"The tests ran said she lost close to five pints of blood, she lost fifteen pounds thanks to him and the sedatives triggered a seizure, to answer the second question, they gave her double the required dose, because she was beyond furious that they fired him and Nancy and they knew they were screwed, because she caught him red handed." she told her and she nodded to that._

 _"So they're trying to save their asses by nearly killing my daughter, because I'm the jury leader if the one who did it is still here get them in here and get the psychiatric head now." she said and Max left the room and fifteen minutes later she came in and Elaine looked at her with a furious look. "Who are you and what is your job here Doctor?" she asked and she quickly answered her. "Elizabeth Simms and I'm a medical psychiatrist for the teenage ward, mam." she said and Elaine nodded as she looked at her coldly as she got ready to let her have it then._

 _Before she could answer Carver walked in and his eyes landed on her. "Doctor Eric Carver I assume?" She asked sternly and he nodded quickly. "Is there a reason you fired them, when my daughter is this close to a relapse?" she asked and he swallowed. "He prescribed a highly experimental drug mam." he said and she answered that firmly._

 _"Did you ever consider why that is Doctor, because if you'd called their parents and me we would have given authorization for its use, my daughter hasn't slept in six to eight months and she lost fifteen pounds, do you have any idea how dangerous this is exactly, my daughter was needing serious medical attention and the sleep she's needed since her nightmares started."_

 _"Do you know who Nancy is to me exactly as well here, why my daughter lost her temper and why I'm pissed here, because you just got caught by the codes I taught my daughter, here I suggest you read these, because you're completely screwed now?" she asked and passed them the letters as she crossed her arms and they read through them and their faces paled at the information and I knew they were busted completely then._

 _'Yeah mom, let her have it, take her apart, she deserves getting taken down a few pegs.' I heard Kristen shout in glee through my connection to her and hid a smile and I watched as she shifted position and knew she was hearing this conversation then. "She's my god-daughter Simms, her father and I reversed positions with the girls, do you know why she was so panicked or why she lost her temper finally?" she asked and she shook her head._

 _"My daughter's got the ability to bring people into her dreams, and by sedating her you could have killed all of them, doubling the dose could kill her and kill them in doing so, you're completely screwed here, because his ass is mine now and my father would be interested to know what you did and how far this goes, because the shows over for all of you, whatever she tells you Carver, tomorrow afternoon, I'm repeating it."_

 _"I'm giving you only one chance here, follow the rules and the current charges will ease up for a fair trial, but if you continue breaking protocols or if the outbreak starts all over again this warning is getting triggered and you're all going to jail, or I'm placing you here to serve your sentences, because everything you've done is illegal and I will be digging into your records from here on, by the way, by doing what you've done you just resurrected the me that my daughter wanted back and now that I am, just watch yourselves, because I'm watching you." she growled and she nodded to that with a scared look at that and left the room._

 _"So you're back completely sis?" Jack asked and she nodded with a gentle smile at that title. "Yeah I am and so is Donald if he got involved in this and he faced the bastard and with that in mind where the hell is he exactly, because he's a daredevil where his job is concerned?" she asked and I got ready for onslaught I was going to get for this. "He and I were at the junkyard and we were getting ready to bury him, but he possessed his skeleton and attacked us."I said and she nodded to that with exasperation at this._

 _"For god sakes Donald, how many times do I have to tell you to not jump feet first into it, alright you can tell me later, but you're both on the hot seat if you did anything stupid and I mean that young man." she said sternly and I nodded to that. "I think you better know this now, but the side effect of her power is it creates a telepathic bond, she just heard everything you said through me to Simms and Carver, during that telling off you gave them, she's also thrilled you're completely back to normal now." I told her and she nodded gently to that._

 _"She can't turn it off for some reason can she?" she asked and I shook my head. "What the duo did basically caused it to go haywire right now, though she's blocking it out at the moment so she can rest." I told her and she nodded. "Side effects are coming from these dream therapy sessions and it's going to take a while to sort through all of it, but I think she knows I'm back to being the me she knew and grew up with, before he took off." she said and I nodded to that._

 _"Yeah, and I just learned something else, evidently my friends and I are exact versions of your quartet for her to connect to us that fast, though I think I'm the younger version of Donald, because she compared me to him, when she and I were together." I said and she nodded to that with a smile. "You're just like Donald, Max is just like James and Walter is like Jared, well that helps at the moment, the girls both saw this in you and Nancy..., alright I see where that is heading, and I'm fine with that like Donald is." she and and I smiled as I answered her then._

 _"He's accepting me as his son in law Elaine as for Kristen Ricks lost her for good." I said and she nodded as she heard what I was really saying. "You took his place, she's seeing you as her father now, I'm fine with that son, so what dates are we looking at here if it just put us back together for the first time in eleven years boys?" she asked looking at her trio and Jared explained that to her then._

 _"The day of the trial was Monday and the second was tonight was the day we did it, I think she knows about Daniel as well if she figured it out, and she probably knows Rick is the catalyst for the bloodbath the last seven years, but I think she made her choice Elaine." He said and she nodded as I answered that. "Who's Daniel exactly?" I asked and she answered that with a growl in her voice. "My nephew, he was one of two that were murdered before he got caught and the other was Kimberly, but if this has anything to do with that nightmare she had before the supposed suicide attempt, I'm killing him for it, because he's done more damage to her than he knows." she said and I answered that with a growl._

 _"Did he ever abuse her at all after you divorced, because we found multiple bruises that looked like he was the one who did it and she never talks about him, but she turned to us for that need of paternal attention?" I asked and she sighed as she sat down. "I take it she told you about her shoulder?" she asked and I nodded. "Rick is a chronic drunk that can't hold his liquor, I tried for years to get him to quit when we were their age, but he wouldn't listen to me or Donald, and it only got worse as we got older, by the time my daughter was born I told him he wasn't to be around her when he was drinking, because I didn't trust his behavior at all at the time."_

 _"Despite the fact I told him he wasn't supposed to be drinking around her, he did, and she stayed away from him when he did, during that time I taught the stats of how serious it could get till that night he'd taken in close to seven and got into a fight with Dan Philips, who was trying to defuse the situation, before it went to blows and he threw him into the bar and he hit the corner of it, she tried to calm him down and he knocked her into the wall and she hit the corner of it, the blow to the wall stunned her and the waiters in the room got a hold of him then."_

 _"The resulting impact with it caused a hairline fracture, and she wound up with a concussion from that blow as well, after Donald got the news he was beyond pissed and went to get her while Derek, Paul, and Eric arrested him to bring him to the hospital, she was so shaken that she didn't let him go when I brought her to Erin, Donald's probably going to tell you this tomorrow, but the added stuff you're not going to like, because the quintet arrested him thirty five times in twenty seven years." she said and we nodded to that, before she looked at us._

 _"To change the subject on that Daniel, did you learn anything else on her blood work tonight?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes and Roland pulled these out of Adam's pocket when we arrested him." he said and passed her the pill bottle. "They spiked whatever she was drinking with these to make her even worse, I don't screw around with drugs and I don't drink more than one glass of alcohol and she knows this, but I'm making sure she doesn't start smoking."_

 _"Alright they framed my daughter for taking this crap, Bill is going to kill them when he hears this, Philip never sleepwalked either, alright I'm looking at attempted murder, murder, malpractice, holding children hostage illegally, not bothering to call for parental authorization, blackmail, attempted rape of a minor on 140 counts, accessories to attempted rape also on 140, drug dealing and stealing, accessories to drug dealing and stealing and the list just keeps getting longer by the minute and with that in mind, I'm sure she wrote up everything tonight."_

 _"Well the charges just keep getting worse here don't they, honey what did they do to you if you couldn't just give them their medication and be done with it?" she asked me and I explained that. "I wanted to put them on it, but Carver said if I tried I was finished in the hospital and the psychiatric network, the sextet are my favorite patients, I wasn't just going to leave them, after Kristen arrived and Nancy let Simms have it for nearly causing a riot in the session, the tables turned and she said if they didn't get it in here we were calling the seven of you and getting direct parental authorization for it, while laying two cop threats down in the process." I said and she nodded as she summed up the scenario of that with a bemused look on her face._

 _"I get called in and see him and they're all getting arrested for it, she gave him a death by being seen threat here, and my baby figured that out and found him for me, well her wish of getting me back to normal is done, our gang may have lost eight pieces to it, but it's healing by being back in one piece, The Lantzes, John and Sarah moved off the block since the trio were murdered, so we call them in if it does start again, but she's got the eight of of us and that's enough to heal the damage for all three of us, by that I mean Donald, me and my daughter and you're her adoptive father now. Rick's lost joint custody of her, I'm not taking him back any more than she is." she said and I nodded softly and I thought over what the town would say._

 _"Familial areas are going to confuse a few people for a while, I'm her father, but I'm marrying her big sister in a few years." I said and she chuckled. "Considering you're not a blood relative that's legal so I wouldn't worry about it, dad's going to prefer you to him anyway, he's a lot like Donald is, our parents actually chose their preferences here, so having a man who is an exact match to him and her godfather is going to be fine with him where her new adoptive father is concerned, because I'm changing custody arrangements here, we can split the custody, so she's able to split her weekends between us and the entire family is in one piece every weekend, and she gets to see Donald as much as she wants to now."_

 _"Guys, it's time we get them in the exact same schedules when they start school again, but if I'm reading it right here, they're released in February, but I think, alright they start school again their sophomore year next year, that gives enough time to heal the damage and they meet whoever their future gang members are after that and we continue healing simply by being in one piece from here on out, because I want to see you guys from now on okay, even though we just got back together, we see each other every night, I want to catch up and we can swap information since the separation." she said and eight all nodded in agreement to that._

 _"I missed you guys." she said and James said it for him and Jared then. "We missed you a lot Elaine, but now that we're back in one piece, let's give these criminals a reason not to screw with us right now." he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "So how much are you like the kids here?" Max asked and they chuckled. "You heard her remarks to my son where the water balloons are concerned right?" James asked and he nodded smiling and she finished it._

 _"When Jim gave me that type of remark I let him have it, Damian actually remarked on that, the old 'stupid question, stupid answer' response, and I think it went into the duo as well, because Claire gave me a hand when he got smart with me when we were their age, when I let him have it with one blow she smacked him a second time with the next." Elaine said and he nodded as he started laughing. "Yeah I remember that, I know I was a wise guy with you girls, but are you ever going to let me live that down Elaine, with the amount of pranks we pulled at that age?" James asked and Claire smiled. "You really need to ask us that, the last time you got me with the hose I got knocked into the pool and I really let you have it for that, and it resulted in the three of us going at each other." Claire said to him and Jack smiled as he looked at them._

 _"Repeat performances here, people dial it down a notch will you, before Erin and I get caught in the middle of it here, if this is going in the direction I think it is, we'll play around with each other later, but for the time being take a break you guys." Jack said and they nodded and that did it for me and Max as we started laughing at that. "I'm seeing this like I'm seeing the kids together you guys, because I heard that exact same statement from Will, before the water balloon fight got started here on Tuesday." I said and they smiled at that as Max explained that remark._

 _"Your remarks to each other were duplicated into the kids on Tuesday, my statement to the Doc on the fact Roland was asking to get smacked harder than he is already resulted in a blow coming out of the bedroom and he told her he took that remark back, before we heard a second one and Taryn let him have it." he said and she nodded. "You mean this one." she said and grabbed the pillow and hit him on the head. "Alright whatever I said back then to you, I take it back Elaine." James said laughing, before Claire did the exact same thing. "Alright you win Claire enough already." he added and I tried to keep from laughing at this._

 _"That's exactly what I mean, and we were all trying to keep from laughing at that, because we've never seen the kids that wired before, whatever connection you have the kids really let loose with each other, because they were going at it for five to six hours and the pillow fight resulted in Will needing to end it, before the next blow triggered a chain reaction that day." I said and James looked at Jack with a smile and Jack looked at him with a mocked stern look on his face then. "You hit me with that pillow and you're getting it again buddy, don't try it." Jack said to him and he nodded. "I think that's what caused it actually, he smacked Will with it and it resulted in a full blown chain reaction between the kids." I said and he nodded smiling._

 _"Are you guys always like this with each other?" Derek asked and they nodded. "Yeah, we're the adult versions of our kids gang, but the eleven of us, once it gets started, it takes twenty minutes to end it, because our other halves got involved till our parents had to end it once it started." Jack said, before I could answer I heard another thwap sound and the pillow fight started a second time. "James they started again, you want to handle it." I asked and he sighed with a bemused look as he looked down at her and injected a gentle, but stern tone into his voice as he gently told them off, knowing they could hear it through her then as he did it then._

 _"Young lady if that keeps up, you're asking to get it from all three of us, now dial it down young lady, son, stop antagonizing her right now, because you're about to get it yourself buddy and with that in mind, I hear one more sound, through him, come out of either of you and you're both going to get it." he said and I knew they got the message as she shifted position and rested her head on his thigh. 'He started it Uncle James.' I heard and I knew he could read what she said as he answered that. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now settle down now you two, you'll see us tomorrow night, but right now you both need to rest, now cool it." he said and I sighed as she explained this to us with an amused look on her face at this._

 _"Any of you feel like we're going to deal with a repeater of our childhood once we're back in once piece here?" she asked and the quartet all nodded to answer that. "If he keeps antagonizing her, we will, but this is like what we were like at this age." James said, before I heard a smack, and he looked at the look on my face and knew what happened and Jack chuckled as he shook his head. "I take it she slapped him for some reason?" Elliot asked with a smile and I nodded as James took charge at that with a bemused look on his face._

 _"Alright that's it, you three got one chance here, settle down or you're going to get it by your father and me, now to repeat that enough now." he said, before I heard Kincaid answer him at that, 'But dad?' I heard Kincaid say and his tone turned stern. "No buts young man, after what happened tonight you both need to rest, I hear one more sound come out of you and you're both going to get it, now enough already." he said and I knew they got it then._

 _"Kids, well I see we're going to have our hands full during her emotional recovery period later." Jack said and he chuckled. "Our friendship got transferred to them and our teenage selves are now about to get into every mischievous action you can think of once we bring them home later, back to the old punishment again boys, if one of us gets hit in the middle of those pillow fights." Jared said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Teenage selves?" Jeff repeated and they nodded. "Yes, the kids are our fifteen year old counterparts, and with that in mind we're dealing with it by being a full gang again, but if any of us wind up getting hit in the middle of their fooling around, it's going to be their original punishment later." James said and he nodded_

 _"You're lucky you weren't in the hall earlier on Tuesday, because they worked on venting her anger at Rick, and the ending result was the projectiles kept getting thrown at us." Max said and they nodded as I added on to that. "I really need to deal with these two, every time she's around him he starts antagonizing her, to the point she starts beating the crap out of him with the pillows." I said and they chuckled as he explained that to me as he smiled slightly then._

 _"An issue of being a parent here is you got to break it up a lot, in our case, we wound up in the middle more than once when they were toddlers, as for her, whenever she was worn out she curled up in our arms and rested a bit, before getting up and they started going at it again, which was where Rick came into it then."_

 _"Every time he tried to pick her up, she started crying and held her arms out to one of the ten of us, saying she considered him a stranger and we were her father, she made it pretty clear as a baby she belonged to us and we replaced him from an early age here."_

 _"He comes back now and she's saying it for real, she's made her choice and it's us and her future boyfriend." he said and I nodded. "Yeah well our bond created the link she has with Donald, I've taken Rick's place completely, so there's no use fighting it any more, she belongs to me now." I said and they nodded in agreement to that._

 _As we continued our conversation then, I knew whatever connections they had with each other explained what I saw between my patients as he answered me then._


	23. 23: Talks and Medical Bonds

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter there's some lighted-heartedness as it shows her bond with the medical doctor and she and Joey talk things over what him captured, before this portion of the story begins to head into the first three weeks of her emotional recovery and release...**

 **Chapter 23: The Adult Gang Reunited**

 _After I said that he nodded gently to that. "She thought the same thing about us at the time, and with the fact he nailed the coffin shut, he's not getting her back, she's found us and she's not getting getting separated from her gang a second time here." he said and I nodded as he gave a smile as he added to his remark where he and Elaine were concerned then._

 _"I used to be the same way with Elaine, we're a trio, but I'm her best friend, next to Donald and Jared, but I learned not to test her temper at this age here, but I think it's going to start all over again, in both age groups here later." he said and I nodded to that. "Hey you're the one who starts it every time Jim." she said and I tried to keep from laughing as Jack looked at the duo with a bemused look on his face. "Alright we don't need this now and I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now enough already." he said and they nodded as I started laughing at that as she explained this with a smile to us._

 _"We're the same way with each other in this case and our parents had to do the same thing at the time, but the duo are asking for it at this rate, boys if this keeps up and you get hit next, you know what to do." Elaine said and I nodded as I answered her. "What was your reaction to bickering matches with each other?" I asked and she chuckled. "After five minutes back and forth, I reversed it at times, till they realized it." she said and I nodded, smiling slightly at that._

 _"I think she took on this version of your personality a bit too much now at this rate, because she tried to start one with me and I made it clear that if she kept up the cheeky attitude with me I was using your punishment on her in the way I do it with the girls, but at this rate, she's asking to get it by you next boys." I said and the trio smirked at that thought as Max added onto it._

 _"We were hearing everything they were saying and my final remark, before the water fight got started, was that the bond really over did it, because it was getting out of hand and a pillow was thrown out the door after I finished saying that." Max said and she nodded as they both started laughing. "Dad said the exact same thing and I threw the pillow at Jim and he ducked it and it went flying out the door and over the railing of my parents house and landed on top of him as he was talking to Uncle Richard." she said and I nodded as I started laughing at that._

 _"I can guess that's your father James?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, this always happened when we were together, and it got duplicated into our kids, the fact that they're like this with each other meant the bonds snapped back into place. She knew when we found out they found each other we were bringing us back together, because she's missed us more than you'd expect thanks to Rick taking off on them, but with us back together that heals every bit of damage he did to her and we just finish it by staying together, she needs us and nothing is removing us from her life ever again." he said and then sighed as he looked at her._

 _"Donald said Philip didn't sleepwalk when he was a toddler?" I asked and they nodded. "Yeah he's right, neither he or Jenny sleepwalked, if it happened it's because of Krueger and he's a dead man for it, though he's dead already, or should be, so what's the count so far where the bastard is concerned, aside from when we took him out?" Erin asked and I explained that to them. "Nancy and the kids took him down twice and I buried him tonight, but her term for this is its now turning into a serious case of over kill at this point." I said and she nodded with a laugh._

 _"I've heard of overkill alright from Damian when he was at work, but we've killed him four times and this is now getting ridiculous at this point, and exactly how many times do we need to take him down exactly, because he waited till we let our guards down and then started up, but if he starts bleeding into her dreams, what's the added plan for that exactly, because our gang took him out three times and he still won't quit, if he keeps this up he's going to get the full arsenal thrown at him next?" Elliot asked and I shrugged and Elaine looked at him with a smile as James hid a chuckle at his wording of that._

 _"At this rate no matter how many times he comes back our family is heading off that attack, but screw the vengeance now, Rick did that and it caused a bloodbath, we play by the rules legally here, and with that, we deal with the real criminals first, then put the entire town on that dream suppressant, but to keep him from getting out of town we're quarantining ourselves for life after this, but we make sure our lost children don't die in vain by making sure what's left of our young gang survives into their adult years and survive to have their own children, and the same is said for the rest of the junior population of our town, but this is now a medical induced quarantine plan as of now." she said and he nodded as James answered her._

 _"Damian's going to use his combat skills on the asshole when he hears this Elaine, and when he hears that Philip was killed by the bastard and they with-held the medication that would have ended the sleepwalking altogether, he's going to kill Carver for it. We wait till Monday and you get in touch with your brother and Rob, they need to know we're calling a group seven meeting and you tell them what he did to her and we give them the cliff notes version of why we chose now to end the self induced separation, Rick took off he's got no rights to full gang decisions here, he went rogue, he pays the consequences." he said and she nodded to that._

 _"That's the truth bro, as of now, only we and Donald have parental rights to her, and with that, she says she doesn't want to talk to him if he calls in the middle of our family meeting we're letting him know he's been replaced, though if he chooses that moment to call, I know she's going to vent at him for a bit, before turning the phone over to us." Jared said and she and James nodded in agreement. "With it just being the eight of us that'll help her heal guys, but when the alarm gets raised we get the sextet and bring the gang back to the full block adult gang so we can protect every kid in town." Elaine said and they nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Considering the only ones left are our children out of the eleven, we put the trio on the same class schedules at school, we better tell Shaye that she's going to be suffering flashbacks from this so he tells the faculty that while the duo are with her, as well as their friends, the faculty should be on watch for a while in case one flashes up in the middle of class." James said and and she nodded in agreement to that as I turned to her then._

 _"Yeah well the paternal group in her case went from a quintet to a sextet now boys, Elaine if it's alright with you I want to adopt her." I said and she smiled in delighted relief at that. "It's fine Neil, if she's grown that attached, she'd never want to let go when you release her, she's got you and the guys and our current group went from fourteen to fifteen now, with the seven of us and Donald, but that's the entire parental quartet where she, Nancy and the duo are concerned, the duo are going to lose their heads when we deal with them, because our tempers are not something you want turned on you, if you're a criminal." she said and the duo nodded to that._

 _"I actually heard her thoughts where your brother and the trio are concerned when it comes to their tempers, I think she remembers that now." I said and James chuckled. "Yeah well she had it right you piss me off and you got the raging bull or buffalo act on your hands, which explains my nickname on the football team, and I would tear a limb off to protect my sisters if they needed it, which happens to be a family trait."_

 _"So Roland took on my teenage self where Taryn and Kristen are concerned, Billy is a lot like Jack is at that age, as is Damian in the case of Philip and Joey is Jared's fifteen year old counterpart, while the girls are fifteen year old versions of their mothers at this age, though Nancy is more like Donald than she knows now." he said and I nodded as she changed the subject with a smile as she looked at him then._

 _"Elaine when we realized who he was he quickly told us he was who we thought and turned himself in, before we could arrest him." I told her and she nodded. "Well that's a first, he never expected to see us again, but finding him in the one place that was going to get him bagged when my daughter got his surname is enough to scare any criminal to death, especially if she or Nancy told him Donald's nickname or mine."_

 _"Daniel, did he say why he turned himself into you?" she asked and he nodded. "Considering that we lost Derek earlier in the last four months, he didn't want to have to live with the deaths of four other kids on his head. I think she got to him pretty fast actually, he realized if we lost all six after losing the trio and the duo, we and every parent in town were going to kill him. So he decided enough was enough and turned, not only himself, but the duo in with him, he also said Reynolds has a stranglehold on five percent of the hospital." he said and she nodded as she answered him._

 _"Well willingly turning himself into us is going to minimize the sentence, though he's in serious trouble for nearly attacking her. If he gives us everything on Reynolds I can adjust his sentence, but he's still spending life in jail later." she said and Elliot nodded in agreement. "Wait till Donald hears he's turned himself in, before you arrested him though he's going to get a shock that he decided to just do it now than us finding him in the one place he never expected to be found again."_

 _"I think he'd rather protect her by turning himself in then let her get killed, because whatever scenario Walter mentioned made him realize that the two were connected. Rick lost his mind and he starts a minefield in town, while Adam realized that he's the reason why..., those therapists were coming up with false theories, our kids were midiagnosed guys, they were denying our children their hypnocil to keep them here and it kills seventy nine people." Elliot said and her eyes narrowed at that._

 _"Alright I think we better end this now, but guys we need to hear the biggest portion tomorrow night and I know she needs to see you, so with that, act like you're getting ready to call us, Daniel, and then when you get the full stats of how serious she is and by that I mean the amount of damage she took from this, by the looks of her, we get Tom, Bill Kopecky, and Derek and Paul up here, and call us before you do that, because Peter is hearing this information tomorrow night." she said and he nodded to that order._

 _"I don't doubt she's going to want to see the eight of you after being separated from you for eleven years and she's going to be thrilled you're back to normal Elaine." he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "She did my job for me and the circle has been cut for good, I'm back and I'm not giving her up without a fight now." she said and the eight nodded in agreement and James gently rubbed her back as he eased out from under her. 'No don't go.' I heard her think softly and I knew he could read the reaction as he calmed her then._

 _"Don't worry baby, you'll see us tomorrow, I promise." he said softly as she latched onto his leg and wrapped her arm around it, "Shh, don't worry you'll see me again I promise, I'm not leaving you again baby." he said softly as he rubbed her back gently, before she relaxed, as I watched her softly then. 'Love you Uncle James.' she said and he gently rubbed her back to calm her. "See you tomorrow night baby, night guys." he said softly and she relaxed as he ran his hand through her hair one more time then, before we moved into the hallway to talk then._

 _"You guys fake the interrogations, wait till Donald is completely out of the woods, which I don't doubt will be by tomorrow night, and then say Adam's name and he's going to get it, because he's going into full interrogation mode from his room up here, once you get to dealing with their crimes, call us and we're all coming to the hospital, but I'm hearing her side of the story, before we call Bill, Tom, Derek and Paul, because they're hearing it next." she said and I nodded and then she gave me a hug. "See you tomorrow honey." she said and I nodded and they left and I waited it out for the night._

 _After an hour, Jenkins ran the blood tests and came back into the room with a furious look on his face. "It dropped another pint and a half here, so that's four and a half, she's lost fifteen pounds like Derek said and the caffeine is still in her system, it's going to take a while, but our added problem here is that wasn't just a sprained ankle, she nearly dislocated it standing on that pipe in there, she needs to stay off her ankle as much as possible now, because she tore a muscle, and between that and the near dislocation she's going to be in bed for three months healing from this." he said and we nodded as I answered that then._

 _"Alright with only the trio left I'm keeping an eye on her from now on till after what we talked over, but I'm confining her to the bed if she decides to not follow orders, though with the way this is going I'm sure we're going to have a suicide watch at this rate, but I'm keeping an eye on this till the release hits finally." I said and he nodded to that as he got to work then on taking care of the rest of her injuries as whatever damage she took as we waited for the shock to give out and her to take and get the trio out as things started on the night watch that night._

 _After ten hours, she woke up and came into Joey's room to see me, with Kincaid and Max with her then. "How are you feeling honey?" I asked her gently and she gently answered me. "I'm worn out, is she alright?" she asked and I nodded. "It was close, but she's going to be fine." I said and gently pulled her into my arms and she burrowed into them in relief, and I knew she was relieved that we all got out of okay._

 _"Taryn and Will?" she asked and I shook my head and she looked down, as I felt my anger rising, I was furious at the those two for this. "The rest of the group is going to be fine, it's going to be alright." I said gently and she nodded sadly. "What about my godfather?" she asked and I gently answered her. "Close call, but he's also going to be fine." I said and she nodded. "My memory's back completely now, the last time I saw him was five years ago." she said and I felt concern as I asked about it._

 _"What brought him back into your life if you were that much in need of a father?" I asked her and she shuddered as she answered that. "Richard is a chronic drunk like I said, but he was never around while I was growing up, the trio and duo raised me, and I saw them the way I do you, Max and Walter, if you want to know what happened exactly, if mom told you most of it, I suggest you ask Aunt Erin or Uncle Donald, because I blocked out that memory." she said and I nodded as I planned to do that as Kincaid and Max came into the room and Joey woke up then._

 _"Guys you alright?" Joey asked after getting dressed then and she gave him a hug. "Hey I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm not leaving you Kris." he said into her ear. "How bad are those scars going to be Joey?" she asked and he sighed. "Like the scar on my arm I've got them for life now, but one things for sure I'm not falling for his shapeshifting tricks and I'm waiting till I find the right one and waiting till I'm twenty one, before I give it up." he said she nodded to that._

 _"That's what landed you in his clutches you almost gave into your hormones, Joey it's scary movies 101 here for us and every teenager in town, and that's what killed Tina, she gave it up and it killed her, you nearly did the exact same thing here, till we're married we wait it out, we stay strong, physically, mentally and emotionally, meaning no substance abuse, we stick to chastity till we're twenty one and most of all we never separate from the rest of the group, you nearly broke two rules last night, before the outbreak ended last night, that's what the trap really was here, he used two of the three rules here." she said and Kincaid turned to her then._

 _"Scary movies 101, I had a part time job at the video store, before I wound up in the hospital, but I never bothered looking into this stuff, alright what gives?" he asked and she explained that to him. "Alright think about it here, who were immortalized on the movie screen, in the last ten years exactly?" she asked and he answered that. "Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers." he said and she nodded. "Yeah exactly, each movie had a serial killer, but it lead to three rules to stay alive here: no drinking or drugs, never separate from the group and say anything stupid while you're doing it, that statement 'I'll be right back' is asking to get a knife in the back and most important of all here is never have sex, you give it up and it'll kill you when you're a teenager, boy or girl, and with that he's using these rules as a way to take us out now."_

 _"The duo broke one rule and he got framed because of another Jamie Lee Curtis movie metaphor here, you on the other hand, you separated from us and he used your lust and hormones against you by shapeshifting into the one nurse you've had a crush on since you were admitted here, Nancy and I are both virgins, you guys need to get your hormones under control here, okay." she said and they both nodded to that. "What killed the others exactly?" Joey asked and she sighed. "Our friends at the pool party gave in to one rule and that was the drinking, and Carrie had in the water intercourse, she's lucky to be alive as is Derek, but Jesse and Lisa barely managed to head it off, before he got possessed, but we lose thirteen as a result of both."_

 _"While the others were doing what we were doing to stay awake, but that sums it up, to head it off, I'm calling a class meeting once we call that meeting and it's every teenager is to stick to the movie rules here as of now." she said and they nodded as he answered her. "Out of eleven, we're the only ones left now, so we do what's needed to protect ourselves." he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "We lost two thirds of our family, I'm not losing you and Kin, we're a trio, now and forever." she said and he nodded in agreement. "Who's left out the block, did the duo make it?" he asked and she shook her head sadly as she answered him._

 _"No, though Nancy's going to be fine though." she told him and he nodded in relief at that. "We lost the duo, so what's left of our family gang is our quartet though, but I've had enough of this crap now, time to bring out the big barrels, the nightmares are done, we just have to deal with them, because the minute our parental quartet hear the truth of this this, they're dead." Kincaid added and she nodded to that. "At this rate the game is over, Rodriguez is in detention and moms back to normal now as is Uncle Donald, every domino that came down down then, came down now, our parents once they see us together will know we turned into them now."_

 _"We had it right that our families were tied together though, but I'm using that against them now, we stay together and nothing is separating us again here." she said and they nodded as Max, who was listening to their conversation, as he looked at her as Eric said my thoughts out loud after seeing her move to the bed then. "Dang it, we said to stay off her ankle once already this morning after she woke up and she's too weak to really do anything, you want to give that reprimand or should I man, because if she doesn't stay sitting down she's going to collapse this time, because the relapse just hit her here last night, and with that much loss of blood and her ankle recovering from a near dislocation she's going to aggravate it even more if she doesn't stay off of it right now here?" Eric asked quietly and Max nodded as he answered._

 _"I'll do it, I'm still furious I nearly wound up being the one who killed her last night thanks to this. But if this starts heading in that direction later over the next few weeks and she tries to run, if she tries it for real, she's going to do even more damage to it than this, so, Walter, I want in you in his room cutting her off, she's not leaving the hall, or she's going to tear that ligament completely, this time she's boxed in and we leave every door but the rooms she's in or heading for locked, and come at her from both sides." he said in a whisper and they nodded to that._

 _"With the fact this could trigger a real one, I want you watching her, okay, the connection is our biggest problem right now, we have to keep an eye on that." I added and they nodded. "You better call out now man, her leg's getting a bit shaky and could give out if we don't get her in bed now." Walter said and he nodded as he raised his voice over their conversation and injected a very stern paternal tone into it as he looked at her with a stern look on his face then._

 _"Hold up a minute guys in that conversation, alright Kristen Elaine Parker, I thought we said to stay off that ankle right now young lady, you're just beginning to recover from that fight last night, and that ankle is stiff enough without you making it worse by walking on it right now, are we going to have to confine you to the bed at this rate, to make sure you're not walking on it here, because I will if I have to." he said with his arms crossed then as he looked at her sternly and she sighed as she looked at the four of us then._

 _"I'm a bit stiff, but I can walk right now." she said and we sighed as I said it for the entire group, since I wasn't leaving her and the duo unsupervised at this point. "Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on that, with the fact the relapse hit, I'm sure the after effects of the cycle are only going to get worse, I'm staying with you guys all day, but that ankle is going to get worse if you don't stay off it, and with that in mind, on the bed right now young lady." I said and she nodded gently to that as she sat and switched positions with Joey and laid back and Max propped her ankle up as Jeff took over then as he looked at us, as he went into it then._

 _"I'm not kidding if they or I catch you walking on it the next few weeks you're confined to the bed and your room indefinitely, you may be off that radar, but you're still under observation here and with that you're staying off that ankle till it heals." I said sternly and she nodded. "At this rate it switched from psychiatry to full physical health, with the fact you all know what put us in here, if he comes back, you're the first to know, because being the antagonist leads to winding up with your own patients getting targeted, to repeat what I said last night, you wind up with another kid with my problems it's going to start all over again." she said and we nodded as Jeff went into that._

 _"Alright guys what's going on here?" Jeff asked and she waved them over to the chairs across from them as Adams and Jenkins came in then and Walter turned to him. "She's walking on it right now, and Dr. Gordon just confined her to the bed at this point, Doc." Walter said and he nodded as he looked at her sternly then. "After things are finished in here, you're staying sitting down and keeping it propped up young lady, if I have to put you into a cast I will, because you tore a ligament last night when I got a look at that X-ray, so as of now, you're staying in bed when you're not in the cafeteria or with the boys, understood." he said and she nodded to that._

 _"She sprained her ankle last night, in the fight, before he tried to kill Nancy?" Joey repeated and she nodded. "Yes, out of the three of you, she wound up taking a beating in the fight, you notice anything when you wound up in that room of mirrors last night guys?" I asked and Joeys eyes narrowed dangerously. "I noticed she was limping, but I didn't think much of it, but we got pulled into those mirrors a few minutes later, I also didn't see the razor marks, because she was wearing an under shirt below her nightgown, if that was the one she was wearing the night she arrived." Kincaid said and I nodded as Joey went into it._

 _"What's the deal how serious did she get hit last night, aside from relapse?" he asked and Jenkins named it off. "The asshole and the duo drugged her with the narcotic she told you about, she needed eighty stitches for those lacerations, the relapse hit, she got punched in the stomach, whatever damage that caused, we're waiting for the shock of it to give out, but she could have gotten hit directly to the abdomen, but we're not sure yet right now."_

 _" Her ankle like we said, she's still recovering from the cycle, the ligament in her ankle nearly stretched tearing slightly, but that sums it up here, because she's going to be down for another three months recovering physically, which explains my remark about her staying off that ankle, boys if she needs help in moving around you better stay with her, young lady if I or the trio catch you standing on it you're in a cast till it heals."_

 _"As to why it's because you could have torn the ligaments completely and it take three months to heal from it last night, though you had a slight tear in the tendon there, you nearly dislocated it in the process during the fight, it went from a sprain to near dislocation, and a torn ligament once I got a look at the X-rays, but you're going to be in recovery for three months from all of it together." he said and they nodded to that statement._

 _"Dad probably found the sprained ankle after she reported it to you, but he finds out that she tore a muscle and our parents are going to kill them for this." Kincaid and the duo nodded. "I've had two since I was nine years old, but the lunatic just did the damage that could turn permanent if I don't stay off it right now, right?" she asked and Jenkins nodded. "Yes that's right, as of now you're staying off that ankle to give it time to heal, as for the other one, things shifted directions, your parents rescinded Rick's original decision, they're getting the gang back together." he said and they all nodded to that in relief then._

 _"How much of what happened drained my energy levels, I gave him the stats, but whats the damage level, what did my blood work say about this?" she asked and he sighed. "You're going to be in bed for a month recovering from everything together honey, and with your ankle like it is you need to keep off it as much as possible okay." he said and she nodded with a sigh as Joey said it for her. "So they caused the relapse we were all trying to head off, just so they could save their asses, dad is going to kill them for this when he hears it, let me get this straight they drained her down two quarters and the bastard did the first thanks to the repeated nightmares, I swear if she gets sick I'm going to kill them myself." he said with a furious growl at that._

 _"To change the subject I take it you saw the records I had on him?" she asked and they all nodded. "Yeah, and where the heck did you get that?" Jake asked her and she smiled, before she could answer the radio went off. "Yeah?" Max asked and I heard Nancy answer him than. "Max everything alright in there?" she asked and he smiled in relief at that at hearing her voice. "Nancy you okay?" Joey called out and she answered that with a smile in her voice."Yeah I'll be fine, but I'm down for a month though here, so is she alright though?" she asked and Max answered._

 _"Yeah, though she's beyond worn out here, we're on watch, but at the moment we're going into the bastards backgrounds right now." he said and knew she nodded. "Alright, I think it's time you got the killer's real name here and why my family gang got targeted, guys, what's said does not leave that room, and dad is going to tell you the rest alright." she said and the quartet all nodded in answer to that._

 _"Who is the poltergeist we got running around the ward, if we've had seven murders in seven years, they said it was Fred Krueger?" Derek asked her and she let him have it. "The Spring-wood Slashers real name is Fred Krueger, he lived on our neighborhood and street. The families living on the block at the time are the Thompsons, Parkers, Kincaids, Petersons, Whites, Stantons, Caulfields, Andersons, Greys, Lanes and Lantzes."_

 _"After he was arrested my father decided if he tried it again, he was going to burn the equipment and if he did recreate that stuff, to have his unit be the one to arrest the bastard, but the hold out decided to deal with it themselves, I'm not exactly sure what happened that night, but I think the bastard was possessed, but that explains the multiple murders going on around here and how my quartet were murdered." she said._

 _"If he's been round this entire time, how is it nobody put it together sooner?" Eric asked and Kristen answered that one. "What indicators did you notice about the gang over the last six months as we arrived?" she asked and Jenkins answered that. "You guys had dangerous amounts of caffeine in your systems, you were awake to the point that you were about to put yourselves in the hospital for a physical collapse and you were all sharing the same nightmares." he said and she nodded as Nancy answered that._

 _"Said indicator were set to five things, what did forensics show while the doctors in town were looking into it?" she asked and he explained as his eyes narrowed in realization then. "Too much caffeine in their systems, awake for hours on end, looking like they lost fifteen or twenty pounds from not eating enough, scared of hearing the word sedatives and were always looking like they got injuries that weren't there the night before, but were there the following morning." he said._

 _"Yeah exactly, any person paying closer attention to this would have done what we did and put the kids on it automatically, no person can last longer then a month or two without rest and my brothers and sisters pushed themselves past the breaking point to protect themselves, Doctor, only you had the right to make decisions and the same is said for Neil, but the threats were two steps too far till the shoe landed on the other foot, and I arrived."_

 _"My orders were an extension of our parents, I warned her if she kept it up I was calling the cops and have her arrested, she reported us for doing exactly what should have been done, now what's the reason for that exactly?" she asked and Jenkins answered that with a growl._

 _"Rodriguez is the reason for that, your threat to call the cops and your father was enough to scare him, he's been here this entire time and is screwing with our patients Nancy, and essentially by getting your father involved he just scared the day lights out of him by interrogating him over the radio, again, with you being the only thing he has left now of 'your' family you better talk to him about pulling these stunts, because I'm ready to put him in traction permanently for this stunt and your parental quartet are going to be just as furious at this when they hear it, because he barely missed getting it to the heart by the damn car last night." he said and I could tell she nodded as I heard her trying to hold in her laughter at that._

 _"No problem, he's got closure now where moms concerned, he has me, Kristen, my godmother and our familial gang, he'll be healed within six months as for Rodriguez, I haven't seen the bastard in eight years, so my memory of the trial faded, which is why I didn't recognize him, Kris, how did you exactly, I mean you were seven when we saw each other then?" she asked and Kristen explained that to us._

 _" It just took hearing his surname for that memory to come forward Nancy, mom had been evasive, but she put the folder into the suitcase, so I could keep up my tutoring while I was here, half of my art supplies were also in the bag with my clothes, but if I'd bothered to draw a sketch of his face and you saw it hanging on the wall in my room that would have been enough here."_

 _"But I wasn't expecting it to be needed or come up or even have it come forward when our parents missing criminal is working in the one place that is going to get him nailed when we arrived, because he's been screwing with the duo for six months, before we got here, moms back to normal though, so expect to hear from her tonight, because our next step kicks in when Simms comes into my room, acting like she's running the place, she's lost all credibility with the team and the doctors too." she said to her and I knew she nodded to that as she answered her._

 _"Kris you have the records?" she asked and Kristen nodded. "Yeah I do, and your father translated the wording we used for this, he tried twice to interfere last night while they were dealing with the fallout, shows over though, because the records are your ticket back into your positions Nancy, they've seen the records, but I show this to Williams and that does it for the trio, because they're all screwed when he finds out." she told her and she answered her._

 _"You write up anything else on this kid?" Walter asked her and she nodded as she pulled the file folder out and the records she wrote down and passed it to them. "Well they're screwed now, where do you get this from exactly?" Max asked and she smiled as she answered him. "After explaining this I knew you were going to kill him, because Kin nearly smacked him in the head on more than once occasion over the last six months before I arrived." she said and he looked at her with a smirk. "If he'd seen your temper the way I had, he's lucky to be alive Kris, because we came too close to several blowouts this week as it is, and if you're the junior version of her, he's going to wind up dead when your mother sees him tonight along with my father and Uncle Jared." he said and she smacked him with the pillow for that as the others started laughing at that._

 _"Don't start teasing her man, you've taken two pillow beatings in one week as a result of that." Joey said and he smacked him with the pillow at that and she smacked him a second time, watching them, I knew they were about to start going at it and decided to head it off, before it put us in the middle of it. "Alright guys start this now and you're both busted now cool it and you go at it with us this close to you and you're both going to get it." I told them gently with smile and she nodded and leaned against me, her head resting against my chest since I was sitting half behind her, and I knew they could see it then as Jenkins hid a gentle smile at that,_

 _'Your bond with her is a father/daughter one now.' he asked me gently and I nodded to answer that as she answered Max's question gently as she looked at him. "You know we could hear you from up here while you were going at it guys?" Jenkins asked and they exchanged surprised looks at that. "I knew we got their attention, but I didn't think we got yours as well, how much of that could you hear from up here anyway?" Joey asked and he chuckled as he answered him with a smile his blue eyes playful as he answered that as he looked at her with a smile._

 _"Enough to know what your parents were like when they were your age, because I came to investigate what was going on down there and you barely missed me with that water balloon that hit the elevator door, and who threw that last one at me anyway, because I got hit with it, in the arm no less, young lady if it was you, I think you know the consequences here if I or your paternal gang members ever get hit?" he asked, with her half on the bed, she had her leg propped up there, to keep it elevated then and he laid his hand on her knee then. 'Uh oh, I forgot, he's just like the trio and and their fathers where that's concerned, don't give in.' I heard her think quickly, as she tried to keep from giggling then as he did what I did the last time._

 _Watching her, he ran his hand along her knee and squeezed slightly and I could see she was trying to keep from laughing as she answered him. "That wasn't me, I didn't throw it at you." she said and he smiled. "Somehow I doubt that, so either you tell me the truth or you know the consequences here." he said and I heard the next remark. 'Aw no, I know what that means, he's going to keep it up till I break, alright keep denying it.' she said, as he got started on his trial and confession as he started squeezing there repeatedly and she started laughing as she tried to pull free as she tried to get a grip on his hand and he used the other to aim at her side and she quickly backed up. "It wasn't me I swear." she said trying to move away from him, but he only moved in closer to her, before moving the other hand to her stomach and she started laughing._

 _"No really I didn't throw it at you." she said and he smiled as he answered that as he used one hand on her leg and the other aiming for her stomach. 'No help, I wasn't trying to hit him, make it stop.' I heard her think laughing. "You going to answer me or am I going to have to add on to this, because you ought to remember the amount of meltdowns you had when your uncles let you have it when you were a toddler and preschooler." he said and went for the exposed skin patch on her side and she started laughing as she tried to move away and he smiled playfully._

 _"Nice try, kiddo, but there's no getting out of this, you're stuck in bed here, now come on tell me what happened, unless you want your paternal gang members going at you all at once when I tell them this, come on tell me." he said with a smile as he kept it up and then he looked at us then with a silent order. 'No I can't or he's really going to let me have it, somebody help.' I heard her thinking as she tried to shift positions and he moved his chair up to the left side of her bed then. 'No I can't get off the bed, because of my ankle, I'm confined to it, and I'm now in the middle of my paternal gang's method of interrogation here, I can't take this, someone get him to stop, I can't take it.' I heard her add as I hid a smile at that as he gave a quick order._

 _'Guys keep yourselves where you are, because every time the victim tries to run, one of the paternal gang manage to cut off the escape route and with that she's not getting off the bed here, with her this drained she's stuck in bed and there's no escape route here either.' he said to the six of us and we nodded as we waited for her to crack, since he had his hand resting on her leg gently massaging her knee and moved his hand to her thigh next and I knew he was letting her have it then as he started there and used the same moves I had._

 _'I'm going to crack here, enough already.' I heard her think with a giggle as he gave a second squeeze to it, before moving his hand and aiming for her side and she started laughing as she answered him, 'No not there, don't break, can't break.' she thought and tried to shift positions to get away from his hand as he moved in closer on the other side of the bed and I hid a smile and moved slightly to keep her there, since I was sitting at the head of the bed, and she was leaning against me as I blocked her escape route by crossing my legs, which left a ten inch wall between her and getting off the bed that way and she looked at me in shock at that._

 _'Hey what are you doing, let me out!' she said quickly and I looked at her with a smile. 'Ah, ah, sorry no where to go here, kiddo.' I thought with a smile and he looked at me then to go into that. 'No, I'm too weak to get out of bed, they got me surrounded while he's got me trapped between him and Jenkins and Jenkins is about to let me have it, somebody help!' I heard her think quickly as her eyes widened as he moved in on her then._

 _"You really think I don't remember where every sensitive spot you have is young lady, before you became one of my patients here, let alone that I know you're trying to keep from telling me, now come on, answer me or you're getting the full scale here, there's no where to go, now come on." He said and went for her exposed side then and she started laughing as she tried to back away, but he only moved in closer to her as he looked at her then._

 _'Keep yourself right there Neil, this happens every time I wind up getting hit when I saw them when they were little, their fathers do this all the time, two run interrogation to find out what caused the blow out if they get hit while the third is blocking their only escape route, with her recovering she's too worn out to try and make a break for it.' he said and I nodded as he went for her side and she started laughing. 'No help!' I heard her think as she tried to get it out, as he used the other hand to go for her stomach and she completely lost it that._

 _"No I forgot, I wasn't aiming for you I swear." she said and he nodded smiling to that. "You going to tell me what happened or do I have to get it out of you kiddo?" he asked moving the other hand to her right side and she broke completely as she tried to get the words out as she fell into him at that as he turned her on her side as he went for her stomach and she started laughing. "I give up, I give up, you win." she said laughing, as she kicked her legs and Max gently caught them and then removed her socks, 'Oh no, not again, help!' I heard her think as he started on her feet and Jenkins answered that. "Aw you're trapped now, come on tell me here." Jenkins said smiling as he went back and forth between both her stomach and her side before going for the skin on her side and that caused her to lose it then._

 _'Help, I can't take this, no more.' I heard her think as he answered that. "Come on tell me, or it's getting worse." he said smiling, "I wasn't aiming for you, it was an accident, it was an accident." she said though her laughter and he looked at her with a smile. "Then what happened if I got hit exactly, come on answer me or it's getting worse young lady." he asked and she quickly answered him through her laughter as he ran his hand against her side in strokes then._

 _"Yeah okay I threw it, but I was aiming at Kin, but he ducked it and I think the jolt Philip kicked it at caused it to hit something and it went flying out the door, bounced of the wall and veered sideways to aim at the elevators, but I wasn't aiming for you when I threw it, because he shot me with the hose and I threw it at him, but I hit him with one and he let me have it that night." she said pointing behind her to me and he nodded as they started laughing at that, as he let her up, but gently stroked his hand through her hair and she looked into his eyes gently._

 _'Is this what you were like with her back then, after he did that to her, with you're being her medical guardian?' I asked and he nodded. 'With her, I'm the only doctor who got to see her normally if she and her mother came by the hospital, but when I saw her I usually got her to open up to me in this way, and this worked every time, at any rate being the only one of three medical doctors who helped raise her comes in handy and the idiots finally pissed me off, because it's just turned me into the quintet where she's concerned now.' he said and I nodded._

 _"You're very lucky I closed that door, or you'd get it three times in one week young lady and watch where you aim those pillows or I will let you have it, okay, you guys go at it tonight and we get hit you're getting it again, so I suggest you dial it down or you're going to get it from your paternal gang next." he said gently as he stroked his fingers against her exposed side and she tried to keep from laughing and she nodded as she looked at him. "Yeah, okay, I get the point here, you win." she said as he did it one more time as she tried to keep from laughing as she finished her sentence as she shifted position as she looked at him._

 _"I should have remembered that you're just like their fathers, where our personal punishment is concerned, I need to watch it or I'm getting busted for that the next time we go at it." she said and he nodded with a smile. "Yes and this time you're stuck in bed, so I suggest you ease up on the pranks, I get hit one more time and I'm giving it to you on the full scale here." he said gently and she nodded to that as she answered him with a smile, before giving him a hug and he tightened his arms protectively around her as she added on to her statement._

 _"Five years did nothing to change the fact I know you better than that idiot ever will, the expression on his face was beyond panicked when he saw the way I was with you last night, you've known me all my life and he's about to wind up dead when my paternal quartet and uncle hear this, and with that in mind, so will Richard, because they'd kill him for this."_

 _"I suppose you and mom told them about Richard though right?" she asked and he nodded gently. "Yeah we did honey, needless to say the guys and Sally were furious at that, Jack and James were ready to tear his head off when the girls told them what happened, but I told Nancy on Tuesday and she was furious at that." he said and she nodded to that as she answered him._

 _"She's furious enough at him as it is for abandoning me, but this just gave another reason to hate him, she'd kill to protect me at that age and if we'd just been together, before the quartet were murdered, I wouldn't be in the condition I am now as a result and my conclusion that he's the reason for the bloodbath is the final nail in the coffin where he's concerned, he's screwed himself, and she's now ready to have him committed for it, because of it, because he destroyed our lives and Jesse's life by being the holdout." she said, before I heard her answer that gently._

 _"That's an understatement Kris, I've never been more furious in my life here at that, my thoughts when you showed me that my original enemy was back was determination to protect you and the sextet, I lost four of my adoptive baby siblings in the last week alone, and you guys are all I have left, I'm protecting you with my life now here, you need me and I'm not leaving you. So what you find out last night Doctor, after you checked our blood work?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her gently then._

 _"I found out the asshole spiked her drinks with the drug that put those victims in the hospital for, and the sedatives transferred from her body to your's, they tried to frame her for being on drugs, which her maternal side has no history either of here and Roland found the pill bottle and gave it to me, the crap is the same stuff I told you about on Tuesday." he said and I knew she nodded as she answered him. "Wait till dad hears this, he's going to kill them. What's his condition now exactly, did he finally vent to you?" she asked and Walter answered that. "Yeah he did, her thoughts on the twenty one were proven correct, none of them wanted to consider that at all."_

 _"Rick though, he lost his mind out of grief and flipped out Nancy, it didn't matter what your parents or parental quartet said he was winding up dead either way honey and with that, he's just pissed off the entire team here for this, I figured it out as well, did I get the situations on this correct where you're concerned honey?" he asked and she explained that to him._

 _"Yeah you got it right, we were first, because we're the oldest of the young gang, the town has turned into the Bermuda Triangle for teenagers now, it's not a safe place for teenagers or kids and with that in mind, we're doing whatever is necessary to protect them as of now here. To change the subjects whats the call where she's concerned now, what did our parents say about this?" she asked and Adams answered that one._

 _"They're all furious at this, your father opened that vein to Daniel, Walter and me about his feelings when your mother died, but the fight last night snapped him out of it, he's back to being the man you wanted him to be. Jack and Elliot are beyond pissed that the sedative killed their kids, and your parental quartet is beyond pissed that this nearly killed all four of you." she said and Kristen's eyes narrowed. "I could hear most of that conversation, but what did the adult quartet decide where I'm concerned now?" she asked and Walter answered that._

 _"They decided to consent custody for you, he's been banned from the adult gang for life and she's completely back to normal right now, your wish at seeing them again just got granted the family is back in one piece again, and you're seeing the nine tonight." he said and she nodded. "I don't care what Richard says any more I belong to the sextet now, I find the right one and its the same for him as well after this." she said and we nodded to that as she shifted the subject._

 _"When were you guys in college if he disappeared right after I turned three exactly, considering I'm the one who's birthday was two weeks before he died?" she asked Walter answered that. "Our graduating class was 1970, so best guess here, after the scandal in 1945, with that amount of seed in him he turned in a sociopath by the time we were twelve he must have lived in one of the three towns in range of Springwood, before he created the glove and turned into the Slasher." he said and she nodded to that as she explained that to him._


	24. 24: Warnings And The Aftermath

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 24: Further Analysis and Carver's Warning**

 _After hearing that information she started explaining how much she learned from her mother as I saw how much like Elaine she really was then as she said it._ _"Mom's training covered everything, I was in investigation mode the last three days, whatever Uncle Donald said last night was right, you three legalized it there is no revocation, it's a felony to do it behind your backs, and do it when the parents gave authorization too."_

 _"And secondly in this case is that screwing with a patients recovery is illegal, and thirdly it's illegal to hire a convicted felon without checking their record first here, whatever else they're doing is completely illegal, because those narcotics are being tampered with and Carvers giving him full access to both the dispensary and us." she said and they nodded with furious looks at that._

 _"How were you able to figure it out that fast?" Eric asked and she gently answered him. "Before I explain that portion, did you see what I suggested?" she asked and Walter and Jeff both nodded. "Yeah we did and we were ready to skewer him for touching you like that, how close was it Kris?" Jeff asked and she sighed. "Close enough it's going to be a while, before I get over it, I'm just thankful that the guys were in range or it could have turned into real repeat of Nattie, or even worse." she said and he nodded to that with a furious look on his face at that._

 _"Max that remark you made to Nancy is the reason they didn't tell you till now, Walter was right when he said that no teenager would trust anyone who thought that way about them, they turn to you for paternal needs, but where it really counts, like protection, they needed someone who would listen to what it was they had to say, with Nancy here, they got that chance." Kristen said sternly and he sighed. "Why wait till last night to reveal this information to us, especially when your godfather is on the other end of the radio?" he asked and she explained that to him._

 _"As the cop who arrested him, I needed him in hearing range so I could explain this to you, but between him, Walter and the medical duo, as well as Dr. Gordon, I had everyone who needed that information in hearing range. With Nancy arriving when I did, they got the break they needed to turn him in, Carver knows that by getting Dr. Gordon involved he's screwed now, but here's the kicker, they've deluded themselves into thinking they could keep us here and not let us go, but that just bit them on the ass, that letter I wrote mom was enough that she knew exactly who was hiding that information from her and the cops." she said and he nodded to that._

 _"What's that called exactly here?" Joey asked and she looked at him. "Obstruction of justice, by staying quiet it's a federal offense, because they were continuing to subject innocent people to this pervert, what I'm looking at here is a 140 counts of attempted rape, drug dealing and stealing, aiding and abetting, accomplices to rape also on a 140 counts, blackmail, extortion, child abuse and thirty more charges I'll write up tonight when I speak to Uncle Donald, but he dropped two or three clues of who he is when he was around you guys at the time." she said and Jeff went for the next question on that._

 _"Such as what exactly, it's been eight years and I started working here when I was twenty five?" he asked and she explained that. "You remember Nancy's question to how long he was working here, when you, Walter and Dr. Adams were in the room with you and the concerned look on Simms face when she took on Uncle Donald's tone as the daughter of the second in command of the police department on Monday?" she asked and the trio all nodded as she explained it._

 _"That's the window here, his middle name was on the loose for five years, and he was working here for five years, with that is the fact he was being incredibly vague when he was being questioned, he starts interrogating her about who she is, and then nearly panics when she gives off Uncle Donald's nickname, he's hiding in the exam room to keep from being seen by my mother, as to the fourth clue he was getting cocky when he tried it on Taryn Wednesday night."_

 _"Taryn's exact words to translate that remark he made the other night was he said he had the keys to it, direct translation meant Carver had given him free access to steal whatever he wanted from it, when she started backing away from him at that, because she wasn't risking a relapse, since she told me she was still recovering from that, he practically pulled her against him and I was in earshot of the scream she nearly gave." she told him and he nodded as she continued._

 _"He also heard that statement you made to her Max, and he was relieved that you thought that, since he figured that with you still thinking that, you'd never believe us. Uncle Donald was right when he said that guys like this, if they're working in a psychiatric hospital, general hospital, or even in the sanitarium, know that they'll never get reported for it, because their patients were hospitalized for mental instability, in our case that translated to attempted suicide."_

 _"But guys like this think they can get away with it, because everyone things the victims are unstable, with the fact he tried it on me I decided on reverse psychology and a serious threat with the added blackmail in it, saying if he kept it up with either of us, I was handing the records over to you and Dr. Jenkins and Dr. Gordon, since the sextet's big break laid with my arrival this week, but that explains the frustrations in the group, they'd been trapped for six months, nobody was listening and to top it off the duo were being subjected to sexual harassment and attempted sexual assaults." she said and we nodded as I felt my rage go through me at that._

 _"What did he try to do to you on Thursday if you warned him off, and take your time baby?" Jenkins asked her gently and she swallowed. "He backed me into the wall, one hand going under my shirt and him nudging me back towards the bathroom and was about to try it then as he got ready to start unbuttoning my nightshirt, but the guys saw him and slammed him into the wall, after the entire gang showed up I decided to use a bit of reverse psychology and had Taryn get the folder, but getting his last name triggered the complete recall and his axe hit the floor."_

 _"I needed the surname to verify he was who mom was looking for, and when I got it the memory of the trial came back all at once and with it him, I told him if he tried with either of us again, I was handing that records to you guys, and he was going back to jail for the last time, I wasn't expecting to find him here, since he's been on the run for five years, so I dropped a few hints and it freaked him out, but I did say if he tried it again, with either of us, I was handing that record over to the six of you and you were calling in the cops and he was going back to jail, especially once my godfather found out he's here." she said and he nodded gently._

 _"Before he could try it on her I rushed him and slammed him into the wall and the resulting impact about broke my wrist the other night, which explains the swelling you saw last night as well, if you recall the warning Rod gave him, I said the exact same thing, same warning in two different voices and he's screwed now, he's not staying here, but their parents are going to kill him when they hear everything." he said we nodded as Max said it for all of us._

 _"Did he really think we wouldn't believe you kids, rule one, listen to your patients if there is important information you need, especially if it regards a criminal working in the ward and said criminal could hurt your girl patients." Max asked and she nodded. "If said girl patients are fighting to get out of that orderly's grip, it would be suspicious is one thing, but repeatedly every time you get new ones, and he says what he did in front of me, he keeps doing that so you sedate us and then when you're not around in the exams he starts molesting us when your backs are turned, it wasn't just the nightmares, the inkling of knowing who he was was getting stronger and hearing the word made the edginess start taking hold before it hit all at once."_

 _"Carver even though he's working downtown, should know if that happens that's a red flag to watch the orderly carefully, in case he's hiding his behavior. Carver knew this, as does Simms and they ignored said signs, and every time you're supposed to be around, she gives orders that puts you and the guys out of shouting range, leaving your girl patients exposed to him and the boy patients have to head it off before he tries it."_

 _"If you'd notice theirs uneasiness it's because they don't want him any where near them and the guys are always keeping them surrounded,_ _but you and Drs. Gordon, Adams and Jenkins, as well as your team read through that after seeing them always in a group if he comes in range and Kincaid is always in front of them, which brings it to what happened on Monday, I was just beginning to relax, but my senses were on alert when he was around me, almost like my subconscious was telling me I knew who he was."_

 _"After the near attack on Thursday, I decided to see exactly what my instincts were telling me and when Taryn told me his last name that did it finally, my memory of the trial came forward and with it, the sixty percent of the gang and the expression on my grandfather's face, because he was ready to kill by that point." she said and we nodded._

 _" I can take a guess, if I hadn't been in the room with you, because you responded to me automatically after the collapse hit, he would have tried it then with you on your arrival, he knew if I learned what he was, I was going to kill him myself, because to me you kids are like my own and I would do anything to help you." I said and she nodded to answer that as she leaned against me with her head against my chest and Jenkins hid a knowing smile at that._

 _"Yeah well you had it right, I knew I was safe with all three of you surrounding me with him in the room, but the reason is because he did that on purpose, it's part of his strategy, get the patient so panicked so she's sedated and when your backs are turned starts molesting us, the duo figured this out already and my instincts kicked in completely that you were the safe ones I could trust, Nancy was the other reason, I relaxed, because my big sister was there protecting me now, he figured that as long as you thought we were all suicidal he could get away with it."_

 _" He knew your rules about never mentioning the sedatives in front of us, but he broke it on purpose to cause the reactions in your girl patients so he could get his hands on them, Taryn and Jenny already figured this out, and their fathers, if they knew, would kill him on sight, as would the adult quartet and trio, though Richard is just too narcissistic and focused on his own to think about anyone but himself, the rest of the paternal gang thought about us kids and our mothers and Uncle Donald and the duo took over."_

 _"He never expected one of the witnesses at the trial to be his own co-worker or that the older brother of his victim's best friend was here, let alone every connection the good members of the hospital had with us were working here, but that brings it to your other patients, three quarters of them were at the pool party ten months ago, and the other fifty five were scattered through the high school, and twelve of them were girls that you already treated, he knew the second someone on the outside figured it out on who you had working here, the jig was up."_

 _"He was counting on the fact that you all thought we were mentally unstable, so it would be his word against ours and nobody would believe us." she said and we nodded firmly. "He thinks that and he doesn't know us at all, if you'd told me sooner and I'd gotten a better look at him, I would have recognized him on sight and called your mother and Donald here, along with the rest of your parents and had the three of them arrested."_

 _"Your uncles were all on the football team, aside from Jack, he was on the wrestling team, and if they knew about this they'd kill him on sight, and would do the same to Simms and Carver, while your mother would jail them all for life."_

 _"For gods sake, I told him never to say that in front of you kids, so he keeps triggering a panic and they know it, they also know he's a drug addict, question is why is he digging into the dispensary exactly?" Walter asked and she gently explained. "He's a pusher, he's stealing this stuff for two reasons, one being he's tampering with it and taking it himself, and secondly he's selling it to the victims the Narcotics squad are bringing to Dr. Jenkins for rehab, which explains the repeated outbursts, relapses and fights going on with Dr. Philips department right now." she said and I nodded in disgust as I answered her._

 _"I've had eighteen teenage girls admitted in the last three years, including you and your sisters, if he thought I wouldn't figure it out that something was up, when you arrived in the condition you're in, he's got another thing coming, because one of the issues of being a psychiatrist is acting like the parent if the patient is separated from their family." I said and she nodded to that as she shifted position in my lap and I gently rubbed her back._

 _"Whatever is in those pills, if it's not taken with alcohol, takes till morning to wear off and I'm lucky, because my body hadn't grown addicted to it either, but what did mom say when you told her doctor?" she asked and his eyes flashed at that as he answered her. "She was furious, everything they've done to you kids is illegal, if your future mate's father is a lawyer, I hope he's really good, because I want them jailed for life for this, I love you kids, and to us, you're like our own cubs, but these people are skewered for when I get through with them." he said gently._

 _"The more serious portion of this is he waits till his targets are a week before or after their cycle, shadows them and then attacks, every near attack is because the girls are close to fertilization, he attacks and then the victim gets pregnant with his child, and suffers a severe case of Syphilis in the process, if there were repeated attempts here, it's because he waits till his victims are going through or are just recovering from each cycle." she said and Adams answered that with a furious look on her face._

 _"I knew I had it right, he tried it with you when the latest one hadn't worn off yet, boys is that why you slammed him into the wall?" she asked and Joey answered that firmly. "Yes it is, the guys are always in range and keep them surrounded, if the doctor told you already, the bond created an added problem and enabled us to feel each other's thoughts and emotions when he tried it on Kris and I heard her mentally shout for help and that did it." he said and she nodded with a furious look at that._

 _"That's what Rodney and Glen did when he attacked Natalie, well I can guess you couldn't deck him without it causing a bigger fight, right." Walter asked and they nodded with a sigh. "With everyone thinking we were trying to kill ourselves, and Simms was forcing confrontations with me in every session, it basically made it harder to stay out of detention, with my track record with you, and with that, I wasn't risking him getting his hands on her and nearly decked him that night." Kincaid told him and he nodded firmly._

 _"He's been in hiding for five years, he knew he was going to be recognized sooner or later, but wasn't counting on the fact that the daughters of the cops and jury leader who jailed him before, finding him here of all places, so with me here, you wound up being the ones to find and report him to my godfather and uncle when he hears this."_

 _"I'm guessing Rodriguez's been doing this with every group you had come through here, especially since most of those girls are my age and older, but the axe fell when Nancy and I got here, Simms knew the minute Uncle Donald found out, he was coming here, and with him, Tom Henderson, Janson, and Uncle Donald's team, and the minute they saw him they were getting arrested and jailed for every illegal decision they've made."_

 _"Being the daughter of the jury leader means I can gravitate the channels, and I'm learning everything needed, but this means you've got the one link to both channels, through me and Nancy, but that brings it to the attempt here, and I knew you were going to be furious at this and knowing your patients were getting targeted."_

 _"I told him if he really thought you wouldn't believe us, than he doesn't know you guys at all, since you're the ones in charge if the ward, and our current guardians, as if that is not enough, having someone who knows the criminal on sight comes in handy as well, especially when said patient is the daughter of the woman who convicted him and has the records you need to jail him for the final time." Kristen said to us gently and he nodded as Jenkins answered her with a smile._

 _"Janson said Henderson was a friend of your parents as well?" he asked and she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he, like you and Dr. Adams, watched us grow up, every time mom was running a trial they started talking over it and this kept up for years. He decided when or if Lorenzo started up again, that mom and Uncle Donald's team were the ones to bring him in for the final time." she said and he nodded as he answered her._

 _" Derek and Paul are going to kill when they hear this and so will Janson or even Bill Kopecky, I've known most of these guys since we were your age, because Bill moved to town when you were five and the duo lived here for fifteen years, I practically used his alias last night and his face paled when I did it, because I wasn't letting him anywhere near you, with you in your current condition last night, as for his files I said he kept it up in trying to interfere, I was calling your mother and Elliot here to deal with him." He said and she nodded and explained to him._

 _"She's been using the threats to keep him from doing anything to get the others out of here sooner, because she knew the minute they were released our parents were getting called in, and their secret of his being here and their allowing him to steal the drugs was getting exposed and they were going to jail, with the fact 'we' arrived the shoe ended up on the other foot, it turned into a danger, because I completely brought out the father in him and she was his exact match, and he got too independent and they were screwed."_

 _"To them he's a liability, and the warning meant when my mother and Uncle Donald heard this they were screwed, so with that, they used the fact the bastard put Joey into a coma as a way to get them out of the way, but you saw the ending results last night, the relapse hit right after I finally went off on her, three years holding it in, I find out that Richard is my catalyst and she gave the release by taking them away from me." she said and I exchanged furious looks with Adams at them for that information as Jenkins said it for us with a beyond furious look on his face at that. "Your mother's going to kill them when she hears this, because she was pissed when Jane gave the report last night." Jenkins growled._

 _"How much of your strength did they drain, because they didn't do what should have been done in the first place?" Eric growled and she went into that. "The bond gave a twenty five percent boost like you thought, Krueger drained ten after killing Philip, and they drained the other 35% out of their decisions, including cutting my strength in half after saying that in front of me when Dr. Adams said never to do that." she said and we all nodded as we exchanged furious looks at that. "You get sick I'm tearing their heads off, your mother and godfather are going to kill them when they hear this." Max said angrily._

 _""Alright your godfather is going to kill when he hears this, let me get this straight: the bond triggered a twenty percent boost and close to a 25% boost of adrenaline going through your system till the bastard killed your brother and the surge crashes dropping you ten percent, he kills Jennifer and that puts you back at where you started, the test yesterday drained five and Simms drains the final quarter by getting your sister and Neil fired after Joey gets put into a coma and the relapse hits right after the outburst, followed by a seizure and you look like you get attacked by a wild animal when he gets back up here." Jenkins said with a growl and she gave a nod and I exchanged furious looks with my friends as she leaned against me and I gently wrapped my arm around her at that protectively as she shifted the subject then._

 _"To change the subject, my suggestion is letting me do the talking, I'm a skilled diplomat in this, I'm giving him one chance rescind the orders or you call our parents here and he's getting arrested now rather than later, but, as of now, they're under arrest, I'm removing us from their care, as the jury representative, you guys are in charge now, till we pull the sting and Williams hears this." she said and they all nodded to that as Walter told them the truth then._

 _"Guys I'm actually an old friend of your parents, your fathers were on the football team, and I was one of the players, I was actually a full-back." he said and Kincaid gently answered that. "Dad mentioned a player by the nickname Fast Catch, was that you Walter?" he asked and he nodded. "Yeah I'm Fast Catch Bennett, your parents are my friends, I was actually the only connection they had outside the gang, before they became friends with the doctors." he said and they nodded with a smile._

 _"So you were at the trial and saw my mother working, but didn't recognize me, though I was seven, eight years later you see me and our gang as the fifteen year old versions of your high school friends, man small world, I didn't think we'd actually get to meet you finally, I just wish it was under better circumstances." she said and he smiled at her._

 _"You said Elaine changed, because Richard took off on you girls?" Max asked and she nodded. "Up until I was twelve, she was fine, because she was keeping in touch with their parents, after he left, well that was it, she immersed herself in work and was trying to find the bastard, and was holding in eleven years worth of anger from being separated from my godfather and their parents, essentially the bastard is bringing the family back together in the worst way possible, and they're going to kill the duo for the quartet's deaths and the fact they nearly killed all six of us." she said and he nodded firmly._

 _"Carver fired them to save their asses, but when the quintet here this and the fact that they made my condition reach the point of needing close to six weeks of recovery, Uncle Jack and Aunt Erin are going to tear their heads off, Will told me a bit of his background."_

 _"He was wrestling champion before the bastard put him in that chair, and in Joey's case he was a full-back, but focusing as a member of the debate team in between seasons in school, altogether though Philip was a second degree black belt, Kin is a linbacker on the team, Joey was the team full-back and Will was the wrestling team leader and champion, for the moment Taryn was getting training as a self defense artist by her father."_

 _"While my mother was a skilled gymnast in high school and Uncle Damian trained her himself in martial arts, but trust me , you don't want to piss her off, because, if you were listening to us fooling around, that's what they were like, needless to say we wound up with our parents personalities at this age, and it got demonstrated since our gang got put back together." she said and he nodded with a smile as Adams answered that with a smile._

 _"You and Roland are just like your parents actually, because your godfather had to do what Will does to get them to cool it, and when they're back together it's going to start again a second time, your mother misses Donald a lot, and with them back together it's going to help them and you as things go on."_

 _"Kids, your status level dropped to the lowest setting here, and we're releasing you in three months, but first we need to deal with your injuries and recoveries." Adams told them and they nodded to that. "Haven't seen their parents in years and I need to now, I heard most of your conversation last night, but I need to see them face to face now." Kristen said and she nodded to that. "I'm making sure of that honey, don't worry, you'll get to see them tonight." Jenkins said to her gently and she nodded to that._

 _"Which members of the gang were at that trial exactly?" Eric asked and she explained it to him. " You had four out of five here this entire week, but it was mine, Nancy's, Taryn's, Jenny's, and the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys, but like he told you, that's all five girl members in the gang, the bastard killed Tina, by making it seem like Rod did, but Rod had been in love with her for years, he'd never hurt her that way." she said to him._

 _"The lieutenant had a furious look when he arrived here, what was that about?" Jake asked and she sighed as she answered him. "He'd been on a hunch that the suicides were all murders at the time this was going, but he didn't know that the entire gang was here, if he had, he'd have gotten them out of here sooner, especially if he saw Rodriguez and figured out what they did." she said and they nodded to that as she went into it._

 _After going over things we had everything set up and just had to wait for Carver to come and it around two that he did and saw the kids and me talking and looked at me in shock as I got a better look into his eyes, 'Oh no, what now, they figure out what we did and we're screwed.' I could see him thinking and hid a smirk. "How, he was in a coma last night, how could he have pulled out of it so quickly?" he asked quickly._

 _"Because he's not the one responsible for what happened last night doctor, I'm giving you one chance here, rescind the orders or our parents are getting called here for the entire story now of what the hell happened last night." she said and he quickly answered her statement. "What happens if I don't?" he asked her, and she smiled dangerously as she answered him._

 _"Than I'm sure that our parents, the cops and Williams would be interested to know that you hired a convicted felon without checking the records first, when said records are in the hands of the daughter of the jury leader and are a one way ticket to jail for all three of you and the jury leader digs up every bit of what you people are hiding and you get life sentences for said actions and killed half my gang, when said patients are the kids she helped raise." she said firmly and I saw a flash of fear in his eyes at that._

 _"In fact said criminal has been caught by the very man you fired here, said criminal is connected to my past whatever you try here is being jumped here Doctor you got one chance here rescind the order in his case or my mother and their fathers are getting called up here, the man you hired is being guarded by your own orderlies, so don't bother trying anything right now, he's getting arrested by the cops tonight, but you've got one last chance here to save yourself."_

 _"As the legal representative of the jury leader, I'm giving you one chance here rescind the orders or I'm having you arrested now rather than later, because you're both under arrest for killing five teenagers for not getting them that dream suppressant sooner, and secondly you never checked the criminal record of Lorenzo Rodriguez, who is the very bastard who my godfather arrested and had just now been caught by the man you fired along with my adoptive sister." she said and he paled at that. "You can't do that." he said and she smirked at him._

 _"I can actually Carver, I'm the daughter of the woman who convicted the Nightingale, I'm the adoptive sister of the girl who called him in, and she happens to be the intern you fired last night and finally my godfather is the lieutenant of the police department, and he's the cop who was nearly murdered last night. Three words doctor, felony and malpractice."_

 _"All I have to do is call the officers who arrested him and you're all going straight to jail, the chief is going to kill when he hears this as well, so again rescind the orders or you're all going to jail." she said to him firmly and I watched him critically, 'What choice do I have, damned if I do, damned if I don't, alright, I do it.' I could see him thinking and hid a smile. "Alright you win I rescind the orders, you have your jobs back, you can start again, and when she's recovered she can to." he said to me and I nodded as I went to the next thing._

 _"One more thing doctor, despite what you think right now, you're going to be on a probationary period from now on, the medical department and Dr. Gordon are in charge of us from now on, you, both of you, have no control of the ward from now on in there."_

 _"I'm giving you a fair chance here, follow the rules and these charges will probably ease up for a fair trial, but if you keep this up, or the rampages start again, the fair trial gets thrown out the door and you're getting hit with the full force of the law, so this is the only warning you're going to get, so I suggest you watch yourselves very carefully, because absolutely nothing forgives this or what you did to my gang or the trio."_

 _"And if this does start again, and it continues you're all getting the jail sentence you deserve, so just watch yourselves for a while." she said to him sternly and he nodded quickly to that and left and we exchanged smiles at that._

 _"Nice touch sis." Joey said and she smiled as I looked at them. "Thank you guys, I owe you everything." I said and she shook her head. "No you helped us more than you think, you listened to us and protected us." she said and she sighed. "What's the estimate before we go home exactly?" she asked and I gently answered her. "A few more months, with you in your current condition, I'm not risking you getting sick, because of what they did." I said and she nodded gently to that._

 _I knew with what was coming I was going to help raise her, and I knew it was going to be a busy three months, before she recovered, but either way, I was doing what was needed for her. As I thought this, I heard her think softly as she leaned her head against my shoulder. 'I'm not letting go, you mean too much to me.' she said and I knew than what I meant to her._

 _No matter what happened, we were putting the adult gang back together, and we were going to take care of her than as we watched the kids as the family got bigger._

As that one ended he remembered what went on that night after she got their doctor's involved in things and they found out that there had been a staging coup going on in the hospital and what it was going to lead to when their parents heard this information and he saw how close a bond his daughter had with Joey's father, Jared Peterson, and the brief time they spent together before they got their family back in one piece three weeks later after that, as he thought over this he felt his connection give a spasm, and knew something was wrong. 'God I hope nothing happened, because if it did 'he' was going to pay for it.' he thought as he tried to focus on things and the movie as it had now reached the second story.

 **The First Night and the Aftermath- Neil's POV**

 _After Joey got released from the infirmary, the three of them spent the day together and there was another dizzy spell after dinner, this time I had to catch her before she fell to the floor as well as another hot-flash, and I knew this meant she was going to have to stay in bed for a few days, but I was hoping this wouldn't lead to a few more problems as things over the next month got started in her case._

 _I was also beyond pissed at what those idiots did to cause this and with the way things were going, this would probably get even more dangerous in the case of her emotions and I was going to have to keep an eye on that, because if this was leading in the direction I thought it was, it meant we were going to have to keep an on her, because I wasn't going to let that bastard or those weasels and that parasite take her away from me, because with the fact that the idiot had left I had taken over and I was going to make sure she recovered from all of this._

 _After three days of all-nighters, and what happened the night before and having that relapse, she was so wiped out I decided to stay with them and keep an eye on her, because after dinner that night a second hot-flash shot through her and she nearly fell to the floor as a result, 'Ah god my ankle!' I heard her think as she shifted position. "I think I dislocated it, I can't moved my joint at all now." she said and I nodded as Max picked her up and sat her on the table then._

 _"First the hot flash and now this, we need to get you back into bed." I said and she nodded_ _as I got her back on her chair and then grabbed a towel to cool her down. "You're soaked in sweat, you feeling anything aside from the lethargy?" I asked and she sighed. "Other than the jolts of pain in my ankle no, I haven't been walking on it all day and yet this latest one caused me to turn it the wrong way in the fall." she said and I nodded with a sigh as I looked at him then._

 _"I'm going to kill them for this, Simms made it even worse, Max give me a hand here, we need to get her into her room so she can rest." I said and he nodded as we helped her up and he picked her and carried her into her room as another dizzy spell shot through her, and knew the symptoms were accelerating as a result of that relapse and I had to get Adams to check her out._

 _Before lights out that night another dizzy spell went through her and I quickly got her to sit down on her bed and then got her to lay down as I looked at her before turning to Max. "What the hell is causing it to start speeding up like this, because her condition is taking a serious dive." Joey asked and I looked at him. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out and when I do I'm making sure those fools pay for it." I told him as we got her on the bed and he gently propped her foot up on another pillow, before covering her with her blanket. "Max we're about to trigger the trap in their case, so make it seem like you don't know what we told you this morning, Adams, Jenkins and I already went over this." I said and he nodded as he looked at her._

 _"Max get Adams down here, she's getting worse." I said and he nodded as he left the room as I sat on the edge of the bed. "How bad is it honey?" I asked her and she looked me as she tried to sit up, but the next one shot through her and I gently pushed her back down and pulled the blanket up to her chest as her complexion turned to that pale tinge she had on her arrival._

 _"The relapse has caused the symptoms from the anemia and blood loss to double, and the lethargy is even worse then it was when I got here, though if I keep the blanket on me like that I'm liable to fall asleep now, before we can run that interrogation." she said and I nodded as I waited for Adams to come into the room and a few minutes later she did with Max and she turned to me. "What she tell you about this?" she asked and I dropped my tone as I answered that as Max moved over to me and Adams to talk._

 _"The relapse has caused the symptoms from the anemia and lethargy to double and she had another dizzy spell before we got you down here, if this keeps up she is going to out of commission for more than a month." I said and she nodded as she looked at Kristen and ran a full physical before motioning me into the corner. "You had every right to be worried here, the amount of mental, physical and emotional pain she's been through has caused that relapse to hit her hard and is causing the previous symptoms to multiply. I'm doubling the dose on the iron tablets and with what you told me about those nightmares, we need to get them repressed, so I'm going with your idea of getting that dream suppressant back into the ward and the dose is 20mg's on it._

 _I'm also putting you in charge of the ward and Max is on second in command and Simms has lost her authority in the case of Kristen and her brothers here and so has Carver, because enough is enough here." she said and I nodded as I looked at my adoptive daughter who had fallen asleep._

 _"Simms and Carver broke the law and now a patient of ours is severely drained and is in danger of getting sick and four others are dead, I'm not putting up with this any more, Simms has gone too far here, and so has Carver and enough is enough, after that release I'm calling Elaine and getting her up here, and I'm going to tell her everything." I said and she nodded in agreement to that._

 _"The low blood count is going to make matters worse, and in this case if I have to run a transfusion and she's asleep she's going to have another panic attack and do even more damage, so I'm upping the dose on the iron tablets." she said and I gave a nod as I looked at my patient who had shifted position as Kincaid sat on the bed and rubbed her back gently and she rested her head against his chest as Joey stayed next to her on her other side was looking at her with concerned, but caring look on his face, and I knew his big brother instincts were kicking in there._

 _"I think that with the fact that the truth is out in their case, he and Joey are going to get overly protective here, since she's the youngest of their gang and I have no doubt it will be the same for Nancy, I'm not sure yet, but I think they are the ones she was closest to out of their gang, and I really hope that's true right now, because with two thirds of it gone, she's going to need them more than ever now." I said and she nodded in agreement to that. "I'm going to kill those idiots, their decisions killed her friends and she's in so much pain that it's going to take close to eight months for her to heal from it completely, I'm not putting up with this any more." she said and I nodded in agreement, 'Simms I swear you try anything to disrupt her recovery and I'm having you arrested for this, and as of now our friendship is over." I thought with a growl as I looked at my patient and surrogate daughter feeling pain in my heart at seeing her in this condition._

 _As we went into this, I felt my anger rising as we did as Simms came up to us. "What's going on here?" she asked and Adams looked at her coolly. "What's going on here is that one of my patients is so drained she can barely stay awake and you are the one who caused this. Damn it Elizabeth, I said not to say or do anything to cause her to have that panic attack, what is the reason for breaking orders because nothing you do is going to get you out of that hole you dug yourself into, because you wracked up multiple violations, and her guardian is here in the hospital." she said and I knew my former friend was going to try and talk her way out of it, before she could though, I looked at Max, who got what I was thinking as I gave the order._

 _"Max get her record, time for a confirmation here, who is her rightful guardian and what is Nancy's true connection to her." I said and he nodded with a smirk as he left the room. "_ _What guardian?" she asked and I snapped at her coldly. "Nancy wasn't just a friend to her, she is her older sister and her father happened to be Kristen's godfather, you have pushed it way too far this week and enough is enough, I'm in charge of the kids, and Max is my second in command, so stay the hell away from the kids from now on." I said to her and she looked at me in disbelief at that._

 _"How could he be her guardian and Thompson her big sister?" she asked and I smirked as I answered that. "Their parents have been friends since they were twelve, Donald is her mother's big brother and her godfather, therefore Nancy is her adoptive big sister. You remember what Erin Stanton said here, she knew their parents and I know the entire group have been friends for 33 years, meaning you got the wrath of 28 people on your heads here, there's no using fighting here, I'm in charge of the ward now and you are going to stay away from the trio, got it." I snapped at her._

 _"You don't have that type of authority Neil." she said arrogantly and Adams answered that statement with a slight smirk on her face. "Medical supercedes psychiatry in this case, so he gets that authority directly from me, and to repeat what Kristen told you and Carver this morning, that warning is not a bluff, if you try anything else, I'm pressing charges of malpractice and attempted murder for breaking my orders, the previous protocols you enacted on Wednesday are getting deactivated and that dream suppressant's being brought back into the ward."_

 _"You and Carver are not the ones in charge here right now, I am, she is my patient and I'm not having her put at risk any more, so don't try anything else otherwise this is going straight to the cops." she said and Simms nodded as I shifted my gaze to my patient's bedroom and waited for the aftermath from this to get worse, because sooner or later that release was going to come out and I had to wait it out._

 _"Also she got us back into our jobs and if you try anything else, she's calling her mother and the department and having you arrested, so keep that in mind here, those protocols you enacted are deactivated, we're back with her and now I'm going to have to put her back together because of you and your god-damn pride, why the hell didn't you just listen to her, she was in no condition for what you did on Wednesday let alone last night, and you ignored that, that is not being ignored here, and if this keeps up, I'm calling that secondary warning I gave and I'm getting her mother and the boys parents over here, so for the last time I've got authority to make the decisions for them and you just stay the hell away from them." I said to her with a growl as Adams added on to it by getting Jenkins involved to make it more authorized here as we went into this, and I know he would be pissed here._

 _"For the record what you thought was an issue with her father and that attempt wasn't him at all, in fact the abandonment only made her turn to me even more and by doing what you did, you just damaged her more emotionally, because her bond with me is a father/daughter one now and I'm not leaving her now, you try anything else to get me out of the way and I'm having you arrested now rather than later here, and try anything to screw with her recovery and it goes in the same direction is that clear?!" I snapped at her and she nodded with a shocked look on her face, as Jenkins answered that remark._

 _"Eric, you and Elizabeth have no say in this matter now, this is a medical situation and that falls under my arena, which means I'm putting Jane and Dr. Gordon in charge down here for the next few months till those kids are released from the hospital, and that is my final word." he said and they both nodded with grim looks on their faces and I looked at my friends, who smiled at that. "When do we release them exactly?" I asked and he smiled as he answered that. "Three months at the latest, but first we're going to deal with her condition and make sure she heals physically from here on out." he said and Simms immediately stepped on that._

 _"Wait a second they're still sick, they can't be released yet." she said and I turned to her on that. "To repeat what he said, he's in charge of their medical care and I'm running the psychiatric department, so we're in charge and they are my patients and it's my decision, so 'my' decision is they're going to be released in three months and there's nothing you can do here, because you've been stripped of your positions here so watch it, keep this up and I'm calling the cops. Your decision cost four teenagers their lives and has another in her current condition, so I'm not taking your opinions any more, so no more delays, no interference, it's over, they are going to be released in three months." I said to her sternly as he finished it off._

 _"I'm reactivating that prescription and it's staying active, the dosage in Kristen's case is twenty-five miligrams, and we're doubling the dose of the iron tablets, to take care of both, and as of now only Neil and Max have a right to deal with her condition, Jane, you will be working with them in her case, and considering that Donald gave orders to let him know what is going on, you better tell him everything Neil, because everything they did this week is illegal and I'm not letting it go on either." he said and I nodded in agreement to that and as I was about to tell him I heard her call out to me then._

 _"Guys it's Thompson, is everything alright down there?" Donald called out over the radio and I watched as Kristen smiled as Joey called out to him. "Uncle Donald it's good to hear your voice." he said and I heard a smile as he answered him. "You took son, now what's the verdict: is my missing perp there or not?" he asked and she looked at me_

 _'Doctor we need to tell him about the parasite now, time for stage two and get ready Uncle Donald is going to be furious.' she said and I gave a mental nod. 'I'm going into it now honey, just take it easy.' I said to her and she gave a nod. "Daniel I found out about another violation here and it has to do with Lorenzo Rodriguez." I said and he nodded._

 _"What happened now?" he asked and Kincaid answered that and I knew Jenkins was acting as though he was going to be pissed when he heard this as I saw the look on Simms and Carver's faces at this one and knew they was going to be in big trouble here for what had gone on, before Jenkins could say anything Donald answered that with a shocked tone in his voice and I could tell he was pissed at that and at what they were about to hear next, since I knew he took her safety seriously._

 _"Did you say Lorenzo Rodriguez, you mean we got him finally, that's why you told me to take a break guys?" Donald repeated and we nodded and Kristen answered that. "Yeah Uncle Donald he did, that's the reason Walter and Dr. Gordon wanted you to rest till you're completely out of the woods here, but if you want to confirm what I said this morning to him and Max, as well as the rest of Max's team, go ahead, because Carver never looked at the parasites records and is letting him run rampant in the ward, he's been in the ward this entire time you were looking for him, let the duo have it, because they hired him without checking him out first and they just busted him for it, your recommendation got put to the test." she said and he immediately did it._

 _"Lorenzo Rodriguez was released from the state penitentiary five years ago, what the hell is he doing here, because when your mother hears this she's going to kill them honey?" he asked with a growl and I could tell he was furious. "My trio are going to be pissed when they hear this as will your mother, Jack and Elliot, but if Damian and Rob hear this he's as good as dead, because he evidently didn't know who he's screwing with here baby, alright Fast Catch, what's the felony now with the fact he's just been found by you, Neil and the medical duo, where the psychiatric duo are concerned?" he asked and Walter smiled dangerously as he answered_

 _"The fools never checked his record lieutenant, he's working here as an orderly, and I happen to be one of only two orderlies that were at the trial when Elaine put him behind bars Donald and with that he's was busted when we both got a look at him, Jeff did what I suggested and shoved him against the wall, before we put him in the tank last night, and gave him the required 'adult' dose to knock him out, before your quartet got called in last night, but if you don't mind, I'd like to lay the first punch out for you with you out of commission right now." Walter said and I could tell he nodded as he answered him at that with a dangerous smile in his voice._

 _"Well in that case bro, let him have it, son you got first dibs as well where your sister and Natalie are concerned, and Roland you and Joey do it on behalf of your brothers, the quartet kiddo, your sisters are the victims here and your youngest is the one who just got him exposed." he said and the boys exchanged smiles at that as Carver swallowed at that. "That's illegal Thompson." Simms shouted and he answered that firmly. "Not from a cop stand point we've been looking for him for five years, and you never reported him at all so that throws out your argument here. He's got the wrath so far of how many parents now, aside from the original six honey?" he asked and she yanked the record she created and Simms paled further at that._

 _"Aside from the ten of you, by that I mean the sextet, but Uncles Derek, John and Peter, and you, but mom and Dr. Gordon right now as well here, he's also got fifteen more here at the hospital. So in total twenty four sets of parents now Uncle Donald he's toast, as for the poor victims of that drug we're looking at 250 innocent lives wrecked or destroyed because of him, Richard, being one of them here, and with that it's level five in case he comes back when I run that test with you and our parents Uncle Donald." she said and I knew he nodded then._

 _"As for you Carver, whatever he told you and Simms the other night was true about her, the seven year old at the trial standing behind me was Kristen, as to how I know what he is, it's because I'm one of the three officers who dragged him in eight years ago, her mother had the trios parents, Elliot, Rob and me on guard duty while she was dealing with the trial, and Kristen was hanging off the witness stand watching from behind me."_

 _"I arrested the bastard when they were seven and my daughter call the cops on him, son can you hear me?" he called out and I looked at her at that as her face turned red in embarrassment at that, 'Seven years old and you were trying to get closer to listen to this young lady?' I asked and she nodded. 'I forgot that I was leaning that far forward, seven years old, mom's teachings were getting more interesting at the time I was taking in as much as I could.' she told me and I nodded as I tried to keep from laughing as Jeff hid a smile at the look on her face._

 _At that information and his summons, Jeff quickly answered him than. " Yeah I read Uncle Donald, I'm the second of the two orderlies, I've been working here for a little over a year now when the sextet arrived, she dropped the bomb to me and I nailed him as well." he called out and he gently answered him at that. "So two blows in one shot by both connections to his trial and he's dead now and busted, where is he exactly?" he asked and Walter answered that._

 _"We got him in the quiet room and its locked, bolted and welded shut, only way in or out is a blowtorch here, because the hole in the door is no bigger than a woofer speaker lying on its side, he's in solitaire till your team and the Chief show up here." he said and I heard the smile as he answered him._ _"Well Tom's not going to mind that if it means he's in the tank till the trial, the judge is going to be glad to hear that every loose end is tied up now." he said to him firmly and he smiled coldly at Carver as the trio crossed their arms and Eric answered him._

 _"You know who he is Lieutenant, if you filled us in last night?" Eric called out, adding on to the charade as he crossed his arms and then Donald firmly answered that. "Oh I know who he is alright, the last time I saw him was the day the quartet's friend was attacked in the junior high school locker room and my team arrested him for that and here's the reason why, because whoever hired him is in deep shit right now Mr. Sanderson."_

 _"He got arrested by a friend in the narcotics division nine years previous to that, five years out of jail and he gets arrested a second time, this time for cradle rape on five counts, and a near attempt before my daughter calls him in and he gets jailed a second time, Daniel, that bastard is a convict on his last and final chance and he just blew it."_

 _"Rodriguez happens to be paroled felon Daniel, my team arrested him eight years ago, and I'll tell you the reason later, but it's illegal to hire a convicted felon without checking their records first in the psychiatric network. Honey what did he do to cause you to tell Neil that this morning?" he asked, his tone turning protective and Kincaid answered that voicing his statement to both Donald and Jenkins as he held her._

 _Before he could say it though, Kristen gave some added information then to the quartet who didn't know the truth, as well as the ones in the know about this. "His alias is the Cradle Nightingale Doctor, and he has several priors for drug dealing, adultery and was arrested when he was fifteen for being a pusher, as to the alias, he got it by attacking a fourteen year old girl and then attacked four more, before our brothers headed off an attack of a friend of their quartet eight years ago, and was jailed for three years before released on a parole five years ago." she said and they nodded as Kincaid then told him his information as he finished her sentence then with an icy look at Carver and Simms._

 _"Lorenzo has been harassing my sisters for months and tried to attack both Kristen and Taryn this week, and I barely managed to head off the one on Kristen and she was shaken up as well and was about to break down as well as a result of it." he said and Jenkins nodded with a furious look as he turned to Carver. "You bastard, you are so lucky I'm out of commission right now, or I could tear your heads off Carver, if he touched her like that at all and I'm killing him myself you got that, Daniel I need you to run that blood test, if he tried it with her, she's traumatized enough, without this too." Donald growled and Carver paled at that as Eric answered him gently._

 _Seeing the look on his face, I knew that he knew if she had been attacked, they were both going to jail for it along with Rodriguez then as Eric answered him gently then._ _"Lieutenant, what is Kristen to you anyway, if you're this furious, because he's getting paler by the minute?" he asked and Donald answered that firmly with a furious growl in his tone._


	25. 25: Police Conversations and Analysis

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 25: Added Information and Nicknames**

" _Rodriguez is in deep shit right now, but to answer your question Mr. Sanderson, her connection to me and Nancy is that she's my twin's daughter and is my god-daughter, her mother named me her guardian, and during that trial, when he was getting lead out of the room I pulled her into a hug to protect her and Rod punched him in the face a second time, the bastard is a dead man when my gang hears this, their fathers are just as protective of her as I am, and the guys will kill when they hear this."_

 _"If you, Simms, hadn't figured it out already, when it came to the quartet, they are what my friends were like at that age, and here is something else you should have realized, James Kincaid, Jared Peterson, Damian Anderson, Elliot White, Rob Caulfield and I were on the football team with Walter Bennett, and Jack Stanton was on the wrestling team."_

 _"And here's why you're screwed now, but the quartet are everything their fathers are, and with that, if he was constantly doing that and the boys came close to knocking him into the wall there is a very good reason for that till last night when he did it for real, it's because they weren't having their sister attacked by a sexual maniac."_

 _"The boys took their fathers choice of sports, which explains why they're so strong, Billy was a wrestler before the nightmares put him in that chair, and I'll explain that, but everything you see with them is what we were like at that age, there is no reason to not pay closer attention to who their parents are here, and here's the reason, because you're getting the shaft for all of this."_

 _"Walter you remember our nicknames in high school?" he called out and Walter nodded as he smiled dangerously at the duo who had pale looks on their faces. "Yes, Daredevil Thompson, Red Bull Kincaid, Rock Hard Stanton, Hard Ball Peterson, and Cannon Ball Anderson. The five of you are well known at the high school, as such the names just took a life of their own in your chosen careers, and the kids are just like you." he said to him as Kincaid called out at their father's chosen nicknames._

 _"Why the last four exactly Uncle Donald?"Kincaid asked and I heard a chuckle as he answered that. "Your father was a raging bull on the offense, he and I were the protection for our quarterback when we were your age, Jack when he was on the defense he was like a rock, so no guy could ever get him down in a fight, because he was solid as a rock, your father, Joey, he did the plays for the playbook we set up and he was tough debater when we did, but his plays beat the opposition every time."_

 _"While Damian, once he caught the ball, every guy who tried to catch him wound up getting knocked head over helmet, because he was a cannonball running through the field and you and your brothers all took your father's choice of sports here." he said and he smiled at that information as she looked slightly puzzled at his chosen nickname._

 _"Daredevil Thompson, where did he get that name from exactly, if every criminal in town is afraid of him?" Kristen repeated and Walter nodded as he answered that. "He was constantly pulling stunts that gave your mother and aunts a near heart attack and wound up with six or seven concussions in the games every school term, though with being a cop, I thought he grown out of it, so I wasn't expecting him to show up here last night for that stunt he pulled in the junkyard." he said to her gently smiling, and she nodded and her tone turned gentle, but stern._

 _"With your nickname I see why you did that last night Uncle Donald, but don't do it twice you're not a teenager any more." Kristen told him and I heard the gentle tone in his voice as he answered her. "I won't baby, I promise, since once your mother hears this I'm getting the same reprimand, but once the eight of us are back together you'll be seeing us in action every weekend, since we did family football games during nearly every family barbecue we had, but just how much is your temper like hers now?" he asked and she smiled at that._

 _"If we're what you guys were like when fooling around I think I took on moms playful temper with Uncle James, because Kin doesn't know when to quit half the time, Will was probably like Aunt Erin, though he looks like Uncle Jack, and I think he took on both their tempers, because he tried to end things during our pillow fights, altogether we're so much like you that they could hear everything from the front of the hall and upstairs while we were going at it on Tuesday." she said and I could hear the suppressed laughter at that as he answered her._

 _"Alright I get that, your brother was the quiet one out of the seven of you, but when together you were constantly going at it, and Billy tried to end things if Joey couldn't do it." he said and she nodded with a smile as Eric went over that nick name then. "Billy?" Eric repeated and I could tell he nodded as he answered him and I heard the smile as he said it to them then._

 _"Yeah that was his childhood nickname, he changed it to Will a little over a year ago, I helped raise those kids, the truth is here, the kids of each parental duo are considered the children to the rest of the gang, and the psychiatric duo here killed four of my kids, as for Rodriguez, he can't hold up against a joint attack, when they were exercising and lifting close to 250lbs worth of weight if he nearly got knocked into the wall twenty times in the last six months by the boys."_

 _"Son, what's your weight lift level?" he asked and Kincaid smiled. "90 to 120 pounds Uncle Donald, I'm just like dad in that case, the guys and I've been on protection detail since we got here, but we've have several close calls and two were this week and we've come close to knocking him into the wall on more than one occasion." he told him gently._

 _"Glen and Rod lifted close to 120lbs when they were thirteen years old and, together, they rammed him into the locker room wall, and he wound up with a concussion after Rod hit him hard enough to nearly take his head off, right after I showed up."_

 _"Roland did that ever happen this week with your sisters?" Donald asked him and he nodded and I felt my anger growing as Kristen dropped the ball and explained it to me, as I saw the look on their faces and knew Jenkins and Adams were furious as she laid it on the table for me and them then and I could tell she was going into prosecutor mode._

 _"Doctor I have been subjected to a severe case of harassment by him, and a near assault Thursday night. Carver were you aware that Lorenzo has a history of harassing teenage girls and drug stealing and has been arrested three times and was jailed once for nearly attacking a thirteen year old in a gym locker room in a junior high school, let alone that the girl who blew the whistle on him then happens to be my big sister, that the duo that jumped him are my older brothers, or that the cops in question happen to be friends of my godfather?" she asked, her tone turning dangerously stern and he shook his head as his face paled and she went into that firmly._

 _"You want to know how I know this exactly?" she asked him sternly and he shook his head and Adams smiled dangerously as she passed her the record. "My mother trained me in every record for eight years he's one of them and here it is, your orderly is a convicted criminal that was arrested by my godfather."_

 _"Every adult in this ward knows that the first rule is read between the lines when you have an orderly that could be a danger to your patients, especially when said patients are girls, and if the patient starts fighting to get away from the orderly that is shady that's a red flag the orderly is dangerous, six months and three years of this for the girls, and your subordinate notices this pretty quickly, as do his team when one of them happens to have gone to said orderly's trial five years before, and the youngest of that team is the older brother of the victims best friend, and then when they see the boys nearly remove his head more than once, that should tell you something right there, to check out the orderlies records, before you have a patient who has the damn records on hand arrives and give it to them, but that brings it to you now because it's illegal."_

 _"Did you know that it's illegal to hire an orderly without checking his record, especially when said orderly is a paroled felon, with twenty priors of drug dealing, stealing, and five of sexual harassment of a minor, and five attacks of minors and one near attack prior to the arrest and you."_

 _"Let alone the fact, that before hiring any orderly for this position illicit dealings on your part are considered illegal and punishable for up to twenty years in jail, especially when said deal puts the teenage girl patients at risk of assault, especially when one of them is in the condition I'm in right now?" she asked and I got a look at Simms face, and saw the slightly edgy look to it, and knew she was in on this as he gave a nod with a trapped look in his eyes._

 _"Carver, do you know who Taryn, Jenny, Nancy and I really are here?" she asked and he shook his his head as his face turned pale and I could tell he knew what this would mean now. "In title and rank here, Taryn's father is Sergeant Elliot White of the Springwood Police department S.W.A.T. team, and leader of it, Jenny's father is Lieutenant Robert Caulfield of the Springwood Fire department explosion squad, he works side by side with James's Kincaid and Jared Peterson as a field paramedic if the victim needs medical attention, as for me and Nancy, well you just really screwed yourselves over."_

 _"As to why it's because Nancy's father is Lieutenant Donald Thompson, or more accurately Sergeant Daredevil Thompson, head of the investigation team, homicide detective and second in command of the department beneath Thomas 'Raging Bull' Henderson, the chief of the police department, and that brings it to me now and in my case my mother is Elaine Parker, and or Councilor 'Firebird' Parker, head of the jury, prosecutor, assistant D.A. and daughter of Judge William 'Dragon'_ _Anderson, and you just wound up in the metaphorical flame broiled barbecue when he hears this."_

 _"And as to why it's because our parents have very heavy influence in the town government, and with the amount of illegal actions you and Simms have done, I can and will utilize it, especially with the fact you have a paroled felon working here in the ward and you didn't check him out, and were holding my gang members hostage, before I arrived here and with me, Nancy Thompson herself, the girl who called in the Nightingale, but that brings it to the amount of damages you've got on you here."_

 _"Our parents are more then friends Carver, they're a gang, said gang together for sixty years now, and both age groups consider the youngest members of each parent duo their own child, with the fact your decision killed two thirds of what is left of the younger and nearly killed a member of the adult quartet, you've got over thirty charges of violations wracked up here and when my mother hears all of this, she'll be the one to do a lot of damage, and its the same for the others and here is the reason."_

" _Our parents carry a very high influence in the town government, because, they, Erin Stanton, and Damian Anderson, are connected to the medical council, the state branch army base, and the judicial branch in the city and if you'd bother to check our records you'd know this. Simms is there a reason you never bothered to listen to us, because the so called boogeyman, you've been assuming is a delusion is really the town cradle menace that was terrorizing the city when he was still alive. Ignorance is not an excuse for ignoring a patient's condition nor is an excuse for ignoring orders given by the medical doctors treating that patient either."_

 _"From the looks on your faces I can tell you already knew this, so with that, I'm laying it down now. Lorenzo Rodriguez is a rapist who attacked five teenagers before getting caught by my uncle and his team and Elaine Parker, my mother, is the one who prosecuted the case and the judge in question, is Judge Anderson and my mother has a very strong connection connection to the judge and the people that were witnesses to that crime. After three years he was released and he spent eight months looking for a job making it seem like he changed, but he didn't, while continuing on with the drug dealing and stealing for seven months then."_

 _"And now it comes to how he wound up working here, and going by the looks on your faces I know what happened." she said sharply and Walter moved forward at that as he asked for the exact information needed. "What are you thinking here honey?" he asked faking it and she answered him gently. "For a convicted felon on a parole strike two means jobs are next to impossible to find, and getting captured again means life imprisonment, especially when it happens for the same repeated crimes as well."_

 _" Illicit dealings during interviews are completely illegal, especially when said dealings put patients at risk, especially teenagers, but that's what this is, he changed his resume to make it look like he was clean, when Carver got ready to call the department he made a pusher deal and then offered to be his mole, and this gave him access to the dispensary and total access to the ward and the girls, before we got here, and he spent six months stealing from the dispensary and messing with Jenny and Taryn before I got here and there were two near attacks this week and it was really close in my case." she said and Carver jerked at that as Max caught the look and his face turned red in anger as he said what I was thinking._

 _"You rat bastard that is illegal Carver, the first rule in this ward is we do no damage to our patients, we take care of them and we don't put them at risk of attacks, I'm going to make sure you're jailed for this when this goes to court." he growled as Kristen dropped the bomb then. "Carver if you thought I wouldn't figure out what you and Simms did, you're out of your minds, because this bastard was convicted for three years by my grandfather, my grandfather convicted him for three years, and here's the catch."_

 _"When I said that I was the daughter and grand-daughter of the leader of the jury and previous judge, what I was really saying was that I'm the daughter, god-daughter and adoptive sister of the people who made sure he was jailed for that, and when my mother hears that the felon in question is working here and is up to his old tricks, shes going to kill all three of you for leaving him in charge of the ward." She said to him coolly and Jeff turned to her. "Honey by orders of the second in command in the department you know what to do." Donald told her and she nodded as her eyes turned dangerous and stern._

 _"She spent the last five years looking for him, and now half of what is left of our younger gang is gone, because you didn't do what should have been done in the first place, she's going to be the one to kill you, before throwing you in jail for life, no matter what you deny or try to do, you people are screwed, as of now, by order of the town government, the police department and the city medical council you're both under arrest, for murder, attempted murder, malpractice, and harboring a convicted felon." she said sternly and I watched their faces pale at that_

 _"Why didn't you tell me that sooner kid?" Walter asked and she smiled. "In the case of most orderlies you try to treat us the same way, and this was information Simms and Carver should've gotten from our records." she said and he nodded to that._

 _"Our families were the first of eighty that started this town 200 years ago, and fifty percent of the gang are in high level positions, though us kids act like we're normal, but both James Kincaid and Rob Caulfield work at the fire department, Jack Stanton is a high level construction worker, Damian Anderson is a retired Army ranger working at the base outside of town, Jared Peterson is an EMT and leader of his team, Donald Thompson is a homicide detective and second in command of the department, my mother is leader of the jury, minor prosecutor, and works one on one with the judge and Wilkinson."_

 _"Elliot White is the leader of the department S.W.A.T. team, Erin Stanton has connection to the medical council through her job as an E.R. doctor and surgeon, and this is just a piece of how high up our families are here." she said and he nodded in shock at that as Jeff focused on the next. "So the idiots didn't look at your familial background to know this, who is the judge if your mother can work one on one with him anyway Kris?" he asked and she went into that._

 _"My grandfather is Judge William Anderson, the truth is I come from a long line of judges and other political figures in my mothers side of the family, and as I said she is the head of the jury now, and was the one who convicted your resident felon on the property when we were seven." she said and he nodded as he went to another._

 _"If he's been working here this entire time, how is it that no ones seen what's been going on and how is it that Simms and Carver never checked his records to know this information, because before hiring any orderly who is placed in this ward, their records need to be checked first to prevent this type of thing in teenage girls, especially when one of them is in your condition, and I'm kicking his ass for that, you're what my baby sister was like at this age?" Jeff asked as his face turned red in anger._

 _"Rodriguez, aka the Cradle Nightingale, shadows his victims before cornering them here, like he did with Nattie, she was half dressed in the locker room when he attacked her, unfortunately for him, his attempts kept getting headed off by the older brothers of the girls he's trying to attack at the current moment, since the guys are either football players or wrestlers, but to answer your question and it explains my attack here."_

 _"He's been doing those near assaults in the hall when we're coming out of the shower, when you guys aren't around and as for the second question, he apparently changed his resume' to make it seem like his records are clean, and as for the illegal portion of it, he's evidently made a pusher deal with them and Carver gave the indication that he never checked his record before hiring him, Wednesday, just before Jenny was killed, he was harassing Taryn just outside of our rooms and the guys and I were in ear shot of her telling him to stay away from her, he was also trying to get her to relapse on the drugs."_

 _"Because he's been ransacking the dispensary as well, and Carver is using him as a mole in exchange for letting him mess with us and ransack the dispensary, and it just came back to haunt him now, because he doesn't know I just figured this out, or the fact that I'm the daughter of the woman who sentenced him to jail eight years ago, or even that you and Walter happen to be friends of the gang, both age groups." Kristen added and he nodded angrily as Walters eyes narrowed dangerously at that information._

 _"Added information son is he attacks when the girls are just starting or ending their cycles, the guy's hebophiliac and an ephebolilac." Donald said and his eyes narrowed with a furious look. "He tried it with you when you're not completely healed from the last one and her just before hers started?" he asked dangerously and she nodded gently as she dropped the bomb to him_

 _"She's right son, the news guys never gave his real name and descriptions are not always accurate, having someone who already knows the bastard on sight comes in handy if he's working in a ward for children or teenagers, especially when there are girls in the group." he said and Jeff nodded as he got it as she explained it further than._

 _Mom taught me that and before you ask how I know this, my mother was the one who convicted him, and Uncle Donald's team arrested him, that was the first case that my parental duo dealt with after three years apart, and when she hears this she's going to kill him, because getting caught three for the same crimes means life imprisonment, and who ever is accomplice to it is going to jail ten to fifteen years, on top of the other charges." she said and turned to Carver who had a pale look on his face and his eyes widened in fear at what she just revealed to the entire room then._

 _"If you people had bothered to read through surnames of us girls you'd know this Carver, because nothing is saving you from a jail sentence now, because the sentence for attempted cradle rape is twenty years, and accessories to it are ten to fifteen years."_

 _"Meaning you and Simms, Carver, are going to jail for accomplice to attempted cradle rape on three counts, or should I say eighteen counts, oh you think I didn't know he tried it with the other fifteen girls before my familial gang arrived, well I do, and you're getting charged for repeated accessories to that, on top of every violation I documented this week, my mother will have your heads when she hears this, and so will Uncles Donald, Rob and Elliot, because they all took it seriously when it came to us."_

 _"I know Lorenzo denied the accusations of harassment when you spoke to him last night doctors, but considering every one is taped, it throws his out, so with that, Walter, get the tape of his attempt on me, and let the accusation speak for itself here, you two just got caught by my medical guardians here and there are five witnesses in the room and its being proven now that every act of harassment has been taped, and since evidence is needed there it is, so with that, the cameras caught each attempt and the tapes are right there."_

 _"So pull the tapes and let the accusations speak for themselves, because you're trapped here and when this goes to court those tapes are being shown to the entire court and you people are history when my grandfather sees this." she said and Jenkins hid a smile at her wording of them on that and her prosecutor tone as Jeff's eyes started blazing in anger at that, as he moved to sit on the bed next to them and pulled her into a protective hug._

 _As I watched him with her, Jenkins and Adams, I saw the look in Adams eyes on that statement and knew she liked her thoughts on them as she hid a gentle smile as she looked at her, 'Nice wording for us kiddo, you're right about us and they will go to jail when we do this.' I could see her thinking as she called out to Donald then. "Donald could you confirm all of that to them please." she said and he immediately answered that._

 _"Carver what she just told you is every bit of the truth here, fifty percent of the gang works in very high levels of political areas, medical, town labor, law enforcement and state and country protection, those kids you've had as patients are really the great great grandchildren of the people who discovered this city, and you've gained the wrath of over seventy people for the amount of illegal action you've pulled here, and as for the Nightingale, he's a dead man when my gang hears about this." he said and Carver paled even further at that as Jeff responded angrily to what he said._

 _"Terrific, just when one preteen and teenage attacker gets taken out, another takes his place, the Cradle Nightingale was arrested when I was in my senior year of high school, my sister was the victims best friend, and a quartet of four people were always with them, and there was always a duo protecting the girls when the kids were at practice, going by the report the duo were two boys, one with black hair and blue eyes and the other brown hair with brown eyes and it had to be Kristen who identified him now here, well the chief, Garcia and Willis are going to be pissed at this." Jeff said and she nodded. "What did the girls look like exactly if you were looking at their mothers when I was in the front row seat at the time?" she asked and he looked at her. "One of them had brown and green eyes and the other was blond with blue eyes, why?" he asked and she smiled as she looked at Joey, who smiled as he got what she was thinking._

 _" Did Nancy tell you exactly who that thirteen year old girl was Jeff, while we were fooling around?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah she did, she also said if he'd tried it with you girls she was going to kill him, I didn't remember you girls were her surrogate sisters Kris, though I do remember the way she reacted to you when the trial ended and Rod pulled you into a hug after it ended, you got a photo of the younger versions of you?" he asked and she nodded as she looked at Joey, who gave a nod._

 _"Joey get the group photo." Kristen said and he nodded and went to get it. "This them?" he asked and Jeff looked at it. "Yeah, wait, so these are you at four or five, and the quartet at ten, huh?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah, they are our big brothers and sister, Nancy is the only one left of her quartet, and like Doctor Adams said we were raised together, but to get back to it the Nightingale was arrested twice, and with the fact he got caught and captured now there is no fourth chance and its life imprisonment here for him and life sentences for the duo." Joey said and Walter's eyes narrowed as he looked at them to ask what they were thinking._

 _"What is the bastard anyway, if he goes by that name?" Walter growled faking the next response and she answered that as she looked at the five gently. "He's a rapist who specializes in teenage girls, who's also a drug addict and pusher with a severe case of syphilis, as to how I know this he was arrested twice and was thrown in jail by my mother after attacking Natalie Adams, who happens to be a friend of the quartet before the trio were murdered, Walter do you have a daughter." she said and he nodded with a look of protectiveness in his eyes. "Yes, and if he had ever touched you or her like that I would have helped your paternal gang and kill him myself, you said he was harassing you, how is it he didn't know or get who you are, how did you know about this honey?" Walter asked and she explained that._

 _"My mothers run through the records of every felon and parasite that is tried and by the time I was ten I started getting training in every aspect of the law and this is one the things she covered, also she's the one who had him jailed for the last attack, two years before the first outbreak on our street. The officers in question happen to be involved in dealing with the multiple murders six years ago and they're good friends of my godfather, and have known my sister for years." she said and he nodded as Adams asked the next question on that._

 _"With you girls, we don't tolerate anybody within this ward trying to hurt you, and this is illegal, for an orderly to be messing with a patient, and for that orderly to nearly attack you he's a dead man when your parents hear this information. Honey I need to know what happened that night." she said and Kristen nodded as she took a deep breath._

 _"I was coming out of the bathroom and he was waiting at the door, after a flirtatious greeting I told him to get away from me, only more forcefully than the way I put it now, and he started backing me into the wall, one arm cutting off the way to my room and the other moving towards my waist, and aiming for my pants. I was getting ready to scream when Kin charged over with a furious look on his face, slammed him into the wall, and said if he came near me again, he would be the one to kill him, before turning him over to you." she said and we nodded as Kin pulled her against him, as she started shaking and I moved closer to her and in response she burrowed into my arms and Jeff stood up, walked over to the two and slammed Carver against the wall, with a furious look of big brother protectiveness on his face._

 _"Walter get that tape, I need to see this for myself, Eric if she's telling me the truth here, you're screwed, Daniel you stay with her, Jeff protect her, and boys watch those criminals." Adams said coldly and he left and she headed into the hall as she signaled to Jenkins and he nodded as she dealt with it then, before coming in a second time with beyond furious look on her face and I knew she just saw the tape then and everything we heard the night before was the very tip of the iceberg and she let him have it then._

 _"Eric you are in deep shit here for this, and so is Simms, as of now you are forbidden from being around her and the boys or you're both going to jail, is that clear?!" she snapped and he nodded quickly as Jenkins looked at her. "What did it show if you're this furious Jane?" he asked and she answered that firmly._

 _"It showed every bit exactly as she described it, Roland's face was that of protective big brother and Joey was as furious as he was, guys how long was this going on for?" she asked and Joey answered that. "Ever since the girls started recovering from their injuries, every time he tried it the guys and I were always there to head it off before he tried it." Joey said and we nodded._

 _"Are the drugs in question that are being pushed medical painkillers by any chance, because half the medical narcotics in the dispensary have disappeared and we have had to double the order over the last five years?" she asked and he nodded as Donald answered that question._

 _"You keep pill versions of morphine or any type of narcotic on hand in there, because he's taking a very seriously dangerous type of narcotic and selling it to the other parasites downtown, one of the guys in the drug and narcotics departments has had to pull several stings and every single pill bottle has had the hospitals initials and yours and it's beginning to tick her mother off?" he asked and she nodded as she answered that._

 _"Yeah we do, but that door is always kept locked, and the only way in is by use of a key, and the only ones who've got access to that room are the medical doctors, pharmacist and the orderlies, so that means only an orderly is stealing from the hospital." she said and I could tell he nodded as I watched as Jenkins pretend to think it over, before his face turned red in anger as he turned to Carver with a furious look on his face at that information, and I knew he was beyond furious at what he just figured out in this._

 _"You never checked his record before you hired him?" he asked with a growl and Carver shook his head, before Jenkins could say anything the radio on Walters belt went off then. "Yeah what is it?" he said and then heard the voice of my soul mate, 'Honey, what did you do just now?' I asked her and she gave a smile, 'Nancy was raised the same I was here, and I just tapped our bond, the idiots don't know she kept the radio and that is the final nail in the coffin here.' she said and I gave a mental nod to that.._

 _'Neil I got it under control here, so I'll drop the bomb, nice nail in the coffin sis, and try to keep from laughing.' Nancy added and I gave a mental nod as the boys and I were holding it in. 'Is the mental broadband coming on line now guys?' Kristen asked and the boys immediately tapped into it. 'Yeah, alright, let's keep this from getting out of hand, everyone stay focused and keep your tempers.' Nancy said and we all nodded._

 _"Walter could you call the department, one of the guys on dad's team is on duty tonight and he also arrested the felon, whoever he is, the department keeps the records of every parasite they catch, and if this is one of them he should be in the record as well." she said and he nodded as he asked about that. " How could you know that?" he asked and Kristen answered that as I hid a laugh, my patient was too good at this._

 _"Every felon that is caught is kept in the records after they're tried, as to how we know this, our parents are in government and law and he might've been one of the guys my mother sentenced to prison for several years before he was hired and Uncle Donald deals in homicide, but he works in the other sections to, and this happens to be one of them, and with that, he's going to kill the guy when he gets his hands on him." she said and he nodded as he hid a smile._

 _"Now that's an understatement honey, the guys and I would have killed anyone for hurting you girls, with the fact that out of you girls, you're the youngest, the entire paternal gang got overly protective when you were a baby, and he just gained the wrath of ten very overly protective fathers, and when we see him he's a dead man, especially when your mom hears it. Evidently the bastard also never added it together that Nancy happens to be the daughter of the man who jailed him once already for this and is about to do it again." Donald said to her gently and she grinned at that. "Yeah well if this does start again, he's getting his head taken off later by Papa Bill." Nancy said, and before Kristen could say anything to that Walter cut into their conversation with an amused smile at that._

 _"You just tell them Kris?" she asked and Kristen gently answered her. "Yeah I did the 20%just got it the truth, but the eighty know everything now, and they're all beyond furious at this, those drug busts are the reason for how fifty drug addicts wound up in the drug rehab program upstairs, and this bastard is stealing $3,000,000 worth in six different types of narcotic painkillers here." she said to her and I knew she nodded to that._

 _"Where did you learn that from honey?" he asked and she answered that with a smile."My mother is the head of the jury and sometimes does prosecutions and I got my training in this from her, which is how I know that, because Rodriguez is back on my mother's poll here, as for the second question she and Uncle Donald worked together if there was a serious case going on, and whoever decided to split us up is in for it, because this rampage of so called suicides connects to the Slasher that was tried eleven years ago, and it's a long story." she said and he nodded, before that statement went through._

 _"I saw a little girl at that trial when he was sentenced, who was it?" Jeff asked, faking the next question, and she looked at him with a smile. "That seven year old you saw watching Elaine Parker was me Jeff, the adults surrounding me were the only members of the adult gang at the trial and the eleven members in the stands and room were my mother, godfather, the Whites, Caulfields, Lantzes, Lanes and Grays, who were the teenage trio with Nancy you saw, and when Uncles Rob and Elliot hear that he is working here, he's a dead man."_

 _"Like I said, I was there, so I could see my mother in action and the adult gang had me surrounded to protect me, which explains that. As for Natalie, I can guarantee he's going to have a heart attack when he realizes that you and Natalie are connected to the cop and woman who arrested him." she said and he smiled coldly as he looked at Carver._

 _"Brecker, you're sister wouldn't be Judy would it, because the girls were sometimes watching over the three of us if we needed a babysitter, before the separation?" she asked and he nodded in shock. "Yeah, so that is my connection to you and your parents gang, but Walter what is yours, if you knew this lunatic?" he asked and Walter gently answered him. "I lived three blocks away from you kids, my brother was a friend of the adult gang and the guys and I were team-mates during our years in high school and so is your father Jeff, but that's the connection between us and their familial gang, I was also at that trial, but I didn't know that was you honey, but I saw your mother and I was impressed with the way she did it." he said and he nodded._

 _"Well in that case you both know what happened after the trial, right?" she asked and they nodded. "Yeah why?" Jeff asked her and she explained. "The warning Kincaid gave him the other night was the one that my brother did, right after he pulled me into a protective hug that day at the, if you were in the room when he said it." she said and Walter's eyes narrowed in anger as he answered her._

 _"Rodney told him if he ever tried it with any girl he cared about again, he was going to kill him, before handing him over to your godfather and the cops, Roland was that what you told him the other night, because if it is, the entire team will kill him when they hear we've got a parasite working in this ward, though sixty percent were involved in hearing our conversation last night and with three guys who weren't involved they're going to kill him." he said and he nodded._

 _"To answer your question yeah it was, but I think I may have just brought that memory back, only problem is that if he didn't figure it out yet, he's going to know he's in trouble when he sees our fathers and her mother, when or if this situation starts again." he said and Adams answered that statement in disbelief as she looked at Kristen gently._

 _"Exactly how stupid is this idiot, the team is beyond protective with a group of teenage girls in the ward, we all know his alias and to top it off, your aunt is the one who told us what happened at the trial through Elaine and Donald, and you kids just did a repeat performance of the warning Rod gave him already along with ramming him into the door frame, you'd think they'd learn by now, not to mess with the kids of the people who convicted them, when he knows he's on thin ice and when we get this information he's a dead man." Adams said in disbelief._

 _"He evidently never took that rule of messing with the children of the cops who jailed him seriously enough if he just got caught, again, by the daughters of the cop and woman who convicted him Jane. Because there's at least twenty seven connections from my gang to you guys and when I deal with the bastard my trio, Jack, Rob and Elliot are going to kill him when we get our hands on him." Donald told her and she nodded in agreement that statement._

 _"Dad you can kill him later, but first I want to give him a concussion for this, you people are screwed, when this goes to the rest of our contacts and our families." Nancy added and they nodded with panicked looks at that. "I can take a guess that the reason you never knew who this is was because they never posted his real name in the news right?" Kristen asked and they all nodded in answer to that as she explained it._

 _"Get my photo album, there is a picture of the me you saw just after the trial." she said and Joey grabbed it and gave it to them. "Yeah that's the little girl I saw that day, so that was seven year old you." Jeff said and she nodded. "Well now that I know this, I'm doing whatever is needed to protect you till you're released kiddo." Walter added to her._

 _"Yes well you're going to be even more pissed than you are already Jeff with what I'm about to tell you next." she said and he looked confused at that. "What do you mean?" Jeff asked and she sighed. "What happened to my gang wasn't suicide at all, but murder, and it's connects to the outbreak six years ago, the riot at the Poletti's, and the suicidal outbreak in the city, and the slasher is the reason for that and you're about to get the rest of it now Jeff, as far as the Springwood Slasher is concerned, but Walter's already got it and you're hearing it to." she said and he looked at her in shock, at the criminal name of Krueger as he asked the next question._

 _"Wait, son what's your name?" Donald asked gently and Jeff quickly answered him."My name is Jeff Brecker Lieutenant, I lived on the next block over from you, before the separation, would this be the reason for why you separated in the first place?" he asked and Donald gently answered him. "Yeah son it is, and before you ask your father was a friend of ours, and works with my sister in the E.R., so trust is not a problem, but like I said we need you to keep it quiet here, okay." he said and Jeff nodded with a smile at the information, as I heard his tone shift and I could tell he lost his focus as he shifted his attention to Kristen than._

 _"Good grief, alright, Kristen give them briefing 'B' and Simms no matter what you say here, you and Carver are both screwed for this when their parents hear this, because what you did last night could have killed us, and it wiped out two thirds of the kids gang, and my gang will kill you when they hear this information." he said and she nodded as Jeff looked at her._

 _"What is he talking about?" he asked and Kristen shifted her gaze to him. "Eleven years ago after that trial he was tracked down by a group of parents and killed, but that is where it gets more serious, because rather than winding up dead, he was possessed and turned into a dream demon and went after the children of the people who killed him. Seventy percent were killed and the other four got reunited with each other, I'm sure you wondered how there have been fifty five suicides over the last ten months, he's the poltergeist that Doctor Gordon mentioned last night?" she asked and he nodded in shock._

 _"Yes and how is he creating those injuries, they never found that glove?" Jeff asked and Nancy explained that. "Whatever turned him into that made that glove apart of him and as for the unasked question here, if you read up on dream lore as a kid, the added side effects of that possession gave the ability to create an internal reality in the dream world, any injuries or worse that happen in there show up here in our reality." she said and he nodded, before his eyes narrowed. "Or worse, would this have anything to do with that nightmare she had on her arrival, and why Walter had to calm her down after you woke her up?" he asked and Kristen nodded._

 _"That's what she meant by the 'or worse' Jeff, by waking me up he protected me from that, and it happened twice this week, and the second right after the fight in session." she said and he nodded. "What's the other reason for the panic attack both days?" he asked and she nodded as she answered that. "Sedatives shut down our defenses, which is getting out by waking up, by sedation she was killing us, which explains the reason I lost it last night." she said and he nodded and moved over to her. "What happened in there last night to cause these injuries you wound up with?" he asked gently and she sighed as she answered him._

 _"After Nancy got here, she got the others into position and went in with me to get Joey out after the bastard put him into a coma, they were killed when we got separated and the three of us met up before and I pulled him into normal range, before 'he' went after Dr. Gordon and Uncle Donald before coming back for us, after scaring the hell out of us, we got pulled into the mirrors and I got hit before he slashed me across the arm and shoulder, which explains this and Simms's decision is the reason my strength has been cut in half." she said and he nodded._

" _They've been letting Rodriguez get away with several felons and fired you to keep from getting found because the minute it got to 'our' parents, they were screwed Nancy, as to the felonies, we're looking at attempted cradle rape and drug stealing and dealing within the hospital, as well as forgery in the case of the medical doctor duo." she said to her as Jenkins interjected that as he translated that statement for the entire room._

 _"In other words, in exchange for keeping tabs down here, they're letting him get away with messing with you girls and stealing medical narcotics needed for patients who really need it and putting our names on the bottles to frame us?" he growled and she nodded as he nodded slowly as Nancy answered that as her tone turned dangerous._

 _"That's illegal Carver, and when my godmother and uncles hear this, you're both dead, get away from my sister or I'm calling in the officers that arrested him and have them arrest you now rather than later, got it, if he touched her like that at all and I'm castrating both of you for this?!" she shouted with a dangerous tone in her voice and he quickly gave another nod as Jenkins quickly called out to calm her and Kristen down._

 _"Girls, hold up a minute, these two are in deep trouble, hon, calm down okay you're still recovering and the same goes for you sweetie. Alright that is it, as of now, you and Elizabeth are suspended from being near the kids Eric, and the same goes for you Elizabeth, I'm not having anything mess with her recovery right now and she is in emotional shutdown, and with the fact that Donald is not only her godfather, but a cop you are not getting out of this either, so I suggest you don't try anything else here, otherwise I'm having both of you arrested automatically is that clear." he said dangerously and they both nodded as I got ready to take over in the case of my patient on this as I heard her tone shift to Donald then._

 _"Dad, you hear me?" Nancy asked and I heard the automatic confirmation to that. "Yeah baby I can, adjust the frequency though, I'm getting static here." he said and a minute later the frequency became clear. "That better?" she asked and I heard him answer that._

 _"It's clear now honey, alright when you said 'our' family you meant our extended family in last night's conversation when you came to get me, didn't you?" he asked her gently and I heard her answer that as her tone shifted and I knew this was the duo when they'd been really close as a parental/child bond, and I knew this was going to fix things between them._

 _"Yeah dad I did, when she told me the date of when that pervert's trial was that did it for my memories, she told me everything and I knew I had to get you involved, she said her memories of you came back all at once. Dad the reason I needed you involved was because you're the only one who knew where the bastard was buried, you're also the only cop who these people are afraid of. Just by hearing your nickname the trio were afraid of me."_

 _"If it meant fixing things between us, we needed to deal with him together, and that means both bastards, you did what had to be done for your own sake to heal finally, I'm glad you're completely back to normal now." she said and I heard a smile in his tone. "Thanks baby, look with me being stuck up here for a while it's best we talk it out for a while, but I'm not giving you girls up without a fight now. He's just gained another Thompson for an antagonist now, if our family's his biggest problem." he said and I heard her chuckle as she answered that._

 _"Better get your nickname side effect under wraps dad, because every criminal in town is afraid of you and you just unknowingly scared the hell out Rodriguez when I told him our family back history, if mom was alive she'd really have been pissed at that stunt you pulled last night, what happened after I left for college at the time?" she asked and he explained that to her._

 _"The trio moved off the block honey, but with the fact that the seven are around that's going to heal me even faster, what with the fact our quartets are back in one piece finally, if I'd known sooner about Rick that he took off on them, we'd have pulled the gang back together, before you came home, and she wouldn't be in the condition she's in right now emotionally, and so you had something to come home to finally with the gang back in one piece and with that in mind, is this why you were annoyed with me then."_

 _"She said he was innocent and gave me certain information my team never considered last night, I take it that wasn't an exaggeration where your friends are concerned was it, because she gave me several strategy theories I never considered here, the first about your brother, but was this the reason you said he wasn't just trying to keep from getting arrested again when he saw me, because he had the look of a deer in the headlights that morning." he asked and she sighed as she told him everything then._


	26. 26: Medical Concerns and Jokes

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter Donald's doing his interrogation of the duo while the quartet are listening to the conversation, but this and the next nine chapters focus on the aftermath, before it switches back to her nightmare/premonition.**

 **Secondly, I know the dating is a little off here, but this is being set up to where the young gang are around when Krueger was charged and possessed, rather than they not knowing everything, the trio's memories had faded, while Nancy's had been blocked as she grew up and forgot who live in the house.**

 **As they deal with making sure nothing happens and things start getting more tense from here, as they start to realize there's more to Kristen's agitation than meets the surface as it becomes more clear to the rest of their gang, as the first indication hits that night, and now on with the show...**

 **Chapter 26: The Reunion and the Interrogations**

 _As she got ready to answer him, I knew this was going piss him off as he heard it, though thankfully he was out of the woods and wasn't endanger of a heart attack now as she explained things to him, I heard Kristen think to me then. 'Get ready this is a piece of the reconciliation they both need, so let them talk it over, before we continue on with this.' she said and I nodded as I looked at the nine members, in the know, and quickly mouthed. 'Don't say anything, they both need this right now.' I said and they nodded._

 _"You said she had a dream this was going to happen, that wasn't just an excuse to protect him was it?" Donald asked and she explained that to him then. "No dad it wasn't, every bit of it was true, what I meant by it not being serious was they'd been having bickering matches like that for months, but we were used to it and found it funny, he may have gotten in trouble with you, but murder and rape isn't something he'd ever do."_

 _"In fact, he said that if he'd moved quicker he could have saved her, before she got slashed, but he was frozen in fear at seeing this, from there it turned as paranormal as you can get, but here's the catch, when we were talking that night, she said his face wasn't something she could forget, because she'd had that fear with her all day, like she was looking at the face of a paranormal rapist and murderer."_

 _"She also told me that the dream felt like some sort of message was coming on, because I'd also been dreaming about him, as were the duo, but the murder was like some disaster right after some sort premonition, in fact it was the calm, before the storm that night, it was the eve, before he was possessed, so with that in mind, he decided this was a message, before he started with her first and waited for her to break the rules."_

 _"This dream was a premonition of what was coming, in fact her nightmare the night before was the calm before the storm, whatever he was trying to tell us was that he was now ready to come after us at that point, but I wasn't sure what the message was till Kristen laid it on the table for me yesterday in session and I realized that the day she was killed was the day he got possessed by that trio of demons eleven years ago."_

 _"Then as far as Tina and Rod were concerned he was actually making jokes about a group get together that night, with Aunt Sarah out of town she wanted me to spend the night to keep her company and the guys got involved, because we were making plans to hang out and they were exchanging insults, before we separated, but this was part of the relationship and Glen and I were used to it, it didn't bother us, because it was normal for their relationship, she loved him, but he'd never hurt her like that and I knew that, because when she and I were together, he came along to protect us, if Glen had a practice to go to that he had to deal with at the time."_

 _"And secondly, he may have gotten into trouble with you, but he'd never cross the line here, the reason I came to see you was because I saw what the bastard was about to do to him, because I ran my own ro-test that night doing a check to see why he'd come after us and I saw him get a hold of the sheets, before he came after me, as for the agitation I was showing, I was in a rush, because I barely missed getting the bastard's razors to my heart before I arrived at the department and secondly, because if we'd woken him up, before the bastard did that we'd still be a trio at the time." she said and I heard his tone change at that._

 _"Garcia interfered long enough for him kill him, alright that's two, how did you get a hold of that hat exactly, your mother said you pulled it off his head, in our talk the following morning, from her tone I take it this caused the drinking to get worse that week, she wanted to forget what we'd done, but I was determined to have him charged though he's dead already?" he asked and she explained that to him gently as she answered him._

 _"An issue of being a dream expert in fieldwork in there was by learning everything needed, I also decided on being the test patient for the dream suppressant Neil prescribed the seven on Wednesday, and I was learning how to control it in learning how to use my ability for real then when Jenkins offered me that internship here in the hospital I took the job, not knowing the kids were here already and Kristen and I met up in the exam room that morning."_

 _"To put it gently everything in there is real, but our dream selves happened to be our brains, the two main organs at risk when we go into the dream world are our minds and our hearts here, anything that happens in there shows up for real on the body, your mind takes a jolt and when you wake up you see it on the body for real, a blow taken to the heart kills automatically."_

 _"But other injuries, like the one that killed Tina takes five more minutes for the body to give out, because the brain continues functioning, though the body is dying the brain is active for five more minutes, the next scene resulted in a serious poltergeist intrusion and then she died. In my case if Mrs. Anderson mentioned that dream I had it's because I wound up seeing him face to face, and fire and super hot metal is the only way to get your body to take control back."_

 _"I pressed my arm to one of the pipes in his boiler room in that nightmare, which explains the burn mark you saw on my forearm when I came in that night, the razor lacerations were thanks to fighting it out, before mom woke me up and I grabbed the hat and pulled it out with me, but I wasn't expecting that to be the first clue there was more to these nightmares than we thought."_

 _"As for that one, the dream world offers ways to pull things in and out, to put it gently for someone who's able to bring things in, they call out what or who they need and the object or person appears, but for others they can do it reverse and that's how you wound up seeing him the night mom was killed, because I was running a sting operation so you could arrest him, I yanked him out of his world and into ours that night at the time."_

 _"As that's one portion of it and secondly and in truth here, my dream ability is I can pull things and people out of that realm, which explains the hat, I wasn't kidding when I said I yanked it off his head, I wanted you to run a forensic check on it, so I was sure, he's who you guys took down, and if you kept the fact that she'd had his sperm in her, even though he was dead by that point that was it." she said and he sighed in annoyed aggravation at that as he answered her, his tone shifting to annoyance at Krueger then._

 _"I don't know how many times we need to kill him here, because this is getting ridiculous, it's turning into a sadistic running gag now and frankly I've had enough of this bastard, alright let me think this over so I know why I'm the cop who has to keep dealing with him, because if he marked you I'm now the cop meant to start protecting you and your brothers and sisters and with that in mind it's fate now."_

 _"But we burned down the boiler room, but he gets possessed tha night, thanks to Richard's choices and probably the blasted flame cocktail, he attacks six years later and you set him on fire a second time and he comes back a second time and Lisa does it a third time last year, before Neil and I bury him last night and that's four attempts in thirteen years, alright now I'd consider this overkill at this rate, if he keeps choosing to come back, and I'm beginning to feel like I'm dealing with a killer or a drug dealer who doesn't know when to quit after winding up in jail one too many times here."_

 _"Four supposed deaths in eleven years and he keeps coming back, alright this is getting out of hand and I'm getting sick of this bastard right now, alright so that explains the brushfire running through their freshman class right now, but with the fact we ended it, everybody's going to be able to sleep finally, but we better get ready in case it starts for a fifth time here, because it's triggering a specific pattern and we need to be ready."_

 _"He's choosing the day we took him down to keep coming back, or when things are at their most normal, but this is going too far here, so he targeted you, thanks to Richard's idiocy, and if we'd gone with my plan seventy percent of the gang would still be alive along with a third of your siblings graduating class in the last ten months, alright next question on that is what the heck was with the bars on the windows when I arrived at the house that night?" he asked and she explained that._

" _What was mom's reaction when you told her this, both in his case and Rodriguez?" Kristen asked interjecting into the conversation then as she got involved then and Walter answered that one. "She repeated whatever you said about these guys and completely agrees with your opinion on it too." he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that as she answered him then._

 _"Well to repeat that remark I made yesterday here on that, being arrested three times or burned and buried three times is considered overkill, if this is what you and mom have to deal with at work Uncle Donald, I don't blame you for getting aggravated at work at this point, because I'm getting sick of dealing with these guys right now when they don't know when to quit here, and I'm ready to go full out if he comes back for a fifth here." she said and I heard a laugh come over the radio at that as the rest of the room started laughing as I heard the smile in his tone as he answered her._

 _"I figured you were going to agree with us on that, but the next time it starts we're not losing another child, because that dream suppressant he gave you is going to every kid in town here to protect the entire city." he said with a smile in his tone and she smiled slightly, before she answered him then. "Guys I got a bit of information you're going to being finding more than slightly disturbing here, because our family was ground zero, we're the ones getting the sickest punchlines here where the murders are concerned, while the pool party caused a brushfire through our class." Kristen said to him and Nancy and Donald answered her._

 _"What you learn exactly if you need to tell me baby?" he asked and she sighed. "The murders had a specific key here, a punchline to you and their parents, Nancy what was it you wanted to be when you grew up exactly?" she asked and I heard Nancy's tone shift in shock as she got it. "I chose between two different careers here, being a homicide detective or being a psychiatrist, I was actually taking the nightmares more seriously than Glen was at the time, why?" she asked and Donald answered that one as his tone turned firm and dangerous then and I knew he was pissed as he answered that._

 _"He's targeting you kids, our gang, by your specific career choices when you were kids honey, you were just as determined as I was to figure it out, but you've become a psychiatrist and adapted my teachings to that honey, everything I taught you was in the face off the night your mother was killed, and then you decide to honor his memory, by doing his job for him, and start working here."_

 _"You decided on remembering Glen in the only way you could think of and that's adapting both lessons of what I taught you and everything Glen taught you and became a psychiatrist with a specialty in dream therapy, said therapy resulting in you becoming a fighter in the dream world, and you were protecting your brothers and sisters that way and then finished my job for me by bringing me in to deal with Rodriguez, alright that sums you up in this case, your quartet."_

 _"Rod, though he got in trouble with us, was interested in becoming a cop, he was pissed that the bastard attacked Natalie and wanted to be a narcotics agent, your sister was planning on going into medical school and becoming a cardio vascular surgeon and Glen was planning on being a dream therapist, whatever lesson and tip he gave you was the last piece of it, before Krueger murdered him, which explains the mess in the bedroom , we got to tell this to my team, so we can deal with it, if the trial goes into it we're telling this to the entire town and ending the nightmares forever, if he starts stirring up again in whatever time frame we got here." he said._

 _"To answer your question, she thought we had a copy cat running around, when I pulled that hat out the night before, she said it was added security, and changed the locks, but the only problem was it turned into a serious problem, interference is fatal for the younger members of the block, getting sedated, disconnecting the phone lines, locking the doors, it will kill us, because we're cut off from each other, so Uncle Peter murdered Glen by doing that, because I couldn't wake him up." she said and then sighed as she explained it to him._

" _Dad, for us, sleep is dangerous, we fall asleep and we're endanger, in physical danger, of a mass murderer, that's why I decided on sleep deprivation after Tina died, I fell asleep three or four times and I'm nearly killed each time, so I decided not to sleep, Rod died, because he fell asleep, and the delay was enough the bastard pulled him into the position you found him in when we got in there. After I left I decided on studying everything I could, I even looked into the dream lore and then decided, when they created that dream suppressant, I would be their first test subject on it and it worked perfectly, before I decided to get the kids on it." she said and I knew he wasn't expecting that as he answered her then._

 _"So by the delay it gave Krueger enough time to kill him, I was trying to figure out how you wound up in the middle of it and it's because he marked you and your brother as well in addition to Glen and your sister, alright keep going, what else did you learn here?" he asked her and she went further. "That Dream specialist had it wrong, dream deprivation doesn't cause the victim to lose their minds, I've been on that drug since I started my career choice, it's perfectly safe here, but that's part of the problem."_

 _"To us dreaming is dangerous, it's not a symptom of our problems, but the cause, everything physically wrong with the victims that were killed, it's because of him, so they went to extremes to stay awake, if the FDA would just prescribe the blasted pills as safe, every victim would still be alive right now and he'd have no fuel at all." she said and I knew he nodded. "Fuel, what do you mean baby?" he asked and Kristen swallowed as she answered that question then._

 _"He takes in the souls of every kid he killed, in total he's got seventy seven, seven of which are the young gang and the other seventy are the thirteen from the pool party, Grady and the five six from the last ten months, but if he takes the entire town, that's enough for him to switch towns and infect the entire state, to neutralize it, only a skilled dream master would know how to free them, but I don't know anything about nightmares, just what Nancy taught me so far, so hopefully one of my future quartet knows, because only they'd be able to crack it in how to do it here."_

 _"So when I start school hopefully whoever my future best friend is, they'll the prophecied dream master, but we need to block him out from every kid in town to do that and keep him weak for as long as possible." she said and I knew he nodded to that I exchanged looks with my friends at that information. "You guys see this last night?" he asked her and she nodded with a look that said she was more than traumatized by seeing that._

 _"If you've seen that painting with the condemned faces on it, that's what it looked like, I didn't see the seven, but it was enough to make me want throw up when I saw it, but by not giving us that medication the criminal trio just condemned the quartet's souls to a fate worse then death here, till whoever my future best friend gets involved and helps me deal with it, because the bastard has turned into a denizen of hell now." she said and I knew he nodded as he turned his attention to the duo with a furious tone at that._

 _"The bastard has the souls of your brothers and sisters as well as seventy more kids, whoever your future gang members are better have total knowledge of dream lore and everything that comes with it so we can free them. Carver you wait till their parents hear this, you and Simms just condemned my kids' souls to a hell that no human being should ever have to live with and all because of your psychosis." he growled angrily and Kristen answered that. "It gets better Uncle Donald, to get to every kid in town, he has to go through us first, my power is the one that gives him the key to do that."_

 _"As to how, if I'm the last taken and I brought in that person, the ability turns her into a fisherman's net, if she falls asleep at the same time his supposed victim does Krueger will kill them at the same time and she's left with the knowledge and guilt she's unwillingly responsible for that victim's death. By neutralizing the dose and getting her into the E.R. we just dodged the bullet in that, Dr. Gordon has total control now here in the ward, but after what my nightmare was on Sunday this just gave another reason to block them out indefinitely." she said and I nodded to that as Nancy quickly changed it._

 _Before she could though, Kincaid looked at Jenkins then. "Out of curiosity, how do you know who we are if you took on our medical care since we were admitted Doctor?" Kincaid asked Jenkins and he smiled, "The last time we saw each other was when you were four years old son, your parents have been friends of ours for years, which explains the reason your aunt had us deal with your medical care." he said and they all nodded with smiles as Kristen turned her attention back to it as Donald explained it to him then._

 _"They've been working with your aunt for seventeen years Roland, and we've been friends since we were twenty, which made it easier when you were being taken care of, but the person who is supposed to be responsible for any decisions in your welfare here is Neil and Simms and Carver are in big trouble for breaking that law as well." Donald said and Kincaid nodded and smiled, as this just confirmed everything Kristen told us that morning as she shifted the conversation and looked at Carver then._

 _"Alright to get back on topic here, and to repeat what I said before to you, Carver, I come from a long line of people that went into government and law, on my mothers side, and my grandfather is the previous judge before Harrison, and with the fact you just wiped out half of my gang and could have killed the seven of us this week, I'm calling that now and getting an investigation going, so watch the attitude, because you could have killed me last night, and not just me, but what was left of my gang, our big sister, our uncle, and Dr. Gordon, and Derek's parents are going to want to sue you for not getting him that medication sooner." she said with a growl to her and Donald turned it to Simms, and I could tell he was pissed at her tone towards Kristen as he added on to it._

 _"Don't you dare talk to her like that, and for the record she can, the judge in question that is her grandfather happens to be Judge Anderson, and what she said about me is correct, I'm the second in command of the department here, and with that fact you almost killed me last night, you just gained the wrath of not only my gang, but my team and two friends of the family as well." he said and she looked confused at that statement._

 _"Who exactly?" she asked and Adams answered that question with an icy look on her face. "Me and Daniel, did you stop to wonder why Erin Stanton decided that we should be the ones to deal with the kids medical care, let alone the fact that you ticked us both off for nearly killing a friend of ours, his daughter, god-daughter, and nephews and why we're beyond pissed that four of our patients are dead because of this." she said to her with an icy tone and Simms shook her head as Max shifted his gaze to Jenkins._

 _"How much blood in total here did she lose?" Max asked and he went into that with a furious look on his face. "Including her cycle and her wrist, she lost close to five liters, the iron tablets aren't enough we have to do a blood transfusion to take care of this. Eric those protocols are deactivated indefinitely here, you try to enact them at all during the next few months in the case of the kids I'm having you arrested for medical interference and those doors are being left unlocked and in her case opened, because I want someone on watch tonight to keep an eye on her especially with the emotional nightmares about to start here, is that clear?!" he snapped at them and they both nodded as I turned my attention to my patient and adoptive daughter as I ran my hand through her hair gently and she leaned her head against my arm as I did it._

 _"Next to Dr. Gordon and Max, who is in charge when it comes to us?" Joey asked and Jenkins answered as he looked at him. "Dr. Adams and I take your health seriously, and at the moment this just landed them on the fast track to winding up in jail when your parents hear this. Son, who had more concern for your sisters physical recovery here out of the psychiatric department in the teenage ward?" he asked and he went into that, before he could though Kristen interjected that._

 _"Doctor, you and Dr. Adams are not party to what happened to our gang or me this week, the only ones responsible for that are Simms and Carver and once my mother and Uncle Donald hear your side of it they're going to let you off the hook, and so will the judge and the jury, so don't worry, the hospital is not going to get a law suit, they will." she said and he nodded with a smile as Joey answered his question with a smile as he looked at her._

 _'How are you going to handle that Kris?' he asked and she went into that. 'The evidence is going to be the final nail in the coffin and I'm going to into every single detail of what went on here after we were back together and I'm going to make sure they, Dr. Gordon and Nancy remain in control here, and then get Simms and Carver out of the hospital permanently.' she said and he gave a mental nod to that as I held in a laugh at that, knowing she wasn't kidding when they heard this._

 _"Dr. Gordon and Nancy, Max was just as concerned and they were determined to make sure she recovered without trouble, but Simms has been under the delusion that our sister was halfway or fully recovered, and we all knew she wasn't. Apparently she told the same to Dr. Carver here because he ignored this fact as well and went ahead with breaking orders, revoking our medication and then fired him and Nancy and it finally triggered it, because by that point our sister's energy and strength was back to where she started when she arrived and the relapse finally cut it in half and she was too weak to get us out last night." he said and Jenkins nodded. "How much time does he spend in the ward anyway?" Kincaid asked and Max answered that one as he looked at the boys gently though I knew he was furious._

 _"He spends twenty percent of his time down here, and spends most of that talking to her, so he doesn't pay attention to what our patients are doing and he wasn't around the ward at all this week to see things for himself and that is going to be a nail in his coffin when your fathers and her mother hear what happened here." he said and the boys nodded. "So in other words he was listening to her way too much on her opinions of us and her thoughts that Kris was either halfway or mostly recovered without checking it out for himself and didn't bother to ask the reason for why Dr. Gordon decided on prescribing it for us." Joey said and we both nodded in answer to that._

 _"Hold up, you've got a convicted criminal working here, the bastard is selling the stolen narcotics and they.., alright that just screwed your chances for life Carver, I know what this is, he gave you the old carrot on a stick deal and you gave him access to everything, as if that is not enough, he's getting you in on the profits of what he's selling, dirty dealings, in all areas, there is no getting out of it now, you're going to jail for life." Kristen said to them and then grabbed a data pad and started writing everything down._

 _"Donald what dirty dealings is she talking about?" Walter asked and he quickly answered that. "He's a drug dealer, a money launderer, and is working for a loan shark downtown, on the side, which explains where your missing medication bottles are going, if he thought my god-daughter would never figure that one out and that you and Simms had a hand in it, Carver, you're out of your minds, because she's just as good as her mother is at figuring out the missed information."_

 _"And with that, honey, what is the amount of charges we're looking at here?" he asked and she answered firmly. "$3,000,000 in stolen narcotics, $2,000,000 in stolen equipment, 140 charges in attempted cradle rape, sixty in child abuse, accessories in cradle rape also on 140 counts and a couple dozen more items that will come up in the trial if the bastard's grave get neutralized at that point we pull the plug, so far I'm looking $140,000,000 here in charges, and it keeps up and you're not seeing the light of day ever again, so like I said you got one chance here, so watch it." she said and I could tell he nodded to that as Jeff looked at her._

 _"Well our parents are not going to take it well when they hear this information, so Simms has been influencing Carver way too much here and they've both grown way too arrogant to run things down here, and that just got called out as well. Dr. Adams, she's lost her mind completely because she's had it stuck in her head that Kris is either halfway or fully recovered here, and she's not and we could all see it as well, but she's been ignoring that for the last three days, and then explodes last night."_

 _"While the stunt in the session Wednesday could have caused her to relapse then, if Nancy and I hadn't managed to calm her down and it took two distractions before Dr. Gordon, Nancy and I could take care of it, and Jeff was helping Nancy and me with the second near panic attack acting like an older brother as he did it, either that memory came back or she knows he's like the duo, but she responded to him to." Joey said and she nodded with a furious look on her face at that._

 _"Your parents are not the only ones, Daniel, Erin and I took it seriously when it came to the kids medical care and their fathers and I would have done a lot of damage to the person responsible for this." Donald said and Jenkins nodded. "I know that you and Elliot are cops, did all if you take combat training?" he asked and I knew that was going to be the answer in a minute._

 _"Yeah, Damian is a retired army ranger, and the rest of us all took martial arts in school when we were their age and both together, in the case of me and Elliot, make a very lethal combination, Carver if this keeps up your pet parasite going to be getting a serious working over when my friends get their hands on him, but you keep it up and you're the one getting a working over, so you got one chance or you're spending the rest of your lives behind bars, either here or in jail."he snapped and Carver nodded quickly as Jenkins looked at me to ask the next one and I knew he wasn't going to like it when he heard it._

 _"How much arrogance is going on in this ward here, because that's not being ignored here Neil?" Jenkins asked and I went into that. "She's been making decision after decision to keep the group in the ward and they've been trapped for the last six months, before Kristen and Nancy's arrival and it was then I got the truth of what the hell was going on around here, because like I told you last night, she's been giving them 20cc's of Diazepam and that is way too dangerous here, and the amount could have killed the entire group last night when you saw the razor marks on her, Nancy and Will and I'm not letting this go on here." I said and he nodded with a furious look as he looked at Simms who had a nervous, but arrogant look on her face at that._

 _"Is there a reason for why you have dosing them with that much sedative and Eric why have you been letting her do that?" he growled and she explained that while trying to keep from cracking in front of me, Max and the kids. "They've been losing their tempers constantly and I've been trying to keep the fights from turning physical." she said and Eric went into his reason. "I got a report that said the kids were coming close to getting into fights and the need of a raised dose was required here for it." he said and I felt my fury rising at that. "Max how much have they been giving the kids if they're is danger of over dose?" Donald asked and he answered that. "She's been giving them 20cc's of Diazapem and it's been going on for close to three months." he said and I could tell he was in a shocked disbelief at that as he answered and I could tell he was furious at that._

 _"Is it all at once or at the five hour intervals like it's supposed to be?" he asked and Walter answered that. "It's all at once Donald, after each time, after being put in isolation, we've been finding constant injuries on the kids and this is the reason for last nights panic attack and the seizure, because she was at fifty when they pulled this stunt and it cut it in half." he said and I could tell Donald was furious as he turned it to them._

 _"Are you people out of your minds, that much could kill them, honey is this the reason for the repeated panic attacks?" Donald asked and she went into that. "Yes, if you get killed in there, it happens for real, which explains Tina, Glen and Rod, sedatives shut down our only defense and that is getting out by waking up, but at the rate she was doing it-it could have put Kin into a coma or worse before I arrived, there've been constants threats as well of the use of sedatives in the case of the entire gang." she said and I could tell he nodded. "What else honey?" Donald asked her gently and she went into the first phase of it explaining it to him, before she could answer Carver snapped at him. "You don't have authorization for that information." he said and I looked at him._

 _"Guess again, I'm a homicide cop meaning a homicide detective, you killed the children of my best friends and I will get to the bottom of this, keep your mouth shut, Max call Paul Willis and Derek Garcia here, they're members of my team and happen to be the ones who arrested your current resident felon on the property, being arrested again by them and Bill Kopecky and he knows he's a dead man when my father heard this." Donald said and he nodded. "Uncle Donald I have a vague memory of meeting them once, when was that?" she asked and he sighed, and I knew this was the blocked memory she told me about._

 _"The last time you saw them and me was five years ago after your father was arrested for a drunken outburst, at the restaurant he took you to, I was the one who was with your mother when she took you to Erin." he said and I saw her eyes widen in recognition at whatever memory it was as she burrowed into my arms at that, as I then heard her think, and knowing the memory scared her enough to block it out completely._

 _'That night, he was the cop who took me home, God I don't want to remember that, he's not getting near me any more when he's like that, if he does come back I'm protected now finally. I nearly called my godfather uncle in the car, I should have known he was my godfather when he pulled me into his arms, because that hug was way too familiar to me at the time. If I find out who separated me from him, they're in big trouble, I've got my godfather back now, and he's not tearing them out of my life twice.' I heard her think and knew whatever he did had scared the daylights out of her and she felt safest when the rest of the paternal gang, including me, was close by now, and felt her burrow deeper into my chest as whatever memory it was made her burrow deeper, 'Shh, it's okay, you're safe honey just relax.' I thought to her gently for a minute._

 _I exchanged looks with Max, Adams and Jenkins at that reaction and gestured to take the radio and motioned to take it into the hall. "Don't worry honey that's not happening twice, you better wait here, Walter, Eric, watch those idiots and Jeff you're on guard duty with the kids." I said and they both nodded and she let go of me with a sigh as the four of of us headed into the hall. "Whatever he did scared her enough if she had that reaction, we better find out what it is, because I just heard her thoughts on it." I said and they nodded as we took it in the hall._

 _After turning down the volume, I asked about that. "Donald what happened at the time if you were called in, because whatever it is, caused the memory to come forward, and she practically climbed into my arms at it?" I asked and he went into it. "Did Erin mention Rick's physical condition to you when she came up here Daniel, Jane?" he asked and they both nodded as Adams answered that, with a beyond furious look at this._

 _"Yeah she did, she also said she was ready to have him committed for that and said that it was beginning to do a lot of damage to his liver why?" she asked and I could tell what I was about to hear I wouldn't like at all. "He's been drinking since we were their age, and I know you've dealt with a lot of patients suffering from alcohol poisoning, but that's where this gets serious."_

 _"When he takes in more than one glass of alcohol he gets extremely violent, and the guys and I had to restrain him when that happened before dragging him in for a detox, the day he took her out for a father/daughter outing he took in close to six and got into a fight with another patron at a restaurant, she tried to stop him and he hit her hard enough to throw her into the wall before several waiters and patrons got a hold of him and forced him to the floor."_

 _"After the manager got her to tell him who to call I got phoned and my team got called in, while they were dealing with him, I took care of her and took her home, she was so shaken up she didn't want to let go of me at the time then, secondary reaction, just like at the trial, she didn't want to leave me a second time, because I think she sensed who I was when I picked her up, because she did the same with me and wouldn't let go of me when her mother and I took her to Erin that night." Donald said and I felt my anger rising at that as Jenkins said it for me._

 _"How many times have you and the guys taken him to the hospital for this Donald, Erin said you guys arrested him thirty five times?" he asked from his tone I could tell it had been repeatedly. "It's happened seven times right after we moved on to the block and ten more during family get-togethers." he said and I felt my concern rising at that. "Were the kids anywhere near him when this happened?" Adams asked and he quickly answered that. "No, whenever he started drinking we made sure that the kids weren't around him in case of an outburst and if he started getting erratic, Jared, Derek, Elliot and I dragged him in, because we've had to restrain him more than once when it happened and it took all four of us to get him under control too."_

 _"During the course of this, we had to make sure that the girls and the kids were no where near him, Erin had to sedate him more than once to deal with him, and he hasn't stopped, even though Erin told him repeatedly to do it." he said and they nodded as Jenkins asked the next one. "Was he taking anything else on top of that, because she thought he was speedballing and Roland found the pills Rodriguez was selling to these people, and they match the signature of the drug I found in his bloodstream?" he asked and I got the answer to that a minute later._

 _"No he knew that if he tried we would have arrested him for being that stoned around the kids, since Elliot and I don't take that lightly and have had to deal with several junkies, and we weren't taking chances, but I'm not sure why he left that abruptly three years ago, but he knows if he gets caught if he comes back that loaded, we're bringing him to you for the hospitalization."_

 _"I'm not entirely sure though, but we think he's become dependent on it, and possibly addicted to the content of ethanol in it over the last thirty years." he said and they exchanged looks. "Thirty years, he's been drinking for thirty years, Jesus, alright with that in mind in here. With that much time exposed to that blasted drug, if he had to go into forced withdrawal and recovery if he's on drugs on top of it or the products that our felon is selling or anything like it, it could take close to fifteen years to twenty years before he's completely clean." Jenkins said and I could tell he nodded as he answered him. "I know, and Erin came close to doing it for real when that happened, and we've tried for years to get him to quit, but he still won't."_

 _"What was Simms holding over your head son though, if it took my daughter to do threat to get it here, let alone you had to get me involved here?" he asked and Jenkins nodded in agreement to his question and I explained it to them. "A threat that if something went wrong, she was putting the blame on us, as Roland said they were keeping the kids here illegally, with you and their parents knowing what is going on, I'm ending the corruption here, because this has her close to going into emotional shutdown right now."_

 _"Their bond kicked in right after her arrival, and someone is causing more than one problem here, I've spent eight years working with the kids of each group here, and up until nine months ago the situation is getting out of control, and been getting every month, but the situation is going in circles. He listens to Simms more than he does me, and is keeping them here illegally they should have been released three months, and rather than doing what should have done, and that is to get them on the dream suppressant, he is with-holding it to keep them here." I said and I could tell he was furious at that as he answered._

 _"And from what she said, those cameras also taped the murders from an outsiders point of view, considering he's able to turn into poltergeist, they'll show what happened this week." I said and I knew he nodded. "What do you mean outsiders?" Adams asked and Donald answered that."What he means is someone who never saw it for themselves and never did studies into a psychopath turned poltergeist, but I think she's trying to deal with the sudden blows right now, by turning to me since she hasn't seen me in years, but she's needing to hear my voice to help deal with it, because Nancy was in the same emotional condition she was in after Tina had been killed and after Rod was killed her anger started getting worse, before we told her the truth." he said and Max and I exchanged looks at that information. "How long did it take before she got it out of her?" Adams asked and he sighed as he answered her._

 _"It took nearly three weeks, if it's the same here there are going to be a lot of problems here, and the amount of pain she was in at the time nearly caused her to try it, and I had to hospitalize her for therapy for a year." he said and I nodded, feeling my concern growing with that information. "Alright, we're going to be keeping an eye on this, the nurse on duty at the front desk didn't see him leave the hall, but the cameras may have caught it." I said and he answered that, and I could tell he was thinking over what I told him then." Did they show what killed Philip?" he asked and I sighed as I answered him._

 _"I didn't see what the cameras showed, but the kids were shaken up the following morning, and she was beyond exhausted, because they were up all night." I told him and I knew he nodded to that as Max answered me. "I found blood on the floor in the hall, but the lacerations didn't show up till he was gone." Max added and he answered that. "Did they see what else happened, because Nancy had been traumatized after seeing the condition Tina wound up in and Rod had been shaken up and it took several hours before he finally calmed down. If Philip had wound up in the same condition I can take a guess that's the reason that the kids nearly panicked during that session." he said and I nodded as I decided to end this portion of it before someone started a pillow fight in there and we got hit a second time._

 _"You better tell me the rest of this in the morning, but we better get this back in there before someone starts something here." I told him, just as I finished saying that I heard several blows come out of the room, before a pillow went flying and then heard Jeff call out. "Alright guys enough already." he said and Donald quickly responded to that. "What's going on in there?" he asked and I quickly answered that. "They got into another pillow fight here, we need to get back in there before one of them throws a pillow out the door next." I said and Adams looked at me at that statement. "What happened on Tuesday you looked like you were ready to let one of them have it when Daniel came to check on things down here from what he told me when he came back upstairs?" she asked and Max answered that as he tried to keep from laughing._

 _"The kids got into a few pillow and water fights and we got hit several times, because the projectiles kept getting thrown out the door and she was the culprit this time and we both let her have it that night." he said and she nodded as she started laughing at that as a pillow went flying out the door and we shifted out of the way to keep from getting hit as we went back in there. "Alright who threw that guys?" I asked and they pointed at each other. "He did" "She did" they said together, and I decided to drop it as Jenkins asked the next question as he tried to keep from laughing. "Are you asking for it a second time young lady?" Jenkins asked and she shook her head. "That wasn't me this time Doctor." she said and he nodded with a slight smile_


	27. 27: Pillow Fight And The Adult Gang

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter they learn the extent of the damage she took and there's a bit of fooling around, before they call the trio's parents in and the situation starts unfolding for the criminal duo, as they're exposed for the criminals they really are as Simms's psychosis is made more clear...**

 **Chapter 27: Medical Reports, Playfulness and Exposure**

 _As I was thinking this over I knew that sooner or later one of the trio was going to get it started and we'd wind up in the middle of it a second time. As I thought this Adams looked at me with a slightly amused smile on her face at this, 'They keep this up and someone is going to start something here.' she said and I nodded in agreement as she looked at them to give orders with a slight smile on her face then at this._

 _"Guys before this goes any further if someone starts fooling around in here you're all in trouble, and Max keep that radio room door locked." she said and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at this and their playfulness with each other and Carver looked at him at that. "Why is that exactly?" Carver asked and Jenkins answered that._

 _"Because we're down grading their patient status to minimal, so they can wonder around, but guys I want you to stay out of the adult ward, because Adam Philips has some dangerous patients he's dealing with and we don't want you getting hurt, because they're all suffering withdrawal, alright, my latest rehab patients are suffering the rebound so stay down here, because I'm not risking any of you getting hurt and young lady stay off that ankle." he said and they all nodded as he made to leave the room._

 _Before he could leave, Joey moved forward to give the next part of our charade then to the other members in the know. "Doctor, there is some more information on the bond between us here that you need to know right now." he said and Jenkins looked at him gently. "What is it Joey?" he asked and he took a deep breath. "Our parents have been friends for years and they raised us, and the rest of our gang, Nancy and our older brothers and sister together, and we were all born on the same street, but that's the connection between us." he said and Jenkins nodded as he got it and looked at Simms coldly._

 _"How close are you anyway son?" he asked and Joey went into it. "She and I were practically inseparable when we were little, and our bond is a twin one, Kin is her big brother and Nancy is our older sister, but the four of us are connected through our parents, since our parents were and are going to be a quartet again soon once they hear what went on in here." he said and he nodded gently._

 _"Son, with the fact that they are the ones who put your sister in her current condition, I'm taking over here, Dr. Gordon is the only who has any right to be taking care of you right now, since he was following the rules and when this does go to court I'm making sure this gets turned into what it should have and not what it is right now, I'm not letting them get away with this." he said._

 _"What happened to cause her to have a near panic attack in the session the day Jennifer was killed?" he asked and Kincaid answered that from his spot on the bed next to her. "After getting into a debate over what happened to Philip the night before, she decided to ignore the fact that Kris was two days post E.R. and said she was going to lock the door to our rooms, and was about to bring up the sedatives before Nancy and Dr. Gordon cut her off and told her not to bring it up in front of her, because they wanted to head off the panic attack that would have her in the condition she is in right now and they were following yours and Dr. Adams orders on that as well." he said and they both nodded._

 _"How close was it in there?" he asked and Joey answered that with a furious look on his face. "Way too close right after they left the room and Nancy came back in she had a case of nausea and was looking like she had a been through a case of the stomach flu, and when we tried to help her stand she panicked and it took a few minutes before I could calm her down and Nancy took over from there." he said and they both nodded with furious looks on their faces as she asked the next one._

 _"How deep was the bond between you by that point?" Adams asked and Joey went into that one. "Our bonds had fallen back into place by that point and like we said our bonds were that of brothers and sisters, losing one member was doing a lot of damage, and if we lost another, it would have made it even worse and we all knew this as well, and to make it even worse we saw him as he was falling, Kris by that point had been up all night, and her strength was beginning to give out, and we were all trying to head off another panic attack and so were they, but nothing we said made a difference here." he said and they both nodded._

 _"Keep going son, I want to know what happened before the outburst in the hallway last night." Jenkins said and Kincaid took it from there and I knew he was pissed at it. "Kris made it clear when we were talking about it, and said that arguments and fights damaged the bonds between the seven of us, so we had to end them and Nancy agreed with her on that and ended it, but Simms mistook a minor argument for a fight that was about to turn physical, which never would have happened I might add, and decided to make those decisions that nearly set our sister off right there, and Nancy and Dr. Gordon gave the reminder of your orders not to say it in front of her, and we were all trying to head it off too."_

 _"But she ignored both of them and said it and I lost it because not only were we getting cut off from each other, but with the fact that she had been drained a bit I didn't want to risk her having a panic attack and finally drain what was left of her strength and went off on her for that, and she hit the alarm and Kristen was about to make a break for it herself before Doctor Gordon calmed her down and by that point Simms decided to start with me because I was beyond pissed at her for bringing it up in front of Kris and because I was in so much pain over losing our brother the night before." he said and Jenkins nodded as he looked at me. "Neil how close was it in there that day?" he asked and I felt my anger rising as I answered that._

 _"Right after she said that Kristen started paling, and her face was drenched in sweat, while Kincaid went off on Simms for that Kristen got up at the same time he did and was backing towards the door it took Max and Walter coming into the room to distract her long enough to for me to try and calm her down, but she was still on the fight or flight response before Eric and Jeff came in as well and I managed to calm her down."_

 _"Before we went into the hall to go over this and I decided to put them on it then so they could get the rest they needed to recover from what was going on so far and in her case to give her body time to heal from the amount of damage it had taken over the last seven months, due to the lethargy and anemia and blood loss." I said and he nodded._

 _Before he could answer, I saw Kristen as her body suddenly clenched up then as whatever pain she had shot through her then. "What, what is it Kris?" Jeff asked her and through a tone loaded with pain, she answered him. "The shock from that blow I took last night just gave out, it feels like someone stabbed me in the abdomen." she said and Adams quickly walked over to her. "Easy honey, relax, relax." she said and then added on to it then._

 _"Lay down baby, relax, I have to check." she said and pushed her shirt up and I saw a massive bruise there as I felt a jolt of fury go through me then. "Where's it localized honey?" she asked and through a pained tone she explained it to her. "Lower abdomen, I think he hit right over my spleen or uterus, but I don't know." she said and Adams moved her hand there. "Right here?" she asked and pressed down gently._

 _"Yeah right there, the pain is like the first two or three days in during my cycle, either it's ruptured or the blow triggered another one, but I'm not sure yet." she said and Adams nodded. "Max get Hannah in here now." she said and he nodded, before anyone could say anything, I saw blood smeared across the bed sheet where her hand was localized. "Damn it, last night's outburst tore them out a second time, alright get the suture surgical kit and get the test tubes, I'm running another blood test right now." She added with a furious look on her face and he nodded to that order._

 _After getting the equipment, she removed the stitches and put in fresh set, before rewrapping her wrist and tightening it gently as she started on the blood test, and I could tell she was pissed as she did it then. "Stitches torn open and needing to be replaced a second time, a relapse, a blow to the abdomen, serious blood loss, lethargy, a near dislocation in the ankle, a torn ligament, loss of fifteen pounds worth of weight, recovering from a dangerous amount of caffeine in her system, alright I'm running some more tests later, but this is the beginning of a new recovery plan here." Jenkins growled and she nodded in agreement as she started on the blood sample._

 _As she worked on getting the blood sample I gently gripped Kristen's arm and after a few minutes we got it taken care of and Jeff took the test tubes and took them into the lab and then ten minutes later he came back into the room with a grim and furious look on his face as he passed us the test results on it._

 _"Her blood tests dropped even further, we need to get a blood transfusion done and fast, she's at a critical level here, because of the loss of blood and her iron levels are still dangerously low, so we're going to have to get the iron tablet dose raised to take care of that." Jenkins said and she nodded in agreement as we read through that_

 _"How much did she lose from that blow last night?" she asked and he read it. "Another liter and a half, so that's one from the cycle last week another from her wrist when he attacked at the start of the week and another from that blow she took last night and from her wrist." he said. "The bastard got her across the arm and shoulder last night in the fight as well." Max added and they both nodded as I went into all of it together, feeling my anger rising as I looked at Simms and Carver with an ice cold look._

 _"Jane we need to get a better look at it to see if it was punctured or not, because it's either ruptured or the cycle started twice, and we need to see that to know for sure, because he could have nailed the artery in the fight last night and we need to know that for sure here." I told her and she nodded as she looked at Max._

 _"Max there's a portable scanner for running checks on the girls, tell Hannah to get it, I'm going to have to run a Pap smear to get a better look, guys you're going to have to wait in the hall while we do this." she said and before they could argue, Kristen looked at them. "Guys don't worry, I'll be fine, but this is not something I want you in the room for, because its private, so after we do this you can come back in, okay." she said and they nodded with a sigh, gave her a hug and moved into the hall._

 _"At this rate he just made them overly protective of me, and when their fathers hear this it's going to get worse." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as Hannah came in and we took care of it. "It's not punctured, but one of the veins got hit, which explains the bleeding." Jenkins said and I nodded. "Is it cut or torn?" Kristen asked and he went into that as he checked then and then looked at her to answer that._

 _"The blow nicked it and it's leaking, which explains the reason your cycle started a second time." he said and she nodded as I asked the next one. "Is there a way to stop it?" I asked and he nodded. "Surgerys out, but at this rate I'm going to have to give her a dose of coagulants to keep it from getting worse." he said and we both nodded to that._

 _"Do it, he could have nailed the artery last night and it could have been too late when you found it now, and mom is going to kill them when she hears this." she said and he nodded and turned to Hannah. "Hannah get 10cc's of TXA prepped, and 5cc's of morphine to take the edge of the pain." he said and she nodded and left the room as Adams helped Kristen change clothes then and covered with a blanket._

 _"Is that a bit much where painkillers are concerned Doctor?" Jeff asked and Jenkins gave shake of his head. "No, I've got the doses sized to the patient's weight, which is how it's supposed to be done and to answer that, it's going to fuse to that vein to cut off the leak, while we get the transfusions done." he said and Adams helped her change into her pj shirt then, before covering with the blanket and adjusted the position of her ankle to elevate it. "Guys you can come in now." Kristen called out and they walked back into the room and sat next to her and Joey gently asked the next question then._

 _"What's the verdict?" Joey asked and she explained it. "The blow hit a vein and nicked it, which explains the reason it started a second time, but he's going to give me a dose of coagulants to end it for the time being, but all together, I lost enough blood that it could have me out of commission for more than a month healing from it." she said and he nodded. "How much did you lose to cause that?" he asked and Adams answered that question with a furious look on her face. "She lost 4.5 liters in the last two weeks alone." she said and he nodded with a furious look as Kincaid turned to Jenkins._

 _"What's the danger level here Doctor, because I didn't take advanced biology in school before he landed me in here, last year?" Kincaid asked quickly and Jenkins quickly answered him, while thinking at the same time and I could see it in his eyes, 'Don't worry guys I'm going to make she recovers from this physically.' he said softly as he answered him out loud as he looked at them._

 _"The human body only has three gallons in it, and the injuries and last weeks cycle drained half of it, if a blood transfusion isn't done we could lose her." he said and they both nodded, before either of them could answer him, Nancy answered that quickly. "Doctor do whatever you have to, just make she recovers from this, because I'm not losing my baby sister to that bastard and those idiots decisions." she said over the radio and they both nodded quickly as Donald gave the next set of orders than._

 _"Daniel as her rightful guardian you have my authorization to run that procedure, and you idiots are going to get it when my friends and her mother hear this, you could have killed her last night. Neil get Jared, the guys and her mother over there now, at this point she needs to see them." he said and I nodded as I got what he was telling me to do as I looked at my friends to go into it._

 _"So four and a half, between the bastard, the cycle and the false attempt, she's so drained this could trigger an infection if we don't get it taken care of, when her godfather hears this he's going to kill, and so will their parents as well. Dr. Jenkins, I gained some extra information on that as well here." I said and he turned to me._

 _"Too late I already did, and they are in deep trouble here for this, Neil like I said last night, she wouldn't have pulled that stunt and it's about to get proven wrong in front of those two." Donald said over the radio as Jenkins looked at me and I could tell he was holding it in as he did it, as I saw him thinking that if this kept up I knew someone was going to trigger a bickering match over the radio and we had to head it off before that happened. "What else?" he asked and I went into that._

 _"Not only were their parents a quartet, but she was closest to the three of them out of the entire group, with the fact Donald was nearly killed last night, this is only going to add onto things when the rest of their quartet hear this they are going to be pissed." I said and he gave a nod as Joey moved over to us and asked the next question. "We just found the other reason here, the panic attack tore out her stitches last night, and we just reset them, so the previous cycle, her wrist, the stitches get torn out twice, she gets hit and it nicks a vein, her arm and shoulder, when dad and Aunt Erin hear this, they are going to kill those two." he said and Donald shifted the conversation._

 _"Your father was not someone to be messed with when it came to emergency procedures and he's going to do more than kill when he hears this killed your brothers and sisters." he said and before Joey could say anything Nancy stepped into the conversation."Dad now is not the time for jokes, and what the heck happened to you last night?" she asked and he tried to answer that as he tried to fudge the details with her then._

 _"After getting the entire story I went to deal with the remains and he attacked us and threw me into the car next to the one we had them in." he said and she sighed. "Alright tell me the entire thing later, but if you did something stupid you're in big trouble, both with me and the others when they hear this." she said and before their conversation went further Joey ended it as we tried to keep from laughing at this._

 _"I wasn't expecting that honey, and I'm still trying to process the fact that the bastard is responsible for all of this." he said and then heard her response to that. "Dad, the last time this happened you put out the fire in the bedroom and saw it for yourself, you didn't need to get caught in the middle of it this time." she said and before he could answer her Joey ended the conversation between them, as he tried to keep from laughing as he did it, before he could though their conversation took another turn._

 _"Honey I was already ticked at finding out he was the one who killed your mother and brothers and sisters, seeing him standing there as a skeleton caused my anger to reach the breaking point, because there was no way I was losing you, your sister and your brothers." he said and she answered that. "Dad if we have to deal with him again, I don't want you pulling any more stupid stunts, I've lost mom to him and I'm not losing you to, so take it down a notch will you." she said and before he could say anything to that, Kristen ended it as she hid a smile._

 _"Alright guys this match ends in a draw, we need to focus here." she said and Joey added onto that statement as he tried to keep from laughing as he said it. "Alright guys we need to get back on track here. What's her blood type?" Joey asked and Jenkins went into that as he tried to hold it in at what we just heard between them. "O-positive, which we have twenty five bags of in the blood storage locker, who's the one responsible for this in the first place?" he asked and I looked at Simms in answer to that._

 _"Elizabeth considering that you're the one who sedated her last night this is your doing, and Carver, if you haven't fired us her emotions wouldn't have hit that point she was in emotional pain from losing their brother and sister. Her twin gets put into a coma and then you fire me and her big sister, you finally pushed her too far and this is the result of it, the two of you could have killed her night, and when this goes to her mother and godfather as well as the rest of their family they are going to be pissed." I said and she tried to deny it. "This is Thompson's fault, not mine." she said and Joey's eyes started blazing in anger as he answered her._

 _"Nancy was taking care of us like a real sister would, she listened to us, took care of us, and saved me last night. It wasn't her ideas that put me into a coma, it wasn't the Hypnocil, it wasn't the changes in protocols and it wasn't his decisions in how to take care of us either. No it was all you, so don't try to talk your way out of this, because nothing you say or do is going to get you out of that hole you dug yourselves into."_

 _"And we have five witnesses here who happen to know the truth here and several who have the knowledge of your breaking the law and that is not getting overlooked either, so get out of the room before I call my father in here to deal with this." he growled at them as Max gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as he asked the next one on what we needed to know so we could get this taken care._

 _"Joey calm down buddy, we don't need a confrontation right now." Jeff said quickly and he looked at him. "Simms stop trying to talk your way out of trouble here, because you've gotten caught by the only members of the staff who are the honest ones here, so cut the crap, you're in enough trouble as it is." he growled before Donald repeated Jeff's statement to him gently, his tone taking on a fatherly one as he did it then. "Joseph, calm down son, we don't need a confrontation right now." Donald repeated gently and Joey nodded with a sigh as Kristen moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her gently as she leaned against him._

 _"I take it you had to use their full names at times?" Max asked and I could tell he gave a nod as he answered that. "Yes, and before there are any arguments in there guys I want you to keep your tempers for the time being as we go over this, don't worry about it, I've got it under control." he said gently and they all nodded as they moved closer together._

 _"During the years as they grew up, the entire gang turned it into a joint parenting program, if the parents of one of the kids weren't around the rest of us took over to supervise them, and with the fact that I'm the only one here, I'm calling that now, so guys during what's left of your time in here, if you need to talk to me or anything, I'm here if you need me." he said and the trio nodded with smiles at his message than, as Nancy shifted her attention to him. "Dad with the fact you're the legal guardian in her case, you and Neil better capitulate, before anything starts another fight, and I'm acting as your back up on that." she said and I could tell he nodded as he answered that._

 _"Alright Neil, with the fact that she's your patient, any information you have in her case I need to know about it, and you can fill me in on the entire story in the morning, but keep the radio connected to both lines, in case something comes up. Daniel, the emergency contact list on all three of them had my name on it, so I'm acting as their guardian till this information gets to their parents, if there's a problem I want to know about it." he said and we both nodded as Nancy turned her attention to Simms, her tone turning stern, and I could tell she was pissed at what Simms had done that week to the kids._

 _"There's no using pointing fingers at me Simms, I did warn you that if this kept up I was getting my father involved in this and he doesn't tolerate this whatsoever, you could have killed us last night and that is not getting ignored either, with five people who now know the truth here, you're both screwed, so cut the attitude, you're in enough trouble with him as it is." Nancy said to her coldly and Donald added onto that._

 _"There's no use putting the blame on her now Doctor, he gave me the cliff-notes version last night, and you're in enough trouble right now, so watch the attitude, because you're on thin ice here at the moment." Donald said sternly to her over the radio as Max asked the next one, before he could though Kristen added on to it, her tone taking on the edge of a prosecutor or District Attorney then as she got started._

 _"Cut the attitude Simms you're in enough trouble as it is here, and, on behalf of the quartet's parents and the Jacobs, I'm calling an investigation into what goes on in this ward and placing both of you under arrest, and he's getting arrested, and I'm removing the three of us from your charge, and the ones excused from the questioning here are Drs. Gordon, Adams, and Jenkins, as well as Max and his team."_

 _"As of now only Dr. Gordon, Dr. Adams and Dr. Jenkins have the right to make the calls here for us, and Max also has that right, Uncle Donald what do you think?" she asked and I could hear the slightly bemused tone in his voice as he answered her than._

 _"You don't have that right young lady!" Simms said and before I could say anything Kristen looked at her coldly. "Guess again, my mother is the head of the jury, my godfather is a homicide detective and second in command of the department, and my grandfather is the previous judge, you basically gained the wrath of my entire familial gang by doing what you did, and to repeat the previous statements on what they said, watch the attitude you're in enough trouble as it is here, and the same goes for you Carver." she said and I tried to keep from laughing as Donald finished her statement._

 _"I don't know where you learned to do that baby, but try not to push it here, and whoever is playing with the radio better knock it off you guys, otherwise you're all busted here." he said and I looked at the boys who started laughing at that. "Guys quit playing with that, this is serious." I added and asked him the next question. "Did this happen a lot when they were little?" I asked and I could tell he hid a smile as he answered that._

 _"Yes, and to repeat the last statement guys, whoever is playing with the radios better cool it otherwise you're busted here, honey if you're the one doing that you know the consequences here." he said and she froze and quickly pushed it away from her, "I think you just got her attention here, because she pushed it towards her brother." Max said laughing. "Why do I feel like I know the consequences when it came to you and the others Uncle Donald, because that memory is coming back now?" she asked and I tried to keep from laughing at that question._

 _"If your uncles are anything like us and what we do, I think that answers your question kid." I said to her and he answered that. "Which we are and your thoughts on that are right young lady, so watch it, and who's the wise guy who decided to play around with those?" he asked and she smiled as she answered that. "Kincaid, it was his idea." she said and I could tell it was about to turn into another war zone in there as Kincaid looked at her in mocked anger._

 _"Are you trying to frame me here Kris?" Kincaid asked and she smiled. "You framed me for that blow Max took the other night and now it's payback time." she said and than it got started. "Alright guys cool it." I said and it started a bickering match._

 _"He started it" "No you started it" "No you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Did" "Didn't, aw man." Kincaid said and Joey started laughing at that as Kristen smacked him with her pillow and then Donald ended it._

 _"Alright guys, I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, enough already and stop playing with the radios, otherwise you're both busted." he said gently and I could hear the smile in his voice as he said this and I could tell he was finding it funny and they nodded as they tried to keep from laughing as Jenkins tried to keep from laughing at the kids antics as she raised the pillow to smack him a second time._

 _"Alright put that down young lady." I told her as she got ready to take a swing at him and he ducked as she did it and it hit me. "Oops, aw man not again." she said and I smiled at her. "No kidding young lady, I'll let it go now, but you hit me again and you know what happens, you guys keep this up and you're busted here." I told her and she nodded as Kincaid gave her a smirk, "Alright you're a dead man now Kincaid." she said as a pillow went flying and Jeff quickly dodged it as there were several blows._

 _"Alright guys enough." Max called out after nearly getting with a pillow as it started getting worse as Jenkins dodged the next and Eric ducked the third as Jeff called out a second time to end it as he and the others tried to keep from laughing at this._

 _"Guys enough already." Jeff called out as he tried to keep from laughing and then Donald called out gently to them. "Alright whatever is going on in there and whoever started it better cool it, who started it this time?" Donald asked. "Kin did." she said and it started a second time. "No I didn't Kris" "Yes you did." "No I didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't." he said and Donald gently ended it a second time. "Alright that's enough you two, what caused it this time?" he asked her and she sighed as she explained it._

 _"He framed me here, and I accidentally hit Dr. Gordon, I'm busted with my therapist right now, and the second one nearly hit Max, this keeps up and I'm getting from both of them, you want to handle this." she said and I could tell he nodded as he did it, I also knew he was trying to keep from laughing at that. "For crying out loud guys, well I can see nothing's changed, okay guys try to take it down a notch will you."_

 _"Alright whoever tries any more pranks tonight is getting it hard, and enough of the bickering matches already." he said and they nodded, before Kristen could answer I heard a smack and saw Kincaid with a smile on his face. "Young man you are going to get it if you keep this up, enough already." Donald said to him gently, before he could answer it happened again as she smacked him back and it started going back and forth about ten or fifteen times till Jenkins ended it, with a gentle smile and I could tell he and Adams were holding it in as he ended it gently as Jeff, Walter and Eric were trying to keep from laughing as she smacked Kincaid in the head with her pillow as he ended it._

 _"Guys enough already, this is getting ridiculous, cool it already." he said gently and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing at that, as the next blow swung he wound up catching it this time. "Well you're busted with me now young lady." he added with a smile. "First dad and now you, I'm going to get it if this keeps up here." she said with a sigh and I hid a smile at the new title. "Yes and I suggest you take it down a notch, young lady, I get hit one more time tonight you're really going to get it." he said gently._

 _"Donald our trio is going to catch it if they keep this up, she's already on the edge of getting it from Neil and if he gets it a second time, he's letting her have it, I think we better call it here." he said and I heard Donald answer that gently. "Alright guys enough of the pranks tonight, I hear another swing out of either of you, or another bickering you're both going to get it, now enough already." he said and I could hear the suppressed laughter in his tone as Jenkins took it._

 _" I get the feeling you'll be refereeing when the trio are released Donald, because this was going on a lot during that first day they were together, and if anyone starts another pillow fight with us in the room you're busted guys alright, and you hit me and you're really going to get it young lady, after you threw the water balloons at me on Tuesday, and I get hit more time and you're busted here, so watch it or I'm really going to give it to you." Jenkins said and the trio nodded with smiles as we tried to focus, though I was about to start laughing at the kids playfulness with each other._

 _"That's the truth, guys if this keeps up you're both going to get it, take it down a notch, will you and young lady I hear another swing from you and you're going to get it." Donald said and they both nodded as they started laughing."What was that anyway?" he asked and I answered that as I tried to keep from laughing at things between them._

 _"Just before you ended it she hit him with the pillow, which explains the blow you just heard, and just as she was getting ready to smack him, he ducked and the pillow hit me, which resulted in that pillow fight you just heard." I said and I could tell he was about to start laughing as he answered that. "Guys keep it together, otherwise you're busted here, Neil with what you just told me about your personalities if this keeps up, let them have it, if you know hers already that's a warning kid, or he's going to let you have it." he said and I nodded with a smile as she quickly nodded and leaned against me softly._

" _When I said that things were ending where the fights were concerned, I was trying to keep the newly recreated bond between us from falling apart Simms, you broke orders and you just screwed your chances at a fair trial, like I told Carver this morning, you've only got one chance here, either follow the rules and the charges will ease up for a fair trial, or you're getting arrested when and if the outbreak starts a second time here, you got one chance here, and as my mother said we will be looking into your record."_

 _"To answer your remark about my not having judicial rights where you're concerned, do you know what I am exactly?" she asked and they shook their heads. "As the daughter of the jury leader, I'm here by acting as their representative, I'm only giving you one chance here, so I suggest you just cut the crap and get your act together now."_

" _Where my gang is concerned_ _we_ _also got all the proof we needed that our gang was back in one piece simply from running through some family photos and if you'd bothered to look through our records they could have told you that our parents were and have been friends for years, and that information is in those records."_

 _"But you didn't, and if Willams had did and finds out what happened he's going to be furious that you broke order and then ignored Dr. Gordon's opinions on us and my condition, which is that it was a simple energy burst which they, Nancy and the rest of Max's team all knew about and the following morning just incorrectly assumed that a simple little argument was cause for concern here, which it wasn't."_

 _"I was ending an argument in my gang and it wasn't going to turn physical either, because we were determined to keep from being separated then, Kin was also holding off the panic attack I was close to when he went off on you and I know he was furious and here is the reason why: he's my older brother and has thought of me as his baby sister since we were toddlers, because I was the youngest of the seven of us and Joey is my twin and they both were determined to make sure I recovered from what was going on this week._

" _What went on in that session was a minor spat it wasn't a real fight Simms, it was an intervention, Nancy and I were pulling an intervention in there because I was making sure my gang wasn't torn apart because of that lunatic and you decided to just ignore the fact that my sister and I knew what we were doing here, and made it even worse, Kin was already on the edge of a panic attack by that point and so was Will, and considering the fact that you've been doing this for two years to each patient, this has gone on far enough and it's ending now, and here is the real truth about what happened that day in there and it's going straight to them as well to." she said and then took on the look her mother probably had in the court room at work then._

 _"Before I go into this, Dr. Jenkins, could you call Uncle Jared, the Stantons and the Whites here, they need to know what happened to the gang and why." she said and before Carver could object to that, she looked at him coldly. "Carver from here you are under arrest, Max get Derek and Adam in here, to keep an eye on them, and I'm going into further detail here. Joey could you pass me my sketch pad please." she said and he grabbed it and gave it to her._

 _"What are you doing?" Jeff asked her and she answered that while writing down the charges, to give to Elliot. "Elliot White is a S.W.A.T. team officer, and like my godfather, doesn't tolerate malpractice whatsoever, with Uncle Donald out of commission, they are the ones who are getting the charges I'm writing down now, when our parents get called here for this." she said and he nodded. "Honey write everything down, and a second copy for me, because I'm doing double duty with your mother when we go to court over this." Donald told her and she nodded._

 _"I suggest we use Grandpa for this Uncle Donald, he's going to crucify them for this, and that portion of my memory is back, because he thought of the rest of the younger gang as his own, and he's going to kill when he hears this." she said and I could tell he was in shock at that. "I'll give that suggestion to your mother, but we need to know the amount of damage and the charges they've got piling up honey, and don't hold back give us everything." he said and she nodded. "Daniel, do what she suggested and get added security in there, because they are going to try anything to get out of this, and there is no chance of that." he said and Jenkins nodded to that._

 _"Derek, you and Adam get in here, we need back up right now, Jake, Rick you're on guard duty at the quiet room door." Jenkins said into his radio. "Which room doctor" I heard Derek ask and I answered. "Kristen's room, I want you to keep a guard on Simms and Carver, while Dr. Jenkins and I call the Petersons, the Stantons and the Whites here, because this is going straight to their parents here." I finished off for him and they came in five minutes later._

" _Time to drop the act, and get the nine up here." I said and he nodded in agreement. "You go first, you already met Erin, and she did say to call her if there was trouble." he said and I nodded and grabbed the phone and Will's record and got the phone number. "Stanton residence, Jack speaking, who is this?" he asked and I gently answered that._

 _"Jack it's me, show time, get up here, we're busting them now." I said and he immediately answered that. "Carver and Simms just got the riot act, alright I'm calling James, Elaine and Elliot we'll be there in fifteen minutes." he said and I nodded as I hung up and thought over how to get a hold of Jared then. "Alright Jared, Joey could you come here." I called out and he came to join me at the desk. "What is your dad's number at work, or just his transponder code?" I asked and he went into that with a smile then._

 _"His transponder is 18/25/57, and at the moment he's on duty, and he's not going to take it well when you tell him." he said and I nodded. "If Jack's tone was anything to go by your father will kill them when he hears this, especially once they hear the amount of damage was done in total." I said and he nodded in agreement. "Wait let me do that, he hasn't heard my voice in seven months and he needs to now, though he heard it briefly last night." he said and I nodded and gave him the radio then._

 _After adjusting the code on my radio, he activated it. "Dad, it's me can you hear me?" he asked and I heard a smile in Jared's voice as he answered him. "Son, God I missed hearing your voice, what happened now?" he asked him and he explained that to him. "Dad, we need you up here, the bust just went full, time for the full breakdown, because we just got the test results and you're not going to like it." he said to him gently._

 _A minute later I heard his tone turn furious then. "Alright I'm on my way son, be there in fifteen minutes, which is your sister's room anyway, because I don't know which floor you're on this time?" he asked him. "Last night it was the sixth floor, tonight we're on the fourth, and her room is right next door to Kin's, but it's the second on the left." he said and I knew he nodded as he answered him. "Alright be there soon." he said gently._

 _After finishing that phone call, he looked at me. "Get ready for the fireworks Doc, what you've heard from Kin, when he's furious, barely scratches the surface, Uncle James is even worse when he's furious, but if the adult duo hear what the fools decisions did to the duo's souls they're going to kill them, she's traumatized enough by that nightmare Kin told you about, but this just made it even worse, you're going to have to keep her on it for years to block out those memories of what happened this week." he said and we nodded to that gently._

" _Just as he finished saying that the elevator chimed and I looked at it in time to see Erin and Claire arrive. "Aunt Erin, Aunt Claire, man I'm glad to see you." he said and they gave him a hug. " You too baby, now what happened, Jack told me it had to do with Krueger?" she asked and I lead them to her room. "What the hell happened to her, did she get worse?" Erin snapped as she moved forward and sat down on the bed._

 _"Baby wake up, it's me." she said softly and Kristen hugged her. " I missed you." she said and Erin gently pulled her into a hug and I watched her as she buried her head Erin's shoulder and knew they were really close. "I missed you too honey, memories back completely?" she asked and they all nodded as she answered her then._

 _"Yeah it's back for all of us now, as for your question of my condition now, you're not going to like it." she said and Erin nodded as she got ready to ask, before she could though Sally walked in the door and Kristen smiled at seeing her godmother then as Claire looked at her with a smile as she looked at Simms and Carver with a furious look._

 _"Sally, great timing, she's about to drop the bomb on this." Claire said and she turned to her and walked over to Kristen and gave her a hug as Joey moved to them and she tightened her arms around them. "Hey baby, what exactly happened here, and what the hell did they do to you?" Sally asked and she explained it to her. "I think we better wait for the guys to show up, before I explain this to you, because you're going to kill the psychiatric duo for this." she said and Sally nodded as she looked at her then_

 _"God you've grown, I'm sorry for not getting in touch." she said and Kristen smiled sadly. "Not your fault, I figured out what Richard did back then, I knew that 95% of the adult gang chose to burn the equipment, before Uncle Donald caught him a second time, essentially his decision is what caused the massacre around here, your first choice would have saved a lot of lives, but by doing that Richard just lost me for good now."_

 _"And if I had the chance, of seeing you every weekend, you and the rest of the adult gang I would have gotten in touch with you once he divorced mom and started his issue of paternal neglect, because there is something he didn't want you finding out and whatever triggered it has to do with Rodriguez and the drinking, because I made my choice from an early age and he lost me years ago to you and the others, he's got no right to me now, the others do, and with that, I choose you." she said and Sally pulled her into a hug at that. "If you mean your shoulder we already know about it and we're beyond pissed at that, but to go into your previous statement."_

 _"What did he do to cause you to make that decision honey?" she asked and Kristen swallowed as she answered her. "Did Uncle Jared tell you what happened at the restaurant or did mom and Uncle Donald?" she asked and Sally nodded. "He kept taking off on me over the following eight years and then took off on me and moved to Cleveland three years ago, and it changed mom from what she was like when you were together to turning into prima Donna with an attitude the size of Texas, and he's the reason these two think I tried to kill myself." she said and Sally nodded with a furious look at that._

 _"They think that and they're the ones that are out of their minds, you'd never do that to your mother, us or the guys." she said and Kristen nodded to that. "I told Dr. Gordon, his team and the med doctor duo everything, two members of the teenage team were at the Nightingale trial and they both work in the ward, and mom has been trying to find him for five years, after several medical emergencies things cooled down and then we told them the truth, which I'll go into when the guys get here._

 _"After a group meeting Nancy told them the bastard is the reason we wound up in the hospital, those nightmares Joey had, his arm, he didn't do that, Krueger did." she said and Sally nodded as she exchanged looks with Erin and Claire as they turned to her._

 _Before she could answer her, I heard the elevator chime and then heard a voice that sounded like a deeper version of Will's call out. "Honey which room are you in?" he said and Claire went to the door. " Guys, over here." she called back and they all walked in. "What the hell did you people do to her and our kids now?" Jack snapped, getting a better look at her then as he shot a dangerous look at Simms and Carver as he moved over to her and crouched in front of her and I could read it in her eyes she needed to be held by him, James and Jared then as Elaine walked in the door a minute later and her eyes lit up at the gentle demeanor in Elaine then._

 _"Mom!" Kristen said and Elaine gave her a hug. "You okay baby?" she asked and she sighed. "Not even close here, we got the added side effects of last night's outbreak, and you're going to kill when you hear it, as for Adam Rodriguez, he's locked in detention and the doors welded shut." she said and she nodded as James looked at her. "Hey baby." he said and she smiled and gave him a hug as she laid her head against his shoulder and he tightened his arms around her, before the duo did the same thing as she tightened her arms around them._

 _Whatever bond she had with them, she loved them like they were her father, as her words about the quintet went through my mind, I knew she made her choice, and had chosen me and the five of them and Richard had lost her for good._

 _As I got a really good look at the five older older versions of my patients I got a shock, since they all looked like the boys, Elaine looked like Kristen and Claire looked like Taryn. "Aunt Erin, before I explain this and you're not going to like it, but I need you three to keep your tempers, because Carver put the girls and me at risk, illegally." Kristen said talking to the sextet. "Who do we have working here if you said it like that Kristen, and if this parasite is who I'm thinking he's a dead man?" Elliot asked, faking the next question, while sitting on the edge of her bed and she sighed._

 _"Your missing felon, he has been hiding in plain sight the last five years, as for what happened last night, they broke specific orders given by Dr. Adams, and Dr. Gordon followed your orders of getting the five of you here, so we could explain this, as to the reason, the town local menace got his hands on Joey last night and killed the duo." she said and the nine nodded with a furious look at that as Jared looked at Joey than._

 _"Dad, I'm glad to see you." Joey said, interrupting and he pulled him into a hug and I watched him bury his head into his shoulder as Kincaid did the same thing with James. "Missed you dad." Kincaid said to him and he tightened his arms around him. "You too kiddo, alright, we need to hear everything." he said and Jared finished his sentence then."Yeah we need to heard what happened last night if you had to call us here." he asked and he quickly answered._

 _"They used the fact I was barely out for six hours as a reason to get Nancy and Dr. Gordon fired and in the process triggered a relapse that could have killed, not only her, but me and the duo, because the relapse nearly killed what was left of the younger gang because she was too weak to get us out." he said and Jared nodded and turned to her gently as he walked over to the bed._

 _"Kristen, honey, you alright?" Jared asked her pulling her into a hug and she tightened her arms around his shoulders. "Not exactly and I'll explain, but what happened this week you're not going to like." she said and he nodded. "Whoever is responsible for this is getting their heads torn off when I get through with them." Jack said with a growl as she looked at him then._

" _Uncle Jack, I'll explain that." Kristen said and he turned to her and pulled her into a hug and I watched her burrow into his arms as he stroked his hand through her hair and I saw the side of her that must been the her when she was with them. "I missed you so much." she said as she buried her head in his shoulder and he gently answered her. "You too baby, what happened here, and where are your brothers and sisters?" he asked gently then and Joey answered him for her as he looked at her gently._

 _"The bastard targeted us, out of revenge, right after the gang got put back together we spent two nights together before it started falling apart, and Simms ignored certain facts and broke medical orders that you and Adams gave them Aunt Erin about her, Will and Taryn were killed last night, because Sims sedated her and the other were killed earlier this week." he said and and Erin's eyes started blazing in anger at that._

 _"This was no suicide attempt was it, son take your shirt off I need to know if I'm right." Sally asked with a growl and he nodded and removed his button up shirt and they saw the laceration stitches on his chest. "That bastard is a dead man, alright, so not suicide, but murder, son who out of the seven of you wound up here?" she asked and he sighed._

" _The entire gang wound up in here, we met up on Monday and our bonds snapped back into place." he said and she nodded as she stroked her hand against his cheek. "They never did what should have been done in the first place, what happened to the quartet sweetie, and how is he able to do this?" Erin asked him gently and he explained it._

 _"Krueger killed the others, when you torched him he turned into a dream demon, with the power to makes dreams reality, he's been killing the other teenagers in school making it look like a suicide, and he targeted the entire teenage gang and Nancy, that's what killed the trio six years ago." Joey said and the five all nodded. "How did you find each other again?" Claire asked and Kristen answered that._

 _"For me I'd been having dreams about you for the last three years, before the outbreak started, when I arrived, it took just hearing Nancy to explain her backhistory to Rodriguez, before I realized that the our toddler emotional bond reactivated itself when Will answered my thoughts, from there we were talking it over and then saw each other that night, but the axe fell when we got a look at our photos and found one of the entire gang in one piece and it hit all of us at once that our gang was back together finally." she said and they all nodded to that._

" _Krueger did us one by one to land us in here and we met up here, Kristen was the arrival that caused the bond to snap back into place, as for the injuries that put us in here, he's the one who did it." Joey said and Erin's eyes narrowed at that. "Your and Roland's wrists, Taryn's overdose, Jennifer's burn marks, the accident that turned my son into a paraplegic, the scar on Joey's arm and Philip nearly drowning in the pool, he's the one who was responsible for this?" she repeated and the trio all nodded._

 _"Yeah, to take us all out at once he got the seven of us hospitalized, and Nancy arrived the same day I did to start her internship here, but that brought the eight of us together so he could wipe out the entire block all at once, Dr. Gordon got the truth Thursday and and we were planning on putting him out again, before they fired them." she said and they all nodded as Jack positioned himself behind her._

 _"With the fact we arrived on the same day, the domino design started crashing one by one, and Krueger realized it was time for another showdown with Nancy that night, once I brought her in when he tried it again on me, but that's a bit harder to explain here, she got her confirmation he was back, but every clue she was seeing was pointing in his direction till that night and it completely solidified when they saw each other face to face, but that model was a major clue, my memories were breaking through earlier this month and that was a serious indicator."_

 _"That's why she was asking you those questions mom, she needed to know how serious mine were getting, before she decided on that choice of action to protect us, because Aunt Erin named her the adult gang's parental proxy." she said and they all nodded. "You never crossed the border, because I prohibited it, how could you know what it looked like now?" Elaine asked her and she sighed. "I'd been dreaming about that house for ten months since the outbreak started, prior to that it looked the way it did when the Thompsons lived there, my memories of our last nine months together."_

 _"After the riot, well that's when my nightmares started getting worse, because he refocused on my and the sextet, while driving the seventy three out their minds from sleep deprivation, leading up to when I built the house, the first three indicators I realized was we shared the exact same condition from his screwing with our bodies, physically and mentally, and I started my own investigation till it came to a head Sunday and I built that." she said and Elaine looked over her shoulder at it._

 _"Jesus, from dump to clean environment and back again, I can't believe I never figured that out, how much caffeine and sugar were you taking in if I kept finding all the wrappers and containers in your garbage can the last six months?" she asked and she sighed. "More than the maximum safest amount, with the nightmares over, I'm going to be in bed for a while, while its wearing off, on top of the relapse, the criminal trio triggered." she said and they all nodded with a furious look at that._

 _" Whatever novels you read before, we were born were a serious factor here, as were the movies that were made in the last twelve years, because he's using those to scare the day lights out of us, before we make a mistake and he attacks, but what he does to the girls is going to piss you off, where we're concerned here." she said and Elliot answered her as his eyes narrowed dangerously as what we talked about got into the conversation._

" _Taryn had several bruises along her shoulders when Claire and I brought her to the hospital at the time, why though?" Elliot asked and I watched her eyes widen in fear as she explained it to him. "Those bruises were hand prints Uncle Elliot, he's using his power to get to us girls for another act of revenge in your case." she said to him and Jared's tone turned dangerous as he asked what the three men were all thinking._

 _"You mean he's trying to..?" he started to ask and she nodded as she told them. "If you recall his issue of attacking the kids before taking him out, he was intending to get back at you through Tina, Nancy, me and the duo, in the case of the five of you, mom and Uncles Derek and Elliot, by physically assaulting us in there Uncle Jared." she said and Erin's eyes narrowed at that._

 _"Us, you mean your mother, Donald, Derek, Elliot and Rob, as well as James, Jack and me?" Jared asked and she nodded. "With the fact that we are what matter most to all of you, this is payback for taking him down, and three quarters of us are gone now because of this, only this time the person directly responsible for this is those two." she said pointing at Simms and Carver and he nodded slowly with a furious look at that._


	28. 28: Explanations And Reunions

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This chapter shows a bit of the bond between her and the adult trio as she explains things to them and they get ready to get the members of Thompson's team involved as she busts them for every crime they committed...**

 **Chapter 28: Family Reunion and Criminal Information**

 _"Did he do anything to you girls in there?" Erin asked and Kristen shook her head. "No, but I took several bruises to my upper shoulder due to that, and Nancy and Dr. Gordon woke me up to head it off twice." she said and Jared's eyes turned dangerous at that._

 _"I need to see that bruise honey." he said and she shifted position so he could get a look and Elliot's eyes turned dangerous when he saw the bruise on her lower abdomen and then they saw the gauze wrapped around her upper and lower arm, as well as the fresh blood on the previous set of gauze and quickly turned to her as he said what the nine of them were thinking. "What the hell did he do to you!" he snapped and she explained that._

 _"I took a blow to the abdomen in there and it hit my uterus nicking a vein, triggering a second cycle, tearing out the stitches for a second time and he got me across the arm and shoulder with the glove he used on the kids he killed thirteen years ago, they gave a tetanus shot for that, but altogether, they, and by that that I mean Simms and Carver, nearly killed me last night." she said and they all nodded with furious looks at that._

 _"What's the reason for not sleeping and you guys taking in one too many caffeine products, your bodies can't go on long without rest, and that level of caffeine is dangerous and takes six weeks to wear off?" Erin asked and she sighed. "For us, sleep means dreams that can kill now, we were trying to stay awake to protect ourselves, our only option now is dream deprivation, which is where this gets more serious in the case of their crimes, because they've been with-holding the medication needed to give us the rest we need, as for the reason in the case of the girls and me."_

 _"We fall asleep and we're at risk of physical assault by him, and sedation gives him free rein in there as well, but the duo are suffering a psychosis, essentially to save their asses, they've been keeping them here illegally, and nearly killed the entire gang by sedating me last night, because I was too weak to pull out, and it took double the dose of sedative, in the case of the neutralizer, to drain the dose of sedative they gave me last night." she said and Erin nodded with a pissed off look on her face at that as she looked over her body more closely._

 _"Double the dose, exactly how much did they give you honey, if it took that much to drain it and what happened exactly?" Jared asked, before she could say it Simms quickly snapped at him. "That's classified." she said and Erin stood up, "Not for a medical doctor it isn't Simms, if she and Donald put you under arrest already, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut right now." she growled and then turned her attention to Kristen._

 _"Here's the reason they put me under after I learned they fired Nancy and Dr. Gordon." she said and passed Elliot the paper and he read through it, before his eyes narrowed in anger at this. "Who's the felon working here if they're accessories to it and how much did they give you if, going by your appearance, it triggered a seizure?" he asked her and Erin repeated that._

 _"How much baby, if it took two doses, and why you look like you're too weak to get out of bed?" she asked and Kristen gently answered. "After an argument, she gave me a dose of 20cc's of Diazepam, at my state, because I was at the condition I was when you brought me in, it caused a seizure after a near fatal fight in there with Krueger, which would never have happened if they got it here six months sooner." she said and they all nodded with a beyond furious look at that as Jack said what she was thinking._

 _"A seizure and a severe flashback/hallucination, alright they've been denying the prescription the seven of you needed for six months and it took you and Nancy, if she was in the exam room when you got here, arriving to get it in here?" Jack repeated and she nodded. "Nancy, Nancy Thompson, our Nancy?" Elliot said quickly and she gently answered him. "Yeah, if Aunt Erin told you and Aunt Claire what happened on Monday it took her to end the panic attack, because hearing the word sedative triggers a panic attack for the entire gang, because it gives Krueger free rein in there to hurt us, or worse, in the case of the girls and me." she said and he nodded._

 _"Nancy, baby, can you hear me?" he asked and then heard her voice. "Yeah Uncle Elliot, you had it right, I arrived just in time to calm her down, because the parasite brought up the sedatives in front of her, though Max told him never to do that, it took making eye contact with me that managed to calm her down. But with all four us here, we took your places, because you were the ones at the trial eight years ago, the one that she was at." she said and his eyes flared up in anger as he got the message as he got what she meant as he looked at the quintet gently._

 _"Baby I'm here, why didn't you just tell me that you were Donald's daughter, because I didn't recognize you when you came to see me?" Elaine asked and she sighed. "Because I didn't realize or remember that you were my godmother, I forgot a lot after the accident when mom and the trio were murdered, after she and I saw each other that woke up our bond and when she told me she found and identified Rodriguez that woke up every memory I had of you guys."_

 _"When she told me you were my godmother, I decided you and dad were the first to know the truth, she also filled me in on Richard and that really pissed me off, my suggestion is, once we're recovered and she's released from the hospital, to bar him completely, he's not going near her any more, we know everything and we don't blame you at all, but he's just screwed himself for life here with this at this point, and I'm not having her near him anymore either." she said and nine all nodded in agreement then as Elliot looked at Walter then at that. "I thought you were working at the general hospital man?" he asked and Walter chuckled as he answered him._

 _"After getting my training as a paramedic, I decided to work as an orderly, did a stint in the general hospital, before spending six years here and arrived in time for the sextet to get here, and the girls became my patients, it took her arriving to realize that our missing parasite was hiding in plain sight, let alone my sight, but he was working as a member of my team, though Max is the leader of my team, but it was after she dropped the clue she's the seven year old version of Elaine I saw at the trial, Jeff's sister was the best friend of Natalie Adams, but that explains things, because she reacted to me like she had at the trial when she and I met." he said and Elliot nodded as the quintet started laughing at that as Elaine blushed._

 _"We didn't see her at that age, but if the kids took on our fifteen year old personas, I can guess at what happened in the ward the day after they were back together, I can take a guess it turned into a mad house around here if you wound up in the line of fire right boys." Erin said with a chuckle and he nodded in answer to that and she focused and read out each one as she looked over her as she looked at Simms and Carver furiously._

 _Before she could say anything, I heard a skid in the hallway, as the door hit the wall and then a loud splash. "Derek you alright?" Max called out and he quickly answered him. "Yeah I'm fine, but the person responsible for this water puddle is in big trouble, because I just landed in the bathtub and I need a change of clothes, young lady if that was you you're in serious trouble here." he called back and I heard some snickering as the trio's parents all looked at them._

 _"Oops, forgot to drain that tub." I heard Kristen say and the duo started laughing as their parents looked at them at that as James responded to her statement with a bemused look. "Alright what gives guys, if he's saying it like that and honey, you kept doing that to us when you were little and you know the consequences of us being the victims of your pranks here and we wound up in the middle of it and your pillow fights too, so what caused it this time?" James asked with an amused tone and she explained that to him._

 _"We got into a few water fights the day after I got here, and someone left the tub he landed in fully loaded at the time, so there was quite a mess in the bathroom and hallway afterwards, though I think this was thanks to last night's shower, someone forgot to drain the tub." she said and he nodded as they started laughing at that._

 _"Alright who's the wise guy fooling around with the hose in there at the time?" Elaine asked her gently. "It was Kin mom, and it resulted in several more pillow and water fights that day as well." she said and she nodded to that. "I see you turned into a mini me now with your gang, but with that in mind here, you kids need to take a break here."_

 _"Because you guys are too much like your uncles and me as it is baby, I wasn't expecting it to come out when you're back in one piece, and how bad were the water puddles exactly if someone wound up in the bathtub, because it sounds like that tub was completely loaded?" she asked and I started laughing as I answered that one._

 _"The bathroom looked like someone tossed a two ton weight into a swimming pool, because there was water all over the bathroom and leaking into the hall., the resulting water fight that followed resulted in the water jets hitting the wall, and we had six or seven water balloons get thrown at us on top of it, and as to what they were using for this, and why it turned it a war zone on the floor that day."_

 _"One of my guys also left a box of latex gloves in there and there was a water balloon fight as well, followed by two pillow fights and we had twelve to fifteen pillows thrown out the door on Tuesday." I told her and she nodded as she started laughing as Erin tried to keep a straight face as she read through the diagnostics report Walter just gave her as her eyes narrowed at that._

 _"So by sedating you last night, they nearly killed you herself, and this results in you nearly taking those razors to the stomach, getting punched in the one place that could kill if it had ruptured, and looking like you wound up in a car accident and wild animal attack, after getting those razors taken to your upper arm and shoulder, anything else happen last night I need to know, if you look like you're too weak to get out of bed." Erin growled, saying it for him and she nodded as Jack looked at the two dangerously, before asking the next question, before he could though Walter told her the added information._

 _"They been doubling the dose for the better part of six months since your kids wound up in here, and doing every illegal action that is illegal in the medical network, if I'd recognized the bastard sooner I would have called you and pulled the plug automatically, because our team had had enough of it and we rebelled against them, we're following Dr. Gordon and Nancy, as well as Adams and Jenkins doctor." he said to her and she nodded to that as she finished his sentence as she looked at him before turning to their parents._

 _"Before you ask, the ones who are innocent here are Dr. Gordon, Max and his team and the medical duo, because they did what should have been done in the first place." Kristen said and they nodded gently. "So if I'm reading this right, Neil was being blackmailed, that if he broke their illegal protocols he was relieved and this kept up for six months till you and Nancy arrived, putting the shoe on the other foot, because your mother is the jury leader and Donald is the second in command of the department, while I'm a S.W.A.T. team officer, and we are also the leaders of our teams."_

 _"Nancy gave proxy orders to Neil for us to get it to the six of you after your brother was killed and it took bringing Donald into the argument to do it, because the minute he heard this so was Tom, and they, Garcia, Willis and I, once we saw our missing parasite, were going to arrest all three of them and we were bringing you home to recover from your condition, and they made it worse and going by your complexion now, you're too weak to get out of bed, is that what happened this week honey?" Elliot asked her and she nodded to answer that._

 _"What else was done last night if the duo were murdered and going by this you had a relapse honey, if your body took that much damage and you're too weak to get out of bed, because we're furious enough at what he told us so far?" Claire asked her and I knew they were going to be furious at this as she explained it."You know the limit dose for sedatives in the case of kids and teenagers?" she asked and the quintet nodded._

 _"They broke specific orders given by Adams about me and when I finally lost my temper they gave twice the dose given for teenagers and it caused a seizure, because my strength had been cut in half because of the panic attack last night, essentially they nearly killed me and the trio themselves by sedating me and I'll explain how in a minute here." she said and they all nodded as Jack said what they were all thinking as I saw the furious paternal look in him._

 _"Twice the dose, at whatever level you were at last night played apart in this they could have killed you and the trio with you, what the hell is the reason for this?" he asked and then saw the pale look on Carver's face. "Never mind I already know, you knocked her out, because she already knew you hired a convicted felon here, and have been breaking the rules for six or seven years, if that's the reason Nancy went to get her father, she knew the second we heard this you were in deep shit, and she's right, we will do a lot of legal and financial damage to you people, but that brings it to a simple question now."_

 _"Who the hell is responsible for this?" Jack asked, before she could answer that Donald called out over the radio. "Guys, before we go into that, you need to read the charges here, because you're not going to like it whatsoever." he said and the nine exchanged looks of shock at that as Elliot answered him then at that._

 _"Donald what did you do this time, if you were too wiped out last night to talk to us?" Elliot said and he explained that. "You had it right she and Neil told me everything and I went to the junkyard, but the bastard tried to stop us from burying him and threw me into the Ferrari next to the caddy we had him in." he said and Jared covered his eyes with his hand at that as he sighed in exasperation as he answered him._

 _"I got that portion last night Donald, what caused you to wind up on the car fender and if you did something stupid you're in deep shit brother." Elaine said sternly and I saw the look on Jared's face as he read through that as his eyes narrowed. "He didn't try that, did he?" he asked me and I nodded and he nodded as he let him have it then._

 _"Have you lost your mind Donald, I can't believe you did that. You've nearly been killed ten times in twenty years for jumping feet first into it, you tried to fight it out is that what happened, if Daniel was that aggravated when he and Neil told us what happened last night?" he asked and before he could answer James read it out to the seven then, as his tone went stern then and I knew his quartet was beyond pissed at this._

 _"Alright let me get this straight, Neil told you what was going on and you went to bury the bastard, he possesses his skeleton, attacks you and going by the way you said that, you got into a fight with him, and he threw you into the car, is that what happened last night?" he asked and Donald answered him. "Yes, at the time I was beyond pissed that he killed two thirds of the kids and Marge, and I'm going into the rest of it when we see each other face to face here, but this just ended the self imposed separation between us." he said and the five all nodded as Elaine took charge at that with a furious look._

 _"Donald you can tell me later, but you've scared the hell out of us more than once as kids and this one is going to the top of the list, and you try it twice and you're getting your ass kicked by the entire maternal gang, is that clear?!" Elaine snapped at him and he quickly answered her. "No problem Elaine, it's not happening twice I swear, and you don't have to worry about the reprimands our youngest already did it for you."_

 _"And as for the separations, it just rescinded things for good, Nancy and I are working on our bond and seventy percent of the gang is back together, but we're getting us back in one piece again, Richard's lost custody rights to make decisions here in her case the ones in charge are the four of us and Neil as of now." he told her and she nodded as Jack said it for her with a relieved, but furious look on his face at this._

 _"Krueger just undid every decision her father decided on here, we already made that decision, and Damian and Wendy are going just as relieved that we decided on this choice." Jack growled and I could tell he nodded. "Yeah, it's over with, it's time to get us back together. Peter, John and Sarah moved off the block at the time, but with the eight of us, that fills things in till it starts up again." Donald said and she answered that with a growl and I could tell she was furious at the quartet for this._

 _"In other words the bastard just brought us back together in the worst way possible, I see him for real and I'm killing him a second time for this." Erin said and he answered that with a brotherly tone in his voice. "Yeah well you're not going to like the condition I'm in when you see me sis, because the bastard managed to cross realities when he nearly killed me last night, Jane said I'm out of commission for nearly three months." he said and she sighed in exasperation as Jack and Jared tried to keep from laughing._

 _"Aww, for crying out loud Donald, I've dealt with your getting hurt more than once over the years after repeated concussions in high school and college as well as repeated injuries at work, I wish you hadn't taken that nickname, because it could get you killed, and it looks like it nearly did last night, anything else happen last night in your case buster I wouldn't allow?" she asked and I held up the radio in answer to that, since it went quiet on his end and she nodded, as she got what I was telling her as Jared covered his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing already knowing what I was telling him then._

 _"That start up again Neil?" Jack asked me with a smile and I nodded in answer to that as she let him have it as James, Jared and Elliot started laughing at this. "We've gone over this between the trio repeatedly time and time again and they still won't quit, alright I'm saying it for the entire maternal gang in this and the maternal trio when I say this, but I've had enough of this and I'm telling you the same thing Jared, keep it up and you're in big trouble got it buster." she said to him in aggravation as I started laughing at that as she let Donald have it for the radio stunts._

 _"I thought we said not to fool around with those when you're in recovery. Alright Donald Eric Thompson, you are in deep trouble, I understand you were furious at the bastard for killing the trio and Marge, but that's no excuse for nearly killing yourself, repeated injuries is one thing, but this stunt is going to the top of the list, Elaine is going to be furious when she hears this, than again, you pull another stunt like this one and I'm putting you in traction permanently, because I'm getting sick of putting you back together after one too many stupid stunts and this is ending right now buster, enough already with the stupid stunts and stop fooling around with the radios when you're just coming out of surgery, got it." she said sternly and he gently answered that._

 _"Erin do me a favor and don't tell her yet, you know what she'll do to me if she finds out about what happened last night and I didn't tell her sooner, let alone the fact you and Jared are the ones keeping this from her." he said and the trio started laughing at that. "It's a bit late for that Donald I heard that entire conversation, to repeat that though keep it up and I'm putting you in traction buster, understand." Elaine said and that did it for the kids as they started laughing._

 _"How often does that happen between you and my mother Uncle Donald, because what you heard from me is a fifteen year old version of what you used to deal with, if I'm the younger version and this is getting ridiculous, because you're not the only one pulling stunts like that." Kristen asked through her laughter and I could tell he was going to give it to her for teasing him._

 _"Ten times over a fifteen year basis before we separated and watch it kiddo, otherwise you know the consequences here." he said to her with a playful warning tone in his voice and she nodded and leaned against Jack who wrapped his arms around her gently as he sat behind her like I had. "Started over again, huh?" Jack smiled and she nodded as he gently tickled her and I could see the look that she was holding it in as I hid a smile and told him she smacked me with the pillow._

 _Just I finished thinking that I heard her voice with a tone that meant she knew her punishment was coming up, 'Don't tell him, not again, once was enough this week, I got it from Jenkins this morning anyway, but please don't tell them, please.' she thought and I could hear the laughter in her mental voice as I hid a smirk at that and turned to him._

 _"She smacked me once already tonight, you want to take care of it." I asked and he nodded with a smile. "Alright kid what caused it this time, were you the one who triggered that pillow fight young lady, and what caused it?" he asked her as he started working on her stomach and she broke completely as she tried to answer him._

 _"Yeah I did, Kincaid caused me to accidentally hit Max with the pillow the other night, you win I give up." she said to him laughing and he smiled at her. "Were there any other pranks tonight young lady?" he asked and increased the pressure. "Yeah a prank with the radio earlier, but nothing else I swear." she said through her laughter._

 _"Radios, I thought we said not to fool around with those." Jack said with a playful stern tone in his voice. "Who's the wise guy this time?" Jared asked laying his hand on her leg, and moving his hand to her foot, removed her sock and ran his fingers across her foot and she started laughing as she quickly answered, 'No not again, help!' I heard her think at the same time and hid a chuckle, she was trapped between them, and too worn out to get out of bed so she was stuck, 'Come on answer him, kid.' I told her and she looked at me. 'It wasn't my idea I swear.' she told me, and I smiled as I answered her._

 _'Tell him that, or do you really want to test it with them, because I could tell them about the fact you caused Jeff to run into the wall and nearly wind up in the bathtub last night after that water fight you got into.' I told her and she smirked inwardly. 'You won't break me.' she said and I gave a smirk at that. 'Oh I think we can.' I told her as James got started on her too. 'No please no more.' I heard her think then as I looked at him._

 _"Your trouble maker here caused one of my guys to slip in the hall last night, due to a leftover water puddle in the bathroom after a water fight on Tuesday guys, and he almost wound up in the bathtub which was still full last night after cleaning up a few things, the puddle was bad enough there was water all over the hall, we had a secondary one start up, as well as two pillow fights and Daniel got hit by the water balloon she through out the bathroom door on Tuesday." I told them and they nodded as they looked at her with a smile as Jack said it for the trio._

 _"Who's bright idea was it to get into that much mischief this week young lady and why did you hit him with that thing?" he asked as he started using my techniques and she started laughing even more."Kin, it was his idea and I wasn't aiming for Doctor Jenkins when I threw it either." she said and he looked at her. "So what happened and who's idea was it?" James asked her. "Uh oh, here we go again." Jeff said and they looked at him. "It was Kin's idea, and he was the who knocked it out the door on the rebound." she said and that did it as it started a second time as Kincaid took the bait._

 _"It was yours Kris." Kincaid and that started it a second time. "No you started it." she said and that got it going. "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Didn't" "Did, aw man not again." Kincaid said and she threw her pillow at him and it clipped Jared. "Oops, sorry Uncle Jared." she said and he smiled at her as he aimed for her leg and really started then._

 _"Alright now you're busted." Jack said with a smile and aimed for her stomach. "No I swear, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, help, no more." she said laughing as Jared gave her a playful smile as well. "I think you know the penalty for that young lady." he said and aimed at her upper thigh. "No I swear, I didn't mean to, please I can't take it." she said laughing as he went to the next question. "Some how I doubt that was the only stunt this week, what else was going on?" he asked and she shook her head._

 _"There was nothing else I swear." she said through her laughter to him, and he smiled, already knowing she was lying to him as he went back and forth on her leg and feet and I could tell she was ready to break. "You know the penalty for lying where your pranks are concerned as well, come on tell me, and if you hit Daniel this week already you know the penalty where we were concerned when you were little now come on tell me young lady." he said and started increasing the pressure on her leg and she started squirming as she was laughing as they hit her sensitives spots with the knowledge of knowing what spots to aim for as they did it._

 _"You going to answer me or am I going to have to get it out of you, come on tell me kid or you're getting it from both of us." Jared said with a smile moving his hand up to her side next as he sat crouched in front of her as she started laughing even more as he aimed for her side and under the shirt for the patch I found. 'No not there, help!' she said and James asked it then._

 _"What happened this week if they and Daniel let you have it this time on Tuesday and this morning young lady, come on answer me or you're getting it from all three of us?" he asked her smiling as I could see her trying to stay quiet then, through her laughter. 'Ahh, not going to talk here are we, well you're out of luck young lady.' I could see him thinking as he increased the pressure on his end and I could see she was fighting to hold it in then, as Jack did the same thing on his end then._

 _'Not going to break, I'm not going to break.' I could see her thinking and knew Jared could see that thought as well as he hid a smirk and went for the second weak spot she had and that did it as I heard her think as Jack went for her upper stomach, and I knew she was trying to keep from saying it then as I heard her thoughts at this then. 'No help, I can't take this help.' I heard her thinking and James went for the bottom of her thigh and she started laughing._

 _'Not going to.., alright I can't take this, just tell them.' I heard her think and smiled, knowing she was about to give in as she answered him through her laughter. "Come on tell me kid or it's getting worse here." Jack added for him and he went for her other side and that did it as she completely broke as she tried to get the words out through her laughter as she answered him._

 _"Alright, alright you win, there were several pillow and water fights on Tuesday and a couple of food fights at dinner both Monday and Tuesday, you win I give up, I give up, I can't take it." she said laughing as I watched her squirming as in Jack's arms and they eased up. "Alright, but if you hit us with that pillow, if it starts a second time or hit me a second time you're getting it again, alright." he said and she nodded and snuggled into his arms and he tightened them gently as she shifted position as Jared pulled her into a hug._

 _"I missed all of you a lot." she said and he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around his shoulders. "You too baby, but we're getting our family back in one piece." Jared said gently. "How were you able to recognize us anyway?" Jack asked and she smiled. "Were the guys what you looked like as kids?" she asked and the trio all nodded. "Yes, wait I think I get what you're saying here, you added on thirty years to come up with what your brothers would like and got us right?" Jack asked and she nodded._

 _"The photos we had on us were the other thing, my memories of you came back all at once earlier this week and we realized we found each other again, I also, somehow, recognized Nancy on sight as well when we saw each other." she said and he nodded as he stroked a hand through her hair and she burrowed into his arms as he rocked her, and I watched as she laid her head on his shoulder as he did it, I could tell this happened a lot when they were toddlers, the five meant a lot to her as I brought it up to Erin._

 _"Well I see what you meant Erin, Donald filled me in on their bonds and hers with Donald and the others." I said and she smiled. "Aside from the trio, the other two were Jack and Rob as well, with my being her doctor I wanted a maternal figure in the house if something ever happened to her mother, because her mother didn't trust Richard around her and you probably already know the reason if that memory came back." she said and I nodded in answer to that and leaned over to her to tell her._

 _"Not only did it come back, she nearly burrowed into my arms at it." I said and she nodded with a ticked off look. "Was that the biggest reason though?" Jane asked and Erin shook her head. "Richard hasn't stopped drinking since we were their age, at this rate it went from a habit to a dependency, and going into total substance abuse, she was trying to protect Kristen by divorcing him, and with the guys gone this is the result, I don't care if he's got a problem or not we're putting our gang back together, she needs us." she said and we both nodded as I got ready to tell her Kristen's mental/emotional state._

 _"She said her father took off on her three years ago?" I asked and Erin nodded angrily. "Yes and prior to that he was never around, with us removed fron her life, she had been in serious need of a paternal figure in her life, let me guess she turned to you, Walter and Max when she relaxed after getting here?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes, Simms started thinking that could get dangerous, because I practically became her father over the few days." I said and she nodded with a furious look at that._

 _"He did more damage than he realizes to her, it took less than three days for her to connect to me and the guys." I added and she nodded. "He lost her to them when they were babies and preschoolers, and I know it's going to be the same when we're back in one piece she adored them, with all five of them and the entire family in one piece, it's going to help heal the amount of damage this entire situation inflicted on her." she said and I nodded as I got ready to let her know about my and Adams concerns then._

 _"Jared, Claire I need to talk to all three of you privately here." I said and she nodded as the four of us moved outside. "What is it Neil?" she asked and I went into it. "Our situation in terms of her emotional state took a dangerous turn over this, with the fact they just found each other again, Jane and I aren't sure here, but this could trigger a real one if it gets worse, before she has the release." I said and Jared said it for all three of them, and I could tell he was furious at that._

 _"Keep an eye on her, but if it starts going in that direction do whatever you have to, we lost four of our kids and there is no way in hell I'm losing her to case of self destruction and who the hell is responsible for this in the first place?" he asked and I explained it. "Simms, and Carver is party to this, Jane gave specific orders in Kristen's case, knowing you would agree when I say this, but Simms broke orders and it killed Will and Taryn last night as a result." I said and they all nodded. "She said she was going to explain this, who else was killed because they didn't do what should have been done in the first place?" Erin asked and I explained that to her._

 _"The kids entire gang wound up in here, the other three were Jesse Walsh, Dean Philips and Derek Jacobs, Kristen took Jesse's place on her arrival and their bond snapped back into place." I said and she nodded. "To repeat what Jared said, keep an eye on her and if it's starts going into that direction, sedate her if you have to, but we're not losing her as well." she said and I nodded as I went into the other issue._

 _"Alright I need to read those charges, is Peter here tonight, I want to talk to him?" she asked and I nodded. Before I could answer her radio went off. "Stanton here what's the emergency?" she asked and waved Jenkins over to us. "Doc we had another one come in, the patient is on a very high dose of pot and heroin and is so loaded that it's taking seven orderlies to subdue him." the voice said and she nodded._

 _"Send him straight to Westin Hills, I'm already at the hospital, get him in quarantine, light sedation and in full restraint, we'll be up there in 45 minutes." she said with an annoyed tone and I could tell the dispatcher was shaken by her tone as he answered her. "Roger doc, see you soon." he said and she looked at me in aggravation at that radio call as she looked at me and Jenkins then with a irritated sigh and look on her face._

 _"Great timing, I'm dealing with a family emergency and this patient chooses now to get himself arrested." she said with a irritated tone in her voice and Jenkins answered that as he looked at her gently. " I'll take care of it, Jane is staying in the room with the kids, I'll be back down here after I deal with him, calm down though, I've seen you when you're pissed and I don't blame you, but the last thing we need is a dismemberment before we take this to court." he said and she nodded as he left. "I take it you were pissed at separating and she went off on you right?" I asked and they nodded with a sigh._

 _"My son was heartbroken at being separated from the rest of their gang, and it killed both his father and me at seeing him like that, during the course of the weeks after the separation I was in stage three and went off on my coworkers till finally he got me to open up to him." she said and I nodded In understanding. "Does this always happen with you guys at work?" I asked and they both nodded. "Sometimes she's even worse than Elaine is when she's pissed, especially when it comes to stunts like the one Donald pulled last night." Jared said and I hid a smile at that. "Watch it buster, I can tell you pulled the same stunt to wind up with a broken arm and you can tell me later, but enough of the stupid stunts." she said and I nodded to that._

 _"The patients that are loaded or stoned I wind up having to send here, because a member of my team wound up in the cross fire and got stabbed with a scalpel at one point, Daniel's been dealing with these people at least 150 times, and he's been working in medical rehab for the last twenty years and he's used to it, while I'm an E.R. Medical doctor, and Claire's on my team, since this gave most of us a chance to see each other, though I'm going to kill Rick for separating me from the rest of the kids for this." she said and I nodded as I got it._

 _"He's the reason we haven't seen each other in eleven years Neil, and we'll explain why later, but Kristen needed a chance to see all of us after eleven years of separation, she didn't want to let go of me or the rest of the quartet, let alone Jack and Rob, because we replaced Rick when he kept getting called in for work at the time." Jared said with a growl and I nodded. "You said that memory came back even though she had two flashbacks last night?" she asked and I nodded with a sigh. "After she figured out what he meant, she nearly burrowed into my arms out of fear, he scared her enough that the entire room caught the reaction, she also said she blocked it out for some reason." I told her._

 _"He scared her enough that night that she decided to block it out and wouldn't let go of Donald when they brought her to me, half the memories that involved him, she blocked out, because he was always drunk, and we all decided to lock the alcohol up during a get together, but if he comes back that loaded I'm doing what I should have done five years ago, because he's never coming near her again like that." she said with a growl and Jared nodded in agreement to that opinion. "What do you mean by that Erin you told me what he did, but what's the designated plan in case he does come back here?" Claire asked and she sighed._

 _"When we call a family conference after she gets it out of her I'll tell you then, because what I told you last night is the very tip of the iceberg, but how serious is her condition right now Neil?" she asked and I passed her the records, after reading the added information I put into it. "I'm going to kill those idiots, when Donald, James, Elaine and the others read this they will kill them before throwing them in jail for life." Erin said in disbelief and disgusted anger as she read through it, everything I wrote down the night before and the latest information I just added to it._

 _"Somebody is going to get their heads torn off, what the hell did they do to kill our kids?" Erin asked and I went into that. "You're going to need to hear this from her, because I don't completely understand it, and Donald is beyond pissed at what those idiots are doing right now." I said and she nodded. "I'm not surprised, as a parental gang we thought of each other's children as our own, Kristen is the youngest of the seven of them, and losing two thirds of them is going to take time to heal, and when her mother hears this she's going to kill them." she said and I nodded._

 _"What happened in the exam room to cause her to panic in the first place, because she was already too wiped out for that reaction and was in no condition for it?" she asked and I explained it. "One of the orderlies mentioned the sedatives in front of her and she panicked, I've just got the reason for that panic attack, not only did she see her friends, Daniel, Kimberly and the trio, but Kimberly transformed into a skeleton right in front of her, after seeing that, she woke up, and he sleepwalked her into the bathroom._

 _"That first nightmare was serious, but it was enough that she didn't want to see it twice, and it took barely twenty minutes to calm her down after Nancy came in, just before I called you into the room, and the second one was because he tried to attack her, during a nap she was taking, after the near riot in session on Wednesday, because she was emotionally exhausted afterwards, she also was clinging to me when I was calming her down, before I got her to rest." I said and she nodded with a pissed off look on her face._

 _"We better get back in there, and knowing Jack he's going to know I'm annoyed with that radio call, because he always knew when I was pissed over something at work." she said and I hid a smile at that statement as Jack confirmed it when we went back in. "What was that about in the hall Erin, I could tell you were annoyed by something?" Jack asked and she went into it as she looked at him then._

 _"A patient chose now to get himself arrested for being loaded and on a very heavy mixture of pot and Heroin, and it's taking eight guys to subdue him, and I ordered Emmett to bring him here, and Daniel's dealing with him." she said and he nodded. "What is it with these people, someone is going to kill themselves doing that and that's the 200th addiction withdrawal outburst case in six months now to, what caused it this time?" Elliot asked in annoyance as she explained it to him._

 _"It's our current case of that mixed chemicals binge that landed the others in here already, this is getting out of control right now, wait till Uncle Rick finds out he's going to be furious that most of our generation is pushing themselves to the limit right now, well it's time for a frame change here James, you better get your father involved tonight, he's getting sick of the repeated outbursts coming over the broadband and when he hears we've got Adam he's going to skewer him for the amount of drugs we got running around right now, but to answer that."_

 _"The perp mixed heroin with pot and then took in eight glasses of alcohol, and it's taking eight orderlies to subdue him, than again that's not the first patient Daniel and I dealt with and it won't be the last Elliot, and again if Rick tries that I'm sending him here for rehab, because he's killing his body from that level of Ethanol." she said and he nodded in agreement as Jane looked at them to change the subject. "If he does, you better do what you decided on, because he's not getting another chance where she's concerned, he's lost us forever." Elaine said to her and Adams answered that remark._

 _"Yeah well Daniel is ready to have him committed for that vengeance tactic he pulled at the time, between the alcohol, his mental state, and the fact he lost his mind when Danny was killed, he's two steps away from getting committed here, but if he tries to attack or kidnap her, that's the final nail in the coffin, if and when he learns that he's been replaced and she's found the right one, call us and Daniel's coming to arrest him when that third domino comes down if it starts again, if he starts stirring up."_

 _"To get back into it, where the parasite is concerned, it's just another issue of being med doctors, but I think we need to focus here you two, because you're not going to like this either way as to what we have to tell you next girls, because the latest med reports from tonight's blood tests just got in andyou're not going to like whatsoever." Jane said and they both nodded in agreement as Erin answered her then as she looked at Kristen._

 _"Alright you said she got hit in the stomach, guys try to hold her still I need to check to see how bad the damage is there." Erin said and they both nodded as Jack wrapped his arms around her to hold her against him and Jared pressed down on her legs as Erin pushed her shirt up to get a better look and I saw her eyes flash with a beyond furious look. As she gently checked each area, I watched as Kristen tighten her grip on Jacks pants leg, before the next one caused her to try and shift position and Jared tightened his grip to hold her legs down._

 _"Easy baby, just relax." Jared said soothingly as she doubled checked for a few minutes, then after a minute she finished up and then looked at us. "Alright the blow may have strong enough to nick that vein, but it didn't rupture her uterus, she's going to be fine, but she's going to be sore for a while there, guys in total how much blood did she lose exactly with what you just learned tonight, because the psychiatric duo didn't do what should have been done in the first place?" she asked and Adams sighed as she explained it to her then._

 _"Close to five liters, we were getting ready to do a transfusion, and we're looking at repeated ones for the next week, because her cycle started a second time." Adams told her and she nodded with a furious look at that. "You idiots, you could have killed her, alright let me get this straight, not getting it here sooner killed Philip, locking the god damn doors killed Jenny, and what happened last night killed my daughter and her son, I'm hearing how from her, but you're both going to jail for this." Elliot growled angrily._

 _"It gets better Uncle Elliot, because the trial just got resurrected, that's what Nancy meant when she brought up our families, as the ones who were stationed here, and they just tried code six seven Foxtrot to try and get rid of me since I'm the key witness and because our perp has just had his trial resurrected here." Kristen told him and he looked at her. "What trial honey, and if it has to do with the look on her face when she came back in here they're screwed, because if he ever touched you and your sisters I'm killing him myself?" he asked and she explained it to him and Elaine then._

 _"My memory of the Nightingale trial is back completely, along with Uncle Donald, Nancy, you and the others, but to answer the first question, the Nightingale is here working as an orderly and has been for the last five years screwing with Dr. Gordon and the teenage team's girl patients, the latest ones he targeted are the daughters of the people who jailed him, meaning our group." she told him and he nodded with a furious look at that._

 _"Your mother said she was training you, did the surname trigger the flashback to the trial baby?" Erin asked and she nodded. "Yeah it did, in fact I told him if he tried it with either of us again, I was handing his file over to the teenage team, Dr. Gordon and Adams and Jenkins, not knowing Walter was here already and he was at the trial, but passed what information Dr. Gordon needed to know to get Uncle Donald involved last night." she said and they nodded as she explained things to him further._

 _"He doesn't know the girls he's messing with are the daughters, or god-daughters, of two cops, a fireman and the jury leader and with that the grand-daughter of the judge who convicted him, said judge is the highest ranking one in town no less, and his daughter is the woman who jailed him for his second offense." she added and he nodded as Jack said it for him with a beyond irritated look._

 _"The bastard has been hiding in plain sight as an orderly here in this ward and has spent the last five years stealing the narcotics he's selling and messing with each group that had teenage girls in it, and these idiots never did a background check, and you had to be the one to blow the whistle on him, when you're recovering from a collapse and a previous cycle, if he tried it with you I'm killing him now." Jack said with a furious growl and she nodded and he went into it._

 _"Did he touch you girls at all like that, because if he did, I'm killing him myself?" he asked with a growl. "No the guys keep heading it off, I had a close call this week, before I decided to find out exactly who he was and his surname was the trigger, I've got the records, mom had me study everything on that, you better read the latest information, you're not going to like it at all here."_

 _"The reason being is because the girls told me everything he was trying with them, but if they'd just given me your surnames that would have been the trigger and I would have date backed him that night, before he tried it with me." she said and grabbed the file and passed it to him and Elliot read through it, stood up and punched Carver in the face with a furious look._

" _The fact I was at that trial should have been enough to you guys not to try anything, do you have any idea who I am exactly?" he asked him and he shook his head and he went into it. "I'm a S.W.A.T. team cop and one of several who'd kill a perp to protect a teenage girl. I'm also one of four who was at the trial, the other being my best friend and his team, the duo who arrested him, and with that in mind, why the hell didn't you check his record, before hiring him, this is completely illegal." he asked with a dangerous growl in his voice. "Don't bother answering that, the bastards a drug dealer, he offered a deal right?" Jared growled and Kristen read it out to them as her mother read through what she'd written and her eyes darkened in anger._

 _"When Carver got ready to run a background check on him, he offered the old carrot on a stick, on a drug offer, he's been ransacking the dispensary for six of the narcotics, the ones that Janson's team's been confiscating downtown in those busts, he never quit despite being in jail twice, and Carver's allowing him complete access to the dispensary and us and it's been going on for five years with every group that has teenage girls in it." she said and the trio all nodded as Elliot hit him again._

 _"Added information in terms of what he's stealing here exactly, Janson's come here twice, but I know you'd never do that guys, so what the heck is he doing exactly?" Jack asked gently and she explained it to him. "The narcotics he stole are being tampered with, cut with something else, probably another drug, though I'm not sure what exactly, but it's the old 'carrot on a stick deal."_

 _"The parasite is getting them in on the profits of what he's selling to your patients, they threw out your integrity of your code for a percentage and are condemning dozens to winding up here for drug abuse and, for the teenagers that were murdered, to a fate worse then death and here's the other catch where Krueger is concerned, we found out the reason for why the house turned itself back to normal, back to when he was still alive." she said and they all looked at her at that._

 _"What you learn baby, if it has you this furious?" James asked and she took a deep breath as she said it. "Krueger's strength comes from the souls of the children he kills, by killing sixteen he gained enough strength to return his house to normal and start haunting every single one of the so called suicides, but here's the disturbing part, he's got their souls, the seven are trapped, till I figure out a way to free them, those two, by not prescribing us the medication we needed, have condemned them to a fate worse then death now, the bastard is dream demon and a denizen of hell now." she said and they all nodded with a beyond furious look at that as James looked at them coldly._

 _"You condemned our children to a hell no human being should ever have to live with, you people are screwed now, wait till every parent in town hears this, you're getting railroaded for this, you better find a good lawyer, you're going to need them, because Elaine never loses a case, and with that, if anything happens and an adult is killed next, thats it for both of you, get your act together, or the next time we see each other, you're winding up behind bars or in here yourselves you old fools, and you can spend the next twenty years being haunted by the demon you condemned them to as punishment for what you've done to them and the rest of these kids." He said with a furious growl._

 _"Richard's leaving cut the training, because mom changed from what she was like when we were still together, but she's been trying to find him for five years, I need to hear what he stole exactly from Janson or another of his team to tell you exactly, but the bastard hasn't stopped, despite being in jail twice, he's going to get it, because Thursday was way to close." she said and they nodded as Elliot punched Carver a third time._

 _"I'm normally a forgiving officer, but this time I'm making an exception to this, you are going straight to jail when we get through with you, and don't bother calling in an assault and battery for this, my boss is going to take my side when he hears this, you're screwed here." he growled dangerously to him and Jared turned to her gently._

 _"Henderson on duty tonight, because I think he should hear this?" she asked and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah he is and I'm calling Kopecky and Donald's team-mates here as well and I'm calling Uncle Rick in as well, because he's been having us do systematic searches for the asshole ever since he was released from the state penitentiary at the time." he said and we nodded to that as Carvers face paled at the names. "What's the problem now?" Eric growled and Elliot answered that, before he could though Donald said it for him._


	29. 29: Family and Traumatizing Information

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: With this off the cops learn everything about their missing criminal and they then hear everything they need about the murders as their future plans are being made in this chapter, before they're unleashed later on in the story...**

 **Chapter 29: Criminal Information and the Truth Comes Out**

 _"He knows that the minute the chief, Garcia, Willis and Bill Kopecky arrive he's in big trouble, because Tom takes the safety of the kids in town seriously and with a patient in her condition, he's going to act like a furious father bear when he hears this, and he's not the only one right now, she's the youngest of our daughters and the guys and I are taking the money out of his ass and Rodriguez's, because those drugs are probably the reason her father broke her arm when they were ten, aside from the alcohol, on top of the fact he's an accessory to cradle rape on eighteen counts." he said and Eric nodded as he got on it._

 _"Adams said Richard was a chronic drunk?" Derek asked and they nodded. "Yeah, and at the moment he's in deep shit with us and the other five fathers of the gang, whatever thoughts Kristen told you about her emotions this morning regarding him were right, she'd never do that to us or her mother or even you now, and I know she trust you in the same way." Jared said with a growl and he nodded to answer his statement._

 _"Yeah well at the moment he's got me, Walter and Doctor Gordon ready to kill him at the moment, because she's turned to us now, if we're that much like the four of you and Donald and he told us the exact same thing last night Jared, our bond grew pretty strong and I'm taking the damage they did to mine with her out of his ass, when we get them jailed for this, Simms ordered me to be the one to put her under last night after they fired them." Max said with a fatherly growl and he nodded to that as Elliot got on the radio._

 _"They chose you to be the one to put her under last night?" Erin repeated with a growl and he nodded. "So several breaches in medical and psychiatric protocols, and they do further emotional damage, on top of losing Philip and Jenny, to a growing bond between you and my niece by choosing you to be the one to put her under after she lost her temper finally, well that's getting fixed here and now, if I'm right she's got a couple more months before they're released so Daniel deals with her physical one while you take care of her and you can fix that bond between you." she said gently and he nodded softly._

 _"Tom you there?" he asked and I heard the Chief's voice answer him. "Yeah Elliot what is it?" he asked and then heard Donald do it. "Tom, we need you and Bill Kopecky up here, we need to talk." he said and heard the disbelief in his voice._

 _"Donald what happened this time, what are you doing over there?" he asked and Donald sighed. "Long story short we had several breaches in psychiatry here, but we need you here to tell you what happened and get the duo, they need to hear this as well, because they were involved in both situations where my god-daughter is concerned." he said, and, already knowing who he meant the chief answered him at that gently. "Alright we're coming, Elliot what room are you in exactly, so I know where to go?" he asked and Kristen answered that as she shifted position._

 _"It's the teenage ward on the fourth floor, my room is second on the left Chief, if you're wondering who this is, I'm Elaine Parker's daughter Kristen Parker sir, the last time you saw me was at the Nightingale trial eight years ago sir." she said and I heard his voice gentle at the information as he answered her as his tone turned fatherly. "Alright thank you honey, see you soon guys." he said and we all nodded, "Where'd you learn to do that Kris, let alone the warning you gave Carver this morning?" Jeff asked and Jared smiled as he answered that._

 _"Years of practice from her mother, she's acting as the town jury representative for her mother and Williams and Elaine never loses a case in the court room, because she's been at it for twenty three years, and Kristen's been in training for eight years, and when she hears this she's tearing a limb off, but first she's needs all the information to do it."_

 _"Alright honey, I need to see the list of charges now." Jared said and Kristen nodded and passed it over to him. "Alright who is the real one responsible for this, Eric, you and Elizabeth are under arrest here, keep your mouths shut, and guys you're on guard here." Erin snapped him and they both nodded as the quartet nodded to her orders and Kristen explained things to her._

 _"In that case he completely forgot who I was at the time." she said and Elliot sighed. "I'm not surprised you were seven when your mother took you to the trial and we had you surrounded at the time. You look like your mother, Taryn and Jennifer both look your aunts, as does Tina, and your sister is just like your godfather. If he doesn't remember who we were then, he will when he sees your mother and aunts, as well as Donald face to face." he said and she nodded to that._

 _"Yes well I used this as leverage for us, the agreement is follow the rules and the charges will probably ease up for a fair trial, but if they kept it up or if he came back for a forth time, we were calling it, throwing out the right for a fair trial and they were getting hit with with the full force of the law." she said and he nodded as he looked at them._

 _"That's the agreement, you only have one chance here, follow the rules and the charges will probably ease up for a fair trial, but keep it up, and you're losing your right to a fair trial and getting hit with the full force of the law here and getting a life sentence. We have a lot of friends within the town government and Elaine's best friend in the jury, is second in command of her team, and he will be the deciding factor so watch it." he said sternly as she got started._

 _"The starting point, as far as Krueger is concerned, and them not doing what should have done, is Philip, they denied him the medication needed to end the sleepwalking and the bastard sliced into his arms and legs, turned him into a puppet, and sleepwalked him out of the ward, in Jenny's case, they locked the doors cutting us off from each other and it killed her, because we couldn't wake her up, and the last was with the duo." she said and closed her eyes and I could tell she was holding it in and Erin crouched in front of her at that._

 _"What happened baby, I know this is hard, but I need to know." Elliot said as he did the same. "Did Richard ever mention anything about strange dreams when I was little, like monsters and not knowing how he got there?" she asked and they both nodded. "Yes, you mean that you were the one doing that?" Erin asked. "In there we have certain powers, mine is I can bring people in if need be, but it's extremely draining, and if I get sedated and someone goes in with me, it goes from me and into them keeping them out and trapped in there over night. Last night, after Nancy told us the whole story, we did a ro-test to get our powers going, and Krueger got his hands on Joey and it put him into a coma."_

 _"Before we could figure out how to get him out, Carver, without giving Dr. Gordon and Nancy a chance to explain, fired them and I wound up learning this when Simms blabbed it to their resident felon on the property, and I finally lost my temper after all four things together pushed me to the emotional breaking point." she said and he nodded._

 _"Four things, Richard taking off on you, you learning the truth about Danny, Philip and Jenny dead, Joey getting captured and now this, all of it together caused you to blow?" Erin asked with a growl and Kristen nodded. "That's strike two Carver, you're idiocy killed four children, one being my son, what Donald said was true, I'm a mother bear when it comes to the kids, you killed four of my cubs, there is no forgiveness for this." she said with a growl._

 _"Keep going honey, what happened next?" Jared asked her and she went into that. "After the outburst she ordered Max and Lorenzo to sedate me and that did it finally, after going in, while we were trying to figure out where Joey was 'he' attacked and separated us and he killed them both, he killed Will by using that glove and stabbing him in the heart and Taryn by overdosing her on Heroin." she said and they both nodded._

 _"I barely managed to get us out, but the blasted drug was screwing with my control, and to top it off they gave me too much and I was too weak to get us out, because it caused a seizure, if it hadn't been for that idiot they'd both be alive right now." she said as he pulled her into a hug and she broke. "It's okay, it's okay, it's not your fault, Shh, it's okay baby." Jared said softly and Jack stood up and shoved Carver against the wall. "You are going to get your ass thrown in jail for this I swear to god, you stay the hell away from our trio is that clear?!" he snapped and Carver nodded quickly._

 _"Get Peter in here now, I want to talk to him about this." Erin said and I called the department head into the room. "What is going on in here?" Peter Williams asked and I explained. "There's been a serious breach of psychiatric protocols and it killed four of my patients and has Kristen Parker in the midst of an emotional shutdown Doctor." I said and he nodded. "Who the hell is responsible for this Neil, because I want to know everything?" he asked and I explained it, before I could though Erin turned to him._

 _Before she could answer, the chief and Kopecky arrived. "Hey Chief, good to see you again." Kristen said and he smiled at her. "You too honey, boys, alright what's going on around here, if you called us here?" he asked and she gently answered him, before Garcia and Willis arrived as well then and she grinned, and then a black elderly man dressed in a police uniform walked in the door as well and James smiled as he looked at the older man and then I saw something else in his face and felt my shock go though me, because he looked like a sixty five year old version of James. "Hey dad nice timing." he said and the duo paled further at the title then._

 _"Your father is a cop Lieutenant Kincaid?" Carver asked and the elder man answered that. "Yes I am Doctor Carver, more specifically I'm Henderson's boss, hey son, honey, Joseph, what may I ask is going on right now if Tom called me in tonight?" he asked and Kincaid answered that. "These two are breaking every law in the psychiatric network we got a law for grandpa, and your missing felon, the Nightingale, was hiding in the one place he thought he'd never be found too, as for us, they destroyed two quarters of what is left of the young gang and the only ones left is our familial quartet." he said and the older man nodded to that as he crossed his arms then. "Our quartet, you mean the Thompsons, Kincaids, Petersons and Parkers?" he asked and the trio nodded to answer that and his tone went low and dangerous as he summed it up then._

 _"The only ones left are you, Joey, Kristen and Nancy?" he repeated and he nodded. "Son you hear me?" he asked and Donald called out to him. "Yeah Uncle Rick I'm here, and it's a long story of what happened to me this time, but you better hear it from the girls though, but what they did to the kids is completely illegal here as well, and it killed half the younger gang and we're now down to four out of the original eleven members of the block, because of them."_

 _"Your grand Cubs were here this entire time and they never told Erin either, Kristen and Nancy were the final pieces of the puzzle, but the suicides are a cover for a junior population genocide in our town, and our gang is ground zero, because of it." he said and Officer Kincaid nodded as he looked at the duo with a dangerously stern look on his face then as he read it out._

 _"So my Cubs were here this entire time and they never told my niece that the seven younger members of our gang were right here in the hospital is that it?" he asked with a stern growl and the trio nodded. "Your' grand-cubs?" Carver repeated and he nodded as James smiled dangerously as he answered that as he said it for his father and the nine members of their gang as he stood up and moved in front of him, seeing his stance I knew he was trying to scare him as he said it and now I could see where Kincaid got the tough guy demeanor to him now._

 _"The bonds of a familial gang are stronger than you think here Carver, every generation in our gang thought of the kids of each member of the gang as their own in addition to their own cubs, and our parents see the kids of 'our' gang as their Cubs in addition to their own, you just pissed off twenty two sets of parents here and your ass is ours now as a result, if you keep this up and you're getting railroaded by the entire town, because our families are so up the town food chain that you'll never see the light of day once my daughter tells them the truth, so I suggest you just clean up your act as of now, you got one chance here." he said sternly to him._

 _"That's right, and Papa, it's great to see you again, I missed you." Kristen said and he smiled at her gently and gave her a hug and the two paled further as she burrowed into his arms. "She got the same bonds with your parents as well guys?" Max asked and they nodded as he watched her with Kincaid's grandfather with a smile then. "You too baby, alright if you called the boys here, go to it." he said and she nodded as she looked at the duo._

 _"Hi guys good to see you again." she said and they smiled back at her. "You too kiddo, so what's going on exactly?" The one on the left asked and she started with him first. "If you're looking for Rodriguez, than your search just ended, because he's been hiding in plain sight the last five years, said sight two members who were at his trial, and he changed his record, but he's been found for you." she said and the first answered her at that. "What happened exactly if you wound up finding him yourself here?" he asked her and she explained._

 _"Unexpected encounters Thursday night and your felon wound up being found by me, as to why it's a repeat performance of Natalie, including the blow to the head and the warning Rod gave him, Garcia, he just exposed himself completely here with me." she said and he nodded. "You're the one who nearly got it and Roland and Joey jumped him, typical, he didn't know when to quit then and he still doesn't know now and now he winds up blowing his cover to you,, stupid fool, you're the daughter of Councilor Parker and a fifteen year old version of her no less." Willis said to her and she nodded as Henderson looked at her at that._

 _"Him, Rodriguez is hiding in plain sight here?" Henderson repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, he tried it with me and the guys rammed him into the wall and he hit the key lock on the bathroom door Thursday night, I found out the reason you've been finding the bottles with the medical duo's initials on them and it's because he's framing them for drug dealing and forgery, but this covers your department Sergeant." she said and he looked confused at that._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked and she looked at him. "I understand you've been confiscating bottles with this hospital's initials?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, and the Nightingale hasn't been found though I've been looking for him, what is it that you know here?" he asked and she dropped the bomb to him as Elaine gave her a nod to go ahead and say it._

 _"Your missing felon is working here masquerading as an orderly Sergeant, and has spent the last five years stealing those narcotics from the dispensary and this idiot hired him without checking his record first." she said and he nodded as the chief looked at Carver sternly._

 _"He's going by his real name here in the hospital, though the girls didn't know who he was I did after getting his surname, because you always used it right after he was let out, but at the moment his behavior hasn't changed, and he's screwing with my psychiatrist's patients and drug dealing the hospital pain killers, and Carver never checked his record, and is letting him get away with both." she said and his eyes narrowed in anger at that._

 _"The bastard is a teenage rapist and these two never looked at the records or called the department to know who it was they had working here?" Henderson repeated with a growl and she nodded. "That's it exactly Chief, I warned him off Thursday night after he tried it with me, and gave a severe warning to him." she said and they nodded._

 _"Your mother trained you in his records, you brought the records with you?" Kopecky asked with a smile at that decision and she nodded. "Yeah I did, with four connections to you and the medical hospital, I knew that the minute he got who I really was he was dead once this got to the doctors and Max's team, because, once they called you, all three of them were being arrested for not checking him out first." she said and he nodded as he turned to Elliot._

 _"Sergeant you have the bottles, I need to run a comparison here, because we're looking at an estimate of three million in stolen narcotic pain killers here, because I got a sample bottle to that stuff he cooked up." she said and Kopecky nodded and pulled the six bottles out and she read the names on them. "So he's stealing the bottles and printing the doctors name on them, is that what's going on here, if my team showed up twice here?" he asked and Jenkins nodded to that._

 _"Yeah it is, I don't condone drug dealing narcotics Sergeant, I'm a medical doctor, and I follow the rules and regulations of the law here, and my oath, she's the same way." he said and Kopecky nodded firmly to that. "Alright I'll tell that to Janson and let him know you're both innocent of this." he said and they nodded to that as she looked at the agent gently, as I saw her go into a mode I'd never seen in a teenager as it switched drug talk._

 _"You really should have done your homework doctors, because I'm the commissioner of the precinct, Elaine's happens to be Judge Anderson, and we do not tolerate this whatsoever, so you better find yourselves a very good lawyer you're going to need him. "Officer Kincaid said and he looked at me. "What they do to you son, if my son is this furious at them?" he asked and I looked at him._

 _"They were blackmailing me sir, it's been going on for five years since your missing criminal started working here, I wanted to release your grandson three months ago with the dream suppressant I was prescribing her, but they said if I did I was finished in this hospital and the psychiatric network." I told him and he nodded with a paternal look at that._

 _"Her term for me is because we see the kids of our friends as our own and that includes grandchildren and with that it went from one generation to the next and young lady, you and James better dial it down or you're in big trouble here understand." he said and Elaine nodded with a smile. "Sure thing Uncle Rick, you better talk to dad, though, because the gang's coming back together as of now." she said and he smiled at the new information. "Bill, Adam and the others are going to be thrilled your generation is putting itself back in one piece again baby." he said and she smiled and gave him a hug then as Max looked at him at the name in surprise._

 _"So you're Richard Kincaid?" Max asked and he nodded. "I am, my son is the younger version of me, so whatever the kids told you last night it's true, everything you see in Roland it's because it's genetic, I'm one of the types of cops who are stern when it comes this type of thing and with that whatever happened here these two are getting nailed to the wall for it. Son, if he's still wondering around the hospital, ambush him, he's not leaving the ward." he said and she smiled._

 _"Actually he's already been bagged for you Papa, Sergeant, he's locked in the quiet room, he's all yours." she said and he smiled. "Five years on the run and his fatal mistake is screwing with you, God I love the irony in that, thank you honey." he said and she smiled at that as she went into it. "They welded three locks shut, to keep him trapped, and guarded the door, because by catching him last night the psychiatric duo know they're completely screwed now, because everything they've done is completely illegal, moms giving the duo one chance, as did I, but they break our warnings and they're completely screwed." she said and the duo both nodded as Henderson answered her with a dangerous smile then._

 _"If it takes a blowtorch to get in there it's worth the effort, the guys and I've been looking for him for five years, well he's back in jail tonight." Henderson said and she smiled. "My recommendation is keeping him in the tank for the time it takes till old knife hand is back on the rampage and then our new protocols are getting triggered." she said and he smiled dangerously at that idea. "Keep him in the drunk tank till it starts again, not a bad idea, I'll talk to Judge Anderson and he's going to set that up." he said and she smiled as she looked at Kopecky then to get started. "I'll talk to Bill, he's going to be furious when he hears what the team has to tell him." Kincaid said to him and he nodded as he looked at her with a smile._

 _"So he starts screwing with every teenage girl that comes through here till the day the daughters of the duo who arrested and convicted him for his previous conviction show up and he gets busted by the daughter of the woman who convicted him for it, God I love the irony in that, alright what else did you learn if you all look like you got into a serious battle last night?" Henderson asked and the duo nodded in agreement then._

 _"Tom you actually had a bigger problem here, where the Slasher is concerned, because he's the killer." Walter said and he looked confused at that. " What do you mean Walter?" he asked and he explained it to him. "We had it completely off here, these suicides were unexplained, but not completely as to why, we were looking at it the wrong way at the time, because he made his presence known every time each kill died the same way the trio did." he said and Garcia looked at him at that, before I saw his eyes widen at that as he answered him then._

 _"Check this out." Kristen added and I passed her the folder I collected for her and she gave him the list of names of the victims. "Holy shit, this is written in blood, alright Krueger was known for marking the victims in their own blood, after the kill, than putting his initials next to them, but this is no copycat killer either, our suicide outbreak was a cover from the get go, what's he masquerading as exactly?" Willis asked in shock and she sighed. "You recall Tina's murder?" she asked and he nodded. "That wasn't Rod at all, he's innocent, the bastard's turned into a poltergeist since, but this guy is now a dream stalker, which explains how the trio were murdered, Rod didn't do it, he never touched her like that." she said and they nodded in shock._

 _"The trio, you mean Nancy's quartet, I was around for that whole thing, as was Paul here, Rod was subjugated to a man hunt, he had a scared look in his eyes when I got him to the ground and he started shouting he wasn't the one who killed Tina, but the blade was clean, alright, if this means what I think we should have been figuring in everything if the suicides got more disturbing, alright honey let me have it, Donald said unexplained murder or unsolved mystery, the bedroom looked like a rocket blew up blood bank storage locker, but she looked extremely agitated that night when she came to see us and this is the reason why, Rod saying he didn't do it and he starts screaming for help, before we find him hanging from the window and the bars."_

 _"Glen, alright I not going into that one in front of her, alright let me have it, because I'm still pissed at what happened to the trio, and I'm not dealing with that again in Kristen's case later after they're released." Garcia said to her and she nodded as she explained it. "Whoever gave that diagnosis got him killed actually, but here's mine now Garcia, as I just picked my career, I'm a psychiatrist specializing in paranormal maniacs and this is a paranormal crime scene and diagnosis, but the living are left out of the equation with that fact in mind, though he got in trouble with you a lot it's the scope of any teenage boy."_

 _"Grow up being a troublemaker and turned into a law upholder, you were his future plans, as for her, it's the scope of the alpha male now, he'd do anything, be anything for her, and he'd die himself before he ever hurt her, and with dealing with a rapist two years earlier, why else would he be carrying that switchblade, but Adam's associates, he was using it for self defense, not for breaking and entering." she said and he closed his eyes at that. "God I never looked at it that way, but you're right sweeheart."_

 _"He'd never hurt her, Eric jumped the gun, before we could double check, we took them to the precinct, before I could see the injuries as more than just simply a single blade, but four at once, a switchblade can't do that and no homicidal maniac can cause that all over the walls either. Alright you got any other clues for this baby, so I can be sure if our lives just turned into a movie and it just picked it's genre now?" Willis asked and she nodded._

 _"Yeah it's homicidal maniacs and horror movies 101 Willis, Garcia, what's the call if he had a daughter and she's taken from him when he's still alive, but he's turned into a dream stalker now, let alone a demon, said demon using a weapon you had hidden this entire and now in use as a mental/dream homicidal maniac targeting a bunch of teenagers, of every parent in town just for payback to every adult in town, because you took the very thing he's taking from you, either sex?" she asked and Henderson looked at her in shock._

 _"If we took his daughter, he takes our children and if possessed he would do it an eye for an..., dear god, so because we took Katherine away from him, he targets the kids of every parent in town, whether they were at his trial or not, and were Springwood born or not, considering that seventy percent of the town lived here all their lives and the other thirty moved here in the last ten years. That actually makes perfect sense now honey, you just cracked the case for us." Garcia said to her and she nodded as Willis went into it too._

 _"You're right about that Derek, half the teenagers in school that died were living here in the last five and Jesse moved here last year, before the outbreak, alright you mentioned horror movies, Tina was the first kill seven years ago, every serial killer in these types of movies follows a single pattern and it's three rules in these movies while, where cops are concerned..., Donald you got caught in the middle of it again didn't you, because you slammed the door on Eric that night?" he asked and he explained it to him._

 _"Yeah I saw what you guys didn't see the night Glen and Marge were murdered, that hat was his, as for homicidal maniacs in movies, the first to go was the one who gave up their virginity to their boyfriend, which explains the mess in the bedroom you found Paul." he said and he nodded. "Horror movies 101: no drinking or drugs, and we find two carts worth of beer in the yard by the pool that night at the pool party, don't say anything stupid, before separating from the group and never have..., oh good grief, alright whatever you said I'm repeating it here."_

 _"For god sakes you guys, why didn't you wait five years before doing that, and definitely why did you choose that night of all nights." he said and they all looked at him at that. "What?" Jeff asked and Kristen answered that. "Towards the end of their conversation, it went from talking things over to sleeping together, Krueger died last night, that's the date they chose to do it, after a bickering match, before school started that morning." she said and he nodded._

 _"I'm lucky I left for college, before I lost mine or I'd be gone right now." he said and Max smacked him across the head for that. "You're nearly the same generation as Nancy is buster, watch the language, their parents are in the room here, and don't be a wise ass." he said to him and he nodded as he rubbed the back of his head."Was that really necessary Max?" Jenkins asked as he came back into the room as he removed his gloves. "An issue of crude statements in front of the kids and their parents Doc." he said and he nodded as Walter changed the subject. "Latest patient Daniel?" Henderson asked and he nodded and explained it._

" _Yes, another junkie got arrested and brought in, it's the same situation every time here Tom, our situation with Rick got updated by 40 thanks to Rodriguez, and I've seventy six junkies upstairs upstairs, Bill, Tom, now that we arrested him we need to round up all that crap." he said and Henderson nodded as she changed the subject then as she looked at the trio gently._

 _"Guys I gained added information about the trio you're going to find more than slightly disturbing here." Kristen said to the duo and they both looked at her. "What you learn exactly honey?" Henderson asked and she explained. "Their murders held a specific punchline here, for their parents, you three and the cops, what was Rod's reaction to Adam Rodriguez when you guys got your hands on him?" she asked and Willis answered that his tone shifting in concentration as he started to understand what she meant._

 _"He hit him so hard I thought he broke his wrist, but why would..., wait a minute, Rod looked up to us, he asked us questions about life on the job, and he seemed to be determined to protect any girl from dealing with that. We were his back up career, he wanted to be a cop, he sometimes got in trouble, but not enough to actually land him behind bars for life, we've known your brother all his life, he was a bit of a wise guy, a bit of a rebel, but he'd never cross the line."_

 _"But Krueger used the fact he kept getting trouble with us, against us, and framed him, he died by his own future plans, his intended career, of being a cop, only he's the one who dies behind bars, not a real criminal, but a kid framed for murder and rape, Rodriguez was a drug dealer, he, whenever he and Nancy came to see us at work, Rod looked at Bill when he was coming back from a bust or just dragging in a drug dealer, he looked at him with a look of concentration in his eyes." he said and she nodded to confirm that as Kopecky looked at him at that._

 _"Concentration, I was his future plans, he wanted to be a narcotics agent." Kopecky said in shock and Kristen nodded. "Yeah exactly, Rod looked up to you guys, because you were exactly what he wanted to be when he finished college, but Krueger used that as the punchline for his death." she said and Henderson said it for the quartet. "Death by cops and jail, he didn't kill himself, he was murdered that night at the time. Alright keep going, what about Tina and Glen?" he asked and she went further then as she looked at them then._

 _"Tina wanted to be a cardiovascular surgeon when she grew up, but the job sometimes gets messy at work, and she also was working at dealing with a repeat performance of Rodriguez here said remark about Natalie, and me being at the trial, and he gets to close to us as Winters, Drake and Wilkinson lead him out of the room, so combine the two together?" she said and Garcia answered that as his face darkened with anger and hate as he answered her._

 _"He tried to attack her and then slashed her across the chest with that glove, surgery gets extremely messy, if the surgeon hit a main artery in dealing with the heart and then it got all over the room, but how?" he asked and Nancy explained that to him. "He's turned into a dream demon Garcia, what you and Willis saw in the bedroom when you came to get us that night is thanks to a poltergeist intrusion, Rod told me he was swinging her around like a baseball bat and then dropped her from the ceiling after dragging her up it, her mind was still functioning, but her dream self was dying, before he dropped her on the bed, but that explains the screams, our minds still function for five or six minutes in there, before it gives out." she said and they all nodded as he answered that._

 _"So he got her across the chest and then started acting like a crazy poltergeist and her mind was still active during that whole scene, Rod started shouting to wake her up, but she was stuck in there, before the bastard dropped her from the ceiling after dragging her up it, and the fall drained what was left of her blood supply and sprayed the entire room like a operating theater, if a vein or artery got slashed, my brother needed cardio surgery at one point, and I saw how graphic it gets, but this is a level five homicide in the job with a supernatural touch to it, not to mention a seriously sick punchline in the job as well to, and with that in mind, keep going."_

 _"Alright Glen now, what happened if you told Eric to get Donald and quick?" he asked and she explained that to him. "Glen was studying cultural dream skills by that point, one of them had to do with the Balinese way of dreaming, he studied this stuff, but didn't really believe any of it, he was actually planning on becoming a dream therapist like the doctor I went to see at the dream clinic a few days before that week, but that was the punchline, he couldn't keep up the dream deprivation and fell asleep, the hole in the bed was the punchline for that culture's dream skills."_

 _"If you recall the amount of poems people make up about dreams and nightmares this happens to be one of them, that philosopher made a pretty good point where the block was concerned, for the young gang, to quote that poem 'Do you know the terror for he who falls asleep, from the very toes he's terrified, because the world falls away from under him and the dream begins."_

" _For us that is completely true, because we're scared to sleep, barely fifteen minutes into our dream they turn into a class five nightmare, because it means facing off with the bastard, we can only last so long without sleep, before we finally crash and need to sleep, which explains why I started looking like I did when you saw me later that week, I was taking caffeine pills and drinking coffee to stay awake, I also was looking into facing off with the bastard, before I lost Glen, but that brings it to what he told me and how I got rid of him, before the rift in our bond."_

 _"His advice to me was turning my back on the bastard, and facing my fears, taking away his energy in the only way possible by taking back every ounce of strength I gave him, and that did it as I sent him back to hell at the time. My punchline was I planned to be in the homicide department with you and dad, mom said I had a talent for facing things head on like dad does, but I'm more like dad than anyone thought here, if he was still searching for Krueger's equipment in the house, in which he probably hid it in the basement by the cellar door into the backyard, but the fore plans I created was a strategy I came up with, before I brought him out."_

 _"Planting several boobytraps all over the house." she said and he nodded. "I heard a gun go off was that one of your boobytraps Nancy?" he asked and she explained that to him. "What you heard was a claymore style boobytrap I set up, I loaded a light bulb with gun powder from ten shotgun shells, loaded it into the lamp by the kitchen door and then set up a trip wire, the one that brought you and dad into the house was I set up a two gallon jug of gasoline by the furnace and had him chase me around it and then set him on fire a second time, before locking him in the basement, which explains the smoke you saw coming through the windows." she said and he nodded as he looked at Kristen and sighed._

 _"What about your gang?" he asked and she sighed as she answered that. "Philip wanted to be a ventriloquist when we were older and the bastard turned him into a puppet, by using the arteries as the marionette strings, Jenny was planning to be an actress and go into show business, but he possessed the tv and killed her by electrocuting her, Will was intending to be an author, his specialty being fantasy stories, he loved the stories like 'The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings.'."_

 _"His dream power was he was a wizard, like Gandalf or the wizard in the Dungeons and Dragons series, and tried to fight it out with him, got too close and he stabbed him in the heart, his original career was a medical doctor with a specialty in physics and chemistry, before the bastard turned him into a paraplegic at the time, so though he lost one career he had several to fall back on, as for Taryn, she also wanted to be a cop, and wanted to go into narcotics department, the overdose itself was the punchline, but that sums up the seven."_

 _"As for us, I'm a government and law prodigy and I was doing my own investigating, that paper I just showed you was a message to me, indicating he was about to use what mom taught me against me as my own punchline, Kin was planning on being a cop and working with you and Willis, just a regular member of the force, he nearly got him by turning it into a knife fight, and him dying by a homicidal manic and knife wounds to the chest._

 _"In Joey's case he was intending to be a fireman, and the bastard put him into a coma, and had him hanging over a chasm that looked like it was leading right into a volcano. So death by fire, in that case, firemen are known to be brave by facing constant infernos, but the bastard used that as the punchline." she said and they nodded as he said it for all of them with a beyond furious look at that._

 _"Unfortunately these two, I'm putting it like this, but dad was following a true psychiatrists strategy, what he did was completely protocol and authorized Dr. Williams, would you consider letting us blow off some steam by playing around, pillow fights, water fights. Him acting like a real father to me, getting us the medication to end the nightmares when I'm two inches away from ending up in ICU right now. Then doing dream therapy once my big sister tells him the truth after a second member of our group is killed?" she asked him._

 _"Yes I would young lady, dream deprivation, dream therapy, anger management therapy, parental separation therapy, yes I would consider that legal and authorized. Son why not just come to me?" he asked and I sighed. "The duo had an axe on my head, I break their rules and I'm finished in the network." I told him and he nodded. "Well not anymore, do your new research and screw what they say now son, you're out from their blackmail."_

 _"Sweetheart what you learn exactly?" he asked and sat down on the edge of her bed. "He's decided that instead of killing adults, to target every child in town whether they grew up here or not. So dream deprivation for every child in town is the only option. Combined together with sedatives it consequents a complete blackout on dreams. Secondly dad should be in charge of the ward starting now."_

 _"He did what was supposed to be done, had it not been for him, they'd have destroyed the entire town. We're dead and he's got total access to the entire town, we're all that's left of the block, and now with my being the key witness, it's gone code seventy six bravo." she said and he nodded to her firmly. "Boys she's under guard every day, listen to me both of you, you try anything and you're getting arrested now rather than later and I'm having you committed yourselves, is that clear?" he growled and they nodded quickly._

 _"The bastard turned himself into a legend when he died and the Legend of the Slasher had everything we needed to figure it out. But you weren't looking at it correctly guys, instead of as adults, you had to think like kids. Catalogue every piece one by one, starting with what you learned from the cadavers, it gave the final clues as well, high doses of caffeine in their systems, awake for hours on end, never wanting to hear the words sleep or sedative, and both in the same sentence, short tempers, repeated nightmares, injuries that weren't there one night, but showed up the next morning. The fact the murders couldn't tell their parents or friends, but a fellow nightmare victim."_

 _"The jump rope song, every clue we needed laid with the bastard after he disappeared and the song became well known which explains why every kid in town knows that legend, it's all localized to the same block and to a single group because of eleven, seven are gone and we're all that's left, ground zero, he targeted the gang thanks to a single holdout, and decided it was an eye for an eye and killed seventy more kids and two adults."_

 _Krueger is the one who did it all, the bastard is now a dream demon targeting the gang and the entire town all for one reason, his daughter Katherine, the house is a wreck now, though it been clean for five years straight after Uncle Donald moved, clean environment for five more years and then it changes back to what it looked like when he was alive and Perry arrested him." Kincaid said and Henderson nodded slowly with a furious look._

 _"Yeah well it landed on something else Garcia, something nobody ever considered." she said and Kopecky asked the next one. "What was it exactly?" he asked and she explained it. "The jump rope song Nancy's generation created about him, three of the lines were the key here to break the code, the first, fourth and fifth verses to the song. If my stepfather finishes it if mom gets married again." she said and Willis got it automatically. "Freddy's coming for you, Fred Krueger, stay up late, every suicide had massive doses of caffeine in their bodies, to keep them going till morning, never sleep again."_

 _"You fell asleep and you'd wind up getting hurt or he'd kill you, that's it, alright so you got everything that points to him honey?" he asked and she nodded and passed it to him. "I also built that last weekend, before he put me in here." she said and he looked over his shoulder at the model. "Well that's a major clue here, you've been dreaming about the house the last seven months?" Willis asked and she nodded as Henderson looked at me at that._

 _"You got the final nail in the coffin I need to know to prove that?" he asked and we nodded and I passed the puppet over to them. "That's five of the gang and one of my patients, Philip was the one working on the puppet, before the bastard possessed it and killed him, the bastard carved his features into the puppet the other night." I said and he nodded. "Jesus Christ, it's Krueger alright, his features are scarred severely, but it's him, alright T.H.G., R.J.L., G.P.L., M.H.T., and D.J., Tina, Rod, Glen, Marge and Derek Jacobs, who's blood is that?" he asked and Adams answered that. "It's Philip's, we lost three more this week and they were Jenny Caulfield, William Stanton and Taryn White." she said and he nodded._

 _"So this entire time, not suicide, but murder, and because we took his daughter away from him, and the holdout, if the way Jared, Jim and Jack have her surrounded right now is anything to go by, Rick is the hold out, and Danny is the catalyst, what the hell, did he lose his mind out of grief? he asked and they nodded with a sigh. "Yeah and he destroyed my daughter in the process, he's not getting forgiveness for this, he's been banned from the adult gang and replaced completely." Elaine said and he nodded as I finished her sentence then gently._

 _"Ricks lost joint custody rights and I'm adopting her later, before they're released, she's disowned him now." I told him and she looked at me in delight and gave me a hug at that and I wrapped my arm around her and he nodded to that as he saw me with her and smiled gently._

 _"Psychiatrist type two?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm an exact copy of Donald, our bond created a emotional mental link, I'm the younger version of him in everything that counts here, with that she chose us, the quartet and the rest of the adult gang, Walter and Max are like the duo, but that sums it up." I said and he nodded as he looked at Walter a second time then._

 _"Did you just figure this all out now Walter, with what's left of the block in the hospital recovering from the outbreak last night?" he asked and he nodded to answer that. "Yeah I did, but she and Dr. Gordon filled in the blanks, needless to say I was beyond pissed when I figured it out, but learning Rodriguez is here was the straw that broke the camel's back now." he said and Donald finished that sentence, with a firm, but furious tone in his voice._

 _"You want someone to blame for the deaths of seventy nine people Tom you can blame it on Richard, the rest of the adult gang went with destroying his equipment and I was going to ask for permission to have Derek and Paul tail him till they caught him in the act as he tries it again." Donald said over the radio and he nodded to that._

 _"What's the plan if he realizes he's lost her when she finds her exact match if it starts again?" he asked and Daniel answered that. "The dominos got rearranged here, with three coming down this week and seven more from when they separated when the kids were four. If he starts bleeding into her dreams that's the red flag, and the first domino to fall is a family conference, but if he loses his mind and tries to kidnap her and comes to get her drunk and stoned, he's being committed that night, he's so dependent on alcohol he's in need of serious rehab."_

 _"So we just wait it out till he starts stirring up, the conference is the first domino to come down, site check and that's number two and then a full ro-test with the adult gang, the members of their new gang, and probably her future husband when that happens, as well as their friends parents and the new family lawyer, whoever it is, as further emotional therapy for closure in her case and you see the bastard face to face. he arrives and you know the routine if he throws the first punch and check the damn car as well, and then call me."_

 _"Alright Donald, if you do that ro-test, I want you to do interrogations with the bastard, keep your guards up and do not, under any circumstances try to fight it out with him, is that clear, guys." Jenkins called out and they all nodded to that order then as I looked at my patient who was in a conversation with her mother and Kopecky over what the drug was, as I saw Elaine with a gentle smile on her face and knew she was proud of her daughter's training then._

 _"What's the name of the drug he's taking exactly, if he's selling it to the addicts downtown, because Jenkins had fifty or sixty patients show up here for relapses and withdrawals and Aunt Erin has been swamped with eighty more from the outbursts Sergeant?" she asked and he went into that. "He's mixed heroin with cocaine, best guess, it's these two together." he said and pointed out two of them, as she nodded as she looked at the pills closely and her eyes narrowed in shock as she figured it out. "What's this stuff made out of exactly?" Jared asked and she sighed as she answered him as Kopecky pulled the bottle of contraband out then as well._

 _"This is what he's selling to these people?" she asked and he nodded. "I heard that the last victim you dragged in last week took six of your team and four of Jenkins to subdue him, if he was in a bar fight?" she asked and Henderson sighed as he answered her. "It was a repeat performance of Richard, it took ten guys to get him to the floor, because he'd taken in seven glasses of alcohol and two of these and lost it when some biker shoved him away from the bar, told him to take it down a notch and he threw him into the table three tables down and started beating the crap out of him and the guys got called in and it took twelve members of their team and five of Daniel's to subdue him after bringing him in." he said and she nodded in aggravation._

 _"Yeah well it happened again tonight, pot and heroin and seven glasses of alcohol as well here, which is why Dr. Jenkins got called upstairs, again, before we called you up here Chief and to answer your question, this is morphine, genetically altered into heroin and codeine, code word there is 'coke', and this not just some sick brewing technique he's doing here, he's mixing narcotics that are dangerous when taken in too much and incredibly addictive here."_

 _"Certain plants give off narcotic like effects, poppies being one of them and the other is coca plants, others act as tranquilizer and some causes a caffeine like state like speed, the ones that the cops keep going after are the three that are completely illegal like the ones that keep getting processed for cocaine, heroin or speed, and all of these will cause a riot if they get caught with it, the Sergeant is one of several who'd gotten into several drug busts that result in trying to clear the place before they get arrested, which results in one or more of them getting shot if they pull a gun on the narcotics team for it, this particular drug is a mixture of the most dangerous that will get the dealers arrested if they're caught with it, essentially it's like suffering an acid trip, which is what Dr. Jenkins mentioned on Tuesday here, but with guys like Rodriguez."_

 _"Most dealers do it straight and don't mix them, but other drug dealers do, like this bastard, he's a junkie, a brewer and guys like this started cutting their stuff with ingredients to make them five times stronger, and that's what he did, by smashing the morphine into powder and mixing it with cocaine, turning them back into pills and used the bottles they came in to sell them to the parasites and addicts downtown." she said and he nodded as I looked at her in shock at that._

 _"Max your thoughts on the acid are close, but not completely, this drug is a combination of heroin, amphetamines and cocaine, in pill form, it's as dangerous as it gets, drug addicts start drinking and combine the speed with alcohol to enhance the effects, but combining three different drugs into a pill this size and drinking alcohol with it, it's going to be like the victim suffered an acid trip and needed a trip to the E.R. till the effects wear off and with that in mind here, it's the reason my mother and godfather were so pissed at Richard when he put me in the hospital for a broken arm, because he wasn't supposed to be drinking around me at all."_

 _"The man, Dan Philips, who happens to be Dean's father, was nearly killed because of it and every patient Dr. Jenkins has coming is addicted to it, which explains the fights you got to deal with when bringing them in where the adult rehab team are concerned, which is why the cops, and medical doctors take this drug so seriously right now and are determined to get rid of it."_

 _"In retrospect, the added effects are like an acid trip, you had it partially right though, teens in the sixties did do that, but once they settle down and have children the effects dissipate completely, and the offspring are not getting infected by it, but this stuff however, it's just as strong and dangerous, the idiots who take this stuff jack it up with alcohol to enhance the effects, said remark probably done by Richard when he nearly killed Dan Philips that night, but that's what these fools are condemning these people to." she said to him and he nodded in shocked disbelief to that as she turned to Kopecky then and he nodded._

 _"Last nights episode was thanks to my strength being cut in half, for someone at full strength it takes longer than two hours for the acid trip to hit, but if their energy levels are the most dangerous stage, like where I am now, just coming out of sedation, and beginning to recover from a near fatal seizure, it selects whatever blocked memory you have and turns it into a full scale hallucination, which explains what happened to me last night Max." she said and Garcia turned to her at that. "What did they do in addition to this exactly?" he asked her gently._

 _"Dad, could I have the bottle please." she said and I passed it to her. "So soon?" I asked and she smiled. "With three months till we're released you're the one taking care of me and I'd rather use that title now rather than later." she said and I nodded as I saw the panicked looks on the duo's face. "Wait that's illegal, you can't adopt one of your own patients." Carver said quickly and Elaine smirked at that as she answered him then._

 _"Unfortunately for you, my father is going to disagree with that, he's her adoptive father now, so you try anything else where our daughter is concerned you're in deep shit, my brother replaced her father for four years and it's going to be happen again."_

 _"Neil's just like her godfather, she loves him, and I'm not taking him away from her, so with that, he's got joint custody of her now, so I suggest you watch yourselves, her paternal figures are here in the hospital and my brother is a cop, so keep it up and you're being arrested now rather than later." she said and he swallowed at that as Max changed the subject then. "Jesus, how long have you've been dealing with this Doc?" Max asked and he sighed in aggravation._

 _"Ten years and the thought of some innocent person getting their lives destroyed is what was pissing me off, my patients are in rehab, because they took too much of it or they were speedballing, I know what I'm doing, because I've been dealing with it for ten years, but if Richard is now on drugs, I'm doing what we should have done eleven years ago and getting him in rehab and committed for life, after what we learned last night."_

 _"The reason being he's killing his body from the amount of alcohol he's taking in, and it's two steps too far if you find this stuff or any type of narcotic in the car Bill, and if he pulls any kind of stunt where she's concerned, that's it, and with that in mind, do a perimeter check and see what's he's taking aside from the alcohol the night it starts up again, okay." he said to him and he nodded as Eric looked at them shock at that._

" _He's that bad when it comes to drinking?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yeah, we arrested him thirty five times in thirty years for it, the last, before he took off, was what brought Donald, Derek, Paul and me back into her life, and I was beyond pissed at it at the time, but if I had found this crap in his system, I would have committed him that night for it and here's the reason why, because she's the youngest of our cubs and she's been through several close calls too."_

 _"Our families never went for anything dangerous like that, when several of us were planning to be medics, and two of us are cops and the future jury leader, though we had the occasional glass of alcohol, we'd never do drugs." Erin explained and he nodded. "It actually pissed us off that he touched her like that and I told Donald to deal with Kristen, while Derek, Eric, me and our team dealt with Richard, and it took getting him into a hogtie to bring him in and seven members of Erin's team and the six of us were working at restraining him till she sedated him." Wills added and he nodded to that in shock as Elaine finished that explanation._

 _"The guys have been friends of the gang for years, like the duo and Walter are and the last time the duo saw her was at the trial, so finding out he broke her shoulder pissed them off to no end here, but finding out that the duo are being framed, they were as determined as we were to find the bastard, because a third of our graduating class was falling victim to this crap, and we've been trying to find him for years because of it."_

 _"Two thirds of our graduating class, when it came to drugs and alcohol saw it the same way guys we did, but others, like the idiots who take this crap, destroy their kids lives, which explains the fucked up notion you originally thought Max, our town had a serious hatred of drug dealers and we were trying to round them up for years, but we haven't caught all of them yet and we just found the pusher who was doing a lot of the pushing here, though now that we arrested him, we're rounding up ever dealer that sells it." Elaine added to him and he nodded as he looked at the narcotics agent gently to ask._

 _"Is that why you were determined to get him off the street Sergeant?" Max asked and he nodded and Henderson answered that. "Richard is a known alcoholic we've arrested repeatedly, but doing both could have killed that man, and ground zero is this pervert we've been looking for-for the past five years, and whoever didn't look at that record is getting nailed to the wall for it, but of all the people it had to be, it had to be you baby, he's back in jail and he's getting the axe when I deal with him." he said to her and I saw the look of paternal love in his eyes as he said it to her and she smiled back at him and I hid a smile as Eric said it for me then. "Just parental friends or more than that?" Eric asked and he chuckled as he answered him._

 _"Like the trio I've been a friend of the family for years, I knew she was going to be at the trial, and I could see the amazement in her eyes at Elaine's way of doing it the court room, and with that whatever her plans are I'm getting involved in it, because the leaders of the future protocols we're putting into place are their familial gang, Donald's team, me, and the medical doctor duo, while you guys are working with us on that." he said and I changed the subject as I looked at my patient in gentle amusement at her knowledge of this._

 _"To answer your question though Garcia, they tried to frame me for taking drugs by spiking what I was drinking with these, Max found the bottle of straight alcohol in the kitchen and concluded that they spiked my glass of ice water with that and the cup of cranberry juice juice with these and that did it, everything that happened last night was orchestrated, I was marked, because I'm the key witness you need to put them away." she said and they nodded with beyond furious looks at that._

 _"So they drained your strength and then tried to kill you, because you caught them red handed last night by finding him?" Henderson asked and she nodded. "Yes I told them quartet everything I knew about him and then explained the side effects of this stuff to them, before we decided on making two busts in one night, my knowledge of criminal and law is so extensive, that they were screwed from the get go." she said to him gently._

" _You said your mother trained you in this, but I didn't think she covered pharmacology as well honey, where the heck are they getting this stuff from, because most of it's synthetic?" I asked and she gently answered that as her mother chuckled. "I taught her everything needed, because being on the jury and in the law means knowing every single subject needed for the crime, pharmaceuticals happens to be one of the big ones I taught her." Elaine said and I nodded as she explained everything to the group._

 _"He's using the natural agents for this, the more pure it is, the stronger the addiction, but cutting it with another natural agent can kill a person if they overdose on it, like cocaine and heroin, which is morphine only genetically altered to make it five times stronger, and cocaine if it's fresh and not cut with anything is like taking gas fumes and can kill a person."_

 _"While Crack is just as bad, and the outbursts result in needing the victim sedated if there is an outburst, and they try to get it out or just brand it to sell it, but this stuff he's creating is serious and it's as dangerous as it gets, because crack and cocaine, mixed with alcohol is going to put a person in the hospital and mixing the three with pot, will take a month to six to heal from."_

 _"In fact, cocaine if used responsibly like say in a medical hospital can help a persons mental or emotional condition." Kristen said and I looked at her in disbelief as I said what we were all thinking in that, as I saw the look on Max, Jeff and Walters faces at that."They use cocaine for medical uses?" I repeated and she nodded as she explained that one to me._

 _"Yeah, it's real name is cocaine chloride salt, which takes the edge off for a person suffering P.T.S.D., or used for kids with ADD or ADHD, as a way to control their restlessness in school, when in medical use, but if they use it too much, like in crack, than it starts getting dangerous, but mixing the two together can hospitalize a person if they take in an overdose."_

 _"He's mixing the two together in the lab and adding more poppy syrup to it, to make it the equivalent of fresh Heroin, the more used, the stronger the addiction, too much and the victim starts suffering a change in personality till the family hospitalizes the victim."_

 _"Which explains the repeated radio calls in Dr. Jenkins area and why Philips is dealing with several relapses upstairs for more of this crap, it takes six months and up to two years to get it out of their system, and the relapse just triggers another craving for it, he's doing this as a taunt to the cops and my mother by using the med doctors names here, but what he doesn't realize here is that the duo are friends of the family, she finds him here and he's going to lose a limb when she finds out." she said and I nodded as Jenkins repeated what she just said in shock._


	30. 30: Police Talk And Separations

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 31: Arresting the Nightingale and the First Night**

 _After heading into the hall so we could talk, she and Elaine both turned to me. "Tell us your portion of it later, in fact write down everything on your feelings of the last eight years you spent working here and what they've done to keep you from doing your job, I'm adding it to my files for the trial, and when the release hits, call me I want to see the records of what happened prior to her getting it out of her." Elaine said and I nodded as Elliot turned to Adam. "Adam get the blow torch, time to let him know who's arresting him tonight." he said and he nodded and left us then to get it._

 _"Elaine that conversation I had with her and Jared concerned her emotional state over the deaths of the quartet, Jane and I aren't sure, but this could trigger a real one." I said and she nodded as James said it for her with a pissed off look on his face and I knew they were all furious at that. "Do whatever you have to, but if it starts heading in that direction keep an eye on her, we lost seven and I'm not losing her to a case of self destruction this time." he said and I nodded as he finished the statement off with the next remark._

 _After hearing that information from me and James's order, Elaine nodded in agreement with his thoughts then as she said it to me gently. "To repeat that, if it starts heading in that direction sedate her if you have to, I'm not losing my baby because of these people and their decisions, do whatever you have to, just keep an eye on her till she has the release." she said and I nodded to that as James moved to stand next to her on one side and Jared on the other._

 _"You need parental authorization for their medicine and you got it, mine, for Roland, Elaine for Kristen and Jared for Joey, so that's all three of them. Parental authorization is activated and secure, the game is up Carver, you try to screw with her recovery any more than it is already and you're getting arrested now rather than later, is that clear?!" he snapped over my shoulder and I saw the duo standing behind me at that and Carver nodded as she looked at me silently to give orders then._

 _'Neil get every tape focused on the conversations between them and hide them somewhere, so we got visual evidence, no matter what they try, nothing they do is saving them from a life sentence either here or in prison, so do what needs to be done now.' she said and I nodded to her orders and then she spoke out loud then. As she looked at the duo sternly then at the remark as she finished that_

 _"Everything that goes on, put it into her record, I want to know what happened up until she gets it out of her, if she needs the extended medication, call the company you got it from, we'll need it. But starting now you got parental authorization from all of us to give it to them and screw their thoughts. Daniel, you're their medical guardian, you, Jane and Neil are in charge." she said and I nodded to that orders then as James looked at him._

 _"Tom we found out something you're going to find more than slightly disturbing here where Krueger is concerned." James said and he looked at him. "Get ready for what you're about to hear, this is more than slightly disturbing. After what she told us just before you arrived guys." Jack said and the older members of the gang nodded as I explained this to them and my father-in-laws friends, knowing they'd be ticked at it._

 _"What you find out exactly?" he asked him and I explained that to him. "He takes in the souls of every kid he killed, by killing seventeen he gained enough power to return his house to normal and then killed sixty more, they're trapped till we deal with him again and she frees them." I told him and he nodded with a disgusted look. "The bastard has the souls of seventy seven children?" he repeated and we nodded to answer that._

 _"Wait, wait a minute, I don't think it's 77 guys there's got to be more, if whatever it was she saw the other night is connected to this I think she can verify now. Because it's got to be more than that. But a quarter of our class is dead, dad." Kincaid said to him and he nodded in shock. "How many are are in your graduating class boys?" he asked and he dropped the bomb on us as I felt the anger shoot through me as he said it._

 _Before Kristen said it for him firmly. "We have close to 375 kids in our graduating class, but of them we've had 90 deaths, including Grady, Hoskins and Philips. Derek killed himself to save himself. But Kerry told me she was the one he lost his virginity to at the pool party, just before the riot." She said and we nodded to that as I looked at her gently._ _"Than we're lucky we forbid you kids to go to that pool party at the time."_

 _"Because had he'd seen you then, the nightmares would be getting out of control, since he hadn't seen you since he died at the time, baby." Elaine said in response to that remark. "Than I guess my theory was correct right guys, you all were suffering guilt and though you never did the deed you still carry that guilt ever since. I know what Richard did, I figured it out on my own, mom, if there's a way to see this for real now."_

 _"I have to get inside his head and see the last two memories before he turned into this." she said and I ran my hand through my hair at that. "Until your strength comes back you better put a hold on that baby. At the moment, before you can take care of your peers, we have take care of you and make sure you recover from this first, both physically and emotionally." Erin told her and she nodded to that as I looked at them._

 _"To answer your question, yes that's it exactly, though we pulled out at the last minute, we still carry the guilt right now. And I divorced your father because of this at the time, it was after I chose Teresa to be your nanny. I was trying to find you the right stepfather, though I don't have to worry about that now since you chose your adoptive father. Though once your grandfather and uncle hear this information later."_

 _"It's I'm contesting visiting rights and he's never coming near you again now. Though once the parents of your graduating class hear this, it's they're going to be asking for his head." she said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Not just him, but Grant, Bhear and the duo here, because what they just told you is enough to cause a case of pandemonium in the court room when you're the prosecutor with Wilkenson." she said to her. "Great, that's just great, when every parent who lost their child to him hears this."_

 _"Every parent in town is going to have their heads for this when they find out, especially if she decides to get it out to every parent in town somehow. Alright we wait it out till the night the alarm goes off, and then, if they still keep it up, we're arresting them that night, Peter, by order of the Springwood Police department. So if they keep it up, place them under house arrest and relieve them of duty, because they're getting arrested." Commissioner Kincaid said and he nodded to that order as she looked at him then._

 _"Alright let's deal with 'him' now guys. If he's got something to tell us it's the chance to avoid getting the beating of his life right now." she said and the eight men all nodded as they surrounded her as Adam walked to the door of the quiet room. "Get away from the door now." he snapped and I watched as Lorenzo quickly backed up as he put his helmet back on and started cutting through the hinges of the door and then the chains._

 _After getting those spots done he yanked the door sideways from the left and it slowly moved back out of the key latch and Walter and Max put it to the side as she walked into the door. "Well, you never expected to be found did you, Adam?" she asked with a stern growl in her voice. "If you don't remember me or my brother, why would you be trying to hide in plain sight of the daughters of the duo who arrested."_

 _"And convicted you huh, no perpetrator would dare try it when every connection to their previous trial is in the ward with you." she said and his face paled at that tone_ _"Councilor, Councilor Anderson Parker?" he asked and she nodded as she answered him then._ _"That's right, when my daughter said she was a fifteen year old version of me, she wasn't kidding here, but seriously right now at the moment."_

 _"You just pissed me off, did you really think you could hide from me that long, when every connection is right here in this hospital and the duo are the daughters of the women who were on the stands babysitting her at the time._ _Along with my brothers, one looking like the boy who punched you in front of her and the other like the boy she was leaning against when you got too close,_ _well if you're trying to pretend regarding that."_

 _"And that you don't remember the other girl members of the family than tough luck._ _Perhaps maybe this will help, Claire, come here, he needs to see your face as well." she said and Claire moved to stand next to her and he paled even further at that._ _"Taryn?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, my daughter is a fifteen year old version of me Adam, guys your turn." she said and the trio walked into the room._

 _And he backed into the wall at that. Seeing the look on his face I could tell he was thinking, 'Dear god no, it can't be, these people are from my trial that day.' I saw him thinking as Jack answered that thought, his blue eyes blazing dangerously then. "I'm not my son Rodriguez, but Claire and I are what the duo would look like if they'd grown up and it's the same for her brother and Wendy, in the case of Jennfer and Philip."_

 _"But the duo and I are three of her paternal guardians, the men she loves like a father, the fourth is Wendy's husband and number five is Donald himself. But you're lucky it was Donald that found you first, I can guarantee it. Because had you touched her at all like that you'd be in the morgue right now. Before I became contractor I was on the high school wrestling team and the boys are football players." he told him with a growl._

 _"Wait, before you do anything ladies, Stanton, Kincaid, Peterson, just hear me out, please, there's something you need to hear first and it's why I waited till now to get your attention. And why you had the chance to see your children finally, but please." Lorenzo said and they nodded as James said it for the five of them gently. "Alright go ahead buddy, and it better be good." he said firmly and Lorenzo nodded as he answered him._

 _"Councilor, Nurse and Sergeant White?" he said quickly and the trio all nodded. "Quick what does your father look like if he was a child, Counselor?" he asked and she explained that. "He looks like my nephew Philip, you know my maiden name Adam, every criminal in town knows my family history. Why are you..., you got to be kidding,_ _you mean they realized that my daughter and nephew if you added the years to our faces."_

 _"Are and were the teenage versions of his father and me?" she asked and he sighed in relief as he answered her. "Yes and whoever our invisible perp is, did the exact same thing, in reverse. Kris told me to add the thirty years to her face from when she was 8 years old and when I did. I saw you as I remembered you at my arraignment, does your nephew look like Lieutenant Anderson by any chance?" he asked and she nodded to him._

 _"I've been looking for someone who remembers as I was at the arraignment, a girl patient as it was, but every group the last five didn't see that. Not til this week did I get my wish, and I found two finally, but said two are your daughter and the Lieutenant's daughter. Not realizing I'd just been found by the very people I wanted to be found by I set myself up for capture and Taryn did the rest." he said and she nodded to him firmly._

 _"By giving my baby girl your last name, you wanted to be found by me finally well it's been a long time, care to tell why you were hiding. Or was this just to get yourself busted by my daughter, because their daughter and Jennifer were not at your trial at the time. Such as it is, this was, if you're now turning yourself in now, just to get them arrested with you?" Elaine asked and he sighed as he answered her then as he said it._

 _"Girls listen to me carefully, instead of being the catalyst for all of this, your daughter, counselor, became my guardian angel now. Though eight years, since we saw each other last after the supposed boogieman landed them in here. I was trying to find someone who'd blow the whistle on me, I was trying to get caught. I never touched her at all, or your daughter Sergeant, but here's the the truth now of why, after all this time."_

 _"Why you finally found me now, and why it took this long, but I was trying to find someone connected to my trial, trying to remember me. As I looked like when your brother and his team arrested me, the other night. Kris told me, after I exposed who I was, to add the 30 years from her to you and I did that. And she said to do the same with your daughter Sergeant, but that's what did it now, I found who I was looking for."_

 _"I was looking for someone connected to you, because I came out into the open he was going to kill me. I'm also in a damned if you do and a damned if you don't with Reynolds guys. I was looking for someone connected to your crime ring and I found it finally by your daughters catching me now. Counselor what made you change exactly, who's your catalyst and why exactly?" he asked and she crossed her arms at the news at that._

 _"You too, you mean you couldn't turn yourself in without it killing you or Angie?" Kopecky repeated and he nodded. "Angie, you know where she is, is she alright?" he asked as he moved away from the wall and he nodded. "Yeah she's fine, just relax, so all this time suffering in silence and it was to protect yourself and her. Alright that's one piece, but who the hell sold Rick the pills, because he broke two tables and nearly killed a man."_

 _"And to answer your question to why I changed after he left, it's because Rick took off on us when she was thirteen and I spent the last three years looking for you ever since. Despite the fact he was gone I never got back in touch with my friends after that, she grew up without a father and he turned me into this at the time." she said and he nodded. "I take it the sextet and the quartet are those friends then as she said."_

 _"Everything she told me regarding your bond to Nancy, the lieutenant and his wife is true then, regarding your gang?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah it's true, my quartet are her father, the boys here, their parents. But we're the adult versions of our children, if you heard the spectacle going on in the ward on Tuesday, that's us when we were their age, Adam. The quartet are the exact same way, but John, Peter and Sarah."_

 _"They're the adult versions of the trio who were at the trial, if you add the years to their faces, you have us. It shows most in the parent they take after, but what you see in Kristen is me when I'm like I am now, completely back to being myself again. Are you saying you decided to turn yourself in so you could help her recover, by returning me to being the way I was up until Rick took off on me?" she asked and he nodded to her._

 _"Yes, but look, listen to me, last night was not my idea, I had nothing to do with this, in fact I was going to report it to you. As you had to make sure that what she had for dinner was clean. And not till Kincaid said that he saw the powdery look to her water did I realize just what the hell happened. But they tanked her cranberry juice with alcohol and her water with the pills, thats my truth now." he said and they nodded to him firmly._

 _"The murders happened when Nancy was 16, Adam, our kids are all 16 years old, but as you said, add the eight to nine years to my daughter. And you have her as what she looks like now, but my baby is the youngest of the seven, and Rick never gave her enough attention and she turned to my friends. They raised her, from an early age she thought of them as her father, Donald especially and with that in mind."_

 _"Why choose now to cross paths with us again?" Elaine asked and he sighed in relief that they were willing to talk and listen._ _"Yeah that's it exactly, I didn't realize your daughter Claire, was never at the trial, and I was trying to get caught by someone who was. Which came up this week when whoever it was that landed Kris in here caused that scene in examination, but the minute Nancy told me the truth then after scene in there."_

 _"That you were possibly her Godmother and she was the daughter and grand daughter of the lieutenant and commissioner. And once I realized it and overheard the conversation between Nancy, Daniel and Neil, I decided there was only one option, to solve several problems at once. One) by returning you to normal and with you, the lieutenant, at the time, back to the way I remembered you at the trial when we met at the time."_

 _"Two) so she could solve your murder mystery for you and three) so I could end the added conspiracy along with it. It's no mistake why he chose now to kill the kids all at once last night. What happened this week regarding me, was so she could could blow the whistle, memories, type two, her second memory. The day I saw her at the trial, your little girl, it didn't hit me till she said add the eight years to her face did I realize it."_

 _"Of your daughters, the five of you, only she, Tina and Nancy were at my trial, I had to jog her memory, but I never touched either of them or Jennifer. Nancy made it clear try anything and I was ending up getting caught by her, but that was my ticket to being found by you finally at the time. So that left one option and hearing that Jeff and Walter were also at the trial, it was enough to help here at the moment as well."_

 _"But I decided to just telling them the truth in the third person and why, regarding why there was constant stream of patients suffering the effects of that narcotic bombarding your emergency room Doctor Stanton. And from there the decision to end the conspiracy in the hospital and to why you never saw your children till now came and it forward. And that was it, to expose myself completely it was by jogging her memory this week."_

 _"So get the boys to change my appearance back so she could remember me at my arraignment. Taryn gave the last name and it unlocked the door to the trial, as she exchanged my looks from what I look like now, to what I did back then. And bingo, the duo were screwed now, what happened last night was so they could plug every link, but I turned myself into the lieutenant after he got on the line, automatically, Counselor."_

 _"Hearing his voice the way I remembered it then and then hearing your voice now. When you brought her to my trial, Counselor, Nancy told me her father's nickname, but to get her memories to completely unlock. This was so I could have her blow the whistle on me and them, but she finds me, she tells Nancy..." he said trailing off and Claire's eyes narrowed as she finished his remark at that as she exchanged looks with Elaine._

 _"Nancy tells Neil, he tells Donald, they call us and they're fucked after that." she said and he nodded as he slumped against the wall in relief they understood what he was saying. "That's the the only chance I had of breaking the circle now, Claire, I never touched your daughters in that way. In fact I've spent five years looking for someone who remembered me as I was eight years and your daughter and Nancy were it."_

 _"Elaine please believe me, I never hurt anyone, I've been trying to get caught and arrested all this time. The only thing I'm guilty of is masquerading as an orderly, but my alias, no, in fact neither piece to my former alias I did. I never touched the girls or anyone else and the drug I created, I'm not the one doing it either. So to get it out and end this I decided to set myself up for capture now and with it now."_

 _"I set them up for implication as well, so they could get themselves caught and arrested by you." he said and she crossed her arms at that as she answered him. "Whoa hold on Elaine, you set them up for capture, so you wanted them to get arrested. And it's because she wrote up the entire list of charges on the list they've been doing. Did she write up that list the other night, after you exposed yourself finally?"_

 _"You knew what I am when I was at the trial, I'm a S.W.A.T. team officer, you knew you were taking a gigantic risk when you exposed yourself. And after we found out that we lost Philip and Jennifer and then she finds you and then to top it off. Is I lose my daughter and the Stantons their son, so why choose Thursday to let us know now." Elliot asked him at that and he sighed as he answered him at that as he looked at her._

 _"Yeah she did, but it was clear to me this was her only chance at finishing the total recall, and I knew she was telling Nancy in the next meeting. And to answer your second question, it's because if this continued she was going to have a relapse. I did a quick blood test last night and I saw she was on the very edge of the medium. One more interruption." he said and they nodded as their eyes narrowed in anger at that._

 _"And she was going to have that relapse and that could kill her, alright we get it, so you set yourself up. And them with you to get arrested finally, and the only way to is memories type two. You mean this was so you could get yourself arrested finally, just expose yourself to us completely. And you chose my daughter to be the one to blow that whistle?" Elaine said to him and he nodded to her gently as he answered her._

 _"Yes, only your daughter, out of the girls, and I mean all the girls that they exposed to me. Only she knew and remembered what I looked like back then. Monday was the day of the trial, when she heard Nancy give her surname, and the lieutenant's, and his nickname, half the recall came forward. Thursday was the rest of it and that did it as her memories came back completely, but to do it I had to risk exposing myself."_

 _"Taryn finished off my name, but Lorenzo." he said and she nodded. "Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez, L.A.R., you have no twin brother, and the girls knew that,_ _I take it the second you heard my voice, you knew the second I saw you, you were screwed, correct?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did, but two names out of four were needed, I forgot what the girls looked like eight years ago. Until Nancy gave the lieutenant's nickname at the time on Monday, hearing her give the names of her friends on Monday."_

 _"I realized I just got found by the daughter of the cop that landed me in jail at the time, I'm not entirely sure, but whatever bond between her and the lieutenant there was. It activated in the Doctor, enabling her to hear our conversation, but it was enough for her to realize she found Nancy and then the sextet. Because as he told you the connection got established that night, during dinner at the time, but your husband."_

 _"I didn't know what had happened at the time, but what I can say is that, regarding Parker, it wasn't me who sold him those pills. I got released a year later, it was someone else who sold him the pills that caused him to break her arm." he said and she nodded. "So while you're in jail, someone else causes him to nearly kill a man and hurts and scares my daughter enough she's clinging to her godfather."_

 _"Not wanting to let go when I bring her to Erin?" she asked and he nodded. "Somebody want to explain that to me, what's the danger regarding those pills. If my father and every cop, paramedic and fireman in town are getting so irritated at this?" Kincaid asked and he sighed. "As you got a direct demonstration last night, alcohol combined with those pills, that's the teenage dose that caused that, the adult dose is even worse."_

 _"And it's like someone is speedballing with the alcohol, which explains the frequent outbursts at the tavern downtown right now now and why the E.R., is getting swamped at the moment. The idiot that mass produced those pills is the person that landed your sister in the hospital for a concussion and broken arm. And he's the reason Dean's father was nearly murdered at the time as well, but I had nothing to do with that."_

 _"Jesus, alright, alright, to put this bluntly is that at the time the trio and your aunt were murdered, I was in jail for the sentence of five years. I got released when you were eleven, but the jackass Brewer that caused that Bill, is the guy that caused that drug to be mass produced. He's the reason you got a mass string of drug arrests, speedballing side effects effects and alcoholic call ins breaking out all over the town right now."_

 _"Both pieces to why you'd been searching for me all this time, I'm innocent of both charges. But to end the illegal outbreak here at the hospital, I had to wait, wait until someone who was connected to my trial, someone that remembered what I looked like back then. And when you brought her in, and Nancy arrived, that's the break I was waiting for, to finish the job, I had to get her to remember me in that way."_

 _"Adams was my only chance, so she could remember me as what I looked like, when you arrested me guys." he said, looking at the duo and they nodded as Garcia said it for both of them. "_ _You mean to tell this was so you could get arrested by us when we heard you were hiding here all this time?" Garcia said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah Derek it was, to get her to remember, I had to get the boys to change me back, my appearance."_

 _"After you two and the lieutenant arrested me, I needed to be caught by the one person who would effectively bring down their chances of holding the sextet hostage. And by the teenager, who would scare the hell out of everyone who was working for him. And said teenage girl who was with the duo that landed me behind bars at the time." he said and they all nodded in shocked disbelief at the news as Elaine said it for all of them._

 _"_ _Why didn't you come looking for me or my brother_ _when she busted you the other night Adam?" Elaine and he sighed as I saw the tears of guilt in his eyes._ _"Reynolds would have me shot on sight if I tried, I had to get them to implicate themselves. But as I said in order to blow the whistle and change you back, I had to bring back her memories of the last time she saw me looking like this at the time." he said as he sighed as he said it._

 _"I'm sorry, I tried my hardest Jack, Claire, but I couldn't save your children, Taryn was a purposely directed hit, as was Jennifer and Philip, Will was a mistake. I'm so sorry, I should have turned myself in when your wife was in the room with us. But they'd kill me themselves just to prevent it. But the seven, aside from Will, were ordered to by Reynolds. It's two conspiracies at once you guys." he said and the trio all nodded slowly._

 _"So all this time I spent looking for you, and they were hiding you here, alright thank you for telling me that Adam. What about Rod exactly, was that a mistake or what?" She asked and he sighed as he explained that to her. "No the primary targets were the seven of you counselor, your maternal family, the Greys, Lanes and Lantzes, Thompsons, Whites and Caulfields, as well as Brecker and Adams." he said and they nodded to him._

 _"I'm lucky that the girls are out of town right now for that one, but our parents are going to kill them when they hear this." Jeff said and he sighed in relief at his remark. "Where are they exactly anyway Jeff?" he asked and he explained that. "U.C.L.A, Adam." he said and he nodded. "Every criminal in town knows your maternal family history, Counselor, if I had any shot at surviving this, I had to get you specifically now, as to why."_

 _"The judge was the one who did my trial, you were the one who convicted me, it's time to begin again, I'll just tell you this now though at the moment. But the evidence Doctor Gordon gave you last night was just the very tip of the ice berg. Here's the added information needed, but I wished to be placed under protective custody, Sir." he said and the quartet nodded to the request as the commissioner answered him, eyebrow raised at that as he answered him firmly with a stern tone._

 _"So just turn yourself in and hand them over to us, is that it, no more games, you're just coming quietly young man?" he asked and Lorenzo nodded. "Yes Sir, I'd reached my limit after Kristen busted me the other night. But when they decided to murder her that did it, I draw the line at killing an innocent child, in truth. I was already going legit when you were looking for me, but everything that your friends are being framed for."_

 _"The ones doing it are the rotten apples in the orchard working here, but there's 25 of 400 personnel working here that are working for Reynolds. But if you can grant me an asylum until the arraignment, I can hand them all over to you now and we wait for the whistle to be blown after that." he said and they nodded. "Alright fine, but with you in recovery from that crap, you're under medical custody starting now, son."_

 _"How long does it take to recover from addition to this crap exactly?" he asked and he explained that. "One year exactly, if you don't drink or smoke, but I'm going cold turkey, I turned the pills over to Jenkins already. And I don't drink when I'm on duty either, but under your care at where I'm going. But consider this as I'm part of your baseline personnel, I can work for you until my arraignment." he said and the general nodded._

 _"Than you're getting medical care by my base Doctor, I should warn you though that her Uncle Damian is one of my guys, he's going to want to talk to you himself, so he can hear your confession as well son. Place him under arrest." General Peterson growled and Lorenzo nodded. "I rather tell him the truth myself instead of his getting the truth in the third person, but like any rehab recovery, I can do this until I see Angie again."_

 _"She's not the reason I've been on the lam all this time, it's because I came out into the open, Reynolds was going to have me shot on sight if I went to any of you and turned myself in. Or he was going to kill her, to protect us both, I had to suffer in silence till your daughters arrived here." he said and they nodded to the news at that. "Than I'm sure Angie's going to be relieved we found you finally now." Kopecky said to him gently._

 _"Could you do me a favor, if she's your contact?" he asked and he nodded. "Could you tell I love her and that I'll see her again soon. She's hearing this truth now, but Marcie is the reason the duo ended up dead last night, if our poltergeist has the ability to shapeshift, he took on her appearance to get to Joey. But she hears this she's going to kill Marcie for it later." he told him and they all nodded as he answered him._

 _"Marcie, she's here as well?" Kopecky repeated and he nodded to him. "Yeah she's here alright, she's been flirting with him for the last five months. Monday after Kris arrived I came in just as she was about to try and lead him back into the bathroom and I got her to go up with me to C Ward. And I let her have it, just wait till after the whistle gets blown and you can arrest her yourself right now, but sting operation."_

 _"You can cull the bad apples all at once once he returns, whoever he is, but General, before you ask, I'll explain that later, once things cool down, but what I will say is this now. Doctor, I suggest you bar all, but the clean members of this hospital from the ward, Kristen is under protection from now till they get released from the hospital. I can live my life as a soldier till my arraignment, but we're the prime witnesses."_

 _"It's the only way to protect us both." Lorenzo said and they nodded. "Dave, why don't you take him to the base, you got a medical team there, Reynolds can deal with the withdrawal for the next two to three years, however long it takes to detox from the withdrawal. Bill is going to agree with this anyway when he finds out, as will Ron, Jake, Dillion and Peter." Commissioner Kincaid said to him and he nodded in agreement._

 _"Sirs I'm working for you now, like I said I was already going legit by the time this happened. But I'm helping you shut these guys down and getting rid of Reynolds, for good now." he said and they nodded as they looked at him. "Daniel here you better take this though, here's the information needed regarding your patients now upstairs. But the information is that to end the sudden outbursts is by hitting them with neutralizer."_

 _"I don't suppose you were taking natural stimulates into this regarding this, were you, because with whoever this guy was gone for the time being they're going into caffeine withdrawal now after all of this done with." Lorenzo added and they all nodded to the news. "Great, caffeine is one drug that's tolerable at the best of times, but coming down all of it after seven to ten months of this, it's going to take 3 to 5 months to recover."_

 _"Alright Erin, I've got them for an added two months_ _, you take over after we release them, but she, Nancy and the boys are in recovery from the fight last night. Her especially and the trio are getting released in November now. But until she's had the release, she's under suicide watch now starting now." Jenkins said said and she nodded in agreement as Lorenzo answered them looking between them gently._

 _"One more thing, could you start coming back to see us every weekend though guys, we've been separated from you for six months and they've been doing a black out ever since this started." Joey said and the quintet nodded. "Yes and don't worry, we're seeing you every weekend starting now baby. You just got us back and our families are reunited again, time to heal the emotional damage for real now." Elaine said to him gently then._

 _"Missed you Aunt Elaine." Kincaid said and she smiled gently as she pulled them both into a hug. "You too baby, don't worry your fathers and I are back together again, and starting now you're seeing us every weekend. Neil, could you give us and Donald progress reports regarding this. Donald's acting in 'loco parentis' for us till they get released." she said and the duo nodded in agreement to her decision and I nodded._

 _"Sure thing Elaine, with my about to adopt Kristen I'm acting as her parent now, and Donald's doing it for you guys starting now. So she's my responsibility starting now." I told her and she nodded to the decision gently. "Doc again you better keep her well guarded, because with my being under protective custody they're not going to stop in trying to eliminate the evidence." Lorenzo said and I nodded as he thought it over._

 _"Wait, is she still awake, I have to see her, one last time, before the trial." he said and they nodded. "Try anything and you're getting thrown through that wall, Adam." Elaine said with a maternal growl in her tone and he nodded as he went to her room as he moved to her bed. "Kris." he said and her eyes opened. "They just arrested you now huh?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her, his tone gentle._

 _"Yeah, like you considered beautiful, you catch me, and the dominos started falling one by one. The circle has been cut, to save you guys, I'm risking my own life, but you're lives matter more than mine, you have more to live for now. I promise you they will get the consequences, but like you, the evidence is buried in my head. Just be careful kiddo, see you soon princess." she said and she nodded as she gave his hand a squeeze._

 _"Don't worry, I'm making sure you and your kind get a better life out of this, to save us you risk exposing yourself to the cops. But you just chose my career path for me, I'm becoming a psychiatrist with a specialty in paranormal homicides now. But that's what murdered my friends and classmates, our local legend is at it again." she told him and he nodded as he answered her at that gently, his tone bemused at that._

 _"To put this bluntly now Adam, the song was the clue breaker here, homicidal maniacs like this. They leave clues lying around and what happened to Philip was his calling card, the blood and the taking of a personal effects, that's his signature in every murder. But this, it wasn't from a single razor, it was his glove at the time." she said as she nodded to her upper arm and he rested his hand on it as he answered her at that._

 _"F.K., Fred Krueger the Springwood Slasher, this guy is the Freddy you're all terrified of, and that's why you don't want to sleep and are driving yourselves into the ground." he said and she nodded as the commissioner's radio went off. " **Tom, I've just gotten word in all over town that the mysterious suicides all stopped all at once. In fact every kid, every teenager, in town is finally sleeping for once."**_

 _ **"Looks like whatever was causing this just got halted in its tracks finally."** he said and they nodded. "The suicide outbreak was really an attempted genocide of every kid in town, Chief. But the connection between the two was everything you forgot, but here's the lowdown, did you check the register on the kids at the pool party, their surnames?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her at that gently._

 _"Yeah I did, why exactly." he asked she took a deep breath. "How many from my age group were lost before Richard torched him?" she asked and James answered that with a gentle sigh. "There were 8 from yours, 5 from Jeff's and 7 from your sister's." he said and she nodded. "Well that's exactly the problem, it's my preschool class that got targeted in this latest outbreak, I don't mean my class, I mean my entire group._

 _"My graduating class of two years from now, it's my graduating class of 1989, but 20% are out of towners the other 80% are from his previous reign of terror here, Uncle James. We lost close 1/3 of my class in this outbreak on the suincident outbreak. Those weren't suicides, he slaughtered my classmates. And I..., I saw the trio, I know how they died, but I never told you this before since, but the night Aunt Marge and Glen died."_

 _"The added connection in my ability I heard the scream at the same time Nancy did and had, I used to do it with them as well. And it connected the bond I had with the trio and Nancy, but my connection to the ten it's so strong. That's why I woke up screaming, I felt it when Glen was killed, mom." she said and we nodded._ _"I'm not going to ask how you could know that if you're the one with the strongest dream power there is."_

 _"But he just traumatized you enough already here, but that information, he comes back and I'm going throw him in the furnace and torch him a second time for this." Jared said with a furious growl at the news and she nodded to him. "Adam you just saved what was left of our block by pulling this, we owe you big. And I can make sure you get off on a light sentence here, but to get on with this." she said and he nodded as she went further._

 _"To answer your unasked question here, and I suggest you read some of king's novels regarding this as you're working for the cops and the military now, but there were nine comparisons from us to the book IT and one to Silver Bullet. And secondly when in recovery, I suggest you go into horror movie theory, it's going to save lives later." she said and he nodded. "Thanks for the tip, I'll do that, but what's the count now exactly."_

 _"How many did we lose in total because these fools didn't do what should have been in the first place?" he asked and she sighed. "It's not the number they think, in total we lost 92, in total we lost 110 kids. But we lose another adult and the games are over after that." she said and he nodded in shock. "They've got the blood of close to 600 people on their hands right now." he said and quickly turned to us at the remark at that._

 _"Honey I have to know, why the panic attack on Monday?" he asked her gently and she shifted position. "Sedatives are the one thing that prevent us from pulling out, and as for the case with Joey, we get captured, we go into a coma. But the reason I panicked last night is because I was about to go in after him, the quintet are all I have left of my family. I die, if we're in there, and that could kill them in the process."_

 _"Or put their bodies into a permanent coma, by telling them how to neutralize it, you didn't just save me, you saved the entire junior population of the town." she said and he nodded. "I don't understand, what do you mean by that?" he asked and she explained that. "Our block lost seven of eleven members, we all die, and that puts the entire town at risk, because my power will search out an untrained dream master."_

 _"They fall asleep at the same time the victims does that could kill them, so us and the town turns into a shooting gallery, no us and every kid from 10 to 30 years old is safe." she said and he nodded slowly. "They kill you and every kid in town is at risk of this bastard, 92 children are dead. Had he killed all of you, that's going to turn this town into a vice presidential birdhunt, while in the case of the adults they're killing people."_

 _"Doc, how many do we have in rehab right now exactly, I'm Adolescant Ward, I never go up there?" He asked and Willams explained that. "450 Adam." he said and Loreznzo nodded as he closed his eyes in anger at that. "92 kids in this rampage, 20 more in the last and 450 adults in the rehab department. There's no getting out of this, they're suffering a psychosis, the old schizo effective Daniel." he said firmly and Jenkins nodded._

 _"Uncle Rick, hold off on telling dad that till Monday, I'm calling a first and second generation gang meeting Monday, we have to tell my brother and Wendy and Rob what happened here and get our parents involved as well. Though with mom gone that just leaves dad in my family, but the Anderson family is running the courtroom once this goes to trial, thanks for your help Adam, I owe you one." Elaine said and they both nodded._

 _"Don't worry Counselor, they try a hit at the trial, it's risking getting shot to protect her, like I did last night. To save her, I'd risk my own freedom, but that's the moral of the story now, though we look different in appearance, and are from two different sides of the tracks. You remember chapter five of the Hinton novel, that's me all over now." he said and the commissioner hid a smile as he rested his hand on his shoulder._

 _"Well looks like the Greaser/Soc remarks just hit again, but you passed the test son." he said and he nodded to him. "Hinton novel, The Outsiders, you mean you decided to act on being the narrator?" Joey repeated and he nodded to him. "Yeah, to save you kids it's I'm risking exposing myself to the cops, but I just proved the point to that book, never judge a book by its cover." he said and they nodded as the general switched subjects._

 _"First and second, you mean our generation and yours, you're putting your gang back in one piece baby?" General Peterson repeated and James answered that. "Yeah Uncle Dave we are, Kristen needs the gang in once piece for her emotional recovery so that's what we're going to do. You better talk to Adderson though, he's got a lot of studying to do here, because dream studies and therapy just took on a whole new meaning here, dream lore, advanced criminology, paranormal studies."_

 _"We're looking into the face of the biggest monster from hell you could ever expect to see here, and with that, you better read up up on the paranormal, because it's connected itself to dream therapy here and it's how our kids ended up in here. However long it takes for Krueger to make a come back, we just have to wait it out, but a month to two after it starts again is when these two and Rodriguez face their trials for killing half of what is left of the young gang and Derek Jacobs." he said and they both nodded as Peterson said it for all of them._

 _"Whatever information she gives us, I hope it shows everything needed to put these people behind bars for life, who the hell is responsible for the suicide outbreak?" he asked and she sighed as I saw the guilt in her eyes. "Our town cradle menace was possessed the night Rick chose vigilante justice Uncle Dave, out of twenty two there was only one holdout and Rick is it, and we've carried the guilt of that choice ever since, that's why we separated." she said and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug._

 _"I understand baby, you always took our set of values as soldiers seriously, I taught this to your brother, fighting aggression with aggression to protect someone you love is okay, but to go out and take a life in cold blood is just another step down the road to selling your soul to the devil. Rick has no remorse or guilt for what he's done, but you and your brothers and sisters all do, Bill is going to understand as will every parent in town, because sixty percent of the town was at the trial twelve years ago."_

 _"If she writes up everything she remembers about what you taught her and Nancy taught her about her dreams she can tell us everything that happened this week. So all that's left of our grand Cubs is my cub's, your daughter, James's son and Donald's daughter, eighty percent of our original block is wiped out, because of Richard, let me guess, Danny was the catalyst and he lost his mind out of grief, right?" he asked and the quintet all nodded and he nodded with a stern look at that as he said it out loud._

 _"Alright young man you're in serious trouble here, you come back and you're in the doghouse for life and with that in mind, he chooses to come back for her, comes back drunk or tries to kidnap her, when he realizes she made her choice and he's spending the rest of his life behind bars, so every parent in town, who lost their children to Krueger the last eight years, won't ask for his head on a platter, because once she tells the entire town this they're all going to kill." he said, and they nodded, before he looked at me._

 _"Father, who's the father in her situation now exactly, if Richard skipped town and is getting arrested repeatedly by the precinct in Cleveland right now?" he asked and I answered that. "I am General, I'm planning on adopting her before they're released from the hospital, but at the moment I've got a lot of work to do." I told him and he nodded gently with a smile and I knew he approved of me like the seven did then._

 _"Welcome to the family son, so that makes a real sextet, that is if she gets the right stepfather as well too that makes seven and if we get the sextet, that's eleven fathers, because Richard is not getting her back now, and with the entire family back in one piece that's going to help her heal up completely, especially once they reconstitute their gang." he said and we nodded in agreement to that._

 _"She prefers men like me and the quintet, kind, caring, serious at times, but playful, my personality matches up to the quintet as does Max and Walter, so with that, Elaine, that's your best stepping stone and a fellow paramedic in the family would help to, because if he starts stirring up I don't doubt she's going to push her body past the breaking point, yet again, and we need another medic in the family, because I'm keeping her on those dream suppressants for life now, as for future mates, I don't doubt she'll be choosing someone like the guys and me." I said and she nodded in agreement to that._

 _"What you learn Thursday exactly if she decided on nightly sedation?" Peterson asked and I explained that. "It blocked him it completely somehow, I'm not sure yet, but I think combining the two causes a block out effect, I just have to do some research and call the company I got it from, because if it needs to be equal, I'm going to set the dose correctly for when I release her and you can give her the pills every night Elaine." I told her and she nodded to that as she answered me._

 _"Neil with you and Donald here, you just do my orders for me, she's your daughter, you got parental authorization to whatever you choose to do till the release happens, just put everything into her records, so I know what went on in the hospital till we see each other again, okay honey." she said and I nodded to that as they got him out of the quiet room. "The Quiet room is suspended till further notice Neil, the kids are at physical recovery as of now, lowest level, so they're at level D." Williams told me and I nodded to that._

 _With teenage psychiatric patient codes that meant they were free to wander around, so I was leaving the entire floor open to them to do that now. "Erin and I just finished with the transfusions, but it's going to take more than a month for her to recovery from everything together, especially if she tries it for real, guys to repeat what we said, make sure she stays off that ankle okay." Jenkins said and we all nodded to that._

 _"Neil be on watch, it's going to be a long night here." he said and I nodded as we ended things and they left as I looked at my last remaining patients. "Guys curfew is set for ten now, doors are unlocked here, so you can use the bathroom. You want to share a room or stay where you are?" I asked and Joey answered that one. "We'll stay put, I'm putting his stuff on the dresser, but I'd rather I had him with me in spirit in there now." he said and Kincaid nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Same here, we'd been room-mates since we found each other again, I don't want to change that and she's right next door to me, I'm not switching rooms right now, with her stuck in bed, I'm going to put whatever stuff they had and leave it on the dresser, leave their rooms like we had, before this turned into what it did." he said and I nodded._

 _"The nightmares are done with for a while, so you're going to have to wean yourself off the automatic response to stay awake, if you want to read you can do that every night, but no more staying up that late anymore, your bodies need a chance to heal physically now, you guys have been together for six months, it's going to be harder on her now, she needs you more than ever now, after she gets it out of her." I said and they nodded._

 _"Though the nightmares are done with, we don't want to hear 'that word' ever again, it's our trigger like you thought, you better call Fairview and get in touch with the guys, we're all that's left of your original patients Doc." Joey said and I nodded. "It's eight, so if you want to watch a movie that's fine, wait, we need to replace that tv, Max we got a few TV/VCR stand sets, so you better take one into the tv room. They can use that." I said and he nodded to that as he unplugged the one from her room and quietly rolled it out the door as he looked at us._

 _"She's down for the count here, with her strength that wiped out and her ankle, I'm going to have to carry her everywhere, or we get a wheelchair, till her ankle heals." Max told me and I nodded. "Whatever videos you have in that room, you better start collecting things from the slasher flicks, I've got a lot of studying to do here, so if he tries it twice, I'm not falling for it, as for what she mentioned to me this morning about scary movies and scary novels I finally figured it out of who he really is to us and the entire teenage population to our town." he said and Jenkins looked at him at that._


	31. 31: Orders And Research Information

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This is going to be start of the last four chapters of his memories, before the rest of the dream/premonition starts as they start getting ready for what's coming, so it's going to take a while to get the rest of the story on the board, because I'm still working on the other chapters, but it won't be long.**

 **As with the mention of the movie they went to see that night, Stephen King's novels are going to be a recurring theme throughout the storyline here, as are the earliest slasher flicks, as she makes comparisions to their friends, as Kristen gets ready to make the comparisons between their current situation and everything they've seen or read so far to the town government.**

 **As to why, as part of her condition and recovery, as she's the character being given center stage here, with their gang focused on the most, she's leading things for their friends, but every movie is going to be changed with a new predicament, each murder is going to be turned into a near murder, through out the next movies till we reach Freddy's Dead and Maggie comes into the story.**

 **The conversations he has with Thompson and Nancy are just a reflection rather than a memory, but everything else leading into the start of story is going to stay the same, but chapter thirty three is where the story starts heating up as their friends start getting involved in things, so it's just getting started now...**

 **Chapter 31: Added Research And Repair Jobs**

 **The First Night And The Aftermath**

 _"Who exactly, if you're this scared to sleep, till now?" he asked and he explained that. "Did you ever read Stephen King's 'It', the demon those kids encountered, and he shapeshifted into the clown?" he asked and we all nodded. "Yeah we read those when we were thirty son, why?" Walter asked and he sighed. "Krueger is our Pennywise the Dancing Clown, all our fears inside of one man or paranormal psycho."_

 _"Uncle Jack had it right, everything we've seen matches up to a King novel, none more so than 'It', I mean the suicide outbreak, the cops didn't come up with any leads and you couldn't explain the suicides or murders till the girls arrive, it took explaining this in terms you understand, to get the information to you. All of you grew up, so you stopped believing in anything that had to do with make believe or the paranormal, what she meant, in your case, was you couldn't see this, because you grew up, you stopped believing. Bill Denbrough, the leader of the Lucky Seven, had a very good point here."_

 _"To be like us, you had to put yourself in our shoes, think like a kid again and you could see everything we do, we're still kids we can still believe in this stuff, because we haven't truly grown up yet, we're at the cross roads of life as a kid and life as an adult, like in the book, Pennywise knew that with his targets and used our imaginations to start scaring the daylights out of us, before pulling out the big guns. So we resorted to sleep deprivation and caffeine and sugar use to stay awake, but we see what you can't , and it's because of something you all forgot since the Vietnam war started in the early sixties, that was the beginning of your lives as adults by that point."_

 _"The leader of the seven was an author, to make his stories, he visualized himself as the hero, in every story, his last story, the one his brother loved the most, was focused on himself and his friends, make it more make believe and the kids take it in like a sponge and they want to hear it again and again, and it symbolized what they were about to do, to deal with 'It', they loved the old fashioned horror movies and science fiction shows."_

 _"And his generation was yours, Doctor Jenkins, our parents and the second generation Springwood locals, the ones who grew up here, those kids were you guys back in the very late 40's and 50's at the time." he said and Jenkins nodded in shock at that. "That's what's Nancy meant Doc, your joking about her talking like she was Peter Pan was right on the nose and it was because she understands us_

 _"And in a way no adult ever could, so she taught us everything she could about dreams and you saw us in our own ways and got a ticket back to your youth in the process that day." he said to me and I nodded to that. "That's one hell of a comparison kiddo, so to be like you I had to see everything for myself and it's changed me forever as a result." I told him and he nodded as Jenkins looked at us in shocked disbelief at that._

 _"God I didn't see that coming, but you're right son, we were born in 1945, graduated from high school in 1962, I got drafted in 1964 for the war when I was twenty, did a term of service than came home with my wings, and started working at the medical ward at the army base. Okay I remember my childhood, the shows we used to watch when we were kids were Howdy Doodee, Science fiction Theatre, and two others here."_

 _"And as for scary movies back then it was a number of old monster movies and some kids movies were out by that point including Disney movies and by that point the 'Wizard of Oz' had been made into a movie, including the ones he simulated in that story. By that point McDonalds was around and our cowboy tv show had a clown that looked like Pennywise the Dancing Clown, combine the two together and bingo."_

 _"You got Pennywise, the town in that story had a past that people found morbid and tragic, each group of friends were always together and a girl was usually only one out of seven in a preteen gang, since, to us, at that age, if the fathers found out that a girl's gang members were boys, we'd never see our friend again till we were fifteen years old. Back then African Americans were segregated from the whites in school, your parents were the only dark skinned family in the gang, son, as to now at the time."_

 _"It was because your grandparents didn't care about color, racism, discrimination crap, it's thirty years later and things change. And our town is mixed, but the bloodbath has started all over again here, thirty years all over again, and he wakes up. And goes on a killing and feeding frenzy, our now named evil's house. It has now turned itself into a haunted house nobody goes near now, while we're recovering from another struggle in town and healing from it." he said and she thought it over as she finished that._

 _"Let me guess, that's what 'A Christmas Story' was about, they were simulating our early childhood in that movie, before we reached our pre-teens and that is the year 'It' was based on, Krueger is doing the exact same thing here, by recreating events in ways that no human can do, but he's a dangerous evil only kids and teenagers can see, because you're still innocent, while we come up with everything, but looking at things from your point of view, because you're still kids and he's targeting children and teenagers."_

 _"Everything we come up with was a dead end, but our problem was we never looked at the fact it's been twelve years since the last outbreak, our real number one outbreak ended at the trial, outbreak number two ended when Nancy took him down, outbreak number three ended when Jesse's girlfriend did it a second time and you dealt with the fourth last night." Adams said and Joey nodded to answer that as he explained it to her._

 _"That was 'you' guys, mine and Nancy's generations were born in the late sixties and early seventies, we grew up with a more advanced version of the science fiction tv shows that you used to watch as a kid, we loved fairy tales, and as we reached our teen years, those fairy tales got replaced by a love for science fiction and fantasy, the early monster movies you had, recreated themselves into scary movies, like the movies based off a few books we like, 'The Neverending Story, Sword in the Stone, Troll, Legend, and so on, all make believe, we still love Disney movies, but we watch other make believe movies."_

 _"And we enjoyed it, because we put ourselves into the story, Roald Dahl's books were meant for nine to thirteen year olds, 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The Witches' they became our book reading lists, as did several others from different authors, to get some of us to read at this age they gave us books like this to give us a love for reading and the ending results we all grew up with a love for fantasy at the time."_

 _"Some of that fantasy resulted in movies made for teenagers, such as 'The Neverending Story, Troll, Beetlejuice came out two years, Legend, The Hobbit was a kids movie, but it matched up to the book perfectly, as for science fiction, they got turned into movies as well and they all came out in the last ten years, like the slasher flicks she told you about last night, but everything made and created in the books and movies added on to it."_

 _"And our love for make believe, though none of its true,_ _but it doesn't stop us from reading or watching it at all, because our generation is the younger version of yours._ _My generation loves science fiction and fantasy, paranormal, scary movies. Like Legend, Starwars, Star Trek, the Hobbit, so anything that had to do with adventure and fantasy we take it in like a sponge, we can't get enough of it, everything that pointed to it."_

 _"Which is what she meant, when you grow up you stop believing in the paranormal and fantasy. As its being a poltergeist never crossed your minds at all,_ _because of the theories that the specialists who treated us before gave you. It took a new touch to get it to you and that was someone who understood us better than you could understand. So our big sister was the only surviving member of the original outbreak."_

 _"Only she could ever understand what it was we were dealing with, because she shares it. As to why Nancy had an encounter with him 6 years herself and it killed the trio. So with the fact, she cracked the code for you, as did Kris, we just pass this information to my graduating class. so once it starts again, whatever plans she decides on we got a lot of work to do later, but first it's research." he said and we nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Wait till Donald hears this, he's going to get a shock from this, I was born in the late fifties, so I didn't see this, because I stopped believing myself, well as I said yesterday, if I'm to survive another encounter with him, time to put myself back to being a teenager again so we can make sure you and your classmates make it to your early twenties here." I said and he nodded in agreement to that one._

 _"Whatever her plans are to tell the guys and our school this, the entire faculty and the parents of the seventy members of our class are going to be furious when they learn everything, when she writes whatever information she has and they're all going to kill the trio for this when they find out too, because forty percent of our class moved to town in the last ten years." Kincaid added to that I nodded as I answered him._

 _"Were the ones killed all new comers to the town, if the block got redone at the time?" Max asked and he nodded. "Yeah they all moved to town by the time we were ten, we all were in the same grade together, but none of us were in the same class, and if we were we didn't remember each other at the time, some of the seventy were mixed in with each of us in each class, but the seven of us were segregated from each other, we had no memory of each other till we met here finally."_

 _"But the loss of seventy of our classmates is enough to piss off our grade and when they find out why, they're going to kill Parker, because Kris is about to turn into our class president once she gets this information to the entire school later, and once she gives the reason for why she has these dreams and flashbacks, every parent and teacher in the high school is going to be asking for blood if it starts again." he said and I nodded._

 _"Guys write up every attempt that Rodriguez tried on the girls, I'll talk to Williams and see if we can add a few new additions to the rec room video and book library so that you've got something to do in addition to your keeping her company and do your studying of everything we learned from her yesterday, at this rate it's time to get the movies and books you like to watch and read added to the rec room library, till we get that TV replaced and get a VCR hooked up to it." I said and they both nodded to that._

 _"What are the chances of her creating a book out of this, so she can finally deal with closure of the memories, before we block them out?" Joey asked and Jenkins answered that. "If it's part of her therapy at this rate, really high, because if your friends need information, they need to know everything, so if we have to yank her out of school, if she pushes the caffeine too far, yet again, if he starts stirring up in the next two to five years your teachers know the reason she's at home every day, because Erin, Jane I are yanking her out of school for medical recovery here." he said and they nodded to that._

 _Before he could answer I heard another skid as Jake slipped this time and Max grabbed him. "Guys for the final time, get a mop and clean that up, I'm not patching you up for your forgetfulness of safety precautions here, the kids are at level D, but leave every doors in the ward open, aside from the one going upstairs here, and make sure she stays off that ankle." he added and they nodded to that as I exchanged smiles with the boys at this as we ended our conversation then._

 _Later that night I was standing at the door of the bathroom and saw Simms coming into the hallway and freeze at seeing me standing there. Watching that, I knew she was thinking, 'No he's on guard duty, what are we going to do here, the witness is under protection, if she stays alive, we're all going to jail, what are we going to do?' I saw her thinking as I answered that thought._

 _"Nothing you try here is going to work Elizabeth, I'm not leaving her unguarded tonight or ever, so don't try anything else or I'm calling Peterson and having you arrested now rather than later and you can spend the next two to whatever years with Rodriguez as his cell mate." I said, before she could answer me I heard my daughter start whimpering and walked into her room and saw her tossing and turning._

 _'Shh, it's okay baby, daddy's here, just rest, I'm here.' I thought to her softly and she relaxed at that as I took the right side of her bed and she turned into me and laid her head on my leg as I started rubbing her back then as I watched her gently, as she fell asleep a second time and just sat with her._

 _As I sat there rubbing her back, I looked and noticed the I.V. cord was getting tangled in the blanket and pulled it from the blanket and out a bit, and then adjusted things on the line, and feeling my anger and concern rising as I did it as well, our bond was more than it used to be and now I was going to have to put her back together, because with her father gone, I was now her father and she was my daughter and I was going to do whatever I could to keep from losing her and take care of her over the next few months and years, and if he ever came back, I was going to make him pay for this._

 _"Dad" she said softly and I felt my heart tightening, every time I heard that from her I felt the paternal side in me growing, I knew once I took her as my daughter for real, she'd be using that title for me all the time after that. It didn't matter that I was just adopting her, to me she was my baby girl now and I loved her as though she were my own and I was going to protect her with my life now._

 _"Shh, it's okay baby, go back to sleep honey." I whispered to her and she nodded as she relaxed as I continued rubbing her back as she fell back to sleep, as I did it I decided right then I was going to stay in the room with her to head these off, because if it kept up she was going to get even worse then. I didn't want to see if this went in the direction of a real attempt or not, because if it did, I was going to head it off before it happened because I wasn't going to lose her or give her up without a fight and I wasn't letting those idiots or that monster get in the way of our bond either, and being the father she needed me to be as well._

 _I was going to make sure I didn't hurt her in the same way, and if he came back over the next eight months, I was barring him from seeing her, to keep the emotional pain from getting worse during her recovery period over the next few months and I knew they were fine with the fact I was now the one taking care of her, because I was everything, Richard wasn't and that only made me the obvious choice now._

 _That was the first time any of them had ever decided to call me by that title, and hearing it from her only deepened my paternal feelings for her, I knew our bond had deepened, but I hadn't been expecting it to reach that point, till I heard her call me that during the meeting at the time, and now that it had, I was going to make sure I was always there for her no matter what happened now, because this was going to be a tough few months as the pain from the loss of the others started to affect her and I was going to take care of her as well._

 _Thinking over what she said that morning about their parents and their bonds with each other, I decided to have a look at their medical records, since they had their personal backgrounds in them along with their medical information, and with the fact that they and Nancy were so close, and Donald was in the hospital, it was time to get the truth and see what their connection was before I went to see him and Nancy in the morning, so I could check on them._

 _After reading through all of the information, I had it all put together, and I knew I was going to need to tell her in the morning, because with what I had to do I knew it was going to be anywhere from a week to a month for my daughter to have the release, before the real healing could begin. As I was thinking this I looked at my adoptive daughter gently. 'Don't worry honey, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere, it's going to be okay, baby.' I thought to myself softly as I waited for this to give out as things started over the next few weeks as I sat with her._

 **The Present:**

As he remembered what happened that first night he felt his anger growing at the amount of damage, both physical and emotional, she had been put through and knew if this started a second time they had to make sure she didn't suffer another relapse of what happened at the hospital.

As this went through his mind he remembered when he got the information to his father-in-law and the amount of work he had to do to make sure she wasn't taken from him and the rest of their family after what happened during the course of those three weeks and what was going to be a long emotional recuperation period at the time then. Before he could think on it further the movie hit the fourth story, before it did, there was an intermission in the middle of it.

"Everyone, we'll continue in a bit here, so if any of you want something to eat or need a bathroom break, you got ten minutes, because it's a Creepshow double feature tonight." They heard the manager call out over the intercom in the room and the quartet exchanged looks of shock at that information as Nancy said it for all of them.

'What the, I thought we were coming to see a single movie, what's with the movie marathon here?' he heard Nancy think and Joey quickly checked his ticket. 'We hit a double feature, that explains this guys, they're showing the first and second films back to back tonight. I forgot, when doing movie marathons like this they always do one or two back to back at times, evidently they chose it with the Creepshow films this time,

"I should have remembered that.' he thought and the trio nodded as twenty people got up and left the room to get something to eat and refresh themselves as they waited. "This one came up when we found each other, if things keep up like they are right now the movies are going to be all over town, if this is heading in the direction I think it is, because our situation resulted in needing to drag in King's novels at the time.'

'Just to explain this to your father and Jenkins, Nancy.' Kincaid added and she nodded as Neil looked at the duo. 'One good thing, you're with me tonight, so your parents are not going to be angry that you're out past curfew right now, I'll give you a ride home and tell your dads what came up boys okay.' he thought back to them and they nodded as they settled as the third cartoon sequence began, before the fourth story started.

 **The First Three Weeks and the Attempt**

 _After my conversations with my father in law and future wife I headed back downstairs and went to the front desk so I could talk to the six main members of my team then. "How did it go with your conversation with the Lieutenant Doc?" Jeff asked and I sighed. "He repeated what the quintet said, don't let her out of your sight, with the way things are going, it's going to come up sooner or later, but with her this drained."_

 _"The resistance is only going to drain her more, like we decided, leave every door but the room she's in and wherever she's headed for locked, Walter come at her from one direction and we block the other, that way we got her boxed in, it's going to take the three of us to put her under if she does try it, as for her emotional state. She's holding in a lot of anger, though we drained the amount from Parker taking off on her."_

 _"But he just triggered a relapse and the trio made it worse, with her figuring out that the idiot is the reason for the outbreak and why seven members of the young gang and two adults and seventy members of the kids graduating class are dead right now, the idiot just unleashed the young firebird on himself, she's so much like Elaine that he's going to get barbecued if he calls us during that family meeting." I said and Walter nodded to that as he answered me._

 _"I don't doubt that, I've never seen her that furious, though at the moment she's so wiped out that she's curled up on Billy's bed right now, I don't doubt she's going to be spending time in each room, so she's with them in spirit." he said and I nodded. "Alright I want one or two of you in the hall, if it finally hits her, she's going to ignore the fact we said to stay off her leg, for whatever reason, so get ready, because we're dealing with a jailbreak later." I said and they nodded to that order as we waited for this to give out._

 _During the course of the week, we brought in as many movies and King novels as we could get, so we and the kids could get some research done on what we couldn't find or get before and set up a new set up in the TV room for the kids so they could watch them and stocked the shelves with the books that they and their fellow teenagers would like to read so they could have something to read._

 _The following weekend after the aftermath was the funerals for the duo, as the week, before it had been Jennifer and Philip, and she was standing between me and the boys. As I listened to the minister I felt relief that I managed to keep her and the trio alive, but it still killed me that I lost four of my patients. As I thought this, I felt her leaning her head against my shoulder. 'I'm sorry guys, I did my best to get you out of there.' I heard her think with a mental sob in her tone._

 _'Its okay baby, shh, it's okay.' I thought back to her, before feeling someone's eyes on me and turned slightly to see the nun who gave me the information I needed to protect them and she moved away from the group and I shifted slightly so I could follow her and see what it was she wanted me to see this time as she lead me to a headstone the size of a small boulder and saw a medium sized tombstone sitting there with a name on it._

 _'What are you trying to tell me now?' I asked her softly in my mind as I saw the name on it. 'Here lies Amanda Krueger, her name in heaven..., oh my god it can't be.' I thought as I saw the name of a nun and felt my shock go through me then, as it was a name I recognized. 'Her name in heaven, Sister Mary Helena, it can't be, that bastard is your son.' I thought as I said this outloud in shock. "My god, you were his mother?!" I said in shock, as I processed this I realized why she wanted me to know that._

 _"You gave me a way to save the quartet and now you tell me who you are really are, alright thank you for your help, no matter what I will make sure another child never gets taken, you have my word, my familial gang is going to protect every kid in town, you have my word." I said softly to her and walked back to my patients and wrapped my arm around my daughter then, as I felt her shaking in anger at what had had happened._

 _'Richard no matter what you say or do, I'll never forgive you for this, I lost eighty percent of my gang thanks to you and those old fools, just stay away from me.' I heard her say with an angered tone loaded with pain in it and I knew she was going to say it sooner or later, but I just had to wait it out._

 _Things were quiet and as things kept up I knew the longer this kept up the worse the attempt reaction was going to be as it reached ten days and nothing I started getting worried, and made sure I set up a dose to head off her trying it and went upstairs to talk to Donald and Jenkins then as Jenkins was with Donald that afternoon. As I was pacing my office then I tried to think this over as I had everything scattered on my desk._

 _"Wait a minute here, 90 murders and there's got to be more of connection here." I thought out loud. 'What memories that are too painful to remember, we choose to forget, forget.' I heard my professor's voice echo in my head and I quickly grabbed the registry of every death that had happened and checked their birth dates and then looked at the original twenty and then slammed my hand down on the table._

 _"That's what I was missing." I said out loud and as I ran through each one. "Seven from Nancy's, eight from the kids, and five from Jeff's age group." I said and that's when it hit me. "80% of the 90 were local Springwood born preschoolers and the other twenty are from out of town. The memories of the loss of their brothers or sisters, let alone their cousins, were too traumatizing to remember and they blocked him and it out."_

 _"They had no memory of the bastard, they were too young to remember him, and as they got older, his face started clearing and..." I started to say and covered my face. "Oh no, why didn't I see this sooner, the bastard was a child molestor and murderer, the kids are all from the same age group, and for the ones ending up in my care. They're all from the same block, the last traumatizing memory was of their separation." I thought, as I heard Nancy's voice echo then._

 _"You're hanging on to my father not want to let go', 'You ever study dreams, because sometimes they point out something important, like what we choose to forget or something we're trying to remember, and they're point out a deeper connection what you think they have." I heard and I nodded in agreement as I said it out loud then. "The memories coming forward are ones, that we as adults, want them to forget."_

 _"Okay eleven years, my patients are seven locals, two who moved here eight years ago and Jesse moved here last year. Kristen built the house model, but how could she know what it looked like, unless, that's what it looked like, before they separated, that's it. Type two of old memories, Nancy was right, their memories are coming forward in their dreams. I got to get this to Daniel." I thought out loud as I quickly headed upstairs and went to see the duo then and walked into Donald's room._

 _"How's it going down there?" Donald asked me and I explained that to them. "She's still holding it in, the longer this goes on the worse her feelings and the attempt are going to get, and despite the fact you said she couldn't be walking around on it, I know she's going to try that, if she sees me standing there in the hall, waiting for it." I said and Jenkins answered me, with a concerned look at that._

 _"If she does try it and manages to dislocate it a second time, call me down and I'm wrapping it so tightly she won't be able to move her ankle at all." he said and then sighed as he finished."Whatever this one is I'm sure it's going to deal with one of three things, but if they start drugging her, again, it's going to be turning into another hallucination, though whatever it is, is another question altogether."_

 _"So just keep her restrained till the sedatives kick in, after that double check her ankle and wrist to see if the injuries tore open or got dislocated again and I can come down and take care of it, how's is going with the nightmares?" he asked and I sighed as I answered him, knowing this was going to pass them off then._

 _"They keep getting worse every night to the point she's barely getting more than four hours of rest and for some reason there's a delay in getting their medication up here, but I don't know if it's from the company or the duo who are doing it, but I'm reaching the point of doing it myself now." I said and they nodded to that as Donald said it for both of them, his green eyes blazing in anger then._

 _"If it's them it's just another charge added to what she gave us so far, what are the boys doing right now?" Donald asked and I explained it. "In between keeping her company they're reviewing the flasher flicks and taking notes here, Joey landed on a touch of information you never considered at the time which explains your conversation with Nancy the night of the aftermath." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me._

 _"I just cracked it guys, every kid that died is from the exact same age group. The kids, look at this." I added and passed the sheet to Donald and he sat up as he read through it. "Everyone of them is from the time we separated, they're all four years old when he disappeared, oh god no, type two memories?" he asked and I nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, pattern nightmares, memorie too painful to remember we choose to forget and in their case..." I said, trailing off, and he nodded to that as he finished my remark._

 _"We want them to forget, okay, so as they got older, his face started clearing in their memories and they start asking questions, as they keep talking about it, they keep thinking about it and then they start dreaming it, till his face broke down the front door. Kristen, she was the first to crack it, my face had faded, but my voice didn't at the time. She was dreaming about the house." he said and I nodded with a gentle sigh as Daniel answered that. "It gets better Donald, Joey told me the added theory regarding this."_

 _"He cracked to not only emotional damage, but movie theory and labeled it to several things like she did, Silver Bullet was one side of it, but there's more." he said and he looked between us at that as he said it."What he bring up exactly?" he asked and Jenkins answered that one. "Everything you saw the last six months it's turned into a Stephen King novel around here the last eight years, and while we had no disappearances."_

 _"We did have a string of grisly murders, and nothing could explain them, till now, when Kristen cracked the code for us by labeling it down by increments. Jack dragged in King's novels when we were discussing how he got turned into this. And it hit a big one here, everything you saw then and see now is pointed directly at King's novel 'It. It's every comparison in the story is in there, starting with everything Nancy told you before."_

 _"She had it right, the dream was a premonition, but problem was we never saw this, because of something she could see, but we couldn't because of another children's book, something that symbolized what the leader of the seven was, he could see it, but every adult in town couldn't." he said and I watched him think it over, before his eyes widened. "Peter Pan, eternal youth, being a child was something we all forgot, because we grew up and stopped thinking like children, and started thinking like adults."_

 _"Trolls, fairies, giants, all of the fairy tales we used to read to our children, while we read them to the kids, we stopped believing in that stuff, that's what the leader meant, once you become an adult you stop believing and you change." he said and Jenkins nodded with a sigh. "Yeah exactly, by the time the outbreak ended we all thought he was dead, and he used that against us, waited five years till we let our guards down and then started again and started with the trio, but the backlash killed an adult at the time to."_

 _"The kids are more open minded than we are, we grew up and stopped believing in the paranormal, fantasy, make believe, you remember our childhoods, we went to see the early classic horror movies, Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein, The Mummy and so on, we couldn't get enough of that, we loved science fiction theatre, our earlier dreams were focused on being football players, going into space, being able to live up to who we wanted to be, but by the time the seventies rolled around those dreams shifted."_

 _"The war changed things and we didn't want to separate, so we grew up, and took our current careers so we could stay together. The kids still had their innocence and see what we can't, because of this, they still believe in that type of thing. Second was the fact Krueger resurfaced every few years, like 'It' did, but it's not every twenty seven to thirty years, but every five to six here, and when he does, he goes on killing spree."_

 _"Our town's back history has never changed, but every time it starts again there's always a massacre, we ended the first and he was still alive, but we lost twenty children back then, six years later he comes back and he kills three, but Nancy takes him down, but the backlash kills an adult, five years later he comes back and it starts all over again."_

 _"He kills another adult and fifteen more kids, by possessing our latest arrival at the high school and goes on a killing spree. But the girlfriend of our latest does what Nancy did and sends him back to hell, and here's the catch, what was 'It' masquerading as that entire time, what was our favorite tv show, back when the space program hadn't launched itself into orbit yet, back in 1955, he looked like two of these?" he asked and Donald sat up as he answered him._

 _"A clown, he took on the shape of a clown, but the clown had a Darkside to him." he said and I nodded. "Yep, Pennywise was the alias for that creature, but every fear, phobia and traumatic memory every child in that town had, 'It' could see in their minds, and take the shape of it so it could scare them into its lair and then deliver the fatal blow, while one of the children grew up with a seriously warped personality to them."_

 _"From a psychiatrist standpoint he was suffering dementia, and needed serious help, because he was turning into a psychopath by that point, and that's number four, as the clown he uses his victims fear of whatever they're afraid of and feeds of it till he kills them, Krueger does the exact same thing, and finally here's the big one, out of the surviving members only one of them did research into who and what was going on, as he grew up, he stayed while the others left and kept digging for information."_

 _"He was playing detective, though he was a librarian, and did research on each time the adults let their guards down till the bloodbath starts up again and they got to deal with it by the librarian doing added detective work, till he went back into the sewer to get weapons needed to kill the monster, so where does our youngest fall into this?" I asked and he nodded as he got it. "My god-daughter is the younger version of that librarian, dang it no wonder she figured it out so fast, it took us ten months to get it, but her a week, once Nancy filled in the missing pieces here, and it's simple in her case to."_

 _"She saw everything we couldn't and every clue laid in the way the kids handled things and why nobody could figure it out till my daughter arrived and she simplified it for you and then her sister did the rest by turning it into metaphors the teams and I could understand, with the way this is going we're doing every bit of research needed to deal with this and in her case, she's adding dream studies to her schedule next year."_

 _"Well it's back to reading these books again, because the guys and I are looking at every movie needed to deal with it and we're ensuring that Rod gets cleared, but first we just have to wait it out now. Peter is going to understand when you added all the movies and books they needed to the library in the rec room, but she's probably going to be working on things till she gets it figured it out." he said and I nodded in agreement._

 _"Everything we never consider always comes up, but I was born in 1958, so it took her putting this into my wording as a psychiatrist for me to understand it, with what I saw the night we pulled that test, I'm not seeing things from an adults point of view anymore, but I'm turning myself back into a eighteen to twenty one year old again to deal with this." I told him and he nodded in agreement to that._

 _"I hate clowns now at this rate, and this bastard is just as bad, so scandal number one was sixty years ago, scandal number two is the outbreak twelve years ago, scandal number three is with my daughter's quartet, scandal number four is Jesse and his outbreak and scandal number five was the latest one back here in the hospital where it all began. Well there's going to be no scandal number six whatsoever here."_

 _"You said she's able to do more than one person, alright if she does it with all of us, that's just going to make it clear that it's time to change our thinking and we can learn about dreams from the inside rather than from out here now, while we get a surplus of King's Novels and movies into the book and video stores and make the horror section bigger and out it into an area for teenagers like we did with the adult section for X-rated films, and make several adjustments in town at this rate." he said and I nodded to that._

 _"Alright five scandals in seventy years, whatever she plans we're using to ensure the safety of every child in town, because he's not touching another child if we have anything to say about it, your gang, the council, Peter, Henderson, the guys, Tom and I are the leaders of the quarantine here for it, because, we've got to get a major surplus in that medication for every kid in town, and whatever ideas she has to make the town safer are being used here." Jenkins said and we nodded in agreement to that in tactics at that._

 _"'Neil at the moment regarding the kids with the fact they're not on the psychiatric radar anymore. And Adam was right, we have to get them on medical recovery from the amount of caffeine and sugar they taken in now. Blood tests regarding all three of them, we need to check their BAC levels on both, and start a new regime for them." Jenkins told me and I nodded to that remark as I answered him at that._

 _"No kidding, her bloodtests when she arrived was so high, I thought she'd taken in straight sugar and caffeine pills at the time. What I'm looking at here is everything in a normal diet had the normal level of tryptophan and they never ate that, otherwise that would put them to sleep. So starting now we have to wean them off that level and get them off the automatic urge to try and stay awake now."_

 _"God these kids have been through enough already, her especially now at the moment, I'm going to kill those two, all this time I've been delayed in doing my job and it's because of Adam." I said and he nodded as Donald answered me. "Don't worry, once we deal with these people we're the ones running the ward after that." he said and I nodded to that. "At the moment we need a way to keep the kids occupied now."_

 _"With them having three months left, my new recovery plan idea for the trio is a no caffeine, low sugar diet, exercise to drain the caffeine levels out. 80% of the good and 20% of the bad in food and double helpings of everything. And I'm having the guys watch what they put into her food. I'm also instituting adding books from each age group's reading and movie list, from 10 to 13 for the preteen to middle schoolers."_

 _"And 14 to 20 in the high school to 3rd year college students, and that's not counting X-rated flicks either." I said and they both nodded as he thought it over. Before he could answer though I heard Elaine say it then as the quintet walked in. "Yeah well we got a way to fix that portion of it, Uncle Adam is suggesting creating a Adolescant Ward fund that only you, Daniel and Jane have access to Neil, in fact he, the bank in fact."_

 _"They're donating $500,000 for the goodies being added to the Adolescant department here, but that's going to last until this starts a second time boys." she said and I smiled and I nodded. "Hey guys, Claire, Elaine." Donald said and the quintet smiled as she gave him a hug. "Hey brother, how are you feeling right now?" she asked and he smiled. "My strength is coming back, but it was close that night, we're going over plans for this."_

 _"God I missed you guys, I don't know about you, but I'm going to kick his ass if he ever comes back, our baby girl has been put through a hell no kid should ever have to deal with here." he said and she sighed. "It gets better Donny, the night Glen died, she felt it at the exact same time Nancy did when he killed him. She told me she woke up screaming when she felt his connection to her suddenly severe all at once."_

 _"As she told you she saw Daniel, but we got the added information, she saw the trio's bodies in that nightmare, just before he put her in here that week." Erin told him and he slumped against the pillow at that remark. "Davidson walked out the door when I arrived on the block, but the first words out of my mouth when I got there was 'don't tell me we lost another member of our gang', because if he was the next all that was left."_

 _"Now, were my daughter and the seven, I didn't tell you this before Erin, but seeing the mess in the house and the repeated explosions. I'm not entirely sure but if Gillis was stalling or if he's working with Reynolds as well, but if he was stalling till the last minute. It meant that he wanted to be sure that Fred killed her, before he called me out of the house that night." he said and they nodded as James answered him firmly at that._

 _"If he is I hope the boys and Tina can confirm that, our oldest Cubs are gone, we lost four more and all that's left of the eleven of us are my son, Joey and the girls." he said and Donald nodded as he answered him. "Reading about it and hearing about it is one thing, but seeing her nightmare first hand. If I have to see him in the flesh and get into conversation with him, nothing is saving Rick from ending up in jail for this."_

 _"What you find out about Adam exactly, what did he tell you?" he asked and Elliot ran a hand though his hair as he answered him. "He's also in a 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' with Reynolds, he was trying to find someone connected to the previous trial when he got arrested a second time. Every patient group that had girls for five years he was searching for a teenager or two who'd remember him as he was after Rod hit him."_

 _"Not till Fred lands Kristen in here does he get his wish, because not only was Elaine in the hallway that day. But Nancy just arrived and hearing your nickname was enough to scare the heck out of everyone involved in this drug smuggling business. And he told us he wasn't the one who sold Rick the pills it was a Brewer by the name of Derek Wallace. But to save what's let's of the eleven and every other kid in town._

 _And these are his words to, but he set himself up for capture, by using Nattie as the way to do it, Nattie was his only chance at being exposed, Taryn gave the last name._ _And that's it, the entire total recall hit all at once, but she said and told me she said this to the kids and she was using our terminology for it here. But in order for Fred to recognize them at 16 years old, he took the years off us in order to do it, if we get that confirmed."_

 _"I hoped to god she gets it through our memories and not his, because she sees his memories it's going to be too much to take in addition to what we learned so far. For Adam, it was he added the years to the girls, Glen and Rod, to come up with Elaine, Sarah, Wendy and Claire, as well as John and Peter. But for Fred he did it in reverse, by 30 years, this situation when he saw us through the cellar window at the plant though."_

 _"So how do we help their therapy along so they can come home exactly?" he asked and I smiled. "With the fact I did four of five pieces now, it's anger management, drug therapy and rehab next. With the fact she adopted me as an adopted father, I'm the next piece added to it, but getting her reunited with the five of you is the big one. She needs us, which leaves only one option left to make." I said and they nodded in agreement._

 _"No kidding, it's time we got the gang back together finally, guys did you tell Damian and Rob yet?" Donald asked and she sighed. "We did, Dame is so heart broken that Philip is gone he's ready to take it out on Reynolds. Although if Adam and Rick's parents find out they're going to kill him because it's, to Adam's way of thinking. That he's the one responsible for this bloodbath in town the last 6 years." Jared said and he nodded to him._

 _"Who's Adam exactly?" I asked and she answered that. "My brother-in-law, he's the news reporter at the tv station, you were listening to on Monday when I brought her in. But his son was the murder that caused things to get worse, as a result, this caused Rick to flip out. And I'm speaking for my daughter when I say this, but Danny would never have wanted his death avenged in this way." she said and Donald finished that remark._

 _"As for protective custody, our one option regarding baby is to have a couple cops working here, until we bring her home. I'm out of commission I can't protect her so we got to get my unit, or even Bill up here to protect her with your team, Neil. Because if they drug her it's going to be like someone suffering an acid trip until the drugs wear off." he said and I nodded as I exchanged looks with Daniel at that remark._

 _"At the moment it doesn't matter what the duo say now, they're my patients and getting the true medical and psychiatric care they need." I said and before he could answer I heard a shout at that. "What, wait you can't do that?!" I heard and turned around at that to see Carver as Donald sat up straight. "Actually we can Dr. Carver, you're charging my friends an arm and a leg for therapy and you've been holding my kids hostage."_

 _"Well I'm repeating my daughter's warning to you, you clean your act up and the charges will probably ease up for a fair trial. However you continue to break the law and that right to a fair trial gets thrown out the window and you're being subjected to the full force of the law. And believe me, you think that Thompson is bad, you've never met my father, Wiliam Anderson, why, when it comes to children there is no mercy for crooks."_

 _"And before you say it, my daughters, my baby girl have been put through a hell they don't deserve and you, yourself are the reason for this. You really thought we'd never find out you're holding my kids hostage all this time. Well we did and that poltergeist that killed the quintet, he's my former neighbor turned perp. A man, we Springwood born adults nicknamed as the Springwood Slasher." he said and he swallowed. "Who are you exactly?" he asked and he smirked as he said it to him as he looked at him._

 _"Lieutenant Donald, 'Daredevil' Thompson, as you can see, your attempt to have me and the girls murdered backfired. I'm the cop that arrested Adam 8 years ago and you met my unit already, so with that in mind. I'm sure that the guys would agree that tampering with the mail is a federal offense and that's another charge added to the list. Case in point, is you're trying to prevent the girl's parents from learning Adam was here."_

 _"Well too late now, Adam set himself up for capture and you with him, so don't even think about it. And don't bother going after Adam, because you even try to have him assassinated they're getting arrested long before they can get off the base. My girls, they're under medical watch 24/7, so nothing you do is going to work, and I'm warning you, try it again and you're screwed." he said with a stern warning growl to him._

 _"And the town government already gave the go ahead on the donation, that includes the medical council, so you're out of luck in denial." Erin said sharply and he nodded and left. "Kristen gave his alias to me the night before the outbreak ended, but after Taryn asked whether or not that Freddy was just a nickname that did it finally. As Kristen broke it down for me and gave me his alias and his criminal report." I told him and he nodded_

 _"What she told you, regarding his calling card, she wasn't kidding whatsoever, in fact Philip was the calling card to indicate his identity. Fred marked his victims in their own blood and took any personal items they kept on their person. Or that had any value to them, case in point is Tina had a crucifix on the wall of her bedroom. Rod kept a switchblade in case he got jumped by Reynolds guys if they came into our side of town."_

 _"And if I'm right then Glen was listening to his stereo the night he was killed and he got his hands on the headphones themselve when he killed him." he said and I nodded as he went further. "I never expected to find Adam now after five years since the trio and Marge died, I got my first good look at 'him' that night when he set Marge on fire. But Tina looked like she was mauled by a bear, Rod he framed for suicide and that was it."_

 _"It was after Nancy told me that our perp was still on the loose that I tried to figure out who it was. And I was hoping to god I was wrong when Nancy gave me the description after Rod was killed. His description is exactly the one she gave you and the kids, but his hat had his entire name on it. To us, it meant, now, that if he was after the kids we had to tell her the truth, and I went to the coroner and got his opinion on the cadaver."_

 _"But I got a very good look at Tina, the bedroom and her body were covered in blood, Derek said he found a crack in the bedroom window. And Sarah said that there were several tears in the nightgown she wore the night before. Based on what Tina told Nancy she said she'd been feeling like Fred was stalking her every night. Seeing his face, like she was looking at a mental rapist or psychotic." he said and we nodded to him firmly._

 _"Freddy's coming for you: Fred's stalking them, stay up late: to stay alive they have to keep themselves awake by caffeine products and there's only three things that could work for this, but cola drinks, chocolate chip cookies and candy bars. If they're not taking caffeine pills or straight coffee. Never sleep again: they give into their exhaustion and that's it, they're either in a coma or he kills them." I said and they all nodded to me._

 _"Kristen tell you that?" Erin asked and I nodded to her. "Yeah she and Taryn broke it down for me and Nancy told me the night before who the hell he is exactly. So you guys pulled out at the last minute, Rick crossed the line, you tried to stop him and before you could save Krueger, the furnace exploded?" I asked and the sextet all nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly alright, but seeing my memories is better then seeing through his eyes."_

 _"What happened that night, but she deserves to hear that truth from us rather then second hand. Because I never want her to know that her father is cold blooded murderer, his choices destroyed our lives and killed 112 people, so to fix this. We've got to get ourselves into therapy and with us every parent who's life he destroyed. When it starts a second time, because if we don't and I lose her next, my baby."_

 _"I'm never going to recover from it, Rick hurt me, I'm never taking him back, if it takes finding someone like you guys. That's enough to help us both, but the idiot made me give up my cats and she was barely 3 when he made me do it." she said and I nodded. "I guess your cats considered her their kitten?" I asked and they chuckled and nodded. "Yeah they did, Cocoa used to watch tv with her when I was at the house."_

 _"And this kept up for close to three years, but every time I heard an argument break out between those two it turned into a bickering match till I had to end the fight between them." Donald said and I chuckled. "I take it, it's the 'he started it' remark, before it started going back and forth in cat language?" I asked and they nodded to me. "Yeah and at one point it was after Smokey knocked the vase over, that I went to investigate."_

 _"And I asked who did it, that they started fighting over who broke it till I told them if they don't fess up they were both ending up in their time out box. And Cocoa walked up to me in answer to that." Donald said and I started laughing at that remark. "You guys train these two or was it you treated them so much like humans they acted like a child or teenager when they got in trouble?" I asked and she smiled as she answered me._

 _"No with me they thought of me as their mother and they knew with kitten able to walk around on her own now. To protect her from getting hurt, it's by making sure what mess they caused, if it was something made of glass like the vase. Or the Christmas ornaments, you know the multi colored ball ones, that got broken that they had to fess up._ _And we got it cleaned up, before I let her out of her playpen at the time here."_

 _"But the crash not only broke the vase, it broke two red ornaments in the process as well, so broken glass all over the place. And with the tree having a fence around it here as well, it's trying to clean up the mess before they get into anymore mischief. But Cocoa was the loyal type to the point he was always around me and Kristen at the time. So when I was in the kitchen he kept her company, but in this case it's taking the fall now."_

 _"So after Cocoa walked up to him, he lead him to where it was and in addition to water and glass all over the floor, Donald told me he also saw red shards mixed in with it. So he took his punishment without complaining. My daughter was at the age where it was getting into stuff you're not supposed to be and they were protecting her. But they both hated Rick so much Cocoa knew if he came home drunk that night after work."_

 _"It meant getting in bed with Kristen and they guarded her, but they were acting like guard dogs with my daughter. But Cocoa in this case was the older of the two of them by a few weeks as well." she said and I nodded with a chuckle. "Looks like, as the designated babysitter, that they knew mom wasn't going to take it well. That the younger of the two broke the flower pot and the older decided to take the fall for it."_

 _"But that's hilarious, I never seen two cats act like brothers that much that they'd decide to either take the fall together, or one of them covers for the other." I said and they nodded smiling as I went further. "I guess Smokey was talking to him through the bars in the box after Cocoa ended up in time out for that?" I asked and they nodded. "Yeah, they were talking it over after I got home from Christmas shopping that day."_

 _"Listening to them, I could hear a concerned tone and gentle reassuring one, before I let him out and after they heard it was time for a Christmas photo. They curled up with Kristen on the couch with Cocoa in her lap and Smokey curled up next to her side. And she left one arm on Cocoa's back and the other around Smokey's shoulder with his head leaning against her side." Elaine said and I nodded with a gentle smile at that remark._

 _"In truth, Smokey hated getting in trouble with my father and he hated their timeout box, but to him, if it meant keeping Kristen from stepping on anything made of glass. It was they had to make sure that what mess they made, if it was made of glass, was quickly cleaned up before she was let out of her playpen after that. But she loved them both and they loved her and thought of her as their kitten." she added and I nodded._

 _"How soon did Mr. Lane set that up exactly?" I asked and Erin smiled as she answered me. "The account's ready to be used now, but how much do you need to add on to ward exactly is the next question here now. Because half of that can be used until this starts a second time and once your next patient group, if they're here, when he's starts stirring up again here at the moment, but depending on how long we have here too."_

 _"Because though the hospital is possibly going bankrupt the bank can put a hold on the mortgage and donate another $500,000 leading into this. We can add another third to it and that's plenty until we learn how much the bill is going to be to going back into the hospital account?" she asked and I thought it over and then smile. "$25,000 is more than enough, but I'm adding on to the tv room, as well as a game room for the kids."_

 _"And that has a pool, air hockey and ping pong table in it, with a bunch of board and card games. While the tv room has a several shelves of movies and books and video game console in it. I've got to get the kids preference, but if she gets sick after the release hits her and she's got something to do, because she's still got her sketch pad. And there's a bunch of books for her age group to read as well here too at the moment."_

 _"But this should help with each patient group as the upgrades begin, I can switch game consoles to keep up with the times as well." I said and they all nodded. "As for the books and movies, the boys, Jane, Daniel and I have a lot of research to do, regarding these scary move rules and I'm adding that to my itinerary here. Because, next to my daughter, I'm about to become the leading expert on paranormal homicidal maniacs."_

 _"But with it being the middle of September, I highly recommend that you ask the school to send their fall semester syllabus. In English, math and health and wellness class to the ward, this way I have the kids on the classes that they should be taking to stay caught up. And I got the books they're supposed to be reading as well, but 4th grade to 3rd year college are the age levels I'm doing here." I said they nodded to me gently._

 _"It's two copies of every book in their reading lists and everything in between, age appropriate movies as well. But 10 to 12 is G to PG rated, 13 to 20 is PG-13 to R rated and the R rated flicks are for the high school students only. And the same is said for the books, because the last thing I need is one of my patients. And if they're in middle school, watching a horror movie and wake up screaming after they tell me why exactly."_

 _"The rules of a horror movie, in order to survive were never have sex, you can't drink or do drugs and never say 'I'll be right back', or you won't be back. But the pool party broke all three and the results it turns into a vice presidential birdhunt in town." I said and they nodded. "Nine clues connecting this to It, and the last straight to Silver bullet, my nephew was the final catalyst, causing every parent in town to go on the defensive."_

 _"I knew my daughter's training was going to come in handy, but using it for hunting down a paranormal homicidal maniac. To save the kids I hope she has a few good ideas here, because if those two and however many bad apples we have this hospital keep it up and nothing is saving them from getting thrown in here themselves. Because whatever plans she's got we're not changing our minds and neither will dad."_

 _"When he finds out his cub version was murdered because they didn't give him the pills." she said to me then. "Kristen told me this was a inside job, but if they're working for Reynolds and this was because Rod threw Adam in jail then the results are every parent in town is going to kill them when they find out later." I said and she nodded to that in agreement. Looking at her I saw a smile as she pulled a set of forms out then._

 _"Rick doesn't realize he just threw himself out of her life by making this choice, but he signed the papers after I faxed them to him. Once you sign these, she's your daughter now, Neil, you're part of the family now." she said and passed me the papers and I wrote my name down on the signature pieces. "Well that's it, they're screwed now, she's my daughter and they keep it up I'm having them committed." I said and she nodded to me._

 _"Alright I better get downstairs while you're going over this, but I'm making it clear, for her emotional recovery. I'm instituting a no contact rule until she's half or 3/4's recovered from this and she gets what she wants to say to him out of her system." I said and they nodded in agreement._ _"Yeah alright, Neil, why you go to the kids and get the suggested books and movies they'd need and want to see and read about."_

 _"As to why I'm saying this its because with two to three teenagers in this Ward, it's getting it kid friendly and approved and our latest batch is the one helping to set it up here. But either way, it's with several ways to study this is our only chance to protect the kids and from what Kristen told me._ _Tell the guys we'll be down there in a few minutes after we go over this." Donald said and they nodded in agreement with his thoughts._

 _"Yeah alright." I said and thought it over. "You up to this, it's been a few weeks since the attack?" I asked and he nodded. "At this stage, it's light duty, I'm still under medical supervision here, but my daughter and I are in medical induced light duty. I can patrol the hospital for trouble, but I still have to take it easy." he told me and I nodded to him as I_ _headed downstairs to check on the kids as I heard a thump, followed by two more._

 _And went to look to find a pillow in Kristen's hand and Kincaid with a smile on his face. And knew he was trying to cheer her up by getting her into a pillow fight with him. "Hey guys your parents are here, they'll be down in a bit. And you'll get the chance to see Donald as well." I told them and they nodded in delight at the news then as she answered me. "I haven't seen him in six years, this is going to be great."_

 _"It's been close to three week since the surgery and at that stage he still needs to take it easy. Though Papa Thompson finds out what he did this time and he and mama are going to kill him vocally when they hear this. He's constantly pulling stunts like this to the point that what you heard from mom the night we arrested Adam was a common occurance." she said and the duo started laughing at that remark as she went further._

 _"Our fathers were on the football team like we said, but this resulted in ten concussions in the side of 10 years by the time he was in college." Joey added and I nodded with a with a chuckle to that. "So your nicknames were hereditary?" I asked and they both nodded. "Yeah our birth nicknames were actually ones they gave us, but we took on our fathers' after we started playing football and Philip was was the same way."_

 _"Will though he used to be a wrestler, before he put his legs into a paralysis, he was going on the term brains over brawns. And outsmarted the guys he was fighting every time here." Kincaid told me and I nodded. "So who's left of our therapy exactly?" she asked and I sighed. "If they're interfering here regarding your medication, that's added to the list, but drug therapy and anger management are next on the list here."_

 _"As for paternal abandonment, that's the good news, your mother got the adoption forms set up and sent them to your father and they just came back now." I told her and she nodded. "_ _So what's the verdict now, regarding Richard?" she asked and I smiled. "He signed the papers, without even looking at the fine print now. Starting now, it's a no contact rule, you're mine now baby." I said and she grinned and gave me a hug._

 _Feeling her burrow into my arms at that smiling, I knew she was thrilled at that. "At the current moment, with your godfather and me here, they even try to pull anything else and they're being committed as you're my daughter. Your mother told me about your cats." I said and she chuckled as she pulled out a picture and showed it to me and I saw her as a toddler with two cats with her and smiled at that as she said it._

 _"For a toddler at this age he's just as heavy as I am as a toddler, but he was seven in this photo, in truth. I was 18 months in this photograph and to me, having him and Smokey were just as good as my own. Cocoa, though he belonged to my mom, acted like he was mine as well during those three years. As did Smokey, but what you see in mom now is what she was like before Richard left." she told me and I nodded softly._

 _"Would you like a one of your own though?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah I would, Smokey, if he was kitten, would look like this." she said pulling a second out and I saw a little black long fur with blue eyes and I smiled and hid a nod, knowing that was my early birthday present for her the following year. "Dr. Frasier and Mr. Lane set up fund for the ward, so I was wondering what ideas you had here?" I asked and she smiled gently then._

 _"Papas Frasier and Lane huh, well the elderly version of the gang is where our parents got their personality traits from. And their grandfathers, Kin and Joey, are what Uncles James and Jared are going to grow into. To answer the unasked question here is Aunt Erin's father is a surgeon and head of the medical committee. While Uncle John is the owner of the town's main bank and head of the treasury department."_

 _"But here's the real bombshell, my grandmother was his second in command and like I said my grandfather is the highest ranked judge in town. So the bonehead that brings up money or stereotypes, is going to get the reprimand of a lifetime. As to why they abolished the Socs/Greaser attitude after Uncle Donald ended up in the hospital. And with several concussions, w_ _hen these guys got too rough on the field at the time there."_

 _"I'm what mom was like when she was my age, but whoever my new girl group becomes, and I end up with learning about her family. And her love interest is from a family like the little brats on the movie and the parents insults their family. It's enough to get them arrested, because they just insulted my family, maternal side while doing it here at the moment." she said and I nodded in understanding as Joey finished that._

 _"My grandmother died, just before our parents hit their senior year of high school, but my grandfather was beyond depressed till their grandparents showed him. That he wasn't alone in missing her, doing that hepled him to refocus, but my mother, if she was a teenager would be like me, before I started coming out of it now. But my friend and boyfriend, if they're suffering everything my family is, the point becomes clear."_

 _"If her suitor's parent, or parents, are from that attitude get ready for the explosion, because they insult my best friend, because they decided to marry right out of high school. If she gets pregnant and they're in serious trouble, if she insults her, because that remark is not only uncalled for, it's also illegal in our town. And if my grandfather hears that in doing so, they insulted us, they're screwed." she added and I nodded._

 _"And it's a death sentence to insult a judge and his family, basically they do that in front of the cops and if our grandparents heard the conversation. It's the dead man walking remark, as our grandparents set up a trial basis of two to four months restraining order from their own house, until they respect the other types. As they see what others like Adam have to do to make a living here, or protect others." he said and I nodded to him._

 _"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century here kids, if this person insults her, whoever it might be, because they married right out of school. Because your friend got pregnant the night before graduation. Not only is it illegal, to our way of thinking in Springwood, but it's a death sentence to insult a judge and their family. And in our case, your uncle is an army ranger, I'm the jury leader and secondary prosecutor."_

 _"And your grandfather is the high judge in_ _town, baby." I heard and she looked up with a smile. "Hey guys, Uncle Donald, I'm glad you're okay, I missed you." she said as she shifted position and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "I missed you too baby, god you grown, how's the ankle?" he asked and she smiled. "Nearly there, you just barely missed another explosion here though." she said and they sighed, bemused._

 _"Alright, who started it this time exactly, if he and Nancy decided to sit with you till we came down here." James asked and she looked at Kincaid at that. "You know you keep that up and it's landing you in a time out kiddo. Because we're not having this every time we leave you kids alone." Donald said and they chuckled. "And pull yourselves together, Elaine, guys, was this what you were like at 16?" I asked and the trio all nodded to me._

 _"To answer your question though, yes, and it looks like it got manifested into our Cubs if they're going at each other every time our backs are turned here. Well at least our familial quartet is back in one piece here." Jared said and Kristen switched subjects. "What Kristen told was true though, my father went into depression after my mother died of cancer, I was in mourning and my imagination started running away with me."_

 _"While Dame threw himself into his martial arts, it was after their fathers showed him he wasn't alone that he started pulling out of it and he was beginning to heal. But my baby girl is me when I'm like I am now. Honey what's that you were looking at?" she asked and she showed her the photograph. "I didn't think you'd remember what Smokey looked like as a kitten baby." she said smiling and she nodded as she answered her._

 _"Yeah somewhat, but if I ever got a cat, or cats, I would choose the two that looked like my first, black fur with blue eyes, chocolate brown with green. And they're looking like a picture of innocence, until you let them have the run of the house. And the results are it's likely to return into a repeat of my toddler years." she said and she chuckled at that. "I'll say, but I hope they try to stay out of the dryer." James said with a laugh at that._

 _"I take it one one of them was sleeping in the dryer, before mom turned it on and you heard several meows during the cycle, before you went to check?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah and when Cocoa got out of it, his fur was standing straight up and he looked someone rubbed him down with a ballon as a result." he said and she nodded with an amused look as she switched subjects with a sigh then as she said it._

 _"Best to focus on the good memories now, but I'm never forgiving Richard for turning you into this mom,_ _I'm glad you're back to normal here. You think he was working for the cartel as well, if he lost it at the restaurant when Sergeant Philips was trying to tone things down, before he got hurt?" she asked and they both nodded as Donald said it firmly. "If he is, and he tries to come back drunk after we told him the fine print."_

 _"Regarding the forms and he tries to kidnap you, and nothing is saving his ass from winding up in here himself right now. Daniel wasn't worth destroying 112 lives, and neither is vengeance, we all lose someone in life, but we don't go on a quest for vengeance and make a choice that destroy families. You and my daughter are all I have left now of my family, I'm not losing you now." he said and she nodded as she said it._

 _"How did grandpa take the news that I found him for you?" she asked him gently and he shook his head as Elliot answered that question firmly as he said it to her._ _"Your grandfather is beyond pissed that not only were they doing obstruction of justice and murder, but they were also doing reckless endangerment and either aiding and abetting, or several other charges, but the evidence is at my house right now."_

 _"At the moment, we're just waiting until something stirs him back up, but if you're the one with the strongest dream power. It's waiting until your mother tells us that it's about to start again." he said and they nodded. "Yeah well whatever suggestions he gave to add on to the our tv room and the game room down the hall. The guys and I made these suggestions to it." she said and passing the list to me and I read through it and nodded._

 _"I figured Papa Lane was going to do donations to the hospital, because he's philanthropist, and just to help the next few patient groups. So it's, to keep us and others from getting stir crazy, we got to keep their minds occupied here. But Simms has it stuck in her mind it's the sex, drugs and rock & roll kick. But she's two thirds correct, the first two are part of the movie rules, we break the rules, it's going to kill us."_

 _"I'm not entirely sure what the second or third verse means. But the other three were the key to cracking the code now. He adopted the persona of every psychopath in the movies, the old 'killer playing with the cops' routine." she said and they nodded. "And as the homicide detective in charge of the investigation. I just became the one cop at the moment, I wasn't expecting you being the patients in question he targeted."_

 _"But hearing your names and Jesse's that did it for me at the time. But I knew your training was going to come in handy, but I wasn't expecting this baby." Donald said to her and she nodded in agreement to that remark as she answered him. "Yeah and I understand why too, but this is common for psychopaths of his grade, wait till you lower your guard and then hit you at the most vulnerable spot, us." she said and they nodded._

 _"Be thankful you didn't see what we did, regarding Philip though, because it's beyond traumatizing, with the fact that two first watch were Joey and me. Joey had to alert me that Krueger dragged him out of the dorms and I arrived in time to seeing him trying to keep his balance. He turned him into a human puppet, but that explains the coronary report." she said and I nodded in shock to that as he squeezed her hand gently._

 _"It took maybe fifteen minutes after she told us his alias that the news clippings Lisa gave me flashed forward and I cracked it in five minutes. As his criminal report gave his calling card, and broke it down for them, but hearing the trio were the first. I was hoping to god I was wrong when I asked her if the trio were the first." she added softly and he nodded in understanding as he answered her at that as he looked at Nancy._


	32. 32: Research And The Attempt

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This is going to be start of the last three chapters of his memories, before the dream/premonition starts as they start getting ready for what's coming, so it's going to take a while to get the rest of the story on the board, because I'm still working on the other chapters, but it won't be long, but chapter thirty five is where the story starts heating up as their friends start getting involved in things, so it's just getting started now.**

 **The catch here is there was always a lull, before the action starts, so I'm following that pattern here, the opening ten minutes, before she heads for school is when that happens, as things at school follow the same pattern leading up to when they get to their lockers, that's the shift as it changes directions, as they explain the true backhistory to their gang members that day, as it goes to what went on later that day and then it gets worse as they see and deal with her emotional state from when she was still recovering at the time.**

 **Chapter 32: The Research, the Attempt and the Culling**

 _"So the memories of the trial were beginning to come back and you remembered them at 14 and hearing the news they were gone did it?" Erin asked and she nodded softly. "To put this bluntly just to explain this, I'm going to have to write up the entire story. As to why it's because as the psychiatrists would say, to help me recover. Best not to bring up anymore, for closure it's putting it into words and if they decide to make a movie on it."_

 _"I can remember that way later, but if this starts up again just as the spring semester starts leading into our senior year. I'm going to have to tell our friends, but you better tell this to Terry later, because she's not going to take it well. That I just found the guys and Nancy, but barely two days later, I lose what's left of our familial gang." she said and Erin nodded. "Who's Terry exactly?" Kincaid asked and she smiled at him gently._

 _"Our housekeeper and my nanny, mom hired her after we separated, but she's been with the family for 12 years now." she said and he nodded. "Then the three of us are meeting her when we're getting together 3 to 4 times a week after we get out of the hospital. Dad, you think you could get us into the entire schedule together, this way we can tell you if a flashback hits during school hours." Joey asked and they all nodded to him._

 _"Mom I recommend that everything Richard left in the house be locked in his office permanently now. With you possibly finding the right one sooner or later, it's he's hearing the truth to where the scars on my arm and shoulder came from later." she added and Elaine nodded. "I'd hate to be Rick when he learns he just signed the papers that threw him out of your life now." Jack said and she nodded to him gently at that._

 _"Yeah that's exactly his biggest mistake now Uncle Jack, the fact he was never around and I thought of you guys as my father. In baby language I made it clear, I belonged to you, and now I'm saying it for real if he chooses that night I get that premonition. He lost me 12 years ago to you five, and now you six, there's no use fighting over it now, I made my choice, I choose you." she said and the quartet nodded to her gently at that._

 _"And as of this moment, it's no contact either, with you healing physically and emotionally from this. Neil and I are both saying the exact same thing and he's never seeing you again from this point forward. I don't care if he tries to debate this, he's done enough damage to you here." Nancy said with a stern tone and I nodded in agreement with her thoughts to that as Kincaid shifted subjects then at that remark._

 _"Just what was that hallucination exactly, after Adam dropped the bomb on us of what this drug does?" Kincaid asked and she sighed. "You sure you want to hear this, because Aunt Erin finally told your father's the truth. And they're ready to kill him for even touching me like that?" she asked and they nodded. "Yeah we do, come on let us have it sis." Joey said and she looked between them to their fathers as she explained it then._

 _"Richard taken in two of those pills and five to six glasses of straight alcohol that night Sergeant Philips was nearly killed. The restaurant we went to was the one every business deal in town was made at and by that I mean legitimate deal. But the effects of the pills when combined with alcohol has the person acting like they're on PCP. I'm not sure when he got addicted to this crap but what I do know here regarding this was that if mom."_

 _"Or the others, your parents specifically, found out that he was on drugs what threat he made. In regarding their involvement with Krueger's disappearance, was getting shoved out the window, because they weren't letting him anywhere near me after that. Your parents being my legal guardians in addition to Uncle Donald. But it_ _was after Philips tried to get him to calm down, he threw him into the bar, barely breaking his neck."_

 _"When whoever it was that tried to end it then tried to protect me, Richard knocked me away from him, whoever it was. The only thing I remember of that portion of it was he called him John, but the man he was with warned him to keep his hands off me when he lost it. And that did it as the man, this John, warned him he'd better calm down or he was calling Uncles Donald, James and Jared, along with Uncle Dame, Garcia and Willis."_

 _"And that did it as he lunged at him, but the blow threw me over the table and I hit the wall, and my arm hit the corner of it. And barely snapped my elbow in half at the impact, but the blow was hard enough to knock me unconscious. And I was trying to keep from blacking out, seeing him act like a wild animal, the man that gave the warning. He told John to check on me, because I think he saw I was trying to keep from blacking out."_

 _"As I was watching them try to deal with him, whoever else was in the room, caused John to tell them back off, because I think he knew I was already spooked enough. As he crouched in front of me. Looking at his features I got a better look at his face and I saw the man was looking like a slightly older version of Rod as he crouched in front of me. Hearing his voice my memory caused a slight back track then while the guards."_

 _"And waiters tried to subdue him until Uncle Donald, Garcia and Willis arrived and arrested him. Hearing the man's voice, it sounded familiar and I buried my head into his shoulder. I've never been so frightened of Richard since that point, before Uncle Donald took over and he gave me to him and Uncle Donald took me home." she said and they all nodded with furious looks at the news as Jack answered her at that remark._

 _"He threatened to call us, Damian, Derek and Paul if he didn't calm down right then, I can think of only one person that would make that threat to him, and it's John. Baby, how much of the trauma caused you to block out a few things, if you didn't get a good look at his face when he gave that warning to him?" Jack asked her gently. "Enough for me not to realize that it was possibly Uncle John that was protecting me when he lost it."_

 _"But if he called you by name, that's enough of a clue for me to realize he was one of the gang, but that threat wasn't an empty promise. In fact it was genuine and the look on Richard's face went to full scale desperation at that as he lost it completely. Before he, Uncle John I mean, shouted at the manager to get the six of you on the line to get you there right then." she said and they nodded to her firmly as James answered that._

 _"He knew the second we heard he was speedballing and that you were with him, we were terminating his custody and visitation rights to you. And making good on our threats to put him in here for rehab from the alcohol and when we did the added truth after your brothers and sister were killed was coming out. And you'd spend the next five years with us, before this resulted in a massacre." he said and Elliot nodded to that._

 _"So that's the entirety of what Erin told us the night the outbreak ended, Claire was also on duty that night, and seeing her get home around ten. I saw the beyond furious look on her face at the time, yes, alright, you two and Donald didn't tell us, because you knew. You knew that we'd kill him ourselves when we heard this for even touching you like that, baby?" he asked and she nodded as she sighed as she told him the truth then._

 _"My last memories of you six were at the trial, but hearing his voice after three years, it was like it shoved his face forward an added three years. But here's the reason why Bhear said he was the catalyst when you saw the added bruises dad. That's not the first time I ended up in the middle of one of his drunken outbursts. The last time, before he left was four years ago." she said and I nodded as she went further then at that._

 _"God damnit, we should have used this as a reason to forget the blackmail, and sue his ass for this, one case murder and two attempted murder..., attempted. Oh you didn't, Rick, I swear to god you even think of coming back and you're getting committed for this when I get through with you. You're staying away from my daughter as of now." Jared said with a furious growl as she explained that added portion to it._

 _Pressing her forehead to his, he closed his eyes and pulled her into a hug. "If I wasn't sure before, I am now, but our gang was like a wolf pack. Uncle Donald's the alpha, mom the omega, second, third and from there it goes down the line. I'm just your baby omega as a result." she said and he chuckled. "And I'm not losing you girls and your mother either, you guys are all that matter to me." Donald said, smiling to her gently._

 _"That bruise you found on my shoulder dad, the day of my arrival, Krueger slammed me backwards on to the table as I was struggling to get him off of me. Before you woke me up at the time, but as I said everything that happens in there is for real. Case in point, burns, bruises and worse, I read the record, he was a child molestor, but what's a girl's worse nightmare here?" she asked and the duo nodded with a furious look at that._

 _"Oh dear god no wonder you freaked out that morning, but that's how I gained that added piece of evidence in regarding dream theory. But here's a question for you: how could we get these injuries, and added evidence if these dreams are no longer fantasy, but a reality now?" Nancy asked and Kincaid answered that. "Because he gained the ability to turn our dreams into reality, and every kid in town is dealing with this."_

 _"Like us, what's left of the group is suffering the aftermath now, and I know those dreams Jess had were wearing him out till the night the attack started. Which was the day he got possessed by the bastard." he said and Kristen finished that. "And anything that happens in dreams, shows up on the body for real, injuries, or worse in the case of us girls, which explains Tina." she said and they nodded as Donald's eyes narrowed._

 _"That's what Tina meant, she kept seeing him in this dream, before he killed her, I read the record honey, it said that she had several pieces of sperm in her system. And they weren't Rod's either, did he...?" Donald started to say and the girls both nodded. "Yeah that's what she meant alright, she said she had a dream this would happen that night, and the trio and I decided to keep her company, had I known what this would lead to."_

 _"I'd have ordered separate bedrooms and asked mom to stay in the house with us as Aunt Sarah out of town that night. God why did Uncle Derek take off exactly, and where did he go, because Krueger destroyed several marriages and has wrecked and destroyed multiple lives here?" Nancy asked and he sighed. "Derek moved to Midland to live with his parents honey, the guilt got to be too much and he left." he said and she nodded._

 _"So my theory regarding this was bang on Uncle Donald, you never did the deed, but you all share the guilt?" Kristen asked and they nodded. "Yeah baby, although once this gets out, every kid in town who was Springwood born is asking their parents the exact same question later. But though we all wanted him dead, none of us wanted his death on our conscious since that point." he said and she nodded to him as she answered him._

 _"You also got the calling card correct, but that was his trademark to us adults, we saw the lacerations and the blood smears in his initials. And we knew it was him who did it, F.K. was his initials, but if he kept trying to get you to figure it out. It's because of your career choice baby." he added and she nodded. "Just what did he say to you guys if I saw you only a couple time, this being one of them exactly, Uncle Donald."_

 _"Because if you used that night to pull a reverse, I could have had five years with you the nine of you." she said and he sighed. "Erin, Claire and I were furious, but we didn't think to use this as a reason to abolish his visitation rights after that baby. Nor did I connect the dots, because I was in mourning, that if he killed the trio and your aunt, you seven and your sister were going to be next." he said and she nodded softly to him._

 _"That was Uncle John that was at the restaurant that night Kris, so he was protecting you until dad arrived. Oh he's never coming near you again, he comes back and he's drunk and he's being committed for rehab here. Because though I'm your sister, I'm also your doctor whether they want to admit or not here. My choices for you guys were the correct ones, as were Neil's." Nancy added and they nodded in agreement to that remark._

 _"So what was the motivation here for why he'd try this exactly?" Joey asked and she explained that. "It's two fold, but 1) the town court system takes away his daughter and he takes us and every kid in town away from our parents, in the worst way possible. 2) his block kills him and he's starting with us first, but those of us either born there or spend time there, the block is a mine field now." she said and he nodded to her at that._

 _"At the current moment, we better prepare for this, but the longer they continue to steal drugs from the hospital the deeper the hole they dug themselves into gets. With my sensory perception, the dreamers like me can sense when the negative gatekeeper is about to make a come back. But in dream theory, there's a positive gate keeper and a negative one, he's the negative one and got turned into a dream demon here."_

 _"Whoever is a dream master, if they wind up becoming the fourth member of our gang guys, and with them, my boyfriend. The ending results, as the Dream Warriors, is she, or he, is the dream master, our general. And we and the other survivors, our fellow patients, are now the warriors of the dream." she said and he nodded. "Great, then that means it's doing systematic checks on the burial site." he said to her in answer to that._

 _"Or just the blasted house, that's my dreamscape, but why would anybody be dreaming about a boiler room exactly?" she asked and Elliot covered his eyes. "The boiler room was the lower portions of the plant he worked at baby. It was ten minutes away from Elm Street, and here's the serious part, but Loretta told us that he'd spend countless hours down there for some reason." he said and they nodded as Kincaid switched it._

 _"Nice nickname for us now, the Dream Warriors, Nancy created us and you're the one doing the group dreaming link for us." Kincaid said and she nodded to him. "Yeah but the dangerous part of the job is I need total control of my ability as you saw two weeks ago. If I don't have total control that could kill us or put you into a coma yourselves, if I get killed in there." she told him and he nodded as his eyes hardened at that._

 _"No wonder I let him have it, to protect you I managed to knock him away from you and Nancy and I were the ones protecting you in there." he said and she nodded. "Whoa, without you being in total control that could kill the others that went in with you?" Erin repeated and she nodded. "Yeah to put this gently, I'm like a super computer, receiving information while the others are sending it, my CPU gets destroyed and it kill them."_

 _"Whoever went in with me or leave their minds trapped in there and their bodies in a permanent coma. That's why I didn't want to risk it that night, but Joey was the final breaking point if this was created into a song. We had enough of being afraid and of dreaming and we didn't want to dream anymore. Nancy's decisions were part of the therapy of sleep deprivation." she told her and they nodded to her firmly at that._

 _"Wait till Harris hears that remark, he's going to kill them when he finds out." I said and they nodded in agreement. "Yeah well every Springwod born child and teenager in town knows the legend of the Springwood Slasher, because Nancy's age group created it. To answer your unasked question of when, it was when they were 6. And it went from their generation directly into ours next." Kincaid said and I nodded to him at that remark._

 _"Yeah alright to switch subjects here, what's the best movies to work this our regarding research into horror movies. And while I'm at it, what do you prefer in add ons to the game and tv room, because this is just the starting point leading into when we get a bigger donation?" I asked and she smiled. "With the fact we need more room in the tv room we move the table into the game room and leave the section behind the sofa."_

 _"Open right there looking into the other wall and several posters in the room. While four or five bookshelves scattered around the wall below the window in there. For a few bean bag chairs behind it, with you creating a small library in there for us. We got a place to read, and watch tv. Game consoles, it's the NES system that's going to get updated three times by the time we find his daughter, if she's still suffering nightmares."_

 _"His daughter was six when the first ten were killed and she was 8 to 9 by the time Daniel was. But to get back to this, if I know these guys the remark is going to be, it's the psychosis of sex, drugs and rock and roll. That's her theory, and they're milking it for all its worth here to keep your patients longer than the required time. But with us now involved and your entire team, they're getting arrested the second it starts up again."_

 _"So she continues to break the rules, extended over use of the quiet room, over use of the sedatives and so on. They're getting added to the list of child abuse, while in the case of Marcy, it's attempted cradle rape on multiple counts. Marcy's friend Angela happens to be Adam's girlfriend, but to protect her he'd been on the lam hiding in here all this time, because if he didn't Reynolds would have killed her or both of them."_

 _"Though Angie, when she hears that, because of Marcie, we lost 2 more and with them nearly the guys, Nancy and me. And she's going to kill her when it gets out, this was possibly a hit on the families that landed Reynolds best brewer behind bars 8 years ago. Adam, if what he told me was true that night when I saw you guys, was trying to protect her, by continuing with his alias, until I busted him finally." she explained to us firmly._

 _"That's what he meant, he was scared out of his mind of coming out into the open, because if he did it would get her killed?" I said and she nodded to me. "Yeah, it's either continue with it and he's able to protect them both. Or he risks exposing himself and when you heard the truth about Krueger that unlocked the door. And you brought in our parents and this web of lies was getting undone that night." she said and I nodded softly._

 _"Alright just how do you know so much about this, because no one who's working in government and law knows the inner workings of the drug crime wave?" Joey asked and Elaine started laughing as she answered that. "My office at work, works for the crime commissioner, honey, but Angie is our leak of Reynolds's inner workings. I taught her this, before Rick took off on us." she said and the duo's fathers nodded to her, bemused._

 _"Great it's we got two parasites on the loose, one of our former criminal's was going legit before you found him honey, while in the case of the other. It's the act of pulling things just a little too far here. And young lady I'm warning you, if I see that your blood works levels are that high a second time. It's either medical care at home or you're back in here for over doing it this soon after you just recovered from it." Erin said to her sternly._

 _"Yeah well you can thank him for that, for us patients of this degree it's to stay awake, it's by over use of the blasted stimulates. But if the girls see me overheating it's because our gym teacher never changes up the curriculum. I'd rather play soccer, do several rounds around the track or even play baseball or basketball. Us girls want more to do then shooting targets all period." she said and we nodded as Nancy added on that firmly._

 _"Well if I know one thing for sure, it's this, but if this was the case in studying theology, in heaven and hell, it's if there's one thing I know that would neutralize holy water. And it's by use of blasphemy, so whoever had a dog he used it to unholy the holy water and that's going to bring him back. Sooner or later, but until then we just have to wait it out." Nancy said and she nodded in agreement to that as we switched subjects then._

 _"Alright, alright, I'm looking at a total of between $25,000 to $50,000 here, but that's more than enough for the added stuff till whoever replaces my group is here. Dad, with us in medical recovery I think it might be best to have one of the guys go with Walter, Eric or one of the others to the bookstore. For the readings lists, and the video and department stores for the movies and equipment here." she said and I nodded to her._

 _"Good idea, we need to get off the grounds and we can consider this as way to recover, by a gentle field trip till we go home." Joey said to her smiling. "That's against the rules." we heard and Nancy stood up. "Not by my opinion Simms, they're not under psyche watch anymore, but physical recovery. And for their own piece of minds and their sanity, it's authorized, you want me to call Harris, he's going to say the same here."_

 _"Or should I call Harris from the university and he hears you killed 5 patients and caused the deaths of 107 people at the moment. Because you're working for Reynolds." she asked and we watched her swallow hard at that. "I'm warning you, you even try anything with my baby sister and you're getting arrested now. The ward is under our control until we leave and that's three months, so back off." Kincaid said with a warning tone to her._

 _And that did it as she left, as Kristen sighed. "As Adam said I'm the prime witness, I need to be protected, so we have to keep me surrounded from now on. And if Eric is in the kitchen, then best to monitor what I eat, in case they spiked it again." she said and we nodded as we ended it at that remark as we went over the books needed for their age level to college and we got to work on the add on to the game and tv room._

 _It was the following Thursday that everything we ordered arrived that we started setting up then and the kids and my team were working on the research she gave us. Seeing my daughter working on this I was relieved that the repeated visits and her seeing Donald was enough to help her as he recovered. But I knew that the danger of a possible drugged attempt was not over with as I waited for the axe to then._

 _After another week and still nothing that was enough to convince that my former associates were planning something as I started my own research on what my daughter taught me so far and started writing the added medical reports, as the nightmares started getting worse every night, as I got reports from the kids and Max that she wasn't getting any sleep. It was a week later when I was in my office that Max came to see me._

 _"How's it going?" I asked and he explained that with a sigh as he stood at parade rest in front of me. "The nightmares just keep getting worse every night, whatever the hold up is, we need the supply we got to give her, because the longer this goes on the attempt is going to either break a window or she's going to grab a razor and do it that way." he said and I nodded to that. "What you learn so far in your research, since the added improvements in the rec room?" I asked and he explained it, his brown eyes furious._

 _"Everything she told us was proven correct here, I watched the movies, it's three rules like she said: you can never have sex, you can't drink or do drugs, and never say 'I'll be right back', or separate from the group. Tina gave into her hormones and the bastard killed her and used a Prom Night theme for Rod to frame him for killing her, Glen never took his dream research too seriously and that was the punchline here for him."_

 _"Jesse was new to the town, he had no knowledge of our town history and the bastard chose him, Ron Grady was separated from the group and he started with him first, the fourteen kids at the pool party were drinking and that's fifteen, Derek took his own life, and the fifty five were all taking in as much caffeine and sugar as they could get their hands on, but they crashed and he killed them by using their future plans as the punchlines, the coroners sent the reports and everything matches up to a murder."_

 _"As for the King novels, I read the book a couple days ago, and everything Joey told us that night was right there in the story, every comparison he gave us was sitting right in front of us this entire time and we didn't even see it, till they told us what it was we were looking at now. I don't care what the duo say, those kids were straight, we just have to make sure our next set of patients get approved reading material till we get our plans set up, because the younger they are, the more approved it should be."_

 _"Same goes for the movies, our basis was thirteen to twenty years old so we do movies at G to PG-13 for the thirteen and fifteen year olds and R-rated for sixteen years and older and make sure one of the guys and I are in the room with them, because you changed the curfew time for the kids now here, because I'm not waiting around for one of these kids to have a nightmare in the middle of the night and finding out they were watching a horror movie, before they went to bed."_

 _"As things keep up with our improvements for them, we set up a few reading areas and get a few bean bag chairs in there and get books that were on the kids reading lists for school, this way though they're not in school, they can read the stuff that was on the lists while they're here, and watch movies that their parents would approve of." he said and then thought it over and said his suggestions out loud._

 _"Same goes for the books, since we got a VCR set up in there and the King novels on the bottom shelf and placed under sixteen and older so these kids don't wind up scaring themselves to death, because nearly every King novel written is enough to scare the bejeesus out of the person reading it, before they go to bed, whatever plans she's got I'm not having my patients read whatever novel she's planning on making before they go to bed during these sessions." he said and I nodded in agreement to that thought._

 _"Once she's fully recovered she's doing as much research as she can where he's concerned, and I don't doubt she's looking into dream lore here as well to, but we need to change our protocols, as I said forget what Simms and Carver say to you, you're only taking orders by me, Nancy and the duo from now on, okay. Just document everything and then hide the tapes of their conversations with each other, Elaine needs everything for the trial." I told him and he nodded to that order._

 _After waiting another week, I heard a loud crash and knew she was about to try it then, as we got into position as she came out of Jennifer's room and she saw me and tried to run, as Walter caught her as she ran right into him and we charged over to them as I saw a glazed look in her eyes. "Easy, easy, calm down honey." he said, before I got a look into her eyes then and quickly answered that remark._

 _'No, not again, she's been drugged.' I thought as I looked at the trio. "Guys hold her, she's hallucinating, get her to the floor." I said, they quickly maneuvered and got her stretched out as I crouched next to her and quickly pulled the syringe out of my pocket and got a hold of her arm. "God she's going to tear them out if this keeps up, hurry it up doc." Jeff said with a growl, as he tightened his grip around her legs then as I heard her thoughts then._

 _'No god I'm dreaming, this is a dream, let go of my wrist, help, let go of me,_ _get away from me, leave me alone, let go of me, dad help!' I heard her thinking, as I heard a door slam shut in her mind as she struggled as I sedated her and then hold on to her wrists, as her struggling got worse, I heard a malicious laugh in her mind, a faucet turn on and then her scream mentally at seeing that. 'Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here it's okay."_

 _'What is it you're seeing baby?' I thought as I got a hold of both of her wrists as she struggled to yank her wrapped one out of my grip. 'Let go of me, let go of my wrist, alright think it through, what was it she said about that attempt, okay she mentioned the fallout of that dream and she went to wash her face, and..., god that's it, the hallucination is her memory of her in the bathroom and he grabbed her wrist, that's the memory the pills chose this time, alright calm her down.' I thought to myself quickly as I thought it to her._

 _'Easy baby, easy, shh, daddy's here, you're safe, I'm here, it's okay, it's okay, he's gone you're safe, it's okay.' I thought to her soothingly till her struggling eased and she relaxed. 'It's okay, baby, just rest now, I'm here, you're safe.' I thought again to her. "Easy it's okay, it's okay sis, you're okay." I heard him whisper as I exchanged looks with Max and Walter as Eric said it for all of them with a furious look on his face._

 _"What the hell was that exactly, that was no normal reaction." Eric growled and I looked at him. "They spiked her lunch with something as for the hallucination it was something connected to another memory she didn't need right now and as to how I know that it's because Roland told that informati to us. You remember the previous hallucination, which memory it chose that night?" I asked and they nodded and I explained that to them._

 _"This latest one chose the false attempt, what happened was after that nightmare Kincaid told us about, she went to wash her face and the bastard possessed the bathroom, the sink and the mirror, slammed the door and turned the room into a sauna, and then sliced her wrist, she started screaming for help, but without the mental link to her mother, it took the scream of pain to get her mother into the bathroom, before she passed out, but this was no normal attempt here and as to how that would be."_

 _"It's because they drugged her, whatever it was caused this, the narcotics the bastard cooked up or his version of acid, but whatever it is-it's not going to work here at all, but I swear to god I find out what it is for sure and they're going to jail and if they keep it up, I'm making sure they wind up in here to get their sentences done." I said dangerously as I ran my hand through her hair as I finished that remark._

 _"And we just proved her and Taryn's theory regarding this too, how could Philip, or Jennifer, get out to kill himself or die by being left alone in the room, if we're all in hearing range and the second we hear the scream, or crash, we come running to check and head it off." I said and Max said it with a growl. "Simple they can't get out or try it at all, because we'd hear it and prevent it from happening." he said and I nodded to him._

 _"Yeah exactly, they'd been set up for suicide, Krueger framed them and she's the last to end up here and all that's left of the block and our patient group as it is now is her and the boys, the quartet. They're all that's left of my patients now and with that in mind. There's no getting out of this for the duo. Though I get another demonstration of that with the next patient group and the duo are screwed once the judge hears this later."_

 _"Because if they try this a second time and it's because they're trying to escape with the goods, it's enough they're getting arrested by us and the cops if they try to attack my daughter. Let alone Harris, because Harris is going to have them committed for murder, megalomania and a schizo effective." I said firmly and they nodded._ _"How were you about to do that without saying anything?" Jeff asked and I explained that to him._

 _"When she arrived the bond she had with Donald decided I should be her chosen father figure and attached itself to me, it enables her to talk to me mentally and vice versa, automatic response and she needed to hear my voice mentally to crack through that hallucination." I said and he nodded as Max said it for him in disgusted sarcasm at my explanations as the quartet exchanged looks at this._

 _"Nice touch, alright he hijacked the entire bathroom and set her up to make it seem like she tried to kill herself, if that's not Pennywise 101, than nothing is, I'd say, I checked the book, it's parlor tricks, and shapeshifting, he possessed the bathroom and she hates snakes, so that must be what her nightmare on her arrival was that night when she got here, saw it again and he tried to rape her twice, we need to block those dreams out." He said and Walter added on to that sentence, his blue eyes dangerous._

 _"So two hallucinations in a month, she's going to claim this as she's mentally ill now, well unfortunately for Simms, nothing is keeping her here longer than the three month recuperation period we set up for them, alright I can take a guess, this has to do with whatever she ate, because with her confined to the bed or the wheelchair she's not able to get up and get her lunch, and they've been spiking whatever she ate with it."_

 _"Wait till Daniel and Donald hear this, if I have to be in the kitchen myself I'm making sure her food is made properly and monitoring what they're cooking, because I think they ground up three pills and mixed them into her food and dumped two more and mixed them into her cranberry juice again." Walter ground out and I nodded._ _"Alright Walter check her ankle okay, because that jolt could have dislocated it or tore the muscle completely." I said and he removed the ace wrap that was wrapped around her ankle and got a good look and sighed in relief then as he looked at me._

 _"It's a little red, but it's not any more swollen than it was a month ago, it's healing so she didn't dislocate it a second time." he told me and I nodded in relief at that as I unwrapped her wrist band and saw a bit of blood staining it as I saw her hand clenched tightly around whatever it was she was going to use and knew that it cut her palm and was leaking into the gauze wrapped around her wrist then._

 _As I unwrapped it I saw her wrist and sighed in relief. "Neither sets of injuries were reopened or worse, so that's no longer our worst concern, and she's going to be asleep till whatever drug they used on her wears off, but this just made it clear, one of you is in the kitchen to get their food every day." I said and gently loosened her grip on the item she had clenched in her hand and saw a piece of glass the size of a quarter._

 _"Any idea where she was heading if she planned to use that?" Eric asked and Max looked around the hall, since every door in the hall was locked till his eyes landed on the bathroom door. "Eric open it, if this is what I'm thinking we got to her just in time." he said and he pushed it open and I saw the room loaded with steam. "Jesus Christ it's like a sauna in there, biology 101, open the window in there and turn off the shower head, we need to let it air out in there." he said saying my thoughts out loud then._

 _"You think they left the bathroom set up or she did that without realizing it, it the drugs chose that as the hallucination?" Eric asked and Walter answered. "Probably a bit of both, or they paid a member of the nursing staff to leave the bathroom like this and waited for the trip to hit her, but either way, it's not going to work here, Eric, you, Derek, Max and I are taking shifts and are with her every night, so they can't try twice." he said and Eric nodded as I looked at the quartet then._

 _"Alright get her into her room, and clean up the mess, there's probably glass all over the floor in Jennifer's room." I added and they nodded. "Doc what do you need from me?" Jeff asked and I looked at him. "You deal with the bathroom, but watch yourself there's glass all over the floor in Jennifer's room. Kincaid is in charge down here between them, so go ahead and tell them." I said and he nodded to the orders._

 _"Whatever they do its not going to work here, they keep trying and they're getting committed themselves here. Son, till further notice you're keeping her company till the release, you're the closest thing to Rod and Glen she has, she needs you." I added and he nodded to that gently. "Alright let's get her up, Eric get the gauze we need to wrap her hand now, I'm going to find out what what caused this right now." I said and he nodded as Walter gently took and Max stood up._

 _"I've got to report this to Donald and Jenkins than I'm finding out from the cafeteria staff what it was they know about this Walter, you and Max stay with her, Eric, you and Jake guard the hall, Simms is not getting near her." I said and they nodded to that as Max carried her into her room as I left the hall and headed for the front of the hall and saw Simms standing there with a worried look and I knew she was hoping their try worked._

 _"Nice try Elizabeth it didn't work, and keep it up and I'm calling the cops now rather than later, stay away from her." I growled and she tried to backtrack._ _"I don't know what you're talking about Neil." she said and I growled. "Don't you, you realize what I am now, I'm the son in law to 'Daredevil' Thompson, his mentor is 'Raging Bull' Kincaid Senior, that girl's grandfather is 'Dragon' Anderson, just keep it up and you're the ones getting committed here." I said and I left and headed for the elevator to get upstairs._

 _"Neil." Jenkins said as I walked into Donald's room. "What happened exactly?" Donald asked me and I explained. "The attempt just happened, but there's more to it I got a good look into her eyes and they were glazed, they drugged her, it took ten minutes for her to calm down, but she's asleep right now and I've got the guys guarding her." I said and they nodded with furious looks at that. "What they try this time, and which memory did the hallucination choose this time?" Jenkins asked and I explained that to him._

 _"They tried grinding it up and mixing it into what she had for lunch today and mixed two into her cranberry juice, I think it was LSD this time too, I sedated her and we're just waiting for that trip to wear off now, though with her emotional state, I think we just hit the wall, that release won't be long now." I told him and he nodded as Donald said it for him. "Which memory did it choose exactly?" he asked and I felt a hold of anger smooth through me as I answered him._

 _"You remember when she told you about that nightmare?" I asked and they nodded. "Well the hallucination chosen this time was when he attacked her in the bathroom, either they left the bathroom prepped or she did that, but she was suffering a serious trip here, it's going to take several hours for the sedative to wear off." I told them and they nodded to that as Donald said it for both of them_

 _"Whoever was in on this is getting fired and arrested when I get my hands on them, because that's illegal. Alright what's with things downstairs right now, because you're doing my investigating for me son." Donald said and I nodded. "Everything she told us was right there in the movies, the books were an exact match to what we've seen so far in the last eight years and our encounter with him in the junkyard. I think the bastard was doing his research when the libraries and bookstore were closed for the night."_

 _"Read or watched this stuff, by making himself slightly corporeal, saw everything that movie serial killers and paranormal monsters do, took notes and and started employing them to scare the day lights out of every teenager in town, before he killed them, because he's acting like Pennywise did in the books, pushing them to the limit till they can't take it anymore, slip up mentally and then hit them with everything he has."_

 _"It's psychos 101 alright, everything we needed about this is right there in the books and movies like Joey said it was, wait till every parent in town hear this, they're going to be doing what we're doing and read or watch this stuff for themselves and see every comparison needed for it, because if this is needed for the kids, she's employing whatever class she has planned to make sure they and every kid in town makes it till they're twenty two years old and keep it that way for every generation here."_

 _"As if that's not enough, the parents of the lost fifty five are all going to kill the duo, because her nightmares are getting worse every night here, what supply of the dream suppressant we have I'm going to have to use, though I got only one supply case, but we're going to have to get it in liquid form, because if she gets sick, she won't be able to keep it or anything solid or liquid down and the only option is by turning it into liquid form and give it to her in-injections." I said and they nodded as Jenkins went on with it._

 _"Did this make her injuries worse?" he asked me and I shook my head. "No, neither of them took another pounding, the only new injury she took is the one to her hand and that was because she broke the window and had a death grip on the piece of glass she was going to use, but here's the serious part, she was headed for the bathroom."_

 _"The attempt was a repeat performance of what put her in here, I think she was hallucinating the night before she ended up in here, only this time she knew I was in range, because she was calling for me, because she doesn't have that mental link to her mother or the others yet, which explains the false attempt." I said and they both nodded to that one as Donald answered that as he looked at me in concerned relief then._

 _"She's now calling you dad this soon, Elaine is getting the adoption papers worked out, but she's calling Rick, whatever his thoughts are now, he's too busy to think about anything but himself." he said and I nodded. "Yeah well unlike him, I'm not too busy to spend time with my own daughter and I gladly take time off to spend some time with her, if she wants to spend weekends with me I can set up her room at my house for that and we can split the time together between us, and with that in mind, he better stay clear or I'm the one kicking his ass, because she belongs to us and the quartet now." I said and he nodded in agreement as he explained that to me._

 _"You said you're the younger version of me, how much do you mean exactly kiddo?" he asked and I smiled slightly at the word. "I took some of the added stuff you did, I was also a football player in middle and high school and graduated with an athletic scholarship to Ohio State, back in '72' and spent sixteen years studying and working at my Ph.D., as a psychiatrist, but_ _unlike my peers I'd never push a girl till they were ready for that and I'd be everything they need me to be as well, I'd also protect them and my children with my life and be there for them no matter what." I told him and he smiled at that._

 _"That's everything you named off about me son, I was the same way, Marge and I spent twenty years together and up until Krueger we were happy, though I was a cop, she was happy I was be there to protect her and our daughter, if she met you I know you're exactly the man she'd choose to be our future son-in-law. I know I would and with that, I'd be honored to have you as my son-in-law when you're ready to propose to her son."_

 _"As for family situations here get ready, because you're going to be dealing with full family get togethers, because once the gang is back in one piece, it's going to be a full house and here's why, because what you saw between them is the very tip of the iceberg, if the seven were still alive it's going to be like seeing us again at this age."_

 _"Because, before we separated, we were always getting together several times a week, barbecues, holidays together, it was always a gang family time together, by that I mean all three generations for the holidays, which we did at Elaine's father's house, so we wound up needing to double and triple food for this, while their fathers and I babysat the kids when they were a year to eight and two to ten years old at the time."_

 _"The girls and their mothers did the cooking for the entire gang, time to put that back into the woodworks here, the kids are a quartet, we can spend things together from here on out and she's able to heal with the entire family in one piece, but I'm taking a sabbatical from work so I can take care of her myself, before they start school."_

 _"As for this I'm doing as much research as I can, and with the fact I'm back to normal, I'm making sure he's not able to get to her or another child, we just have to heal up the damage here and as for whatever disease we got running around this town, if it's turning into the the Bermuda Triangle for teenagers and kids, there's the sixth comparision."_

 _"Like the Derry disease, we're suffering the same thing here, but our only cure is doing as much research as we can and implant several new protocols for our children and every child in town to protect them here." he said and I nodded to that. "In her case, her final closure is probably going through every memory she had of what went on in this hospital, before we released them, and turn it into a book, and I don't doubt she's giving it to every parent and teacher in the high school, once it goes to trial here." I said and he nodded as he answered me then._

 _"Alright do me a favor and check the cafeteria, see what the kitchen staff knows about this, because if they're bribing them to drug her, they're off the hook and I'm adding that to the list of charges she gave me." he said and I nodded. "You got the paper she gave you?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but my file folder on the bastard is in my car, and despite the fact they had clean records before, that no longer matters, they're officially criminals, and turning into criminally insane at this rate, if they're now turning this into assassination attempts to get rid of my god-daughter, as she's the key witness."_

 _"At this rate, the next attempt is going to be when she gets sick, and if she does, I want Max in there with her at night, but if she comes down with something I'm going to be furious here." he said and Jenkins answered him. "By that point you'll be able to walk around, just take it easy for a while, since you're three weeks post surgical status and still under medical supervision." he said and he nodded to that order._

 _"Daniel what's her current status right now, because of her strength?" he asked and Jenkins sighed. "The bond gave a twenty five percent boost, but two all nighters caused it to drop twenty percent, the field test dropped it five and they did that on purpose, drugged her with those pills, hit her with a dose of straight alcohol that was mixed in her cup of water and then waited for her to hear them talking about it, it was all orchestrated to kill the witness by using him to do by using her dream, kill the block in one shot."_

 _"But it didn't work, because Jane neutralized the dose, this one we got to wait for whatever it was they hit her up with to wear off, and if there's a third attempt, it's going to be when she's sick, so we make sure if she does, we got the six of us surrounding her, but the boys are not getting too close if she's contagious here." he said and he nodded. "Alright I'm going to check the cafeteria and report the information back to you when I'm done." I said and they nodded as I left the room._

 _After getting into the kitchen I walked over to the head of the kitchen staff, before I could say it I heard a fight in there. "We got to tell him the truth Jack." I heard from one worker. "Are you crazy, they're going to think we all did that to her, just drop the bomb and tell him the truth, none of us had anything to do with spiking her food or drinks with that crap, but he did with thirty percent of the medical department, and withdrawal and recovery from the narcotics, Jenkins is going to kill when he hears this."_

 _"I found this in Walters's office, that's not worth going to jail for-for killing a patient and we lost five in the last four months here, give it to him and explain our side of the story here, we're innocent, we had nothing to do with what that trio were doing and we didn't know Rodriguez was working here either." I heard the other worker say and I walked over to the office door at that and looked at him sitting there shaking as he saw me._

 _"Mr. Walters, a bit ago I just had to catch my patient and I saw a glazed look in her eyes, do you have any information or knowledge about this?" I asked sternly and he tried to edge the answer. "I don't know what you're talking about Doctor." he said shaking, before I could answer a member of his staff walked over to me and passed me an envelope. "Hey Doctor, I assume you're here about what caused your daughter to lose it earlier?" he asked and I nodded and he gave a nod as he pointed to the folder._

 _"Simms and Carver paid him off to start grinding the pills, and I mean five or six at a time, into powder and mixing them into her food and dumping them into her drinks, the pills are what they're using to keep Dr. Jenkins patients stuck in here, the latest dose in her case was LSD, that envelope is the amount they gave him, and it's a hefty sum too, with the Lieutenant in the hospital, I'm not keeping this from you Doctor, because none of us were involved in that, Jack made that clear when you heard us talking about it." he said and I nodded to that as I saw his name tag and saw Eddie Baker stenciled on it._

 _"Was anyone else in your team involved in this Eddie?" I asked and he shook his head. "No we're not getting on the bad side of the judge and his gang, or his kids gang whatsoever, the bribery has been going on for three weeks now to keep this up in her case, they were waiting for this to happen, so they could destroy the evidence." he said and I nodded to that. "Alright thank you Eddie for that. Walters you just landed yourself in the hot seat, get ready I'm calling Thompson's team here for this."_

 _"Nothing you say is going to save you from a year or two in jail, for trying to kill my patient on two occasions here. Eddie you and two members of your team keep him under guard, he's the first to be arrested. Who else is accepting bribes in this hospital?" I asked and he gave me a piece of paper. "That's ten people, but they're all from different areas in the hospital, but they're all working for Rodriguez and his cartel Doctor."_

 _"He and Simms and Carver are paying them off to keep Doctor Jenkins's patients and yours here for longer than they should be, making sure their letters are not going to their families, are continuing with the drugs and sexual assault attempts, it's been going on since you started working here, and he arrived, so six years give or take now." he said and I nodded to that information as I thought it out then._

 _"Adam told me five percent, so you just gave me ten names now so that's the five percent of the hospital, he also said seventy five bottles of those pills and sixty cases of straight alcohol, so what's in the storage room that he's using on mine and Jenkins patients exactly Eddie, because it's getting confiscated when the lieutenant hears this."_

 _"So out of three hundred people working here only five percent are taking bribes and you just sold them all out by telling me that, alright, anything else you have to tell me?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah I found a case of sixty bottles of straight alcohol in the fridge, and seventy five packets of those pills Jenkins told you about."_

 _"What Adam told you wasn't a lie either, if he told you certain details already it's working, but they're doing that to Jenkins's patients on purpose to keep them here for as long as possible, whatever Adam told you he's right, but this is his wording, they're causing these outbursts just for distractions to get the dispensary cleaned out and are poisoning the patients to keep them here longer, here this is what he dumped in her lunch today." he said and passed me the bottle of pills and I put the items in my pocket._

 _"So we got ten rotten apples working in the orchard here, and they're all getting bribed and paid to steal drugs, medical equipment and keeping the patients here for as a long as possible, while not sending my patients letters out to their parents, and that includes the latest group is that it, and the leaders of the apples are the duo who murdered five of my patients by not getting them their medication till the last minute."_

 _"How much of this crap was mixed into her dinner that night and how much alcohol did they spike her ice water with?" I asked and he growled at that. "Though ground up into a powder, the dose was three pills, and ground up or not, it's extremely strong, so you're looking at three pills the night the outbreak ended and a single shot strategy of vodka directly into her cup of water, alcohol doesn't just dissipate in water, even with ice in it."_

 _"Wait till the Lieutenant hears this, because Doc Jenkins patients were getting twice that and it's two shots directly into whatever they're drinking, they're triggering riots and fist fights to keep our patients longer than they should be." he said and I nodded to that. "Anything else here?" he asked and the other worker walked over to us. "Marcie was bait for the boys as well, they were trying to get them to slip up, she's a sheep here too, get her out of the teenage ward now, if that explains how Joey was put into a coma."_

 _"They were trying to get you out of here, so you didn't find out that you got thirteen criminals working here and they're all working for Reynolds. It was all orchestrated that night, because evidently our now named poltergeist took her form and did the rest, while they drug her and wait for the fireworks. Doc, with you being just like the kids parents and your relationship with Nancy, they knew they were screwed, when Kris figured out what the hell was going on in the hospital."_

 _"As to how, Joey's had a crush on her since he arrived, every time he's hanging around the girls' bedrooms as they're hanging out she comes into the hall and his attention turns to her. They're doing that on purpose to keep the boys here longer, while its the reverse in the girls with Rodriguez on the loose then and with that, she was going to say, if she finally seduced them into the one of the rooms off the hall of your therapy room."_

 _"And seduced them into the bed, that they raped her, and it would her word against their's, just like with the girls where Rodriguez was concerned, it's been going on for five years in the same amount of time, seduction and rape attempts for both genders in your patients, and frankly I've have enough of this crap, you deserve to know the truth of what they've been doing to your patients to keep them here this long on top of the nightmares." Jake said to me and I nodded to that_ _as I ended our conversation._

 _"Adam told me that to, alright that's enough for me, Eddie you better come with me, thanks for your help Jack." I said and he nodded. "My suggestion for her is personally cooked meals, or have one of your team in the kitchen with us as we're making it Doc, I'm not risking being framed for poisoning her again, because their determined to get their assess out of the hole." he said and I nodded to that as I ended it at that._

 _"Alright thank you for the information and I appreciate that." I said and left the left the room and headed back upstairs and back to Donald's room. "What you find out son?" he asked and I explained it as I felt a jolt of anger go through me. "They bribed the cafeteria kitchen staff leader to put 'it' in her food and fruit juice and today's dose was LSD, she was suffering an hallucination that entire time when we caught her, here you better check this out, because your patients are getting twice what her are Daniel." I said and passed Donald the envelope and he opened it and checked the amount._

 _"Jesus Christ, there's close to ninety thousand dollars here, they tell you anything else?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah ten members of the staff here are working for Adam and his cartel, and they're all being bribed, but the eighty to ninety five percent are the clean ones and they're not winding up on your bad side dad, let alone the gang and the judge and his gang, Eddie Baker sold out the entire group, because you're in here, and he said that he found a box shipment of sixty bottles of straight alcohol and sixty to seventy packets of the pills you told me about locked in the storage room by the fridge door." I told him and he nodded to that with a furious look._

 _"Eddie if they keep it up, I want you with a ready replacement and freshly made meals for the trio, because if Walters is doing this to the kids he's doing it to my patients to." Jenkins said and he nodded. "What Adam told you wasn't a lie either Doc, I found the stash of contraband the trio are using to keep your patients and the kids here longer then they should, everything matches up to what he told you." he said to them gently._

 _"So they're grinding up four to six pills and mixing it into my patients food, dumping shots of straight alcohol into their drinks and wait for a fight to break out so no one realizes that Adam isn't the only one doing that, and the second in command of the kitchen staff just sold out the entire rotten apple orchard in this hospital, okay six pills that's two days worth of a trip and it takes forty eight hours to wear off, and they did that to her twice here: hallucination 1 was Richard and number two the night before she got stuck in here, alright enough is enough, if this explains why my patients are sick."_

 _"Well that answers the question to why I don't find my patients blood work changing at all, alright, we're flushing everything down the drain, including the alcohol, get rid of it." Jenkins said and Donald shook his head. "No, son get my team and Bill up here and confiscate the entire batch, more evidence and I can add that to the list of charges here, and arrest Walters, he's getting questioned by my team at work." he said and I nodded._

 _"Well we found our rotten apples in the orchard here, so what do you want to do, because these people need protection from whoever the cartel are?" I asked and he explained that. "We're going to pretend we don't know what they're doing till the night it starts again and cull them all at once the night we implement our new protocols here at the hospital, but Walters is the first piece of the pie, and I'm saving the others for when we start culling everyone in the hospital." he said and I nodded to that._

 _"Tell Daniels, I'm putting you two in charge of the kids dietary program here, and every bit of information pass it to me, I'll need it for the trial Eddie. I'm placing a specific diet in her case here, high iron, high calcium, medium carbs. If you're still dealing with making the cookies that size it's just one and, she's drinking milk, chocolate, fruit juice or water, just monitor it in case he tries that twice and Derek is in the kitchen with you." I told him and he nodded to that as Jenkins finished my sentence._

 _"Okay, so the kids parents know everything here, as for my patients, I'm asking my team to monitor whatever it is that's in the food that's being prepared here, and checking their drinks, if need be we change food requirements here and start asking the members of each department staff to be in the kitchen and standing there when they're making dinner and lunch every day and keep an eye on things." Jenkins added to me._

 _"Alright I'm going to have Jake in the kitchen when they're cooking the kids lunch and dinner, but at the moment she's in a detox from that amount of caffeine at the moment, how long are we looking at here, she's been taking that stuff for eight months since the outbreak started?" I asked and he sighed. "From that level it's going to take eight to ten weeks to physically recover from it, we just continue with the milk both versions, I knew she loved chocolate milk as a little girl, but it's those two, fruit juice and water to drain it during her physical recovery here." Jenkins told me and I nodded to that._

 _"Whate are the chances they choose to continue this right after I release the kids exactly?" I asked and Donald answered that one. "Extremely high, Jake Reynolds is a loan shark, essentially it's a 'pick your poison' here, they continue stealing so they can save their asses, or they stop and his guys come after them and take a few limbs off them. In which case, pretend you don't know what they're doing till the night we pull the plug, and then we activate every medical procedure we decided on here and cull every rotten apple in the hospital and get them out of here to protect the patients, all groups."_

 _"As for Adam he's seeing me face to face when I'm back at work here, what she put the bail out cost to?" he asked and I gave a dangerous smile as I answered that."She set it to_ _$75,000,000,000, no person can afford that type of bail, so he's stuck in jail till the trial." I said and he started laughing at that. "Nice one sis, you got him trapped, once Reynolds' realizes that he lost his best brewer, he's going to his second best and they're going to keep it up, but these guys and every criminal junkie in town are getting arrested and we're making our town completely safe for teenagers now." he said and I nodded._

 _"Yeah well he turned himself in Donald, just as we arrested him, he decided to turn himself in, before we could bust him." I told him and he nodded. "Well that's a first here, alright, he'd rather go willingly than risk winding up dead when you figured it out. If he gives us everything on Reynolds that's going to lessen and ease the sentence, though he's still spending life in jail." he said and I nodded as I answered him._

 _"So what am I looking at with the human criminals, since at the moment I'm dealing with the paranormal psychopath?" I asked and he chuckled as he shifted position in the bed. "Jake Reynolds is a gangster here, his guys are like hired hands, my team, Harrison and Jackson's teams have had to deal with him and his employees for ten years now, but once things start up again we and Bill and his team are rounding up every criminal in the city, in the case of these guys, it's drug dealing, money laundering, gambling, they got one of the clubs you saw in the 30's downtown by a bar, but that's the hotspot."_

 _"They're into bootlegging and a dozen other illegal charges, we've arrested his guys, but we didn't catch him or his core membership yet, but with the fact we got the weak links in a stranglehold, we wait till the night she runs the field test on all of us, and then pull every plug and get the sextet back involved in things. Derek and John are both going to kill Adam when they hear he tried it on her the night the recall hit."_

 _"What you see in my daughter is this version of me actually, what was you were talking about when you heard the kids going at it?" he asked and I chuckled. "Daniel brought up the fact that when the eight of you and the trio's parents started going at it, it was a repeat performance of what I saw in the seven that day." I told him and he chuckled. "Yeah well he got it right., we were the same way, there's more to our relationship the Simms and Carver saw, because they've been living here for only ten to twelve years."_

 _"Walter, Jane and Daniel lived all their lives here like we did, so they saw us like this all the time, sometimes what you can't see is more than you can, which is why it helps when you're back in one piece, with my friends and me back in one piece, I'm healing again, I've got my daughters back, though my youngest is healing slowly, I've got her back and my quartet is back in one piece." he said and I nodded to that one._

 _"Alright you better go back downstairs and tell the guys what you told us, but have Jeff hide whatever tapes that come from this, because Peter is not going to take it well at all here when he hears we've got a rotten apple trying to kill the rest of the orchard in the kitchen staff here, as of now monitor what it is they're giving the kids for dinner."_

 _"With her in caffeine detox, if she wants something to snack on to take the edge off it's a single chocolate chip cookie or candy bar from the machine, but no more soda till she's fully recovered here, since they make the cookies the size of a tea cup saucer or salad plate for the kids and adult patients here, but that's the only one she gets, to head off a sugar rush." Jenkins told me and I nodded to that as I left the room and Donald got on his radio. "Bill, I need you, Derek and Paul up here, we got a new lead and accomplice to the Nightingale trial here." he said and I heard Kopecky answer him then._

 _"Any new information here, because General Peterson has him in the recovery tank at the army base at the moment?" he asked him and Donald explained it to him. "Yeah, evidently our current criminals tried to use one of the staff here to cause her try it for real, but my son in law got to her in time, and the staff team sold out their boss straight to us, you guys better come up though, because I'm looking at a bribe of close to $90,000 to the kitchen staff leader here, and I've got added evidence they gave me." he said to him and I heard him answer that._

 _"Jesus, alright we're coming, see you in a bit man." he said and that ended the call and I headed downstairs and back to my patients room. "What you find out Doc?" Jeff asked and I sighed. "We had it right, they were bribing the kitchen staff leader with a close to a hundred thousand to grind it up into her food and dumped two pills of acid into her lunch today, but Eddie Baker just sold out the entire rotten apple orchard in this hospital."_

 _"That bottle of vodka you found wasn't the only one Max, there were sixty more bottles in the fridge and sixty to seventy packets of those pills Kincaid yanked out Adam's pocket, Donald just called Bill, Derek and Paul up here and they're arresting Walters and bringing him in for questioning. Guys as of now, I want you monitoring what they make every day in her case to head this off a second time." I said and they nodded to that._

 _"Added medical instructions here, if Daniel told you to tell us this?" Walter asked and I took the seat next to her. "Yeah, with it being three weeks into her recovery from the caffeine, if she starts getting jittery, get her one chocolate chip cookie or a single serving candy bar from the machine and that's it. For the moment you're on a shift where she's concerned here, where are the boys?" I asked and Jeff answered that one._

 _"They're in the TV room right now studying, what else did you learn?" he asked and I growled as I answered that. "Marcie was a plant, son if you have to, get one of the new staff in here and have her deal with the bathroom from now on, because that's what put Joey into that position, his lust and hormones and she was the bait. But she's barred from the ward permanently here." I said and he nodded to that as he read it out._

 _"Set the kids up to be framed by having a beautiful woman in the ward, and they give into their hormones and she can say they raped her, and that keeps them trapped in here. Alright, enough is enough here, guys new protocols are being written up, Simms and Carver activate theirs, and we don't listen to what they tell us to do. Because the plug is getting pulled the night it starts again." he said and the quartet all nodded to him._

 _Before we could say anything else I heard a scream and exchanged looks with the quartet. "How loud do they have that TV exactly?" I asked and he chuckled. "It's at six o'clock." he said and I nodded in amusement. "Loud enough to be heard two halls down, alright at night one of you is giving order at an hour to curfew to call off the scary movies, before they go to bed here, because this is getting ridiculous."_

 _"If it wasn't for the fact this was needed in our cases, I'd say it's time to put the TV away now, but at night it's at four to five o'clock and only that, and no Stephen King novels, before bedtime here either." I said and they nodded with a chuckle at that. 'Hey watch it or you're going to break the sofa man, that thing could break the table if you fell off the sofa here." I heard, and shook my head. "I'll go check that that out here." I said and they nodded and I headed for the TV room and pushed the door open then._

 _"Alright guys, what's going on in here exactly?" I asked and Joey looked at me. "Added study time and Kincaid nearly decided on putting the bean bag chair on the sofa, as for that scream you heard, we're watching 'Silver Bullet' at the moment." he said and I nodded as I answered him as I sat on the couch next to them as I gave a gentle reprimand to my male patient duo. "Guys though at the moment she's sedated, she needs to rest here so dial it down a bit okay. As I said we arranged things for you, but unlike at your parents house there's no rough housing here and with that."_

 _"You start going at it, you're going to break the furniture next, so be more careful, and when she's resting, I want that TV at four to five o'clock and only that." I said and he nodded to that. "What you find out earlier?" he asked and I sighed. "Marcie was a sheep son, they did that on purpose and you were the one who fell for it, every time you saw her, she was dressed and acting like hooker, that was the cattle/sheep lead in stunt."_

 _"Krueger saw this and knew what it was they were doing and used that against you, by using your hormones against you, so you could have a lapse and be the bait, and she could say you were the one who raped her, if you had given into your hormones that day. Like Kristen said, until you're over twenty one you have to wait to give it up, or it'll kill you, with you're being a teenage boy, it's fine think about that type of thing, but that doesn't make you a sex offender or anything, it just makes you human."_

 _"You're still a teenager, so don't let it get to you, in time the trauma will wear off, but you just have to stay strong now and not give in." I said and he nodded as I pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into my shoulder. "If I hadn't fallen for it they'd still be alive, it's my fault." he said with tears running down his face. "No it's not, they made the choice to go in and get you back, they love you, they did what they had to do."_

 _"For your sake and the safety of the entire teenage population, this is no more your fault than its Kristen's. You kids were dealing with the exact same thing, Seduction and rape attempts, your dream was your capture, he saw what she was planning and got you away from us by staging a seduction attempt." I said and Kincaid stood up at that his eyes blazing in anger as he read it out then to Joey._

 _"Seduction, you mean to tell me that she was a plant for every male patient you've had so we could give into our hormones and she could say we raped her and it's our word against hers, that's their plan here, our parents are going to kill them when they hear this. He's right it's not your fault, she was a plant, they wanted this to happen, it was all orchestrated to kill her, and Krueger figured that out and used that against you."_

 _"Bro, none of this was your fault, we've been friends all our lives, we don't blame you and we never will, the quartet would say the same, and with that, all we can do now is rebuild by having our family in one piece as of now, okay." he said and Joey nodded and I decided to stay in the room with them then. "Where are you at in the movie exactly?" I asked and he smiled as he read through the notes he wrote down._

 _"It's the second murder, which explains the scream you heard, evidently their faith was baptist, so suicide is a one way ticket right to hell, unfortunately hell in our case is being condemned to the bastard's own wall of damned souls, give it eight years and the first video game created for the kids creates a going for every denizen in hell and the good guy has to shoot his way through more monsters than you can fire a twelve gauge rifle at, and with that, expect kids in the nineties to get a kick out of this stuff."_

 _"Because every known horror movie that was created in the last ten to thirty years is going to be a well known one once our current youngest generation is in high school. But studies are staying this way, every murder is going for either our future plans and careers, or he chooses what our favorite activities are, and for some, it's thinking about the one thing you shouldn't be and with that, Joey, whatever posters you got in the bedroom, keep your mind focused or he's going to try that twice okay." he said and Joey nodded to that._

 _"I got a poster of a bikini model on a tiger skin rug in the bedroom, so if Uncle Donald and Nancy hadn't survived this, I'd be dreaming about her and he'd use that as the punchline, but with the fact our quartet is in one piece, he's out of luck now. to go back into it here, suicide is a one way ticket to hell for some in their faith, and the werewolf chooses to take her life to save her eternally, that's not saving it, that's just plain dementia at this rate and he's out of his mind."_

 _"And with that, he's playing god, like Pennywise and Krueger were, victim number four was what our parents dealt with, because it's the narrator's brother's best friend and that's the breaking point for every parent in town, because it resulted in our parent's situations here, kill in cold blood and are drunk and the bastard becomes a permanent werewolf, he was trying to stop them from doing that, because he knew what this meant and as to what exactly here, it's murder in cold blood and being drunk when you do it."_

 _"He changes every full moon, but new, crescent or half, he gets stronger every night, that night he was on the edge of changing into a full one, and he killed three people and that cemented it and he was stuck like that for life, private justice, lynch mobs, murder in cold blood and twenty of those forty people were drunk when they did it." He said and I nodded as I watched him turn the movie back on and I watched it for myself._

 _ **And that's chapter 32: the next one covers the research and the release as he gets whatever else is needed for her, this was needed for later chapters as they prepare for the trial as they gained more information of the criminal element running around the hospital.**_


	33. 33: Analysis And The Release

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Warnings: This Chapter is doing two parts to it, while the last is the end of his memories and enters back into her dream/premonition, before she talks to her mother the following morning, the size of the story is going to be close to 130 to 225 chapters, because it's covering five movies and the time lapse between the Dream Child and Freddy's Dead and another four year lapse between Freddy's Dead and Freddy Vs. Jason, which is where things shift again.**

 **Though the same characters are in that movie, the person running the ward and quarantine is Neil and the Elm Street gang, as their new comers enter the story and the opening lines Freddy gave in that movie, the sequence is going to follow the same patterns as the rest of the movies, but it's going to result in going in a new direction, after they lose two more people that night at the party at the farm, when Jason goes on a rampage there.**

 **But this chapter covers their checking out the tapes, final analysis of their situation and her conclusion to the murders and everything she explained to them so far during the aftermath, the second portion of the chapter covers her release and his plans to help her recover from the trauma and their plans of their lives back together, before it shifts forward two years and the 4th movie continues as it goes in a different direction, though the opening fifteen minutes are the same, till they get to their lockers and that's the shift in the movie...**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 33: Extended Research and the Release**

 _We spent another three to four days keeping an eye on her for more attempts then, but it had gone fairly quiet then as Nancy was sitting on the couch next to me then as Joey looked at us. "Doc you better look at these tapes here, and our fathers up here for this, because they're not going to take it well." Joey said that Friday and I nodded. "Daniel what is the transponder code to get the duo up here exactly, because we're about to review the tapes for Jennifer and Philip." I asked and he quickly answered me._

 _"It's 22/35/72, if you're looking at the tapes broadcasting what happened the night they were killed wait for us and the guys okay, because I need to see this for myself now." he said and I nodded to that as I looked at Max and he nodded. "Is Donald able to get out of bed now?" I asked him and I heard a smile as he answered me. "Yes, alright I got to get an I.V. line hook up for him and him into a wheelchair, before we come down, so give me twenty minutes." he said and I nodded as we ended the phone call then._

 _"Kris didn't give every comparison to you, but I wrote down every single one needed where the bastard is concerned, and most of it is what she's told you so far." Kincaid told me and I nodded. "So far everything I've seen over the last three weeks seems like I've wound up in a cross between a horror and science fiction movie here, you gave me a bit of it. So what's the rest exactly?" I asked and Jeff followed that up with next question._

 _"She said nine in the case of 'It' and one in the case of Silver Bullet, so name them off." Jeff said to him and he nodded and looked at the list. "Alright, the minister in Silver Bullet had been going through repeated moon cycles, because, and I mean all four phases here, you remember that line in Wolfman, 'Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night can become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright.'. Directly translating that it means that though you're a good person."_

 _"You can still be turned into a werewolf, if there is something dangerous lurking in your soul, he realized this after his first transformation, and started hunting down people with temptation in their souls or about to commit, in his eyes, a sin that could put them in the infernal regions for life eternally, after killing three he started seeing himself as a god, but his mistake was killing a child and that pissed off every adult in town at the time."_

 _"His statement about the beast was his undoing though, because Coslow was starting to put it together by that point, but he realized that night it was a full moon and if they went hunting for private justice, he was going to get stuck like that for life eternally, so private justice is a key to unlocking any door to where a paranormal mass murderer can become a creature of the night or a denizen from hell. Especially when the person, or people, that kills them are drunk, so that's number one." he said and we nodded to that._

 _"Yeah okay that's one between this situation between Krueger and the stories here, he had a hidden evil in his heart, started killing children, till he finally lost his mind, and Rick decided on private justice and turned him into a monster, alright keep going." Walter said, before their parents, Donald, Daniel, Jane, Bill and Williams came in the door then, followed by the duo's grandfathers as Donald said it with a smile._

 _"Hey kids good to see you finally." Donald said smiling and they smiled and gave him a hug. "Dad, you alright?" Nancy asked and he smiled and gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him. "Yeah baby I'll be fine, Daniel said you're able to move around now." he said and she nodded to him. "Yeah, I'm on hospital isolation for a couple weeks, before I'm back on duty now." she said to him and he nodded to her at that. "Let's just say this turned us back to normal, but our bond is back in place again, daddy." she said and he smiled and gave her a hug at that._

 _"Alright pal, that's the last stunt you're pulling till you're fully recovered here, you're out of the office for six months Donald." Erin said to him and he nodded to her as she hugged him. "Eleven years and we get to see each other finally, but it's thanks to him, well I'm not taking that for granted now, I'm back to normal though my name just took on a whole new meaning now." he said and she chuckled as she answered that._

 _"Yeah well you got to get your stunt devil side under control here bro, every female member of the adult gang is pissed at this right now." Jared said to him and he nodded. "How is she?" James asked me and I sighed. "We just found out that a member of the kitchen staff was keeping Daniel's patients from recovering by spiking their food with those pills and spiking what their drinking with shots of straight alcohol here."_

 _"She's recovering from three days worth of recovery from the pills, and is asleep right now Eric and Derek are in the room with her right now, though she's running a slight fever, we're keeping an eye on that, it was close, but we got to her in time, but the trio spiked her cup with LSD the day of the attempt and it took me fifteen minutes to calm her down, the blasted hallucination was the night he put her in here, but we got a new lead and it's that five percent of the hospital is working for Reynolds here." I said and they nodded as she answered me at with a furious tone in her voice._

 _"Let me guess the memory it chose was of what happened after her nightmare." Erin asked with a dangerous look and I nodded and the eight all nodded as Donald said it for her._ _"They just keeping making their situations worse here, don't they._ _Alright if she gets sick and I'm in the room with her that day, she hasn't seen me in five years and she's going to need to hear my voice for real than over the radio. Alright let's have it, where are we at the comparisions?" Donald asked and Joey continued as he looked at him then._

 _"After It crash landed here on earth he went into hibernation and woke up to find the area he was living in surrounded by a town, but seeing kids with a pure soul, he was weak so he decided that human children were full of light and energy and decided on they were his main food source and energy source to stay alive and shapeshifted into a form to go hunting to feed."_ _he said and she read through that._

 _"Krueger was using us as his main power source when he's like this now, our fear gave him enough power that he could give the death blow, when he was still weak he probably went back to the town library and read a few King novels, so he started shapeshifting into different forms to scare the living daylights out of us, okay so that's two, number three is that in order to do that It took on a form all kids like and used that to get close to them, but his trademark was this form." she said and I answered that one._

 _"Clowns, kids love the circus, so he took the form of a clown to get close to them and then killed and devoured their souls and flesh, before realizing after doing fifteen kids that it was going to get him caught and turned the first into being killed by a couple lions. Okay that's three what's next?" I asked and she explained that. "During each killing spree there was always a something attached to it, which gives a subtitle to why these settlers were suddenly missing without a trace and why it was always unexplained and morbid every time." she said and Erin answered that as she read through that._

 _"We had a scandal in town every time he went on a killing spree, the first was Rick not wanting to listen to reason and he killed without looking at things more clearly, number two was Rod was framed for rape and murder and he, too, winds up dead the following night after Donald catches him and brings him in. Scandal number three was Jesse and he possessed the kid and killed fifteen more, and the latest resulted in a massacre of fifty nine, before you took him out finally, alright that's four." she said and he went further._

 _"There was always a lull between each killing spree, before something showed that made it clear that the next battle was about to start." he said and Donald answered that. "He waited five years till your sister was fifteen to start up again, alright so instead of every twenty seven to thirty years, he comes back every six years here, your sister was fifteen during her encounter with him, he waits five more years till Jesse moves here, and then goes on full blast ten months ago when your licenses all activated at fifteen years old, since you all started watching scaring movies and read enough horror stories that he used that against you to scare the hell out of you."_

 _"He's waiting till you're all fifteen, before he starts attacking, okay so that's number five, if I'm reading this right, number six was the cops were being driven nuts, because they weren't looking at all the facts, like I hadn't at the time and it takes a group of kids to crack the code here, as for number seven it's one of the kids in that book was a psociopath before he became a full fledged psychopath." he said and Erin answered that._

 _"With that much chromosome in his system, he started exhibiting psychotic behavior by the time we were twelve and crossed the line by the time he was seventeen when he killed his father with a straight razor, but he was killing animals the size of rats and hamsters, before that, ten years walking from town to town here till he saw the state of Springwood and the way we were raising our children, how we alway had you protected and one of us was always watching you in the front yard, all of all us were happy and we'd protect you with our lives, he was disgusted with that and decided to..."_

 _"Son of a..., so because the kids and we had what he didn't he goes on killing spree and starts killing several members of Nancy's generation and several of your and several older ones, before Perry and Rick made it worse and he decided to take you away from us as the penalty for my choice of putting his daughter into foster care and Ricks decisions lit the inferno and unlocked the door, he's not going to near her ever again." she said and he nodded to that as he landed on number eight then._

 _"Everything they couldn't see, in the adults case, was because of the fact they changed and became exactly what they were, while they read these stories they didn't really be them any more, because of another key point that the author made clear here, the difference between us and you." he said and she sighed. "We didn't see this coming, because we grew out of what we loved to do and became adults, once you're adults you stop believing in make believe and fantasy and you change and turn into adults and start thinking like them." she said and they nodded as Nancy finished it off._

 _"Yeah which brings it to number nine, the librarian chose to stay to keep the lighthouse lit and continue his studies as he read through everything and put it together by the time he called the quintet back to town. So where do Kris and I fall into this, when we told you?" she asked and James answered that one. "You're the younger versions of that librarian, what took ten months to end, you took a week and cracked the code for us by simplifying things so we could understand this." he said and she nodded to him._

 _"Yeah exactly, she simplified it for me and we explained everything to Neil, before he told you and she told dad everything after the fight, but to handle this, take twenty three years out of the equation and you're going to be able to handle this later." she said and he nodded as Joey followed that up with the next sentence. "Which brings it to number ten, it took the latest murder to bring the gang back together to heal things for all of them and they chose to stay in touch from that day forward." Kincaid said to her._

 _"We made that choice, but it took hearing you were endanger to get us back together, I just thank god it turned you back man, I'm glad we're able to heal simply by seeing each other again and our sextet is back one piece again, that's enough to heal her, and the eight of us together will be able to do that." Elliot said to Donald and he nodded in agreement. Before he could answer that, we heard a thunk and turned with a smile._

 _"Tripped over the bean chair back here, who put that there?" Jeff asked and Kincaid hid a smile. "Sorry man, forgot I left that there." he said and he nodded to him. "You guys need to take it down a notch, you got me as your big brother right now, and I'll be staying in touch, but ease up will you please, before you break something next." he said to the duo and they nodded as their parents started laughing at that._

 _"I take there were a few wrestling matches now that you're off the psychiatric radar here?" Jared asked smiling and I chuckled. "That and during the study sessions I can hear the blasted tv two halls away, because they set it for six a few times." I said and she chuckled. "Alright boys to repeat whatever it was he told you, when she's asleep, keep it at five and only that, and your curfews are set for ten here as well and lights out at 10:45." Adams said and the duo nodded to her as I looked at my friends._

 _"I gained added information that we had a female plant in the ward, it's the sheep lead in trick here." I said and Donald's eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "How old is this woman and what does she look like?" Williams asked and I passed him the photos. "Marcie Davis, I should have seen that coming, she's a prostitute, so the bastard used her as the cattle and you nearly succumb to your hormones that day."_

 _"That's illegal here too, what's the call, she seduces you and makes it seem like, to the duo, that you raped her and it's your word against hers and that keeps you trapped, well that makes twenty five now, every broken rule is getting added to the list, son, could you write up every broken protocol for me, and Dan, keep everything locked in your office, you got a key coded lock and safe, so scramble the codes and set it to the night of the outbreak ending and keep everything and her medical records in there, okay." Bill said and he nodded to that request as he looked at him and Jeff._

 _"Son hide the tapes after our kids get released, no matter what they say Kristen is going home and I'm taking care of her physically, and we start the emotional healing from there, I just thank god you survived, or it really would have done permanent damage." Erin said and the trio nodded in agreement to that. "Son, at your age it's fine to think about intimacy, but that doesn't make you a pervert, it just makes you human. I gave you that talk, before he put you in here, don't blame yourself, none of the last few weeks was your fault okay." Jared said and he nodded as he buried his head in his shoulder._

 _"So we had another criminal working here, Billy who is this woman exactly?" the general asked him and he looked at him at that. "I can take a guess that with your gang, you're now calling me by my childhood nickname, right Sir?" he asked and the general nodded as he and the commissioner explained it to him. "Yes, you're a friend of our kids, so we see you as son as well, once whoever joins the gang later, joins it-it's making the gang bigger here. So who is this lady exactly son?" he asked him and he sighed gently._

 _"There were ten or twelve prostitutes working for Reynolds, and she's one of them, she's a drug addict, and has been arrested just once, Adam's girlfriend happens to be a friend of hers, but she's going to be furious at this when she hears this, as to why, it's because in their line of of work it's not choosing men younger than nineteen as targets, though I think Adam offered her a position here, while she's distracting the boys, he and whoever is ransacking the dispensary is busy with everything else right now."_

 _"As if that's not enough, they, most prostitutes, go by a set of values, they may be on the street, but the trouble never lets up, but children they'd never hurt, but Marcie crossed the line, once I tell Angie this she's going to blow off her friendship, and she hears Adam is harassing teenage girls, she's going to be furious though she's going to be relieved that we found him finally, she's been worried sick about him, since she hasn't heard from him in three years since he's been on the lam." he said and I looked at him at the wording. "That doesn't sound like a bloodthirsty notion there at all here."_

 _"Why would..., okay I get it, she's not looking for money, but love in her job, she's got more integrity than other women in their line of work, and thanks to the drugs, she's been infected with that STD right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, she's actually a kind, decent person, unlike some of the parasites downtown,_ _I see her every now and again, but she's keeping a low profile and she's my contact for what's going on in Reynolds circle Sir." he said and General Peterson nodded to that._

 _"Let me guess, she's like that girl on MacGyver, right, the teenage prostitute they chose for the next few episodes?" Nancy asked and he nodded with a sigh. "Yeah that's it exactly, but with being around a bunch of Narcs, it results in becoming contacts half the time, at this rate she's at her second strike, she winds up getting busted again at the time the trial happens and they're going to wind up at the same prison here." he said and we nodded as Kincaid's grandfather answered that._

 _"Yeah okay, wait till it starts again, then after the trial tell her we found him, if she winds up getting busted again for some reason, whatever demeanor she's got must be the reason he's been on the lam for the last five years since he got out of jail, but this is our weapon against him, whatever ideas my grand daughter has we're putting into effect later, once I talk to Bill." The commissioner said to him and he nodded to that._

 _"She's on strike two at the moment, because Janson busted on her on a buy last week, wrong place, wrong time, but she's in the tank for the next month, because of it, she gets busted again and she's at the female ward at the state prison, though once Adam hears this, he's going to have a panic attack later, though I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that's she's already there and he's getting a serious tongue lashing by his girlfriend for this later." he said with a dangerous smile._

 _"The amount of charges here they got stacked on them are high enough that this will get them thrown in jail for life or committed themselves." Joey added and I nodded as Max came into the room. "Everything matched up to what she told us so far as well to Doc." he added to him and he nodded as Williams answered him that as he looked at him then._

 _"You have the tapes Max, I need to see this for myself?" Williams asked and he nodded as he put them on the table then. "Which one first?" Jenkins asked and Kincaid answered that. "Do Philip first and than Jenny's, after that I'm telling you the truth of the confrontation in the session on Wednesday." He said and he nodded as he put the first one in and I saw the way he was moving and knew this no suicide attempt._

 _"He's moving around like someone is directing his actions!" Jeff said in disbelief. "Yes and does that look like a suicide attempt to you, if you found blood in the hall after the attack it's because the bastard slashed his arms and legs open, we tried to wake him up, but there is chance of surviving that, and the reason is Krueger cut through the femoral and brachial arteries before he fell off the tower, he was dead, before he hit the ground that night." Joey said, looking a little pale, and Jenkins nodded in shocked disgust._

 _"You said that the adrenaline surge gave out all at once when that happened?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes doctor, and that is where the confrontation in group comes to play here, just before the argument between Kin and Taryn started getting worse, Kristen ended it and Nancy was giving her a hand with this, and it was slowly calming things down before Simms created a panic in there, and on purpose no less here."_

 _"Till finally she said the words that Dr. Adams said not to and Dr. Gordon and our sister reminded her of the order not to say it in front of her, but she ignored them and did it anyway, and Kin lost control at the same time Kris nearly did and Max and Walter came in." He said and they all nodded angrily at that. "Alright get the next tape into the VCR I want to see what happened to Jennifer." Erin said with a growl and he put it in._

 _As I watched I saw her asleep on the couch and then get up. "Sleepwalking, she never sleepwalked as a preschooler, what caused this?" Jared asked and Joey answered that. "The repeated nightmares caused the same situation as Philip dad, only this time none of us could get to her in time, just like Philip, to wake her up." he said and Jared nodded as she hit the TV and then something lifted her up and slammed her into it._

 _"Not suicide but murder right there, that tv is is at my eye level, and I find her hanging there when I break down the door that night." Max said and we nodded. "No one can cut to the arteries without bleeding to death or walk around like that, let alone jump two and a half feet off the floor to do that either, narcotic doses that high, administrated punishments, the office looking like someone blew up a sports equipment locker."_

 _"That's no normal psycho, we've got a crazy poltergeist running loose in this city, alright so dream deprivation and you look like you do now, but no dream deprivation makes it look like you're on the edge of an emotional breakdown, but you can't tell anyone, but your fellow victims right baby?" Donald asked and she nodded. "Yeah dad that's right, she confided in me about her powers the first full day we had in the ward, before Neil walked in, she figured only I knew and would understand what she felt, whatever power she could sense in me, she knew I recognized the final line of the song."_

 _"To her, I was her ticket to seeing all of you again, once I called you in, but when she filled in the pieces I was furious, because her knowledge is so extensive, that she broke it into what you taught me and that did it as she and I explained it to Neil. So don't be surprised when she starts buying books and movies needed for her research later on here, okay." she said and he nodded. "She told me that the connection got placed, because she used it on the guys and me a few times as a toddler, but I thought I was the one doing the dreaming at the time." he said and she smiled as she answered._

 _"If you're just beginning to get used to it that's the first thought, in my case, she wound up pulling me in that night, while I was looking over her record, by hearing her shout my name and I wound up coming in through the mirror in his library, saw him, since he turned himself into a snake, and stabbed him in the eye with a piece of glass, before he locked gazes with me and I realized exactly what the hell was going on that night."_

 _"So, before every theory we had before was misplaced, symptoms of personal problems, for the guys, Kris, and the lost members of their class, dreams are the cause of our problems. King had it wrong that dream deprivation isn't dangerous, not suppressing them can kill at this rate, in there we're in real physical danger from our dreams, as you can see." she said as she pushed her sleeve up and he saw the scars with growing anger in his eyes. "So that was thanks to fighting it out with him, before Marge woke you up in the test that day, right baby?" he asked and she nodded gently as she answered him._

 _"Yeah dad, the reason I was agitated that night when I went to see you and Garcia is because I saw him as he was getting ready to kill Rod, if I'd just gotten there a half an hour earlier, he'd still be alive right now, and I would have shown you everything myself, before she simplified things for you guys that night, I didn't see what he did to Tina, but I could hear her shouting to Rod to wake her up, and him shouting he was going to kill the bastard for killing her." she said and he nodded with a furious look at that news._

 _"From what we've seen so far and my coming face to face with him as his skeleton here, I'm studying as much as I can, because he's Hannibal Lector and Jack the Ripper rolled into one as a poltergeist, I've heard of poltergeist intrusions but this is ridiculous right now, alright with the fact I've just faced off against a memory I tried to block out I'm cured and I'm protecting you kids with my life now." He said and I nodded in agreement to that remark as Jared changed the subject as he looked at me and Walter then._

 _"Well I see you've been busy, what's with the add ons right now in here, are the kid doing some studying for this in case of another repeat, in the next few years, since our chosen protocols got set up son?" Jared asked as he looked around the room to see several bookshelves loaded with books at the back of the room next to the pool table, three bean bag chairs on the floor in front of it behind the couch and two more shelves loaded with movies under the tv, with a shelf that had the VCR hooked up to it under the tv then, that we hooked back onto the wall, but with a better system then._

 _"Yeah we decided on doing as much research as possible and decided on age appropriate books and movies for each of our age groups." Max said to him and he nodded. "Till you're sixteen guys, I don't want you reading the King novels, so you're going to have to content yourselves with the movies till you're both sixteen, everything else on your reading list and the early teen novels and movies are fine as well, but King's movies are fine with your mothers, Jared and me, but if I hear you've read a scary story along his lines and I don't mean the novelles for camping either, but anything that belongs to him, before we bring you home and you're busted buster, okay." James said and they both nodded to him at that._

 _"Sure thing dad, we can wait, though with the way things are going later expect every kid younger than us and our lost classmates to start reading through this stuff later so they can learn what is going on in town, before the outbreak ended all at once." Kincaid said to him and he nodded as Joey looked at his father then to go into it then._

 _"Dad, could you get our books, so we can do our homework while we're here, it's two months maybe, but at least we can study till we're back in school, because we lost a year thanks to him and if we want to graduate we're pushing ourselves to the limit here, our family is getting together and we'd prefer to be in the same schedules together, for her sake and ours." he said and they both nodded to him gently._

 _"Neil in this case, with you and Donald on the same decision, I'm keeping her on whatever dose is needed, but whatever the cocktail needs to be we need to set it correctly to block those dreams out." Erin said to me and I nodded in agreement. "You're not getting any arguments on that. Whatever Rick did to her I'm reversing, what were Elaine's secret wants when you were kids exactly, because I may be her adoptive son in law, but I can act like a younger brother to her and get her what she secretly wanted most with him out of the picture now, he doesn't deserve Elaine or Kristen for what he's done to them here." I said and they smiled at that as Donald answered that._

 _"She loves cats actually, she and Damian shared responsibilities for the animal household, but she had three cats and he had a dog, it was a German Sheppard, but I think a pet cat would do nicely in the house once their home again here. She wanted to keep Cocoa in the house, but he refused, because he's a cat hater, with him out the picture, this is going to heal the damage further simply by getting them both what they wanted, I'm back in their lives as are the sextet and that's going to heal the damage." he said and I nodded to that as that cemented it then._

 _"Well that works for her birthday gift nicely, Cocoa, let me guess, he's chocolate furred right?" I asked and he chuckled. "Yeah he was, she had him up until Kristen was two, before the stupid idiot demanded she get rid him, Kristen is like her mother, she loves cats, I got her a few cat stuffed animals I think she'd love a real one here. We can just call this little guy Cocoa, while in her case, a kitten would work once she was recovered."_

 _"Though at this age having a kitten is like having a baby or toddler in the house and he's going to be fooling around with the tree next Christmas and with that, if he's around the rest of the zoo, it's going to be a madhouse later." he said and James started laughing Kincaid answered him. "I've got a white dog with blacks spots on him, alright who has a pet in this gang exactly, we need to keep these guys under control." he said to him._

 _"In this case, Jack and Erin are both dog people as are Rob and Wendy, but Claire and I like cats and dogs_ _, so she's got a orange tabby and I've got a German Sheppard, why do I feel like putting these guys together would result in a madhouse, once they saw the way we are with each other?" Elliot asked and she chuckled. "They're going to be like furry versions of you guys, I like both as well, and I would gladly have one of each in my house or apartment once Neil and I are married later." Nancy said and he nodded._

 _"Well, between now and when the situation starts up I'm getting her a kitten, while how old was Cocoa when she gave him away?" I asked and Erin sighed. "Cocoa was eight years old by the time she had to give him up, his breed was the fast aging type, he acted like a father around Kristen and she loved him and at times when I went to check on her, when I was babysitting, I found him in the crib with her and her arm wrapped around him and his head touching her as he was napping next to her, so a kitten for Kristen, has him, by the time she's twenty five, acting like a father by the time she and her future intended are married and are expecting."_

 _"If you get a eighteen month old cat, he's going to be acting like a big brother with the kitten you get for Kristen for her birthday here, so that's two, and if Kristen wants to add to the litter, and they and our family zoo are going to be fooling around too much so expect next Christmas to be a madhouse, with that many pets fooling around in the living room and we need to get a fence around the tree at Elaine's house later."_

 _"Added recommendation call your parents so we can meet them, since you're her future husband now son." she said and I smiled as Nancy curled up against my side then and I hid a smile. "Whatever he kept in the house it's getting locked up now though that's for sure, I have the feeling if Krueger is able to possess things he's going to be possessing whatever toys we had in the house that the guys and I like, since we love remote control cars, I've got one or two in my living room that I fiddle around with." I said and she smiled at that._

 _"Hopefully this means for Elaine she's getting a chance to have a few more, but with a cat in the house, it's going to result in a madhouse with the fact we got four cats running around, the nursery upstairs and Teresa working as an in the house nanny later, and Kristen is really going to get territorial with whoever her baby sibling is later." Donald said and Nancy started laughing. "Yeah well at the moment I'm your oldest dad, I would love to have a baby brother or sister in our family." she said and he nodded to that._

 _"Whatever her demeanor was before is going to result in needing to find the right guy, but he better get used to the fact Elaine's got eight brothers in the gang here, one a few years younger, but still eight brothers, and he does anything to hurt her and he's in big trouble." Jared said and I chuckled. "Yeah well the same goes for my daughter, he does anything to hurt her and he's in deep trouble here." I said and they nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Well we hit the wall, it won't be long now Erin, though I don't doubt Simms is giving the venting she needs, before she finally lets go." I told her and she nodded to that. "Max if there's any more venting sessions like that stay in range here, because her ankle is far from healed right now." she said and he nodded to that as he answered her then._

 _"No problem Doctor, I heard the argument the night the outbreak ended and rounded the corner in time to catch her when the fight or flight response hit her, but the parting shot in Simms case is she implied it was because of Parker she pulled that stunt." he said and Bill growled in disgust at that remark as the general answered that. "She'd never do that to her mother, the kids or us as her surrogate grandparents that's as low as you can get son, alright monitor things for the next few years, okay." he said and the quartet nodded to him as Max said it for the quartet._

 _"Our entire team is getting sick of their rules and protocols general, as of two weeks ago we're following the Doc, Nancy and Drs. Adams and Jenkins's orders here, I'll be glad when they're not running things here, but if this results in another murder, it's going to hurt." he said and they nodded. "Till further notice I'm putting Adam on the pills leading up to the trial if he comes back, so that gives us plenty of time, though Bill is not going to take it well when he finds out how much the bill is going to rack up here." Peterson said gently and I nodded in agreement to that one._

 _"How many times has he dealt with a fee that high in monetary charges?" I asked and the commissioner answered that. "Ten time in twenty five years, if the cost is into the billions they're getting life sentences and whatever Kristen suggests here for the sentence. Son did she name off every single indicator here, so Adderson knows about this, since he, like the entire medical council, once they heard this, would have ordered the kids to be put on the damn drug sooner before it turned into a bloodbath ten months ago?" he asked and we nodded as I explained it to him, knowing he wouldn't like it._

 _"Yes she labeled it to ten things: the first was the jump rope song Nancy's generation created about him, songs from play that they stopped using by the time they're thirteen, and from there the symptoms of this only gets more dangerous, physically and emotionally, though the next one isn't and that is that the murders origin point is always Elm Street, the house, after he killed eighteen teenagers and two adults, suddenly changes back from when Nancy and Donald were living there to when he was still alive."_

 _"Taking in too much caffeine and sugar based products, not eating enough or the right foods and losing ten to twenty pounds in the process, awake for hours on end, mood swings, always together in groups, going to bed and waking up with injuries that weren't there one night, but there the following morning, never wanting to hear the word sleep or sedative, and finally, and here's the big one, only talking about these dreams to someone who shares that background, guys I heard your conversation, through her."_

 _"She didn't want to tell you with me on the other end of the line, was this why you were so frustrated, you needed someone who understands you better than someone who doesn't, if that's what Nancy meant when she told me that?" I asked and they all nodded to that. "Alright hang on, Derek get the tapes of Nancy's conversation with Rod, I need to see this and what happened before he was killed." Donald said into his radio._

 _"Sure thing Donald, we'll be there in fifteen minutes." he said and we nodded to that. "So he was dreaming about him, as were Glen and Tina, and out of four only one survived, because she was playing detective and doing what I was to try and crack the case at the time, damn it. Baby, how much did your mother tell you, because if we have to turn this into a class I'm telling you everything, you're old enough to handle it now?" he asked and she explained that to him as she looked at him and I could see the pain in her eyes._

 _"She gave me the cliff notes when I went off on her for pretending she didn't know what the hell was going on till I told her that it wasn't Rod who did the deed, but Freddy, and showed her the patched sewn into his hat, I was intending to have you run forensics, and she showed me the glove that night and they were drenched in dried blood and I could still smell the carnage from what I saw in the room that night." she said and he nodded._

 _"Yeah alright baby, it's going to be okay, you got me protecting you now." he said and pulled her into a hug as she broke down. 'Shh it's okay, it's going to be okay baby' He said softly as he rocked her. "Loss of seven is bad enough, I'm not losing my quartet whatsoever here dad, she feels the same, though once she lets it out, she's sleeping for a week, after not having gotten much rest right now." she said and he nodded to that._

 _"For some reason there's been a delay right now and I'm reaching the point of calling them myself here right now." I said and he nodded with a furious look, before he could answer Garcia and Willis showed up then with the tapes. "Which one honey?" he asked and she sighed. "Go with my conversation with him first, during the course of that he was acting like a caged tiger, because the adrenaline was still shooting through his system, till it crashed, when I was getting ready to run that ro-test that night." she said and he nodded as they turned on the tv and started watching._

 _' **Rod, what the hell happened last night you gave a brief summary when you jumped me, but I need to know everything?' she asked and he sighed. 'After talking it over, she admitted that she was in love with me. Nancy we've been friends since we were toddlers. I thought I was seeing a repeat performance of Rodriguez, because she was screaming for help.' he said and she nodded.**_

 _ **'Okay so you guys wanted some privacy to talk, and it switched courses and I could hear the noise from her room, then what happened?' she asked and he sighed. 'I told you, it was dark, but I'm sure there was someone there, under the covers with her.' he said and she looked at him skeptically.**_

 _ **'How could someone be there under the covers without you knowing about it?' she asked and he looked at her in annoyance. ' How the fuck do I know, I don't expect you to believe me anyway.' he snapped and she snapped back at him. 'Well than how you that someone else was there?' she nearly yelled at him and he snapped back at her at that. 'Because someone cut her while I watched.' he said and she looked at him.**_

 _ **'And you didn't get a look at him?' she asked and he shook his head. ' I couldn't even see the fucker, I could just see cuts happening, all at once.' he said and she looked at him.** "Alright hold it right there, that's what he meant when he said he didn't do it, you can't see him in our realm, because he's a ghost, for the victim if he's attacking a girl, is the victim loses total control of their body language, guys do you remember that scream she gave when he attacked Kristen, before I woke her up?" she asked and we all nodded as Adams answered her at that._

 _"Yes, but I thought I saw some sort of sillouhette in the blankets that morning as well?" she said and I felt my anger surge. "That was him you saw Jane, if I hadn't told her to wake her up, that rape would have happened, we nearly had repeat performance on Wednesday, if I hadn't woken her up twice to head it off." I told her and she nodded to that. "So he's innocent of rape and murder, false diagnosis, I'm going to kill Grant for that." Jenkins said with a growl and I looked at him as I answered him._

 _"Kristen's was as well, the only thing she needed was paternal attention, and I've done that, she needs me and the quintet. If he's in on this as well I'm going to kill him and the duo, they've killed sixty people in the side of eight years, for false diagnosis's and malpractice, my code is taking care of children and healing their emotions and doing it honestly and they've thrown out our code for a god damn percentage." I told him firmly._

 _"Alright keep it going, what happened next baby?" Donald asked her and she turned it back on then. **'What do you meant all at once?' she asked and he explained it to her. 'I mean it looked like there were razors all cutting at the exact same time, but invisible ones.' he said and he sighed. 'You know I probably could have saved her if I'd have moved sooner, but I thought it was just a nightmare, like the one I had the night before. There was this guy, he had knives for fingers.' he said and she looked at him in shock and backed up.**_

 _"That's when it hit me that we were all dreaming about him dad, I figured if my quartet was than the seven were as well, and it took her bringing me in to confirm that, because I recognized the lyrics to the jump rope song and finished it when she hit the last verse." she said and he nodded to that. "Alright I want to see what happened in there, before we found him like that." he said and she swapped tapes and put it in._

 _"Alright during this I was doing a test and walked to the precinct and straight to the window of the cell and then saw him walk in the door and right through the bars." she said and he nodded as I saw the sheets start moving and start moving toward his neck like a snake, before it turned into a noose. **'Hey, ahh! Help, help me, help!' he screamed as the sheets dragged him off the bed and into the position as the quartet were unlocking the door. "Jesus!" Donald snapped and she screamed. "Rod no!" she said backing up as they untied him and laid him on the floor.**_

 _ **"God buddy, why?" Glen said with a sad look as she leaned her head against shoulder as she looked at their lost gang member. 'No matter how long it takes I'm finding out who did this you.' She thought. "** Alright that's everything dad, that's what happened that night, prior to that I was running that ro-test, saw him and then Krueger changed into Tina, while I was trying to get Glen to wake up, before chasing me back to the house, if you've seen those movies that have special effects, I got stuck in some sort of mud as I was trying to get back upstairs, before he broke through the mirror and he shredded a pillow, before the alarm went off." she said and he nodded to that remark._

 _"Alright that sums up everything I need to know here, he's innocent, Glen fell asleep and he got pulled into the bed and he turned it into a blender and than a volcano, which explains why the room looked like a bomb blew up a blood bank locker at the time, and every single victim had five times the safest dose of caffeine and sugar in their systems, and cuts that looked like they were attacked by a bear or a machete all over their bodies." Erin said and she nodded to that as she looked at her._

 _"Well that's every bit of research you need, but I'm digging into everything else, once she's ready to try it with you'll get to see this from in there and see how this new dream reality works." she said and they all nodded to that as that ended our conversation._

 _A week later I was in my office and then heard her thoughts then. 'Why did you go in with me, you didn't have to do that.' I heard, before I heard several crashes and then a few thunks. 'Come back guys, I need you, please come back.' I heard and quickly headed in there. 'I want them back, I want my family in once piece.' I heard through silent sobbing and rounded the corner to see Max in there._

 _"Just get the hell out of here, this is all you're fault, if you hadn't fired them this wouldn't have happened and my brother and sister would still be alive." She snapped and I turned to find Simms standing behind me. "What did you do Elizabeth?" I snapped at her and she quickly back pedaled. "I didn't do anything, she went off on me." she said and she growled. "Didn't do anything, like you didn't end the nightmares so my gang members and friend could get their rest, didn't bother to listen to my mother's orders, didn't check to see if Adam was a teenage rapist, didn't let my sister in to see me, before two more members of my gang were murdered, and didn't report Adam to my godfather."_

 _"You killed my cousin, my friends and my older brothers and sister, if it wasn't for you fools, Krueger and Adam my family would be intact right now. I don't care how long it takes I'm making sure you wind up here for the rest of you miserable lives. You people destroyed my life, as did Richard, and I'm making sure you pay the consequences, just the hell out of here, I don't want you near me, get that through your fucking head, I hate you." She screamed at her, before turning into Max as she let it out finally and I looked at Simms coldly. 'Get her out of here.' he said and I nodded to that._

 _"Get out of the room Elzabeth." I snapped and she tried to forestall. "Wait a minute." she started to say and I over-rode her as I raised my voice. "I said get out of the room now!" I snapped at her and she left and I turned to my daughter and dropped in front of her as I pulled her into my arms. "It's okay, it's okay." I said softly to her. 'I want them back.' I heard softly in response, before she said it out loud. " I want my family back." She said through her sobs and I felt my heart shatter at that as I saw the same anguished look in my friend's eyes then that I knew he could see in mine._

 _'Its okay baby, it's going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere, none of us are, just hang in there sweetheart, I promise I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere, it's going to be okay.' I thought softly as I rocked her. After fifteen minutes she fell asleep in my arms and I looked at him. "She's asleep, come on let's get her in bed, she needs to sleep this off." I said and he nodded as he stood up and picked her up._

 _After getting her into her room, we got her changed into her nightgown and into bed as I took one of her and ran my hand through her hair. "What now?" he asked and I sighed. "I'm not letting this keep up, there's got to be a way to turn it into a liquid, but it means getting it into drug vial for injections here, Max stay with her it's time to call the others. I'm letting the others know we just turned a corner." I said and he nodded and I left._

 _After getting the phone number for the company I got it from I dialed and got to work. "Hello?" he said and I got started. "Hi my name is Neil Gordon, I'm the one who asked for a shipment of the dream suppressant sent to the Westin Hills psychiatric Hospital, I've got a few question here about it." I said and he answered me. "Sure doctor, what do you need to know?" he asked and I got started on that._

 _"Can you get it into a liquid form, to give it like cough syrup or for injections?" I asked and he quickly answered me. "We just perfected that, I can get it into liquid form if you need it, but why exactly?" he asked and I sighed. "My daughter has been suffering nightmares for weeks and she needs it to heal emotionally right now." I said and I heard his tone turn deadly as he answered. "Whatever caused that you can tell me later, but how much drug do you need for this?" he asked and I thought it over._

 _"I need three to six cases of pills and five for the drug vials for injections and I need it in twenty four hours, is it easy to combine with sedatives?" I asked and he explained that. "Sure thing and to answer that. If you do ten of it with ten of whatever sedative you're using, that's going to put a block on the dreams completely, in the pills they need to be complete even to block the dreams out." he said and I nodded to that. "Alright thank you, I'm going to have one of my team waiting for your driver at the door."_

 _"The pills are twenty five to thirty milligrams each for one of the cases, and I'm going to let my pharmacist do the others, but that brings it to the next question. Do you do these pills like the capsules or are they in the capsules that have melting covers on them, because the pharmacist is going to have to set the powder dose correctly?" I asked him. "For the moment we got them set like Tylenol, but we can shape then to being like Benadryl capsules, so he's about to set the dose correctly." he said and I nodded to that._

 _"What's the safety limit here, for both the solid and liquid forms, and by that I mean the cough syrup version and the I.V. version, so I can tell the medical doctors working here and the doctor treating my daughter when she goes home, when it comes to adults and kids exactly, because soon enough we're calling for a major surplus of it and need it in the supplies to take care our town population?" I asked and he quickly answered that._

 _"The maximum safest limit for kids till they're twenty five is ninety, while for the adults once they're over the age of twenty six it's 170 in the pill form and no more than 130 in the liquid form for kids and 190 for adults, to do this, you got to get it exactly right, too much and put the victim into a coma, from anywhere from three days to a week, if it's past the maximum safe dosage it will put the victim into a coma."_

 _"The good news here on that is that like every medical drug it's got a way to neutralize it and you can use the neutralizer to break through it, but if the patient has been getting so much that they're on respirators, it's going to take daily doses of neutralizer to get it out of their systems, and another week to heal from it if that does happen, but the asshole that does that is getting it big time, like every drug on the market it's got drawbacks, so with that in mind here, only a capable nurse or doctor needs to do it."_

 _"Each age group needs it set to like a normal over the counter drug, but if you got a multitude of pharmacists I can send my notes on what we gone over and give it to him, both for your hospital and the general hospital, as well as the drug store pharmacist as well, but as I said in combination with any sedative it needs to be completely equal." he said and I nodded as I answered him at that as I wrote that down as I answered him._

 _"Yeah okay, just give the instructions in how to do that, but as I said I need the cases in twenty four hours." I said and he answered me gently. "No problem doctor, I'll take care of it." he said and I nodded and hung up and wrote down several prescriptions for my daughter then, before calling the others. "Parker residence." I heard her say and quickly answered her. "Elaine it's me, we need to talk here." I said and she quickly answered me._

 _"Alright I'm getting the others I'll be there in fifteen minutes honey." she said and I nodded and hung up. 'Alright they need to be completely even. So ten of it and ten of the sedatives in liquid form, alright, I'm letting Jane and Erin know that, so we can deal with it, before I release her from the hospital here.' I thought as I headed for the elevator then as they showed up._


	34. 34: Preparations And Signals Of Trouble

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Warnings: This Chapter is doing two parts to it, while the last is the end of his memories and enters back into her dream/premonition, before she talks to her mother the following morning, the size of the story is going to be close to 130 to 225 chapters, because it's covering five movies and the time lapse between the Dream Child and Freddy's Dead and another four year lapse between Freddy's Dead and Freddy Vs. Jason, which is where things shift again.**

 **Though the same characters are in that movie, the person running the ward and quarantine is Neil and the Elm Street gang, as their new comers enter the story and the opening lines Freddy gave in that movie, the sequence is going to follow the same patterns as the rest of the movies, but it's going to result in going in a new direction, after they lose two more people that night at the party at the farm, when Jason goes on a rampage there.**

 **This is the last portion to his memories, before the quartet hear from her and the next chapter covers her conversation with her mother, before the Dream Master begins as the rest of their gang makes an appearance. But from here the movie verse becomes the alternate reality as the situation changes course that night during their family meeting as they all see him as things begin that night.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 34: The Meeting and the Premonition**

 _After calling her, I was waiting for five minutes, before she arrived with the eight then and a quartet of four people I'd never met yet. "Hey honey, it just gave out now?" Elaine asked and I nodded. "Yes, I got the information needed in the case of prescriptions when I send her home, but you better check this out, the duo tried it again last week." I told her and passed her the record as the duo turned to me._

 _"I'm her brother Damian and this is Rob Caulfield Doctor, and our wives, Mary and Wendy, Elaine gave us the cliff notes, what happened exactly son?" he asked and I sighed, before I could answer, the elevator beeped and Donald came out of it in his wheelchair. "For gods sake here Donald, you're a month into your recovery here man." Jack said and she followed that up with a stern look then as she looked at him._

 _"Donald I thought you were stuck upstairs right now, you trying to get yourself stuck in medical solitaire for trying a jailbreak down here right now, you've done that five times since we were kids Donald?" Elaine asked as she hugged him, before the elevator beeped a second time and Jenkins came out of it with an irritated look. "Donald Eric Thompson we've gone over this, you're not leaving the medical ward without a medical escort and to answer your statement here Elaine, because I don't blame you for saying that."_

 _"And he is supposed to be upstairs, but he wanted to see her evidently, but I just had a jailbreak down here tonight this time, hey guys, to answer your question, Simms and Carver committed a serious case of malpractice and it killed the quartet. Donald I'll let that go if you want to see her, but she's asleep right now, son what you find out exactly?" he asked and I looked at them. "I got it arriving tomorrow, but to answer your question it needs to be completely even, like 10cc's of it and whatever sedative we're using with it, in the pills I'm setting it to fifteen of each that should help her sleep."_

 _"The old fools misdiagnosed sixty kids the last eight years Elaine, everything she wrote up in that letter every symptom, every clue, it was needed to crack the code. Damian you better read this, it concludes what she and the boys told you earlier when they called you and Wendy and told you what happened that week." I said and gave it to him and he read through it as his eyes narrowed in hatred at this as he read through it then._

 _"My son was dreaming about this asshole for ten months and it kills him when it turns into a sleepwalking accident, I'm killing whoever didn't get him that medication, okay too much sugar and caffeine, awake for hours on end and six other things I was cataloging and it winds up getting my son killed and my baby girl is in the midst of emotional shutdown as a result of this bastard, my baby niece is all that's left of 'our' family, the Anderson family, dad is going to kill them when he finds out about this."_

 _"So my son is dead, but my niece is recovering from the fallout, she's the key witness and they try to eliminate that witness by drugging her with narcotics that the asshole, and one my twin has been trying to catch, created, and all that's left of our block is the trio and Nancy, whoever didn't get that medication get them down here now!" he snapped and Jenkins called the management and Simms walked into the hall and they looked at her with a furious look then as Rob said it for the four of them._

 _"Who the hell do you think are here, why didn't you get our kids that dream suppressant, because we would have given permission for its use?" Rob snapped at her and she quickly answered him. "It was an experimental drug Mr. Caulfield, I wasn't chancing a problem with it." she said and Nancy came into the hall and crossed her arms. "Aunt Elaine, Uncle Damian, Uncle Rob, Aunts Mary and Wendy, it's good to see you guys." she said and they hugged her. "You too baby, why don't you tell us this from your own interpretations." Elaine said to her and she nodded as she explained that to the quartet._

 _"The day I arrived I manage to arrive at the right time, because by just locking gazes with me I managed to calm her down, though I think she took off the eleven years to my face to recognize me in there, but I was beyond irritated that Rodriguez caused a panic attack when she was in no condition for it." she said Rob stepped in then. "Rodriguez, Adam Rodriguez, what the hell, what is he doing here, the guys a rapist, if he ever touched my daughter I'm killing him myself right now." he growled and I nodded to that._

 _"They hired him without checking his record first Sergeant." I said and they nodded. "Never mind the titles just go with our names son, you're a member of our family it's fine." Damian said and I nodded. "After I calmed her down a hotflash hit her and she collapsed, after getting her on the table Neil called Aunt Erin in and she and I had a slight talk, and I told her exactly who I was and she decided that was enough to help."_

 _"Aunt Erin placed me as your parental proxy, I was giving them permission to use it, after getting a very up close look at the bastard that night after she called me in. I decided I was putting them on it to protect them. But what I didn't know was that they blackmailed Neil, saying if he did he was finished in the psychiatric hospital and network. After one night things were quiet and it started falling apart on Tuesday night."_

 _"The bastard turned Philip into a puppet and sleepwalked him right out the front door and threw him off the towers. After a near riot in the session the following morning, I decided enough was enough and gave authorization for the six of you for the kids to be on it and Neil got it signed with Dr. Jenkins and Dr. Adams. After threatening to call the seven of you and dad in to arrest them and get direct authorization from you, and him saying he was going to quit and call you as well for a near relapse, they relented."_

 _"But she laid another threat down on him." she said and Damian crossed his arms at that. "What was the threat exactly, because my threats are a bit more drastic and I would have torn a limb off for threatening a member of my gang, and a man who's a surrogate younger brother no less?" he asked and I answered him. "That if something went wrong she'd put the blame on me, after getting back into the room the release hit her and I manage to calm her down, before getting her into bed to lay down."_

 _"That night Jennifer was killed and he threw her into the tv and electrocuted her, but I think there's more that she can tell, because I didn't see everything here." I said and he nodded. "So if my son and niece had just gotten these pills six months ago they'd still be alive right now, is that right?" Damian asked and I nodded. "Yes, but they decided not to, because to them it's a matter of their lives matter more than your children at this rate, they're working for Reynolds." Donald said with a growl and they both nodded._

 _"Reynolds, you've been trying to catch that asshole for ten years man, alright so after he got released he goes to two different stops looking for a job with no luck, comes here, and just as he's doing a background check, he gets them in on his cartel and they take the offer, condemning sixty kids to death, for a god damn percentage." Damian growled and I nodded. "It gets better Dame, I think 'they' ensnared Rick as well, we checked his blood work the following morning, we think he was on the pills that put the others in here the night he broke her arm." Erin growled and his eyes went dangerous at that news._

 _"He's a raging alcoholic, so the pills and the booze, Dan Philips, who's a staff sergeant at work, tries to take it down several notches and he nearly kills him and then breaks my nieces arm, I see him and I'm breaking his neck. Son what you find out exactly?" he asked and I looked at her coldly. "The attempt was an hallucination of the night 'he' put her in here. They're grinding up the pills and missing them into their food and dumping straight shots of alcohol into what their drinking." I said and they both nodded._

 _"Well that makes sixty charges Simms, to repeat what I said here, if you clean up your acts the charges will probably ease up for a fair trial, but if this continues and it starts up a third time, the right to a free trial is thrown out the door and you're getting hit with the full force of the law and my father is doing the case, and you're spending thirty five years in your own patient abuse program." Elaine said sternly as Erin finished her statement._

 _"I'm making it very clear here Doctor you stay the hell away from my niece or you're getting your ass thrown in here yourself, no matter what you try she's going home and I'm taking care of her, but you keep it up and I'm having you committed." Erin growled and she nodded with a scared look at that. "Baby I need to see my niece now." Damian said and Nancy nodded and lead them to her room and Elaine looked at Max._

 _"Hey Max, how she's doing?" she asked and he sighed. "She's beyond exhausted, those nightmare have only gotten worse since the outbreak ended, by the looks of this, she's going to be asleep for three to four days, once we get her medication in, what's the verdict Doc?" he asked and I answered that. "I'm setting the prescription to 15cc's of each, they've just perfected the drug syringe and IV dosing, so that helps."_

 _"When she goes home, it's ten milligrams of both, the prescription refills are coming from me and the pharmacist here, but till then, while she's recovering from this the next few days, she's going to need it every night, if she gets sick, it's the IV line, but it's getting in tomorrow." I said and he nodded as Damian got a good look at her. "She looks just like you Elaine." he said and she smiled softly as she looked at the photo._

 _"Yeah well you better check this out." she said and passed him the photo. "My god they look just like us at this age, I feel like I'm seeing you, me, James and Jack together when we were twelve." Damian said to her and she nodded as he ran his hand through her hair. 'Uncle Damian, I missed you a lot, I look forward to seeing you and Aunt Wendy later.' I heard and tried to hide a smile as she looked at me. "She's hearing our conversation through you huh?" he asked and I nodded as he chuckled at that._

 _"I sound like a forty five year old version of my son well that makes sense, Wendy your turn." he said and she looked at her. "Baby, don't worry you'll see me soon." she said and I heard a happy tone in her mental voice. 'Hi Aunt Wendy I look forward to seeing you too, don't worry I'm still the little girl you remember.' she said softly and I hid a smile. "I was right when I said I didn't have to see her to know she grew into a fifteen year old you Elaine, she's got your looks and your voice, she's beautiful." Donald said and she smiled at that._

 _"Yeah well the boys look like Jared and me now at this age." James said and I nodded. "Where are they exactly?" Rob asked and Joey answered that. "Right here Uncle Rob, it's a long story, hi Uncle Damian, it's good to see you, despite the circumstances." he said and the girls hugged him and Kincaid. "Hey son, so who was sharing what room exactly?" he asked and I answered that. "He and Philip had this one next door." I said._

 _And they walked into the room and he smiled softly at the puppets. "He was making puppets while he was here, alright, we better get their stuff packed, because I'm keeping his no matter what now." He said and Wendy nodded in agreement to that. "You better wait two more months actually, when I release them you can get their things and keep their rooms like you had them before, but the boys want to at least have the duo with them in the room in spirit now." I said and they nodded, before I heard Elliot call out._

 _"Oh my god, she tore the room apart while letting it out." he said and I looked at Taryn's and saw the mess. "Trust me that's not the first time, we ended up with a broken window ten days ago as well. But I had the same reaction, when I lost the trio and mom Uncle Elliot, but this is even worse. They just found each other and this is the release, she's going to be able to heal now, but the four of us are staying together." Nancy said and I looked at Jeff who ran up to us. "Son did they repair or replace the glass on the windows at the time?" I asked and he nodded to answer me as he looked at Rob._

 _"Yeah, hey Sergeant, I'm Jeff Brecker, the last time you saw me was at Adam's trial." he said and he nodded to that. "So you and Walter were the connections to us, okay exactly how stupid is this idiot, the girls look like Elaine, Wendy and Claire, Nancy like her father, and there's five people connected to us here in the hospital: one of which happens to be a member of the team the fathers of his targets are on, one of who is the psychiatrist treating the targets and he's now the younger brother to the fathers of your targets."_

 _"While the doctors you're trying to frame are friends of those parents and when the entire team finds out what you are you're dead meat, and with that fact in mind here just how stupid and suicidal can you be right now, especially when the cop who arrested you finds out exactly, and your co-harts are screwing with the physical recovery of the daughter of the woman who put you behind bars?" he asked and Jane answered that._

 _"A lot right now, he finally got too cocky, and his fatal mistake was Kristen, just hearing his surname resurrected the memories she had of the seven of you and that did it finally and she reported him to us, while making two busts in one night, but we lost the duo in the middle of the link up. They tried to kill her by causing a relapse." she said and they nodded to that. "What's the parting shot exactly here?" Damian asked and James answered that with an icy look on his face then as Max said it for him then._

 _"Implying she did it because of Rick, Grants theory was needing attention and paternal abandonment was the catalyst, and he said she did it because of Parker." Max growled and he nodded in disgust. "She'd never do that to her mother or us, that's bullshit, okay once they're released, she's got the eight of us and we're healing her, simply be having our family back in one piece, but if he comes back and he's getting a serious working over for it." Rob said and I nodded in agreement as Donald answered him._

 _"I said the same thing Rob, as did the trio, she'd never do that to us, we mean too much to her. Rick crossed the line and he's being barred from her for life here now." he said and the quartet nodded in agreement. "Two cops, an army ranger, two fireman, a contractor and a paramedic, and we're all skilled football players and weight lifters."_

 _"He comes back up here and he's winding up dead when I get my hands on him, if we'd just gone with your choice they'd still be alive and we'd still be in one piece as a single gang, I don't give a damn for his reasoning, that choice was uncalled for, he went Rogue he pays the consequences, she's got us and belongs to us now, he's history." Rob said with a growl and I nodded in agreement to that as I told him the truth then._

 _"Yeah well she's got a father now finally, I'm adopting her Rob, I'm your new younger brother. I've got a few ideas to help her heal here, Donald said you had a few cats when you were their age Damian?" I asked and he smiled at that. "Yeah my father got me a dog and her a few cats, but I like cats too, you want to get her a kitten for her birthday next year?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I know Elaine misses Cocoa, so this just going to help them both now to heal from this." I said and she gave me a hug at that._

 _"Having another Cocoa or Smokey is going to help actually, I miss the duo a lot, my Cocoa is gone now and I miss him a lot." she said and I nodded. "Rick hates cats like you said, but I like both, so with that I'm not going to mind having a cat wondering around my house when I have children, though having her cat or yours following me around is going to take some getting used to later." I said, before I heard a bark and turned, as a white dog with black spots on him walked into the hall as she looked at him sternly._

 _"Jason how'd you get up here, you're supposed to be in the car." Anna said in exasperation and I chuckled as he walked into Kristen's room and nuzzled her arm and she petted him in her sleep. "I think he knows she's my surrogate sister and he's going to be seeing her, Joey and Nancy a lot later, now that we're back in one piece dad. To answer your question he figured out which level we were on and tried to figure out which button to push, before the elevator brought him up here." Kincaid said and she nodded to him as Jenkins answered that with a bemused look at this._

 _"I better change the codes on the elevator to prevent this from happening if we got a couple surrogate pets running around the ward later, if this starts up again, so they're not running loose all over the hospital." Jenkins said and I nodded with a chuckle to that one. "Woof?" Jason asked and Kincaid smiled. "Yeah this is my parental gang buddy, they're dads friends, this is Joey, Nancy and Kristen is who just petted you." he said and the dog jumped on to the edge of her bed and laid down. "I think he's keeping her company while we're going over this now guys." Anna said and I nodded in agreement._

 _"How smart is this fuzz ball exactly?" Jack asked and the dog looked at him in bemusement as Kincaid started laughing. "His breed is the type that help the disabled like the retrievers do actually, and he was learning how to open doors, though there's no door handle, he's able to open doors by messing with the door knob, and he's good at figuring out which floors mom, dad, or I, are on too, so he followed your scents up here, after getting on the elevator, took a guess at the level and guessed right."_

 _"He's done this ten times since dad got him for me and he's three years old no less, by the time I'm ready to start my family he's really going to get territorial with my son or daughter later." he said and Jack nodded to that as Max nodded to that and changed the subject with a slightly amused look on his face at that explanation then._

 _"Just go guys I'll stay with her and I don't doubt Jason is going to stay put as well." Max said smiling slightly at that and they nodded to him and we headed for the tv room then. "Alright what you decide on here?" Rob asked and she answered that. "Till things start up again it's just the eight of us, if there's some sort of indication it's starting again, her nightmares start up again, the pills stop working for some reason, any type of something that means he's coming back the design is going to start crashing piece by piece."_

 _"But when it starts we recall the sextet and get the gang back in one piece and their friends, if they want to get involved, are joining the gang by that point and we've reached eleven to whatever number of families after that, our code system has been addressed to the medical department here." she said and Damian answered her. "Okay we wait for it to start again, heal the damage in our gang by being together for good, if it starts looking like it we have a family meeting and debrief whoever joins the gang later."_

 _"Along with the sextet, and pull a preemptive strike to confirm and see him face to face that night and she does it with us this time, the idiot comes back in the middle of this and throws the first punch and he's being committed that night, we play by the rules of this legally, and his rules get shifted, he's screwing around with the chessboard, so to counter act that, we reset the game, move the pieces in a new way and we're the ones winning this game."_

 _"Guys, just teach us what you learned during the original hypnosis test, sparring practice, pot shots at things, anything you did in there then just show us everything, we can handle it, I'm calling Adderson afterwards the following morning and telling him and Uncle Dave everything I learned from this and we give him the test results for this and we expose the trio, and the shrinks you kids went to, before you found each other, and Adam, for the liars they are and tell the entire town the truth." Damian said and they nodded as Williams walked in the door._

 _"Peter, I'm enacting my own protocols for my future patients, Simms doesn't have a foot to stand on now, the guys will be taking orders from me from now on, their curfew is set for eleven every night, quiet time is ten thirty leading up to that, I'm adding a air hockey table to the room and a pool table and several other goodies for the kids when they're here, but Simms is no doubt going to keep this up so we do it my way till the alarm goes off and then I'll call you that night in case he kills another adult when he comes back."_

 _"But my plans are to add items they dont approve of here, such as add a Nintendo game console and several video games to the room with the tv in here, reprogram the candy and soda machines and put more into the machines and whatever their favorite candy, cookie or chips, and sodas, are, we have it in the machines and I'm having Jake and Eric in the kitchen with Eddie Baker and Jake Carter to monitor the kids food to prevent a repeat performance of the attempted murder through a acid trip here."_

 _"I'm also going to be getting toys that let them get their frustrations out so they can heal, stuff that lets out the frustrations, I'm also letting them on the grounds and out doors to get some fresh air and they can play sports outside that way, no matter what the duo say, I'm doing it my own own way and screw detachment my patients need me."_

 _"No blackmail, I'm going to just calmly give them repeated warnings of what dad and Elaine told them, and I'm doing my job honestly and I'm taking care of my kids, if they need those pills I'm giving it to them and I'm monitoring things where the duo are concerned now here." I said and he nodded. "Dad?" he asked and we nodded. "Yeah he's my soulmate, so future husband Doctor, if you don't mind your teenage psychiatrist fraternizing with an intern after work?" she asked and he chuckled as he answered her._

 _"No it's fine honey I don't mind, if he's your future I don't mind that at all, as for your sister and brothers, whatever ideas you got to help my future patients out till we get these people out of here I'll use his, we just have to wait it out now." he said and I nodded. "Our protocols are getting activated the night it starts again, Jane, Daniel, I need you to be on stand by for that okay, wait for any kind of signal he's back, son." I said and Jeff looked at me at that._

 _"What am I looking for here, because I have no clue what this guy's demeanor is like now?" he asked and she explained that. "The calm before the storm here is there's going to be something putting one our kids in time out for an outburst, if you hear a scream of pain, see something go flying across the room, a window explodes, a message burned into the wall right after a murder, that's your indication, take care of the kid and call us at Neil's house." she said and he nodded to her as Donald looked at Jenkins._

 _"What are the chance Rick chooses that night to call exactly?" he asked and he sighed. "Extremely high, she's going to be agitated enough, but hearing his voice is going to cause the latest venting, give him that warning and make it clear he's been replaced by you guys and her future mate, so he's not getting her back. Give him one warning, but if he comes back anyway, and beyond drunk and is now speedballing, give him one chance and he still starts a fight and throws the first punch take him down and search the car."_

 _"I'll need an exact estimate to know how long he's been taking this stuff, whatever it is, before I can put him in the rehab program, but once he's upstairs, he's not coming out, that's his conviction: permanent rehab and in the adult ward for life after that. The other thing is if she gets hit in the dream, if she finally bring all four of you in, I want to know about it, because whatever's causing her to be going through another case of unforced insomnia, it means a relapse and she's out of school till the caffeine is drained yet again, okay." he said and we all nodded as that ended our conversation, as we went over things then._

 _"How did dad take it when your fathers told him guys?" Donald asked the seven and Jared answered that. "They're all pissed at this, Uncle Bill is going to eviscerate the quartet and whoever else is involved, I mean if someone just catalogued the damned clues together and we just checked the damned furnace we'd know he was around this entire time, Hannah and Joseph are in Midland, the Lanes are next to get called later as are the Lantzes, but the entire elder paternal gang are going to have their hides for this."_

 _"Alright we got a lot of studying to do, boys to repeat what Jim told you, till next summer you're stuck with King movies till after your birthdays and then you get to read the books, but everything else on your high school reading list is fine, if Max or Neil, or even Walter, catches you with one of his books, you're grounded for a week, understand." he said and they nodded to that._

 _"Neil what's the plan here while she's recovering?" Erin asked and I smiled. "Aside from having you back, whatever her toddler self loved as a baby, in pets, I'm planning on getting for her, after work she's spending as much time as she wants with me and I can set my house up to have a bedroom for her this way she's able to spot weekends between us." I said and she nodded in agreement._

 _"One good thing, next Christmas is going to be a heck of a lot better than it is now, because she's going to be fully healed and our family is intact now, and they reconstituted their gang, we just have to wait_ _it out now." Sally said and I nodded as we finished it off then. "If you think it was nuts before just wait till you're in the middle of it guys, because we're a fifteen year old you now." Joey said and she chuckled at that._

 _"Yes well you're really going to get it, if we get hit again buster, and I do remember where you're most vulnerable too, so watch yourself." Jared said to him and I smiled at that, the young gang were going to heal I just had to wait out now._ _Our gang was now back in one piece and it was going to stay that way for life, and when it started again we would be ready and facing it together._

 **The Dream World**

After wondering around the room, Kristen felt her nerves getting more frayed by the minute till she heard a sound that sent chills down her back. 'Scrrrreeech!', hearing that sound that did it as she called out at that. ' I hope they're asleep right now.' she thought as she called out their names one by one. "Joey, Kincaid, Nancy, Dr. Gordon!" she shouted, knowing she had to use her father's real name to keep her biological father from arriving.

"Whoa!" she heard as they came in through the pipe right above her and landed on the floor. As her father moved over to her he pulled her into a hug. "What happened?" he asked and she sighed, before she could answer they heard a loud explosion. "What the hell was that, these pipes were frozen before." Joey asked and she took that. "Despite the fact I've been taking the pills they're not working anymore right now."

"I suddenly heard his glove on the pipes before I called you in guys." she said and Kincaid moved closer to her. "I'm lucky I took chemistry this year, frozen metal suddenly quickly heated will explode." he said, before they heard a second explosion and ducked as she felt a jolt of pain hit her in the arm as they landed on the floor. "Everyone okay?" she asked and Joey looked at her and saw blood running down her arm and answered,

"We are, but you're not, you took a hit, shit either this is some influence or the trouble is about to start again." he said and Neil took her arm. "God, you need stitches and surgery for that, Damnit your mother is not going to like this at all, alright meeting at my house at six tomorrow night guys, if the quintet want to tag along I'm fine with that, but we need to be ready." he said as something came flying out of the boiler.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" she asked and he moved to her side, whined slightly and turned his head to it, before looking back at her. "You want me to check the boiler?" she asked and he barked a yes and she walked over to it and touched it, feeling the frost on it melting and checked it inside and saw a red glow beginning to build. "The boiler's defrosting and the flames are beginning to go from embers to small flames."

"He's starting to stir up, if we see anything else tomorrow happens, it's no longer just a dream." she said and they nodded. "Alright pull it out, Kin and I need to tell our parents, we have to make sure." Joey said and she nodded. "Alright see you tomorrow." she said and sent them back. "You're never touching another child again Freddy, I swear to god, I'm making sure you're never touching us or my friends, or another child." she said firmly.

In answer she heard another loud screech of metal on metal and woke herself up to find her cat looking at her with a worried look. 'Mom you're hurt, what's wrong?' her cat asked with a meow and she wrapped her arm and sighed. "Nightmares for weeks, my caffeine levels are getting dangerous, I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep, sorry baby, but I'm on night light duty, I've got some studying to do here." she said and turned on the light on her bedside stand as she put her robe against the door to block out the glare to keep her mother and stepfather from coming in then.

Her godfather had given her the files on Fred Krueger and she'd been doing that ever since she had recovered physically at the time, as she thought over what she knew about them, as she grabbed her ancient history book and saw she had landed on ancient weapons. 'Jeez, you're kidding, I thought that glove was unique, they made stuff like this back in the dark ages, he must have read ancient weapons back in school and found this in it.' she thought seeing a weapon that looked just like his glove.

"Okay frequent dreams, I'm now overusing the caffeine, I'm staying up later than I should be, the pipes and boiler are defrosting, the house looks like a haunted house now and to top it of the latest dream just resulted in calling in the entire group now. Don't worry guys I'm making sure I free you, I love you guys." she thought as she looked at the photos of her with the sextet, the eight of them together.

After studying for three hours, she fell asleep a second time and her stepfather quietly pushed the door open and walked into the room. "What now baby, what have you been doing lately, oh no, not again, alright just rest, I'll be back." he whispered and went to get the first aid kit, came back, cleaned and wrapped her arm and gently ran his head through her hair. "Twenty five all nighters in a month, this is getting out of hand."

"Whatever's going on I have to know, you're my daughter, I'm not giving you up, get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." he whispered to her and set the book on the nightstand then. After four hours of rest, she saw the house a second time and saw the house drawing start clearing up and then saw the face of her assailant with a mavelont look on his face 'The calm is coming to an end Parker, I will come back, you just got the first clue.' she could see in his eyes, though it was just a drawing she was looking at.

Seeing that she quickly woke herself up and looked at the bathroom and sighed as she stood up then. "Four thirty in the morning and four hours to of rest, alright time to get ready for school now." she though as she stood up and headed for the shower to wash up and get dressed as she heard a meow. 'Mom it's too early, what are you doing up?' Her cat asked with a meow and she sighed as she looked at him.

"Can't sleep baby, it's time for me to wake up and get ready for school." she said and she stood up and pushed some stuff out of the way and went through her Katas picking up speed every fifteen minutes till after an hour and a half she finished her routine and headed for the shower as she got ready for school. 'One things for sure it's going to be a very long day if anything else comes up today.' she thought as she turned on the shower head and stepped into the spray to watch up, before finished then rewrapped her arm.

After that she got dressed as she chose her favorite blue sweater, before feeling a wave of dizziness go through her, 'Damn pills, I've been taking in way too much caffeine, my parents are going to kill me when they find out. Alright I got to keep it quiet for as long as possible.' she thought as she finished dressing.

 **I know this has a bit of a repeating theme to it, such as the rules to survive, but these books and movies all shared several traits to them so I'm adding that to the story line and Freddy's backhistory is important information to know, as the parents of the block and every adult in the know learns and prepares for when they see him again, King and his novels are a recurring theme from here.**

 **The rules to survive a horror movie wound up coming up by this point in the real world, as a way to help survive dealing with a homicidal maniac, and the cops needed information to deal with this, so the surviving cop in this story is going to be learning everything as time goes on and as they get some of the true meaning of the jump rope song as it comes out as the story continues later.**

 **And every adult who lost their children are about to learn the truth, but from the end of the memories and forward, after school ends for the day, the movie verse becomes the alternate reality, as they prepare to change things by pulling pre-emptive strikes on the situations that occurred in the movies that killed off every teenager and child in town and turned the town into a blackhole.**

 **For the fans of the series, this is going to result in several other movie icons landing in the middle of it as he tries again and again to come back, the first will be at the end of Freddy's Dead and he starts searching out a new helper later, as it flashes to another movie that night after the end of Freddy's Dead.**


	35. 35: The Family And The Dream Master

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Warnings: This Chapter is going to cover that morning in school of the entire conversation, but from this chapter forward its now going to be alternate reality and the size of the story from here is going to be close to 130 to 225 chapters, because it's covering five movies and the time lapse between the Dream Child and Freddy's Dead and another four year lapse between Freddy's Dead and Freddy Vs. Jason, which is where things shift again.**

 **Though the same characters are in that movie, the person running the ward and quarantine is Neil and the Elm Street gang, as their new comers enter the story and the opening lines Freddy gave in that movie, the sequence is going to follow the same patterns as the rest of the movies.**

 **This chapter covers things in school that day as the situation starts getting worse for them, as a few characters from the previous outbreak get involved in this, before they tell their gang member then. There's going to be a minor clip of her memory of the rapist as she remembers the night she was nearly attacked in the next chapter, but her memories are just reflections the near attack will be shown here in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 35: Bonds of a Mother and Daughter and the Young Gang**

After not getting much rest the night before, she was up, showered and dressed as she got up and ready as her cat nudged her. 'Mom, this can't keep up, you need your rest' he said with a meow and she picked him up then. "I'll explain it to you later baby, but I'm probably going to be home from school for a while." she said to him as she heard a meow come from her mother's cat. "Morning Cocoa, you guys want breakfast?" she asked and they meowed in agreement to that and followed her into the kitchen.

"Okay fresh tuna for you Cocoa, and you, Tiger, are getting some turkey and cheese bits this morning." she said as she pulled the little container out of the fridge, her house keeper had been making her cats fresh home-made cat food and they were enjoying that a lot, so she selected the morning meals for her cats and gave hers a bowl of milk, before getting a pot of coffee going for her parents then, since this had turned into an on going thing for her the last few weeks since the dreams had started again at the time.

After she had set the coffee maker she checked to see what the morning batches were for her cat and saw the spot reading pet food as she grabbed the added kitten chow, before getting a couple bowls of milk and water and setting them on their food mats as well, as she waited, before hearing a ding and the pot started filling up and she made herself some coffee, before hearing a warning growl from the older cat at that.

'This kitten needs her sleep, this is getting ridiculous right now, alright my human, knowing her, is not going to like this once we get the verdict later of what's causing it. My kitten is taking in too much stay awake juice, she needs her naps and rest, whatever is in that juice has to be dangerous, if she's up all night, I see a light on under the door and Tiger, beyond irritated at this.' Cocoa thought, watching her from the floor.

"Don't give me that look Cocoa, it's got to do with why dad has me on my medication and at the moment for some reason the pills are not working right now." she said, seeing the warning look in his eyes and he rubbed his head against her leg gently. "Love you too, don't worry, if this meeting tonight means what I think, I'm going to be home for a few weeks recovering from this, so expect to see me on the couch a lot this coming week okay." she said and he meowed a question to her and she sighed.

"Yeah, that explains the claw marks on my arm, you've seen how mom is with my aunts and uncles when they're together, well, it wasn't always like that before we got you guys. Dad changed her back by getting her to let go, before he got you for her, though that office door by the kitchen belong to my biological father, I belong to my parents and aunts and uncles, not to mention Rick." she said and he meowed at that. "Yeah Rick is the one, you guys like him?" she asked and they meowed a yes and she chuckled at that as they both settled to having breakfast as she made herself some cinnamon toast.

After sitting down at the table island that was in the middle of the kitchen she finished eating, and then she started work on two more pages and did what was left of her homework as he hopped on the countertop and rubbed his head against hers purring. "Love you too, Cocoa." she said and kissed the top of his head, as she stroked her hand through his fur and he started purring even louder in pleasure at that.

'I'd like to know where my name came from here, she acts like I'm everything her kitten self remembers and loved.' he thought as he felt her stroke her hand through his fur before he stretched out there, as he pawed the book, with his tail falling off the counter as Tiger jumped on the second bench and onto the counter as she was working, an hour later her mother came in then. "Morning mom, had a good night?" she asked and her mother nodded as she got a look at this and her mug with concern.

'Uh oh, if he's now guarding her with Tiger and..., dang it she's drinking coffee, this better not mean what I think it does, because if it is, Donald and Erin are going to be pissed at this.' she thought as she answered her, before seeing her arm and fell her concern shift to worry as she said it to her. "Yes, but I can tell you didn't, what happened in there last night, alright, tell me now, that injury wasn't there yesterday young lady."

"And what's with the coffee cup young lady, you're not supposed to be drinking coffee either, since it took us ten weeks to get that level of caffeine out of your system and this is too soon for that a second time when you're still healing, so what's going on if this started up again." she said and she sighed as she told her the truth.

"I somehow wound up in front of 'his' house in a dream and in the middle of it, the boiler and pipes, that had been frozen before, started heating up and a pipe exploded and sent a piece of shrapnel flying at us, and I took a hit, which explains this. So expect dad to call you this afternoon. Before you come, you better get the others, because the dominos for this design are starting to come down, I just have to make sure, if 'he' gives a signal, because I think it's starting again, but if this is the first clue, something is stirring him up right now." she said and Elaine nodded, with a feeling of trepidation at that news.

"The pills aren't working, why?" she asked and she explained. "He's got seventy seven children, best guess, I think he's bleeding through my dose level, so I need a higher dose or get it tripled, because at this rate, I fall asleep now and I'm likely going to be seeing him, before we're ready to deal with it, when he comes back. Mom Uncle Donald said you never wanted to make that choice, is it true?" she asked and Elaine nodded as she answered her. 'Time to tell her the truth here, I'm back to being myself again, I just need to be honest with her now too.' she thought softly as she looked at her gently.

"Yeah baby, it's true, none of us wanted to make that choice, but Rick, nothing your uncles and I said made any difference, 'he' was going to die either way, don't worry if he calls I'm making it clear he's been replaced, by your father, stepfather and uncles." she said and she nodded. "Did you see anything that night?" she asked and Elaine sighed. "No we didn't see what was going on in the room, but if we had, I would have suggested the first idea, before this turned into a bloodbath, but if it starts again, the plug is getting pulled here." she said and she nodded and she went to the next question.

"Where in the neighborhood were we located if he's marking every kid on the block?" She asked her and she explained that to her. "We lived where Lisa and her family do actually, the Davidsons live where your godfather originally lived and the trio were in 23, 25, and 29, while your gang were scattered all over the street, but we were in range of each other's houses, that entire time we were together you were always together, we never separated you baby, the bond created that link, because you were never separated, so you coming in range of each other caused it to activate."

"When your sister gave me her surname that started stirring up my memories, but I was still aggravated I couldn't find Adam till Neil called me in that night of the aftermath, but if I'd been paying closer attention when you named off every indicator to me that would made me realize what was going on sooner. Truthfully we'd been together since we were your age and separating hurt, we didn't want to separate you kids from each other, let alone separate from each other ourselves when you were preschoolers."

"If we'd just gotten you back together when he took off on us, that would have healed me, but all we can do is just keep us together like we are now. Your aunts and uncles took turns babysitting you together, so you were used to being together, because you knew each other on sight, even before you saw each other now, you guys were in a few classes together, but you didn't know it, up until you saw each other two years ago."

"But that sums it up here." she said and Kristen nodded. "Well at the moment the block has a third of it left, so if I can nail him tonight that saves us from having further problems, because he screwed his chances." she said and Elaine nodded. "Well fortunately things are going to mean a change tonight, but if anything happens today, I'm making sure the family and I are at your father's house." she said to her gently.

"Yeah well if I know Rick he's not going to care that I was in Westin Hills when he hears the truth here, but he's going to kill the duo when he finds out, hopefully if I can get to Mr. Johnson that solves two problems at once, I take it grandpa had the exact same reaction when grandma died?" she asked and Elaine nodded. "Yes I was in the same condition Alice was when I was your age, your uncle threw himself into his training."

"It took hearing that the guys parents were here along with us and your aunts and uncles to snap him out of it, if he knows he's not alone in this that's going to snap him out of it, dad never got remarried, but I didn't mind that, because Aunt Jane took care of maternal rights to us, with me in your friends lives that should help them to heal now." she said and Kristen nodded to that explanation, before checking the clock.

"Oh man it's seven thirty, time to go." she added and grabbed her bag and dropped it in the car, before getting in. "If there's trouble today or you start having any more flashbacks, you're out of school here for the rest of the week honey, keep an eye out, okay, anything aside from normal indicators of trouble, tell me tonight okay." Elaine said to her and she nodded and turned the car on then headed out then.

She knew that with her daughter her first stop was her boyfriend's house to pick them up, before she headed for school. "What was that about Mam?" her housekeeper asked and she sighed. "Long story Terry, essentially this has to do with a family situation, before I hired you, though with the way things are going you'll be getting the details later, I'm lucky Jim called me that night or I never would have changed back." she said and Teresa nodded to that as she answered her as she remembered that phone call.

"Yes well I'm glad I got to meet your friends, seeing you like this again is more than satisfying, we got a slight problem though. I've been finding candy wrappers and Coke cans in her garbage can again, whatever this is-is triggering a repeat, and I don't know how much of either she's been taking in lately." she told her and she nodded. "Alright I'll tell you tomorrow night, so if my brothers are here all day next week you know the reason she's out of school later." she said and she nodded. "I'm not so sure you should tell Master Jake though yet, but we may have to if she puts herself back in the hospital."

"Dr. Gordon is getting worried enough about her, if she needs rehab again, this could mean we've got a serious problem escalating right now, but if we got further problems I'm sticking around to take care of her, I love that girl like my own daughter, after helping raised her the last eleven years." she said and she nodded. "Well you're not going to take it well when you hear what happened, because it's got to do with why we switched neighborhoods when she was four."

"Whatever she's working on is going to explain everything, but I'm not entirely sure what it is yet, though it has Tiger and Cocoa sitting on the counter when she's working on it lately here." she said and she nodded to that as her husband walked out the door. "See you tonight honey." Jacob Jackson said to her and she smiled. "You too, honey." Elaine said and gave him a kiss as he got into his convertible and headed for the hospital.

As she drove to her friends house, Kristen started thinking over what went on the night before-before she decided to keep it from their friends so she could talk to her brothers that morning and tell them what she had found out that morning from her mother, as she thought this she realized that she had been so preoccupied that she had arrived at her boy-friend's house without even realizing it.

After getting parked in the drive way she went to the kitchen door to let them know she had just got there, but before she could knock on it, Alice's father answered it. "Morning Mr. Johnson how are you?" she asked and he gave grunt. "That's nice." she said with a sigh, Adam Dennis Johnson had been drinking since his wife had died and had been in a state of emotional pain since and it wasn't getting any easier for Alice and her twin brother Rick because of it. While she was waiting Alice walked up to her.

"Hey Kristen, Rick will be down in a minute." she said and Adam looked at her clothes in disgust. "You're going out like that." he said and she sighed in annoyance. "What's wrong with me this time?" she said and he didn't answer as Kristen tried to stay out of the way. "I'll just wait by the car." she said and Alice smiled at that. "Me too." she said and Adam slammed the door, a minute later they heard a noise from the over hang above them and saw Rick climbing out of his window.

"Is there a problem with using the front door?" she asked and he smiled as he answered. "Avoid all contact day." he said and she looked confused at that. "What?" she asked and, balancing, he landed in front of her as he explained. "When dad is popping aspirin like pop-corn it's avoid all contact day." he said and kissed her as Alice hid a smile at that. Their relationship had gone on for a little more than six months now and she knew that sooner or later Kristen was going to become her sister, if it kept up like this.

Just as they were getting ready to leave Adam opened up the door again. "Waiting for a limo?" he asked and Rick with a smile. "I'm off to the club honey." he said and kissed his father on the lips and Adam walked back into the house and slammed the door a second time before Rick wrapped his arms around the girls' shoulders. "Come on." he said and they got into the car and headed for school.

After getting there they found one of their friends, Debbie Stevens waiting for them. "Alright, anyone have trig this semester?" she asked and Rick answered as he got out of the car. "What happened?" he asked and she smiled as she answered. "Had a crisis, Dynasty or trig and Dynasty won." she said and he smiled as he got what she was saying. "Sad story, soaps will kill you." he said and Alice looked across the parking lot and saw Dan Jordon pull in. "Aw there is Dan Jordan, we are talking one major league hunk." Debbie said and she was thinking the same as her fantasies took over

" **Dan, I think you are one major league hunk." she said and he chuckled. "Well thank you Alice."** he said as her fantasy shifted directions, she'd had feelings for him for eighteen months, but was too shy to admit to them, but her daydreaming covered that as she looked at him, before her brother snapped her out of it, since he knew that Dan had liked his sister since he met her, but they were both too shy to admit their feelings about it, and he wanted to be the one to play match maker for the two of them.

"Hey Alice, you spacing again?" he asked with a smile and she pushed his arm away from her face with an embarrassed smile as she looked at him. "Rick please." she said and he smiled. "He's a friend of mine, I can introduce you if you want." he said and Kristen looked at him with disbelief, since she knew her friend wasn't ready yet. "Rick." she said with a warning tone and he nodded with a sigh, knowing what she was trying to say.

Since he knew his girlfriend, but he wasn't sure of the reason for why she was still hanging out with Kincaid and Joey, seeing them together, it was like they were a trio, since the three of them from what he had heard, had been in a psychiatric hospital for some reason, but they never wanted to let him know the reason, though she did tell him about Krueger, though not the entire thing and the boys were very protective of her.

"What's the problem, I know he likes her?" he asked Kristen and she looked at him gently. "The problem is that she isn't ready for this yet, I had changed because of what happened to me and the guys, but it's different for her, because of your father and she is still in pain over the loss of your mother and so is your father, so with that, give her time before she decides to find a boyfriend." she said to him and Alice looked at her.

"Thank you, and how did you know what I was feeling at the time?" she asked and Kristen sighed as she answered that as she remembered what had happened. "You remember when we restarted school and met you guys, and how when I need him with me, Joey had been giving me a shoulder to lean on?" she asked her and they both nodded and she explained that to them as she waited for them to arrive.

"Prior to our starting school, I was in emotional shut down, because some of my friends were killed a few months earlier and Kincaid, Joey and I kept to ourselves, it wasn't long after we met you that I started coming out of it, my older sister was the same way, so I know what you are feeling over this because I felt the same way at one point." she said and Alice nodded. "There is something I don't understand, why are you guys still hanging around together?" Debbie asked her and she gave another sigh as she answered her.

"You may think that we had only known each other for a couple of years, but the truth is they are my brothers and have been since before I could really remember, but I'm not going into the main reason yet here, because it is personal, but the short version is my childhood friends who were like my brothers and sisters died because of a couple idiotic psychiatrists who didn't know the truth and were breaking every law in the book." she told the three of them and they all nodded as they saw Kincaid's car pull in at another portion of the parking lot and he and Joey got out of it.

Before seeing a friend of hers and smiled. "Morning Jesse!" she called and he gave a wave to her as the people surrounding him did the same. "Morning Kris, see you in class in a bit." he called back and she nodded as she turned to the other. "Does this have anything to do with the way you guys are with each other?" Sheila asked and her and she sighed as she gave a cliff notes to that as she answered her.

"If you heard the rumors about us, Jesse and Dean they're true guys, but not what you think and I'll tell you if we need to okay, because if anything else happens you're hearing it tonight." she added and she nodded to that as they heard a slight chug. "Give me five minutes I got to talk to guys here." she said to Rick and he nodded with a smile as she turned to her trio. A few minutes later Debbie smiled as she was looking at the far side of the parking lot as the seventh member of their gang pulled in then.

"Alright, I think I see salvation." she said as their friend Sheila Kopecky arrived on her vespa scooter and parked in the area for motor bikes and scooters, as Kincaid and Joey walked over to them as he looked at her gently. "Hey Kris, what'd you find out this morning, if we're looking at a repeater here?" Kincaid asked her and she looked at him and motioned them over and away from the others as they started going over it.

"She said if anything happened today, my flashbacks started again or if I wound having another nightmare, or another indication he's coming back, she's getting Uncle Donald involved, but it looks like our first code and domino just hit the ground here. To answer the other, our parents had been friends for thirty five years, and, thanks to Richard, it put things on hold, but we were raised together from birth like we thought, our toddler bond snapped back into place when we saw each other at dinner that night and it reactivated completely with our photo search, Nancy may have seen us first, but her bond needed a slight jump start when she saw all of us at once the following morning." she said to him and he nodded as he answered her at that.

"So that explains everything between us, we were family before we split and when you joined the group it clicked back into place." he said and Kristen nodded. "Philip was right when he said there was a connection between us, and now we have the truth, our parents decided after the final attack was over to let us have our bonds with each other back, I'm just thankful I saw the eight of them that night, with the fact we started back at school together, we are in the same classes together and it definitely helped in working out, but that is everything, but five new members means if we've got trouble today time to drop the act and tell them." she said and they nodded.

"What did Aunt Elaine say about that this morning where the possession is concerned?" Joey asked her. "She said they weren't sure how he managed to get out of it, but said that if we dreamt about him or about the house, we were calling a family meeting, I think we can consider this a godsend though." she said and Kincaid looked at her. "How's that Kris?" he asked and Joey read what she was trying to say.

"Because if he hadn't come back, we never would have gotten back together, we would have gone on thinking that there was nothing between us, and our families never would have been reunited." he said and then sighed as he said what they were both thinking, because they were getting more worried about her by the minute.

"Kris you can't keep this up in checking and double checking or you could collapse again, you're a couple days away from your next cycle and to top it off you're taking in too much caffeine and sugar, it's dangerous, you're exhausted baby sister, our parents are already worried enough here about you, what do you think is going to happen when they find out you're pushing this too far yet again, your father is already worried enough."

"Whatever you're hiding from us is going to get you in trouble with our parents if this keeps up, especially Aunt Erin, you exploded on those idiots more than once and the quintet are getting just as worried as we are now, it's either we tell them, or they figure it out on their own, but they'd probably confine you to the ward if it's another repeat performance with the caffeine here, and they'll be furious that you're hiding this from us, so just relax okay." he said gently to her and she nodded in answer to that.

"If I don't and he comes back, we're likely to have a repeater when none of us are ready for this." she said and he sighed as he nodded. "Alright, but if something comes up today I'm telling your parents, and they're not going to take it well when they hear that you've been doing it again, because Doctor Gordon is getting worried enough without you landing yourself back in the ward for a physical relapse this soon after they drained that amount of caffeine from your system and you've had a relapse two years to the day we've come back into each other's lives here." He said softly to her and she sighed.

"How did your parents take it when you told them about what my conclusion was to the outbreak, Joey?" she asked and they both nodded. "They were in shock when they found out that we were back together, and mom was furious when she heard what Simms did to you that night, since apparently our parents did baby-sitting for us before we started preschool." he said and she nodded as she answered him then.

"When Nancy came by my house to get me admitted to the hospital, mom said she realized what had happened when Nancy gave her-her sur name, the seven of us were so tightly bonded as toddlers that the connection remained even after close to twelve years of separation." she said and they nodded as he said it for both of them.

"So in other words, we weren't just friends as babies, but siblings as well, our parents had known each other since they were our age, and decided to live on the same block so they could raise us together, Nancy's dad took our safety seriously when he started killing the kids in our neighborhood, and he got off on a technicality and our parents were pissed when that happened, Nancy is going to be in shock when she hears this tonight." Joey said to her and she nodded as they looked at each other as they added it all together. "What now?" Kincaid asked and she sighed as she answered him.

"Like Nancy said last night, we have to keep an eye out, but we can't risk him getting to the others of our group or it'll start all over again here, but mom said if necessary we tell the quintet everything, if I suffer another one or we see anything strange today, because I'm lucky this wasn't done by Jason, but it's best to be prepared and with that she said she wanted you to keep an eye for more flashbacks." she said and he nodded to her.

"Hows the book going exactly, I know you've been working on it in your spare time?" he asked and she smiled. "I've got three chapters then I'm done, if tonight is the night, I'm finishing it by next week, so the quintet find out everything that happened to us way, but if they see what we can if he's giving some sort of signal it's starting again, we tell them everything and bring them with us to our family meeting tonight." she said and they both nodded to that order as Rick came over to them with a smile at his quartet then.

"Morning guys, what's going on now exactly?" he asked and Kincaid sighed, knowing he wasn't going to take it well when he heard this information, since they had been keeping this secret since they restarted in school and they didn't want their friends to know in case it started again. 'If it's time to tell him, Dan and the girls the truth we do it at lunch then.' he thought as he answered him with a gentle smile as he said it.

"Sorry man can't tell you that, but trust me, this is information you don't want to know." he said and the others came to join them and they all walked over to where Sheila had parked for this conversation. "Why's that exactly?" Sheila asked and Joey answered that. "Because this happens to be about our families and our issue with the town history and the house on Elm Street that has been abandoned for the last five years before Jesse moved into and out of it." he said and Rick looked at her.

"Kris, you told me about Krueger already, but why are you worried about it in the first place?" he asked and Kristen sighed as both boys moved closer to her, since they knew that with what had-had happened at the hospital, she had been traumatized with what happened that week and didn't like to talk about it that much, since their brothers and sisters had been killed when they had been reunited with them.

"Rick, you ever wonder why the three of us are so close and why we have been together since we started school again?" she asked and he nodded as the other three members of their group came closer. "I'll tell you at lunch and if you want to come for our meeting tonight I've got no problems with that, but this can not get out, because it could put you in danger as well, Jesse and his quintet are in on it as well, but if we have to we need to talk to him and his gang." she said and the four all nodded as they started getting ready to head for class and with the seven of them together.

As they were about to go into the building, Debbie turned back to Sheila and asked about her homework. "Why are you driving this health hazard, you know it's no wonder you have asthma." she said and Sheila smiled as she turned off the bike as she playfully answered then. "No asthma is an inherited condition, if you read a book now and then you might know something." she said to her as the others walked up to where they were standing during this conversation as Debbie switched subjects then.

"Speaking of books, isn't trig your favorite class?" she asked and Sheila nodded before she realized what had happened the night before. "Dynasty again, Deb do us all a favor and get a V.C.R. are for that." she said as another jock called out to Sheila who had been taking a dose off her inhaler, with a slight leer in his eyes as he watched her, and Kristen had a look of protectiveness at that as Kincaid and Joey had disgusted looks on their faces, since this guy had been messing with their female friends since they all started school that year and he wasn't getting anywhere near her there,

"Aw no, not again, alright surround her, this pervert doesn't know when to quit." Alice said and they nodded as the male trio quickly surrounded her on both sides then. "This asshole, he just doesn't know when to quit." Joey growled while Debbie and Sheila moved closer to the four of them while Sheila shifted to Kincaid, as Rick looked at them and knew there was about to be trouble as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Here comes hormonal jock now guys, we need to give that order to every teenager in school, before it kills someone else next, especially if we've got a repeater tonight, because it's horror movies 101 in our generations case and these idiot jocks need to get their hormones under control, before it kills them here, and he touches her and I'm castrating him." Kristen said in disgust as Rick looked at her to go into that. "What's wrong now girls?" Rick asked and Kristen looked at him to answer that question.

"Reynolds is at it again, and I can see it in his eyes that he wants her, but the problem is that this is against the rules in the movies, and he seduces her or tries to force himself on her and it could kill her, that rule killed my big sister, and it resulted in framing my brother for rape and murder." she said and he nodded with a look of ice cold fury at that, now hearing that he knew why she never talked about it as he looked at the jock coldly. "What rule Kris?" he asked her gently and she explained that to him.

"There's three rules to survive a horror movie here: no drinking and drugs, never separate from the group and say anything stupid while you're doing it and number three is you can never have sex, you break the rules and it's going to kill you, that's one reason I never wanted to push it that far and the other is that I was nearly attacked by an orderly when I was hospitalized at the time, said orderly a rapist masquerading as one, I wound up finding him when he tried it and reported it Nancy and my father."

"But if you want to know everything about that ask my godfather, he's the one who arrested this orderly, before my father bagged him a second time that year at the time, but losing four members of our toddler gang and this, it took me months to get over it, and they're afraid it'll cause a relapse this soon, when I'm just beginning to get over it now." she said and he nodded with a furious look as Alice and Debbie looked at her then as Alice said it for the girls and Rick in shock as she looked at her.

"This is why you never talked about your time in the hospital Kris, you're just beginning to get over what these psychiatrists did to you there?" Alice repeated and they nodded. "Yeah if you want to know the truth of why he and I have been surrounding her since we met the four of you, everyone come to the meeting tonight, but we need to deal with this pervert, before he does something stupid and gets her right hook straight to his testis." Kincaid growled and they all nodded, as that did it for Rick.

He knew this guy had been messing with Sheila since she started hanging out with them for the last year and half and he had-had enough of it and shot the other boy an ice cold look as he shouted out to him. "Reynolds stay the hell away from her, otherwise you are a dead man, she's taken already so back off now." Rick called out to him as he looked at her, before he turned to Kincaid then as he dropped his tone.

"When is this guy going to take a hint that she is not up for grabs or that she belongs to you?" he said to Kincaid and he looked at him at that, his feelings for her were closer to protector, not a boyfriend, but with the way he was around her, it made sense that everyone would think she belonged to him, as he answered him then at that statement, as he looked at him in bemusement.

"I don't think he ever will, but there is no way I'm letting him any where near her." he said as Dan walked over to join them so they could go to class together since this was now their routine every morning. "What now guys, if you and the girls have her surrounded this time?" he asked and Joey answered that. "Reynolds is trying to mess with her again." he said and Kincaid shouted out to Reynolds with an icy look in his eyes as the quartet surrounded her and he took her hand as he called out.

"Hey Reynolds, back off man, otherwise you are going to lose your head!" Kincaid called out to him as the guy was on the football team with him, and he had been messing with his female friends ever since they had started school together, but the guy ignored him as he called out to Sheila with a touch of sexual innuendo in his tone.

"Hey beautiful, you're sucking on the wrong nozzle." he said and she looked at her three friends with embarrassment at that as Debbie called back to him at that statement with a crude smile on her face as the trio exchanged smiles as they knew what was coming, since Debbie was just as protective of Sheila as they were.

"Hey yo, needle dick, I bet you are the only male on the campus suffering from penis envy." she said and all seven of them started laughing at that, as Kristen relaxed with a smile and the male quartet smiled in relief. "Nice one Deb." Kristen said to her as she reached her bag of dried fruit and pulled one out with a roach on it. "Eewww, that is so disgusting." she said as she dropped it and started stamping on it repeatedly as Rick moved behind her.

"Hey super girl, its dead, give a bug a break here." he told her as she moved closer to the four boys and Kristen looked at her brothers at that, with a look of resignation on her face as Dan looked at her with a caring look on his face and knew Rick had the same look on his face after what just happened, as she looked at the seven of them with a weary look on her face. "First Reynolds and now this, are we just asking for trouble today?" she asked and Dan, overhearing that, answered that one.

"I'm not sure, but I want to hear what the heck is going on." he said and she looked at him. "Meet us for lunch and I'll tell you as well, but since you just moved here, this is town history 101, as well as homicidal maniacs 101 and you are going to have a tough time believing it as well, because it explains why you see us together all the time." she said and he nodded as she looked at the boys who had resigned looks on their faces as they looked at her and knew this was beginning to get to her and they were going to have to be on stand by again in case she started having a relapse from what happened in the hospital.

"Why is it that we always have to deal with our worst fears before these things get started?" she asked them and they looked at each other at that. "I'm not sure, but if this is any indication, I can tell we are going to have a problem tonight." Joey said to her as they headed into the building and to their lockers. "Kris, we are meeting up at lunch before we go over this." Kincaid said to her and she nodded as she looked at him from her locker then as Dan looked at her from his, which was three doors down then.

"Did you learn anything from this stuff since you dealt with this bastard supposedly?" Dan asked and she nodded. "It's scary movies 101 Dan, and I'll tell you at lunch, but in the mean time, we better take a break." she said and he nodded, before she heard a crash then, followed by a metallic bang as Sheila quickly answered that in shock. "What was that dream you had last night Kris, if it has you this worried if it explains the cut on your arm?" Sheila asked quickly. "I wound up in our assailant's boiler room and the pipes exploded, why?" she asked and before Sheila could answer her, Debbie did it for her as she dropped her math book then at seeing it.

"What the devil, Kris you better look at this." Debbie added and she turned to see the lockers across from them with four claw marks and they were glowing with an eerie red light then as she felt her shock go through her then at seeing that and then looked at her gang then. "Jesus Christ it looks like a grizzly bear or Lion from hell attacked the wall over there, what the hell is going on if you've been this worn out Kris?" Rick asked her and she looked at him.

"That's part of what we have to tell you guys and my remark in the courtyard Rick. Alright now this is getting serious, my arm, Reynolds, and now this, that feeling I've had for two months, guys, was getting stronger every day, and it's this, and he just made it clear, it's not just a simple eerie feeling, it's a premonition now, mom and dad are not going to take it well when they hear this tonight though either."

"Guys site check tonight, I need to make sure, because the grave is getting neutralized somehow and he's coming back tonight, if that is being seen, by both us and the quintet." she said and they nodded, before they could answer five people walked past them and one them froze and backed into the door as the second backed right into her locker. "Jesus, Kris, tell me that's not what I think it is?" Jesse Walsh said in shock. "Jess, Dean, guys calm down, my parents are calling a family meeting, here, take these." she said and passed them a spare medication bottle.

"Take those every night, till I call a meeting between your gang and ours alright, I'm not letting him cause a second minefield around the school, so calm down and relax. If you read It, don't let your fear take hold, he's our Pennywise the Dancing Clown, resist, don't be afraid, just relax, okay, I'll let you know soon enough I promise." she said to him and he nodded and gave her a hug. "The girls, Dean and I will be waiting for that phone call, we got to get to class though, the bell ring in three minutes." he said and they nodded as they separated and she looked at her gang.

"He knows what that is, how exactly?" Dan asked and Joey answered that. "Like you he hasn't been here longer than five years, long story and we can tell you later, Kris, what's the sixth sense say about this, you're the survivalist now as a martial arts expert?" he asked and she answered that with a firm look in her eyes as she said it. "It's no longer just a sense of trouble, that feeling I've had for two months just took on a life of its own here and last night's test run just made it clear with clawing the lockers like that now and with that get ready it's going to be a long night."

"And it's he's either stirring up or coming back, moms telling the others so get ready it's going to be a full family meeting and the first domino just hit the floor, that idiot better not call at a time like this or Uncles Donald, James and Jared are tearing his head off for it tonight, because I made my choice already here and and you and our parents are it." she said to the duo, meaning her biological father and they nodded to that in agreement to that statement as Kincaid answered her with an irritated look on his face.

"He does and we're barring him from you indefinitely baby sister, you need a chance to heal completely and this is neither the time nor place for that kind of rant right now okay, calm down, he's not getting forgiveness for this and he's not getting near you either, he calls and our father's are all giving him an earful for this crap." Kincaid said and she nodded as she looked into her locker then as Rick gave her a concerned look then to go into it.

"Is that from the bastard's glove, that glove I remember you telling me about?" Rick asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's the first clue here that I just told you, that's how I wound up with the scars you saw on my arm, but this is a message and I have to do a bit of digging, before I tell you the entire story, but you're not going to like it." she said and he nodded to that as she looked into her locker then.

"Kris I don't care if you needed therapy before, I love you either way it doesn't matter to me, with the fact we're all seeing this, I'm doing what I can now, just tell me everything I can take it." he said and she nodded as his words shot through her at that. "You really mean that?" she asked and he nodded as he pulled her closer to him. "Yes I do, I love you, therapy or not, you're still healing, I don't care if you needed a stay in that hospital, I love you either way and I'm not letting go baby, you're it. Just tell me everything, it doesn't matter, I'm never leaving I promise." he said and she hugged him tightly.

'My book, I have to finish my book, he doesn't care I was in the hospital, he loves me either way, alright I have to tell him the truth, baby please, don't go on a rampage, because of this, okay I have to finish that book and explain everything that our parents taught us and vice versa tonight, but in the mean time I need to stay awake now.'

'Alright I can't sleep now, I have to take these, I have to make it through the day I can't fall asleep or I could be killed, before we can call that meeting.' she thought as she pulled the bottle out and removed the pills and put them in her pocket then, as she decided on going by the machine to restock her bag with her supplies that she used to stay awake then, before Debbie turned to her, and after seeing her doing that, looked at the wall a second time. 'You got to be kidding, that's why you're taking that crap, because of him, alright enough is enough.' she thought as she said this out loud.

Watching her she felt her concern hit the roof and decided enough was enough, and dropped her tone in a whisper than as she saw her pull the bottle out of her gym bag and take something out of it and her eyes narrowed at that as she said it then to her. "Is this why you've been taking those caffeine tablets, in dreams, he kills you in your dreams and you're trying to stay awake, because of this right now, when you're just beginning to heal from what this Freddy guy did to you at the time?"

"Does that explain the bandage wrapped around your arm this morning, everything is real in there, and your medication isn't working for some reason right now and you're beyond exhausted, because of this, if he said you're checking and double checking here, and you're taking in too much of both stimulates here as a result, you look like you're about to pass out and this is the reason?" she asked and Kristen nodded and she nodded and that did it for the duo as she said it for both of them as she did it sternly then.

"Alright I need to hear the whole thing, because this just got worse Kris, you really think your parental gang is going to take it well when they hear you've been taking stimulates, especially that, they're going to be furious at that, put those away, before I tell the nurse, you're going through repeated hot-flashes here as a result of this crap." Debbie snapped at her with a worried look on her face as Alice added on to that firmly.

"Like Joey said too much caffeine is dangerous, I made a promise that I wouldn't say anything, but I may have to if whatever this is results in you needing another six week stay in recovery, because you look like you need several weeks in a spa and ten in the medical ward to heal from this, how do you think they're going to take this."

"Your father finds out and he's going to have you hospitalized a second time in the ward or if Dr. Stanton winds up finding out and your father is going to be pissed at this he's worried enough, your parents accepted us as surrogate children, but if this means our parents get involved as well and dad hears why you're using this stuff, he's going to kill the duo responsible for whatever your nightmares are that caused this in the first place."

"You need to ease back on the caffeine intake, because you've been over heating too fast when we're on the field or in the gym itself, tension headaches, hot-flashes, needing a shower repeatedly afterwards in class, you've nearly collapsed several times in P.E., because of that, you're having mood swings now too, and it's getting more serious by the day, and if it keeps up, your parents and parental gang are going to kill whoever caused this relapse in your condition, or just kill him a second time if he's who's you told me and Rick about before, as well as whoever caused it, as will whoever treated you once for it, if they're connected to your parents here."

"That is if this means I'm meeting whoever your medical doctor is and was back then and I learn what caused that on your arm I'm going to have to tell them the truth, and they're going to add this to your recovery plan, before this goes to trial, Rick is furious enough as it is without you passing out here, so take it down a notch sis." Alice added to her gently as she added on to that firmly, as she and Debbie were the only two of the five who knew about this as Sheila was preparing for medical school and she'd be furious at this and immediately report it to their parents if it kept up.

"It's been three weeks since you started taking those and you've been drinking too much soda pop and coffee, and eating too much candy when you're at the diner, how long can you keep this quiet, when your parental quartet learn why you're this exhausted, because this could mean your body is getting addicted to this stuff, you're suffering repeated mood swings and you've went off on three members of the football team in the last two weeks alone for hounding me when Dan and Rick aren't around, and with that in mind here, it's getting more serious by the day."

"This keeps up and you have more than one outburst in the next twenty four to thirty hours and I'm telling your parents the truth, that is if they and Nancy don't figure it out on their own, now calm down and relax, and for the record, your body can only take so much, before you need a detox and with that, it's coming to head here, because you could pass out from the crash if you vent your anger at something." she said to her and she nodded as she closed the locker and they headed for class.

As she thought of what had happened over the last three years she remembered when she and the boys met, when they got their bond re-established and everything that came with it, her memories of the week came to mind and with it, how close she came to losing her sister, as her first memory of the night she arrived and their first dinner together and the start of the bond she had with Kincaid and why they were so close, as things started for them and the beginning of the time they got their family back in one piece and what was going to be a very rough week and four months.

As she thought this, her thoughts landed on her arrival and when she met her adoptive father, her sister, and the men who became like her uncles, as well as their dinner together and how she opened up to them and the start of the bond that got re-established as the start of her time in the hospital began, as well as the memory of how close the entire situation came close to killing them, as those memories the first day flashed through her memory as she reflected on everything that happened in the hospital starting with the day she arrived at it.

As those memories ended she reflected on the memories of when she and Kincaid spent a few hours with Philip and Jennifer before lights out before the nightmare she had and when she first called Nancy into her dream when he had turned into a snake and tried to kill her, before everything had started going crazy for them, when they'd been a full gang once again as their playfulness got the attention of their adult friends and smiled.

After that memory shot through her, the memories of when she had lost her cousin and her best friend in the following two nights followed the memories of them together and with it the pain of losing them, and when things had been fine for one more night before everything started falling apart. As that set of memories flashed through her, she remembered the night she found the missing parasite her mother was looking for and everything that came with it at the time.


	36. 36: The Trauma And The Truth

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Warnings: This Chapter is doing two parts to it, while the last is the end of his memories and enters back into her dream/premonition, before she talks to her mother the following morning, the size of the story is going to be close to 130 to 225 chapters, because it's covering five movies and the time lapse between the Dream Child and Freddy's Dead and another four year lapse between Freddy's Dead and Freddy Vs. Jason, which is where things shift again.**

 **With this chapter it's going to reflect her memories of the night she found the rapist her mother had tried to find and their explanations to the quintet. I'm also going to be, as the story goes on, add their plans to rebuild their town after what Krueger and their town human criminals have done as they get the truth later and start preparing for the trial as it reveals the next day how serious the damage, from certain adults in the gang, did to hurt their block in the beginning as this keeps up and they find out in the at debrief how serious she's getting.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 36: Memories of a Criminal and Confiding in Friends**

 **The Near Attack and the Exposure: K's POV:**

 _That night after my shower I came out and found Lorenzo waiting for me. "Hey beautiful, how goes it.' he said and I backed away from him. "Whatever you want, just get the hell away from me." I said and he started backing me into the wall. "What makes you think anyone will listen to you?" he said with a smirk as he started reaching for my shirt, as I started moving against the wall and him acting like a predator as he moved closer as his hand was positioned by my head and the other about to go under my shirt,_

 _I knew what he was planning, 'Kin come on get me out of this, I need you.' I thought and then thinking fast I said the same to Joey. '_ _Joey help, get me out of this, I need you.' I thought frantically, and hoped my big brother came to get me out of this as I felt his hand slide beneath my shirt and start brushing against my stomach, and just than I heard my brother call out and knew he had seen what was going on._

 _'Get the hell away from her!' Kincaid shouted as he and Joey came running over and rushed him and slammed him into the wall as the side of his head collided with the lock of the bathroom door as Kincaid grabbed him and shoved him against the wall so hard I could tell he nearly broke his wrist. 'Try that again, and I'll make you wish Max had killed you before I get through with you.' Kincaid snapped at him and shoved him away from him as he moved in front of me with Joey next to me as he took my hand as Kin looked at him with a dangerous look on his face._

 _"I'm only saying this once you asshole, you try that again with any girl I care about or come near my sisters again and I'm killing you myself, before turning you into the cops and your boss, stay the hell away from her." he growled and then turned to me "Sis you okay?' he asked me and I gave a nod as he pulled me into a hug after what just happened and I was shaking from it as well. "Never mind coming to my room guys, we're here." Taryn said as she and Will moved over to us._

 _"Try it again and we're telling Max and the doc what's going on." Will said and he smirked and answered that. "What makes you think they'll believe you?" he asked and I smiled. "They might if they hear there is a parasite working here, do you even know your boss and Dr. Gordon, the minute they hear they got a criminal working here, especially one who is threat to their girl patients, they'll just call the department and do it themselves, so you never got a background check well that makes it more simple." I told him and turned to Taryn, who smiled at my statement as we got started on it._

 _"Taryn what's his surname exactly, because his face looks familiar to me, and I need to know that?" I asked and she looked at him coldly. "Rodriguez." she said and I smiled coldly at that as his name dragged up the trial and it released my memories completely as I looked at him as I added the years to his face and the damage Rod made clear in the courtroom that morning and I smiled dangerously as I just found him._

 _"Rodriguez, as in Adam Rodriguez?" I asked and the quartet all nodded. "I don't believe this, Lorenzo, are you trying to get yourself killed by my mother right now. Who of the quintet of us girls were at your trial?" I asked and he looked at me in amazement at that. "I, I remember a blond haired girl with blue eyes, a young brown headed girl with green and a little 7 to 8 year old with blond hair and blue eyes." he said and I nodded to him._

 _"The brown headed, green eyed teenage girl was Nancy, Tina was the blond haired, blue eyed girl next to her. Rod was black hair and blue eyes and Glen was brown and brown eyes. As for the little girl, that was me Adam, it's been a long time now, were you hoping to be found by our parents if you exposed yourself to me finally." I said and he nodded and I nodded with a sigh as I explained it to the quartet at that._

 _"The parents that had him convicted for his last offense were my mother, yours Taryn, the Caulfields, the Thompsons, Greys, Lanes and Lantzes. So with that in mind nice timing here, one piece of my memory was coming forward when I found you guys. And now this happened my entire memory is back and thanks for jogging my memory right now." I said and sighed as I looked at him firmly as I said it to him._

 _"If Nancy told you who she was, than you were hoping to find someone in the recent patient groups since you got released from prison. And one connected to your trial weren't you, and someone who remembers your appearance as it was when Glen and Rod beat the crap out of you. Well your search just ended, I'm that little 7 to 8 year old girl, thanks guys for jogging my memory, but this is what he looked like then."_

 _"So with that in mind here, well, Lorenzo, or should I call you Adam, I should have known that sixth sense I had when you put your hands on me like that, was because I'd seen you before, only in a different outfit and a black eye at the time." I said to him and he looked at me in shock at that. "Do you recall Nancy's conversation to Aunt Erin, let alone Walter's to her, total recall?" I asked him and he looked at me in shock at that._

 _"Total, total recall, you're not, you can't be!" he said in shock and I nodded. "I am, that seven to eight year old girl that Sergeant Daredevil Thompson was holding after the trial ended was me. So just add the eight years to your features, exchange these clothes for a set of convict coveralls, and the damage to your forehead that Rod and Glen did in the locker room, and I just found you a second time Adam, long time, no see."_

 _"Adam why the heck were you trying to expose yourself and to me of all people do you have a death wish right now. I mean think it over unless..., yeah I get the idea, you expose yourself to me, I tell Nancy, she's tells Dr. Gordon, they tell Dr. Jenkins, he calls our parents and their screwed here. You were looking for the patient, a girl, who remembered you back then, but nobody in the last five years did at the time."_

 _"Until our dream menace, whoever the hell he is, lands me in here next and I find my friends, my Toddler gang, then I find you." I said to him coldly and he sighed in relief as he said it. "Five years searching for a girl connected to my last arraignment and I end up finding it in our latest arrival. You're that little girl I saw eight years ago, because I saw a brunette with green eyes, another with blonde and brown eyes, and they..."_

 _"And they looked like Taryn and Jennifer as adults?" he said and I nodded. "The duo you saw were their mothers, but we're matched to our adult version, aside from Nancy. So added the thirty years to my looks, I'm 16, so add the thirty years to me now." I said and he looked at me and backed into the wall in shock and I nodded. "You see my mother don't you ?" I asked and he nodded to me quickly as he sighed as he said it._

 _"How, how do you know my name exactly?" he asked and I smiled. "You recall your conversation with Nancy on Monday, you were asking her those questions to gauge who she was, just before she woke me up?" I asked and he nodded. "When I was a baby, a side effect of an emotional bond with an adult is it creates a telepathic link to them, I had a link to my godfather when I was a baby, he replaced my biological father then."_

 _"And, unfortunately for you, Dr. Gordon replaced him now, I heard that entire conversation, through him, that you were having with Nancy that day, only to realize I just found my big sister that day, and with her, my gang, but with what you just did, you just exposed yourself completely now, you've been found by the person you least expected: the god-daughter of the cop who arrested you eight years ago."_

 _"Adam listen to me, our parents are the best of friends and that's the last good memory I have of the quartet, before the trio died, or were killed, I don't know which. But what I do know is that he's been leaving me clues to his identity here, why were you waiting for me exactly after all this time, why not turn yourself in?" I asked and he sighed. "I'm in a damned if you do, damned if you don't with Reynolds." he said and I nodded with a sigh._

 _"Should have seen that coming right now, before you guys ask he's a loan shark with a demeanor like that guy on the second season of Macgyver. The one who conned his friend and 30 others out of their live savings. If mom finds out you're here and you're in serious trouble here, their, the guys fathers, would beat the crap out of you for this, but Billy's father is a high school wrestling champion, the duo football players."_

 _"As is my uncle, Damian Anderson, so unless you want to explain this, why, of eleven, five are dead and four of those five were at the trial so what the hell is this unless..." I started to say and then closed my eyes. "What's wrong exactly?" Taryn asked and I explained that. "Reynolds had it out for us since our parents threw Adam in jail eight years ago, Taryn, but Rod lane, Tina Grey and Glen Lantz were killed first."_

 _"A_ _dam were you waiting for me to blow the whistle on you, so I could get my mother and their parents up here?" I asked and he nodded to me and I gave a nod as I answered him gently at that._ _"So you found a way to end the corruption in the hospital and it was by exposing yourself to me, Taryn and Nancy. As our parents were all at the trial at the time, if I'm reading this right, it was three fold situation now."_

 _"And it turns into a domino effect, you save us by exposing the truth of your true identity and I want the truth. Have you touched the girls at all since you been working here?" I asked and he shook his head. "The only thing I'm guilty of this time is masquerading as an orderly Kristen I'm not responsible for the added charges to my former identity. And I was going legit, before you found me finally, but if you have my records."_

 _"That's all that's needed to get your mother and their parents here, with the fact you found me now, I'm resigning and you can turn me into your parents and Dr. Jenkins he's being framed right now." he told me and I nodded with a furious look. "The duo are friends of my mother, and they're being framed for selling narcotic's to these drug dealers?" I repeated and he nodded and I gave a nod as he turned away from me sadly._

 _"Was that drug the reason he broke my shoulder when I was ten?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes it is, seeing the injury on your shoulder, I was pissed, because seeing that was enough I wanted to beat the shit out of whoever did it and whoever sold him the pills. I don't know who did it and who sold him the pills, but I was in jail at the time of the riot at the restaurant." he said and I nodded as he pushed away from the wall._

 _"You were in jail from the time I was eight to eleven years old, so four years in jail and five years on the lam, and you were looking for someone who was connected to you trial. And in each of Dr. Gordon's patient groups and suddenly you get your wish when Namcy arrives here and with her me on Monday. Monday was the day of your previous arraignment, alright I get it, if you give me everything I need here, that's it."_

 _"Wait a minute, Adam stop." I told him and he looked at me. "If you're his Brewer, than where did dad get it from exactly?" I asked and he looked at me. "Who's your father exactly, because this may be my only chance to survive the beating your father's are going to give me later for those, if I realize who caused that to your shoulder kid and who sold him the bloody pills as well?" he asked and I quickly answered him._

 _"Richard Allen Parker Lorenzo, to reduce the severity and magnitude of the sentence turn yourself in now. With the fact I just busted you, you know what you have to do, I can ensure you get off lightly, though still life inprisonment, but you're better off now, just turn yourself into the cops and my mother. She's been looking for you for five years, it's time to stop running and face the music now." I said and he nodded to me and left._

 _"Come on we're going to Taryn's room and we can go over this." he said and I nodded. "What the hell happened now if I could feel your panic Kris and we had to deal with him?" Taryn asked and Kincaid answered that as I sat there shaking on the bed. "The son of a bitch orderly tried to do to her what he tried to do to you. But I never expected that whatsoever in the hallway." he said and she looked at me. "I didn't think I'd find that bastard here of all places." I said and Will turned to me._

 _"Kris who is he if you had to get him that panicked?" Will asked and I explained that to him. "He's a teenage rapist by the alias of the Cradle Nightingale, every adult in this hospital knows his alias, but not his real name, that warning I gave him, was a confirmation, he's going to jail if he tries it again. Taryn, your father was at the trial, as was Uncle Rob, and the Lantzes, Lanes and Grays and my godfather. My memory is back completely now." I said and he nodded._

 _"You remember everything sis?" Kin asked and I nodded. " Our speculations about our families are right, like I said your fathers are the ones I was closest to, your's, Jenny and Nancy's were the five my mother chose to raise me if anything happened to her. The minute Uncle Donald hears he's here, he's dead meat, our fathers will kill him when they hear this, the teenage team don't really realize they got all four families stationed here in the ward." I said and they nodded in agreement as I tried to relax then._

 _"Four families?" Will repeated and I nodded. "The five girls of our younger gang are Nancy, Tina, Taryn, Jenny and me, four out of five were here this week, we lost one, but we're the families that made sure he was jailed for the last attack, the reason I know everything is because I was at the trial with the girls." I told him and he nodded. "You didn't know till now who he is, but you had every reason to be scared of him guys, he's a cradle rapist." I told the quartet and they all nodded as she answered me._

 _"The trial, dad was the officer at the trial with Uncle Donald, he mentioned a seven year old blonde haired girl at the trial standing behind Uncle Donald, that was you sis?" she asked and I nodded. "Kin, that warning you gave him is the exact same one Rod and Glen did, if he hasn't figured out yet, then the minute we pull a sting operation, or in this case the Tolito Twist, he's a dead man when your father, Uncle Donald, and the duo hear this, let alone our current male guardians. I wasn't kidding that the minute Max and Dr. Gordon heard this they were tearing a limb off, patient or not, the minute they hear they got a criminal working here, they'll just run a background check and get his back history."_

 _"Here read this." I said pulling a file folder back out and sifting through the name she taught me till I hit his and yanked it out and gave it to the quartet so they could read through it. "That bastard, alright if there's trouble tomorrow night, we tell them then, but I don't know how yet." Kin said and I nodded as the adrenaline started easing up._

 _"Wait Max isn't going to listen till he finally hears from Uncle Donald, how do we work around that?" Will asked me and I smiled. "I'm naming off the clues to find him when we do it tomorrow night, but I'm telling Dr. Gordon, this has to be the reason he waited till now, they're blackmailing, I just have to get him to say that, we're all that matter to him, he doesn't have to say the words I know he loves us like his own children."_

 _"Taryn I need to know everything of what you and Jenny dealt with in his case, because once Dr. Gordon, Adams and Jenkins, as well as Max and his team read it, Rodriguez is a dead man, because the duo are connected to us through our parents, they know about the trial through your mother Will, Simms and Carver have broken the biggest law there is here, and that is not checking him out first before they hired him." I told him and he nodded._

 _"So breaking medical orders, not checking the bastards record, not getting us that dream suppressant sooner, and three members of our group are dead because of that, alright keep a record, if this keeps up, it's going straight to Uncle Donald, Nancy and Dr. Gordon." Kincaid and I nodded in agreement. "Anything else you remember sis?" Will asked and I shuddered as I answered him. "You ever wonder why I connected to Dr. Gordon and Max so fast?" I asked they nodded and I explained it to them._

 _"The last time your mother saw me was when we were nearly eleven Will, my father was drunk that night and got into a fight with a patron at the restaurant we were at, I tried to calm him down and he threw me into the wall hard enough that it broke my arm."_

 _"He was never around when we were little, your fathers were my adoptive fathers, when I realized we found each other, that was just as good as finding them, you guys mean too much to me, I can't lose you now that we just found each other again." I said and they nodded gently. "It's alright sis, it's going to be okay." Will said softly as he gave me a hug and the others did the same as I looked at them. "Wait till mom hears this, she's going to be pissed when she finds out, she's been looking for him for five years and he's been hiding here this entire time."_

 _"Guys, with what just happened, I don't want to be on my own at the moment." I told them and they nodded as we played a couple of games and than Max came to check on us as he gave us the next dose for the night and we went to bed and I heard the lock turn and knew I was stuck for the night, but at least I could sleep without nightmares for once and get the rest I needed for the first time in six months._

As that memory ended, she remembered everything that happened the next night and felt a jolt of fury at her adoptive father at what he'd done when he almost killed himself, as the battle, the fall out and the aftermath flashed though her mind and she saw her mother go back to normal and her uncles and aunts for the first time, the side effects of the emotional damage and the release, before she started healing finally, as she looked at the duo and opened up her folder to see them and Nancy in a group shot with her as she smiled inwardly with relief then.

And though she was glad she still had the boys, Nancy and her adoptive father, it still felt like her pain from losing the others was still fresh and knew that sooner or later, her flashbacks were going to come back again and she would have to tell Kincaid and Joey what her true feelings over this were doing to her, and forced herself to think about something else as they got ready for their conversation during lunch when the truth came out, and if he did come back, because if her friends were killed it would kill her emotionally.

As she thought that over, she realized that her relationship to Rick was more than simply being boyfriend and girlfriend, but soul-mates and if something happened to him and the others, there would be no healing from it this time. As this went through her mind she had to tell Rick how she really felt about him and let them know that what the entire situation was doing to her, before they met up that night later.

At lunch time the eight of them all met up in the hall-way and headed for lunch, got their food and headed for the table they used, which was out of ear-shot of anyone else. "Alright what is going on you guys?" Debbie asked them and Kristen started. "The three of us and our families lived on Elm Street for several years when Krueger murdered about twenty or thirty kids in town and they caught him, but he got off on a technicality, and our parents were furious about this, so they hunted him down, and burned him alive in his boiler room thirteen years ago."

"But that wasn't the end of the situation about six years after that our sister and her friends were victims when he came back and he killed Tina and the guys, but Nancy sent him back to hell, and four years ago, he went after Jesse and possessed him and killed a couple people in school as well as Schnieder, and Jesse's girlfriend got rid of him for a year before he came for us and our friends. The seven of us were patients in the hospital and he made it seem like we were trying to kill ourselves, and we met up there." she said and the four were in shock as they tried to process all of this.

"You're telling me that you three were connected as kids before you were separated." Alice said to her and she nodded. "Our families had been friends for years before we were separated and Nancy was like our older sister and so was Tina, while Glen and Rod were our older brothers, but the twelve of us were connected because of this, and our bond reinserted when we met up at the hospital, after the bastard came after us our parents decided to forgo the secrecy and reunited after Will, Taryn, Philip and Jenny were killed, but that is everything, we all thought of each other as siblings and the bond was there before we separated and it clicked back into place when I joined the group." she said and Rick looked at her as Dan came to the table, after grabbing his lunch and had taken the seat next to Alice while Kincaid and Joey were sitting on both sides of Kristen.

"Who is this sister you are talking about?" Dan asked her and Kristen smiled as she got ready tell them. "Nancy Thompson, her father is a cop and is the Lieutenant in the department here, he's my godfather and our parents have been friends with him since they were our age, so they raised us together, after the murders and execution, we separated and it was two years ago that the four of us met up when we were at the hospital, I know you guys see Kincaid as a tough guy, but when it comes to me, he and Joey are my big brothers, and I'll give the reason later for what happened that week while we were there." she said and he nodded as Kincaid wrapped an arm around her.

"So who is this guy and what is the big deal with him and why you look like you ready to have a panic attack?" he asked her and she went into this as the other members of their gang listened to her. "He is a paranormal mass murder now and his name is Fred Krueger, he killed twenty kids in town and the neighborhood our families lived before we separated and they caught him, but he was released on a technicality and our parents were furious over this, while our parents chose the more rational choice of destroying his equipment my biological father chose to kill him."

"After three days debating it landed on torching him, so they decided to deal with him themselves and roasted him like a turkey on Thanksgiving, but the issue got even weirder and even more dangerous after that because he had gained the ability to kill in a person's dream and started coming after the families of the people who killed him, which happened to be us and our brothers and sisters."

"The three of us and our brothers and sisters had met up in the hospital and when I got there our bond had snapped back into place and we were together for a couple nights before it started going to hell, and he killed the four of them and came close to killing our big sister, uncle and my adoptive father who also happens to be our therapist." she explained and he nodded with a shocked look on his face.

"I see what you meant when you said it was hard to believe, but I'll get used to it, look Kris, I may be new here, but if you need someone to depend on I'm here for you and I promise I'm not going to leave you to deal with this alone. But I want to see him for myself and I want to know everything here." he said and she nodded. "Dan, if I bring you guys and your parents in there's no going back, you'd be stuck here for life, with what we're planning now." she said and he nodded as he looked at her and Alice.

"I have no reason to leave now Kris, my entire future is right in front of me now, you girls are my entire life, my brothers are the trio, my gang is right here and nothing is separating us now, I don't care what my mother says, I've made my choice, I'm doing my free ride from Springwood and doing whatever it takes to protect every kid in town from this maniac, once I see him face to face finally." he said and she smiled at that.

"I take it-it had been a rough week for you?" Debbie asked her and she nodded as the pain shot through her again. "You said that your child-hood friends were your brothers and sisters, what did you mean by that?" Sheila asked her and Joey answered the question. "Like Kris said, we were raised together from the time we were a year old and we spent four years together before our separation eleven years, after meeting up again, our bond got re-established and for the first two nights everything was fine and than it all went to hell, after the bastard started killing our friends."

"But when we started school again Kristen was in emotional shutdown and had been having nightmares which were flash-backs of what happened that week, and our therapist, her father, put her back on the dream suppressant they prescribed us to deal with the nightmares, and he is just as protective as we are of her, but finding and meeting you, you finished it." he said and Kincaid gave a nod of confirmation of that.

"That's how I met your father Sheila, we called him, and he and I went into a narcotic and drug talk, he was with the officers that are on my godfather's team and saw the bastard face to face and he was ready to tear a limb off for then and they and my uncle gave him a beating, but every parent who's child is a girl, is going to beat the shit out him after the trial, because he's got thirty fathers beyond pissed and we've got to get every girl in school who encountered on the hook today."

"But we got a lot of work to do, before the meeting tonight." she said and Sheila nodded to that. "Let me guess, with what you just told me about this lunatic, she had been dreaming about the rest of your friends and your sister getting killed that week, right." Alice asked and the three of them nodded as Joey explained the worst of it to her..

"That was the reason for why our therapist put her back on hypnocil, she was dreaming about it every night and they kept getting worse, one of our adult friends in the hospital started taking up post in her room and we had to wake her up each time, compared to the other nightmares, this was even worse, because of the fact that our bond had fallen back into place, it felt like someone had ripped our hearts out when they were killed."

"After a fight in the mirrors, and that explains the scratches you saw, the son of a bitch had stabbed our sister in front of her, and tried to kill her before we buried him and Nancy lost consciousness in her arms, which made her think that she had died." Joey said with a tone of anger in his voice at that and Rick nodded as he looked at his girl-friend, and asked the question of why they never told him this before that point.

"Why did you decide to keep it a secret?" he asked her and Kincaid answered that. "With the four of us being the only ones left, he would have to use Kris's ability to get to you and everyone in the school, and we weren't going to risk that happening, so we hid it from you, and so did our parents, and last night the pipes in his boiler room were starting to heat up and one of them blew, so we could be looking at a repeat, and we are meeting up tonight to talk things over." he said and they all nodded. "So how well did you know each other?" Dan asked and Joey smiled, as he exchanged looks with Kristen and Kincaid and they both smiled as he told the others there.

"We don't really remember much before we moved off the block but the bond pulled us back together and we started fooling around during the first night or so. Rick as the kung fu expert, I think that if the situation started again it might be best to combine our powers with the ones you guys have to take him out permanently." he said and they nodded as Alice looked at the three of them, as she decided to ask about their powers and combining them together if needed there, since as a full group it was bound to shift in a new direction now that it was them.

"What are your abilities anyway guys?" she asked and Kincaid answered that. "I have super strength, Kristen has the ability to pull people into her dream and is also a gymnast, and Joey has a super sonic scream, and combining those with whatever powers you have, ought to be enough, our parents know the truth already, but the key to this is to not show fear, because this makes him stronger." he said and Debbie changed the subject, because she could tell that talking about the quartet was making the pain worse as she smiled as she looked at the three of them.

"So what happened when you guys got back together?" she asked and the trio smiled. "During dinner the night I arrived we ended up getting into a food fight." Kristen said laughing and the others joined in. "Who started it?" Rick asked with a laugh. "I did, Taryn and I had the occasion to get into bickering matches and it led to several jokes between us and it ended up going into the food and she threw a bread roll at me and it hit Will instead, the next one went flying and it hit Joey and that started a free-for-all, luckily Simms wasn't around for it, but Max was, and he found it pretty funny." Kincaid said with a smile as Sheila looked at him.

"I take it your parents knew this already right." she asked and Kristen nodded. "Like Joey said our parents had been friends since they were our age, and they chose to live on the same block so we could be raised together, after he started killing the kids in our neighborhood, our parents started getting protective, and Uncle Donald started running a car pool program for us and when he got off on a technicality our parents were pissed at that and hunted him down, and he decided to take his revenge on them by going after us, but that's the whole thing." she explained and they nodded as she looked at Alice. "Alice as the dream expert is there a way to defuse this before it gets started?" she asked and Alice thought it over before telling them the truth about what she knew.

"I did studies about a dream master, and going by what I read, I have total control over mine if there was a fight, so this means I can channel your powers and if as you said if you were taken I'd take it in and their powers go into me as the side effect, Rick is a martial arts expert, like Taryn, Debbie is great at self defense, and Sheila is a technical and science expert, so that will help and I don't know about Dan yet though." she said and Dan took over from there. "I'm like Rick, I'm great at martial arts, but I think that if we can combine our powers together, that could take care of the problem, but we can't let our parents find out about this." he said and they nodded.

"Dan we've been friends for eighteen months, if your parents get involved that just makes the gang go from twenty one adults to thirty six now, you have to tell your dad the truth." she said and he nodded as he looked at what looked like a book sitting on the table in front of her. "What's that Kris?" she asked and she explained it to her.

"The manuscript for the book on what happened in the hospital and what you need to know where I'm concerned, but this is the special edition version for the entire town, because if he comes back tonight, the copies I made are going to every parent, and teacher who lost their kids to the bastard, our parents didn't see what was going at the hospital, but they can read about it now, and once the entire town all read it and every teacher in the high school gets the reason for the flashbacks I used to have they're going to ask for blood where the criminal trio and whoever else Reynolds has in his pocket are concerned right now." she said and he nodded to that then.

"Well our parents know already, but your parents are not going to take it well when they find out that you have gotten involved in our situation and there was a reason for why we didn't want you to know this." Joey said to him and Kristen nodded in agreement. "Too late now guys, but if this means that dad will pull himself together, after mom died, than it will be worth when they find out." Rick said to him as they finished up and headed to their next class as Rick turned to Kristen with a concerned look on his face as he saw her eyes glaze over for a minute and looked at the others and gave a come here gesture to them.

" You told me about this bastard, but I didn't know what he had done to you, but the others and I are involved now, I'm going to make sure he pays for this." he said to her and she looked at him. "Those nightmares and flashbacks they mentioned are worse than they told you, I had been having nightmares for months before I found them again, and when we lost the others and nearly lost our older sister and our uncle as well as our therapist it felt like someone had torn my heart out, losing eight family members was bad, but now everything I tried to block out is crashing down on me."

"And it's been making the nightmares even worse now and ever since we were in the hospital, to put it gently you've seen me the way I am now, but before we came back to school I was an emotional wreck and our parents and aunts and uncles all knew this, if I lost you as well and the quartet as well it would kill me, you are my everything, I love you Ricky." she said to him and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug as he read what she meant by that, and what he really meant to her now.

"Well I'm going to make sure we all survive this, I love you with all of my heart, and there is no way I'm going to let him get away with what he did to you and the guys, so with that we will do this together." he said to her as the other members of their group moved over to him. "Kris you alright?" Joey asked her softly and she shook her head.

"After losing the others and nearly losing the four of you, I can't take another blow, those flashbacks came back last night and it's getting worse by the minute, I know I was beginning to irritate you guys with the repeated call ins, but I'm scared I'm going to lose you next." she told him and he pulled her into a hug as he tried to calm her down, and feeling a lot of anger towards the lunatic who had hurt her.

"Nothing is going to happen and if he tries it again I'm going to kill him myself and I know our parents would agree with me on this, neither of us are leaving you, we've made sure of that now, come on it's okay sis." Kincaid said as he pulled her into a hug as well as he felt her shaking and could tell she was trying to keep from crying.

The four boys all looked each other in a fury at what they just heard. "Six weeks no rest, repeated call ins, too much caffeinated soda and coffee, too much sugar, this can't go on Kris, we have to them tonight, you're beyond exhausted here, alright that cuts it we have to tell our parents the truth now, you've hit a brick wall now, the gang is in tact, now we just have to heal you completely, but in order to do that you've got to let go."

"Joey we are going to have to tell this to Dr. Gordon and Uncle Donald when we meet up tonight, they are worried enough already and this is making things worse, if he comes back again I swear I'm going to kill him for doing this to her." Kincaid added as he looked at his brother. "Kris did you get any sleep at all last night after you called us in?" he asked her and she shook her head. "After that nightmare I could barely sleep at all and was up all night, if he comes back it's going to start all over again if I lose you." she said and they both nodded with furious looks on their faces as they looked at each other.

'I'm going to kill him for this, sis, there is no way I'm being taken from you as well, hang in there, we're not going anywhere.' he thought to her, knowing she could hear him and Joey did the same before Dan looked at them and asked what this was really doing to her. "Kincaid, what happened exactly to make it this hard on her?" Dan asked him quietly and he mouthed 'give me a moment' to him as he looked at her.

"Kris go with the girls, I'll be there in a minute." he said to her and they nodded as they headed for the next class and he turned to the others and knew his sister's boyfriend was going to be furious when he heard what he was about to tell them, as he sighed and went into it as he looked at his best friend and his sister's mate. "What is scaring her so much now, if you're this worried exactly?" Dan asked him and he sighed.

"Krueger tried to kill her three times and stabbed our sister in front of her, after repeated issues the situations got worse and she started having flashbacks and they haven't stopped since. After getting back together the seven of us were always hanging out together during the first two days, but things started going downhill when Philip was killed and we saw him as he was falling."

"Jennifer was killed the following night, than on Thursday, one of the orderlies who works with our friend who works in the hospital nearly attacked her, but the two of us got there in time, the next day during our test run of our powers Krueger got his hands on Joey and it put him into a coma, that night we found out that both Nancy and our therapist had been fired and she finally lost it, after we linked up, Will was stabbed through the heart with that glove and Taryn had gotten an overdose of heroin in her system, and I think he had turned the razors on his hand into syringes to give the overdose, and Kristen felt it when I met up with her and our older sister."

"After the three of us linked up we found Joey hanging over a hole that looked like the entrance into hell and she went to keep him busy while Nancy and I got him out of the hole to keep him from falling, because of the connection between her and me I was determined to protect her, after we tried to find a way out he attacked us and Joey used his power to break the mirrors that were in the hall-way we were in."

"After we thought he was gone he had shape-shifted into our uncle's form and stabbed Nancy and Kristen was in the room and saw that, and we had to break the door down and found her crying because she had thought that Nancy had been killed." he said to him and they both nodded as Rick felt his temper hit the roof with that information.

"I'm coming to that meeting tonight, and if we have to deal with this bastard, I'm going to help you get rid of him for good." he said and Dan gave a nod as well since he was too furious to say anything after what he had just heard. As they went over that they all looked at her. "Rick how do you really feel about her?" Joey asked him and he looked at them both.

"She is everything to me and if I have to get involved and get rid of the bastard who had done this to her I'm going to do it, and you can trust me I will never hurt her that way or anything like that." he said to the duo and they nodded. "Well there is something else I hadn't told you though." Kincaid said to him and he looked at him at that.

"What's wrong now Kincaid?" he asked and Kincaid sighed. "The bastard orderly who had tried to hurt her was also a parasite, and he had been doing the same issue of harassment with our sisters while we were there." he said and Rick and Dan nodded as their anger reached the breaking point. "If I ever see that bastard he is going to get a serious working over." Rick said and Dan nodded in agreement to that as they headed for class and arrived in time to see Kristen leaning forward with her head against her knees.

"Damn it she's having another one!" Joey said and they all moved over to her as he crouched in front of her and got a grip on her arms to keep her from falling forward. "Kristen, it's okay we're here, shh relax." he whispered and she lifted her eyes and threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Shh, it's alright, we're not going any where, and we're not going to leave you." he said into her ear softly, as their teacher came in and saw what was going on and knew what had happened as he looked at Kincaid who mouthed 'flashback' to him and left them to take care of her. "You guys mean a lot to me, and if I lost you as well it would kill me." she said to him softly and he felt his anger at the entire situation rising at that.

"If we have to deal with this again, I'm going to make sure we aren't taken from you, sis, I know what we mean to you and I'm going to make sure we all make it through this." he said to her and she looked at Kincaid and he pulled her into a hug as well as he felt her tighten her grip on his shirt.

'I swear to god, Krueger if I ever see you again, you are going to die for doing this to my baby sister.' he thought as he hugged her as he gently rocked her after a minute or so, she relaxed and they sat down, but moved their desks on both sides of her to stay close as they got ready for that meeting that night, as he thought of this he was thinking of how to explain to his uncles and father that the situation they had to deal with when they came home from the hospital was about to start again for a second time and he knew they were all going to be pissed when they heard about this.

'Joey we could be looking at a relapse, whatever happens we have to make sure nothing happens to us otherwise we could lose her for good.' he said to him and he gave a mental nod at that. 'We need to tell dad and the others as soon as possible, we already decided that if it started again we were going to take down those idiots for what they did to us, and now we have to deal with her condition a second time and with Rick, Dan and the girls getting involved if something happens to them and us it's going to kill her.' he said and Kincaid nodded as he thought it over.

'Alright, we're telling them tonight, the seven of them are beyond pissed at what this did to her, and we have to head it off before it happens again. Her father is getting more worried by the minute and with the fact that Uncle Donald is dealing with the added issue of getting oncoming reports about what is going on in the ward, it's time to activate that order.' he said and Joey nodded as he looked at him, but before he could say anything he heard another voice enter their conversation. "Guys, I wrote up that report already, and got it ready, we've got that meeting an hour before dinner so we're going to have to get dinner before we head to dad's house tonight.' she said and they both nodded as they looked at her.

'Is this a side effect of when we did that test, because this didn't happen before?' Joey asked and she nodded. 'After a year and a half of getting it strong again it hit the point of turning into a mental com-link so we can talk to each other, and if I have to do with Rick, Dan and the girls, the side effects are going to be the same as our empathy link, and if I have to do it with the entire family the effect is going to be so strong it could incapacitate all of us if one of us gets hurt or worse.' she said and they both nodded.

But before either of them could say anything another voice tapped into their conversation. 'Kris, what do you mean by that?' Rick asked and she looked at him in disbelief. 'How did you hear that?' she asked and he sighed. "When you said I was your soul-mate it finally tapped my powers and mind to yours and I can connect to you in the same way they can now.' he said and she gave a mental nod at that.

'Alright, I'll tell you everything else you need to know tonight when we meet up with my sister and my father at his house, but we're going to have to tell him and my godfather about this before they start getting overly protective over this, because they've upped it since I had that emotional shutdown and knowing my mother, she is going to get the entire family over there tonight so get ready because it going to be a full house tonight and with the fact that you're getting involved in this, your parents are getting involved in it as well.' she said and he nodded.

'I take it-it got even worse back then?' he asked and she nodded in answer to that. 'Yeah, dad gets overly protective with me now since that happened and so does my godfather, our parents were the only ones, aside from Will and Taryn, who knew about my condition then and if the others start talking about what happened in the hospital, they are going to put an end to it before those flash-backs get triggered because they keep getting worse every time we go into what happened up there. So for the time being try not to bring it up or ask too many questions, I'm still suffering P.T.S.D. from it, okay.' she said and he nodded. 'Baby, I'm not leaving you, if we have to deal with this, we do it together.' he said to her softly and she gave a smile to him.

'Alright after schools' out for the day we're going to grab an early dinner at the Crave Inn, since Alice and Debbie are both working the afternoon shift till five and then head for my fathers' house, he's working till five thirty, Nancy is going to be wondering what you guys are doing when you get there, so get ready because so is my father and if the others all show up tonight, you're going to get the third degree from my mother, aunts and uncles so watch yourselves.' she said and then broad-casted that last statement to their entire gang who all nodded as they looked at the four of them at that.

"Guys if this keeps up, we're going to have some serious problems so watch it alright." Dan said to her in a whisper, but before she could answer that Mr. Benson looked at the eight of them. "Alright what is going on back there?" he asked and Kristen looked at him. "Sorry sir, we're going over some family plans here." she said and he nodded. "Alright, just keep it down, and if it has to do with what happened a bit a go I want the reason why after class." he said and they nodded.

'That's just great, I know the teachers thought that was over, but the last thing we need is by-standers getting caught in the middle of this." Kincaid said and she nodded as Rick looked at her. 'With the fact that one happened in his class, it's understandable why he wants to know what's going on with her." he said and Joey sighed as he answered that. 'I got that, but with the more people who know the truth about us, the worse it's going to get and Dr. Gordon doesn't need this right now either and neither does Uncle Donald, since we've had several by-standers getting caught in the middle of this and it almost killed them, Lisa and her parents already. So the less people who know about this, the better.' he said and Dan, thinking fast, tapped into it along with the girls.

'Guys, for the time being we're keeping it on a need to know, and with the fact that he just caught us now, we're giving him the cliff notes version after class is over.' he said and the four nodded as she looked at him. 'I don't believe this, first Rick and now you, Alice, are you guys able to tap into this as well?' she asked and a minute later Debbie answered that. 'Yeah, and what the hell is causing this?' she asked and Kristen quickly thought it over before answering that. 'Rick is my soul-mate and with the fact that my powers have grown over the last eight-teen months, it's grown enough that Rick is now acting as the receiver for the five of you so you can talk to us this way.' she said and the five gave a mental nod as she looked at her brothers and mate.

'I think our emotional link with you is the same with our original gang, with you three, I think you're meant to be more than that to us, Rick, girls, as for you and Alice, Alice if she's what I'm thinking will be able to channel my ability, but that could be a problem and I'll explain why later, because you're about to become my in-laws now.' she said and he nodded as she finished it.

'Guys with that, anyone who tries anything with dirty thoughts is going to get smacked in the head, since we can hear each other this way and if it starts getting out of hand you are going to get it.' she said to quartet and they nodded as the girls tried to keep from laughing at that. 'What are you going to do about that sis?' Kincaid asked and she smiled as she looked at him at that. 'You remember the last time we had that conversation, and what happened right after that, with both Taryn and me letting you have it that afternoon, because you're asking to get it again if you keep it up?' she asked and the look on his face gave the answer to her question.

'Right sorry, I'll try to keep it clean sis, I promise.' he said to her quickly and their entire gang tried to keep from laughing at that. 'What is that about?' Rick asked and she smiled. 'I'll tell you at dinner tonight, but time to end the mental phone calls here.' she said and they nodded as they focused on what they were going over in class that period.

After class ended she walked over to him. "Sorry about that Mr. Benson, about what happened earlier, I'm working on a book that'll tell you everything about what keeps causing them, but my parents are yanking me out of school for a few weeks, so just give whatever work and tests you have to-to my brothers, because everything you've seen so far in me now, barely scratches the surface here." she said and he nodded gently.

"Alright I'll take that for the time being, how long, before your book is done exactly?" he asked her and she smiled. "Next Thursday at the latest, hopefully by then the rest of my parental gang will be back in one piece and one of them will be getting the assignment and class assignment plans you set up for us, so they're giving you the book and you give them your assignments so I can work from home and stay caught up." she said and he nodded.

"Okay it's going to take me a few days, so I expect that book by Friday next week, get some rest kiddo, see you in a few weeks." he said and she nodded and left the room. "Sir, I warn you that what you're about to read, you're going to kill the people who caused these flashbacks for when you learn this stuff, it gives the reason we lost seventy nine people in eight years, and why they died in the first place, every indicator, every comparision, you're learning through me now, okay." she said and he nodded to her.

"Alright that's one, mom and dad are going to yank me if my premonition is proven correct here." she said and they nodded. "If it is the final domino is coming down, you'll get to see us in action finally here as well baby, if we can try things differently now, you and I can train mentally while you're recovering from sleep deprivation." Rick said to her and she smiled as she answered him.

"Rick are you sure you want this, once you do this, there's no going back and you'd be marked for the rest of your lives guys?" she asked and they all nodded as Dan said it for all of them. "Our friendship gave me the best things I could ever hope to have and I found you guys, if it means staying here for the rest of my life and being the junior leader of the town quaratine, I'm accepting the consequences for choosing this." he said and she smiled and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her.

"Okay, you're learning the partial history tonight, and if it does cause a repeat I'm doing it with you and our parents next, get ready it's going to be a very long night, especially if he..., if he shows up and he's beyond loaded and furious that I chose you and our parents." she said and Debbie gave her a worried look. "He who, exactly?" she asked her.

"My biological father, you're learning the truth of what caused this bloodbath tonight and you're not going to like it whatsoever either, so don't lose your tempers okay." she said and they nodded. "We've got two hours and it's time for P.E., god I hate that class, I'd rather be shooting baskets or playing volleyball than be shooting arrows at a target right now. Especially in your case, you need a way to drain that crap." Alice said to her softly.

"No kidding here, excess energy needs a filter and you need to drain yours to get some sleep at the current moment." Joey said and they nodded in agreement as they headed for the gym for their next period, as their school started coming to an end, knowing if this meant the trouble she thought, they just managed to save their family and keep their gang intact that day and forever.


	37. 37: Preparations And Family Meeting

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Warnings: this chapter is going to be in three parts, this is prior to their meeting, the next is the meeting and the last is going to be their encounter with Freddy, the size of the story is going to be close to 130 to 225 chapters, because it's covering five movies and the time lapse between the Dream Child and Freddy's Dead and another four year lapse between Freddy's Dead and Freddy Vs. Jason, which is where things shift again.**

 **Though the same characters are in that movie, the person running the ward and quarantine is Neil and the Elm Street gang, as their new comers enter the story and the opening lines Freddy gave in that movie, the sequence is going to follow the same patterns as the rest of the movies, but it's going to result in going in a new direction, after they lose two more people that night at the party at the farm, when Jason goes on a rampage there.**

 **This is the last portion to his memories, before the quartet hear from her and the next chapter covers her conversation with her mother, before the Dream Master begins as the rest of their gang makes an appearance. But from here the movie verse becomes the alternate reality as the situation changes course that night during their family meeting as they all see him as things begin that night.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 37: Preparations and Family Meetings**

After going over what happened that morning and her talk with her daughter, Elaine read through what was really going through her mind then and knew that if this started again and something happened to the rest of their family, Kristen was going to relapse, only this time the damage was going to be permanent. 'Krueger I swear, if you come near my daughter again I'm going to kill you.' she growled as she got in her car and headed for the department to see her brother.

After getting there she headed to the front desk, and found Derek Garcia standing there. "Elaine what are you doing here?" he asked and she sighed. "Is Donald in, I need to see him, and it's urgent?" she asked and he nodded. "Thanks, look I'll tell you what's going on later, but this is family business right now." she said and he nodded and she headed to Donald's office and found him working on a couple of reports. "Hey Donald." she said to him and he looked at her with a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked and she sighed. " Our previous situation is about to start again." she said and he felt his heart pounding at that as he got up and closed the door to his office."What happened last night?" he asked and she went into it. "There was another dream about that house and the boiler room, so this means we're looking at another repeat here." she told him and he nodded.

"Damn it, she was just beginning to get over this, alright where are they meeting tonight anyway?" he asked and she went into that. "After school today at Neil's house, but with the fact that we all get off around five, they'll be meeting up at close to six, and we better let the others know about this, because they are going to be pissed when they hear this, especially the Kincaids and Petersons, with our families being a quartet."

"I'm pretty sure this means he's about to resurface and if that's the case, we're about to activate that warning she gave to Simms and Carver, it's time to activate our plans if this means time for the next battle to start here and if it is, we've got a lot of work to do." she said and he nodded as he thought over what Nancy told him over the last two years on that as he felt his anger shoot through him then.

"Nancy said that Simms is still doing what she did to the kids, keeping those sessions going in circles over extended use of the isolation room, and over exposure to the sedatives, she's been giving Nancy a hard time after the repeated warnings she and Neil have given her over this, and both she and Neil are getting sick of it, and so are five of the guys, Adams and Jenkins, though Neil has adjusted things for the kids Simms and Carver are still keeping up her own protocols, if tonight's the night the plug is getting pulled."

"It's time to put an end to it." he said and she nodded in agreement to that opinion as they started making phone call after phone call to get the rest of their family involved and let them know about the family meeting that night, while at the same time hoping nothing happened, because they were going to do whatever it took to keep from losing their kids and deal with the two doctors who had put her in that condition.

"With the fact she's been up for a while I know she's still dealing with stage two and if this keeps up she's going to get into a fight with someone who either doesn't know about us and Krueger or is making stupid stories and if that happens she could get into a fist-fight, so we need to end that now." he added and she nodded in agreement to that statement as they made their plans to meet up with their family that night and he got ready to activate that warning for the doctors who had done so much damage to his niece, who he loved like a daughter.

"I caught her with a cup of coffee this morning and the cats were sitting on the counter when she was doing her homework as well." she said and he nodded. "Anything else?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah she has a cut on here that wasn't there yesterday, all the signs of sleep deprivation are beginning to show themselves again here." she said and he nodded. "If we get confirmation and he kills someone else she's staying home for the next few weeks to recover here from this." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

Barely five minutes later they heard another knock on the door and he went to get it and found the rest of their quartet there. "Guys" he said and they gave a quick nod as they went into his office so they could talk. "Alright what is going on" James Kincaid asked and he sighed. "The dreams about the house started again, and the latest one caused a pipe to explode and she got hit with a bit of shrapnel in there last night, we're looking at a repeat here." Elaine said and they nodded with a furious look as Jared said it for them.

"God damn it, she's just beginning to get over this, Jack and Rob are going to be pissed when they hear this, we've got to find John, Derek, Peter and the girls and get them over here so we can deal with this, and we need to tell the whole family because if this keeps up she's going to have another relapse." Jared said grimly and James looked at him.

"How are we going to find them, John is going to be pissed when he get the truth and so will Peter and Derek, Derek is going to kill him a second time when he hears that the bastard tried to rape Tina that night before he killed her and with the fact that he's now using that glove to kill them, if one of the guys goes after him and does something stupid they could get killed and it could do more emotional damage then the situation has already, we need to take it slow here tonight and I know Erin is going to say that." James said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Just when she starts to heal this happens, Terry said she's been finding excess wrappers and Coke cans in her garbage can again, she's so worn out that the cat is now sleeping on the bed with her, if he comes back tonight, I'm yanking her out of school so she's able to heal here." she said and they nodded in agreement as they ended their conversation.

 **Westin Hills:**

After what happened the night before, Neil started thinking over how he was going deal with this as he watched as Simms kept trying to redirect things in the group with the latest group of patients he had and knew they were all getting irritated as well as frustrated at the fact she wasn't listening whatsoever to what they were saying, as he watched this he was feeling his anger rising in the process.

After two years worth of warnings from both him and Nancy over doing this, she kept it going and Carver hadn't take his warnings seriously as well and had reactivated the protocols Kristen had deactivated while she was there and he had had enough of this as he locked gazes with Nancy and she nodded to him and he decided to end the session.

Fortunately everything he decided on was working, but not enough, because Simms was destroying the progress he was making with his patients and his latest group had been trapped for five months by that point. 'God I hope tonight is the night, if it is, she's gone for good and I can get some real progress done with these kids.' he thought as he decided to end things then as he gave a gentle smile to his thirteen year old group.

"Alright everyone, session is over we can pick it up in the morning." he said to his patients and they nodded as they left the room as he ignored Simms who also left the room and they headed for his office, closed the door and he turned to Nancy. "Alright, enough of this crap, with the fact we're looking at a repeater, time to activate that warning, we need to get Adams and the guys in here so we can talk about this." he said as he grabbed the phone and five minutes later the five who knew about this came into the room and he closed the door.

"What is it Neil?" Jane Adams asked him and he went into it. "She had another dream about that blasted house, and it looks like we have another repeater about to start here." he said and Max Johnson felt his anger rising at that information. "He comes back now and this is going to start all over again, alright I'm staying on watch in case it something happens here in the ward." he said and Eric Sanderson looked at him.

"I swear to god if he goes after her I'm going to kill him, she is just beginning to get over this." he said and Max gave a nod of agreement to that opinion. "Where are you meeting at Doc?" he asked and Neil went into that. "The meetings at my house at six, if there is a problem tonight call me, because we could be looking at a repeat, and if I'm right it means the duo are getting taken down finally here." he said and they nodded.

"If there's any more trouble she's going to use that as a reason to throw one of the kids in detention, before one of us raises the damn alarm tonight." Derek Richards said to him. "Alright, once the alarm goes off, get whoever wound up in detention out of detention and hit them with the neutralizer to kill the sedative automatically okay." he said and they nodded to that. "I'll call you if I get the message doc." Max told him and he nodded to him and he nodded to end the meeting as things settled then.

After the meeting he went to check on his youngest of the group. "Hey you okay son?" he asked and Damian Carter looked at him. "Yeah doctor I'm alright, but she's really beginning to get to me with all this weakness stuff on the nightmares, and frankly I'm getting sick of it." he said to him and he nodded. "Don't worry it's coming to an end pretty soon, so what are you up to buddy?" he asked with a playful smile as he aimed for his side and Damian started giggling as he started lightly tickling him. "Nothing really." he said as he tried to keep from laughing as Neil smiled.

"Somehow I don't believe that kid, come on what's going on?" he asked and then went for his stomach and he started laughing. "Alright, I'm working on a drawing at the moment, nothing big I swear, I give up." he said laughing as he fell backwards on to the bed as Neil kept it up while thinking gently as he looked at him and thinking of the rest of his group, his mate, daughter and his nephews and he thought of how he was going to protect them and do what was needed to do it, from both Krueger and the two idiots who hurt them.

'I love these kids, and if this starts again I'm going to do what I have to-to protect them.' he thought to himself, 'No not again, help.' Damian thought laughing as he tried to get free from him as he looked at him playfully then as he tickled him. "You, buddy, just got caught here, get smart with me and this happens again, okay." he said with a smile as he aimed for his weak-spot and Damian lost it completely. "Yeah I promise I won't, I promise, I give up, I give up." he said laughing as Neil ended it gently.

"See you later kiddo." he said gently and Damian nodded with a smile as Neil gave him a hug and he tightened his grip on him. 'Out of all my therapists, he's my favorite and I love him, I don't know what it is, but if something happens I'll never heal I can't lose him, he's like my father now.' Damian thought to himself.

After school ended for the day the eight of them met up and went to dinner at the Crave Inn. "How serious do you think this is going to get tonight?" Dan asked and Joey answered that. "Our parents are still worried about her, because of that. Doctor Gordon had raised the dose of the dream suppressant he had us on from 15 to 20mg's, since we came home and with the way it's looking we're going to have to raise that dose again." he said and they both nodded as Sheila came to join them.

"Who's Doctor Gordon?" she asked and Kristen answered that. "His name is Neil Gordon and he's my adoptive father as well as our psychiatrist, and you'll be meeting him tonight, though Rick has already." she said with a smile as she looked at him and he smiled back at her. "I take it he gave you a hard time?" Dan asked with a smile and he nodded. "Yeah and so did her godfather and her uncles. I didn't think they'd get that overly protective of her." he said and Kristen started laughing as she answered that.

"I'm the youngest member of our original gang and the trio as well as the quartet still see me as that little girl I was before our separation. With their line of thinking I'm not going to change that image in their memories, so don't tick them off." she said and he nodded as her brothers started laughing at that. "They still see you as that preschooler you were before you separated?" Dan repeated and she nodded with a sigh. "We hadn't seen each other in years, to them as well as my aunts I'm still that little girl, and the amount of damage he inflicted on me made them overly protective, so they still see me that way, so watch out."

"The five I'm closest to are their fathers, my godfather and Jack Stanton and Rob Caulfield, they are the fathers of my brother and sister, Jenny and Will, Uncle Damian and Uncle Elliot were right behind the five of them, and the last three were my older brothers and sisters fathers, and their names are Derek Grey, John Lane and Peter Lantz." she explained and he nodded.

"What are your aunts names?" he asked and she smiled as she went into that as Alice, Debbie and Sheila came to join them. "Claire, Wendy, Mary, Erin, Amy, Sarah, Diane, and then their mothers are named Sally and Anna, Anna is Kin's mother, Joey's is Sally and the last was named Marge and she was Nancy's mother. My parental quartet consisted of my godfather and their fathers, the reason being is Sally is my godmother, and I'm closest to them out of the entire gang, though I'm close to the duos fathers."

"Our parents had been friends since they were twelve, and became a gang at that age, so they had been friends for thirty five years now, and with the fact that you guys now know the truth their gang got even bigger now with the fact that your parents are going to hear about this, since my father is now apart of it, and so is our friend who works in the hospital and a couple members of his staff already know about this." she said and he nodded.

"Who's married to who anyway?" he asked and she went into that. "Wendy is married to Rob, Erin is married to Jack, Anna is married to James, Sally to Jared, Claire to Elliot, Mary to Damian, Diane is or was married to John, Sarah to Derek, and Amy to Peter and Marge is married to my godfather, but that totaled to twenty two people and with seven members of our sibling gang gone, they are all going to want to kill him a second time here and when your parents hear this and the reason for why I was in the condition I was in and why it happened in the first place, they are going to kill Simms and Carver for this and what happened there in the first place." she said.

"Shei, did Uncle Bill tell you about that much, since we became friends?" she asked her and Sheila shook her head. "No, but he did mention that you told him where his missing felon was, where'd you learn that from?" she asked her and she smiled. " Mom taught me everything about that, which explains the warning I gave Simms and Carver, before we got released two months after the aftermath started." she said and Rick looked at her.

"Simms and Carver, are they the ones who killed your brothers and sisters?" Rick asked and she nodded. "What are their full names anyway, because when dad and Uncle Darrel hear this they are going to need to know everything?" he asked and she went into that.

"Simms is Dr. Elizabeth Simms and Carver is Dr. Eric Carver, and without bothering to give Nancy or my father a chance to explain things fired them and the result finally triggered the relapse that they and Max were worried about because this breached the orders my doctor gave them in terms of my condition." she said and he nodded.

"How serious was the drain in your strength?" Dan asked her and Joey answered that one with a furious look on his face as he exchanged looks with the rest of his trio."When she got there she was at half strength, because she had been up for six months, was suffering from a severe case of anemia and was also suffering from blood loss because her blood iron levels were dangerously depleted, but our bond.

"After spending close to 27 hours with us the link between us had boosted it to 70 percent, but after two all nighters it drained her back down to fifty and after one last night of rest Simms finally drained her down the last quarter, because she lied and manipulated the truth to Carver getting our sister and her father out of the ward and fired and then started making excuses for it and she lost her temper and then Simms orders our friend to sedate and that triggered the panic attack which finally triggered the relapse." he said and Rick nodded gently to that.

"You got that report on that, because dad and Darrel are going to need to know this, honey?" he asked and she nodded as she passed it to him and he read it and felt his anger rising as he read through it. "I'm definitely going to take them apart for this, and if I see that parasite he is going to get his ass kicked for trying to hurt you baby." he said with a growl and she sighed as she answered him then.

"Uncle Bill said the same thing when we told him the truth, and he's as furious as you and Dan are at this, we knew the minute you got involved that your folks would as well and with that Rodriguez has the anger of sixty sets of parents on his head." she told him and he nodded. "Okay so that's one reason your father doesn't mind about us being with them, but dad is not going to take it well when he finds out." Alice said and she nodded.

"Well the same is said for Krueger, dad gave me a small bit of information on the bastard and what he did to you, but I didn't realize that's where you got that scar from on your arm and shoulder Kris." Sheila said to her and she nodded. "You may have gotten a small part of it, but you're going to get a crash course later when we do a full family conference over this Shei." Kristen said and Rick interjected that as he answered her.

"Well considering the amount of damage he inflicted on you dad is going to kill them both when he hears about this, because what they did is illegal no matter how you dress it up." Rick said to her and she nodded in agreement to that statement. "She said the same thing when she gave Carver that warning, and when your parents hear this they are going to kill them both and throw them in jail for life here, Rick what does your father do for a living anyway?" Joey asked and he smiled as he went into that.

"Dad is lawyer and with that, with the fact we're soul mates he's going to kill them for nearly killing his daughter-in-law here, and keep the pranks under control tonight, or we're both busted." he said to the duo playfully and as Kincaid answered that with throwing a paper ball at him, she looked at them with a warning look then.

"Watch it guys, you remember what happens when you make me angry." she added with an evil smile to them and they backed up as the girls, Joey and Dan started laughing at that. "What happened to cause that reaction?" Alice asked, after she and Debbie arrived at the table after getting off duty just then.

"I get my temper from my mother, and the last time they saw it on full blast was when I was getting our sister and my father back into their jobs at the hospital, prior to that we got into a pillow fight and Kincaid was the one who triggered it and it resulted in fifteen pillows being thrown out of the room and several cases of 'ask a stupid question/get a stupid answer' after I hit him with mine repeatedly to get him to back off so I could end it." she said and they started laughing at that.

"Was that just after you guys got back together?" Rick asked and she nodded. "Our bond was falling back into place by that point, and we had gotten into several paper ball, water and pillow fights that day, and our bonds as a gang had fallen back into place by then." she said and he nodded with a smile as Alice and Debbie took their seats and they went into this.

"Considering what went on today in school, dad is not going to take it well and neither is my godfather, so don't be surprised if one of them blows up while we are going over this." she said and they nodded as they had a quick dinner and then headed over to Neil's house and met up with Nancy at the front door of her father's house, it had been a couple years, but she had her own room and spent several weekends with him, since he adopted her and she looked forward to spending the weekend with him as well as her godfather and the rest of their family.

"Hey Nancy" Kristen said and she turned and smiled at the new comers. "Hey guys, so what are your friends doing here?" she asked and Kristen sighed as she answered. "They wanted to know more about our connection and I got some information from my mother this morning that will come in handy and will answer a few questions today." she said and she nodded as they went into the house and Neil met up with them in the hallway as he pulled Kristen into a hug and she smiled as she looked at her father. "Hey guys, well let's get started." he said and they headed into the living room. "What did your mother tell you this morning Kristen?" Nancy asked and she took a breath, knowing her big sister was going to get a shock when she heard this.

"That connection between us wasn't just a once in a lifetime fluke, you, Tina, Rod and Glen treated us like we were really your brothers and sisters when we were babies. Our parents had been friends for years from the time they were our age, and they chose to move on to the same street so we could grow up together, after he started killing the kids in our neighborhood, your father started a car pool program to get us to and from school every day without running into him, and when he got off on that technicality our parents were furious over it and decided to take care of it themselves, after they did that our families separated from the block and tried to keep it hidden from us."

"After Tina and the guys were killed, our powers went dormant, and our memories were suppressed of when we knew you and the others since we had been to young to remember anything, which is the reason for why we didn't remember each other even though the feelings of the sibling bond we had were still there, which explains things between me and the guys."

"After you met us at the hospital, that kick started things and our bond re-established itself, you didn't remember who we were because it had been years since you had seen us, but mom said she realized who you were when you gave her your sur-name, and what had happened, and the last time you had seen the seven of us was when we were four years old, and you are six years older than us, so with that, it was more than a normal bond for all of us which explains what happened before we lost Will and Taryn, and going by what mom had said I was closest to you when we were little." she said and Nancy nodded as she got it and looked at Neil before the door-bell went off.

"I didn't call for a pizza, what's going on here?" he asked and he went to get it as all eight teenagers looked at each other as they waited to find out who had shown up this time. "I get the feeling mom probably went to see Uncle Donald over this." Kristen said and Nancy nodded in agreement as they waited to see if they were right about that. After getting to the front door he found his father-in-law and the other parents on the front walk.

"Hey Neil" Donald said to him and he smiled as he lead them into the living room and their kids all looked up at them as Kristen stood up. "Mom, what's up and what are the others doing here?" she asked and Elaine smiled. "You remember when we were discussing thing this morning, well do to that talk we had this morning, I went to tell the others members of our family what was going on and we decided to come and help out with this." she explained as they all took a seat. "What happened last night to get this started in the first place?" Donald asked her and Kristen turned to him.

"I wound up in front of his house again when I was dreaming and that indicator song started up, just as I was trying to get it under control, I noticed that his boiler room started heating up before I called the others and one of the pipes that was frozen before blew up." she said and they nodded.

"As if dealing with him once already wasn't bad enough, I feel like I'm dealing with a parasite who doesn't know when to quit after winding up in jail one too many times, because this is the fifth time in thirteen years and I getting sick of the bastard." he said and she couldn't keep from laughing as she nodded at that one. "I take it that's how you see him after the amount of times he came back right?" Dan asked and they all nodded in answer to that question.

"Krueger was one of the guys I arrested when you were three son, my original decision was destroying his equipment and wait for him to try it again and I'd be the one to arrest him this time, but her father decided on torching him and then separating, which is the reason she threw him out of her life, she's chosen us and you and your gang." he said and Rick answered that one. "He destroyed her out of revenge, who's the catalyst for that blood bath three years ago?" he asked with a growl and Elaine answered that with a sigh as she knew he wasn't going to take it well.

"Her cousin was the last of three that died before we took him out, he lost his mind out of grief, flipped out and nothing we said was going to change his mind, Krueger was winding up dead either way, we decided if he came back for her and was beyond loaded we were having him committed for this and the drinking." she said and he nodded. "Mrs. Parker, she's my everything, if you need me here, I'm not going anywhere." he said and she nodded smiling.

"I knew you were the right one when I saw you honey, take care of my baby." she said and he nodded. "I will mom, you have my word." he said and she smiled at the title. "Alright Kris, what were the indicators he was about to resurface if they've had you looking like you did the last month and if you were getting aggravated and why did you need to bring up your ability if they were that worried?" he asked and she explained that to him, knowing he'd be pissed at this.

"In the case of this the indicator is usually the boiler heating up followed by that song, and after seeing both of those I was about to sound the alarm before the whistle went off just as I was about to call them." she said and he nodded as Debbie looked at her, not knowing why her sister was worried about it. "To answer the second question, what was left of the six lost a third during the final outbreak then and resulted in these scars on my arm, as for this latest one I wound up in the cross fire when one the pipes exploded." she said and he nodded as Dan went into it.

"I saw a bandage on your arm this morning what the hell caused that?" Dan asked and she went into that. "In these dreams everything that happens is real, so say you got hit with something the injury shows up in the same place from where you got hit in there, and to answer that question, one of the pipes that blew sent a piece of shrapnel flying in our direction and we hit the deck, but I got slashed in the arm, and dad was already furious enough that he lost five patient and nearly us with them, he's ready to kill him a second time for it." she explained and he nodded with a furious look on his face. "If what I'm hearing is anything to go by a practical demonstration would be a help here, and is there a reason for why the theme is always fire here?" Sheila asked and she nodded as Debbie leaned forward at this.

"He got possessed by a trio of demons, and demons are known for the infernal regions and secondly it was fire that caused this in the first place, so being set on fire again is enough to scare the hell out of him, and secondly we're fighting a demon by using several things here, knowledge and God is on our side, the last encounter resulted in using the holy water to neutralize him, but whatever's causing him to bleed into my dreams, means something's about to neutralize the site and he's about to make a come back." she said and Sheila nodded to that.

" I don't understand, why exactly?" Debbie asked and Kristen looked at her. "His biggest fear is fire, which is understandable after the amount of times we've set him on fire, but to get back to it, the entire room was cold because he was neutralized for two years, and with it suddenly heating up it means that he is in the edge of coming back for a fourth time and we're about to have another showdown. He's a homicidal maniac with a talent for paranormal butchery and everyone in our family has had it with this, because seventy percent of the younger gang was killed by him over the last eight years." she said and Sheila nodded as she looked at the others.

"I haven't had those nightmares in two years, and with it suddenly coming up now it's about to start again, which explains the reason for this meeting, we decided on a domino effect and this this was the first of three dominos coming down tonight, and we knew if you got involved your parents would as well, and the family lawyer is probably the duo's father at this point." she added and the rest of her gang nodded as the adults looked at each other at that statement.

"Didn't you say he put you on a dream suppressant, is this what it was for to, block him out?" Debbie asked her and she nodded. "It was partly because of that and partly because I didn't want to remember what happened over there before my family was reunited with each other, and some how he's getting stronger to the point to where he can break through my control and now I have to deal with a doubled dose if he is coming back now." she said and her mate and brother and sisters nodded as her parents looked at each other as Sheila took over at that.

"What was the dose exactly, because if he's stirring up, he's bleeding through it, because whatever it is-is probably not enough right now, if he's now fighting to break through it?" Sheila asked and Erin answered that one. "We had it at ten, before over the last year and combined it with Valium to block out the nightmares completely." she said and she nodded. "Alright and the dose before that while she was in the hospital?" she asked and Neil answered that one.

"Fifteen of each." Neil said and she nodded. "Alright my guess is he can't get past a dose higher than ten, if that's the case, either double it or raise it to twenty or twenty five, and with the fact she's beyond worn out you're back on the combo, because at this rate she's going to put herself back in the hospital if this keeps up." She said to him and he nodded as James looked at her with a bemused look at this then.

"You planning on being a doctor kiddo, if you're going over her medication right now?" James asked and she nodded. "Yeah I took the advanced courses to get ready for college when I got into med school, after she filled me in at lunch I figured I better make this suggestion, before she passes out from exhaustion, the guys, Alice, Debbie and I've been worried about her ever since the nightmares started up again, and these all nighters are getting out of control, whatever put her in there to begin with just triggered a comeback if she doesn't get the rest she needs here." she said and they all nodded as Neil exchanged a silent conversation with his fellow medics and then looked at the trio to tell them what they decided then.

"Alright at this point if this keeps up I'm going to have raise that dose again to keep him out of your nightmares at this point guys." Neil said and they nodded. "Jesus, I swear if this keeps up he's going to pay for this. Alright, time to get back on topic here, Rick I said at lunch we'd tell you the whole thing, but first I need to get that information to my uncle before we do that." Kristen said and he nodded as they looked at each other and her brothers' parents exchanged looks at that statement.

"Kris didn't we already go over that today, take it easy before we go into this." Joey said and Elaine looked at them, wondering if this had to do with their conversation that morning, 'God this better not mean what I think it does, because if it is she's on the edge of another relapse and we have to keep that from happening before we deal with him.' she thought to herself as she looked at her daughter and the rest of her gang to ask about it.

"What happened at school guys?" she asked and Kristen answered that. "I nearly had another panic attack after they decided to come tonight, and frankly this couldn't have come at a worse time, because with Rick, Alice and the others involved it's making it even worse, and if he does go after them he's going to get his head ripped off." she said and Elaine, Donald and Neil all nodded as they looked at each other as Donald took over in trying to get her to calm down before she completely lost her temper, as he saw her rub her eyes and knew she was exhausted as he tried to calm her down gently.

'If she was up longer than two days, than this means she's on the verge of another physical relapse and we have to put an end to that before it happens, Rick I swear call at a time like this and you're a dead man, you come here and you're being arrested and committed for this.' he thought to himself as he looked at his sister, Neil, James and Jared and mouthed 'We need to go over this and quick, she's exhausted and is on the edge of an emotional breakdown here.' he said to them and they nodded as he rested his hand on her leg gently.

"Alright calm down honey, we need to figure out how strong he is getting to be doing this again." Donald said to her gently and she nodded in resignation as she looked at her godfather and uncles as they started as she leaned forward as Nancy rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I know this is getting to you sis, but's going to be alright." she said to her softly and Kristen looked at her. "The flash-backs started again, losing the others, and Aunt Marge was bad enough, I can't take another blow after nearly losing the five of you, the pain of what happened is trying to take hold again. Since I started having those nightmares I'm scared something is going to happen to you guys and I can't take another blow, because of that bastard." she said as the tears came into her eyes and Nancy pulled her into a hug as she looked at Elaine, Neil and her father mouthing 'we need to talk.' and they nodded as they felt their anger at that rising, knowing exactly what triggered this.

After Kristen relaxed, Nancy stood up and her father, Aunt and Neil went with her over to the corner and James, Jared, Anna and Sally went with them. "What's going on honey?" Elaine asked and she sighed. "They started again, with the rest of their gang now involved in this and the fact that we have the family in one piece again, if something happens to one or all of us, it's going to start all over again, we have to get rid of this bastard once and for all." she said and Donald felt his anger rising at that information.

"Guys did she tell you how long she's been up over the last few days?" Neil asked the duo and Joey nodded with a sigh. "She hasn't slept in two weeks because of those dreams and it's getting out of control, she came close to smacking Reynolds in the face this morning when he went after Sheila and if this keeps up it's going to get even worse." he said and James turned to Nancy to get the rest of it.

"How serious is this getting right now?" James asked her and she sighed. "She's two inches away from getting into a fist fight with someone, because of this, her anxieties over this are so bad she's ready to break down emotionally and physically she on the edge of breaking something or getting into a fight with someone here." she said and he felt his concern rising at that information as Kincaid thought it over and then hid a smile as he made his plans as he felt his brother in his mind then along with his friend and brother-in-law who knew it was about to get interesting.

'What are you thinking here Kin?' Joey asked and he went into it. 'Our only option here is to pull an intervention, which also means we're going to have to use a few methods of our fooling around and run a setup in the case of our fathers to get it out of her like we did before.' he said and Nancy, overhearing this, looked at him in shock. "What are you thinking here, you can't just do that." she said to him and their parents looked at them then.

"Doc you remember that technique you pulled when she arrived?" he asked and Neil nodded as he realized what he was saying, "You want to do it again her case?" he asked and the duo nodded. "Yeah, exact same situation, but five times the secondary attack where your punishment for her and the duo were concerned." he said and Neil nodded to that. "Last time it was thanks to Richard, this time she's holding in two years worth of anger and she's beyond exhausted, but if this alleviates her anxiety it'll be worth it in getting her the rest she needs here."

"And if we don't do something now, she's finally going to break, and I'd rather not have her breaking before things switch to a real battle here." he said and she went into that. "Pulling interventions like this get really risky, one of our previous patients went off and it took me fifteen minute to get him to cool down, and with her in her current condition she's going to finally lose it, if 'he' does come back." she said and he turned to her to go into that.

"Nancy you didn't see how close she came to that suicide, I did and it was because she was so angry at Simms and Carver that the rest of the gang was dead and she broke a window and then tore the room apart, and I'm not having that happen again, we have to get it out of her now before it reaches the point of another emotional and physical relapse, she's been holding it in too long this is the only option." he said and she shook her head as she went into that.

"You want to get her into a pillow fight and then have our fathers deal with the rest, what happens if she realizes what you did, she would beat the crap out of you guys Kin, and it would take close to twenty minutes before she cools down." she said and Kincaid sighed as he went into that argument with her as he told her his concern.

"Do you have a better idea here, if this keeps up she's going to explode, our one option is defusing it by use of our fooling around and let our parents deal with the rest of it." he said and Donald turned to him as he got what he meant. "In other words you guys get into a pillow fight, one of us takes that blow and we deal with the rest by use of our personal punishment for you guys, it might work, but you are going to have to really push to get her to get that pillow thrown like you did last time and one of us is going to have to take that hit before we deal with it." he said to James and Jared as Rob and Jack moved over to them as well to go into it with the seven of them as he looked at him gently.

"Plan making here?" he asked and they nodded as James went into it. "We're going to have to get it out of her tonight, but it means one of us is going to have to take the hit when they start going at it." he said and they both nodded. "So they get into a pillow fight, one of us takes it and we deal with the rest through our method of punishment for them." he said and they all nodded.

"At the moment her emotions are on the edge of a total vocal explosion here and a possible altercation so to make sure that doesn't happen we're going to completely defuse it through our method of punishment for them and let her vent through a pillow fight till she gets it completely out of her, since she's also beyond exhausted, so this'll get it out of her and she finally get the rest she needs while she's still healing emotionally from all of this, but the idiot better not call at a time like this, because if he does I'm laying into him for that." James said the five men nodded in agreement to that as they looked at her on the couch talking to the girls as Erin looked at them and he mouthed 'Give us another five minutes here we have to go over something.' he said and she nodded to him as Jack and Rob turned to Neil then to ask.

"Did the interrogation work in the same way when Jared, James and Jack did it Neil?" he asked softly and Neil nodded. "It took just short of fifteen minutes to get it out of her, but the multiple attack worked in the same way, so one or all of you are going to have to go at her before we get the first part completely out of her and then let her vent through the pillow fight, because it worked when they went at it for five hours, though Daniel's using your techniques caused her to break and she admitted she was the one who threw it." he said and Jack nodded as Rob turned to look at James to ask then next question, knowing out of the gang he was still pissed at what caused that much pain and anger in her and he had to know how serious it really was.

"How serious is her exhaustion do to this James?" he asked and he went into that. "She hasn't slept in close to three weeks now and is so worn out that if this keeps up she could put herself back in the hospital for a physical relapse, we have to make sure that doesn't happen so our only option is getting her to let out her unexpressed anger from what happened at the hospital and drain it completely so, and after we do that, we let them go at it for a while and that'll drain it out of her completely. Neil's going to be upping the dose on their medication and it looks like we're back on that rest cocktail we set up for her, but this should give her the chance to get the rest she needs before something else happens." he said and Jack nodded.

"The rest cock-tail?" Rick repeated and Neil nodded. "If they told you about the nightmares, I had to do an equal dose of Hypnocil and Diazepam in the hospital to completely block out the dreams and memories, and made sure I prescribed the same cock-tail in pill form when they came home from the hospital, and I'm going to have to do it again to block him out permanently if we do have a repeat after this entire situation is over." Neil said and he nodded and Rob looked at the five of them to ask the next question to confirm what he was thinking.

"And that blasted house is the reason behind her not getting the rest she needs right now?" he asked and Nancy nodded. "Yeah like Uncle James said those nightmares have gone on for close to a month, and we have to put an end to it now, so we get rid of unexpressed anger and anxiety and then re-prescribe the rest cock-tail, and that should help her heal up, but if Richard comes back at a time like this, he's a dead man." she said and the six men nodded in agreement.

"Alright until we hit that point right now, act casual and don't let her know what we're getting ready to do here alright." Donald said and they nodded as they headed back to the couches and Erin looked at him to ask as she, Wendy and Claire moved over to him to ask. "What was that about Donald?" she asked him in a whisper and he turned to her to answer in the same fashion.

"We're pulling an intervention to get what's left of her anger out of her, so get ready because it's going to come up in the middle of this meeting, and try not to get suspicious, otherwise she's going to know something is up here, let the others know, but do it quietly, because the kids already do, so be ready for it when it come up." he said to her in a whisper and she nodded as he shifted his attention to Anna who got things started.

"Wait you mean the steps they used to deal with her anger at Rick, you're doing that a second time?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah only five times the secondary attack and we let them go at it in a massive pillow fight till she's gets all of it out here, it worked then and it'll definitely work now, because she's been holding it in too long and we need to get her to get let go." Neil said and she nodded. "Alright do it, but the idiot better not call at a time like this, I'm not having her screwed around with mentally and emotionally and not today of all days either." she said and the ten nodded in agreement to that remark as she refocused and said her thoughts aloud.

"Great, exactly how many times do we have to kill this guy, and it's worse now as well for you guys?" Erin asked as Kincaid turned to her and asked why they didn't know about this information sooner, and gave a yes nod in response to that as he looked at them, but before he could say anything Kristen went into it.

"I don't know how he pushed past my control, because I've been taking it every night, but he has, and its reached the point to where I'm now winding up in the boiler room, last night during that dream, all the pipes in the boiler room started heating up and several of them reached the point to where they blew and I got hit with a bit of shrapnel in the process, like I said." she said and Erin and Anna nodded.

"You got hit?" Elliot repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, if there is guess here, I think this just confirmed we got another showdown coming up, and this was the first indication of it." she said and he nodded as Jared looked at her at that as he tried to figure it out and looked at her arm to get a better look at it since he was an EMT, and knew how to do it without it hurting her as he moved closer to her to get a better look.

"Hold still a second." he said and she nodded as he removed the gauze from her arm and saw how bad the gash was. "You're going to need a few stitches for this one kiddo, the shrapnel sliced through an inch and a half of skin here and barely missed an vein as well." he said and she nodded with a sigh at that.

"How deep is it Jare" Donald asked him and he sighed and Erin answered it for him. "She's going to need ten stitches for this, because she barely missed getting that patch sliced completely off, first her wrist and now this, I swear he's going to get it for this, I need a fresh batch of gauze for this though." she said and Neil grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen and brought it over to them as he got to work as he gently cleaned it and then rewrapped it and looked at her to confirm she had been taking the pills.

"I hope you brought your medical bag with you, I don't know if that pipe was rusted or not, because she could need a tetanus shot for this." Neil said and she nodded and got her bag out and quickly gave it to her as Jared looked at Kristen gently.

"I thought that you were still taking it?" Jared asked and she nodded. "I was, but somehow it broke through my control and landed me in front of his house." she said and he nodded with a sigh. "You were up all night again weren't you?" he asked and she nodded. "Honey if this keeps up you're going to pass out, and with this starting again, we're not taking chances here either." Neil added to her gently as he looked at her.

"How long have those nightmares been going on for?" he asked and she sighed as she looked at her father. "A little over two weeks now, and for some reason I keep winding up not just in front of the house, but in the boiler room." she said and he nodded as he asked the next question gently.

"How long were you up exactly before last night's dream triggered the alarm on this?" he asked and she went into that. "Close to three weeks, and every time I try to sleep I keep seeing that place, I've been taking it, if he's getting stronger, than it's finally pushed past my control to get past my mental defenses to keep this up, and if I have to keep this up it's going to reach the point to where if I fall asleep he's going to do to me what he did to Joey." she said and he nodded feeling his concern rising with that information as he looked at her.

'Alright now this serious, she's so fatigued that if this keeps up she's going to blow, time to put an end to this and get what's left of her anger out of her before she relapses. Simms I swear to god you try and dig your way toward my daughter and I'm having you arrested for that, and as for you-you son of a bitch, you come near my daughter or touch her and I'm going to kill you before I bury you for a second time.' he said to himself with a growl as he refocused on his conversation with the parental and young adult quartets.

As he looked at them as he tried to figure out what causing her to start dreaming about the house before he felt his hear start pounding as he realized what might be causing it to bleed through her control as Nancy looked at him. 'Neil you thinking what I'm thinking here?' Nancy asked and he nodded as he looked at their parents and the trio then to ask the next question, before he could though Damian asked his thoughts out loud.

"How serious is this getting right now?" Damian asked as he looked at her gently and she went into that as she looked at her uncle to explain it. "He's somehow pushed his control to over ride me, the guys and Nancy are not quite as strong as I am in this, because I'm the only one with control over bringing others into dreams here, and he knows this.."

"If I'm the last to be taken he could try and push me into bringing in the rest of the gang and the best guess would be Alice and he would use her as his fisherman to get to the rest of the gang and it would turn into a bloodbath as a result." she said and he nodded as Neil looked at the trio to ask them. "Did anyone do a sight check here over the last month and a half, because this is getting out of control?" he asked and the trio shook their heads as Donald looked at him at that.

"If they did and he came back then, it wouldn't be easy to pull out before they got the message to the rest of us." Donald said and he nodded as Elaine turned and looked at him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack here you bonehead?" she asked and hit him in the shoulder. "Alright guys, time to get back on topic here, it's time to activate that warning." Jared said and they both nodded in agreement to that as Roland's father looked at him.

"Roland, anything else happen last night?" James asked and he looked at his father. "No, other than the fact she wrote up that report Uncle Donald needed to deal with those idiots after what happened the first time around." he said and the rest of the gang's parents and Donald nodded as she passed them the paper and they read through it feeling their anger growing with every word as they did it as James looked at the rest of the gang and his quartet and went into it.

"Mom, Adams and Jenkins were not party to the actions that killed Taryn, Jenny and the guys or my physical condition then and neither is Dr. Williams, so the hospital shouldn't be placed under a lawsuit for this, but Simms and Carver should, because they are the ones responsible for what my condition was back then, and so was that parasite we ran into then." Kristen said and Elaine nodded and she exchanged looks with Donald gently.

"Don't worry honey I'm going to make that clear to my team the hospital is going be clear of a law suit, but Simms and Carver won't be and they will go to jail for this, though Adam has been in the tank since we arrested him that night." she said and Kristen nodded with relief at that as Dan looked at her. "I take Adams and Jenkins were the medical doctors treating you then?" he asked and she nodded as she explained it.


	38. 38: Preparations And Reveals

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Characters: Nancy Thompson, Neil Gordon, Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Donald Thompson, Elaine Parker, Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, Dan Jordon, Debbie Stevens, Sheila Kopecky, Max Johnson and Freddy Krueger, special appearances: Elizabeth Simms and Eric Carver**

 **Time-line: It's two years after the events of Dream Warriors, the trio is back in school, and Neil and Nancy are engaged and are getting married the following summer. Their parents are back together and their family is in one piece, while the trio has created a new gang and they are healed from what happened at the hospital at the time. Their parents' friends also know the truth and have pulled their group back together, and Neil has adopted Kristen as his daughter. So this is taking place in the opening scenes of the Dream Master.**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to go after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, a death and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends, and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warning: This chapter is going to be put into five pieces now, since the first three cover their plans of emotional therapy and the last covers the return of Fred Krueger as the story starts heating up from here now. From here they start dealing with getting their friends involved as the situations start changing directions, before the town meeting.**

 **But Freddy will be entering the story at the start of the fifth portion and is going to be in the story throughout the rest of the story, as they work at fixing the town and keeping him contained from here on in.**

 **Chapter 38: Explanations, Reveals and Funny Memories**

"I take it they were shocked when you told them?" she asked and they nodded as Kristen answered that question. "Yeah, evidently Max had a friend whose son was one of the victims, after making the connection between Krueger and the town's name for him, he was beyond furious when he got the truth, especially once he heard the reason my sisters and I kept freaking out when Simms tried to sedate us. Jeff lost his best friend to the bastard and Walter, his nephew, but after learning everything they decided to get involved and are going to testify to the amount of malpractice Simms was and still is doing over there." she said and Alice nodded as Rick asked the next question.

"How close a bond did you have with them?" Rick asked and she smiled. "Our bond was a parental one, though they were taking care of me in the same way dad was, and I wasn't going to have them charged because nothing they did resulted in putting me into that condition, so they're off the hook now, but Simms and Carver aren't when dad hears this information, though in the case of Jeff he became an older brother to us and if things start again tonight, you'll be meeting him when we go to the hospital tomorrow." she said and he nodded in agreement to that as he hid a smile at that statement.

"Dad?" Elliot repeated and she nodded. "His father, our relationship is verging on soul-mates now and when his father hears this he's going to want me to call him that now, and we found out the side effect of that today as well." she said and Donald looked at her at that statement. "What's the side effect?" he asked and Rick answered that. "We've got the same connection between us that Nancy and Dr. Gordon do now mentally, and ended up finding this out in school today after she told me, Dan and the girls what was going on." he said and Donald nodded as he looked at Neil and Nancy who looked at each other at that statement.

"Information overload here, change of subject." Kincaid said and Kristen started laughing at that. "Alright we're not going into that again Kin." she said and the trio started laughing at that. "Am I missing something here?" Dan asked and she explained. "We had that statement come up twice before our fooling around started getting out of control." she said and he nodded as the entire group started laughing as Jared changed the subject with a chuckle.

"How do you think Peter, Derek and John will take this when they hear this?" Jared asked and she sighed as she went into that. "When they see those records and hear it first hand from me and dad, they're going to be pissed at it, because it was way too close that night in the case of the four of us." she said and he nodded as James changed the subject again as he looked at the quartet who had a look of fury on their faces at the information as he got things started.

"Guys, at this point before we go for the issue of over doing it we have to figure where this is going to lead and head off his attempt of going for both the kids, Nancy and anyone else he thinks he can get to, so we have to strategize here." James said to the other four fathers of the trio's old gang and they all nodded as Jack looked at Donald on that after what went on the last two years. "I don't believe this, how many times do we have to deal with this guy before he stays dead exactly?" James asked and Jared looked at him. "Well at this point there is no way I'm letting him near her, the boys or Nancy, because she's still healing up from what happened at the hospital." he said and James, Elaine and Donald nodded in agreement to that.

"Neil does Max know that this meeting was planned for tonight?" Donald asked and he nodded. "Yeah I told him at work today, and he, Walter and Jeff are still pissed at what happened over there at the time." he said and Kristen looked at him. "I really hope they don't try to get involved if he does come back, Walter's beyond pissed at what happened there and if he tries to fight it out with him, he's going to get killed, let alone Eric as well at the time." she said and he nodded in agreement to that as she shifted position so she could be closer to her father as they went into this. "Does Adams know about this as well?" she asked and he nodded.

"I hope she made a copy of what you wrote down, because when Mr. Johnson sees it he's going to be pissed." she said and he nodded in agreement to that as Donald looked at her. "What's he do for a living anyway?" he asked and Alice answered that. "Dad's a lawyer, and with the fact that if we got involved in this, than our parents will and when they hear this they're going to be pissed at this, especially once he reads what you wrote down in her records for that month." she said and he nodded as Neil started laughing at that.

"Well that just gave a perfect blow to Carver, because she did warn him that if this happened again in the ward she was getting the entire family involved in it and if you two got involved so would your father and with what you just said this is going to give him a shock and a scare when he hears it." he said and she smiled as Jack changed the subject as he looked at them.

"Is Darrel one as well guys?" he asked and Dan nodded. "Yeah, they've been working together on occasion at times and if they hear about this and see what you put in her records when she was at the hospital they are going to be pissed and so will the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys when they get the truth of what the heck has been going on over the last eight years." he said and Neil nodded. "Anyone know where they moved to in town, because with the fact that things started again they need to know this information?" he asked and Donald shook his head.

"I haven't heard from Peter, Sarah and John in seven years since he killed the kids, but when they get the truth, they're going to kill Krueger for this, because when it came to the girls they really got overly protective." he said and Neil nodded."So what do they do for a living?" Kincaid asked and Donald smiled. "Peter works at a hardware store as a loading technician, John as an executive and he sometimes got called out of town, so Rod sometimes stayed with me or Peter and Derek as a gym teacher, though when he hears this he's going to kill him a second time, because he's going to be pissed when he gets the truth of what killed her that night." he said and Kincaid nodded as Jack turned to him to go into that, knowing this would lead to a few jokes as well, in the case of the boys and his niece was going to find it funny.

"In this case every action has a reaction to it, so I think we better figure this out and quick." Jack said and the five turned to him. "Out of curiosity what do you guys do for a living?" Rick asked and he smiled. "Donald is a homicide detective, Jared an EMT, Rob and James are both fireman, Damian is a retired army ranger, Elliot is a S.W.A.T. team officer and I'm a construction worker, while her father is a teenage psychiatrist, but our jobs get dangerous at times and we take it seriously, though our families mean even more to us." he said and Rick nodded gently.

"I take it you took physics for that job?" he asked and he nodded as he started laughing. "Yes, working in a construction area covers knowing the amount of weight of any object and knowing if something you're working with could collapse or explode, and I work with the dangerous equipment, which leads to the occasional injury on the job for the new members and I've been doing this for twenty three years and know what I'm doing." he said and Rick nodded with a smile at that as Kristen looked at him with a warning look on her face at the question.

"Rick if you go into this, you are in big trouble, because there is no way I'm losing you to a piece of machinery on the job." Kristen said to him and he nodded with a blush at that as her parents started laughing at that. "To repeat that last statement you guys get hurt on the job and you're dead meat got it?" she said to all four boys. "Got it Kris." they said together and the adults started laughing at that as Jack looked at his brother than.

"Did you ever have to deal with this with the other parasites you caught over the years Donald?" Jack asked him and he looked at his friend. "No, but then they didn't strike a deal with the devil and start haunting their victims to the point to where they are ready to crack after dealing with them one too many times." he said and James looked at him and Jared. "Rick, what are you and the rest of your gang doing here?" Elaine asked and he looked at her. "She filled me in at lunch, and I decided I was getting involved in this, because I'm not letting him get away with hurting her like that." he said and she nodded. "Son, he could kill you, and after what happened then I'm not taking the chance, of her having to deal with another relapse because of it." Donald said and they looked at each other.

"I know that, but at this point I don't have choice here, because if he goes for them, he's going to come for me and the rest of our gang afterwards and my sister is the only one who could deal with those powers and she wouldn't be able to control it and it could turn into a bloodbath, so rather than taking that chance, we're getting involved now rather than later." he said and Donald and Neil both nodded with a sigh. "Alright, just stay out of range of those knives and whatever you do don't jump right into it, because that's what nearly killed me after I got the whole story and it nearly killed me in the process and I'm not taking that chance with you, so be careful." Donald said sternly and Rick, Dan and the girls all nodded as they got what he was telling them.

"Jesus, first we set him on fire once, and five years later he comes back and we do it a second time and then again five years later after the Walshes move to town and then bury him, how many times do we have to deal with him before he stays dead?" Damian asked and James looked at him.

"At this point I'm ready to use dynamite for this, because I'm getting sick of this bastard." James said and Nancy looked at her uncle. "Trust me you are not the only thinking that right now, in fact I'm ready to throw a stick of dynamite down his throat and pull the trigger." she said and the trio were looking at each other at that statement, as Kincaid whispered in Kristen's ear, "I think this is going to head into one of those cartoon murder conversations here sis." he said and she tried to keep from laughing at that as they listened to their parents go over this.

"Do any of you get the feeling he did this on purpose though?" Nancy asked and Erin looked at her at that. "What do you mean?" she asked and James answered that. "Because we've dealt with him four times in the last thirteen years alone and he won't stay dead and I'm getting sick of dealing with this bastard." he said and Nancy felt her anger reaching the breaking point.

"I've just about had it with this guy, I'm ready to use dynamite for this because I'm getting sick of killing him and he won't stay dead." she said and Neil gave a nod of agreement to that as he looked at her. "Nancy you said you pulled him into our reality, well now we have to get into his head to do that and see what makes him tick, before we put an end to him for good, and the only option on that one is death by a thousand cuts." he said and she nodded to that.

"You feel like we're dealing with some cartoon monster here, because we've killed him four times in thirteen years and he won't stay dead." James said and they all looked at him at that as Neil answered that statement as he looked at her and tried to keep from laughing at what James just said as the kids were trying to keep from laughing at that themselves.

"At this point we reached the military issue of dealing with a serious case of over kill and psychotic tendencies and I'm getting just as sick of dealing with him as you are honey." he said and James looked at Jared. "Jared I hope you kept your camping and hunting equipment, because I'm ready to turn him into a barbecue at this point." he said and the teenagers were holding in their laughter at this conversation. "Are you kidding me, I mean being set on fire three times is not enough and neither is being buried, time to throw the entire arsenal at him." Damian said, since he was retired army ranger.

"Oh come on, this is like dealing with that scene in Roger Rabbit with the amount of damage in the kitchen and warehouse and we're dealing with a menace who won't stay dead and frankly I'm ready to use the entire thing on him, fire, explosives and multiple knives as well as a crow bar and a stick of dynamite in the chest to put an end to him." Elliot said to him as the kids, who were listening to this, tried to keep from laughing at what they were hearing as the trio looked at each other to go over it.

"I feel like we're dealing with that scene of Clue where he keeps getting hit in the head and won't stay down." Joey said and the three of them started laughing at that as Kincaid answered his brothers' statement as he looked at them. "You remember how many beatings it took to keep him from killing you in this, well it's time to put an end to it." Kristen said to him and he nodded in agreement to that. "Considering that you're a gymnast and a black-belt, you, Rick, and Dan could easily take him down before we took care of the rest." he said and she smiled. "Not before I use the crow bar on him to take his head off." she said and he started laughing at that. "Yeah well at this point we've done fire, earth and the next ones are water and air and if this keeps up we're using the candle-stick, rope, gun, and the lead pipe next." he said and she started laughing at that one as Kincaid responded to that statement.

"I hope we go for the use of the wrench here, since multiple concussions ought to work and so will a case of lead poisoning, strangulation and multiple stab wounds." Jack said, over hearing that and Kristen tried to hold in her laughter at that statement as she looked at her brother on that as Kincaid said what she was thinking with a smile.

"Guys I think our family reached the point of morbid board game jokes here, because this is getting ridiculous." Kincaid said to his brother and sister and they started laughing at that. "What are you talking about Kincaid?" Alice asked and Joey answered that one. "Have you ever seen the movie 'Clue'?" he asked she and nodded.

"Well that's what we mean, we reached the point of over kill with this and it's getting out of control, which explains our families statement right now." he said and she nodded as their parents ended their conversation and looked back at them and smiled as they saw that their discussion caused them to break down laughing over all of this.

"Guys I think we better change the subject, because the kids look like they are about to die laughing here." Anna said with a smile as the kids started laughing at this. "Anna I think we needed it to lighten things up and they oughtta have a chance to laugh at this." Neil said with a slight smile and knew it was his statement that triggered this as the kids tried to get their laughter under control and Donald looked at the other members of his quartet then. "Does this feel like a military situation to you though guys?" he asked James and Jared who both nodded as Elaine looked at her best friend and adoptive brother. "What are you talking about boys?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Because at this point we've reached the point of over-kill with the amount of times we've had to deal with him and it's getting out of control, the last thing we need is a repeat performance of what happened at the hospital." he said and she nodded as Jack looked at the five of them. "Well the best way would be a stick of dynamite followed by the anvil." he said and that triggered another round of laughter from their kids as Erin stepped in. "Alright you guys change the subject, because they're ready to die laughing here." she said as she watched as Kristen leaned against Kincaid from laughing so much and they all dropped the wise cracks and got serious as they narrowed things down, as Kincaid turned to his mother to ask about why they didn't tell them.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us that we had grown up together, let alone the fact that our bond was that strong when we had gotten back together?" he asked and James answered that. "Because we didn't want you to have to grow up with that knowledge of what had happened on our block, you all were to young to remember each other, even though your bond was still there. The other parents, your mother and I had been friends since we were in junior high school, he had his own family here, but he turned into a psychopath when he killed his wife and his daughter was removed and put in the orphanage and that is when the trouble started in our part of the town."

"Donald was a sergeant by the time the kids in our neighborhood were being killed and rather than taking the chance of him getting to all of you, we decided to end it ourselves." he said and Nancy turned to him, with a gentle look at their parents as Kincaid moved closer to Kristen and they were feeling that uneasiness.

"Wait, junior high?" Rick repeated and Donald nodded. "James, Jared and I have been friends since we were five years old after we started the six grade we met the others and our own gang was born and we've been friends ever since, which is the reason for why the kids were raised together, because we wanted them to have the same childhood we did, before he destroyed that." Donald told him and he nodded as he looked at the trio and Nancy who had looks of hatred on their faces of what Krueger had done to them and their family and childhood.

"Well that explains you three, but what about Mrs. Parker?" he asked and Elaine answered that one. "After two years he became my best friend and my older brother, and we became a quartet after that, after I had Kristen I named him her godfather, and we raised the four of them and the rest of their gang, Tina and the boys together, before he moved onto the block." she said and he nodded as the younger quartet smiled as they went into this and he looked at the twenty of them.

"How many of you are there?" he asked and James answered that one. "There's twenty two of us as a group, and our gang had tripled in size since we were kids. After we took him out Richard and Elaine divorced and he left town about five years ago and Marge was killed when he went after their brothers and sister, so that left the rest of us and with that we're determined to keep our family together this time around, the kids were eleven in number in the beginning though before the debacle on the street."

"And at the hospital, and he destroyed our family with what happened back than, and now we are going to make sure he never gets near our family ever again." he said and the other five teenagers nodded as Jacob started, but before he could into that Sheila asked about Neil then. "How did Dr. Gordon get involved in this?"she asked and Kristen answered that one.

"He was already looking after the other members of our gang before Krueger landed me in the hospital and after our brother and sister were killed Nancy told him the truth and he decided to get involved in getting rid of him, and not long after that he and Nancy got together and he became my father right before we came home from the hospital." she said and the five nodded as they got it. "I saw a photo sitting on the mantle." Alice said and he nodded.

"Yeah the kids made that for me after she joined the group, over the last couple years I ended up with several photos of the trio together and kept them there." he said and she nodded. "So you took over as her father?" she asked and he nodded as Kristen answered that question. "Yeah, he was beginning to fill in the holes after becoming my therapist, and then took over completely just before we got released." she said and Alice nodded as Rick thought it over and then felt his temper rising at that.

"Let me guess Richard took off on you, he destroyed your life and took off on you, doing the same damage to you that he did to your mother is that it?" Rick said with a growl and she nodded. "He's so dead when I get through with him, he comes back and I'm making it clear, he's been replaced, he touches you and I'm breaking his neck." he growled and Elaine hid a smile. "I've already made my choice Ricky, you're the one and he's lost me to you and the sextet, he's not getting me back now, which is the reason they rearranged custody here."

"Mom, and Uncle Donald were beyond pissed when I explained everything to Uncle Donald and when the team heard exactly what I was framed for they're all ready to kill him now, because at the time I was dealing with the loss of our brother and sisters and my real father made it even worse by leaving, so dad took his place and it healed up that damage over the last eight-teen months, but I swear if he does comes back I'm not taking him back at all." she said and he nodded.

"You made your choice and we're it, I'm your future, no use fighting it now when he realizes he's been replaced, so with that domino effect you and your sister just mentioned, let me guess here he's one of them if he calls at a time like this, right?" he asked and she nodded as she explained that to him as the quartet listened quietly.

"Yeah the last resulted in making two busts in one night, while this one just got started, since I gave the alarm last night, mom told the others and you and the quartet got involved with the fact you want to know everything and if it keeps, he's the last if he chooses to call or come here when I'm in the middle of the recovery and that means when I'm dealing with or just finishing that ro-test with the entire familial gang." she said and he nodded as she leaned against Neil who wrapped his arms around her as he, Elaine and Donald exchanged furious looks at that statement. 'Richard to repeat that statement you come here, and you're being arrested and committed if you come back drunk.' Donald said with a mental growl in his voice.

As he was thinking that Jack leaned over to Erin at that to go into it as he felt his anger at that statement rising, his protective feeling had grown even stronger since their family had been reunited and he was determined to protect her from anything that did her harm, and he wasn't letting Richard Parker near her since he hurt her already after leaving.

"If Rick comes back, he is going to get his ass kicked for taking off on her, he made things even worse, and I can tell that with this starting again she is beginning to feel the pain of that loss right now." he said and she nodded. "Elaine we need to talk about this." Erin said and she nodded as they went to the other side of the room. "He made it even worse didn't he?" she asked and Elaine nodded. "Yeah he took off and it did just as much damage to her as it did to me, without you guys, we were both cut adrift, I was relieved you guys called me that night."

"Donald, James and Jared decided that if Rick did come back to see her, they were going to bar him from seeing her, because she already sees Neil as her father, and he has already healed up that damage, and none of us are taking the chance of another relapse because of this, besides she prefers Neil to Rick right now anyway and with Donald as well as all of you back in her life, she's healed up from the damage that bastard inflicted on her after what happened at the hospital, and I'll fill you, Jack and Rob in on that later." she said and Erin nodded. "They grew really close after he got her hospitalized didn't they?" she asked and Elaine nodded with a smile as she went into that looking at her friend and daughter.

"Yeah, barely a week together and the bond reached the point to where she saw him as her father, after Simms got him and Nancy fired she went off on her for that, and he was the only one who could calm her down after Philip had been killed. She loves him so much, and doesn't want to lose him if that bastard does come back, she is scared to death that with him coming back she is not only going to lose him, but Donald, Nancy and the boys, and I'm not sure here, but if her relationship with Rick is what I think it is, if he gets killed it could kill her in the process." she said and Erin thought that one over before she realized what she meant.

"You think they're soul-mates?" she asked and Elaine nodded. "Every time they are together, I can see it in her eyes that he is the only one for her and it's the same for him, and sooner or later he is going to become my son-in-law, and Neil already thinks the same here, and we're going to do whatever it takes to keep our family in one piece this time and that bastard is not getting anywhere near her ever again." she said and Erin nodded in agreement to that one as they ended that conversation and joined them. "Jack, Rob, Elliot Damian, I need to talk to you guys here." she said and the four got up and joined them as Wendy, Claire and Mary moved over to them as well. "What is it Elaine?" Rob asked her and she went into it.

"What she said about Rick was true, she's not going to take him back at this point, after he left her feelings of abandonment reached the point to where she came close to getting into a few fights at school when the bastard came back and by that point her feelings were going from anger to hate, after he landed her in the hospital this was the reason for why Simms and Carver thought she tried to kill herself and Neil had to make it clear he wasn't going to leave her then and she started calling him dad right after he buried the bastard." she said and the seven nodded feeling their anger rising at that.

"Did her memories of us come back by that point?" Damian asked and she nodded. "Yeah she started having dreams about all of you and they kept up every night before he came back on to the scene, and at the current moment with the family back in one piece she's happy now and doesn't want to have anything to do with him now any more." she said and the four nodded. "If he tries to call or come see her, I'm barring him, she needs time to heal up from this, especially with a repeat about to happen and I can tell we need to get this out of her before she blows up a second time." Jack said firmly.

"How close are she and Neil anyway, because we never got the full details, though we're fine with their bonds?" Elliot asked and she went into that. "It took barely three days for their bond to fall into place and she was just beginning to heal up and he had to make it clear he wasn't going to leave her, and she prefers him to Rick now, with the fact he was there for her when Rick wasn't and this is going to be the consequence of his taking off on her, so if he calls I want you guys on stand by." she said and they all nodded as they ended that.

"Alright you said that this was revenge for us taking him out right Nancy?" Jack asked and she nodded. "Yeah, he saw that it was you who did it, and figured out that we were your biggest weak-spot and is now determined to take out the entire group now, and like Kris said he became a paranormal psychotic at this point, I don't know how he remembered who was who, but he did and with the fact that he now knows what the four of us look like as teenagers and adults it just got a lot more dangerous."

"As to why it's because it caused you to wind up in the cross fire and it almost killed dad, Neil and Max that week, Max winding up in the wrong place at the wrong time, because he nearly walked into the room that night, so with that, whatever you do stay out of range of those knives and that goes for you, the five of you, as well guys." she said and they all nodded as there was a slight tension in the room till something exploded and they all jumped and looked at Kincaid who had a plastic bag full of chips in his hand.

"Sorry, my fault." he said and they started laughing at that as Rob got things started as he looked at the quartet. "I take it you left something out for the kids to eat Neil?" Donald asked him with a smile and he nodded. "I just forgot to open that bag before he did that, and in this case I should have left something out in case anyone got hungry during this meeting." he said and the others nodded as they refocused on what they were talking about as it started.

"If I run that Ro-test with the entire adult gang, and I mean if we find the sextet and add their parents to this, the only job you guys have is protecting me, but don't jump feet first into it, and honey, the same goes double for you and Dan, you haven't seen what the guys and I have, so whatever phobia you have when we do this get it under control, before we do it." Kristen added and they all nodded to that as Debbie thought it over and then looked at her.

"I hate cockroaches, are you saying he'd use that for the punchline here, turn me into one and I die by being stuck inside of my own version of a roach motel?" she asked and the quartet all nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what she's saying Debs, he uses our future plans or our worst fears as the punchlines for our kills, like say one of our future gang was an anorexic and stuck having to diet so she can become a model, the bastard would kill her by feeding her too much and she'd die by choking on it, he nearly killed me by using my future plans and I wound up over a chasm straight into the infernal regions or a volcano, but that's the punchline here." Joey said and she nodded as she looked at him at the nickname he gave her then.

"I'm what you're looking for in a girlfriend aren't I?" she asked and he smiled as Jared hid a smile. "I was actually waiting for you to figure that out Debs, strong, smart, kind, athletic, you're exactly what I want, if you'll have me." he said and she wrapped her arms around him. "Always, so with this I'm now apart of your life and I learn what really happened to you guys, through this, alright, trauma or not I'm not letting go, let me have it I want to know everything." she said and Rick and Sheila both nodded to be that.

"The same goes for me Kris, I'm not losing you without a fight here." Rick said and Sheila looked at Kincaid. "Kin..." she started to say and he smiled. "You don't have to say it, I've already seen you're exactly who I want, you're my everything and I'm not losing you or anyone else." he said and they smiled at that.

'So that's all three of them now dad, well we better get to work, if the duo are the boys girlfriends and are exact match, we have to make sure they and Rick stay alive at all costs, and vice versa here, as of now, if he's ready to resurface tonight.' Nancy said and Donald nodded in agreement to that. "Before you see this guy, I'm making it clear here, do not, I repeat, do not give into your anger at him for what he did to us, we may have lost the quartet, but for ours, it's the big one and you're their mates, if one of you gets killed it'll kill both of you out of heartbreak, so don't try anything stupid when you see him face to face." she said to them sternly then.

Before turning to the quintet who was closest to her sister then. "Dad the same goes for the adult male quintet, she's closest to you guys, don't rise to the bait, keep your guard up and most of all stay out of range of that glove, he's a skilled fighter in there, and it's like you're sparring with a multitude of switchblades in the case of a homicidal maniac, so stay smart and focus. This is only a Ro-test, so you can see him face to face, but don't push it any further than an interrogation is that clear?" she growled sternly and they all nodded as Rob shifted it.

"Yes well everything that happened then is coming back to haunt us at the current moment, I'm still pissed at what he did to my daughter, but I'm not losing my second or making her worse, just tell us what you need to do and we'll do it." Robert Caulfield said to her and they looked at each other as Nancy went with that, but before she could say anything Debbie looked at them.

"What is this indicator song you guys are talking about, and who is this lunatic, if you treat him like this guys?" she asked and Kristen answered that the first question as Donald decided to take the other one, but before Kristen answered that she had to get the date of when that town legend started and how it got started in the first place as she looked at her mother and uncle.

"Mom when did the murders start exactly?" she asked and Elaine answered that. "They started when you guys were 18 months old and ended when you were four." she said and Nancy thought it over. "So fifteen years give or take right?" she asked and Elaine and Donald both nodded as Kristen shifted back to Debbie to answer question as Kincaid, Joey and Nancy sat next to her, and Neil was sitting on her right in case of trouble as they explained this to them.

"Due to the murders sixteen years ago, the kids in town, I mean the ones raised here, created a jump rope song about him and it's the indicator before he shows up, if you hear it in your sleep, get as far out of range as you can, another indication is the sound of nails on a chalkboard with his razors against anything made of metal or against a brick-wall, it's part of the legend I told you about actually." she said and Debbie nodded as she went over that then..

"Local town legend and the song is the indicator, before an attack, I got to get used to that, with the fact we're dealing with it again." she said to her and she nodded as Rick looked at her. "Is there a reason for why he keeps landing you guys in a boiler room in these nightmares, if he's trying to scare the delights out of you here?" Rick asked and she went into that.

"He was an engineer in a power plant during his reign of terror back then and decided to use that as a way to scare the hell out of us, in these nightmares, though in my case I keep winding up in front of his house in every dream, since he started coming after us over the last three years." she said and he nodded and Donald took over from there as he remembered what it had done to his family, but before he could say anything Sheila looked at her best friend in confusion as Alice thought it over, before looking at her at that.

"I'm going on a hunch here, but I think that's your dreamscape Kris, if you keep winding up in front of it right now." Alice said to her. "It is, but I hate that house now, the Thompsons lived in it, before but I've never gone near it since my brothers, sister and aunt were murdered that week." she said and Alice nodded."Why the hell does he keep putting you in front of that house, because it's wreck and is scary as hell, let alone the origins of the asshole who lived in that house?" Sheila asked her and she explained that to her as Rick leaned forward to hear this.

"I'm the sister of his biggest antagonist, and he is trying to get back at her for showing him up eight years ago and with the fact my power is bringing people in with me, he is determined to take me out and use that power to get to the rest of the kids in town and you and none of us are taking chances with that either." she said and the five nodded as Nancy wrapped an arm around her protectively as Donald went into the back story of what this was before things got started in town and their family had gotten torn apart because of the guy, but before he could the other four parents who didn't know about the conversation at the hospital looked her in confusion at that as Rob decided to be the one to ask her about it.

"What do you mean by your power Kristen?" Rob asked her and she explained that to him. "I have the ability to pull people into my dreams, and the only one besides me who can do that is Alice and if he takes me out, my power will go into her and it will turn into a minefield as a result, because she wouldn't be able to control it too easily and to keep it from getting worse is by making sure she and everyone in the school took that dream suppressant to head it off." she said and he nodded as he got what she was telling him. "I'd like to know why he has to keep antagonizing the kids before things get dangerous?" Elliot asked and Nancy answered that as she looked at her uncle.

"In the case of his traps, he tries to provoke us so we can't think straight before the battle, I was keeping it under control before I set up those booby traps in the house, and worked out which direction he was going to go in before I set him on fire a second time, the other reason is he somehow figured out that Kristen is the one I'm closest to out of the three of them and knows that if there was ever a way to take me down emotionally it would be with her and vice versa, after he stabbed me he was about to do her next

"Before I used his own glove on him and stabbed him in the stomach before Neil took care of the rest. With the fact that our bonds are back in place, he knows that we are determined to keep from losing each other and if we get separated we have to find each other again." she said and Rick asked the next question as he remembered what Kincaid told him.

"What caused her that much pain when you lost you them?" he asked and she motioned him against the wall. "Their bond is an empathy link now, and if one of them gets killed it causes the others to shut down and with the loss of four of them it hit her so hard she came close to real suicide at the time and that is the reason for why we are trying to end this and get rid of him for good." she said and he nodded as Donald took it from there.

"Fred Krueger is a child molester and killer who lived in the neighborhood our families lived in, at the time he went by the name of the "Springwood Slasher', after his wife made the mistake of going into his basement and found his stash of murder weapons and other things she confronted him and he killed her, when that happened the town government had taken his daughter from him and he started killing the kids in our neighborhood, and a lot of them were kids of a few friends of ours and others made were the kids of our brothers and sisters, which made the situation more personal for everyone in this room and it kept getting worse too." he said and took a deep breath as he continued on with it, before he did Rick looked at him gently.

"Do you think our parents know about him as well?" he asked and Kristen looked at him. "How long have you lived here in town Rick, guys?" she asked him and he explained that to her. "My family moved here about ten years ago." Rick said and she nodded as Debbie told her the truth. "My family's lived here for years since my sister was five, so I'm guessing my parents dealt with the rampages back then, Sheila moved to town twelve years ago, and Dan moved here last year." she said and Elaine nodded as she thought it over then.

"Eric and Holly have lived here all their lives actually, they're part of our graduating class, you're a local aren't you?" she asked and Debbie nodded and Erin answered that one. "Alright, Debbie you and your family know about him, were they at the trial if they knew about this?" she asked and Debbie thought it over. "I'm not sure, but I know dad was beyond pissed when they learned my cousin was murdered here." She said and they nodded.

"What's your cousins name exactly?" Kristen asked and she felt a jolt of anger as she answered her. "Andy Stevenson, he was probably in Danny's age group, and my parents were furious at it, but they'd never kill someone I don't think." she said and she sighed. "My age group actually, he and Danny are my age group, as was Kimmy, so that's five from mine and fifteen from preschooler to twelve year olds." Nancy said and Donald nodded to confirm that as Kristen sighed. "None of them wanted to take a life, if they're all like my parental gang at the time." she said and Elaine summed it up for her.

"Alright I can understand that, but the rest of you arrived right after we ended this back then, and I'm guessing Kristen told you the cliff-notes version before the meeting while you were in school this morning right?" she asked and they all nodded to that gently.

"None of you knew this stuff because we and the other parents in town kept him quiet, because we didn't need anyone causing a panic in town and we all forgot about him till he went after Nancy and their brothers and sister eight years ago, after one battle then he went after Jesse Walsh who moved here three years ago, and then again when the kids met up with each other, but we'll explain the rest of this as we go on here." she said and the five all nodded as Donald took over.

"Right before we found out it was him I started a car pooling program for the eleven of them to protect them in case they ran into him in the middle of the school day, and we were all on full defense mode, after one year of murders every parent in town were on edge and we all started keeping together to protect the kids and then, after several weeks of not knowing who it was, someone let it out and we ran an investigation and found him and the boiler room he took these kids and learned something else." he said as he tried to keep his temper under control.

"What is that exactly?" Dan asked and James answered that one to give his best friend time to cool down. "The power that the town was running on was from the furnace and he had been throwing their bodies into it, to destroy the evidence, after we figured this out we were ready to kill him when we learned this and everyone in town wanted him dead." he said and Donald took over from there as he explained what happened before he came back and when they had their family torn apart because of this.

"Some friends of mine in the department and I were the ones who caught him and brought him in, but some idiot in the DA didn't sign the search warrant in the right place and the offer iced for the other homicide team did it out of order and he was released on a technicality, when that happened everyone in this room decided we were going to deal with it, but we went over it first to go into the best solution, since Elliot, Elaine and I did both sides of the law here, we decided that we were going to burn the equipment, and when he tried it again, we were going to make sure he got the electric chair for killing twenty kids in the neighborhood, two being family."

"We found him at an old boiler room that looked like it hadn't been used in years, after figuring out how to do it, we poured gas around the room while he was asleep, threw several fuel cocktails through the window and lit it up, at the time we thought we ended it before he came back when my daughter was fifteen and our issue of dealing with him as a dream demon started." he explained and the five nodded as they read through that as Dan looked at the three trios, Nancy and Neil who had pissed off looks on their faces after what happened in school that day and wanted more information.

"What happened when he came back?" he asked and Nancy took that one over. "The four of us were in high school when the situation started again, Tina had a nightmare about him before she had been killed, after Aunt Sarah said she was going out of town for a few days, she asked me over for the night and we were planning on a sleepover, before the guys got involved in that as well." she said and Donald looked at her at that.

"It's one thing when you are seven or eight honey, but it's another when you are teenagers and that's why I was so ticked off that night when I heard what had happened." he said and Elaine hid a smile at that as she went into her brother's statement as she looked at her friends as she tried to keep from laughing at that.

"I'm glad the kids never tried that yet, otherwise I'm sure things would have gotten out of hand." she said and everyone started laughing at that. "Yeah well, you think sleepovers like that are bad, try getting caught in the middle of a pillow fight and not getting hit when you are trying to get out of the room and I nearly got hit when they went at it during that pillow fight." Neil said and she started laughing as she looked at her friend and her daughter's father, knowing he was as determined as she was to protect her with everything they had in them.

"Guys, I think we better get on with that." Jared said laughing as he looked at them and Nancy nodded. "I'd like to know why he keeps coming after the kids when they are fifteen years old here?" Damian asked and Kristen decided to answer that one. "I think he decided to wait five years in her case because he didn't have the strength to wait longer and then waited for us to hit fifteen because he knew we were going to have the same reaction she did when it came up, and the problem with that."

"And that's because our fears also gave him power, so he started using our phobias against us and it lead to things getting out of control before the battles, as for the others, if one of us starts panicking it gets to the point to where it takes time to get it under control, which explains my panic attack last night before I called them in." she told him and he nodded as Nancy went on.

"After the usual minor argument between Rod and Tina, he dropped by that night while we were listening to the radio." she said and Donald looked at her. "Whose bright idea was it to leave the radio going while Glen was on the phone?" he asked and she tried to keep from laughing as she answered him. "It was his and the noises Aunt Amy heard were from a sound effects tape he had borrowed from Rod, which explains the drag racing and gun explosions she heard and he started playing around with the settings till he turned it off before he finished that phone call." she said and they started laughing at that as he looked at the eight teenagers with a gentle, but stern look.

"Alright, girls don't try that when you are having a sleepover, and guys if this goes in the same direction as it did last time, keep it together otherwise someone is going to be winding up in a permanent time out." he said and the eight teenagers nodded as they started laughing at the way he put that and the trio's parents started to as well as Neil looked at the couple, but before he could say it, Claire looked at him then. "Was that really necessary Donald?" Wendy asked him and he looked at her gently.

"I've dealt with this once already and I'm not taking chances here, Amy said that it sounded like he wound up in a shootout when he made that phone call and with the fact that it's about to start again, I'm not taking chances if the kids try any stupid stunts like a prank phone call or something." he said and she nodded as Neil looked at his daughter and son-in-law, before he could James and Damian looked at him on that statement as Damian asked it.

"Prank phone calls?" James and Damian repeated and Donald nodded. "That phone call was trying to cover up the fact that he was spending the night with the girls, since Amy's sister lived out by the airport and she said he was spending the night there, but the background noise on the phone call made it sound like he was directly in the middle of the flight lanes, and then in the middle of a drag race and it went through several things before someone turned off the tape player." he said and he nodded as the kids started laughing at that as Neil looked at Kristen and Rick with a gentle, but stern look on that, since his daughter was still too young for going into that area and if it did he was going to kill his son-in-law for taking advantage of her like that.

"Guys if that happens with you two I'm not going to be happy here, so if there is a get together like that I want an adult to supervise things." he said to them and she nodded as she got what her father was telling her as her mother smiled as Nancy continued on with it. "What do you mean it sounded like he wound up in a shootout?" Jack asked him.

"Whoever left the radio going left it on full blast and it sounded like he wound up in a car chase and shootout, and afterwards Amy told me that she thought he had been shot when that happened and I was furious with the kids for that and Marge, John, Peter and I had the crap scared out of us when that happened after he killed Tina and I'm not chancing that happening a second time here." he explained and they all nodded as the quartet looked at the eight teenagers sternly at that after what happened to Nancy's quartet.

"You guys try that and you are going to be in big trouble, we'll take normal get-togethers, but if someone tries this you are all going to be grounded indefinitely, understand?" Jack said to their trio and their friends and they all nodded, "I get the feeling our parents are going to agree with them on that when they hear this later." Dan said to the other four members of their gang who nodded in agreement to that opinion after what they just heard and Neil heard him on that one.

"Yeah well like I said, get-togethers like that are not tolerated buster, and I'm not chancing losing anyone else in this family, so if you get together to hang out at each others houses, I want an adult to supervise things here alright." Neil said to him sternly as he saw the look on Kristen's face and knew she was remembering how close she came to losing him and the others when that happened after the week of hell that went on during that month for them, and motioned her over to him and she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her and felt her burrow deeper into them.

He knew what her main fear was since the week of hell they had and he was determined to make sure he wasn't taken from her as well after losing most of her gang and he wrapped his arms around her gently as she laid her head on his shoulder, and the rest the adult quartet could see the same thing and were determined to head it off this time, to keep their family in one piece.

After that talk was over they got back to it and Nancy started her part of the story again, but before she could Donald stepped in. "Guys, we need to talk here now." he said to the other seven fathers and the boys and they all got up and moved into the corner. "What is it Donald?" Jack asked him and he went into it. "I don't suppose you caught the look on her face just now when he said that right?" he asked and the six all nodded. "We did, but what the heck is this situation doing to her?" Rob asked him and he told them the truth.

"With the fact that Krueger killed half of their gang and nearly killed me, Nancy and Neil, she is scared to death that she could lose us as well, and if this goes in that direction again, make sure you stay out of range of those knives otherwise you could get killed and it could kill her in the process, it was way too close the last time and neither Neil or I are risking a relapse because of this, so be careful if we have to do battle for a third time here." he said to them and they all nodded.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean it could kill her in the process?" Dan asked and Kincaid answered that one. "Our bond is an empathy link, and in the case of Nancy, Joey and me, we are connected by our bond as brothers and sisters, but in the case of Dr. Gordon, Uncle Donald and the rest of the family it's a parental/familial bond and if one of us gets hurt or worse it could incapacitate, she collapsed in that dream the night we lost our brother and sister, he goes for the parts that hurt the most."

"And that translates meaning the people that you care about the most, and with the five of you added to it and the fact that Rick is now her everything, if he as well as the rest of us get it, it could kill her emotionally and there would be no healing from it a second time and we would lose her for good." he said to him in a tense whisper and Dan nodded as he looked at Rick who nodded with a furious look on his face as the older men nodded with the same look on their faces at that.

"We got it Roland, everyone whatever you do stay out of range of those knives and stick together, Jack with the fact that the out of the ten of us she is closest to the five of us, and the girls we have to make sure no one else gets it. As for Simms and Carver I'm taking them down for this, because this is dredging up those memories and it's getting worse by the minute." James said with a growl and the seven of them nodded in agreement to that opinion as they ended that conference, and headed back to the couches as Nancy looked at her father who gave a nod to keep going.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how is it you can give orders in the case of our group trio anyway?" Dan asked and Donald answered that one. "I'm her godfather, James is Joey's and vice versa and the guys and I took their safety seriously, so it turned into a joint parenting program here, in our case we acted surrogate parents for each of them, and in the case of the trio, I'm her secondary guardian, and its the same for the boys, and we've been doing that for years since they were all babies, and the five of us are the ones she's closest to." he explained and Dan nodded as Kristen smiled as she looked at her uncles.

"So if something happened to her parents she'd go to you, and it's the same for the guys." Debbie said and he nodded and then Dan thought over the second statement and looked them in confusion as he asked about it. "Wait what do you mean the five of you?" Dan asked and Jack smiled as he went into that. "James, Donald, Jared, Rob and me, we were the ones she was closest to as a toddler and preschooler, Elliot, and Damian were right behind us and Derek, Peter and John were just as protective as we are of her and if the boys were still alive they, Glen and Rod would really be over protective, especially in the case of Glen and Rod, because if anyone messed with the girls when they were toddlers and preschoolers they would have taken them apart." he said and Rick hid a smile.

"Trust me I can understand that, ever since we started seeing each other, if someone messes with her they are in big trouble with me, and at the moment I'm dealing with a jock who doesn't know when to quit with Sheila and we're all getting ticked at him, and if this keeps up someone is going to get his head taken off." he said and Donald hid a smile. "What are we looking at here in terms of this jock boys?" he asked and Kincaid answered that.


	39. 39: Bad Time For Phone Calls

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warning: This chapter is going to be put into five pieces now, since the first three cover their plans of emotional therapy and the last covers the return of Fred Krueger as the story starts heating up from here now. From here they start dealing with getting their friends involved as the situations start changing directions, before the town meeting.**

 **But Freddy will be entering the story at the start of the fifth portion and is going to be in the story throughout the rest of the story, as they work at fixing the town and keeping him contained from here on in.**

 **Chapter 39: Bad Time For Phone Calls and Therapy Preparations**

"What are we looking at here in terms of this jock boys?" he asked and Kincaid answered that."Possible date rape offender here, and by the looks of it he's on steroids as well, if he's getting this cocky and doesn't know when to quit, his behavior is on the edge of someone who's been smoking and taking a lot of drugs and I'm keeping an eye on that over the next few months and I'm not letting him anywhere near her." he said and Donald nodded.

"How old is this kid?" he asked and Dan answered that. "He's on the edge of eight-teen and he's messing with an almost seventeen year old here who's not interested in him whatsoever." he said and Donald nodded as they looked at each other at that statement.

"I think we better get this guy in rehab if this keeps up, because he sounds like he's stoned." he said to Neil, who nodded in agreement to that. "Alright time to change the subject, honey keep going." Jared said and she nodded as they all relaxed as she went on with her encounter with Krueger, before she could Dan looked at him. "I take when it came to them you got overly protective when we were little?" he asked and they all nodded.

"With the bastard killing the kids in our neighborhood, we didn't know who was doing the killing and when we were babysitting, we had four of us watching them when they were in the backyard during a family get together, and with seven 2 to 4 years old and four 8 to 10, we weren't taking chances here either during that three year period, and it tended to lead to the seven of them winding up to close to the pools or to the fence where he could grab them and we weren't taking chances." Jack said and he nodded as James looked at Jared with a smile on his face as he looked at the rest of his quartet smiling, before he could say it Neil looked at him at that.

"Who in here had a swimming pool during that time, because James told me that she fenced off the one at the house the Poletti's live in now?" he asked and James answered that one. "Jack, Sarah, Damian and Elliot, after we figured out that nearly all the houses on the block had one, we started working at fencing them off till they were old enough to use them, and kept a few small ones for the kids to play in till that time before he destroyed our plans to have them grow up on that block." he said and Neil nodded.

"Yeah well I also found out he had one on the far side of the backyard, near the fence, but we didn't see that before it was out of sight." Donald said and they nodded. "I take it that lead to a couple of problems right before the separation?" he asked and Donald nodded.

"He didn't keep it fenced off and there were leaves covering it up to the rim of it and Kristen found the damn thing by accident because of it and I had to pull her out as a result." he said and Neil nodded.

"What section of it did she wind up in?" he asked and he felt his anger growing as he answered that. "She wound up in the deep end and with the leaves covering up the entire thing I couldn't see where she fell in and I had to dive to get her out of it." he said and Neil nodded as he asked the next feeling his anger growing at how close his daughter had come to being killed repeatedly by the maniac.

"How close was it?" he asked and Jared answered that. " It took a few minutes for her to calm down when we got her out of it, because she was shaken up, not only because of that, but because the water was just above freezing and I had to get into her the house to get her warmed up because of it and I added another reason to kill him because of it." he said.

"When was this?" he asked and Donald's eyes started blazing as he went into that. "It was the middle of October, and the water temperatures were dropping to thirty to fifty degrees in the water and the pool was just above thirty five degrees and for a toddler that temperature could kill them if we didn't get her into some dry clothes and warmed up." he said and Neil nodded.

"In other words he could have killed her by drowning her back then and she nearly died of hypothermia, alright I really am going to kill him a second time here." Neil said and Rick answered that statement. "You're not the only one dad, I swear if he comes near her now he's going to get his head ripped off." he growled and Neil hid a smile at his use of the word, as he changed the subject, knowing this was going to lighten up the mood as he did it.

"Did anyone leave a hose lying near by, because that could have added a few more areas of fooling around here, especially at that age?" he asked and Jack started laughing as he answered that. "No, but we left the sprinkler system going for them in some of the get-togethers we had at the time and it tended to get out of hand here as well." he said and James started laughing as he answered that.

"Whose bright idea was it to leave the sprinkler system going when they were playing, because they jacked up the pressure on it once?" he asked and Elaine started laughing at that memory. "What happened?" Neil asked with a smile, as she looked at him and James answered that question as he tried to keep from laughing as he went into that as Kincaid tried to keep from laughing at that, because that was one of the memories he had that came back.

"Rod, Joey and Roland turned it on full blast and Jared, Peter and I got soaked and I went after them for that one." James said and he started laughing at that. "Was this a practical joke?" he asked and Jared shook his head. "No, they wanted the pressure a bit higher, but Rod didn't know how to work the system to easily and it resulted in the backyard being saturated and the three of us as well as them getting soaked and the pool was over flowing when Jack turned off the sprinkler system, needless to say we all needed a change of clothes after that one, and we let the boys have it for that one." he said and Neil started laughing at that as he looked at the trio with a smile on it.

"Let me guess this was during a barbecue?" he asked and Anna nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Elaine, Sally, Erin, the rest of the girls and I were in the kitchen working on the added stuff for the buffet for that barbecue when the water jets hit the window and we heard several shouts and went to check it out and found the kids were all soaked, the pool was over flowing and Jack had to restart the fire after one of the jets landed on top of it. Needless to say this was one memory none of us were going to forget at the time." she said and he started laughing a second time at that as he looked at his daughter with a smile as he brought up what happened in the ward the day after her arrival.

"Max and I barely missed getting nailed with the jets from the hose during the water fight in the bathroom and the bathroom looked like a water bomb had gone off in there, or someone through a boulder into a swimming pool, and they all looked like they had fallen into a pool when we went to check on them and they also got into water balloon fight that day and two of them hit the elevator door, two more slammed into the wall and another hit Max in the leg and Kin caught it for that one as well." he said everyone started laughing at that one. "He started it." Kristen said to him and he smiled.

"Keep that up kiddo and you are getting it twice here." he said and she nodded as she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her and felt her snuggle into his arms as James and Elaine hid a smile as they watched them together as Nancy, who was trying to keep from laughing, went on. "Hey that was an accident dad, I wasn't aiming for you when that balloon went flying." she said and he smiled playfully at her at that.

"Alright now what is that about?" Rick asked and she started laughing as she answered that. "Taryn and I got into this same bickering match in my first session and he gave me that warning through a mental connection and later on that night came after me and tickle tortured me, so I'm not chancing that happening a second time here, since he knows mine way too well now, and after that one I've tried not to do that since, especially after I got it twice in one night that night, and his way of doing it is something I haven't forgotten since he did it then." she said and he nodded as he looked at Neil.

Seeing the look on his face, Neil had a smile on his face at that memory, as he brushed his fingers against her side and she started laughing as he did it, knowing he was giving a gentle warning to her that if she kept it up he was going to use that against her as Jack hid a smile as he got ready to give a gentle warning to the eight teenagers as well as her, as he looked at her gently, knowing this was about to turn into a serious case of torture in her case as things kept up that night.

As he was about to give it Neil ran his fingers against her side in the way he did it during the tickle torture session he gave her that day and she started laughing as she tried to move back, but he tightened up on her as he kept it up and she started squirming as she tried to keep from pulling away as he kept it up as he gave a gentle warning to her as he started picking up speed she saw the look on James's face knowing he was on stand by to catch if she tried to run as Neil continued on her left side and she was squirming as he did it.

'No, dad come on, that previous one I'm not going to forget for a long time, I get the point here.' she said laughing and he gave a mental nod as he hid a smile, 'Young lady if you keep up the wise guy attitude with me, I'm going to use that same session on you a second time here, alright?' he said and she nodded as she tried to keep it together as he did it one last time before he let it go and Jack looked her and the others.

"Guys before you get into a bickering match keep that in mind otherwise you are getting times five here." Jack said with a smile and they all nodded as the trio's mother's started laughing. "Are you trying to drive her nuts here Jack?" Erin asked and he gave a smile to her. "Considering what we're about to do, best to give that warning now rather than later." he said to her quietly and she nodded at that.

"What did you do Neil?" Jack asked him in a whisper and he went into that. "After going from spot to spot on her sensitive areas I then hit her stomach and then combined both together and shifted my methods together and she broke completely when I did that and it took twenty minutes before she caved, especially once I added a third one to it and by that point she finally admitted defeat." he said and Jack nodded as he hid a smile.

"The guys and I did that all the time to her when she was little, and in this case we're going to have to do it again to completely drain it, because she's worn out here." he said and Neil nodded. "When the boys get started on another pillow fight that is the signal, and someone is going to have to take the fall here to deal with it." he said and Jack nodded.

"I'll be the one to take the hit, I take it she was begging for you to end it then?" he asked and Neil nodded. "Her voice sounded like she was about to completely lose it before I ended it, how often did you guys do that when they were little anyway, because her inner voice sounded like she was six or seven when I jumped her?" he asked and Rob, overhearing this, answered that. "Every time we got smacked when they were fooling around, and I think it dragged out the memories of us doing that to her, if she sounded like that in her mental conversations with you." he said and Neil nodded as they dropped the subject and focused on what was going on

But before he did though he thought it over before he realized what he done in changing their bond so fast and he looked at them as he dropped his tone to explain his thoughts on it, before he did though he waved over Elaine, Donald James and Jared to explain this. "Elaine how much anger was she holding in when he left anyway?" he asked and she went into that. "It was along the lines of her finally blowing up at the end of stage two why?" she asked and he went into that.

"I drained what was left of her anger from Rick taking off on her when I did though, when I gave her that torture session that night, because our bond deepened by the end of the week and I had replaced him at that point, because just short of three days and already she was seeing me as a father at the time, and it caused her to start calling me dad after we lost the others that weekend and between both, it caused her to move on completely from Rick's leaving." he said and they nodded as they looked at each other.

"You said that they went into a serious pillow fight back then right?" Jack asked and Neil nodded. "They were going at for close to a half an hour and I could hear the change in her voice as she did it, I think the kids drained most of her anger at him when he left and I took care of the rest that night when I went to see her so I could give it to her, because her feelings for me by the middle of the week had started growing to the point to where she could move on finally and Max said she let the pain of his taking off on her out of her that night and her bonds with us reach the point to the ones she has with you guys and I took his place." he said and the six of them nodded as they got it as they looked at him.

"Man talk about therapeutic recoveries here, if it worked then it should work now, and drain what's left of her unexpressed fury at those idiots for doing that, with the fact that she thought of the five of us as adoptive fathers when she was a toddler and preschooler, because like James and Donald said he was never around that much and when the kids were together whenever she took a break she always sat in our laps so we could hold her for a bit before they went at it again. So we drain what's left of her emotional pain out and then let them go at it till she gets it all out of her, and that'll drain all of it, and she'll be able to finally recover completely from this."

"When they go at it though you can tell us the reason for why she was in that much pain, because whatever it is I'm going to press charges for the amount of pain she was in because we were supposed to have that time as a chance to regain the bonds we used to have and instead they left us to deal with the rest of her pain, and I'm not letting them get away with this either." Rob said and they nodded in agreement to that as they ended that before he heard Nancy's thoughts in his mind.

'Neil you bring up any more sexual clichés here and I'm going to smack you, because I reached the part where they were in the bedroom.' she said and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing as he looked at Donald who had a lifted eyebrow at that and he mouthed 'The bedroom' to him and he nodded as he tried to keep a straight face as he did the same to James and Jared, since they all knew this portion of it as they tried to keep from laughing as they got ready to hear it, before they could though they heard another message from Kincaid on what he just told them as he moved over to them to talk to them quietly on that.

"Yeah that's what happened that day, she said she had been holding it in for a year and the others and I were the ones who defused by that pillow fight and you took care of the rest of it." he said and they nodded. "Did she say how close she was to blowing before you found each other again?" Donald asked and he nodded. "Thanks to the nightmares, she was two inches away from getting into a fight with someone before he put her in the hospital and both together were bringing her to the edge of breaking completely." he said and they nodded. "What else did she say about that?" he asked and Kincaid sighed as he told them, knowing they were going to be furious when they heard this, since he knew he was as well.

"It wasn't just him, we were the other reason, with the fact that we had found each other again, it was draining both the anger and pain out of her, truthfully she had been holding it in for two and half years and it was going from anger to hate, because of the fact his leaving had changed Aunt Elaine from what she was like when we were little to what she had been acting like before you guys got back together and she was furious at him for that for not only leaving her, but for that to, she didn't have to tell me how much it hurt her that he was gone I can read her like a book now, and knew she needed me as her big brother before we got the truth of that and by that point the pain from the others being killed was taking over and she was ready to break at the time, and Lorenzo wasn't helping matters either because she smacked him in the face when she said to leave her alone and by that point she was on the short fuse."

"It took several pillow fights and a lot of fooling around to drain that portion of it right after we got back together and when we realized we found each other it took another quarter of the pain out of her before they both went after her for our penalties on that, but that took care of the rest of it, and she was doing fine before he killed Philip, Will and the girls and it started all over again, and I know she's been holding it for the last eight-teen months as well, since we got back together." he said and they all nodded as they exchanged furious looks at, now knowing they had to get it out of her a second time before she exploded.

"Time to get it out of her again, I'm going to kill those idiots for this, so to clarify this, Rick took off on her and she'd been holding it in for close to three years here, her memories of us were coming back by that point and it triggered several dreams about us, after two years of those dreams he comes back and her dreams shift from us to him and brought her dangerously close to getting into several fights before he landed her in the hospital and she found you again and you get most of her anger out of her and Neil takes care of the rest of it, and she gets a few hours of a respite to heal."

"Before he starts the pain all over again and she's been holding it in for two years and thanks to the nightmares is on the edge of another emotional breakdown and now we have to get it out of her a second time and all because those idiots didn't do what should have been done in the first place and get the damn drug into the ward to put an end to the nightmares once and for all." James said feeling his anger growing with every word and Kincaid nodded in answer to that as they exchanged furious looks.

"I'm definitely keeping Rick away from her than, I can't believe this, she had been holding it in for close to three years, she then finds you guys again and you and Neil drain it out of her, and she starts to heal from things, before he goes after Philip, Will and the girls and she has a relapse, spends three weeks in stage three, comes close to doing it for real before Neil stops her and than finally breaks down emotionally just before we get to the hospital, and now I hear that-that emotional damage has started all over again, he's not going near her any more." Jared said and Donald nodded in agreement to that. But just as he finished saying that the phone went off in the kitchen and he watched as Kristen went to get it and she grabbed it to answer it.

"Hello Kristen Parker speaking." she said and a minute later she heard the voice of her father and froze as they all watched her. "Honey it's dad." he said and her eyes narrowed at that. "What do you want?" she asked, but before he could say it, she jumped over it. " Screw that last question, whatever you want, just leave me alone I don't want to see you any more." she said and he tried to break through. "Kristen, honey.." he started to say and she snapped into the phone, as she felt five years worth of anger go through her then as she let him have it.

"Forget it, you lost me years ago and there's no going back, stay away from me. You kept taking off on me for those first four years and the rest of your gang took over, and then after eight more years of this you took off on me five years ago, you break my shoulder, and get seventy percent of the family killed along with a fifth of my graduating class, because the bastard was possessed, you turned him into a dream stalker, you sentenced us to death and there is no way in hell I'm forgiving you for that, you've been replaced and you're not getting me back so get it through your mind I don't want to see you any more."

"You honestly think I'd never figure out that your catalyst was Daniel, do you honestly think he'd want justice that way, well news flash he wouldn't, what he'd also would never approve of is that you destroyed sixty nine more lives for his sake and that you destroyed mine and my quartet's, a friend has to live with the trauma of Krueger using him to kill sixteen people and I have to live with the knowledge I'm the ex-daughter of the man who caused this blood bath and to top it off I've got to live with P.T.S.D. thanks to what happened in the ward, and there is no way I'm forgiving you for that, we all lose someone we love, but that's no excuse for going on a quest for vengeance and destroying other lives in the process and with that in mind here."

"You destroyed my life and you expect a warm welcome, well screw you, why the hell didn't you just listen to them, because you caused the deaths of three quarters of the young gang and members of my graduating class, and you say you want to be back in my life, it doesn't work like that, I don't want anything to do with you any more, so back off and get out of my life, you've been replaced, I found my mate, you lost me, so fuck off." she snapped into the phone and they could hear the suppressed anger in her voice as Jared moved over to her at that as Neil, Donald and James all stood up at that statement as he gestured to take the phone and she passed it to him and went back to join the rest of her quartet.

'What the hell is going on over there and what was that sis, who was that, if you're this furious baby girl?' Kincaid asked and in answer to that she took a deep breath as she told him. 'Richard wants another chance with me.' she said and he nodded. 'Well he's not getting it, he blew his bond with you and now you've healed from that pain, Dr. Gordon has taken his place, and frankly I'm not having you messed with and not tonight of all nights, just calm down baby sister.' he said and Joey nodded in agreement as he gave her a hug.

'Kris calm down sis, it's alright, let it go, we're back together, and you have the entire family now, he's not getting you back, and Dr. Gordon took his place and he's not leaving, so it's over now, so just relax.' he said as Rick looked at her, concerned. 'Who is that?' Rick asked and she went into that. "It's Richard, he wants another chance and he's not getting it for what he did to me.' she said and he nodded as he watched them feeling his anger growing at that,

"Why tonight of all nights?" he asked and she went into that. "I'm not sure, but I don't need this right now, I'm already on edge and if I have to deal with him now I'm going to lose control of my temper and I'm not doing that with my parents, let alone my godfather and uncles, in the room with me, they're pissed enough at him without adding this to it." she said and he nodded as he watched Jared take over. "Hello Jared Peterson speaking here, who is this." he said firmly then.

'Kris calm down, don't lose it now, you already dealt with this, let it go.' Joey said to her gently and she nodded as she closed her eyes as Rick wrapped both arms around her to calm her down. 'Easy honey, calm down, I'm here.' he thought to her and she slowly relaxed, 'What the hell was that?' Dan asked and Kincaid answered that. 'Richard just phoned, she came close to losing it just now.' he said and Dan nodded as he looked at Neil.

'Richard just called Doctor, that is the reason for her statement just then.' he said and Neil nodded as he felt his fury rising at that as he looked at her. 'Relax honey, I'm dealing with this now.' he said and she nodded as he looked at Jared who gave a nod of agreement to that as he looked at her. 'What the hell did he do to cause this?' Debbie asked and Joey explained that.

'He was never around much when we were toddlers and preschoolers and she turned to our parents and fathers for the need of paternal care and the result was she grew really attached to them till Krueger caused us to split up and she was alone for seven years without a real paternal figure because this kept happening for eight years till he upped and abandoned her when we were twelve and the result was her feelings of resentment shifted from anger to hate and by that point our memories were coming back and her dreams were of us when we were still together and she missed our parents a lot.'

'The anger and resentment kept getting stronger till 'he' came back on the scene and her dreams started shifting from us and our parents to him and she was up for six months and she was so on edge that it brought her pretty close to getting into a few fights at school before he landed her in the hospital and we were back together finally.' he explained and she nodded as Alice asked the next question to Kincaid knowing she wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her then.

'Kincaid how long has she been holding it in?' Alice asked and he went into that. 'Nearly three years since he took off on her, her suppressed anger on this was something we defused after we got back together and we healed the pain, and Dr. Gordon adopted her not long into her recovery period two years ago and he took care of the rest of it, she was fine for a while, but thanks to the nightmares, she's on the edge of an emotional relapse and this phone call couldn't have come at a worst time.' he said and she gave a nod as Rick stood up and joined them. 'Son what are you doing?' he mouthed and he went into that. 'I'm letting him have it for this.' he said and Jared nodded as he passed him the phone as he said her statement for her as he said it, his tone turning dangerous and deadly as he went off on him.

"Parker I'm only saying this once, you stay the hell away from my girlfriend, she was holding it in for three years when you took off on her and her own brothers and sisters had to defuse it, I'm not having her explode because you can't take a hint that she's moved on so if you don't want to wind up with a broken neck stay the hell away from her, because you've been replaced and nothing is changing that." he growled and the man asked the next question. "Alright who is this?" he asked and Rick growled as he answered that.

"The name is Rick Johnson and I'm her boyfriend and to repeat my last message keep calling and I'm getting my father and he's going to sue you for harassing her like this, so stay the hell away from her and stop calling." he snapped into the phone and passed it back to Jared as he rejoined the rest of their gang and Jared looked at him in shock as the angered statements into the phone made more sense then. "Parker, Rick just phoned in son?" he asked and Rick nodded as he looked at Kristen and Jared got the message. 'Damn it, you idiot this couldn't have come at a worse time, you come here and we're going to kick your ass.' he thought as he answered the person on the other end of the phone line as he watched his niece.

"Rick what the hell do you want right now, because you are on very thin ice with the entire gang right now for taking off on her and at the moment you just made things worse, so what the hell is it you want." Jared asked, his tone turning dangerous as he waited for the response, as he looked at their youngest of the younger familial gang, knowing that the pillow fight was going to be needed to vent all of it before she exploded and broke something.

'Neil we're going to need to let her vent heavily because of this.' he said to him with his eyes and he nodded in agreement to that. 'Who is that on the phone, because the kids told me it was Richard?' he asked and Jared sighed. 'It's Richard alright, and he just made it worse, she's ready to blow here, we need to get him to back off before she goes off now Neil.' he said and Neil nodded as he gave a quick 'do it' wave to him and he nodded.

'Sweetheart calm down, we'll deal with this alright.' he said to her gently and she nodded as he waited for the response from his ex gang member. "Jared, it's Rick can I talk to Kristen please?" he asked and Jared's eyes narrowed at that. "Forget it Rick, you just blew your chances years ago and made things even worse, you just triggered an emotional relapse with this phone call and we're not letting you get away with it, so argue all you want, but you're not getting anywhere near her any more after you broke her shoulder and took off on us, you're lucky you're six towns over right now or you'd be dead right now for that and if you thought we'd never find out you're wrong, because Erin told us everything, you're never going near her ever again so back off and leave us alone." he said to Richard with growl in his voice then.

As he said this, he turned and mouthed 'It's Rick here, Donald.' he said and Donald nodded as he, James and Neil went to join him and, feeling his anger rising, he grabbed the phone as he got a better look at her and could see her shaking from the amount of anger this had triggered in her, knowing this just got added on to their issue of emotional therapy for her and he and Neil were ready to kill him for this. 'Baby calm down, it's okay we'll take care of this, just relax.' he said to her softly and she nodded as he turned his attention to his former gang member and brother-in-law, feeling his anger growing by the minute as he did it.

"Rick it's Donald and the answer is no, as of now you are barred from contact with her, she's still recovering emotionally from your leaving and what happened at the hospital, and she doesn't need this right now, the guys and I are all in agreement to this, and you have been barred from her, I'm only saying this once: come here and I'm doing what I should have seven years ago and you're being committed for the drinking, so get the message and stay away from her, or you're facing twenty years to life in rehab for that and your decision of committing murder out of vigilante justice." he said with a dangerously stern tone and then heard the next argument.

"Donald she's my daughter, I want to talk to her." he said and that did it as Neil grabbed the phone, before he could though Elaine walked over to them then and Kristen gave a shake of her head to him and he nodded as he got what she was saying to him. "Vigilante justice and vengeance is no excuse for murder Rick, we all lose someone in life, but we accept that, my plan would have saved a lot of lives, but your choices triggered a slaughter since you left."

"Because by choosing that course of action you sentenced seventy nine people to death, come here and you're facing the consequences for those actions, because you destroyed her, she doesn't want anything to do with you any more, and to answer that second demand, it's not happening she said no contact and she means it, so back off now."

"Forget it Rick, you left her repeatedly and here's the penalty, she's moved on, she's happy and she's healing I retook back my position as her adoptive father, she's got the guys and Damian retook his position back as her blood relative, you really destroyed her life by doing that and you think she's taking you back, you really thought she'd never learn the truth, you destroyed her, and she doesn't want to have anything to do with you any more here, so back off now."

"As for her anger and that remark, she's under enough of emotional pressure as it is right now and hasn't slept in close to a month and you just lit the match to set her anger off and the amount of anger she had in her then when you left brought her dangerously close to getting into a fight with a fellow class-mate, before Krueger came back and she found us again, and I'm dealing with the fall-out thanks to that, you triggered a relapse with this so you can beg all you want here, but you're not speaking to her or seeing her again." Donald said to him with a growl.

"Damn it Donald what right do you and the duo have to keep me from my daughter?" he asked and James answered that as he took the phone as Elaine walked over to them. 'Neil what the heck is going on over there?' Nancy asked him, 'Richard just phoned and he wants to talk to her.' he said and she growled at that as Kincaid responded to that. 'Let him know he's been barred from her, I'm not having my baby sister being terrorized by a former parental figure here and he's not going near her.' Kincaid said to him as Kristen added on to that.

'Dad, I don't want to talk to him, you've healed that damage and I'm not putting up with him any more, in fact, he's just become a non-person to me now, and I don't want to have anything to do with him any more, that was the reason I said for him to leave me alone just now, which explains the part you heard me tell him when you were listening to me earlier.' she said and he nodded as he shifted his gaze to Donald and Elaine. "What she say?" Elaine asked and he went into that. "She threw him out of her life, she doesn't want to have anything to do with him any more and we need to make it clear to him." he said and she nodded as James, who heard that as well, said that into the phone Donald gave him just then, as he turned his attention to his friend and niece's adoptive father, knowing he was as pissed as they were at this.

"How serious is this?" he asked, after putting a hand over the mouth piece of the receiver, and Neil went into that. "His calling now couldn't have come at a worst time, he just made it worse and she's about ready to blow here, get him to back off, because she's ready to take him apart at this point and as soon as we pull this we need to let her vent with her brothers after we get it out of her." he said and he nodded as he turned to the phone call with a furious look on his face as he responded to Rick as Jared looked at him. "In other words he just triggered another emotional relapse here because of this, Jesus, if he comes I'm going to kill him for this." he said and Donald, James and Neil nodded in agreement to that as James said that into the phone.

"To answer your question Rick, we have that right, because we're the ones who had to deal with her emotional recovery from what happened in the hospital, you signed it over to Neil and we were the ones who were here for when that was going on, you blew your relationship with her and nothing you say or do is going to get it back, she doesn't want to see or talk to you, in fact she doesn't want to have anything to do with you now, so leave her alone and stop calling." James said and to their anger he wouldn't let it go as he tried again.

"James, she's my daughter, I have a right to talk to her." he said and James's tone turned deadly at that. "Forget it Rick you blew your chances here, you just made things worse here, she's two inches away from blowing and we have to deal with it, so argue and beg all you want, you're not getting near her any more, she's moved on and she's happy so leave her alone otherwise I'm getting a restraining order put up here." he growled at him as Elaine took that.

After he finished his statement on that, Elaine motioned she would take it and he gave it to her as she took the phone and turned on her prosecutor voice as she looked at her daughter who was looking back at her, knowing she was trying to use her connection with her mother than, 'Mom do whatever you have to, but get him to back off, I don't want to see him any more.' her eyes said to her and she nodded as she looked at her daughter with protectiveness. 'Don't worry baby I'm going to make it clear to him in that, because I'm not letting this go on.' she said back to her gently as she turned to the phone and her tone turned dangerous.

"Rick forget it, she's beginning to heal up from your taking off on her, I am too, and she's happy now, so leave her alone, keep calling and I'm getting a restraining order put up here." she said and the next statement did it. "Elaine I haven't heard from her in a year, I want another chance." he said and her eyes narrowed at that statement. "You took off on her five years ago and I had to watch as her emotional well-being started getting worse, she started dreaming about the rest of the gang and her feelings of resentment towards you started getting worse by the day, and it left the door open for Krueger to put her in the hospital and she found the rest of the kids and they were just beginning heal up the damage your leaving did to her before he killed the others and she was in emotional shutdown for eight months because of this and is just now beginning to heal up from it. At the moment we have to deal with her anger and thanks to this she's on the edge of a physical relapse and you just made it worse, so argue all you want, you're not getting near her any more." she growled at him.

"Elaine please I want another chance here." he said and she felt her anger rising as she answered that statement, as she looked at Neil. 'I don't know what his problem is, but he's not giving up here.' she said and he nodded. 'After you go at him I'm taking over she's my daughter now and there's no way I'm having her screwed with emotionally and not today of all days either.' he said and she nodded as turned her attention back to the phone call.

"Yeah well you're not getting it, she's thrown you out of her life and doesn't want to have anything to do with you, by leaving you made her feelings of anger and resentment stronger and when Krueger came back it reached the point to where her own brothers and sisters had to get it out of her, and I'm not forgiving you for that either, she doesn't want you in her life get the hint and stay away from her." she snapped into the phone and Neil motioned to take it and she did it as he felt his anger rising as he injected a dangerously stern tone into his voice as he answered that call as he looked at his daughter gently as she looked at him with a look of love and knew she had made her decision as she looked at him.

"Listen Parker, she's mine now, and I'm not having another relapse come up in the middle of this, so stay the hell away from her, and for the record you've been replaced, so don't bother calling her otherwise I'm having you arrested for emotional and child abuse, you got that."

"And if you thought she'd never spill her feelings over you to me you better think again, I'm the younger version of her godfather and my friends are the younger version of the rest of her paternal trio, said friends being my second and third in command of my team, one being Fast Catch and the other who is the same type of man that James Kincaid is. You come back and they're the ones who are going to kill you for hurting her that much, physically and emotionally."

"Because she was in so much pain from the loss of four members of her toddler gang, one being the cousin you tore out of her life, that she tried it for real, and we had to stop her, and I'm not forgiving that at all. She chose me and your ex-gang paternal gang members back off or you're being committed." he said and before he could hang up he heard the other man.

"What the hell Gordon, what right do you have to bar me from my daughter?" he asked and Neil's eyes started blazing as he heard her say in his mind as she looked at him, Elaine, Donald and Jared and locked gazes with the four of them.

'Dad, Uncle Donald, Uncle Jared, Uncle James, I don't want to see or talk to him, he gave up his rights to me when he left town and you took his place and I'm happy now, make that clear to him.' she said with her eyes and he nodded as he answered that, as the trio looked at each other knowing exactly what she was saying as Neil turned back to the phone then, before he heard the mental message from her.

"She threw him out of her life and chose us guys." Donald told the duo and they both nodded as she looked at Neil as he listened to her personal statement to him, knowing Rick just nailed the coffin shut with this phone call as she looked into his eyes.

'Dad, you've taken his place and I prefer you to him right now anyway, in fact you're the one I chose since I met you and you've completely replaced him, no matter how much he wishes it, he's not getting me back, you're my father now, tell him that, and with the fact that you're my psychiatrist this just got added on to it, I don't need to be psyched out in the middle of a possible death-match with an enemy right now, get him to back off, because I'm not letting him push me into a shouting match, and not today of all days either.' she said and he nodded in agreement to that statement as he turned his attention to the other man, feeling his anger at what happened then growing, while feeling his protectiveness towards her growing as he spoke into the phone with an icy tone in his voice as he went into it then.

'I love you baby.' he thought to her and she nodded as he saw the love in her eyes as she thought back to him then. ' I love you to daddy.' she thought back to him smiling and he felt his heart warm at that as he then turned to the phone call and laid into the other man then.

"Do you have any idea how serious her condition was when she arrived at the hospital and I took over, do you, because it got a lot more serious in the case of her emotions than you think and frankly if it hadn't been for the fact she had found me and my friends as well as the rest of their gang, she would have probably tried it for real by the time he came after her. After one panic attack it made it clear she was in no condition for any interference in her recovery which my idiotic co-hart did and it resulted in nearly killing the entire gang because of it and I had to deal with the fall-out because of that and make sure there was no more trouble and this is the result of stupid decisions like abandoning your own children."

"When you took off on her, she was afraid of being abandoned again and I had to make it clear I wasn't going anywhere, and the bastard made it worse by killing four members of the kids' gang and I had to put her back together, because you, Simms and Carver did too much damage and I'm not having her at risk of another relapse because of this, so to repeat that, you are staying away from her indefinitely here, and as for that statement of my not having the right to make that decision it's crap and you know it you signed her over to me when you took off on her, I was watching and taking care of her for two and a half years helping her heal up from that, and her mother, and the rest of the gang prefer me to be the one to take care of her now, so just back off, because she is my daughter now and nothing you do is going to change that, you keep this up and I'm having a restraining order put up to protect her."

" I also have that right as not only her adoptive father, but as her psychiatrist, do you realize that with what you did, that son of a bitch made it easier for my co harts to think she was trying to kill herself, you did more damage to her than you think and I'm not having her suffer the pain of those memories, so to repeat that last statement, keep calling and I'm having you arrested for emotional and child abuse and if this keeps up I'm having you thrown in jail and don't think you can talk to Elaine about this either she's in total agreement and so are the others here."

"You gave up your right to be her father when you took off on her, she sees me as that now and like I said you've been replaced here, she's happy now and nothing you say or do it going to get you back into a good light here with her, she doesn't want to see or hear from you any more, so stay the hell away from her." he growled and then hung up the phone.

 **In Cleveland:**

After hearing from his ex-wife, and former gang members, Richard Parker sat on the bed feeling his heart start breaking, 'Why did I leave, I shouldn't have left, I want her back.' he thought before feeling his anger start growing as he remembered the tone Neil gave him. "Who does he think he is, he's not her father I am, alright that is it, I'm going back and I'm bringing her here, so she can stay with me for a few months.' he thought as he grabbed his wallet and keys and left his apartment.

Leaving five years earlier had done damage that his former gang had to repair and now by doing what he did, he'd been replaced by them and a man who was an exact match of what his former brother-in-law was like, and someone his daughter preferred over him, on top of the fact his daughter was now seeing someone, who was an exact match to the man who replaced him. As he was thinking this, he pulled a bottle of pills out and swallowed three of them in a swallow of beer, while thinking about what he was about to do, as his thoughts got more crazy jealous by the minute.

'Gordon, kid, she's mine I want her back and I'm not letting you have her.' he thought to himself, and the more he thought about it the angrier he got as he headed to a bar and bought a drink and just sat there, and as he did he started getting more angry at the situation and ordered drink after drink, before he finally left the bar and stopped by a liquor store and bought three bottles of alcohol, one of which was Vodka and the others rum as he got into his car and headed for Springwood to find out where they were meeting that night. ' Krueger's back, don't worry honey, daddy's coming.' he thought to himself drunkenly as he tried to focus.

 **The Gordon House:**

"What's going on here?" Elaine asked and he sighed. "Going by his tone, I think she was his final breaking point, we have to be on watch if he comes here." he said and they all nodded. "If he tries to get near her, I'm arresting him now, especially if he shows up drunk." Donald said and he looked at him. "You think he would come here drunk with the entire family here?" he asked and Donald nodded as he asked the next question about his and Kristen's bond.

"What happened just before her bond with you started reaching that point?" Donald asked him quietly and he went into that. "She was afraid that now that she connected to me I was going to take off on her, and he made it even worse because of this, and with the fact that Krueger killed the others, the four of them caused her to have a relapse and I'm not having that happen a second time." he said and Donald nodded as James asked the next one on that.

"What did she just say to you anyway?" James asked and he went into that. "With the issue of a possible repeat here, she doesn't need to be psyched out in the middle of it and she'd probably lash out now if she did talk to him and she's not risking it with all five of us in the room with her and is trying to head that off for as long as possible, and like we told him repeatedly she prefers me to him and has completely thrown him out of her life now and I'm the one she's connected to and with that I've completely taken his place now, so there is no use fighting it out against me in this, he's not getting her back now." he said and James nodded as they looked at each other.

"He should have realized that leaving would have produced this consequence, but he didn't and now she has completely thrown him out of her life, she's happy and she's healing and I'm not risking her having a relapse at this point, he comes here, and I'm arresting him." Donald said and the four of them nodded in agreement to his statement.

"He keeps this up and I'm having him arrested, and like I said she doesn't need this right now." he said and they both nodded in agreement to that as they went back to the rest of the eight person group to go over this phone call. "Who was that on the phone?" Rob asked and, feeling his anger growing, Jared answered that. "Rick just called, and we barred him just now, and Neil is about ready to kill him at this point after what Roland just told us." he said and the five of them nodded as he heard her say to him in his mind as she turned her head to them then, before she could though Jack looked at them in disbelief. "What the hell, he lost his rights to her when he kept taking off on her, she doesn't want to have anything to do with him now, why is he trying to get a second chance now when we're about to have another repeat here?" Jack asked and Nancy answered that.

"He sees that with the rest of the family back together, he thinks that he could help her heal up and she would turn from Neil and back to him at this point, which is not going to happen, their bond established itself right after we got back together, and she loves him." she said and he nodded as Neil finished it off. "I spent a week watching over her, and our bond started building right after our first session, she started growing even more attached by the middle of the week and with the fact that I did what needed to be done, I made it clear I wasn't going to leave her and she grew even more attached as a result of it. After working out what needed to be done, I took over in her paternal care and our bonds grew even deeper, I'm the only one she considers her father at this point and he can't take a hint that he's been replaced." he said and Jack nodded.

"So Rick just made things worse here, what's the next plan to defuse this?" he asked and Donald answered that. "After we get the first portion of it out of her, we let her vent through that pillow fight and let them go at it for a while so she can get her anger from them being gone and his taking off on her out of her completely and that should take care of it." he said and Jack and Rob both nodded with furious looks on their faces at that information.

"If he keeps this up I'm beating the crap out of him, she needs time to heal from what went on the last two years and he's disrupting that." he said and they nodded as they changed the subject and he refocused on what their conversation was before the phone call and the confrontation over the phone, before he could though she sent a message to Donald as he shifted his gaze to her and she looked at him gently to tell him what it was.

'Uncle Donald, I've told him to tell Richard I don't want to have anything to do with him and he just gave him that message just now, dad and the five of you have taken his place and I'm happy now, if he comes to see me, make it clear to him please.' she said and Donald nodded gently, knowing their mental connection was because of the emotional bond she had with him as a toddler back then and she was happy she still had them both and this added on to it as he answered her just then. 'Don't worry honey, he's not coming near you any more, we'll make sure of that.' he said to her softly, before turning his attention to the others to go over this after what Kincaid told them then before the phone call, as he felt his anger growing by the minute.

"Let me get this straight: after he took off her she had been holding it in for close to three years before the nightmares started and she was up every night draining herself even more, the idiots that were treating her thought it was because of her father that her behavior was getting erratic, which it was not just to do that, but because of Krueger and her emotional well-being was reaching the point to where she was about to get into a fight with someone in school and he finally does the damage of her putting in there and she finds you guys and your sister finally after eleven years, and it starts the healing as things get started in the ward."

"After one night of rest you guys start fooling around and it reaches the point of a full blown pillow fight and you go at it for close to a half an hour and it drains half of her anger and her father takes care of the other through our methods of punishment for you guys and drains the other half before she tells Max the rest of it and breaks down finally getting it out of her and she gets a chance to heal up from that finally before he kills your brother and it starts all over again, she winds up all night and then again after Jennifer gets killed, and after one last night of rest through your medication as well.

That woman then gets it revoked by lying and coercion and it kills your brother and sister and it causes her to have another physical and emotional relapse, nearly kill herself before she lets it out and winds up sleeping for three days before she gets sick and we have to deal with the fall out and all because those idiots didn't do what should have been done in the first place and put you on that drug so you could be released and we could get the family back together four years sooner than we needed to finally." Donald said with a growl feeling his anger rising.

"I've had enough of this crap, if we have to go to the hospital tomorrow, she stays with the rest of the gang, while I deal with those idiots, if you guys want to give me a hand with this, I'm going to make it clear they are not getting away with this, and I'm having them thrown in jail and throwing away the key, because I'm not having anyone else put at risk here, and I'm doing that circumvention we had planned and getting Jane and Daniel into position when we do, you said that you told them about the meeting tonight." Donald said and they all nodded in agreement to that one, as Neil answered him. "Yeah I told them after the session this morning, she said she was ready and in position in case it started up again, she also said she was going to take over in Kristen's case as her medical doctor, in case things started up again, which I know she's not going to take it well when she hears how serious that injury is when she sees it

"What do you have in mind here Donald, because the hospital still has the tapes from that month?" Neil asked and he went into that. "I'm going to see what happened that week, before James, Elaine and Jared got to the hospital, because I need to know what caused her to have that relapse, and seeing it from her stand point in the room is the only way to do that, and with the way you said it, it looks like Simms is the main reason she really lost it and had that relapse, and how serious was it in the bedroom when she finally let it out?" he asked and Neil sighed sadly as he answered that, knowing his father-in-law was going to be pissed at this.

"It took ten minutes for her to calm down and she fell asleep in my arms after she did, and it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart when she broke then, I didn't hear the first portion of it, but I heard the crash and like I said she tore the room apart when she let it out, but I heard most of the confrontation when she went off on her, but I arrived in time for the second half of it and she broke down completely when she did." he said and Donald nodded as his anger started rising. "Where did you keep them after they left the hospital and came home?" he asked and he went into that.

"After that part of things had ended I moved the tapes to my office and kept it locked in the drawer of my desk, they can't get in there, because I added a secondary lock to it and I've got the key on my key ring, and I knew she was trying to get out of it and so was he, and took a secondary measure of and added a padlock to my office door so they couldn't get in there, because I wasn't taking chances in that area." he said and Donald nodded. "Combination or key lock?" he asked and Neil gave the answer.

"Combination lock, and I'll give it to you when we get there, because this is going to make it clear that to them they are not getting out of this, and when you see Derek give him the key and tell him in it's in the lower left side of my desk, so he won't get confused over that." he said and they nodded as they got ready for that as he sighed and added a bit more information, knowing this was going to be tough for them to see because it was for him.

"Guys before you see that, I'm giving you a fair warning here, you are going to want to break yourself when you see this, because I felt like I was about to when she finally broke." he said and they nodded as they ended their conversation as he gave a nod to Nancy who knew what he meant then and started, knowing this was going to lighten the mood when they heard it.

"After he tried to scare us he wanted to talk to her and things went in the other direction." she said and James started laughing at that as he read through what she meant with that statement and knew the rest of the quartets' parents would as well, even though they already knew this portion of it, since the other six members of the family quartet were trying to keep from laughing as the others were looking at them in confusion over that, though the rest of the kids gang started laughing at that as Kristen logged into a mental conversation with her,

'I take it you and Glen didn't right?' she asked and Nancy nodded in answer to that as Donald, who was holding it in, looked at her. "You're going into that one aren't you, kiddo?' he asked her and she started laughing as she nodded as she tried to connect and gave his answer. 'Yes, and she said she and Glen didn't.' she said and he nodded with a relieved smile, as he thought that one over, despite the fact that he and the rest of the quartet, Anna, Sally and Neil already knew about this.

'Good grief, and I thought that our quartet was bad at this age this is even worse, and my youngest is now dating he is going to be in big trouble if he tries that with her after that warning we gave.' he thought to himself as he looked at his son-in-law who had the same look on his face at that, as Neil thought over what he just heard, 'Oh my god, if this keeps up and if he tries it with her, I'm going to kill him, she's not ready for that yet and she's still healing. Alright, best to give that warning and I'm going to be the spokesman for the eight of us when I say this to him.' he thought to himself as Rob looked at the four of them with a confused look at what she meant.

"What, what's so funny." Rob asked and he smiled at him. "Think about it Rob, you know what happens at this age especially if the relationship is as strong as they say here, and when she said in the other direction she meant it as in-in the bedroom, and I mean straight into the bed." he said and they all started laughing as Rob said it for the quintet as he tried to get it out.

"Oh my god, you kids are out of your minds, is there a reason for why it had to happen that night before things started?" Rob asked as he tried to get his laughter under control and Nancy was blushing as she answered him and looked at Kincaid who had a smirk on his face as he looked at her and she smacked him on the arm as the rest of her quartet started laughing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Kincaid, because that didn't happen in my case!" she said and all eight teenagers started laughing. "Saving yourself for me?" Neil asked her in a whisper and she grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it as he tried to cover up and the kids started laughing at that as Kristen was trying to keep from laughing at her father.

"Alright I'm sorry I take it back." he said laughing as she smacked him one more time and then dropped it and he dropped his guard and saw the look on Kristen's face and knew she was trying to keep from laughing at him and leaned over to her at that with a playful look. "Watch it young lady, I know your weak-spot." he said to her with a smile and she nodded as she tried to pull herself together, since he had done this to her a few times already over the last year and a half and he found hers the second day she was his patient.

'Neil, keep her busy while I get things ready for when they start going at it, and I can her shoes off without the added fight when we do go at her later.' James said to him and he gave a barely seen nod that she wasn't paying attention to as he gave her a playful smile letting her know she was in trouble with him right then as she tried to get it under control as he got ready.


	40. 40: Playfulness And Theories

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warning: This is chapter three Of the five chapter piece now, since the first three cover their plans of emotional therapy and the last covers the preparations of the return of Fred Krueger as the story starts heating up from here now. From here they start dealing with getting their friends involved as the situations start changing directions, before the town meeting.**

 **But Freddy will be entering the story at the start of the fifth portion and is going to be in the story throughout the rest of the story, as they work at fixing the town and keeping him contained from here on in.**

 **Chapter 40: Playfulness, Explanations and Theories**

But before she could get it under control he pulled her into his arms and started tickling her as he started aiming for her stomach and she broke automatically, knowing this tended to get her to loosen up and, in this case, it worked in helping her to relax from their previous conversation as he kept her busy, as James caught her legs and pulled them into his lap as she was trying to get out of her father's arms, and without noticing what he was doing, he removed her shoes and socks to make it easier to get that spot.

But since they all knew that was one of her sensitive spots, he was getting it ready to be attacked once they got ready to get it out of her as Neil aimed for her stomach and she was laughing so hard he could feel her shaking as she squirmed and tried to get out of his arms as he tickled her.

Before deciding to make it worse as James went for her feet and she broke then as she started laughing as he wrapped his arm around her legs and started there and she started squirming as she tried to get out the words. "Alright alright, I give up I give up you win Uncle James. Alright dad you win, I give up." she said to them laughing, as he eased up and then let her go and she shifted closer to him and he pulled her into a hug as Elaine smiled at that as she looked at the rest of her quartet who had the same smiles on their faces.

He had been taking care of her since they came home and they were relieved that he was now a part of the family, since she had grown so close to him in that time, and knowing that with what they were about to hear, she needed to be in her father's arms then as she looked at her niece and tried to hold in her laughter at what they just heard to cause this bit of tickle torture, since it was already draining some of it to help.

As she thought that, she knew it was going to help once they got it completely out of her, because they were draining both areas slowly before they pushed things up and triggered the set up to get the rest of it out of her as they went on with it as they talked about things.

"I'm not like Tina in that area, though Glen wanted to go in that direction and I decided on separate rooms before things started getting out of hand." she said to him and Neil smiled as he wrapped his arm around her as Donald smiled. "I'm glad it didn't, otherwise I'd be the one to kill him and you were fifteen at the time, if Derek hears this and if they were still alive he'd kill him for that and he's not the only one here, where Glen's concerned, after I realized this when she gave me the sins for those rules in this." he said and Neil looked at Rick then to go into it.

"Word of warning young man, try that with her this soon and you are in big trouble, you got eight years to wait here." he said, speaking for all seven men as well as himself, and Kristen looked at him at that statement. "Dad, I said it before I'm not going in that direction myself, and besides he's too much of a gentleman to ever do that." she said to him and he nodded as Elaine got things back on track with a smile.

"So Kris, do you think he'll be able to give you a good night sleep?" Kincaid asked with a smirk on his face and that did it. "Alright that's it wise guy, you asked for it and now you're going to get it." she said and she grabbed the pillow Nancy used and started hitting him with it repeatedly as Neil and Nancy started laughing at that. "Alright, I'm sorry I take it back sis, enough already!" he said to her laughing as she smacked him one last time and then dropped it, before she threw the pillow at him and he ducked it and it hit James in the chest.

"I think you know the penalty for that young lady." he said and hearing that she quickly tried to get off the couch as he pulled her into his arms and got her in the stomach. "Alright I'm sorry it's not happening again, I promise, I'm sorry, you win I give up." she said through her laughter as he eased up and pulled her into a hug and she snuggled into his arms as Nancy smiled slightly as she looked at her brothers and sister. "I take it this happened between you and Uncle James Aunt Elaine?" she asked and they nodded. "Speaking of which I never did let him have it for that saying that in front of your grandfather." she said and grabbed the pillow and smacked James on the head for that.

"Alright to repeat what I said back then I take it back Elaine, ease up sis will you." he said with a chuckle and Rick tried to keep from laughing at that. "I take it you eight were the same way growing up huh?" Alice asked and they nodded. "Yeah our kids are exact replicas of us at this age and they wound up with our personalities at that age as well, and when we all combine together, and that includes the missing members of our eleven, what you just saw between the trio is what happens." Jack said and the quintet nodded as they tried to keep from laughing.

"Alright guys, time to let it go now with the sexual jokes before this turns into a free-for-all." Nancy said to them and they both nodded before Rick grabbed the pillow and hit him with it as well. "Uh oh, here it comes." Claire said with a smile as she waited for her niece's soulmate to start the explosion then, with her brother's son as she waited for her nephew to let him have it.

"You mess with her and you mess me bro, keep that in mind otherwise you are going to be the one to get his head taken off." he said to him with a playful grin on his face and their entire quartet could see where this was going when they saw the smile on Kincaid's face as Elaine headed off a pillow fight with the next sentence as she exchanged smiles with the rest of her quartet at that statement. "You trying to start something here?" Kincaid asked and in answer to that Kristen hit him with the pillow.

"That answer your question, Kin?" she asked and their parents started laughing at that as Elaine headed off a pillow fight before she and the adult quartet got caught in the middle of it as she tried to keep from laughing as she did it, since they were sitting next to the trio and their gang. "You had to ask, you remember what Philip said, ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer, are you trying to get taken apart here?" Joey asked him laughing and he smiled.

"No, but at this rate it's about to get started." Kincaid said to him and before Elaine could saying anything to that Neil quickly stepped in to end that conversation before they wound up in the middle of it. "Before we go with the stupid question/stupid answer phase here, you guys get it under control before one of you gets it tonight and that means you as well too son." Neil said to the four teenagers as he looked at his son-in-law with a gentle smile and he nodded as Elaine finished off his sentence as she tried to keep from laughing at that statement as she watched them, before she could though James looked at him at that statement as Elaine tried to keep from laughing at what her daughter's bond with her brother was turning into as this kept up.

"What caused that statement Neil?" James asked and he tried to keep from laughing at that as he answered that. "I heard that statement several times during that pillow fight they got into and she smacked him several times for her testing her patience and I'm trying to head it off before it starts going in that direction a second time, because that happened three times in that pillow fight they got into that day." he said and James nodded as he started laughing at that.

"I'm hearing and seeing this like I'm seeing you guys going at it when we were kids." Mary said and they chuckled at that. "Yeah well we gave a practical demonstration of that to Max and Neil the night the outbreak ended, because it was that one blow by both of us." Claire said to her and she nodded to that as she started laughing and Elaine changed the subject with a smile. "Alright guys, I think we better get back on topic here before this turns into a shoot out." she said and Nancy, who was trying to keep from laughing, went on with it.

"Nice metaphor mom, because when it comes to the guys he tries anything with me and they are going to kick his ass for that, the quintet really will beat the crap out of whoever touches me like that and at the moment Uncle Damian is ready to kill the pervert for that already, and dad, I know you get protective, but he is never going to go in that direction, we already agreed to wait till we're married so don't worry about it." Kristen said with a smile as she looked at her parents and brothers as Nancy went back into her story, but before she could Joey grabbed the pillow and smacked Rick who turned and grabbed the other one and hit him back with it as James looked at his surrogate sister.

"You had to say that." James said to Elaine as Kristen turned and hit Rick with it and Nancy hid a smile as this went on, "Does this look familiar to you Neil?" she asked and he nodded in answer to that, as Dan got involved as well and smacked Joey and it started a chain reaction as they started hitting each other as the trio's parents were trying to keep from laughing as they watched the teenagers.

"Were they always like this together?" Sheila asked their parents and they nodded. "Once one of them starts it-it starts getting out of control and we've had to dodge to keep from getting hit, and in this case it's gong to lead to a few more later here." Jared said to her quietly and she nodded as James turned to him as he dropped his tone as he talked to him.

"Good grief this keeps up and someone is going to get caught in the cross fire, Jare' we need to head this off before she really lets it out." James said to him in a whisper and he nodded as he looked at Donald who gave a nod of agreement to that one as Elaine and Neil did the same as he took over in ending knowing there was going to be a bickering match when he ended it for a bit, before he could though the next swing came flying and he ducked as it went flying over his head as he tried to end it as he was holding in his laughter at what this was turning into so far.

As the next swing went flying Donald quickly dodged it as he looked at her with a smile as he gently rested his hand on her leg. "Young lady watch it, you hit me and you know what happens here." he said gently to her and gently squeezed her knee and she got what he meant automatically as she tried to keep from laughing at that, since that was one of her sensitive spots, and he hit that one first before he left her have it.

As she thought this she saw the slight smile on his face as he did again and then started doing it repeatedly and she started laughing as he pulled her against him and then hit her stomach next as she started squirming in his arms as he got her in the stomach. "I promise I won't, I swear, you win, I give up." she told him laughing as he really let her have it, before easing up as Jared added on to his sentence gently.

"Alright guys time to end it here." Jared said and Kristen turned and looked at him. "He started it." she said and Joey looked at her to answer her statement with a smile. "No you started it." he said and she smiled, "No you did." she said and he got started on it. "No I didn't" he said and she smiled and their parents were waiting for this one. "Yes you did." she said and he smiled back at her. "No I didn't." "Yes you did." "No I didn't." "Did" Didn't" Did" Didn't" "Did" Didn't", and before it could go further, Donald answered that one as he tried to keep from laughing as he remembered this with his quartet.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." he said as Kristen smacked her brother one last time in the head and Neil quickly ended that as he tried to keep from laughing as he remembered that last argument. "Guys enough already, we need to get back on track here." he said and the four ended the mini pillow fight as Jack turned to him at that, as she looked at Neil with a smile and, already knowing where she was going with that smile, he looked at her gently. "Kiddo how many times do we have to have that conversation?" he asked and she started laughing.

"What's that about?" Rick asked and she smiled. "This kept happening after the guys and I got into it and it's a running gag between me and my father now, it kept happening after I tried to start one with him and he kept jumping me since." she said and he nodded with a smile at that. "And to repeat my statements on that, keep it up or try it with me and I'm going to let you have it, now watch it." Neil added to her and she nodded as the others started laughing at that.

"I take it that was the mental conversation between you during that bickering match?" Alice asked with a chuckle and they both nodded in answer to that. "She likes to push it with me, unfortunately for her, we all know where she's most ticklish and the bickering matches are part of it, because every time they go at it and we get hit, they start arguing over who it was that hit us before we let them have it." he said smiling and she nodded as she tried to keep from laughing at that as Nancy ended it with a smile.

"Alright guys time to cool it now." Nancy said and she looked at her sister with a smile. "He started it." she said and that did it. "Alright that did it." Neil said and started tickling her and she started laughing as she tried to get out of his arms. "Alright I get it, no more dad you win." she said to him laughing and he smiled as he used their bond to answer that while keeping it up and gave the same warning to her as he did while running his fingers in strokes along her side to give the warning as he answered as he gave her a playful smile, knowing he was already draining some small bits of it before they got it completely out of her and he was going to keep it up with her till he triggered the setup.

'You keep this up, and I'm really going to let you have it baby, now watch it.' he said to her softly as he ran his fingers against her side in a warning as he aimed for a bare patch on her side and stroked his fingers against and she started laughing as he did it as she struggled to get out of his arms as he tickled her gently, 'Alright dad, I get it I promise, no more, no more please, I can't take it.' she said to him through her laughter, since this brought up the memories of his doing that to her on one more than one occasion as he said it out loud to her as he kept it up as she tried to get loose from him and he tightened up to hold her as he continued in tickling her.

"To repeat those statements, keep it up or try it with me and I'm going to let you have it, now enough already." he said to her gently and she nodded with a smile as she laid her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as she burrowed into his arms as Kincaid hid a smile as he watched them together then.

'Are they always like this together?' Dan asked and she nodded. 'Yeah that's become a running gag between them over the last two years since she recovered and if she tries it with him he starts tickling her to the point to where she's ready to break every time, she loves him a lot and he's taken Richard's place in her life and healed up the damage from his leaving her.' Nancy explained and Rick turned to her to ask about that.

'What do you mean exactly?' he asked and she sighed. 'Richard had been taking off on her a lot when they were toddlers and preschoolers and our father's took over the position of being adoptive fathers' to her. After the separation it started getting worse and after eight more years of this happening, he left when you were twelve and it caused her feelings of abandonment to go from resentment to anger to hate, because his leaving caused my godmother to change from what we were like when we were kids to some spoiled rich kid, and she wasn't going to forgive him for that.'

'The amount of anger she was holding it brought her dangerously close to getting into a few fights at school during the following three years and by that point her memories of our parents were coming back and she was dreaming about us and our parents every night two years before he came back on the scene and the dreams switched from us to him and it started reaching the point to where she barely got any rest."

But this is how and when the kids and I came back into her life, and Neil took over from there to heal up the damage and one of my friends at work started acting like a father to her as well and started healing up the damage to her before he killed our brothers and sisters and the pain triggered a relapse and started all over again.' she said and he nodded with a furious look on his face. 'Nancy what's going on over there?' Donald asked her and she turned and looked at her father to answer his question on it.

'He was asking me more about their relationship and what caused it in the first place, and I told him the truth about Richard and what happened before we got back together, and at the moment he's furious at him for that.' she said and Donald nodded. 'If Rick comes back I don't doubt he's going to kick his ass for this, because the rest of your uncles are going to do it and they're all pissed at him for triggering this relapse along with her in her current condition at the moment, you think Roland's idea is going to work?' he asked and she gave a nod.

'Five hours of them fooling around like that drained eighty percent of it out of her and Neil took care of the rest, so it should work again with the amount of anger in her now, but I swear if Richard comes I'm going to kill him she needs time to recover from it and we have to stay together, so with that, don't pull the same stunt twice dad.' she said and he nodded gently. 'I won't I swear honey with the fact that our family is back in one piece and I'm fully healed finally as well now that I have you back honey. Don't worry I'm not leaving you kids again.' he said softly and she nodded with a smile as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms, relieved their father/daughter bond was back in place.

'Well that's phase one, time to push it up a bit.' Kincaid thought to himself as he tried to keep from laughing at that particular blow out with her, knowing she was also trying to keep from laughing after that verbal sparring match and the mini pillow fight as Donald and Jared tried to keep from laughing at that. "I take it that was what happened in the bedroom during the pillow fight after they got back together?" Rick asked and Neil nodded, and before he could say anything Kincaid smacked her a second time and it started again as James tried to end it. "Alright you two time to cool it." he said and she looked at him. "He started it." she said and he tried to keep the smile off his face at that as he answered her.

'How many times do we have to do this tonight, because this getting ridiculous, alright better give the usual response here, and if it keeps up between her and my son I'm going to give it to both of them.' he thought as he looked at her gently as he answered her as he tried to keep from smiling. 'How many times do we have to give that statement Donald?' he asked looking at his best friend and the other man tried to keep a smile off his face.

'With the way this is going we're going to be doing it all night, for the time being I think she's trying to play with us here, but if she keeps it up she's really going to get it with all of us, so better give that warning now before we really let her have it later.' he said and James gave a mental nod as he looked back at her and tried to keep from laughing as he answered her statement.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it now either you cool it or you know the consequences, now enough already, and don't push me or you'll get again." he said to her gently, as he lightly brushed his hand against her bare foot and stroked his fingers against it and she nodded as she tried to keep from giggling as she put the pillow down and sat back and he hid a laugh at that.

'Alright this is getting some of it out, but not all of it and he's draining it pretty quickly, but we better make sure they don't go at it all at once before the guys and I deal with her anxiety, so best to keep the playful fights under control here.' he thought to himself, as he did it again and he could tell she was trying to hold it in then, and then started running his fingers against it and she tried to hold it in, before he pulled her into his arms then as he rubbed her back and she leaned against him as Neil answered Rick's question with a smile as he looked at her.

'How much of a power burst is going to come out of this?' Jared asked as he looked at him. 'If this is anything like when they got back together that pillow fight is going to result in having them thrown around the room so with that, get ready to duck a few, but we better let them go at it till she gets all out of her and if she keeps up the wise guy attitude with us, let her have it later.' Neil said to him and he nodded as he hid a smile as he watched his nephew-in-law go into a conversation with his friend and tried to keep the smile off his face as he did it as well.

"We heard most of that argument and as Taryn ended the fight Roland smacked her and it started a second time and turned into a chain reaction in the process." he said and Rick nodded as he started laughing at that as Neil turned to Kristen with a smile and she knew she just caught it again for another bickering match, 'Oops wrong statement to use here.' she thought and saw the look on his face and knew he heard that as he smiled at her playfully.

"Didn't we already go over that young lady?" Neil asked her with a smile and gave her another one, "Yes, alright I'm sorry I take it back, you win." she said laughing as he let her go and she laid her head against his chest and he wrapped both arms around her, because he knew the next portion of it was going to drag up some memories and probably trigger a flashback and he wasn't letting her too far away from him in case that happened as he got ready for that portion of it. 'How close are they?' Rick asked and Nancy went into that with a gentle smile.

'When Richard took off on her and she wound up in the hospital he took over in acting like her father and it resulted in their bond deepening to the point to where she relaxed when he was around if something caused her to lose control, she loves him so much it helped that he and I got together, because it meant he was around to take care of her and in my case my being a second mother to her, over the last two years and it's healed up a lot of the damage.' she said and he nodded as he read over the last one.

'What do you mean second mother?' he asked and she hid a smile as she explained hat. "I'm her favorite big sister, during the course of that four year period I was the only one she'd listen to as a toddler and preschooler and if there was a nightmare or she was scared or anything I took care of it. After we found each other again it sped things up and our bond grew even stronger since, so I'm her big sister/mother now and nothing is taking me away from her now.' she said and he nodded with a smile.

"Was this what happened in the bedroom during that pillow fight Neil?" Jack asked and he nodded. "Statements like that were the match that lit the fuse and it turned into a chain reaction in the process and it lead to the pillows being thrown out of the room." he said and before Kincaid could get it to start again James looked at the foursome with a smile. "Alright I think we should get on with this before we wind up in the line of fire here, Nancy go ahead honey." he said and she nodded as Kristen shifted position and leaned against Neil and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Anyway, after a check it lead to her winding up in the alley behind her house and he attacked, after that happened Glen and I called the cops and we were brought in for questioning though I was on the edge of an emotional breakdown when that happened, and to get my mind off it I went to school before I ran into Rod and he told me he wasn't the one who did it even though there was some blood on his jacket, but he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack when that happened before Garcia and dad brought him in for questioning as well." she said and Rick looked at her.

"What was Rod like as a teenager?" he asked and she smiled. "He did your basic stereotype rebel and tended to get in trouble a few times and our parents were used to this, though dad got testy when he wound up in the department more than once when we were kids." she said and Donald looked at her. "Now that is an understatement, he was brought in for a bit of brawling and stealing and John didn't know when to get that part of him under control, but nothing along the lines of what being able to do that to a person, since he was in shock when we brought him in as well." he said and Kristen looked at Rick, before she could say anything though Jack looked at him.

"How many times did he get in trouble anyway Donald?" he asked and Donald sighed. "It reached the point to where we were expecting trouble every other week and John and I gave him warning after warning, after Henderson heard what was going on he left me to deal with him as his adoptive uncle and I had to take over in being responsible for him when it came to this, and I was beyond pissed when I heard what the hell happened the night before, because I thought he finally crossed the line and I wouldn't be able to get him out of winding up in jail here." he said and Jack nodded as Nancy answered that statement.

"Well like I said he never would have done that dad, I'm guessing the fall caused a bit of it to wind up on his clothes and chest, but he was still shaken up the following morning when he made contact with me." she said and he nodded as he read that as Kristen looked at her mate, as she thought of what she knew of the resident idiot on campus.

"He sounds like Reynolds when he doesn't know when to quit it with messing with a girl." she said and he nodded in agreement. "So what happened next?" Debbie asked and she went into that. "While I was trying to get things figured out he told me what it looked like to him and then dad showed up." she said and Debbie nodded as Nancy turned to her father. "Dad whose bright idea was it to wait for him to make contact with me, because they made things worse and I was trying to get his part of the story of what the heck happened the night before." she asked and he sighed.

"Philips ordered me to wait for him to make contact and then bring him in, but the reason I walked up to you guys like that was because I was trying to keep him from making a run for it and he looked like he was at his breaking point that morning." he told her and she looked at him gently.

"He said that it wasn't him who did that to her, they may have gotten into the occasional fight, but he would never have hurt her that way, he had been in love with her since we were eleven and Glen and I both knew this, and crazy jealous or no, he wasn't capable of murder or rape, even if he did get into trouble with you and the department a few times." she said and he nodded.

"Yeah well you scared the hell out of me the night before and losing one of you guys already did some damage, and I was determined to figure out who did it and why, and when he wound up dead that should have told me something right there." he said and she nodded in agreement before starting.

"After getting to school I was in the middle of my English class, in the middle of the usual bit of Shakespeare and somehow he shape-shifted into our sister and he managed to lure me into the school boiler room before it transformed into his one and he looked like a total psychotic when he came out." she said and Dan looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that, the way you guys talk about him he is a real one." he asked and Kristen answered that as she tried to control the shudder that ran through her then as she remembered when he had done the same in front of her and turned into her godfather, before he tried to kill them both that night as Neil and Donald both caught it and knew another memory came forward as she leaned against Neil and he rubbed her back gently to take the edge off that memory.

"Dan there's psychotic in the normal standards like say the guys who assaulted his mother repeatedly and that is what she meant and then there's psychotic in terms of crazed to the point to where the guy no longer has a soul and has turned into a some sort of movie monster, but in this case it went from the first part of it and slowly went into the second by the time he came after us.""What do you mean by movie monster?" Sheila asked and she went into that. "Have you ever seen Halloween?" she asked and the five all nodded.

"Well that's what I mean, the guy that plays Myers lost his mind completely and turned into a devil's spawn, and that is what happened to Krueger, he started out as the normal brand of psychotic that my father and the other psychiatrists have to deal with and then turned into the type of psycho that we have had to take out repeatedly to protect the innocent bystanders and we've been on the receiving end of his attacks more than once over the last eight years and our family has been torn apart because of him and we're determined to get rid of him for good this time." she said with a firm, but determined tone and the five all nodded as they all got it as Kristen continued her explanation of what this had turned into.

"What you're looking at is homicidal maniacs and horror movies 101 here, all psychos were born with either something traumatic happening to them or its genetics, in his case it's a bit of both, but fifty percent of it was due to genetics, his mother was attacked repeatedly by the maniacs in the tower on the grounds, and there were a hundred maniacs so I'm guessing he got at least 3000 jolts of their seed into his DNA and that amount it's hard to fight off the genetics, because their, and by that I mean our parents generation, ridiculed him for it for years."

"After twenty years of living as a sociopath, by that I mean killing animals like hamsters, killing his adoptive father, his mind started warping with the amount of genetics by then and he married a woman and started on a rampage here and from there on he became psychopath, for several years of this he was feeding an internal evil till whatever turned him into this brought it out and turned him into a dream demon." she said and Rick looked at her at that.

"Inner demon?" he repeated and she nodded. "I don't suppose you did studies on this did you, because this is part of where the term inner devil comes to play, because he turned into his?" she asked and he shook his head as her father hid a smile at this, she had been doing studies of this for over a year since she had recovered and he, Nancy and Kristen had gone over this to figure things out in case of another outbreak and she was about to tell him their theory on it.

"In people there are two sides a good one and a bad one, some times the good wins out and others the bad, with the fact he had been born the son of a bunch of lunatics, his mind was warped and he had become a sociopath with a sadistic sense of humor till he was twenty, after killing his foster father he moved from town to town before meeting his wife and from there he tried to live like a normal person, but couldn't hide the dark in him and it came out after he moved here and his daughter was born for the following five years after she was seven or eight he went after ten kids in the neighborhood and his inner demon took total control from there and his personality started getting darker and the thing of it was the entire town noticed this and so did the guys who worked with him up at the power plant, though they didn't know what he was doing over there every night till the murders started and it started coming out."

"After his wife made the mistake of going into his basement and found that room he killed her and the town government took Katharine away from him and he went from being a normal psychotic to a full-fledged one and killed ten more kids before Perry caught him, but did it out of order, and whatever was looking for a human to turn this into a nightmare finally laid its eyes on him and brought his inner demon out and it turned into a paranormal nightmare ever since, and we've had three dealings with him in the last eight years alone and it's getting out of control." she explained and he nodded as he looked at the adults to ask the next question.

"When did he move onto the block?" he asked and Donald answered that. "About six years after we did, we were all getting settled into life and getting ready to be parents by that time when he moved here and selected the house across the street from mine about a year after he moved here and his wife was pregnant by that point and we all knew this, but something was up when he started getting nervous when I was around."

"But by that point I had already reached my secondary rank of corporal and he was getting nervous with a cop around, though I wasn't sure why till his daughter was six and by that point the quartet were born and we were taking care of them, and I was on neighborhood patrol and he got nervous when I passed him every time, since he tried to act like a decent man, but I didn't trust him around her, her quartet or the kids at the time, when we were watching from the door."

"Loretta actually spoke to me that he was acting strange for some reason, and she was getting worried and I decided to keep an eye on things in case of trouble, but he didn't know she told me this, though she try to keep it quiet for a while before she found out by accident which was a year later and by that point it became clear we had a psychotic running around town and were working on trying to figure it out who it was by the time the kids were seven and the kids gang were born by that time and we were all getting more on the defensive."

"As to the reason for that and his nervousness around me, and another cop who lived a street over who also did neighborhood patrol, it's because he was working on that glove and making preparations to get to the kids in the entire town by that point, by the time Nancy and her quartet were eight it started getting out of control and their parents and I were on full alert at the time keeping the kids in our houses or in the backyards and had several of us on watch every time in case something else happened, it took another year and a half before someone dropped the bomb and we found out it was him, and one of the guys in my command did it out of order." he said and Rick nodded as Kristen went on with the explanation in this.

"Was he anything like what you told me he turned into by that point?" he asked and Nancy gave a nod as she gave the first portion of it while Kristen gave the second. "At the time when the guys, Tina and I started dreaming about him, he had the look of some of the parasites who tried to make a run for it in the cop shows they show on tv, and this was scaring the hell out of us, because in every one it made it clear he was going to hurt us and we were usually up until midnight or one in the morning." she said and he nodded as Kristen took over from there as that particular memory came up.

" Right before Uncle Donald and his team took him down he started taking pleasure in it and they realized that he had completely lost his mind when they found the remains of what those children had with them, and were determined to figure things out, before someone dropped the bomb and Perry arrested him, but thought he didn't have time to do it because Krueger had caught another six year old, and was about to kill her when they arrived, and by that time it was too late, and Perry arrested him without a court order and search warrant and that blew throwing him into jail, and his personality switched gears and turned into what we're dealing with now."

"At first he was neutralized for about five years before Nancy and our older brothers and sister had their run-ins with him, but he was too weak to do it before things started getting to the point to where they were all dreaming about it and he started getting stronger by the day, and the reason is because fear only makes him stronger and they were unknowingly making him stronger in every nightmare they had and his demeanor started shifting by that point as well, like the lunatics in most movies and it started scaring us to the point to where we barely got any rest, because in most of the gangs case, they wound up in the boiler room, Will wound up in the alley of the power plant and I started winding up in front of the house, and the added noise in the process was that indicator followed by the razors on a wall noise he used, before he jumped out looking like complete psychotic every time in the process as well and by that point none of us wanted to sleep and kept getting worse each time in the case of the seven of us to the point to where he finally triggered the attempts."

"At first he started as psychotic like some of the lunatics that wound up in the hospital or in the town jail, like the parasites that were in that tower at the hospital and then started getting darker in every dream we had about him and it reached the point to where we never wanted to sleep at all, otherwise he would have done more than kill in the case of us girls and for some idiotic doctors adding sedatives to it only makes the panic attacks worse because of this." she said to him and he thought that one over before he realized what she meant as a second one went through her then. "Wait a second, Simms was sedating you, was that the reason for the first panic attack you told me about?" Alice repeated and she nodded. "I don't understand, what's the problem?" Sheila asked and Kristen went into it explaining this, knowing her uncles were going to be pissed when they heard this news.

"For us, meaning me, Nancy and our sisters as well as you now, sedation means he's got a full rein in there to do what he wants to us, and like my godfather said he's a child molester, and that pretty much scared the heck out of all of us, because sedation completely shuts down our defenses and makes us completely helpless and if in my case if I got captured we'd be stuck in there and he would have full rein to do what he wanted." she said and Sheila nodded as she got it as her uncles thought it over before it hit all of them and Jack exploded feeling his anger rising as he got what caused her first panic attack on her arrival there, as Neil felt his anger rising as he remembered when she told him that.

"He goes near you girls and he is going to get his head ripped off!" Jack said as he got what she was saying as all eight men exchanged looks of fury at what she just said as Neil leaned over to him and spoke softly. "That was my line of thinking when I realized that after she told me about her wrist." he whispered to him and he nodded as he saw her shudder and knew what she was thinking as he went into it, 'Take it easy baby I'm here.' he thought to her softly and she leaned against him as he rubbed her back as he gently talked to her.

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" Rick asked slowly. " Everything that happens in these dreams is real, if I or one was the girls was attacked it would show up for real, and so would the other portion of it." she said and he nodded slowly, feeling his anger growing with every word as Erin read through what she meant by that. "In other words if Neil and your sister hadn't woken you up, the son of a bitch would have gotten you pregnant." she said and that did it with the eight men as Neil answered that angrily.

" So if one of you was captured your body would have shown what was going in there and if he had done that, there would be bits of his DNA in your systems as a result, on top of your suddenly getting pregnant." Neil said slowly, while thinking at the same time, ' Thank god I got to her in time, I'm not having my baby girl subjected to that, you touch her and you're going to get murdered for a second time, you bastard.' He thought with a growl as Rob and Elliot's thoughts hit the same thing and then his eyes went ice cold as he did it as Elliot said it for all five members of the girl parental members of the adult gang. "And by using sedation on you girls that could have left you in that position, I'm going to kill them for this." Elliot finished with a growl as Neil looked at Kristen gently.

"That was the nightmare you had when you were resting after we took care of your wrist." he said and Dan looked at him. "He tried it in that nightmare?" he asked with a furious tone in his voice and she nodded. "What happened exactly?" Rob asked and Nancy answered that. "Max, Neil and I were going over what triggered that collapse when we were heard her scream and charged backed into the room and saw her struggling in her sleep like she was being attacked and after remembering what happened to me when that happened I knew what he was trying to do and I woke her up, it took a couple of minutes for her heart rate to go back to normal and she was shaking after, and I knew she was shaken up over it and it was really close as well." she said and he nodded as he exchanged looks with Jack, Elliot and Damian who had furious looks on their faces as Kristen explained what else was going on in that nightmare

"I was trying to find a way out in that nightmare and he attacked me, in the middle of it the scream reverberated through my head after I saw the kids he killed and I was about to pull out when he slammed me into the wall, and it weren't for the fact that dad, Nancy and Max were in the other room, I'd be dead right now and worse, the scream went through my head a second time and then came out for real and that's what they heard." she said and he nodded as Kincaid ended that and he had a look of murderous fury on his face as looked at his sister and parents.

"If he ever touches you or goes near you girls, we're going to kill him ourselves." Joey said with a growl and Kincaid, Rick and Dan nodded in agreement as Kincaid tried to change the subject before he exploded himself after what he just heard.

"Can we get on with this though, because I'm ready to break something right now." he said and they all nodded in agreement as he looked at his little sister, feeling his concern for her growing as he tried to change the subject before another flashback got triggered and they got started again as she tried to get it out of her mind before it started a second time, before she could though it flashed forward and she closed her eyes as Neil pulled her into his arms. 'Shh, it's alright, we're here honey.' he thought to her as she relaxed as she focused and looked at her big sister, and family members gently.

"Guys before we go further, can we not go into the shape-shifting here please." she said and they all nodded quickly as Nancy read through that and knew her memory of what happened to her came up after he turned into her father flashed forward as she brought it up as Rick looked at her, Kincaid and Joey and logged into a mental conversation with the three of them. 'What's that about?' Rick asked her and she explained that. 'He turned into my father and tried to kill me and she was in the room when that happened, and that is the memory that just came forward, and that is the reason she doesn't to hear the rest of that one, she also had another flashback and she isn't risking another one getting triggered and neither are we, because she had over fifty during her recovery period and after she came home then.' she said and he gave a mental nod at that.

"After that happened, he tried to chase me down and I figured out a way to wake myself up when I was in there." she said and Dan looked confused at that. "How exactly?" he asked and she went into that. "The injuries in these dreams show up for real, so say if you got burned on the arm by a scalding hot pipe it would show up in the same place for real, and I still have that burn mark too, anyway, after I figured that this was for real, I went to see Rod at the department and find out what had happened, and he said that he had been dreaming about Krueger as well and it hit me that if all of us were dreaming about him it had to do with that block and was wondering about the look on my parents faces at the time I told them this, since the cops and mental health professionals thought a normal teenage boy could do though they can't and it got pretty bad." she said and Debbie looked at her at that as she tried to figure out what she meant by that.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what did it look like in there?" she asked and Donald quickly answered that, since he didn't want to risk Kristen's flashbacks getting triggered while they were talking about it. "It wound up going up the wall and across the ceiling after he killed her." he said and she nodded as she looked at Rick and Dan who had shocked looks.

"Alright, that part I can understand, but was there any indication that someone else could do that?" Dan asked her and she shook her head. "Despite the fact that this was a dream, his silhouette showed up easily, when he attacked her the blanket gave his imprint and then the razor marks showed up on her body and Rod said he also heard his laughter as he made the kill." she said and he looked at her in disbelief as their parents looked at each other at that.

"In our reality he's shows up as a poltergeist, when he tried to attack Tina, the blanket gave the shape of his body, and in the case of Philip and Jenny, the way he made it look was like they were the ones who decided to do that, but in Phil's case his body actions were being directed like he was a puppet, and Jenny was lifted and slammed into the tv, and she couldn't jump that high and she definitely wouldn't do that either." Joey explained and Dan nodded as Donald explained what it looked like to their parents.

"In other words, any normal person would think there was a poltergeist who dropped a bucket of red paint all over the room and there was also the fact that this gave off that impersonation of the ending to Poltergeist when that happened when she got thrown around the room and dragged up the wall and ceiling and no sane person or serial killer can do that." Donald said in realization as he looked at them. "That was why he had that panic attack he had been traumatized when he saw that." he said and they all nodded as he looked at Kristen who was still wrapped in Neil's arms and relaxed slightly, with him and Neil in the room she wasn't going to have a problem right then.

"How is he able to do this stuff?" Dan asked and Kristen answered that. "I'm not sure but I think he was possessed by some sort of demon and turned into what we're dealing with now, because everything that happened is a complete paranormal nightmare here, the fact she was thrown around the room like that, what happened to Glen, Philip and Jenny and the scene in the junkyard when he tried to kill my father and Uncle Donald, the next problem is making sure no one else winds up in the line of fire, especially innocent bystanders, because that's what happened to the group he killed when Jesse was possessed by him." she told him and he nodded as Nancy started again, but before she could say anything Neil looked at Donald with curious look on his face.


	41. 41: Theories, Cop Notions and Blowouts

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warning: This chapter is going to be put into five pieces now, this one is chapter three of the five, before Freddy comes into the story, but there's going to be another new twist to make it more interesting during the encounter in the junkyard. This chapter has her paternal quartet dealing with her anxiety as the boys get ready to let her have it.**

 **Chapter 41: Pillow Fight Blunder and Big Consequences**

"How long did you say you knew this kid again?" Neil asked him and he looked at him. "Fifteen years and though he tended to get into trouble, he would never have hurt her and he wasn't capable of murder either. He and Glen had been best friends since they were a year old and they were hardly ever separated, After the quartet hit their seventh birthday they started getting really over protective of the kids and he would have killed anyone for trying to hurt them or the girls and it was the same way for Glen, and when they started fooling around it lead to things getting out of hand in the wrestling matches." he said and Jack smiled slightly at that.

"Didn't you say one of them resulted in knocking John into the pool?" he asked and Donald nodded as the others started laughing at that. "That actually happened with the boys once and Jared and James let them have it in the last eight months." he said and he started laughing at that.

"He started it." Joey said and before it could start again Jared answered that. "Son we're not going into that again, now either let it go or you know what happens here." he said and Joey nodded, before he could say anything though Kristen smacked him. "Joey are you trying to get us in trouble here?" she asked him quickly. "Is this about to get started again." he said and she gave a shake of her head as she answered him. "No and if this keeps up we're all going to get it now cool it." she said and he nodded as he hid a smile.

"Sounds like the bond between the boys here." Jack said to Donald and Neil started laughing at that. "During the time in the hospital, they were constantly getting into wrestling matches and one of them lead to dragging Kristen into it and she smacked them both in the head for that." he said and they started laughing at that as she explained that one to their friends.

"Yeah well he didn't know when to quit it with the fooling around after I told him we had to take a break and he was pushing me to the point to where I threw that pillow at him after the repeated blows and it lead to the girls doing the same thing and he wound up dodging several, though I think the second one was the one that nearly hit you." she said to him and he nodded with a smile as he tried to keep from laughing as he answered her statement.

"We barely missed getting hit with that one and I saw the first go flying out the door when that happened and Max got hit with the one you threw out the door after that first bickering match between you guys ended, was it really necessary to start throwing those at each other?" he asked and she hid a smile at that. "He wouldn't lay off with trying to get me into a pillow fight and that was warning before it started getting out of hand." she said and he nodded as James turned to Kincaid to get the rest of it as he tried to keep from laughing as he did it.

"Ask him that, he started it." she said and James looked at his son. "Alright son what caused that?" he asked and Kincaid, who was trying to keep from laughing, answered that one. "I was slightly wired after the water fight and started teasing her after she told me we had to take a break and I somehow knew where to go at her, after the first exchange she finally let me have it and threw that pillow at me." he said and James nodded as Jared looked at the duo who were trying to keep from laughing at that memory and knew it was about to start getting out of hand between the trio.

"Alright you two, keep it together alright." he said and they nodded as they tried to get it under control, till Joey looked at her with a smile. "Is this going to get started a second time?" he asked her and, in response to that, she smacked him in the head with the pillow sitting on the couch. "Does that answer your question." she said as the rest of their gang started laughing at that one and it started going back and forth a few times while their parents started laughing at that.

"Here we go again, alright you two, that's enough of that." Donald said to them gently with a smile and they were about to respond to that till Kincaid smacked her and she turned and hit him back, as he tried to keep from laughing since they were always like this now as he tried to end it as he tried to hold in his laughter as he looked at the rest of his trio who had the same looks on their faces and knew his sister was trying to keep from laughing as well to, and if it lead in the same direction someone was going to get tickle tortured before they ended this, as he and his brothers exchanged looks and got ready for what came next, "Guys enough." he said to them with a smile.

Before he could say anything else a pillow went flying and he ducked and then turned to her with a smile. "Young lady did you throw that pillow at me, didn't we already go over this as well too?" he asked her with a playful smile resting his hand on her leg and she shook her head quickly, before she could answer him he started tickling her leg and started squeezing her knee and she started laughing as she answered him as she tried to back up after falling into him and he started on her sides as she tried pull back as he got her in the sides, knowing where the biggest spot to get her was as she tried to answer him through her laughter, as he let her have it a second time as she tried to get it out.

Before she could though, he went for her stomach and that caused her to lose it, as he pulled her into his arms as he started going back and forth between those spots as she tried to say it through her laughter, till she finally got the words out to him.

"That wasn't me Uncle Donald, I swear I didn't throw it at you, come on, you win I give up." she said laughing and he nodded smiling as he eased up on her, but ran his hand through her hair and she leaned into his hand at that as he answered her gently, as he pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around him. "I get another one thrown at me and you are going to get it." he said and she nodded as Nancy dropped her tone to talk to him, since she was sitting between him and Neil.

"Dad, at this point, I think we better let them go at it, before the other area starts." Nancy whispered to him and he nodded with a smile, if this was the only option it was fine with him and he locked gazes with James, Jared, Jack and Rob who all got what he was telling them as Jack decided to be the one to take the hit if the pillows started getting thrown around the room.

'My baby, don't worry honey, it's going to be alright.' he thought softly, eleven years separation had done nothing to change his feelings of being a father to her, since with Richard never around he was there when she needed him as a toddler and preschooler, since the little girl in her responded to him like he was her father, and she loved him like a real one, the separation only deepened their bonds and he spent as much time as he could with her now that they had healed things since their family had been reunited two years earlier.

The rest of the quintet thought the same way, and their bonds with her had taken Richard's place completely and they were helping Neil who was now her father and he was just like them for her to heal and could move on, and now they were getting rid of the damage the five who did emotional damage to her by healing that damage, as he was thinking this he watched her and Kincaid in the way he'd seen his twin and James as they were going at it when they were that age.

"Alright wise guy are you trying to get me in trouble here?" she asked and Kincaid smiled. "Are you trying to start something here?" he asked and in answer to that she smacked him three more times with the pillow as their parents tried to keep from laughing at what this was turning into as Rick looked at them at that physical statement.

"What was that?" Rick asked as he tried to keep from laughing and Kincaid answered that. "Kris and I got into this same conversation during our pillow fight and that was the result, it's the old 'ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer' response." he said and Rick nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that while the older quartet were doing the same thing. ' Rick we're starting it now, so get ready.' he said to him and he gave a barely seen nod as their conversation ended as Jack looked at the trio and decided to end things before another pillow fight started and with them in the middle of it as he watched.

As the trio were fooling around a bit, Kincaid tried to smack her and she ducked and he hit his father instead. "Oops, aw man sorry dad." Kincaid said and their friends started laughing. "Son you finally caught it after repeated warnings tonight, but we'll deal with that later, now cool it alright." James said to him with a playful, but stern smile on his face as he looked at him and he nodded as he knew what was coming in this case as Jack tried to keep from laughing as he finished off James's statement on what just happened as he looked at their youngest gently with a smile.

'Sorry kiddo, but there's no getting out of what we have to do here, you're in no condition for what's coming and I'm not risking you collapsing from exhaustion because you haven't slept in three weeks.' he thought as James looked at her as he thought the same thing as they got ready to let it out and Jack gave the first indication that it was about to get started to the duo.

"Whoever started this is on the edge of getting it guys, so either you end it or you know the consequences." Jack said to them and Kristen froze at that, knowing what he meant, out of the three of them she was the one who got it the most and tried to end things, and if one of them got caught in the cross fire they went after the one who threw the shot that hit them and tickle tortured them. "I'm not the one who started this dad." she said quickly and he hid a smile. "Well to repeat that, whoever did better end it now or you're all going to get it." Neil said and she nodded and turned to her trio sternly

Out of the trio she was the most ticklish and her uncles all knew that and he tended to go after her without the penalties, as she eased up on her brothers and ended it on her end, till Kincaid smacked her and she hit him back with it, as Joey grabbed it. "Give me that." he said before she smacked him again and he tried to hold in his laughter at how well their plan was working over this as he watched her look at their brother with a stern look on her face.

"Kincaid you remember our last conversation over this, now end it or I will." she said to him and he smacked her in response to her statement and she hit him back as their parents tried to hold in their laughter at what this was turning into as Jared looked at Neil over her head, but as he was about to bring it up another pillow went flying and he ducked and James quickly grabbed it and put it on the couch as they tried to continue their conversation.

"Who's bright idea was it to do this, because if this keeps up that pillow fight is going to start now before we get it out of her." Jared said to him quietly and Neil hid a smile, "I think they're pushing her to finally have those pillows thrown before we do that." he said and Jared nodded as he tried to keep from laughing as he watched them "Okay guys that's enough of that." he said and she looked at him.

"He started it." she said and he tried to keep from laughing as he answered that. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now enough already." he said and she nodded as she ended it on her end before Kincaid smacked her again and she hit him back. 'I don't believe this, he keeps this up and I'm going to wind up on the receiving end again here.' she thought as she smacked him a second time and then ended it.

As Kristen turned to look at Rick, Kincaid launched the first one and at the door of the kitchen and Jack quickly stood up to head it off before he heard her call out to him. "Get out of range." she said and she quickly kicked it in the other direction and back into him and he caught and put it back on the couch, not noticing that Jack was smiling as he got ready to set up for the sting.

After a minute he locked gazes at with Donald who gave a nod as he gave a quick 'now' signal to Kincaid who launched the next one at the door and he grabbed that one and then sent a third one flying before a fourth went flying as well and he got hit with both of them and turned to look at the trio at that. "Who did it guys, who threw that at me?" he asked with a playful smile, though he already knew and looked at her gently as he waited for her to try and get herself out of it, though he and the others weren't going to let her, since they had to deal with the first step of draining what was left of her anger from that month and get it out of her.

'Honey don't try to fight it out with us, please, I know you're still in pain from that, but we love you and we're not going to leave you, we're not going anywhere, baby.' he thought to her gently. 'Nice going Kin, now I'm busted with them, you keep this up and I'm going to take you apart.' she said to Kincaid who looked at her with a gentle smirk on his face. ' Hey I got it last time for you framing me with them and now it's payback time, and when he as well as they figure it out, you are going to get it.' he said to her and she smacked him a second time.

'What happened Kris?' Rick asked her, and she tried to keep a straight face as she answered him. 'After the first almost went flying into the kitchen, I was trying to head off where the third one went and Uncle Jack wound up in the line of fire as I was knocking it off course so one of them could catch it to put it down on the couch, but that was an accident, and if they figure it out, I'm toast.' she said to him as Dan shifted his mind to her. 'What do you mean by that Kris?' he asked and she answered as she hold in her laughter, since she was trying to keep from giving herself away as she answered.

'After eight-teen months as a whole group again, if one of them gets hit in the middle of our fooling around, they go after the one who did it and the rest of them help out and it leads to a serious case tickle torture times nine here, and I've been on the receiving end of it seven-teen times in the last year and a half and thanks to bone-head here I'm on the edge of getting it again.' she said and he gave a mental nod as she tried to lie her way out of it as she locked gazes with her most playful uncle to answer it as she tried to hide the edginess in her as she tried to keep eye contact with him, knowing if she didn't or if she started trying to back off he would know and figure it out and start tickling her to the point to where she felt like she was about to die laughing as she held it in, as she quickly hit Kincaid again before looking at their fathers and uncles and answered.

"He did it." she said to him quickly as James looked at her with a calculating look on his face and smiled, despite the fact they knew this was going to be the result of that throw, since that wasn't the first time she got caught before they did it, they weren't going to let it go this time, since this was their only option to get rid of the rest of her pain from stage two, he knew her behavior was that of a person knowing they were in trouble and tried to keep from laughing as he moved closer to her at that, since he was sitting next to her on the couch, knowing she was trying to get out of it.

He knew how ticklish she was and got ready to get into position to deal with it in case she tried to make a break for it, since they had to catch her a few times before this happened and it only added on to the tickling, since the added resistance pushed them to the point to where they went for their weak-spots to make them break faster and it happened a few times in her case and made it easier to catch her when it did, as he kept his tone gentle, but injected a playful, but stern tone into it as he moved closer to her as she tried to stay put as he got started.

With the fact that he was used to this reaction when it happened, he wasn't going to allow it this time, since they were going to do whatever it took to get it out of her, so she could finally heal from everything, and braced himself if she tried to make a break for it as they started draining her anger and anxiety from her through this and their next step in it

'I hopes this works, because she's on the edge of a nervous breakdown and I'm not risking it now, well first things first, go for her sensitive spots and then start adding on to it one by one, Jack, Rob and Jake go for her legs and stomach and I work on her sides and if need be combining all five parts together, we have to get her to break though, and if this is the only option than that's fine.' he was thinking as he smiled as his niece, knowing she was going to try and hold it in, but the four of them were going to do anything they could to make her break down from the sensory overload.

, since they knew she was so ticklish that she was going to break finally when they went for her stomach, but they were going to torture her a bit before they really laid into her as he thought this, he moved his hand to her side and Rob, Jared, and Jack got into position in case she tried to make a break for it before they did this and if she tried to get loose before they got her to break. 'Don't worry baby, we're not leaving you, we'll never leave you.' he thought to her gently.

The separation had only deepened the bonds between them and it had reinforced his fatherly feelings towards her to the point to where he loved her like a daughter and treated her like that at times and the rest of their gang was the same way and with the fact that losing most her gang, and the amount of emotional damage that had been inflicted on her had at the time back then, it only made them overly protective of her and he had reached the point to where he was going to kill or take out the person or people that did it, and with this starting again he was going to do a lot of damage to the doctors who had caused her to go into that amount of pain she was in before she came home and the five of them, Elaine and the others started working on healing that damage and dealt with seventy-five percent of it before Rick, Dan and the girls took care of the rest and Rick had healed her up completely and now they had to get the rest of her anger out.

At that he ended his thoughts on it and focused as he hid a smile knowing she was going to try and talk her way out of this, but it didn't matter because they were going to get it out of her no matter what, and Jack getting hit had given the release on her feelings and now it was time to get the rest of her anxiety out of her as he shifted to look at her, but blocking the way off the couch as his brothers blocked the way out of the room, in case she tried to make a run.

"Nice try young lady, we'll deal with that later, now what caused that pillow to get thrown at your uncle?" he asked her with a playful smile on his face while wrapping one arm around her to keep her next to him, since half the time this happened she tried to get out of range and it lead to them holding her in their laps while the others did the tickling and she broke and tried to make a break for it every time it went on, as he brushed his hand against her side with a gentle caress and slowly dug his fingers into her side as he started running them up and down her side in strokes to get her to start laughing and she tried to hold in her laughter as he kept it up and moved his hand under her arms and she started trying to keep from laughing as he kept it up as he smiled at her as he went back and forth on her.

After eight-teen months back together, they knew where the most sensitive areas on her were, and used that to make her start cracking before they went for her weak-spot and really started tickling her and he was doing a couple of them as he asked her again what happened as he kept up his interrogation.

In their case the interrogation went for trying to get them to break so they could find out what caused the outburst, and went for their sensitive areas as well before going for their weak-spots and it caused them to crack every time before they did it for real and by that point the victim was laughing so hard that they would break down by the end of the tickle torture session. 'Aw man I didn't notice they took off my shoes for this, whoever is responsible for this is going to get it.' she thought as she saw Jack moving towards her.

"Come on kiddo what caused it?" Jack asked as he started moving towards her with a smile on his face and she knew he was about start tickling her as well, as she tried to get out of James's arms before Jack did and felt his hands on her legs and knew he was going for the back of her legs or her feet and then felt his fingers as he started brushing them against the soles of her feet as she squirmed and was trying to keep from laughing, knowing this was another sensitive area on her and started running his fingers up and down her feet with a stroking caress as he then moved his fingers back and forth along her foot from the bridge to her heel in the same manner, '

'Not there, I can't take it.' she thought as she tried to hold it in, but could feel it trying to come out then, knowing if they went for all of her sensitive areas as well as her weak-spot she was going to lose it completely, 'I'm going to lose it here.' she thought as tried to get herself out of it again as she tried to keep from laughing.

"I swear it wasn't me." she said and Jack could hear the suppressed laughter as she said this as well and hid a smile he kept it up before she saw Rob moving towards her, 'Her stress levels are getting out of hand here, we have to get this out of her before she blows, come on honey just let go, we're here and we're not going anywhere.' Donald thought to himself, after two weeks worth of nightmares she was on the edge of breaking something and he as well as her parents were getting worried about her, and whatever triggered that throw was the release valve on her emotions and now they had to get her break and let it out before it caused her to have a relapse and they were determined to head it off and if a massive round of tickle torture was the release valve, that was fine with him.

As he was thinking this, he could tell she was about lose it as they added more to it as his brothers started doing all of her sensitive spots before going for her stomach "Simms, I swear to god you are going to pay for this, she has just begun to heal and thanks to your idiocy she's on the edge of a relapse, I'm not letting this take our youngest away from us.' he thought to himself as he watched her as she tried to keep from breaking and with two areas being hit she was trying to hold it in and keep from laughing and knew that if they hit all of them and then her weak-spot, it was going to cause her to break quickly before it went to stage two and she dealt with whoever set this up.

After eleven years of separation and two back together, everyone in the adult gang had gotten overly protective of her since they came home from the hospital, and had been working at helping her to heal from that damage, and it didn't change the fact that they still saw her as the baby of the group, especially in the case of her mother's quartet, Jack and Rob and they all saw her in the same way. With the fact that they were back together the thought of her being in so much pain tore him apart as well and he was going to do whatever he could to help her heal from it, and wasn't going to leave her.

As he remembered the times he held her as a baby, toddler and preschooler and felt his anger rising at the three who did this to her. "Krueger I swear to god, you are going to pay for this, you destroyed my baby girls and now i'm going to make sure you feel every ounce of pain you inflicted on both of my girls.' he said to himself as he watched her and could tell she was holding in her laughter as his brothers started pushing it up.

'No, I'm going to die laughing if they keep up this I have to hold out.' she thought to herself feeling it trying to come out of her as she felt his hand brushing against her calf as Rob pushed up the legs on her pants and she knew he was going for the back of her leg as her thoughts were confirmed as his hand ran stroking tickling caresses along the sensitive nerves of her leg and this was pushing her to her breaking point as she tried to get her legs out of their arms and they both smiled as they tightened their grip gently and intensified their efforts to get her to break and start laughing and Rob smiled playfully as he looked at her and went into her attempts to get away from them and get her to open up on what caused that blow and get her anxiety out of her. 'Come on baby let go let it out.' he thought to himself as he started pushing it up to get her to crack.

"Now none of that, come on, what caused that pillow to get thrown at him?" he asked as he started speeding it up on her thigh and calf as she saw the father of the other member of their trio coming toward her and knew she was about to get it from him next as he aimed for her knee and thigh and started gently tickling her there and could feel her shaking and knew she was holding it in as he asked her what happened as he started speeding it up and knew she was about to start breaking.

'That's it honey just let go, it's alright.' he was thinking softly to himself as he started adding on to it, the four of them were determined to get this out of her and decided to push it up even higher to the point to where she was finally ready to break before he went for her stomach and that was the spark to get it out of her completely, since they knew that by the time she had it out of her completely she was going to be sleeping better than she had been the last two weeks as they continued on the healing process before and after things had settled down.

In this case they all knew that the longer she held it in, the worse the anxiety and anger was going to get and decided to get that portion out of her by defusing her anxiety through their method of punishment which meant tickling her till she was so over-loaded that the anxiety had been completely defused and the anger defused through physical means which meant the kids getting into a serious pillow fight and let her take it out on her brothers who had seen and been with her when she was that angry and knew how to counter act the blows and just let her get it out of her system.

For Neil, the last time he had seen her in this condition was right before the release came out and they didn't have the chance to get her anger over losing her brothers and sisters out then, because of the relapse, but now that she was completely recovered what happened at the hospital, they could get both out of her and drain what was left of her un-expressed anger at them and let her vent for a while through the pillow fight, which was going to completely heal her up before things in their situation started and before they dealt with him and get rid of Lorenzo for what he did to her.

As he thought this, he could tell she was on the edge of cracking and knew they had to keep pushing before they finally got her to crack and did it all at once. 'Guys come on why are you doing this to me, I can't take this?' she thought trying to hold it in then as Jared got started on her next. "Are you going to give me the truth or will this continue?" Jared asked her as he kept it up, since this ran a pattern when they did it.

They knew, in her case, it caused her to come close to cracking before they went for her weak-spot as his hand started moving from her upper leg to her stomach and knew if he went for that area she was going to break and all four together were going to cause her to start laughing so hard that she felt like she was going to die from the tickle torture, while he was doing this, she turned her thoughts to her big sister to call for help as she tried to keep from breaking as all four together were causing her to come close to her breaking point as she called to Nancy quickly before she broke then and started laughing, as they kept it up as she was trying to keep from moving, though she felt like she was getting all sides as she started cracking in her mind.

'Sis, end this I'm going to crack I wasn't aiming for him when I threw that pillow, I was trying to knock it off course, help me!' she said and Nancy could hear her laughter as Kristen asked again. "Sis, please I'm going to break here, I can't take it, help me, I can't take it, help, help me." she said again as her inner voice started shaking since she was ready to break from laughing so hard that Nancy knew she was going to lose it completely before their uncles went to stage two of this. "Kris just tell them otherwise they're going to keep it up." she said to her and heard her next statement.

'Kincaid is the one that threw that third pillow and I was trying to knock it into their arms so they could put it down, he set me up, end this!' she said and she knew her sister was going to crack before she could let them know what had happened, but before she could she heard Kincaid's statement to that and knew he was the culprit on this one, as her sister's emotions were reaching the breaking point as Rob started moving toward her sister next and she knew her sister was going to crack before he got started on the area he was going to do as she listened to the mental conversation between her brother and sister there, despite the fact she'd agreed with him on this.

'Kris you tattle tale, once they're done I'm going to get you back for that.' he called back to her, knowing he was setting himself up for a severe pillow beating from her, and she responded to that as she tried to keep a straight face. 'You try that and I'm going to make sure you get it from them on full blast tonight, because your father is trying to get me to crack here, and I'm not going to do it that easily, after that is done I'm going to knock you into next week for this.' she said to him and Nancy ended that.

'Alright knock it off, I'll take care of it, but just let go now, Kris.' she said to her and she nodded as she logged out as James kept it up on tickling under her arms to get it out of her so he knew what had happened and this worked in getting them to crack before they got the full thing, and he knew his niece was close to breaking as he kept up his form of punishment and interrogation as he waited for her to crack and give him the truth as he waited on it.

The one they were doing now was the warning tickle and she knew it and if she hit anyone else if this kept up, she was going to get it from all of them and she wanted to head that off for as long as possible as she turned to her brother. "I didn't do it, I swear." she said as he started going for her stomach and she was about to start laughing as he did it as well, as she tried to pull back before all three of them came after her, as he went for her stomach and that caused her to crack finally and she started laughing as she admitted it to him and Rob.

" I didn't mean to do it, I swear it was an accident, it was an accident." she said to him through her laughter as he kept it up as she tried to get free and off the couch before James pulled her against him to go at her and started running his fingers in a stroking tickle along her side and saw her shirt riding up a bit and aimed for the skin there and started his form of tickling there and she started trying to break free as she started laughing, 'No I'm going to die laughing here, help me, I can't take it.' she thought as she was laughing as Rob looked at her smiling as Jack moved over to them as he also smiled at her, knowing they had her now.

With the fact they had her trapped on the couch and she was trying to get loose from James, who had both arms wrapped around her and was using one of them to tickle her as the others got started to, already figuring out where they were going to go for on her to get her to completely break to get it out of her as James continued on her side on the bare patch he found and knew this was really going to cause her to lose it as he moved his fingers back and forth.

With the fact they had gotten her to crack, they were making it harder for her to pull away from them and kept it up as they tickled her, with James sitting on the couch next to her and Jared other the other side while Rob and Jack were in front of her, he also knew they had her out-matched which meant keeping her from getting away from them as they kept it up till it was completely drained.

'Alright time to push it up a bit, we have to get the rest of it out of her and with that, we're all going to go at her at once and that will get it out of her, and then nail her weak-spot and that'll get it out of her all at once. Thank god this was the normal punishment for them if that ever happened, because it's needed to get it out of her, don't worry baby, it's going to be alright." James thought to himself as he looked at her with a gentle smile as he kept it up as she started laughing as he tickled her.

'Finally, now to get her to really let go here, and we better keep this on the couch, and the four of us surrounding her so she can't get free, because this has to end now before it does even more emotional damage than it has already.' Jared thought to himself as he locked gazes with her parents, James and Donald and gave a nod as he told them with his eyes what he was planning on and they gave minute nods in answer to his idea.

'Simms I swear you are going to pay for this, my niece is on the edge of a nervous breakdown and now we have to deal with the fall-out and I'm not letting you near my baby niece, son or nephew ever again.' James said to himself with a growl as he, Jared, Rob and Jack started on her sensitive spots and started pushing it up as he locked gazes with Rob who gave a nod as well as he got what he was telling him and did the same with Jack who nodded as well as they started adding on to it as she started laughing as they went at her.

Thinking fast to keep her from getting off the couch, Jared wrapped his arm across her waist to hold her down, as he aimed at her stomach, as Rob did the same with her legs, in this way they could keep her from getting away from them and get it out of her system, before she went off on her brother for this, both at once caused her to break and she was trying to get out of their arms before they went for her weak-spot a second time, but with her half fatigued they had her outnumbered and out matched and were draining what was left of her anger as they tickled her to the point of a full sensory overload and laugh riot and were going to keep it up till all of her anxiety was gone.

Rob then grabbed her legs and started on her thigh and calf and they made her break even more as Jack then went for her feet and all three together caused her to break completely as she started fighting to break lose from them as she was laughing, since they had her stretched on the couch and had her surrounded as they did it. "Young lady why did you do that?" he asked as he kept it up.

"No, I didn't mean to do it, I can't take it, I can't take it, no more I can't take it." she said laughing as she fell backwards on the cushion and Jared shifted position moved his arm around her waist to keep her there across both cushions as James went at her from behind her while Jack and Rob moved closer to give him a hand with adding on to her torture there as Rob answered her statement with a smile as he crouched next to her on the floor as well, while James was just behind her Jack was at her feet and Jared was on the floor next to her and had his hand on her stomach and the other wrapped around her.

With her trying to get free, he decided to hold her there as he continued with the digging tickle that had her break every time this happened as she squirmed as she started laughing as she tried to get out of her uncles' arms as they continued tickling her as Rob continued going at her exposed thigh and calf and was aiming for the sensitive skin on her legs as he answered her with a smile as he kept up, knowing that the longer they kept it up the faster the anxiety she was in was going to give out as Jack ran his fingers against her feet and James was doing her sides.

"No getting out of this kiddo, come on, tell us what caused it." he said and smiled as he kept it up. "Either you tell us or this continues." Jack added as he kept it up on tickling her and Jared finished off their statements as he continued on her stomach which was going to make her crack pretty quickly, already knowing she was going to break as they kept it up as he asked again what caused the pillow throw, even though he already knew as he started digging into her stomach as she tried to break free from them and get off the couch, as he kept it up then, before seeing it as she tried to get it.

But she was down for the count till he saw her shirt start riding up a bit and smiled at her with devilish look as she looked at where his hand was moving to and saw that her shirt had pushed up a bit and he was aiming for the exposed skin of her stomach and felt her fear at that rising, because her stomach was her weak spot and her skin was so sensitive when it came to this she cracked by the time they finished toying with her and started for real and knew he was going to start there as she felt his fingers start brushing there and started laughing even more as she squirmed against his arm, which was wrapped across her lower stomach to keep her down.

The four of them were her favorite uncles, and she loved them all, but when they went after her like this she tried to get out of range before they did, because they knew where all of her sensitive and weak spots were and made her crack after going for each one every time there.

'Oh no not there, over the clothes I can handle, but not the bare skin there, you guys have tortured me enough, no more, please no more I can't take it.' she thought laughing as he ran his fingers in a stroking caress across her stomach and this had her breaking even more as she tried to answer his statement as she tried to get free, but with his arm wrapped across her waist and them holding her legs, she knew she was stuck as they kept it up and she started laughing even more as his strokes started turning to tickling ones that started going back and forth across her stomach as she felt James get a hold of her arms and tried to pull free.

"I swear I didn't mean to hit him with it." she said through her laughter as she squirmed, since James had pulled her arms above her head so they could get to her arm-pits and knew they were going to go there next, since they knew where every single one of her sensitive spots were and were hitting each of them as they kept it up. 'No not there, help!' she thought laughing as Rob moved from her leg to her arm-pits as he started there and she broke completely as she struggled and started laughing as Jack wrapped his arm across her legs as he continued on her feet to keep her from trying to get free that way.

'Guys help me, I can't take this.' she said to them and Joey took a deep breath. 'Sorry sis, but this is for your own good, you can beat the crap out of me later, but we have to do this.' Joey and Kincaid said together as she struggled to get free as Rob kept it up on her arm-pits, and she felt her emotions taking a dive from anger to slightly relaxed at that, though she was pretty much halfway drained in her emotions on this as she responded to them, now knowing he was the one who set this up.

'Ahh, I can't take this, Kin you are dead.' she thought as Jared asked again as he kept it up on her stomach, they knew they had gotten her to crack as he said it. While this was going on, Neil hid a smile when he heard that since despite the fact they were going overboard, they had to get her to let go what was left of her anger over what happened then, and this was taking care of most of it, and he knew that the next area was a pillow fight when this ended and it was going to drain the rest of it and allow her to finally heal from that a second time, before they dealt with Krueger and the doctors who had hurt his daughter so much emotionally there. While he was thinking this, Jared kept it up and knew she was halfway there as he and the trio worked at getting the rest of it out of her."No more I can't take it." she said through her laughter as he hid a smile as he kept it up,

He could tell she had broken completely and was dealing with getting the rest of it out of her, his anger over what his niece had gone through growing every minute over this as he looked at her softly, 'Baby, time to let it go, you won't lose us, we aren't going anywhere, we're going to make sure we're not taken from you.' he thought to her softly as he went into the next question aloud and knew she was going to crack soon after they had finished.

"Come on young lady what caused that?" he asked and she tried to get it out through her laughter. "I was trying to keep that other pillow from hitting him, it was an accident." she said laughing as he kept it up. "Who's the culprit who did that." Rob asked as he continued on her thigh and calf and that had her breaking again as she squirmed, since he had one arm wrapped around both legs and the other stroking the back of her leg.

"Come on, tell us or this continues." he said as he ran his fingers along her leg in tickling caress, while Jack kept it up on her feet and both together had her in such hysterics that she couldn't answer him automatically because she was struggling to get traction on the couch since she was up against the cushion and was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face.

"Come on, just tell us kiddo, or you are going to get it even more." Jack said with a smile as he ran his fingers along the soles of her feet in a caressing stroke, he knew would cause her to break down and that had her laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes and then he went for the bridges of her feet and the heels in the same manner, knowing she was going to crack even more from that as she answered his question.

As she was about to answer he reversed it and started running it back and forth along her feet, as he then brushed his fingers in tickling strokes and it she lost it again, he had done that more than once with all three of them and it was one move that made the all break as they tried to answer his questions. As he kept it up she tried to get her feet out of his grip, but he only tightened it gently as he sped it up and ran it all over her feet before going for both of her heels and that did it as she completely lost it and tried to get free from all of them

'Well that got seventy percent of it out of her, and now for the next portion, kid I hope you know what are doing here, because she is going to beat you senseless for this.' Neil thought to himself on that as he watched her and she finally got to out of her before they started slowing it down.

"I tried to knock the one that hit him off course, but they both slammed into him I wasn't trying to hit him." she said through her laughter and he hid a smile on that. "So who's the one who threw that third one?" he asked, despite the fact he already knew that his oldest nephew, and she nodded at Kincaid. "He did, he was the one who did it, I can't take it." she said laughing as they let up and she relaxed as her heart rate started going back to normal as they let her go and she stood up and moved over to her brother. "Oh boy, she's ready to knock him into next week." Elliot said as she grabbed a pillow. "Kin you are busted with me, prepare to die." she said and started hitting him with the pillow as their fathers stood up to pull an intervention.

"Here we go, stage two and this is about to really get physical." Rob said and they nodded. "Make sure you keep up the act, so we can make it seem like we don't know what is going on here." Donald said to him and he nodded as he, Donald, Jack, James and Jared watched from the other side of the room and knew their niece was about to let lose her anger on her brother and it was about to get physical.

"I think this is the anger she didn't get out of her then, because I've never seen her this pissed off." Erin said and Elaine sighed. "Thanks to the relapse, it kept her from getting it out of her, and the pain was so bad, it nearly killed her, but with the fact that he's coming back now, her anger over losing them finally came back full force and Roland decided he would be the one she vented it on, so she doesn't take out on an innocent by standard." she said and Erin nodded.

"What do you mean it nearly killed her?" Rob asked her feeling his anger rising at that statement. "Their connection is an empathy link, meaning their emotions are tied together, the pain from losing Philip and Jennifer was beginning to incapacitate her before Joey got put into a coma, after losing Will and Taryn and almost losing Donald, Nancy and Neil as well as the boys the pain had ripped her apart and, caused her condition to get worse and she was physically drained for close to two months, between what put her in there to begin with and the stomach flu and her strength and energy levels were dangerously depleted because of it." she said and he nodded as Erin asked about, already knowing that whatever she heard she wasn't going to like, though she got most of the details from Kristen, she needed all the information to help her heal now.

"What the hell did they do to cause that much anger in her in the first place?" she asked and Jared, who was behind them, answered that. "They decided on not following their own code of conduct of doing no harm to the kids and decided to not do what should have been done in the first place: Philip's sleepwalking was a result of Krueger chasing him in his dreams and he was trying to get away to protect himself, and the hypnocil would have ended that if they'd gotten it there sooner, locking the doors killed Jennifer, because they were cut off from each other, and Will and Taryn were both killed because they sedated Kristen." he said and she nodded as Claire and Wendy moved over to them at that.

"What do you mean, they basically killed the girls and Will out of their decisions?" Jack said sharply and Jared nodded. "After she lost her temper Simms sedated her and had Max do it and it made things even worse." he said and Rob's tone turned dangerous as he went into that."What do you mean exactly, because I'm ready to kill them both for doing that to her." he said and Neil answered that as he, and the rest of their group moved over to them.


	42. 42: Pillow Fight Blunders

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warning: This chapter is going to be put into five pieces now, this one is chapter four of the five, before Freddy comes into the story, but there's going to be another new twist to make it more interesting during the encounter in the junkyard.**

 **Chapter 42: Pillow Fight Blowouts and Anger Management**

After hearing that he was beyond furious now as he answered him. "From what I gathered, rather than just following the rules and already approved parental authorization the seven of you gave, they were doing anything they could to drain her into release so they had a reason to fire me, and they finally got a reason when the bastard's got his hands on Joey that afternoon, before I went to get dad."

"Like she said her power is to bring people into her dream, but to do that she has to have total control over it, and sedation shuts it down and if someone goes in with her when she is sedated it goes into them and it keeps them trapped in there over night." he said and Jack eyes started blazing in anger at that. "What else could cause that much of a panic attack in this, if she needed you?" Damian asked and Nancy answered that.

"This gets extremely dangerous and the reason is because when she does it if someone goes in with her and she gets killed it could kill the person or people who went in with her or leaves them trapped in there and their bodies in a permanent coma, she managed to keep from getting killed three times in there, one being when she dodged him after that hallucination, secondly when she, Kin and I were fighting it out to get Joey out and thirdly when I stabbed him with his own glove before Neil buried him that night, but do to the sedatives she couldn't get us out till the following morning and she thought I'd been killed when that happened and broke down then." she said and he nodded as Jack blew up on that statement as he went to clarify what she and Neil just told them over this.

"It went from her and straight into them, the bastard caused them to separate and he killed them both before they pulled Joey out, you and Donald nearly get killed as well and she sees Nancy being stabbed and thinks she was killed. That's what caused her to have that emotional breakdown and shutdown." he said slowly with a dangerous growl in his voice and Neil gave a nod. "So they caused her to have a relapse on two occasions, I'm not letting them get away with that, how drained was she because of this?" he asked and she went into that, knowing he was going to be even more pissed at this.

"Neil did you try to head off her statement on the sedatives the night Jennifer was killed?" Rob asked and Neil nodded. "Yes, and she ignored us both and almost triggered a relapse right there, Kristen had been up all night, and her energy levels had dropped ten percent at the time, I could also see her complexion had shifted back to what it been when she got there on Monday, and if she had that panic attack it would have drained her completely. Right after she said that, Roland stood up and went off on her and then Kristen stood up and started backing away from us, and knew I had to head it off before she lost control then." he said and Jack nodded with a furious look on his face.

"Simms lost her mind completely that week, and decided rather than just listening to make sure they never got discharged, by trying to revoke their medication, which is illegal, I knew you would have agreed with me here that the only option left to make sure they recovered was dream deprivation and acted as your proxy, while issuing a threat at the same time to them to do it or they were going to jail." Nancy said to the nine, who all nodded in agreement. "Yeah well you had it right, we would've agreed with you on that, and is there a reason we didn't hear from the kids for six months?" Rob asked and she nodded.

"Simms was blocking the letters coming in or going out to you an vice versa Kristen figured that out and made it clear her condition had taken a dive, because her strength was back at the starting it was on her arrival, the night of the final attacks, after a ro-test, Joey was captured and it put him into a coma, and Simms called Carver who, without giving a chance to explain our side of it, revoked their medication and then fired us. Kristen found out about two hours after we left and went off on her and Simms ordered Max to sedate her and did in front of her triggering the relapse and panic attack, which cut what was left of her strength in half, and that nearly killed all six of us."

"The reason is that her ability gets short circuited by the sedation, making it next to impossible to get control, with the sedative in her system, we had to wait till morning to wake up, and by then the emotional was causing her to break down from losing the others and nearly losing the five of us and she nearly broke after she got the news about me and dad." she said and they nodded with furious looks at that information.

"Those idiots, and to make matters worse, they cause her to have a relapse and she nearly kills herself because of the amount of pain she's in because they had just gotten back together when this got started, alright that is it, I'm pressing charges here." he said with a growl and Damian, Elliot and Rob all nodded in agreement to that.

"What was the reason for why Philip kept sleepwalking anyway?" Damian asked and Donald answered that one. "The bastard was chasing him in his dreams, and his physical actions got directed into it and it lead him to start sleepwalking, the night he wound up with that false attempt, I think the bastard chased him to a lake and his physical actions drove him to your pool and he walked and if it hadn't been for the fact that you had a burglar alarm when that happened he would have drowned, and Krueger was the reason behind this." he said and Mary nodded as her eyes started blazing in anger.

"What else happened?" she asked and he went into that. "In the middle of the fight in there, she got hit in the stomach and the blow hit her uterus and triggered another cycle, and we had to run a transfusion to get her back into normal range." he said and she looked at him in shocked anger. "How much blood did she lose from that?" she asked and he went into that. "In total she lost nearly five liters during that two week period and this one was due to those idiots sedating her and her trying to keep him from killing her before she pulled them out." he said and she nodded as Rob and Damian looked at him in shock.

"Four and a half, that could have killed her, so two from her wrist, one from the cycle and then another pint and a half from that blow to her abdomen. Those idiots are going to get it for this, they could have killed her that night, and it could have killed the rest of them in the process, alright we're all pressing charges here, Donald with the fact we got all the information we need we're calling in a lawyer for this before things go to court over this." Rob said and he nodded as things started escalating on the other side of the room and a pillow went flying at them and they ducked.

"To put it bluntly, by not doing what should have been done they did more damage to the kids physically mentally and emotionally than any normal person ever could and she called them both out on it, and told him if they kept it up she was calling in all of you and have them arrested for murder, attempted murder and malpractice, and they been doing that for the last two years and most of the staff that was around for that when she got there are sick of it." Neil added.

"You said she was drained when she got there, what the hell caused her to have that relapse and what caused her to wind up in bed for three weeks recuperating from this, because that draining could have killed her along with the bastard nearly doing it as well?" Claire asked with a growl and Donald fielded that question. "After staying up for six months, she was recovering from a cycle that she had the week before and was suffering from a severe case of anemia, and was also suffering from blood-loss after he slashed her wrist and made it seem like a suicide those things together dropped her fifty percent and she was at half strength for most of the day."

"After a night of rest and the kids being back together it pushed her energy levels up to seventy, but after two all nighters, it dropped it back down to fifty and Simms drained the last quarter by telling them to sedate and did it in front of her after she lost her temper with her for getting Nancy and Neil fired and out of the ward, and because she was three quarters drained it made it next to impossible for her to get enough control to get them out the following morning." he said and they all nodded with furious looks on their faces at that information as they watched her with her brothers.

"Who the hell is the one responsible for the kids getting killed in the first place?" Damian asked and Nancy answered that. "Simms is and Carver is party to it and at the moment he thinks he's above the law which he isn't since our medical doctors, dad, Neil and I had a back up plan in case this came up and with the fact that we just found out that the boiler room in there is heating up we're about to implement it now." she said and he nodded as Elliot decided to clarify what the six just told them as they watched.

"My daughter and nephew are dead because of those idiots, alright let me get this straight, by not getting it into the ward sooner they killed Philip who through the nightmares started sleepwalking till it finally hit the point to where he finally sleepwalked out of the ward and was thrown off the tower, Jennifer died because they locked the god damn doors and they were cut off from each other and Max nearly got it as well that night and then my daughter and Will died because they sedated Kristen and she couldn't pull them out after they got Joey and it nearly killed all six of you in the process, after you wind up on the car, Nancy gets stabbed and Neil nearly winds up with a set of razors to the sternum and heart and is knocked unconscious that night."

"After she finally pulls the three of them out, she thinks she lost the three of you and has that relapse and it completely drained her and she was in bed for close to a month recovering from it, she nearly kills herself and then the release finally comes out and then a week later she gets the stomach flu and is in bed for another month healing from it and we have to deal with the rest of the mental and emotional healing and all of this could have been avoided if they had done what should have been done and given them that blasted dream suppressant five months earlier, and we could have had our family back in one piece if we'd figured this out three years ago." Elliot said with a growl and Donald nodded with a sigh as Rob looked at him and nodded to the other three.

"Well I'm definitely pressing charges now, our kids have been through hell and she is still recovering from what happened back then, and he as well as they are going to pay for this." Rob said with a growl as he looked at them and then turned up the act to call out to the trio for this. "Guys enough already?" he called out and she turned to him.

"He started it." she called back and Kincaid looked at her fighting a smile as he remembered the last few times they had that bickering match. "You did." he said back to her and she smacked him. "No you did." she said and he smacked her back. "Didn't" "Did" Didn't" Did" "Didn't" "Did", as this kept up the swings kept coming and while this was going on their parents were holding in their laughter. "I think they started something here." Nancy said to her father and he nodded in agreement to that as they heard a third smack in the middle of it as they all turned and looked at Joey who had joined in.

"Great it just turned into a free-for-all, everyone stay out of range." Jared said and they all nodded as they saw the trio going at it as Neil looked at his mate's parental quartet. "Were they like this as preschoolers, because this is getting ridiculous?" Neil asked them and they nodded. "Yes and we had to take charge before it got out of hand and turned into a free-for-all and if you guys don't knock it off you're both going to get it, now cool it already." James said as Jared looked at him and Elaine.

"This is you and Elaine all over again, I didn't think we'd have to do with this with them, when you guys got into trouble with our parents after hitting them when fooling around." he said and Neil started laughing as he answered that. "I had to deal with this in the ward after nearly getting hit with the pillow while they were fooling around Jared and at the moment he's really pushing her to take him apart at this point." he said and they nodded as James answered that as he looked at the duo as he tried to keep from laughing as they kept up the bickering match as they fooled around.

"Yeah well I think he may have over done it here, because if this keeps up she is going to knock him senseless with those pillows, stay out of range till she cools down." he said to everyone and they all nodded as they listened to the bickering match, "Did" Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" and with each word the blows kept coming up till finally James took over to end the argument as he did it.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now enough already." James said to them as she threw the pillow at Kincaid and he ducked and it landed in front of his father as the one he threw across the room flew at her and she ducked it as well and it smacked Donald in the back and he turned around at that to look at them with his arms crossed as he looked at Kincaid with a smile, letting him know he just got caught for that blow as James tried to keep from laughing, knowing his brother was going to give it to him for that, as Kincaid groaned and knew he just set himself up for that round as he locked gazes with his father and uncles and knew what was coming next.

'Man first dad and now Uncle Donald, who am I going to hit next here' he thought as he tried to get himself out of trouble as he looked at his parents and uncles. "Whoops, sorry Uncle Donald." he said and watched as she started cracking up at that and hid a smile. 'This worked better than I thought, I just have to keep her from taking me apart here before I get it by my uncles.' he thought and looked over at her as she looked back at him with a teasing smile at what happened.

"Well you just caught it now Kin and as for that set up this is payback and now you are going to get it." she said as she held in her laughter as Jack moved over to her as he kept up the charade as he kept his tone stern as looked at her and Kincaid. "Alright somebody better explain that one now, before both of you get it, because there has been enough fooling around tonight." he said and she nodded.

"That pillow fight was a set up Uncle Jack, after that previous argument over me and Rick he started tossing the pillows and I managed to head off the one which I knocked towards you so you could put it down the second one was then thrown towards the kitchen and I was going to knock it off course and towards one of you so you could put it on the couch a second time and you walked in front of me as I was doing that and that was how you got nailed in the back with it, and I'm sorry for doing that by the way." she said and he nodded with a smile as he looked at Kincaid with a playful smirk on his face as he looked at him and Kincaid knew he was busted.

"I think you started something here Kin." Joey said to him and he started laughing as he looked at his sister to get their bickering match going again as she hit him again and then the next pillow went flying and Damian ducked as it hit his father a second time and he turned to look at his son and youngest nieces and nephews and knew he got hit by one of them. "Alright who threw that one at me." he asked and he looked at Donald who had a smile on his face at that. "I'll give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one Jim." he said and he nodded with a smile, knowing he meant his son. "Son you keep this up and I'm going to give it to you big time, now enough already." he called out to the trio and knew his son was going to try and talk his way out of it.

"Nice touch Donald, are you trying to set him up here?" James asked and he held in his laughter as he answered that. "If it means getting her to let go of her anger than a bit of accidental blows doesn't hurt her, though I am going to give it to him big time for that blow and considering that he already nailed you, he's getting it times three here." he said and James nodded as he waited to hear his son's next statement on that after what just happened.

'Kincaid what was the reason for this?' Sheila asked and he quickly answered her. 'I'm getting her to let out her anger now than if we have to deal with him or if we run into the resident felon on the grounds at the hospital, and I've seen her when she's angry and I know how to counter act that because I know her in a way you, Dan, Rick and the girls don't, you guys stay out of range and let me and my uncles deal with this.' he said to her and she gave a mental nod as he tried to make her start laughing with the next statement, knowing he was setting himself up for a dive as he did it.

"Ah crap." Kincaid said and their parents tried to hold in their laughter as Donald answered that statement. "Crap is right son and you two better cool it before you get it from all of us now cool it already." he said and Kristen looked at him. "He started it." she said and Kincaid looked at her. "You did." he replied and Jack looked at them. "Here we go again." he said as he ducked as another went flying and Neil caught it and put it on the couch. "Somebody better take charge here, before we get hit by a few pillows here." Claire called out to him and Donald who both nodded in agreement to that as Damian looked at the five of them as he tried to figure this one out.

"Who is the one who started this anyway, because I haven't seen her this worked up over a pillow fight?" Damian asked and Nancy looked at him. "Kincaid started this one by setting her up when he threw the one Uncle Jack tried to catch and she tried to knock it off course and he got hit in the back with it and now she is on pay-pack with him for doing that to her, and dad and the guys are trying to end it because of this." she said and he nodded with a smile as he and Elliot stood up and got involved in it.

But just as he did, he had to duck as another went flying across the room and Jack ducked the first one, but caught it this time after getting hit in the head with it as he looked at her, as he tried to keep from laughing at this, knowing she was the one who threw that pillow that he got hit with as he said this out loud to her as he smiled at her.

"Alright that's it young lady you just caught it a second time here." he said and she looked at her brother, " Oh crap, Kin you are a dead man here, prepare to die." she said and started smacking him till finally Elliot stood up and called out to the duo to put an end to things as he tried to keep from laughing at it. "Why didn't you duck?" he asked and Jack looked at him. "I didn't have time to duck the second one here, because I just put the first one down Elliot, and watch it or you'll get hit next." he said and just as he finished saying that another went flying and smacked Elliot in the back as Elliot turned to who threw that. "Alright whoever threw that at me is in big trouble, all of you take a break or you're all going to get now cool it." he called out.

"Young lady, keep that up and you are getting it from all of us, now guys enough already." Rob called out to the duo and then had to duck as a third went flying across the room and Donald quickly grabbed it and put it down before James got smacked in the head next. "I think this has got a bit out of hand in here." he said and his friends started laughing at that. "Now that is an understatement, who's bright idea was it to do this, because with way this is going we're all going to get nailed before she finally cools down." Jared asked and James looked at him. "Who threw that pillow at me?" he asked and Rob looked at the kids quickly. "I think she threw that one, but she was aiming at the couch when she threw it." he said and he nodded.

"Alright Joey you get back on the couch, and you two better cool it, otherwise you're getting it from all of us, now enough already." Elliot said to the trio and Kristen tried to get her anger under control as Donald looked at her gently knowing she was ready to take her brother apart at this point, but Joey quickly stood up and got involved as well as he smacked her and she turned and looked at him and then hit him and Jared smiled knowing exactly what was going on as they got what was left of her anger out of her and he could see that it was draining out of her as her exhaustion was started to take over and got ready to get her back on the couch in case she fell as Donald held in his laughter at the way this was working so easily.

As he was thinking this the next one went flying, and barely missed Neil as it landed on the couch and he looked at her in amazement at that. 'Nice shot kiddo, you'd make a good marksman.' he thought as Neil looked at him in amusement at what just happened. "Great now I'm winding up in the line of here, stay out of range." he said and they all nodded, but just as he finished saying that a second one went flying and he ducked as it landed on the couch as well. "Either she is throwing those at me or at the couch, but if this keeps up I'm dealing with her myself." he said to Donald, James, Rob and Jack who started laughing as Jack answered that one with a smile on his face.

"I think she's aiming at the couch at this point rather than you, and it looks like she's trying to end it, but we need to get them to take a break before one of those pillows winds up in the kitchen sink or breaks something here." he said and they all nodded as Donald called out to the trio to end it.

"Guys either you take a break or you're getting it from all of us, now enough already." he called out to her and her brothers as he looked at them. "To repeat what Claire said here, someone take charge already before we all get nailed." Wendy called back to him, as she and the girls were sitting on the couch and were taking cover to keep from getting hit, and he nodded. "Alright both of you knock it off or you're both going to get it now cool it already." he called out a second time as he looked at Kristen and knew it was draining out of her as she and Kincaid went at it with Joey on the other side of the room, and he could also tell she was wearing herself out from this too.

His god-daughter was so ticklish it reached the point to where if she got caught she broke by the time they were halfway done with her and tried to get lose from the one holding her as they did it, and by the time they were done she was ready to break from laughing so much, and tried to get out of range before they started it and it only added on to the torture, since he could catch her before she could run for it at times, as he was thinking this Neil called out to repeat his warning on that. "Honey, guys, if you don't cool it you're getting it from all of us, now enough already. " Neil said to them and she gave a quick nod as she eased up and backed away from her brothers, so she could cool down for what her anger caused in this as Donald looked at her father with an answering smirk on his face and knew she was going to get it for that accidental blow.

'Aw man, it feels good to get it out of me finally, Kin try this again though and I'm going to take you apart.' she thought as she felt her exhaustion take hold as the caffeine from the caffeine pills she took earlier that evening gave out then as she sat down on the couch as the others moved over to her and she leaned back against the back of the couch.

'Oh boy, the after effects are taking hold, I better stay next to her before she falls asleep now while we go over this.' her father and favorite uncles thought as Neil took one side of her and James took the other as Jack moved behind her while Donald turned to his oldest nephew to ask another mental question over this.

'Roland did it work?' he asked Kincaid gave a mental nod. 'Yeah that took care of it, but the side effects are going to be the usual and she's needs to stay sitting down before she falls asleep here, I just got a lot of her anger and anxiety out of her and now the side effects are kicking in hurry up and do what you need before it hits her.' he said and Donald gave a quick mental nod and injected a false stern tone to his voice as he looked at Kincaid gently, relieved that he had gotten her anger out of her finally.

"Roland after things have ended I'm going to make sure you get it for doing that to her, you know I don't tolerate practical jokes here and it has your sister on the edge of beating you senseless with those things, after this is over all five of us are dealing with you." he said to him sternly and then turned to Neil as he looked at his niece and knew his son-in-law was going to deal with her anger.

"Neil I think we better continue on with this before we wind up in the line of fire here or someone gets tortured again here." Donald said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as he tried to keep from laughing at the way his friend said that, since he nearly got it for a fifth time from his own daughter, as he thought that he looked at Nancy who was about to start laughing as she got started a second time, but before she could go into that Sheila looked at her with a slight smile as James looked at Kristen, he knew she was worn out now that she had finally got it out of her and decided to gently give that warning as he looked at her and gently pulled her against him to talk to her about it.

"You are busted kiddo, keep that up and it's going to be even worse then it was the last time, we'll let it go this time, but this happens again and you are going to get it, and that's a promise." he said to her gently and she nodded with a relieved smile on her face as he rubbed her back to calm her down and felt the tension give out and sighed in relief that she had cooled down and the worst portion of it was completely over as he started rubbing her back and she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her and she burrowed into his arms as he tightened his around her as he smiled as he brushed his hand against her side as he asked the next question, knowing he was overdoing it with the tickling, but if it helped cheer her up, he was going to keep it up, and he loved her and was determined to keep from losing her too.

" I don't suppose this is going to start a second time will it." he asked her with a smile as she was leaning against him as he moved his hand to her side and started running his fingers down her side in a another stroking tickle and pushed a bit deeper into her side as she tried to keep from laughing as he then moved it to her stomach and did it there as well and she started laughing as he kept it up. As he was toying with her he could see that she was ready to make a break for it for real this time to get out of range.

'Oh no you don't young lady, I'm going to get you.' he thought with a smile as he looked at her and she caught the smile, 'Oh no not again!' she thought and quickly tried it before she got it from him and moved away from him as Joey called her through their link, knowing she was trying to get out of range before she got from all of them, 'Sis if you try it now and he's really going to go after you, don't try it.' Joey said to her, but she decided to drop that plan and tried to get out of range before he and the others went after her a second time.

"Alright what's going on now?" Damian asked and Jared hid a smile. "James is about to give her that punishment for smacking him in the head with that third pillow earlier and she's about to try and make a run for it for real here." he said and Damian nodded as he tried to keep from laughing as Rob and Jack looked at each other with a smile.

"Considering that we both got nailed, I say it's payback time." Jack said with a smirk and saw her eyes widen at that and she swallowed. 'Here we go again, I've had enough for one night guys come on give me a break here.' she thought and Nancy started laughing at that, 'What now?' Neil asked and she answered him. 'Hearing that from him is about to cause her to try and make a run for it here for real.' she said and he nodded.

Just as she was about to try and make a break for it, he caught her around the waist and he pulled her across his lap like he did when she was little and started on her stomach in that manner as he asked and ran his hand along her stomach in gentle caress and started tickling her in a stroking caress and slowly built up speed as he looked at her with a smile, knowing she had enough for one night, but he wanted to make sure her anxiety was completely gone before he let it go as he looked at her and slid his fingers along her stomach gently.

"So is that the last time kiddo?" he asked as he started tickling her again as he ran his hand along her side with another tickling stroke and moved his hand to her stomach as he did it there and started going back and forth as well and she started laughing as she saw his hand go for the exposed skin of her stomach, 'Oh no not again.' she thought laughing as he ran his fingers against it with stroking caresses as he brushed gently and then slid his fingers back and forth against it in tickling strokes, and then started adding on to it by turning it into little strokes with his fingers, in the same way he did when they were toddlers and it had the same reaction every time.

Seeing his hand aiming for her stomach she tried to make a break for it and tried to get off his lap before he really started tickling her, since he had done this to her more than once since she was a kid and every time he did it, he caused her to break within ten minutes, before she could try it a second time though he caught her around the waist, wrapped his arm about her and pulled her across his lap to start tickling her for the blow he'd taken from her, had one arm wrapped around her to hold her there and the other tickling her as he ran his hand against her exposed stomach and side and started pushing up the tickling to really make her break as she tried to answer his question through her laughter since he had shifted his technique back and forth to get her to break then.

"Yeah, yeah it is, I'll stop, I'll stop, no more." she said as she struggled in his arms thinking 'I'm seventeen and he still makes me feel like I'm four years old when he does this, I can't take it, enough already, help!' she thought laughing as she tried to get loose, since he had them wrapped around her as he kept it up smiling and started picking up speed as he went back and forth in the same method and she started laughing even more as he did it as he looked at her, knowing she was now fully healed, he could see the little girl she had been, to him, was back and now he was letting her have it for the amount of fooling around they were doing that night till she decided to end it for a bit.

'Alright that ended it for my baby niece, she's worn out, but she'll be alright, I just have to make my point here and I know Jack is going to do the same.' he thought as he kept it up on her as he ran his hand back and forth in both motions across her stomach. "I promise I'll stop, I swear, but no more." she said through her laughter as he kept it up with a smile, running his fingers against her stomach and knew she was going to break if it continued, but decided to torture her a bit before stopping as he moved the other hand to her exposed side and did it there as well.

"Alright you win, I'll stop, but no more." she said laughing as she tried to get out of his arms and he tightened his arms around her as he did it as he kept it up and saw Rob move over to her with a smile on his face as he reached for her leg. 'Oh no not again, come on guys you've tortured me enough tonight, you win I give up.' she was thinking as he started on her leg again and she started laughing as she tried to get out of their arms as they both tightened up again.

"I promise I'll stop, but no more." she said and he smiled as they kept it up before he answered her statement. "Alright, but that ends the fooling around." he said and she nodded as he stopped and retook his spot next to her and pulled her against him in a hug and she hugged him tightly as she laid her head against his shoulder and he hugged her tightly.

'I love you kiddo, I'm not going anywhere I promise.' he thought to her and felt her burrow deeper into his arms as he ran a hand through her hair and she snuggled into his arms, 'I love you kiddo.' he thought to her again as he held her for a few minutes as she looked at Kincaid with a playful smile on her face as she realized what he did and hid a smile as he looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Kincaid, you try to get me busted with our parents again and I'm going to beat you to death with those pillows, got it." she said and he nodded with a slight smile on his face as the rest of their gang started laughing at that as Alice asked the next question to their parents as she looked at her friends. "Ah, we went over this kiddo." Jack said with a smile as he started again as well, and she started laughing as he got her from behind and aimed for her stomach as well as she was leaning against the couch and she tried to get out of his arms before he increased the pressure, but he started on her side and this caused her to crack as she fell side ways as he started tickling her.

Before she could move out of the way James caught her legs and pulled them into his lap, 'Here we go again, enough already!' she thought laughing as he started on her calf a second time as he held her legs in his lap as Jack was doing her side before seeing Rob come at her and thought. 'Alright this is out of control I can't take it here!' she thought laughing as he started on her stomach, knowing her shirt had shifted up again and went for the skin of her lower stomach and she broke a second time, as she tried to get out of range of her uncles as they finished defusing what was left of it as she struggled and tried to cover up her stomach, to protect her weak-spot but he got past her defenses and kept it up, 'Sorry kiddo but this is payback for nearly hitting me a bit ago.' he thought to her, as she finally got the words out of her to the three of them with a smile.

"Alright you win, I'll stop, but I'm done for the night here." she said as he stopped and repositioned himself right behind her in case she and the boys decided to go at it again and he could go at her himself as he ran a hand through her hair gently as she sat up and leaned against him gently and he gave her a hug, as he looked at her he knew that if this kept up with the trio they were going to let all three of them have it.

As he thought this he looked at their youngest with a gentle look, close to two years back together and things had changed and deepened and he loved her like a daughter and he had grown overly protective and with the information he just got from their adult quartet he was going to kill the two doctors for doing that to her and Krueger a second time for doing that much damage to his niece as he felt his heart gave a painful jolt at the loss of his son, 'Don't worry son, we're going to make sure he and they pay for doing this to her.' he thought as his gaze shifted to a photograph of his family when the eleven of them were little.

And then looked at the photo of the kids as teenagers with their arms around each other with smiles on their faces, seeing his nephew and nieces as well as his son and the trio as they were then and now knew their youngest was fully healed from all of that and ready to put an end to Krueger to protect them and they were going to do the same thing as he focused as he listened to his wife as she looked at him, Rob and James with a slight smile on her face at what they just did.

"I think you guys are going to cause her to lose it if you keep this up tonight guys." Erin said to them and her parents started laughing at that as Alice looked at them with a smile, now relieved her best friend and surrogate sister was going to be fine after this as Rob pulled her into a hug and she burrowed into his arms as he rubbed her back, 'Krueger you will never get my family, I'm fully healed from what you did to me, and now it's pay back time.' she thought as she felt him rub her back and she burrowed deeper as he thought to her.

'I love you honey, 'I'll never leave you, I'm not going anywhere baby.' he thought and knew she got the message as she snuggled into his arms and tightened his in response to it before he let go and she sat between her father and uncles with Jack right behind her as Alice hid a smile as she looked at her friend's uncles.

As she was thinking this, Kristen looked at the seven fondly, it had been a year and a half since she was healed up from the hospital, but her feelings for them had grown even stronger and she loved all of them. The time had changed her and she was back to being the kid she was before things at the hospital had hit her so hard, her family was back in one piece and she knew that no matter what now, she was going to make sure nothing broke it up, since her gang had healed up the damage losing her four brothers and sisters had done, and Rick had taken care of the rest of it and she was once more fully healed with the last of her anger completely gone and knew they did it to take care of her and that made her more fond of the eight of them as she looked at them.

"They always like this during a family get together?" Alice asked and Jared nodded. "Ever since they got back together they've started acting like kids when they start fooling around, and we have to take charge before it gets out of hand. Half the time it takes all four of us to get it under control before it leads to a pillow or water fight, and her father has take charge when that happens." he said and she nodded as Neil looked at his daughter, before he could say anything though she looked at her brothers.

"Guys from here on out we're taking a break tonight, and Kin with the fact that you smacked your father twice and Uncle Donald once try to get it under control before you get it tonight." she said and he nodded with a quick look at both of them as they smiled at him as Neil answered that statement as he looked at her with a smile as he tried to keep from laughing.

"Honey I know you guys like to fool around, but this is not the time for that, so keep it under wraps alright." he said to her gently and she nodded as the trio settled down and she leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her, knowing she was going to be fine now after two years worth of keeping that anger in and hoped nothing caused her to relapse, because he was going to do a lot of damage to the person who did it when he just helped her to heal from all of this finally and when or if they headed to the hospital she was only going to let Lorenzo off with a concussion and a headache before they threw him in jail for a second time there.

After eight months of dealing with her condition, she was beginning to heal up from it and get over the trauma and he was starting to get concerned as he held her, their bond had grown even stronger, and he was now her father and was determined to protect her no matter what now, and knew she was worried about having to deal with this again and hoped nothing would cause her to have that relapse before and after they dealt with the monster and people who did this to her, make sure she got the rest she needed and definitely make sure their family stayed in one piece.

"I take it that threat has to be be used a lot?" Alice asked with a smile and Donald nodded. "After getting hit several times during their fooling around, it finally reached the point to where we use this to get back at them for that and the ones who wound up doing it were me, James and Jack and when they get started it leads to a free for all and leads to that threat half the time as well, and if one of us gets hit we get back at the culprit who did it this way, so with that in mind here."

"If one of you gets this started for a third time and if we get hit with the pillows, you are going to get it and that goes for the entire group and young lady you keep that up and you are going to get it on full blast, understand." he said with a smile and they all nodded as Nancy tried to keep from laughing as she got started, and knew he was talking to her sister, who was very ticklish and knew she was busted with them right now, for smacking both Jack and Rob in the middle of that pillow fight.

"Who was it who threw that pillow that hit me in the back guys?" Elliot asked with a smile and they all answered at once. "He did" "She did" the trio said together pointing at each other. "Alright if that's how you want it, you are all going to get it." he said as Jack reached out to pull Kristen into his arms and she quickly pushed Kincaid forward and he gave her a look of mock rage. "Hey come on Kris." he said and she smiled and the entire group got ready for the next blowout.

"You got me busted with our parents and now I'm letting them go at you for smacking all three of them earlier, because I've had enough for one night and this is payback for it." she said and just as he grabbed a pillow Donald gave him a gentle, but stern look. "Roland you start that again and we're all going to do that understand, now enough already." he said and they all nodded as Dan looked at him to ask the next question knowing she had enough.

"Wait a second, what do you mean the entire group here?" Dan asked and Jack started laughing as Kristen answered that. "He means all of us if we keep this up, you've seen the way they are with us if they get hit, and the one he just mentioned is going to be that times five, so whatever you do don't get this started again otherwise we are all going to get it if another one goes flying or if they get hit for a third time and that goes double for you Kin considering we've gone at it twice tonight and enough is enough here." she said and he nodded as Donald finished off her statement as he tried to keep from laughing as he did it, knowing she was going to try and keep herself out of trouble for the rest of the night after several battles and being jumped twice in one night.

"Boys that goes double for you, if there is any more fooling around tonight you are also going to get from all of us, so no more pillow fights alright." he said and they both nodded as they looked at their fathers who gave them an evil smile on that and Kristen was holding in her laughter as Jack did the same thing to her as she looked at him over her shoulder, since he was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and she was completely calm now, though she was getting nervous as he gave a gentle caress to her neck to give a warning to her to let her know as he stroked his fingers against the back of her neck gently as he leaned over the couch.

"Is there a real reason for why you threw that pillow at me right before we ended things a bit ago, because you know the penalty for that?" Jack asked as he leaned over the side of the couch and she looked at him nervously as he brushed his hand against her side as he tickled her gently and knew she was trying to keep from laughing as he did it, after being back together for over a year he understood her better than ever now and knew her weak-spot was her stomach, and went for that last of all when this happened, since they all knew how ticklish she was and used that against her every time they got caught in the middle of the trio's fooling around, and she tried to keep from laughing as he started pushing it up as she answered him.

"Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to get it out of you kiddo?" he asked with a smile as he started lightly tickling her as she quickly answered him as she started laughing as he aimed for her side and tried to pull away from him, but he wrapped both arms around her and went for her stomach and started there to get it out of her, remembering Neil's moves on this he decided to use it and ran his fingers against her side, saw the bare patch of skin and aimed there and she started laughing as he slid his fingers back and forth against it. "No I wasn't aiming for you when that pillow went flying I promise, I promise." she said through her laughter to him as he eased up, but kept his arms around her to gently hold her and she leaned against him to finishing answering his question as he rubbed her back gently as she relaxed and leaned her head against his arm as she looked at her uncle fondly.

After healing up eighty percent of the damage from what happened at the hospital, they used this to get her mind off of it and it got rid of her anxiety as well, they had gotten her to move on, and her soul-mate helped with it, and she was finally healing, but he was still overly protective of her, since in his eyes he could still see the little girl she had been when they had still been in one piece.

After spending so much time together again as a whole group they had completely reorganized things in the familial gang and it was working perfectly, and he and the rest of their group had grown overly protective since they were reunited, and he knew that he was one of her favorite uncles and loved him that way too and the bonds deepened to the point to where he could read her way too easily now. "What really triggered that temper tantrum honey?" he asked softly and she sighed as she thought it over and knew what really caused it and said it out loud to him.

"I think it was both issues together that caused that, I've been on edge ever since the nightmares started again, and his setting me up like that was the final straw, I'm alright now, but I'll take a break." she said and he nodded. "What caused that pillow to get thrown across the room when it hit me anyway?" he asked and she hid a smile as he moved his hand to her side and she tried to keep from laughing as she answered that as he started running his fingers against her side in a caress knowing this was going to cause her to tell him and she was going to crack if she didn't.

"Sorry Uncle Jack, that was an accident, Kincaid started it and I was trying to keep that one from hitting someone and the ones that went flying were aimed at the couch not at you guys." she said to him and he nodded with a smile, his youngest niece tended to get nervous when she was around him, because he had done it a few times to her already without back-up and when he got started she tried to get out of range before he went at her.

"I take it that you were trying to knock that one off course again, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah after the first one almost wound up in the kitchen, I decided to try and knock this one off course so one of you could catch it like you did the last one to put it back on the couch, but you wound up in the line of fire." she said and he nodded with a smile as he brushed his hand against her sides one last time.

"Kiddo, I've been on the receiving end of your fooling around more than once over the last year, but tonight is not the time for it, so like we said, keep it up and you are getting it from all of us, and if I get hit again, I'm dealing with it personally, so keep that in mind here, and no more pillow fights, so will that be the last time." he said and gave a quick one to her and she started laughing as he did the same moves James had and then pulled her against him and aimed for her stomach and she start laughing as she tried to get out of his arms as he kept it up.

With the fact he was standing behind her, he had the advantage of getting to her stomach and started increasing the pressure and then went for the areas that her shirt had ridden up on and she broke completely as she tried to get out of his arms, but with the fact he was holding her against him from behind she was out of luck as he kept it up with a smile as he went at her.

"Well will it, because if it isn't this keeps up?" he asked with a smile and she nodded as she tried to answer him as he ran his hand along her stomach and then did the one he did to her earlier as he started stroking his fingers against her side and it caused her to lose it completely as she tried to get out of his arms and he tightened up and then started adding on to it till she broke and answered his question.

"Alright I won't do it again tonight, I promise, you win I won't do it again, I give up, I give up." she said through her laughter and he nodded with a smile as he finished off his sentence as he eased up, but continued stroking his fingers against her side as a warning that if she did he would start tickling her again, as he leaned forward over the side of the couch as he went into the rest of it.

"Like James said we'll let it go this time, but if I get hit again you are in big trouble with me alright." he said to her with a gentle, but firm smile on his face to add on to the warning and she nodded with a smile, and shifted position as he pulled her against him and she burrowed into his arms as he gave her a hug, 'I love you kiddo, and I'm not going anywhere I promise.' He thought to her and felt her burrow deeper into his arms in response and knew she got the message. 'I know it's hard sweetie, but it's going to be alright now, we're here and we're not going anywhere, it's going to be okay baby.' he said to her softly and felt her burrow deeper into his arms at that as he hugged her tightly as he ran a hand through her hair gently and felt her snuggle into his arms and then let go.

As he looked at her, he could see the baby and little girl he knew and knew she was still healing from the whole thing in the hospital and now had a chance to move on as things kept up. As he looked at her he felt the need to stay next to her in case something came up then as he gently stroked a hand through her hair and she leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, as he hid a smile, knowing she got what he was doing as things settled down there.

'You bastard you are going to pay for this, come near my niece and you are going to get murdered for a second time, I swear to god, you took away my son, nieces and nephews and I'm going to make sure you pay for every ounce of pain you put on her, so get ready because this is war.' he thought to himself with a growl as he rubbed her back gently and she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her and she burrowed into them gently as he kept it up, as he looked at her, feeling his protectiveness growing as he saw the little girl she had been and the young woman she was now and felt the anger go through him because he missed her entire childhood, because of him, and was determined to keep from losing her and the rest of their younger quartet.

As she relaxed as she leaned against her father who was sitting next to her and he wrapped his arm around her as she relaxed knowing she was off the hook now at that as Rick shifted his attention to her now. With their bond back in place, he could read her way too easily now, and knew this was needed to get most of her anxiety out of her after she had been on the edge all day and being with the rest of the family was getting it out of her while they were going over this before things turned into a pillow fight/war-zone and the five of them had to end it before it got out of hand.

'I take it he's not kidding?' Rick asked and Kristen gave a mental nod. 'No he's not kidding, they've done that to us more than once over the last year and half since we got back together, and it happens if they get caught in the cross fire. Max, Walter and a few orderlies at the hospital did the same when they got hit, and now our fathers and uncles started doing it as well, and if one of them gets hit, they get the others involved and we've been jumped when we least expect it."

"So whatever you do don't start that again, otherwise you are going to get it.' she said to them and they all nodded as Neil looked at her to answer her statement, as he tried to keep from laughing after hearing that conversation over the mental communications they had with each other as he looked at his daughter with a playful, but stern look, since his friends were getting just as irritated with the additional pillow fights as he was as he decided to put an end to it in the case of his daughter before it got started for a third time and gave a gentle warning to her.

As he decided to give this warning he planned to add a bit of tickling to it as well to add on to it to get her to end things in case it started up again and he wound up in the middle of it again, as he did it from their mental connection as he wrapped his arm around her to hold her to his side and moved the other to her side and brushed his hand against her side as he went into it with her, after nearly getting hit five times that night he was going to end on her end, and give the same warning Jack and James gave to her with the added punishment to it to give a playful warning.

' I heard that, and like I said keep it under wraps, otherwise they are going to get you for that, and if I get hit again I'm going to get you back a second time for that, since your uncle already got hit tonight and if this keeps up I'm getting involved in the one he does to you, alright?' he asked and she nodded as his fingers brushed her side gently with a light tickling caress and he started speeding it up as she tried to keep from laughing as she nodded as she looked at her father as she tried to keep from squirming as he started digging into her side and was slowly moving his hand to her stomach again to go for her weak spot a second time as a bigger warning to end things, since he knew where hers was and went for it as well if this happened and she quickly answered him on that before he went for her stomach as she tried to keep from laughing for real as she did it.

As he kept it up, he heard her think, 'Not again!' and tried to keep from laughing at that, she had gotten it from four members of their family and he just added it on as he gave the warning to her on this as he kept it up. 'Dad I won't do it again, I promise, but I had enough for one night.' she said to him quickly and he nodded. 'Well like your uncles said, no more pillow fights or fooling around otherwise you get it by all of us, alright and why did you throw that pillow at me?' he asked as he started moving his hand to her stomach to get the answer out of her as she tried to answer that as she tried to get out of his arms and he tightened up so they could talk over this, since he had done this more than once when it came to playfully toying with her when he got hit by her.

Before she could answer him he started tickling her for real and he could hear the laughter as she tried to hold it in as he kept it up till she cracked and quickly answered him through their bond. 'Sorry dad that one was unintentional, and I wasn't aiming for you when that pillow went flying, I swear, I didn't mean to do it.' she said and he could hear the mental laughter as she said that and he gave a mental nod as he looked at her gently, while keeping the smile off his face as he did it, he knew how ticklish she was and if she got caught she tried to get out of range before they went after her.

'Is that going to be the last time though young lady?' he asked her and then really let her have it and she broke completely and he could hear it through their bond as he went for her stomach. 'Yeah, dad I promise I won't do it again, no more please, I can't take it, no more.' she said to him laughing as she tried to get out of his arms as well and he tightened up again as he kept it up before he answered her statement.

After seeing what was going on with her that night, he decided to use the same warning and added a bit of playful tickling to it to get her to relax while he was doing it, and knew she was on the verge of laughing after getting it from four members of the family and him that night and he had to end it for now, as he kept it up, he could feel she was on the verge of breaking down in laughter as he went on with it, while continuing their mental conversation as he looked at her as he kept it up with a smile, as he aimed for the bare patch and started stroking it and that caused her to completely break over their mental connection and he knew she was going to crack if it kept up.

After close to two years he knew her better than ever and could read her way too well now, and their bond had deepened as a result, she loved him and looked forward to spend as much time with him as possible every weekend and they got together several times a month and he had set up a room for her at his house. After two years of helping her heal up from the trauma of losing her brothers and sisters, she had finally completely healed up from it and had moved on and now her playful personality was back in place and he was relieved that she was back to being herself again finally.

'Alright I'll let it off the hook, but if that happens again, you are going to get it, understand.' he said to her and she nodded as she leaned against him as he let it go, but left his arm around her and she leaned against his chest as he wrapped both arms around her and knew she was worn out after another all nighter, knowing his only option was pushing up the dose so she could get the rest she needed without the nightmares again, as he gently pulled her against him in case she fell asleep and gave her the gentle reminder she could lay her head in his lap if she fell asleep or was tired.


	43. 43: Physical Recovery and Freddy Returns

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 43: Medical Decisions, Intermissions and Freddy Returns**

As he was thinking this, she shifted position and laid her head down on his knee as he rubbed her back gently, knowing she was on the edge of falling asleep as he did as he prepared for dealing with another issue in that area when he heard Nancy and turned his thought to her as they had a talk. 'Neil I think we better raise that dose, she looks like she's ready to fall asleep here, and if he comes back now I'm not risking losing my baby sister.' Nancy said to him and he gave a mental nod to her at that.

'By the looks of this, I'm going to have to push it up to 30mg's to keep him out of their dreams before this goes any farther, and I'm also going to have to put her back on the sedatives as well so she can sleep without anything else screwing with her sleep cycles, because if this keeps up she is going to have a relapse and I'm not risking her winding up in the county hospital for another collapse.' he said and she gave a mental nod as he locked gazes with Donald and Elaine as James turned to him, but before they could ask the next question he looked at his nephews to get some information on it.

'Guys how long has she been staying awake for before last night's dream?' he asked and Joey answered that one with a sigh. 'She's been up for twelve days now without sleep, Rick, Dan and the girls are getting just as worried as we are over this, if you have to raise that dose, we have to run that sleep combo again like we did during her recovery period, before she has another relapse from this.' he said and Neil nodded in agreement to that.

'Meaning we have to combine the sedatives with the Hypnocil before this gets worse, because if this keeps up she is going to relapse and I'm not chancing her winding up in the hospital for this a second time.' Nancy said with a determined tone in her voice as the four of them looked at each other as he made his decision on taking care of her.

"What is it Neil?" he asked and Neil sighed as he looked at the adult quartet to answer that. "We need to talk guys." he said and they nodded as they moved to the corner of the room as he looked over his shoulder at Kristen as she leaned her head against the back of the couch and he could tell she was worn out and needed to get her sleep cycles adjusted before she had another collapse.

"What's going on Neil?" Elaine asked and he looked at the four of them. "I'm going to have to raise that dose again and run that sleep cock-tail as well so she gets the rest she needs before this gets any worse." he said and Donald sighed at that."How long has she been up since those dreams started?" he asked and Neil told them what Joey told him.

"She hasn't slept it twelve days, which explains the reason for why she is so worn out tonight. I'm going to adjust the dose on the valium to 15mg's and push the dose on the hypnocil up to '25'. That'll take care of the problem, but make sure she takes it every night, because at this rate if she doesn't get the rest she needs she's going to have a relapse and wind up in the hospital again for sleep deprivation." he said and Elaine nodded.

"Better suggest we equalize the dose here, but she looks like she's lost the weight she gained after she was under your care during that three month basis. Teresa checked her pockets, she's been finding junk food wrappers in her pockets, I thinks she's having a relapse here, but we need the duo to know that right now."

"Adams is not going to have to get involved in this as well is she, because if she does, Simms and Carver are going to find out and think she is having another breakdown here, and I'm nor letting them near my daughter." she said and Neil nodded in agreement to that. "Jane is still pissed at what they did, so she is not going to mind getting involved in taking care of her condition right now, as for Simms and Carver they are getting taken down." he said and they all nodded as they ended it and returned to their spots as Dan looked at him.

"Safety limit for sedatives in kids is no more than 10.5, but for in this if it means recovering from a loss of two weeks of rest, she and I are pushing it up to twenty five of each, and with that she's out of school for a month to heal from this physically, and I'm going to have Jane run several tests to see how serious it is, because she looked like this when he put her in there, I'm hoping I'm wrong, but she could have lost a bit of weight and I need her to confirm that and there's probably more than one reason and it better not be what I'm thinking here, but the caffeine may have something to do with it so we better keep an eye that, because if this means what I think we may need to keep her out of school for six weeks to heal from that level, yet again." he added and she nodded in agreement to that.

"The boys are getting taken out as well, so that's all three of them, but I doubt that Shaye is going to mind that, he knows about the flashbacks, so best to let him know they're out of school for a while."

"Especially since we're getting ready for the trial, and she's going to need to rest as much as possible, since dad's already furious at them already for this and I know he's going to throw out the truancy since Erin's the one giving the patient release, and you're doing the exact same thing." Elaine said to him and he nodded in agreement as they ended it.

"It's the middle of March and school doesn't let out till early June, so six weeks give or take once we can confirm he's back and get everything organized for the trial and our plans of my department and the medical council working together to keep him from the kids, I mean we've got the files protected by Daniel, you've got your own record, we just need to figure out how to prove he's the one killing the kids." Donald said to him and he nodded before remembering their contact with him.

"The bastard is a poltergeist, you remember the scene in the junkyard?" he asked and Donald and he nodded. "My only chance to prove I'm right that Rod never hurt her is by seeing the bastard for myself, he pretty much turned me back to normal after that scene in the graveyard, but he touches the girls and he's getting cooked for the fourth time in thirteen years. With the fact that Nancy and I are alive he's not getting past us no matter how hard he tries now." he said and he nodded in agreement.

"I'd say your family is his biggest antagonist now Donald." Neil told him and he chuckled as he answered him. "Yeah and I'm going to keep it that way, with the fact we're the ones standing in his way of getting to the rest of the town we make it next to impossible for him to get to the rest of their graduating class and high school." he said and they nodded in agreement to that as they ended their conversation and Dan turned to him.

'How did you do that with her?' Dan asked and he smiled as he looked at them. 'After she did it the first time, it connected her to me and vice versa, so we can talk to each other this way, we also had a mental connection and our bond already reached the point to where we could do this, and with the connection it just deepened it to this point, and it did the same for Nancy as well so I got that connection with her and the boys now, so don't be surprised if you hear her next.' he said and the five nodded as Kristen leaned against him, as Nancy logged into their conversation as she looked at her sister.

'Alright guys time to get back on track here, and any more interruptions like that and someone is going to get it bad so watch it alright.' Nancy said to the eight of them and they nodded as Kristen tried to keep from laughing at her sister as she answered her. 'Sorry, he asked a question on that and it lead to a mental conference, so we'll take a break here sis.' she said and Nancy gave a nod as she smiled at her sister as the older quartet already knew what was going on in the younger one to know what that conversation was about about as they got back on track to finish it off.

"You think we'll be having any more pillow outbreaks tonight?" Rob asked and James shook his head. "No, I think that ended it, but this helped in getting her anxiety out of her, so we'll see what happens for now, but I think they got the message of no more pillow fights tonight." he said and Rob nodded as they relaxed as they watched their nieces as their oldest one went into it as Jack turned to them with a smile.

"I think I got her to listen to me at this point on ending things, but if the boys try to start it again, they are getting it from all four of us, no offense James, but I think Roland is more like you than you know here, because he keeps managing to trigger her temper to the point to where she practically beats him to death with those pillows, so with that if we get caught in the line of fire I'm giving it to him on full blast, and he is going to crack before I'm done with him." he said and James started laughing at that, knowing his friend was right about his son as he answered him.

"You and Elaine are too much like them as it is, if this is what they're like now, wait till they're adults and I don't doubt your grand kids are going to be the exact same way either." Rob added and they both started laughing as James answered him with a smile.

"He's harder to crack than she is, but then again, she hasn't changed that area of her since she was four years old, but with all of us going at him, if he tries to go at her I think I better give him that warning myself, since I know his way too well and he has a few sensitive areas on him in that-that he doesn't think I know about yet, so I'll take care of it." he said and Jack nodded with a smile as he looked at his niece with a sigh.

And seeing she was trying to stay awake as she laid her head against Neil's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her gently and shifted to make her more comfortable in case she did fall asleep right there on the couch as Nancy started again what happened that first night after Tina had been killed and Donald could tell that the memory was still fresh as he wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him as well as she went on with it.

"Yeah well, I'm getting worried about her, she has been sleeping fine for the last nine months and was healing from that damage and now the bastard is trying to trigger a relapse, and with the fact that our family is in one piece again, if something happens to us, she is going to relapse, we have to make sure nothing happens to us." Jack said to them as James looked at them with a sigh.

"Like Elaine said we'll tell you you and Damian the truth of what this did to her when the twenty of us are alone Rob, but for now we better let it go, and I can tell she's trying to stay awake right now, Neil said he's going to raise the dose on the dream suppressant and reactivate the sedatives to run that sleep combo so she can get the rest she needs right now to deal with this, so hopefully this will help." he said and they nodded as Rob looked at him as he wondered what was really going on to cause her that much anxiety that night, as he thought it over he started hoping he was wrong as he went into it.

"Yeah well if it weren't for the fact that this had been a set up, we wouldn't have gotten her to get it out of her before she exploded." Rob said and James sighed. "After the kids were killed she had been holding it in for close to three weeks, she was in Taryn's room when it came out and tore the room apart, before she let it out, we decided to wait till after they left the hospital, before we told you what killed them, because we knew you guys were going to kill Simms and Carver for this, but that's it." Jack said for him and he nodded.

"What else was bugging her anyway when we met up tonight James?" Rob asked and he told them the truth. "The flash-backs started again, with the fact that I'm now telling you this, I don't want you bringing it up much otherwise they could hit even harder and if one gets triggered if she's away from us or her father, she could pass out and we're not taking that chance here, so don't drag up what happened in the hospital." James said and they both nodded as they ended their conversation.

"Anything else go on that night before you came to see me that night honey, because I knew something was up by the way you were acting let alone that you were somewhat irritated with Glen when you came in the door and Derek said you were a bit agitated when you did?" Donald asked her and she went into that. "After staying awake for most of the day I was having a hard time in trying to stay awake that night."

"And just before we found Rod that night, I was up until midnight and found Glen sitting on top of my fire escape." she said and he looked at her at that. "Anything other than talking go on in there, because dead or not if I find out he did, he is going to get it again?" he asked and the kids started laughing at that as she answered that as she tried to keep from laughing as she answered him.

"No, but he nearly gave himself away after smacking his head against the windowsill that night, and mom was still awake, and I wasn't taking chances at that age, and like I said I wasn't going in that direction, even though he felt we were both ready for it, besides with you being a cop, I knew you were going to kill him if he did decide to go in that direction." she said and he nodded as Kristen started laughing at that. "Was it that rose trellis sitting next to the door post?" she asked and Nancy nodded.

"Let me guess his room is in view of yours and vice versa." she said and Nancy gave another nod as Rick started laughing. "Aw man, any teenage boy could see through those windows if the light was on, I hope you had the window shades pulled down." he said and Donald looked at her. "I really hope he wasn't spying on you at night, because if he did he's a dead man." he said and they started laughing at that.

'He's going to kill Uncle Peter when he hears this tomorrow, because he was looking at me from his front yard.' she thought to herself as she answered him. "For gods sake, I should have put you in the other room, than the one across from him." he added and she tried to keep from laughing as she answered him. "I said the same thing to him when he came in through the window dad." she said and Kristen started laughing at that.

"Exact wording here, 'Sometimes I wish you didn't live right across the street.', and I'd have to agree with you on that, especially if Rick was the one who's bedroom was in direct view of mine." she said and Nancy started laughing at that. "At that age any father would kill the person spying on their daughter, in which case I chose to keep the shades down." she said and Erin looked at her. "I can take a guess you watched him getting ready for school once or twice right?" she asked and Nancy nodded as Donald shook his head at that gently, knowing it was different for the girls than the boys as she answered.

"I did, but with the fact that the teenage hormones were kicking in here, I chose to get dressed in the bathroom before I got ready for school or bed, so he didn't see me." she said and Kristen started laughing as she went into that with her. "Yeah well, considering that you're his only daughter, the papa bear instincts really go into overdrive at this age." she said and the rest of her gang nodded in agreement to that as Neil answered that statement. "Yes and I suggest you keep that in mind young lady, especially with that last warning we gave to both of you over this, and you keep that up and you are going to get again alright." he said to her and she nodded as she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And need I remind you of my last warning on that young lady?" he asked with a smile and she gave a shake of her head quickly as he moved his hand to her side. "No dad, sorry I was kidding here, I wasn't trying to start something." she said as he brushed his hand against her side and she started giggling as he did it as he repeated his warning to both the kids and her after the previous blowout and he looked at the teenagers gently.

"Before any of you get into a bickering match or start getting smart with us, you know the consequences here, and you, young lady, watch the attitude otherwise you are getting it on full blast, I know you are getting playful with me here, but if you get cheeky and you are getting again for a third time here, alright?" he asked with a gentle smile and she nodded in answer to that as Donald tried to keep from laughing at that, knowing his god-daughter was back to normal and was fully healed as he looked at the rest of their group who had smiles on their faces at that as they went into it.

"He's not kidding on that one, is he?' Rick asked her and she gave a mental shake of her head. 'No, and I was like this with him not long after he became my therapist and the ending result was he really let me have it that night and I've tried not to do that twice since, but I couldn't help it this time after what we just heard here.' she said and he nodded as he tried to keep the smile off his face as Nancy went on, before she could though she heard an internal shriek and looked at her sister to find her mate tickling her, as she heard the internal statement.

'Dad, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to start something stop please, no more.' her sister said laughing and then heard the next statement. 'Young lady you keep this up and I'm going to let you have it, now either settle down or you're going to get it times five tonight alright.' he said to her and she nodded as she tried to get it under control and her parents tried to keep from laughing at this, and knew she was completely back to normal if she was this relaxed again finally after what went on that night as Nancy held in her laughter at this.

As Kristen relaxed, she half laid down and he wrapped an arm across her to keep her warm and she snuggled into his arms as she felt James pull her legs into his lap, so she was half horizontal to make her more comfortable, they knew, despite the fact she was healed now, she still needed them as protectors as she recovered in the most crucial stage then, and knew she needed a confirmation to prove he was back as she felt him rub her back as she relaxed then.

Young lady watch it here, I've got you now, so settle down or else you're getting it again.' James said softly as he ran his hand along the back of her knee, as he ran his fingers against the sole of her foot, before moving his hand to the back of her leg and start running his fingers in patterns then. 'Uh oh, alright I better stop playing around, because I'm now stuck between them and the back of my thigh is exposed to my uncle.' she thought as she felt his fingers start tracing a pattern across her leg, and she tried to keep from giggling at that, as she felt his hand run itself back and forth from her thigh to her foot as she felt him slowly stroke his fingers against the sole of her foot, as she batted her foot once and he stopped for second and then started again, as he stroked her foot and she tried to keep from giggling as she thought it.

'Hey quit that, that tickles.' she said, moving her foot, and he hid a smile as he traced his fingers along her foot and she tried to keep from giggling, 'Stop, please, stop.' she thought again, as she tried to keep from moving as he continued, though he could hear the suppressed giggles she was trying to hide as he kept it up.

'You want me stop, than no more pillow fights young lady, if not than this continues.' he thought with a smile as he ran his fingers up and down her foot, before pushing her pants leg up slightly and running his fingers along the lower portion of her leg as well. 'Alright I'll stop, just stop toying with me, that tickles, enough already, stop please stop.' she thought as Jack watched her trying to keep from laughing at his technique, before hearing the muffled giggles and he hid a smile then.

'Young lady that's a warning, so no more pillow fights, the guys got you trapped between them, now either settle down or you're getting it again.' he thought softly as James continued to run his fingers lightly against the back of her leg and along the sole of her foot, as she batted her foot a second time he gently pressed down on her toes to hold her foot still as he started stroking her foot in circular strokes, 'Oh no, I can't move my leg now, no please no more.' she thought as he started picking up speed on the strokes he was running across her foot.

As Neil heard her muffled giggles he knew this was getting her attention then as she tried to move her foot, before he pinned her toes and started on the bridge of her foot as her giggles started getting worse and he hid a smile at that then. 'Ah, ha, now you're stuck now, you going to listen or do we have to give that warning to you again baby?' Neil thought with a smile as he exchanged smiles with James as he got started.

'Stop I get it, no pillow fights, I give up, I give up.' she thought trying to suppress her giggles at what he was doing then, before feeling her father's hand do the same to her back as he brushed his fingers to the skin of her spine, 'Alright I get it, I'll stop fooling around, you win, I give up, no more.' she thought to Neil and he hid a smile. 'To repeat that, any more pranks and you're getting it by the entire paternal gang, now enough now.' he said and she gave a mental nod to that as he stopped, though he rubbed her back softly and felt her tense muscles start to loosen as he did.

'That's it, just relax baby, I know you're scared, but we're not leaving you again, I promise.' he thought to himself as he continued easing up the tensed up muscles in her back and spine, knowing as soon as he raised the dose, she was going to be sleeping better than she had been in the last six months as he rubbed her back softly then, before feeling her shift position and burrow into his arms as he continued rubbing her back then. 'Her muscles are stiff as a board, alright if I'm yanking her out of school, she's going to need her sleep arrangements reset so she's able to recover from it.' he thought as his anger at the poltergeist responsible for this shoot through him.

Feeling her snuggle into his arms, he knew she was beginning to heal as he thought to her biological father coldly and knowing his thoughts were being echoed by the entire adult gang then. 'Rick, you come here now or try anything to screw with her recovery and I'm having you arrested for interference in her recovery in its final stages, because she's at the most crucial stage, she doesn't need you here screwing it up, and she's made her choice and we're it, so stay away from her.' the adult members of the gang all thought at the same time as Nancy went on with her portion of the story.

"After I did a ro-test that night, he turned into what we are dealing with now and broke through the mirror in my room, and I managed to keep him from killing me when the alarm went off and I woke up then and saw several feathers flying around the room and one went out the window and I realized that it was about to turn into a massacre if I didn't get to Rod right then, and Glen came with me when that happened and dad was there that night." she said and Jack looked at Donald in confusion as he remembered what happened that week from what he read in the paper that day.

"What were you doing there so late?" he asked and Donald sighed. "I had been trying to figure out what caused those injuries and how my daughter and her friends had gotten involved in this, after she talked me into checking on him, he had been pulled into a hanging position in the window and died of suffocation." he said and Jack nodded as he gave a wave to Nancy to continue and she nodded.

"Nancy before we do the rest of this, I think we better find the others so you can tell them everything." Kristen told her and Donald read the subtext. "In other words we take a break on this, guys you better call your parents so we can go over the legal information, because Bill is not going to take it well and neither will your fathers guys." he said to their gang members and they all nodded as they went to call their parents.

"If we find the trio, I think I better tell them the truth when we arrest them tomorrow, but I think we need to do a site check." Kristen said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "No forget it, we just got rid of the worst of it honey, I'm not chancing a relapse now." Erin said to her gently and she sighed. "I need to know I'm right, what happens if someone at work falls asleep and has a run in with him."

"The only chance I have to completely heal from this is facing him again, and getting rid of him for good and the only way to making sure that happens is I have to check to see if the site is neutralized or not, the trio can go with me, but I have to do this." she said and they sighed. "If this means preparations are starting tonight, you'll get to see him yourself finally and with my looking like I do, I'm spending the next seven weeks home, so I can get every bit of information you and dad need and I'm on a sabbatical starting tomorrow, but trust me this is needed." she said to them and they nodded.

"Alright, but we're on watch, if something happens I want you to let me know young lady." Donald told her and she nodded as the quintet relaxed and fell asleep.

 **Dream-The Junk Yard and The Hospital-The Real World:**

The five of them landed in the yard a few yards away from the grave and Kincaid turned and looked around in a circle as he put his senses on alert then. "Everyone here?" Kristen asked and they nodded as they looked around. "God I never thought I'd have to come back in here, to double check." Neil said and she nodded in agreement. "Dad where'd you bury him exactly?" she asked and he lead them to a section in the middle of junk yard, before freezing at seeing his nephew's dog.

"What the hell, Jason, Roland you better look at this." he said and they moved forward as they saw his dog pawing at the site. "What's he doing?" Kristen asked and Joey felt his heart start pounding. "I think I can guess at one of the things that neutralizes holy water." he said and Nancy realized what he meant as they ran over and Kincaid called out to the dog who spun on them and started growling at them. "Jason stop." he said sternly as he growled at him.

As Neil tried to get a hold on him and he nearly took a bite out of his hand as he backed off and they watched helpless as he neutralized the grave, with a jet of urine that caught fire and it circled the grave with a flash of fire as the ground started shaking and they saw it open. "That's not Jason, Jason knows us on sight, this is another dog and that looks like him." Joey said and she nodded to that remark.

"Jesus, alright, wait for it, he's not moving yet, but when he does get away from the grave, before he gets out of it." Neil said as they watched it carefully as his bones were lying there, next to his hat and the glove as they saw everything and noticed that his bones were slowly moving and felt the first touch of fear in the process as the dog ran away from them.

"That was no normal dream last night, I had a premonition, and with the fact we're in one piece he just screwed himself here." she said and they nodded. "Meaning if I never survived Kin would be the first to go and he'd destroy what's left of the block, well unfortunately for him, we've got the confirmation, the game is over now, I should have remembered this, there's only one thing that neutralizes an act of God and its sacrilege, holy water gets neutralized by urine."

"His burial just got neutralized by a family member's own pet dog and not our gang no less, whoever has a dog that looks like him just triggered a repeat, alright asshole, the term fire and brimstone just took on a whole new meaning here, get ready this is round three between us." Nancy said with a growl and Kristen answered that. "He's in the early stages, get out of range before he grabs that glove, I'm not afraid to face this."

"Well I was right, this wasn't over completely and with that in mind right now." she said and Nancy nodded. "I think that if Dokken ever did the song to this he'd be using our official title to it after what we went through last year. Never dream again, suffer a lonely and knowing that sooner or later we'd have to face him and now that we have and we're going to once again. Our strength comes from our unity as a group."

"And with that in mind, maybe tonight you'll be gone, but not this night and never again." she said and Kincaid nodded. "Yeah we're back, we may have lost two our group, but the Dream Warriors are back on the job. We're the dream warriors and we will protect every child from you Freddy, get ready this is round three between us?" he called out coldly as Joey and Kristen took her hands and his and they went into circle.

"The game's are done with you bastard, we're back, we're the dream warriors, we'll never dream again and we won't, because tonight this war has begun, so get ready." Joey shouted out as they nodded. "Alright watch out bastard we're back now, the Dream Warriors are back and you've got a war on your hands now." she snarled and watched as his bones started piecing themselves together.

"Everyone back up now." Kristen added to the others as they watched his bones start coming back together and his body reform and they all started backing up as they looked in the hole in disbelief as they quickly backed up and moved to another section of the yard and a minute later they heard the sound of his razors screech on a car frame as he sneered at them. "You shouldn't have buried me, I'm not dead." he said and Kincaid looked at her as she called out.

"Krueger it's too late I know everything and you're not getting us or anyone else you asshole, games up, they know the truth, get ready this is war." she called out and heard his voice call back to her. 'Dad, get ready, he's back!' Nancy shouted in her mind to Donald as she heard his response to her statement. 'Alright let me know when you need to pull out.' he said as Krueger answered Kristen's remark. "You thought you could get rid of me four times in fourteen years, but I'm never completely gone, I am eternal." he said and Kristen answered that.

"We know the secret here, this is nothing but a dream, you get your strength from us and our generation, well the shows over, you're not touching another teenager or child ever again, I know what happened that night, you got possessed just as they set the room on fire, I will find your daughter and when I do, you're history, get ready this is only just starting." she called out as they all went on the defensive and he landed between them.

After a quick fight between her and him, the slash across the arm knocked her to the ground as Neil grabbed the shovel he left there and knocked him across the face and then dodged the blades, as he channeled her abilities and kicked him twenty feet from them as he growled his response to him as he felt thirty months of anger shoot through him as he said it.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter you son of a bitch!" he called out with a furious tone in his voice. "Uncle Donald wake us up now!" she called out as Kincaid looked at her to give the order as he felt something shake him in the other reality and knew their parents were waking them up as he quickly said it to her as he and Joey gripped her hands then.

"Kristen, pull us out!" Kincaid shouted out to her as he grabbed her hand and she focused and they landed back in the living room, as Krueger looked at where they were standing with a smile. "Time to start all over again, you are next piggies, but first a little message." he growled as he shifted his attention to the hospital where his enemy worked and the kids who were untainted as he went for an orderly who had fallen asleep.

 **Westin Hills:**

Eric Sanderson, after a long afternoon, had gone to the staff lounge and got a cup of coffee and fell asleep as he started dreaming he heard a screech and turned to see a burnt man with razors on his hand. "Who the hell are you?" he asked and Krueger looked at him.

"I believe your former patients as well as your doctor friend already told you who I am." he said with a growl and Eric quickly realized who this was, as he recalled the sketch Kristen gave him, and knew exactly who he was then as he said it out loud. 'Krueger, so this is the bastard who killed my patients, you're not touching anyone else, if I have to get that out to them, I'm the intended sacrifice now to save every kid in town.'

'I'm sorry honey, but I have to do this. I'm not losing you as well in addition to the quartet or my patients, I swear this is not turning into a secondary bloodbath, I'm making sure of that.' he thought softly to her as he answered him coolly then as he looked him over in the clothes the street cooked him in and the glove.

"Fred Krueger, the last time I heard your name you my patients' parents were the ones who took you down, and you are not getting anywhere near them or her, she's only just healed up from that and you are not getting anywhere near her." he growled as he felt his anger rising as he remembered what this did to his new arrival two years earlier and he was going to make sure this got to his boss and his former patients' father before she had that relapse as he looked at the man with a look of hatred in his eyes as he got ready to fight it out, since he wasn't letting the bastard get away with this.

"Krueger, you stay the hell away from them, I have had enough of this shit you are not getting them or anyone else in this ward." he said and tried to fight it out before Krueger slashed him across the chest and through the heart, as his blood started pouring into his mouth and throat he gave one last message to him. "This isn't over ass-hole, I'll see you in hell." he snarled as Krueger smiled as he answered that. "Tell em' Freddy sent you!" he said and slashed him through the brachial artery completely flooding his heart and lungs with blood as he caused a fire ball to burn a message into the wall that said 'Freddy's back!' before turning his attention to one of the kids in group.

At the same time Max Johnson was checking on his teenage patients before he heard a pained scream, and he and Jeff Brecker quickly headed to the staff lounge to see what had happened and saw Eric dead and a scorch mark on the wall. "Oh my god, not again." he said in disbelief, and Jeff and Walter ran over to him and then looked at the wall in shock.

"Dear god not again, he's back alright." Walter said and they both nodded. "Are you sure about that?" Adam Henderson asked and they all nodded. "Oh I'm sure alright, she barely survived the fight in there, they got rid of the dream suppressants, damn it, alright code 265-245 just activated we need to tell Doctor Gordon, we're activating our new protocols tonight." Walter said and Derek looked at him at that, remembering the Medical/psychiatric council meeting in Parker's room that got their parents and the cops involved and clearing the medical duo.

"What do you mean by that boss?" Derek asked and Jeff answered that as he felt his anger rising as he remembered his surrogate little sister. "Fred Krueger, the last outbreak was when Doctor Gordon's daughter and her brothers were here, and it just started again, she set up ten new protocols in case he came back and the one he just used was if a member of the staff was killed it was time to activate out plans, we're doing double duty with the cops, tonight, Peter check the kids, if anything of them have any injuries that show up that weren't there before, tell me and that activates all of it completely. You recall what she said about him being a paranormal Jack the Ripper?" he asked and they nodded to him.

"Yes, and I was completely disgusted at that, but I thought we got rid of him for good this time." he said and Jeff thought it over. "The doc used holy water on the grave site he set up, there is only one thing I can think of that neutralizes holy water and it's urine, he used another item we never considered here, he's turned into the anti-Christ, knowledge and God were on our side for two years and a half years, but sacrilege and blasphemy is the only way to neutralize holy water."

"Last nights dream was no dream at all, but a damn premonition, so a dog caused a comeback and we need to get this place into a lock down, before he targets our youngest this time, he's suffering the same thing as she was, everyone be ready, it starts tonight, paternal abandonment, and he meets her finally and that cements the brother/sister bond." he said and Derek looked at him at that as Max added onto his statement.

"If he tries to go for them again or our latest patients, he is going to be murdered for a second time, because I was beyond pissed when she explained this to me and Rodriguez is no longer a threat to girls now with the fact he's been in jail for the past two and a half years." Max added as he looked at his friend feeling his anger rising even as the grief shot through him."You sure about that boss, he could have landed on a set of scissors or something?" Derek asked and he nodded as he looked at the lacerations on his friends's body as he felt his anger growing.

"Oh I'm sure alright, the last time I saw those marks were when he slashed that message into Joey's chest and it took close to three months for those scars to start healing up, her wrist took even longer and we barely managed to head it off when she tried to kill herself for real, and now with him back, we're looking at a relapse, I need to get a hold of Doctor Gordon, he said they were meeting up at his house tonight to go over this, and he is just as pissed as I was at the amount of damage this inflicted on her and is determined to keep it from happening again." he said and Derek nodded as Jeff looked at him quickly as he remembered that as he felt his concern over that growing every minute over that memory of his surrogate brothers and sister and knew she was on the edge of another relapse if this started again.

"Kristen barely survived what happened then, she can't deal with another loss of a friend or family member, or us, you, me and Walter, she connected to us pretty fast." he said and Max nodded in answer to that as he looked at him. "Nancy said the same thing and with the fact that she was just beginning to get over it, this couldn't have come at a worse time. At this point, that warning she enacted when it came to Simms and Carver is about to be activated, and it's about damn time too, because I've had enough of the crap she is doing with the kids."

"If I know Kristen, she and her mother are going to lay into them and so is her godfather." he said and Jeff smiled as he answered that. "Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they realize their time is up now." he said and Max nodded with a smile as he went into that. "What did the bastard do to cause that much damage to her anyway, if it took nine months to heal from it?" Derek asked and Jeff answered that with a sigh as he explained that to him.

"The seven of them had only just been reunited with each other before he killed Philip and they saw him as he fell of the tower, Jennifer was killed when she was shoved through the tv and was electrocuted, Will got stabbed through the heart, and Taryn died of an overdose of Heroin in her system, the bastard nearly killed her father, Nancy, and her godfather as well as her and her brothers that night, she wasn't kidding when she said he was a paranormal Jack the Ripper, from the cliff notes she gave us, two sins turned him into this: murder and drinking, the main catalyst in her case, all of it, was her father, she'd never do suicide though."

"She was framed for that, the only good that came out of it was that it reunited them with each other for the first time in eleven years and we took the spots that were held by her paternal trio and her adoptive big brothers, before they were killed, by brother I mean Rod Lane and Glen Lantz, which is where I came into it, I'm the only staff member aside from Walter who was at Rodriguez's trial and he knew he was screwed when I got a better look at him, anyway."

"She was holding it in for close to three weeks and came close to killing herself when her father, Max, Eric and Walter and I headed it off, and then went off on Simms before finally letting it out before her mother and the rest of her parents friends came to the hospital for a group conference. Her father had spent the following seven months working at healing up that damage and she was beginning to heal when she started school again, met the rest of their new gang and then started dating a kid named Rick Johnson, and his sister is her best friend." he explained and Derek nodded as he looked at him at that.

"How do you know so much about this?" he asked and he sighed. "I lived on the next block over when their gang was separated when they were preschoolers, Nancy and her friends were in high school when it started again, and I had just started my sophomore year of college when that happened, so I know everything that went on there on that street. My bond with the trio became a brother/brother and brother/sister bond with them and I see the trio as my little brothers and sisters, and with the fact that he is back, I know they're going to be coming by the hospital for a meeting in a day or so, if not tomorrow, and I get to meet her boyfriend and probably future husband." he said and Derek nodded as Max gave an affirmative on that.

"Despite the fact that this is one of the worst occasions for a reunion, I know she is going to be glad to see us again, our relationship with her grew pretty strong during that time." he said and Derek nodded. "What now boss, because if he targets Damian, it's going to start all over again, the kids have been stuck for five months, despite the amount of warnings the doc trio and Nancy gave them?" Derek asked and he looked at the other man before answering that.

"Guys stay on watch, if one of the kids scream or if razor lacerations appear on their bodies wake them up automatically, the bastard kills in those dreams and if you get killed in there you die for real, and the option is staying awake or waking up to head it off." he said and they both nodded. "What are you going to do Max?" Derek asked and he looked at his friend. "I need to get in touch with the doc, he needs to know about this before it gets even worse here." he said and they both nodded as he headed for the front desk and grabbed the phone. 'Krueger, I swear to god, you are not getting my patients or my quartet, because this is war.' he said in his head as he got ready to make that phone call.

 **The Living room:**

"What do you think is going on in there?" Elaine asked Donald and he thought it over before Jared put his hand to his son's neck to check his pulse. "Their pulse shot up something is happening in there." he said and James looked at Kristen and saw knife marks cut into her arm. As he saw that, Donald suddenly heard her shout to him through his connection to her, 'Wake us up now Uncle Donald, he's back!' she called out and he quickly relayed it to them.

"Damn it, wake them up!" he said and just as they were about to do that, they all woke up on their own. "Kristen are you alright?" he asked as Jared grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her arm before he turned to Donald, who had a look of fury on his face as he knew what had caused that. "Donald get your first aid kit, we can't take her to the hospital for this, otherwise they're going to think this is another suicide attempt." he said over his shoulder to Donald as Donald went and grabbed his first aid kit and Neil looked at him and the other parents of the trio. "It's started again, and as to how, the holy water just got neutralized when we got there."

"Some damn dog that looks like Jason neutralized the site, he's back." he told them as Elaine wrapped her daughter's arm and they looked at each other, and Elaine saw the look of fear on her face and knew what had happened in there as she looked at the five members of the recon team. "Neil if we're heading to the hospital tomorrow I want Adams to take care of these injuries she has, I mean she knows already and she and Daniel are the only ones I trust to deal with it without asking awkwards questions of what caused it, alright what the hell was the mental call about."

"Honey, what happened in there?" she asked and Kincaid answered that as Neil grabbed some Tylenol for her. "A dog that looked just like Jason was at the site when we got in there and neutralized the holy water, we saw his body coming back together, and got into a fight with him before he got her in the arm and I told her to pull us out." he said and they nodded, but before they could say anything else, they saw a fire flare up in the kitchen. "What the hell?!" Donald exclaimed in disbelief and they saw the imprint. " Freddy's Back" which was burned into the wall as Donald moved over to the wall and felt it to check and it was still warm as he looked at the others and they exchanged looks at this as they realized what they were dealing with.

"What the hell is going on?" Sheila started to ask, but before anyone could say anything the window exploded and they all covered up as they ducked after a minute they relaxed as they looked at each other in shock. "Everyone alright?" Donald asked and they all nodded as they exchanged looks of disbelief, "What the hell was that?" Jared asked and Nancy answered that one.

"I think he was warning us that he's back now, did anyone get hit with the glass?" she asked and they shook their heads. "No, but was it really necessary to break the window in the process?" Jack asked and James looked at him, as he tried to keep from laughing at his friend's remark while Jared, Donald and Elaine did the same as Nancy moved over to Kristen as Kristen sighed in relief as she stood up then as she looked at the trio.

"Well we did it, we pulled it of for now." Kristen said smiling and she nodded. "We're safe, our friends are safe, our family's intact, the Elm Street gang lives on!" Joey said smiling. "Yes we did it, the circle has been cut, we're free. We just pulled it off by that pre-emptive strike, we just saved the entire town by doing this!" She said smiling in delight as they went into a group hug as Nancy answered her gently.

"No we didn't, you did, you saw the signs there was trouble on the horizon and alerted me to it and now with the fact we chose to check now instead of waiting till he got the drop on us, we did it finally. You really pulled it off now Kris, we're safe now, the four of us can move on with our lives, because we're still a quartet still. I may be your other psychiatrist, but remember what we discussed regarding this now."

"So long as we take our medication and follow the rules till we're completely adults, than we're free of him, free from the nightmares now." Nancy said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah the hard parts over, it's just dealing with the fall out now, and it's dealing with pushing myself to this level, I did it to protect us, Nancy, guys listen to me, of the four of us I can sense where he's coming from because I'm just like Alice."

"Of the four of us, if he had any reason to come after me finally if he killed all of you. It's he's saving me for the last and instead of letting him drive a wedge between us. I work over time, I may have called you boys in several times, but I was testing to see if my ability was completely back to full strength. And now that I got the results finally, it's completely back I can use it to protect, not just us, but our friends at the moment, too."

"But this time, every piece of the stress of making sure he never got to you, before I raised the alarm to you and our parents just gave out. I'm down for the count now. I've done my job in protecting you guys now it's time to for you as the leader of our group to take over you and dad taught us to start using our abilities again and we need to master our skills. But I knew if the pills weren't working than he was beginning to stir up."

"That's what I've been doing ever since the term started up again, I know you guys were getting aggravated by it. But this was to test the strength of our bonds, and to prevent him from getting the drop on me, before he could catch you or the guys by surprise. It was pushing it to the limit till tonight and when we did that site check and confirmed what these premonitions were telling me, that we could catch him by surprise."

"And before he could get the drop on you and now that we have, that's it. My job is done and you take it from here now, my ability is back to full strength, yours are at half, with having not used them in years. Back to training again, but at the moment, to save you I had to break a few medical rules." she said and she nodded. "You risked putting yourself back in the hospital to keep us alive this time?" Kincaid repeated and she nodded, and hearing that, Neil and Donald sighed as Donald said it for both of them gently.

"Yes and now it's time to give your body time to heal baby, you've been through enough right now." he said and she sighed. "Not quite, dad, Neil saw him face to face, now it's time you did guys. Because you just saw his skeleton that night, you all have to face up to the memory now by facing off with him now. It's part of breaking the circle now, we faced our fears, so you have to face your guilt." She said and their parents all nodded.

"Well it's not just us having to face our guilt, it's the sextet as well, Marge died by giving you the truth so she could give herself some closure. But now I have to face my guilt and closure by facing off against him by seeing him like I did the night your mother died baby. And with that in mind right now, with that demonstration, it's clear, he's back alright, this is a message not to screw with him." Donald growled and she nodded to him.

"Unfortunately for him, he's about to go to stage two if we lost a member of the team. Though if any of the guys chooses to be a sacrifice, because Kris and I saved the entire town, it's by letting every adult in the know, regarding this know he's back. And if he does or goes for my current youngest he really pissed me off, because I'm re activating those dream suppressants, show time though." Nancy said and he nodded to that firmly.

"Well that's two out of three dominos now, next one to come down is I'm seeing this bastard face to face now." Rick said and and Kristen nodded in agreement . "You think Parker is going to come when we're dealing with this?" Dan asked and she sighed as Damian answered that. "He does and is beyond loaded, he's being committed tonight for it, he's the catalyst for the amount of deaths we've had here the last eight years." he said and Dan nodded to that.

"What was that drug Rodriguez created and it's side effects, if he's destroyed 150 lives with it here in Springwood Dr. Stanton?" Sheila asked and Kristen watched her aunt's eyes flash as she answered her. "It's a combination of heroin, speed and cocaine, all three together, when combined with alcohol, cause the victim to go crazy if something irritates them and Richard probably was on it when he broke her arm." she said and Rick's eyes flared up in anger at that.

"He broke your arm, he comes near you again, and I'm breaking his neck for it, so you made your choice, if I'm reading this situation correctly, aw shit, Lieutenant, Sergeants, you're looking at the crazy jealousy demeanor, he comes here beyond loaded or stoned, you don't have a choice now, she's made her decision and chose us, I'm everything she remembers in you and you've completely replaced him, we better get your friends and our parents up here, in case he does show up." He said to Donald and Elliot and they both nodded to that.

"If he goes for one of the people at the hospital, I don't doubt he is going to try Max first, but with the fact that he doesn't take a break, that won't work so it'll be one of the guys on his staff and if they fall asleep, they're toast." Nancy said and their parents nodded as they looked at each other. "Well this just got a lot more dangerous, James, Jared, in this case, if we have to deal with another issue on Elm Street, make sure no one falls asleep before they take that suppressant because I'm not taking chances here." Elaine said to them and they both nodded in agreement to that opinion.

"How close a bond does she have with Max anyway?" Rob asked and Neil answered that one. "She trusts him a lot and next to me and Nancy was one of only five members of the staff in the ward she trusted after getting there, she actually saw him the same way she saw the nine of you actually." he said and Jack got what he meant by that. "Another uncle, right?" he asked and Neil nodded.

"With the fact that Rick took off on us, her feelings of the need of a paternal figure had kicked in hard by that point and Neil took that place, and with the fact that she had only just arrived Max took the position of an adoptive uncle before things started going to hell after the seven of them were back together." Elaine explained and they nodded as they changed the subject as she went into what just happened in the living room and the kitchen.

"Was this what happened during your group meeting before we did the burial Neil?" she asked and Neil nodded. "Yes, and the lamps exploded during our test run, and he turned the group room into a furnace when that happened, guys he gives off joint hallucinations, so he could start messing with your head and if one of us falls asleep, we have to wake them up automatically." he said to the others as they got it as they went over that one while the quartet did the same with their friends.

"Jesus, well we know he's back now, time to work out how we are going to deal with this." Kincaid said as the trio looked at each other. "What the hell was that?" Dan asked and Kristen looked at him. "He just gave us the signal that he is back again and the window was a warning that he was ready for another showdown." she said to him and he nodded as the eight of them went over things, not paying attention to the parents of the trio talking about this and the youngest of them.

"Alright I'm calling it right now, guys I'm running a full ro-test, I want to see your powers as well, and I think it's time to show your parents as well as ours what we can do." Kristen said and Joey looked at her in shock.

"Are you nuts, the more power it takes to do the entire family, the more dangerous it get Kristen, if the entire group gets it-it could kill you." he said and adult gang turned to them at that. "What's wrong now son?" Jared asked and he answered him as he crossed his arms as he looked at her sternly. "She wants to do a full ro-test with the entire gang dad, meaning the entire adult one as well." he said and Erin quickly answered that.

"No, out of the question, I'm not risking a relapse when we just dealt with it." she said and Kristen sighed. "We just got the confirmation, but we have thirteen people who don't know everything about this, and if I have any chance of getting rid of him for good, I need reinforcements, Nancy, the boys and I can't do it alone, we need the girls, Dan and Rick and the only way to do that is I need to see their powers, the more time we hone these powers the stronger we get, we have a lot of work to do and the bastard probably already targeted the kids in the ward as well, this is the only way to protect them, if dad's current youngest is the younger version of me."

"By keeping his attention on us, we protect the kids who dad has as patients right now, and we keep him busy by turning his attention to us every time he targets someone else to keep him isolated from outsiders, so this is our only option, he isn't after the adults, though dad and Uncle Donald landed in the middle of it. To get a better understanding of my powers, you need to see it on the inside, rather than my telling you, so you can understand it better." she said and they nodded with a sigh at that.

"Keeping his attention on us, you mean the eight of us?" Rick repeated and she nodded as she answered him. "You're my boyfriend, the girls are theirs, we keep him focused on us every time we have a new outsider teenager come here, to keep him from giving the death blow to that kid, so say we find his daughter and one of her patients is in danger, we go in and distract him long enough to get them out of their dream and into mine."

"And I pull them out, so long as we do this every time we have outsiders come here, we can end the murders altogether, between that and the dream suppressant and we protect the entire town altogether." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Alright starting tomorrow you're on a sabbatical from school, though you're doing your homework and classes from home, starting now, if Derek chooses to get involved.!

"And you're out of school till you're completely recovered from your exhaustion baby, boys you're taking the day off as well. But get everything you're working on at school and her textbooks on Monday, she's working from home till the day of the trial, okay, and starting now we got to get your recovery plan set yo to heal from this." Elaine said to the duo and they nodded as their parents nodded in agreement to her opinions.

"So that's two dominos that hit the floor here, what's the third exactly?" Jack asked and she looked at him. "You're seeing him for yourself now, with the fact that the quintet called their folks we need to find the sextet and bring them in, because I'm showing all of you all at once and you're going to get your first taste to group dreaming and therapy and studying dreams from the inside rather than the out."

"Just remember what I said, to deal with this, he's targeting teenagers to Nancy's generation, so whatever your fears are as adults, think like you're her age again. And focus, and don't jump feet first into it, my dreamscape is the house, so you're crossing the block line for the first time. But his voice is something out of a scary movie, if he was Pennywise he'd be sounding like was coming at you from all directions."

"But no one leaves the group, stick together and control your fears, okay." she said and they all nodded as Donald said it for all of them. "In our case, after what I saw at the junkyard, it's poltergeist intrusions and with us being born in the 40's, I'm looking at a repeat case of every monster movie we've seen while for your generations it's whatever you told us, but with the fact we did added research we're not getting caught off guard."

"In other words show us and we can get a confirmation if he shows up in the middle of the ro-test I can see him for myself in the flesh, so to speak. Yes alright, we'll do it, but nobody leave the group and nobody jump feet first into it. What's the dose level for an adult exactly, if we and the parents and leadership see him face to face." He said and she nodded as Elaine looked at her at that as she answered her then.

"Well if you're doing this with not just us, but Derek, Paul, your grandfathers, Jane, Daniel, Tom, Peter and Ron exactly, especially if the quintet's parents want to see him later after you've joined forces with Jesse's gang later on baby?" She asked her and she calculated. "You're safety limit in adults is 130 guys, for us it's 90, for you its 130, after tonight, you've got to start taking it every night from now on, to protect yourselves."

"And try not to do anything stupid at work guys, you're not kids any more, at this rate, once you do this there's no going back you're the leadership of the quarantine. So you've got to take action and be more careful at work, that goes double for you Uncle Donald, Uncle Elliot, Uncle James, Uncle Rob, Uncle Jack, Uncle Damian, okay. Especially after you're nearly getting yourself killed here." she said and the sextet all nodded gently.

"Hopefully if we find the others you do it with them as well, but as he said, the more people, the more dangerous it gets, we'll do it after we get some investigating done, because he's probably attacked the ward now, but we're limiting it to the leadership of the lockdown, and Jesse and his family gang." Donald said with a sigh as he looked at her, knowing if the entire group got pulled in, it meant they were soul bonded for life and hoped nothing went wrong, because if it did, it was going to destroy her.


	44. 44: Decisions And News Broadcasts

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 44: Preparations, News Broadcasts and Phone Calls**

Looking at her, she answered that remark as she said it with a sigh. "Dad you got your first view of him like this, but believe me, if he starts turning himself into a poltergeist now, it's going to be like what you saw eighteen months ago when the outbreak ended." she said to Neil and he nodded as the chair jumped off the floor once and then started jumping up and down repeatedly in a dance then as the adult quartet exchanged annoyed looks as Jack said it for all of them as he looked at the other adults then, before Neil said it for him.

"Great he's in the room with us right now, alright do you want to say it or should I, before he breaks anything else in my house?" Neil asked and they nodded as Jack said it for all of them with a bemused look on his face as he said it. "Fred that's enough already, cool it or you're getting thrown back in the furnace you ass!" Jack called out and the chair fell over backwards in answer to that as a pillow went flying at him and he ducked it and the door slammed shut then as they exchanged looks at that reaction.

Before he could say anything a pillow smacked him in the head then. "Alright are you trying to start a pillow fight when we can't even see you, watch where you aim that, wise ass." he added as he grabbed the pillow floating in front of him and then smacked him back. "Jack this is neither the time or place for this right now, pull yourself together, we don't need a second one getting started here." Erin said to him and Elaine started laughing as she answered that as they, Anna, Sally and Wendy all started laughing at the reaction.

"Well that's one way to end the intrusions, but this is ridiculous." Elaine said to her and she nodded as they both tried to keep from laughing at the answer their invisible assailant gave him. "Well if that tells us anything it's to control him when he's like this, it's we got warn him we're going to cook him again just to get the Casper like attitude under control, but I wasn't expecting that response to your remark Jack." Damian said as he tried to hold it in.

"What the heck was that for exactly?" James asked as he started laughing at that. "I think that's his way of saying, with him as a poltergeist now, that you start throwing challenges at him, and he's going to react like you're still teenagers again and start chucking pillows or water balloons at you now, just to start something between you." Joey said as he started laughing at that as Kristen wrapped her arm around his back as she finished that.

"Like I said he's afraid of fire after getting cooked three times in fourteen years and he's going to react like this when you give him that warning." Kristen told him and he nodded. "In other words he starts possessing the furniture or anything else, we give him that warning and whatever he's screwing around with is going to put itself back into place or just tip over in fright at the thought of getting cooked again." James asked and she nodded to him.

"Yep, and with that get ready that's going to happen all the time now, though he starts scaring our pets and he's in deep trouble." Nancy said to him and they all nodded to her. "What the heck was that supposed to mean exactly, if the chair fell backwards after you gave him that warning?" Rick asked and Kristen answered that. "He's afraid of fire after the amount of times we cooked him, and the furnace is the one place he doesn't want to be."

"So to control him when he's a poltergeist we got to use that now, though if I'm not the only one who got hit, I bet we have two more, or maybe three, in addition to whoever he killed this time." she told him and he nodded. "Well either way I'm not leaving you." he said, before she could answer the tv turned itself on then and they turned to the TV set. "I guess he wants to watch tv right now." Jared added as he tried to keep from laughing as the channel switched to the news and he sighed as Donald said it to Kristen.

"Lovely, I was getting bombarded by reporters this afternoon at work when your mother told me you started up again with the nightmares. They've been trying to get answers out of me of why I changed back and why I've been reopening every case regarding the first scandal eight years ago, because I was looking over the records of Rod, Tina and Glen today, as well as Philip, Taryn, Will and Jennifer today when the four of us were talking." he said to her and she nodded as they turned to it and the broadcaster was going over things then.

 ** _"Weather tonight is clear skies and a full moon, so be on the look out for the crazies and junkies, because we get enough trouble, so drive home safely, and with that everyone be on the lookout. Though if this is a reason for all the strange happenings in our town at the moment then every adult be ready for trouble, if there's more than one bit of trouble, it's localized to whatever was hidden."_**

 ** _"And in local news the topic of the day is why is the department going over the files of the members of the block that were killed and anyone connected to them. What is it that the department knows that we don't regarding this and is it connected to the original scandal of eight years ago. Let alone the scandal at the Westin Hills Psychiatric hospital when our local high school legends got reunited again."_**

 ** _"All of us at Springwood news station have these questions and have been wanting answers ever since the suicides stopped all at once. When our football legend and policeman star suddenly changes back from shut down to being himself again after six years and his extended family is back in one piece. So is there a connection to all of this, why is Elm Street suddenly the block getting all of the excitement."_**

 ** _"And why of eleven junior members of the block there's only four left standing, so what's this mean, if every teenager who was at pool party during the riot seems to be turning to the trio of our star player's gang for guidance and answers. Our latest arrival and his gang are turning to the daughter and sons of our high school football stars and they're always together in school from what their reporter says."_**

 ** _"What is it that these three young people know that we don't and is it localized to their past, when they separated at the time. How though separated for eleven years their relationship is as close as it was when they were children. Why of all people and times, does Nancy Thompson, daughter and grand daughter of 'The Daredevil' and 'The Flash' Thompson return at the peak of the suicide outbreak."_**

 ** _"And when she does, suddenly the outbreak ends four days after she comes home and the younger version of the quartet and ring leaders of the original block are back together, is this just a coicindence. Or is there more of a sign that there's more than meets the eye here, our local courtroom legend and police star return to themselves once she returns home and their familial gang is reunited again."_**

" ** _Before we could chalk it up to severe emotional problems or just a run of bad luck for the city of Springwood, Ohio, but after ten months worth of suicides after the riot at the pool party they stop all at once. The question on everyone's mind is does this have to with Christina Grey's murder and Rod Lane's suicide or is there more then meets the eye here. Because today marks the beginning of the legend and the jump rope song, our freshman graduate school students created at the time."_**

 ** _"The students who were 3rd to 4th graders when our town legend was still alive at the time, and our lost 90, who were just entering preschool when he was still alive. But what does this mean, is there a connection to the creation of the jump rope and the outbreak and riot at the pool party, what is it that the investigation team knows we don't, and with that what is going on here and why did we lose our children?"_**

 ** _"The questions on everyone's minds are who was that song really about, are the rumors regarding Nancy Thompson true, or just un-suppressed gossip after losing Glen Lantz. Why did, after twelve years separation, the Elm Street gang bring itself back together, where was Adam Rodriguez hiding, why is the Lieutenant back to normal and most importantly, who was the shadowy figure at the pool party."_**

 ** _"It maybe twelve years to the day, but for us, is this just the beginning, and where are the rest of the survivors who prevented what could have been a very real Tradegy for us parents and adults here in Springwood. What's does all this mean for us, we who lost our children before. Is this unseen assailant someone we know or just a copy cat killer of our town legend when our oldest children were Cubs."_**

 ** _"Forensics from the murders and suicides say that the bodies are all suffering from five times the maximum safest dose in caffeine and sugar levels, the victims all were suffering severe exhaustion, before they died, and fifty of the ninety have razor marks that match the glove that hasn't been seen in fourteen years. That glove is a glove, we as the town locals know on sight, but is he really dead, or haunting us, for those of us who were at his trial fourteen years ago."_**

 ** _"What does this all mean, where do we turn to get our answers if the medical and psychiatric experts have no true leads regarding this. Why did the deaths end when the grand daughter of our highest ranked judge winds up in Westin Hills hospital. Who is this mysterious figure, and is he really gone now, or is he a phantom waiting till our guards are down, before he strikes once again, if tonight reopens the outbreak, what do we do to prevent another death from happening."_**

 _"_ _ **Surviving members of the outbreak, adults connected to them, if you're listening to this, come forward, we need answers. If you know the truth we need a way to crack the code of the last outbreak, to prevent it again, please give us some indication regarding this and where do we turn to for it."**_ the broadcaster said and she nodded and turned off the tv at that. "Well they want answers, they're getting them now."

"Don't worry parents you're getting your answers, but first you need the added truth and the only way to do that is go to the current source, and that source is already in your hands now." Kristen said softly to herself and they nodded in agreement. "Time to take it to the max now, dad, you better just answer the first, before we get the truth out. First start with Rod and Tina and we move it forward from there, because the investigation has been reopened. Time to get the real truth out and we're doing the investigation."

"Though what I will say now is every supposed rumor they got on me is 60% correct and I'm giving them that truth, but first whatever you got planned Kris, that's our truth now and we're telling them everything. So whatever you wrote when I wasn't around you kids in the ward at night, that's in the book and how you found Adam, so if they want answers we're giving it to them." Nancy said to her and Donald nodded in agreement to that.

"Dad, you better act as the town specialist in this you know what it is you're dealing with, you met the maniac face to face and it's time for them to know that truth now. As to why only a psychiatrist can undermine the theories of another psychiatrist and it's time to do that now." Kristen added and Neil nodded to her. "Should I label it to what you told me that day, before the dream test baby?" he asked and she nodded to him as he looked at Donald.

As he grabbed the phone, he looked at them as he dialed the number as Donald motioned to take it and he passed it to him as he got started then. "Adam Reilly director of the news, yeah this is Lieutenant Donald 'Daredevil' Thompson at the Springwood police department homicide team, and regarding your questions I can answer three of whatever you wanted to know, that includes Rod, Tina and Glen, as well as my wife and why I changed back."

"But just keep the transmission from going by the town boundaries, let alone past the radio station, because that's for the town locals and hospital staff only at the moment..., why..., well my god-daughter just disowned her biological father and we don't need him knowing the address..., Uh huh, yes that's right, the supposed theory that Grant gave on Rod is a fake, my nephew was clean mentally and emotionally and he's been framed for murder." he said to him and she turned the tv back on then as the broadcaster looked directly at them.

 **"** _ **Coming to you live from the home of Doctor Neil Gordon, our town high school football star Donald Eric 'Daredevil' Thompson, is giving us a few answers. Evening Lieutenant, so what can you tell us regarding these murders and everything that is going on, is it him or do we just have a copycat, trying to take credit of his techniques now."**_ He asked and Donald got started then as she activated the speaker.

"Good evening Rick and to answer the first question, these suicides weren't suicides at all, they are murders, we at the Springwood homicide team have reopened it. And as to why, since I ended up in the ICU at the hospital I gained added information. To answer your second we don't have a copycat killer running loose. To put this gently we got a poltergeist acting on his alias in the afterlife, every murder done was done by the same killer."

"But the killer was here this entire time, we can't see him, but he's here. And secondly Rod never committed the murder, because what happened in the bedrooms of both the Greys and the Lantzes houses can not be duplicated by a mortal homicidal maniac. Though we couldn't see him, he's been acting on his alias this entire time, but all the clues that pointed to him, the symptoms were all pointed to eleven things and one of the big ones is important."

"That last and final clue to crack the code had to do with the fact that everything regarding these murders and the scandals is always pointed directly at Elm Street, though we moved off the block, the origin of every scandal is always pointed at Elm Street. And secondly the jump rope song, for us adults if we looked at the song and translated it directly, we'd have found our killer and protected our children in the only way possible now."

"And in the eighteen months since the deaths of five teenagers, four are my adopted children and the fifth is a friend of theirs, that we've dug into the murders and learned two things: one is that the glove in question is the primary glove that landed Fred Krueger in the courtroom fourteen years ago. And three is that this sudden binge of caffeine and sugar wasn't just a fluke between all of the suicides together, it's not a coincidence, but these things are connected." he said and the anchorman leaned forward at that.

 **"What can you us about the suicides and murders, what's the connection exactly?"** He asked and Neil answered that question. "These kids are suffering pattern nightmares and as to how, 80% of them were at the pool party. Pattern nightmares are considered the common thread now and with those words now, they're not the symptom of personal problems, but the cause of them." he said and the anchorman answered him at that.

 ** _"Dreams can cause the damage we've seen so far?"_** he asked and he nodded. "Yes, if anyone studied dream lore these last ten years, there was a supposed theory that a trio of dream demons were looking for the most evil, twisted man in existence and when found gave him the power to cross the line and turn our dreams into reality. Well that's what happened, the common thread, the boogieman theory, is not theory at all here."

"For the kids younger than 23 this is a memory of a man they can't remember and their dreams are repressed memories of a time they can't remember now. Dreams like this are really memories of better times or traumatizing memories. The memories of what you have together are there, but you can't remember the face of the person you closely bonded to, which for some of the locals leads to an added problem and that you don't remember."

"While the more scarring and traumatic memories get blocked and to most adults who know this we don't want them to remember these things. And to them they think that they just met later in life, but to us that is enough of a red flag when they start asking questions when the face of their tormentor starts to clear. Once at a certain age that memory breaks down the front door and they remember everything after that, such as who their tormentor is."

"And why they're getting targeted, in this case the dreams begin and they start dreaming about their tormentor till they can't sleep and push their bodies past the breaking point, which to this is what's really going on. And the current outbreak eighteen months ago happens to be the second category now and it's very traumatizing memories and for the ones who barely missed being killed fourteen years ago, the memories reopen now."

"70 of the 90 deaths in the kids are Springwood born and too young to remember the man they're dreaming about while for the 23 and older. The face has cleared completely and they know who it is they're dreaming about, because they're the surviving members of their class, while though they lost three, the others survived and left in time to save themselves. While the ones from 17 years old, they can't remember these memories or this man because they're too young to remember him, or each other, and think they just met."

"Why, because they were all younger than five years old, when he died and at that age, anything to painful to remember we chose to block out. With a new arrival in town the results are he decides to infect the entire school through fear and it results in causing a so called suicide outbreak and ground zero is at the pool party my daughter and her gang were forbidden to go to. But with the shadowy phantom nobody got a good look at at the time."

"That was enough to trigger a relapse in the outbreak of murders ranging from toddler to Preteen and one that we, as adults, thought ended after twelve years, after one scandal where four people were murdered and five years later he starts a new one. But the character, is acting on a technique that a well known monster in a book chose to go with and scared everyone at the pool party enough that they infected each other and the dreams start spreading like the flu and it hit the entire high school." he said and Nancy finished that.

"The murderer chose acts that as adults you can't see till you have someone who understand this stuff breaks down the code. That's the reason for the outbreak, not suicide, but murder, my friends and classmates, they're being killed by a paranormal madman. Said madman no adult who grew up here wants to talk about, because you all share the guilt of his disappearance at the time." Nancy said and the anchorman quickly answered that then.

 ** _"Said madman, you're not suggesting the Slasher and the phantom at the party are one and the same, are you. If he's been around this entire time, how is it none of us figured this out till you broke it down for us?"_** **he asked and she sighed.** "We are, that's a memory my age group doesn't remember, because we never focused on him, and forgot his face, my brothers and sister's age group are too young too remember him at all. My sister and I are two of only six survivors of our gang that could crack this."

"And we lost the other two the night the outbreak ended after the scandal at our hospital revealed the hiding place of Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez. He's better known as the Cradle Nightingale, and his associates were determined to get themselves out of the courtroom at the time. And with that in mind, the six of us compared notes regarding this and my sister labeled to something you, as adults never saw before, because he's Pennywise the Clown."

"And because we share two things in common: one is our parents are skilled crime fighters and two, is because we haven't completely grown up yet. Our poltergeist is acting on a character that every teenager with phobia of clowns hates, and this clown was a shapeshifter. His intention: make you pay for his death and take away the very thing that you took away from him: what matters most to you, in the worst way possible now."

"My sister cracked the code by breaking every scandal and murder into a line, and enacted a way to do this by being the town historian and, like Mike Hanlon cracked the code for the rest of their gang, she did it by doing it encrements here, so with that I'll break it down for all of you now: outbreak#1: this one is the twenty, before he got arrested, outbreak#2: Glen, Tina and Rod, and Rod was framed for murder. Outbreak#3: the pool party, Ron Grady and Carl Schneider and that brings it to #4 now, because it started a few weeks later."

"Seven weeks after the pool party the house suddenly turns itself back to normal and every teenager in their age group is either suffering nightmares, going to two different therapists without results and there are 75 deaths. Now it's been ten months before another suicide at the hospital, patient zero and his friend end up at Fairview and my sister and I arrive the very same day and suddenly, four days later, the outbreak stops all at once."

"Does that seem strange to anyone, nobody could figure it out for ten months and then suddenly when I return home, they stop all at once, simply because my brothers, sisters and I are back together. And what's left of the block has our parents coming back together and with that, eighteen months exactly after the end of the last one. Then this one suddenly starts up and if anyone has wound up with injuries or has been killed it's the signal that the rampages have begun again." she said and Neil answered that as he looked at the tv.

"And just when they stop, suddenly every criminal is trying to get themselves out of trouble or is trying to bury the evidence in the hospital. These things are connected and they both center around the fact that everyone who refuses to see this is part of the reason Rod Lane is dead and Adam Rodriguez is found by the daughters of the people who put him away ten years after his arraignment." he said and the anchorman answered that gently.

 _ **"Just when did you come to this conclusion, if you're the leading experts in this and up until eighteen months ago, we had no true leads till the Lieutenant's daughter came home to Springwood Doctor Gordon, because not many think like a young adult or kids can get this?"**_ he asked and he smiled then. "Because I'm part of the second version of trained psychologists and I take an active interests in my patients lives. Up to when my daughter came into my life I'd been working around the clock to figure it out."

"And came up with every conclusion but the one we should have looked into, dream therapy: in which the memories of the dreamer can unlock a door that brings us startling results, and I never chose this till my daughter arrives in the ward. So ten months looking at other conclusions and coming up empty till the day I lose another patient, two more end up at Fairview in the next town over and from there my patient group is getting frustrated."

"Until my fiancé got back to town we had no leads, until the night I get every question answered. And that is we've been looking at the wrong conclusions and said conclusions is we're looking at the symptoms of personal problems, when we should be looking at the cause. Said cause is that it's always localized to the same block and the house has turned itself into a haunted house and looking like it did when the Slasher still lived there."

"And that we've been looking at everything, but the source of these deaths and suicides, and I learned we're looking at the wrong theories and I should switch to a new source. And the source of every question and comparision needed is sitting right in front of us adults in the form of the current media. Tina and Rod died, because of a key factor, we as adults never looked at before. And this is a technique cops in the homicide team, or just the investigation team in the military use, if you're hunting down a live homicidal maniac at the time."

"But if you want to find a homicidal maniac, you got think like one, where would they get their inspiration from exactly, as for the kids you want to know what it is they're really thinking you got to think like a teenager, from thirteen to nineteen years old. So with that, any normal person, adults, would see this as something entirely different, because of a single factor, we grew up. But to our kids it's enough to scare them."

"Stephen King's sypnopsis in the story IT, when they were kids, had it entirely correct, when you grow up you stop believing in the paranormal, in fantasy, science fiction, everything from our childhood and decade it got replaced by everything our kids, as teenagers, have. The monster turned himself into a homicidal clown and killed kids from five to college age, because they all shared this single factor to them, they hadn't completely grown up."

"For us, to see this, we have to take twenty to twenty five years out of the equation and with it, we can see what they can. As to how, we have to start believing in this stuff again, and secondly, we look to the current media that is focused on what he's written so far, everything in the stories is factor. You look at it from another angle, you can see it, so with that, think of it like this when Rod and Tina were killed at the time, because monsters movies changed."

"Think like a teenager, what's every teenagers favorite genre in movies and books in October, they're a new version of movies we grew up on, so with that. What is the offspring to a bunch of 1940's monster movies and comics now, comic books like everything we grew up on. These comics are for kids who love this stuff and his version of comics got recreated into movies and are playing at the movie theater right now?" he asked and the man answered that as they watched him look at the camera in shock at that as he quickly answered him.

 ** _"Our generation grew up on movies that have haunted houses, ghosts, monsters like the blob, and a dozen other things, while the previous generation grew up on old fashioned monster movies and that's the parent to what's been created now. Horror movies and..., Stephen King novels, you mean he's using every paranormal psychopath that got immortalized on the big screen as his inspiration."_**

 ** _"Alright so if it's in the current media, what movies should we be looking at to put this together."_** he asked and he smiled as Kristen answered his question. "The books needs in this are Carrie, It, and Pet Cemetary. While in the case of the movies it's compiled to Silver Bullet, Killer Klowns From Outer Space, Children of the Corn. I'm also suggesting you look at every horror movie franchise created: Friday the 13th, Halloween, Prom Night."

"Child's Play, Pumpkinhead and both last year's current edition of Creepshow and the one just after the first scandal happened. Kids younger then fifteen if you're looking into this stuff, stop now. I understand what you're feeling, but all of you will get the answers you want, but at your age your current media is just as good at the moment. Alright every teenager from thirteen to college listening to this, before you start digging into this stuff."

"Your current media is everything your watching and reading right now guys, everything, kids, that is from PG to PG-13 in your age course, focus on that and once you're in high school you're getting the stuff that got your brothers and sisters targeted, but remember, this stuff is going to change things now for everyone here. Now guys everyone in high school who saw him lived to tell about it, I'm talking to you directly here now.

"But every teenager who was surrounding us at the school this morning, I want you to relax, guys, remember what I told you, 'he's' Pennywise the Dancing Clown, don't be afraid, just resist, relax, don't let it get to you, just fight it, don't be afraid, resist. And secondly before I get the questions you want answered, the book is out by next Thursday and on sale by that weekend. But in the meantime all teenagers who saw 'him' and live to tell about it, be on stand by, the meeting's on Friday after practice I'm calling a senior class meeting that day."

"Right after school, and practice, and secondly all survivors who are screwing around with the caffeine, put it away now, you can't last longer than seventy two hours, just tonight and tomorrow the medication you need is getting called in, just be on stand by. And by order of the future senior high school class council, we're saying whoever is screwing around with the drugs, alcohol and smoking, get rid of it now, to protect yourselves get rid of it."

"I'm saying this for your safety now, but if he's gained the ability to kill us, we've been cursed by the movies rules. Said movie rules the horror section, and to confirm that we got to do some added digging. So by order of the Springwod county police department. Every kid from 11 to 28 years old who's watching or listening to this on the radio. I'm making it clear, but do not, I repeat, do not cross that line, or it's going to get you killed now."

"Guys I know that what happened at the pool party scared you out of your wits, but you let this fear take total hold and it's going to start again so with that. Starting now, just relax, nobody panic, all survivors of the last outbreak there's going to be a meeting. Now again the pool party started the last outbreak, with kids from eleven to near 30, all of us are undergoing a new set of rules to keep this maniac from getting us again."

"And with that, every teenager fifteen and older, start taking notes of these movies and read the King novels and for all parents who wish to know what it was that was really bugging your children. If you have the following above in the list of books and movies I just gave you I suggest you review it tonight, after your ten and younger children go to bed, as to why this stuff is enough to scare the daylights out of them and make then an easy target."

"And the ones who survived the attack and riot at the pool party, I promise you'll get your answers, just give me eight to nine days and the book is on the shelves at the bookstore, library and the grocery store later. This story answers the questions to what happens after patient zero moved to town and what happened leading up to when my brothers and I returned to school. Now everyone, college age adults to parents, this is imperative now."

"Every adult who lost their oldest, brother or sister if you're the sole survivor's age here, or their children if your second generation Springwood born adults, and are seeing the exact symptoms popping up in their younger siblings, and in the case of the third generation, their brother or sister, don't ignore the symptoms, it's vital to their survival. Because everyone from the high school after the trio were murdered you're learning the symptoms of this."

"And everyone who wishes to know how and why the gang got put back together these last eighteen months and why the outbreak stopped all at once, you get your answers I promise. But that truth is going to make you want to kill the therapists that treated them before. And why, of all people I wind up being the one to find the perp they're working with. As you know there was a seven year old girl with blond hair at the second arraignment."

"But what is not known to many, but the adults and victims, as well as the friends of the victim that landed the Nightingale behind bars here, is that little girl was the judge's grand daughter, that girl grew up to be me. I'm the key witness to what these accomplices are trying to stay out of jail for and believe me when you learn why you're going to want them behind bars, because they're ignoring the key symptoms of this and it's sleep deprivation."

 ** _"_** Now I'm talking to every teenager my age and our older counterparts now, but this broadcast is to let you know that we just got it confirmed, he's back. And with that, before any of you start getting ideas of trying to restart what you did before, don't try it, we're all still recovering from the last one and it's way too soon for this. I did it so I could keep all of you alive, but don't try it."

"We'll get you the medication so you can sleep without the dreams, but for now, just wait till Friday and we're giving you a two month supply to last till we get the psychiatrists that got us killed or are getting us killed, thrown behind bars. But all of you pull yourselves together right now, remember what I said, he's Pennywise the Clown, we all read that story, the key is resisting, don't be afraid, just relax."

"I'm saying this for every medical expert in town, who believes us, but do not, I repeat do touch the caffeine pills or start drinking all night night, you can't last longer than 72 hours without sleep. All of you who are considering this give it two days and then come to the meeting at town hall after school and after practice."

"We're prescribing it to those of us who saw him and lived to tell about it, to get us through till the trial, as for me. I'm out of school for six weeks starting now, so if you've got questions regarding this wait till after school and come over, but I'm stuck at home till I'm fully recovered guys. Now again all of you in graduating class who are planning on pushing themselves this level, again, don't try it."

"I'm just going to name a few symptoms off now that connects us to your children here, but: one: taking in too many caffeine and sugar products, the products that have a high dose of these, two: losing ten to twenty pounds as a result of the first, three: fast tempers. Four: reading books and watching movies that the kids, if they're younger than fourteen, are not allowed to watch, because they think it's the key to their survival."

"Five: not wanting to hear the words sleep, or sedative, and both in the same sentence and six, never coming right out and telling you, as their parents or teachers, what's really bothering them and they only tell a fellow victim, someone who shares their background, like a fellow patient or victim. If you're seeing any of these symptoms in the last few weeks with your kids and there's a nightmare serious enough they need a trip to the hospital."

"Contact us and we're dealing with it." Kristen said and Donald finished that sentence. "And starting now, with the fact that it started again, for the next month till we get your medication in. For members who were at the pool party I'm speaking straight to you and graduate school students the same age as my daughter, but this is imperative now."

"No teenager or young adult is allowed on the streets past 8o'clock tonight, till after we get your medication in, because after the riot that's not happening again, Rick and with those words there's going to be a curfew till the trial in two months. By order of the county police department, the murders of the last ten victims that are connected to Elm Street have been reopened and the accomplices to Adam Rodriguez wil be brought to justice."

"If there's been a murder tonight at the hospital, or another kid is hurt or worse, or both, contact us at Dr. Neil Gordon's house, you need the number, if there's been any more attacks tonight contact the doctors working with Dr. Erin Stanton and the emergency plans are getting activated, tonight. Parents if you wish to look into this, read IT and watch Silver Bullet, because there's nine Comparisions in IT and one in Silver Bullet and they all tie into what's been going on lately since Krueger disappeared fourteen years ago."

"I'm enacting code 265-245 and the Adolescant ward at the hospital is hereby under the control of the police department and town government, you'll get the next news broadcast in forty eight hours at the leadership council meeting Rick and with that, that's it." he said and the broadcaster nodded as he said it. **"Alright thank you lieutenant, Dr. Gordon, that's coming directly from the Elm Street gang and with that, back to you for the sports Tom."** he said and she turned off the TV set at that as they hung up the phone.

"Well if we're sure he's back now than the rest of our team is likely to be getting repeated phone calls next here, with the fact we just went live regarding the early portions of this. Honey did you have to tell them that?" James asked her. "Getting them to look at the symptoms and not ignoring them is the best chance we've got till we get a minor supply to both blocks, before he goes in another rampage." she said and he sighed at that.

"Maybe, but telling the public who you really are is enough that when the grapevine gets started they're going to kill the quintet when they read that truth." Erin said and she sighed. "I know, but I'm setting the flame on low and building it up till its hot enough to roast them later." she said and they all nodded as he answered her at that with a bemused smile. "I'd hate to be them right now when they get that truth later, but that was a nice touch."

"Well if this is enough the parents are calling the town government later it's enough they're all going to kill when they read your book, whatever it is you wrote down kiddo. Our next news broadcast is getting done in two days after work. But that one is regarding why there've been twenty arrests in addition to the trio at the hospital. But we're going into lockdown." Donald said to her and she nodded in agreement.

"Well if the parents at Elm Street are hearing that, they know we're taking control till they get to see their kids again, and this is really going to get the trio arrested later, but if they try to escape or attack someone and they're in big trouble." Neil said to her and at that the phone went off then. "I got it dad!" Kristen said and grabbed the phone. "Gordon Residence, Kristen speaking." she said and then heard the voice of her other adult protector.

 ** _"Hey baby, listen could you get your father, it's urgent."_** Max said to her and she nodded. "Yeah Max, hang on, I'm putting this on speaker." she said and slapped the speaker button, before putting it back on the cradle. "Max you hear me?" Neil asked him and he quickly answered him. ** _"Yeah loud and clear doc. I got bad news here, but we have had another murder here."_** he said and Kristen sighed as she said it.

"Who was it Max?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her. **"It was Eric, and I don't doubt if Eric was killed he's about to target someone else next, because Damian got it in the same spot you did, and with that the game is up now."** he said to her softly and they nodded to that in agreement.

 **Westin Hills**

Watching the news then he saw the caption in side block saying Gordon house and smiled dangerously. "Hey guys, the news is on right now, they're going on the direct approach here, it's about the cause of the murders, and the Doc and the lieutenant are doing a direct exclusive here!" Jeff called out then, as the rest of their team came into the room, before they heard and listened to the rest of their friends broadcast then.

" _ **Coming to you live from the home of Doctor Neil Gordon, our town high school football star Donald Eric 'Daredevil' Thompson, is giving us a few answers. Evening Lieutenant, so what can you tell us regarding these murders and everything that is going on, is it him or do we just have a copycat, trying to take credit of his techniques now."**_ He asked and Donald got started then as she activated the speaker.

" ** _Good evening Rick and to answer the first question, these suicides weren't suicides at all, they are murders, we at the Springwood homicide team have reopened it. And as to why, since I ended up in the ICU at the hospital I gained added information. To answer your second we don't have a copycat killer running loose. To put this gently we got a poltergeist acting on his alias in the afterlife, every murder done was done by the same killer."_**

 ** _"But the killer was here this entire time, we can't see him, but he's here. And secondly Rod never committed the murder, because what happened in the bedrooms of both the Greys and the Lantzes houses can not be duplicated by a mortal homicidal maniac. Though we couldn't see him, he's been acting on his alias this entire time, but all the clues that pointed to him, the symptoms were all pointed to eleven things and one of the big ones is important."_**

 ** _"That last and final clue to crack the code had to do with the fact that everything regarding these murders and the scandals is always pointed directly at Elm Street, though we moved off the block, the origin of every scandal is always pointed at Elm Street. And secondly the jump rope song, for us adults if we looked at the song and translated it directly, we'd have found our killer and protected our children in the only way possible now."_**

 ** _"And in the eighteen months since the deaths of five teenagers, four are my adopted children and the fifth is a friend of theirs, that we've dug into the murders and learned two things: one is that the glove in question is the primary glove that landed Fred Krueger in the courtroom fourteen years ago. And three is that this sudden binge of caffeine and sugar wasn't just a fluke between all of the suicides together, it's not a coincidence, but these things are connected."_** he said and the anchorman leaned forward at that.

 **"What can you us about the suicides and murders, what's the connection exactly?"** He asked and Neil answered that question. ** _"These kids are suffering pattern nightmares and as to how, 80% of them were at the pool party. Pattern nightmares are considered the common thread now and with those words now, they're not the symptom of personal problems, but the cause of them."_** he said and the anchorman answered him at that, his tone shocked at the news.

 ** _"Dreams can cause the damage we've seen so far?"_** he asked and they nodded in answer to that as Walter said it. "If they're done by a possessed madman they are. Especially when said madman has an agenda to destroy the entire town out of revenge, I mean seriously, **_A Nightmare on Elm Street_** , and **_Freddy's revenge_** , what else could it be people, we look deeper than this." He said as Neil explained that to them gently.

 ** _"Yes, if anyone studied dream lore these last ten years, there was a supposed theory that a trio of dream demons were looking for the most evil, twisted man in existence and when found gave him the power to cross the line and turn our dreams into reality. Well that's what happened, the common thread, the boogieman theory, is not theory at all here."_**

 ** _"For the kids younger than 23 this is a memory of a man they can't remember and their dreams are repressed memories of a time they can't remember now. Dreams like this are really memories of better times or traumatizing memories. The memories of what you have together are there, but you can't remember the face of the person you closely bonded to, which for some of the locals leads to an added problem and that you don't remember."_**

 ** _"While the more scarring and traumatic memories get blocked and to most adults who know this we don't want them to remember these things. And to them they think that they just met later in life, but to us that is enough of a red flag when they start asking questions when the face of their tormentor starts to clear. Once at a certain age that memory breaks down the front door and they remember everything after that, such as who their tormentor is."_**

" ** _And why they're getting targeted, in this case the dreams begin and they start dreaming about their tormentor till they can't sleep and push their bodies past the breaking point, which to this is what's really going on. And the current outbreak eighteen months ago happens to be the second category now and it's very traumatizing memories and for the ones who barely missed being killed fourteen years ago, the memories reopen now."_**

 ** _"70 of the 90 deaths in the kids are Springwood born and too young to remember the man they're dreaming about while for the 23 and older. The face has cleared completely and they know who it is they're dreaming about, because they're the surviving members of their class, while though they lost three, the others survived and left in time to save themselves. While the ones from 17 years old, they can't remember these memories or this man because they're too young to remember him, or each other, and think they just met."_**

 ** _"Why, because they were all younger than five years old, when he died and at that age, anything to painful to remember we chose to block out. With a new arrival in town the results are he decides to infect the entire school through fear and it results in causing a so called suicide outbreak and ground zero is at the pool party my daughter and her gang were forbidden to go to. But with the shadowy phantom nobody got a good look at at the time."_**

 ** _"That was enough to trigger a relapse in the outbreak of murders ranging from toddler to Preteen and one that we, as adults, thought ended after twelve years, after one scandal where four people were murdered and five years later he starts a new one. But the character, is acting on a technique that a well known monster in a book chose to go with and scared everyone at the pool party enough that they infected each other and the dreams start spreading like the flu and it hit the entire high school."_** he said and Nancy finished that, her tone annoyed as she finished that.

 **"The murderer chose acts that as adults you can't see till you have someone who understand this stuff breaks down the code. That's the reason for the outbreak, not suicide, but murder, my friends and classmates, they're being killed by a paranormal madman. Said madman no adult who grew up here wants to talk about, because you all share the guilt of his disappearance at the time."** Nancy said and they watched as the anchorman quickly answered that as he leaned forward.

 ** _"Said madman, you're not suggesting the Slasher and the phantom at the party are one and the same, are you. If he's been around this entire time, how is it none of us figured this out till you broke it down for us?"_** he asked and she sighed. ** _"We are, that's a memory my age group doesn't remember, because we never focused on him, and forgot his face, my brothers and sister's age group are too young too remember him at all. My sister and I are two of only six survivors of our gang that could crack this."_**

 ** _"And we lost the other two the night the outbreak ended after the scandal at our hospital revealed the hiding place of Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez. He's better known as the Cradle Nightingale, and his associates were determined to get themselves out of the courtroom at the time. And with that in mind, the six of us compared notes regarding this and my sister labeled to something you, as adults never saw before, because he's Pennywise the Clown."_**

 ** _"And because we share two things in common: one is our parents are skilled crime fighters and two, is because we haven't completely grown up yet. Our poltergeist is acting on a character that every teenager with phobia of clowns hates, and this clown was a shapeshifter. His intention: make you pay for his death and take away the very thing that you took away from him: what matters most to you, in the worst way possible now."_**

 ** _"My sister cracked the code by breaking every scandal and murder into a line, and enacted a way to do this by being the town historian and, like Mike Hanlon cracked the code for the rest of their gang, she did it by doing it encrements here, so with that I'll break it down for all of you now: outbreak#1: this one is the twenty, before he got arrested, outbreak#2: Glen, Tina and Rod, and Rod was framed for murder. Outbreak#3: the pool party, Ron Grady and Carl Schneider and that brings it to #4 now, because it started a few weeks later."_**

 ** _"Seven weeks after the pool party the house suddenly turns itself back to normal and every teenager in their age group is either suffering nightmares, going to two different therapists without results and there are 75 deaths. Now it's been ten months before another suicide at the hospital, patient zero and his friend end up at Fairview and my sister and I arrive the very same day and suddenly, four days later, the outbreak stops all at once."_**

 ** _"Does that seem strange to anyone, nobody could figure it out for ten months and then suddenly when I return home, they stop all at once, simply because my brothers, sisters and I are back together. And what's left of the block has our parents coming back together and with that, eighteen months exactly after the end of the last one. Then this one suddenly starts up and if anyone has wound up with injuries or has been killed it's the signal that the rampages have begun again."_** she said and Neil answered that as they heard his tone turn furious

 ** _"And just when they stop, suddenly every criminal is trying to get themselves out of trouble or is trying to bury the evidence in the hospital. These things are connected and they both center around the fact that everyone who refuses to see this is part of the reason Rod Lane is dead and Adam Rodriguez is found by the daughters of the people who put him away ten years after his arraignment."_** he said and the anchorman answered that gently.

 _ **"Just when did you come to this conclusion, if you're the leading experts in this and up until eighteen months ago, we had no true leads till the Lieutenant's daughter came home to Springwood Doctor Gordon, because not many think like a young adult or kids can get this?"**_ he asked and he smiled then. " ** _Because I'm part of the second version of trained psychologists and I take an active interests in my patients lives. Up to when my daughter came into my life I'd been working around the clock to figure it out."_**

 ** _"And came up with every conclusion but the one we should have looked into, dream therapy: in which the memories of the dreamer can unlock a door that brings us startling results, and I never chose this till my daughter arrives in the ward. So ten months looking at other conclusions and coming up empty till the day I lose another patient, two more end up at Fairview in the next town over and from there my patient group is getting frustrated."_**

 ** _"Until my fiancé got back to town we had no leads, until the night I get every question answered. And that is we've been looking at the wrong conclusions and said conclusions is we're looking at the symptoms of personal problems, when we should be looking at the cause. Said cause is that it's always localized to the same block and the house has turned itself into a haunted house and looking like it did when the Slasher still lived there."_**

 ** _"And that we've been looking at everything, but the source of these deaths and suicides, and I learned we're looking at the wrong theories and I should switch to a new source. And the source of every question and comparision needed is sitting right in front of us adults in the form of the current media. Tina and Rod died, because of a key factor, we as adults never looked at before. And this is a technique cops in the homicide team, or just the investigation team in the military use, if you're hunting down a live homicidal maniac at the time."_**

 ** _"But if you want to find a homicidal maniac, you got think like one, where would they get their inspiration from exactly, as for the kids you want to know what it is they're really thinking you got to think like a teenager, from thirteen to nineteen years old. So with that, any normal person, adults, would see this as something entirely different, because of a single factor, we grew up. But to our kids it's enough to scare them."_**

 ** _"Stephen King's sypnopsis in the story IT, when they were kids, had it entirely correct, when you grow up you stop believing in the paranormal, in fantasy, science fiction, everything from our childhood and decade it got replaced by everything our kids, as teenagers, have. The monster turned himself into a homicidal clown and killed kids from five to college age, because they all shared this single factor to them, they hadn't completely grown up."_**

 ** _"For us, to see this, we have to take twenty to twenty five years out of the equation and with it, we can see what they can. As to how, we have to start believing in this stuff again, and secondly, we look to the current media that is focused on what he's written so far, everything in the stories is factor. You look at it from another angle, you can see it, so with that, think of it like this when Rod and Tina were killed at the time, because monsters movies changed."_**

 ** _"Think like a teenager, what's every teenagers favorite genre in movies and books in October, they're a new version of movies we grew up on, so with that. What is the offspring to a bunch of 1940's monster movies and comics now, comic books like everything we grew up on. These comics are for kids who love this stuff and his version of comics got recreated into movies and are playing at the movie theater right now?"_** he asked and the man answered that as they watched him look at the camera in shock at that as he quickly answered him.

 ** _"Our generation grew up on movies that have haunted houses, ghosts, monsters like the blob, and a dozen other things, while the previous generation grew up on old fashioned monster movies and that's the parent to what's been created now. Horror movies and..., Stephen King novels, you mean he's using every paranormal psychopath that got immortalized on the big screen as his inspiration."_**

 ** _"Alright so if it's in the current media, what movies should we be looking at to put this together."_** he asked and he smiled as Kristen answered his question. _"_ _ **The books needs in this are Carrie, It, and Pet Cemetary. While in the case of the movies it's compiled to Silver Bullet, Killer Klowns From Outer Space, Children of the Corn. I'm also suggesting you look at every horror movie franchise created: Friday the 13th, Halloween, Prom Night."**_

 ** _"Child's Play, Pumpkinhead and both last year's current edition of Creepshow and the one just after the first scandal happened. Kids younger then fifteen if you're looking into this stuff, stop now. I understand what you're feeling, but all of you will get the answers you want, but at your age your current media is just as good at the moment. Alright every teenager from thirteen to college listening to this, before you start digging into this stuff."_**

 ** _"Your current media is everything your watching and reading right now guys, everything, kids, that is from PG to PG-13 in your age course, focus on that and once you're in high school you're getting the stuff that got your brothers and sisters targeted, but remember, this stuff is going to change things now for everyone here. Now guys everyone in high school who saw him lived to tell about it, I'm talking to you directly here now._**

 ** _"But every teenager who was surrounding us at the school this morning, I want you to relax, guys, remember what I told you, 'he's' Pennywise the Dancing Clown, don't be afraid, just resist, relax, don't let it get to you, just fight it, don't be afraid, resist. And secondly before I get the questions you want answered, the book is out by next Thursday and on sale by that weekend. But in the meantime all teenagers who saw 'him' and live to tell about it, be on stand by, the meeting's on Friday after practice I'm calling a senior class meeting that day."_**

 ** _"Right after school, and practice, and secondly all survivors who are screwing around with the caffeine, put it away now, you can't last longer than seventy two hours, just tonight and tomorrow the medication you need is getting called in, just be on stand by. And by order of the future senior high school class council, we're saying whoever is screwing around with the drugs, alcohol and smoking, get rid of it now, to protect yourselves get rid of it."_**

 ** _"I'm saying this for your safety now, but if he's gained the ability to kill us, we've been cursed by the movies rules. Said movie rules the horror section, and to confirm that we got to do some added digging. So by order of the Springwod county police department. Every kid from 11 to 28 years old who's watching or listening to this on the radio. I'm making it clear, but do not, I repeat, do not cross that line, or it's going to get you killed now."_**

 ** _"Guys I know that what happened at the pool party scared you out of your wits, but you let this fear take total hold and it's going to start again so with that. Starting now, just relax, nobody panic, all survivors of the last outbreak there's going to be a meeting. Now again the pool party started the last outbreak, with kids from eleven to near 30, all of us are undergoing a new set of rules to keep this maniac from getting us again."_**

 ** _And with that, every teenager fifteen and older, start taking notes of these movies and read the King novels and for all parents who wish to know what it was that was really bugging your children. If you have the following above in the list of books and movies I just gave you I suggest you review it tonight, after your ten and younger children go to bed, as to why this stuff is enough to scare the daylights out of them and make then an easy target."_**

 ** _"And the ones who survived the attack and riot at the pool party, I promise you'll get your answers, just give me eight to nine days and the book is on the shelves at the bookstore, library and the grocery store later. This story answers the questions to what happens after patient zero moved to town and what happened leading up to when my brothers and I returned to school. Now everyone, college age adults to parents, this is imperative now."_**

 ** _"Every adult who lost their oldest, brother or sister if you're the sole survivor's age here, or their children if your second generation Springwood born adults, and are seeing the exact symptoms popping up in their younger siblings, and in the case of the third generation, their brother or sister, don't ignore the symptoms, it's vital to their survival. Because everyone from the high school after the trio were murdered you're learning the symptoms of this."_**

 ** _"And everyone who wishes to know how and why the gang got put back together these last eighteen months and why the outbreak stopped all at once, you get your answers I promise. But that truth is going to make you want to kill the therapists that treated them before. And why, of all people I wind up being the one to find the perp they're working with. As you know there was a seven year old girl with blond hair at the second arraignment of the nightingale with the quartet that day."_**

 ** _"But what is not known to many, but the adults and victims, as well as the friends of the victim that landed the Nightingale behind bars here, is that little girl was the judge's grand daughter, that girl grew up to be me. I'm the key witness to what these accomplices are trying to stay out of jail for and believe me when you learn why you're going to want them behind bars, because they're ignoring the key symptoms of this and it's sleep deprivation, and that its him all of this time."_**

 ** _"Now I'm talking to every teenager my age and our older counterparts now, but this broadcast is to let you know that we just got it confirmed, he's back. And with that, before any of you start getting ideas of trying to restart what you did before, don't try it, we're all still recovering from the last one and it's way too soon for this. I did it so I could keep all of you alive, but don't try it."_**

 ** _"We'll get you the medication so you can sleep without the dreams, but for now, just wait till Friday and we're giving you a two month supply to last till we get the psychiatrists that got us killed or are getting us killed, thrown behind bars. But all of you pull yourselves together right now, remember what I said, he's Pennywise the Clown, we all read that story, the key is resisting, don't be afraid, just relax."_**

 ** _"I'm saying this for every medical expert in town, who believes us, but do not, I repeat do touch the caffeine pills or start drinking all night night, you can't last longer than 72 hours without sleep. All of you who are considering this give it two days and then come to the meeting at town hall after school and after practice."_**

 ** _"We're prescribing it to those of us who saw him and lived to tell about it, to get us through till the trial, as for me. I'm out of school for six weeks starting now, so if you've got questions regarding this wait till after school and come over, but I'm stuck at home till I'm fully recovered guys. Now again all of you in graduating class who are planning on pushing themselves this level, again, don't try it."_**


	45. 45: Arrests And Reunions

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This chapter and the next two give their parents a chance to see them in action as the twins deal with helping their father and the family reunites, before the adults see Freddy for themselves now.**

 **Chapter 45: Radio Calls, The Elm Street Gang and New Members of the Gang**

 **Westin Hills**

 ** _I'm just going to name a few symptoms off now that connects us to your children here, but: one: taking in too many caffeine and sugar products, the products that have a high dose of these, two: losing ten to twenty pounds as a result of the first, three: fast tempers. Four: reading books and watching movies that the kids, if they're younger than fourteen, are not allowed to watch, because they think it's the key to their survival, though they're eleven to fourteen in age."_**

 ** _"Five: not wanting to hear the words sleep, or sedative, and both in the same sentence and six, never coming right out and telling you, as their parents or teachers, what's really bothering them and they only tell a fellow victim, someone who shares their background, like a fellow patient or victim. If you're seeing any of these symptoms in the last few weeks with your kids and there's a nightmare serious enough they need a trip to the hospital."_**

 ** _"Contact us and we're dealing with it."_** Kristen said and Donald finished that sentence. " ** _And starting now, with the fact that it started again, for the next month till we get your medication in. For members who were at the pool party I'm speaking straight to you and graduate school students the same age as my daughter, but this is imperative now, and I'm repeating this message by the next broadcast I make."_**

 ** _"But starting now, no teenager or young adult is allowed on the streets past 8o'clock tonight, till after we get your medication comes in, because after the riot that's not happening again. Rick, I'm giving these orders for the commissioners and the Chief of my precinct and with those words there's going to be a curfew till the trial in two months, so after dark, you're stuck inside kids."_**

 ** _"By order of the county police department, the murders of the last ten victims that are connected to Elm Street have been reopened and the accomplices to Adam Rodriguez wil be brought to justice. If there's been a murder tonight at the hospital, or another kid is hurt or worse, or both, contact us at Dr. Neil Gordon's house, if you need the number, or if you're working in the ward and something happened, contact us immediately and I'm saying this to my daughter's team."_**

 ** _"So again, if anyone is hurt or worse and there is anymore paranormal activity running loose in town if there's been any more attacks tonight contact the doctors working with Dr. Erin Stanton and the emergency plans are getting activated. Parents if you wish to look into this, read IT and watch Silver Bullet, because there's nine Comparisions in IT and one in Silver Bullet and they all tie into what's been going on lately since Krueger disappeared fourteen years ago."_**

 ** _"I'm enacting code 265-245 and the Adolescant ward at the hospital is hereby under the control of the police department and town government, you'll get the next news broadcast in forty eight hours at the leadership council meeting Rick and with that, that's it._** " he said and the broadcaster nodded as he said it. **"Alright thank you lieutenant, Dr. Gordon, that's coming directly from the Elm Street gang and with that, back to you for the sports Tom."** he said and they turned off the TV set at that as they exchanged looks as Jeff said it all of them with an annoyed sigh.

"Well the early portions of it just got revealed, but we got a murder right before they did this what's next exactly anyway?" Jeff asked and before Walter could answer that, they heard a panicked scream and he quickly charged down the hall and straight to the bedroom of the patient and called out to Max. "Max, Damian is hurt, he got it across the same place she did, code 265-245 is completely active, call the doc now!" he shouted out to him then.

"Easy son just relax, you can tell me later, but I understand, it's okay." he said and Damian nodded as he picked him up and carried him into the hall. "Alright screw what the duo say. we're in charge now. Jeff wake up the kids. They're staying awake till we get their new medication prescribed here." Max said and he nodded as he grabbed the phone as they heard it ring once and then a teenager version of the councilor's voice as she answered it.

 ** _"Gordon Residence, Kristen speaking."_** she said and they hid a smile at her voice then as they knew it was from the exhilaration thst they pulled it off then. "Hey baby, listen could you get your father, it's urgent." Max said to her and they smiled at the happy tone in her voice and knew she was glad to heard from him. **_"Yeah Max, hang on, I'm putting this on speaker."_** she said as thry heard a gentle thump followed by her father's voice.

 ** _"Max you hear me?"_** Neil asked him and he quickly answered him. "Yeah loud and clear doc. I got bad news here, but we have had another murder here." he said and Kristen sighed as she said it. ** _"Who was it Max?"_** she asked and he sighed as he answered her. **_"It was Eric, and I don't doubt if Eric was killed he's about to target someone else next, because Damian got hit."_ ** he said to her softly and they nodded to that in agreement.

 ** _"Yeah alright never mind what they say, you're taking orders by us. And the orders are we're putting the kids on 25mgs of Hypnocil and 12.5 Valium before they go to bed and when they get the medication, we're continuing with sleep cocktail starting tonight. Son, relax its going to be okay, the drugs I'm prescribing you are to block out who you're dreaming about. Combined together put a total lock out on all nightmares, it's going to be okay, so you'll get your question answered."_**

 _ **"You'll be meeting your predecessor's tomorrow, so you'll get the entire story, but it's going to be fine, because I'm now taking control and Simms is no longer in control here, it's going to be okay."**_ Neil said and he nodded softly to that as he motioned for them to sit him onto the counter then and Walter sat him down on there. "Why are they preventing us from going home exactly anyway?" he asked and he heard a sigh.

Hearing him ask that question, Walter knew Kristen decided on telling him the truth. ** _"There's a serious debt with the loan shark downtown they're stuck in kiddo, despite the fact I told them if they kept it up they were getting arrested. They've been doing this ever since my brothers and I got released, but don't worry it's coming to an end tonight. To answer your unasked question, I'm Doctor Gordon's daughter, my name is Kristen Gordon."_**

 ** _"And I'm also dreaming about this maniac as well so with that its fine, you need someone to talk you, you got someone right here, the guys, Nancy and I are survivors and to ensure you're survivors as well, we're ensuring you're completely safe now. By doing this tonight, I just saved all of you, and like dad said you'll see us in the morning, so when we arrive you'll know us when you see us, because the guys and I look like a teenage version of our parents."_** she said to him and he nodded.

 _" **But starting now the duo have no rights in the ward, Max I'm exacting code 465-372, the ward hereby under our control starting now and you're only listening to us. Give them the hypnocil starting now and get the team up there, because they are under arrest starting now."**_ he heard from Thompson and nodded to the orders, though just as he was answering Simms walked into the hall then.

"What is he doing out of bed, get him back in his room now and sedate him." she snapped and he quickly backed into Max at that, who wrapped his arms around him protectively then. "It's too late Simms you're relieved of duty, guys arrest her." she heard and turned to see Williams, Jenkins and Adams walk into the hall then as the trio grabbed her and shoved her into the chair. "Guys we got a confirmation here?" Williams said into the radio gently.

 ** _"Yeah we got it alright, Peter I'm bringing my daughter in for medical attention in the morning. But starting now all workers connected Reynolds's are hereby under arrest, I'm enacting code 265-255, lock down the minimum security ward which is the kids to the Pharmacy and be ready and two. Neil reactivated the pill version of the sleep cocktail you authorized for my daughter for the night, and we need Harris up there, so if you could call him that would help."_** she said and he nodded to that.

 ** _"Doctors Williams, Adams and Jenkins, just before the added therapy while I was explaining things to the quintet, 'he' chose the wrong moment to call, so be ready, because I think this could be it and we need you up here Dr. Jenkins, you dealt with him once, we need you you here to arrest him, if it's like the others you dealt with if there is an act of speedballing it's a repeater of the restaurant."_** he heard Nancy say and they exchanged looks and Jeff covered his eyes.

 _ **"Only difference here is I'm myself again and my youngest cub has me, and John, if he was at the restaurant, protecting her this time, but I swear if he crosses the line by trying anything on her and he's getting committed for it."**_ They heard Donald say and with a dangerous growl in his tone and Jenkins nodded as he got it as Jeff looked at him. "He means her shoulder X-Ray, if he's lost his mind he's getting committed for it." Walter told him and his eyes narrowed as he said it for the members surrounding them.

"Him, he, the restaurant..., Parker, damn it, that is the last thing she needs right now." he said to Jenkins and he nodded as his tone turned firm then. "You're right about that, I was furious enough he broke her shoulder and took off on them. But if he decides to kidnap her, because she chose Neil and he's screwed and there's no getting out of this." Adams said with a low growl and Jenkins finished that remark, his tone going firm with a stern tone to it.

"Alright you're coming with me son, she needs to see you, but protect her and the girls if it takes more than ten to take him down and he's so drunk it's taking all of us adults to keep him from escaping custody. But with the amount of shouts from the ward upstairs, that's what you're looking at tonight kiddo. What with the fact we got three cops and ten paramedics, in addition to two doctors." Jenkins said to him gently and he nodded.

"Got it doc, she and the girls are like my little sisters. He touches her or even tries what I'm thinking here, I'm beating the..., right not finishing that sentence in front of the cub here." Jeff said at the warning look on Adams face then as Jenkins said it with an amused look as Damian started laughing at the cut off then "Alright laugh it up wise guy, now isn't the time for this." he added with an amused smile on his face and ruffled his hair.

"With the older teenage Cubs that's fine, but younger than fourteen, no, so again watch your language here, if you're the designated big brother in the ward now and at the moment you're right, this is neither the time nor the place for this conversation son." Jenkins said to him and he nodded as he heard laughter break out over the radio over the conversation as he heard his youngest adoptive sister say it through her laughter to him.

 ** _"No kidding, Jeff, at our age we can get away with that with you, but younger than fifteen we got to watch our language here."_** Kristen to him over the radio and he nodded to that as he hid a grin at that. "If he shows up and tries what I'm thinking here and I will, eighteen months doesn't change the fact I still see you as a younger sister, but at least twenty percent of our crime prevention ring is still intact here." he said to her smiling. _**"Yeah and let's make sure it stays that way."**_ She said to him and he smiled at that then.

At that Jenkins ended the conversation with an amused look on his face as he changed the subject then. "Yes and to to repeat what we decided on here, he arrives and give him that warning Donald and he still throws the first punch take him down and search the damn car, because if he's also part of the cartel. Than he's in here for life if he's taking this stuff himself in addition to selling that stuff." he said and sighed as he said it to her.

"Sweetheart, with you coming in, in the morning, we got to run a few tests here, I've got to check you out. But again, if this means what I think, you're out of school for the next six weeks to recover, if you pushed yourself this far, again. Nancy just this once it's fine so give her one of yours tonight till I'm tripling whatever dose she was on before, but the amount is no higher than 50 when she's at this level, whatever it might be." he said to her gently.

 ** _"I bet if Bill got the radio broadcast, he knows there's about to be trouble if they were watching the news at the department, so get the guys up to the hospital and Bill's joining us tonight for this test run here. So by order 265-273, I'm hereby activating emergency codes and we're in charge now."_** Donald said to them and Williams nodded to that. "Activated we're in control of the ward now, I'll see you guys in the morning." he said and he knew they nodded as they heard the phone hang up then.

"I'm hereby relieving you and Eric of duty in this ward, you're under arrest Elizabeth, hand over the master key now!" Jenkins said to her and when she didn't, The security restrained her as he dug into her pocket and put it into his. "Get her up to her office and lock the damn door. Him too as well." Williams said to them as Carver froze at that as he turned and tried to leave and they grabbed him as well then.

"Take them away." he said and they nodded. "Damian, never mind the old ways here, curfew is 10:00 and lights out at 10:45, but it's the dose set to your age requirements starting now. Once I'm done with your arm, get the others up and wait for me to get your medication okay." Adams said to him and he nodded to that. "So what was it you were dreaming around to cause this exactly?" Max asked and he sighed as he answered him.

"We were watching 'The Neverending Story' after session today, and I ended up dreaming about running into the werewolf in that ghost town, but here's the scary part, his fur was green and red tinged, and the claws on his right paw were practically looking metal. The voice, it sounded like the werewolf, but had a more maniacal edge to it then I've ever heard it before, just as I was grabbing the same set of stone to create the arrowhead."

"He lunged at me and sliced me across the arm, but that was enough to wake me up, and I heard a faint growling in the corner when I did, before quickly turning on my light, and saw the chapter I was reading. I got it out of the rec room tonight, and fell asleep with the book in my lap, but I left the book open on the chapter title labeled Spook City and that did it, after looking at my arm, and that scared me even more, but that explains the scream you heard Walter." he told him and they all nodded to that as they exchanged looks then.

"Uh huh, great, for the kids fifteen and older it's horror movies, but for our current group it's their age group level and down, in movies and books. Alright listen to me, with the medication I'm putting you guys on, it's meant to block out the man you were dreaming about. Your predecessors were dreaming about him themselves, so they understand this, but you can talk to them and Nancy, she too knows what you're dealing with." Walter said to him and he nodded to him as he sighed as he answered him.

"If this is a reason for mom to snap out of it, it's a good one, if he's the reason my brother was killed and I have no memories of him. I'm all she's got left now, but if this is the price our parents pay to protect us, it's a price well spent now." he said to him and he smiled. "Yeah that's our opinion as well at the moment, come on cub, let's get your paw taken care of." he said and lifted him up and carried him to the infirmary then.

"I'll contact the others and get Bill to Neil's house you guys, boys wake up the kids and wait till I'm finished with their medication, before its time for bed." Jenkins said to the sextet and they all nodded to the orders as they got to work.

 **The Gordon House**

"Whatever Damian was dreaming about, I bet it had to do with what they were watching before dinner tonight, next question is what is it. Because our age groups have haunted houses, monster movies and..., we're watching horror movies and reading Stephen King novels and that's his technique to use on us seventeen and older Cubs, but for their age group it's movies and books from their age group now." Kristen said to Nancy and she nodded in agreement to that, as Neil looked at her at that.

Just as he got ready to answer, the doorbell went off and he went to get it and found the parents of his daughter's gang standing on his porch. "Hi Adam, guys, come on in." he said to Adam Johnson and the rest of the parents of his daughters gang. "It started again Neil?" Bill Kopecky asked him and he nodded as he explained it to him.

"Yeah and she got it in the same place a second time, the wards under our control now, and we're just dealing with the most crucial portion here." he said and Bill nodded. "I take it they told you baby?" he asked his daughter and Sheila nodded in answer to that as the doorbell went off a second time and Donald answered the door to find their gang members as the quartet moved to the front door to greet them.

"Hey guys, good to see you." he said and they smiled as they exchanged hugs. "You too buddy, and who are the new members of the gang, kids?" Derek Grey asked and she smiled as she answered him. "This is Alice and Rick Johnson, Debbie Stevens, Sheila Kopecky and Dan Jordon, and their parents, Adam Johnson, Bill and Erica Kopecky, Eric and Holly Stevens, and Darrel and Hailey Jordan, guys these are the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys."

"They're the parents of Nancy's quartet and they're part of the original adult gang members of the Elm street gang." Kristen said, and they nodded. "Kris said you're the adult versions of the trio?" Dan asked and they all nodded. "Yeah we are, my son is, or I should say was, the fifteen year old version of me at that age, where my sisters were concerned I'd kill anyone if they tried to hurt them like that, Peter had a gentle temper on him, as for Sarah, she was a bit of a wise guy when she was fifteen, but the resemblance shows the most in the parent they take after and Kristen is what Elaine was like at this age, while Jim is like Roland and Joey is like Jared."

"And when we all combine together, what you saw, if what I'm seeing from the state of the room is anything to go by, is what happens, you got into a bigger pillow fight again didn't you." John Lane said as he saw the pillows lying all over the room and he nodded as Kristen tried to keep from laughing at that remark as she nodded as Kincaid started laughing at his question. "Watch it wise guy, or you're in big trouble." he added with a smile. "He's already busted for hitting me and Donald with those pillows tonight, you get hit and you let him have it John." James said to him and he nodded with a smile.

"Are you asking to get it by me next young lady with that attitude." Derek asked her as he brushed his hand against her side as he lightly tickled her there. "No sorry, I was joking." she said laughing, like the sextet, he was the same way with her and she knew this meant if she hit him by accident he was coming after her next to let her have it. "Well whatever your father said I'm repeating it, if any of us get hit you're getting it on full blast young lady, and no more pillow fights tonight, okay, otherwise you're getting it by me next." he said and she nodded to that as he left her have it then.

"Yeah okay, okay, no more pillow fights, I get it you win." she said laughing as he tickled her sides and gently stopped, but gave her a hug and she burrowed into his arms, 'My family is back in one piece I'm making sure it stays that way now.' she thought softly as she held him then as Neil turned to Peter firmly to ask him something and knowing that John and Derek were going to get it automatically when he did.

"Peter, did you see anyone at the hardware store listening in on your conversation with Max?" Neil asked and he looked. "Yeah, but he had his back turned to me, though the physical physique seemed familiar to me, but I wasn't sure, why?" he asked and Kristen answered that. "I threw Richard out of my life when I figured it out, if he had his back turned to you and was listening to your conversation, he knows how to get to dad's house now when you asked him for the address, he knows where I am and he could have followed you here in the process." she said and John straightened up at that.

"You're not serious, he's not honestly stupid enough to try and kidnap you with three cops and an army ranger, not to mention the fact that the eight of us are skilled football and hockey players as well as a wrestling champion, are in the house with you, you're the youngest girl in our family he touches you like that, when he's beyond drunk and we'd kill him ourselves for hurting you." he said and she sighed as Rick answered that, knowing his thoughts were going to be echoed by his girlfriend then. "Trust me you'll be ready to when you hear what he's done to her in the last eight years, that includes the outburst at the restaurant here and we'll explain that later, but tonight's situation has resulted in a domino effect that she decided on and he's the last domino to fall to and with that in mind, you three got your work cut out for you."

"It's a little to late for that remark sir, because she's been put through hell thanks to him, our relationship reached the point of soulmates so he's been replaced, but that's his breaking point now, because he's now beginning to lose his mind at this rate, if he hasn't already, as to what I mean your choice was to protect us, he did it for vengeance and that choice destroyed seventy seven teenage and three adult ones in the last eight years alone here since and she's not taking him back either and with that."

"Mr. Lane it's gone past jealousy to total crazy jealousy, she's made her choice and chose us, I'm everything she remembers in you and the sextet now, she's mine now and if he's lost total control of his faculties, you do the math." he said and the trio nodded as Derek said it for the added seven men then as his eyes went stern as he got what his adoptive nephew was telling him as his instincts took hold then. "I take it the drinking got worse in the last thirteen years Donald if you're getting reports from the Cleveland precinct, and she's not going near him when he's like this now or vice versa in this case?" he asked him and he nodded to him.

"He's at his last chance here, but if he's speedballing and he's past the danger zone we got no choice here, but to have him committed, tonight, so with that, be on your guard Derek." Bill said to him and he nodded as he read out the subject to John and Peter then. "If he comes here drunk we do what needs to be done boys, it's the usual routine here now, stupid idiot, he's lost his god damn mind here, alright I take it Daniel's going to have him committed for that decision now with what you told him Donald, if it's just the quartet left and he's beyond pissed for whatever Rick has done to her here?" he asked and Donald nodded as he explained it to him.

"Yeah I did, he said if he take the first swing at Neil we arrest him and check the car, if he's that loaded you, James, Jared, Jack, Rob, John and I are taking him down, but if it's repeat performance of the restaurant guys, it's going to take nine of us to get him down so watch yourselves, because it's only gotten worse since you left Derek, and what I mean by the restaurant I'll tell you later, that is if Daniel doesn't do it for me when or if he decides to start an altercation with Neil next." he said and Derek nodded, as they ended their conversation then.

"Neil what was your position back in high school exactly, if you're a psychiatrist?" Derek asked him and he explained that to him. "I was also football player, but being around teenagers, I wind up getting involved in case one of my kids has an outburst at work, in her case she prefers me to him now and she made it clear, she belongs to me as my daughter now, but she needs you guys and Jake now too, while she and Rick are together now, and I think that's what caused him to lose it finally." he said and the trio nodded gently to that as Eric said it for all of them with a firm look on his face at that.

"Well if she chose us, there's no use fighting over it now, alright, guys get into position in case I pick up anything else, he's on thin ice here, he crosses the line and he's being committed tonight." Eric said and the seven men nodded in agreement to that. "Uncle Eric what are you at work exactly?" she asked and he smiled gently as he answered her. "Like Jack I'm a construction worker, but I've also had combat and wrestling in my added activities when we were your age." he said and she nodded to that.

"Alright game plan here, since you five never dealt with him, let my godfather and the rest of the block deal with him and you four cover our mothers, but first things first here, Alice." she said and Alice nodded as she looked at Adam. As Alice looked at her father, she knew she had to say what needed to be said for both his sake and theirs, with the fact she and Dan were about to get together and Kristen was unofficially engaged to her brother then.

"Dad, look I know you're still hurting from losing mom, but we need you to snap out of it now, I want our original bonds back in place, okay, you also need to stop burying the pain in a bottle of beer too." Alice said and he looked at her. "I loved your mother, I want her back." he said and she nodded and gave him a hug at that.

"You can't keep holding it in any more than I can, those daydreams are what I really wanted to say since she died, I want you back to normal, I also want the drinking to stop here, we lost one parent, I'm not losing you as well and with that, you can't keep taking it out on us, I'm changing from that person into who I need to be to deal with this, my sister needs me now and with that, what's coming you need to be ready for, because if you don't change your life now, what's going on is going to destroy everything that matters to you." she said and he sighed as Rick added on to it.

"She's right dad, we need you back to normal now, you have to stop trying to bury it by drinking and face it, you've got us, and nothing is taking us away from you, but you need to snap out of it." Rick said to him and he looked at him. "I've tried to son, but it's not easy, it may have been five years, but I miss your mother so much." he said and Rick nodded to that gently as he answered him then.

"We understand dad, but we need you back, the only chance you have to recover and us fixing our father/daughter and father/son bonds is if you pull out of that slump, our current situation is something that needs your full and undivided attention for, you both been holding it in, the day dreaming is a result of that emotional pain, but we all need to let it go and move on, before it kills one or all three of us, and with that, we need you to snap out of it." Rick said to him and Donald decided to be the one to give the pep talk by using Marge in it then and knowing he wasn't alone as he looked at him gently as he said it to him.

"Adam I know the feeling, I know how you feel here, because I was in the same boat eight years ago, I know because I lost my wife as well. When my nephew was murdered, I was like you were right now, because the bastard this meeting is about took her away from me in the worst way possible here, I faced that pain and moved on, because I was able to deal with closure by letting go of the pain and realized that my children still needed me at the time."

"The fight nearly killed me, but I was healed emotionally and I was back to normal finally, but though my mate is gone, she's in heaven, I'm single, but I've still got my children and adoptive twin still, I've got a reason to fight and keep living, my daughter is engaged, my youngest found a good kid for her boyfriend and my gang is back in one piece finally, you'll always miss her, but just remember the good times with Hannah, focus on that, for your kids, now, okay." Donald said and he nodded as he focused, pushed the pain down and refocused then.

"Adam listen to me, we know how you feel right now, because at one point we were the same way." Elaine said to him and he looked at her. "How so?" he asked and she sighed. "Because your family is a younger version of mine, dad lost my mother and he was in the condition you are. The twins are my brother and me when we suffering the loss of our mother, it took having the rest of our parents gang showing he wasn't alone that snapped him out of it. We're here if you need us, remember that." She said to him and he nodded.

"You guys are the second and third generation of my family?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah we are, and we understand Adam. Rick happens to be a seventeen year old me, while Alice is my sister, to escape the pain from her death she was daydreaming a lot at the time. It took our father's quartet to snap him out of it and then he was back to normal after that, you're part of the gang now, it's going to be fine." Damian said to him and he nodded.

"Nice touch here, so let me guess, his quartet are the commissioners and the general if Jim, Donald and Jared are at your side right now?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah and that's it's exactly, unfortunately your current perps just pissed off the wrong people, because they killed my father's cub version, my son, and they're in serious you know what here." Damian said and he nodded as he closed his eyes, relaxed and refocused on his children.

"Where do you guys stand now son?" he asked and she smiled. "You're looking at your future daughter-in-law dad, she's my other half, in every way that counts now." Rick said and he nodded as he smiled. "Dan and I are heading in that direction ourselves as well dad, though I'm still healing from mom right now, he's giving me someone to turn to." Alice added and he nodded with a smile as Elaine switched subjects then.

"Guys the added changes with what we're doing here means our gang is in charge of the security of the entire town, which means that the town is going to have a few added changes to it here." Elaine said and Darryl looked at her at that. "Wait what are you talking about?" he asked and she explained that to him. "With the fact he's trying to break out of town it means the town is barricaded, everyone living here is not going to be leaving town.

With that in mind whatever college the kids choose to go to, where the quartet are concerned if they get full athletic scholarships, they'll get in, but it's a matter of the bigger picture now and with that in mind, I know you want what's best for your son, but it's a matter of protecting the entire junior population, by making sure they make it past their twenty first birthdays now." she said and he nodded in confusion to that as Rick turned to Adam as get started then.

"Dad you better lay off the drinking and quick here, because, you need to stay focused for what we've got to tell you, you're the best lawyer in the business here in town right now, and what she and the guys have to tell you about the latest court case you're about to take on you're not going to like whatsoever." Rick added gently and he nodded as he looked at the trio then with a concerned look at that.

"Whys that son, because if it has to do with the scars on her arm, I need to know who the defendants are and why they caused them in the first place and with that in mind, it's going to be a fact of needing everything that is needed for your girlfriend. And why do I feel like I just got taken on as a lawyer by my son's girlfriend for whatever happened, before you kids met eighteen months ago?" he asked and she answered that. "Because you did dad, your latest victims for the defendant post this time are two psychiatric doctors suffering a severe psychosis at the moment, and the codes and protocols just got changed here." Kristen said and he nodded to that.

"Guys how good are you exactly, Elaine never lost a case she took on here?" James asked and he smiled as he answered him then. "I never lost a case I took on once I get going, especially once I get all the information I need to know, with you three I need to know everything." he said and Darrel added on to that. "It's the same for me as well guys, and with that in mind, what's this about exactly and what happened in here?" he asked and Alice answered that.

"Before we explain that, you guys better check the kitchen wall, you're not going to believe this." she said and the sextet nodded and looked the wall as they looked and Derek felt his shock go through him as Eric Stevens said it for him in disbelief. "If that's not a repeater of my son's room then nothing is, just minus the blood." Peter said in shock and Eric answered that as he tried to place the name to when he heard it last.

"What the hell, Freddy, Freddy, that name sounds familiar, but there's only one guy I can think of who's got that name in my generation and he's been dead for..., oh god you got to be kidding, Freddy, it's Fred, Darryl, before you ask who did this and his name. I'll explain this to you since you're new here, we had a child molester and murderer running loose fourteen years ago and his name is Fred and Fred as in Fred the 'Springwood Slasher' Krueger, the cops who lived on the block with him are Donald and Elliot."

"Back then he was tried for killing twenty children all over our neighborhoods, but got off on technicality and I don't know what happened to him after that, but I thought the bastard was dead by now, how did he do this, I thought he's been dead for the last fourteen years here, what happened here tonight, if you called us in for this baby?" Eric asked her and Debbie answered that question.

"He got possessed the night Parker torched him dad, to answer your second question dad, they did a mental site check and this was his response, before he blew out the living room window, and everyone watch out there's stray bits of glass all over the room and furniture so watch where you sit or brush up against, mom quick question: were you and dad choosing to go with the law or vigilante justice fourteen years ago, when Andy was killed by him." Debbie said to them and they nodded as Adam answered that, before he could though Holly looked at her then to explain that to her.

"Baby, I know what you're thinking here and no we didn't choose to kill him, though he killed your cousin, even though he was one of the kids that were murdered by him, and like the twenty one, we chose the more rational choice here of destroying his stuff, if they called us and the rest of the twenty, we would have chosen to destroy his equipment than whatever caused this killing spree here and with that fact in mind here, who's the one idiot responsible for causing this bloodbath exactly?" she asked her and Kristen explained that one to her.

"My biological father Mrs. Stevens, after I realized this I've thrown him out of my life, our parents did it to protect every kid in town he did it for vengeance and was drunk, and with that I'll explain this to you later, but you're seeing him face to face in a few minutes, so just take it easy, because every parent who lost their children in this room is getting closure by what we're about to do here." she said and Holly and Eric both nodded to that as she went on then.

"With your daughter being one of my best friends, I'd prefer we not separate, she and Joey are now together here, she's his soulmate and with that you got a new son-in-law." she said and Eric smiled as he looked at him. "I'd be honored to have you as my son kid, welcome to the family." he said and Joey smiled as Debbie wrapped her arms around him and he swung her around. "Dad, it's the same for me now, Kin and I just got together tonight." Sheila added and Bill smiled at that. "Welcome to the family kiddo, take care of my daughter." he said to him and he smiled at that, as Adam looked at her in shocked disbelief then.

"What the hell, how the hell did he do that and what happened to your arm honey?" Adam asked in shock. "We did a site check like she said, before the alarm got raised when Max got a hold of the sextet, I got into a fight with him and he slashed me across the arm, dad, but with this my surrogate baby brother also got it across the arm and one of my adult friends was murdered tonight, so the codes we organized the night of the aftermath just activated and it hit code 265-275, meaning this is why I wanted all of you to come so I could show you." Kristen explained and he nodded as he responded to her new title for him then with a gentle smile.

"I don't mind you calling me that honey, alright you can tell me later if my son wanted me to be your lawyer, who's the pervert your brothers were ready to kill if Rick wasn't pushing you any further than you are now, he said that though you accept the basics, you're not going any further till you're ready, who the hell is responsible for that?" he asked and she explained that.

"You ever heard of Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez?" she asked and his eyes hardened at that. "Rodriguez, the Nightingale, oh I've heard of him alright, the last two victims wanted me as their lawyer and you're number three then, tell me later, and take your time, if Natalie Adams is connected to you, than its the exact same repeat performance, alright with that in mind when you tell me just take your time okay, but I need to know everything honey as for the duo, I've taken every portion of it needed to know there's no way in hell they're going to get out of this."

"Before she died I was known as Adam 'Reaper' Johnson, no matter how hard the defendant lawyer tried, I used techniques that no lawyer would be able to fight against, I know my way through every loophole and trick in the book, no lawyer can beat me when I'm in full work mode and with that in mind, I'm making sure they get the shaft when I get through with them." he said and she nodded to that with a smile.

"Mom's the same way if all three of you work together, our gang and the Jacob's get justice for the loss of our group mates and family, you and Uncle Darrel are the family lawyers and between you three and mom's quartet there's no getting out of this." she said and he nodded as Darrel looked at her gently as he went into that.

"Alright we'll do it together, now what is this meeting about if you called us here along with the sextet, if our poltergeist and your dream menace burned that into the wall, if he's the reason Rick, Dan and Alice are getting worried about you right now?" he asked her gently and she looked at the sextet then to go into it, as she got ready to tell them then.

"Uncle John I gathered two pieces of information of the week Nancy and I got reunited with the sextet and you're not going to like either one, because your former neighbor started several repeated massacres in the last eight years since you took him out, but this covers a few things you and Uncle Derek are not going to take well when you hear it, as for Glen it explains the mess and hole in the bed in Glen's bedroom at the time." she said and he nodded as Bill took that and dug into it, since he knew about her powers already. "What's going on if you needed us to come exactly baby?" Bill asked her and she gently answered, knowing he'd get it first.

"You remember when I told you about my ability when you met me the night of the aftermath, because this includes our conversation over Richard, before you arrested Rodriguez?" she asked and he nodded before he got it and his eyes widened at that. "Our conversation, alright you reported him to us, helped me figure it out, Daniel said if it started again and Richard showed up just as we're doing or finishing..., hold up I get where this is going, you're doing it with the entire group honey, that's why you called us here, so I can see him for myself now, you're about to use your ability on the entire gang now?" he asked and she nodded as the trio looked between them at that as Sarah said it for the thirteen of them.

"Wait what?" Sarah asked and she quickly explained it to them. "You were wondering how he did that, Tina, Glen, Aunt Marge, the blood bath three years ago at the pool party, well I'm going to show you what my quartet can do and you get to see my gang in action, but if he shows up in the middle of it, don't do anything stupid alright, or you could get killed, so stay together and don't leave the group, alright." she said and they all nodded to that.

"John, before you ask, she's still recovering emotionally from what happened at the time, so don't bring up the murders or how gruesome they were okay, she's suffering P.T.S.D., thanks to the bastard and she doesn't need a flashback, before she does this." Donald said to him and he nodded as he went to Nancy's arm during the fallout of Tina's murder then. "You can tell me later, but it's going to be a very long night, but I'm facing my past for closure here tonight." he said and the twenty all nodded in agreement to that.

"How does this work exactly, if it explains that burn on your arm when you came to see me honey?" John asked and Nancy sighed as she answered him. "He lured me into the boiler room at the power plant he worked at and I used something I picked up and only fire or burning hot metal can wake you up, because in there everything is real, that fresh burn mark you saw was due to really pressing my arm to the pipes in his boiler room." she said and he nodded.

"Glen and Anna Willis said you woke up screaming, is that the reason why?" Amy asked and she nodded. "Yeah, the pain caused me to starting screaming and the scream echoed through my head and came out for real which explains the over reaction, before I went to see Rod that day. Aunt Amy I suppose you heard Glen's scream before that scene in his room that night?" she asked and they nodded. "Yeah and what the hell caused that exactly, because it looked like someone blew up a blood-bank storage locker?" Peter asked and she sighed a second time.

"Krueger did that he's spent the last thirteen years since you torched him targeting the entire block, the trio and mom were the first lives he took eight years ago, following that were Schneider, Ron Grady and ten more at the pool party and the fifty others during the suicide outbreak and then went after the kids when we found each other." she said firmly and Kristen finished her sentence. "I think he was possessed when you torched him actually guys, and I know you're not the real ones responsible for that though Richard is and he lost me for it at the time, I chose dad and the quintet, you and the other paternal members of the family now." she said and the fifteen men all nodded to that as Adam changed the subject to get her mind off it.

"Anything where Parker is concerned I need to know about exactly with the fact your alarm went off tonight baby?" he asked and she nodded as she hid a smile at his use of the term. "He's on the edge of a mental/emotional breakdown, where I'm concerned, because dad barred him from me, if it means full custody arrangements I need you to cover that as well, if he's now emotionally unstable, and is physically compromised and by that I mean lost total control over his faculties out of substance abuse, he comes here and throws the first punch and he's being arrested and that's your cue to take over as a lawyer for custody arrangements." she said and he nodded firmly then at that as he shifted the subjected to Krueger then.

"How was he getting to you kids exactly, Rick said you've nearly fallen asleep on your feet repeatedly and you still suffer flashbacks from whatever happened at the hospital?" Adam asked her and Kristen gently answered that. "Dreams are of the person subconscious, but in this case, they went from erotic to reality in the last thirteen years, but what we're about to do shows you what he turned this into, because say you wind up in a pool in there, when you pull out you look like you really fell in a swimming pool for real, or got into a fist fight, whatever injury you get in there shows up on the body for real, which explains my arm, but you'll see what I mean in a minute." she said and they nodded as Nancy took over from there.

"Before you kids get into another bickering match, we're keeping it straight here." Neil said with a slight smile and Kristen smiled as she answered him playfully to that. "Kincaid was the one who started it dad." she and he tried to keep from laughing. "To repeat my statement here, keep it up or try it with me and I'm going to let you have it kiddo, now watch it." he said as he ran his hand through her hair gently and the rest of the group started laughing as Nancy got started.

"Everyone try to relax here, because this is like group hypnosis, alright." Nancy added and they nodded, after maybe five minutes they were all another five minutes they arrived and she turned and looked behind her, to find them standing in front of the house in broad daylight as she said her thoughts on it. "Will winds up in one of the corridors at the plant, I get the house, and Taryn winds up in the alley in the city repeatedly, though I think that's due to her career choice."

"Oh great, Nancy, you better check this out, because we're on Elm Street and in front of the Greys old house and the Davidsons house, they moved in across the street." she said and the adult gang members all turned at that statement and saw they were standing in front of 1428 Elm Street. "Whoa guys, we're in front of his old house, jeez it looks like a wreck now." Derek said and they nodded in amazement at that as Donald answered that one as he checked it out.

"Is there a reason the scenery out here is in broad daylight, I thought it was night in here every time?" Jack asked and she chuckled. "Yeah I dealt with that last night during the premonition, but he screws around with the scenery whether it's night or not, he keeps changing it, trust me you'll get used to it, and to answer your question Uncle Derek, our parents had forbidden us to cross the block perimeter." she said to him.

"Yeah none of us crossed the barrier of the block, since we separated, and we restricted the kids from doing that, before the riot at the pool party, but Lisa Poletti caused a minefield since she broke a rule here and their fear triggered a full blown chain reaction, before we got back together." James said in agreement and he nodded to him then. "I take it Walsh moved residences after that?" Darrel asked and he nodded as he explained that as the young male quartet surrounded her on both sides as Donald explained that one as he scanned the area in front of them.

"Yeah the place turned into wreck since the Walshes moves out of the house four years ago, we got close to fifteen families living here on the block, but no one comes near the house, since the riot at the pool party." Donald told him and he nodded to that. "How the heck did he do that exactly?" Peter asked and she sighed. "His biggest weapon against the teenagers is town is fear, with the fact we survived the battles against him we faced our fears, every teenager in town didn't know who he was, because your generation erased him from existence."

"But that's his undoing now, because by bleeding into my nightmares the last month, I know what's needed to destroy him for good now, and it's we eliminate the fear every kid in town has of him, no fear and he loses his weapon against us, and I'll explain that later, but this Ro-test is going to show how real it gets, so better get ready, the repercussions are going to be interesting." she said and the thirteen adults all nodded to that one.

"Guys what were the trio's future plans exactly, because I remember Rod's reaction to Rodriguez the day of the trial?" she asked and John answered that. "Rod wanted to be a cop and go into narcotics department, Tina wanted to be a cardiovascular surgeon and Glen wanted to be a dream therapist, why?" he asked and she sighed as she looked at him.

"That was the punchline for their murders Uncle John, they died by their career choices, he did that with the quartet, and Nancy took both Rod's and Glen's career choices and combined them together to protect me and the duo, her knowledge of dream therapy and her determination to protect us by becoming a secondary homicide detective and saved us by the cop code of honor." she said and he nodded with a pissed off look at that as Sarah looked at her. "To protect and serve' that's any cop's code of honor on the job and she used it to protect you kids when you found each other again." Peter said and she nodded as Sarah turned to her.

"Anything else you learn about this?" she asked and she nodded. "Yeah it got turned into psychology of thinking like a psychotic, and it took explaining this to dad and Uncle Donald to get it to Jenkins, Adams and Walter, your friend Fast Catch, to get it out, needless to say they were furious when I explained it to them, and Walter figured it out on what happened, he knows you're not responsible for this bloodbath, but he's ready to kill Richard for it right now, though, because he abandoned me." she said and she nodded as Derek answered that one.

"Think like a homicidal maniac and you'll know what a homicidal maniac is going to do next, before they do it, alright so what was the bastard's thinking in this if he's destroyed eighty more lives since we ended the bastard at the time?" he asked and she sighed as she explained that to him, knowing he was going to be pissed at this when he realized what the couple did.

"The theories resulted in turning into homicidal maniacs and horror movies 101 here, once I realized what the hell was going on the last seven years: in that case it landed on a few things and the big one he targeted Tina for first was the big one, because of one of three rules made to survive a horror movie when you're a teenager and Rod got the other, which was the crazy jealousy theory the six of you came up with at the time, Halloween and Prom Night, if you've seen these films he effectively applied things most cops usually don't see when they're beyond aggravated." she said and Derek turned to her in bemusement at that as he looked at John and Peter than as he said it.

"One of three rules, alright going by that, it was no drinking or drugs, don't separate from the group and say anything stupid while you're doing it and the last was..., aw for god sakes you guys, have you lost your minds here, alright young man you're in big trouble here buster, if you'd gotten my daughter pregnant I would have kicked your ass for that, as for you young lady, why weren't you wearing protection, and most of all why did you kids have to choose that night of all nights to do that, why couldn't you kids wait five more years here, you had to do it when you're fifteen years old, I'll cancel that lecture, but you're both grounded indefinitely here?!" he said in shocked disbelief and Donald started laughing as he answered him at that.

"That was my thought when she told me this Derek, I knew you weren't going to take it well when you heard this, Peter you should know your son was ready to go in that direction with my daughter, but she was putting it off and if they had, he'd be in big trouble with me right now for that." he said and John looked at him in bemusement. "You mean to tell me his hormones nearly killed him, but she headed it off, before their sister did it?" Peter said and they nodded as John interrupted their conversation as he looked at them at that with a bemused look at this.

"What's that remark for Derek if it has you this aggravated?" he asked and he looked at him in annoyance as he explained that one. "The last one was never have any unprotected sexual intercourse John, you do the math here, they're fifteen years old and they choose that night of all nights to give into their hormones, think about the date, what day was it when we went with Rick's decision exactly and the aftermath that followed." he said and John nodded as he read the remark and his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he answered him at that.

"Aw for gods sake you guys, alright I see what you mean buddy, I knew they'd been having an on again/off again relationship for three years, before they were killed at the time, she even had her arm wrapped around his waist at the trial when Rodriguez was convicted for attacking Natalie, but I didn't think they'd actually try it when they're still teenagers man, I gave him that lecture when he was thirteen, but I don't think they could wait any longer here." he said and Derek sighed and nodded as he answered him as he looked at his best friend then.

"You think Rod was her intended?" he asked and John nodded gently as he answered him. "Looking on it now, yeah I do man, I miss my son and I loved her like a daughter, but I never considered her actually becoming my daughter-in-law if she'd gotten pregnant, in fact if she had, I'd gladly accept the fact she was having my grandchild, but the bastard turned it into something else by becoming what he is now and killed them both because of their weakness."

"So my son slept with your daughter that night and six years from the day we did it and the bastard comes after her first, my son died by his career choice by being framed for murder and evidently Glen didn't take the lessons he was getting from the other cultures dreaming and sleep skills too seriously Peter, because that was the punchline, the hole in the bed was the one for the Balinese way of dreaming, in case they wind up falling through the bed and winding up and landing in some new way of art, but he evidently never took that seriously enough and the bastard used that." he said and Peter nodded as Sarah turned to Kristen then to go into it.

"Honey is this what you've been dreaming about the last four years, since the minefield in your school started?" Sarah asked and she nodded as Rick turned to her. "Dream and group therapy just took on a whole new meaning here, mom, but this explains the model that was sitting on my desk the night he put me in the hospital, I've been dreaming about the damn house for six months, before he framed me, and don't go into the basement, you're not going to want to see what I saw that night either." Kristen told her and she nodded.

"What the heck did you see exactly, if you panicked that morning?" James asked and she swallowed. "A fifth of our graduating class, Kim, Daniel and the trio." she said and he nodded with a furious look at that he pulled her into his arms. "Alright subject change now guys." Erin said quickly and she focused as she looked at Rick. "Honey everything you're about see next is completely real, so with that in mind don't lose your temper if you see him and stay next to me, okay." she said and he nodded, as Nancy added on to that as she looked at the paternal members of their parental gang. "You sure about that?" he asked and she smiled as she looked at Donald.

"Uncle Donald take a couple pot shots at the tree, you too guys, everything in here shows up for real, so if we go by the house you'll see the tree with a few bullet holes in it." she said and they all nodded as they all took aim at the tree and fired two shots each. "If this results in anything, I hope all of you got a spare ammo clip on hand boys." John said to the quartet, before they could answer another shot rang out and they all jumped in shock at that.

"Who's safety was off?" Derek asked in shock and Peter pulled his out and unloaded the gauge, as he looked at the sidewalk and saw a bullet hole in it. "Mine was, I forgot to set the safety after I took those shots at the damn tree." he said and Donald answered that sternly. "Alright cool it already and put the gun back on safety and holster the damn thing before that happens twice." he said to him and then the quartet all reloaded their guns and put the safety on. "Alright first rule here, nobody jump feet first into it, and stick together and keep your tempers, dad that goes double for you, set aside your nickname this time." Nancy added to the paternal members and they all nodded in agreement as Kristen changed the subject then.

"The city has five high school schools, because we're right next door to two more cities, so with that, if we have night games, he can't get out when we block out their dreams as well, they take it, so we rotate the games every Friday night here, but we need a bigger field to do that and with that fact in mind here time to move residences from our high to your Sis, mom I got a few suggestions here."

"Mom quick suggestion here, we move our high school courses to their old high school and turn the one we're going to into the junior high once we set things up, because the town is going to triple in size once we get our plans into place here and we need room to fit every one." she said and Elaine nodded to that. "Derek what you were working on lately?" she asked and he smiled. "I'm working as a P.E. teacher and doing martial arts classes, why what do you have in mind Elaine?" he asked her and she smiled as she answered him then.


	46. 46: Return To Elm Street

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 46: The Dreams and the Dream Master**

"Alright with the fact we're all here, and Adam, you, Bill, Eric and Darrel just got added to the paternal gang here, so that makes fifteen now and sixteen if she does Jake next later on, but Neil has sole custody of her now, but if he throws the first punch you guys protect the kids, and that is 'if' he does come back, not only loaded, but stoned, I've only given one warning to him, but if he ignores that and still comes here, when he's lost total control of his faculties out of substance abuse, we give one warning and if he throws the first punch we take him down and arrest him, and then search the car, but Jenny and Ricky need to check to see what he's been doing."

"I don't doubt Daniel's going to be pissed when he hears that he showed up in the middle of the last step of her emotional recovery during this test run, that is if this isn't the last step, but I need four of you protecting the kids and their mothers and boys, stay out of the way, it takes a fully grown man to deal with this type of outburst if he's that loaded or stoned, you help the quartet in protecting the girls understand." he said and they nodded to that as he shifted subjects and looked at them.

"Investigations are one thing guys, but stay alert, and keep the safety on-on your guns, I'm not risking a shoot out if he shows up in the middle of this alright, Peter, if you brought your revolver keep it holstered alright, after your gun went off by accident." Donald said to the quartet and they nodded as Erin looked at him at that. "Alright who brought the weaponry in here boys, because I don't think it works the same way in here, though with the practical demonstration I can't wait to see the tree?" Erin asked and Bill, Damian, Elliot and Donald raised their hands.

"To repeat what Donald said here though, keep the safety on-on the guns and keep them holstered alright." she said to them. "To answer your question Aunt Erin, though he can take multiple blows in here, it won't keep him down for long, but stay out of range of that glove, guys defense training, and keep your tempers, don't let his taunts get to you." Nancy said and they all nodded as Kristen shifted the subject then.

"What are the chances of this bastard showing up in the middle of this?" Derek asked her and she explained that. "He always does it five or six minutes of us wandering around the areas our dreamscapes play out, Kris you said that Taryn ended up in the alleyways downtown in hers?" she asked and Bill covered his eyes as he explained that one.

"That's the drug runners alleyway, if she kept winding up down there it's because her dream self was doing mental training in dealing with these guys, before she became a narcotic's agent when she graduated from school and joined the department, I would have taken her under my wing if that hadn't happened at the time and trained her myself, so she was always with me when on a bust."

"I get the catch here, her weakness was thanks to being exposed to that crap, she was getting a taste of it, before she took on her training on the job, know the mind of a drug addict and drug dealer and you catch them, before they pollute the rest of the town with that stuff, only she got exposed to the stuff herself and he landed her in the hospital as a result." he said and then looked at John.

"If I'd known I'd have done the same for Rod John, I would have gladly become the mentor for your kids if they'd been able to go into their careers." he said and they nodded. Well the parasite that caused their career choices is in jail finally and we're finishing the job we set out to do here, protect and serve, by making sure every parasite and criminal is neutralized, and making our town completely safe for both age groups now." Kristen said and they nodded in agreement to that as he looked at her.

"You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me, your mother, Elliot, Derek, Paul and Henderson, as well as Uncles Rick and Dave that night, I've never seen a drug dealer so scared before, he didn't realize that the boys are the grandsons of the commissioner and the general here, I thought he was going to wet his pants out of fear that night when he saw the boys standing next to them, because you kids look just like your parents and grandparents." he said with a smile and she started laughing at that.

"You think it's bad now, wait till you see the look on his face when he realizes who I'm really related to here, and the judge in question is the man he got convicted by is not just any man, but my grandfather." she said and he nodded smiling. "My grandfather is the sixty seven year old version of Uncle Damian and it's the same for the guys grandfathers, everything you see in us was passed down through genetics here." she said and he nodded to that as she voluntarily opened the door this time.

"I'm not falling for it this time Freddy, so don't bother." she called out and her brothers and Nancy surrounded her. As she finished saying this, Kristen lead them into the house as Rick looked at the state of the first floor in shock. "If this is what the house looks like now after he's been dead for thirteen years, since you and the Walshes moved out of this dump, he's got disgusting taste in his house keeping Kris." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as their parents started laughing at that.

"I know, after Nancy, her mother and I moved in, her mother and I redecorated the house to our tastes, but our version is what Kristen remembers before the separation nine months before we separated." Donald said with a smile and he nodded to that as he looked at him. "You were staying here at the time?" he asked and she nodded as Donald wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah till I started preschool, our parents took shifts in babysitting us together, nine months after the bonfire, we separated, with what I know now, Richard screwed his chances with me and I don't want to have anything to do with him as a result." she said and Bill looked at Donald at that statement. "He was the holdout Bill, she blames him for all of this, and taking me and the guys away from her nine months after we took the bastard out, I'm her godfather, and the quartet are her surrogate fathers." he said to him and he nodded.

"Nine months?" Bill repeated and they nodded. "Yeah, Rick and I divorced when the kids were five, right after Donald moved into this house, I stayed the way you know me as, up until he left five years ago and though the guys and I kept in touch with each other, we lost the chance to watch each other's kids grow up, the bastard undid everything Rick decided and we're getting the chance to see them as they finish school now." Elaine said and he nodded as Donald gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze then.

After Elaine finished explaining that to him Kristen hid a smile and explained things to the thirteen gently. "During the course of the outbreak he decided to play up the psychotic clown attitude here, this actually got turned into two of King's books, because the outbreak in town, since the trio were murdered, reflected a few things, because he's targeting teenagers, before he goes for the youngest of the entire town."

"The two needed the most for this were It and Silver bullet, after you read or saw them, you had to go through every horror movie that was made in the last ten to twelve years." she said and Bill answered her at that. "Didn't you name off several comparisions when you filled us in here on the King novels back then, what are they again, I mean if we'd bothered to look at this in a new way, we'd have figured it out with in three months." he said and she nodded as she answered him, before she could Joey said it for her as he looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Yes that's true each comparison that is marked in the book is involved in our current situation, but if you see them individually they don't make sense and the victims are considered suffering from mental or emotional problems. To see this and crack the code, you had to catalogue each clue and add on to it one by one, it's like a puzzle, a single piece has a image, but it's nothing without the other pieces of the puzzle."

"Kind of like that Roald Dahl book 'The Witches, the narrator was right when he said that just looking at things by themselves that they don't make sense, but if you add them all together and you get a picture of the biggest monsters out there in the ghouls, whether they're werewolves, witches or even a denizen of hell that has been possessed by creatures that represent the devil, and with that you have have to dig even deeper."

"To start here, if you're looking for the killer to crack the code, you had to read a book that had the comparisions needed in order to do that, 'It' happens to be that book: clue number one he stirs up every few years, two he kills children by driving them out of their minds out of sleep deprivation, three he uses their fear against them, four is the kids that have to keep dealing with him happen to be from the same block, or gang."

"Though we're a gang, we're all from well to do families here, so that labels out the monetary or discrimination arguments here, because Derry was a poor town, while we're living in a really nice one, and clue number five is he shape shifts taking on the outside look of whatever scares you most, he's not a spider demon, but he is a denizen of hell now, so with that, keep on your guard here, because what you and Dr. Gordon saw the night the outbreak ended is just a piece of what he can do."

"But what this is-is you're looking at two King novels here, Silver Bullet and It, your life story, after Daniel, Andy, and Kim were killed, in your case, and ours, when he started with the oldest of us and worked his way down, but with everything that you've read and seen in these books and movies now, I'm laying down three ground rules here when we do this, do not fall for his taunts, whatever your worst nightmares are when you were kids get it under control and above all don't leave the circle."

"Because what we have here is the live action version of these books and movies, so with that, if we want to keep him weak, we play by the rules and keep him out of our heads and its dream deprivation for life, our town is putting itself in lockdown for life from this day forward, so get ready, what you're about to see is Pennywise and the Werewolf minister rolled into one, interrogation, just don't leave the circle and don't get too close, okay." Joey said for her to the thirteen and they all nodded as Derek said it for the entire parental gang then with a sigh, knowing this just made his job worse.

"Great, what else exactly here?" he asked him and she sighed. "Number six is that one of the kids in Bowers gang was a psociopath on his way to becoming a psychopath, seven is that the adults couldn't see this, but the kids could, because you grew up and changed, number eight was that it took a group of kids to stop him, kids from the same gang."

"But at two different ages, nine was the latest murder brought them back together as adults and number ten was that it took someone who wasn't a cop to crack the code and unleashed the entire scandal now, in our case Nancy took one part of that and I did the rest." she said and he nodded to that as he answered her.

"Yeah alright, son, what level are you in terms of self defense exactly?" he asked Rick and he explained that to him. "I'm a level two black belt Mr. Grey, why, wait you're finishing my training now that you're back?" he asked him and he nodded. " Yes, but remember what your sensei taught you, use all your senses and calm your center."

"In a fight use your balance and you'll know where he's at. Guys our combat training is needed for this, we can't trust our eyes and ears, we have to rely on our instincts now, in case he tries to come at us from all directions." he said and the eleven all nodded as Sarah looked at him, before looking at her to go into that.

"Where did you kids learn this stuff from?" Sarah asked and Nancy answered that. "They got that from me, I spent the last year teaching them to hone their senses in case the bastard came back, I just never expected a repeat performance here." she said to her gently as Donald looked at Kristen at that as he realized what they meant.

"Aw crap, alright now I see why you had to bring that up, the kids in the book all had your looks to it here, only difference is though they'd known each other a few years, they weren't a family gang, and he was doing them one by one to put them together so he could kill the entire group all at once, and it takes burying the remains to protect you."

"Anybody see a comparison there, think about it, the week we put the family back in one piece and we find out our Cubs found each other, and it's because he did that on purpose, push them to the physical breaking point, frame them for false attempts and then bam they meet in the hospital, spend six months together, and the final pieces to the puzzle are my daughters and they arrive the same day and the kids are back together finally." Donald said to the rest of the adult gang and they nodded in shock.

"Yeah and the adult version of that same gang lost two of its seven pieces, ours lost four, but we've reconstituted our gang and we paired off, it's just gotten more dangerous here, the stupid fools in the book never bothered to look deeper than what they could see, because they'd all grew up and stopped believing in the fantasy world and the supernatural, nothing is impossible, as I've just shown you now guys."

"You get a whole new perspective on things as well, Aunt Erin, by being a doctor, you get to study dreams on the inside now rather than from out there." she said and Erin nodded to that. "Yeah and I just got my first taste to group dreaming as well, well I'm making a book and doing research on what you've shown me so far as well as get to work on the added theories you've given us so far, so I'm working with Daniel and Jane, as well as Bradson, where the medical quarantine is, because I'm the head medical doctor for it now here." she said and Elaine answered her at that.

"Either King was a seriously warped man, or he'd been doing this for years, studying dreams on the inside rather than the outside, he must be a dream master or something, but either way, I see why you kids started watching the movies based off his books the last two years, was that why you put that into your field notes for me baby, when you were explaining this to us that night of the aftermath, and how long did it take for you to get used to this?" Elaine asked her and she explained to her.

"Yeah, everything he did was based off serial killers in horror movies, his use of horror movie murders, while the books finished it off, and I think he dug into the library, read several King novels, by turning slightly corporeal, watched some tapes from the serial killers expressway in the horror section at the video store when the store was closed for the night, got some ideas and put them into effect where we're concerned once the quartet were fifteen, which explains the repeated nightmares Aunt Sarah, you recall the slits in her night gown that night." she asked her and they nodded in aggravation here.

"Well that's do to his slicing through her nightgown, in here the dreams become so real that damage in here shows up in the real world, Joey's chest, my ankle and the internal injuries, Nancy's getting stabbed, everything is seen like we wound up in what heck of battle, but that explains the fallout you nine saw the night dad called you to the ward." she said and they nodded to that and Adam and Derek looked a her at that.

"These psychiatrists chose that rather than giving you medication so you can sleep, to let you push yourselves to the limit and do nothing, Erin what's your opinion to this, because if Daniel gave orders to let them be on it I'm sure you gave your permission as well and Nancy didn't need to ask to know that." he said and she nodded with a firm look.

"Oh I agreed with her opinions alright, my son was nearly killed then when I find out that three members of our baby gang are in there I find out that the other four are in there as well and they didn't tell me and I was beyond pissed, because I hadn't seen my son in six months and they've been hiding information and I told Nancy to get in touch with Donald in case of trouble and they went too far, so to our standpoint we're all suing them, so you got twelve clients from the same gang here, because they murdered Rod as well thanks to the crazy jealous theory Grant cooked up."

"Rod was framed by Fred Krueger for rape and murder." she said and he nodded as Kristen explained it to him. "Every theory the deadbeat psychiatrists came up with were so far off the bat they didn't even touch first base. To see this you had to think like a kid again, look at the facts, not listen to what the so called specialist say, but slowly dig into each clue and dig through it one by one, before checking the house and the battle trophy at the time, Aunt Sarah, Uncle John, Aunt Amy what's the first indicator or two you saw, it's labeled to eight things and you'd have put them together the weeks leading up to when Aunt Marge was killed?" she asked and he said it for the three of them as he thought it over as he looked at her.

"They were up till past midnight and were drinking anything with a high level of sugar and caffeine in it, and before I left for work every morning I saw him waiting for the trio, before he hopped in the car with them." he said and she nodded. "Anything else?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her then. "I saw several bruises that weren't there before, and his favorite night shirt had several shreds cuts into it, when I said it was time for bed he nodded with a weary look on his face, that said he didn't want to, but when I got upstairs I found the light under his door on, and he'd started taking in too much junk food and lost ten pounds, which was dangerous, because as a football player that much could put him out of action for a game twice." he said and she nodded to that.

"Did she ever start humming the tune to the jump rope song?" she asked and they nodded. "Yes she was, but I wasn't sure what was wrong at the time." Sarah said and she nodded to that. "Okay that's the eight indicators right there: taking anything with caffeine and sugar in it, loss of weight thanks to the first, never wanting to hear the word sleep, or sedative, they're always together, he didn't like being on his own after a bad nightmare, so he waited for the rest of his quartet to arrive at your house."

"Injuries that weren't there before, but showed up the following morning, humming songs from their childhood only a fellow Springwood born would understand and know and last but not least staying up till they can't take it anymore and crash. At the time if you'd catalogued all these together and dug into the furnace to check the glove and saw the blades soaked in blood though it was dried after three day, but still soaked in blood, that would have told you everything you needed to know, the house was clean it's true, but it's original owner still haunted it. As would digging into every King novel and scary movie you could get your hands on here."

"Freddy used a 'Prom Night' plan for Rod after she gave into her hormones and if an adult had been in the house it would have stayed PG-13 instead going straight into rated 'R' movie material and he'd still be alive as would she. Aunt Sarah you should have stayed put, having you in the house would have kept them alive, and whoever yanked the phone off the hook, should have left it on the hook here that night, because they could have killed her." she said and Peter felt his heart start pounding as he answered her. "Why exactly?" he asked her gently and she explained that.

"Interference by adults is fatal for us and others teenagers, to us sleep means death, she was trying to keep him alive by that phone call, with the phone off the hook, she couldn't reach him in time to save him, and with the doors locked there was no way out of the house, breaking the window wouldn't have worked either, because there were bars on the window, so Aunt Marge and whoever pulled the phone off the hook killed Glen." she said and he felt his heart sink at that as Nancy looked at him, before asking a question.

"Dad would searching for answers and suddenly rigging the house like I just did to bring out our tormentor cause a parent who is the parent of another victim to think the kid has lost their mind and cut the cord without letting them talk about it first, would this be a cause for concern for you and the members who chose what you did the night I brought you in and you finally facing your past, and what are the consequences of that when the rest of the adult gang find out?" Nancy asked and his tone hardened as he answered her.

"If the latest victim is the last remaining member of a quartet or seven aside from being the friend or mate of the sole surviving victim themselves and he's not bothering to look at why he or she would do this, yeah I'd be furious and he or she'd have to explain to me why they did this without talking to me or your mother first and if anything illegal or considered completely crude happened prior to that I'd beat the shit out of them if the parent was a man, why do you ask?" he asked and Peter felt his heart start racing.

"And say they're burying their heads in the sand and didn't want to live up to being what you are and start thinking that they should cut the cord despite the statement their other half was saying and said other half was giving the victim the benefit of the doubt and even willing to talk to you to debate this, because the victim is a younger version of you and is do exactly what you're doing and searching for answers, and her dreamtest results result in bringing out information that can be used in stategical information, and the parent now doesn't want his child to being hanging around with yours, and yanks the damn phone of the hook, what would you, all of you, do if you found out what he did exactly prior to that?" she asked and Jack answered that one, his tone dangerous.

"We'd beat the crap out of them if he was spying on them, if said victim was a girl when we heard this, the fifteen of us did what a parent should do and decided on following you when you filled us in, we didn't just bury our heads in the sand we wanted the truth and followed your lead, alright I'm talking to whoever in the gang did this, are you just prepared to throw 'us' out of your life, because we're not willing to let it go and are doing what Donald is and was doing and why did you yank the god damn phone off the hook?" he growled and Peter tried to keep from backing up as he knew what was coming.

"Wait you heard my conversation with him that night baby?" Amy asked her and she nodded. "Yeah I did, but I didn't realize he'd pull a Richard and yank me out of his life at the time." she said and Peter felt his heart fall at that. 'Pull a Richard, she thinks I just threw her out of my life, because I want out of the circle, I wanted to forget what I did, I didn't want to let her go, and she's now classing me as a dead beat dad now, what've I done.' he thought sadly and James turned to her at the wording. "Before you ask what I mean by that I'm telling you, Walter and Max in the debrief in the morning guys, so hold off on the question." She added and the fourteen men nodded gently.

'Dear god if I'd just left the phone on the hook, my son would still be alive, when Donald finds out I was watching her from the front yard he's going to kill me, Nancy please don't tell him, I'm sorry I didn't know, don't tell him please, don't say anything, I'm sorry I didn't know.' he thought and she looked at him once and he felt his heart sink further as she used the newly created link between them.

'I didn't have to hear the words to know what you were thinking that night, I'm telling my father whether you want me to or not, you could have killed me yourself, till I free his soul, I'm never forgiving you for doing that to him or me, you got several months, before you get me back, but till then I'm not your niece anymore, I belong to them now and I'm engaged, you lost me for the next few months till I find a way to free the seven.' she said with her eyes and he felt his heart break at that as he pleaded with her.

'Don't please, give me another chance.' he said and her tone went firm. ''I was already in enough pain from losing the duo and then you take away my boyfriend, when all I was trying to do was protect us, you killed him and he's gone forever now, you can't ever take that back, until I free his soul I'll never forgive you for this, as of now you have no baby niece till we free the trio and the quartet.' she said and he felt his heart shatter at that, thanks to his stupidity he'd lost his niece for the next few months as he looked at his youngest and seeing she was the fifteen year old version of his now oldest one as Adam answered her gently as he looked around.

"Well it's time to turn the tables, I'm definitely definitely getting a hands on experience, well you just snapped me out of it completely baby, whatever ideas you got we're putting it into effect, because he's not touching another child, or adult, as of now. The parents of the dead adults get the final say in the trial, Eric's parents are getting the final vote for justice of their dead son, and those old fools are going to jail or they're spending their life sentences in the hospital under full lockdown for life now, when I get through with them." Adam said to her and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright we'll check that out later after we're done with this, Nancy where's your room, because I only did the first floor, but I'm staying out of the basement this time now here?" Kristen asked and she lead them upstairs. "Hold up, that's our furniture honey, this isn't his house anymore, it's shifted here and its looking like..." Donald started to say, before she turned and saw the furniture they had when she was a kid and felt her shock go through her as Nancy said it for both of them then.

"Wait a second, it's gone from his house to ours, because the floor plan is the same as ours when we moved in, we didn't have a library in the house." Nancy said to him and he nodded as they went upstairs, as she looked at the angle. "I think he did that on purpose, alright, we better block the house off here, so no kid winds up in the old 'rats in a maze' trap here." she added and he nodded in agreement.

"Jeez what the hell happened in here?" Derek asked in disbelief as he looked at the wall and floor of the library and Kristen swallowed as she answered him. "Max tell you about that dream I had the night I got there dad?" she asked Neil nodded. "He turned himself into a snake and tried to kill me by eating me, but this was his scare tactic by circling me before attacking me like those sand worms like in 'Tremors', and pulling the same tactic on me, before I called Nancy in to get me out." she said and he nodded as he looked at Nancy, who had a furious look on her face at the memory, as Donald tried to change the subject, to get her mind off of it.

"The reason for that is your mother and I remodeled the house honey, we knocked out several walls to open up more room in the front room when you, Tina and the boys were ten, but that explains that, I think he did a second remodeling after the Walshes moved out to put the place back to normal if it looks like this now, because there were multiple rooms on the first floor, including the library, the pool was by the fence in the backyard, and the only way back into the house if both doors were locked was the..., damn it, alright I see the problem there."

"Honey you should have used the basement door to get out of the house that night, because we never locked the cellar door into the yard, before he fell asleep, otherwise you'd still be together now, alright to shift it now, though we knocked out several walls, we left the rest of the house untouched and the second floor had five rooms on it, and why the heck are the lights on in here, he's not even here in the house right now?" he asked and Kristen answered that one.

"He had the lights off during my last few ventures in here to scare me, but with the fact you're inside the house, he's laying off the scare tactics, because you're not falling for it, and I've had enough of the scare attempts in his case." she said and he nodded as they saw his dinner sitting on the table and it nearly jumped off the table and he fired his gun at it and it landed back of the plate with a thump, as Jack said it for the twenty seven adults in shock.

"I've heard of poltergeists, but this is going too far." Jack said in disbelief at what just happened and Joey quickly answered that. "Scare tactics just took on a whole new meaning here, guys to repeat what we said whatever phobia you have here, get it under control now, or he'll use it against you, keep your fears under control, and keep your temper, just relax and focus." Joey said as he turned to the quintet gently and they nodded in disbelief at what they just saw.

"You said he stirs up every few years, so instead of waiting every twenty seven to thirty years he wakes up every three to six, focuses on a victim and starts scaring them in these dreams till they can't take it anymore, resort to dream and sleep deprivation till they crash and it lands them in the..., they did it on purpose here, keep you off your medication till you're ready to explode and pushed your release dates back and blackmailing me so I can't do my job. Adam, Darrel, she's got the charges written up, but I'm writing up a field report for you since I started working there ten years ago."

"My last group that brought the parental and young gangs into my life was the seven, my daughter was what was driving me to protect them with my life, but they were keeping me from doing my job for five years, before my baby and my fiancé arrived and that ended it, but I lost four patients in a week and five in three months, whatever information you need from me and my team we'll give it, because we want the trio behind bars, so they can't hurt or kill another child, because they're suffering a psychosis that hasn't ended, and despite the warnings you gave them, they're still doing that." Neil said to them and they nodded as Donald patted his back gently.

"Yeah well to repeat what I said you're not alone anymore son, you've got ten more sets of parents now, just write up the field report for us and we can make sure you're fully healed now, because Nancy and the kids are alive as are your patients, time to let go now, it's going to be okay now son." he said softly and Neil nodded to that as his father-in-law looked at his mate then to figure things out. "Dad what I got to tell you about the rest of the debrief you're not going to like whatsoever, because we had peeping tom on the block the night Glen was murdered, I was at the window before he died." she said and his eyes narrowed dangerously at that as he answered her.

"If he saw you three quarters or halfway dressed and I'm kicking his ass for that, who is he exactly?" he growled dangerously and Neil growled at that. "Yeah okay like I said I'd never do that to a girl and she's my entire life, whichever perverted mind did that is getting it big time when I get my hands on them, if you and I are getting ready to move in together, before we get married I'm closing the shades for privacy when you're alone in our room." he said with an icy look on his face. "I'll tell you in the morning honey, but the pervert is closer than you think here." she said and Peter felt his heart skip a beat at that knowing he was going to get the crap beaten out of him by the entire paternal gang when they all found out the following morning then.

"So they chose to ignore your warnings of the consequences here huh for the last thirty months huh, well the right to a fair trial has just been thrown out the door now and they're getting the axe when I get through with them here. Elaine, you, Darrel and I are working together and between the three of us, they're not getting out of this and are getting only one sentence for what they did to your daughter and the kids. Darrel you get information from the orderlies, the current set of patients, the trio and Neil, I'll deal with the duo, but whatever information is needed was probably what went on, behind closed doors and I need to know what the hell went on, before the release hit her finally, and if it's illegal they're toast." Adam said to Darrel and he nodded to that.

"There are cameras in every hall and room of the hospital Adam, so whatever they were talking about was taped and Jeff was hiding every tape of what went on, Daniel's got her medical files still when she was recovering and I wrote up the psychology report during her recovery period at the time, she was under my care for three months after the outbreak ended at the time, but whatever else was going on I'm not entirely sure yet, because she was hallucinating during the attempt, when we sedated her, though she was recovering from the withdrawal from the pills for a week." Neil said and he nodded as Erin looked at him at that.

"They drugged her to get her into isolation so the bastard could kill her and the trio with her, but you neutralized the dose, if they started trying that repeatedly, they're screwed when we get a look at the tapes here." she said and he nodded as Donald changed the subject as he looked at his daughter to go over things as he saw the damage to his living room and hid a smile, knowing this explained the amount of noise he heard from the Lantzes house across the street the night his nephew died.

"Honey what was all the racket in the house that night though, because I heard several explosions and it sounded like a coyote/road runner cartoon that night?" Donald asked Nancy and she gently answered that as she answered him with a smile. "I applied a few bits of what Uncle Damian taught us, during the camping trips we went on during the first four years and set up a few booby traps, to keep him busy, before I called you into the house, which explains most of the scorch marks in the living room wall and the busted stair case, and the latch on my bedroom door right here."

"I had the sledge hammer hanging over the bedroom door, in place when he broke down the door and it knocked him in the head and threw him over the railing, when I broke the window of the front door." she added as she looked at him. "Alright that is phase one, where was the other exactly?" Damian asked and she tried to keep from laughing she answered him. "You saw the trip cord in the living room?" she asked and he nodded as he thought it over then smiled.

"Yeah, wait I get it, you pulled a claymore move here, he hits the trip cord and it blows him over the couch and into the fireplace right?" he asked and she nodded. "You're more like me than you know baby, I took a few steps from your uncle, during our combat training and the stunts you pulled were exactly what I would have done when I was your age honey." Donald told her and she nodded with a smile as Sarah looked at him then.

"I really hope it's not still loaded, because I heard the explosion after he triggered it that night and how your mother could sleep through the noise is beyond me." Sarah said and Damian investigated that. "One way to find out Sarah." he said and pushed his shoe against it and the next blast sent the lamp flying across the room and broke the window.

"I guess that answers that question, anybody get hit just now?" Damian asked and they shook their heads. "Like I said any injuries or surrounding damage done in here is going to show up afterwards and with that expect to see a hole in the living room window when we head to the house later on top of the tree taking twenty bullets to it on top of it here." Kristen said and they nodded as Peter looked at Nancy with a bemused look at that demonstration.

"Where'd you get the gun powder for that?" Peter asked and she tried to hold back her nervousness as she answered him. "He borrowed your shotgun shells for that, and I used ten of them to create enough power to trigger a TNT effect in the claymore trip cord booby trap I set up." she said and he nodded. "With the fact you used them for a good cause, I'll let that go, but don't do it twice and you kids stay away from our guns, I'm not risking you getting shot because one of you was fooling around with it, understand." he said to the eight teenagers and they all nodded to that.

"My room was over here guys." she said and opened the door next to the star case railing. "What the heck happened to the bedroom mirror exactly?" Dan asked and she shuddered as she answered him. "He chased me back into the house and up the stairs and then broke through the mirror, during that first ro-test I pulled when I was fifteen, little brother." she said and he nodded as he smiled at the title she gave him.

"You think it worked though?" Rick asked and she gently answered him. "One way to find out, test check." she said and they nodded as Joey got ready to run his power, before a pile of pillows landed on Kincaid and knocking him onto the bed. "Hey what was that for Shei, I didn't make you angry why'd you do that?" he asked as he tried to keep from laughing at what just happened as their parents started laughing.

"You mess with my sister and you mess with me Kin, this is payback now you big baby." she said and he nodded as he smiled and wrapped his arm around her as James and Bill smiled at that and the way she said that to him, knowing that their kids were in love and would get together soon enough. "Big baby huh, watch it little girl, or you're in big trouble." he said with a playful smile to her and he swung her around and then kissed her on the cheek and she gave him a hug at that.

"No denying she's his now Bill, she's safe." James told him and he nodded in agreement to that. "My daughter chose a good kid for her boyfriend, well at least I know he'd never hurt her that way, she told me about that jock who's been messing with her, but if he ever tried it for real, I'd kill him myself." he said and Donald nodded as he answered him.

"Date rape is illegal no matter how you cut it, he tries it with her or any girl and he's going to jail for five years, with the fact that the kids are in the same classes together, she's got the quartet to protect her now." he said and Bill nodded in agreement as he watched the youngest of his friend's younger quartet take charge than with a smile.

"Yeah I'd say it worked, alright, that was my power by bringing you in, everyone cover up, Joey hit it." Kristen said as she tried to keep from laughing at what her surrogate sister just did to her big brother and he nodded as they all covered their ears and he let out an ear splitting shriek that blew out the window. "Nice touch bro, my turn." Kincaid told him and slammed his leg through the dinner table. "Super strength, that works, what about you five?" Bill asked and he smiled as Rick looked at her with a grin.

"Kris time to spar." he said and the younger gang backed up as they watched them spar together and the adult gang smiled as they watched them. "He trained her?" Adam asked and Elaine nodded. "Yeah he's been training her since they started seeing each other, Adam, there's something else as well, she made it clear he's who she wants as a husband." she said and he smiled at that. "In other words, she's now my daughter-in-law now, would this be the reason he's furious at the people who did that much damage to her if he wants me to be your lawyer Elaine?" he asked and they all nodded, before he looked at them and hid a chuckle.

Just as he finished saying that, she suddenly up ended his son and was sitting on top of him. "Some how I thought I could beat you this time." he said and she grinned. "You shouldn't have taught me then if you think that Ricky." she said and he smiled. "Give it time and I will beat you." he said and she smiled with a playful smile. "Keep trying Rick." she said and Alice called out from her position as she held in her laughter at this. "Show off, wrap it up guys." she said and they nodded as she shifted off his chest as he sat up and they pressed their foreheads together to fuse their connection as Dan smiled softly as he called out to his best friend.

"Alright guys wrap it up already." Dan called out to them and they nodded. "Sheila what about you?" Erica asked and in answer to that a secondary pile of pillows landed on Kincaid. "Alright enough already Shei, I get the point here, don't mess with you or her." he said laughing as their parents started laughing at that as Jack said it for the entire paternal gang then as he put the pillow that landed on him on the bed with a bemused look as he gave a warning smile to the eight then.

"Can the pillow fight guys, we already gone over this, anybody hits us and you're all going to get it, you three already know the penalty here, and you young lady, hit me again and you're busted after you just dropped that on top of me as well." Jack said to them, and then smiled as Sheila backed up slightly at that with a nervous look on her face as she tried to keep from laughing as James aimed at her neck. "I take it that's the corporal punishment if you get hit if she backed up like that right, and why do I feel like you already let Kristen have it?" Darrel asked and Jack smiled as Derek answered that smiling.

"The punishment if we get hit is they get tickle tortured, and it's been like that for the entire younger gang since they were all toddlers and nothings changed either I see, if she smacked the guys a few times they let her have it while draining what was left of her anger at the duo who put her in that condition." he said and Sarah leaned against him as Elaine smiled. "You talked it over in the car guys?" she asked and they nodded as she answered that one.

"Yeah, we decided to give it another shot, we're back together for good now sis." Sarah said and she smiled as John gave a smile and answered her. "It's the same for my family as well, Diane and I are back together Elaine." he said and she smiled as Donald sighed. "Krueger tore my mate away from me in the worst way possible guys, and he's going to pay for it, I miss her so much." he said and they nodded as Jared patted his back. "Don't worry bro, he's going down, just hang in there." he said softly and Donald nodded with a sigh as Peter looked at him.

"Marge, is that bastard how she was killed?" Peter asked and he nodded as Nancy answered that. "Yeah, the repeated explosions in the house and the smoke were because I was keeping him busy till I got dad into the house to arrest the bastard and he killed her by setting her on fire." she said and he nodded with a furious look at that. "And this was right after my son was killed, tell me tomorrow, what else is going on here, if you called us anyway?" he asked and Kristen answered that knowing the trio were going to be beyond pissed at this then.

"Rodriguez was working at the hospital Uncle Peter, the girls and I were targets while we were in the hospital and he's been jailed for the last time here, because we arrested him already and mom got him the night the aftermath started." she said and John looked at her in shocked anger. "The Nightingale was working at the hospital and tried it with you girls, before the duo were killed, alright he's getting his head torn off when I get through with him if I see him tomorrow when I go to the precinct with Donald and Derek here." he growled as he pulled her into a hug and felt her burrow into his arms.

"I'm glad I got you guys back, I missed you a lot." she said and he smiled at her. "You too baby, you're beautiful kiddo, I'm sure you already have a boyfriend." he said and Rick moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her with a smile. "Yeah, we're soul-mates now sir, I'm her future husband." he said and they smiled as Derek said it for the entire sextet then.

"Take care of her kid." Derek told him and he nodded with a smile as Debbie looked at her with a smile. "By the way, you can call us Uncle as well, with the fact we're back with the rest of the gang now." he added with a smile to the quintet, who smiled at that. "Actually you better let me come with you, he doesn't realize that you're the older version of the trio, or that you're the trio who were surrounding me at the previous trial Uncle John." she said and he smiled dangerously at that as Derek said it for him.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes you and Peter are the adult versions of Rod and Glen while Sarah is the adult version of my daughter." he said and she explained it to them then "The idiot never did date backing from his trial to when I arrived on Monday that week, so seeing you face to face, he knows he's toast, but for some reason his drugs are still flowing, and I think the duo are continuing his work for him with his Brewers, and if they are they're getting the shaft." she said and Adam nodded in agreement to that remark.

As they were talking Alice channeled Nancy's power and somehow managed to move a chair, "How'd she do that without doing anything?" Damian asked and she smiled as she explained that to him then. "Alice is a dream master, what that means is she can channel the powers of the rest of the gang, and she's testing it out on Nancy right now." she told him and he nodded as she saw the surprised smile on Nancy's face and grinned in amazement as she said it for her. "Nancy in here you're also telekinetic, that's cool, alright that's seven, that just leaves you two guys, who's next?" Kristen asked and Debbie answered that with a smile as she looked at her sister then.

" Kris sparring match." she said and Kristen nodded as they started going at it as Kristen added her gymnastics to it and the match picked up several notches. "Alright times up guys, I'm doing mine now." Dan called out and they nodded and ended it it as he became a double of Joey and she smiled. "So you're a shapeshifter, well that's going to beat him at his own game now." she said and he nodded, with a smile.

Before he could answer they heard a loud screech and exchanged looks. "Uh oh, okay I thinks the games shifted now here everyone stay together." Nancy said and they all nodded to that as she looked around, before they heard it again.

 **I know everyone thought that certain characters in the second movie were killed and dropped off the map, but in this story, theres going to be a change to that. Jesse Walsh is still alive and he's just as shaken up and traumatized as Kristen was when he saw the glowing lacerations on the locker doors.**

 **But every what would have happened, if the members of Elm Street in the movie survived past the first thirty eight minutes of the movie is now alternate reality, because this is giving a different approach, as things start heating up from here now.**


	47. 47: Dream Skills, Testing And Freddy

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 47: Old Neighbors and New Enemies**

Just as Donald got ready to answer her they all heard a metallic screech against a wall and they shifted position at that as Donald put his senses on alert. "Guys didn't you say he did that to get your attention in here?" Jared said and the younger quartet all nodded.

"Yeah, and at the moment he's doing it to make it clear he's close to you and the other paternal members of the gang Uncle Jared." Kristen told him, "If you remember his voice back then, be ready to hear it now, because it's the voice of a homicidal maniac now, his vocal cords got slightly scorched so he sounds like the voice of Darth Vader, with the breathing apparatus and mask he's wearing, this is Vader without the mask and body suit."

"And the last time I heard that noise, before we found each other, was my first nightmare and real look at the bastard right after Tina was killed and Rod was in protective custody as well, Uncle John." Nancy added and he turned to her. "You get a good look at him when he showed himself?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, he's dressed in the clothes you killed him in, as well as the hat, and the glove is on the right hand, stay out of range, because it's just like the forensics report on Tina, four at once." she said and he nodded as Bill asked the next one. "What the hell was that exactly?!" Bill asked quickly and she answered him as Kincaid, Joey and Rick went into fighting stances next to her.

"He's here guys, stay close, to answer the second question he's using the old nails on a chalkboard trick, to scare you." she said as they heard a menacing cackle the twenty one adults of Elm Street recognized. "Scare us, why the hell would he target adults here?" Darrel asked and she explained that to them then.

"You're the only thing standing in the way of his getting to the entire junior population, my quartet and gang are the younger version of the entire gang, and he won't be able to get to the rest of the town without me gone and Alice as the key." Kristen said and he nodded as they heard it again, followed by his cackle like sneer.

You said he used it to get your attention before the attack, if this is what you hear in every nightmare, I don't blame you for not wanting to sleep baby, but if I have see the rest of your original dream, before we saw each other at the time that and I'm going to kill him again for it, whatever that songs second and third line mean we need to figure it out and fast." Erin told her and they nodded as Nancy said it for the young quartet.

"It kept getting worse in every dream to the point that we were all staying up past midnight to block him out." Nancy told her and Sarah looked at her. "Would that explain the scream I heard just before your sister was killed honey when I went out of town at the time?" she asked and Nancy nodded. "Yeah, everything that happens in here is real, just like the description Kristen explained to you and her and my arms, everything is real, so stay out of range here guys."

"So with that, if you heard a scream it's because he tried it with her, just before he killed her the following night Aunt Sarah, that was a premonition of his plans for us, but he's about to make his presence know to you so remember what she said to you." she said and Derek looked at Kristen's arm. "That explains the bandages wrapped around Kristen's arm, he got her across the arm with that glove?" he asked and Kristen nodded in answer to that as she answered him.

Before Kristen could answer though they heard it again, only much closer, before she noticed they weren't in the house. "Nancy we're in the boiler room and there's steam everywhere, stay together, dad, guys, don't leave the group, keep your tempers and stick together." she said and they nodded as the metallic screech got louder and they heard his dangerous cackle, as Damian put his senses on alert as his ranger instincts took hold as Donald said it for him then as he looked around.

As he checked the steam coming off the pipes he touched one of the them and pulled back in a gasp of pain. "They're scalding hot, stay away from the pipes and the boiler or you could burn yourself here guys." he said and they nodded to him. "Honey that explains the burn mark on your lower arm, it was bright red when you came to see me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah to wake myself up I pressed my arm to the pipe and the pain shot through and I woke up screaming, he chased me into a dead end, so my only escape was waking up, in order to do that I need a tremendous jolt of stimulus, and pain is the biggest one of all, and that did it." she said and and he nodded as he faced forward as he called back to him firmly.

"Krueger I know you're there, show yourself, I'm back to normal here and you're not touching my daughters." Donald called out and he heard an answering call back in the menaced tone he remembered, before they took him down. "Thompson, I thought you were gone, it's been two years, I thought you were dead." he said and he answered that.

"You missed the vital organs buster, while you in here fighting my daughters, my son buried you, you left your remains unguarded here that night Fred, but I don't care how many times you come back now, but like my daughter, you have me standing in your way now, so give it up." he called back, before the strategy shifted in their murderer's techniques then.

"Where's your pass Nancy?" they heard a female voice call out to her and, already remembering that trick, she called back to him, before she did she explained that one. "He's shape-shifted into the high school hall monitor, but was dressed in his trade mark red and green striped sweater, and I ended up running headlong into him, when he lured me into the school boiler room, but that's what she sounded like, but I'm not falling for it this time here." she said to the adult quartet and they all nodded as they got it as she said it to him then.

"High school hall monitor, was this right after you went to school when he killed Tina?" Donald asked her and she gave a nod. "Yeah and it explains the burn mark on my arm when I went to see Rod and you when you brought him into protective custody that day." she said and he nodded as he got it as she called back to Krueger with a firm tone then.

"I'm not falling for it this time Krueger, and screw the high school hall pass you bastard, I'm not fifteen anymore, I'm not scared of you anymore and neither are my family. The voice imitations are not going to work on me or the others this time around, you want to force a confrontation, then screw you." she called back as he tried again with another voice then.

"Nancy help me!" they heard and Derek heard the voice of his daughter. "Is that what Tina sounded like when she was fifteen, she sounds like Sarah at that age." he asked and she nodded. "If you're trying to piss me off you're doing a good job Krueger, keep it up and you're getting your head ripped off you son a of bitch." he called out as the trio heard the voice of their older brother next. "Help mom!" he called and Kristen growled as Amy's face paled at that, because she was the only one who remembered his voice, out of the trio.

"Evidently he's doing this, because he's good at figuring out what hurts the most, emotionally, dad, and I know this is pissing you off, but don't fall for it alright." Kristen said and Neil nodded to her as she explained it to them then. "Glen, that was his voice when we were seven guys, that's how I remembered hearing him during the trial." she said to Kincaid and Joey and they nodded as she turned her attention to Krueger, and called out to him then.

"Alright that's enough you rat bastard, just cool it, we're not falling for it this time and we're not falling for your divide and conquer techniques here, come out where we can see you." she called back to him as he shifted strategies to get them to separate as he called to her soul-mate then with a bit of training advice, before trying it one last time on her then with the voices of his last victims, before they neutralized him as he used the voice of the third youngest of the group.

Before they could answer that Kristen than heard the voice of someone she missed dearly as she heard the call she heard from him mentally, because of their bond. "Kristen, I need you, help!" she heard, before hearing another voice. "Kristen that you?" she heard and her eyes narrowed in rage. "Leave my gang out of this you asshole, you want to fight me, come and get me, but enough of the voice imitations, because you just pissed off my family here, you son of a bitch!" she growled and Kincaid gripped her hand.

"Who's voices were that exactly, baby, come on it's okay?" Bill asked her and she sighed as she wiped the tears off her face. "That sounded like Jack and Claire when we were their age, that was Will and Taryn, Bill, the kids took on our fifteen year old personas, our voices and looks at this age, alright that's it you asshole, leave her alone." Jared called out as she explained things to him then.

"Uncle Jared's right it's Will and Taryn, that was the last time I heard his voice, before he was killed, because of our empathy bond, I could hear him call out mentally when the bastard murdered him that night and then turned his attention to Taryn, while Nancy, Kin and I worked at tracking each other down, before getting to Joey, when you got the forensics reports from Adams and Jenkins the following when I met you." she said and he nodded and pulled her into a hug as Jack called out with a growl at that, as he was now beyond pissed at that then.

"If you're trying to trigger a relapse, you asshole, you got another thing coming, come out where we can see you or I'm kicking your ass for this you son of a bitch, I killed you once already, I can kill you again you bastard, enough of the voice imitations you bastard come out where we can see you." he said dangerously and that shifted things as he turned his attention to her mate.

"To quote an old euphemism here Rick, a ninja uses his senses and is always calm, find your balance Rick." they heard him call out with a cackle like sneer in his voice as Rick answered that with a furious tone in his voice, before he could though they heard him give a second bit of information to them. "Why not come out where we can see you Krueger, if you're afraid to face your former neighbors you asshole." Kincaid called back, before Adam looked at them.

"Neighbors?" Adam asked and they nodded. "He lived on the block with us and across the street from my and Donald's families, with the fact our gang was targeted he pissed us off, and he's not ready to face his former neighbors before he's ready." Derek explained to him and he nodded. "That explain why he's taunting us by using your children's voices to do it?" Eric asked and they nodded as Elliot called back to Freddy at that advice then.

"Krueger if you're just afraid to face the parents of the kids you killed you're just making your situation worse, come out where we can see you, because we're not separating here, if that's your idea." Elliot called out to him. "You killed seven, but we're still here Krueger, face it, as long as we're here, you're screwed, you're never touching another child." Joey called out to him.

"You have the powers of the rest of your younger gang, young Elm Street quartet, I have their souls, try it, come on." they heard him add and Rick gripped her hand as he called back to him as Alice called back to him. "What's that mean exactly?" John asked with a growl and Nancy's eyes widened as Alice said it for her. "I'll explain in a minute, guys who had what power in the quartet and what was the trios powers, if I just used Tina's power a bit ago?" she asked and Kristen explained it to her.

"While I can pull people in, I can probably pull things in as well, but give me a minute, weapon, weapon, crossbow!" she shouted out and a crossbow appeared in her grip. "Alright I bring things and people in, Nancy does it reverse and can bring things and people out, Kincaid does super strength and Joey has a super sonic scream, but the trio never got the chance to show us theirs, but the quartet did and told me everything we need to know about them."

"Philip was a fire starter, Will was a wizard in here, Taryn was like me and Debbie in terms of combats skills and Jenny was able to turn invisible, ro-test guys, time to see who got what power now." she said and the trio nodded as Kristen aimed and fired the crossbow and then shot a fireball out of her hand and then heard a scream of pain from Krueger at that. "Nice follow up Kris." Rick said with a chuckle smiling.

"Well that just shut him up." Derek added as he tried to keep from laughing at the fast thinking of their youngest as she and Nancy tried hers next and saw she had Taryn's ability and they went into a sparring match. "Alright that's two, Kin, your next." Alice said and he nodded as he turned invisible than. "Alright I got Jenny's power, Joey that means you've got Will's, test check." he said as he turned corporeal and he watched as his brother transfigured a piece of pipe into a three foot sword and slammed it through one of the pipes and he heard a shout of rage at that.

"Well combat training just took on a whole new meaning in here guys. As we prepare we hone our powers to get them under control." Kristen said and they nodded as Joey fired off several knives out of his hand as a knife slid into his hand and he looked at his ability in shock. "Whoa, I'm a human cross-bow in here." he said and Kincaid tried the last one and found he had Glen's ability to control water.

"So Rod was a skilled knife fighter out of his training if he was always armed with that switch-blade, and Glen and Philip were elementals as well, if you and Kristen can use their powers." Donald said and she nodded as Kincaid said it for her as he and Joey stood on both side of Kristen.

"Yeah, but they never put their training to use in here, before we got targeted, it took a bit of added dream therapy training to get us to control them, but Joey, the girls and I are going to put their powers to use and hone our powers every time we do this, as long as we continue training and block him from the kids each time we get new families coming here, and distract him before he gets the outsiders, he'll never take another life." he said and Donald nodded as Alice read through each power as she saw them.

"Joey has Will's power of witch-craft, Kristen has Philip's which is controlling fire, Nancy got Taryn's power and that is combat training and knife-fighting, and Kin has Jenny's, which is turning invisible, added powers for the trio are Joey is now a human crossbow, which was Rod's power, Nancy got Tina's which is telekinesis, and Kin took Glen's as a water elemental, and together we have the upper advantage as long as we don't get separated, like he did with the six of you, and with that, stick together."

"Alright that makes all seven, we got their powers, he's got their souls, and he wants to try and fight it out, before you can control them, well he better think again." Alice said with a growl. "Is that just the training bringing out the personality changes Alice?" Dan asked her and she thought it over as she explained her and Kristen's theory on that.

"The side effects of being a dream master, is when I get or use their powers, a bit of their personalities goes into me, meaning if one of you gets killed, I get your power and with it, a bit of your soul goes into me, making me change with every person I lose till finally I'm at Nancy's level, and can do a lot of damage to him, with the fact I just used Nancy's, he just pissed me off for what he did to my twin sister, and I'm doing damage here to him." she said and he nodded as she focused on Krueger feeling every bit of anger her twin, the boys and Nancy felt and let him have it then.

"Alright Krueger, you really pissed me off here, you may have the souls of my friends, we got their powers, but did you forget one thing, as the dream master, the more I take in, the stronger I get, added side effects I become more like the people you hurt."

"You say you're eternal, but did you remember the side effect of being the positive gate keeper, the old dream master song, I don't care how many times you come back, we'll always be there to stop you Krueger, and if you're trying to force us into a confrontation, before we're ready, think again, because we're not falling for it or your taunts." Alice called back to him and Rick added on to that as he and Dan stood next to them.

"Johnson until you learn to control your powers to borrow theirs, you're a liability here." he answered her and Kristen called back to him at that. "Between the fact you just forced us to reactivate and are helping us to control them and train the quintet, don't get cocky, you've said you were eternal before, but we've taken you down four times in eleven years Krueger, rule one: a warrior looks before he leaps, and he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day, which we have, repeatedly." she said and Rick finished her sentence with a furious tone then.

"So that's what he sounds like Kris, if this explains the nightmares and flashbacks in school?" he asked and she nodded. "Rule one Krueger, you want a fair battle, don't piss off the soul mate of your victim. Balance and calm are what is needed for a true warrior, but a warriors body, mind, heart and soul are one, so long as my sister and I are alive, you can't create another minefield in our school." he called out and then heard the other mans voice answer him.

"A skilled warrior thinks before he leaps and uses all his senses to fight, use your senses and training Richard." he said and Rick felt his fury rising. "What you trying to scare me Krueger with using my combat training to do it, you chicken shit, come out where we can see you, you coward, let's see you now you bastard, because a true warrior knows when to fight and when not to fight." he called back to him as James recognized their former neighbor's voice as he looked at the five who had combat training than.

"He's here alright, I'm never going to forget that laugh, boys remember what they said, don't jump feet first into it and stay together." James said as a lamp fifteen feet away suddenly exploded and they jumped as they heard the screeching get louder. "Girls get behind us, honey you're between me and your father, don't move too far forward here." Donald added to their wives and then looked at his god-daughter as he finished up.

"Fighting strategies of Sun Tzu, nice touch son, at the moment we're on recon, but nobody does anything stupid here." Damian said and he smiled as they nodded, as the noise starting getting louder as was his dangerous cackle as Damian put his hand on his gun, since he'd been ready in case they ran this test and brought the weapon with him, as his brothers did the same, since though they were off duty, they weren't taking chances than, as they heard a metallic screech as a pipe exploded twenty feet away.

"Where is he?" Damian asked quickly as he pulled his gun and the cop trio did the exact same thing as they got the answer to that question a minute later, as they saw a shadow come out and they saw him in the clothes they cooked him in the night that destroyed their children's childhood and started thirteen years of pain and anger in their town as the memory came forward for the adult Elm Street gang and all four men faced forward as Donald went into it as Krueger moved forward and the four moved in front of the kids.

"Well if it isn't the Elm Street bunch." they heard him say with a growl and Donald, Damian, Elliot and Bill pulled their guns and pointed them at him. "Stay where you are Krueger, I'm not kidding, move any closer and we'll shoot." Damian called out to him and he answered that with a growl. "Sergeant, you can't hurt me in here." he said with a growl and he responded to that firmly as he fought off the amount of anger at seeing the man they took out face to face.

"Former army ranger Krueger, I may be retired from fighting, but that doesn't stop me from protecting my family you asshole, come any closer and we fire, so stay right there." he said and Donald added on to that firmly. "You've got four skilled fire-men in here, and are outnumbered, don't test our patience right now, you just backed yourself into a corner here with the fact you just used our kids and just pissed off the block too here Krueger with the fact it's been you this whole time, we got the paper you left her, well the game is over now, I'm alive, as is my daughter, your attempt to wipe out the younger quartet backfired, and we got the upper hand."

"You're not getting near our kids again Krueger, the game's over." Donald added with a growl as their eyes landed on him. "Rule one, do studies of what you know, you say you can't be hurt easily well let me try something here." Kristen said and before he could say or do anything Joey fired a knife at him and hit him in the chest and he shouted out in pain.

"Well that just proved you wrong, you can take multiple hits, but getting hit by your own weapon does the pain multiple jolts does, which I proved five times, when you tried to kill my baby sister, you're never touching her, my brothers or me ever again Krueger."

"So you just stay right there, you're half human in here, but did you forget my power you asshole, after I yanked your hat out, the attack in my room, when I blew you across the room from the trip cord booby trap, I can pull things and people out, and if I pull you out now and you're three quarters to nearly fully human in the real world and with that can easily be killed if you get set on fire or we shoot you with his gun, so don't try it you son of a bitch with the fathers of your victims pointing their guns at you and two out of four are the fathers of the duo you killed." Nancy said to him firmly as Kristen added on to her statement firmly then.

"To quote that statement you once said to us, in here you're eternal, but in the real world, you're fully human, you got into our heads to see what makes us tick to put us in the hospital in the care of my father, but what you weren't counting on was my father and godfather getting involved that night you killed my brother and sister, the medical duo know about you as does everyone in the ward now, and you just pissed me off when you killed Eric, that was a message I know that, but the message has just been returned here, you may have said not to mess with you by killing him."

"As a warrior, you really think we'd fall for your tricks after what happened at the hospital, no matter how hard you try, you'll never get to us now, if you hadn't been bleeding into my dreams the past month, I never would have raised the alarm, you blew your chances at getting to us, you're message to us when you killed Eric Sanderson was not to mess with you, well I'm giving you the exact same message Krueger, because we've had enough of this."

"That message you sent us is getting sent back and I'm giving that same message to you Krueger, and here it is: don't mess with us, by triggering my nightmares you just gained the wrath of the rest of my gang and the parents of the entire block, you blew your chances then, with us alive, you'll never cause another bonfire in the city, the shows over Krueger, no matter how many times you try to take us out you'll never get rid of us, because we already have the key and it's in the lock and staying there, I've closed and locked the door of my fear of you for good now."

"You'll never get past my quartet as long as we're alive, we beat you once, we can do it again, that test I ran tonight insured that my quartet is in one piece, you screwed up, the entire department knows you're back now, and with that, we know how to combat you, try as much as you want, you'll never get to us or anyone else and here's why."

"You can't get past a dream suppressant dose higher the 10mg's, which I was at before you triggered my nightmares again, you just tripled it, I'm safe here, as are my fathers patients, my quartet and friends and the rest of the city, and that is ending now, no dreams, no victims, and with that as long as my quartet is alive you'll never get past us to Alice or the rest of my gang you asshole, but I suggest you don't tick our parents off, because they're already pissed enough that you killed half our gang and the trio, so you just stay right there, with the fact you have five guns pointed at you here."

"You're outnumbered thirty six to one Krueger, I'm surrounded by my paternal bodyguards, don't try it, because I still remember how Nancy and I took you down before and my baby brother is alive you asshole, no energy, you've been out of action for thirty months now, you're still weak, you also said it yourself, the souls of children make you stronger, you may have taken seventy seven teenage lives here."

"But you will never get to outsiders as long as I'm alive, and you've been out of action for thirty months and killed an adult, no fuel out of that, only the souls of children, no young Elm Street gang, no mine field in our town, and no fuel and we will make sure it stays that way, you're screwed." Kristen added as she called out to him, 'Honey what do you mean by that exactly baby?' Donald asked and she quickly explained it to him.

'Till he gets rid of the four of us, he can't get to anyone else, Alice is my equal, but if I get killed, my powers go to her and it turns into a minefield, that's his plan to wipe out the entire younger population of the city, we get stronger, and we keep him busy till we find his daughter or we meet whoever is working with her in whatever career she chose at this age, she's got to be seven or eight years younger than dad now.' she said and he nodded as he got it as Dan made a comment to that as he saw the man like she did.

'Jesus Christ, he looks like someone threw acid at him and he got caught in bonfire." Dan thought to her and she nodded as she heard Neil growl dangerously at him. "You're never getting near my kids ever again you asshole, you just pissed me off." he said as Krueger answered that with a growl as he stayed thirty feet away from them.

"You thought you beat me more than once Lieutenant, Nancy, you won't be able to beat me that easily, did you forget the act of God, anything that is the complete opposite to the holy to what you used is the reverse to end neutralization at the time, a fellow victims own pet dog just brought me back, like you thought your mutt didn't end the neutralization Kincaid, it was another family that had a dog that looked like yours."

"You'll never win Thompsons, I'm eternal." Krueger growled and Peter answered that as Amy grabbed his arm, before he could though Donald answered him with a dangerously firm tone in his voice as he looked at the maniac standing in front of them and controlling the anger he still felt at the loss of his soul mate then. Before he could though, she answered that sarcastically.

"I've heard that before, but considering we've taken you down four times in thirteen years, don't get cocky, it's no use fighting any more either, we'll keep fighting no matter how many times you come back, we'll be here protecting others, every kid you killed is getting justice for what you did, and we're the ones doing it." she said and her parents hid smiles at that and the flippant attitude at her dealing with their menace as the three members of her parental quartet exchanged looks as they got their confirmation that the menace to the town was back.

"You say you're enternal and you live forever, in here, but I wonder what would happen if your daughter pulled you out herself, you'd look like you did when they killed you, you think I didn't know your background history, because I do, rule one here, you want to fight your enemy know what makes him tick and know his weapons, and you got the homefield advantage, which for you, is your undoing now and with that the game is up." she said firmly as her parental quartet exchanged a mental conversation as they saw him the way their kids did then.

'Jesus, well we got the confirmation our kids just told us.' Donald heard his quartet all think to him at the same time and he gave a mental nod in answer to that as he went into interrogation mode then as Elaine positioned herself at his elbow as James and Jared stood on both sides of him as Jack, Damian and Elliot guarded his God-daughter and the young male quartet surrounded her protectively then, as he dropped hostilities and went into normal cop mode as he looked at the man and used his first name, acting like the man was his old neighbor.

"Krueger just why the hell did you attack us, why not our parents, why attack the children of the people who had nothing to do with this. Eighty percent of the town grew up here and the other twenty percent moved here in the last six years, why attack us when we had no memory of you and why wait till we're in high school to do it here?" Rick asked and he answered that with a growl.

"Why else Richard, think about it. Our entire town, you all wanted me dead and of eighty blocks in town that could have been and do it, it was my own, but basic reasoning, you took my daughter away from me, so the price to pay is I'm taking you away from your parents, in the worst way possible. To answer the second question, every horror movie ever made focuses on teenagers at your age or younger, committing every sin you can think on the movies, as to that, that's stepping stone." he said with a low growl.

"Your lives at this age are focused on enjoying it and yet unsupervised you cross the line between enjoyment and going into the cardinals sins that can and will kill you in a movie. All that time I waited till someone who never took the legend seriously enough and waited till he moved into my house, that's my revenge on all of your parents, he caused the brushfire and it starts spreading like the flu." he said with a low growl to him.

'Guys we're going interrogations here, and never mind hostilities, he's our neighbor whether we like it or not, time to use the first name here." Donald said to the entire adult Elm street gang and they all nodded to that as he got started as he shifted out the burned complexion for what the man looked like before they took him down as he answered him firmly. "You may have destroyed my life Fred, but that didn't stop me from searching your house for your stuff, and with that fact in mind I still have your record.

"Fifteen years Fred, do you really think I'd never accept you were the one who murdered 100 innocent lives, well you're wrong, let alone you're the reason a friend of my team-mate is dead, as well as my soulmate, well if you think that you're crazy, because I do accept it, in case you're wondering here, my original plan was destroying your stuff, and when you recreated it, Elliot, my team and I would be the ones to arrest you."

"My team mate translated the entire story of what the hell was going on in the hospital, after I stopped you again. I knew that Loretta was beginning to get worried at the time and she would have told us before you killed her and traumatized your daughter in the process, but that brings it to a simple rule of thumb here, you want to win a war, know everything about your enemy, before you do battle, and I know it all."

"I know your back history Fred, you were conceived in a psychiatric hospital by the sperm of close two hundred maniacs, and your mother was a nun, if you're wondering how I got involved the night my son-in-law and I buried you, your mother is the reason." he said and Krueger decided to stay where he was as he answered him, already knowing what the man was doing as he shifted to normal conversation with his former neighbor.

"First name basis in interrogations here Donald, alright fine, every child that died before your brats found each other, died by my hand, if you read the clues kid, that should have told you something sooner, if it took your mate to tell you when you met the nun." he said to him and Neil shifted position at that and Jack answered him in a growl at that.

Before he could though, Neil answered him. "You really think I would let you continue hurting my patients Fred, guess again, my daughter and her brothers mean a lot to me as does their sister, you bringing them together insured I knew exactly what to do in their case, no matter how hard you try, you'll never get near them, my patients or the kids in the town, I already know what is needed, the shows over." he said to him firmly and Jack added on to that.

"Whatever powers these demons gave you fourteen years ago, they won't last forever Fred, no matter how hard you try to get another victim, you won't be able to get the kids, with either ours or the rest of the town, attacking the seven was your biggest mistake and killing the quartet undid what Richard decided, you better get ready, because no matter how hard you try you'll never touch another child." Jack told him firmly, following Donald's lead in using Krueger's first name as the others did the same, as Donald added on to his sentence then.

"Twenty kids in the beginning, for a warped maniac like you, it's enough to get the attention of the cops in our town, especially when two live on the block with you which Elliot and I did, you had three living in the neighborhood, and it took a tip off to find out you were the one who was doing the killing, but eighty lives in the years since, and three of them are adults, if you're trying to get our attention then you got it now with burning those messages into the wall and breaking the living room window at my son-in-laws house tonight, and since I'm the one who was investigating the suicides at the time and my boss happens to be the father of one of the kids you killed and in the process just brought the departments together against you."

"You said that you were unstoppable before though Fred, just before you were torched, when you were arrested, Perry may have done it out of order that day, but you pissed off the entire block when you did it, we may have changed the rules here, but we know you better than you think now Fred, my daughter is the expert in your case now."

" Every kill done during that three year basis only made us more determined find out who you were, but eight years worth of murders since you got possessed made me and my daughter more determined to get rid of you in the years since, after you killed her mother and quartet, but that brings it to the trio now and their nightmares before the massacre on the block eight years ago, you were the asshole who murdered Tina in the bedroom and framed Rod for it, is that right?" he asked, needing a confirmation to get Rod off the hook as John and Sarah both moved forward to hear this, as they waited for it then.

"Yes Donald I am, I also killed the duo and the quartet, as well as your bitch of a wife and a fifth of your brats graduating class that year after Jesse moved here, as your youngest brat said your home turf is a minefield, as long as there are brats living there, I keep coming back." he growled and the trio felt their anger rising at that.

"So you used my psycho mental strategy training against me to frame my nephew is that it, every piece of your kills ended up in a horror movie, and if we'd bothered to watch this crap, we'd know what you'd do, before you'd do it, is that it?" Donald asked and he nodded as he answered him.

"Strategies of a homicidal maniac Donald, you thought I was dead, but that was your biggest mistake, homicide detectives learn, in these movies, that despite the fact their perps are dead, or neutralized, they keep coming back and with that, I was waiting for you to let your guards down, before I went after Gray's daughter first, and Lane gave the perfect appeal to lay that murder down in the process, the biggest sin to survive horror movies, giving into their hormones."

"That was their biggest mistake, by giving into their hormones, what your God-daughter said was true, if you'd bothered to watch that movie you'd know Rod was innocent." he said and they felt a flash of anger shoot through all of them at that as John went to the next one. "Where'd you get the weaponry Fred?" John asked, hoping he was right that his son's switchblade had not been used. "If your brats already told you, any weapon used in here, if the person died when they had it with them, is part of that person forever, it wasn't Rod who killed her, but me John." he said and Sarah asked the next question.

"Why'd you target our kids Fred, why not attack us, why go after our children, when seventy percent of the town weren't at your trial, when the government took your daughter, and the thirty moved here in the last ten?" she asked as she positioned herself between her husband and John. "You took away my daughter, this is the consequence Sarah, you took my daughter, I'm repaying the favor, and your gang member was the catalyst for the entire block."

" To quote a military euphemism here, it's an eye for an eye now, what your youngest brat told you was correct, for crime-fighters like you private justice wasn't the first card, but your friend destroyed dozens of lives out of vengeance and drinking, no matter how hard you try I'll always come back. And yet you want someone to blame for your sons being murdered, blame it on your team-mate Gillis Donald." he said to them and Derek felt his fury rising then.

"Why did you go after the kids who have no connections to you or the block?" Erin asked and he firmly answered that. "Your brat was right when she said that like any monster, my weapon against them is fear, as for your brats graduating class, Walsh and his bitch, lived on the block, but by the pool party they started a minefield throughout the school."

"I was waiting for him to meet your second oldest brat in their quartet, before I brought your brats gang back together to take them out and your youngest was the final piece of the puzzle to do it, as for the block, as the block gang, you took me out, every kid on our home turf is open season now Doctor." he told her firmly and Derek firmly questioned it.

'Youngest brat, home turf?' Derek growled and Kristen gave a nod as she quickly told him, 'He means me Uncle Derek, as the youngest, you guys got overly protective, I'm the key to getting to the rest of the city and the block, because of my powers, as long as I'm alive he can't do that, as for the unasked question, because our block took him down, he's using it as his feeding ground, any kid living there is now free game here.' she said and he nodded as Darrel asked the next question.

'What's that mean exactly?' Darrel asked and Nancy answered quickly, 'Elm Street is a war zone and minefield, any families that have children move on to the block are free game as far as he's concerned, I'll explain later, Uncle Darrel.' she thought quickly to him and he nodded as he went to the first question, and hoping he got a straight answer as he thought to the duo gently, 'Derek, John, don't fall for his taunts, keep your tempers.' Donald said to the two and they both nodded mentally as he got started then.

"And the repeated attacks on my daughter?" Neil asked, hoping what his daughter told them was wrong as the other man answered him. "Your youngest brat had it right, by taking my daughter and killing me, the penalty in your girl brats case is every parents worst nightmare here." he said and Donald felt his heart turn over at that as Bill quickly looked at her, as that made it more clear, when she burrowed into Jared's arms then the night he met her as she explained the reason for the repeated trips his team had there.

'That explains the bruises on your shoulder baby, when you called me to the hospital to file that report against Rodriguez?" he asked Kristen and she nodded as he, Donald and Erin looked at him in disgusted anger and hatred at that as Donald answered him than with a furious, but firm look on his face.

As he answered him, he got a better look at the razors on his glove and saw them soaked in scarlet as he tried to keep his stomach from revolting at that as he remembered the state of Tina's body and what his daughter's emotional state was when he got called in. 'I need to get a look at the glove after we do this to know for sure, if what they told me is what is needed, I need a forensics check to clear Rod completely.' he thought as he answered him, looking at the burned face of his former neighbor, turned lunatic, angrily as he felt thirteen years of anger and hatred shoot through him.

"So you murdered our kids, and just pissed off, not only us, but the entire city when they hear the truth of this, you may have taken away my wife, but you going after my daughter, her godmother and the younger trio only reinforced my determination to protect the kids of the entire town, my daughter and our quartets healed that damage you inflicted on me that night you killed my nephew and the fight between us drained what was left of the anger. I'm back to normal, you remember the fight in the junkyard before we buried you, my reaction was that of my high school nickname that night, you killed seven, as long as the younger quartet are alive you can't get new ones."

"So long as I live you will never touch another child, and we will put you out of action no matter how many times it takes, but you can't get to the new victims till our children are gone, and you'll never get to the town, we know the key, dream deprivation, no dreams and you're blocked, your unknown helpers are neutralized for life now, you bastard."

"Till the kids of the entire town are gone, you can't get new victims, you may have taken seven of our children and my wife, but you will never get anyone else, if you thought I would never remember you're the bastard who murdered my daughters quartet and her mother, you're out of your mind you bastard, because I did, you thought you got rid of both of us that night, but you're wrong, both blows missed the vital organs."

"Every life taken only made the adults of the city and the parents of the children you killed more determined to figure things out, till finally you brought my younger quartet back together, that was your biggest mistake, because in doing so you brought us back together, now what's the reason for killing a gym teacher and an orderly?" he asked and Krueger answered that with a growl. "Had to get your attention, Donald, whatever she told you is correct about the dream gates, Johnson is the dream master, but I've been protecting mine since I was burned, you want someone to thank for the murders."

"Blame it on your twins ex-husband, your girl brats had it right, the sins of your friend were the key to getting my powers by the dream people, you took away my daughter, I'm simply repaying the favor, but you'll never get rid of me that easily." he said with a snarl and Elaine answered that with a growl. "By doing what you did, you just turned me back Fred, I'm doing whatever it takes to make sure you can't touch another child here." she said and he coldly answered that as he looked at her then and Jared and James moved closer together.

"Your brats emotions over your husband was my way to get to their gang Elaine, if you'd bothered to focus on the fact that the model she built was my house you'd have realized I was who she and the rest of your younger gang were dreaming about that entire time." he said and she felt five years of anger at Rick go through her at that statement as James said it for her.

"Did you see Rick as he threw that flame bomb through the window?" James asked and he nodded. "Yes I did, I was standing right there when the dream people chose that minute to choose me, like your brat thought, his sins were the key to my powers, and if you'd just gone with your original choice eighty people would still be alive, your brat is my ticket to the rest of the town now." he said with a smirk and she answered that with a growl now knowing that everything her daughter had told her was true.

'Mom, don't say it, I'm about to run my future career just relax and calm down, trust me I know what I'm doing, baby stay close.' she thought and they all gave a mental nod to that as she got started looking at the man of her worst nightmares, ' I'm not afraid any more he's nothing but a disease now, a parasite, time to put my chosen career to the test by using reverse psychology on him.' she thought as she worked.

"Yeah okay, so like Lovelow, killing in cold blood and drinking while they're doing it is the key to unlock the demons of hell and turn a serial killer like yourself into a paranormal mass murderer, correct?" Kristen asked and he answered her firmly. "Yes as the legend says, even a good man can become a monster, your original name for me was more true than you thought Parker. And thanks to your biological father he turned me into the nightmare version of the alias the cops and every adult in town gave me when my daughter was six years old at the time." he said and she hid a smile as she started using reverse psychology on him to gauge his techniques then.

"You honestly think I wouldn't figure out on who you're assimilating where my friends and I, as well as the entire junior population are concerned Freddy, let me take a guess, when the library and video store were closed you decided to check out several King novels, though you're a ghost you can read the books. And then from there watched several Halloween, Friday the 13th flicks, and several other assorted movies and Prom Night, took notes on what you were planning for us and employed them with my sister's quartet, you're using the 'three rules to survive a scary movie' technique for us, from fifteen to twenty five kids you started targeting us right."

"Ever since the day our parents took you out, you were assimilating everything from your early childhood, my parents early childhood, everything that your nine year old to twelve year old self enjoyed watching on the tv and at the theater, but your true trademark is your current form in this outfit. Everything you do is what you're wearing and you decided on playing up the psychotic clown attitude when you came after Jesse and his gang and killed seventy more teenagers."

"Your punchlines for 'us', my familial gang, were our current plans for our future, mine being a psychiatrist specializing in criminal minds and their M.O.'s as a psychotic using a bunch of horror movie motives for his reason to kill, is that right?" Kristen asked and they waited to hear that one to confirm everything she told them the night of the aftermath.

"Yes you got it right young Parker, six months before your sister had her run in with me I started doing as much studying as I could so I could deal her and her quartet, every horror movie that came out in the last twelve years I've watched repeatedly and applied those rules to you and your fellow brats graduating class, Walsh barely saved himself and his girlfriend that night, Jacobs lost his virginity to Lisa's best friend at the pool party, before he died, your friends died by the second sin, because they were all drinking that night, before the possession was complete."

"While the other fifty five had been infected by their friends fear and started seeing me in the other forms of monster movies, werewolves, Dracula, and I changed my shape to Pennywise the Dancing Clown to deal with them, and they did exactly what you and your friends were doing and pushed themselves to the limit, till they crashed and that was their fatal mistake, for your gang, your punchlines are what you wanted to be when you grew up, I was waiting for you to start putting it together, before I left that list of names on your desk in your hospital room the following morning after I killed Jennifer, because it was a true warning that you six were going to be next."

"Intercourse, voluntarily or not, is a serious sin in the movie world, as are recreational drugs and alcohol, you've headed off the first bullet through your brothers jumping Rodriguez, and Taryn did the same by not taking the bait when he was trying to tempt her with them, but your twin barely missed giving into his hormones that night."

"I knew what they had planned, because I was listening to every conversation they had, which explains your repeated poltergeist intrusions Gordon, as for Jacobs he died by his hand, but suicide in the life of Baptists or Catholics is a one way ticket to hell, he's among my painting now along with your friends." he said and she nodded to that.

"Alright my sisters trio, Grady, the fourteen at the pool party, Derek, the fifty five and my lost quartet, in total you got seventy seven, but you don't kill adults, no fuel out of that, only the souls of children, just like Pennywise, if you can't get to adults here, because they grew up you start with poltergeist intrusions and dig into their minds for some of the scariest things they've seen on tv, Jason and the Argonauts, Tremors."

"Poltergeist, Killer Klowns, Troll, Legend, Little Shop Of Horrors, that type of crap, using movies my age group and a little younger love to watch or read about. Because to us this stuff is just a younger version of what your age group grew up with. We love science fiction and fantasy of any kind and horror movies got recreated out monster movies, all the monster movies your age group couldn't get enough of and you're using it to now scare the living daylights out of us, correct?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, like in the movies they stopped believing, such as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, he had the right idea, use your fears against you, so once they choose to see it for themselves, or in the case of your father, I select certain movies they liked when they were your age and begin possessing everything that's laying around to get their attention." he said and she nodded as Elaine exchanged with her quartet at that remark then. 'Whoa, that's one heck of catch here.' Dan thought and Elaine answered that.

'Son of a bitch, she was telling us everything the night of the aftermath and he just gave us his back history and his techniques of what the hells been going on in our town here, guys shift change here, no matter what we make the sure our children are completely protected now, nice work baby, interrogation of reverse psychology here that definitely works right now, nice touch honey, put that into the information we're giving to the jury later.' Elaine said to the twenty and they gave a mental nod to that as she answered him her tone firm and controlled as she felt her anger then.

"Yeah well my daughter is healed now you bastard, the game is up, you want to try scary movies, Demi-God, paranormal psychological thrillers and monster movies go ahead, but no matter how hard you try now, you will never get another child ever again, we will protect our children and the children of the town with our lives, no blood, no fuel, the war is ours, as my brother said we know the key, you can't get to our children as long as we have a dream suppressant."

"Shows over you son of a bitch, we will find her and than you're going down for the lives of ninety seven children for good and the parents you've hurt by killing them, including my surrogate sister and her father." she snapped with a growl and Kristen smiled as she answered him then as she employed her plan then to keep him away from her class and the younger students and children of their hometown.

"What's the level in case of kids younger then six, if you're using the monster under the bed technique here in their case, if you bled through my original dose here?" Kristen asked and he smirked. "Like any normal medication it varies for your dream suppressant here, the older you get the stronger it needs to be, because the youngest don't know anything about me and I wait till you're at the ages you are now. As such high school to college age students it's a dangerous life, before I begin, because at this age you've seen every scary movie known to man and read every King novel along with it so that just makes it easier for me." he said with a gloat and she nodded as she answered that.

'Gotcha you asshole, you just gave me everything I needed now, Aunt Erin, for the babies till their five years old it's 5.5mg's and it gets stronger every year as they get older, we need to set the dose carefully and get Derek's father involved.' she said and she gave her a mental nod to that as Kristen answered him with a smirk. "You may have a few tricks up your sleeve Freddy, but you forgot one thing here: so long as my quartet is alive you can't get to anyone else, you recall our last conversation tonight, you screwed up tonight, it was a test and you just shot yourself in the foot."

"You may have turned yourself into a town legend, and everyone over the age of fifteen has heard it, but that's your undoing now, town history is important, but none more so than now, and you just shot yourself in the foot tonight as a result of bleeding through my medication, I win the match tonight, because we have your entire back history and it's going to my high school, because that conversation and this one is now your undoing here in the entire teenage population, you'll never touch another child once this goes to every teenager in the town, you lost this chess match and there's hundreds more to play here now, so you better get ready, you got a very long battle ahead of you now here." she said and he growled at her at that.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly, young Parker?" he asked and she smirked as her mother and godfather got where she was going with this conversation as they tried to keep from smiling, 'I get the idea here, time to add him to the curriculum as the town legends class, we're rearranging the school curriculum at the high school and the community college now, he's about to become part of the curriculum from ages twelve to twenty four here.' Donald said to Elaine and she gave a nod as she hid a smile. 'What are you thinking baby?' Neil asked her softly and she gently answered him.

'I'll explain in a minute, but I'm making it clear he's not getting fuel if everyone in the high school and college knows about him, and we can add him to the high school curriculum now, my class heard the legend, but they didn't believe a word of it, till now, and now it's time to put it to use and make it easier for our younger generations to understand why we put the town in quarantine and the entire junior population on that dream suppressant.' she said to him and he gave a mental nod to that.

"Fear is your biggest weapon against us, with what you did to us and our friends after the outbreak at the pool party, but how much power can you get now if every kid from ages of twelve to twenty five years old and graduating from college and every adult in town who wasn't a Springwood born knows about you and the reason we take that dream suppressant, why we're in quarantine and why they're seeing your drawing everywhere huh, how much energy can you get then?"

"But that includes the fact when said town ancient histories and mythology and horror movie criminology classes becomes the high school students favorite courses in school, as they grow up, if they're taking it every school year before graduation huh, and we know everything about you, how much power can you get then?" she said and her entire gang and Nancy smiled at that idea as she continued on with a challenging smirk.

"For a kid ancient history is the biggest motivator to focus in class, learning about you would have every kid enjoying the class as they learn everything needed to protect themselves over the years, try anything you can, it's just going to make the stories we tell them more true while they're taking that course." she said and he growled inwardly.

'She's not serious, every kid in town is afraid of me, it would take sending a kid out of town to find my daughter I've been searching for her ever since I was killed, they have to know where she is, who she was adopted by. No matter what Katherine, I'm getting you back, my little girl.' he thought as he answered her then.

"You considered your generation Parker, but did you ever consider your children?" he asked with a smirk and she gave an answering challenging smirk at that. "I did actually, and the town legend and these classes are going to be used for every generation now, as is the dream suppressant, no one knows about you in the generation after we have our own children, they won't know you as anything, but a poltergeist and boogieman."

"As the class continues they just learn to enjoy learning, but they just know you as the town legend till after they're sixteen to seventeen themselves now, after that they too learn everything that is needed to protect themselves, go ahead and turn into a poltergeist if you want, but you can't scare us or our parents any more if they've seen you for themselves, and they will, but every adult member of the population is going to view this as safety concerns and do what's necessary to protect every kid in town."

"Jesse's gang and their parents will be the next to see you as will the leadership, Garcia, Willis, my godfather's friends in his team, my medical guardians, the duo your accomplices were framing, they'll see you themselves, so try as hard as you want, because you're never getting to us, or our real and surrogate baby brothers and sisters ever again, every child in this town will be protected from you for life, the game is over with, we will always be here fighting you and there will never be another death, starting now, because it's going to be all over the school of what you did to us, I'll make sure of that." she said with a smirk on her face and he answered that.

"How exactly Parker, every adult in town thought I was dead all this time." he said and she smiled. "You'll see, because aside from art and being a law and government prodigy, I happen to be a creative arts author, that's your undoing as every parent in town is getting that novel and every novel story that has happened to every kid you murdered starting with the older trio and from them straight to the sixty nine and up to us and they'll learn what happened in the hospital, and what your unknown accomplices did to try and destroy me, and you both blew your chances here, the show is over now, get ready the war has just begun and you're toast now."

"Especially when seventy percent of the town grew up here, and were at the trial when you were caught thirteen years, and with that, no fear, we all know about you as the town legend, so you can't trigger another minefield here, stay tuned Freddy, because this war has just begun and we'll be here the entire time fighting every battle, the shows over, our parents are going to protect us no matter what you try or do, the game is up now." she said and John finished it off then as he looked at her softly with a protective look as he said it for the entire adult gang.

As John called out angrily to him, though he was hiding a smile at her plan to keep him contained for every generation that lived in the city. 'Novel, she wrote a novel of what happened during the suicide outbreak and what happened, before the gang got back together, baby if you made multiple copies, I want to read it, so I know what they did to you.' he thought softly, as he refocused and called out the warning to him.

"You're never going to get anyone else you son of a bitch, you took our trio away from us, but we're back and you're paying the consequences for it, shows over, get ready, because the next to know is the judge who did your case." he snarled and Peter finished his statement angrily as he looked at the man who killed his son.


	48. 48: Soulmates And Arrests

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the final chapter that Richard Parker comes into before things switch directions and the trio return to the hospital as they get used to working as junior members of their chosen careers, while we learn the extent of what Parker contaminated his body with and the ending results and consequences after that.**

 **Chapter 48: The Fall Out and the Fight**

After hearing John's remark, Peter completely agreed with him as he called out to him as well. 'God damn it, if it hadn't been for this bastard, I wouldn't have trashed my relationship with my niece, alright this is war." he thought with a growl then as he said it outloud then. "So just because we took your daughter you take our children, well no matter how many times you come back we'll always be here." he snapped and he smiled.

"Why don't you tell them your hand in the death of your son Peter, the trio have wondered how their brother was killed for years, why don't you tell them the truth here of what really happened that night, you left the door wide open." He said and Kristen looked at him. "Uncle Peter what is he talking about?" she asked and he quickly snapped.

"You killed our children, we will destroy you, so long as we're alive you will never get near those kids or the rest of the younger population, stay tuned bastard, because this is war." He growled and she looked at him. "Krueger after ten years of dealing with you, everything that once was when you got fried is getting undone as of now. Old neighbor maybe, but you've just turned into a pain in the ass now with repeated cases."

"Starting now, you want our children and every child in town, you're going to have to really work for it as of now. Because every parent in town is going to be on your case and those of us at the trial, we're making it so you can't touch another child." Jack said with a growl and he smirked. "How long before it causes one of your kids to make a mistake exactly Jack, you know the rules and what the penalty is. My compatriots and I are all part of the same grouping here." he said and she smirked as she answered that.

"You take your inspiration from Pennywise, Freddy, so for us teenagers to college students where else do we go, but straight to your inspiration. The eight of us know where you get your killing techniques and how you get them, scare techniques. So starting next school year you're part of the curriculum. Both as a human and as you are now. There's a few mistakes here and there, but the dream suppressant is just going to block you out now, so give it your best shot." she said to him firmly as she looked at him.

"You want someone to blame here, blame it on Rick, Daniel was my second to final kill, he lost his mind. You may neutralize me, but I'll always come back." he said and she smiled. "Yeah well you screwed up, the four of us are alive and we'll always be here, we're the Dream Warriors, so get ready, this war has just begun." she said and at that, Neil quickly thought to her. 'Get us out now, before one of them tries it again, I'm not risking it." he said to her quickly and she quickly pulled them out.

"You believe us now dad?" Nancy asked and he nodded to that. "Yeah I do alright, seeing his skeleton is one thing, but this, I've seen enough. Your description of him, before he killed Glen and your mother, I was hoping to god I was wrong, but I'm facing up to that past and I'm doing that investigation in the right way as of now." he said and she smiled as the quartet gave their parents a hug and they tightened their arms around them.

"You're all we got left, and we're not losing you without a fight now, if he wants you, he's getting to you over our dead bodies now." James said as he looked at his young quartet as the trio all nodded in agreement to that remark. "My baby girl, don't worry baby, I'm not giving you up now." Elaine added as she looked at Kristen. "I know this was the hardest decision you could come to mom, but it's Richard I'm furious at right now, not you, you did it to protect me, he did it for vengeance, I'm not letting that go."

"It doesn't matter now anyway, I just did what needed to be done now. Time to take break now." she said and he sighed. "That's an understatement sweetheart, you've drove yourself into the ground to ensure the four of you survived past tonight, starting tomorrow you're out of school till the trial." Erin said to her and she nodded to the orders. "So we just ensured the entire town is safe now, because you're alive."

"Whoa, so that's what he looks like now huh, well this just made it more clear to not take it lightly, you said you were going to tell us everything, how exactly?" Rick said and they nodded to answer that as Kristen said it for them to him. "Not long into my emotional therapy, I was working out how to reflect my feeling and then checked the added curriculum in school and found a way to express how I could do that."

"I took a creative writing class not long after starting school Rick, like that teacher in 'The Outsiders' wanted the narrator to do, Harrison wanted it written on whatever memory I had that was most memorable, but it's based on live accounts, you'll learn everything about what happened to me and the guys that way, but it's not finished yet, because my memory is slightly blurry of the final weeks, before we got released." she said and he nodded as her parental gang exchanged looks at the 'blurry' part.

"That's the attempt and leading into the release and your recovery from the stomach flu and caffeine withdrawal, but why would it be blurry, unless they did something else to you, wait your father said they were spiking your food and fruit juice with those pills." Donald growled and she nodded to answer that as Erin answered him at that.

"If they did, we need to check the tapes, because there's only one thing I can think of that would cause that and its exposure to drugs without realizing it." Erin said and he nodded. "You think they did it to me again with trying to get rid of the evidence when the evidence is buried in my memories?" she asked and they nodded as Neil said it for her.

"If it explains the reaction yes, because it took me fifteen minutes to calm you down during the attempt and Donald ten, once you heard his voice, because you burrowed into his arms right after it ended at the time." he said and sighed as he looked at her as he explained it to her. " In this repeated exposure this took five days to recover from and out of the two the more danger is LSD, because you were exposed three times."

"LSD blurs the memory of what the victim does during the trip, though it takes several hours to wear off, which was why I sedated you when it hit you, but it didn't take long for me to figure it out that you were suffering the memory of his attacking you in the bathroom, before I calmed you down, you're lucky you didn't twist or dislocate your ankle a second time at the time though baby." Neil said and she nodded to that as she sighed as she looked at the added members.

"Six years Nancy, why would you say that?" Peter asked and she turned to him, "You really have to ask me that question, Richard tears me out of her life, along with my baby brothers and sisters, and than, after six years together you decide you can't take the fact I want answers, why I'm trying to clear Rod, why mom wanted to run the test on my dreams, and I'm acting like my father as I'm digging into the truth, I bring back evidence that he's doing the killing and suddenly you do what you did when I'm on the edge of an emotional explosion when all I've got left is Glen in my quartet."

"Kristen needed me to be honest with her and she figured it out of what the hell happened back then and gave Aunt Elain information in how to combat him and knowing what to look for, you heard Uncle Jack remark in there, they gave us the truth, and followed our lead in doing digging, we've been preparing for this ever since the trio were released from the ward." she snapped at him sternly and he sighed as Kristen looked at the two gently as her father said for her gently.

"Alright whatever this is about you can tell us tomorrow honey, calm down okay." Neil said gently to her and she tightened her arms around him as he hugged her gently. "Peter that's enough we're hearing why'd she say that tomorrow, but if it's illegal and you're in serious with us for that, especially me, since I'm her father." Donald said to him sternly and he nodded in resignation, knowing they were going to be furious.

"Pull a Richard, Nancy what is that supposed to me..., Uncle Peter what did you do to cause that type of remark tonight if he told you to tell us the truth, what happened eight years ago?" Kristen asked and she sighed. "I'll tell you three in the morning Kris, but it's going to alienate the young gang when you hear the truth, truth is choices like this result in doing more emotional damage than the parent thinks to the surviving victims."

"As such, he's getting an earful by the members of the adult gang that chose to do more digging into why this happened in the first place, because it's a repeat performance of Simms here." Nancy said to her and she nodded as he moved back, knowing this was going to cause a fracture in the bond between him and the young trio then. "You can tell us that tomorrow, but I'm making it clear that's it's not just a game anymore here now."

"Demonstrations or not, it just got more dangerous guys, well now that you got proof that it was him, you'll be able to move on now, the truth is out and my supposed theories have just gone from theory to practical." she said to the parents of her sister's quartet and they nodded in agreement. "I'll say we got the closure we all needed from this, but now we need to make sure nothing else happens, and make sure you get the rest you need baby, you got six weeks starting this weekend out of school to rest." Erin said to her and she nodded in agreement to that as Derek looked at her at that.

"What's the side effect of this, and now that you've shown us, starting Monday if you need a medical or adult guardian I'll do it Elaine." Derek asked her and she sighed as she answered him as she waved them to sit down as her mother gave a yes nod to him to answer him. "It creates a mental/emotional link between us, with the fact I did the rest of my new gang and the entire adult gang it's gotten more dangerous, as to why."

"It's because if one of you gets hurt or worse in there, let alone if you get hurt at work, it hits me in the process and I get knocked out, if I lose all of you it will kill me emotionally, the bastard knows you guys are my weakness, so you have to start taking it as well now." she said and they nodded as Rick said it for the entire adult gang then. "Alright everyone stay out of trouble if we have to do it again, and we're all going on it too." Rick said and they all nodded as Sarah tried to keep that thought from taking hold.

"I thought burning him would have worked, he killed Tina and the boys, I forgot that only that glove can do it all at once, because Rod's switchblade couldn't do that." Sarah said in disbelief and Kristen told them truth, before she could Derek looked at her protectively as he felt the need to protect her from anything taking hold. "He killed the trio and the quartet, and for you girls, he's..." Derek couldn't continue as he pulled Kristen into his arms protectively than as she looked at her newly adopted brother.

"Dan, with the fact you know and seen him..." she started to say and he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Kris, you're my sister sister now. I'm not leaving you, loss of four is bad, but our gang is intact now, we're safe because you decided to show us the truth, that's enough for me I've made my decision, I'm staying in Springwood, screw my free shot into college, our gang is staying together. Alice if what I'm thinking here is right now, it just..." he started to say and she grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"I belong to you now Dan, you're everything I want." she said and his mother looked at them in shock. "You're my wife, I don't care if I have to deal with him, I belong to you now baby." he said and she smiled and he kissed her and Hailey, watching this, was appalled at this. 'No he can't just give up what we were working for, he's not ready to settle down yet or have children, and not to a girl like this.' she thought softly then.

"At this rate, it's, now that we found our other halves, never mind future out of town plans, protecting the junior population is more important now, so if one of us girls gets pregnant early, we get married right out of school now, but I doubt that's going to happen mom, but time to look at the bigger picture now." Kristen said and she nodded. "In other words to revitalize and protect the town government and junior population, screw getting into pricy colleges, the safety of the children matters more now huh?" Elaine asked and she nodded as she explained that to her.

"Yeah that's right, if we choose to set aside a year or so, before college time to let us make that choice, we're the junior version of the town leadership now. I'll write up a list of suggestions to make the town a glorified paradise here, but the consequences and price we pay for protecting the town is no ones going to be leaving it any more. Dan chose his future as did we, he's working with me as junior Vice President in next year's senior class, and he's chosen who he's meant to be with and its Alice." she said and Hailey sighed, knowing she was outnumbered thirty four to one then.

"Okay so now that we've gone through with this, we're just as marked as you are, as are the five, so thirteen and a group of thirteen year olds, it's about the safety of the entire junior population, nobody's more important than anyone else, scholarships, Pep Clubbers and anything along the lines of monetary values are now void here. We're all equal and with that, it's time to focus on more than getting in with the Socs and Pep Clubbers and think about your child's feelings now, he's in love." Eric said as he read it out to her.

"What's the other side effect here, if he just said that to her?" she asked and Nancy answered that. "Whatever feelings they had for each other get cemented and it establishes the soulmate connection for life, she belongs to him and vice versa, I've got the same bond with Neil and the guys have it with the girls, it's normal and only strengthens the bonds of friendship too as well." She said and Hailey asked one last question, knowing there was no use fighting this decision, but tried anyway then.

"Is there a way to fight it off now that it's been created?" she asked and Kristen crossed her arms. "No there isn't, he's found his mate, he knew once you go through with this, that there's no going back, he's now a victim and a survivor of the outbreak and a member of the Elm Street gang for life, he's not leaving town let alone us and her, so if this is going where I think it is don't even bother fighting it it's too late, he's made his choice and he's chosen her." she said and she nodded in resignation at that.

"Alright, you guys calm down, now that we got our confirmation and his testimony, Rod's been cleared for life now John, I'm writing up a field report to the general to let him know about this, Henderson knows everything about this, so between the base and the department, the towns going under full lock down." Damian said and they nodded in agreement as Bill turned to him.

"Who's the general you're referring to Dame?" Bill asked him and he gently explained it to him. "He's a medical doctor, and the head of his department at the base, while Jared's father is the one running the base and he's also a ranger, I'm a retired army ranger and working as a drill instructor sergeant now, so I could raise my son, and I wasn't leaving my home town, and before you ask, the guys are my best friends and I'm not leaving my twin whatsoever, and we weren't leaving the town and separating further, so though we didn't see each other, we kept in touch as they got older at the time."

"We were in range of each other, and Fred just undid every decision Rick decided, and to help her heal, we pulled it back together and our gang is together for life now." he said and the seven nodded in understanding as Kristen turned to John, Derek and Sarah then. "Guys we got a problem, a friend and co-worker at the hardware store said some drunken man with a crazed look tried to assault him, for interfering, best guess it's probably Richard we have to be on the look out here." he said and she sighed at that.

"I figured out the original intention before Aunt Sarah, and the idea the ninety-nine percent of the adult gang decided on here, but it hit me what Richard did and what caused him to do it the night he got his hands Joey, don't blame yourselves for this, Richard's the guilty one here, by vengeance and drinking he sentenced us to death."

" Aunt Marge, the trio, the quartet and the seventy, Eric, the Coach, they were killed out of two sins, drinking and murder in cold blood and vengeance, Richard triggered a minefield, by being the hold out, your choice would have saved lives." she said and John sat down at that as the meaning of that statement hit the six at the exact same time as he said it for all them, feeling his anger at her biological father growing by the minute.

"You mean if we had just gone with our original plan the kids, Marge, Eric and Schneider would still be alive?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean Uncle John, I'm sorry, but he's the reason they were killed, I've made my decision, but I choose dad, my stepfather, you, the family and Rick, he's not getting me back now here, I'm right where I need to be and I'm not leaving Springwood now either."

"He's lost me for good." she said and Derek gave a gentle answer to that. "So Rick is barred from you during the most crucial stage of your recovery here if you're still healing right now, if you responded to Krueger the way you did in there baby?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah, he is, the guys, Erin and I are not having him near her, he comes here and is loaded and we're arresting him, and you'll get the reason I was furious at him after he left." Elaine said to him and he nodded to her.

Before Adam could answer her to ask about it, the doorbell went off and Neil went to get it and Kristen went with him and then felt five years of anger go through her as her eyes landed on someone standing there on the walk. "What the hell are you doing here, I said I didn't want to see you again, how many times do I have to say it?!" she snapped and Donald quickly turned at the tone in her voice, hearing the unexpressed anger in her voice.

And coming face to face with Richard Parker as he let him have it. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Rick, I made it clear you're barred from her, stay away from her." Donald growled at him. "Richard I said it before, I'm not going away where, get out of my life." she said backing into Donald as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kristen who is this exactly, if you're saying it like that?" Alice asked her as she shifted position. "This is Richard Parker guys, my biological father and the reason for the outburst over the phone and their warnings of placing a restraining order up." she said and the five teenagers and their parents all nodded as Rick stepped forward.

"It's too late Rick I'm already here." Bill added and stepped forward and Parker's eyes widened in shock. 'No, the cops anticipated this, how I'm going to get her back now, alright stay cool.' he thought drunkely as he answered him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped and he firmly answered. "The man you nearly assaulted at the hardware store called the precinct, just as I was leaving for this meeting. Derek, Paul and Adam went to the hospital and I came to help Donald and Elliot, if you're reading that, it's a warning, calm down and leave or I'm arresting you now." he said sternly.

"Called the precinct, he's turned into a stalker and nearly assaulted a man for trying to help us, Dan give me a hand here, girls stay behind me. Parker I said once already, it's too late, she's made her choice now." Rick said with a growl as he let him have it. "I also thought I said if you came back I was going to break your neck Parker, she made her choice, and chose us, as 'dad' said, this is the result of extremely irresponsible decisions like abandoning your own daughter, when she needed you, repeatedly."

"Well she made her choice, and we're the ones she chose, I'm her future husband and there's no going back now, she doesn't want you in her life, I also said if you came back I was putting up a call of harassment for her and I'm calling it right now. Dad, Uncle Darrel, their parents and I said if he kept it up we were suing him for harassment, and I'm calling the non-bluff right now." he said and they both nodded.

"Honey please, I didn't mean to leave." he said and she growled at that. "You ripped me apart on two occasions, after you tore them out of my life and than when you left, I was just beginning to heal tonight, I didn't want this, you hurt me too much, you'll never get me back now, I belong to them." she said as she burrowed into James's arms and he gently rubbed her back as he got a massive whiff of alcohol then.

As he watched him carefully, Bill saw his hand move into his pocket and saw a bulge in it that looked like a medication bottle, 'Oh god, this better not mean what I think, alright it just hit my area now.' he thought as he stepped up behind Donald as Damian and Elliot did the same thing. "Rick, if you've taken anything else, aside from the alcohol, you're getting arrested now, cool down and leave or we're arresting you." he said to him sternly and the other man shook his head, as Jack turned on the porch light and they got a better look at him than.

'Wait a second here, baby get behind me, somethings wrong here.' Damian said to her quickly and she moved behind him and as he, James and Derek stood in front of her as they got a better look at him. As they saw his face, they saw he was drenched in sweat, his pupils were dilated and his skin was a palish pink color, as the thought shot through her, she knew he'd finally pushed the drinking too far then.

'Dear god, if he's had more than one, he's going to collapse if we don't get him to the hospital for this, especially if he's taking speed or any other narcotic on top of it.' Erin thought as Bill said her thoughts out loud than as he kept his eyes on him and James, Derek and Peter stepped up as well than to protect them.

'Erin I saw a bottle of pills in his pocket, if they're what I think, the bastard just added another reason to take him down, because her statement about her shoulder could be related, if this gets physical, call Daniel and several members of his team here, because he's getting hospitalized for it.' he said and she nodded as he said it aloud as he kept his eyes on him. 'He's smelling so heavily of ethanol he's beyond drunk.' Derek said to her.

"Erin activate that decision now, he's beyond drunk." he said quickly and she nodded. "Rick you've got one chance here, calm down and leave or we're arresting you, now go." she said to him sternly and he turned to Neil. "She's mine." he said and Neil firmly answered that. "Not any more she's not, she made her choice and chose me, the guys and her mate, it's too late Rick, you made your bed and now you have to sleep in it." he said and switched to psychiatrist mode as he moved in front of her protectively.

"So after five years you come back, it's too late Rick, you left, she found me and moved on, get over it Rick, I'm not having her deal with a relapse barely three hours after we just healed the damage, get out." he said and the other man took a swing at him and that did it as Kristen shouted at him. "Richard stop." she said quickly as she quickly got out of the way before he got his hands on her as James caught him by the arm.

As they saw what looked like a needle get yanked out of his pocket and seeing that she quickly dodged, as Jack grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back. "Honey get back!" Derek shouted as he grabbed the man's other arm and pulled as Jack snapped at Parker as the man started struggling to get past them to get to her. "What was that?" Jack asked and Eric quickly answered. "I don't know, get him away from her, before he stabs her with it." he said and working together they shoved him back as she backed up.

"Whoa, Rick calm down now, stop!" Jack snapped as he caught his arm and shoved him off the patio and the others quickly got involved as he struggled to get the other man to the ground on the lawn till finally Donald, Bill and Elliot quickly grabbed him, "Rick that's enough, stop!" Donald snapped at him as they struggled to get him to the ground till James, Jared, Eric and Derek got involved and together they forced him to the lawn and restrained him. "God, alright, that's the final warning, you're under arrest Rick."

"Peter get my handcuffs, they're in my car and two sets of zip ties, we need to get him completely restrained here before he tears a muscle or worse." Bill told him quickly. "What is your problem man have you lost your mind here?" Derek said to him gently as Erin moved to join him and took the position between him and Jack then. "This is definitely a case of speed balling guys, hold him down, we need to get him into restraints." she said and they nodded as Donald pulled his handcuffs out and got his wrists into them as he looked at him and Bill answered that firmly.

"Damn it, Peter, did you notice him listening in on your conversation at the hardware store, before you left for the meeting here at the house, a friend of yours said he nearly assaulted him, when he got the address of where we were, and called Derek, so I drove here to tell them, before Neil asked you that?" Bill asked him and he sighed. "He had his back turned to me, but he must have followed me to the phone and was trying to keep me from seeing his face, before I got the address." he said and he nodded as she said it.

"Get the zip ties on his ankles, but hold him down I need to see what this is, before we get Daniel up here for this." She said and they nodded. "I hope you got the equipment for a hogtie here Bill, because I need to run a couple blood tests, and guys keep him restrained." Erin added to them and they nodded as Jack looked at him in concern as what just happened flashed through his mind as he said it for all of them.

"What is your problem Rick?" Jack said gently as he looked at the car. "Eric, Peter check the car, if he's beyond loaded here, the evidence is in the car." Erin added and Donald added the next order. "Derek, you, John, Adam and Darrel protect the girls, James, Jared, we need a hand with him." he said and Bill looked at him. "I saw a pill bottle in his pocket, but I need to know something, because this is serious,"

"How many does it take to cause this, if it happens every time he starts drinking?" he asked and Jared answered that. "This happens every time he takes in more than one, if he finally reacted like this, he's two or three times the limit and needs medical attention, especially if he's on drugs." he said and Bill nodded as Peter interjected that. "Aw god, for gods sake you really crossed the line here, this is going too far here man. Erin I found three bottles of hard liquor in the car and a twelve pack of beer, and probably more."

"But I don't know what else exactly, because I'm looking at two medication bottles, and there could be more here on top of whatever else he's on right now, Bill you're the narc, where would a drug addict keep the drugs if they were hidden in the car?" he asked and Bill waved Damian and Rob over to help them as he got up and pulled a screwdriver out of his equipment bag, and popped the latch to the side of the wall of the car and pulled several bags of white powder out of it.

"What the hell is that?" Eric asked and he answered that with a growl. "Heroin, alright, I'm running a full scan of the walls of this car, you two protect the girls." he said and they nodded as he started digging through several spots in the car and and pulled out twenty bags of white powder and green leaves.

"Jesus, Erin, Neil, I'm looking at six to seven months of heroin and pot here, and maybe cocaine, on top of the alcohol, best guess he was using it before he took off on the girls." he said to them and they nodded. "So three to five years give or take on the drugs and six times that on the alcohol." Erin said and Bill nodded in answer to that.

"No, I'd say closer to seven if you mentioned her shoulder to me, alcohol and those pills make the victim act like theyre on speed." he said and Kristen answered that. "Rick could you give me a hand here, Dan you're with the duo, I'm checking the briefcase, if those pills are what I'm thinking you're looking at a repeat performance of the restaurant here Uncle Donald, if he tried to use that on me." she said and he nodded to that.

"Let me check the car Uncle Bill, there's more he's hiding here, and I know him too well to not know that." Kristen said and he nodded as she dug further and pulled out ten more bottles of beer and found thirty more of both bags in several areas of the car Bill hadn't checked, before Rick unlocked the trunk door and removed the tire. 'You got to be kidding, this man is a junkie, our parents are not going to this well.' he thought as he said that out loud as he looked at his girlfriend gently.

"Kris I just found the stash of medication bottles here, they're in the back of the trunk in the spare tire gauge, under the tire, he's got it propped six inches above them to keep from destroying the bottles of whatever this crap is, along with what looks like every recreational drug in the books here too, there's seventy bottles of alcohol too." Rick said and she moved to his side and started counting, before she said the words in shock.

"Jesus Christ." she said and Neil looked at her. "Language and what's wrong baby?" he asked and she looked at him and Bill then to answer him. "Uncle Damian, Uncle Bill you better look at this stuff, the damn car is a rolling drug runners alleyway on wheels and that's not an exaggeration either, because your job of running drug busts just landed on the jackpot here in one shot, he's either a junkie or a drug dealer, I'm going out on a limb here, but he's probably working for Reynolds and with that in mind here."

"He's just destroyed all custody arrangements for me, he's not getting me back here Mom, but I'm looking at twenty to fifty bottles of whatever drug caused this, ten bags of heroin, ten of cocaine and twenty of pot, and thirty more bottles of beer, and straight alcohol, crack pipes and a dozen other pieces of illegal contraband that is going to put him in rehab for thirty years." she said and thought it over as her eyes narrowed and then gave her diagnosis to Erin then as she looked at her.

"Didn't you say Reynolds is a drug dealer?" she asked and they nodded. "Yeah he's a loan shark and gangster, but his main source of income is selling drugs as a pusher why?" Donald asked and she explained that. "I think whoever his branch in Cleveland is, they just got their teeth and claws into him, because I'm looking at $70,000 in drugs here and probably more, but Officer Reynolds needs to do a systematic check here."

"Estimate though, Aunt Erin, is I'm looking at twenty to thirty five units of alcohol and maybe thirty five to forty, what looks like a massive dose of pot and check his arm, if he pulled out those bags of heroin, he's got the tracks all over his arm, alcohol and drug addiction, you don't have a choice now he needs to be hospitalized to get rid of it, he's speedballing and he just tried to kidnap me, it's over with in his case, he needs serious help here for this." she said and Elaine and Erin nodded both nodded in shock to that as she turned his arm over and saw the latest one as she answered her then.

"Yeah you got it right baby, he just injected himself with it honey, uppers and downers, speedballing or whatever that drug is, I'm hospitalizing him for this, he's screwed with his neurological functions too much today, and it could kill him, it's time for a permanent de-tox, he's going into rehab tonight from this, because it's going to takes years to recover from this level and I don't know how long he's been on it." she said and Neil answered her gently on that.

"Alright Erin, you got your radio, I'm calling Daniel up here for this." Neil told her and Richard tried to jerk free at that as his struggling started getting more erratic. "Whatever that pill bottle was in his pocket is the reason for this reaction, keep him restrained, I've seen a few addicts tear a ligament trying to get free of the medics and my team when we bring them to Jenkins." Bill said and Jared nodded as he looked at Richard gently.

"Rick calm down now, just relax." Jared said to him gently and Bill looked at him. "Jared I saw a bulge in his pocket that looked like a pill bottle, but this could concern what Rodriguez has been and was still doing, before we arrested him finally and his loss of control when he broke her shoulder, but I need Daniel to confirm it. Guys keep him restrained." he said, just as he finished he heard a crunch under his foot and pulled his flashlight out to get a better look and saw a needle-less syringe in pieces on the lawn and white powder all over that patch of grass.

"Aw shit, Erin I found a broken syringe with the needle gone, did anyone get stabbed in the struggle, that could be the syringe he tried to use on her?" he asked and they shook their heads and he nodded in relief as her eyes landed on the syringe and then looked at his arm. "Damn it, honey, check yourself, you could have been stabbed." Jack said to her and she shook her head as she looked at his arm then and then answered him.

"I found it Bill, he's got the needle stuck in his arm, and it looks like he landed on top of the syringe because there's a nasty gash here, alright, Derek come here and help them, Donald breath alyzer test." she said and they both nodded in agreement as they switched positions and Donald got a grip on his neck to hold it still so they could run it.

"Has he lost it completely here, he tried to kidnap her when we got her surrounded right now, three cops and ten football player and wrestlers, if that's not suicidal nothing is, and I'd beat the crap out of him if had used it on her?" Derek asked her and she sighed. "If he had tried to use that on her I'd have him committed now, but since he's already crossed the line, I'm hospitalizing him here, but first we need to know how high his BAC is, before we do that." she said and he nodded to that as they waited for the verdict.

After a minute it beeped and he got a look and felt his concern skyrocket. "It's .40 to .50 Erin he's four times the legal limit here, alright so pot, heroin, whatever those pills are and thirty to forty units, he's being hospitalized for it." he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "That much could kill a person, how long has he been binge drinking, because my limit was three after Hannah died, and I know when to quit, but I haven't been able to till now here?" Adam asked in shock and they sighed as she answered.

"He's been a booze hound since he was fifteen years old and his body's grown so used to it that it metabolizes the stuff pretty fast, but this is considered as lethal as it gets here Adam and this is why I never wanted him near her when he's like this, he broke her shoulder when they were ten and we nearly committed him then, but Daniel knows what caused the bloodbath and he's ready to have him committed now for this." Elaine said and he nodded in shocked disbelief at that information.

"I see why, alright you said you wanted me to double check things where she's concerned and he never asked why you chose to consent custody, well now that I know why and seen him like this I quit, you wanted me to quit drinking guys you got your wish, honey I need to know what he did to you if you threw him out of your life here." he said and she nodded to that. "Thank god Uncle Derek and Uncle John are back, that's nine now, the toddler me was closest to the quintet, but I was just as close to the second quintet, including my uncle, but I was closest to the trio here." she said and Damian gently pulled her into his arms and hugged her from behind then.

"So Neil replaced Richard, but everything else is the same baby?" Sarah asked her and she nodded to answer that. "Yeah, truthfully the memories of the five of you came back when I heard I found Rodriguez that night, and Nancy told me everything, but learning I lose them and then seeing them like that, it felt like someone tore my heart out, I'm not letting go this time, Richards lost me forever and like the others I choose you now." she said and they nodded as John said it for all three of them then.

"So he destroys your lives and ours with that choice, breaks your shoulder and then abandons you, is that why you disowned him baby?" John asked and she nodded. "Wait you know about that Uncle John?" Joey asked and he nodded with a furious look. "Yeah Derek told me what happened at the restaurant, but what she doesn't remember here is I was one of the Samaritans who wrestled him to the floor, before locking gazes with her from my spot on the floor that night, and I've never seen her that frightened either."

"With the fact I remembered the routine here, after they got him in the car and Donald took her home I talked to him and he filled me in and I was pissed, when I found out she had a broken bone and a concussion at the time." he said and they nodded as Kristen played back that entire scene and his forty year old face flashed through her mind as he locked gazes with her that night, and she smiled and threw herself into his arms.

"What the heck were you doing at the restaurant that night man?" Damian asked him and he explained that to him. "I was on a business meeting with a couple clients, heard a call out saying to taking it down a notch and then a crash and looked up in time to see him throw her into the wall and I was the first to grab him as five other Samaritans did the same thing as three guards and waiters grabbed him and helped me wrestle him to the floor that night, I didn't have to hear who the little girl was either at the time."

"As to why it's because she was already beginning to look like Elaine at that age, and with you're being her blood, I knew if you were in the room, you would have killed him for this, but I gave orders to call Donald and they arrested him, before I pulled Derek into the exit and he said they were going to get the report from Erin later and he'd call me when he found out." he said and the quartet nodded to that as she looked at him then to ask about it then.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were, my memory was fading by that point, if you'd just gotten me to focus on your face, my toddler and seven year old memories of you would have done date backing and I knew I would have just found you then Uncle John?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her then. "I wasn't sure if you'd accept me giving you that hug or not, once Donald arrived you responded to his voice and I was helping Derek with Rick that entire time."

"But if I'd known you wanted me holding you as well I would have told the waiter to let me take care of you till Donald arrived." he said and she nodded as she told him that then. "Yeah well I do now Uncle John, I'm not letting go this time, with the ten of you I can heal, but I'm not letting him get between us now." she said and he nodded with a gentle smile then.

"What's the call guys?" Damian asked and Derek sighed. "It's at the most dangerous level here, and from this I'm looking at a three day de-tox, before the real withdrawal starts, we don't have a choice here, we have to get him in permanent rehab." he said and they nodded as James looked at him sadly as he said it for all of them. "Rick we warned you this was going to result in one way if you came back and got into a fight with him, you just went too far and now you're paying the consequences for your actions." James said to him gently.

"That's the last domino in her case, Peter get the radio and adjust it to Jenkins's frequency, he's the one bringing him in." Donald added and he nodded to that. "Daniel, you read, it's Peter?" he asked and they heard him a minute later. "Yeah Peter I read you, what's the verdict?" he asked and he sighed. "You got a repeat performance here buddy, forty to fifty units, and a serious drug cocktail here, we're calling it now, he's getting hospitalized tonight man, whatever drug cartel wild animal we got running loose in town here has its claws dug into him pretty deep, he needs an extended stay under your supervision as of now." Derek said to him as he motioned to him to turn it on vox then.

"Alright I'm on my way, just keep him restrained, Erin, run that blood test, I need the vials once you're done, girls stay out of the way and the same goes for you guys, okay." he said and the eight all nodded as they ended the transmission, as she looked over her shoulder. "Ricky get my medical bag, there's a butterfly syringe line and several test tubes in my bag, go get it, guys keep him restrained." She said, using a shift in his name and he gave a nod to her gently, knowing it was to distinguish him from Parker then.

While they all nodded to that as Rick grabbed what she needed and put the bag next to her and she pulled on a set of gloves and pulled the syringe out and a vial then. "Son get back and protect her." Derek said to him and he nodded and backed in front of Kristen then to protect her as he watched her as she stuck the needle into his arm, and then stuck the vial into it and saw the water-like effect to it.

"It's turned water like, that's bad, he's taken in a dangerous amount, it's causing a blood-thinner effect then, it's going to take three days for de-tox to give out, before the withdrawal starts, but he needs serious rehab tonight." she said and he nodded as they heard the ambulance pull in then. "Alright Jeff protect the kids, guys help the sextet with restraining him, it's the same as the others, and I've dealt with this once already in his case." Jenkins said and they all nodded as Jeff got out of the car and headed over to the trio then.

"Kris, guys, you okay?" he asked and they nodded as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her then. "I missed you big brother." she said and he smiled at her. "You too sis, how are things going right now?" He asked and she smiled. "Better than ever now, Jeff I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Rick Johnson." she said and he looked at him.

"Don't worry man, I'll take care of her, she's everything to me." he said and Jeff smiled. "Well I'm saying what the duo would say here, but you hurt her like that and there won't be a place safe enough for you here." he said and Rick nodded. "I won't and I never will I love her with all my heart, I'll take care of her I promise." he said and Jeff nodded to that. Meanwhile Jenkins and his team were working on Richard then.

"Rick calm down now." Jenkins said as the other man struggled to get free of the twelve men holding him to the ground then. "Alright hold him down, I'm going to have to sedate him at this rate." he said as he pulled the case out of his pocket and pulled the syringe then. "You get the level here guys?" he asked and they nodded as James said it for all of them.

"It's at .40 to .50, he's suffering a blood thinner effect and it took ten minutes to take him down, he's left us no choice here, because I think he tried to use that syringe of whatever it was on her, like she said being exposed to recreational drugs is a big no-no with that bastard on the loose and with that in mind here, he's not getting a second chance to try it here, he's being committed Daniel, the drinking is coming to an end right now." James said and he nodded to that as he answered him.

"Alright hold him down, because I'm doing it now." he said and injected the sedative into the other man's arm as he struggled for a few seconds, before relaxing finally. "Just take it easy Rick, I'm sorry, but you're under my care now." he said to him gently and then looked at his team. "Alright get him on the stretcher and under full restraint, and keep him under guard." he said and they nodded as he turned to her.

"Baby did he get you?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, I'm fine Doctor, as for this, last night's little escapade resulted in another set of stitches needed, that is if I don't need a total skin graft from that piece of shrapnel that the pipe threw at us, and I got into a fight with him, before we made sure of the fact that he attacked Damian and killed Eric, but the game is up, our protocols are in place, we start tonight." she said and he nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, guys." he said and they nodded as he saw Rick standing next to her and hid a smile as he saw her leaning against him.

"Alright time to go boys." he said and they nodded as Jeff gave her a hug. "See you guys in the morning." he said and the eight all nodded to that. "We better call it for the night you guys, it's been a long day here, so time to go home now." she said and they all nodded. "Guys the eight of us are talking to dad's latest patients, so we can find out what's going on." she said and they nodded as they settled and separated then.

"Make sure you take that baby, you need to get some real rest tonight, I'll see you in the morning honey." Neil said and she nodded as she gave him a hug and went to her car, after getting upstairs, when she got back to her house, she took the pill and got into bed and after a night of dreamless sleep she woke up completely refreshed.

"Meow?" Cocoa asked her and she chuckled. "Yeah I slept well last night Cocoa, thank you, starting this weekend I'm home all week, I'm out of school for a few now." she said and he meowed to that explanation gently. "Honey time to get ready to go we leave in an hour." Elaine called from her room and she nodded and showered, dressed and had breakfast then, as she got ready for what was going to be a long day.

 **And that's chapter forty eight, the next one covers the teenage gang meeting with Neil's current patients and chapter fifty covers their parents interrogation and they get a shocking truth regarding the missing parasite later on, as they learn what happened behind closed doors as they learn his side of the story.**


	49. 49: Interrogations And Truths

**The Dream Team and the Battle for Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 49: The Interrogation**

After getting upstairs the seven went into the office. "Alright who are you and what right do you have to do this." Carver snapped and Donald looked at him coolly. "My name is Lieutenant Donald Thompson, Carver, if you remember the interrogation two years ago the night of the aftermath I'm the man on the radio Kristen was talking to, the tone you heard in my voice that night with her was that of her godfather, Dr. Simms you recall her statement when she said I'm even worse in person, well that wasn't a lie at all doctor." he said and Jared activated his radio.

"Simms the last time you saw me was just after my God-daughter was diagnosed with the stomach flu, and I found you in there she laid her head in my lap and I had to calm her down after a flashback, after her mother and I ordered you to stay away from the younger quartet." he said looking at her, and watched her thinking it over, before she paled and knew she figured it out and remembered that as Jared gave the clue necessary to Carver.

"Does this sound familiar Doctor?" he asked and Donald activated his at the same time. "Donald you hear me?" he asked and James hid a smile at that. "Yeah no problem." Donald responded as they heard his voice come over the radio and they both paled at that. "If you're the lieutenant, than who is the last in the group here, because I met Peterson, Kincaid and Parker already?" Carver asked quickly and James answered that.

"Doctors, this is Adam Johnson, he's our lawyer, and Kristen's father-in-law." he said and they paled further at that. "Father-in-law?" Simms repeated and Adam nodded. "Yes, as I understand it, Kristen only gave one warning about what you were doing here, and said that if you kept it up or if the rampages started for a fourth time that warning was getting triggered, she also said that when I heard this I was going to be the one to make sure you got jailed for this."

"Well she wasn't kidding, I'm beyond furious at what she told me about what happened then." he said and they paled further as Donald got started. "Everything she told you about me, her mother and the rest of our quartet was true, we don't tolerate what you did whatsoever, and its coming to an end once and for all. The lunatic that you thought was a delusion is actually the town cradle menace who killed twenty kids in our neighborhood, before he was killed."

"To go into that, Fred Krueger was a child molester and murderer, who was tried but got off on a technicality, thirteen years ago, before a group of parents hunted him down and killed him, out of the eleven of their children, seven wound up here, and the youngest of the older quartet was here as the intern." he said and they both paled at that that. "Your families are the ones who got targeted?" Simms repeated and he nodded.

"The Springwood slasher became a dream demon, who you were giving him free rein by sedating our children, when my baby arrived that was the start of the slaughter here, and their memories were coming forward in lieu of dreams prior to the nightmares that put them here."

"My daughter said repeatedly that those dreams were suppressed memories and not symptoms of personal problems, she told me everything, as did her father, is there a reason you fired Neil in the first place?" Elaine asked with a growl. "He was emotionally compromised when she and Thompson got here." Simms said quickly and Donald folded his arms.

"With her father gone and us removed from her life, he took over for us and she was just beginning to heal from Richard's taking off on her, and you tore apart a week's worth of progress, if her brothers, sister, Neil, Max and I had been killed that week she would have shut down, emotionally, permanently. There are only five members of my gang, on the paternal portion of it, she was closest to, and two out of the four boys were her trio."

"Three were my trio and the other two were the fathers of two of the members that were killed, because you didn't do what should have been done in the first place. Why didn't you just give them that dream suppressant, because as their parents we would have given authorization for its use?" he asked sternly and Carver answered that.

"It was experimental drug and we weren't chancing a problem with it." he said and Adam answered that. "I believe, as their psychiatrist, that Neil had final authority, after getting it cleared by Adams and Jenkins, is there a reason you went behind their backs here?" he asked and Simms swallowed and answered him.

"Neil prescribed a drug that was experimental, and I reported it, because it was against regulations." she said and Elaine pulled the record out. "Adams, as my daughter's physician, gave clearance for it, because my daughter was two inches away from a relapse and she needed it to rest, Neil knew this as well." she said and Jared crossed his arms.

"In the medical network, for a patient in her condition it's screw protocol and do what needs to be done, Erin, if she was in here, would say the same and I know that Peter, Jane and Daniel would as well, now, is there a real reason you were keep the kids for six months when they should have been released three months before my God-daughter arrived?" Sally asked sternly.

"Wait a second, Derek come here." Donald called out and Garcia walked into the room. "What's up Donald?" he asked giving the duo an icy look as he focused on his team-mate than. "Go into Neil's office and get the tapes, they are in the lower left of his desk, here's the key and combination to it. Make sure you get every tape alright, because this evidence is needed for that trial." he said and Garcia nodded gently to his friend.

"Who is that exactly, because I don't remember the men you were talking to then?" Simms asked quickly and Derek answered that question himself. "The name is Derek Garcia, I'm one of the two officers that arrested him, I watched those kids grow up and that girl happens to be like my daughter, you are screwed when I get through with you." he said with a growl. "You're Garcia, than who is the other officer?" she asked quickly.

"My best friend Paul Willis, what Kristen said about us was true, we arrested Rodriguez and when we heard you didn't check him we were furious, those girls you put at risk are the members of my boss's gang, we watched their youngest in several situations that our trio had to deal with, but that message she and her big brother gave Rodriguez and you wasn't a bluff, but a promise and you just screwed yourselves for good, there is no use fighting it now, you're going to jail." he said coldly, feeling his anger at them growing by the minute.

"Derek calm down and go get the tapes." Donald said gently and he nodded and left the room. "Garcia, that man is Garcia?" Carver said, his face paling and they nodded. "What Kristen said about me wasn't a lie, and our family, her grandfather is the highest judge in town that was not a bluff, but a confirmation that continued malpractice was unacceptable, everything she did that week was an extension of my job as the jury leader, do you know who I really am here?" Elaine asked and they shook their heads.

"Aside from the jury leader, I'm also the second prosecutor next to Damian Wilkinson, a partial lawyer and my father, her grandfather, is William James Anderson, the judge, you never wanted to admit that what she said was the truth did you?" Elaine asked sternly. "We thought it was a bluff." Simms said quickly to her.

"Its not a bluff, everything she said the night of the aftermath was true, including Rodriguez, I arrested him when they were seven years old and her mother convicted him for three years, it's illegal to hire a convict without checking their records first, as is doing illicit dealings during the interview, you knew that the minute we heard this you were screwed, is that why you fired my daughter and Neil, to get them out of the way?" Donald asked with a growl.

"Don't bother answering that, I can read that's what the intention was, so Nancy told you that if you kept screwing with Kristen's condition she was calling Donald and charging you for malpractice and breaking orders, Neil said the same, and you reported them to keep from getting found out, the next question is what have you been doing to pull that type of stunt when a patient is that serious." Adam said with a growl and they looked at them with scared eyes.

"Hey Adam, guys, terrific timing, I got the reports here on the information you're going to need on that." Adams said and they looked at her with a smile. "How did it go last after you got them the dream suppressant?" Jared asked and she smiled. "Completely blocked out, Damian had taken those razors to his arm in the same place as the girls, before the alarm got triggered, but it was enough for us to pull the plug." she said and they nodded. "Sanderson?" Adam asked and she shook her head sadly as she answered.

"He nailed his heart and the femoral artery, his heart flooded, before we could get to him, just add this to the list of murders, because this wouldn't have happened if they hadn't yanked it right after the trio left, and that's eighty more parents who lost their children to this lunatic, only this time, they just killed six kids, and one of them is our generation while the others are 'our' children's generation, we leave the final verdict and choice to Eric's parents of what they want to do with the defendants now here." she said and passed him the autopsy report and the seven nodded in agreement.

"Jane, Kristen got hit in the same place again, and the shrapnel nearly took off that bit of skin, she's going to need a bit of surgery for that to make sure that she doesn't have to get a complete skin graft, though she may have to here, though Erin gave her a tetanus shot already for this, she's going to need stitches and a serious dose of painkillers and antibiotics for this." Jared told her and she nodded with a furious look.

"Anything else Daniel and I need to know about?" she asked and they nodded. "Neil's reactivating the sleep cocktail, and we just drained what was left of her anger at them and Rick, she's healing, but I'm not taking chances here, because she's beyond exhausted." Elaine said and she nodded. "What's the level he set it to?" she asked and Jared answered that. "Thirty each." he said and she nodded as she answered him.

"Erin's going to say the same here, but she's out of school for the next month healing physically from this, I'll get the pharmacist to give you two bottles, sixty of each, and keep up the prescription till she's fully recovered, but she's going to need to take it easy for a while, if she needs surgery for this, but whatever she's not telling us could be the reason for the outbursts and irritability in her last night, so we may have to do enforced medical care at home or bring her back in here if she's doing something Daniel, Erin and I'd never approve of here, because the caffeine level I found in her was at the most dangerous amount." she said and they nodded in agreement as James answered her.

"That enough to completely block him out till she's fully recovered from this?" James asked and she nodded. "Yes, but in her case I'm not pushing up the sedatives any further than twenty five, so the dose is thirty of each, if necessary whatever her friends future profession is I could use a bit of input for it here though, and I'm putting it to fifteen of both for our current patients to completely block him out here." she said and James gently answered her.

"What's the safest dose for everyone?" he asked and she pulled the file she got from Erin on that. "No more than ninety in the pill form and no higher than a 120 in the liquid, for each group that comes through here, and knowing Neil, he's setting it anywhere from fifteen to twenty five, and, if necessary, we'll push it to thirty if he gets any stronger, but in our case the level is sixty five for normality and our maximum is 130mg's in the pills and 170 in the liquid version, once she uses it on the leadership." she said to him.

"We pulled the boys out of school today as well so we could get ready to set our plans into motion and I'm doing extended forensics and investigation on that glove Marge got a hold of, once we find the damn thing, but we're getting ready to get the trial set up here, but it's been misplaced since Jesse found out." Donald said and she nodded to that.

"What's the psychological diagnosis in their case?" he asked and she sighed. "Dementia, megalomania, whatever reason they did this, to save their asses, they broke the law and started abusing their roles, at this point I suggest having them committed themselves for recovery and that they stay here, for their sentences, minimal security wing, but complete lockdown in their case, as for Rick he's in the hospital for the next ten to fifteen years from the amount he's taken in last night." she said and passed Elaine the files.

"I'm the one doing the trial, and I'm the jury leader and my friend Adam Williams is going to agree with the sentence when I explain this to him." she said and Donald nodded in agreement. "At this rate they blew their chances at a fair trial, Adam is our lawyer as is Darrel Jordon, and they're doing our half of it and Kristen suggested Bill be the one to do it." Adams said and she nodded. "Not a problem, dad is going to be pissed when he hears this." Elaine told her and Carver looked at them in shock as he protested to that.

"Wait we deserve a fair trial." Carver said quickly and they all looked at him coldly. "Kristen gave one chance to you, Elaine gave you one chance of those same conditions, I believe that the instructions we gave you were that if you followed the rules, the charges would probably ease up, but if you continued in breaking the rules or if the rampages started a second time, that warning was getting triggered and we were arresting you."

"Well despite the warnings we gave, you decided to continue things and you just blew your chances at a fair trial, you have the wrath of over thirty five people on your heads, now were you the ones who told the medical council to stick to your policy of not giving the teens that were murdered two years ago their medication before they wound up in here?" Adams asked and they watched the two doctors exchange panicked looks and felt their anger growing.

"So you told the council to hold off till the kids pushed themselves to the limit and started screwing with them physically while they were here, till Dean nearly killed himself by cutting his wrist, Jesse by cutting his eyelids off and you killed Derek, because he didn't want to die by sedation and took his own life. While putting the girls at risk of sexual assault by a homicidal maniac and rapist, there is no forgiveness for this doctor." James said with a growl.

"Reading through that one, drug stealing, accessories to attempted cradle rape of twenty four girls, harboring a convicted felon, making a deal with that felon, not checking the felons record, murder of five teenagers and attempted murder of six, breaking medical orders, and thirty other charges."

"You tried to kill my daughter, because she knows what you did and deliberately broke orders that were illegal, but that brings it to a simple rule of thumb now, that Neil did, but you did not: The life of a psychiatrist for teenagers is that of being a parent when they're under your care, but you ignored all of that and broke the law repeatedly, I don't give a damn for your reasoning, it's all illegal and it's ending now we gave you one chance and you broke it and continued with the law breaking."

"By breaking the deal you made with my daughter you relinquished your right to a fair trial, the trial is being run by my team, you nearly killed my brother and my babies, and the four of us of us are doing that trial, and our lawyers are the ones interrogating you, I suggest you find yourselves a good lawyer, you're going to need him, because I never lost a case in twenty eight years and I won't now, because my father is the judge doing the case, and my son-in-law is beyond pissed at that, because, like Neil and her uncle's, he'll kill anyone to protect her." Elaine said coldly to both of them.

"That quartet you nearly killed and the quartet were killed are the children of a familial gang, we lost seven of our kids to the maniac that you condemned them too, and when the parents of the other kids, and teenage girls, hear the entire truth of what went on in this hospital, you're being rail roaded by the people in this entire town Simms, as are you, Carver, for not doing what should've been done in the first place, and that was to get them the damn dream suppressant, especially when one of them was in the condition my niece was in, while leaving our girls vulnerable to two rapists in the process."

"What the hell is the reason for locking the god damn doors?" Jared growled and Simms quickly answered that. "I did it so they could sleep in their rooms, while preventing another fight from breaking out." she said and James crossed his arms at that. "The kids would never hurt each other, they were raised from infancy together, which I believe is what our niece told you repeatedly, my son, Joseph and Kristen are a trio, loss of one started affecting her condition and you nearly triggered a panic attack, now what the hell is the reason for breaking orders when Jane said not to do that?" he asked her sternly.

"I was trying to keep the fights from turning physical and thought they needed the rest." she said and Jane answered that. "At her level, the only option was dream deprivation, for Daniel and me, for a patient that serious, it's screw protocols and do what needs to be done, I gave the go ahead and he cleared it through me, so why did you go behind our backs?" she growled at her sternly. "It was experimental, and against regulations, dream deprivation was un-necessary, those dreams were symptoms of personal problems." she said to her and Elaine answered that with a furious look.

"That argument won't hold up in contempt of court Simms with Wilkinson and my team, they see it the same way Jane and Daniel do and it won't with me now, Nancy did exactly what I would have asked and got her on it to protect them and help her heal physically, she was my proxy for the entire parental gang, by that law she had the right on top of being my god-daughter and my baby girl's big sister, and you nearly killed them both."

"The kids were just beginning to heal her, why did you sedate her and say it in front of her when Jane told you not to do that?!" Elaine snapped at her and she quickly answered her. "She lost her temper after she heard they were gone and I didn't want to risk her hurting herself." she said and Donald answered that with a furious look on his face.

"The amount you gave her is too dangerous, the limit is 10.5 cc's, and the amount you gave, in her current condition, could have killed her or put her into a coma and them with her. In fact, barely fifteen minutes after Neil got into the room, they find several razor marks on her arm and shoulder, looking like she got attacked by a wild animal, and several injuries that showed up the following night, on top of a seizure and a blow to the abdomen nailing a vein too and finally her stitches tore out thanks to you saying exactly what Jane said not to say in front of her and she loses another eighteen ounces of blood, dropping her dangerously low."

"The god damn sedative caused a seizure, you're lucky you didn't kill her that night, or you could have killed the trio and me in the process, do you know how close that came to killing her, let alone that the amount is completely illegal, for a girl her size, and loss of fifteen pounds, blood loss, anemia, and awake for close to seven months and just coming from a trip to the E.R. the dose is 10.5 cc's and nothing higher than that, in fact it's the same for both boys and girls, the amount you gave could have killed them repeatedly and finally to top it off, you give her a dose that knocked the entire group out that night, before Jane neutralized it to save her and woke up her brothers in the process, she's a conduit, she dies and they die with her if she's stuck in there."

"Do you know who I really am to her if she went off on you before the release, the gentle tone in her voice when she was talking to me or the playful tone in her voice when we were talking, the softness of mine when I spoke to her acting like a father to her, or the nightmare she had while you were in her room when we ordered that you were to stay away from them, or why she put her head in my lap after I calmed her down, her responding to me like I'm her father, the care and love in her eyes when we looked at each other, like I'm really her father or the very thing she warned you about, because all of it connects to the factor you've tried to deny, what I really am to her?" he asked with a growl and she shook her head.

"I'm her godfather, to her I'm her adoptive father, that scared tone you heard from her because of that nightmare, is because she thought that both Neil and me had been killed and I had to use my bond with her to calm her down, even though she was asleep she knew I was sitting on the bed with her, she responded to my voice like a little girl who needed her father, because as a baby and toddler only I could calm her down from a nightmare and she thought she lost me, she needed to hear my voice to know I was alright and curled up in my arms."

"And if I'd been killed it would have killed her, and its because I replaced her biological father, and Neil took over for me, while I was gone, and while she was here, if we, the boys and Nancy had been killed that would have caused her to shut down permanently, you nearly killed her, both physically and emotionally and if you had, we would kill you ourselves, because she's the youngest of the kids and we really take it seriously when it comes to our children, seven of our kids are gone and you are responsible for the quartet, by not getting them what we would have given authorization for at the time."

"You could have killed our children you fools, if her quartet, Neil and I had been killed that would have killed her as well, do you have any how much pain you put her in, she was doing fine for the first night and a half once they were back together and Neil took over for me."

"By not getting them that dream suppressant you murdered Phillip, by locking the doors you killed Jenny, and by sedating her you killed Will and Taryn and could have killed us as well, my God-daughter was suffering emotional pain from her biological father taking her away from us, and then from his leaving her, she would never have taken her own life, we meant too much to her to do that, every thought you had on her is false."

"She's my baby girl, and she and her sister mean everything to me, you could have killed my daughters and their brothers, nothing, absolutely nothing, forgives this-this conversation is ending now." Donald growled and Adam ended it then with a furious look.

"You have over eighty charges of child abuse, accomplices of attempted rape, malpractice, murder, attempted murder, interfering in a patient's recovery, you are going straight to jail when I get through with you." he growled as they left the room and went to join the others.

"Jane, check the record, see what they were doing over the last two years and previous five before Kristen and Nancy arrived, anything illegal, records, missing equipment, drugs, everything we need, I need to know about it, because I'm making sure they both go to jail for this." Elaine said and she nodded as Derek ran over to them. "I have the tapes sir." he said and they nodded as they went to one of the rooms and checked out each one, till finally they got to the day she had the release.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill them for this." Jared said with a growl, feeling the pain in his heart at her reaction as Elaine tried to keep from crying herself. 'Its alright sis, we didn't lose her, she's not losing us, we're making them pay for this.' Donald said feeling his own anger growing by the minute. 'My baby, you people are going straight to jail when I get through with you." Donald and Elaine thought together as they tried to pull themselves together.

"I didn't see what was going in the bedroom, but I heard several crashes, before she let it out Donald." Adams told him and he nodded. "Nancy tore the bedroom apart when the trio and her mother died, seeing it again, feels like someone stabbed me in the heart." he said as James pulled Elaine into his arms as she tried to pull herself together then.

"When Williams sees this he's going to jail them automatically and when my father hears this he's going to skewer them." she said with a growl. " Darrel and I are acting as your lawyers, come on we better rejoin the others, if the team sees this they're going to be furious at it." Adam said and she nodded in agreement to that then. "Peter was working on the figures all night here, so the figures going to be high here, but if it into the millions we're confiscating all of it and getting it cleaned, before we give it to the parties that need it." Jared said and he nodded as they boarded the elevator then.

Mean while the group, after waiting for fifteen minutes for their parents to arrive, we're waiting patiently till they saw them come out of the elevator. "So what happened up there?" Neil asked him as the seven of them moved over to them and Donald looked at him. "Apparently after the trio had left, he never bothered following Elaine and Kristen's warnings, they think it was bluff, and are continuing to think that everything Kristen told them about us is nothing but a lie." he said and Max moved forward with a look of furious disbelief on his face as the trio looked at each other in disbelief at that statement.

"So they think everything I say is a lie huh, mom and Uncle Damian are twins, I'm the grand-daughter of the highest ranking judge in the state, I'm a government and law prodigy, and if they want to consider this a lie, it's time to go to the next step here, they're out of their minds now out their connection with Adam Rodriguez and with that, it's time to shut them down."

"Well that psychosis just landed them on the edge of winding up in here themselves, alright if they won't believe my words, we show them that at the trial, mom I think Grandpa should be the judge for it, they see my relationship with you, Uncle Damian and grandpa and they're going to realize that they're totally screwed, I'm the only junior member left in 'our' family, thanks to them, because they blew carrying on our family name by killing Philip, if I have children, I'm carrying on our legacy by giving him our family name and my son's name is Philip Richard Anderson-Johnson and they're going to realize that nothing they say is getting them out of a life sentence, either here or at the state penitentiary." Kristen said and the twins nodded to that.

"You got all the tapes for this?" Darrel asked and he nodded. "We didn't look at Carver's conversation with the parasite, but he knows he's in big trouble with us and now we have to see why." he said and Rob then looked at Donald to continue their talk. "Five years here and there were eight-teen teenage girls before our daughters arrived, and Kristen had to be the one to blow the whistle on him, Jane is beyond pissed at the information, well the game is up now, I'm making sure they're being railroaded for this." he said and James nodded in agreement to that as he looked at Donald to say his thought on the subject.

"Jane saw the tape of her attack, but we need to see it for ourselves now here." Walter said to them and they nodded in agreement. "I swear he's so lucky I didn't break his neck, I didn't see that tape, but if I have to see the girls in that position I'm helping you and the girls parents with the working over you're going to give him for that, despite the fact you already beat the crap out of him once already. " Neil said with a growl and Darrel looked at him in bemusement at that. "What?" he asked and Donald answered with a gentle look.

"Since he joined the family his and Kristen's bond is a father/daughter one after Richard moved out of town and she grew attached to him during her time in here, and close to two and half years ago he adopted her, and I'm going to make sure Lorenzo winds up in jail for trying to hurt my god-daughter." he said to him softly before looking at him as Jared looked at them and went into the other thing over that as well.

"Donald with the fact that Rob and Elliot, as well Neil and Elaine, are here the girl's parents are going to crucify him for this." he said and Max looked at him at that. "Yes, well I was ready to kill him myself for what he tried to do to the girls." he said and Donald looked at him. "Neil how strong is your paternal relationship with her?" Darrel asked him and he looked at him.

"She means a lot to me and there is no way I'm letting this bastard get away with this either, she executed that decision to me the night of the aftermath and Roland gave that remark in front of us to indicate he was toast, and the fact he did it with both Walter and me here in the ward at the time and them doing a rerun of that remark, with us in hearing range of it was enough to prove he was the Nightingale."

"But he was a dead man when it got to the rest of the paternal gang, especially with the quartet seeing him face to face that night we called the trio here." he said to him softly and he nodded as Donald asked. "You did that on purpose with Max's entire team in earshot of that remark you gave him that night?" he asked and they nodded to answer that as Rick wrapped his arms around her then as he said it.

"To repeat what the guys said, if he had touched her, and I would have torn his head off." he said and Paul went to the security room and grabbed it and a tv and vcr so they could see it for real and turned it on, a minute later it showed up. "Alright the first one is about a month before she got here." Joey said and they nodded as they started it.

 ** _"Hey beautiful, how is everything going?" he asked Jennifer and she backed away from him. "I'm not going into anything with you, just stay away from me." she said to him and he smiled as he moved closer and just then they saw Will rolling up to her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he snapped at the man and looked at Jennifer. "You okay?" he asked her and she nodded. "Come near her or Taryn again and I swear you are going to lose your head when we get through with you." he said coolly to Lorenzo as they walked away_**.

"Alright that is the first one, the next one is the week Kristen and Nancy got here and you are not going to like what you see on it guys." Kincaid said to his uncles, Neil and Max, and they nodded as they set up the tape for the night of the second murder and before the others all went to bed. **_'Hey sweet stuff, good news.' Lorenzo said to Taryn as she was coming out of the bathroom and he started following her and she scoffed at that as she faced forward as she answered him. 'It can't be good news coming from you.' she said and he smiled at her with a leer. 'Pulled night duty.' he said and she looked at him. 'So?' she said with a cool look. 'So, I got the keys to heaven baby.' he said as he put his arm against the wall on her left._**

"Well that confirms the drug stealing." James said with an icy look on his face as Neil and Max both nodded with an icy look on their faces. 'What?' she said and he kept it up. **_'The dispensary, I'm talking clean pharmaceutical, a night at club meth.' he said and she started backing away from him. 'I don't do that shit.'_** she said before he grabbed her by the arm as he revealed the injection tracks on her arm from the syringes she had after Krueger started repeatedly injecting heroin before she was clean during those months before they were reunited.

At that Elliot tried to control his anger as he remarked on that with a murderous look on his face, "The son of a bitch, I'm going to make sure he gets the shaft when I get through with him." he growled as they watched the tape further. **_'What are those, beauty marks?' Lorenzo asked with a smirk on his face and she pulled away from him at that. 'Those are ancient history.' she said to him coolly_**. ', after seeing that Kristen turned to the seven at that to explain things. "I didn't hear that portion of the conversation between them, but I could tell she was about to start panicking." Kristen said to the six of them and they nodded as they watched the tape further then.

' ** _Yeah' he said and she nodded. 'Well if you are ever in need of a history lesson, I'm your teacher understand.' he said and she started pulling away from him. 'Stay out of my face or I'll go straight to Max.' she snapped at him, 'Now who is going to take the word of a crazy junkie chick like you.' he said and she practically shouted at him 'Fuck off!' She snapped and moved away from him and headed to her room._** "That's what Will, Joey and I heard in their room that night, before I went to check on her." she told her uncles, Neil and Max and they all nodded. "Get the tape of what happened in the bedroom, when she told me what had happened." Kristen said to Paul and he nodded as he swapped tapes and put it in.

' ** _Taryn are you alright?' Kristen asked her. 'Not really.' she answered her and Kristen moved closer to her and could see she was shaking. 'What the hell did he do to you if you practically screamed for me?' Kristen asked her. 'It's gone from vocal harassment to physical and he looked like he was about to attack me.' Taryn told her and Kristen nodded as she pulled into a hug._**

"At that point I was ready to skewer him for trying to hurt her." Joey told them and they nodded as Max wrapped an arm around Kristen. **_'Just relax, if he tries it again I'm going to tell Max and Dr. Gordon what's going on.' she said to Taryn. 'Do you think they'll believe us?' she asked and Kristen nodded. 'Are there cameras in the hospital?' she asked and Will nodded. 'Well than if he tries it again, I'm going to have them check the tapes and we got him for sure.' she said and Taryn nodded as she buried her head into her shoulder then._**

"That was where my plan came into action and I knew you both were going to be pissed when you heard this as well as seen everything on the tapes." she told them and they nodded, as the memory of her close call shot through her and she started shaking and they all caught it. "What's wrong honey?" Paul asked and she told the nine of them the truth of what was going through her mind, knowing they were going to kill at this.

"The memory of what happened that day just shot up, and it's trying to trigger that other reaction of being a victim, like I told you it was as close as it could be here, it's been two years, but it's going to be a long time here, before I get over it, but I'm telling the entire jury and witness stand, Nancy, get Nattie involved for it, she's going to make it clear he screwed himself over once she shows herself to him." she said and her parents, Donald, Max, Derek and Paul felt their anger rising at that as Max growled angrily at that.

"The son of a bitch, as if she is not traumatized enough he just made things worse and when we go to court he's going to be eviscerated when I get through with him." he said with a growl as she moved over to him and positioned herself between him and Neil and he wrapped an arm around her gently. "Get the next tape into the v.c.r., I want to see how close it was that night for Kristen." Elaine said with an ice cold look on her face and he nodded as he turned the tape on then and they waited for hers to start then.

' ** _Hey beautiful, how goes it.' he said and she backed away from him. 'Whatever you want, just get the hell away from me.' she said and he started backing her into the wall. 'What makes you think anyone will listen to you?' he said with a smirk as he started reaching for her shirt, as she started moving against the wall and him acting like a predator as he moved closer as his hand was positioned by her head and the other about to go under her shirt, and then moved under it and started stroking her stomach, and getting ready to remove her shirt.'._** Watching this Max felt his anger rising and looked at Kincaid and Joey who both had beyond furious looks at the memory of this.

"He really was about to remove her shirt." Max growled and Kincaid nodded as Rick growled angrily at that. "I'm going to kick his ass I swear to god. You're a dead man when I get through you." he snarled as they turned back to the Tv, and Rick wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his arms as Donald, Neil and Adam hid a smile, as Kincaid and Joey watched their sister with her boyfriend with smiles and they both knew he would never hurt her.

 ** _'Get the hell away from her!' Kincaid shouted as he and Joey came running over and slammed him against the wall. 'Try that again, and I'll make you wish Max had killed you before I get through with you, and try that again and I'll kill you before turning you over to them, I'm only saying this once, but if you ever try that again with any girl I care about or come near my sisters again, I'm going to kill you myself, before turning you over to Max and the cops.' Kincaid snapped at him, before looking at Kristen. "Sis you okay?' he asked her and she gave a nod, but she was shaking at the time and he pulled her into a hug, as Joey pulled her into a hug and tightened his arms protectively around her._**

 ** _"Don't bother coming into my room, we're here guys." Taryn said and they nodded, as Joey positioned himself on side of her and Kincaid on the other, and Taryn standing between him and Wll. "Try it again and we're telling Max and the doc what's going on." Will said and he smirked and answered that."What makes you think they'll believe you?" he asked and she smiled dangerously at that._**

 ** _"They might if they hear there is a parasite working here, do you even know your boss and Dr. Gordon, the minute they hear they got a criminal working here, especially one who is threat to their girl patients, they'll just call the department and do it themselves, so you never got a background check well that makes it more simple." she told him and turned to Taryn, who smiled at her statement as they got started on it._**

 ** _"Taryn what's his surname exactly, because his face looks familiar to me, and I need to know that?" she asked and she looked at him coldly. "Rodriguez." she said and she smiled coldly at that as his name dragged up the trial. "Rodriguez, as in Adam Rodriguez?" she asked and the quartet all nodded. "So Lorenzo, or should I call you Adam, I should have known that sixth sense I had when you put your hands on me like that, was because I'd seen you before, only in a different outfit and a black eye at the time."_**

 ** _"Well, well, well, Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez, found finally by the person you least expected, the daughters of the cops who jailed you. Tell me does the name Sergeant Donald Eric Thompson mean anything to you, Corporal Derek Garcia, Corporal Paul Willis. Three men who are connected to me and the leader of the trio is the father of our new intern, said intern you were questioning on our arrivals when she reprimanded you for saying that in front of me."_**

 ** _"The last girl you attacked, eight years ago, brought us into your life, date backing eight years ago, so let me see, of your team there are only two who knew what you looked like back then, and they are Walter and Jeff, and of the eleven families living on the block, only five were involved in your sentencing in that trial here, one of who looks like an older version of me, one who looks like Taryn, the third like Jenny, the fourth like our big sister Tina and the last is the daughter of Daredevil Thompson, you should have added the years to who your victims were going to look like in eight years buster, and with that."_**

 ** _"So with that in mind here, it's been a long time Lorenzo, eight years and three days to the day of your trial, said trial when you were being interrogated by a thirty seven year old version of me, said version you screw with and you wind up dead, so with that in mind I can see nothing's changed here at all, Nightingale if you didn't learn your lesson then if you just got a repeat performance from my brothers." she said, deliberately using his alias and he paled. "How do you know that name?" he asked and she gave him an evil smile as she answered that, as her eyes turned dangerous._**

 ** _"You recall the attitude my mother gave the nurses on my arrival, do you know why she was so furious?" she asked and he shook his head. "It's because she's been spending five years looking for you, because the med doctor duo happen to be friends of hers, by framing them you just pissed her off, if she found out you were here and Carver never checked you out she'd kill all three of you, especially if she found out you were messing with the girl patients here."_**

 ** _"My mother is the, now, forty five year old version of me, I'm sure she'd be pleased to know where she can find you, especially if Walter, Max or the doctor tell her where you are, as such, just give me a reason I beg you and I will turn you in. Do you really think I don't know the reason you decided to break the rules on Monday, it was a ploy to get me sedated so you could start screwing with me with their backs turned, but Nancy shoved you away from me and the trio surrounded me."_**

 ** _"You really screwed up here Adam, by trying it on me you just exposed yourself to us completely, now what would the medical doctor duo and your team say when they hear that they've got a parasite in the ward and never got a background check and it gets reported to the only person who hadn't been taking care of us for a week and seven months, huh, they wouldn't like that. Nor would they like the fact that you're screwing with the daughters of the jury leader, a cop and a fireman."_**

 ** _"Especially when said girl patients are the daughter and the daughters of two of her gang members, you remember one of the cops who arrested you, his name is Thompson, does the name sound familiar, because if it does than you should know his daughter is the intern working here in the ward, four members of the adult gang made sure that you were put behind bars, and their daughters, meaning me, Taryn, Nancy and Jenny are here in the ward, give me a reason I beg you and I will turn that information into Max."_**

 ** _"Think it through Rodriguez, my mother is blonde haired with brown eyes, her voice when she was interrogating you was that of a furious mother bear, my surname is an exact match match to the jury leader, Parker, her name is Parker, my name is Parker, my full name is Kristen Elaine Parker. Elaine Anderson Parker, as in the town jury leader and the woman who convicted you." she told him and turned to her with a smile._**

 ** _"Taryn go into my room, I have a file folder full of background checks on certain felons in my desk drawer and bring it here." she said and she nodded, went to get it and came back out. "Do you really think they'll just accept it when they learn you never got a background check Lorenzo, because I'm sure they'll be interested to know I have your record on hand, I'm the daughter of the jury leader and grand-daughter of the judge that did it, I'm the daughter of the jury leader and the god-daughter of the lieutenant of the police department."_**

 ** _"Do the names Rodney Lane and Glen Lantz mean anything to you, or Nancy Thompson, the same Nancy Thompson working here now as an intern, Natalie Adams, Judy Brecker, two words Lorenzo, or should I call you the Cradle Nightingale, Springwood middle school locker room, Natalie Adams, the last victim that landed you behind bars a second time."_**

 ** _"The officers that dragged you in eight years ago were friends for years and the leader of the trio is the father of our sister, the new intern that is now doing a disrotation here in the ward, you should have done your homework you slime-filled parasite to know who your current targets parents really are, you just got caught here red handed."_**

 ** _"The last time we saw each other though was eight years ago at the trial, which was on Monday, only I was a little girl, think it through ass-hole, the seven year old watching the jury leader in action, the interested look in her eyes, her hanging off the witness stand to listen more closely, and finally the look in the cop's green eyes as he looked at me with the look of a father, Taryns's father is a S.W.A.T. Team officer, Jenny's was a fireman, Nancy's also a cop, and I'm the daughter of the woman who is going to kill you when she hears this."_**

 ** _"I'm the daughter of the woman who convicted you, does the name Elaine Anderson Parker mean anything to you?" she asked and his eyes widened in shock. "The jury leader is your mother, how do you know who I am?" he asked and she smiled and held up the file as the boys positioned themselves on both sides of them. "Because I was at that trial, see this, it's your entire history, I show them this and you're a dead man. Try this again, with either of us, and I'm reporting it directly to the team, Doctor Gordon and the medical doctors." she told him holding up the file and he swallowed at that. "Now who's going to take your word of who I am?" he asked and she smiled dangerously._**

 ** _"Do you know who your second in command really is here?" she asked and he shook his head. "Walter was at your trial, maybe I won't turn it to Max, I'll do it to Walter and Jeff, they see this and you're completely screwed when they see you in a different way, Walter is a friend of the adult gang and Jeff's sister is the best fried of the girl who put you behind bars." I said and Will added on to that with a dangerous smirk on his face then at that_**

 ** _"Rule one in teenage psych ward: listen to your patients when they have information you need, especially if said information means you got a criminal here and if your patients have important information you need you listen to them and if it regards a physical threat to the girl patients, they may see us as patients, but that doesn't stop them from treating us like their own children when it comes to the doc and your team parasite."_**

 ** _"Let me see, my mother is friends of the medical doctors here, we're connected through our parents, and you just been found again, only with no background check, to which we have right now, stay away from our gang or you get reported to the four who should know this." Will said to him coldly as Taryn finished his sentence with an icy look. "Stay away from us, or we're telling Nancy and through her Kris's godfather." she growled and he quickly left then. "Come on we're going to Taryn's room and we can go over this." Kincaid said and she nodded as she tried to relax._**

As they watched the tape they could tell she was trying to keep from crying after he almost assaulted her, "That's exactly what Rod told him that day, and he evidently didn't take it seriously, because this is strike three, and she told me everything the following afternoon and I knew we had to get it to you dad, because it was code six seven foxtrot and code seven six bravo, code twelve was running loose without a background check and they didn't care they were breaking the law as long as it saved their asses."

"But by killing her, me and the boys, they never expected that you'd be able to neutralize the dose that fast, but they also never expected that by neutralizing that dose it's over with for them now, sis is this what you needed to tell me." Nancy said with a growl and Kristen nodded and they nodded as Walter's eyes narrowed angrily, and Kristen turned to her father to go into the last one then

"The tape in the bedroom is going to be the big one here, and with what happened that night, I knew you were going to be pissed since you were on the edge of breaking something after we lost both of them." she said to Neil and he nodded as he looked at Paul. "Put it in." he said and Paul nodded.

 ** _"What the hell happened now, if you mentally screamed for help and we had to deal with him?" Taryn asked and Kincaid answered that as she sat there shaking on the bed. "The son of a bitch orderly tried to do to her what he tried to do to you." he said and she looked at Kristen. "You okay?" she asked and she nodded, "I'm just glad the guys were there before he could try it, I also never expected to find him here of all places." Kristen said and Will nodded in relief. "This is getting out of hand here, first Philip and Jenny and now this. Hasn't she been through enough already, who is he if you needed to make him that scared." She said and they all nodded as Will answered her at that then._**

 ** _"This is getting serious, two members of our gang are gone, and now this, enough is enough, we have to tell them about this." Will said and she looked at him. "And what do you think he and Dr. Gordon are going to do when they hear about this, Max will eviscerate him for trying to attack us, and Dr. Gordon will want to take him apart for this. I've barely been here for a week and we've had two peaceful nights before things have gone to hell, Dr. Gordon is ready to break something right now, and knowing Max it will be the same, and when they hear about this they are going to kill him before we take him to court." she told him and Kincaid looked at her than_**.

" ** _At this point, I don't think we got a choice here, because I'm ready to rip him apart for trying to hurt you." he said and she sighed. "If this keeps up, I'm definitely telling them and I know they are going to kill him for this, but first we have to have the evidence before he gets arrested, since he could easily destroy the tapes. Two members of our gang are dead, and Dr. Gordon is getting more pissed over this by the day we have to get everything that is needed to get this jerk caught before we take him to court and knowing our parents, they are going to crucify him for this, we also have to get rid of this bastard first before we tell them this.' Taryn said and they nodded._**

 ** _'Better idea here is we tell Nancy first, she's the only one who hasn't spent seven months taking care of you.' Kristen said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed dangerously. 'What's her father's position at work exactly, if every parasite the cops bring is afraid of his alias here?' she asked and Kristen smiled. 'As a kid he was known by it when he was our age, but that was his football nickname 'Daredevil' Thompson, he's been known to run these guys down by foot, every time we have a runner, he chases them down if they try to make a run for it during a bust or a sting and Adam is one of them and he arrested the bastard eight years ago.'_**

 ** _'Nancy's the first to know guys, and through her straight to Drs. Gordon, Adams and Jenkins as well as Max and his team, Walter and Jeff were at Adam's trial, I'm the little girl who was at that trial, Walter was behind your parents Tar', the parental members were your's, Jenny, Nancy, mine, Rod, Tina, and Glen's, but he finds out and I tell her who and when she saw me last and she's going to kill him, before she calls the cops, man talk about poetic justice here.'_**

 ** _'The familial gang who threw him in jail once, is going to do it again for a second time, and our adoptive father makes the bust, this is the axe he needs to get out from the blackmail call they've made on him, the game is over now, and with that in mind I writing a letter to mom she and your father are getting called in-in the next forty eight hours, if there's trouble, we make several busts in one day, because Aunt Erin is going to be furious at this.'_**

 ** _'Whatever Nancy knows we tell her in the same session and we learn who this asshole is we're dreaming about, we found each other, but our sextet are the only ones left, we're ending that parasite once and for all, we tell Dr. Gordon and he tells the team, but if I tell them I'm that little girl Walter and Jeff saw at the trial and Walter's going to rip his head off for this, we just wait and if there's trouble and they're going to nail him to the wall, but I'm dropping it to Dr. Gordon and Nancy if we have a group.' she said and they all nodded firmly at that as Kincaid said it for all them. "If he tries it again, I swear I'm going to castrate him." Kincaid said to her and she nodded as he wrapped his arms around her._**

"Apparently we spent more time together than I thought because you know me way too well now, and if I had found out then I really would have killed him for trying to hurt you guys, I'm thankful I didn't have to tell you about my feelings, but this was needed for both of us." Neil said to her with a smile and she looked at her father gently. "The asshole is a dead man when I get my hands on him here." John growled angrily and the seven nodded in agreement to that.

"I want to hear that conversation they had when she told him who she is." Derek growled and and Paul nodded and put the tape in and waved to Derek, Jake and the other orderlies to see it and they walked over to watch it. ** _"We got a problem here, Kristen knows who I am." Rodriguez said to Carver and Simms and she quickly answered. "What, but how did she figure it out?" she asked and he explained that. "She finally got my surname is how, she's got my record."_**

 ** _"Her mother is the jury leader and Taryn's father is a cop, if she tells Thompson, we're completely screwed here. Thompson was double checking on who I was after the panic attack, she hears why and I'm dead, because her father is Daredevil Thompson, the last time I saw him was eight years ago, you had a right to be worried here, their parents have been friends for years."_**

 ** _"But here's the bad news: her uncles are the older versions of the duo who jailed me, the duo who were murdered six years ago, her other aunt is the adult version of the girl who was with Thompson. While Parker's grandfather is the county judge and I saw only the five members of their gang at the trial, two women who look like older versions of the duo." he said and she nodded._**

 ** _"We don't have a choice here, we've got to destroy the evidence or we're all ending up in jail when their parents hear this, I've been pushing her condition to a relapse the last three days so we could fire him." she said and he nodded as Carver answered her, his eyes worried but determined then._**

 ** _"Do whatever you have to, but get the loose ends tied up, because Gordon is getting to close to figuring out the truth, anything goes wrong this week, and that's our ticket right there, to get rid of both him and Thompson." Carver and they nodded._** **_"Whatever happens tomorrow is our ticket to burn and bury the evidence here, if this boogeyman is as dangerous as they claim him to be, I'm finishing off in draining what's left of her strength, Lorenzo use that stuff on her and spike her drinks with it, whatever anger she's holding in at Parker is perfect for this, we use that and double it through that drug you cooked up."_**

 ** _"We're orchestrating the fight in the hall, whatever anger she's holding in is the key here, so I'm giving the release and you do the rest and we let Max be the one to take the fall for this." she said and he nodded. "She doesn't know I ran into her father six years ago and gave it to him, but whatever anger she has at him is going to get doubled if she figures out what caused their separation." he said and she nodded to that as Carver answered him then_**

 ** _"Max takes the fall, by giving her the dose, double it, and with her strength like it is, they're trapped in there, and we let this, whatever it is kill her and them with her and we can bury all the evidence all at once that way and we get off scott free here, alright we do it that night, if anything goes wrong, I'm not bothering to listen to whatever Thompson or Gordon have to say and I'm firing them whether it was for following medical orders or not, you do the rest."_** Carver said and they nodded to that.

"Oh my god, they were trying to kill me, they knew the minute I told you that they were screwed and were trying to get rid of me to bury the evidence, if the entire block was murdered he'd go after the entire town, they're out of their minds." Kristen said in shock as Neil pulled her into his arms and gently rocked her then.

"So they set me up to be the murderer by blindly following their orders and I nearly wind up being the one who killed you that night, well unfortunately for them their plans backfired, I'm saved from being the one who killed one of my own patients, you're saved from winding up in that bastard's realm of damned souls and they're going to jail." Max growled and she nodded in agreement to that as Jeff looked at Donald then.

"Damned souls, what are you talking about?" Derek asked and she swallowed. "He takes in the souls of the kids he killed, after killing eighteen he gained enough power to go after the entire town and took sixty more, he's got seventy seven souls, that's what he meant last night, by not giving us the dream suppressant, they just condemned your kids to a fate worse then death here, said worse is by being the fuel for a dream demon." she said and they all nodded in shock disbelief at that.

"Lieutenant, I've got the tapes for the weeks after the relapse and before the release and you're not going to like it, because I found something here in them that explains why it took Doc Gordon taking charge and getting it in here." Jeff said and he nodded. "Thank you son, alright Derek, put it in." Donald said and he nodded and put the tape into it, as they waited to see what this one showed.

"Wait a minute, start that tape up again Adam said he was going to turn himself in to us, before they could try it, I want to see what his reaction to this is when he heard them planning this." Jenkins said and he nodded and turn the player back on as they saw a disgusted look on his face at that.

" ** _Are you crazy I can't do that, she tells them the truth and you're screwed Carver, I'm a rapist, but I'm not killing a teenage girl, just to plug the leak. We've lost three in three months, because you're not getting them that medication. You go with this plan I'm not getting involved in it, I've already got enough dirt on me to have me convicted for a third time, but if I kill a child I wind up in the electric chair or I'm sentenced to life in prison for killing the daughter of the jury leader, I've done other illegal things in my life here, but I draw the line at drugging a patient just to commit a murder here."_**

 ** _"In fact I hand myself over to them now, and the risk is less than what you just sentenced yourselves to because of Reynolds. Their parents arrested me once already and I'm not killing their daughters just to cover a leak, they want me they can have me. I've had enough of this crap, you've been in over your heads ever since this started. She's right too, you do this, and this is gong to get you killed when their parents find out about it and for all I know this could cause a massacre in town, because this entity whoever it is, is really killing our patients and you're helping him by doing this."_** ****

 ** _"I'm a criminal, it's true, but I'd never kill a child, you and Walters, Grant and Bhear cross that line there's no going back, I'm not the one bribing you for this Reynolds is, you're scared he's going to kill you, you're in a damn if you do, damned if you don't, you make these choices and other choices after those children are released and your records of being clean are nothing after that. She tells them, I'm accepting the consequences, but if you try to murder an innocent child you're going to have their entire family and every parent in town asking for your blood, make your choice now."_** Lorenzo said firmly and left the room.


	50. 50: Revelations Of The Past

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter they're going over the last bit of information regarding Lorenzo and then do a debrief of the first movie that the sextet need to know, but the debrief unearths the information that is going to alienate the young trio as they get the truth of what happened to Glen eight years earlier.**

 **Chapter 50: The Nightingale Confession and the Truth Comes out**

"Yeah alright next tape. Next tape, I want to hear what he was thinking when he left the room, because if it's information needed to change his sentence I need to know that now, before we get the trial set up here, if he's turning himself into me then I have to hear that confession now, before every teenager's parent that ended up in here, nails him to the wall for this when she tells us everything." Elaine said in shock and Willis switched tapes as they watched him leaving and headed to another corridor as they waited to see what the rest of his thoughts were.

As he headed for the staff lounge he stopped. ** _"I can't do this any more, I have to turn myself in, I do that now and the sentence is going to be less than if they arrest me, I'm turning myself into Councilor Parker. Guys give me a chance to explain this to Jenkins and Dr. Gordon, I can tell them who I am, you just give me a chance to change, I can prove I can change who I am."_**

 ** _"They're going to kill her I have to tell Max and fast, whatever happens tomorrow I had nothing to do with here. Dear god why the hell did I even come here exactly, if it wasn't for me sixty five kids would still be alive right now, and two adults would still be alive right now, they and Grant, you people are out of you god damn minds, you realize what this could do once every parent in town finds out. Wait a minute Lane and Lantz... Aw shit, whatever this is killed her brothers and sisters, their parents are going to kill me for this when they find out."_**

 ** _"Girls please, I'm telling your father kiddo, I know you prefer Neil Gordon, he's your adoptive father I can see that, I have to tell you the truth kiddo, I'm not the one who turned your biological father into a junkie Kristen, it was someone else, I had nothing do with him, I was still in prison at the time the cartel got their claws into him, let me explain that, give me a chance to help you, just give me another chance to please, if you need proof that I had nothing to do with him, here's my confession now, Derek Wallace sold him the pills, I was still in jail, I've been framed, repeatedly, by these people."_** he said softly as he leaned against the door.

Hearing that news, she felt her shock shoot through her. 'Dear god, he wasn't responsible for Richard and he was going to turn himself in when I busted him that night. Alright if you agree to work for us, I'll see what I can do Adam and thank you for telling me that.' she thought softly then as she looked at her parents then.

"Well that's everything we need to know, he was innocent of all four, but the last two, alright I can work out an idea for a prison sentence, but if I got a shot at that, he's going to have to tell us the truth, before we can get that set up mom" She said and Elaine nodded in agreement to that as she answered her. "Alright time for the debrief, I may have saw what we were up against last night, but I need more information." Adam said to her gently and she nodded.

"Adam, Rick, we need another thirty chairs in the therapy room, we're going over this now, just keep an eye out, he's going to be haunting the ward for a while." Nancy called out and they nodded. "Guys you better come with us, here's the pieces you connected the dots two, but I'm telling you my portion of the story now." she said and the duo nodded as they joined the kids and their parents, as they brought twenty more chairs into the room and set ten others against the wall.

"Max therapy sessions are cancelled for the next few weeks, while Nancy and I get their training in dream skills activated now." Neil said to him as he sat down and he nodded as they got started. "Max what you heard during our explanation during the fallout barely scratches the surface." Nancy said and he looked at her at that. "The doc gave me some of the details, but who was killed to cause Parker to finally separate you guys again, because Elaine mentioned her cousin?" he asked and Peter answered that.

"It was her cousin, we were intending to protect them through destroying his stuff, but Richard decided that we should kill him, essentially your thoughts on him were right, because at that age she didn't want to let us go, she was closest to the trio, Jack and Rob, but the five of us were just as close to her." he said and Max nodded and looked at them then.

"Alright from what Kristen explained to me, Tina was first, than Rod and then Glen was killed before the lieutenant's wife was murdered. Alright, now what happened back then, if it was all over the news?" he asked and Nancy got started on that she saw the looks on her quartet's faces. "Guys laugh it up already, bring it up again and I'm going to smack you Kin." she said and their parents started laughing at that.

"Do I even want to know what that means Nancy?" Max asked her with a knowing smile. "Long story Max." she said and Joey smiled. "Better than the short hey Nancy?" he asked and she grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it. "Alright guys enough already, and who left that pillow in here?" Donald asked as he tried to keep from laughing. "I think Jake did that in case these three started up again." Max said and he nodded. "Alright whoever starts that again is busted, now enough already." Jared said for him and the trio nodded with smiles.

"You remember Jeff's comment in the hall over that, that if Kin kept it up with her, she was going to beat the crap out of him?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked and Kristen started laughing as she answered him. "Because he set me up last night, and I let him have it for that, and Shei dropped a pile of pillows on him in payback." she said and he started laughing at that. " We were the same way at fourteen or fifteen, so what you saw is the result of finding each other finally." Nancy said and he nodded gently as he looked at her.

"Is this the side of you I don't see very often?" Max asked and she nodded. "Yeah, you remember my statement about the trio and I getting into several pillow fights that caused the pillows to get thrown out of the room?" she asked and he nodded. "They got that from us, which explains the scene in the bedroom that day during our first full day in the ward." she said and he nodded as their parents started laughing at that.

"Man and I thought dealing with your brothers and sister was nuts, this is ridiculous." he said and Elaine smiled, "If you think that was bad, be thankful you weren't in the living room last night, because we had ten or twelve airborne pillows we had to duck and half the paternal gang got hit in the middle of it." she said and he nodded. " And by half it was James, Jack, Donald, Elliot and Rob, right?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah, and I wound up getting nailed for that, he tries to frame me again and you let him have it this time." Kristen said and he smiled. "He did it to you again?" he repeated and she nodded as he looked at him firmly.

"Didn't we already go over that buster, I did warn you that if you set her up again, especially after the water balloon incident, that I was letting you have it?" he asked with a smirk. "Sorry, and anyway, we're not your patients, I'm clear here." Kincaid said quickly and James smiled as he answered. "You're clear from getting it from him, but not from me young man, and you keep that up and you're getting it a second time, capiche." he said and Kincaid nodded quickly.

"Was this what you were like when you were their age James?" he asked and James nodded. "Needless to say the reactions between the trio are what what we were like, and it got out of hand at times, if Donald gave you that message over the radio, that's what Elaine was like, when she was ready to knock him into him next week for getting hurt on the job." Rob said and the entire room started laughing at that. "Yeah I heard that and Jack let her have it after Jared got hit with the pillow." he said and Rob nodded as he started laughing and Donald started.

"It also explains my statement to Kristen the night of the aftermath, she wasn't kidding when she said she got her training from Elaine, Rodriguez was the first felon she trained her in, so getting the surname was the final nail in the coffin in his case." Donald added as Kristen laid her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

Before Max could answer him, they heard a smack and looked at Kincaid. "What happened?" Max asked and Joey started laughing. "He did it to her again, and she hit him in the head with the pillow." he said and they nodded. "Alright for the last time cool it with the teasing, or you're going to get it from all of us." Jared said to him and the trio nodded.

"Alright the starting point was the night before she was killed, at the time the four of us couldn't understand why we were all dreaming about him. The next day while Aunt Sarah was out of town Tina invited me over for the night, til the guys got involved in it." she said and Max started laughing at that. "Oh man, alright I see why the boys were teasing you about that." he said and Peter hid a smile. "You think that's bad just wait for this next one, because Donald, Amy, Marge, John and I had the crap scared out of us." he said to him and he nodded as he waited for it.

"To head off the fact that he was with us Glen borrowed Rod's sound effects tape, and was screwing around with the settings while he was on the phone with his mother, after hitting several buttons he finally turned the tape player off before he ended the call." she said and he started laughing at that. "Is this the reason you told the trio to not fool around with the radios lieutenant?" he asked and Donald nodded. "Yes, after dealing with the quartet, because we been had that night, and I wasn't taking chances with our trio, which explains my statement to Kristen that night and why she reacted like that." he said and Max nodded gently.

"Dad that wasn't my idea to use the radio." Nancy said to him and he sighed. "You're my daughter, and just finding out that we had an unexplained homicide was enough to scare the hell out of me, but hearing you were shacking up with three other teenagers, alone without parental supervision, I was furious, because I thought you'd gotten in trouble with Jamison's team that night, especially when your brother was thought to have the weapon that caused it."

"With back up plans I'm making it clear here that any teenager getting caught with drugs or alcohol is getting arrested and brought in for treatment, we're rearranging things to make sure you kids make it past your twenty first birthdays, so those get togethers and parties are being supervised as of now. Your sister's trio is seventeen, we need to make sure you make it to college, and the same goes for your peers and graduating class, honey, write up every theory that comes from watching this stuff." he said and Kristen nodded as the seven looked at him at that.

"Your trio?" Eric repeated and they nodded. "Yeah, the kids of each parental duo are considered the children to the rest of the adult gang, so we think of each other's kids as our own, and with the teenage gang twice the size it was before, don't be too surprised that we parent them the way we do ours alright." James said and the seven all nodded gently.

"What caused you to panic like that in the first place?" he asked and Amy answered that question. "With the sound effects, it sounded like he wound up in a car chase and shootout, so from my point of view I thought he been shot, and when they got picked up after she was killed, it scared the hell out of the five of us." she said and he nodded to that.

"After scaring the heck out of us, Rod decided to stick around as well, and it wound up in the master bedroom." she said and he started laughing at that. "Don't say it or or you're getting smacked Kin, the same goes for you Max." she added and they nodded at that as Adam answered that as he looked at his son and daughter-in-law as Elaine did the same thing as he said it for both of them. "To repeat whatever it was that Neil and Donald said, try it this soon and you're both grounded." he said to the couple and they nodded.

"Shut up Kin." Kristen said, her face turning red, and he smiled. "I didn't say it Kris." he said and she grabbed the pillow. "Put that down." Derek quickly said to her. "He started it." she said and that started another bickering match. "Didn't" Did" Didn't" Did" "Didn't", before it could go further James ended it, before he could though a second pillow went flying and hit her. "Alright wise guy, you asked for it and now you're going to get it." she said and raised the pillow to throw it at him, before Donald turned to her, with a gentle, but stern look on his face.

"Alright, young lady, you remember what I said about that last night after you went at it?" Donald asked her gently and she nodded, relaxed and laid her head against his shoulder as he stroked her hair gently. "Issues of being the adoptive father, I have to head it off, before they really start going at it." he said and Max nodded with a smile. "What was the warning anyway Lieutenant?" he asked and Jack smiled as he answered that.

"After getting smacked several times last night, we told her if she kept it up with him, she was getting it for a third time." he said as Neil heard the giggling and looked at her as his father-in-law let her have it. 'Alright, I give up, you win, I'll stop.' she said laughing and Donald nodded gently. Two years and his relationship had strengthened and he knew she needed him, he would protect her with everything he had in him and knew his son-in-law thought the same.

'My baby girl, alright, from here on out I'm making sure nothing happens to us, two years and our bonds are back to full strength. You bastard, you're not touching my daughters or my nephews, this is war.' he thought to him. "Who threw that pillow at her this time?" Neil asked and Kincaid raised his hand and they nodded as James finished his sentence.

"Alright the next pillow that gets thrown is going to cause the person who threw it to get it on full blast from the paternal gang, so can the interruptions already, this keeps up and you're both going to get it, now cool it already." James told them and they both nodded. "Are they always like this now Nanc?" Max asked her and she nodded as she started laughing. " Ever since she healed every time one of the trio starts it our parents wind up in the line of fire, and the boys started going at it after he started teasing her last night over the sexual jokes." she said and he started laughing at that as Neil changed the subject as he looked at her.

"Keep the information on the murders minimal, so we can head off a flashback." Neil quickly said to Nancy and she nodded in agreement. "Apparently after he checked to see if I was still awake, he went to Tina and, in there, lured her into the alley behind the house scared the heck out of her, before trying to attack her, which explains the blood test dad, and then slashed her, from there it turned into the scene in the quiet room and Rod took off, because he was in shock." she said and his eyes narrowed at that.

" The scene in the quiet room, that's what he would have done to Kristen if you hadn't stabbed him first and the doc buried him?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, which explains the reason I looked like I got attacked by a wild animal and was drenched in sweat, when you came to check on me, because the pain from the blow to my uterus was building, though the shock hadn't worn off yet at the time, before we realized where he hit me." Kristen said and he nodded angrily. "And that was before the seizure hit you, those idiots nearly killed you that night." he said and she nodded gently.

"Alright keep going." he said to Nancy. "After heading for school the following morning, Rod told me what things looked like to him the night before, before I got my first good look at 'him' after falling asleep in class that day, after gaining certain information, I decided to get the added information from Rod and he than told me he was also dreaming about the bastard." she said and John and Peter looked at her in shock. "All of you?" Peter repeated and she nodded. "I figured there had to be a reason for that, and after eighteen hours awake I nearly fell asleep in the shower." she said and Donald looked at her at that.

"That could have killed you, did your mother tell you that?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, but that made it more clear after he turned the bathtub into the deep end of the swimming pool, before mom heard me shouting for her and nearly broke down the door, after that I decided I wasn't going back to sleep and grabbed the caffeine pills in the medicine cabinet and was up till midnight, before Glen came to see me." she said and Peter covered his eyes.

"I should have put him in the opposite bedroom than the one directly across from yours kid." he said to her. "I said the same thing Peter, after she told me that the window was open last night." Donald said to him and he nodded. "Who left that as the fire escape at your house Donald?" Bill asked him and he hid a smile. "I did, before they hit puberty, which I should have remembered, since you know most teenage boys, considering what we were like at that age." he said and Bill nodded as Elaine smacked him in the shoulder.

"Alright shut up, you nearly killed Rick for that when we were their age, after he climbed in through the window." she said and Kristen started laughing as Joey said it for her. "I didn't need to hear that guys." he said and the teenagers nodded in agreement to that. "Change the subject you guys." Kincaid said and Joey nodded. "Who brought this up?" Nancy added and Donald quickly responded to that as his face turned red. "Sorry, honey keep going, change of subject." he said as the kids and Max started laughing.

"Alright, after running a ro-test I ran into him as he turned into what we're dealing with now, and, after destroying a pillow, I saw several feathers go flying out the window after I woke up." she said and John went into that. "So you saw him get a hold of that bedsheets, before he killed him?" he asked and Nancy nodded. "Yeah, after seeing that, as well as the pillow he shredded, I realized what was coming and headed for the department to wake him up and found dad there." she said and Sarah looked at him at that.

"What were you doing at the department at 1 in the morning Donald?" she asked and he sighed. "I was trying to figure it out, I didn't know what caused that injury, and I was trying to figure out how his DNA wound up in her bloodstream." he said and she nodded and went into that. "So he framed Rod for both, alright, keep going honey what happened next?" she asked and she went on. "Wait a second, whatever happened to that glove in the first place?" Eric asked and Donald answered that question.

"Marge took it after we set the plant on fire, I should have burned it when I had the chance, but that is where it gets more complicated." he said and Eric nodded. "After agreeing to check on him I arrived in time to see the results, and cut him down, but it was too late." he said and John felt his anger growing by the minute. "So he killed Tina, and framed my son for rape and murder and then killed him, he's a dead man when I get through with him." he said with a growl and she went to the next thing.

"After the funeral I gave his description and mom decided to get my dreams checked out, and the next dream dragged his hat out of it as well as that scar on my arm." she said and Max's eyes narrowed at that. "That explains the laceration scars on your arm, that glove?" he repeated and she nodded and Peter leaned forward. "Your mother went into overload over that, I saw her eyes when she came up to the hard ware store that day, she looked like she had taken in one too many, alright so you pulled the hat out, and she went crazy emotionally, because two members of your quartet were dead and was determined to not lose you as well."

"What information did Glen give you, before your mother told you the truth?" he asked and she explained that. "Evidently he didn't realize this big piece of it was true, because Krueger's biggest weapon against us is fear, by giving that information, he unknowingly saved my life and I'll explain why in a minute, but she finally dropped the bomb that she knew who he is and I needed time to cool down and we went for a walk and he told this, before I found the state of the house and she told me the back history that night, but that brings it to Glen now."

"The phone call I gave him, before he was killed was I planned to pull the bastard out so dad could arrest him and make sure he died a second time." she said and he nodded. "You didn't know which members of the street did it right?" John asked and she nodded as Jack leaned forward. "The original plan for everyone in this room was to burn his equipment, and when he tried it a second time, Donald would be the one to arrest him." he said and she nodded as she looked at Peter than with an icy look on her face.

"Yes well I figured that, I also knew dad would have killed him a second time when he heard this after he saw my arm and I pulled him out, but is there a reason you were looking at my bedroom window when I was getting ready for that sting operation Uncle Peter, because I was half dressed at the time, and if dad had seen this he would have killed you?" she asked sternly and he paled at that as James smacked him in the head for that as Donald stopped her at that. "Excuse me, he did what honey?" Donald repeated dangerously and she turned to him.

"That night I called you when you were investigating the murder, I was preparing to get ready for the sting operation and changed into the shirt I was wearing and was trying to get some air into the room and looked across the street and saw him staring directly at my bedroom window, I'm not sure how long this was going on for, but when I saw him I closed the shades for privacy, I was intending to get Glen involved in the bust I was making that night, and whatever interference he pulled that night killed Glen, but I knew you were going to kill him when I told you this, considering you're furious enough that Glen nearly put the moves on me after most of what I told you last night." she said and he nodded with a furious look at that as Amy answered that.

"That explains the hypothetical question last night honey, you wanted to know what our reaction to hearing this would be when you told me this?" Donald asked her and she nodded to answer him. "If I'd known that a male member of my own gang was spying on you baby, my reaction is I'd beat the crap out of him, but he kills your brother by yanking the god damn phone off the hook. So Peter, you thought I'd never find out did you, did you honestly think she'd never tell me this. She was trying to save their lives as you saw from the god damn booby traps we saw in the house, why the hell would you just suddenly throw her and her mother and me out of your life here, that explains the remark, 'pull a Richard' you decided you've had enough of being in the circle as well and tear it apart further and in doing so killed your fifteen year old son, when all she was doing was being a mini me." he said with a furious growl in his tone.

"You were trying to catch him and needed my son's help to do it, that's why you called us, are you saying if I'd just given you fifteen minutes and woken him up right when you called us, he'd still be alive right now?" Amy asked and Nancy nodded. "Yeah your thoughts that something strange was going on were right and I was trying to bag the bastard, but in order to do that I needed help, and like me, he was a target, so I needed his help, to catch the bastard, the locked doors, the phone off the hook, the bars on the windows, I'm lucky to be alive, but interference by adults can kill us now like she said last night, your husband cost him his life, by yanking the phone off the hook, my statement on Richard is because of this, he'd just done exactly as Richard did and nearly destroyed me." she said and he paled as he watched his wife's eyes turn deadly at that information as she answered her then.

"I suppose you were wondering why he was up until twelve that night, when I was trying to phone him that night, he was watching tv?" she asked her and Amy nodded. "Let me guess, you were going to meet him on our porch, so you could do this, but with bars on the windows, the doors locked and Peter had taken the phone off the hook you had no way of getting to him in time, before Krueger came after him, and he got yanked into the bed, that explains the hole in it?" she asked and Nancy nodded and she explained it to her, as her eyes flared up in anger then.

"It was going on for three days since the nightmares had you up every night honey. Right after you closed the shades I walked out the door and told him that that was rude and he said he was cutting the cord between you honey, but to answer that second question he yanked the phone off the hook, and Glen fell asleep with the head phones on, but the land line was connected to the one downstairs, which explains why you couldn't reach him." she said and they both nodded as James said it for her parental quartet in shocked disbelief, before he could Donald answered her for him.

"Honey is this why you needed me to double check things, because the house was locked from the inside, you needed me most of all and you'd finally had reached the wall and after the fight, you needed me then to arrest the son of a bitch that night, before I could take care of you myself, before he killed your mother, is that it baby, if it hadn't been for him I'd be like I am now with you, taking care of you and raising you like you needed me too and screw the break up, our family would be together back then instead of six years later, your godmother would have helped us move forward and our plans to protect the kids would be in place right when Jesse arrives to keep everyone alive, is that it baby?" he asked her and she nodded and he looked at him.

"Amy what was the exact conversation you had with him, because this nearly destroyed her in the exact same way it nearly did for Kristen, and I mean if all of her gang had been wiped out it would have destroyed her, my daughter was going into emotional shutdown and tore the bedroom apart two days later, if Glen was still alive, she'd be like she is now, but she's turned into me now, thanks to this and it's thanks to Krueger and these old fools?" he asked and she explained that to him with a furious look at what he'd done to kill their son that night.

"After I told him not to stare, he said he thought that she was starting to lose it and I told him it was something else, even though I didn't know he was back at the time, but I figured there was more to her anxiety and strange behavior and wanted to give Nancy the benefit of the doubt and not separate her from Glen because of it, I mean we've been friends since we were twelve and it's not fair to them that we should separate them, simply because she was acting like you and your father and was determined to figure out who was doing the killing, by making plans to bring him out like that."

"But I figured it had to be because her memory was beginning to come back of who lived there before you moved into the house that following autumn, but I wasn't sure, everything Marge told me was making it more clear as well, but it didn't matter what I said he decided that the cord was being cut that night, and then yanked the phone off the line when she asked to speak to my son." she said and he nodded with a furious look as she looked at him then angrily.

"Peter you are so lucky I didn't know the entire truth then, or I would have divorced you that night for killing our son, it's obvious this is the reason she was doing that, she couldn't sleep, because her memories of him being the slasher were back, and he was the reason she was doing that, it's simple common sense here, when losing two loved ones, she finds out the reason, then does research into who it is and what needs to be done to bag him, by simply employing a few tricks needed to keep him busy. The asshole was a maniac, and this was now an eye for an eye, you killed him by yanking the god damn phone off the line." she added with a growl and he swallowed at that as Derek answered her at that in shocked disbelief at that.

"Cut the cord, two members of her quartet are dead and the only one left is her boyfriend and you decide to cut him out of her life, and then yanked the phone off the hook deliberately?" Derek repeated and he nodded shaking as Donald answered that with a low dangerous growl in his voice then at that. "So you were spying on my daughter for three days, because she's now trying to figure out who used to live in that house, is preparing for a showdown with him, and then decide that you're throwing 'us' out of your life now?" he asked with dangerous growl and Lantz nodded shaking and he nodded slowly as he summed it up as his tone dropped then.

"So you just automatically assume that she's gone crazy, or that you want out of the gang and pull another choice that has already done enough damage to us emotionally, because we all carry the guilt of that choice with us for years, her memories are coming back of who used to live in that house, she's acting like me in trying to get answers, and you now don't want to have anything to do with 'us' because neither she nor I will give up in finding out who's doing the killing, I carry the guilt of making that decision for years, he was supposedly dead, but I was doing whatever it took to make sure he was charged and she was doing the same thing and suddenly you think she's lost her mind and decide to cut the cord between both the adult duo and the young duo, is that it?" he growled angrily and he nodded.

"Alright let me get this straight, she's been awake for close to week, and Marge has put bars in the windows to protect from an outside threat, said threat a possible copy cat killer who is using Krueger's strategy, but in actuality is the man we took out, and you're watching her getting dressed from your front yard and decide she's lost it and then you decide to cut the cord between your family and mine, and in doing so kill your son by yanking the god damn phone off the line." Donald repeated and he nodded as James said it for him, his brown eyes blazing in disgusted anger at that information.

"What the hell Peter, it's bad enough that she was going into emotional shutdown at the time, but then you turn into a peeping Tom, what the hell is the reason for that, because if I'd known this sooner all three of of us would have jumped you for that?" he asked sternly and he quickly answered him as Jared, Donald and Neil were looking at him in shocked anger. "I thought she was beginning to lose it at the time." he said and Donald looked at him coldly. "And you thought that made it okay to turn into a sex offender?" he growled and Peter swallowed as he went on.

"I'd call this being a sex offender Peter, my daughter, had she told me then, was dealing with enough, but you make it even worse by doing this, what the hell is the matter with you, you're forty seven years old, she was a teenager, that's as sick as it gets, as if that's not enough I'm a homicide detective, you know what I would have done to you if I, or James and Jared, or even John and Elliot, saw this, huh do you, because I would have killed you myself for that."

"Why the hell didn't you just let them talk this over before deciding on that course of action, because what you did is exactly what Rick pulled before we separated, we've been friends for thirty five years, why didn't you just talk to me and Marge first, especially with the fact that he's all she had left of her quartet, you could have killed them both that night, Marge changed the locks and I had to break down the front door, Peter, that decision is like a repeat performance of what Rick decided on, you were being selfish here and it destroys a life, what the hell is the reason for doing that without talking to me first here?" he asked sternly and he sighed.

"He did what?" Kristen repeated and Nancy answered that. "He decided, without giving Glen and me a chance to argue about it, that he was cutting me out of Glen's life, which is how he got killed in the first place, he yanked the phone off the line, and there was no way I could wake him up, because he had the headphones on and the phone was off the hook, and to top it off I was locked inside the house, this was fatal." she said and Kristen nodded in disgust as she looked at Peter as she said it for the younger quartet injecting a stern tone into her voice.

"You decided, that due to Aunt Marge's decision of putting the bars on the windows, because she thought the bastard broke in through the window, that you had a copycat killer running loose and she was determined to keep herself alive, by reading books of camping, strategy training and booby traps and other devices, decided on a strategy that involved getting Glen involved, she was looking out the window, but trying to stay awake by getting some air into the room, she calls ahead to talk to him, you think that she lost her mind and you decide to cut the cord between her and the last remaining member of her quartet, my last remaining older brother, no less, I only saw them one last time and then I lose them, him in the worst way possible, I'm the only one with memories of the quartet, if he was still alive I had both of them."

"Because you think she's lost her mind when all she's doing is trying to protect herself and you keep her from talking to your son and then deliberately yank the god damn phone off the line and in the process killed your son, because she's not able to wake him up to tell him that the bastard's coming after him next, do you what I'd consider this here?" she asked with a growl and he swallowed as he shook his head as she let him have it as her mother hid a smile, knowing she turned into her than. "This is murder, you murdered your son by keeping her from talking to him, interference is fatal for us, and with that in mind, what the hell were you thinking here, you consider her feelings of the loss or were you only thinking about yourself that night."

"Were you aware that interference by adults is fatal in our case, and locked doors and disconnected phone lines can kill us, because we can't get a hold of each other?" she growled and he shook his head as she continued that statement then "Damn it Uncle Peter, Richard's decision did more damage to me than you'll ever know, I spent three years dreaming about the gang before the bastard put me in here, I lost a quarter of my gang and was on the edge of an emotional explosion when the bastard got his hands on Joey, interference is fatal in our case. He's trying to kill the entire junior population of the city, he kills us and it turns into a shooting gallery after that, because my power in the hands of an unexperienced Dream master can kill."

"The entire block got targeted, by deciding on that course of action you could have killed them both and if you had, if she hadn't had Uncle Donald's foresight of thinking through a plan before the shoot out in the house, you could have killed her and in the process you would have killed my entire gang, because we didn't have her to protect us, as the leader of my gang, the only ones left if she had been killed would have been my trio."

"If I'd been killed, the power would have gone to Alice as the dream master and wiped out the entire town in the process, because she couldn't control it, my mate would be heart broken and he'd have given up in fighting it out with the bastard, because I was gone, do you want that on your head?" she asked sternly and he paled further at that. "And did you forget something else here, I'm the only one with memories of their quartet, one good memory left and I lose them one by one, Glen in the worst way possible, and all because you decided to cut her out of his life."

"If he was still alive I'd have had him protecting me when Rodriguez tried it on me, but I didn't and it's because of you, you ever consider that you idiot, were you just choosing to ignore the symptoms of dream deprivation I named off last night, just like the duo were, because if I'd been around for this, I'd have shown you myself the truth, though she protect me with her life, because I'm still just a nine year old cub at the time, but I'd still show you the truth, and you'd realize exactly what she was doing?" she asked with a growl. "I didn't know he was back I thought she lost it." he said and she answered that.

"That's not an excuse here, interference is fatal for us, you nearly destroyed me yourself, first from the loss of the entire young gang and, if they hadn't stopped him, I'd be worse then dead right now, emotionally scarred for life by Rodriguez, had it not been for my trio I'd have tried it for real, because he condemned me to being singled out, no children, suffering from a sexually transmitted disease, no normal life, and it's all because you decided to be selfish in the same way Richard was." she said and they looked at him coldly at that.

"Do you have any idea how close it was the night Taryn and Will were killed, that I, too, came to being killed?" she asked and he shook his head. "The bastard nearly killed all four of us that night and if he had, my power would search out the person who was a skilled dream master, even if she or he wasn't my best friend and I hadn't transferred those abilities to her, and they would zero in on that person, but they wouldn't be able to control it. She falls asleep at the same time the victim does and it could kill that person, and she'd be witness to the murder, while at the same time the side effect would be she'd take in that victims powers,

I prevented that from happening here, simply by pushing my body to the limit now, look at me I haven't slept in close to two months, because I've been checking and double checking on the house, last night wound up at the graveyard and at the right time too, if it wasn't for my preemptive strike the entire gang would be destroyed in the side of a month, and from there it only gets worse, my twin has my power but she's not able to control it and he starts going after every person I care about in our newly created gang, starting with Sheila, then Rick, Debbie, Dan, seven members dead in a year and that includes the following summer and whoever joins us later, followed by dad's entire patient groups and every kid who has nothing to do with us or the block."

"Imagine, every time she falls asleep the victims die and he gets stronger till there is no child left in this town, did you ever consider that when you did that, because it's not about the small picture any more, it's about the safety of the entire junior population of this city, you realize that the simplest choices have very serious consequences, Richards taking drugs destroy my preteen life, I've got a broken shoulder and I've got to live with the frequent flashbacks of him going crazy at the restaurant he took me to and he nearly kills the father of another friend and fellow patient at the time, while his choice to kill him by burning him alive thirteen years ago has destroyed my life, our lives, completely, we've been marked because of it."

"And now you make a choice, that would have, if she died, meant the entire and total destruction of every child in this town and all because you've been selfish and don't want the memories or you're just sick of being part of the whole and want to go rogue, if dad hadn't neutralized the sedative I'd have lost all three of them that night and that would be it for me and my power would go to Alice and it would destroy our town, do you really want every parent in town pissed at you, every parent in this town suffering a psychosis, because they lost the very thing that matters most to them and you were the reason they died, because you killed the one person capable of teaching us to fight and it kills every child in this town, because you chose to go rogue." she said with a low tone in her voice as Peters face turned pale at that.

"Walter's right when he said that if every person in town lost their children and they see a group of outsider kids and they're going to react like parents to them, because they want their own back, if Nancy was killed back the rest of the gang would follow and every parent in town would be suffering a psychosis because you decided you can't take us wanting the truth and decide to tear us apart further, what the hell is the matter with you, did you consider long term emotional damage of every parent in this town of what this could do to us and them or did you just not care that by blocking her you could have annihilated the entire junior population. Just so you could block out the fucking memories of your decision that you went with Richard's decision and it causes a bloodbath six to seven years later?" she asked with a growl and he swallowed.

"No it's not like that at all honey." he said and Kincaid answered him with a growl. "Than what is it exactly, Uncle Donald and our parents, her mother, answered our questions, they were furious when they figured it out, they were doing exactly as a parent should do, and instead of just following his lead you bury your head in the sand and destroy the last remaining older brother we have, she told me her nightmare that night when we found each other again, she's been having nightmares like that for months seeing the bodies of lost friends and classmates that nightmare is something she's tried to block out and you're the reason he's dead, she saw his body hanging there, and then realizes she remembers everything Thursday when Adam tries to attack, before realizing Richard caused us to be marked and you make it worse by choosing this choice." he said with a growl and Joey added on to that.

"Do have any idea what would have happened if the Thompsons never survived the last encounter here?" Joey asked him sternly and he shook his head. "Our gang would be forever fractured, mom never would have changed back and I would have died by having my drinks spiked and I die the death that would cause a massacre, while wishing I was dead, because I'd been violated, prior to that, because I didn't have Nancy with me at the time, Max and his team never would have listened to us at the time either and it would be your fault as well that that happened because I didn't have Nancy with me to protect me." she said and Derek swallowed as he asked the next question. "What's the worst case scenario if Nancy and Donald never survived the fight two years ago baby, let alone her never surviving the first encounter when Marge was killed, if you're now telling us what would have happened if you've never pulled that preemptive strike let alone if Nancy never survived the fight and we never got back together." he asked her and she explained it as she kept her eyes on Peter then.

"Kincaid, Alice and I speculated the results here, had Nancy never survived things would play out differently today and last night, as to why she's the glue in the younger gang, we need her, because she was protecting us, she's gone and I'd be the one trying to keep us together, but the problem is that with everything getting closer to the last six weeks it would be straining our bonds more. Mom never would have changed back, not without Uncle Donald back in her life and from there our situation only gets worse, I'm on the edge of an emotional explosion, because I'm scared that with what's left of our quartet I'll lose them next and it's driving a wedge between us, because they want to be normal and we can't, aside from spending nine months in here, we've been marked for life and without Nancy, dads shut down."

"With her gone dad's not keeping in touch with us, I don't have a father, mom never changes back, and we'd be without our medication, this injury is the result of Jason biting me when I pull him in by accident, after six weeks of this our relationship is so strained by the constant call ins that he's driven a wedge between us, and that's what he does, turn us against each so we're weak, and that's the catch here now."

"Leading up to what happened last night, if dad never was working here, and we didn't have our medication, the dreams would result in the duo getting fed up with my bringing them in repeatedly and last night would result in two deaths at once and they'd be the first to die, I'm next, my mate would be emotionally destroyed and he'd start going after my new gang next, Sheila would be the first to die, than Rick and finally Debbie, Alice would collect all of them, their powers, like he said, and she'd change with every encounter, but she has a child and the baby has her ability and she'd lose Dan next followed by sixty percent of her new gang, they leave, but he's now killing every kid in town till there's nothing left, and all because you decided to be selfish, do you want that on your head, while if I hadn't told Nancy that I found Rodriguez and that why they tried to kill me here, but this is serious."

"You'd have condemned thirty more girls to the fate that those first six suffered and three hundred more to the narcotics and in here for life, because he's working for Reynolds and every adult in town is suffering a psychosis, till some stupid idiot crosses the line and he enforces the medication locking every student up, because they're all suffering the same dreams we are and this goes so far as turning into medical induced quarantine without the ones who know what they're doing involved and it kills twenty more people as a result, do you want that on your head?" she asked sternly with an icy look to him and he swallowed at that information and Derek changed the subject at her tone, knowing she was furious at the other man.

"Whoa I never considered that, you mean if they both died, it's just the seven of you and you'd never know it was Krueger, while in the case of Rodriguez we never would have found him at all, and that near attempt would have resulted in a real one baby?" Derek asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying, if Nancy never survived that first encounter, she wouldn't have taken the post here, I never would have pulled her in, and I never would have found him and reported it to her and dad, my entire gang wiped out, and with us the entire town, because of the brushfire, my power goes to Alice and it starts a minefield."

"To sum it up here in both areas: the murders, rapes and attempted rapes, as well as the drugs, would just keep on flowing, as they continued to destroy innocent lives and all because of a single decision, while Simms and Carver are still in charge here, dad terminated from his job and Rodriguez still on the loose, his drugs running rampant and him continuing to mess with dad's patients, and all because of a single decision made by the parent of my last remaining older brother, while our family is forever divided, thanks to the decisions of two men." she said and he nodded as they all looked at him in disgust at that as Joey said it for both him and Kincaid in disgust.

"No he's lost us as well, I can't believe you did that Uncle Peter, if she had pulled him in then do you realize the damage that would have done to her, till we free them you have no nieces or nephews, you killed Glen and now I learn you're a peeping tom on my sister that's disgusting your a grown man she was teenager that's like what Rodriguez was doing its disgusting, so till we free them you're going without surrogate children." Joey said and that did it as the tears started falling down his face at that. "Nice work you fool you just alienated the entire family here, I don't give a damn for your reasoning that choice was uncalled for Peter, why didn't you just let them talk about this first, because that's going too far, we all carry the guilt, but I wanted answers to how my son died, he was innocent."

"Donald was still digging for clues and looking for the equipment and Sarah was digging into everything she could get her hands on back then, but you choose the cowards way out and it kills what's left of our old quartet, and all that's left of eleven is the quartet sitting in front of us, and if she hadn't survived today's the end of our family, and possible end of our entire junior population if Kristen hadn't figured it out, and pushed herself this far, she's out of school for a few weeks to heal from this again, but had Nancy not survived what she told us last night would be the result." John said with a growl.

"In fact had Donald not survived this at the time I'd be the one to kill my own daughter tonight, her power goes to Alice and our new baby gang is destroyed piece by piece, god damn it Peter, did you ever consider what would have happened if she never survived this, if Kristen hadn't pushed herself to this limit and Nancy never survived the last encounter, we'd be finished, I've been worried sick about her for six weeks and then I see him last night, if I'd never gotten my brother back and if he hadn't survived that night or Nancy hadn't I never would have changed back, and it would be your fault that the entire junior population of our town is destroyed." Elaine said to him sternly and Elliot followed that up with the next sentence

"Peter did you ever consider that at all here, by not letting him speak to her you could have wiped out the entire teenage population of the town, and we've spent the last two years helping her heal, because of this, if she'd been attacked you'd be the one responsible for it, because she didn't have Nancy protecting her, let alone the boys, your selfishness could have destroyed not only us, but the entire town?" Elliot growled at him as James added on to it with an icy look.

"Close minded or not, there is no excuse for this Peter, she was two inches away from exploding by that point, the kids had each other, but they grew up without their baby brothers and sisters, this is as close to turning into a sex offender as you can get, everything we saw last night made it clear the asshole was the reason the duo died, your decision condemned your son to death and with him, nearly our children, and if we were still together eight years ago, I would have kicked your ass, and if Kristen had been subjected to that I'd kill both of you for it."

"You know how close my quartet is, and I'm a member of her parental quartet, anything that screws with her, physically or emotionally, gains my wrath, and if I'd arrived and seen you staring at her like that, I would have ripped your head off." he said angrily and Elliot took that.

"Before you say it here Peter, Jim is right, let me ask you something, if your positions had been reversed, and she was your daughter, wouldn't you be pissed that one of your friends was spying on your fifteen year old daughter as she was getting dressed?" Elliot asked in disgusted anger as Kristen burrowed into Donald's arms at that as she buried her head into his chest. "What's wrong now Kris?" Rick asked her and she quickly explained that to him, her words slightly muffled as she did it then as he rubbed her back gently to calm her down.

"I was attacked in the bathroom and he was watching from the mirror, and this is just as perverted as any lunatic I've ever heard of, and I don't want his hands on me like that after Rodriguez, that memory is still fresh, and it's going to be a while before I get over that, because it was nearly a repeat performance of Natalie, but if it hadn't been for that decision I'd still have Glen protecting me, and instead it took Kin knocking him into the wall to get him away from me, as if that's not enough he tries to attack me twice in my nightmares, and dad and Nancy protect me, so three near attacks, that's why I'm not ready for intimacy yet, not for five more years at least Rick, I'll take base number two, but I'm not going further, I'm not ready for that yet, not for another five or six years baby, I'm not ready to give it up yet and he's the other reason, we have to wait six years, before we give it up now, just to protect ourselves here." she said and they all nodded as Derek smacked him in the head a second time with a furious look of paternal anger on his face then.

"Baby did his face burn itself into your memories at the time during the trial, if it took hearing his name and what the hell happened in the exam room that day, if you're this scared of him?" Erin asked her softly and she looked at her. "Yes it did, but to answer the second, despite Max and Walter saying never to say that word in front of us he does it on purpose just to get that reaction, to put this bluntly, molestation by sedation, my sense of knowing him was getting stronger every minute, but hearing the trigger, I didn't want it in my system or I'd be at risk of two rapists, one here and by Krueger." she said and she nodded as James smacked him in the head a second time at that.

"Nice work you idiot you just resurrected that memory, Nancy anything else happen before Glen was killed to make your father want to tear him apart?" he asked and she nodded as she tried to control the shudder as she answered him. "He turned the phone into the lower portion of his face and tried to French kiss me, before I destroyed the phone." she said and he nodded in disgust. "To repeat Elliott's last statement, if your positions had been reversed and you had a daughter, what would you have done if some pervert was spying on your daughter?" he asked and Peter nodded.

"Did you forget who had girls in this gang Peter, because if you had done this to my daughter, if she was the one who had been alive at the time, and I was still here, I would have shot you on sight for that, the same is said for Rob, Elaine and Elliot, you raised a son the five of us had girls, for a father, protecting their baby girl comes first and had Donald arrived fifteen minutes before the phone call and seen you doing this, he would have shot you, now what would you have done if you were in his shoes?" Derek asked him angrily.

"I would have beat the crap out of him, but I figured it was time to break up the circle as well." he said sadly and Derek answered that angrily. "Not any more it's not Peter, we're back together for good, enough of this crap, the bastard is the reason we separated, and now we're fixing the damage that he inflicted on us, seventy percent of the kids are gone and we're rebuilding our gang now, so screw the separating we're together for life now, now enough with the stupid stunts, because the bastard could have killed him and that would have done it in her case you idiot, the girls, Marge and Elaine mean everything to Donald." he said and Amy looked him at that, before looking at Donald at that.

"I warned him you would be pissed at that Donald when you heard this, because he was looking at her as she closed the shades." she said and he nodded. "Yeah well you had it right Amy, Peter enough of this crap, the bastard did enough damage within the gang and the girls got hurt the most do to this, while the boys are able to handle it, my daughters are the ones who got hit the hardest, emotionally by the bastard, screw the separations, I'm not doing that to her again, so from here on out, enough of the stupid stunts, alright." he said to him sternly and he nodded to that.

"Damnit Peter, I'm a cop, if it was anyone else, outside the gang, I would have shot them on sight, my daughter was fifteen years old and going into emotional shutdown, did you have any idea how much pain she was in at the time, without adding this to it?" he asked him and he shook his head. "Two words Peter, broken heart, her twin was gone, as was her brother and you just decide that because of a little decision like Marge's, when she just told her the truth and giving her the information needed, to tear her first soul mate out of her life, I was getting more worried about her by the day at the time."

"We may have gotten the crap scared out of us, but I was dealing with her emotional wellbeing for days after he killed Tina, I was also going to kill the bastard for that, because while your family remained intact, mine was torn apart, I was also separated from my twin and god-daughter, who was doing what I was and trying to figure it out."

"Think it over, imagine you being outside the house and your baby had no one there to protect her, especially after you're the one who arrests a rapist two years prior to that, my daughter was in the condition Kristen was in at the end of it and I was furious at that, you know the girls mean everything to me and she was my first priority at the time."

"And if I'd known or seen this I would have jailed you for a month then, because this is as close to being a stalker as you can get, and enough is enough, if this happens again, I'm arresting you understand?!" Donald growled and he nodded with a scared look on his face.

"Check that, till I write up things it's just us as nieces and nephews, but you're without children till I figure out how to release them, Uncle Peter, but that choice was completely uncalled for, it's like throwing the rest of the gang out of your life, because we chose the same thing, to get rid of him we chose to fight, are you prepared to throw our parents out of your life as well, simply because we wouldn't let it go, that we chose to fight it out and do battle, our parents choosing to be so open minded about it they chose to get involved as well too, they read the letter I gave them and they decided if it started again they were going to make sure he stayed dead this time."

"Uncle Donald chose to fight and in doing so nearly killed himself just to protect us that night, my father did the exact same thing, is there a real reason you chose that decision instead of letting them talk to you and her father first, because if he'd still been alive, and with him Aunt Marge, Uncle Donald wouldn't have been in a condition that took hearing I was endanger just to snap him out of it?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"The memories of what happened to the others were still fresh, I didn't want the memory and instead of just seeing what it was she was really trying to do, I convinced myself she lost it and decided to cut the cord that night." he said and she nodded slowly. "So you just decided, instead of following Uncle Donald's lead to continue investigating what the hell was going on-on the block, you chose to black out the memories and then start spying on my sister and then cut the cord is that right?" she asked and he nodded as she looked at the trio and they all nodded as she looked at him sternly then as she said it as Amy crossed her arms already knowing the choice.

"Well as of now though you're our uncle, it's going without surrogate baby girls and boys till I free the soul of my big brother, only then will you get both her and me back, the same is said for the guys, till we free them you've got no adoptive children though your wife does, you got several months to wait till you get us back." Kristen said to him and he nodded sadly, he'd lost his entire young gang out of his stupidity then. 'God why didn't I just choose to follow her father's lead here, I choose this and I lose everything that mattered to me, alright no matter what it takes I'm getting my kids back.' she saw him thinking and finished her sentence then firmly.

"The family is back in one piece, but while the ten chose to do a lot of digging you choose to pick the cowards way out and in doing so kill our big brother, as I showed you it's not easy having the entire family turn on you, because of a stupid decision, time to face to that, if you want your son to be a free soul I suggest you man up and join the rest of the parental gang in this, they lost theirs and chose to do a lot of investigating and research to prepare for the next battle, you spent eight years burying your head in the sand, it's time to face the monster now." she said and he nodded.


	51. 51: Decisions And Parker's Arrest

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: from here the story starts shifting into their plans to protect the town as the changes start getting better and everything that happened in the eight film suddenly gets redirected, because Gordon is the one running the adolescent ward and they created ways to enjoy being in town and growing up in the isolation of their quarantine.**

 **Chapter 51: Stories, Legal Factors and Parker's Sentence**

"Alright what happened before the phone call that night, because you really sounded worried when I spoke to you baby?" Amy asked her to change the subject as she got the story going again and she sighed. "I was getting ready to call ahead to let him know that I was coming over to your house so we could do this, but I figured he fell asleep and with the phone disconnected and his headphones on, I couldn't wake him up."

"Barely five minutes later he phoned me, and said Glen was next." she said and Peter paled at that. "I disconnected the phone line right after you phoned us the first time, and Amy found him asleep with the headphones on." she said and the Donald's eyes narrowed. "Both together killed him, he burned the evidence when he was alive, but kept souvenirs from the kids he killed, alright keep going honey, what happened next." he asked her gently.

"With the front door and back doors locked and bars on the windows, I couldn't get to him in time to wake him up and he pulled him into the bed, which explains the mess in the bedroom, because he simulated a blender and then a volcano in the bedroom and I felt the jolt when he was killed." she said and Kristen looked at her in shock. "I didn't pull you in till two years ago, how is that possible?" she asked her and Rick answered that. "Going by our relationship, he was her first, before she met your father. Best guess their bond gave that jolt." he said and she nodded as Nancy took over.

"With him gone, that left my only option and that was to set up a few booby traps and get dad into position to arrest him when I locked him in the cellar, since with only me left, I think he knew this would have killed dad if he got both of us and mom." she said and he leaned forward. "Yeah well he had it right, you guys mean everything to me, and there is no way in hell I'm losing you or you sister now, I'm doing what I have to do to protect you girls and I'm not giving you up without a fight." he said with a growl and the others all nodded in agreement to that.

"After going in, I wound up finding the souvenirs he took off the trio after he killed them." she said and John turned to her. "What exactly?" he asked and she went into that. "Tina's crucifix, Rod's switch-blade, and Glen's headphones." she said and he nodded. "You get the duo's stuff, because that would have been a confirmation to Sarah, Donald and me, especially if they were covered with blood." he asked and she nodded and pulled them out of her bag.

"That son of a bitch, I'm killing him a second time for this!" Peter growled as Sarah gripped the crucifix to her heart and Derek pulled her into a hug. "This bastard is a dead man when I get through with him." John snarled as he looked at his son's switchblade. "Where did he get that from, because he got in trouble more than once back then?" Elliot asked and he sighed.

"He used it for self defense if he got jumped by the parasites down town, that includes the other brewers and nearly used it on the Nightingale after Nattie was attacked, if he knew Rodriguez tried it on the girls he would have killed him and used the switch to do it." he said and Elliot nodded as Kristen looked at him. "Do you have a picture of them now, because the only photo that the guys and I have is the one from thirteen years ago?" she asked him and he nodded and passed it to her.

"Were you guys seeing each other occasionally at the time?" Bill asked and they nodded. "Yeah, Kristen got to see the others a few times up until they were ten, before things started falling apart in our case, before Rick took off on us, which explains her knowing the ten of us on sight when she was seven." John explained and he nodded as she looked at the trio's faces.

"Yeah that's how I remember him, Glen and Tina, after the trial back then, if he saw us now I know he'd really get overly protective when it came to me." she said with a smile and he nodded. "He loved you kids, and if he knew this he would have beat the crap out him." Sarah said and she nodded. "Well no matter what now, we're making sure they didn't die in vain and getting rid of him for good." Donald said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"After leading him from his territory to ours I lured him out and that triggered the traps I had set up, one being the sledgehammer directly over the stairs, and the second was the gun powder trip cord in the living room." she said and Elliot started laughing at that. "This brings up our conversation on how to take him out." he said and Donald started laughing at that.

"Well that explains the noise going on in there, Derek said he heard a gun going off that night in the house." he said and she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I knew you were going to hear that and see the smoke coming out of the window from the gunpowder and come to check it out, but first I had to neutralize him, before I got you and the guys over there." she said and he nodded gently. "Rule number one, neutralize the enemy before calling reinforcements." Damian said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Well after luring him into the cellar, I managed to out think him and threw a two gallon jug of propane on him and lit him on fire a second time before calling dad over to the house with Derek, Paul and Eric with him." she said and he nodded as he remembered that portion of it.

"Alright I was there for that portion of it, and why did she lock the front door, because Derek had to use the tank to break it in?" he asked and she sighed. "She was in the frame of mind that just getting some rest would help me heal from two days worth of damage that losing my brother and sister did, and was drunk when she did that, but that explains that, she didn't understand that it's death by sleep for me back then." she said and he nodded to that one.

"How did he get out of the cellar, the door was locked and I found burning footprints going around the living room?" he asked and she gave another sigh and told him. "He turned himself into his ghost form to do that, but you already know the rest of this." she said and he nodded. "What happened after I left the room?" he asked and she went into that and she went into it.

"He managed to get out of the bed, and that brings it to Glen's information, he said that to take away Krueger's strength, don't be afraid and that drains his energy, because fear is his biggest weapon, and I did that, evidently that knocked him back down there for several years, before the Walshes moved here." she said and he nodded as Max looked at the trio.

"Roland, did Jesse tell you what happened before the outbreak hit the high school?" he asked and Kincaid nodded. "He was having nightmares for close to two months after they got here, while they were working on his room one night, they found your diary on that Nancy." he said and she looked at him in shock. "I moved out of the house six months after mom was killed, my hiding place for it was in the closet, alright so he chose my room as his, if he found it, keep going." she said and he nodded and continued on with it.

"After their parakeets somehow went up in flames, he was up again after a third one, one night he found the glove and the blades were caked, and somehow, sleepwalking down there, got a full view of him, before another nightmare caused the bastard to start taking control."

"Another nightmare resulted in him winding up down town at a bar and he ran into Schneider down there, after getting caught with a glass of beer, and that resulted in the sports equipment getting possessed and the gym teacher locker room looking like a war zone, after getting possessed, 'he' managed to kill Schneider by getting him into the type of position that they used for the whole administrative punishment scenes back in the dark ages, before using that glove on him." he said and Donald thought it over.

"I checked out his office and it looked like someone blew up the equipment locker because the entire room was trashed." he said and Kincaid nodded. "Whatever this was doing to him freaked him out, because the next nearly killed his sister the next night and he was up for five days straight before the riot at the pool party, along with usual bit of seduction before he wound up at Grady's place when the possession took total hold of him." he said and they nodded.

"I can take a guess what happened. If the victim fell asleep at the same time he did, only that would be the reason for how Ron was killed." Nancy said and he nodded. "Than what caused the riot at the party, the entire graduating class was at the party, aside from us, and fourteen people were killed, before the outbreak happened?" Kristen asked and she sighed.

"By letting his fear take hold, he created a brushfire and gave him the strength to attack the entire group, which explains the poultergeist intrusions before he attacked the kids, if Lisa dealt with him in the way I did, she made it clear that Jesse belonged to her, before sending him down there a second time." she said and Kincaid nodded in agreement to that.

"Well that brings it to us now, sis when did you get back anyway if you arrived when I got here?" Kristen asked and she looked at her. "I'd been back for three months and was getting settled at my apartment, before I started my intern here." she said and Kristen explained the next to their parents. "After the attack started a brushfire in school, which explains the amount of so called suicides back then, the seven of us got hit one by one till finally it hit me."

"The night before my arrival I was working on that model till close to two in the morning, till mom got home, and I went to bed, after winding up in from of the house again, I saw Kim, before she lead me into the cellar and that started it before I saw Daniel and the trio." she said and Max looked at her in shock. "I know about the trio, but who were the other two?" he asked. "My niece and Elaine's nephew, Daniel is the reason Rick split us up, and Kim was killed two months before that, though my brother would have never done what he decided." Jared said with a growl.

"After seeing that, I wasn't going back to bed and went to wash up, before he attacked me in the bathroom, which explains the scream you heard mom, I was just beginning to relax that morning when I got here, before Rodriguez brought that crap up in front of me, I tried to control it, before it hit all at once and I lost it." she said and Neil nodded.

"Between the previous cycle and your being up close to seven months that explains the collapse on your arrival, Elaine you said the idiots didn't bother with the dream suppressants before I took over?" he asked and she nodded. "No they didn't, they thought the dreams were do to Rick taking off on us, if I'd been thinking straight that would have been my decision and I would have told the idiots to put her on it, to end the nightmares, before he landed her in here." she said and he nodded as Derek looked at the trio.

"So you met at dinner that night?" he asked and the trio nodded as Max started laughing. "Not only did they meet, but the first bit of their fooling around kicked in that night while I was watching from the wall and they got into a foodfight." he said and Alice shook her head. "Barely ten hours back together and already you're going at it." she said and Donald started laughing.

"They were like this every time they were together, and their parents and I were used to it, but the finding each other resulted in the fooling around that healed up the damage Rick inflicted on her." he said and then they started again. "Her connection with me snapped back into place after she told me about her nightmare, and we were going over this, before we went to bed, which brought up the first pull in." Kincaid said and they looked at him.

"Why do I feel like I know where that one is heading?" Derek asked and Kristen answered that. "I saw the tricycle his daughter had, with blood on the tires of it, before winding up in the house a second time and he turned into snake and tried to kill me, which is where the first pull in comes into play, because I pulled in Nancy that night." she said and Max turned to her.

"Would that explain the flinch, because I was in the room when you pulled out that night?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, right after she stabbed him I pulled us out, but he broke down the door, which explains the jolt you noticed, I wasn't sure who it was that was in the room, but I knew you were on watch in case of another dizzy spell." she said and he nodded gently. "If you're wondering why I moved closer to you at that, it's because if I had a nightmare during the early years they rubbed my back to get me back to sleep, and mom kept it up as I got older." she said and he nodded as his guess was confirmed, when she did that with him that first night.

"So what went on in the first session after you guys were together?" Derek asked and the trio started laughing. "A bickering match and a warning about getting smart with him." she said and Neil smiled. "I'm used to that, but I wasn't expecting it on the first day young lady, and that was a warning, though I could tell there was more to your bond, than what Simms could see, if you and Roland were that comfortable around each other." he said and John smiled playfully at that.

"I can take a guess that you told her the consequences for getting smart with you?" he asked and Neil nodded. "Yeah I did, after she tried to start a bickering match with me, which is one of the big ones here, because getting smart or getting hit in the middle of the kids fooling around results in the same consequence as it does with you guys." he said and they smiled.

"After session ended we were just going over things before Kin started teasing Jenny, which resulted in the blows you heard Max, before it started getting out of hand, though I think you heard the noise after the water fight." she said and he started laughing at that. "Not only did I hear it, I got caught right in the middle of it during that pillow fight you got into and you hit me with that pillow you threw out the door." he said and Joey answered that with a grin.

"One more reason to never get involved in a teenage pillow fight, otherwise you get caught in the middle." he said and the rest of the trio nodded in agreement. "So what's the reason for that chase that I got caught in the middle of between you and Philip young lady?" he asked and James started laughing. "They did that to us all the time when they were preschoolers, using us as base and we got hit several times in the middle of it." he said and Max nodded with a smile at that.

"That tape of the pillow fight you saw was the result of him not knowing when to quit, and resulted in another paper and water fight only this time, with water balloons and dad got hit finally, which I knew what was coming in that case." she said and he hid a smile. "Mom, were you and Uncle James like us when it came to fooling around?" she asked and James started laughing as her mother answered that.

"Yes, and like your brother he didn't know when to quit at times, your grand parents had the same reaction with us and your grandfather got testy when he got hit, to the point I tried to stay out of range, but that's what we were like, and I think it went from us to you, if you're the same way with each other." she said and Kristen nodded.

"I guess grandpa was like Uncle Donald with me when it came to you?" she asked and Elaine nodded, "Your grandfather let me have it on more than one occasion, and I think he knew Richard wasn't the right man for me, because he turned into Donald or Derek in protecting me." she said and they nodded as she started again to go further into it.

"After going at it for six hours the adrenaline surge was going through the entire gang and it kept up till he went after Philip, which is a bit more complicated to explain here." she said and Donald read through what Adams wrote down. "Going by what this said, the arteries were cut." he said and they nodded as Kristen explained to him. "After he killed him, we decided not to separate and the adrenaline surge gave out all at once, which is the reason we were all exhausted during the session at the time that morning."

"I also checked the guys room the following morning and the unfinished puppet he was working on was missing. Best guess, he used the puppet as his way of getting out of his world and into ours, sliced his arms and legs and used the arteries as the marionette strings and sleepwalked him out of the ward, but no person could survive that, because both sets of arteries were cut on both sides when he got thrown off the tower." she said and they nodded in shock.

"Jesus, you told me the abbreviated version, but this bastard is a sicko." Max said to her in shock. "Yes, well this was the reason the adrenaline we had going through all our systems had given out and why we were all exhausted during the session, we all were just beginning to get used to the idea that the gang was back in one piece when Krueger killed him."

"That and listening to Simms about that was enough to trigger emotional breakdowns in the entire group, because by that point the link had kicked into place, as had the twin telepathy link between Joey and me. None of us needed that, I was just beginning to calm things down when Simms made it worse and decided to break Adams orders, and her statement just about caused a riot, because for the four of us, up until we got the hypnocil, sleep meant death."

"Which explained why we were determined not to sleep, for Kin that did it, because he was trying to head it off before I lost it." she said and Max nodded. " Well that explains why he was trying to get back to you, to calm you down, because Jeff said the panic attack caused you to lose control of your stomach, before Joey and Nancy dealt with it." he said and she nodded.

"After things started calming down that night, I heard Rodriguez messing with Taryn and went to check it out and barely two hours later came the second attack." she said and Rob went into that. "Jenny never sleepwalked, what caused that?" he asked and she sighed. "He's the reason for that, that night she apparently was watching tv, before falling asleep, and he started screwing with the tv, before he killed her, by lifting her nearly four feet off the floor and slammed her head into it."

"I'm pretty sure the entire group felt it when she was killed, because of the link, and none of us got any rest that night, before we got it here, and by that point I was back at where I started, we all knew one more interruption, or worse, and that was it in the case of my energy levels." she said and Erin leaned forward at that. "So you guys were trying to head it off, Nancy did you know this as well, if you were getting ready to call the guys, Claire and me?" she asked and Nancy nodded as Neil answered that question.

"Yeah we did, I wasn't sure what they had on them then, but we knew we had to get Donald involved in it, because she was at a dangerous level by that point, we also knew the seven of you were going to be furious at this, right after she told me the truth we got ready to tell them and decided then to take him out." he said and they nodded as Max went to the next one.

"She explained things after the funeral, why did you wait to tell me till after we dealt with the girls and Roland?" he asked and Donald answered that. "Because he had to make sure that the three of us were going to survive that attack, he was waiting for them to wake up after Jane hit her with the neutralizer and thirdly, Kristen needed serious medical attention, and he was in rush." he said and Max nodded.

Before he could go into the next question though, there was a knock on the door and Donald called out. " Come in!" he said and Williams walked in, following him were Adams and Jenkins. "Peter what is it?" Elaine asked and he went into it. "I did a register check, and you're not going to believe this, the hospital is going bankrupt." he said and Mary grabbed the books and read through it. "Ten million dollars in debt, what the hell, how much was stolen, equipment, drugs, and everything else?" she asked and Adams answered that question.

"Five million in drugs, one million in equipment and the books are being screwed around with, I also checked every tape, those three have been partners since he got paroled, the charges are high enough to get them jailed and committed for life, each charge is illegal, money laundering, drug dealing, five years in hiding and they're continuing on with it. So we're looking at tax fraud, and five other felonies, he's a money launderer, so they're involved in that, stealing everything the guys he works with to continue creating that drug, and three others that go under both areas girls, we're suing them as well." she said and Elaine nodded as Donald said for her.

"Hold up here, if the price is higher than we think it is here, we can get them out of debt and multiply that fee by ten or twelve for them, for what I've got planned here for the hospital. Dr. Williams, the bill is going to be need to be ran through carefully, but I'm taking a seven week sabbatical from school, I can go over everything and make sure you five and Max get the money you deserve back for this." Kristen said and he nodded. "Alright you're my accountant then, just go through it all." he said to her.

"Alright thanks for the information, Mary you do the books, you're the accountant, call the IRS, they are going to get a shock at this, and dad is going to be pissed when he hears this." he said and Rick looked at him. "Dad?" he asked and Kristen explained it. "My grandfather, he thought of Uncle Donald as a son, the first generation did what our parents did and think of each other's kids as their own, I've got the same exact relationship with their grandparents that I've got with their parents and Papa Jamison is going to kill when he gets the truth, three sets of parents lose their own children and they're going to be furious at this." she said and he nodded as she looked at the trio.

"Who's he exactly?" Dan asked and Donald answered that. "My father-in-law, he knew Marge died in her sleep, but he doesn't know the truth and when he does he's going to kill Krueger for taking his daughter from him, though the same is said for the rest of us, because he's pissed off a 100 families here and the latest is their nail in the coffin when Eric's parents hear this, and they'll kill him a second time once we get our plans implemented." he said and they nodded as Kristen looked at the doctor trio.

"In fact he's got 200 sets parents beyond pissed at him, that includes the elderly parental generation, mom how old are your parents exactly?" she asked and Donald answered that. "Their generation was born in the mid 1920's baby, back then they didn't see getting married early was such a problem, but we're twenty years after that, your grandparents are 67 years old, well it's time we let the duo, trio, or quintet know that with the fact they killed another adult, the parents of Eric Sanderson get the call, it's time they get a full taste of their own medicine now here, because I think Grant was involved in this as well." he said and Williams smiled at that idea as she looked at him.

"If we keep them strong we can make it so your parents are in control till Uncle Donald takes command as the police chief at work and Henderson is the commissioner, to keep our quarantine plans like we got them planned here, by the time we reach our thirties, and any doctor who breaks our rules here in the hospital is getting the same treatment as what we gave Simms and Carver, for breaking our rules, one chance." she said and they nodded to that.

"Alright with that fact in mind here, it's going to be the late nineties by the time Katherine comes here so with that, our generation is in its late fifties, so Daniel, Peter, you mind about covering our medical care in addition to our parents, because I doubt they're going to want to retire yet here?" he asked and they shook their heads to indicate they didn't mind then. "Our grandparents are one generation I doubt are retiring till they're seventy eight to eighty years old at this rate."

"So with that we make sure all four generations survive dealing with him and the oldest get to see the very youngest as teenagers later in life, so with that, guys you better quit smoking, because to live strong lives it's labeling out the toxic chemicals here, in which case, the smoking is out, but the alcohol is limited to the safest amount and the town is going drug free starting the day of the meeting, that's all three chemicals that could kill a person, so you're all able to make it to your eighties and nineties and that includes our grandparents, if the recent locals parents decide to move to town as well." Kristen said and they nodded as he thought it over.

"Either the youngest generation is going to get what heck of a modern day upgrade or technology is going to advance pretty far here, but either way, once we hit the mid nineties we're getting several shipments of computers in, so we can run added research here, we maybe cut off from the outside world, but that doesn't mean we can't advance like they do and with that, if the fee is as high as we think we can remake our town, make it more comfortable here and make it completely safe for children now after the meeting."

"Whatever's created by the companies we're bringing it in as well here, the stores are getting added on, and we expand the town further another two hundred miles, as well as add several amusement parks and a pool park, raging waters, within our town perimeter, so the kids have something to do during the years here." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as she looked at her father-in-law then.

"Yeah that's my plan here, if the price is over the current estimate we use fifty percent of it and start work on the town, and I'm working on something to get added government support here so they can let us run things on our own, but once anyone crosses the perimeter there's no going back to where they're visiting from, if they're children and they refuse to take our dream suppressant here, I'll explain my ideas later, but I've got a few to make life a lot more fun for our age groups and going down."

"Dad, with the fact you and Uncle Darryl are the family lawyers now, I suggest we give the hospital a serious discount in your services, because you're representing them as well here." she said and Adam nodded in agreement. "We'll take a five percent fee cut here, but we're getting the money they stole from you back and if I'm looking at the amount clearly here, they owe the state and city close to $185,000,000 to $250,000,000 and up to $280,000,000 here, so we'll both take only six thousand and you keep the rest, that's five years worth of fees from breaking the law and two more for severe child abuse, so with that, Peter, we're giving them a taste of their own medicine in addition to making them pay back the amount they stole, pillaged and denied the government." he said to Williams nodded to that as she looked Williams then to go into it.

"Alright so that's five million, each, to the Stantons, Whites, Andersons, Caulfields, and the Jacobs, nine million to the I.R.S. Thirty to the hospital and the rest into the town treasury, while Adam and I get five thousand for our services and we rebuild the town, whatever Parker owes you Elaine I'm getting the money back, since if he was working for his firm and not bothering to pay child support, I'm confiscating his assets while he's in recovery for life here, with the fact, she's living with you till they start college and get married here, whatever damages they did to her, I'm fining them another seventeen as well for that, but that covers all five." Darrel added for her and she nodded to that as Kristen looked at the medical head of the hospital gently.

"You think Grant was in on this?" Kristen asked and Erin thought it over. "If he was, while we and the Jacobs get the money back for killing our children and the added therapy bills here, you guys, Jesse and Dean are all getting two million to pay you back for compensation and your parents five million each, so that's seventy million in therapy bills for the ten of you and your parents, nine for the IRS, thirty for the hospital, twenty thousand, each, for the duo in payment here, and Rick is losing his entire life savings with him in rehab and recovery as of now. While the rest of the money is going into the town budget." she said and Kristen nodded in agreement.

"With that much money, every kid in all directions will think of us as a bunch of snobs, but we're providing the best education and several added activities for the new comers and our regulars as time goes on, as for things in the case of our family, moms percentage just took care of the medical and repair work on our house and we can work on the town further as time goes on." Kristen said and he nodded. "Well the three of you, Jesse and Dean are all getting five as compensation for what they've done to you, but whatever information you have to tell me I need to know what it is."

"With the amount we're getting here, I'm only taking five million as well, for the four of us, in the adult gang, we get two million, but the quartet, it's five million, in our case son, but I'm staying at what I am, I'm a paramedic and I'm not stopping my job, because I've got the money now, because I'm making sure you get the best education, even though you're doing your free ride from here kiddo." Jared said and James nodded in agreement to that then as he looked at Kincaid. "How much do lawyers make anyway?" Sheila asked and Darrel chuckled as he answered her.

"We make $100,000 to $200,000 a year, that's in addition to whatever firm we work for on top of our clients, I'm guessing the Anderson family made quite a bit if he's the most well known judge in town right?" he asked and Elaine nodded. "Yeah well in honest shots here, if the total is more $180,000,000 in fees here, your percentage from us just shot up ten, so we each give twenty thousand dollars, to represent us in court, that's enough to take care of the twins and yourself now Adam, you both get that amount." she said and he looked at her in shock at that.

"Elaine I don't charge more the seven thousand for my services." he said and she smiled. "You're part of the gang now Adam, money doesn't count where friendship is concerned, the amount is a drop in the bucket here, if the amount is close to $500,000,000, if it's that high we, and everyone who got effected here by the trio, will pay you that amount just to put them away for life, but in total you both get $280,000, that's fourteen families here, you got the money to finish raising your children and if Alice gets pregnant this early, you help them to raise the baby with that much." she said and he nodded to that as he tried to process that.

"Actually the four of us are giving you that much as well, so you got seventeen families, in total between all of us together it's $640,000 in total, each, that's our entire gang, Max, the duo, Williams, the rest of my group before my daughter arrived and me, Max was being framed for murder here, the duo for selling stolen narcotics, the entire hospital is going bankrupt and finally I'm being blackmailed, so with that, if the total is higher then $500,000,000 here, we all pay you twenty thousand, each, two both of you for representing us. And with what we saw, though he was harassing the girls, he wasn't crossing that line, he's getting life, but whatever he tells us is his ticket to a better jail sentence here." Neil said and he nodded as he tried to process that decision.

"Man, if the fees they owe the government are that high, it's going to give every town in the country when they find out that the Springwood department of the cartel just lost its legs, when we arrest Reynolds, a shock when they hear this. Okay so I'm your lawyer as she's my daughter-in-law now, baby whatever information you have for me I'm going to have to study it so I know exactly how high the percentage is I'm giving to your grandfather during the trial. Did your father ever deal with a percentage that high?" he asked and the Anderson twins both nodded as she answered that.

"Mom if it's more than a quarter billion, we double the amount in our families cases here, you all get twenty million, that includes dad and Uncle Donald, the guys and I, as well as Nancy, get ten million, the hospital gets seventy, the IRS gets ten, the duo get twenty thousand, each, from all seventeen families in payment for their service and the rest of it goes into the town treasury. While you get whatever Richard wasn't paying you and if it's another 1.5 to three spent in their case, it's just another ten feet deeper into the hole for them as what their sentence is going to be is getting them what they deserve." Kristen said to her and Elaine nodded to that suggestion then.

"Though if..., wait a minute, mom how much was Grant charging you for my therapy bills exactly?" she asked and she growled in annoyance. "I've spent $5,000,000 to $10,000,000 dollars for your therapy baby, two shrinks and nothing came out of it till you met your father." she said and James said it for the sextet. "Yeah it was the same for the six of us as well, we all got charged an arm and a leg for therapy here as well, but nothing came out of it till we found out you found each other again baby and if it's the same for the other fifty seven deaths, he's going to have an oversized checking account from that amount of money, we want our money back for this." he said and she nodded to that.

"Hold it did you three take them to any shrinks before they were killed?" She asked and Sarah said it for the trio. "No, but the theories that supposedly focused on your age group that the duo came up with were already running rampant at the time, because we had people talking about the supposed trouble of getting in trouble with the cops repeatedly at the time with the kids when your sister was fifteen and Rod got in trouble twenty times in three years after John and Diane divorced."

"While your sister needed seven months of emotional therapy and was hospitalized after the trio and your aunt were murdered, and with that fact in mind we want our money back now as a result of this." she said and Kristen nodded to that. "Okay all of you were charged how much exactly, Uncle Donald that includes you as well?" she asked asked and Jack said it for all of them his blue eyes blazing in anger at that..

"We were charged fifteen million each from both therapists, for absolutely nothing in results, till we finally have to hospitalize our kids and the results have to happen when you kids find each other again, if every parents who's child died has been charged just as much for going to two different shrinks without results, before the cub was killed and these two shrinks are in deep shit for it and Grant is, if he's involved, is getting charged for killing Rod as well." he said and she nodded to that as she saw the looks on the nine and knew they were furious at this, out of eleven only four were left and they were all pissed at that.

"If he's involved, he's getting a serious fine and he's spending thirty five years in therapy sessions going in circles, sessions he and Bhear, if he's in on this as well, condemned us to, so he's able to see what it's like to be a patient when no one listens to what you're saying, and if he's involved in not giving our lost fifty five their hypnocil it's landing them in here for life and with that fact in mind here, the amount has to be over a billion or more, but if Adam is willing to give us the truth, like he promised, that eases up in his sentencing, though the same is not said for the quintet when I get through with them, because the Anderson clan is running the court room for this and I'm telling the entire town who I really am and if it is as high as that or even over that and into the hundred billions they and Walters are all getting the shaft." she said and Elaine nodded in agreement to that as she answered her then.

"Sounds about right, alright guys what's your opinion here where Rodriguez is concerned?" she asked looking at the trio and John said it for all of them. "He's seeing us face to face, if she wants to see him at the base, I'm going with her with Sarah, Peter and Derek so he's able to see them and me, but with her taking a sabbatical it's time he saw who it was he's dealing with once he sees the three of us and Donald face to face now, but first off to get the right sentence, if he's willing to divulge what he knows about Reynolds here, the situation is going to result in a better sentence, if he chooses to work for us and our parents once he's in jail later." he said and she nodded in agreement as she answered Adam's question.

"Yeah you're right about that, to answer the first question, yes my family ran the court room for six generations, dad's done it once or twice, but if it's more than a quarter of a billion he's going to have their heads when he hears this. To answer your second question Darryl, he's the highest ranked judge in the state, and not someone you want to screw with, because our family has run the courtroom for two hundred years and I followed in my father's footsteps of working my way through the ranks here, while my brother chose protecting the country that way, Dame's an army ranger and one of the best in hand to hand combat, so he chose to work in the field, if you've seen that show, the A-Team, that's what his unit used to be like before he retired from fieldwork and he started working at the base as a drill sergeant to keep our family together since, so my twin and I were always close to each other here."

"Rick on the other hand is a only a first generation lawyer, but his problem is he was a bit of a rebel when we were in our late teens and he kept getting in trouble with the cops, and the 60's were sex, drugs and rock and roll, so he continued acting like an overgrown teenager, even though I was pregnant, he didn't want to grow up, because he was afraid of the responsibility at the time, though Donald and the trio weren't by then, because the quartet were five and nearly six years old."

"Evidently he wasn't ready to be a parent yet, because the drugs and alcohol were the thing we tried to end since we were sixteen, and he wasn't ready to grow up, before he went to law school, but he obviously never took what we learned seriously enough if he just landed himself in here, because everything he's done affected the entire town, but everything he's done to himself only made his condition worse, because he's staying in here indefinitely, after thirty two years worth of drinking and drugs now." she said and he nodded to that as Kristen changed it.

"Doctor, did you keep everything you had on my condition back then, because Williams, Addison and the others are going to be furious when they read it?" she asked and they nodded. "Aunt Mary let me look at that." she said and she gave it to her and she read through it and then pulled a pen out to mark each one. "You said you had to double the order?" she asked and Williams nodded. "What was being stolen in that case, because morphine is heroin, oxycodone, codeine, good grief, he was stealing this stuff from the dispensary, alright he tampered with the morphine to make it stronger and did the same with the others." she said and sighed then.

"Morphine, oxycodone, codeine, and three others, and the amount stolen is two hundred bottles every month, on all them for the previous five years and the last two and a half, before you reported him that night to us and the guys arrested him that night and we did the duo today in the time since." Williams told her and she nodded as she read through it then. "Well they decided to think we were bluffing and carrying with the protocols she activated when I arrived, they tried three times to kill me here too."

"He's been tampering with them to make them three to five times stronger and cutting them with other narcotics, the equipment taken is being used to do it, but this matches up to our conversation when Uncle Bill showed up with the chief the night of the aftermath, how are the patients dealing with it, I think they've been stealing from every shipment, despite the fact I gave them one chance here, you got the shipment results of the last two and half years since we got released?" she asked and he passed it to her and she nodded as her suspicions were confirmed as she said it out loud then.

"I was right, how much was in the first five years guys?" she asked and Williams answered that. "Seven million honey, the last two and a half were another eight." he said and she nodded as she calculated that and then looked at him. "300 per shipment stolen, along with the replacement equipment, if they're working for Jake Reynolds, like they said, they're afraid to stop the stealing, otherwise they're getting the axe, by getting reported, they knew the minute Reynolds found out they were toast and needed to keep the supplies and equipment flowing to stay on his good side here."

"So this turned into a 'pick your poison' here, death by jail or psychiatric hospital or being dismembered by a loan shark and his cronies and they chose the second, and it kills five kids and sentences dozens to winding up in here for drugs, while Rodriguez is harassing dad's girl patients for three years and two and a half more of repeatedly breaking the law, well they're getting the axe for this." she said and Jenkins answered that as he told her.

"Well that explains the missing test tubes, crack pipes, he or the duo was using our lab equipment to screw with the medication and to answer your question, the withdrawal and recovery is getting better, to repeat though, your statement on direct access just came back to haunt them, because they blew their chances here, we've been giving warning after warning to them, with the fact we activated the alarm our next code starts." Jenkins said to her and she nodded.

"Alright mom, with permission, I'm digging into their accounts to see what they have in total packed away, that deal he made with them covers this as well, he made them partners in this, and that means there is no getting out of it now, in total we're looking at close to eleven million stolen, well it's being confiscated and passed back to the people they stole it from, and being used for the hospital and put into the town treasury, for supplies, building equipment repairs on the town and so on."

"While here you pay off the fee they were denying the IRS, and we can get you close to $25,000,000, because we're looking at nearly $13,000,000 to $30,000,000 for the hospital, though we can get $9,000,000 for the I.R.S. fee, five each for the five families, we, the guys and I, get the compensation for what they did to us, our parents get the money back for the costs of the psychiatrists that were treating us, the ones that came up with false reasons as we got worse, before, and the rest goes into the treasury here, while you get the money Richard owes you for child support from his account here, and we can do some added work, because I'm staying with you till I graduate from college here." she said and Elaine smiled as she answered her.

"Oh they and Adam are going straight to jail for this when I get through with them, money laundering, drug dealing, tax fraud, this is illegal and so is murder, attempted murder, malpractice, accomplice to attempted rape, dad is going to kill them when he hears this, because you're my number one priority now and I'm getting my money taken out of their asses for this." she said and Kristen looked at the doctors that took care of them. "Doctor, what they did in my case was planned, we just saw the tapes, Simms was determined to keep me here, and delayed it on purpose, they were waiting for me to try it for real, to destroy the evidence, but dad headed that off."

"The trio were in this together, they were trying to find some way to get rid of me that whole time and my emotional state was enough she was going to keep me here, but dad took care of it, and you took care of the physical damage." she said and he nodded with a furious look at that information. "How's he doing, it's been close to ten hours?" she asked and he sighed, knowing she wasn't going to take it well.

"I got the blood test back, he's been taking both for close to six years, I think he left before your mother and Donald figured this out and could arrest him, as for the alcohol he's got thirty two years worth of ethanol built up in his system and its going to take six to ten years to drain all of it, so he's staying here for ten to fifteen years, because I found this in his jacket pocket after we got him in isolation, and he lost control when he saw it and it took another dose to subdue him this morning, we got our confirmation he's on the pills the bastard was selling, because the pills you and Bill showed me I found in his pocket." he said pulling a bottle of pills out and giving it to her.

"What caused him to lose it exactly Daniel?" Erin asked him and he looked at her. "On top of the alcohol and the two drugs we found in the car, I found a couple bottles of pills in his stuff, and two in his suitcase, that are connected to the drug deals that you were trying to catch him for Elaine, these pills are the same ones that we arrested him once for already, the restaurant." he said and gave her the labels that he stuck to a piece of paper and passed it to her and the realization hit both her and Kristen at the same time. "Dear god he didn't, he was really taking this stuff." she said in disbelief and Neil turned to her at that with a worried look.

"What, what's wrong?" Neil asked her and Kristen looked at the bottle as well as she quickly answered him. "Wait a second, Doctor Jenkins I need to see the lab tests." Kristen said and he nodded and passed it to her. "Blood tests are through the roof, how much of that did he take?" she asked and he sighed. "Half the bottles gone honey, what you found was the very tip of the iceberg, he's been on this stuff for years, that's why he took off on you, it wasn't just the transfer, he was trying to get out of town, before Donald and I figured it out, he knew the second we figured it out he was ending up in the rehab department, which explains why he panicked when you brought me up last night Derek." he said to her gently and they nodded.

"In other words he's as addicted to that as the other addicts you got in rehab here, well Rodriguez, or whoever sold him the pills just made his situation worse when I get through with him, because he just made it more personal, if he was on that when he broke my shoulder, Wallace or whoever this guy is could have killed me and Philips through the drunken outburst, because the blow nearly broke Daniel's neck and his son happens to be your previous patient dad, so Rodriguez nearly killed us both by selling him those pills." she said and they all looked at her in shock at that. "He's been on that since you were eleven, that's part of the reason he lost it with Philips, when he broke your shoulder?" Erin repeated and she nodded and Derek looked between them then.

"Broken shoulder?" Derek repeated and they nodded. "Daniel Philips went to their table after he took in close to six glasses of whiskey, and told him to take it down a couple notches and Rick lost it and got into a fight with him and threw him into the bar that was ten feet away from the table, she tried to calm him down and he threw her against the wall and she hit the corner of it, and the blow nearly cut through the brachial artery, and the blow to the wall stunned her."

"If this is part of the reason he lost control, he knew the minute I checked his pockets he was going to be in big trouble when I found them and hospitalized him for nearly killing them both, which is just what happened now, especially once he learned that he'd been replaced by the very people she saw as her parents and her future husband." Jenkins said and the six nodded with a furious looks at that information as Erin took over, before she could though, John explained it to him and his wife.

"What I didn't tell you and Diane last night was I was at the restaurant when he lost it that night Derek, I was the first to get to him and twelve other Samaritans and waiters helped me get him to the floor and I told the manager to call the cops and they called Donald and he and his team arrested him that night, essentially I was furious when Derek gave me the update the following morning after she calmed down and Daniel was the one dealing with the flashbacks since then." John told him and he and Diane nodded with furious looks at that information then.

"Guys could you do me a favor and check the car, because there's got to be more than one bottle, because the speed-balling effect is a repeat performance of when he ended up in Daniel's custody seven years ago, and I need to know how much of this stuff and rest of it he's taking." Erin said quickly into the radio and heard an affirmative from the rest of Donald's team, as they waited then, half an hour later, they got an affirmative back as Jennifer Reynolds answered her.

"Alright I got a total up here and you're not going to like it at all guys, the reason is I found a set of forms in a folder in the pouch in the drivers seat and I found the stash, his car is a drug runner's alley on wheels and I'm impounding it at the precinct while doing a full search of the car, because what Bill saw yesterday barely scratches the surface here, because there's several billions dollars worth of drugs in this car."

"We also found ten medication bottles on top of the fifty you found in the trunk and another one in the briefcase, doctor and they're all full, best guess we're looking at close to $27,000 dollars here in those pill bottles, lawyer or not this is illegal, lawyers are supposed to respect the law, but they still get in trouble, well he's stuck now, doc, he's all yours, I'm not bothering to charge him here, because he's going to wind up dead, if the town finds out he's responsible for the bloodbath when Walsh moved to town at the time." she said and they nodded as Elaine summarized it.

"What do the forms say exactly Jenny, if you're saying that?" Bill asked and they heard a shocked tone in her voice as she answered him. "Your remark that the cartel and the loan shark Rodriguez was working for had its claws in him wasn't an exaggeration Derek, he's a drug pusher and is taking this stuff himself, the information says he's working for the branch out in Cleveland here, there's at least thirty receipts in the folder here to." she said and he nodded as Elaine went to the next question then.

"You find the monetary count on those receipts for this stuff, I need an estimate, because he stopped paying child support after he took off on us?" she asked and a minute later they heard her answer with a furious tone in her voice. "Yeah Counselor we did, total comes to $1,500,000 to $1,750,000, this is five years of child support and another ten in alimony as well too in money starting from the day that she was seven years old, we're confiscating all of it and getting you back the money for her, with the fact you hospitalized him, he's out of jail time for being one of the contacts in the Cleveland branch." she said and Donald and Neil exchanged shocked looks at that.


	52. 52: Parker's Sentence And Planning

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: with this chapter they learn the extent of the damage that Parker did to his body, before they start dealing with the added town plans and the trial they're getting set up, but from here the possibility that she was taking caffeine pills starts hitting the adults during their conversation.**

 **But from here the story starts shifting into their plans to protect the town as the changes start getting better and everything that happened in the eight film suddenly gets redirected, because Gordon is the one running the adolescent ward and they created ways to enjoy being in town and growing up in the isolation of their quarantine.**

 **Chapter 52: Parker's Sentence and Town Plans**

Alright thank you Jenny, we'll talk to you later." Bill said quickly and turned it off as she got on the phone to his boss in the Cleveland branch. "Willis, yeah this is Elaine Parker, I have a few questions to ask you here, what exactly. Well first off did you notice a change in personality when he was at work, you did, well did you notice him taking anything when he was in his office, and coming back with a clean burst of energy for some reason, him acting agitated, and then getting arrested repeatedly for drinking, when he was off duty, you did, damn it why didn't you check it out sooner, because this is considered poor judgement and aiding and abetting?"

"His business or not, if I was his boss and noticed a change in personality I would have checked into it and got him into rehab automatically, your hot shot lawyer is a drug addict and chronic drunk, addicted to the products a felon I've been trying to catch for five years is selling, he's hospitalized for the next fifteen to twenty years, so shut him out of your rotation for trials, because he's in the psychiatric hospital my daughter was hospitalized in two years ago." she said and then her voice went dangerous at whatever he said to her as she answered him

"I don't give a damn whether or not he thought it was an exaggeration, he destroyed his daughter emotionally, and I'm dealing with the fallout, confiscate the money and give it to me or you're going to jail for not checking him out five years ago is that clear, I can't huh, guess again, I'm the daughter of the town judge here, said judge the highest ranking judge in the state here, I'm also the jury leader, so I can do that, so to repeat that, do it or you're going straight to jail for being an accomplice to drug dealing and hospitalization of one of your guys." she said with a growl and hung up the phone as she looked at Donald and Erin to explain it.

"Grant threw out my code for a percentage here, he's working for Simms right now, alright that cuts it if it's higher than we think, the money is getting circulated till we all got our money for your therapy bills back and the trio are going to be in here themselves for life after this, Rick's in the hospital and these three are going to be when I get through with them, because they just crossed the line here, if Bhear is in on this as well I'm having them committed for killing sixty children here, while Walters is getting his own just deserts in rehab recovery for keeping Daniel's patients from healing here as well." Neil said with a growl and she nodded in agreement to his opinion as she answered him then.

He got out of town before I could figure it out that he's on drugs, more specifically the crap that the felon I've been trying to catch is selling, alright this explains why he left abruptly without telling me, I've been supporting her on my own for five years, but thankfully my father was helping me do it, he's spending thousands on this stuff."

"So he destroyed his marriage with me, because of alcohol and drugs, as well as his decision to commit murder and separating us, when our kids never wanted to separate and is now paying the price, Daniel how long has he been on this and the others exactly?" she asked him and he sighed as he answered her.

"Six to seven years give or take Elaine." he said and she nodded. "Translation, just before Erin, Claire and I came back into her life, because she blocked out what happened at the restaurant, but kept her memories on me and the girls at the time, my baby has had her life destroyed because of these leeches and parasites." Donald growled as she finished her statement as she answered him. "No Adam wasn't responsible for the quintet or Richard, this guy Reynolds and the quartet are." Nancy said and they nodded to that as her mother answered her at that.

"My daughter has been through hell, because of his decisions, well he's getting the consequences in the only way possible here. Daniel he's in here for life, I'm giving the sentence so the entire town doesn't ask for his head on a platter, your patients are still in recovery so whatever we had left of the evidence here is going to be used on Walters as he sees what it's like to be a drug addict, but every parent in town is getting their wish granted about these people in jail, because I'm having all of them committed for murder, megalomania and dementia." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Whatever I learn in that sleep test later, I don't doubt Aunt Marge is going to say the same thing mom, as to why, this is enough, I'm putting them in their own classes as they see things from the perspectives of a recovering drug addict, teenage patients and a woman and living her worst nightmare, by that I mean being trapped in a roomful of criminals. If she does suggests that to me." Kristen said and she nodded to that.

"She does and we're all going to see this as only fair for what they put you kids through these last eight years and the lives they destroyed, as a medical doctor with a specialty in psychology, I'd say this definitely healthy for a victim of a near rape and the medical council are going to say the same thing, if Marge's soul suggests that to you later, and I'm bringing that up to them, while you're in recovery for the next six weeks." Jenkins said to her and she nodded to that as Elaine shifted subjects.

"I've got the money coming in to help rebuild things, but I'm adding on to our house, to make room for all of us when we're together, and we're building a perimeter around the town for this, but to get back to it here, we found heroin, cocaine and pot in the car along with several cases of beer and several bottles of straight liquor and we find these in his pocket as well, so to go through what we just figured out here."

"Like we decided, he was on heroin, but we didn't know what else, aside from the pot and an overdose of alcohol, Rodriguez was drug dealing to different cities, and he just found this in Richard's pocket, which explains why it took ten of you guys to get him under control, before Daniel and five members of his team arrived, he probably took three of these and it took close to 50cc's of hypnocil and sedative to subdue him last night during the outburst, because this explains the reaction when we decided he was going cold turkey, because he knew the second we found that bottle, he was getting hospitalized for that and the amount he took, from all three areas, Bill you better check this out, because the bottle she showed you that night is involved."

"Does this look familiar guys?" she asked passing it to Bill and Neil and he looked at it in shock. "You have got to be kidding, how did he get those, because I thought he was on speed last night if it took fifteen minutes to restrain him, and he tore out the zip-ties twice, I didn't think he was really taking that crap, this and the alcohol, plus the heroin and pot, alright this explains that, alcohol, this, heroin and pot, multitude of drugs and alcohol abuse, he throws the first punch and we take him down and it take me and the guys fifteen minutes to subdue him before you and your team arrived Daniel?" he asked and Kristen's eyes started blazing in anger.

"If he's got contacts out of town, than Richard got it from them, but the bastard probably met him at one of the downtown bars and offered him a deal, he decided to try it when I'm nine and he starts taking it, two years and he's on two of them the night he nearly killed us both and you got him in the drunk tank for a week, and he leaves one year later to keep from being found out and is arrested by the department in Cleveland, and they keep arresting him for five more years."

"He lost his mind completely, if he came to get me he decided he was spiking whatever I drank with this stuff, turning me dependent on him for it, the one problem with that thought is he's no longer my father, the seven are, and secondly I don't take drugs, any type of that recreational crap, because it could kill me now, and secondly even if he had, I'd have called the cops and get you to bring me home and have him committed anyway for nearly killing me that way, especially after he broke my shoulder, and I'd be in detox till the stuff wore off and continue with the dream deprivation, so I was protected." she said and Bill's eyes widened in shock at that.

"He chose the night I'm recovering from what the bastard and the duo did to me, and here's the thing to, even if he had tried to kidnap me, once he was out of the apartment and I'm not under constant surveillance, I'd have broken the latch on my bedroom door, went to the front door and called security, and then phoned you automatically, and while the three of you come get me, the entire Springwood police department would have arrested him and brought him to the hospital for a permanent rehab and have him committed for it, because I've made my choice."

"With the fact I chose you guys, he decided that if getting me addicted to this crap and heroin was the only way to get me back he was doing that, the crazy jealousy took over completely, here's what happened: after the fight over the phone he decides you're not taking me from him, as the crazy jealousy starts getting worse he drives himself to the bar and he takes these, drank six glasses, went by the liquor store bought two more cases of beer, and three of straight alcohol, drives here, and straight to the hardware store, and is looking for Uncle Peter."

"When he sees him, he has his back to him and hears the conversation and knows where's he's heading and already knows that's where he'll find me with the previous argument and then follows him from the store to his house and waits for him to drive to dad's house and finds twenty nine more cars, along with my car and Dan's truck parked in the driveway next to dad and Nancy's cars, while the adult gang's are in the front yard and sees the entire group-grouped around me through the window, since he probably saw the field-test I did for you so you can see Krueger last night during this situation."

"And knows the entire gang is in one piece and you're all furious enough that he's disrupting my emotional recovery and knows that his plan just fell apart, but with the fact I backed into dad I was out of reach to try and grab me and use that syringe on me, and then the plan falls apart completely when you call him on the fact that he's beyond drunk, and dad's final remark is his last ditch effort to get close enough to use the heroin on me, before the eight of you grab him and get him to the floor, which explains the broken syringe, he got stabbed by his own attempt to kidnap me, the drugs caused him to lose his mind completely here." she said to them gently.

"That was what the broken syringe in his back pocket was meant for, he was trying to get close enough to inject you with it, if I hadn't seen that bottle in his pocket and you hadn't backed into Jim and we were surrounding you, he would have tried to spike your glass of water last night and then kidnap you, but there's no way we'd have let him out of the house without a fight if he'd tried that and I definitely would have arrested him and bring him in myself, because that's completely illegal here." he said with a growl and she nodded to answer that as she said it.

"With all fifteen members of the paternal gang surrounding me, he was out of luck at that, but in the struggle he tries to use that syringe and accidentally stabs himself and you find it in pieces all over the lawn and his last ditch attempt to get me back, in any way, is destroyed by you deciding he was in rehab for life, he's lucky I didn't figure this out last night, because he nailed the coffin shut already and I was still recovering from the amount of venting we did prior to that." she said and he nodded to that and she summed up what he'd been doing then to her parental gang.

"Alright so he's been on it for six years, just before he moved, and as to why it's because if you, mom and Uncle Donald found out you were going to kill him after he broke my shoulder and this, combined with the alcohol, the bagged heroin, and marijuana, that's what put him in here, he's dealing with eight years of addiction from this crap and six from the others, as well six times that in the alcohol and turned into a crazy jealous stalker, as a result of my decision, alright it just got personal, I may have nailed the coffin shut, but he's still my father, by blood."

"The bastard is going to jail when I get through with him, because I'm keeping this for evidence to get him jailed for the last time, grandpa, Williams and every adult who's loved one ended up in here is getting justice for it, he's getting the life sentence when I get through with him." she said with a growl. "Alright calm down baby, we're going to get them jailed for all of this." Donald told her gently and she nodded as Rick looked at her, as he gently thought to her then.

'Not your fault, he did this to himself, he lost you years ago, don't let him get to you.' he said and pulled her into a hug. 'I'm not giving you up without a fight Ricky, I love you, you're everything to me.' she said and rested her forehead to his. 'I love you too Kris, I'm not giving you up and I'm not letting go, we fight him together.' he thought back to her and pulled her into a hug and she buried her head into his neck then as everyone watched them gently, as Jack sighed and explained it to Jenkins who was watching with a concerned look at that then.

"Richard, he finally did it, she blames herself for his reaction last night." he said and Jenkins nodded. "This was going to happen eventually honey, he just pushed himself to the limit physically and now he's paying for it, thirty two years using alcohol and six to eight on drugs, this was going to happen sooner or later, he just chose the one night that brought the entire system down on their heads, don't let it get to you sweetie." he said gently and she nodded, before Erin got involved, hearing that tone made her worried as she said it out loud then.

"That reaction better not be-because you just got only one full night of uninterrupted sleep young lady, if you're doing something I'd never approve of you're in serious trouble here." Erin said and Jenkins nodded in agreement to that. 'Aw god they're going to kill me, if they figure it out, I've been taking in way too much caffeine and sugar and I lost ten pounds in one month because of it, don't ask about the pills, please don't ask.' she thought quickly as she refocused, but didn't seeing the look he was giving her as he carefully looked her over then.

'Sweetheart, whatever you're hiding from us is serious enough, but please tell me you didn't start screwing around with the caffeine tablets, your body took enough damage from that caffeine level once and you were in medical recovery for two months during that time, tell me you didn't start doing that again this soon baby.' he thought softly, as he remembered the three months during the aftermath, and already seeing another case of sleep deprivation and possible over exposure to too much caffeine.

At the time when they were in the hospital, it had taken three months for her body to start healing from the amount of damage it took during the outbreak that week as well as the level of caffeine in her body at the time, but if she'd started doing it a second time this soon after things ended that year, they were going to have to either do enforced medical care at home or hospitalize her in the ward a second time till the effects of the caffeine tablets wore off, and get the weight she lost back on her.

He also knew they were going to have to invoke several new protocols and create a recovery plan for her and any kid who did it. As he thought this, the exact same thought shot through Erin then at the same time as she looked at her and watched her more carefully then. 'Oh dear god no, not again, baby please, you didn't, tell me you didn't start taking that crap, because if you have, you left me no choice here, I'm yanking you out of school till you're fully recovered from this.' she thought softly as she watched her refocus and get back on topic then.

After putting things like that in the case of Richard, Kristen knew he was right and pulled herself together, and after focusing again, she shifted to Williams to go into it. "Dad and Nancy said that those two have been keeping it up despite the warnings we gave, it's your call now, what do you want to do Doctor?" she asked and he gently answered her. "I'm suing them, at this rate the reason I didn't know about what they did is because they did it all behind my back, and this hospital needs the funds right now." he said and she nodded as she refocused on it and turned to him.

"Apparently Rodriguez forgot who I was after eight years, because the look on his face when mom told him was hilarious." she said and he nodded as Jeff came into the room just behind them. "Yeah well it gets better Kris, despite the fact Nancy, Dr. Gordon and the duo gave repeated warnings to them they kept it up, and with Eric gone the game is over now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah that wasn't a lie either, I was watching the entire thing, you were right behind the quartet and Uncle Donald was standing in front me the entire time." she said and Derek looked at her in shock amazement at that then, since he knew his wife and daughter had been at the trial, but not their youngest.

"What on earth were you doing at the trial young lady?" Derek asked and she hid a smile as she explained it to him. "Mom was getting ready to train me and brought me with her so I could see the quartet and their parents and so I could watch her and my grandfather in action, though he was trying to keep from punching him in the face with me there, needless to say, grandpa is going to kill when he hears he's at it again. He's also friends with the judge who started this, and when he hears this, he's going to kill those two, for not doing what should have been done in the first place, when we get him to take this one on." she said and he nodded as Williams went to the rest of it.

"What was his reaction when you dropped the bomb?" Jenkins asked and she smiled as she answered him. "When he figured out who the quartet and I really were, well he was beyond panicked, since all five members of the gang who were in the room were at the trial. He tried to talk his way out of it, before they saw the final tape and we found out the reason she's still breaking orders, despite the fact that dad, Uncle Donald and Max made it clear they only gave one warning, but seeing mom and Aunt Claire face to face the night we called in that bust when I met you, he was now beyond panicked at that." she said and Williams went into that.

"What did they do this time, if it took Neil to get it in here at the time, for a small surplus in your medication at the time?" he asked and she explained it to him. "Simms decided to offer another deal to Carver right after he was arrested that night and the near altercation in my room that night and she decided on delaying for as long as possible at the time and I was on a hunch when I laid it on the table for Drs. Adams and Jenkins that night when we pulled the sting, and they just about freaked out when I caught them red handed. What I told them wasn't a bluff or a threat, but a warning on behalf of the jury, they blew their chance and they're going straight to jail now." she said and he nodded with a smile as he answered her.

"Yeah well I don't blame your grandfather for that reaction, I checked the tapes, he's been doing this for five years to your father's patients, and it wound up being you to blow the whistle on him, because you are the only one out of the girls who knew his face and name automatically, thanks to the trial, I saw a seven year old at the trial, but I didn't realise that it was you, alright so both Walter and Jeff were there and heard the warning your brother gave him, and he evidently didn't take it seriously if your trio pulled a repeat performance, thanks for telling me that." he said and she nodded gently to that as John looked at the trio at that.

"You guys pulled a repeat performance of your brothers reaction when he attacked Natalie?" John repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, I've never seen Kin that close to taking someone's head off before, but he was furious and they slammed him into the wall to get him away from me, and then told him if he tried again with either me or Taryn, he was going to kill him before turning him over to Max and Uncle Donald and his team a second time, after that one, the night of the aftermath I reported him to dad, Max, and the doctors, I also told him, that if he did try it he was getting his ass taken apart when dad, Max, his team, and the other adults who knew his alias heard this." she said and Jeff added onto her sentence.

"Mrs. Grey, do you remember my baby sister, Judy Brecker, she and I were connected to Nattie, she's Nattie's best friend, I was always with the girls like the quartet were back then?" he asked and they looked at him in shock. "Yes, I do, so she was your connection to us, if you saw what happened at the trial, so Nattie was your sister's best friend, alright that answers that question, but who was the other, if Max found us anyway right after your friend was killed?" Amy asked and he sighed as Walter answered that one as he looked at her.

"Eric Sanderson, he lived three blocks over from us, his family moved to town ten years ago Sarah and was at the ward when the kids arrived, but his connection to you was through his brother, his nephew was killed by Krueger, and his brother works with Dr. Stanton in the E.R.. We were both at the trial when Rodriguez got sentenced and were in the room for the warning and punch in the face when Rod hit him and pulled Kris next to him." he said and they nodded.

"Derek, Sarah, you remember 'Fast Catch' Bennett?" Jack asked and their eyes widened as they got it. "Walter's been working here the last fifteen years, man it's great to see you again here." John said with a smile and he smiled back at him and they nodded before Williams changed the subject. "The four of us are sticking around for the rest of this." Williams added and she nodded a second time as Kristen looked at Jenkins to go into the next question then.

"I take it you saw the confrontation between me and Simms doctor?" she asked and Jenkins nodded gently. "Yes, and I don't blame you for losing your temper, but what she did was completely illegal, because with you at your current level at the time, it was screw psychiatric protocols and do what needs to be done, which is exactly what Jane and I would have told your father, before they illegally revoked your medicine." he said and Williams turned to him.

"If I heard this before he did that, I would have over-rode it and allowed you and Jane to make the calls Daniel, what was your condition honey, before they pulled that stunt?" he asked and she explained it. "I was in stage three, any further interruptions and I was going to relapse and the entire gang knew it, what happened during the next session is what caused it finally, on top of the seizure I had that night, because they gave me too much and Dr. Adams neutralized it, before getting me into a shower for a cool down, before she and Dr. Jenkins got to work on my injuries that night, I wound up with a sprained, near dislocated, ankle as well too." she said to him and he nodded, "Neil did you add that to her record that might?" he asked and Neil nodded.

"Well your father is now head of the entire teenage psychiatric ward and your sister is second in command down here, with no further interruptions with the kids and the sessions the next group goes home in two weeks." he said and she nodded. "They did it again, despite the warning I gave them?" she asked and he nodded. "Alright, what problems do these kids have if they wound up in here?" she asked and Nancy answered that.

"Parental problems, several near attacks and drug addiction, all three have been fixed, but they been trapped for five months." Nancy said and she nodded as Neil looked at Jenkins. "They're getting released in two weeks Daniel, with the fact I'm in charge, my final call." he said and Kristen looked at the trio, as what her father said made it clear what happened then. "Better keep up the antibiotics in Damian's case though, those razors are marked for life and it's a safety hazard at this rate, there's the blood and god knows what else on it right now." she said and he nodded in agreement as she continued that.

"So in other words, it didn't matter that dad prescribed an experimental drug, you were determined to make sure I completely recovered and those idiots drove a wedge into that plan, before the relapse and seizure hit and the duo were killed." she said and the three doctors all nodded. "Your guess at my telling him to call was right honey, I gave specific orders to Neil, telling him to call if there were problems at the start of the week and I would classify what happened to the gang and Nancy exactly that, let alone as your original doctor, your parents and I would have ordered you guys to be put on it anyway, and Nancy took it from there, as our proxy, though they thought it wasn't enough, well the game is up now, you're back on your medication till we get it out to the entire junior population." Erin said to her gently and she nodded.

"If there is one thing mom taught me it was to always read between the lines in orders, I may not have remembered your faces too easily, since it had been eight years since I saw the eleven of you last, in your case only five, but I knew the ten of you were going to kill them when I called you here to explain this to you, because they killed Jenny and Philip out of their refusal to do the right thing, because Nancy and dad did exactly what you would have ordered, and the instructions that Drs. Adams and Jenkins gave, and they were and are determined to keep his patients here, for two reasons, one to continue with the added malpractice and secondly to screw with their physical and emotional recoveries, and this is completely illegal to deliberately delay to keep a patient here." she said and Garcia answered that.

"Not only is this illegal, but when the entire teenage team as well as your parents, the doctors, Paul and I heard this and found out he was here he's toast, kiddo how did you remember that bastards face, it's been ten years since the trial and you had seen him or the trio's parents?" he asked and she quickly explained it to him.

"Their faces and yours, were still strong during the first three years, but not seeing them for eight years caused their faces to start blurring, aside from the outburst at the restaurant when you and Uncle Donald arrested Richard for that-that the block was beginning to give and my memories started coming forward by the time I was thirteen and then came back all at once, when the gang and I were in contact of each other, which explains the fooling around."

"In Nancy's case it wasn't till the week of my arrival and I made eye contact with her, that I took off eight years and saw the people I remembered at the trial, you, Uncle Donald, and the others, in his case, all I needed was his surname, since I read the file thoroughly to know what he was, and that caused the memory of the trial to flash forward and with it, everything I knew on him, and knew I had to get that information to the team, dad, and the doctors and Uncle Donald, before the situation put me out for a month."

"I also made it very clear to those idiots what my knowledge in their branch, in the medical field, and yours, was and said if this kept up I was calling the cops, using Uncle Donald's team for the investigation and making sure they got jailed for it, evidently they decided to think I was bluffing and kept it up and I'm calling that bluff right now, so guys you're on the case from here." she said to the officer duo and they both nodded with firm smiles.

"Speaking of which you better read the added information I put down, because though we arrested him, every single girl patient that was here is the girlfriend to each member of the varsity football team and our graduating class and they all gave me his description." she said and he nodded as he and Willis read the information and he looked at Elaine.

"Elaine didn't you say you trained her?" Garcia asked with a smile and she nodded. "Yeah, but they obviously didn't realize who it was they were dealing with, because her tone with them is what mine is in the court room at work, as the daughter of the jury leader, she did it on my behalf, and that of the town court system, they're screwed now, because she is the legal representative to the town jury now." she said and he nodded and he shook his head at that.

"So they broke twenty rules and regulations and have several felonies built up, well they're going straight to jail when your father hears this information, years of breaking rules where teenagers are concerned and it's a teenager who takes them down, God I love the irony in that, nice nail in the back kiddo." Willis said to her and she nodded as Kristen went into it. "With the way we had that plan set up there is going to be one big problem we never considered here, but we're heading it off, before 'he' utilizes it." she said and Garcia turned to her at that. "What's that exactly kid?" Garcia asked and Dan answered that one firmly then.

"The Crystal lake killer, Jason Voorhees, Trentin Farm Valley Leatherface the chainsaw Slasher or Haddonfield homicide Michael Myers if he can't get through to us or the entire population, he's going to use one, both or all three of them to trigger a minefield here, after we end this for good, that is if the bastard doesn't stay dead and we result in needing to do another serious case of over kill here, because three of these guys are dead, and how many times do we have to kill these guys exactly, if it takes using their biggest fears against them to subdue them later." he said and they nodded in agreement. "These guys just don't know when to quit do they, we've got three running loose in the country and now we got a fourth, while number five is a stupid cabbage doll with a demeanor like Charlie Manson and does work with the occult and killed the witch doctor who taught him black magic, alright what's the call here guys, how do we handle this situation?" Garcia asked and she looked at Williams.

"Doctor, who out of your staff is willing to help, because we're setting it up, in case several patients who had encounters with 'him' stay here to rest, but they get in touch with their loved ones, and there is information on the medication he needs to know." she said and he nodded in answer to that. "I've got three, but as time goes on, I'm writing up a new manual for this, your father runs the ward now and Nancy is second in command here now." he said and she nodded as she answered him then as she pulled a set of for plans out of her bag then.

"If he can't get to the next generation when our own kids are seven to their pre-teens, he's going to resurrect the lug or the juggernaut and use them to start a brushfire with the kids who don't know anything about the town or his town history, or didn't take that class yet, to bring himself back, so to head that off, we're going to cremate Jason before he can utilize it, with my quartet alive, since we got it before one of us fell asleep and he killed that member, we're going to make it next to impossible to get to the entire town, by using our medication to block him out completely, though I doubt that's going to kill him, because like Fred he keeps coming back."

"Henderson put us in charge of that, so our gang is running the quarantine, you already know, so you're members of the leadership as are the medical doctors here, Max and his team, but that's everyone, we put a road block at the town outskirts to keep outsiders from coming here, make it mandatory for every kid over the age of a few weeks old to start taking it, and isolate ourselves completely from the rest of the state."

"By doing that we keep him from infecting the entire state, for my generation, we go to the town community college and do basic studies for the time being, but we're going to get our text books from whatever college we're going to and do it from the computers and get our masters from here, and do our careers from here, while at the same time rebuild the town from the amount of damage he inflicted on us as a city, make the town bigger, but safer for all of the junior population our bodies stay strong that way and we're not losing anyone else, either from him, drugs or from alcohol, so this town is being made completely safe for kids now."

"While doing that we destroy his equipment, after we get him charged finally, though he's dead now, but that's everything." she said and they nodded to that as they sat down as well. "You think that's really necessary Kris?" Debbie asked and she nodded. "If it means keeping him from getting out of town and infecting others, than yeah it is. We're ground zero, Jesse and his gang need this as much as we do and with that in mind we start healing things, for both of us by blocking him from our brothers and sisters and start healing the town by keeping him from getting out, Doctor what's the best call where he's concerned, if it means a new course focused on him?" She asked and Jenkins smiled as he got the idea.

"If it's means making sure nobody else winds up dead I think it's going to help in closure and learning how their predecessors died and make sure nobody loses anyone else. What was making him so strong if Damian was that panicked exactly?" he asked and she explained that. "Our fear is his weapon against us, the kids made him so strong he possessed Jesse and started brushfire. Guys if this trial turns into a debate moral free for all, as well as a psychiatric debate, with the fact our menace is running loose whoever made those horror movies is going to ask for the rights to our life stories here, when we bar the town from outsiders here." she said and they nodded.

"What do you suggest exactly, turn him into a local cinema legend and tell them the truth?" Derek asked her and she thought it over. "Everything from the previous eight years would be true, but our futures not even close, I saw his plan last night if we hadn't gotten back together and mom never changed back, so we give a what could have happened story in the on coming twelve years and a local town menace that is immortalized on the big screen for life, as such our family members die a hero's death, Nancy, Uncle Donald, Aunt Marge and the seven die a hero's death, but the finger is being pointed at Richard for the catalyst of this blood bath, he wanted vengeance, he loses me, in the worst way possible." she said and he nodded to that.

"If that horror director chooses to come here for those exclusive rights to your life, I'm having my movie self taken out of the picture here after what happened here in the hospital and we would have to find actors who match up to our personalities, and are exact look a likes to us, dad, you and I are his antagonists, we're gone, Neil is still running research, but lost his credibility in the psychiatric network, and the block is now localized to the three of you, and what you explained to us last night and your reprimand to Uncle Peter is what happens, we're done with, Alice takes over and it starts a killing spree till there's nothing left of the junior population."

"Till Katherine comes back and she deals with him and destroys him herself." Nancy said and they nodded in agreement. "Well if I'm changing they'd choose unknown actresses and actors not much older than we are, with my luck, I'd probably get Lisa Wilcox." Alice said and she chuckled. "Michael Myers, Charles Lee Ray and Jason Voorhees were immortalized on the big screen, I guess it's our turn now, we just have to choose the right actors to play us, dad I doubt you're going to want to remember what happened when mom was killed right?" she asked and he nodded gently.

"No I don't, but if it means seeing what I didn't see when your mother died and seeing this bastard like a true poltergeist when your quartet were killed, it's going to be worth the closure, but the town is barricaded to outsiders and I'm not having our town turn into a tourist attraction after this, because we just immortalized the bastard when we do this, our doubles get the glory we get the closure, whoever plays 'us' though, they need to build that bond in the way we've got it, before they play us." Donald said and they nodded in agreement. "Yeah well this is going to be shown from our points of view, so it's probably going to shift from the opening sequence, by that I mean his double creating the glove and it turns to Tina's nightmare/premonition."

"So everything that happened to me then you get to see it and see yourself playing it out in the exact same way we did it then and you see for yourself what happened that night, and see what I mentioned about what happened at Glen's house, from my double's point of view, though mom's double is going to act the same way she did and my double learns everything you had to tell me about this back then." she said and he nodded as Derek looked at her at that. "I hope you remember that last remaining conversation with my daughter, because seeing it on the big screen is one memory that is going to be shocking enough." he said to her.

"If whoever we work with makes the first of the three movies of our life, we're choosing actors that have an exact or close appearance to each of us." Kristen added and then smiled. "Body doubles, I can't believe I never considered that, alright I have exactly the right person to play you dad, that movie came out on video three years ago, and just goes to prove a point here Joey, that director combined two Hitchcock films together, but the lead actor was still dealing with one thing in that movie and he winds up doing the investigating himself, because the cops think he turned into a sexual offender thanks to that net the other guy threw to him."

"You let your hormones take over and it could kill you or get you into trouble with the cops by being a peeping tom, and with that in mind it's three rules here for our generation: no drinking or drugs, never separate from the group and say anything stupid when you're doing it and number three you can never have sex, not yet, so with that in mind, we make the town completely safe by enforcing certain areas, guys that's where you come in we need to create a bigger narcotics team, systematic checks to round up every piece of that crap, and every other recreational drug we got in town, the bar and areas of the grocery store selling alcohol are blocked off to the teenage population as of now, and lastly we need to run that sex education class, but with the added piece to it." she said with a sigh and they nodded.

"Smart move honey, alright with that in mind, Bill your unit is covering one area of it, my team is running the other, Erin, you and Daniel better deal with the physical demeanor these kids have, and if there is a full group get together school wise, there are seven or eight adults on hand keeping an eye on things, that goes for pool parties, dances, etcetera." Donald said and they nodded in agreement to that. "What's the level in terms of the last one exactly here?" Adam asked and she reddened in embarrassment.

"For a teenager fourth base is full scale intercourse, or nudity, now, number three is over the clothes, two is heavy making out and the first is just slightly making out, but it's not going past third base anymore for our generation or it could kill us, Kin I swear the sexual jokes are coming to end for five years as of now, we can't risk it. How close was it that he managed to get to you, if I had to go in after you Joey?" she asked and he swallowed as he answered her. "He shape-shifted into Marcie and stripped down to his underwear completely, I was still dressed." he said and she nodded as Nancy said it for her then to him gently as she read through that one.

"That's third, nearly fourth base here, the bastard is a homicidal maniac with the mind of a master manipulator and he's just turned into a paranormal rapist as well too, he's eighty percent maniac and twenty comedian at this rate, a shapeshifter and a child molestor, you're a still a teenage boy it's fine to think about things like that, but that doesn't make you sick or a sex offender or even a pervert, it just makes you human, you've been given that talk already."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to the duo, you were tricked, you're our brother and we weren't letting go and with that, we just make sure no teenage boy suffers the same lapse or gives into his fantasies here, that's what Simms called weakness, she's partly right, but now we make it clear of the dangers here, with a paranormal rapist and homicidal maniac running around." she said and Kristen nodded in agreement as she answered her then.

"Added suggestion here is we make this movie in tribute to the quartet, as a message to what we and every teenager in town is fighting to achieve, and that is by keeping our junior population alive by using Taryn's favorite band to do the theme song, with the fact we nearly lost the entire gang that night, they died fighting to save the junior population in act of a true soldier and our term for it, we're fighters, and now we use that, that group can do the song and we have several of their tracks in the movie." she said and Elliot smiled at that idea. "If whoever does the movie asks for suggestions we're giving them some ideas here for this." he said and she nodded in agreement.

"Quick question you have any idea what happened, before Fred killed him?" Erin asked and she shook her head. "In there he could use his legs, but the bastard apparently tried to paralyze his legs a second time, but if he's got several scars running across his thigh, he apparently tried to use his paraplegia against him and had some sort of monstrosity of a wheelchair in place to do it, before he blew it up, used his powers on him and got too close." she said and they nodded.

"As for Taryn, she got into a knife fight with him, before he gave her that overdose, but that sums it up, but they were fighting to make sure we got him back and every kid in town is protected, so we make this movie a tribute to what we're fighting to achieve here, by your counterparts fighting to protect us and every kid in town." she said and they nodded. "My family dies a hero's death, that's my and Marge's salvation, we died protecting you kids and your sister died protecting you, that's worthy of recognition in the movie world." Donald said and she nodded in agreement to that as she shifted it to a different area then.

"Half the horror section at the video store had movies that focused on slashers, said slashers are serial killers, and every single one followed the exact same pattern too, alright those movies I told you about have every key point in them needed for this, I've got the added key points, once the kids hit fifteen and start high school we add that to the class courses, once the kids hit fifteen years old and start high school they're taking both courses, and we leave those movies open to them so they can take notes and know what could kill them if they break the rules here." she said and they all nodded as Jenkins answered her with a smile at that idea.

"So town legends and movie criminology theory class, not a bad idea, your generation and the generations starting school there learn about him and learn what's acceptable to protect themselves, we reorganize the grocery store and make the section selling alcohol and tobacco completely off limits to the teens and we reorganize the ward here, since your father is now the psychiatric head of the ward and your sister is second in command down here. Donald I recommend that the downtown is off limits till the kids are past twenty one, we stick to our side of the town till they're in their junior year of college." he said and Donald nodded in agreement to that.

"We better call in for supplies every six weeks, because our side of the city is going to triple in size later on, new add ons every few years, new technology, activities, the youngest generations are now the top priority here, while our current oldest ones are in their final years of high and college, so they're taking these classes till they're twenty two." James said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as she went on.

"With this we can make the curriculum a bit more interesting if there's a few advancements in tv shows later here, and I'm also setting up an ancient history class that runs several cultures in it to get the kids interested in history, while we got our own urban legends class and this will help out in their case, because theology wound up neutralizing him during the last stand off, time to use what the we learned about the cultures so far when they were still young and update our school curriculum for a while here, with what we're setting up, for them and us."

"Though I'm not a fan of horror movies, with what our lives turned into lately, if we're doing a movie night guys and though we don't have a drive in too close by, because it's on the outskirts of the town, we can do a few movie based drive in settings for the younger kids at the school gym, and have most of the teenage population act as chaperones these nights, but they're getting kid movies, whatever kids movies came out at the time, we get a projector and set it up in the gym, since once the movies hit the theatre we're putting it at a rated R' to X' rated level here, only teenagers older then fourteen and adults are allowed at the movies."

"Because with our nightmares in these movies and our memories, it's as rate R' as you can get, while Joey's dream and encounter with him is resulting in a bit of nudity here, so porn, swearing, violence and the usual scale of rated R material, the murders are so graphic these kids will have nightmares for years if they see these movies, and the rest of the horror movies at the video store when we get the class set up and these movies are going to scare the crap out of the toddlers and younger kids when they're under the age of ten years old, if they've got an older sibling watching it when they're still awake, so fifteen and older as soon as we make these and other horror movies are for high school teenagers only, while everything else in the store from fifteen years old and down is open to everyone starting today, but fifteen years older and up its high school to adults only starting today and the day of the town meeting."

"Especially once they learn the reason why we've got them on that dream suppressant and blocked ourselves off from the outside world here, so it's only the older teenage and adult population at the theatre, and that's where my next suggestion is coming in here, we add on to the movie theater and add several more rooms to it, movies that are appropriate for each age group, so till they're old enough they've got their own viewing rooms at the movie theater till they're allowed into the high school and adult viewing rooms once they start those courses here." she said and Jenkins nodded to that as he looked at Adams and Erin who nodded in agreement to that as he said what they were all thinking then.

"Smart move after what we had to deal with here in the hospital and the outbreak, these kids are not seeing these movies till they're fifteen years and older, the horror section is off limits to them till they're in high school, while your age group, Nancy's, Jeff's, ours and your grandparents are the only ones allowed at the theater once it hits the cinema and we get the movies here in town, we set up a different area for the kids and get an improvised version of a drive in set up for the toddlers and the kids at the high school gym and approved snacks during that escapade so they're not running on sugar all night when their parents take them home so they can get some sleep that night, and do a kids night in for them if their parents are hanging out that night, so for your gang you can work together in babysitting your siblings."

"And we, and every medical doctor in town is going to agree with what I'm about to say here, but it's best if the youngest generation stick to being oblivious till they're in junior high school and they get the truth of why we quarantined ourselves, the later generations, yours, Nancy's, ours and your grandparents are working with keeping things as safe as possible for the youngest generations till they're twelve years old, from there they start preparing for high school as the junior high school gets a junior high version of the course when they're twelve, thirteen and fourteen, then we give the entire thing when they begin high school and it keeps getting more advanced with each age group over twelve years old." he said and she nodded.

"With the fact it's based off our history when it comes to the first eight years and we, by that I mean the oldest generations of the town, but we're the only ones seeing it once it makes it to video for real here, as for our family it's just the eight of us if we do a scary movie night and our parents are on watch, or dad and Nancy can swap off with another member of the adult gang so we're not alone in the house and dad's done this a hundred times for me and the guys by keeping us company if our parents wanted some adult gang time, just in case, just don't pull any stupid pranks while we're watching the first trilogy in the next four years or you're getting a pillow taken to your head Kin, after the last ten times you tested my patience and you keep it up and the girls and I are letting you have it, so watch it." Kristen said and the seven nodded in agreement to that as their parents tried to keep from laughing at that as the girl trio nodded to her thoughts in agreement to that.

"That theatre is going to turn into mad house once these movies make it to the theatre, but the one memory I'm blocking out is that first nightmare, but I can handle the rest in terms of closure once it makes it to video, but that first murder, its we cut if off from our angle after he falls and lands in the yard, because the facade gave out right after it did and the murder was plain to see when that happened, so the graphic appearance is blocked from the audiences view, while our counterparts are the ones who see it and we're all traumatized from seeing it, which explains the haunted look on Will in that session the next morning, though reading about it is much easier than seeing it for real, because you're less likely to lose control of your stomach once you reach that part." she added and they nodded gently to that as Neil shifted the subject gently then as he went over that plan for the kids as he said his thoughts out loud.

"Looks like I'm the leading town psychiatrist at this rate for teenagers, alright like I said the night the aftermath got started, movies, media and society are not responsible for our actions, essentially our life stories in the last eight years are going to eventually be made into movies, but it's art imitating life, any kid who does the 'life imitating art, imitating life' scenario here is winding up in my custody though and he's being subjected to some severe therapy for it." Neil said and she nodded in agreement to that one as she turned to him at that.

"Yes, well, whoever decides to put the rules and lessons into a movie and the lead character works at the video store, I'm sending my notes to him, and I'm sure he's going to get a kick out of this, so one portion is movies don't create psychos they just make them more creative where the murders are concerned and number two is your thoughts on that, 'life imitating art, imitating life', but the added touch is the Pamela Voorhees syndrome here, whatever they choose next is probably the prom night theme with the added touch to get the situation going in it." she said and he chuckled as he answered her then for going over suggestions in their plans then.

"You really think that actor matches up to me?" he asked and she nodded. "You were ready to sacrifice yourself to save us, I've seen this guy on tv for three years and he's got a pretty close match up to your personality dad, after seeing that movie I can practically hear your voice coming out of his mouth during our debate in here after Philip was killed at the time." she said and Derek looked at her. " Okay so Body Double superstar Craig Wasson, he's thirty five to thirty six and looks just like Neil alright that's one, with Simms attitude I'd say Pricilla Pointer would be good to play her, but you kids we'd need to find kids that match your personalities, but the lead adult actors are easy here, but my daughter and the trio are going to be easy here."

"Donald, I'd say your exact match in terms of personality would be John Saxon man, Marge would be someone close to her, while Nick Corri is good to play Rod, my daughter, I think Amanda Wyss would be good as well, but that's the entire cast, but supporting actors are going to be tough to figure out, but the kids on the first film would be fifteen and look closer to twenty like you do in your case honey, while you and your brothers are fifteen and look closer to eighteen." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah well the first half of the series is not leaving a thing out, we play it out like we had in the last eight years, but I'm changing the ending of the last twenty minute, the impact with the car fender kills Uncle Donald, because it didn't miss the lungs and heart, that the alternate ending for Uncle Donald, while Nancy dies protecting me and the guys and I deal with losing three instead of two, but that's the alternate reality, the added touch is at the end of the movie, to indicate he's going to come back, is my model."

"Though it looks like the way it did when the Thompsons were still living there, with nothing covering the Windows, but the lights come on in it and it's like you got a miniature version of Krueger living in the house like they did in Beetlejuice, I can make two copies of the house model, one like when the Thompsons were living there and a second like it is now, but the ending has the first and the lights come on in the house, and if you focus carefully you can hear his glove against the furnace." she said and Garcia looked at her in shock and Willis smile a the added touch then.

"You mean we show and record the murders like you told us for the big screen, everything happening the exact way you described it to us, that's what you're thinking here, we put your life stories exactly the way we saw what happened, the murders, everything in between that, of the last eight years everything as you remember it, is that it, but that's the ending for the third film and forward?" he asked and she nodded as Kristen answered that one.

"Yeah that's it exactly, in my case that me lost her when she died and it just leaves the only survivors as my trio from then on, I meet the quartet not long after we restart school and Dan moves to town six months after that. So it's two years and five months from the day we were reunited with each other and it starts all over again and my premonition begins, only difference is the gang never got put back in one piece and mom never changes back because she lost Uncle Donald and our gang is never reunited with each other, from the end of the third film forward its all a what if story had dad not neutralized the sedatives they hit me with and my quartet and the adult quartet were not reunited with each other." she said and he nodded to that.

"I didn't see what was going on in the bedroom that night, but as for the intercourse scene, we're simulating the noise in there, because it could be heard upstairs, downstairs and down the hall, and we were waiting for them to fall asleep so we could get some rest." Nancy said and he started laughing at that. "Didn't you say Fred checked on you, while you were dozing that night, before he went after her?" Erin asked and she nodded to answer that.

"As for that situation, it was he lead her into the alley behind the house, after breaking the window, to get her outside." she said and Derek leaned forward at that as Sarah said it for him. "Break the window, I saw the window with a crack in it a couple days later, but I don't know what caused it, well that answers that question, honey, you think you could double check, we're on stand by here, you're not going into his house this time, but mine." she said and Kristen nodded to answer that.

"I'm not sure if dreamscapes work that way, but dreams are tough to figure out here." Erin said and Alice answered that. "Not quite, there is a version called lucid dreaming, she's able to choose her own way of doing it, but to turn the dream away from how it normally is, she turns away from his house and towards the Greys old house, once that happens things shift directions and she's able to check out everything, she may have fifteen minutes to a half hour, before he turns it back, but in there time runs more slowly." she said and they nodded.

"So she's seeing what happened to the trio, my son is the most graphic murder we've seen so far." Amy said and she sighed. "This maybe our only chance to clear Rod of those charges, and with that, Kris, focus on you memories of them, hopefully it'll give enough power for you to see them, during this test run." she said and she nodded. "I see them one last time for closure, alright, but doing lucid dreaming takes a serious amount of control so this is going to drain a good portion of my energy, and with the fact you yanked me out of school, I'm down for a week afterwards healing from that and sleep deprivation here, though luckily I've already told Benson you were keeping me home for the next few weeks yesterday." she said and the medical trio and her father all nodded to that information then.


	53. 53: The Truth Comes Out

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: from here the story starts shifting into their plans to protect the town as the changes start getting better and everything that happened in the eight film suddenly gets redirected, because Gordon is the one running the adolescent ward and they created ways to enjoy being in town and growing up in the isolation of their quarantine.**

 **Chapter 53: Medical Troubles and Lucid Dreaming**

After explaining that to them Donald tried to figure out what was going on as he looked at her, as he felt his concern growing by the minute then. 'First her emotional wellbeing last night when we got it out of her, and now this, she nearly collapsed after she got it out of her and almost fell asleep in Neil's arms when he was rubbing her back last night, somethings wrong here, but what exactly, I've seen this before, but the last time it was because of Nancy and she was taking in too much..., oh god no, not again, baby, please, you didn't, tell me you didn't start taking those things.' he thought softly as he looked at her, seeing the exhausted look to her and went further into their conversation then.

"With the fact we're keeping you home from school you're resting as much as possible here honey, but whatever else is going on is going to get you in big trouble if you're hiding information from us, because I've never seen you that furious, what is going on if you had two near outbursts in the last forty minutes and why would it drain you further?" Donald asked her and she tried to edge her explanation on that, but before she could answer him, Jenkins looked at him and Neil to ask the next question then.

"How long is she staying awake lately and how long has she been up, before last night's field test?" Jenkins asked and Neil sighed. " She was up pretty late the other night, and whatever nightmare she had was enough to make her worried, before she called us in the following night, but to answer your second question its been close to three to four weeks now, and it's getting out of control lately, she's reached the point where she's about to put herself back in the hospital for sleep deprivation at this rate." he said and Jenkins nodded with a worried look at that.

"If that reaction over Richard and the narcotics is a result of not getting enough rest I need to know that now here, because there's only one thing I can think of that can have a patient this agitated from not sleeping enough and it's an over exposure to-too much coffee, caffeine and caffeine tab..." he started to say and it hit the eight of them at the exact same time then as Nancy said it for all of them as they all looked at her sternly than as she said it to her.

"Wait a minute, I was taking the caffeine pills for a week during my encounter with him, and I started losing my temper repeatedly, damn it I should have read that last night, alright Kris, tell me you didn't start doing that, have you been taking caffeine pills?" Nancy said to her and she swallowed, it had been close to four weeks, since things in her dreams had started getting worse and she'd been taking in too much caffeine and now they called her on it and she was afraid of their reaction after what happened the night before, as she thought this Erin's eyes narrowed at the reaction and knew she had and she went to the next question.

"How many did you take exactly?" Erin asked her sternly. "A weeks worth." she said and that did it for them as Joey looked at her in disbelief as he said what the entire group was thinking then. "Kris have you lost your mind, I know about the over exposure to the coffee and cola drinks as well as the constant trips to the vending machine at school to get these things, but that's going too far here, let me guess three tablets a day with the soda pop is that it, and why you looked like you were ready to pass out last night, the caffeine crash from the latest dose hit once you vented all of your anger, because you nearly passed out on the sofa, before we ran that field test?" he asked and she nodded as James covered his eyes at that.

"Three tablets a day times seven, that's twenty one a week and this has been going on for three to four weeks now?" Jenkins asked, his tone turning dangerously stern, and she nodded. "Elaine did you find anything in her room or medicine cabinet in the bathroom exactly?" Adams asked and Elaine shook her head as her eyes narrowed at that information then as the scene in the living room flashed through her mind and she felt her anger surge at this information.

"I saw a bottle of pills in her bag earlier this month while we were in P.E. class, though I didn't read the label on the bottle, but if that's them, I think I just found it." Debbie said and she nodded. "If it is, then there's probably more than one box, and her nightmares and double checking were going on for how long exactly, let me have it now young lady if their in your book bag I want to see that bottle right now?" Erin asked and she sighed, knowing she was in serious trouble, because her secret was out now as she gave her the pills. "Nearly two months now." she said and they nodded slowly as she said it for the three medical doctors as she looked at it.

"Alright that's ending now, these things are pure caffeine and your body's probably getting addicted to that stuff, you're home from school and I'm monitoring this every night, Elaine I'm coming by the house to get a blood sample, because I'm monitoring the caffeine decrease in her system till she's clean completely here. As of now she's resting till her body is completely healed, from both that and the sleep deprivation and lock up the cola drinks till further notice till I'm satisfied she's completely recovered from all of this." she said and they nodded in agreement to that as Jenkins looked at her to answer that then.

"Thank god I gave you those pills, there's sixty of each, but I'm keeping the extended prescription while you're recovering from sleep deprivation, again, so it's a one month recovery period here. How long before the term ends exactly?" Jenkins asked and she explained that. "Ten to twelve weeks from now, we get out in the middle of June, Doctor, it's the middle of March so it's close to twelve to fourteen weeks here, last time it was ten months, and this time it's only six weeks Doctor." she said and he nodded. "Alright with that in mind we got the trial being set up for two months from now and you're resting in between working on it, and give that injury time to heal too." he said sternly and she nodded as Adams repeated that statement.

"To repeat that you're not aggravating your injuries this time, I want you eating when you're supposed to be eating and resting when you're supposed to be resting, your body needs a chance to heal this time, so you're resting in the middle of the day honey, starting tomorrow you're home from school and you're taking a nap after lunch here, if you have to wait for the pills to kick in, just read for a bit, but you're getting as much rest as possible here, understood." Adams said to her with a stern look on her face and she nodded to that as Joey looked at his father.

"Dad never mind us being home from school as well here, we'll take notes and then do study groups to keep her caught up, but Kin and I are making sure we got what we need to do that, after practice is finished and we and the quintet can work together from there, while we're getting ready for the trial, she's resting when we're in class, but we do our homework together, and they're going to be at it as well, and we've got to get this under control, so with that, whatever homework she's got we'll pick it up."

"Than after practice and the girls get off work, we'll go by their house and we can work on our homework together, and bring her the test papers for whatever test we got coming up the next month to two till the trial, okay, I'll tell our teachers about having her homework assignments prepped and ready and in the folder, so we can get it to each class every day starting Monday." Joey said to him and he nodded.

"Okay I'm starting a home schooling session in your case honey, while you're home from school the kids can get your homework assignments and Derek is covering everything else here, so each class is covered and that means everything you're taking, but added curricular activities are on hold for three weeks." Elaine said to her.

"Alright with that in mind Kris, with the fact the eight of us are in the classes together, I'll get the school work needed from each course for that week and you can do it at home while you're recovering, while we do our study groups from your house and we'll put a hold on sparring practice, that is that once your arm in three weeks recovered, we can start sparring again, but till then class is on hold for a while." Rick said and she nodded.

"Guys quick question here, how much sugar and caffeine was she taking in at school during class to stay awake exactly, and I mean candy bars, cookies, soda at the lunch lines and vending machines and everything in between classes and school when you're together to just hang out, she's looking like she's been running on fumes right now in the last month, since we noticed this going on?" Erin asked and Alice answered that with a sigh.

"A lot more than we normally take in during the day, she grabbed three cans of Pepsi from the vending machine and several candy bars from the snack machines, she's been drinking nothing but the caffeine loaded soft drinks the last three weeks when we're in school or hanging out, when we're together, and I was actually getting ready to report this to you, before she blew the alarm of what the heck it is that's causing it lately, and we were getting more concerned by the minute about it this month, but in total it's been close to sixty five cans a week for three weeks now, and the candy bars thirty a week in that same amount of time, I didn't find any energy drinks, but that sums it up." she said and the trio all nodded as Elaine said it for all of them then.

"Has she been restocking her bag with this crap, she said that's one of the symptoms of sleep deprivation, and Teresa reported that the cans overflowing with the wrappers from this and I've been finding repeated candy and soda cans and wrappers in the garbage can in her room lately as well as candy wrappers all over her room?" she asked and Debbie sighed. "Yeah three times a day in between classes, I caught sight of the pills earlier this month and I was getting ready to report it, till I saw the knife marks on the locker door yesterday and it finally hit me why she was doing this and I decided enough was enough, with the fact you raised the dose that ends this, our family is intact now with the fact we all saw what they did yesterday and we all saw him last night, the strike worked but now we just have to put an end to this, but it's been going on every day for the last four weeks." she said and they nodded to her.

"Anything else, aside from the short temper that you and Alice noticed baby?" Adam asked her and she nodded. "Repeated hot flashes in addition to that, like I said it's been nothing but heavy caffeine drinks lately, and I warned her that if this kept I was getting ready to tell you, before she told me the truth of what happened in this hospital and we saw his claw marks on the locker doors across from ours yesterday, Jess was with us when he saw it and we told him to wait for us to call him." she said and Erin nodded. "Her cycle is in a week and taking these on top of the PMS before the cycle causes her body temperature to start rising, and Dorfmans not letting her get the release by letting her do several rounds around the track to get the caffeine out of her, that explains it right now." she said and Elaine looked at her.

"I'm looking at 2000mg's of caffeine here in addition to the tablets, and I caught her with a cup of coffee, before she left for school yesterday, but 5000mg's of caffeine and 900mg's of concentrated sugar, that's going to take a month to wear off completely here, so six weeks give or take for her body to recover from that level, again, with fourteen weeks left its six weeks recovery and two on prohibition in the case of caffeinated soda and too much candy till after the trial." Elaine said and the trio nodded in agreement as Donald looked at the duo as he asked the next question.

"Guys was this why you were getting worried aside from her repeatedly calling you in, before the meeting last night?" Donald asked and the duo nodded to answer that then. "Alright that's coming to an end right now young lady, you're out of school for the next six weeks recovering from this." Elaine said sternly to her and she nodded. "Derek with the fact you're doing health and wellness at the moment?" Erin said and he nodded, already knowing what she was asking him to do for her as Neil felt his anger rising at this, now knowing the reason for why her muscles were so stiff and why she was worn out as he looked at her sternly.

"Sure I'll cover it, with the fact I'm a high school teacher I'll cover tutoring in case the kids need it sis." he said and she nodded to that. "You're a high school P.E. teacher Derek?" Darrel repeated and he nodded. "Yeah I am, I'm also third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, so Adam, I can finish Rick's training, no charge, he's my future nephew-in-law, but the kids got their own personal tutor in the family now till they're out of high school here." he said and Adam nodded to that declaration gently.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for this, alright enough is enough you're back on that rest cocktail we set up and you're home from school for the next month recovering from this, I'm making it clear here, but you're confined to the house indefinitely young lady, if you want to see me I'm coming by your mother's house, but you're not leaving the house till a few days before the trial and that's two months, if you have to Derek and Jake are with you, and that includes trips to the rec center track course, understand and if you want to be outdoors it's the front or backyard of the house, during a school day for the next six to seven weeks understood." Neil said to her with a stern look then and she nodded quickly as Elaine turned to the quintet then.

"Guys from here on in, for the next six weeks now, get her homework and bring it to our house if you want to see her you better come to our house, but she's in house arrest for the next month, but she's stuck at home for the next four weeks till she's fully recovered and the caffeine is off limits for the next six to seven week as of now, so with that, there's a change in things here, because any family get-togethers we have are usually based at my house and with that she's staying at our house till she's fully recovered from this, so whatever tests, class work or homework that needs studying or work on, she's doing it from our house and you can see her from there, but she needs to take it easy for a while." Elaine added and they nodded to that as Erin finished her sentence then as she went over the medical orders in terms of school then.

"Before you say it, I already told Benson you were yanking me out of school for a sabbatical, and I said I was getting ready to tell him. But I'm nearly done with what I've been working on in order to do that and tell both him and every single one of our teachers the truth of why you yanked me out of school." Kristen said and Neil answered her. "What have you've been doing in order to do that exactly, if he's learning the truth of what the heck is going on and why you've been having those flashbacks the last thirty months, your mother said the cat has been sitting on the counter when you're working on it here?" he asked her and she explained that as she pulled out the folder then that looked like it had five hundred pages in it then.

"I wrote up a manuscript for what went on in here, so if he asks why you yanked me out and the reason for the flashbacks and the six week sabbatical from being in school you have a copy to give him, and it's the entire truth here, including Rodriguez's attempt on me, if my teachers all ask I made six copies of it for them, in case the bastard ever started stirring up and they knew the entire truth, and with the fact we're setting up the trial, you got one as well dad, though they and every parent in our graduating class is going to kill the duo when they find out what happened and why I've been pushing myself so hard lately, because Jesse is on the edge of trying it a second time himself." Kristen said and he nodded to that as Erin answered that gently.

"How much is it going to cost to tell the entire school and the adults in the know here. We don't have that much paper in the copying machine baby?" Elaine asked her and she smiled. "We got a type writer, I've been using that the last year since this started and writing it out, but we got to change the cartridge again, so that explains the clacking noise in my room you hear, but the last few pages will be five to seven pages each here, but I'm proofing first, but to answer that question though."

"You take it to Kinkos and it's only going to cost fifty bucks to make eight hundred copies of this, it's not too expensive, once I'm finished, if Papa or Uncle Jared is on medical duty, one of them can take an hour, if I'm resting during the day, and copy the entire book, but I've made sixty copies for us, to make the 790, someone is going to have to do it at Kinkos." she said and she nodded to that.

"I can take it and run it off the Xerox baby, Sarah and I are both working at Kinkos right now while Peter is working at the hardware store." Diane said and John quickly headed that off. "Honey once you're done give it to me and I'm asking Harry to sponsor you're getting this out to the entire town, because he's one of the parents who's kid was murdered in the outbreak, he finds out and he's going to do so automatically, and he's able to read the book and he's going to kill when he finds out what happened to you kids and your sister in here at the time."

"The executive firm I work for has a seventy million dollars in it, we can sponsor the book together, this one is done by us, if King comes to the trial, he's getting a hardback copy of each book, that includes alternate realities of our circumstances, if he gets his publishers involved here, but Harry's not going to mind at all, just once you're done with the first sixty copies for us and the rest of the leadership, give me the manuscript and I'm taking it to the firm and I'm publishing the book through us, that includes the book cover you choose, okay." he said and she nodded to him.

"Typing it out is working, but it's going to take me a week to finish it, because I've got to go through these to know what was fuzzy in my memories here, but once I'm done that takes care of it and we can finish it, so I'm going to proof read it first, before I give it to you and you take it from there." she said and he nodded to that statement as Darryl answered her in shock at her statement then.

"Jesse saw the claw marks on the locker, he knows what they are?" Darryl repeated and she nodded. "Don't lose your temper, but to keep him from panicking I gave a couple doses of my prescription, so he's able to make it through the night, before you give him the full months worth later, but you're going to have to prescribe it now dad, Simms and Carver are out of the picture the quintet need to be on it till we get it out to the entire town, guys give them the books as well, so they know the reason why I'm out of the school as well, that is if we don't do it right after a week in from my recovery." she said and they all nodded as Erin said it for all of them.

"Nice touch, so we don't have to tell your principal or teachers the entire truth, before the trial, you just did it for us, does this cover the aftermath, when we saw each other finally, the letters you gave us, every piece of information where he's concerned, before the release as well too?" she asked and she nodded. "Yeah this is the version that's not going to get published by the guys who write the novels for the movies, because they're going to be for the town, while I'm changing the circumstances for the movies here, this version is our true story, but like I said I'm not completely finished with it yet, that's why I asked for the tapes, so I can finish the last three chapters."

"While I write up the versions for our town, from Nancy to Jesse and then to our family, I'm giving them ideas in what to write for the rest of the planet in case the director comes to town asking for rights to our life stories here. But this one is the criminal advanced special edition version, the one I made, this one I'm asking for the publishers to send to our town, but the regular version, the one being made for the movies, is going out to the rest of the planet, this one is our truth now." she said gently.

"The versions that are being made for the movies, for the third, fourth, fifth and six books are the alternate ending versions for us, if Nancy and Uncle Donald hadn't survived the battles and we never got the gang back in one piece, those are the ones I'm passing off to the publisher who makes the movie novelizations, the ones that I'm working on for those movies I'm removing certain key elements from the story."

"These ones though, they're the true stories of our back histories with the bastard, to get the aftermath right I need the tape to your conversations before you dealt with Adam at the time, because I was asleep by that point, but the last three chapters need to be finished, and it won't take longer than a week, so once I'm done, we can print up multiple copies of the books, with the fact we got a town publisher here, for the parents that lost their kids to the bastard, while they were in here."

"I'm going to ask for them to make three to ten million copies of each special edition and that's both trilogies and write up the novel for another story for them later and those ones are for the town only, with the fact that the company is probably going to give us assets, we use that to add on to the town and pay for supplies and equipment to, and with the fact I'm the author for those books, I'm using the money to ensure that we can keep our quarantine running smoothly."

"But I can finish the books, before you pass them to my teachers and the principal, because they'll be done by the middle of next week, with what we heard on that tape I can play it back slowly, you kept the tapes of the last three months we were in here?" she asked and the trio nodded. "Yeah I hid the tapes this entire time, though I'm not entirely sure which ones which, to know what happened leading up to when we released you." Jeff said and she nodded to that as she answered him.

"Alright in between resting, homework and getting that information set up for you, dad, I'm going through every tape that was taping everything, because I need to face what happened here, and this new dream test and seeing the tapes are the only option to do that, but once I'm finished with the chapters you print eighty copies for the books, so the parents who lost their kids to him, know what happened to our friends and classmates at the time, and that includes Papa as well, he needs to know what happened to Aunt Marge and how she was killed at the time."

"But here's the catch, the books are going to be between three to three hundred fifty pages, because they date from the beginning of the outbreak to the day we put him out of commission and till you brought us home, book four is dating from the start of my nightmares and leading up to when we take him down again, and so on, but this is our real life story, so with that, these are the books being given to the town bookstore so the adults in town know what caused the outbreak and why eighty more people were murdered here, but this is really going to piss these people off when they read them, because it's going over everything the duo have done to us and your patients."

"But everything written down within the limited edition version is for the town's eyes only, and that means the people living here all their lives or the last ten to twelve years, whoever moves to town afterwards, once they see the bastard screwing around as a poltergeist is getting a copy to what happened in town, before they moved here. The latest story title is going by the name the Dream Master, that's our current chapter, and it covers everything that happened the last two months and leading up to when we get our friends freed, before we start preparing for our final year of high school." she said and they nodded as Adam answered her as he looked at her.

"Entire truth, you mean you wrote down everything that happened in this hospital when you got here with Nancy that week: the charges, the attempts on both you and Taryn, the murders and everything you were cataloging that week, it's got everything I need to jail them?" Adam repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, I spent the last year working on it in case we needed to activate the protocols, and I made 200 copies of every single page so far, which explains why I had to keep filling up the machine with paper the last year since I've been working on it mom, sorry, but if every parent who lost their children to this maniac needs one, you better make ninety more and thirty added ones for the quintet, Derek, Grady and their parents, but one for every adult in this room and the teachers, but one copy for four hundred and seventy five people.

"Check that, make nine hundred copies and once I finished with the book and I can get them into a folder and have them ready by the time we call a group conference between us and the rest of dad's former patients and their parents, but this explains why I've been using your copier and typewriter to do it, each page was proofread and I'm now on the final stages, I've just got to go through the last four chapters, proofread and then they'll be done."

"Since once they all read this they understood why I had the guys with me all the time and it's got everything, including my conclusion and hypothesis of how the bastard got that strong, criminal information, movie information in what I told Uncle Donald, mom and Uncle Elliot and everything needed for it. But everything in the story is focused on the aftermath of the riot and leading up to when we got reunited with each other, it's going to be from my memory, but it's going to show everything to you, everything that you didn't see guys, and that includes the attack that you saw on the tv, but everything that went on behind closed doors between me and the guys will be in the book, but that includes the portion leading up to the pullout too."

"It's also in the third person, but it's enough to get the publishers attention once the trial gets the attention of every town in the country, give me till Wednesday of next week and the entire story will ready, whoever's acting as medical guardians during the recovery when mom's at work, can split the shifts and they can use our copier at our house to make multiple copies of the last three chapters, and your company can take it from there, and once, if Stephen King comes for the trial you and he can combine forces to make more and do the others." she said and he nodded.

"I'm an executive for a book company actually, so if I can get this published for you, you got your own publisher right here in town and if he agrees to be your editor, that's the catch and we can get the alternate reality versions out of town and all over the planet while these are for the city later. While the added alternate reality stories can be used for this class you got planned, just go through the chapters and do some proof reading once your done and then we can get the rest take care of the rest, it's going to take the entire summer for the others, but it's worth it too."

"Okay so each page is going to get copied eight hundred times for these chapters, that helps. How many chapters are we talking here, if it's going to take the entire week to finish the book starting tomorrow baby?" John asked her and she smiled.

"The book is just short of 400 pages, that includes the last three to four chapters, so you're looking at forty two to fifty chapters guys as to why it's got the entire thing leading up to when we got released and I can make eight to nine hundred copies for the entire town, because publishing fifty thousand more for the kids and adults."

"With the current one that I'm working on now that I'm starting after the trial dad, you're going to have to open it with your memories of what happened when Nancy and I arrived, I begin the opening sequence and that's my dream, and you guys take it from there, so you give me everything leading up to when I called you in, just use our conversations from the third book to base your thoughts on and your memories, dad your memories are the third book from your point of view from when I arrived."

"It was after I relaxed completely that our connection snapped into place, so whatever you were thinking during the week, since our internal link snapped into place after I got comfortable now when you were around me, so go through my book and write out the memories to your own interpretations, because they're including scenes that went on, when we weren't around each other at the time. To put this gently book three focuses on what went on in the ward for the guys and me when you and the guys, and Nancy, weren't supervising us and then book four, from chapters one through fifteen."

"Chapters one through fifteen, after I finish the entry point when I was running through that premonition, will be your memories, so it's your thoughts in your voice as you explain everything to them of what was going on and they include everything that went on when you were dealing with the added side effects and everything that went on the second night, my arrival that night and everything else, because I know you were doing research on the hypnocil, so that and everything that happened when you weren't around us. So it's going from the day you met me and Nancy and everything that transpired during the three months leading up to when you released us and from there it begins leading into what went on the last two days and forward, okay." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her.

"So that's the catch that's going to piss every parent in town off when they see what my memories show and what losing five patients and what the trio had done to me, by not letting me get my job done honestly and nearly taking you kids and your sister away from me. Okay so everything I remember of what was going the morning you girls arrived and that entire week and leading into the aftermath, that's fifteen chapters and then it goes back to you and we begin the start of it. Yeah okay, I'll give you my memories of that entire time, how long is this next one going to be though?" he asked and she thought it over, before she answered him then as she checked the first then.

"With our current circumstance I'd say from 485 to 520 pages, your memories are going to push it to sixty to seventy chapters, but each book is going to get bigger with every change, so by the time we deal with getting Freddy of out his realm and into ours again, by finding his daughter, they're up to 700 to 850 and then up to 900 pages, because of every change we got going on, though the minor novels are going to be 275 to 290 pages each, because they're the time gaps between each situation leading up after each battle, and I'm creating novels that show the time lapse between after we graduate from college and up to when we find Catherine too and then if he suddenly decides on a Clash of the Titans horror movie style battle and whoever our newest patients are that broke the rules." she said and he nodded to that as Rick looked at her.

"I hope you made several for us Kris, you're giving the cliff notes, but I want to know everything now, but I can wait till you finish off the last three chapters here, though I'm going to kill them for this, but I want to know what it is he did to cause you to have that panic attack." Rick said to her and she nodded and pulled five copies out of her bag and gave them to her friends and gave three more to her quartet then.

"Guys, before you read this, there's going to be a lot of stuff that you're going to kill both him and Richard for when you read it, so try to keep your tempers, because what mom told you last night barely scratches the surface dad." she said and they nodded to that as Joey opened his and read the first page then. "Well they're toast, because this is the special edition version to, alternate ending for us, new start now."

"Nancy and Uncle Donald are alive, as are we now with what went on last night, though this ones got our interactions with each other, that helps with the good memories of when we found each other, if they said we sounded like our parents at this age, but we got to finish the story and then get it out to the others, though our conversations were getting out of hand that day." Joey said smiling, as he started reading his own copy. "Okay this gives a minor summary of leading into the opening nightmare which includes the opening scenes for the movie if they do come here."

"If the quartet give you their thoughts leading up to when we realized we found each other that will help, especially once you hear what the rest of us are thinking here, because added blue prints should help as this keeps up now, but if the lord is willing to give them a bit of time we can use that so you can see what happened and we can get the images and scenes correctly here for the movie, though with the way this is going every parent in town is going to find it funny when they're reading about these pillow and water fights you got into on our first day in the ward sis." Nancy said smiling and she nodded as she looked at the quartet with a smile then as she said it.

"I was actually listening to your conversation guys, with the link I have with dad I could hear the entire conversation in the hallway, so though you couldn't see us and vice versa, we knew what was going on, and decided on the added pillow fight you heard, which explains what you saw between my mother, Uncle James and Aunt Claire the night the aftermath started, because we were doing that on purpose with the added punchline to your remarks in the hallway, which explains the amount of noise you could hear between us." she said and they nodded smiling as the kids started laughing at that as Alice said it for the entire adult gang with a smile

"Creative writing just took on a whole new meaning here, this is our true story, while the editors are getting this or the rewritten one for the prequel leading into where the quartet and I come into it." Alice added as she read hers. "Between now and the trial, we need to set up a meeting with the quintet and their parents, I have to tell him the truth here, because I got a few ideas for their sentences and I want to tell them." she said and Erin answered her gently. "Once you're past the worst of it, than we'll do that, but right now you need to recover from that level okay, baby, the trial is in two months from today, but first you need to get as much rest as you can and recover from those levels of stimulates, we're going to talk to their parents after you're past the worst of it." she said and she nodded as Erin looked at her mother than.

"She maybe out of school for a month, but that's not stopping her from graduating here, because she's getting everything from each course taken. Alright in between the court case and your homework, you're resting as much as possible here, and with that blood test I ran on you as well, you're taking in the food you're supposed to be taking in and enough of the high caffeine and sugar products till your body is fully recovered from this, because these things are like every other stimulate that's in the books and you're probably suffering other effects to them." she said to her and then went further as she said what she and Jenkins thought then.

"We raised that dose, but you're not having any more all nighters any more here and you need to put that weight back on, because you lost ten pounds in the last month thanks to this, as of now your drinks are milk, fruit juice or water, if you want lemonade that's fine as well, but you're not taking in any more caffeine products, and wherever you hid the pills we're doing a search of your room for it, because the caffeine is ending for the next ten weeks here and the sugar products are limited as well, because you're cutting back in the junk food this time here too."

"Elaine you better cover that as well, because Teresa is the one doing the cooking, I'm putting her on a specific diet to help her recover from this, we're back on that original recovery plan here, everything Teresa is making when she's home from school is high in fiber, protein and calcium, as for the drinks it's nothing but milk, water, fruit juice or lemonade, you catch her with a caffeinated drink, that means the soda or the coffee, or even an energy drink loaded with both and she's spending her recovery period back here in the hospital under Neil and Daniel's supervision." Erin said to her and she nodded to that order as Adam looked at her at that.

"Young lady if I have to run a search through your room I'll do that, but you're not hiding contraband, the coffee or the pills and anything that has that crap in it is getting confiscated here and if they or I find anything at all under the prohibited items we put under that list for the next month in your room and you're recovering here in the ward, understand." Donald said to her sternly and she nodded to that, knowing she was in serious trouble with her parental gang then for what had been going on since her dreams started again as Adam said her thoughts out loud, before he could Derek looked at her and then said it firmly.

"Yeah well there's no leaving the house or the back yard at all, if you want to be outdoors it's the backyard or you're laying on the front lawn to do that, but you're not leaving the property at all and to make sure of that and you're not hiding anything else here from us, I'm acting as truancy officer as of now, because I'm not risking the final crash coming up when I'm not around, so with that you're under my supervision in definitely for the next six weeks." he said and she nodded to that as Adam looked at the members of his new gang then to go into it.

"I take it this happened when she wound up in here?" he asked and they nodded with a sigh as James said it for all of them then. "Yeah after she explained things to us, we put her on a high fiber, protein and calcium diet to get her strength back up, because she lost fifteen pounds, and she tore a muscle in the fight, as well losing close to five units of blood, so all of the damage together resulted in a certain recovery plan to help her heal completely since she was at this current level from the caffeine then too."

"So Erin, Jane, Neil, Daniel, Jared and I came up with this recovery plan and her body started healing and we also decided on the sleep cocktail as well to help her recover from it, to block out the nightmares for the following years, but after the last month, the bastard caused a relapse the last two months and we're having to do it again here, our family is back in one piece, but she's still recovering from things here in the ward." James said and they nodded in answer to that explanation as he went to the next question as he tried to remember what I was she told him before.

"Added recovery plans should come in handy, but we can use this for sleep deprivation and the added weight lost clique that's going around right now Daniel, so we just prescribe the perfect recovery diet to help them heal and add vitamins to it to help them recover in the process, and for the weight loss they're in here for several months healing while the sleep deprivation and caffeine recovery is a one month to six weeks recovery process of the right foods and getting the nutrients back into their bodies and I'm changing my program as of now, my kids now have a couple competent psychiatrists taking care of them here." Neil said and he nodded.

"What's the safety limit on the Hypnocil here, if you're working on combining it with sedatives exactly, so this book is going to tell me why that is later, alright if you're putting her back on that I can wait a week for the truth while she's finishing the story later?" Adam asked and she explained that to him. "It's 90 in the pill form, and 130 in the liquid form, in adults it's 170 in the pill for and 190 in the liquid, though I'm setting the dose to sixty five for us after what we saw last night now, anything past that can knock the victim out for three to four days, I've got it set to thirty in her case."

"As adults we got a stronger threshold here for what drugs like this do, but we can only handle so much, but like the kids the maximum in our case for both versions is the limit, we go past that and it'll put us into a coma, so we got to make sure we stay in the safety range here, but getting the sedative doses, in pill form, is tougher to figure out, since they need to be completely equal to block him out, which is what we learned from the company that makes it before we brought them home." she said and he nodded to that information as Sheila looked at her then.

"You mind if I make a recommendation where that's concerned Doctor, to even it out, so it's not a sedative overdose all at once?" Sheila asked and she shook her head. "Not at all honey, after what you suggested last night, we could use some added help in the correct dosing here, so she doesn't fall asleep, before the hypnocil takes hold." Erin said and she nodded and gave her idea then "Alright my suggestion is giving her half the pill thirty minutes before she goes to bed and the other half when she goes to bed, that's the full thirty, and the Hypnocil at the same time the second dose is given, that'll take care of it." Sheila said and they nodded to that suggestion.

"Alright so that's fifteen a half an hour before bed time and then the other half when she lays down that night, alright that works and then the Hypnocil with it during the second dose, thanks for the suggestion honey. Derek you and Jake or Jared are going to have to act as parental guardians with her parents at work later on, and I can give the prescription instructions pretty soon to get it right, but the schedule is the same every day for the next six weeks here, while she's in recovery here."

"Now baby, I want you in bed, before you take that second dose, because with the first half dose of sedative you're alright going to be lethargic and the second is going to just add on to the effect, so I want you in bed before it takes hold completely, and if you're in the living room when it takes hold, Derek, get the hypnocil into whatever she's drinking, before she falls asleep, because she's going to fall asleep, before she finishes it." Erin said and they nodded. "I hope you got a pill cutter, we're going to need it for this, the level dose is no higher than ten when she was in the condition she was before, but though she's lost weight, she's able to handle the dose we set it to." Neil said to her and she nodded to that as Jenkins looked at Sheila then.

"Isn't it no more than 10mg's or cc's when it comes to sedatives though?" Joey asked and he nodded. "When the patient is still recovering yes, though for a patient that is completely healthy it varies, loss of weight it changes a bit, but she's suffering six weeks worth of exhaustion and loss of ten pounds, but her condition isn't in the danger zone here, but the limit is no more than fifty for a teenager, any more than that and it causes permanent damage to the organs and muscles, and the added resistance only speeds up the hold the drug takes, though I doubt that's going to be a problem here, so half during lunch and half after lunch with the afternoon dose."

"It's the same that night, but to get it right it needs to be reduced out of getting it matched to weight so cutting the pill in half is the safest way to go here, half during lunch and the rest once she's in bed, it takes hold faster on a empty stomach though, so once she eats something it takes thirty minutes for it to take hold, and she's allowed to read till she falls asleep, but there's no jail breaks here at all."

"In this case de-toxing from the caffeine for the first seven to eight days is going to get nasty, so you better stay out of the way guys, because this causes a serious caffeine headache, lethargy, and giving her body time to slow down and heal, if she needs to work off the nerves, she does it in the pool, but she's not leaving the house or the backyard at all here, and with that, between schoolwork and getting ready for the trial, she's draining all of it from her system, eating what's supposed to be eaten and getting as much rest as possible for the next six weeks as of now." James said and she nodded in agreement to that as Kristen read through what her prescription plan was then.

"Alright I'm laying down after lunch, and I'm taking the first dose of Valium with lunch and then I take both that and the Hypnocil when I get into bed, read for a few minutes and then lay down. That night I do the same around nine thirty, after a shower, take the first dose, into bed and then get the rest of it and then I'm out by ten thirty to eleven every night for the next month. That works, but in between those I'm working on the information you need dad and I'm doing my homework, but I'll be caught up with everything by the time I restart school." she said and they nodded to that as Elaine answered her, as she felt a jolt of anger go through her at this.

"At the moment your bed time just got dropped a half an hour young lady, you're in bed by nine that first dose of Valium is being given during the bath, and then I want you in bed, before it takes hold completely, before Jake gives the rest of it to you, it's the same for your nap-time dose." Elaine said and she nodded as Erin added on to her statement then. "Everything you're getting in this recovery plan is needed to get your body completely healed up, but the caffeine and sugar isn't one of them."

"To repeat what I said here there's no more caffeinated soda or coffee in your future here for the next ten weeks, and cut back in the snack food heavy in sugar as well to give your body time to heal, because both together are the reason you lost this much weight, loss of that much weight is going to take three months to gain back and I'm monitoring that, but when I say I want you on the scale so I can check I don't want any argument and the same is said for taking your medication on time, and when your parents and Derek tell you to eat and rest, it's the same to."

"With the fact we blocked him out in your case your body is returning itself back to normal, but to do that you need to slow it down and let it rest when it needs to and give it the fuel it really needs as of now, once things have settled you can have the caffeinated soda again, and that's in two to three months once your body has completely healed from this, and it's the same for the junk food binging as well to here, but for the next eight weeks, you're only eating and drinking what we approve here for your recovery diet as of now missy and I mean that."

"And you're not taking in anymore coffee here from this and if your mother, Derek, Jake or I find or catch you with another cup of it or find those pills hidden during your recovery during the next month you're in big trouble and are spending your recuperation period under Daniel's supervision and I mean that young lady, we catch you with anything that has caffeine in it the next eight weeks and you're in here during your recovery, understand." Erin said to her sternly and she nodded to that as Jenkins went over Sheila's suggestion with her then as she thought over Derek's role then.

"Truancy officer, a better word for it is parole at this rate." she said with a sigh and Derek looked at her as he answered that remark as his blue eyes went stern then as he said it. "With the fact I'm a school teacher, it's the only way to make sure you're caught up with your grades at the moment, when your brothers get off from practice you're doing your homework and I'm supervising things, as for the court case, you can show me your research, but when I say it's time to eat or rest I mean it, and with the fact you're a minor you're getting a curfew here and I'm the one running it now."

"As for that remark kiddo, you've left me no choice young lady, but to do this in your case, you studied biology, but your body can only handle so much, without it crashing from over exertion and lack of the real fuel it needs, said fuel the health food that's in a balanced diet and I'm not letting you out of my sight at this rate, and if you pass out when I'm not around and you're in the pool that could kill you, so this means I'm on watch all day as is your stepfather and Jared, so I'm not leaving you unsupervised during your recovery from this and watch the attitude you're in enough trouble as it is right now." He said to her firmly then with a stern look on his face.

"In the case of caffeine withdrawal it's only going to wear you out even more though sis." Sheila said and she looked at her as Erin went over that then as she looked at the quintet then. "You passed out after that last panic attack thanks to a hot flash, but you've lost too much weight thanks to denying your body the food it really needs right now and I catch you with anything that has caffeine in it and you're in serious trouble young lady." she said firmly as she turned to look at Rick then. "You said three cans, how much in total was she drinking the last few weeks?" she asked and Rick answered that with a sigh then as he looked at her.

"If this is like someone taking in more than twelve cups of coffee when they're a workaholic, it's a third of that, but the caffeine pills, I'm looking at close to twelve cups of coffee in one day here with those, the coffee and the cola drinks, and between that and the fact she hasn't slept in three weeks, I've been worried sick about her, she's been getting too wound up over the bastard and the quartet and I are getting more worried by the minute, because of it." he said and they nodded as Jenkins thought over how to drain it then.

"Alright between the sleep deprivation and the caffeine withdrawal together, she's going to be sleeping for several hours during the day, and probably sleep through the night, and that includes draining the caffeine by doing several laps in your pool to drain the nerves, but both together she's going to be getting the rest she needs, so with that if she starts getting jittery let her do a few laps in the pool, and then once it wears off she needs to eat and then rest." he said and she nodded to that. "Whatever approved items that are on that list I'll need pretty soon, so I can rearrange the kitchen cupboards whiles she's recovering from this." Elaine said to him and he nodded to that.

Jake added an exercise room next to his office downstairs as well to, but the treadmill and the pool ought to be enough to drain the nerves, he and I are doing the bills together so that's our office for finances." she said and and he nodded. "Cardio vascular exercises, running, swimming, both areas ought to be enough, but once she drains the nerves in that portion of it she's eating and then either laying down or settling on the couch to get whatever she needs to done." He said and she nodded to that.

"Jane or I will write up the approved food and drink items for her recovery, but tell your house keeper to hold off on buying the high caffeine soda till after the town meeting, and ease back on whatever junk food she was putting on your grocery list when she was home from school, because we're writing up the approved list later, but starting tomorrow she needs a change in her diet till she's fully recovered from what these dreams were and are still doing to her, and that's six to seven weeks, the refills on that prescription are coming from me and Jane, but that'll take care of it." Jenkins said and Elaine nodded to that.

"You planning on being medical doctor kiddo, you're really good at this?" Jenkins asked and she nodded to answer that. "Yeah, I'm actually working on advanced biology so I can get into a medical school here." she said and he smiled at that as Kristen turned to her. "One of my best friends being a medical doctor, that's going to help out a lot later." she said with a smile and Sheila smiled back at her. "If this is what being a patient recovering from a heart attack feels like I know what's coming here for the next few weeks, but since I'm a teenager I'm not at risk of high cholesterol levels here, just recovering from what that lunatic has been doing to me psychically thanks to this." she added and he looked at her at that as he got ready to write up that list.

"As for the fruit juice kiddo whatever you like is what your house keeper is getting, but you're off the cola products and soda pop till after you're fully recovered from this and it's going to take a few weeks, so no more carbonation products till after the town meeting, but that means your diet is high doses of proteins, carbohydrates, calcium and and everything that has it, I know half this stuff has tryptophan in it, but it's just going to helps you sleep now too, as for the sugar products, the sugar is getting cut in half to what it was before and only that as of now till you're completely recovered, and that means in case of snacks, fruit, and some more healthier items here, there's some granola bars that have chocolate chips in them and a few other approved items that Erin and I are going over here, but the cookies and candy are down to the lowest amount now, but a quick suggestion on that is making a snack mix of raisins, peanuts and whatever your favorite candy at the movie theater is, okay." he said and she nodded to that idea.

"Never mind another hypnosis test here, we got one of the sleep rooms in this hospital here?" Darrel asked and they nodded as Jenkins thought it over. "Alright we're taking two hours here in explanations and we can finish up in there, come on." Jenkins said and they nodded and headed for the room and he waved her to the bed then. "Honey I'm on stand by, if he shows up call me in at the exact same time here, okay." Rick said and she nodded as they got her hooked up then and she took a deep breath and relaxed then as she laid down, as she felt her exhaustion beginning to take hold.

"Jane is in the booth, but I'm taking care of your arm, so expect some slight pain while I'm doing it, because it's going to be a needed minor surgery and your arm is in endanger of getting infected here, so I'm doubling the dose of painkillers and antibiotics to make sure you don't suffer a case of septicemia during the recovery, okay baby." Jenkins said and she nodded to that.

"I remember the trio, but I'd have to see things in Tina's memories to do it, but this could be a while, if you want the truth of my reaction that morning it's the first chapter guys, it'll tell you everything you need to know. Kin, what I told you was part of it, but everything about that dream is in that chapter, one more thing, don't read these at night guys, not after what you all saw last night okay." she said and they nodded as they sat down next to her and she fell asleep as he ran his hand through her hair as she slept as he set up an IV into her shoulder then. As Jack removed her shoes and covered her with another blanket, before sitting on the edge of her bed with Rob and Derek standing next to him with a concerned look as they waited, as he set up the electrodes to her head, so they could monitor her blood pressure and neural activity.


	54. 54: Lucid Dreaming And Recovery

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Characters: Nancy Thompson, Neil Gordon, Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Donald Thompson, Elaine Parker, Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, Dan Jordon, Debbie Stevens, Sheila Kopecky, Max Johnson and Freddy Krueger, special appearances: Elizabeth Simms and Eric Carver**

 **Time-line: It's two years after the events of Dream Warriors, the trio is back in school, and Neil and Nancy are engaged and are getting married the following summer. Their parents are back together and their family is in one piece, while the trio has created a new gang and they are healed from what happened at the hospital at the time. Their parents' friends also know the truth and have pulled their group back together, and Neil has adopted Kristen as his daughter. So this is taking place in the opening scenes of the Dream Master.**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: With this chapters it's going to be focused her seeing the rest of their young gang and her dead aunt, P.E. teacher and the orderly that was a friend of theirs as, in the real world, they're skimming the book chapters she gave them.**

 **Chapter 54: Lucid Dreaming and Truths Unfold**

"Tina, no this isn't real, you're dead." she said and Tina sighed. "What's left of my memories are what you're about to see sis, I know you miss me, but he may have my soul, but you have your memories of me, Rod and Glen, focus on that here, focus on your memories of us and nothing else, like you said he's got our souls, but you got our powers, use those powers as a conduit into our fifteen year old memories though we're in the bodies of our twenty three year old selves here." she said to her softly.

"She's right baby sister, you're seeing our memories of what went on when he killed us, to understand we're leading you in that direction, the quartet are doing the same to help if you're planning on making these movies you need to see everything." Rod said gently and she nodded. "Have you been watching everything when it came to me and the others?" she asked and they nodded. "Yes we have, and I wanted to kill him or rather all five of them, for hurting you like that. Don't cry it's okay." Glen said gently and she swallowed as she answered him.

"How are you able to do this, he's a master manipulator?" she asked and Rod explained that to her. "He's got our souls, but God gave us a chance for you to see us by tapping into your last remaining memories of us, to free us, Alice is going to have to use all her knowledge of the dream master information, she frees us and every kid he killed and he's left as nothing but his clothes and glove till he comes back again, but don't give him any more strength."

"Kristen, as the youngest you know the most about what to do, but it's going to take all of you to put an end to him in that escapade, all of you combining your powers together and giving them to Alice, our parents have closure now, they know I'm innocent, but only you can free me now by getting the truth out, avenge us by protecting every kid in town." he said and she nodded. "Uncle Donald knows you're innocent Rod, as do the trio and Henderson, but how do we prove it, we can't find the glove yet?" she asked and he explained that to her.

"Everything in the house was moved around, but the basement by the back door is where everything he was using on 'our' age group was and the kids two years older than you were, but the glove he used the most, the one that killed us ended up somewhere else somehow, it's at the plant, go there and get it, it's in his old boiler room, the office at it has what's left of his old clothes and stuff, but the glove is there, so get it and tell the forensic team to run blood typing on it, every kill made by it is added to the layers, hers was the first." he said and she nodded to that as she looked at the trio then as she tried to hold it in then.

"Kris, you had it right where I was concerned, I never wanted to be avenged that way, Uncle Richard lost his mind, if he'd just listened to your mother and Uncles Donald and Damian, our family and every family that had a child taken away from it would be intact. Do what needs to be done now, protect your gang and every kid in town by your new protocols and get those old fools into the hospital, they're out of their minds. You'll have me with you watching over you guys, but you need to move forward now." Daniel Parker told her and she nodded to that.

Seeing him, she could see he taken on his twenty three year old appearance then as she answered him. "Why did it have to be you who was his breaking point, he couldn't care less he destroyed me, as long as Krueger was gone, I lost seven brothers and sisters and a friend has to live with the guilt he killed sixteen people and started a plague through our graduating class?" she asked and he sighed. "His mind was already warped by the amount of alcohol he'd taken in by the time he was thirty two Kris, none of this is your fault, it never was, it's on his head and he's getting the consequences for his actions finally, but you have to move forward now."

"Our parents are worried enough about you, but your body can't take that amount of stimulate without side effects, you have to let go of the past and give your body time to heal, physically and emotionally, now and with that let go of your fears and focus on what you have to do, you've got our parents and what's left of our childhood gang, but now you have to use that and make sure no one else loses their children, here, you need my powers." he said and flashed his ability to her then.

"What's your ability exactly?" she asked him and he smiled as he answered that. "Kin's got water, you've got fire, but now you've got ice as well too, I'm also telekinetic, your powers are the strongest of the four of you, because you're the one who has the gift to bring people in, use it and use these to protect every kid in town from him." he said to her as Rod added on to it. "Joey's got my power, but you've got them and Nancy with you, it's going to be fine, just don't hold it in any more, that what's keeping you from healing right now here, and with that, it's time to let go now." Rod said and Daniel nodded to that as she answered him.

"How can I guys, if it wasn't for that old windbag, the quartet would still be alive and if it hadn't been for Richard I wouldn't be in the conditions I am now. Richard destroyed my life and destroyed two thirds of the young gang, I'll never forgive him for that, I have the quintet back, but my power is getting dangerous, I can't lose anyone else, I lost the quartet and nearly lost the trio, my godfather and then my father."

"And with the fact I've done it with the entire family now, if they're killed it's going to kill me in the process and I'm the only one with memories of the trio after the trial, as if that's not enough, that attack attempt was way too close, it's going to be years, before I get over it." she said and Rod went into that. "You remembered enough to know he was dangerous Kris, he forgot everything about us, but that was his undoing now, by trying it on you, he exposed himself to the cops and now he's behind bars, just give every detail in metaphorical highlights to the jury in the trial, so he sees his own stupidity that way, and then lay it on the table, you're the key witness, use that against him now." he said and she nodded as she looked at him at that.

"My last remaining memories of you three are what helped me find Rodriguez, I wish I still had you protecting me back then, I miss you guys so much, though I'm still pissed your father decided to do what Richard did Glen, I didn't want to let you go, but Joey and Kin did the exact same stunt you did Rod, he used the exact same wording you used when he tried it on me." she said and he pulled her into a hug and she burrowed into his arms then. "It's okay, we're not with you, but you've got us watching over you now, just never forget us, tell Nancy that we miss her and we'll always be with all of you." he said and she nodded to that.

"You were all that mattered to me at the trial, you had it right, I wanted to be a cop, I may have gotten in trouble a few times with Uncle Donald, but I was just fifteen at the time, my plans were fighting it out on the streets as a Narc, if I didn't get it into the NFL, this was my back up plan, I wanted to be a like Uncle Donald, and protect you girls from guys like Adam, if I'd been alive and known he was working at the hospital I'd have killed him myself for trying it on you, but you, Jenny and Taryn were all that mattered to me when you were Cubs, I've always been watching over you."

"Our parents are back together, but we make sure we don't die in vain and the only way to do that is by making sure we never lose another kid, Kris, as time goes on our powers will only get stronger, you can pull people in, but with time you can bring things in as well, like you did with the crossbow, just keep honing your powers, Joey's got my power, use it and use everything Aunt Elaine taught you, the lord only gave us two hours to do this, so we better make it quick though." he said and she nodded as she heard another voice she missed dearly.

"You guys were really like one of the X-men in here?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, that was my ability, ever since dealing with Rodriguez I'd been carrying that switch-blade in case I got jumped by his associates, I just thank god he never touched you like that, because if he had and we'd been alive I would have killed him for it, justified or not, I'm not losing you that way baby sister, Kin and Joey took our places, but we've been protecting you even though we're not around." he said to her and she nodded to that as another voice joined in the conversation then.

"Kris, do what you have to do, but make sure we don't die in vain, protect our family and the rest of our town." she heard and saw Philip standing behind her and she threw herself into his arms. "God I find you and then he takes you from me, I want you back." she said and he sighed. "That third movie focuses on us, just remember the time we spent together, you had the chance to have us back, don't take that for granted, just make him pay for this, it's time to put everything we learned to use, you may not want to remember everything, but you're going to have to read your own manuscript, it's time to face your memories of when we found each other Kris, this is your closure in the emotional therapy, read your book okay." Will told her and she nodded to that as she hugged him and the girls then.

"Honey, if you need everything, it's going to take exactly two hours in our cases, but we don't have much time, before he turns things back here." she heard an adult voice say and turned to see Marge Thompson standing there. "Aunt Marge, but I thought he killed you as well?" she asked and Marge nodded. "It was that and the fact I couldn't live with the guilt baby, your sister is just like Donald, she wanted the truth, I'm sorry for what this has done to you guys, baby listen to me, you'll alway have us with you, but now you need to face your fears against him, my daughter is alive, because of you, our familial quartet is intact, I may be gone, but your godfather has me in spirit now."

"Donald and I nearly sacrificed ourselves to protect you kids, make us proud and make sure no child suffers the same fate as the others, honey tell Donald that I'll always love him, but focus on taking care of our daughter and you, you're all that matter to us, you and the boys, we'll always be with you, just focus on what needs to be done, and tell your mother and Donald they'll have me with them in spirit now, the twenty will know I'm with them in spirit if not for real, but tell them to carry out what we set out to do to protect the junior population of our town, we did it to protect you, but now we do it to protect everyone, in the right way." she said and she nodded as she looked at her,

"Is dad who you would have chosen if you met him at the time when she came home from school." she asked and Marge smiled. "Yes he's exactly who I would have chosen baby, up until Krueger, your godfather and I were together and we were happy, I wish we got the chance to watch you grow into who you are now, but I've been watching over you since that day he killed me, just from here, to free us, you have to combine every piece of dream lore and Alice's knowledge of dreams to free the seventy seven and by doing that you free us as well." she said and Kristen nodded as another voice added onto it, before he could though she continued on gently

"Kristen, what you've done so far is good, but it's time to expand it now, don't let what Adam has done to you keep you from making the right choices, to be a good person is to forgive and let go, you remember what Father O'Hara taught you, to make them understand, teach them by putting them in their own classes, in their own versions of a personal hell, by walking thirty five miles in your shoes and the shoes of the other girls, of Neil's patients in the hospital, of being teenage girls, of recovering drug addicts. Everything they've done to hurt the patients and you girls should be a teaching tool, Adam is going to understand after he sees it from the other side of the street."

"As for the quartet of psychiatrists, teach them by putting them in the ward with the dementia patients, everything they've done to you children is being used on them, and as for the cafeteria staff leader he's taking this lesson himself, everything by teaching them what you've dealt with should be used on them now, while Adam, once he's past his first year gets a much better life, get them to change the sentence to his working for Uncle Rick, my father-in-law, Uncle Dave and my parents gang, and in exchange sweeten the deal of his sentence by offer every convenience to a life that rivals living in the Plaza hotel, for him and the girls that were jailed."

"While they get store credit and can go shopping and he lives a life of working for the state department and getting a much better life than what he used to have during his lesson plan, said life a five star hotel life, in some of the most expensive cities in the world, and with it everything that come from being rich, much better food than what they normally service, every convenience, new clothes, living a life that rivals living in New York, and to top it off being an in the prison guard as he works as an informer." she said and Kristen nodded as she thought that over, before she answered her.

"So a life sentence, but it's a lesson by walking thirty five miles in a woman's shoes and the same for the trio, they're walking thirty five miles in a patient's shoes by having every one of their theories and protocols turned on them on full blast and the kitchen staff leader is getting his by having his food and drinks spiked repeatedly is that it, as he sees being a recovering drug, alcohol or smoking addict, and suffers his own hallucinations from over exposure to drugs as he lives that life himself now, while Adam works for the adult gang and lives a life of luxury later on after his first year."

"Okay I see what you're saying and you're right, but mom, dad and Aunt Erin are not going to take your suggestions well when I decide to tell them this." she said and she sighed. "They may not like it, but it's an act of redemption for alł of them now, the lord is ready to throw them to lucifer now, but I talked it over with him that this would be better, let them see what it's like as they suffer and find redemption in suffering the pains they've all placed on others, only then will he allow them to be allowed into heaven, we're Catholic, but sometimes only suffering an act of personal damnation can your soul be free to return to where it once lived, that's an act of God, use it now." she said and Kristen nodded to her, before she could answer another voice cut in.

"Parker, I made a few mistakes at work, I know that, but with what happened, Walsh needs to understand he was not in control of his actions, tell him he's not to be blamed for my death, I shouldn't have been at work let alone catching him like that, but nothing was personal, my successor is what I'm not, I was a soldier, so switching careers is not easy, being a marine is not something you can use when you're a teacher, I've seen my successor and the boys all love him, he's everything I'm not, but he's not to be blamed for what happened to me." Carl Schneider added as another voice added on to it.

"Coach when did you move to town exactly, if you didn't know who Freddy was exactly, Grady knew and his family lived here since we were four years old, they arrived right after the trial?" she asked and he sighed. "I moved here nine years ago, if you kids were eight years old at the time, I didn't know, because my generation was keeping him quiet, I didn't know what he looked like or his weapons, but I may have fueled his anger to get him possessed. I also wish I'd just left him and Grady alone when they needed it, because their bonding was something I was trying to work out after you saw them from your side of the field at the time, but I didn't know it resulted in them both hating me till I pushed it too far, but that's my undoing." he said and Marge looked at him as she remembered her denial and choice to tell the kids that night.

"Carl if you weren't so hard on your students he wouldn't have been possessed in the first place that night, the poor boy was scared enough for some reason, but that you catch him with that beer and force him to do several rounds around the gym, it just fueled his anger giving Krueger enough power to take control that night. I decided to cut the losses and tell my baby the truth, but my choice killed who was to become my future son-in-law, we make choices we can't take back, but now our friends are the ones dealing with the fall out and that's the catch now."

"Baby, if you free the seventy seven you'll end up freeing us as well, we're stuck in limbo, with the fact you gave the alarm last night, our family is in one piece, but to make sure it stays that way you need to keep taking your medicine, and heal the damage to the town, because of him, every generation of the last forty years taking care of the youngest and future generations, that's our salvation, we fight to protect, but the twenty do it legally, Rick made the mistake, that's his undoing, tell your godfather that his and the others salvation is by doing it in the right way now, get the entire adult population involved, every person, every parent, at his trial."

"For the salvation of the entire adult population of the town, we all wanted him dead, but everyone else didn't want to be the ones to do it, but we all share that guilt, killing him in cold blood and Rick's drinking caused this, for the sake of our, the adult gang's redemption and salvation they, and every parent in town who lost their children to him, must band together and protect every child in town, but your generation needs to face your fears and keep him contained, your gang and Jesse's must face off with him to free us and the seventy seven, and all six age groups, from Jeff, to my daughter, you and younger, all the adults, from thirty five to elderly must band together to protect every child in town now."

"My generation's redemption is protecting every kid in town our gang made the mistake and we're fixing it, but now every parent and adult in town must do the same, and they do that and God is and will be on our side, but Jesse needs to forgive himself. What happened to the fifteen was not his fault, he had no control over his actions, he was possessed, no control at all, to put it bluntly here he was the host, the damn bastard is a parasite, he possessed his body like a parasite, no control over his actions, he's not responsible." she said and a voice added on to that statement then.

"Honey as of now you need to keep your strength up, and stick with your gang, but you and Jesse's gang need to combine now, you're separated now, but thirteen will make you stronger and if you gain three more train them the same way, you're the true survivors here, so you're the ones leading your school now. Take care of my babies, you'll have me in spirit now, but remember you have to work together, the decision to make that story was the right one, pass it to every parent who lost their children in the last eight years, they need to know the truth now of what happened to their children and of what killed them." she heard and saw her mother-in-law standing there.

"Mom, I've taken care of dad and Alice for you, she's starting to heal, as is he, but where do you want me to lead her exactly?" she asked and she explained that. "You, Alice and Carrie Becker have all taken different portions of dream skills and learned quite a bit from them, but now you must combine them, your knowledge of movie criminology and law and government together to protect every kid in town honey, Jesse's not to blame he's a victim, just like you are, he needs to face his fears now." Hannah said and she nodded as someone added on to her statement then.

"She's right Kris, what happened to me and the fourteen at the pool party that night was not his fault, do what you have to now, but make sure we don't die in vain, like Rod said if Alice uses her knowledge of Dreams that will free us, but the nine of you, Jesse, Dean and the girls need to combine your dream powers together to put an end to it, but to do that Jess needs to face his fear and guilt at killing me, the thirteen of you together, along with Nancy, can free us, but to do that you need to face your fears."

"My gang was me, Jesse, Derek and Dean, and the girls, if they just added another boy to the group, that makes seventeen and if you add three more that makes twenty, but, not to mention our brothers and sisters, but that's the new leadership, show my parents, and protect our sisters, only you can do it by playing by the rules and change them now to our ways he's screwing around with the chessboard, just change it directions and reset the chessboard, and you direct the pieces, starting this summer."

"He's neutralized as a dream stalker, in here, but his soul lives on as a poltergeist afterwards, so he'll still be screwing around in the town that way, but the junior population is safe, enforce the rules that caused us to be killed, but do whatever you have to to protect the entire junior population now, and the only way to do that is by telling the entire class what caused it and Jesse takes it from there, your gang, and mine, are the leaders of the class council, you have to protect the entire younger population by enforcing those rules in our high school and college." Ron Grady said and she nodded to that.

"To do that, name it off and he'll figure it out, we broke the rules and it killed us, Rod and Tina died giving into their hormones that night and he's framed for rape and murder, my friends by drinking at the pool party that's number two, me by not waking him up fast enough that night, and I was separated from our class and that's number three and her by the drugs, which were not her fault, and with that enforce the first two rules and have the cops get involved in that, and make sure, when you're with our class and are having our class parties that they never separate from the rest of the group during our class get-togethers here and fall asleep while they're doing it no less, because we've got five years to wait, before it's safe."

"Do what needs to be done now, our generation and the younger ones need a protector, you guys are the survivors now, protect our brothers and sisters, and our friends as well as the future generations of our town now." he said and Eric added on to his statement then. "Honey, I died giving my life to get that message to you, do what needs to be done now and make sure those old fools, and Walters, pay for this, the drugs are still running rampant in the adult ward for some reason, we need to get him out of the hospital, make them pay for this." Eric said and she nodded as she looked at Will then. "I'm making sure you get the proper burial Eric, you've died a hero and I'm going to make sure you and the duo, and Aunt Marge, get the tributes you deserve."

"I'm making sure these movies are in tribute to what we work for guys, our family is intact, I'm making sure we stay in one piece as of now." she said and he nodded. "Our parents took and take it seriously then where you and the trio are concerned now, but enough of the sleep deprivation, our parents are furious at that, you can't keep doing that, to heal up completely you have to let go and give your body the rest it needs Kris, you keep this fear with you and you're never going to move forward, time to let go now." Taryn said to her gently and she sighed to that.

"I was holding it in for close to month after you were killed I'll never forgive 'her' for that, I still carry that fear I'll lose the sextet next and with the fact I used it on my friends and Rick I lose everyone and it will kill me." she said and Tina answered that. "So long as you guys take your medication and our parents don't do anything stupid that'll never happen Kris, but if you want to completely heal from this it's time to let go of the past, you've remade our future simply by calling that meeting, dad's home and he loves you just as much as the quintet do, you're the baby of the gang, but it's time you let them do their jobs of taking care of you, so you can heal completely now, take your medication, put them behind bars and finish and read your book, baby." she said softly and she pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around her gently.

"We'll always be with you Kris, remember us like this, your memories of us were the good times, Richard screwed up, our parents didn't and with that, their salvation is by protecting every kid in town, every parent that was at the trial fifteen years ago, their salvation is by making sure he never touches another child and with that, make those movies as tribute to what you're fighting for here, our family is intact, and we keep it that way, what's left to heal now is by facing your memories and reading your book sis, that's the last piece of closure of what happened just read the book when it's done."

"As for your plans where the trio are concerned, your way of mercy in Adam's case is showing him what it's like to be a woman, before you grant his wish of male companionship, in there, give him a year, before he gains his new brothers, because these rapists, if they're all targeting teenage girls are getting a chance to see it from your side of the line and they've got each other, as they create their own gang as he's reunited with his girlfriend. If he decides to give his boss to you on a silver platter, he's getting an in the prison pardon, but he's never seeing his freedom again."

"As Aunt Marge said for him and his life in the prison from the second year forward sweeten the deal for him by placing him in the female ward, and he's around every woman who was busted for doing what he had, after a year he's working as a prison guard and then the female side of the prison gets several upgrades to making his life a lot more comfortable from that day forward, as he's a prison guard, and a former prisoner, he's getting much better food, and getting some added activities in the rec room of the female ward, while he's with his girlfriend, but he and his girlfriend get a life of luxury and in the prison pardons." Glen said and she nodded to that. "I'm showing you what happened the night of the riot at the pool party here." Grady added to her as Will finished his sentence.

"You saw Philip, but you didn't see me, Taryn and Jenny, so you're going to see what happened in those dreamscapes that night, though Jenny was sleepwalking she wound up in hers by accident that night, just keep your memories focused on us, like Rod said we only got two or three hours in here, so we make it fast, as for that, we're going through every memory you've got of us to." Will said and she nodded as they started with Taryn then as she saw what happened to her sister the night of the busts.

'Alright that's one, I was right.' she thought as she saw the seven in their own last hours of life and saw what needed to be exactly right in the movies, before her two and a half hours were up as she saw every memory of their toddlerhood together and smiled, as it shifted to the five days she spent with the duo, before they were killed and as it ended she looked around the house then and saw the damage in certain areas, before she heard a metallic screech then.

 **The Real World**

"Jack you and Rob stay close, if whatever goes on in there suddenly causes a loss of control she's going to lose control over her actions, so we're going to have to restrain her if that does happen." Neil said and they both nodded to that. "I can't believe this, she was hiding that fact from us for two weeks, she's grounded for a week for this." Jared said to him and he nodded to that. "Yeah well with the fact she's home from school we can consider this a house arrest till she's recovered from the sleep deprivation, this surgery and the caffeine withdrawal, which I don't doubt is going to mean one of us is in the room with her." Donald said to him at that.

"With the fact I haven't gotten started back at work I'll cover that area Donald, while the six of you catch up, because I'm talking to her myself on this, evidently she let her survival instincts take over completely to go for this particularly drastic measure, but since I'm the one she hasn't seen in twelve years I'll stay in the room, if she suffers a sudden jolt in the rebound." Derek said and Erin looked at him. "Good thing she's as close to you as she is to the sextet, because she's reverted back to her little girl stage since she's been with them and she's going to need you just like she needs them now." she said and he nodded to that as he looked at her.

"What are usual plans now for the gang here exactly, if you're getting together?" Adam asked and Derek smiled as he answered him. "We got together for family barbecues and a bunch of other get togethers, family holidays, it's always a gang family time, I know they restarted that, and with the fact that the gang is now up to thirty six people, we're usually up at Elaine's father house and the girls, both age groups, cover holiday dinners." he said and the nine nodded to that as Elaine added on to his statement.

"Are your parents still alive, I want to meet the elder generation of your gang?" he asked and she smiled. "Our parents still work, in fact dad is the highest ranking judge in town now and I doubt they're going to mind when they hear that the family tripled in size now, speaking of which, Derek, you better call your folks back from Midland, time to come home now, because if what my daughter is about to tell us is what I'm thinking, we need the oldest four generations taking care of the youngest six to pull this off." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah, Sarah, you mind if I move back in with you, we can just get remarried again and we can start over now." he said and she smiled and kissed him. "Not at all, new house, new start and our family is intact now, so we just heal the rest of the kinks now, and we can start over by having more children again that way too, though Fred's not taking our youngest from any of us whatsoever this time around, we protect them, we do it our way. Ricks choice destroyed us, and now we reverse that by protecting them the right way." she said and he smiled and Adam looked at then gently as he answered that.

"After seeing him in the flesh last night, I'm killing the duo for doing that to her, so he overheard every conversation they had with Adam and Marcie huh, well game's up. To change the subjects. What's your house-keeper's thoughts to seeing the gang this much now since you got back together and you're doing the cooking on these family get togethers?" he asked her and she chuckled as she answered him.

"Where these family barbecues and get togethers are concerned, normally we're the ones doing the cooking and we let Teresa have these days off, but she's satisfied I'm back to normal and she's seeing the entire gang nearly every day now." Elaine said and he nodded. "With the adult gang twice the size it was before, we better start tripling the amount of food used for those barbecues here, on top of full family get-togethers." Adam said and she nodded to that. "We better keep Tiger out of the tree this year, he's destroyed thirty Christmas ball ornaments in the side of six weeks last Christmas, at least it was a real tree, so he's able to climb though it, because once he's an adult he's going to knock it over with his weight." Neil said and she started laughing at that.

"Yeah well that's a kitten for you, he was tree climbing before deciding on playing soccer for a while, though he keeps it up and and he's going to hurt himself next, best to get him the ones the size of his paw then the size of his head here and keep the bottom branches covered with them so he's able to play, though if I get a second kitten and it's going to be soccer matches all over the living room next Christmas." she said and they looked at her. "Who got her a cat exactly, Rick hates cats?" John asked and Neil smiled at that. " I did, Elaine loves cats, as does my daughter, so I got Kristen a kitten for her birthday last year, so this helped in emotional therapy, everything Rick is in his personality, I'm not, in fact I'm everything she remembers in the ten of you."

"And secondly I spend as much time with her as she wants and she only sees me as her father now, with the six of you just rejoining the family expect the cat and the dog to be hanging around you a lot if you're at the house, because most of our get togethers are at Elaine's house, I got Elaine a cat for her birthday not long after the kids came home the hospital, and I've been acting like her younger brother, though I'm thirty six, so it's an eleven year difference here." he said and they nodded as Derek said it for all of them then.

"Yeah well one good thing here about that, if what I saw was any indication last night, but since none of us take in more than one glass of alcohol there's no more need of a designated driver here anymore." he said and they all nodded in agreement as she looked at Adam gently then.

"In your case, with the fact you're beginning to heal from that, you can still have the alcohol, but just mix the straight stuff with soda or fruit juice, that cuts back the alcohol content, and it's less likely to effect you Adam, because it's one part alcohol to three parts of whatever you're drinking with it like soda or fruit juice." she said and he nodded to that suggestion and knew it would help him to recover from the ethanol in his system as he said it out loud to her. "Yeah well if it's no more than one cup of alcohol in your case guys I'll start doing that when I'm with you, but switch drink areas till she's past her prohibition arrangement, and she's on probation till the day of the trial right." he said gently to her and she nodded in agreement as she answered him.

"Before you say it Adam, I'll gladly take you on as a patient, with the gang back together, I'm the family medical doctor, while Jane and Daniel have known our kids since they were babies at the time, so they decided when the kids were here to be their medical doctors." Erin said to him over the radio then and he nodded. "Like me she's in de-tox from these drugs, fortunately for her caffeine's a less potent drug than ethanol is." he said and she sighed as Elaine said it for her then.

"Yeah well till her body's completely drained of the caffeine, I'm switching sodas for the first three weeks after the trial, since that's our first real victory here, because every kid in town is protected from those maniacs, but she's only getting one cup of root beer and that's it that night, and then I'm switching to the pink or yellow lemonade in her case, and once the town meeting is done with the probation is over and she gets the junk food back." she said and he nodded to that as Derek answered her then.

"Okay she said once she's finished with the last twelve to thirty pages and that's going to be by the middle of next week, I'm copying them several times, whatever number we need and putting them into the books we're giving to her teachers and Jason later, Elaine, but I can get a study plan for her set up and get a schedule worked out while she's in recovery, but you want me to explain why we're yanking her from school for six weeks when I get the material from her teachers, or do we let her do it?" he asked and she gently answered that. "We let her do that." she said to him and he nodded.

"Guys you better listen to this introductory chapter, she's giving a warning to who is reading this book that what they're about to read is not false, but entirely true, because this includes your encounter with the bastard Uncle Donald." Alice said and Donald looked at her. "What's it say exactly if she's telling us this now honey?" He asked and she read out the message to the forty five adults in the room.

" ** _Dear readers the story you're about to read is about a danger in our town that has been here since the day the Slasher disappeared. What you're about to read is based on live accounts of the lives of the people who lived on the block with him in the beginning, this story is going to be from the third person, but it's from the memories of the author.'_**

 ** _'This book accounts things from the start of the outbreak to when the author and her gang members started school again, but everything shows what happened to the author and her gang members in the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, but the criminals have been brought to justice. The current head of the Teenage Psychiatric program, the teenage orderly team and the medical department and head of the hospital had no knowledge of what the criminal quartet were doing and are innocent of all charges, or more accurately the criminal trio, the fourth turned himself in when the author caught him.'_**

 ** _'Starting from the time you read this the new leader of the Psychiatric department is the adoptive father of the author, who has also had his life changed by the events of what you're about to read. The criminals had hurt him severely emotionally and this is going to show why that is.'_**

 ** _'And he too suffered from what the trio have done, while every person mentioned in the hospital members of the story have a link, the ones involved the most have a deeper bond to the victims than the reader would suspect so with that, what you're about to read will disturb and anger you with what you will learn here in this novel now.'_**

 ** _'But the true criminals, the trio, are the original head and second in command of the Psychiatric department, who were partners to the Cradle Nightingale, before he turned them in with himself, along with the doctor who was giving diagnosis's to every single patient that was killed as is the kitchen staff leader, these five are part of a criminal group that is getting culled. While the Nightingale surrendered himself straight to the author's father, the others are now under arrest.'_**

 ** _As to that, everything written into this story you're holding is true and the names of the victims that they killed or hurt will be kept the same but this story is for the eyes of the town locals only, and you'll learn why when the trial day arrives, because our town is going to be suffering a permanent change two weeks after the trial, which will be two months after you read this, and the author is back in school.'_**

 ** _'As for the criminal duo and who they were accomplices for, you will learn everything they done to the children under their care, so be warned what you're about to read is disturbing, and is going to be more upsetting then most criminal and horror movies you see on tv, because this is entirely true. Because this will be looking into the dreams and minds of the victims that were killed, before they died, the dreams of the author will be the most disturbing ones, because they will show everything that traumatized the victim, and explains the reason for the flashbacks you noticed.'_**

 ** _'Thank you and be warned, the first chapter is going to account a dream that shows what happened to the unexplained suicides, but this is going from an opening sequence to what happens before the author herself winds up in the hands of the criminal trio."_** Alice read out and they nodded as they exchanged looks as Sarah said it for all them. "Thanks for the warning baby, we needed that, alright if we're reading these, best do it during the day after what we all saw last night guys." she said and the thirteen and their cop and Doctor friends all nodded to that in agreement.

There's one last note here as well and it's for the faculty guys, and it explains why you're pulling her out of school here, this must be the conversation she had with Benson yesterday, before we left class, because there were two more classes before school let out to." She said and Adam looked at the added letter written to the faculty as he read out the next message to the them and the faculty. **'Dear teachers, the purpose of this book was to let you know the reason I'm out of school for the next six to seven weeks, I'll be taking a medical sabbatical, but I'll make sure I stay caught up in school to graduate next year, as to how my family is reorganizing an at home schooling for me during my sabbatical.'**

 **'And my uncle Derek Gray is going to be acting as my personal tutor so any lessons you're teaching us at the current moment and notes you want me to remember for the finals you can give to him, before I return for the last six weeks to eight weeks of the term, since we got three and a half months I'm taking six of the fourteen weeks in a home schooling session, everything you want me to remember give it to my uncle.'**

 **'As I said what you're about to read is going to make all of you want to have their heads on a platter, because every word of what you're about to read is true. I found my toddler gang when I arrived at the hospital that year and this is going to explain what happened to them, Ron Grady, the fourteen at the pool party and the fifty five murders on top of them, as well as Rod Lane, Tina Grey and Glen Lantz when they too were killed eight years ago, but it gives a new explanation to how the house on Elm Street looks the way it does now, as well as the rumors that were flying around about Lieutenant Thompson's daughter, which happen to eighty percent correct."**

 **" 'But this will explain everything that was driving every parent, specialist and adult in town crazy about the suicide outbreak, as well as everything you saw about your students and why they were all looking the way they did, because they, and I, all shared these factors to us, but what you're about to read is from the eyes of the daughter, and grand-daughter, of the jury leader and the judge, and they are all from a point of view that no adult ever sees coming and it's because it's not a suicide outbreak at all, but a junior population genocide by a long dead homicidal maniac.'**

 **'Said maniac employed factors that adults never see coming here, as to why, it's because you were looking at the wrong conclusions at the time before the outbreak ended, the new source for the outbreak is in the current media of the last twelve to fourteen years of movies and books, all of them focused on several serial killers in said movies and two from a well known author who's known for his scary stories, that's your source of how every kid in town that died pushed themselves past the breaking point, but everything written down gives a conclusion to what the classes that are focused on what this trial and book are about will be about now."**

 **'Be warned though, what you learn in this story is going to shock you, those of you who have lived here all your lives and moved here in the last ten years, because the holdout is now in the psychiatric hospital himself, for life, because as you're about to read I've had my life destroyed by the holdout, and he's paying the consequences for it now out of a permanent commitment hearing and hospitalization at the hospital."**

 **'So you and every parent who lost their children to the maniac you're about to read about, you don't have to ask for him to be put in jail, it's already been done for you, said jail the snake pit 'he' landed me in, but from this day forward I never want to talk about him, because this story and the trial will tell you everything you want to know, the conclusions as to why are inside this story, but I never want to be reminded of the trauma, so don't ask why this happened or it'll cause the flashbacks you saw.'**

 **'But as the previous note said, this trial is going to mean several permanent changes for Springwood, after the trial, my grandfather will be calling a town meeting two weeks after it, so the oldest members of the town population can prepare for what's coming next, as it changes things in the high school and middle school curriculum, because when I'm back I'm acting as my class president and my gang are the junior class council, so we're leading the entire school in the new changes after this.'**

 **'But I will be back in school seven weeks after you read this, in the mean time, just give my brothers and gang the tests, homework and lessons so I can do my schoolwork from my house and pass your lesson plans to my uncle, a copy of your textbooks as well, he'll do your classes for you in my case, and since I got a minor gym at my house, I can do P.E. at home as well too, seen you soon, K. Parker.',** he read out and they nodded to that.

"Nice touch, she's giving them the reason we pulled her out of school for the next six to seven weeks, she said its going to be the middle of next week, before she finishes the book, so I'll bring these with me when I go talk to Jason and her teachers next Thursday."

"So starting tomorrow she's home all day, though tomorrow is a weekend and with that, I'll cover getting that permission slip to Shaye for you and give him and her teachers the copies of her manuscript, while getting their lesson plans for the week and I can tutor her while I get the added tests from the quintet, because I just got back here, and your suggestion is a good idea, but till we get things changed around I'm off duty and I can work with her." Derek said and Jared looked at him as he said his thoughts on the subject then, before he could though Sarah looked at him then.

"She write out a synopsis to this, so we know what what the story is about?" Derek asked and Debbie nodded as she saw a page sitting on top of the opening summary. ' ** _After ten months on the rampage Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher, has put his sights on the last remaining member of the youngest portion of the block and decides that to wipe out the entire block all at once to get her hospitalized, not knowing his original enemy is back in town and is now reunited with the seven, with the help of his targets current psychiatrist, who is as determined as his enemy is to help his targets.'_**

 ** _'His enemy, Nancy Thompson, is now back in town and getting reports of repeated suicides and has accepted an internship in the Westin Hills psychiatric hospital, recovered from the loss of her quartet, she's now a grown psychiatrist specializing in dream therapy and is ready to put it to the test, but what she doesn't know is that the kids in question who were hospitalized are really the rest of her familial gang and her youngest arrives the same day she does, as she realizes what is really going on.'_**

 **'Nancy Thompson must now protect her now reunited younger gang with the help of her co-hart Neil Gordon, not knowing there is an even bigger danger there in the hospital, can she protect her younger members from them or will what's left of the block be destroyed, before she gets the news to her father, Lieutenant Donald Thompson, about the felony running loose in the hospital, because the current danger is a memory of another time that was the last time she saw her younger sister.'** Well if that's not enough to catch a teenagers interest where books are concerned, nothing is right now." Debbie said and she nodded to that in agreement as Sarah answered her at that.

"What's the opening page to it exactly, because if she said not to read these at night I want to know why that is?" Sarah asked and she moved it forward slightly. **_'Recovering from being possessed by Fred Krueger, Jesse Walsh has spent three months in the ward and during that time the owner of 1428 has gained enough power to get to the rest of the town, as the outbreak begins, it starts infecting the teenagers from the pool party to the entire freshman class of the seven members of the original block, to the rest of the town the block was infamous because it had the most well known middle age football, hockey and wrestling team members in town.'_**

 ** _'Two months after the Walsh family moved out of 1428 Elm street it laid empty for ten months and every month kept getting more run down and degraded, looking like a house that had been built in the 1700's, but no one goes near it now, because they all knew who lived in that house, for both the locals and the latest members living in the town, but little did they know that the soul of the original owner of the house has turned into a paranormal maniac and with eighteen lives destroyed has enough power to get to the rest of the town, because of the mistakes of one teenage girl as he begins his revenge on the rest of the families of the entire town now.'_**

 ** _'The blocks original residents have moved to other parts of the neighborhood, while the last remaining ones there were the targets of the original outbreak, before they too left the block and the sole survivor has changed and grown into a psychiatrist with a specialty in dreams, but doesn't remember the faces or memories of her seven younger neighbors, her younger brothers and sisters and they don't remember each other.'_**

 ** _'Eight years have gone by and they have not heard from each other in years, being forced to cut contact with each other, though they see each other every once in a while, they have not seen each other in eight years from the day of the Nightingale Trial when five of the children of the original block saw each other, but that's about to come to an end as the blocks biggest danger is about to bring the entire block back together after the ends of the latest outbreak as they see each other as young adults and teenagers, as they all meet in the one place they never expected at all and it's the origins of the legend of the Springwood Slasher.'_**

 ** _'As things start getting worse the block members start suffering the nightmares that their older block members dealt with and one by one they're admitted to the ward while the entire town starts suffering unexplainable suicides and murders. Every member of the current freshman class is suffering the exact same dreams and the medical experts and psychiatrists have no leads to what is going on till the survivor of the original outbreak moves back to town and the last remaining member of the seven ends up in the ward, as her nightmares take a turn for the worst and she sees the truth of what is really going on town and what became of the supposed suicides of the lost members of her freshman class.'_** she read out and Rick looked at her as he said what they're all thinking.

"Nice opening page there Kris I like it, okay first chapter and then we call it I'm reading the rest after dinner tonight, if it takes us two weeks to finish these, whatever happened in that ward I'm killing the quintet for, if she hates the duo this much, but the parts you skim, I'm reading completely here, because by the looks of this something had to have happened, before she wound up in the bathroom and he set her up, question is what is it." He said and she nodded as she looked at it.

"Okay Chapter 1: The Nightmare, ' ** _To cope with another restless night, the latest victim begins work on a new art project, after two hours the project reaches it last stages as it takes form and turns into a house with green shutters and a green roof. Trying to stay awake, the victim pours a cup of coffee and turns the radio up, after another hour the noise has gotten so loud that her mother comes charging into the room._**

 ** _'Are you crazy, you'll wake up the entire neighborhood?!' her mother snapped and she looked at her. 'Hi mom.' she says and her mother looked at her sternly. 'Don't hi mom me, what are you still doing up, its past one?' she asked and her daughter tries to fudge the answer. ' Just thought I wait for you.' she says and her mother sighs. 'Well I'm home, now you can get some sleep, now come on, Adele.'_** she said the girl stands up.

"Yeah I remember that and if it hadn't been for Adam I would have realized it sooner." Elaine said and she nodded. "Can't help that Elaine situations like this result in the victim's not being able to open up sooner here and if I'd been focusing I would have realized she was about to become my latest that night." Neil said to her and she nodded. "Alright, before I read this nightmare, she said it gets extremely disturbing, you want to just jump a few pages Aunt Elaine, so you know what it is she saw, if she told us a bit of it last night?" Alice asked and Donald answered that one.

"Yeah I want to hear what it is she saw." he said and she nodded as she read the page she flipped to next. "Wait didn't she say that this song was part of the legend and every Springwood born knows it, because they grew up here?" Darryl asked and they nodded. "Yeah songs from play that we stopped doing were one of the symptoms of dream and sleep deprivation, but in our case, we all knew it because we lived here all our lives, and our parents knew about the legend, because it started with us while Freddy was conceived by the seed of a hundred maniacs in that tower over there." Kincaid said and pointed out the window and he looked at the tower standing there.

"You all know that legend?" Bill asked them and they nodded. "Yeah the legend started with us and our biggest mistake was listening to Rick that night, we should have gone with our original decision, but we're doing it our way now and and we're in charge of the barricade. As to that the bastard is not touching another child if we've got anything to say about it." Donald said to him and he nodded in agreement to that one.

"Yikes as if that's not enough of horror story living here on the property we got one living in the town and 1428 is now a haunted house and I mean that literally, and she said the town had a more morbid back-history than we thought, but this is right up there with the Derry disease and the Gatlin cult, so he's conceived by the seed of a hundred maniacs, was born in a convent/psychiatric hospital and raised as a criminal till he crossed the line and killed first his father and then a couple of kids and his wife, before he lost his mind completely when we took Katherine away from him."

"And started killing ten more, got caught, tried and arrested, but was released on a technicality and you chose to destroy his stuff, while Rick lost his mind and decided on murder by burning at the stake and you've had to live with that decision for thirteen years?" Max asked and they all nodded to him. "Yeah and that's why she lost her temper that night, she finally figured out who the damn catalyst was and her catalyst was a dead beat dad and she finally exploded after holding it in for eleven years."

"Which explains why the kids decided on therapy by fooling around this much when we arrived, but we're going to keep up her emotional therapy till she's fully healed and the last and final steps here are the classes she's taking. Aunt Erin, Neil I think in this case for her to finish her emotional recovery from this to let her take the classes, it's for the best in her emotional recovery now." Nancy said and they nodded in agreement. "Good idea, and I don't doubt she's telling that to the faculty either at the town meeting, alright baby go ahead, what she see exactly?" Neil asked Alice and she got started in reading out the chapter to them then.

 **'As she laid there in bed she was staring at the model, before hearing a song and feeling a breeze and finds herself and the bed outside and looked over the top of the bed to find herself sitting in front of the house the model was based on and seeing six children playing, two sung out a song she knew and recognized as she walked past them to see a girl with blond hair and green eyes in a yellow dress riding a tricycle."** She read out and he stopped her at that in shock.

"Kimberly, that's Kimberly, oh god no wonder she never wanted to talk about this, alright keep it going what happened here?" Jared said over the radio to her. "Jesus, she saw Kim first, who else did she see exactly, because all she mentioned was she saw what happened to our friends and the trio, Derek and Grady, but she didn't say what caused her to have that panic attack that morning." Kincaid said in shock and she went further.


	55. 55: The Surgical Recovery And The Book

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 55: Book Explanations and Recovery Plans**

 ** _As the girl looked at her, Kristen felt like she felt familiar to her, like an old friend as the girl started talking to her. 'Hi what's your name?' the little girl asked her and she quickly answered her question. 'Kristen, what's yours?' she asks, but the girl only giggles, before she goes to a follow up question. 'What is this this place?' she asks, before hearing a sound that sends chills down her spine, the sound of metal on metal, like nails on a chalk board._**

 ** _'God he's close.' she thought, before the girl turns her tricycle towards the door as it opens by itself. ' I got to go now.' she says and pedals into the house, Kristen quickly calls out to her at that. 'Wait, little girl, don't go in there!' she shouts and follows her in till she comes to the open door by the kitchen and staircase and slowly goes down the stairs. 'Little girl.' She says quietly and she pedals around the furnace._**

 ** _'This is where he takes us.' she says and Kristen answers her at that 'Come on we're going.' She says, before a fire starts up and everything becomes orange lit as she sees the heads of several children in the furnace, before hearing footsteps upstairs. 'Freddy's home.' The girl says and she picks her up and tries to run, running into several walls, before realizing she's stuck in mud as she sees her tormentor at the other end of the hall and barely misses getting slashed, before rounding another corner and into a room and bumps into something and screams, before backing into something else and she tries to keep from throwing up as she sees what's in the room._**

 ** _As she looks around she sees the bodies of every teenager that was killed, before her eyes land on a boy about the girls age with his chest slashed, before seeing three teenagers, one with blonde hair, her chest slashed and her clothes drenched in blood, a black, curly haired boy in a leather jacket and a brown headed boy wearing a jersey with his number on it that looks like his body was stitched back together, after being thrown in a blender, their faces feeling so familiar that she feels a jolt of pain shoot through her heart. Feeling her heart pounding she looks around the room at the carnage, each body with the same marks and other fatal injuries, feeling her nausea getting worse by the minute as she says her thoughts out loud._**

 ** _'We're all suffering the exact same dreams, he's killed all of them, the bastard has killed them all, guys, please I can't remember, who are you.' she says holding it in as she looks at the trio. 'There's has to other survivors like me, but where are they, he's targeted us for a reason, but what exactly, God I wish my big sister was here she'd know." She says, before looking at them._**

 ** _"Sister, you three I know but how, I'm dreaming about the house and the block, who are the other members if I'm seeing these three, who are you exactly and where's the rest of the block, if we're all connected?' she thought quickly looking at the trio, before looking at the others and feels a jolt of anger shoot through her as she sees her friends, before saying the names of her childhood quartet, three faces she missed more than she realized._**

 ** _'Kin, Joey, Billy, if you're still alive where are you exactly, I need to know, please, if you're still around I have to know, if you're suffering my dreams I need to know that, please.' she thinks, before it hits her then. 'My dreams, my memories, I've been dreaming about this house every night, I know this house, but how..., wait I come in through the front door, kitchen on the left, basement on the right at the end of the hall door leads under the stairs and into it, open room in the living room, different sofa in the living room, a piano next to the window, and a picture of my godfather and his family, and...' She starts to think and it hits her then as she looks at the trio sadly as she says it. 'You guys, I know who you are, but I can't remember, I saw you a few years back, but when exactly, who are you?'_**

 ** _'My memories are these dreams, dear god, the first of several kills, he's a maniac, but who is he exactly, the town legend, who are the first twenty, where are they?' She asks, before seeing eighteen others hanging around another section and then sees fifteen more right next to them and her eyes landed on two she recognizes. 'Grady, Derek, you as well, he killed you too. Name, name, the song, dear god it's, it's true, the song is the clue breaker, he's the murderer, not suicides, but murders, my dreams weren't symptoms, Grant is wrong, they're my memories, my memories of my classmates, my toddlerhood, but who are the missing members, of these five are back, guys help me here, who is he for real, who is this bastard, he's supposed to be dead, who is he, guys I need you help me out.'_**

 ** _'God I know these people, my classmates, Derek, please, help me.' she thinks as her eyes land on a red headed boy hanging next to the quartet, feeling the pain in her heart getting worse as she looks at the trio, before she hears the girls voice. 'Put me down you're hurting me.' she hears and looks down and screams a second time as the girl has transformed into a corpse with her skeleton showing, before her scream wakes her up with a jolt.'_** she reads out and Neil stops her at that, his tone beyond furious as he says it.

"Alright enough, I've heard enough, that explains the panic attack the following morning, after seeing that once she didn't want to see it twice, I'm going to have to read the book myself, before I deal with them and her nightmares, because from the looks of when she arrived, any type of panic attack was enough to drain her further, and after seeing that once hearing the trigger was enough she lost total control." he said and she nodded to that as Max exchanged looks with Walter at that.

"If she's making more than one copy here, I'm finding out what happened when we weren't around, or during the next two nightmares, because she responded to both of us after the jolts of the dreams wore off each time." Walter said and he nodded as Joey fell into the chair he was sitting as Kincaid answered that with a furious growl. "Though separated I could hear her panic, when she was asking for answers, hearing her use our toddler nicknames was enough I knew she needed me then, even if we couldn't remember back then, but before I could call out to her, she woke up at the time, that explains the parts she didn't tell me, but this is sick, as if she's not traumatized enough this is the big one, to help her heal she's going to need further anger management therapy, should we just keep up what we've been doing lately?" Kincaid asked and Erin looked at him from the room gently as she answered him.

"Wait. Chapter three, she said she was listening to our conversation guys, Alice go to when we were having a meeting about her before she was admitted to the ward, I want to hear what she was thinking through what Neil could hear from her at the time, because evidently the ability only works if you got a really strong bond, because Neil said the connection chose him as her new father figure and attached itself to him. It works in three ways, that's one, the second is if she pulls you in, or an empathy bond like Will said, it's got to be one of those three if she realized she found not only me but the guys as well." Nancy said and she nodded to that and jumped two chapters and landed on the page as she looked at the conversation and smiled.

"I don't need a reminder of what went on in the exam room, if that's chapter two, because the alarm went off right after I was checking on Roland, before you arrived honey, because that's the most intense stand off I dealt with since the kids arrived, that stupid idiot, I'm going to kill him for triggering that with the girls every time here, but hers was the one that had me worried the most, the duo didn't suffer a hotflash in the middle of it nor did they collapse, her condition had me worried the most, because she was at the danger zone, before I told Jane what was going on." Neil told her and she nodded in agreement to that as Alice looked at the chapter.

"Yeah okay, I got it, Chapter two was The New Arrival and the Standoff and the third chapter covers her hearing your entire conversation." Alice said and he nodded as she read out the chapter and his a smile. "Chapter 3: Unexpected Information and the Attack. " She said and he nodded to her to go ahead and she nodded and got started as she thought through what her sister meant as she read the chapter.

 ** _'After getting her into another room she was asleep, but listening to the conversation between her new psychiatrist and the other members of his team then, hearing an argument break out, before she heard the voice of her older friend and then heard her tone turn stern as she shifted to the orderly who caused the panic attack then as she was listening quietly as she heard the girls tone turn firm with a warning in it._**

 ** _'Wait, Lorenzo is it, if I find out you're hiding anything here, and by that I mean anything illegal and it's going straight to Henderson and my father, because deliberately causing a panic when the patient is in no condition for it is illegal and I will be looking into your record, just one warning here buster, screw with me and you and whoever your associates are-are in big trouble here clear?" she said with a warning look and he nodded quickly then as he asked the next question to her then, hearing that Kristen started thinking it over. 'Familiar, I've seen his face somewhere before, but when.'_**

 ** _'Wait a second he looks familiar to her, alright I need to figure that out, because whoever he is could be why I thought I recognized her, or the other three, god I hope she says who she is, because if I figure it out that's what mom needs right now, she's been looking for Rodriguez for five years, if he's hiding in plain sight, then who is he exactly.' she thought, before hearing the orderly answer her friend at that. "Who are you exactly?" he asked and she explained that to him. 'Uh oh, he's really made her angry.' She added to herself as she heard the girls tone turn dangerously firm._**

 ** _"I'm Nancy Margery Thompson, daughter of Donald Eric Thompson, lieutenant and second in command of the police department and one of three officers who arrested the Nightingale and as I said, I find out anything and you're in big trouble so watch it." she said and he nodded to that as he asked the next one, as she heard his tone start turning nervous._**

 ** _"Wait Thompson, who are your friends exactly?" he asked and she crossed her arms at that. " Aside from my lost quartet, I'm friends with Judy Brecker and Natalie Adams, she was attacked by Adam Rodriguez in the locker room on September after gymnastics practice." she said and hearing that Kristen heard an unspoken thought through the link, between her and Dr. Gordon then. 'Dear god no, it can't be, it's been eight years, alright next question.' he thought as he answered her. "Who are your lost quartet exactly?" he asked and her tone hardened as she answered that with an icy tone in her voice._**

 ** _'My quartet are Rod Lane, Tina Gray and Glen Lantz our families have been friends for years and I think Stanton happens to be one of them if she called me that in there, anything else you'd like to know about me, because my father is not someone you want screw with when he's in a bad mood, because if you're who he and Councilor Parker are looking for."_**

 ** _"Than you've just been found by the person you weren't expecting to be found by, rule one when you're a criminal, you want to stay hidden, than stop drawing attention to yourself, especially when it comes to being around the daughters of the people who had you convicted for your previous offense, and you're looking at the older versions of those same daughters and with that fact in mind here screw with me or those girls and you're just going to piss off our parents, my father is a man you don't want to piss off at all."_**

 ** _"It's been eight years to the day of the trial, and I lost my friends thanks to certain parasites and frankly these kids don't need more traumas as this situation is the reason I got interned here, and with that I'm doing the investigating for our parents, if her mother is connected to me I'm making sure she and dad are getting the news I just found you. Whoever you are, I swear if you're who they're looking for I'm making sure you get the axe."_**

 ** _"As to why you got the raging Daredevil on your hands and with that in mind, why don't we focus on the matter at hand now shall we." she said and he answered her as his eyes widened on the term. 'Whoa, wait Daredevil, Daredevil Thompson, oh my god, she's his daughter, okay, I should know this, it's in my mother's year book photos, him and nine others, keep going Nancy, I need to make sure of this.' Kristen thought as she heard the next question as Lorenzo's tone shifted at the declaration of family then._**

 ** _"Daredevil, as in Daredevil Thompson, you're, you're his daughter?" he asked, and hearing that, the next unspoken remark went from nervousness to full scale panic as she heard it through her psychiatrist then. 'Dear god no, of all the interns at the college why her, if she figures it out or the girls tell her, I'm dead, alright I need to confirm here, because if she's really who I think I'm finished.' as she heard the remark then out loud._**

"Yeah I remember that statement and I meant every word I told him that morning I was furious at him for that. Dad, I knew if there was ever a chance to turn you back I had to find out who it was you were looking for and solve your homicide case for you, but she obviously knew that if she was listening to our conversation and I figured if she figured it out I was reporting what she told me, but hearing his inner thoughts through her."

"I'm starting to understand why this was scaring him now, because to have me in the ward and I'm the daughter of the man who arrested him and my giving off the names of my sextet, if that's not enough to scare a criminal than nothing is right now and as to why, being found by the daughters, or sons, of the people who put them behind bars once already is enough to scare the criminal if they wind up in the one place that has connections to those people and he did, with six in the building with him, while the last two ended up showing up that day." Nancy said and her father nodded in agreement to that as Alice continued as she hid a smile at that remark.

" ** _Your block was infamous of several players, but Nancy Thompson, as in the Thompson family of 1428 Elm Street, Donald 'Daredevil' Thompson, star football player at the high school and head of the homicide team, the man who arrested Adam Rodriguez, and twenty other criminals, god daughter of 'Firebird' Parker and grand daughter of Eric 'the Flash' Thompson, that Thompson?" he started to ask and she nodded as she answered him firmly, as Kristen heard her tone turn deadly at that._**

 ** _"God daughter, if that's who I really am to Elaine, than yes I am in fact, the last time I saw her and the girl's parents were at the trial, and it's eight years to the day of that as well and with that, if that doesn't make a point than this will, because if her memories come back all at once and she tells me who you really are, that's going straight to my dad, along with why these kids are being either killed or killing themselves, and if that song is part of it I'm looking it into it and I'm warning you now."_**

 ** _"If you're the reason why, it's getting you arrested by the man who did it before when he finds out Lorenzo, because the man in question happens to be my father. Because your face may have aged eight years, but that's not going to save you if she has a total recall if she gets your last name. Especially not if I'm her adoptive sister and these girls are the rest of my surrogate family along with the boys.' She said firmly to him as Kristen listening to that thought it over carefully._**

 ** _'Thompson, Thompson, that name sounds familiar, wait a second the photograph on the wall at home, but if she's connected to me..., oh my god it can't be, I couldn't have just found her now. Alright say it Nancy I need to know who you really are, because those memories are coming back now, I've been dreaming about twenty other adults from my mother's gang, and ten from the younger gang before these nightmares of this lunatic started, but if four of them are you and your friends I need to know that now, because the trial was the last time I saw you, please, tell me who you are.' she thought quietly then as she heard Nancy describe things to him coldly then._**

 ** _"Alright you want back history than fine, six years ago I lived on Elm Street, my parents are Donald and Margery Thompson, I'm the daughter of the cop who arrested the Nightingale eight years ago, I'm also the grand daughter of one of two commissioners working there and was living on the block that the multiple murders happened, including the riot at the pool party, and I lived in the house Walsh lived in, before that happened, so with that in mind, if that doesn't make a point here where these questions are concerned, and you're testing my patience here so watch it."_**

 ** _"Because I'm not going further here where my background is concerned with you, because it's private, but if this is connected to that and what happened in there, I'm doing further research and I suggest you don't test me right now after what happened in the exam room, is that clear." she said with a stern growl and she heard one last question from him at that._**

 ** _"Lieutenant, what was his previous rank exactly?" he asked and her tone went stern as she answered him at that question. "His entire rank and name, eight years ago, was Sergeant Donald Eric Thompson, Lorenzo, now if that name sounds familiar to you, that's a warning, so just watch it, because I aged five years more than I meant to, but I'm the thirteen year old who called in the cops to get the Nightingale that day." she said and that did it as she started thinking over what she just heard then from Nancy, as she recalled the photos on her living room wall at her house._**

 ** _'Sergeant Thompson, Donald Thompson, Donald, wait a second, mom called the man who was taking care of me that when I was little, hold it..., that was her name for my godfather, but if it's been eight years now and the last time I saw them both, oh boy, it can't be, Nancy Thompson, Margery Thompson, Aunt Marge, Sergeant Donald Thompson, Uncle Donald, alright that helps a bit now, alright think it through she said Lorenzo looks familiar to her, he's familiar to me to, for some reason, but why, alright one thing at a time here, aged five years faster than normal, and she's six years older than me, but looks like she's twelve years older for some reason.'_**

 ** _'Nightingale trial, trial, I was seven and there were several kids aside from me at that trial, and she just named herself as one of them, while Judy Brecker and Natalie Adams were there and her face is so familiar to me right now, but how, okay date backing is the only way to do this, go back to that day and move it forward now.' She thought softly to herself then._**

 ** _'Her face is eight years older than it should be, alright back it up, seven year old me at a trial of a known criminal, mom is questioning a thirteen year old, and her name was Nancy Thompson, and her father was standing in front of me, an adult version of that blonde haired thirteen year old girl, another adult version of a black curly haired boy with blue eyes, and a brown headed/brown eyed man all watching her from the seats behind me, the boys looked at me with the look of an older brother and the girl looked at me with the eyes of a big sister, like I was their sister, like they knew me that way.'_**

 ** _'Okay, seven year old me, add eight years to Nancy's features that day and four more, if she grew up faster than normal and..., oh my god, I found her, I can't believe it I found my big sister now, okay names for the trio Rod Lane, Glen Lantz, Tina Grey, their parents Sarah Gray, adult version of Tina, John Lane, adult version of Rod, Peter Lantz, adult version of Glen, as for the quartet sitting behind them in the stands, guys, Tina, I miss you guys, that's four, I'm number five, five out of eleven of our family at the trial that takes it to the other six members, because there had to be two more.'_**

"Okay so that's the five of us, but how did she realize that she found the girls here exactly that day and the quartet, because we look like forty five year old versions of our children, and I was sitting next to her with Wendy and Claire right behind her in this situation, she couldn't have looked directly at Claire. How did she figure it out that fast?" Sarah asked and she read further then. "She didn't look at Claire, she looked at me, jeez I forgot, she was sitting right in front of me." Elliot said to her and she nodded.

' ** _Okay there was another cop too, the two men sitting behind me, one of them with brown hair and blue eyes, and his wife was a brunette with green eyes, while the fireman was brown hair with blue eyes and his wife, blond with brown eyes.' she thought, before remembering the nurse standing next to Dr. Stanton that morning, as she focused on the quartet then as her thought started moving even faster as she thought of her uncles._**

"Okay that's me and Wendy, who else exactly, because that makes seven, if she remembers the guys that's all eleven of us at the time, and none of us realized that our children were back together till Neil called us at the time, but if she's the first of the kids to figure it out, this must be the internal conversation he told us about the night the aftermath started." Claire said and she ran through descriptions then.

' ** _Alright Uncle Damian, brown hair with brown eyes, a bit of a wise guy with mom, but kind, Uncle Jack, black hair with blue eyes, needed glasses, also a bit of a wise guy, but wasn't someone you wanted to tick off, Uncle James, dark skinned, black hair with brown eyes, a tough guy demeanor to him, but would never hurt anyone and when pissed better get out of his way, Uncle Jared, brown hair with brown eyes, kind, but quiet.'_**

 ** _'That's ten, and then my mother, blonde hair with brown eyes, kind, dedicated to protecting people from the parasites running around, it's been eleven years, the seven of us aged from our preschooler appearance, so if I remember what our parents looked like in the year book, hopefully that means we all look like our parents as teenagers here now.'_** she read out and Jack smiled as he said it as he exchanged smiles with the trio at that.

"Well she got us dead on, since the kids look just like us at that age, alright what's her reaction to realizing the boys are also in the ward with her?" he asked and she heard the eagerness as she read out the next few paragraphs. "You're going to love this, but this has her conversations with the guys and Taryn, as well as a bit of a tension breaker too." she said and they nodded to that as she read it out.

 ** _'If they're here, we'd have to look at each other's photos to know that, if it means knowing each other by sight now if we did find each other, and Nancy, it's been several years, but if she doesn't remember I guess I have to tell her I'm now the fifteen year old version of my mother, but if the fifteen year old versions of the women._**

 ** _Sergeant White and Captain Caulfield's wives, they were surrounding me, but if they and the quartet are also here that helps I just have to work it out, especially if the boys are also here, but if they look like my mother's trio and the quartet too, it could mean I just found my toddler gang finally.' she thought as she quickly thought to the sextet, hoping they could hear her and called out their names one by one._**

 ** _'Kin, Joey, Billy, Phil, Jenny, Tar', if you're really here, I have to know, we may have just found each other finally, but I have to see you, eleven years, we were preschoolers, but we're fifteen now, Nancy, that's all seven, alright, if this mean medical recovery I'm seeing them while I'm healing from that lunatic trying to kill me last night, alright focus here, she's now twenty one, and we're six years apart in age, and if this was meant to happen we were supposed to find each other, I'm guess I'm seeing them tonight finally, if we just found each other now.'_**

"She called out to us first again, that makes perfect sense here, we're a trio, when I heard her voice then Will decided to see what was up and I was waiting for my timeout to end at the point, so I could see her, our conversation resulted in doing to emotional healing you were hoping for Doc, my dreams, before Krueger started, were focused on her and me together, just hearing her voice was enough I realized that we found each other, because that link established itself the night before and if she called out my name then, I would have answered the call automatically." Kincaid said and he nodded to that as James smiled at that remark as he answered him.

"For us, our anchor happens to be the girls son, I was what you are like at this age, with her I'm a just a big teddy bear, though the results are what you guys are like when you start going at it. And it went from me and straight into you, when you heard her voice, your son is going to be the same way with her daughter if it keeps up like this, though if you all have more than one it means watch out things are going to get a bit out of hand in the baby trios later, if we both have more than one child here, because your children and your younger brothers and sisters will be the same age later." he said and Jenkins chuckled at that and Sheila blushed at that as Alice went further as she hid a smile at the wording.

' ** _Alright she and I are here, and if the others are here as well it could mean this was a coincidence or completely intended if my toddler trio are here as well, why would I think that, if I'm dealing with this now, a forty five year old version of my toddler hood friends, two who look like the women surrounding me at the trial, while I'm watching her on the bench, while I change into who I am, and Nancy grew up faster than she needed for it, but why is that, oh good grief, alright, she's twenty one, but looks closer to twenty six, and her father looked at my mother with a look of brotherly love in his eyes at the time, but if he was looking at her like that, they were friends and..., he's either my adoptive uncle or my guar.., my godfather I found her finally.'_**

 ** _'Of course, he and mom were close friends, that explains the photos on the wall, him holding me, she was the girl always with me at that age, alright if we found each other now, who else is here, because there's six others in that photo with me and our parents, but who, well I'm finding out tonight hopefully, because if this means I found one member of my family I may have found the others, and maybe my toddler gang as well, I just have to see tonight.' she thought quickly, before hearing another voice respond to her voice at that._**

 ** _'What did you just call me?'she heard a voice say to her and she quickly answered that. 'What's your name exactly, my name is Kristen Parker, if you heard the alarm go off an hour ago I'm the reason for that, the bastard just put me in the hospital, if you know who I mean if you were also admitted for it?" she asked and then she heard him think back to her at that, his voice gentle as he answered her._**

 ** _'I'm Will Stanton, but my nickname when I was a kid was Billy, that's what my toddler gang used to call me, to answer your second question, yeah I was, in fact, my friends and I were all admitted for these nightmares of this guy, if he framed you as well you just finished off our group, but how do you know my nickname Kristen?' he asked her and she hid a sigh._**

 ** _'You have any memories of your toddler and preschooler years Will, mine were focused on a sextet, one who went by your name, who else is here, aside from you, because my nicknames for the sextet, could mean the link between you and me, I haven't seen my toddler gang in years, but if you're one of them I was hoping you knew exactly what I was dreaming about, because I think he did this on purpose?' she asked and he answered her._**

 ** _'The other five here with me are Philip Anderson, Jenny Caulfield, Roland Kincaid, Joseph Peterson and Taryn White. What were the nicknames you used to call your friends, aside from mine, because my old nickname for the seventh member of my toddler gang was Kris?' he asked her then and she explained that to him._**

 ** _'Joseph went by Joey, Kincaid, if that's what you're calling him right now, went by Kin with me, Taryn we called Tar, Jennifer by Jenny, and Philip went by Phil, while the sextet called me Kris. If I'm also added to the group, we have to see each other face to face, but this could mean we just found each other Will, because those memories are breaking through the barrier, and if I'm able to talk to you like this it could mean whatever bond we had as toddlers just reactivated now, now that we're in proximity range of each other.' she said, before she heard another voice answer that as a new voice entered the conversation as he answered her._**

 ** _'We're three floors below the medical floor here and we can feel that bond with you, so either it means we found each other or you're the missing piece to the puzzle now. I'm feeling that myself here Kristen, but if it means added messages here with you, we need to see each other face to face, later if you're joining us.' she heard Kincaid say to her and turned her thoughts to him then gently to answer his question then._**

 ** _'Which one are you exactly?' she asked and he answered her gently with a smile in his tone. ' I'm Kincaid, I heard a call out last night, are you the one who did it last night, because I was slightly irritated this morning with Simms?' he asked and she quickly answered him at that. 'Yes, that was me, how could you hear that exactly, unless, oh my god, Will said you were also admitted and I was asking for help in my nightmare and now you told me you heard my thoughts, alright if this means we found each other I need to see you guys face to face, I've got my mother's year book, but I remember what my aunts and uncles look like too.' she said to him gently._**

 ** _Before he could answer they suddenly heard a crash as she heard multiple thuds of something hitting the floor on the other end of the line at that, followed by a thud and an annoyed shout at that as she heard a girls voice with an irritated tone in it then, 'Uh oh, I better go check that out, it sounds like Philip hit one of the girls again, Kincaid.' Will said and he hid a smile. 'Yeah okay, just leave the line open, because she's going to enjoy hearing this next one.' he said and Will went to investigate as he headed for where it came from then, as he heard the voices of the other two members._**

 ** _'Ow, dang it, Philip are you trying to break something in here, because that just threw the pillow at me when you did that, take it down a notch will you, before Eric comes to see what's going on down here?' she heard Jennifer say to him, and then heard several smacks and knew she'd grabbed his pillow and was hitting him with it, as he answered her at that._**

 ** _'Ow alright I'm sorry Jenny, I'm sorry, it's not happening again, uncle, uncle.' she heard him shouting to her as she heard a secondary smack. 'Guys we need to take a break here, before we get our latest member in the group, so with that take it down a notch will you please, because the new one could be our missing piece to our puzzle if we're like this around each other.' she heard from Will, before she heard a pillow fight break out in there, and then heard a thud as a pillow was chucked at the person who started it._**

 ** _'Alright all of you enough already I can hear the noise from my room so cool it already.' she heard and hid a smile as she turned her thoughts to Kincaid then gently as she commented on that. 'Are you guys always like this with each other, I heard that entire conversation between the quartet here?' she asked with a giggle and then heard a mental chuckle as Kincaid answered that._**

 ** _'Yeah that happens a lot between us, but with it getting a bit out of hand at times down here, but if you're added to the gang, I get the feeling it's going to get worse, if this is what we were like as preschoolers they're going to get caught in the middle of it next, I can also feel something between us that is more than just friends, but if we're now back in one piece this is the break we all nodded to heal finally here, I hope you're joining us, we needed a new member for a while, because we lost three and we need a new gang member now.' he said softly then, before they heard Philip get in on their conversation._**

 ** _'What's your name exactly?' Philip asked her and she answered that gently. "My name is Kristen Parker and you are?" she asked and he explained that. 'I'm Philip Anderson." he said and she felt her heart lift as she answered him at that. "My mother's maiden name is Anderson, what's your father do for a living, because my mother's brother was a army ranger when they were in their twenties, and my grandfather is a judge, in fact he's the highest ranking judge in the state here?' she asked and he quickly answered that in shock._**

 ** _'My father's a retired army ranger, his sister went into government and law, she's the jury leader at work and their father was a judge, you don't think..., no it can't be, Kris is that really you, Kris, my Kris, it's been years, are you really that same girl?!' He asked her in shock and she quickly answered him at that. 'Philip, if it is and I am to you, I've spent years hoping I'd find you, but if we have now, than it means we have to see each other if I'm admitted, we need to talk tonight if that does happen, did you have a description of your aunt, because I'm blonde with blue eyes, what do you look like?' she asked and he quickly gave his description to her then._**

 ** _'I've got brown hair and brown eyes, my aunt had blonde hair with brown eyes, and dad looks like a forty five year old version of me.' he said and I knew she nodded as she answered him. 'If I get added to the group we need to run through whatever photos you guys have of your parents, because this could mean more than one thing right now, but if it means we just found each other, our gang is back in one piece at last, just hang tight guys, because they're going over my blood work, but if that bastard keeps it up, I'm probably joining you in a bit so see you soon.'_**

 ** _'Alright test check, everyone can you hear me?' she called out and she heard five voices all call back to her then. 'Yeah no problem Kris, what's up?' they asked and I heard her shift courses then. 'Alright I'm probably getting added to the group, but right now, they're going over my blood work, I'm pretty sure this means I'm staying for a while and if it does, I'm seeing you tonight, so just stand by.' she said and and they gave an affirmative to that as she refocused on the conversation._**

"Well that answers the question to why they got this comfortable with each other, because I heard that entire conversation at the time." Neil said and Kincaid nodded. "Once she realized you were on the other end of the line she decided to wait till that night to tell me, but this explains why she never wanted to talk about it, and why I said I'd tell the six of you later, because I knew you guys were going to kill him again for two near rapes and her seeing the others like that." he said and the two medical doctors, orderlies, Nancy and Neil all nodded to that explanation then.

"What are her thoughts to realizing that Adam is probably in the ward with them exactly, let alone my irritation to you not telling me till Nancy finally does it three days later, because Max reported some added information to me that night, before Philip was killed and she started losing her mind the next day?" Neil asked and she read out the rest of it then and her eyes turned deadly at this as she read it out then.

 ** _'You think it's bad now, be thankful you're not dealing with our nightmares Doc, and with that in mind, if our new intern is a piece of our past, only she knows what's really going on, just be patient, before you get the truth, because everything that you see in us, is the catalyst running around the town and killing our classmates, said catalyst not a delusion, but a monster we have no memory of why it's after us here at all.' Philip said with an irritated tone as he sighed and she answered that._**

 ** _'I take it you been trapped here for a while, if you're getting this frustrated?' she asked and he sighed a second time as Kincaid answered that. 'Yeah, it's been close to seven months, our bonds started falling into place pretty fast, but I hate having to deal with Simms, she's the medical psychiatrist and a total cold hearted bitch, excuse me, but everything she thinks here, with the murders, is off completely, we're not the only ones getting targeted here, and our sessions are going in circles, and it's beginning to piss us off here too.'_**

 ** _'But why would you be the latest, what did he do to you, I heard your voice call out to me, what happened last night?' he asked and she sighed. 'If you've dealt with my symptoms I think you know the answer to that, I'd rather tell you what I saw when he's not on the other end of the line eavesdropping on our conversation here, because my nightmares are traumatizing enough, and this I'd rather tell a fellow patient, and probably a member of our gang, if we just found each other, okay.' she said and sighed as she thought that over._**

 ** _'Whatever reason he's after us has to do with our past and our faded memories of each other, but whatever it is, mine are coming back, and if I know I've found you, all seven of you, it means he did this on purpose to take us all out at once, but for whatever reason I'm not exactly sure yet, but it's got to be exact dating if she and I arrived on the same day, because today is the day of the Nightingale trial, eight years to the day.'_**

 ** _'Thats not a coincidence either, but if the dates are compiling I'm looking at a major red flag here, and I'll explain it to you tonight guys.' she said and Kristen turned attention to her then. 'How do you know he's eaves dropping on us?' Taryn asked and she sighed. 'The link I had with my godfather, I think it attached itself to him now, but if that's the case, whatever I'm thinking he's going to hear, because it's been dormant since the separation.' she said and she nodded as she answered her._**

 ** _'So Kris what do you look like exactly, because I've got a photo of a thirty four year old blonde with brown eyes holding me in her arms when we were little?' she asked and Kristenthen turned her thoughts to her. ' I'm blonde with blue eyes, but my mother is blonde with brown eyes, I'm going on a hunch here, but are you a brunette with green eyes by any chance, because your father was at the trial, if your surname is White?' she asked and Taryn's tone turned shocked as she answered that question._**

 ** _'Yeah I am, my father is a S.W.A.T. team officer he was at the trial as was my mother, and she's an adult version of what I look like, Jenny's father was also at the trial and she's a blonde with blue eyes as well, alright so that's three and if it keeps I'm looking at a serious red flag here, if whoever the cops are looking is hiding in plain sight right now, and with that in mind we better talk tonight if you're joining us so I'll see you later, because Lorenzo is scaring us enough, but if he's who they're looking for, I've to find some way to get that to my parents and your mother Kris, because this is serious.' she said and then ended the conversation then at that as she focused on the conversation then gently._**

"Well that sums it up here, she needed to explain her dreams to someone who shared that background and needed someone she could really open up to at the time, though I gave the paternal attention she wanted, she needed you guys. Alright there's only a few steps left in her recovery, just keep up what you've been doing, Derek he's been training her in martial arts you think you could do the rest here, once she's recovered." Neil asked and he nodded as Erin answered that gently.

'Yes well there's going to be a mild scar during the next two weeks, you better hold off on training her, Derek, that's another way to drain the nerves in the caffeine, but it's two weeks down the line here too, with the fact that the first two are the hardest, with how serious her recovery was when she came down with the stomach flu it took six weeks to heal from both, from what Daniel told me, before I took back her medical care at the time back then." Erin said and he nodded to that.

"We drained eighty percent of her anger, we're nearly there in her emotional recovery and yours, but with the family back together, that should be enough, alright, I took care of the hardest parts of it here, by getting you guys back together, and now the last of it is the rest of the textbook made plans here for the rest of this, so with that in mind, the only way left is blocking out the memories again and keeping them blocked out, though you kids just keep doing what you have been doing, we got a way to drain the excess energy by letting her drain it in the pool and a few other things, what's left is she's going to have to read this herself and face the memories, but she's got us with her and bingo that should do it." Neil said and she nodded in agreement as Jared answered that then.

"Yeah well at the moment I'm taking two weeks off for this first portion of it, so just leave the cocktail syringes in my bag, so I can take care of her, but once the rebound is finished, she's going to be sleeping as much as possible here, God I feel like we're dealing with a patient suffering from withdrawal from those other drugs here, Taryn was exposed to close to 250cc's of heroin, and that took two weeks to wear off when I brought her into the hospital here, and unlike the drugs, tobacco or alcohol, caffeine is one drug that's tolerable at the best of times, but abusing it that is another thing altogether and it's going to take a couple days for her to get it down to a manageable level." Jared said and Derek looked at her with a concerned look at that then.

"How serious do you think the crash is going to get when that comes up exactly Erin?" he asked and she sighed, feeling her concern growing by the minute, their youngest baby had been through hell and now she was pushing her body past the breaking point, because of the nightmares once again, and this was one portion they weren't looking forward to where she was concerned then, before it was thanks to the false attempt and this time she'd finally overdone it and was now in a serious need of detoxing from the amount of caffeine in her body then.

"Pretty bad, those pills take weeks to heal from, but between them, the coffee and the soda, it's going to be a week, before her body's able to go without it, but after the ten day mark the nerves end and she's back to normal from there, but she's still resting as much as possible here, if you're taking two weeks off you better check her room for the contraband, because she's under adult and medical supervision for two weeks here, Jared." She said and he nodded to her.

"One good thing is the little bastards are not screwing with her recovery here this time, so we can just get the food needed, and put everything that is not on the list in the cellar, though I'm sure the cats are going to be wondering why we swapped out foods and drinks in her case here. Let alone why she's home all day here now." Adam said and he nodded in agreement. "My cat thinks of her as a kitten and was kitten sitting on the kitchen counter yesterday, but once he gets territorial with one kitten, get ready the youngest kitten is being watched later on, so with that, expect them to be either standing in front of the crib or the playpen during the holidays later." she said and he nodded as Jared looked at her then.

"Recovering from weight loss and getting the right food in her, okay, I'm dialing up the heavy stuff, half the products needed here are in the European food, but her favorite foods are Italian here, everything she likes to eat is in certain areas of the five basic, I've just got to set it to her favorite food during lunch and breakfast, and Derek and I are setting a regular schedule while we're doing it." Jared said to her.

"What does she like to eat, that have all the five basic food groups in it, because I'm rotating it around the added sandwich and salad courses every week during her recovery, because peanut butter is a health food and so is everything that is covered under the five, I just got to set snacks and meals from seven to five?" Derek asked and Elaine, after writing up a list of her favorite foods, gave it to him, and he read through it and smiled as he said it out loud then.

"I see she's really into Italian style food here, okay that helps, I can just rotate her lunches between this stuff and salad and sandwiches, because all of this has the health requirements needed in a balanced diet here and with the added vitamins added to the list, is just going to speed it up and it really speeds it up."

"Okay, her favorite foods if she prefers some of the heavier stuff at lunch time, Mac and cheese and I'm making it with real cheeses and plenty of dairy products and putting ham and hot dogs into it that's three and I'm serving fruit juice and grapes and that covers all five right there Erin." Derek said to her and she nodded to that. "Alright between each meal, give her snacks of both or all three of the five of the food groups, I'm doubling the iron products to help her heal during the next cycle, but the vitamins are going to be after each meal and give her the lunch time dose with the vitamins, before she lays down." she said and he nodded to that.

"Seventeen years old and Rick turns her into a wreck, with needing us back in her life, alright let me get this straight of what he's done to her: he decides on killing Krueger, not caring his decision destroys her life, so long as Krueger is dead, tears us out of her life and she's clinging to me and the quintet not wanting to let go, six years later he breaks her arm out of an uncontrolled drunken outburst, and she winds up with repeated flashbacks thanks to that, and then takes off on her two years later, and she's lonely for real paternal attention till she meets Neil and he heals her up and then we bring our gang back together and she suffers another physical relapse, because the bastard is stirring up and then comes back last night."

"Alright I'll talk her during that week, but if she needs me in the room with her I'm staying there to head off a breakout attempt if she gets worse here." Derek said and she nodded. "Try to stay patient these recoveries make the victim extremely irrational, during the first few days." she said and he nodded to that. Before he could answer she shifted position and he rubbed her arm gently and she relaxed then, 'Just rest baby, we're here.' he said softly as the surgeon they called in to help Jenkins looked at them to get started then.

"Where'd she get hit exactly, because I'm going to have to see how bad it is, before I do anything?" Brandon Davidson asked them and Erin unwrapped the gauze around her arm and upper arm then. "Good grief, I thought that glove was out of use after all this time, Jane said our resident poltergeist was the Slasher, I can't believe we and every adult in town couldn't see this and it took a group of kids to simplify it for us, if she had to put the situation in terms we can understand here at the time?" he asked and they nodded as he looked at it carefully then, before he sighed as he looked at the duo then.

"I'm looking at seventy or eighty stitches here and a skin graft, if that patch dies, during the healing process, we'd have to remove it anyway, but her blood type is an even match for this, but we'd have to do another patch or a synthetic skin graft there, it's her mother's call here." he said and they nodded to that and he left the room to head into the booth then. "Daniel how bad is the damage on her arm?" Elaine asked him as she walked up to him and he sighed as he said it, knowing she wasn't going to like what he was about to say then.

"From the looks of this if we don't replace that skin patch the skin piece itself is going to die and we'd have to remove it anyway, so we're going to have to do a skin graft here. With the fact we've yanked her out of school to recover physically, she's going to have to take it easy to give her arm time to heal here, though the razor scars mean another twenty to forty stitches again here, we're going to have to take a small piece of skin to graft it to that spot and then stitch up the other, but both will take three weeks to heal completely, so what do you think?" he asked her. "Alright do it, she's home for the next month, I'm making sure she heals here." she said and he nodded to that then as he left the room then.

"Whatever diet you're putting her on the protein levels are the key one here, to help the muscles and skin fuse itself to the new layer, she needs as much protein and calcium as possible now, also it's going to be ten days, before she's allowed in your pool though for a full swim at the moment, but with the weather till slightly cold out there, my recommendation is turning on the thermal fixtures in it to take care of that, exactly what has she been doing if you're all this aggravated about it?" Davidson asked him over the radio and Erin explained that.

"We just found out last night she hasn't slept in nearly a month thanks to her nightmares about the slasher and has taken in way too much caffeine and sugar and she's lost ten pounds as a result of this, as her parental gang, we're keeping her home from school for the next month to recover from sleep deprivation and the caffeine withdrawal." she said and he nodded in shock at that as he answered her.

"Whatever reason she has for doing that, I want a copy of that book, so I know what the hell happened in this hospital, before the outbreak ended all at once at the time if you arrested those people Donald. Doctor Stanton once she's released later on today, I want you monitoring things on her arm, but if she starts losing control, you don't have a choice, but to use both medications, if you're putting her back on the dream suppressants during the withdrawal, because the last patient we had suffering from caffeine withdrawal got a bit violent." he said and they nodded to that.

" Don't worry I'm monitoring things for a while, but the bastard is in enough trouble as it is for killing our kids here, but this is a repeat performance of her recovery after the original aftermath and she's not getting any more caffeine till after we get the town meeting set up." she said and he nodded to that. "Recommendation here on that is decreasing it by increments because half the food products that are made have sugar in them, while the caffeine will be easy, cocao beans have caffeine, but if you get the milk chocolate candy, whatever she likes to eat."

"Or make her a cup of cocoa every morning and that'll take the edge off by decreasing, by substituting sugar for cinnamon and honey in the flavoring to make it less sweet as it decreases it in increments slowly as she's detoxing from the pills, and that takes care of the caffeine and sugar levels in her body right now, so my suggestion is whatever her favorite candy is, mix it with whatever your approved items are, but dial up the protein dose with it like peanuts, so that's ninety percent protein and fiber to ten percent sugar and caffeine, in that snack mix and ninety five percent calcium and vitamin D to five percent caffeine." he said and she nodded to that.

" They just came out with a new brand of peanuts that are honey roasted, I can buy that and mix it with the raisins and the milk chocolate M&M's, but the peanuts and raisins are overwhelming the candy in that situation, more granola bars, but I'm getting the ones with chocolate chips in them, so she's not completely deprived of sweets, but the underlying catch here is it's mostly fruit, protein and fiber in her snacks and regular meals in her diet starting today, till after she's fully recovered from all of this." Elaine said and he nodded to that in agreement.

"At lunch it's whole grain bread and fresh lunch meat, whatever she prefers in that, or chicken Caesar salad during lunch and that covers fiber as well as protein, but all together it's mostly protein, fiber, calcium and vitamins, the five big ones needed are A,B,C,D, E, zinc, K and Chronium here, if her cycle is next week or something she needs heavy doses of iron to heal from it so whatever her favorite fruits and vegetables are that's what she's getting, the same is said for the fruit juice. But you need to start dialing up the foods heavy in calories here, to get the weight back on her, like say added food from Europe, the big one being Italy, they make some of the heaviest foods that are loaded with everything the patient needs in their diet, but that and whatever you do when you have get togethers."

"But anything with a heavy protein and carbohydrate intake is needed to get the weight back on her for the next six weeks, though if she starts eating twice what she normally eats that's just going to put the weight back on her faster, so snacks four times a day and meals three times, that's going to cover eating and she's taking the vitamins once she's finished eating to add on to the recovery here, but between that and everything we're putting on that list should help her recover from this, but caffeine withdrawal is going to make her edgy for something with both caffeine and sugar, so if that happens it's only one candy bar or a cookie and that's it during her recovery, no soda, just give her a single serving candy bar and that is it."

"Whoever your housekeeper is, tell her to double the amount in all the basic food groups, but end the junk food till after she's fully recovered from the surgery and the sleep deprivation, and secondly the stuff doesn't expire too quick so it's six weeks till she's getting it back in that time, and her drinks are milk, fruit juice, lemonade or water, if she wants a cup of cocoa it's being made from milk and that cuts the caffeine flow to ten as well so that's her morning beverage when she's waking up, but the real stuff is being put on the top shelf, and from nine till her naptime she's drinking fruit juice, water and milk, double the protein, carbohydrates and the calcium."

"Cheese has tryptophan in it, so if she takes that with the sedative it's going to increase the effect of the dose, half the pill during lunch and then into bed before the rest of it and her medication, but that's my orders in terms of her surgical recovery here in terms of food here, and secondly if you got a jacuzzi at your house she's using that instead of the shower for the next two weeks till the stitches are completely set, but I'm using the absorbable wire so her skin's able to graft itself to the filaments in the wire and her skin accepts the graft." he said and they nodded to that then as Jenkins looked at him then as he went to join him then.

"Yeah I set her recovery like this when she was here, but the criminal trio, by that I mean Simms, Carver, and Walters, were screwing with her recovery, she found out a few things and reported it to us, before she had the release and she came down with the stomach flu at the time, till the second and third in command of the kitchen staff gave us Walters on a silver platter and I found out that the bastard was giving my patients the pills crushed and mixed into their food and spiking their drinks with alcohol, and spiked hers with them and she was suffering a trip in the middle of an attempt, and it took fifteen minutes for her to rest and another week for the side effects of the pills they were drugging her with to wear off at the time."

"After hearing this I decided that one of Neil's team was monitoring what the team was cooking and making sure the food and her fruit juice was clean after she was recovered enough from the stomach flu. At least this time, my youngest is at home in her recovery and she's not having her recovery plan screwed around with here, we're blocking her nightmares so she's able to sleep now as well too." he said and Davidson nodded in shocked disgust as Williams said it for him with a disgusted look on his face.

"That explains the frequent riots in the rehab department, and this has been going on for two and half years, since we arrested Adam, they were doing anything they could to keep our patients here longer than they should be, oh I'm really going to have their heads for this, I'm seeing this as an 'Aliens' style situation here, they threw out our codes for a percentage and if Bhear is in on it as well and I'm having him committed for it, whatever she gives us on Adam, I'll take it, but the quartet are getting the axe when we get through with them." Williams said to him and they nodded in agreement.

"I checked the tapes, Adam had nothing to do with the repeated hits on my daughter, he was going to turn himself into me, before we busted him that night, he's not the pusher that turned Rick into a drug addict or was an accessory to attempted murder where Dan Philips is concerned, so that's three out of four, but he is for drug dealing and stealing and sexual harassment, I'm making the sentence to whatever she tells me in this dream test, but we're getting the quartet out of the room first, before I do it, because he's going to be a year before an in the prison pardon or whatever she suggests to me, because our entire leadership is running this here and I'm making it so he's got a much better life than before, whatever she suggests to me, I'm seeing to it." Elaine said to him and he nodded to that as Jenkins looked at Davidson then.

"Wait get Hamilton in here and quick I want to talk to him." he said, meaning the pharmacist and Walter nodded as he finished off the blood sample and then left the room to get both in there after five minutes the pharmacist walked in the door. "What's going on Daniel?" he asked him and he explained that to him. "I'm setting a specific recovery plan for my patient here, I need ninety doses, each, of the following vitamins and two months in refills of each of them, the antibiotic penicillin and that's to stem off an infection from this surgery during her recovery and I'm setting sixty doses, each, of the dream suppressant at 30mgs and the Valium also at 30 and a pill cutter, so we can cut the sedatives in half." he said and the pharmacist nodded in shock then at that as Elaine looked at him sternly.

"Dr. Hamilton are you one of the clean members of this hospital, because I've gotten reports that five percent of the personnel working here are working for Reynolds, if you try anything that'll hurt my daughter and Bill and Donald are both arresting you for attempted murder, just as we're preparing for the trial." Elaine added to him and he quickly answered her. "No I'm not one of the rotten apples, though one of my guys are and I just caught him in the act, when you dragged in Redford last week Sergeant. It's Philips, he's tampering with the gel capsules, the ones that are like that new version of Tylenol that just came out the last eight months, and spiking the powder in them with that narcotic that Reynolds is selling, which explains that, but I'm working the medication you need correctly for your daughter Councilor, what vitamins do you need?" he asked her and Erin answered that question.

"Vitamins A, B, C, D, the doses in the C and D are 60mg's each and the other two are thirty each, iron, zinc, Chronium, and calcium also thirty each and as he said 20mg's of penicillin, and ninety doses, each, of the vitamins, sixty, each, of the dream suppressants, the Valium and the penicillin, I also need three, each, of the drug vial bottles for a drug and sleep cocktail, my niece is recovering from sleep deprivation and caffeine withdrawal, so this is just as a precaution, but thirty fresh syringes, and a pill cutter for the pill version of the Valium, okay." she said and he nodded as he got it. "No problem, I just need the prescription slips, but I'm dealing with the vitamins now, so I can get them for you, before you take her home." he said and she nodded.

"Now that we arrested the trio here, we get the heads of every department and have them working for us as a turn coat, because it's the only way to keep them out of jail here and as to why, if they're getting paid by a loan shark it's being honest and giving us the money or they face winding up in prison or in here, but I want the truth if Bhear's also working for Reynolds." Bill said, before there was a knock on the observation room door and went to get it and found fifteen people standing there.


	56. 56: The Culling Culled And A Family Past

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 56: Information Leaks and the Stepfather**

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Jack asked and the leader of the fifteen answered that. "We were in the camera room and heard your entire conversation, you want answers and we're giving them to you, each of us is a leader to every team in the hospital, from the orderly teams to the maintenance, a guy from each of us was working for Reynolds and with the fact you arrested the duo, we turning in the others now here."

"But we got the information you need to put him and them behind bars, here's the new total in costs for shipments now Dr. Williams, everything in the adult department was a total diversion, every riot, every maintenance problem everything that caused a setback in the recoveries of your patients it was to get the equipment and drugs out of the hospital at the time." he said and they nodded as Elaine said it for all of them then.

"What's the added total now?" Williams asked him and he passed him the paper as he answered him. "In total you're looking at 75,000,000 for stolen drugs and equipment, but the cost just keeps climbing from there, everything the conspirators are guilty for is written on that paper. I admit Adam was criminal, but if he's the first one to turn himself in and who knows the exact cost, every guy who's working for Reynolds here is along their train of thought, 'Screw helping people, we do this for the money', and with that in mind."

"Every dime they put us into debt for we can get every dime they stole from you back and we can triple our hospital money to get out of debt finally, and make the adolescent ward a glorified medical hospital and college for the kids while they're recovering during the latest group we got incoming in the next few months, because these kids need a real chance to heal now finally and get some real medical and therapeutical progress done at last." Jackson said to him gently and he nodded.

"Jack, Eddie, I'm going to have Derek and Walter in the kitchen with you, because Andy is being poisoned, Walters is at it again. I want you with freshly made food in his case and I can get him set up in the tv room or he's getting it from you specifically okay." Neil added and they both nodded. " First Kristen and now Andy, alright enough is enough here. I'm taking over as kitchen staff as of now." Eddie said and he nodded.

"Alright thank you, just get in touch with the closest person to whoever else is working for him, because if you're selling them out its they're staying in here for life, every victim who is the stooge for this bastard is winding up in the minimum security wing, but you're working for the middle age and the elderly Elm Street gangs as of now, once the bill goes through you're all getting fifty thousand out of it, though if the amount is higher than I think you're getting triple that amount of guys for turning them in."

"So all of you and the duo's secretaries can consider this an even trade, later, because their money is going to you so you can raise your families, because whatever the shrinks weren't paying their secretaries, we're doubling it and the same goes for you as well, we'll pay twice what you deserve in annual paychecks here for helping us with the trial." Elaine said to him and he nodded with a smile as the woman behind him turned to Joey.

"Honey you have to know, I had no knowledge she was focusing on you when your friends were murdered, she knew you couldn't speak so she targeted you specifically this time around, but I'm making sure she's working upstairs surrounded by men her age now and she's facing Amanda Krueger's fate here for this as well." The matron nurse said and he nodded to that gently. "As soon as the new regime begins I'm having nurses like yourself working in my ward Carrie, orderlies and nurses with very clean records with children of their own and are in 'your' age group working in my ward." Neil said to her and she and Max nodded in agreement that plan.

"The bastard was using this as a reason to wipe out the entire block out all at once Mam, though if they had, our folks would kill them for this, but my quartet is alive. You and every adult in town better go through every horror movie and King novel you can get your hands on though, he's using these as stepping stone to kill and she already cracked the code." he said and she nodded as Jenkins looked at the dietician.

"Eric, as of now if he's trying to poison my patients with drugs, adults or kids, with this crap Reynolds created and given him to get our medical narcotics out, make sure that whatever he spikes dinner or the rest of the meals with, as soon as he's out of the cafeteria, switch it with a clean version of everything he's tampering with, by that I mean have a ready replacement in place, like say the meal is macaroni and cheese with ham or hotdogs mixed into it for the kids, as soon as he's out of the cafeteria."

"Start switching the bad ones with freshly made batches of the real stuff that Eddie and Jake made, and in fruit juices and milk in there, have bottled fruit juices and fresh milk in the cartons, removed from several coolers hidden under counters, and put them in place of the bad ones, and throw the contaminated ones in the garbage and into the sink and get the good ones in the warming spots for the food, okay."

"And starting the day of the trial you're my new head of the cafeteria dietician program, Gary you do the kids medical program, everything they're tampering with trade if for clean items and as the leaders of your department you're doing it specifically to protect our patients and all of you start culling your conspirators and turn them over to me." Jenkins said and the dietician he was talking to nodded. "Yes Doctor I will, I take it she was his first attempted hit in the kids program while Taryn was recovering from the heroin?" he asked and nodded to Kristen and he nodded.

"Yes, but Neil got to her in time, and evidently the Nightingale was going to warn us that they were going to try and kill her and that's why Derek was in the kitchen with Eddie and Jake, he was monitoring what it was they were cooking to protect her here, but this time, she's at home with her uncles and stepfather, so her recovery isn't being screwed around with here and with that fact in mind every person screwing around here illegally is getting their heads taken off for it later." Williams said and he nodded with a furious look at that.

"Oh I'm going to make sure of it alright, if he keeps trying to hurt our patients with that, I'm switching it out till we call the trial and I'm taking his place as head dietician in the kitchen." he said and Jenkins nodded to that as he looked at Davidson gently as he gave the go ahead then. "She gave the go ahead, alright we better get to work." he said and she nodded as they and his assistant got started.

After getting the equipment they got to work and the surgeon carefully removed it and then applied a fresh patch of skin there and stitched it to the surrounding skin using absorbable wire to fuse the skin patch to the rest of the skin, after finishing that he injected a dose of pain killer and antibiotics into her arm and then they got to work on the stitches then, before stitching the patch it had come from back together and then applied a gauze wrap to it. "How fast does that wiring work exactly?" Joey asked, as he watched them in amazement then and Adams explained that to him.

"They use this type of wire for oral surgeries half the time, but the body accepts it and it takes a week to fuse to the skin or tissue, the ones he's using are for internal surgeries, but this is considered an internal repair to the body and the immune system is not going to care that the new layer is foreign as long as there's something stitching it to it as the two layers heal together as one, as for the added stitches in her arm, they're getting removed in two to three weeks, just change the dressing every night, but she's going to have to go without a shower tonight, but she can have a bath, but Teresa's going to have to do her hair for her." she said and Elaine nodded to that as they watched the duo working then.

As she said that she wrote down what was approved in food for Kristen's diet for the following month as she recovered from what she'd been doing to her body so far then. "Honey, what's her favorite candy bar exactly?" she asked the trio and Joey answered that. "She likes the Milky Way bars, alright that's a stand by, but it's locked in the kitchen cabinet if she starts suffering a sudden jolt of nerves in the middle of it, but it's mostly health food with a bit of sugar mixed into it and that's it, Kin, you and I need to check her locker and get rid of the whatever number of bottles that she's hiding from us, the girls, Dan and Rick when we get back on Monday." he said and Kincaid nodded to that in agreement and Joey sighed as he looked at Nancy and Kincaid.

" I can't believe this, she'd been doing fine for eighteen months, since school started and now this, my twin is killing herself thanks to that bastard, I'm not letting this destroy her, whatever nerves are going through her after the first two weeks, it's the pool, we get her to vent like we usually do, Uncle Jake's treadmill or Uncle Derek works out with her, since I haven't seen him in full combat mode yet." he said and Adams nodded to that idea as she answered him.

"Just try to keep it from getting too rough when you guys start going at it okay, those scars will be three quarters healed, but best not to rock the boat boys alright, if Teresa makes chocolate chip cookies the same size the kitchen staff did, she's only getting one or it's a single serving candy bar and that's it." She said and he nodded to that as she wrote 'only if necessary' under the candy bars and cookies and underlined it twice as she read through the list as she nodded with satisfaction to what she and the other three doctors decided on for her diet then as Elaine smiled at that idea then.

"The way Terry cooks, I feel like I've got the best cook and baker in town living in the house with us and her family is two blocks away, so when we give her the day off she spends it with her family and friends, she's a part of the family and loves the kids. To answer the second question after I hired her, since I did it after the kids were six and I needed a babysitter when I had a tough workload at the time, so she acted as a surrogate nanny as she got older, before we put the gang back together at the time."

"But here's where the issue of food comes in now, after I hired her and got a taste of what she cooked, I decided to check on baking skills to see where that's at because for some reason the cookie jar was three quarters empty every week, till I realized that her baking skills are so good Kristen started raiding the cookie jar for cookies when she was younger and she ate half of what was on the plate, before I decided to see what was up, and found crumbs all over the playroom floor I had set up for her upstairs every night when they were six, since her play room and nursery were up there then."

"It took five weeks of this before I started catching her in the act of doing that and promised a cookie after dinner if she ate everything on her plate, but her cookies are five times better than what you find at a grocery store and bakery, so watch it or you're going to gain fifty pounds in weight later, from the carbs, her chocolate chip cookies are the size of a salad plate, so if she needs a brief jolt off the nerves, I can break it in half or just give her a candy bar during the recovery." Elaine said and she chuckled at that and the sextet started laughing at that information. "Typical grade schooler, I better watch it or I'm going to gain fifteen pounds from raiding the cookie jar myself if I'm acting as her tutor for the next six weeks here, though she tries that when I'm around and she's really getting it." Derek said with a chuckle and Sarah smiled.

"What size are we putting those things, in the case of the candy bars, if Teresa is making chocolate chip cookies that size?" Sarah asked and Nancy answered that. "The bigger the bar the more sugar there is in it, so with that, get the fun size bars, that's small enough to head off a sugar and caffeine rush and takes the edge off, we just keep it on the top shelf and out of reach and with the fact that she's in de-tox from the caffeine, her temperature is going to skyrocket, so with that if she needs a cool down she's in a bath, because the adrenaline crash is going to hit right after that." she said and they nodded in agreement to that as Adams answered her then.

"The temperature is still fifty degrees out there, and the water in the pool probably about forty to fifty five, so with that, turn on the heater in it to get it up to sixty five to seventy, that takes care of getting the nerves out and she can do several laps in it till they're drained, the backyard is a good thirty yards wide and it's got a path around it too, so in her case for P.E., it's swimming, using Jake's exercise equipment in your exercise room or doing a few laps around the backyard, afterwards she's having lunch and then resting, just make sure she takes the pills, before she does that."

"With that, Derek, you better write up a schedule, if you and Jake are on duty from eight till five, during the day, because this is going to have to be exact, so it's like a normal school day here, and she, after eight, she's eating breakfast, shower, but she's mostly in clothes she uses around the house that includes a sets of spare P.J.'s during naptime later, from there she's working on whatever information Adam needs for the trial, if she needs a break, she's reading or working on whatever art project she has sitting on the desk this time, but she's resting after she drains the adrenaline in her system after eating at the right times, but it's reading for a bit, before the pills kick in completely."

"But there is going to be no more delaying in eating, she needs to get the weight back and the only way to do that is giving her snacks and having regular meal times at the exact times they need to be every day for the next six weeks." she said and they nodded in agreement to that as she looked at Williams then to go further into it.

"I'm going to set up a recovery plan in case any more kids start doing this or are recovering those health conditions when i comes to dieting it's as dangerous as it gets here, if we have to we have to get them on a regular healing diet here, but the medical quarantine plans are enough, but if they start doing what she is, they're being brought in here and we deal with it by making sure they get enough rest and eating what they're supposed to be, because this is dangerous enough, she lost fifteen pounds during the outbreak and it took us three months to put that weight back on her after she had the release and Max was the one taking care of her in that situation."

"And with that in mind here, Peter, if we're dealing with changes of protocols in the teenage ward, I'm setting up medical plans for the kids who pushed their bodies to this level." she said and he nodded in agreement to that as she looked at Elaine then to go into it. "Yeah alright whatever plans she's got to help me out I'm using it, but my patients are not putting themselves at risk here by denying themselves the food and rest their bodies need here, so with that in mind, we're adding on two more added areas in the teenage department and you and Daniel are in charge of that health program as well." he said and she nodded to that as she looked at Elaine then.

"Once things settle, I suggest we've got that grocery list in the kitchen of the cafeteria here, if things continue, so the staff knows what the patient suffering from caffeine withdrawal is allowed in their diet while in recovery as do Max and his team, same goes for bulimia and anorexia, because these girls are thin enough without doing that much damage to their bodies, if I find out this is because their parents are trying to get in with the god damn pep clubbers or trendies and they're winding up in jail here, because you can't use children like that, children are now our top priority." Erin said and she nodded in agreement to that as Max looked at her at that.

"God I hate that term, these people are so sick, we decided on acts of equal treatment for the kids from the time we were Cubs ourselves. If any person is using their daughter or sons that way and I'm giving them a knuckle sandwich, you can't treat children this way." Max said with a growl and she nodded as Walter finished his sentence with a disgusted look. "The guys and I are dealing with it, but with the next group incoming in three weeks to whatever weeks we got a lot of work to do on the ward, so it's less hectic here, but at least my kids are able to heal emotionally and they've still got us as surrogate parents while they're here." Walter said gently to her.

"Where you from anyway?" Elaine asked him and he smiled slightly. "I was born in Ohio, but I'm from Cleveland, after I finished school, I decided to move here, because my brother and his family lived here, since I've been here, I saw what life is like for you and turned into you guys as a result, any person who hurts children like that should be taken into the streets and shot for that, it's bad enough we got a drug dealer in this town, but this, if we have to deal with every woman who's using her daughter for this type of thing, I'm willing to have them committed for doing this to their kids." Max said and she nodded to that one in agreement as Adams changed it.

"I'm going to Xerox this, I'll be back in a few minutes, but this is the list of approved foods he and I decided on, but like we said its just milk, fruit juice, water and lemonade, but get the powder for the lemonade or have Teresa make it, but no more than four or five tablespoons of sugar in the lemonade, or in this case three scoops of it, because her sugar levels are getting cut to a half of what it was before, as for the milk its regular or chocolate milk, just makes sure you're the one measuring out the syrup." she said and Elaine nodded as she answered her.

"Chocolate milk was her favorite growing up, so it's that if she wants it, but I'm the one setting it up where the cocoa is concerned and with that warm milk, but with the cocoa mix added to it." she said and Nancy looked at her at that. "Mom decided on that herself at one point after one night awake, but I should have asked for her to turn it into hot chocolate that night in the process at the time." she said and they nodded as Adams answered her then.

"Yes well that's the night time beverage for a while, and if she wants it in the morning that's fine too, but the sugar is getting cut in half as of now, between nine to twelve she's on water and fruit juice, but the lemonade is also less sugar than a normal already pre-arranged bottle of lemonade here, the calcium and protein are needed where her recovery from the surgery is concerned here though, because the amount of sugar and caffeine she took in is going to take ten days to wear off and with that its being decreased by increments every day for the next week here, Erin is monitoring it, but Jake is on stand by at night while Derek has the day shift."

"And secondly with the caffeine withdrawal she's in her room till the nerves give out, and Derek is with her when that's going on, but if Jake is around they and Jared can deal with it, but does he know yet?" she asked, referring to Kristen's stepfather, and Elaine sighed. "No, but if this is going on I'm going to have to tell him soon enough as to why, because he's getting worried, and he doesn't mind that I'm that close to the guys or that they're always at the house."

"But once he hears the reason she's looking like she is or why we yanked her out of school he's going to be furious." she said, and Wendy looked at her. "I can't believe she'd go this far to stay awake Elaine, it's not like her to go to this extreme of an action and keep it quiet from us, not after we learned what it was her condition had turned before you brought her home." she said and Nancy sighed.

"I would, I spent seven days awake and was drinking three cups of coffee every night and taking those blasted pills, she's acting like my fifteen year old self, she's had that fear he'd come back ever since the nightmares started again, but this is the reaction of trying to block it out as much as possible, dad and I are alive, but she's still scared to lose the five of us and that's one reason, but she's scared to death of losing the entire family now, the ro-test was to help you guys see the truth last night, but it's just bonded you to her for life now and she's scared to death of losing you next."

"I'm glad we survived this or you never would have changed back Aunt Elaine, she needs you and with the fact the gang is in one piece that helps, but we need to keep him blocked out to help her heal, because this is as dangerous as it gets, it took three weeks for my body to heal from that, and she's going through the same thing now."

"Her dreams have gotten out of control now with the fact we blocked them out that helps, but it's going to take time for her to heal physically thanks to this decision and we got a lot of work to do, so it takes time, alright Doctor what's the level those pills are set at, because I'm working out the prescription during the next month and a half here?" she asked and she explained it to her, before she could though Walter walked in the door. "Well I just got the blood test on her blood sugar levels and the amount of caffeine in her system back guys, the test results say her levels are the same as they were during her recovery period when she was here two years ago."

"It says the level is 5000mg's of caffeine and 500mg's sugar in her system, so we're looking at six weeks to drain all of it, by changing her diet for the next two months till she's completely recovered." he said and they nodded. "Well that definitely sums it up, alright everything we discussed here is going into the recovery plan, with several items for cardio vascular exercises at home that's going to drain it, but afterwards she's eating what I put on this list and getting a three hour nap, before the seven arrive, for study time, with Derek and Jake supervising them here."

"The prescription is 30mg's each to equal it out, but with the fact she lost ten pounds, again, the Valium pills are being cut in half, half the dose is at lunch and then she's in bed and Derek gives the second dose with the Hypnocil and he's in the room with her, she'll be asleep for three to four hours, after dinner and getting her homework done, the next dose is after her bath, into bed and then you give the second half, if she falls asleep, before taking the second dose give both of them mixed into her fruit juice if she falls asleep on the couch, before her naptime and she's sleeping there."

"Here, if you're getting the prescriptions laid out you're going to need these." she said and passed the slips to her and she nodded and left the room to do it, after five minutes she came back in and passed the bottles to her godmother. "Alright that's all set, the refills are for three months, after that it's just the Hypnocil and its at thirty to forty in her case, the boys at thirty five and thirty for the rest of the teenage population, and I'm at fifty right now to block him out." she said and Adams nodded to that as Elaine looked at Derek then to go over added information.

"I've got the auto man, that's six feet in length and feet in width right next to the edge of the couch in the living room and the couch is in an L shape, so if she falls asleep after lunch push the auto man into place by her feet and the back of the couch extends for another six feet, so that's enough for her to sleep without falling off the couch and knowing Tiger and Cocoa they're sleeping on the sofa or the bed with her, as an added furry bodyguard, because he's been doing what my little guy used to." Elaine said to Derek and John looked at her at the name.

"Cocoa, how could he still be around the house, the idiot forced you to get rid of him when the kids were two, how could he still be alive?" he asked and she smiled. "He's not that Cocoa, Neil got me a chocolate furred cat for my birthday, before getting Tiger for Kristen at the time eighteen months ago." she said and he nodded to that as Adams looked at them then to go into what went on the night before. "So you saw him face to face last night?" she asked and they nodded.

"Yeah everything she described him as was made clear to us, the bastard looks like the cocktails turned him into a walking piece of hamburger and he's dressed in the clothes he died in, including the fedora he always wore, and that gloves is now fused to his hand, but the interrogation gave us everything we needed here. Once she's fully recovered, you, Daniel, Peter, Tom, Uncle Rick, dad, and their friends, and the quintet's parents are next, but it's not going past us till things have settled and she's fully recovered from this." Elaine said, meaning the rest of her brother's team and their friends, and she nodded to that.

"Derek did you check the wall last night?" Donald asked him and he and Willis both nodded. "Yeah I did and I was in shock, the bastard practically gouged his heart out last night after Michaels gave Daniel the field report of what killed him and seeing the message burned into the wall, how did he do that?" he asked and she explained that.

"With the fact that we cooked him three times, he's using fire as his punchline here, that message was meant to say he was ready for another showdown now, but breaking the window was a message to the adult population to not screw with him or you're next." Alice said and he nodded. "Well if he thinks we're letting him have free access to you and every kid and baby in town he's out of his god damn mind, because the entire adult population, both age groups, is protecting the youngest five with our lives now." Willis said and Donald nodded in agreement to that as he answered him then.

"I'm lucky she wasn't drawing his picture or I would have realized it sooner, because hearing his glove was back in use is one thing, but seeing him like this, he possesses his skeleton, tries to kill me, but I survive that, but he breaks the window and then burns that message into the wall, that's enough to prove to me the bastard has turned into a full scale paranormal maniac with a penchant for paranormal butchery at this rate." Donald added to her and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah well this is why every kid who was murdered was pushing their bodies past the breaking point dad, her body took enough damage from her dreams, that she resorted to over use of caffeine, which explains that, but like I said we can only stay awake so long, before we need to sleep and hearing the word sedatives, before Neil decided to put them on the dream suppressant, was enough to trigger repeated panic attacks, and Adam did that on purpose to get her sedated so he could start screwing with her." she said and he nodded with a furious look as Derek growled at that as John said it.

"I never thought I'd find him here of all places, I look like a forty five year old version of my son, how could he not add the thirty years to the girls faces to realize who the trio were, I mean Kristen looks like Elaine, Taryn like Claire and Jenny like Wendy, seven out of eleven at the trial and it takes Nancy arriving to scare the hell out of him, because of Donald's nickname in high school as to why, any idiot in the union would check the fine print, before he tried to..., oh that asshole, he tried it with Kristen." John said in angered disbelief and that did it for Derek as he answered him in a tone of anger.

"Rodriguez tried it with our baby girl?" he repeated, his tone turning dangerous and she nodded. "Yeah and she dropped the news of who he was to me first, he still had the scar left over from Rod knocking him into the wall, exact same remark Rod gave him and a near exact repeat performance and Neil and I reported it to dad, before the battle to put Freddy out that night." she said and they nodded as John looked at Max then at that news. "Let me guess he thought you'd never listen to the trio or their sister, because you thought they were a danger to themselves, despite the fact they were framed for their attempts?" he asked and Max nodded with a sigh then.

"Alright who is this pervert who tried it on my daughter baby?" They heard and turned to see her adoptive father standing there. "Hey Jake, Jeff call you up here?" Donald asked and Jacob Jackson nodded. "Yeah he did." he said and the sextet looked at him. "I take it you're her stepfather now and Nancy's new adoptive father." Sarah asked and he nodded to answer her as he looked at his adoptive niece then. " I am, but I'm father number seven in addition to you five, the guys and Neil, now who is this pervert, if every one of you is ready to castrate the bastard right now?" he asked her gently.

"His name is Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez, otherwise known as the Cradle Nightingale, my quartet got him arrested ten years ago and our families, that is mine, my father, as you know, is a lieutenant, but every criminal who hears his nickname freaks out, but he, my mother and I, as well as the Parkers, Lantzes, Lanes, Greys, Whites and Caulfields, we were the ones who made sure he was jailed for three years, before he got released and Carver hired him without checking his record first, and Kris bagged him when he tried his slimy stunts with her the night, before I told her who our mysterious assailant was at the time." she said and Jake nodded with a furious look on his face at that.

"He didn't check the record first to know who he was hiring, that's illegal, especially when the ward he's working in is full of teenagers, and several of them are girls, assholes getting a knuckle sandwich for this when I get my hands on him." he said with a growl and she nodded. "I know, after she explained to me what happened the night before, I was beyond furious, and we decided on making two busts in one night, but dad is the cop he's been afraid of since his previous encounter with him, because he shot himself in the foot that night once she reported him to us, Adams, Jenkins, Neil and Walter, with seven connections to the trial he was toast when he figured it out."

"Learning that she's the daughter of Councilor 'Firebird' Anderson Parker, the god-daughter of 'Daredevil' Thompson and the grand-daughter of William James 'Dragon' Anderson was enough to scare the hell out of them and then here's reason number two, which is that when he sees her standing there with our adult versions, Garcia and Willis together, as well as with Uncles John and Peter, and Aunts Sarah, Claire, Wendy, and Elaine all standing next to Kristen, this is going to scare the crap out of him later."

"Because Natalie is the person who brought us into his life and sealed his fate, he arrived here and started screwing with Neil's patients for three years till the week Kris and I arrived and that brought the law down on their heads, because she found him when he tried it on her." she said and he nodded. "Rick is in the hospital I take it, if he's gone too far this time?" he asked and they nodded as Adams explained it to him.

"The asshole, one of the guys in the Cartel, offered him a deal, he's working for the Cartel, and he lost his mind finally, thanks to this, Danny and because of the amount of drugs and alcohol finally effected his mind and then to top it off is he's suffering a psychosis where she's concerned." she said and he nodded. "Crazy jealousy is it, she made her choice and we, and Rick are it, and he loses his mind finally, what else did he try if you arrested him last night, and brought him in for treatment, because Daniel called me in last night for it?" he asked her gently and she sighed.

"Who's Danny exactly, I saw a picture of a boy about your age in the photos on the wall honey." he asked and she sighed. "My adoptive cousin, she had two, Philip was one and Daniel was the other, I'm her adoptive sister as you know, but he was killed in the original massacre that is connected to last nights family meeting at Neil's house, but all three together, the drinking and the drugs, Daniel and finally learning he lost Kris to Neil and our parents, that did it as he lost his mind out of crazy jealousy." she said and he nodded. "So what happened if we had to arrest him exactly?" he asked her gently.

"One of the rules where these paranormal serial killers and staying alive was concerned was no drinking or drugs and he was trying to get close enough to inject with heroin last night, before I caught sight of the medication bottle in his pocket and Dame told her to get behind him, before we surrounded her and Neil made it clear she belonged to him and he threw the first punch and we took him down, before realizing he'd been on drugs for the last nine years straight." Bill told him and he nodded to that.

"Honey who is this lunatic that you had that meeting about last night, if Bill mentioned paranormal mass murderers exactly, when our daughter talked to you, before she left for school yesterday, if it has to do with Danny and everything that is laying all over the shelves in the family room?" Jake asked with a concerned look on his face. "You better take a seat, it's a long story Jake, and it's going to be hard to believe as well too." she said and he sat down. "Alright what gives if you called in the sextet in last night and their entire gang is involved?" he asked and she explained that to him.

"I suppose you saw my yearbook photos of the entire gang in one piece, the photos Kristen has of our entire family together and the eight in one piece as they were two years ago right, let alone the amount of Stephen King and scary movies and books piled on the video shelf at home, before you moved in with us last year?" she asked and he nodded. "Well that was us, and our family, before what this current situation is about, the town legend wasn't just an urban legend, all of it is true, the man that legend is based off of was a homicidal maniac, who was born the son of a hundred maniacs, that were right here in this hospital, and his mother was a nun that was locked in the tower over Christmas and attacked repeatedly."

"That's the starting point and that's where 'we' come into it." she said and he felt his heart start pounding at that. "What happened exactly if your friends lost their kids while they were in this hospital, because I moved to town ten years after he, whoever this guy is, died?" he asked and she sighed as she looked and Donald and he nodded as she explained it to him then.

"It was thirteen years ago, at the time we had a maniac running around, said maniac happened to be the town legend, a man by the name of Fred Krueger, he was better known as the Springwood Slasher at the time, and he was a filthy child molester and murderer and we arrested him after getting a tip off, but the police officer that did it, did it out of order and a guy in the D.A. forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place and he was a released on a technicality, and that pissed off the entire town, because we all wanted to see him jailed for killing twenty children, but while 'we', that is the entire group here, decided on burning his equipment and waited for him to try it twice and we could get him tried and executed that way."

"Rick decided on killing him ourselves and then separating and that was a choice that's haunted us ever since we made it, but what happened next is harder to explain here, because it explains why the younger Elm Street gang lost seven members in eight years, and why our daughter went to this drastic of a measure lately." she said and he nodded in shock. "Honey why didn't you tell me?" he asked and she sighed. "It's not a memory I want to remember baby, but what it did to her only pissed me off more." she said and he nodded to that. "What happened to the junior members of your gang if this is going on?" he asked her softly and she explained that to him then.

"In making that choice Rick turned him into a dream stalker, because he got possessed the night we did it, and he decided if we took his daughter away from him, he was taking our kids and every kid in town away from us and their parents, by killing them in their dreams, and he started with their kids." she said, nodding to the quintet who were standing next to her then. "Dream lore, you got be kidding, that information and theory was true?" he asked and they nodded as Nancy answered that one.

"Yeah it's true, Richard's sins, murdering in cold blood and vengeance, and drinking when he was doing it, unlocked the door and gave Fred, or Freddy as the teenage population know him, but the old fool gave him the key to turn into this, in there our dream selves are at risk, because it's our brain that's at risk here, if the jolt is serious enough, whatever injury taken in there, shows up on the body for real, if we get killed in there, we die for real, for her this did a lot of damage, because their toddler bond snapped back into place, and she came too close to losing me, Neil, dad and the boys that night, but I lost consciousness, while my father was on the radio with her."

"And secondly the ro-rest we ran the day the relapse hit her bonded our souls to hers forever, after losing the duo it made it more clear, we had to make sure nothing ever happened to me, Neil or the duo or it could cause her to shut down emotionally, last night's ro-test was the entire gang, both age groups and that's thirty two more people, if she adds more and we're all taken it will kill her emotionally, but that's why we're so worried about her, once she's completely recovered and ready she's able to do it with the entire leadership." she said and he sat down at this.

"If this means having the same bond with her that you fifteen have, guys, I'd gladly see him for myself, I love her like a daughter and I'd gladly have that connection with her." he said, before she could answer he suddenly heard a voice communicate to him then. 'Daddy once I do the entire leadership you get to see him then, but till then just hang tight, and if it means adding you to the link it's worth it too, because I've got the same link with the fifteen now.' he heard and smiled at that. "Never mind translating that I just heard her say that me, the bond she has with Neil and Donald must have just snapped into place for me too." He said and they chuckled as she continued on with it.

"Alright to keep going as you saw from that demonstration inside its a lot more dangerous as to why inside the dream reality our minds are endanger, everything that happens in there becomes real, if they make a movie about this in ten or fifteen years, it's going to be as close to the truth as possible here and as to question number two of what happened to my friends when I was fifteen, he started with the oldest of us, I'm the youngest of my quartet and Glen was next, followed by Rod and Tina."

"My friends were the first, and then he started a systematic slaughter and killed seventy more teenagers during the outbreak, along with the other four members of our younger gang and we lost two adults during that six year period, including mom, but last night's meeting was about him coming back, because she'd been recovering emotionally ever since their time in here when he got them hospitalized, and this pissed us all off, but with the fact they reconstituted their gang she was healing by the time she met you and you healed the rest by marrying my godmother."

"Things were going fine for the last twenty months after they started school, but the last three months is what had us worried, because he triggered a physical relapse in the last two months in her case, the five she bonded to as her paternal figures were the rest of Aunt Elaine's quartet, my father and the duo, but Uncle Damian is a blood relative and Uncle Elliot was the father of the seventh member of her toddler gang, while I'm her adopted sister and Joey's her adopted twin brother, and Kin was the fourth member of our quartet. " Nancy said and he nodded to that with a furious look.

"If from the way she is around your quartet, Rob and Jack they're the five who replaced Rick and Neil is her adoptive father, before I came into your lives is that it, and with what I just heard I just filled in the last and final piece of the puzzle in our family." he asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, I chose them in case anything happened to me, so she could grow up with the boys, Nancy and Jenny, because they and their wives are my best friends, but the bastard killed Will and Jenny, along with Taryn and her cousin the week she got reunited with the sextet and Nancy, as for why she's in here and why I asked for the list from Jane its for what we're about to do here." Elaine said and he nodded to that as he answered her at that.

"Let me guess she's chosen a different touch to your training and figured it out within a week that this bastard is the reason for the bloodbath in town and she told every member of the leadership and Donald's team to dig into every slasher flick and Stephen King novel they can get their hands on during the reprieve so they know why every kid in town was pushing themselves to the limit, if that explains every Stephen King novel and scary movie I've seen on the shelf at home, what's the catch here, movie criminology note taking to work it out?" he asked and Garcia answered that one.

"Yeah that's it exactly, after she put this in terms we could understand, she gave me the piece of evidence needed and then showed us the model she made, after she translated the situation to our wording and everything that jump rope song translated to it hit me within fifteen minutes and I translated the real message as to a real warning by a long dead maniac I hated for killing my niece and hearing that he's now running loose in our kids dreams well that did it and we decided we were doing a medical induced quarantine and putting every kid in town on their dream suppressant if it started again finally." he said and Jake answered him.

"The jump rope song, you telling me that was a real message of who the hell this guy is that's coming after them, songs used for play that turn into messages of who our paranormal psychos are, well that definitely helps now. Okay if I remember it correctly, 'One, two, Freddy's coming for you, three, four, better lock your door, five, six, grab your crucifix, seven, eight, gotta stay up late, nine, ten, never sleep again."

"Okay Freddy was Krueger, crucifix, the bastard must be a Catholic if that's in the song, his mother was a nun, they kept rosaries and crucifixes in their possession, his faith is Catholic, so it's making sense now, the infernal regions, these dream demons must be like a bunch of lost souls or whatever, something that is probably going to show up in a video game, the devil after he got resurrected has the legs of a Minotaur and these dream demons have to be evil lost souls, theology must have got mixed in with dream lore, so line three covers fighting demons with the act of God now, lock your door, I think that means lock him out but in there, but it's not that easy, okay translating this message is becoming easier here, lock your..."

"Alright I've got it, Fred is Fred Krueger, lock your door means turning your mind and body into an eternal church. Nancy that's the reason your friend died when you were kids, it's a sin to to have sexual intercourse when you're still under twenty one here, so that's one, number two in order to keep the door locked is no drinking or drugs, and no smoking, what that means is turn your body into an internal church or temple, and as to why for us in church and religion still, is our bodies are our current temples. That bible story and prayer by David meant something else here."

"The message is that to in order to survive here we, till we're over twenty five years old, have to turn our bodies in fortresses and internal churches locking out whatever poisons that could destroy the temple should be eliminated here from your body, you're also looking at the seven deadly sins here, one of which happens to be lust, so reverse that till you're over twenty two, you've got three more years of chastity till you can let that go baby. So if you're a kid, along with locking the door inside your mind, no REM sleep just lock the door and the key is the dream suppressant, lock anything that has to do with sin out of your internal temple, drugs, alcohol, tobacco, and keep the door locked by using the dream suppressant, if she explained that."

"So if you're still a kid, from ages twelve to twenty five, anything that is considered a poison isn't allowed here and that brings it to line number three, crucifix means he's using an old story line here, by combining dream lore and theology, to battle him use everything that you remember in Catholic school and that is a weapon against hell, the bastard is a denizen of hell now and old lucifer just left his mark here with what we learned in catholic school when we were kids here at the time so we battle him by using the knowledge of the devil's former boss, before he turned into the lord of the underworld and infernal regions to at that."

"The bastard is Catholic and his roots are Catholic, so using his faith system helped in subduing him for a while, holy water and a crucifix, that was a key to fight him, stay up late and she's now over doing with the caffeine and she pushing her body past the breaking point to protect herself and finally never sleep again and she hasn't slept in three to six weeks and with that, she's on a sabbatical to give her body a chance to heal, those lines were the clue breaker for every adult in the know to know who the hell was doing the killing and she solved the case for you, but it nearly kills Donald, you honey and Neil in the process, and every adult in this room now knows who the bastard is now." he said they nodded in amazement at his translating the message.

"Mormons, Catholics and Jews just got taken into context here in fighting a dream demon and denizen of hell at this, this is beyond ridiculous, Amanda kept appearing when I was getting ready to give up at the time that year, before Nancy told me the truth, aw crap, that's why she showed up, she was telling me to return to my original faith here, we're all Catholic guys, some of us were in Catholic school, others were raised as Jews at the time, only by fighting with the knowledge and act of God can we destroy one of his most dangerous denizens and three of his demons." Neil told her over the radio and Jake nodded to that as Elaine said it for the forty five adults.

"If I hadn't just seen him last night I find this strange, but when a person who hasn't just done this sees what we can't then I wonder if I'm losing my touch at this rate, because this is ridiculous, honey you mean that entire song was meant to combat him, before the kids came into contact with him when they're fifteen years old, because we've only gotten the first three clues and you just finished off the rest of the message if Amanda wanted us to know how to combat him?" Elaine asked and he nodded.

"Yeah that's what I mean, you got three of the clues, but the last two were a message of how to fight it out and protect the kids, if the entire adult population had focused on that and whatever indicators she told you, that would have been enough to stop him in his tracks and we would have saved the other fifty five and her quartet, before our gang got reunited with each other, while with whoever our other horror movie icons are, you breaks the rules and it's going to kill you here, so for our current now named movie monster the only way to protect these guys is to enforce the rules of number two and number three, don't have sex, don't drink or do drugs and nobody is smoking any more either, and number three we better start supervising these get togethers from now on to prevent another riot here, honey, Donald." he said and she nodded as Claire read out the message then to the entire group in both rooms, before she could Neil answered him.

"I decided on holy water and the crucifix when I dealt with his remains at the time, so she wound up give me the exact message in how to knock him out when she translated the entire song for me when she was hospitalized at the time two years ago, but it only works once probably, so if the third part of the song doesn't work we go to the second and it's locking him out of their minds and dreams and the dream suppressant is the key in order to do it, I can't believe I didn't remember that."

"Smoking, drugs and alcohol are considered poisons to a human body, and for a religious person's standpoint our bodies are our internal temples here, the sacrilege of chastity is lust and if you give into your lust and hormones it's going to kill you now, alright till you're over twenty one you keep the temple clean by denying it whatever poison you took in when you're a teenager, and stick to chastity and between both that and the dream suppressant your internal temple is completely protected, so long as you don't live in sin and I'm also Catholic and she gave me the information in how to shut him out and neutralize him at the time Jake." Neil said to him over the radio and he nodded as Claire translated things for the entire group.

"Why didn't I see that one coming, every line in the song was a hidden clue here in how to combat him, okay so Fred was Krueger, lock your door meant locking him out of your internal temple by use of a dream suppressant and keeping your temple clean physically while doing it, meaning no drugs or alcohol, tobacco is considered a drug as well too, okay so that's two, grab your crucifix, he's Catholic and he's a demon, to fight a demon use the knowledge of God and use holy water and a crucifix to neutralize him, if you don't have those and are denied the dream suppressant thanks to a trio or quartet of idiotic psychiatrists, stay up late and every teenager in town was pushing themselves to the limit and finally never sleep, or dream, again, no dreaming and you're safe forever." she said and he nodded as Garcia answered him as he catalogued all of that as he sighed as he read through all of that and what Jake told them.

"Yeah and we were all furious at this, as to why it's because Rick didn't want to listen to reason, decided on private justice and was drunk when he threw that firebomb at him and the bastard was possessed, because these demons chose that moment to choose him, and he started with the trio first, before Nancy took him down, waited five years for Jesse to arrive and killed fifteen people and an adult, before killing sixty six and Eric last night, but sixty seven more during the outbreak which explains why we were all going crazy at the time."

"As you know we and every adult in town was being driven nuts by this till it took her explaining their reasons for pushing themselves to the limit with enforced insomnia and junk food, as well as putting this in terms that the guys, the Lieutenant and Elaine, as well as the medical duo, and Donald and Jim's fathers and I can understand that and Paul and I figured it out in fifteen minutes of her explaining this to us. But for us to see what we couldn't before here, you better think like a teenager now so you're able to see this, because the big ones where he's concerned are 'It' and 'Silver Bullet'."

"But this explains the movies and books in their living room bookshelf in the wall next to the fireplace, she's been doing as much studying into dream lore, paranormal monsters and psychopaths and these books and movies were needed for it, as to why it's because they were going into the book she's writing for the entire parental population that lost their children to this bastard, while getting ready to set up a few new classes for their school, because we're getting ready to rearrange things after the town meeting and trial once she's fully recovered, physically, from what she's been doing lately." he said and Jake nodded to that as he answered him.

'Daddy, before you ask, give me a week and you'll get the entire story of what happened to me while I was in the ward, through my book, I'm not entirely done with it, but I will be by next Thursday, and trust me you're not going to like it, because it's as disturbing as it gets and you'll be ready to kill Richard when you read this, just keep your temper when you read it, I belong to you and the fifteen now, and nothing changes that now.' Kristen said to him and he nodded to that as he looked at them.

"Internal com devices, first dream demons, internal dream realities and now internal radio links when your child is asleep, now I'm interested, alright I'm involved now and with that I can give you a hand here in all of this. Alright I'm doing a systematic check of her room, what's she been doing exactly if this is going on, because Teresa and I are reorganizing a few things at home, so what's going on if the nine of you are this furious?" he asked and Donald explained that, knowing he wasn't going to like it.

"She's been drinking way too much coffee, caffeinated soda, the cola drinks, and she's taking caffeine pills Jake, the amount of caffeine in her body is getting so dangerous, that she's had one too many outbursts and can't control her emotions and it's put her on the edge of a serious caffeine withdrawal at the moment, because it's a medically induced recovery here, and she's going cold turkey off of it, because she's been dreaming about the blasted house the last eight weeks since this situation started, if you're wondering why they never crossed the block boundary it's this."

"That's why we had her on that dream suppressant the last two and a half years, but the bastard caused a relapse, in both areas, in the last three months here." he said and the other man nodded. "Alright, recommendations where appropriate snacks are concerned are on this list, honey I'll do the shopping for you, but I'm taking the night shift so Derek is with Sarah every night." he said and she nodded. "There's a few snack items I'm setting up for her there, but you and I are measuring and evening out what it is, because her sugar levels are getting cut in half and caffeine is eliminated for two months, starting today, when you go to the store get three to four boxes of the granola bars, the ones with chocolate chips on them, several cans of the honey roasted peanuts, several cans of raisins and two large bags of the milk chocolate M&M's."

"But double the amount in lunch meat, she's going to be eating a lot of sandwiches and chicken Caesar salad during lunch, just make sure she's not feeding Cocoa and Tiger from the table here, they both love poultry and ham at this age, more cheese and plenty of fruits and vegetables, and a lot of the food on that list is to rebuild her strength, I'm having a menu set up with Teresa, and starting today, you and I are adding on to our diets as well, in this case, because she's lost ten pounds and we need to get that weight back on her." she said and he nodded to that and he started laughing at the demeanor their cats had as he answered her with a smile.

"You got anything she wrote up on the situation in the hospital if I'm now let in on your secret lives at this rate after what she just told me through my bond with her?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah she wrote up an advanced version to the movie based novel she made for the publishers' in case some movie company asks for rights to our life story, this one is just for the town, it's our true story, but you better read during the day, because it's as scary as you can get, because we just saw the bastard in the flesh last night." she said and he nodded to that as he went over it.

"I take it her memories are the ones that were needed for this, if she's been traumatized ever since and she put herself back in the hospital from a whatever drug overdose here?" he asked and they nodded. "I was in her position when I was fifteen, and I was taking caffeine tablets for a week, and she was triple the normal maximum caffeine and sugar level here and as to why everything that happened here was enough to cause nightmares for months, her condition and recovery plan, that food list is meant to put the weight she lost back on her, and she's out of school for the next six weeks." she said and he nodded as he read the list and nodded to that as he looked at Elaine.

"She's writing books to get the information out now here?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, the copies that are given to us were the true story, starting from the weeks leading up to when she ended up in here to when I brought her home, but this version was made so I could put the people who did this to her behind bars, it's more information where the multiple murders were concerned, the nightmare that put her in here and everything else, including when she got reunited with her gang and sister." she said and he nodded as he shifted the subject.


	57. 57: Food Swaps, Ghosts And Socs

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it's the under current of feelings during the fifth film that Dan's mother had about him throwing aside his scholarship for Alice. With it now being the quartet are alive the new future has started and with it the new repercussions. As they they let her have it for her attitude of the Johnson family and their friends.**

 **Chapter 57: Explanations and Poltergeists**

Alright, so some of this stuff is slightly sugary, but it's mostly health food, fruit, her favorite fruits are grapes, apples and strawberries, that's not a problem, 2% milk, I'll get two gallons of that and her favorite fruit juices are cranberry and grape juice that's two gallons of both, and I can get a variety in the cranberry juice in that area, as for that if she wants chocolate milk I'll do that, but you and I are measuring out the syrup flow, and the same is said for the lemonade here, so no more than two or three scoopfuls of sugar in the lemonade that's fine as well, but I'm locking the soda in the cellar and locking the door till the prohibition is over." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Yes well whatever junk food and candy she had stashed in her room, you better confiscate it and everything she had in the cabinets is getting locked in the cellar as well, and since it's close to fifty degrees down there it's staying cold till we let her have it again, with my being at work you and Derek are the ones keeping an eye on her and Derek is because he's acting as truant officer in this case, and he's keeping her under adult supervision for the next six weeks."

"As for drinks if it's cocoa she's on the same situation additive wise here, because I'm making it with milk that eliminates the caffeine flow, and she's able to get some rest that way, but we better dial up the more heavy foods for the next month, Teresa's cooking food from the rest of Europe and that food is heavy in calories, protein and fiber." she said and he nodded to that. "Alright I'll talk to her and she and I can go grocery shopping and get this stuff, and I'll deal with the cupboards as well too, before you get back this afternoon." he said and she nodded to that gently. "Say what's your job exactly?" John asked and he explained that as he looked at Kristen for a bit.

"I'm also a paramedic, I'm the leader of the second team on call, so while Jared sometimes does the day shift, I do the night shift and vice versa, but we're both taking two weeks off here for her, and with what you just told me I can deal with the night shift, she's got a paramedic living in the house now, but I'm definitely taking her physical health seriously and this I can take care of while you're running this test, but I'm dealing with things at home."

"Since I became her stepfather, she and I built the type of bonds she's got with you guys, though the internal comming just activated now for us, so I've got the same bond and connection you've got now here, as for being a minor medic in the family that comes in handy, but at this rate it just turned into a needed situation here with what's going on, and how long has this been going on for here?" he asked and she sighed. "Six to seven weeks now, and we just called her on it, at the moment she's been grounded for a week and is under medically induced house arrest and probation as a result." John said and he nodded in shock. "Alright I'm definitely taking a couple weeks off here, and if Jared decided the same, we're the ones covering the medical areas while Derek is covering school."

"Jared, you better call Gary, he's taking our positions as the third shift team, because we're both off duty for the next two weeks and at the moment she needs us more." he said to him over the radio and he nodded in agreement to that as he looked at her. "So Derek is doing the day shift in terms of this, I got the night shift and if Jared is on duty as well, so that's three, because that much caffeine is like a patient detoxing from five glasses of alcohol and alcohol poisoning, god this is not going to be easy." he said with a sigh as he looked at his step-daughter gently.

"So my daughter has just pushed her body past the breaking point thanks to this bastard and is now about to spend six weeks healing from a caffeine withdrawal, alright so yesterday's meeting resulted in another injury, and explains those scars on her arm and shoulder I saw when she and I were getting to know each other and she sees me the same way she does Neil, her godfather and your friends, and was recovering emotionally from this situation here."

"Alright let me get this straight, she's spending close to forty dollars for this crap denying her body the sleep it needs and is so wired from caffeine that she's pushed her body past the breaking point. While this is going on the alarm goes off the night her whatever it is hit and the latest injury, after I find her asleep with her history book sitting in her lap, yet again, is the result the other night, and that resulted in this needed surgery, and last nights ro-test resulted in another seventy to eighty stitches and the return of the sextet, are the duo who caused that much damage to her emotionally still here?" he asked and they nodded to answer that.

"Alright Peter could I see the duo I want to give them a piece of my mind here for this, after I'm finished with that, I'll head back to our house and reorganize the cupboards for the approved food and put the coffee out of reach for a while and lock up her favorite soda honey, and get whatever approved snacks you've got planned for her while I'm at it." he said and they nodded as Jeff lead him out of the room then as they waited for them to finish up then.

"I take it he takes it more seriously than Rick ever did, and is like the guys where she's concerned?" Sarah asked her and she nodded. "Yes, he sees her as a real daughter and doesn't mind sharing paternal responsibilities with the sextet, though I should say seven or eight now with Damian and Derek with her, but this just shifted directions and he's now beyond furious at what Nancy and I just told him here." she said and Sarah nodded to that.

After fifteen more minutes and nothing but quiet, Rick started getting worried. "I don't like being on the outside while my girlfriend is alone in there and we're awake, after what we just saw last night at this rate." he said and Donald gave his shoulder a squeeze then. "Well whatever is going on in there, her heart rate shifted here, guys if you're listening to this protect her, I swear we'll avenge you, but we need to know what happened behind closed doors baby." Derek said gently to his missing daughter then as Donald watched the monitor with Sheila sitting next to Adams.

"She keeps getting it in the same place, if she gets hurt again in the next year or so because of this and I'm killing him for a third time, these repeated scars are always in the same place." Erin said and he nodded in agreement to that. "There's no change on the EEG or EKG monitor here, it's quiet for now, but that could shift at a moment notice, so we better finish up Doctor Stanton." Sheila called out over the speaker and she nodded as Donald looked at his daughter then.

"What do you thinks going on in there?" Donald asked and Nancy's eyes narrowed as she looked at the EKG monitor and her eyes narrowed. "Her heart beats up slightly, he's got to be close." she said, just as she finished saying that Jenkins looked at her. "Alright we're finished I'm just wrapping it up here." he said and she nodded to that, before she heard her call out to her, her tone slightly worried.

'How far along on my shoulder is he?' she asked and she quickly answered that. "He's done why?" she asked and Rick stood up. "He's close by that's why, alright I'm coming in." he said and she quickly said it. 'No forget it, once the anesthesia wears off I wake up anyway, but you better end it now, because the dream just shifted back now and I'm hearing him pulling his scare tactic here.' she said and they nodded. "Doctor stop the anesthesia he's about to attack, wake her up." she said and he nodded to that as he stopped the anesthesia flow and waited.

 **The Dream World**

"Well a single Elm Street brat on her own, what are you doing in here alone?" Krueger asked her with a sneer and she smiled with a smirk. "You'll see Freddy, I've got the closure of my brothers and sisters, you have their souls, but it's not enough to save you, you've got the souls of seventy seven kids, but not for long, I'm going to free them and when I do, it's over for you, stay tuned your time as a dream stalker is limited, and will be up, no matter how many times you come back, we'll always be here." she said as she felt the drugs give out then.

"Turn into a poltergeist if you want, but the mind games are done with, times up, see you later." she added as she felt the anesthesia give out as he tried to take a swing at her and she disappeared as he did it and she woke up as she looked at Rick standing next to her. "I thought it only worked if we were asleep, how is it you can talk to us like that?" Donald asked and she explained that. "Before I had no control over it, as time goes on our powers get stronger, but I could do that with dad when I was asleep."

"Last night's field test enhanced the broadband so much, that I can talk to you if you're asleep or not, so if we have future problems here, I can talk to you during my pull outs from now when we're doing this, and in the case of some kid who is so wasted I got to go get him out, you guys stay awake and I got the quintet as my body-guards, once I'm done getting the victim out of his dream and into mine, hit him with the drug cocktail and I'll yank the entire group out." she said and they nodded to that as Rick took the next question as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"So what happened in there?" he asked her and she explained it to him as he sat on the bed next to her and she looked at Alice then as well. "Alice you better come here, you're not going to believe this." she said and she walked over to her. "What is it?" she asked and Kristen explained it to her. "I got a way to neutralize him as a dream stalker, but it means using your knowledge of dream lore here, but though we're keeping him contained we're always on watch." She said and they nodded to that as Joey asked it the next question.

"What's the call Kris, if we're keeping him busy till we find his daughter and she comes back to town?" he asked and she explained it to him. "During the next few years, to keep him like he is right now, completely weak from no fuel, we keep him contained and then when the time comes, like during the summer, before we start school again, we combine all of our dream powers, that means our entire gang, the eight of us, Nancy and the added seven powers we gained from our brothers and sisters, but we got to get the sextet involved as well too here."

"You channel our powers Alice, but we work as one, than you use your knowledge of the dream master and positive gate keeper to finish him off, it's a brief delay, but it's enough to give us a reprieve here, I don't doubt we're getting several more during the next ten years if we keep him busy this way till Katherine comes to town here, just don't do anything stupid guys, because if one of us falls asleep at the wheel, he could cause you to start sleepwalking that way, so be careful." she said and they nodded to that as she looked at her arm to see it wrapped and then at Jenkins. "So what's the verdict Doctor?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her.

"It's all taken care of, the patch up is going to be enough for your skin to heal to the new layer, but you're going to have another scar there, like I said I'm prescribing those pain killers and antibiotics, and you're resting when you're supposed to be, if I hear you're up at all again or you're taking in any more caffeine products, and you're spending your recuperation period resting here in the ward under my supervision and I mean that after we caught you standing on your ankle that first time, but it's not going to be a repeat performance of your original recovery period here, understood." he said and she nodded to that as she looked at him.

"Come on, we better get back in there." she said and he shook his head. "The room is big enough to finish it off in here, so we'll finish things in here. What you learn exactly from this?" he asked and she explained that. "Everything happened exactly the way you said it Nancy, in the case of the trio, you're not going to believe this, but I wound up seeing the quartet, Aunt Marge, the coach, Daniel, Grady and Eric as well, Rod also said that the glove is back at the plant, his old office in his boiler room." she said and they nodded in shock at that.

"What she described to me and Paul was what happened to the duo?" Garcia asked and she nodded. "What's even scarier, from the way Grady showed me what happened to him was that Krueger managed to possess Jesse's body completely and tore out of him, like he was a layer of clothing too, before he stabbed him in the stomach." she said and he nodded as Alice went on.

"So everything that happened to the trio is what you told us Nancy, what about the rest of our gang members?" Alice asked and she explained that to her. "Jenny was watching tv, that Dick Cavett show and he possessed the host and killed his guest, she tried changing channels and he possessed the tv, grabbed her and slammed her into it, Will was like I figured, he wound up in one of the corridors, the usual fear in this, before seeing him maybe ten yard away from him."

"Freddy had some sort of monstrosity of a wheelchair on stand by and one of the added attachments sliced him across the leg, as he got ready to try and run him down Will blasted it with his powers and tried to take him down, but got within arms reach and he stabbed him twice, one in the heart and the other directly into the brachial artery. As for Taryn it's the same she wound up in the drug runner's alley, before coming face to face with him, got into a knife fight, before he turned his razors into a set of syringes with several 50cc dose syringes of heroin, and this is the sick part though, because her body was still fighting the toxins from it."

"But the tracks left over from the repeated doses were acting like that plant in Little Shop of Horrors, the version that Rick Moranis made, when the stupid plant was still just a bud, and he hit her up with the entire 4.5 hundred cc dose all at once and several veins in her temple blew and she had an aneurysm as a result." she said and they nodded. "Alright that explains the coroner results when he gave them to me, well that gives the closure here, what they say exactly?" Erin asked and she looked at her.

"We avenge them simply by putting our plans into place and making sure we never lose another member of the junior population, once we, by that I mean the nine of us, but Jesse, Dean, Lisa and Carrie, combine our dream powers together, we do battle with him, but that could be between now and when school lets out for the summer, but Alice as the dream master knows the riddle to crack it, she does that and we got a reprieve till he starts stirring up again, though he's going to be haunting the town as the resident poltergeist afterwards." she said and they nodded to that as she looked at Peter then to go into it.

"Glen doesn't blame you, but they said they'll be watching over us now and they miss you guys, they also said that to avenge them, every parent in town, whether they were at the trial or not, must band together to protect the youngest members of the town, from twenty two to infant." she said and they nodded. "So every adult in town must band together to protect the youngest five generations, that's your sister's generation and right down to newborns from the bastard and the dream suppressant and the advanced courses, those books and rearranging things at the store, library and video stores in the way you suggested to me are the way to do it." Jenkins said to her and she nodded as she looked at Donald then.

"Aunt Marge said she'll always love you Uncle Donald, she wants you take care of us now, and finish what we set out to do, and that you'll have her with you guys in spirit now." she added and they all nodded as Donald controlled the pain at her loss, before hearing the voice of his missing wife comment on that in his heart then, as Adam heard the same thing from his own late wife then.

'Honey I love you, just focus on taking care of the kids and protecting them and our future, you guys will have me with you, always, just remember the good times, and keep him contained no matter what, protect our daughters.' he heard her voice say softly in his mind and he mentally nodded as that firmed up his resolve to finish what they set out to do. "No matter what we make sure they didn't die in vain, let's finish this." Donald said and she nodded as Garcia looked at her then.

" We checked out that first chapter baby, that's what you didn't want to tell me huh?" Neil asked and she nodded. " Yeah I've been trying to block it out for months since, but the next one is the one that got Nancy the information you needed at the time dad, because only she could understand, but with every traumatizing dream there's needing a block out and with the fact you're blocking out mine, I don't have to remember that any more, but I will say, what you're about to read next you're going to kill him for, because it's about the reaction when you heard me talking to the guys that day." she said and he nodded to that gently as Adam looked at her at that.

"Your premonition Wednesday, that's what happened last night, the comeback in there is what would have happened if the Thompsons were killed?" Adam asked and she nodded as Garcia tried to wrap his mind around that thought then. "So if Donald and Nancy never survived the fight you'd all be gone and your ability goes to your sister-in-law?" he asked her and she nodded as Paul filled in the blanks then, feeling his stomach lurch then at the thought.

"Baby we just gained the last two clues to protect ourselves here." Rick said to her and she smiled. "What exactly?" she asked and he explained that. "Your rules to survive a horror movie had more than you think here, the sins of a horror movie, our bodies we treat as internal temples to keep them clean, we deny them the poisons that destroy till we're over twenty five years old, we wait till we're over twenty one to give it up, we don't smoke, drink or do drugs and we keep the temple clean and the door locked by taking our medication every night here, no skipping doses, we take it every night."

"The bastard was born Catholic so that's part two, we use the knowledge and wisdom of your belief system in order to combat him, and add several classes to the schedule of which is mythology and theology, theology of all cultures, he's a dream demon so we combat that by studying theology in high school and college from now on and we're protected for life here after that, so that's all three and finally we start learning everything needed in movie criminology here so we learn what we can and can't do from now on." he said and she smiled. "So my stepfather translated the rest of it, as soon as I finish my book he's reading about the entire escapade here in the ward."

"Guys those of you who smoke you better quit now, so you're around and this protects us all by having every generation in the adults around to protect the youngest age groups, while mine and Nancy's are dealing with and protecting the youngest by being older brothers and sisters to the youngest four age groups now, my age group is taking care of the younger ones and Nancy's does the same for us. Alright that's everything we needed to know and to answer your question Garcia."

"Yeah, if Uncle Donald and Nancy never survived the fight, last night and tonight would see the end of the entire block, he'd kill them first and then me, and my powers would go straight to Alice and the bloodbath would begin as he killed every kid in town, with the four of us and Uncle Donald alive, that saves the entire junior population of the town." She said and he nodded as he summed up the science fiction story then to her.

"Alright I get the idea here of what you mean by that if you'd never survived the fight, and Wednesday's premonition is it. Alright if what I heard from Donald last night is true we find a dog that looks just like Jason and he's the catalyst for the comeback, but the only one who sees this is Roland, and he dies, before he gets the word out to you and Joey, is that the idea?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah, Kin would be the one winding up at the graveyard and sees him rejuvenate, before a brief fight, before he killed him." she said and they both nodded.

"Whoever plays Roland sees him come back the same way you did last night, we leave out the burnt writing on the wall and the broken window that's our true story and its in your next advanced novel for the town, as well as you're getting a piece of shrapnel thrown at you and getting your arms slashed by the glove, but he's alone and you're awake so you don't hear his shout that Krueger is back, but he kills him first, Joey is next and his is death by a stabbing and being drowned in his own waterbed and that leaves you and the connection finally does the damage we were afraid of when you told us the side effects of your powers." Elaine said and she nodded as she looked at her parental quintet then.

"What side effect exactly, because I don't completely understand it?" Paul asked her and she sighed. "The connection created a mental/emotional link between me and whoever I use it on, if that person is killed it'll hit me at the same time that person is gone with the fact I did it with thirty two more people last night, in addition to the quartet, if they're all killed it'll kill me emotionally, that's what she meant, and frankly after what happened last night, if I show you guys, grandpa, Papas Kincaid, Peterson and Thompson and the rest of the leadership and one of you gets hit the effect only gets more dangerous, so with that, once I do it with the entire leadership and the Walsh/Polletti gang, be careful from now on, and take the pills every night too."

"It's only being used if necessary as of now, but I'm probably going to have to use it on Jesse, his gang and their and Derek's parents next, because he's targeted us first, we all lived on Elm Street, so with that, we're the survivors of the outbreak and the patients who got away by dads prescription choice here, so with that in mind here, all of us together are the leadership now and with that once I use it on the rest of the town leadership and them, you guys have to stay out of trouble and don't put yourselves into a position where he's going to wind up targeting you as well next alright, but I suggest all of you start using it as well to protect yourselves in your dreams, fortunately it works for adults."

"While kids and teenagers are his targets, adults are his enemies now and by protecting his targets, you just gained his wrath, which explains the burned messages on the wall and Eric, it was a message to you not screw with him or you'll be next, I do it with daddy and he's going to have to do that too here, because I've got thirty six people added to the list and if I add forty five to fifty five more you got to stay out of trouble, okay." She said and they all nodded to that as Jenkins said it for all of them.

"Well like I said the night of the aftermath it's only being used as a last resort honey, if our later new comers choose to ignore our rules, because they're non-negotiable at all here with every teenager, preteen, child and baby in town." Jenkins said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "Our side plans here is aside from putting every kid in town on it, we create two versions of that class, one is the intermediate version for the twelve to fourteen year old kids and the advanced version for the fifteen to eighteen year olds, but each age group gets it more advanced then the last, so they stay interested in learning it."

"I'm setting it so from twelve to fourteen it's PG to PG-13, fifteen to eighteen its rated PG-13 to R that age group gets the movies that we're allowed now that we got a driver's licenses and from college to adult it's PG-13 to X-rated material, because my books are not for junior high students, and you'll see why once you read them later, so the young adults and high school students get more out of it then the middle schoolers here, because once we hit high school things change for us after that, and it gets a lot more dangerous for us, because of our hormones here."

"And the last is for college students and adults, for the adults just moving here the textbook is a manual, just every bit of information with the assignment questions inside the book, but if you have to quiz the new comers on this stuff write up a test so they can remember everything of the town legend and then my books fill in the rest, and if he chooses to punchline your explanations get ready it's likely throwing something across the room or town square, as they all get used to living life here, but the youngest are not getting my books till their in high school, because they're rated R to X-rated material and it'll give them nightmares." she said and he nodded in agreement as something hit the door in answer to that and she covered her eyes.

"I didn't mean you should do that right now, I meant later on Freddy, now's not the time for this, if you want to read there's a bunch of Stephen King novels in the rec room, just stop throwing things at the moment." she called out and a book landed on the bed and she looked at it. "Yeah you can read that, but stop fooling around in here will you please." she said and the book got itself off the bed and headed for the door as the door opened and closed by itself as they exchanged looks. "Well if he's a poltergeist I don't doubt this is going to happen all the time now." Derek said and she nodded in agreement as Jenkins shifted it back to what they talked about then.

"Yeah okay that's sounds perfect, we use that book as a manual for every adult in town now, if need be we test them on it and they become total locals after that after they get used to it, for the ones who moved here in the last ten to twelve years, while the rest of us grew up here, but your books fill in the holes for those of us who've lived here all our lives, as they learn who he is and your books fill in the rest of the town legend, what else exactly, you said you wanted to start another class, so from twelve to fourteen they learn about him as a human, and from fifteen to adult they learn about him as both that and as he becomes what he is now and your books do the rest." he said and she nodded as she explained it to them.

"The high school and college advanced versions are going to have movie criminology right next to it and it's a seventh class added to the schedule here, that is if the Father O'Hara doesn't have any more ideas for me, because I'm adding mythology into the Urban Legend class, and we also make health and wellness mandatory as well to take, considering what I just did, and that course covers the added dangers of drugs, caffeine and sugar, alcohol and smoking, because we're making sure our teenagers are completely healthy to insure we all make it past our twenty first birthdays here, so more exercise, more of the five basic food groups and eliminating the toxic chemicals from our bodies as we do this."

"So starting the day of the meeting its seventy percent of the five the basic food groups, and everything that goes with them and thirty percent of the bad stuff, if we want to treat ourselves that's fine, but we got to keep ourselves healthy and strong, and considering that fifty percent of my class is dieting to the point it could put them in here they need to heal up and the only way to do that is double the five basic, and increase the vitamin intake to help them heal from this and that brings it to English class now, in order to pull this off we got to make changes to our classes here too."

"With the fact Krueger is using King's novels and several slashers as his stepping stone, I'm having Mrs. Perry change her curriculum slightly to add his novels to the reading requirements here, though our fellow classmates need to keep those books out of sight, because of the fact that this stuff is rated 'R', with the amount of violence, sexual content and swearing in it, everything we're doing is to ensure the safety of our junior population, but we're letting the youngest kids have as normal a life as possible, though we're in lockdown starting the day of the town meeting."

"We're now the leadership of the quarantine as of now, and with that we set the rules, as the ones who know the most about this is concerned, we make it clear that the rules we set for the kids and teenagers are non negotiable at all, they fail to comply, they're being arrested, for any kids who keep suffering my area, paternal troubles or whatever emotional problem they have, if they're outsiders and they come here, we're calling their parents on it and taking them out of their parents custody and into ours, give them a chance to heal by getting them into a town dedicated to helping kids." she said and they nodded at that plan as she sighed then.

"Seeing these movies is going to be like remembering your worst nightmares come to life after this. If it means facing our memories I'm going to do it after we deal with the trial, but they told me to finish off my closure and emotional therapy, and to do that I have to read my book, in other words I'm taking every class that is needed to graduate so the day ends at three thirty, I'm not exempting myself from these classes, I'm going to face that memory." Kristen said and Nancy nodded to that.

"If they think it's best for you, me and Jesse, it's time we faced those memories, for us and our families, so we can heal completely now, you write up the book focused on me and I'll read it Kris, I'll give you my memories of that trauma, and once you're finished with it I'll read it for the closure, but the alternate reality should be added to the course as well to show the consequences if we hadn't survived past last night or tonight to make it more interesting as the kids, if they see the movie, see the consequences." she said and Kristen nodded to her as she answered her then.

"If the movie company that offers to make them wants novelizations for these movies, we write it out, one book for each movie and that gives the added information of what went on that couldn't fit into a two hour movie, and with it that mean our interactions with each other, while the cops and the adult gang document his back history into the first chapter of the first story of the last eight years, but that's our true story here, you do the first chapter of the book and then it shifts to the night of the first nightmare, before the murder happens, and I can show you what went on, before she died as well Kris." she said and they nodded as they got it.

"What do you think we should call it?" Debbie asked and she thought it over. "With the fact it's always localized to our block, the town gave us the alias of the Elm Street Gang, because that's where we were localized, before the split so, 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' part one focuses on you Nancy, part 2 is about Jesse and Lisa and part 3 is about the trio, the quartet and me after we found each other and dad was dealing with working out what the hell was going on in town at the time."

"So with that in mind, part one is going by the original title and the others have a code name to them, chapter two in the Elm Street series is going to be known as 'Freddy's Revenge', which has to do with the fact he targets a kid with no knowledge of him and exacts his vendetta on the entire town now, each movie has a code name to it, the first was when the quartet were targeted, the second is when he starts his genocide, by using a kid new to town and has no knowledge of him at all."

"The reason for why he'd target every kid in town being the government took his daughter from him and he now sees it as an eye for an eye and starts a systematic slaughter and genocide to the entire junior population of the town, before we come into it, and that's ten months, before the eight of us arrive here one by one and find each other again, Nancy and I arrive at the same time and what's left of the eleven is back together and that's where we come into it now."

"But the second story is ten months before the outbreak starts, and every adult in town and the state is being driven nuts by it, and then seven months after the sextet arrive, our story begins, and with what we learned in that Ro-test both then and now, we're soldiers, so we're calling ourselves the Dream Warriors, but like I said, everything I said last night, about if I hadn't had that premonition, and if we'd never reunited with each other and Uncle Donald and Nancy never survived the previous encounter is going to be just fiction in an otherwise true story, but I'm choosing the perfect guy to play Krueger here if he's enough to scare the hell out of us he's going to be chosen to him play for real after this." she said and Debbie nodded to that plan.

"So the title of the book you gave us is 'A Nightmare on Elm Street part 3: The Dream Warriors', okay that helps, and you said it goes from one month after Jesse starts recovering his possession to when you were released from the hospital, huh?" Darrel asked her and she nodded. "Yeah, but that warning she read out to you is a warning to read it during the day, because after seeing him last night, reading it before you go to bed is just asking for your dream menace to start breaking down the front door here."

"So if you plan to read it, do it during the day, when you and dad are at work, because this has every bit of information you need to put them away, along with Rodriguez, because he's about to get the axe, once I decided on the proper punishment here for this, they gave me a bit of help here, but I've got to decide on how to work it out with being a Catholic here too." she said and the adults all nodded to that as Alice looked at her.

"Kris I got the photo you had of the eight of us when we got back together, so why not use that with him standing behind us as the illustration for the cover of the book, dad, Aunt Elaine, Max, Walter and Neil are surrounding the eight of us on both sides and he's right above us with his glove angled right above our heads and you give the synopsis on the back cover with his face just above it, once you get the book published for the entire town." Nancy said and she smiled at that idea.

"Okay that works, but it's going to be like that for the book I'm going to be doing on you and the trio, Uncle Donald was involved in it the most, so with that the characters on the front cover are the four of you, your parents and him. So he and your mother have the four of you surrounded on both sides and Freddy is right above you with that same image, same image, just six years apart in age difference and it's going to be the same for the Walsh gang here as well, I just got to figure out how to do their gang."

"So that's all three books. While book number four has the nine of us and him at the window of his house as we're all paired off and dad is standing next to you and the door has him standing just above us, so that's all over the books till next summer. And whatever happens this coming school year and summer is going to be the plot line for it." she said and they nodded in agreement to that as Alice answered her then.

"Alright if it hits the dream series here, you're the dream warriors and the fourth movie focuses on me as the lead character here and I'm the dream master." Alice said and Kristen sighed. "Yeah well if you have a child he's going to inherit your ability Alice, and best guess they'll call him the dream child, but that brings it to what I said last night, because if that happens, sixty percent of your new quintet are going to be killed without those pills here." she said and Dan looked at Darryl then as he said his main thoughts on the subject then.

"Dad, before you say anything here, she's what matters most to me now, with what we're getting ready to do here, I've got an athletic scholarship coming on I know that, but I'm not leaving her, I'd rather spend the rest of my life with her than leave town, especially if she winds up having my baby this soon before we start college, at my age my only responsibility is my school work, chores and practice, but I spend my time with my friends during our free time and my quartet are my brother-in-law and the duo, I'm not just breaking up our gang for the sake of a full ride, since we're not going to be leaving town anyway." he said and Darryl nodded with a sigh at that.

"If what you're about to say next is what I'm thinking son, it's fine, considering our town plans shifted here, you got my approval to do whatever you want with your free ride." Darryl told him and he nodded to that in relief. "Uncle Darryl, I know you want what's best for him here, but it's time to look at the bigger picture and his own plans for his life and what he wants to do with it, Alice is my surrogate twin sister, if she needs me to help her I'll do that, his birthday is in three months, it's time to let him make his own choices now and with that in mind here."

"She's got me helping her raise the baby, if she needs a baby-sitter, but we're doing our future careers from town here, and with that it means while stuff comes in, nobody goes out, the entire town is confined medically for life when we get that trial worked out, but that goes to added plans, the town is seventy miles wide in all directions so we're adding another another hundred and seventy miles to the town and while we can do our scholarships and careers from Springwood. Trendies, Pep Clubbers, Socs and the Socs/Greasers gang wars money crap, but that stuff doesn't matter here and with that in mind, though he's got a full ride later."

"Everything the school athletes are doing to get into college they can do it, but nobody is leaving town anymore, which means several added activities, since we're right next door to a man made desert and we can use that, but we're adding a pool park, five minutes in that direction, and added carnivals and activities and turning it into a town effort for the kids now, we can also add three more community colleges to the town and we can just choose which ones we want, but they're priced at regular colleges, but the town government runs the entire thing, truth is we can set up these colleges so you have everything you wanted him to go into, but it doesn't cost an arm and a leg for it and he's living here." Kristen said and he nodded in agreement as he asked the next question carefully, knowing they'd see it as an insult to who his probably future daughter in law was concerned then.

"What was your town slogan exactly, if we're doing this to protect to protect the junior population, because I noticed you don't care that your families are this close, if the kids never want to separate and Debbie seems pretty comfortable mixing with your side of the town, because she and Dan are pretty close and Dan is falling in love with Alice and he doesn't need to tell me that?" Darryl asked her and Elaine answered that as she read the question and her tone turned dangerous as she answered that.

" 'The children will endure' our town founder was dedicated to protecting kids, but our, those of us who've lived here for seven generations, but our great great grandparents never put a price on friendship and decided on being equals here, but now we're doing it by protecting every kid in town by enforcing certain areas and making sure that any Springwood kids, newly arrived or Springwood born, but all of the junior generation, no child is more important than the others it's equal treatment here where children are concerned the bridges of monetary values are burned here."

"Every child in this town is getting equal treatment and are completely protected and we're letting our population grow that way, but everything about social society bigotry, cliques, stereotypes it doesn't matter here in Springwood and as to why, as my daughter said, money cliques are not allowed in the Suburb portion of Springwood, everything that has to do with high class and low class stereotypes is eliminated here."

"Here money is no longer an option, because the stereotypes where that are concerned are eliminated here and with that, if this conversation is heading where I think it is, watch it Hailey, because 'our' parents generation don't tolerate it here at all, so keep those thoughts, whatever they are, to yourself right now, and he's made his choice now enough already here." she said sternly and Alice read the remark then as her father said it with a growl as he got the implication.

"Money stereotypes, hold it just a damn minute here, were you from that rich social society bigot attitude and I mean people like the Socs. Donald got knocked unconscious ten times by these guys when we were in our late teens to early twenties in the football seasons, because he doesn't act like a Soc, but that background, before you moved here if you're asking that Darryl?" he asked and he shook his head as he answered him.

"No I'm not, I grew up like you did, she's the one from that Soc attitude Jack." he said and they nodded to that. "Let me guess, beer blasts, driving expensive cars, wearing expensive clothes, and treating the ranks below her's like crap and her brothers are the little brats that beat guys like me and my gang, by that I mean the guys, Walter and me. Guys like us who are known by our nicknames, we're popular, because we won every game and competition we've played in for twelve years straight at the time."

"But one side from from the more expensive part of Springwood, and the other from the other side of the tracks." he said and Eric finished his sentence. " Which we happen to be from, so to you there is no middle ground is that it, to you rich brats we're white trash is that it Hailey, your brothers were the guys that beat guys like us up, because though we're middle, to low middle class as teenagers, we're more popular, because we treat everyone just the same right?" he asked and Darryl nodded to answer him at that as he asked the next question as he looked at her with an icy look.

"If that's the case Uncle Rick and Uncle Bill are not going to like the implication and that remark is an insult to not only the Johnsons, but the rest of us as well, we're honest, hardworking families and we all make more than enough to take care of our families so watch the attitude here lady, or 'your' entire family is getting ejected from the town?" Jack growled and Dan answered that one as he quickly answered his adoptive uncle then.

"Mom what did you say to piss her off exactly if he's asking that question and she's that furious?" he asked and they all looked at her as Debbie read through her father's remark the night before and her eyes hardened. "Don't say it I already know, if you were trying to gauge how to get out of the soul mate connections now that Kristen just did it with us, Dan did your soul bond to hers last night when she explained to us?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her. "Yeah it did alright, and I'm not giving her up." he said firmly.

"So if he's now matched to Alice, and to you it's not happening and it's you'd rather he continued working at what you tried to get for him and you don't want him to settle down this soon and not to someone like me or Alice, we're both working as teenage waitresses earning five hundred a month, so what, you consider us white trash because of that, is that it?" Debbie growled and James crossed his arms at that remark as she looked at her son as Dan's eyes narrowed in anger at that as he answered that explanation.

"You were trying to gauge how to get me out of a bond with my chosen soulmate now that my life is fused to Alice, what, is it just that I'm now choosing to set aside my free ride for the sake of my future girlfriend is that what it is, I'd rather have the chance to be with my girlfriend and friends than separate and go to college right after I just finished high school, we want a year off school than going right back in here, life's changed now."

"With being marked and we're getting ready to face off against our biggest enemy, I'd rather have a year off to deal with it than immediately starting back at school that soon afterwards here." he asked and she quickly answered him. "I'm trying to make sure you're not tied down this early, we can't throw aside what you've been working for this long for the sake of an early marriage. Especially not an early pregnancy this soon." she said and his tone hardened at that statement as he answered her coldly.

"News flash here mother, if she got pregnant, I got the biggest responsibility of all and that is I'm a father, the only responsibilities I got at this age are my school, my chores and working towards a college degree. If she gets pregnant I can set aside two years of school so I can raise my baby and I wouldn't be alone the gang, and we, would just be acting like normal young adults and as for that remark here about me not getting tied down this early, it's too late, I'm already tied down thanks to Krueger, I can't leave Springwood or it'll infect the entire state, so I'm staying and I'm raising my family."

"You mean you want me to turn into you and to go to some snobby prep school, well forget it, had we lost seventy five percent of our gang, we'd be going to Europe for a year and need a year off, if she got pregnant, I marry her now and throw my free ride down the toilet, my best friend is her brother and my sister in laws are Kristen and the girls, I've got a gang, their my brothers and sisters, I'm not separating from them for the sake of a free ride, so screw it." he said and she snapped at that.

""Your father and I worked hard to make sure you got into college and now you want to throw that away for a worthless little tramp like her." she said and Darryl smacked her across the face at that. "Did you forget we're not alone in the room here Hailey. We got five cops in here shut up, before you get us arrested for this you fool."

"It's too late, he's made his choice, I'm accepting what he wants, son if you want to call off going to college after you graduate for a year I'm fine with that, had I not seen what I had last night I'd suggest a college outside of town, but now you can do anything you want with your scholarship here, and the shot isn't over yet, because you got all summer to work on it here, just keep practicing, and be careful son."

"I'm not losing you, but Hailey I'm making it very clear here, it's he either is allowed to choose his future or its over with between us as of now, because I'm like Adam, before I met you, I'm not allowing this to destroy my relationship with our son at all here, so it's his choice now." he said to him and he nodded as Hailey looked at him shocked at the declaration. "Dad give us eighteen months after we graduate, we want a year off, before we go back into school and start our lives as adults, if she has my baby."

"I can spend eighteen months raising it, before we start college, and we got a minor day care center already established here, and Teresa wouldn't mind baby sitting my son or daughter if Kristen has a younger brother or sister with my baby in her nursery, so that covers day care, but either way we want a year off so we can design the new lay outs and prepare to make our town bigger." he said and Darryl nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah okay, you got my approval in that Danny do whatever you want, just be careful over the next couple years here, okay, kiddo." he said and Dan nodded to him gently.

"Donald could you deal with this, I think you know how I feel about that, after hearing from the judge when I met him finally, he hates that type of talk, we're in the same boat you are now, I'm treasuring my babies with everything I have now. Baby you said once we choose to go through with it there's no going back, well we treasure every big change and every major event in their lives now, because their lives are more precious now then they were before and this changed us for the better."

"Everything that we treasured before where you kids are concerned, just made it more precious now, he's targeted us as well, because we're connected to you and with that fact in mind here, we treasure everything you guys accomplish and every minute we've got together like it's the last now, if she gets pregnant or you do, and I'm going to be a very proud grandfather. Donald let her have it for insulting my family." Adam said to her and he nodded in agreement to that as Darryl looked at her in shocked disgust then.

"Have you lost your god damn mind here Hailey, you forget who we have this room, that attitude is not allowed in this town. You just pissed off the wrong people, our kids are their kids and vice versa now, as such, their grandparents are the leaders of our town, you pissed off the sons and daughter of the commissioners, the general and the judge. You just insulted the children of the highest ranked officials in this town, do you have a death wish right now, you stupid bitch." Darryl said to her in shock at that.

"Hold it just a damn minute here, Danny what's your permanent choice now that we've done that with the five of you?" Donald asked him and he looked at him. "I choose Alice and all of you, I'm not going anywhere, I choose to be like you, I don't want to be around the damn pep clubbers. When I realized who you really are, that was it for me, I want to be like you Lieutenant, Alice, the girls they're my entire life. I'm not leaving my gang for the sake of a free ride." he said and Donald nodded to him gently.

"Donald if he chooses his career now, you're his mentor, you got my approval buddy." Darryl said to him and he nodded. "I thought we decided he was going to the Colorado state, that's where we went." Hailey said in shock. "No you decided he was going to Colorado, I decided he was going to O.S.U., it's his choice he's going to be a legal adult in five months it's his choice of where he wants to go. You've been making the decisions in this marriage for way too long, it's my turn now and with that I say, as his father, he's got a right to do what he wants with his free ride now." he said firmly and Nancy looked at her with a furious look on her face.


	58. 58: Soc And Greaser Debates

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it's the under current of feelings during the fifth film that Dan's mother had about him throwing aside his scholarship for Alice. With it now being the quartet are alive the new future has started and with it the new repercussions. As they they let her have it for her attitude of the Johnson family and their friends.**

 **Chapter 58: Arguments and Consequences**

'Does she not realize just who the hell she insulted here, I can't believe I'm hearing this?' Kristen said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Excuse me, just what the fuck is your problem exactly Mrs. Jordan, we maybe middle class, but we as students chose another path here, we're marked now, so with that we choose to fight to protect every child younger than my age group. Had my age group not left for college, of Jeff's we'd been on the same position they and with that fact in mind right now."

"Do you realize just who the hell you just insulted here by saying that, me as the daughter and grand daughter of the second in command of the department, and grand daughter of one of two commissioners, Commissioner, as a cop version of three star general, I'm the grand daughter of three star general. Kristen as the daughter of the jury leader' and grand daughter of the highest ranking judge in this town and state. Kincaid as the grandson of the commissioner at the precinct, and finally Joey as the grandson of a true three star general at the base just outside of town."

"We each chose to marry right out of school or take two or three years off in case one of us got pregnant, and the girls are their soulmates, you just crossed a line here. Okay you want to talk like this, than I'm saying the same thing, I don't see why Darryl bothers with a worthless bitch like you. Dan loves Alice and he's exactly what she wants now, you insult one person you insult the entire town." Nancy said with a growl and she swallowed at that.

"Our town is so closely knit that we take it seriously where something like this is concerned, and let me tell you something, we treat others like family, because we all shared a common enemy and that enemy is Krueger, eighty percent of our town lost members of their family to that lunatic, but this is not about the small picture any more. It's about the protection of the entire town, state and country, and scholarships, degrees, our jobs, our futures plans, had Richard not made that choice and decided on murder by private justice, they're all just a fantasy now, all of that is wiped away, because we've been marked. Scholarships are just a piece of paper, nothing more, you want to make something of yourself, than you better wake up and pay attention."

"I'm the youngest Teenage psychiatrist in history with a degree in dreams and I'm using that to protect my brothers and sisters, that includes your son and every child younger than twenty five. With Krueger on the prowl, it's no longer just a shot at college, or future careers, it surviving past our twenty fifth birthdays and kids like the guys you went to school will try to turn him into a drunk or drug addict and that could kill him, because rule number two is no drinking or drugs, these pep Clubbers are a dangerous influence, my parents prohibited me from hanging around with them and I chose my own kind which was including being everyone of less money than myself."

"Your little fantasy is a piece of shit now, the real world' as it is now, no longer exists any more, the reality of his situation is focused on Krueger, and surviving till his twenty fifth birthday, he can't do that if you shove him into school with a bunch of Soc like douche bags. So what are you trying to use him for...?" she asked her and then realized exactly what it was then. "You want to get in with the damn pep clubbers, use him to get in with the Trendies and the people who act like big shots, well it's not going to happen here. Dad I think this qualifies as child abuse in her case, it's our conversation, only our conversation switched to emotional and mental anorexia here."

"College boosters is one thing, but we're going into lock down, she wants to use him to get in with the guys that knocked you unconscious or put you in the hospital for getting too rough. Guys like the little brats in 'The Outsiders', in her eyes we're nothing but two steps away from a bunch of bums. The boys who acted civilly with you in school and treated you like an equal and that counts for his choice in future mates. She's acting like the women who want to use their daughters to get in with the superstars and Hollywood, and she's now trying to get in with her own kind and use him to do it." she said and he nodded as his green eyes flared up in anger at that.

"My parents sued the assholes that put me in the hospital repeatedly before I started college, and she wants in with these losers is that why she's trying to get that scholarship for him, to use him to get in with the guys that beat the shit out of me, because I won the games for us every year?" he asked with a dangerous growl and Darryl nodded to him. "Yeah that's it exactly man, her father was an aging pep Clubber and her brothers were the little shits that attacked Howell on the movie and it resulted in a murder by self defense when a kid their age was nearly killed by drowning and it happened scene by scene in the movie in Colorado, but that sums it up, I want him around kids like your children, he needs to be around kids like him, not kids that are the little brats from the jet set west side rich kid crap." he told him and he nodded with a furious look at that.

After hearing what he just heard come out of Hailey's mouth he felt his anger shoot through him and Donald stood up at that as he answered that remark. "So you think that people like us are white trash is that it, we're humanitarians and your sons made his choice now huh, well I'm placing you under arrest for that discriminative attitude when it's not allowed here." he said with a furious growl and she paled at that. "You can't do that." she said and he crossed his arms as Bill and Elliot, as well as Garcia and Willis crossed their arms at that remark. " I'm the son of one of two commissioners at the precinct and the other is James, while Jared's father is a general and Elaine's happens to be the highest ranking judge in this state and with that in mind."

"I can actually Hailey and as to why that attitude is illegal here in Springwood, let me make this very plain to you here, here we treat each other as equals, money discrimination is completely against the law here, that question he phrased was a total insult to us and the Johnsons, mainly, because here there is no two sides of the tracks, no money barrier and no color, religion and anything else that signifies discrimination here in Springwood, truth is every spot in the government here has a bit of each in it and we work as a unified council though we got a mayor, the council runs the government here in Springwood and the medical council runs the medical and psychiatric portions of the entire town, we're not like your home, wherever it is."

"You insult one member of the gang like this, you've just insulted the entire gang, we're all middle to high middle class, but we're humanitarians, if he wants to set things aside he's got a right to do that, and as for that remark you made about Alice, you just insulted my daughter, Debbie, Sheila and my god daughter in the process, because the kids all made the same choice here, my daughter has ten months before finishing her internship here and she's getting married after the kids graduate from school."

"But she and Neil are moving in together at the start of next school term, you just insulted the entire young gang with five cops in the room with you, and our families would make good on a serious brand of rehab if they heard this, considering our parents run the council and the treasury, as well as the medical councils and the bank." he said and she paled at the statement as her son looked at her coldly then to say his remark on the attitude she just showed off then.

"My parents have an account with Springwood county national bank." Dan said and John smiled dangerously. "Well then you just screwed yourselves over Hailey, as to why that bank belongs to my father and when he hears this he's seizing every dime you have in your personal account, you'd be reduced to just of short of the kids on the east side of Tulsa, for that insult." he said and she paled further at that news as Kristen crossed her arms and said what her mother was thinking then.

"What?" she asked and he explained that. "My father owns the bank you got an account with, while I'm a representative of book company. Dad doesn't act like that banker in Kingston Falls, but as a humanitarian and philanthropist. Like a real banker should, he runs things with the stock market, but that's why our side of the city looks so good. He's invested millions in making sure our kids have a bright future, but every town local living here longer than five years knows they can go to him for financial help" he said and Dan took it from there.

"Well let me tell you something mother, if this played out like she just described I'd still do that, screw my free ride, she has my baby right after we graduate, I'm taking two years off college, getting married and raising my baby, I don't want to go to some Pep Clubber college, I found my family, my gang, and my wife, I choose Alice, if she has my baby this soon than screw a free ride, if we lost our gang, screw it, we'd want a year off so we can deal with the loss of our gang thanks to Krueger. But thanks to Kris that's not a worry, but I'd never give Alice up no matter what you say."

"Uncle Jack, I'm not the type to judge by your incomes I see you as my uncle, Mr. Johnson, your families I see as friends and adoptive family and him I see as my future father in law, money or no money, I don't care either way, in fact Dad and I both share your attitudes where that's concerned, but my mother though, go ahead and say whatever you want here, because I've listened to that crap all my life, and meeting the guys, Alice, Sheila, Debbie and Kris, that's all I want. If you've heard that song, 'I need money', well her entire family shares that attitude, but the best things in life are free, money is a waste of time and it's easily destroyed, everything can change in an instant, but the best things in life now, that's another story."

"In my case the best things in my life came without money and that was meeting the the girls and the trio, they're my best friends, money is nothing to me, I don't need that type of money all I need are my friends, and with that fact in mind here, I'd rather use my free ride here than be separated from who's to become my girlfriend and my brothers and sisters, your kids are who I want to be now."

"I'd rather grow up without everything given to me, I don't want to go to some hot shot preppie college for my free ride, I want to work for a way into college here, if I become a father, I can take two years off and work to afford my child's upbringing, but I'm not choosing a girlfriend from some snob of a family, 'dad', I love her with all my heart, I choose Alice, I'm not going anywhere, if I need added help, I'll ask you." he said and Adam nodded to him gently as the remark given by Darryl translated into an insult.

"So now you're basing me as white trash, because I'm middle class is that it, Hailey, well let me tell you something, I raised my son to respect all types, he chose a woman who is from a background like yours, but she's a humanitarian here and doesn't base people off their income, your son wants my daughter as his wife, you're outnumbered two to one, she's got a parental gang now, meaning she's got more than one parent, if they choose to take a year off, you're out numbered thirty five to one, and if she chooses to keep the baby and he throws his career down the toilet, it's his choice and not yours here and with that fact in mind here."

"My family is regular middle class, so don't even go there Hailey, I'm a lawyer, I raised my children with everything they wanted in life, and they've got friends from both sides of the tracks here, so if you start treating my daughter that way you better get a good lawyer, because I'm suing you if you try to take custody of my grandchild, if he's killed the remaining parent and grandparents have custody and with that, I'm that choice, so don't start, I can help her provide for the baby, if I get married again, my wife is helping us raise that baby, he or she belongs to my daughter if Dan dies, but don't insult my intelligence here by insulting us that way, if anything happens." Adam added with a stern growl and Alice looked at her future husband then at that statement as Hailey answered him with a slight look of snobbery in her eyes as she said it to him.

"How can you afford it exactly?" she asked and he leaned forward at that. "I don't base people off their income Hailey, I'm like their parents I learned the rules to survive in this town, if I lost my son as well it would hurt, but I would still have my baby girl, but I know what I would have to do to raise my grandson and that baby belongs to my daughter, I make $200,000 a year every year as a lawyer, but I've got over sixty clients, I can afford to help raise my grandson and with that, those of us who have that type of money choose not to flaunt it and we don't act like we're snobs either, I've lived here ten years and I learned the rules of life in this town and with that in mind here."

"If you want a fight for custody arrangements you'll never win, because the kids will be living with me till they can get their own apartment, and with the fact we changed things here the kids entire gang are the ones raising that baby, so can it already, that attitude is going to get you in serious trouble if you're not careful here, because I've known Elaine's family for two years and I know what her father sees as discrimination so just watch it." he said with a growl and Dan looked at her with a furious look.

"Before you say it Dan, you better let me make this clear now here though." Kristen said to him and he nodded as she looked at her. "I made my choice I'm not leaving you guys, we're a gang we stick together, I've found my future wife, you guys are my true friends. Up until we moved here, I was around guys like the Socs, we never associated with anyone out of our own kind, but I find you and I'm relieved I can act normal."

"Middle class, low middle, I don't care about money rankings or school rankings I want to be my own person, you guys gave me that, and I'm happy, if she has my baby, I'm a very happy father and we stay together for life after that." he said and she smiled at him as she looked at her firmly as she repeated what Nancy said to her.

"So just because he chose a year off school you're just insulting them for his taking a year off his free ride so we can be together for a year as a gang. A scholarship is just a piece of paper nothing more, they last as long as you need them to and then when you added on to your financial budget to go to school than you use them. But one mistake and you get in trouble with the law and its bye bye scholarship and you got to work your way through college. So what are your plans, you and your father donate to the school football program, work with some preppie that can dismantle the people, you've insulted, just so you can destroy their lives so deeply." she asked her and from the edgy look on her face she knew that was the plan.

"Yeah you don't need to say it out loud, I know that's what you're planning here, the kids that get both scholarships into Colorado, you plan to talk to the pep clubbers board and get them to revoke their scholarships, while Dan gets a full ride and he's stuck around people like your family, while the ones like us get thrown out of the school, well let me give you a bit of information on that. My mother studied every law situation there is, including scholarships and free treatment."

"Let me tell you, scholarships are a binding contract, you void them and they'd slap you with an injunction and we'd tie it up in court for years and I'd collect damages for the lives you've destroyed by working with a bunch of aging pep clubbers. And I will collect damages for this, I will win that fight in court over this mam. As you saw from the tape when I was warning Adam off, I'm my mother in everything you can think of here, because I'm a government and law prodigy."

"He turned himself into me and I'm changing his life by giving first his own integrity test and than in the prison pardon with his girlfriend and the Brewers who will hand Reynolds over to us and that's the true power now. Money is nothing it's your values that matter and with that, if you take away their shots, and I'm tying this up in court for years till they finish school and start college and I will collect damage for it."

"They ever make a movie focused on that and you're hearing my words spoken in a different voice, said voice probably Emilio Estevez. But here's a tip, you want to survive in this town, don't piss off the people who've got legal rights to reduce you to who you insulted here, the guys are getting full academic and athletic scholarship, you're not taking away their future so you can get in with your own kind."

"But we treat everyone as equals, my grandfather loves sports, but he's a big supporter for equal treatment and they hate money discrimination so much you voice your ideas in front of them they're going to hit you with an injunction for seventy million and reduce you to those people you insulted. But that brings it to situation number two in his case we'd like a year off after fourteen years in school because the government demands it and at eighteen we're free of truancy acts and suddenly we got a chance to choose what we want to do with our lives."

"Dan's just like us in wanting a year off and he gets a shot at total freedom, but we've got an axe on our heads, it just makes life more special and we should treasure every minute we have of it now and suddenly you're insulting us, why is that, because we're not pushing ourselves to the limit, fulfilling our potential, just wanting a year of freedom after being stuck in school for twelve to fourteen years, wanting children, if we get married and pregnant right out of high school, our parents treasure us more than you'd expect because we're what matter most to them, they lost three quarters of our original family and we're all they and our grandparents have left now."

"We got the freedom to choose what we want to do with our lives, because we're adults or will become adults in seven to eight months, so tell me what's this say about you, is it just your upbringing or is it, because you're a god damn gold digger Mrs. Jordan?" she asked and she looked at her. "How dare you." she said and Darryl growled at her at that. "Shut up you brought it up, you're hearing their opinions now, go ahead baby." he said and she nodded to that as she looked at her coldly then.

"Let me ask something would you dare say that in front of a several cops when you got five in the room with you right now, let alone the elderly generation, when they have the power to reduce you to exactly what you labeled us just now, huh. Let me tell you my grandfather, and my adoptive grandfathers and grandparents run this town, you just pissed off the wrong people, you try to take my niece or nephew away from her and I will sue you for every dime you have and you're spending two months in the tank and getting ejected from this town for slander of the town spirit and murder and as to why you basically killed my brother by using Freddy to do it." she said and Dan crossed his arms as he said it with a beyond furious growl.

"Mom don't you dare, if I had been killed, the baby goes into my future wive's custody I don't care what you say, money or not, if you hadn't just seen the bastard last night, and if I and eighty percent of our gang were murdered, I know what you'd try here, but my son is all she's got left of me and with that, she keeps the baby, you get to see him, but she's got full custody rights here as does my father-in-law, so don't you dare try for a custody hearing here now, because I'm alive and I'm making sure I make it till my son is born so back off now, or I'm moving in with her when the pregnancy test is done." Dan snapped at her and she looked at him in shock at that.

"Son a child's welfare is at stake, you're not ready to settle down yet." she said and he growled at that. "And so is every baby, toddler, child and teenager in town, it's not about my son, us or my gang any more, it's about the safety and security of the entire junior population of this town. I've made my choice, and my career is I'm becoming a cop, and protecting my generation and every future generation in this town by making sure he never touches another child. You force me to choose and I choose 'my' future family and my gang, and there is nothing 'you' can do to stop me here any more, my family is my son, my wife and my gang, our lives are now one and are going to stay that way, screw my free ride into college, it's nothing and neither is a scholarship, those can be taken away, but a family and a gang are forever."

"Plans change, life changes, what matters most is friends, a family and a real future and my true future and I already have it, I had friends, but they're don't last forever, but a gang does, my gang is for life and my life is Alice, and the sextet are my future, when I chose to do that test last night I knew there was no going back, I'm now a permanent marked victim, so I'm doing what I can to help them, if I choose to set college aside for a year or two so I can raise my family I'll do that, my life is dedicated to helping and protecting others 'to protect and serve', that's my choice now, and I'm going to do that, I'm not leaving my girlfriend now, I'm taking a year off college so I can help the girls with their plans now."

"You want to leave town again now, go ahead, but you're not taking me with you, I'm staying right here and helping the girls with protecting our friends and the rest of the junior population, 'dad' you mind if I move in with you?" he asked Adam and Adam shook his head at that. "If you're my daughter's soulmate and future intended, no I don't mind at all, and I'd love to have another son and daughter living with me anyway." he said and Dan nodded gently to that. "Alice, if you'll have me?" he asked and she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"You're everything I want Dan, I love you." she said and he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "And with that in mind, if this is like having to deal with a major disaster, I'm taking the only choice possible and I'm getting married right out of high school now, you're who I want as my wife, so with that, Alice, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and she smiled. "Yes, yes I accept." she said and hugged him tightly as Hailey looked at them in shock at the choice then.

"Hold it, it's too soon for this." Hailey said quickly and he looked at her coldly. "Not where I'm concerned if it's a choice between protecting every child in town and getting a free ride, I choose the former, Hailey, I'm throwing my shot down the drain, if she has my baby, I'm getting a job and working to support my family, and I'm living with Alice at her father's house, I'm nearly eighteen, what I choose is up to me, you have no control over my life, not any more, it's screw the Pep Clubbers and Socs as of now."

"If I become a parent now, my child means everything to me, my family is everything to me, Alice is my future wife, she's who I love, she's who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Dad the choice is made, never mind the free ride, I've got a job to do and that job is protecting every preteen and kid in town, I can wait a year to go into college, because my gang is going to be building and designing the designs for the expansion of the town while we're living here, with the fact I'm now connected to it."

"You once said I had to choose what I wanted to do with my life and make the right choices, well I've made that decision, a free ride is temporary it only lasts four years to eight years, but a gang is for life, a marriage to your high school sweetheart, that's for life, in this case it's only more clear, he's trying to destroy us, so we value everything we got right now and screw the things that don't last forever now, I choose my friends and future wife, if she has my baby now, I can take a couple years off school, get a part time job and she and I can raise our baby for two years and we can start college when we're twenty, but we've all made that choice now."

"You could have pulled back when we did the ro-test, but we didn't, we're now total locals and are part of this town for life now, whatever plans Kris has I'm getting involved in now, time to serve the greater good, we protect the junior population and if it means setting aside college till I'm twenty while I'm supporting my wife financially then so be it, I can spend two summers working a part time job till my wife and I can get our own apartment when my baby is born now, raising a baby in this town is dangerous, considering it's not exactly a safe place for kids, but we're changing that, but plans change as does life, my life changed for the better when I found Alice, I choose her." he said and Darryl nodded gently with a smile at his choice then.

"If that's your choice son it's fine, you want a summer or two off, before you use your college scholarships it's completely fine with me." he said and Adam and Elaine both nodded in agreement to that. "Baby if you wish to do the same we're fine with that, Hailey as of now it's their choice their starting their senior year in six months, they choose what they want to do with their lives starting today, the emotional/spiritual bond is now in place, it's too late, they're now soulmates, he's made his choice and she's who he chose, you're outnumbered thirty five to one now." Elaine said sternly.

"You and grandpa don't have a say in my life mother, as of now I'm choosing what I should be, by that dream test, this is just another symptom of a planet being sick I'm giving the cure by protecting its youngest inhabitants, I'm a humanitarian, she suggests we help the weakest links I'd do that, fundraisers, housing, everything a true humanitarian would do is what I'm going to do now, screw Harvard, I'm going to Springwood community college or O.S.U. for my free ride, but first I'm taking a year off to deal with family, if she gets pregnant I'm getting married five years early."

"Mom, my choice is made, I choose my future wife and my friends, it's your choice as of now, either she keeps the baby, or I'm moving in with her and flushing my career down the toilet, screw a full ride I'm staying here with my wife and raising my baby, think it over, because if this had played out and my friends were dead, I'd take a year off school and spend it in Europe with my future wife anyway, you don't have a say in my life any more from this day forward, because I'm one of the leaders of the teenage quarantine lockdown here." he said to her coldly as his father answered firmly.

"With what I saw last night son, I don't mind you making that decision son, and with that, it's fine by me Danny, because I'm also staying to help out as well. That lunatic is a danger to entire town so I'm going humanitarian here now to deal with it, and if you don't want to leave your friends, I'm not going to leave here either. Jack I'm one of you now as of now, Hailey I'm making it clear here it's his choice of what he wants to do with his life, if you try to do this, we're getting divorced, I happen to like that girl, I see her as a daughter, if she has my grandchild I'm helping with the finances and taking care of it, so stop it." Darryl said to to her and Dan nodded to that.

"Dad I made my choice now and it's my free ride is being used at O.S.U., if we change things now we can create a community college that has all aspects of a real college and I'm staying in Springwood, I've got an academic scholarship, and a full athletic one coming up soon enough, but I'm using both of them from here now, but I want a year off with my friends, Kristen and I are consenting the leadership of our graduating class, but 'we', the eight of us, are the senior class council now, my generation needs leadership, and with that, we're the ones leading things where Krueger and keeping him neutralized is concerned now." he said and Darryl nodded to that gently then.

"Doesn't custody go to the mother if the father is gone though Kris, if you and Rick were the first to have children, if this argument is a fight over Dan's choice of his future right now, and we managed to keep our gang intact by pulling that field test last night, our family is in one piece, as is our gang, Kin and I are alive, as is Nancy, so you're saved from being the last one standing and it turning into a minefield here, and you've got your powers, so Alice is saved from having to be the bastard's fisherman here too, so what's the worst case scenario here if Alice had your power for a year and then got pregnant?" Joey asked with a growl and she nodded.

"Yes and if Dan had been killed after we graduated, Alice has sole custody, his parents get to see the baby, but she's the one raising it and dad is the one helping her with that, but that's the problem, it costs ten thousand dollars a year for child support at that age, and getting a part time job only covers half of it at the time here, with her job as waiter she's getting tips and a normal paycheck, she's making $500 a month at work and setting it aside for college here."

"At the moment it's fine, but with a baby that kills her getting into a college for a year, because she's spending a year taking care of it, before she goes, and she's using that money to raise her own unborn baby as she prepares for the medical bills and the first five months of the baby's life, and to some rich people, like the snobs in the Outsiders' that's reason enough to remove sole custody, but if the idiot Doctor saw her freaking out when Krueger killed whoever joins our gang later, he'll think she's hallucinating and that will just add on to a fight over custody, before the baby is born." Kristen said and he nodded as Alice answered that as her tone furious.

"So if I'd been killed if we hadn't changed things last night, the idiot Doctor, if Aunt Erin hadn't just taken the five of us on as her patients, would think she was beginning to suffer a psychosis and tell my parents and my mother, already furious I chose you over a full ride at college and wanted a year off to heal by us going on vacation in Europe next summer, and Krueger makes it worse by killing me, and she decides to demand sole custody of our son, because it's all she's got left of me, it's not going to happen here, I killed myself, because I broke the rules and I fall asleep at the damn wheel and I get into a car accident, that's the catch here." Dan said and she nodded to that.

"Those rules will kill if you break them, if you'd been drinking it was at an unsupervised pool party, said party our graduation pool party, you take in several, she calls you and you fall asleep at the wheel and whatever anger your mother's holding in at the fact you chose to go your own way, take a year off college and spend it just going around Europe with Alice, is part of your dream and he's imitating the announcer of that talk show, and she voices that remark over the radio he's going to use that as a reason to kill you and then possesses your truck and you die in a car crash, a nightmare in a nightmare, when you grab the security guard's motorcycle till you crash into a freight liner truck, because he's got the pedal past the safest speed and you're going so fast you can't slow down." she said and he nodded as Alice swallowed at the thought as she looked at him.

"What are the chances this could have resulted in taking our baby away from me, if your parents thought I lost it at the time, if the alarm hadn't gone off and we didn't know the truth till now, I have her powers and I'm in emotional shutdown from losing four friends and then my brother followed by Debbie and you winding up seeing him face to face in that car accident later this spring where he's concerned, when she hadn't just used her powers on us, especially when I realized what the heck was going on, so how serious are the chances if I had lost you Dan, when we spent a year as a couple and you're my future husband?" she asked and he sighed at that as he looked at her first and then his mother as he got what Elaine meant then.

"Very high, and mom, before you say it here, just because we were from a slightly high income in C.S., doesn't give you the right to treat her like she's garbage if I choose her over my future, which I have now, and if I choose to take a year off from college, and 'if' she's carrying my child I'm going to provide for my family, even if we're starting it five years earlier than we should have, and with that, if we're adding on to the town budgets and adding a few things to it, it's only going to mean more money and a higher paycheck, but that doesn't mean you can treat others like that." he said sternly and Erin leaned forward at that to give her own prognosis on the situation then.

"Hailey if you try to do that you'll never see your grandchild again, at the moment they're all six months away from true adulthood, though they'd still have to wait three more years, before they're allowed alcohol and stuff, but after graduation their lives are entirely up to them, my niece is eight months away from her birthday, but it's his decision on what he wants to do with his life here, if he chooses to set aside college to raise his own family it's his choice, the kids have us to guide them, but they're ready to make their own decisions, so let him make his own or you'll regret it for the rest of your life, alright." she said and Hailey nodded to answer that with a sigh as Derek looked at her then, to gauge things then as he looked at her.

"What's your father do for a living exactly Hailey?" he asked and she looked at him. "My father was a banker, in fact he owned the bank, and I was born from a high upper class family, why exactly?" she asked and he looked at her sternly then. "How high up exactly, kids like the Socs, that line of crap, that was twenty eight years ago and we threw that down the drain when Jims father became the commissioner?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, but what right does your daughter have to talk me like that?" she asked him and Elaine answered that firmly.

"She's saying my direct thoughts out loud Hailey, fact of the matter is here we don't care about that crap. With turning me back to normal you're seeing me at seventeen years old Hailey, and with that fact in mind every word she said is what I'm thinking right now and with that you cross that line and not only will I do that, but you're getting ejected from this town so you and your parents don't contaminate this town with that filth you and your spout.

"She's right, you destroy these kids futures they're coming to me and my father and we're hitting you and your father's friends with an injunction and tying your father's bank finances up in court for years till long after they've finished college and started their jobs. Dad's the highest ranking judge in this state, he's got connections to the Supreme Court and the attorney General."

"And they've got a direct line to the senator and governor, so you do this and it results in destroying your familial empire for life. That's what's she's saying, you choose this or anything that could get him killed and we'd sue your ass for this and your behavior here where our families are concerned, because we're not who you think we are. We look middle class, but we're not, in fact we're far from it, we're high upper middle class, but we don't care about money ranks and that type of talk is not allowed here." she said and Derek finished her sentence then firmly.

"Our' parents, by that I mean 'my' gang, but our parents run several key spots in the government, Elaine's father is the highest ranking judge in town and James's father happens to be the leader of the precinct, he's the commissioner, Jared's father is general and he's a three star no less, John's father is the leader of the town treasury and the owner of the town bank, and so on and with that in mind, the next question is something I need to know now here, if she's in this much trouble with us now son, because that attitude where Alice is concerned needs to be checked at the door, before it gets her in trouble here."

"Erin's father is the most well known surgeon in town, and he's on the medical council, so anything physical or emotional here can get you in big trouble for this attitude and it brings it to why that is, because that behavior is considered completely against protocols here, because we're considered equal now, the next question is serious."

"But are you guys new to the town, if she's saying it like that?" Derek asked and the two older members of the Jordan family nodded and the twenty one nodded as James decided to be the one to say it then for the group. "Yeah we moved to town a year ago, what's wrong if you're asking that Derek, if it means a possible problem where my unborn grandchild is concerned, and my son is choosing his future now, before we do this, whatever it is I'm like you, and the nineteen?" Darryl asked him and he nodded as James said it for him then his eyes stern as he looked at her then.

"Our town doesn't take discrimination well at all you two, my father, Uncle Dave, Uncle Eric and Uncle Bill have zero tolerance for prejudice based on income, color, physical background, faith, and so on, every local in town who's lived here longer then the last three years knows this information and they all agree with it, so with that, your behavior could turn you into a pariah in town, especially where it concerns a pregnancy out of wedlock and the parents aren't married yet, so if you treat her like this it's going to piss off our parents next, and they'll demand you leave if that happens, or my father has you arrested for three to six months and as to why."

"Our town is one of the few who don't tolerate this type of stuff. Hailey that type of attitude could land you in jail for a month, if it winds up on the radio waves, because if he chooses to take a year off college, like say spend a year traipsing around Europe to heal emotionally from the loss of his best friend and five more friends, if we hadn't just quarantined ourselves here, and you view your opinions to the radio caster, and 'we', or our parents, hear it over the radio waves and it will get you arrested, especially since our parents didn't care that 'we' were the only dark skinned families in a group of twenty two when we were their age." he said and his tone turned deadly then.

"Anna and I were the only two out of twenty two when we were the kids age that were black, but our parents had no concern for that, because their great grandparents believed that nothing regarding discrimination was allowed here and with that their grandparents, by that I mean every Springwood born in town, but the second generation, third generation and we all think the same way here. We taught this lesson to every generation: from our great grandparents to ours, to our parents, to us and now our children: discrimination of any type is not allowed in this town whatsoever."

"The reason being Radioactive Red Jackson was our high school sports announcer when we were in high school and the entire town listens to that station, he's a good guy, but like the rest of my generation, he take stuff like this seriously, but it could get you arrested if you're not careful, if he and Elaine's father hear what you said over the radio, we respect what decision our children will make here, but it's not your choice any more in his life, it's his now, and with his birthday in three months it's his choice of what to do with his life, because my father arrested thirty three people who had thoughts like yours when we were seventeen, and several more for rumbles of that Soc/Greaser crap and the kids lost their scholarships and had to work through college, and these experiments take years to recover from too, so I suggest you change that attitude, before it gets you in trouble here, with both my father and Uncle Bill and Uncle Eric." he said and she nodded quickly to that information then.

"Where are you from exactly, because that's going to be your problem now, because you don't live there any more you live here and you follow the rules of our town, rules of another town don't matter once you move to another, and ours is we're all equal and we don't base people by money, color, religion and anything else like that, we're like Hawaii, all equal and and totally diversitized, now again who the hell do you think you are here for calling her and us that, because it's different here than it is where you come from and I can guarantee that my grandfather would have you arrested for saying that in front of him, let alone if the guys grandfathers are in the room with us and I'm the grand daughter of the judge as well too no less, and 'dad' is on good terms with my grandfather, he treats him like a son, because I'm his daughter now."

"Now think it over, you're the daughter of a banker, my mother is the daughter of a judge, said judge the highest ranking one in the state and one of five most well known in the country, so take a guess at who loses the fight here in custody arrangements if you appeal to him and Alice tells him what you said about her here, if Dan had been killed at the time. So think it over your father forecloses on a person's house, they go to my grandfather, while grandpa has the ability to over-ride that decision, and Papa Adam Lane gives an added four month extension on the rent or the mortgage here, so tell me, who is going to be the one who loses the case if you say that in front of our families and the action it's going to lead to for 'your' entire family?" Kristen asked sternly and she swallowed at the revelation then and Dan answered her.

"My parents grew up in Colorado Springs actually, and the bank foreclosed on fifty people that had dispositions like that family on Gremlins, the ones that were along the lines of some of the low income folk and the father had just found a job. While the banker was working with a woman who was determined to destroy the town so she could mold it to her plans, but that's what my grandfather is like. He's like that bitch of a woman for picking on people simply because she wanted money and the little guys did everyone a favor by killing her and I've listened to that crap all my life, but if your grandparents have the ability to shake up mine, than all the better, time for them to get taken down several pegs, besides I'd rather have a year off then go right back into the work force." Dan told her and she nodded to that firmly.

"I didn't meet your grandfather yet, but does he really have the power to do those things here in town, I'm not like her family, my parents are like yours you guys, I was raised like you were, but I never was able to say anything up until now, I need the truth, can they null a marriage when it's based on money ethics and discrimination?" Darryl asked and she nodded as Elaine and John answered that. "Yes, and when the leaders of this town are the parents of the most well known middle age generation players in sports in town than you just landed in the rat hole Darryl, my parents, though they own the bank and run the treasury, act like humanitarians."

"You've seen the state of the city downtown and its thanks to Reynolds and then got a look at the rest of the town and it's beautiful here, because dad put a lot of work making our town a very nice place to live, he started investing his money and efforts into the town when my son and Nancy were born, if it weren't for Reynolds we'd be the second, third or fourth nicest place to live in the U.S., because our population is under hundred twenty thousand people and it's because our parents take pride in being equals, but we got what makes life worth living here, and we're dedicated to helping our kids grow into their full potential here now too."

"Dad never put a price on friendship with people either, if someone from our generation needed more time or a loan to pay for groceries he gave it to them, he loves children, either from our generation or our Cubs, he'd gladly give the family who needed that loan an extension and drop mortgage prices in half just to help these people, he donated to a cause to feed the homeless, he sets up fundraisers for the less than fortunate, not just for food, but during Christmas, food, toys and other items, yearly town get togethers in the park, everything the town sponsors, the less than fortunate can get involved and they get to be normal members, to call someone that, out of anger is a total disrespect to the spirit of Springwood, you notice that the kids take pride in their hometown, well it's because they know that they got and get the best in equality, we got a town legend and that just makes life more interesting as well too, because every kid in town is going to know the story and learn from it."

"Adam and his family spent a bit of time around us not long after Ricky started dating Kristen, they see us the way everyone else in town does, Alice is a sweetheart, she's the type of girl who'd be exactly the right mate for your son, or mine if he was still alive, as would Tina, she and my son loved each other, our families are so well known in town a slur like that to someone associated with us could carry a very real penalty if you and your wife don't change your attitudes right now." John said to him sternly.

"My grandfather is one of the best judges in town, while the dynamic duo are known as the 'Flash' Thompson and 'Raging Bull' Kincaid, Uncle James took his father's nickname in high school, but every nickname you thought was just a fake is actually a fact of life here in Springwood, every criminal that hears our parents, or grandparents, nicknames freaks out, because being the Cubs to the most well known elderly and middle age sports players in generations is enough to scare every person who screws with us here and as to why, after our great grandparents died they decided on an act of equal treatment here, where money doesn't matter here."

"Well unfortunately for you, Mrs. Jordan it doesn't work like that here, you want to survive in this town you got a lot to learn, because the elderly gang runs the council, my grandmother worked with Rod's grandfather as a member of the treasury, before she died, the council covers every spot you can think of here, my grandparents in Richard's side of the family were like you, before my cousin and I were born and they changed automatically, I'm everything they wanted me to be, if I choose to be like my mother they'd accept that, if I choose to be like dad, they'd accept that as well."

"And it's all equal treatment here and it's been like that for eighty years, from the time our parents were kids themselves, it's always been like that here in town and my godfather, my adoptive grandfather and Kin's grandfather can and will arrest you for that type of attitude if you voice your stereotypical thoughts over the damn radio and everyone listening to it hears what you said and I mean the bank, the stores, the restaurant and everywhere else in town, you do that and it's going to get you two months in the tank, as to why, it's because, it's all equal treatment, always has been and always will be here. As for that remark about Alice, let me make it clear to you now, guys like Dan choose girls like Alice, Sheila, Debbie and me, because we're everything they want in a soulmate, our children would be everything that's the best in both of us and they've got additional aunts and uncles in their parental gang."

"And, my father is just like Uncle Donald in terms of personality traits, you know why she chose your son?" she asked her and she swallowed. "It's because he's everything she remembers in her father, before mom died, and he's going to become that again, his future career is a cop or working as a medic, jobs that help people, her future career is a dream therapist, but a pregnancy right out of high school is a minor setback, but so what, they're over eighteen and if they want a year off school, before they start college they got the right too, I'm also spending a year off so Rick and I can have some time alone together so we can be together, as are the quartet, Nancy is getting married the fall after we graduate from high school."

"And while areas like this will be the talk of the town if she got pregnant this soon, which to a town where everyone knows each other's business is nice, but it dies down after a week, but yours on the other hand, you tell Radioactive Red, he plays a mix of adult and teenagers and kids music over the radio, but his talk shows run a controversial debate here, where matters of money and equal treatment are concerned, he's does talk shows like this all the time, last week the talk show landed back on the murders, asking how they ended all at once and I plan to tell him that."

"Early teen marriages and pregnancies here are a bit of a talk at times, but it dies down, but that, it will never die down, because every time you come into a room, the grocery store, the movies, the mall, the entire room and everyone in the hallway gives you a wide berth, not wanting to touch you, because you're a Pariah here in town now, they don't like pariahs that treat their equals like that, but if you talk about her like that you just insulted the entire teenage girl population, you call one girl that and you call all of us that, you just insulted me, my sister, Sheila and Debbie as well too and insulted our parents in the process, mom and dad accepted he's who I want, and our parents, now that I just deflected the fire, see that having us when we're marked only makes having children seem more precious so in what time we got left together, we're the eldest born of our families, to our parents we're their babies."

"So they're accepting our choices of what we choose to do, we're marked so we live life to the fullest now, and our first choice here is a year off, before we start college, if she gets pregnant, she's got me and the girls helping her raise the baby, but doing it and saying it in here is one thing, but doing it over the radio and if you make that same crack about her or another derogatory term about her over the radio, and Dans driving the car, he's going to hear what you said, as he's listening to the station, and if he falls asleep, that could kill him, because Freddy is the announcer you were talking to, he's going to use your feelings as a motive to kill your son, so I suggest that whatever you're feeling here, never talk about it again, because it's a hazard."

"Freddy kills your son, and you told him the reason you're so pissed off, and once it gets into the grapevine they'll arrest you for murder here, and as to why it's attempted murder and slander of the town spirit and every teenager is listening to that station and it's being broadcasted all over the radios of every radio in town and this will cause an uproar, because not only are you insulting the Johnsons, but every person in town just because you're acting like a stuck up, conceited bigot, and my grandfather is going to sentence you to two months in the tank for that type of attitude here, he's murdered and you're in jail for life after that, because you've given Krueger help to do it." she said and Hailey swallowed as Donald looked at her sternly.

Before she could say it a letter landed in front of her then and Kristen grabbed it and read it out loud. "What's it say baby?" Neil asked and she read out loud. **_'Hailey they're right, as you saw from the demonstration last night I can mimic whoever the victim is dreaming about, it takes one fatal mistake and if you're holding in these feelings I can read anything in your mind, so if you talk to him over the radio, I have the ability to possess the host, like I did when Jennifer was killed, and you'd be the one responsible for his death, because you gave me the perfect reason to kill your son, so with that any weakness, ill feelings or broken rules and your sons soul belongs to me after that, think about that. So if you want your child to live, think about the consequences right now, because you'd be the murderer, if he dies." she read out and the entire room folded their arms as she looked at Donald with a pale look as he looked_** at her sternly then as she asked the next question.

"Uh what's your father do for a living exactly Donald if she said that?" she asked and Donald answered her sternly. "My father co-commissions with Jim's father actually, our family's are a quartet and the eldest paternal duo are commissioners, Uncle Dave is the General and Elaine's father is the highest ranking judge in the state, while the others are the leaders of the medical council and several key spots here, John's father is the owner of the bank, you choose this and he's going to foreclose on your house and take everything away you worked so hard to get Hailey."

"Your father was the owner of a bank in C.S., John's parents own the bank here, if a family needs more time he gives them three months in extension for the rent or mortgage, and drops the cost fifty percent so they can pay it back, if they need a loan he doubles what they need and give six months for the return. He's exactly what a true banker should be and every parent in town respects him and our parents, because they treat everyone like equals and do what they can to help others here."

"To top if off he's also the head of the treasury, fact of the matter is I can run a field test here and you can see what it's like to be lower middle class or poor for seven months, as you see what it's like to be people like Bob Cratchit, the people that are over worked, but under paid, the people like you treat them like their white trash, the kids in that S.E. Hinton novel, but they're the people we try to help here, the kids from a near destitute portion of the town and have to get jobs right of high school, because their parents can't put them through college, they're high school drop outs."

"And the homeless the people on the streets, the people who've got to scrounge for food to feed themselves. Every Christmas we run fundraisers to feed these people that are on the streets, some choose to feed those people, others have to work at healing them simply by setting up food stamps and other catches just to help the poor, and we take care of them simply by equal treatment, to put this bluntly, it's a matter of looking at it from another way now, you're acting like Prince John on Robin Hood, he always demands more and Richard heals that by simply arresting him."

"As my twin said money discrimination isn't allowed here, so if you want to test this with us, I can easily set up this experiment and you're spending two months living in a boarding house as you go through rehab yourself as you're around people that lived on the street, or you can choose to accept your sons decisions and let him choose now and as I'm about to become the chief of police in several years so watch your language here, because, like our parents, Elliot, and I don't tolerate it at all." he said sternly to her and she nodded quickly to that threat then as John went further.

"Our families are from middle to high middle class, but we're dedicated to helping people, I'm a executive, he's fireman, Jared is an EMT, Donald and Elliot are cops, Elaine is on the jury, Erin is a medical doctor and so on, but we all use what money we have to make a benefit, and we don't base people off their income, her job at the diner is a part time job, just to get started, but that's not an excuse to treat her like that when her father is lawyer, just like your husband is, if Dan chooses her over a free ride and wants to take a year off college accept it or you're going to be facing a month in jail if you voice your opinions to Red over the radio waves and we and every adult and parent in town hears it." John said to her firmly and she swallowed.

"We don't base people off their incomes here Hailey, our town is rich, but we treat each other like equals, those cliques are eliminated here, so if you want to think that way keep it to yourself, but, and with the fact you're the new kid in town, keep up in that attitude and you're the pariah and getting marginalized here in town. It's Dan's choice as of now of what he wants to do with his life, you have no say in the matter, he's almost an adult, he wants a year off college, he's got the right to make that choice, so enough is enough." Donald said sternly and Dan took it then.

"Mom I'm making it clear here, but if you start treating her like that, if she gets pregnant and I decide to take a year off school, before I do both that and college and then start complaining about the fact she's taking care of our baby living off the funds from her job at the diner. You're going to estrange us both, because I'm not letting things separate me from her, our relationship is just starting and I'm not getting separated from my friends either as well to, so with that."

"If you make me choose I'm choosing her and I'm staying at her father's house when my child is born and 'you' will never see him or us ever again, Rick and Kristen, as well as our gang will help us raise the baby, as will their parents, but you won't be in his life, while dad will be, we may be quarantined later, but that doesn't change the fact you'll never hear from or see me ever again, let alone my baby, so my choices are entirely up to me, it's not about us any more it's about the entire junior population and we're fighting to protect every kid in town from the lunatic we saw last night, it's your choice of choosing things now, before we finish high school now."

"It's a choice of letting me live my life or tearing the family apart, once I start college, if my gang and I choose to take a year off college it's our choice, before things change, the quarantine is in effect by the time summer starts this year and after that we're stuck, I get a scholarship I can can get into college here, and do my courses from Springwood, but I'm not leaving my girlfriend, and if I have my child before that happens it's just another piece to adulthood, since my friends are the survivors of the previous outbreak here and with that in mind I am too."

"That's my choice, I've got an athletic scholarship, but I'm becoming a cop or a medical expert and my family is one of a five hundred in this town being protected from the hands of a paranormal mass murderer, so set aside your reservations about money aside, I'll provide for my family somehow, and if we need you to help we'll ask, but it's our choices here and let me and my girlfriend choose our path to our futures and how we raise our baby okay." Dan said her forcefully and she nodded to that as she got the point as she said it with a sigh.

"Alright whatever you and Alice choose to do is fine with your father and me honey, just don't settle down too soon okay." she said and they nodded to that as Kristen shifted the subject then as she looked at the quartet. "Baby, if you need me to help out with finances where your baby is concerned I can do that, but since our families got the added advantage of knowing what to prepare for here, we're making sure he's not marked as well." Adam added and Alice nodded to that.


	59. 59: Town Future And Fresh Starts

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they're getting a surprise message from Nancy's quartet and the kids gang, as they discuss plans, as they reveal another unknown accidental murder within the cops this time, as the truth comes out in writing for the entire room then.**

 **Chapter 59: Added Plans and Discussions**

"Yes well the added catch is the amount in town finances just shifted things pretty far here, with close to $175,000,000 coming in, that is if the bill is that much, but if it's more than that, we're looking at close to a billion dollars that is if my estimate is three times that here, and if it is the town is running its own finances and we're recycling the costs for everything here, if the money is spent at once it goes to another for food cost and so on, so we can deal with our own town politics here, but though we're keeping to ourselves it's not stopping us from rebuilding several things and adding onto the town."

"Which means we do our own version of paychecks, and whatever bills the town deals with we do them, but the ones needed the most here are law enforcement, the public school system and the medical department, some of the buildings need work, but the town square needs a repair job here, but if the movies get done that adds on to town revenues for a while." she said and Nancy smiled then as she looked at her then.

"That's not a bad idea here, every dollar made can be used, and recycled somewhere else the town, the money keeps flowing around town, we can build a couple amusement parks here, and the funds will just add on to our town income that way, as will the movies and we got close to fifteen billion dollars that way coming in, while nine million is going out for food, supplies and other essentials to keep our town going. We stick to ourselves, but the government lets us run things in our own here, as for our gang we're the ones running the quarantine and with that, we make sure nothing happens here and with that in mind."

"So long as our gang is one piece we can raise the kids together, so they've got adoptive brothers and sisters in addition to their own here, but if the baby trio are unseparated it's going to be the same repeat as our childhood here." Nancy said and she chuckled. "Yeah well if 'our' kids, meaning mine, Kin's and Joey's start going at it-it's going to be just as bad if not worse than what we're dealing with now, with the current generations here,

"So expect your baby to be the straight one in the baby quartet, or quartets, because our children and brothers and sisters are going to be the same age group later on." Kristen said and she started laughing at that. "Good point, with my being the oldest of us, I'm the first of the four of us to have kids later." she said and she smiled at that as Adam looked at the quartet in bemusement. "I take it that means our generation and yours right?" Adam asked and she nodded as her mother answered that question with a smile.

"Roland, Joey and Kristen are the younger versions of me and the guys Adam and if their kids are raised the same way I don't doubt that their bonds are going to result in what we've been dealing with so far, so stand back or you're going to wind up in the middle of your grandchild's screwing around with ours all the time, because it's always a free for all when that happens." Elaine told him and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that.

"Our parents kept getting caught in the middle when that happened and dad let me have it more than once when he and the quintet wound up getting smacked when I threw that pillow at Kin a few times." Kristen added and he nodded with a smile as she looked at Dan then. "Guys with the fact he's going to be pulling a dozen ways to screw with us, be careful when you're at work, I'm not losing you now, we stick it out together as of now, okay." she said and they all nodded to that.

"Yeah well our quartet is staying in one piece, Rick, Kin and Joey are my best friends and with the fact we just paired off our gang is complete, though I don't doubt we're adding a few new members when we start our senior year next year, though I doubt he's not going to decide to liven things up in town for a while." he said and she nodded in agreement to that, before she could answer she heard an explosion and a splash and they exchanged looks at that.

"What the hell was that now?" Adams asked and she went into the hall to see water all over the place. "Derek was it one of the kids or was he screwing around in the ward?" she called out and he ran over to her. "The gloves were put away, I think he loaded a real balloon the size of basketball up with water here." he said and she nodded as she headed back to the room. "More practical jokes Doctor?" Joey asked and she nodded.

"Yeah he threw a water balloon the size of a basketball at the wall and there's water all over the hall in there, I think he took Kristen's statement of turning into a poltergeist seriously if he's pulling stunts like this, let alone Dan's remark of making things more interesting in town for a while, because I think this is going to happen every time later." she said and they nodded as the teenagers all started laughing at that, before she could say anything a balloon came flying in the door and landed in the corner with a splash in answer to that remark and Erin said it in bemusement.

"Lovely, well I don't doubt this Halloween is going to get crazy if he's wondering around the town as a poltergeist here as of now." Erin said and they nodded in agreement with bemused looks on their faces then as she said it for all of them then. "Fred get that in the sink or you're getting torched a second time here." Jack said and the balloon picked itself up and headed for the door and into the bathroom, before the door closed by itself and she said it for all them in exaggeration.

"Pranks and practical jokes at this rate. If I wasn't sure he's back before I am now at that this rate kiddo, but this explains the scene in the tv room two years ago?" Max asked and she nodded. "Yeah, alright Fred there's a set of video games in the tv room if you want to go back to playing video games go ahead just don't break anything, and I hear another explosion and you're in a time for a week, is that clear." she called out and a picture landed in front of her with him holding a pool stick at the pool table.

"Yeah you can play pool just don't hurt anyone and ease up on your strength, if anyone else is in the room with you understand, anyone comes in with a concussion and you're winding up back in the furnace and I'm not kidding at this rate, you're a ghost, you can't hurt anyone, so get your behavior under control here buster." she said and a smile appeared on the drawings face and they watched as the door opened and she looked at Jeff, who had an amused look on his face at this as she said it.

"Keep an eye on that, before he breaks the tv or the window a second time in there." she said and he nodded and got up then as he called out. "Derek. Head for the tv room, our resident poltergeist is playing pool at the pool table so just keep an eye on that if any of the kids are in the room okay, otherwise someone going to get hit in the head if the shots go wide, and be as stern as you can be with him, as to why exactly."

"It's because our poltergeist is on the threats of getting barbecued again to control his behavior at this rate here." he said and she heard him answer that with a slight chuckle in his tone. "Sure thing Jeff I'm heading in there now." he called back and she sighed as she went into it then as she looked at the adults surrounding her then and her gang. "I never thought poltergeist intrusions are going to result in him acting like an over grown thirteen year old for attention."

"We may have to start using those threats to keep his behavior under control, but this is beyond ridiculous." Nancy said and she started laughing at that as she looked at Neil. "With the fact, that the third film is focused on us, I suggest we do the filming here in the ward dad, once we got the areas for your patients reworked, they can hang out in the rec areas or are in the gym playing a game of basketball or baseball while they're doing the shooting in the main hall." Kristen said and Neil nodded in agreement.

"Good idea baby, well this trial is going to be one hell of headline, once the entire sees him pulling stunts like this in the court room, because if that's not enough to get the message out that he's back nothing is at this rate, I can just see it too, **_'The town of Springwood vs. Eric Carver, Edward Walters, Simon Grant, Adam Rodriguez and Elizabeth Simms' 'The town of Springwood is charging three psychiatrists for killing their patients by sedation, malpractice and greed and they're the unknown accomplices to Frederick Charles Krueger, better known as the Springwood Slasher, the serial killer that went missing thirteen years before."_**

 ** _"Supposedly dead for thirteen years but is now revealed to be a dream demon, hell bent on killing the junior population of the town and the two psychiatrists are killing their patients by forcing them to sleep and through sedation. Information revealed by the daughter of head psychiatrist Neil Gordon and Jury leader Elaine Anderson Parker Jackson, has stated that the suicides were really a shadow screen for a juvenile genocide for killing him after he was released on a technicality and has been, now, the reason for why five patients have died.'_**

 ** _" 'Further information has revealed that the said former head of the department and second in command tried to kill Parker-Jackson, because she found and discovered a serious scandal within the walls of Westin Hills Psychiatric hospital regarding the whereabouts of the missing criminal and rapist the Cradle Nightingale, and how Parker-Jackson got reunited with the rest of her quartet."_**

 ** _"But most importantly is why it's taken longer than the duration for said patients to be released, after she and the daughter of Lieutenant Donald 'Daredevil' Thompson, arrived at the same time at the hospital there was a multiple murder in one week and the information has just come back to haunt the conspirators."_**

 ** _'As to why, after eight years on the run, rapist Adam Rodriguez is found by the daughters of the town's highest ranked jury leader and lieutenant of the police department and the grand daughters of the state's highest ranking judge, masquerading as an orderly in the adolescent ward, and winds up being found by Kristen Parker, the daughter of the woman who jailed him and adoptive daughter to the psychiatrist who saved the entire town.'_** " he quoted with a smile on his face.

"If that doesn't catch the attention of every town in the country nothing will, once every parent of my patients and the parents of the lost fifty five members of your graduating class reads your book and you send it to the governor when he's talking to our senator and state representatives later after the trial." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as Elaine started laughing at that. "Fortunately this will ensure we get the money they owe the town and state back here, but at least we got the money to rebuild the town now." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"If the hospital owes the I.R.S. seven million, we're looking at ninety million in charges here, the government gets the seven million back, since we're rounding up every drug addict and loan shark in town and making sure their products are flushed down the drain, but the trio, in total, owe over $275,000,000 to the town, state and country here, so we divvy up the amounts between each party that got hit hard by them, but first we got to get the trial date arranged, that is if the amount is higher than the figure I gave, if my guess is correct it's going to probably five to ten times that amount and if it is its going to get them cooked and barbecued when grandpa finds out here."

"Though if Adam tells me otherwise, I'm looking at the total being in the high hundred billions after five years on the run, but if I'm the one that made him change, I can ensure we got our town flourishing, we take down Reynolds and we start rebuilding the town, school funds getting changed, adding everything a teenager likes to do, whatever they want to do we have it in town, because this amount is enough we can make the town a glorified paradise later on."

"Because once that trial gets the attention of the entire country after this, I'm writing the screen play, since I'm the one who's life was destroyed by a man hell bent on vengeance, you guys suffered guilt and remorse for that choice, he couldn't care less that he destroyed eighty more lives here on top of the twenty, so long as the bastard was dead, but knowing the person they choose, I'm pretty sure mom is not going to like the attitude in her case when she plays her." Kristen said and Elaine nodded in agreement to that as Williams looked at her in shock.

"That much here honey?" Williams repeated and she nodded. "What's the coming cost for your hospital pain killers exactly?" she asked and he went into it. "Fifty thousand a month on all six of them, times twelve and for seven years straight here and..., oh my god it comes to $42,00,000 to $50,000,000 in a seven year basis, okay that's fifty million there, and from there the total keeps getting higher with every felony and it's sets to ten things here within my hospital wait till the state department hears this."

"Starting with the first: 300 cases of poisoning the patients with narcotics when they're in withdrawal and recovery, 140 counts of of accomplices to attempted rape, blackmail, 300 cases of child abuse, obstruction of justice, and two dozen other charges here, and it totals up the figure you just told me. Alright do what you have to do, but I'm talking to the board of directors of this hospital and the medical council and we're deciding on what their sentence is." he said and she nodded to that then.

"That's an understatement, and to answer your statement baby, no I won't, because I changed because I no longer had my gang and Rick took off on me, I was too focused on my job and our bond was falling apart as well, so with things like they are now we're healed, our family is intact and we can move forward now, though with the work we're doing if the amount is as high as we think it is they're not seeing the light of day again after the trial from this point forward, though if Adam is willing to be an informer and work for us, that's his only chance at a five to six star hotel sentence in where he's heading, because if what we saw was anything to go by he's innocent of trying to kill you kids, from the way he said that on the tape." she said and Kristen turned to her.

"Mom though I'm taking six weeks off school here, I want to continue my research while I'm doing my homework and getting ready for the trial, because the added information is going to be needed for this, grandpa and the jury, as well as General Adderson need this." she said and Elaine nodded to her as she laid down the ground rules for her recovery plan right then as she looked at her sternly then.

"With it being an eight hour work day, I'm laying it down for a few ground rules young lady, you got till noon for that book and your research for the trial, but I want you to be eating in between meals, and listen to your uncles and stepfather, because I'm going to be at the court house working on the trial, because the last bit of information is needed and I'm making twenty five copies for the book for my team so they get it."

"To repeat what your aunt and uncle said though, when they tell you to do something there's going to be no argument about it, because your body needs time to recover from what that level has done to your system, yet again. So starting Monday from seven till noon you're to be eating and doing whatever you're going to be working on, than its time for lunch and afterwards you're resting till three and wait for the kids to arrive at the house so you can get your homework done, but you're having a snack during that time, but no more skipping meals and no more junk food for seven weeks."

"With the fact your P.E. class was mandatory here, your uncle is setting it to your class schedule to what it is in school, in between school work, which is going to be whatever assignments your brothers bring back to the house and your uncle's tutoring you in, but your study hall is getting whatever information you need for the trial and your book done and your P.E. class is going to be the pool and your father's exercise equipment in our exercise room, with our backyard the size of two backyards together that's your track course, but that's your P.E. class, so it's the pool, using our exercise equipment or doing two or three laps around the yard, to drain the nerves here from the recovery."

"With the fact you've been keeping this from us, you're on probation till you're fully recovered and the week before you start school again and you're staying at the house till I lift it, understand, we're waiting till three days, before the trial, before you go see Adam with your uncles and aunt to see him face to face, understood." she said and Kristen nodded to that. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but now that it's done with I'm accepting the consequences here." she said and Neil answered that.

"With the fact that you kept this from us for several weeks you're grounded for a week and are under probation till the trial starts, I understand you were scared, but that's no excuse for pushing yourself to the level again, so you got a week on restriction, understood." he said and she nodded to him as she thought it over then as she knew it was only a week, but she could get her work done during that time.

'Okay so grounded for one week and six weeks probation at home, alright just deal with it, I'm taking my punishment without argument and doing what needs to be done, I've got a stronger dose in my medication, they got me back on the sleep cocktail they made for me and I need to give my system time to heal now. Yeah okay so no more junk food or soda pop, my snacks are granola bars and fruits and cheeses for the next seven weeks, everything in health food I like to eat is what they're getting.'

'My parents and stepfather know what my favorite foods are in the five food groups, as well as my favorite Italian foods and several other countries that are loaded with the requirements Aunt Erin and the duo laid down for me and.., okay so they just bought a surplus of whatever health food I like and I'm eating that during the day when I'm getting my work done, but I'm napping after lunch here every day for the next two months while I'm recovering from that caffeine level.'

'I hope they buy a lot of grapes and strawberries though, and plenty of fruit juice here, I lost a lot of iron and vitamin C from the soda and I need to heal from this, because with my cycle next week I need to recuperate my strength so I don't pass out on the couch if a hot flash hits me during my research on this.' she thought, before feeling a jolt of hatred at the parasite that caused this.

'Thanks a lot Freddy, you just put me back in my own version of the hospital, well the game is over and I'm doing what needs to be done here to protect us and every kid in town from you.' she thought as she answered her, knowing she wasn't going to take what she said next well, after she told her about the nightmare that put her in the hospital two years earlier and this was really going to piss her mother off.

" Mom, one of the nightmares in the middle of that link up had to do with you, he simulated the night before I ended up in the hospital, and you were like you are now, but he killed you in front of me, but that's one of the dreams in the book I wrote up for you guy it's going from the night before I arrived here, to the night you got the call from Uncle James, but the dreams are going to get graphic, so don't eat anything while you're reading this, because this is a lot more graphic and gory than the movies you see on tv." she said and Elaine nodded with a furious look at that.

"The asshole is going to get cooked a second time for that, let me guess, he simulated the anger I felt at Rick for leaving us, my thoughts, before I changed back, including what Grant said about you and why your condition was getting worse, before the bastard put you in here?" she asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, those idiots were never even close, I missed the quintet a lot, but I'd never do that to you, all I wanted was you back to who you are now."

"I'm never forgiving him for turning you into that, but if I have to I'm adding that to the screenplay, everything I remember at the time that week is going into the screenplay, if it's not able to fit into the movie it's going into the book, I'm about to finish, though we changed the ending for the movies, but this will help vent and drain what's left of my anger at Richard for all of this, as I said the one for our town has everything you need to know, but the ones being written for the movies are now an alternate reality, though this is going to freak the kids out later." she said and they nodded gently to that.

"I never considered book writing to be another source of emotional therapy, but if it helps you, it's worth making the books and the movies of the last eight years." Erin said and Neil nodded in agreement to that. "You drained ninety five percent last night, the last five is being done by being put into the books, but dad if you heard my thoughts when I figured it out, that's going into the story, along with everything else you could hear me thinking that entire time, when our bond established itself that week, though we took care of a lot of it, I'm in my final stages and like I said the quartet want me to read it." she said and he nodded to that as Elaine thought it over.

"What are the dates these situations were based in exactly, since we're five months past the day we took him out?" Bill asked and Garcia yanked a timeframe calendar from the notebook he had on him. "Tina's nightmares were from October 23rd till the night she was killed, which was the day he got possessed, so October 23rd till the week before Thanksgiving, because they were in the middle of their football season."

"So the date of movie number one covers October 23rd to November 23rd, number two covers August 12th to September 23rd and number three covers November 18th to November 24th, but it's always the same day here, the 23rd of a month is when he chooses to keep coming back, or when we have to keep doing battle with him, but this just goes to show that trouble begins just when things are at their most normal, yesterday was March 23rd and he comes back last night, if that's not a bad omen then nothing is I'd say." he said and she nodded in agreement to that one.

"Tina said that things started getting really strange before a major climate shift or something, but if what I'm looking at here is anything to go by there's always a premonition before the trouble starts, so Tina's dream was the first, Jesse, whatever he was dreaming the night he came face to face with him, whatever his nightmare was had to be his premonition, for Kris it was the night before we got reunited with each other and the nightmare when we were at the movie theater was the fourth, because they saw his glove claw marks raking through the locker doors across from theirs." Nancy said and he nodded as Kristen answered her.

"Yeah well fortunately if it wasn't for the exploding pipe, I doubt we would have got the message the trouble was about to start, because by going in last night the gang is now completely intact, and every kid in town is now protected with the fact we're all alive now, so to keep him from getting any more fuel, we keep him as weak as we can, he killed Eric, but every kid in the ward is alive, dad, it's thirty five milligrams for them till they leave and thirty till the night of the family meeting, before we get it out to everyone in town, we got to get it to the quintet, and their, Grady and Derek's brothers and sisters and fast." she said and they all nodded in agreement to that request.

"Grady's got a twelve year old sister and Derek has an eight year old and thirteen year old sister and a twelve year old brother, with them gone that leaves us and Jesse and Dean taking care of them as they get older, alright guys my recommendation here is we extend additional gang membership to the Walsh and Philips gang and combine both gangs together as one, we're the school leadership and our parents, the medical doctor duo, the cops in the know, the mayor, the town council and the elderly parental gang are the town leadership starting now."

"With that we got a chance to protect our entire school, and every one of the youngest five generation under the age of twenty five and we work as one, because what's left of dad's patients is the five of us now, so we use that against Freddy and 'dad' and Uncle Darryl are representing us, the hospital and the trio parents now." Kristen said and they nodded to that suggestion then. "Added plans now before the trial that definitely helps right now, alright write up whatever plans you have so we can put things together for that town meeting, but first you need to finish your book baby."

"Jesse and Dean, as well as their parents, are going to be beyond pissed when they read it and like us are going to ask for their heads here, so if the price is higher then $500,000,000, the amount just got doubled and the fees are the same price for all us when we pay your father-in-law his money back." Neil said and she nodded to him. "Well if we're reaching the big part here, we just hit the night when you told him sis so time to wrap it up now." she said to Nancy and they started again with the story.

"After getting the information to Neil, we decided to tell the kids, after hearing what it was I had to tell her she then started summarizing what it was that was going on in the town till it hit a piece I wasn't expecting at all here." she said and Peter went into that as he read it out. "She figured it out on who was responsible for this huh." he said and Kristen nodded. "Yeah, after I explained it in criminal terms it started falling into place and it hit me in five minutes, you guys I can understand, but him, just because we lose someone doesn't make it right to get everyone else killed in the process."

"He's sentenced us to death out of his sins, to put this gently, his sins were killing in cold blood and drinking while he was doing it, both together unlocked the door and gave those demons a total freebie to choose him then. Anyway after I explained this I then told dad and Nancy who we had working here and I didn't have to hear dad's thoughts to know he was being blackmailed either. After I told her that several pieces started falling into place and I realized what the hell was going on in the town then."

"I then simplified the situation by going over this if he was into King novels and scary movies, or some of the movies you like to read or see as kids at the time, before putting this in terms you could understand, needless to say dad was furious at that when I explained this to him. But what made it even worse was that they were slowly draining my reserves and I knew if something went wrong it could kill us if we had to do battle."

"It was after a fifteen minute hypnosis test that I realized it worked and we started testing our powers out to give a demonstration, after a quick demonstration, he triggered a poultergeist intrusion in here and we noticed Joey wasn't with us, and he forced us out by turning the room into a furnace." she said and Neil finished it off then.

"After getting the test results I knew I had to get Donald involved as they decided, without bothering to listen, I was fired, the mind games were over and I was having them arrested for breaking the law then, but as I was getting ready to pack up my car I saw Amanda standing at the top of the tower and broke the latch on it to get in there."

"And found the room that the legend started at, as she told me how he was born and then gave me some information I decided to put to use that night, she suggested I bury him in hollowed ground, but I went it one further and decided on using our belief system and decided on purifying the site by pouring holy water on it and saying the final rights. After she told me everything I needed to know, she warned me that to survive this battle it was going to take returning to my religious once again that night."

"After doing that Nancy told me what she saw and we went to find Donald and tell him what was going on, whatever the orchestration was-was enough to put her in the quiet room, and the kids called me and we split up and while I was dealing with the remains, she was going in after Joey and keeping him busy." he said and Nancy went further.

"After getting to the ward Max told me no one gets to see Kristen and I decided then I was going in with and went to get the guys and Taryn. After getting into the tv room, we then headed for the therapy room, but we were separated after we went in with her from there." she said and they nodded to that. "The information I didn't know before about what to the duo I saw the entire sequence, but that's getting added to the book."

"Before you ask about what happened between us and Freddy, you're going to have to read about it, I'm not dragging that memory up, it's as traumatizing as it gets." Joey added to them and they nodded. "How big is that book exactly anyway?" Derek asked her and she explained that to him. "At the moment I reached what he just mentioned after the four of us were safe, when we saved him after Freddy went after dad and Uncle Donald, and we ended up in the hall of mirrors I told you about dad, Doctors."

"But I've got ten chapters to finish now. I can add on to the book, before we give to the entire school." Kristen said and he nodded, before he could answer two batches of papers, stapling together a pile of ten pieces of paper, in a packet of four batches, landed on the floor in front of them. "What is that exactly?" Erin asked and picked it up and smiled. "Damian, Rob, Elliot, it's the kids handwriting, they're telling us their final moments by giving it through adding it to the story here, this must be each of their nightmares."

"Okay, W.S., that's Billy, P.A., Philip, T.W., Taryn and this one is is Jenny." she said and they each grabbed their child's packet and read through it then. "I thought he had our kids souls, what's going on exactly?" Derek asked and a piece of paper landed on the floor. "It's Tina's handwriting." Sarah said smiling. "What's it say honey?" he asked and she read it out loud. **_"He does dad, but the lord gave a fifteen minutes to get this message to you. Like she told you, Rod never touched me Uncle Donald, it was just a fight followed by fourth base that night, and I'm owning up to it."_**

 ** _"You don't need to kill us for our stupidity here, I forgot rule one of horror movies here when we were alone in the bedroom. As for Glen, the guys let their hormones go crazy and its fatal after that, as is taking drugs or drinking and being separated from the gang or the class. But Krueger was the one who killed me, his glove is the original one Aunt Marge locked up, but it's at the plant now."_**

 _" **As for Adam he didn't remember us because it was eight years later, and we changed in looks, but we all looked closer to sixteen than thirteen when he saw us that day at the locker room. So seeing Kristen at fifteen he didn't do date-backing but hearing your nickname was enough to scare the hell out of him, because she tells Neil, he tells you and he's toast when you come to the hospital to arrest him yourself. She's got the entire sequence of our nightmares as well too."** _ she read out and then John got a look at the wording then.

"So he knew the minute she told me he was a dead man, because our bond was going past a Doctor/patient bond and bordering on father/daughter, she bonded to me and decided as her adoptive father she was turning him into me and Nancy and then from me right into you Donald. You're the detective that arrested him, he learns you're the father of my new intern and he's screwed when the girls report him into us." Neil said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as she finished the remark ** _._**

 ** _"Yeah precisely Neil, she knew the second you heard this you were going to kill him for nearly attacking her and with three fifths of the five of us girls there in the ward with Jenny and me gone now, it was now or never. After she gained his last name, our faces flashed forward and that was it, he was toast..., Had I been working there when he got started I'd have date backed his face and bagged him a second time Uncle Donald, though as to how here."_**

 _ **"As you described to the team, eight years doesn't change the fact he's still the same pervert I knocked into the wall that day, let alone nearly breaking my wrist when I socked him in the face for getting to close to Kris, but my tone meant business when I warned him to stay away from the girls and he evidently didn't take my warning seriously enough if he caught the same act from the duo."**_ she read out and John looked at her at that as he said it for himself, Peter and Donald.

 **"** It's sounding male now, it's got to be..., Rod, that's Rod now, alright I'll take it from here, I sound like an adult version of his voice at this age right now anyway." he said and cleared his voice as he read out the next message to them. "So if they'd been alive they'd sound like you three, John?" Bill asked him and he nodded. "Yeah we're the adult versions of the kids in voice tones, aside from Nancy. But where the trio are concerned."

"Best do their voices like they sound right now, though I think my voice was enough to help her remember this now if he sounds like I do when I get overly protective of my youngest cub, especially after what happened last night, but at least we get to hear their voices again." he said looking at Kristen and she smiled as Donald gave her a hug. 'Love you Rod.' she thought as she waited to hear his voice in handwriting then.

 _ **"Hi Guys, look Garcia, Willis, Sergeant Kopecky, I know I tended to get in trouble with you guys a lot back then when I was 15, but I'd never cross that line, in fact I'd also never hurt her like that, though we got into a couple playful fights it was part of our relationship, she was my everything and I'd die to protect her. Everything Kristen described it as, is what happened, the nightmare caused her to lose total control of her body language and from there it was four at once, before turning into a paranormal crime scene and I got knocked into the lamp."**_

 _ **"But the fall caused the blood to splatter all over the room and I had to get it off me, with you as furious as I've ever seen you Uncle Donald I needed to w**_ _ **ait for you to cool down, before I could tell you and Garcia what I saw, you were the ones who watched me grow up. But here's where psychological reports destroy a person's life and for one sick man creating fake diagnosis's he destroyed me by getting me arrested by the cops dad, that day, it was a fake diagnosis."**_

 _ **"Nancy was grieving it's true, but she knew something else was up, because no murder can have it climbing up the walls and here's the bad part, but she saw the bastard face to face after the murder, as for a psychiatrist that's part teenager and part young adult, she sees more behind the scenes here. Because she's got the mind of fifteen near sixteen year old and can see what you can't, because it was a horror movie murder and our homicide is dead already."**_

 **" _Had Kristen been reading the reports she'd see everything like any nine, near ten year old would have, it's not got a normal touch to it, but looking like a ghost did the damage and then when getting a look at the glove, you probably cleaned the razors after torching the place. In fact what she described as a Stephen King book murder is exactly what was going on here at the time. You're looking at our version of Pennywise the dancing clown and your version of Silver Bullet."_**

 ** _"Adults can't see what we can because you grew up, but cataloging every symptom you saw us sharing in common would have told you everything you needed to know Aunt Erin. Every symptom, she named off to you, everything pointed out to sleep and dream deprivation and if you checked the furnace that would be the big one, the possession has cursed the glove, it's soaked in blood now."_** he read out and Donald closed his eyes at that. "We did clean the razors after she took the glove, but suddenly they're drenched in dry blood, so the evidence was clear, Grant I'm going to kill you for this!" he growled angrily as he finished his sentence.

"The glove was hidden in the furnace and we never removed it, you just ignored it and never went near the furnace, because you hated going into the basement and I added a second furnace to the house when I bought the house, the second furnace and air conditioner was in the shed out back by the pool and Jack set it up. but you never went into the basement till you were thirteen and we never used the main one."

"We also never told you the truth, because it was something we never wanted any of you to know, so had I looked at the hat when you pulled it out, and she and I went to check the furnace that would have told me everything I needed to know, because there's more to this unless..." he started to say and Kristen finished his sentence. "With him possessed like this every murder marks that glove forever, the blood couldn't be removed by washing them, because the glove is cursed now." she told him and he nodded to that one.

"So had I'd been cataloging the murder scene and gone to the house instead of you calling me to the precinct guys, I'd have seen things that a normal Homicide can't duplicate, head for my house and check the damn glove, because the kids don't know who the bastard is and the murder was one we hadn't seen in six years since we killed him. And Rod would still be alive had it not been for Grant, wait till dad finds out about this, he's going to kill the little weasel." he said to his team as he exchanged looks with John.

"When I saw the lacerations, I had a possibility that it was Krueger, though it had been six years, but I didn't want to come up with that possibility and when I found the switchblade on him lieutenant, I was relieved, because I thought it was a simple case of crazed jealousy." the trio's team-mate told him and he stood up. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that-that night Eric, did you want to pin it on Rod, because I could have your badge and gun for this?" he snapped and the officer swallowed as he answered him.

"I didn't want to have the memories of us going into full scale alert mode and us always on watch all over again, Grant's thoughts seemed more plausible." he said to him and Peter stood up and slammed him into the wall. "If you just told us this sooner, we wouldn't have lost seventy seven teenagers, you killed our children you idiot, you caused me to kill my son and you killed Rod, with not telling me, Donald and John this." he snapped at him.

"I'd say you're another criminal right now Eric, Garcia and Willis arrested Adam and came with my godfather when Richard went crazy, you're never around and now you're telling me you were relieved that you could pin the murder on my big brother, how could you! You just got him killed, I don't have to hear his voice to know he's innocent, we see situations like this they scare us to death, we saw Philip as he was murdered that night."

"If you'd just called Uncle Donald to the crime scene Rod would be alive right now you idiot. He never touch her, I theorized it as a normal teenage boy situation, so what if he gets in trouble it's normal, the guys grow up getting into situations they keep getting in trouble for and they want to work as either cops or as soldiers later as adults. As for Tina that's also normal, as to how exactly, and I'm treating this like any psychiatrist would."

"It's in the nature of the alpha male syndrome when you find your soulmate, they get overly protective of their girlfriends, especially when they just dealt with a rapist two years prior to that, and a paranormal rapist attacks your girlfriend, it's completely normal you fool, and they all see my theories as far more plausible now that every adult in this room has seen for themselves the bastard in the flesh." Kristen said with a furious growl as Jenkins crossed his arms at the diagnosis his patient just read out as Donald said it.

"Baby, what's your opinion of this exactly, with what you told me that night after Neil turned me back, you're the paranormal psychiatrist you know this better than anyone baby?" Donald asked Kristen and she crossed her arms. "With this situation, Rod was going through any normal situation, he grew up a troublemaker after we separated and he wanted to be a law upholder, it's the scope of any teenage boy, it's normal. And as for his relationship with Tina, he's going through the alpha male syndrome."

"He'd do anything, be anything for her, but he'd die himself, before he'd ever hurt her, that's not crazy jealousy, that's the scope of a man who found his soulmate. And had you just looked at this first, before automatically assuming that, he'd still be alive right now you idiot, like Grant you cost him his life by keeping quiet these last eight years you idiot." she said to him gently as John read that out with a gentle smile as he said it.

 _ **"Truth is this was summarized for someone with my personality if you're a girl psychologist who understands this kind of thing, and I know you you're trying to hide a smile Kris, because I mean you in that remark, but that's the usual spoke here for someone like me. I grow up a troublemaker and I have ended up a law upholder. While going into the alpha male syndrome, she's my soulmate, I'd die myself, before I ever hurt her."** _ he read out and they chuckled at the gentle sarcasm as his tone shifted to gentle and serious as he went further smiling.

"Thanks bro, I'm glad you're acting the paranormal homicide detective so you can confirm everything I told the group after the aftermath started." she said smiling and he read out the answer to that with a gentle chuckle. **_"You're welcome Kris, at the moment with my being a paranormal cop, I'm ensuring you guys grow up as of now, I'm not around to protect you anymore so I'm ensuring Uncle Donald and the trio can by making several changes to ensure you make it past your 21st birthdays."_**

 ** _"At this rate to ensure he can't take another life we got to put the town into lockdown, and eliminate the toxic chemicals from puberty to college graduation, as to why, like she described it to movie murders in horror movies, but breaking the rules can and will kill you, and that was my fatal mistake along with her. We died giving into our hormones and he frames me for rape and murder that night."_**

 ** _"Nancy figured that out early and wasn't giving in when Glen got ready to go in that direction..., aw shut up Rod, now isn't the time for this, get on with it you bonehead..., Listen wise guy now isnt the time for this, ow, alright that's it give me that. This isn't the time for this, hey ow, alright cool it already."_ ** he read out and Nancy started laughing at that. "What the heck is going on in there exactly anyway?" Bill asked as he started laughing at this and she answered that.

"I think he either hit him with a pillow or they just got into wrestling match while writing that." Kristen said as she started laughing at this. "Fifteen minutes maybe, but at least this gives us a chance to hear them screwing around again." Nancy added as as they heard a loud thunk in answer to that and he started laughing at this as she answered that as she tried to get the words out as she said it through her laughter.

"I think he smacked him in the head after he just got to me when it went from light making out to more intimate here Uncle Bill. Typical though, we never did kiss and tell, and I was very quiet when we were in the early stages of our relationship, alright guys cool it already I want to hear the rest of this." she said through her laughter and he started up a second time with a slightly bemused tone in his voice at that remark.

"I haven't heard that playful remark since they were teenagers, for gods sakes, alright son take it down a notch, what's your opinion to our plans for the town, with the fact we got every detail to what you've been dreaming about?" Donald asked with a smile as the adult quartet exchanged amused looks at the exchange between the two boys then and the tone shifted to a son to his uncle as it went from playful to serious.

"Is that what the guys sound like when you were teenagers Nancy?" Neil asked with a chuckle and she nodded. "Yeah it was after he checked the backyard that he tackled him when his back was turned. But these guys, once they get started, it turns into a wrestling match every time, but I'm glad I get to heard their voices, even in handwriting it helps I can remember their voices like we were as kids." she said to him smiling and he nodded.

 ** _"Right, sorry about that, he just smacked me across the head here. With things like they are in school and college, and there's only one community college it's time to lay some health safety rules down. With the fact we got a bunch of preppies trying to get their daughters in with the trendies and that could land them in the hospital for losing the amount of weight Kris just did, again."_**

 ** _"The kids, from ages, twelve to twenty five are now the top concern, from fifteen to college they're in even more danger than they are already, as to why it's because of our hormones, bases one and two are fine, but they can't go further, not till they're married. For their own safety it's the parties and get togethers need to be supervised now by an adult or just five or six adults."_**

 ** _"As for school the schedule needs to be rearranged, and with our old high school. With us going into lock down, Springwood is going to triple or quadruple in size till it's the size of New York or Honolulu. So just create several suburbs and we got enough room to fit everyone, school follows the same pattern, but school lets out at three instead of two thirty, with the added classes."_**

 ** _"Learning everything about Krueger's going to work out as well, they read about our town legend they're going to love being able to work on it every school year, just combine the class with every culture's mythology and they're going to love the classes, it's time to take it back to the beginning here and from middle school to college, like you decided, from twelve to graduating from college they learn everything about Krueger for the next ten years in school."_**

 ** _"Doctor, my recommendation now is that downtown is forbidden till you're twenty one, as are anything that can do damage to the body here, drugs, alcohol, smoking, and so on. The kids are growing up completely healthy, and everything she recommended is my suggestion, movie criminal theory, Urban Legends class, everything that can ensure the kids get a boost in learning and enjoying the class while doing it is my suggestion."_**

 ** _"And finally everything the kids like to do we have it in town, we can create a hundred things to do and you don't have to leave town to have a good time either here. Mom, dad, I know you miss me, but I don't want to stay an only child, I'd like it if I had brothers and sisters, though I've got my adopted siblings, don't just let us prevent you from moving on with your lives."_**

 ** _"You did it to protect us, we know that and we don't blame you, we never blamed you, it's Richard's fault, he did the deed and he's paying the consequences, we may not be here for real, but you got us with you in spirit now. Kris, it's time to move forward now. You did what you needed to do it's time to let them take care of you now."_**

 ** _"You may not have remembered then, but my caring for you had been there from the time we separated at the time, I've always been there for you guys, when he landed you in the ward, I'm the reason you figured it out so fast. In fact I pointed you down the hall and right into the house you knew your way around the house, because I was leading your actions to help you remember us."_**

 ** _"With you yanking the cord last night, he can't touch anyone else anymore. Without the entire block dead and out of the way, he's got no way to get to some fresh meat, and by pulling that intervention last night you just ensured the safety of the entire town. Uncle Donald your next step is heading for the plant and getting the glove it's in the hall leading into his office."_**

 ** _"From there if you check every spot you didn't look at when you torched the plant you'll be able to piece the entire story together, but what the twenty of you didn't see that night was the trio of demons had him surrounded. They were searching out the most deadly, twisted and evil human being in existence and chose him and Richard threw the bottle just as they possessed him that night."_**

 _ **"Kris you're going to have to reveal the truth to the entire courtroom and the jury, when Neil gets called up, you know the most, because you're a psychiatrist specializing in paranormal psychotics now. Tell them who and what Grant really is, his diagnosis cost me my life, so make sure he winds up in the hospital, he's just as bad as Carver and Simms are, as is Bhear."** _ he read out and they nodded as Peter read out the rest of it then.

"The rest of this is Glen guys." Peter said and she nodded as she heard the tone of her missing favorite big brother then as she heard his voice as an adult then through the uncle that made that mistake. **"In this case Aunt Elaine, after you and Williams give the verdict, get the mayor, and the town council involved in the final decision. So they've a chance at redemption is by being put into their own classes for the rest of their lives, seeing what it's like to live by false diagnosis's, living the life of a woman in her worst living nightmare, and seeing what it's like to be teenagers."**

 **"Only then will they gain redemption now from what they've done to destroy our town. Kris, that's your job now, put them in the hot seat and get the entire town to hear the truth, the duo tries to leave the room and they just got found out. From there get a couple good psychiatrists into the debate and put Neil's choices into a hypothetical situation to the doctors who answered your letters."**

 **"You're the daughter and grand daughter of our highest jury leader and the town's highest rank judge, they can't fight you when you're the mini me to the jury leader, you're a government and law prodigy use that against them. You guys, Joey, Kin, girls, are all that matter to us, you're the last of our circle and with that its time to rebuild the block anew, you gained four added members, add Jesse's gang to the block and we start over, new block, but we're the Elm Street Block. We will prevail and we're not going down without a fight."**

 **"The situation started with us, so we finish it and we start rebuilding our town and keeping him at bay, in closing here, just remember the good times dad, you taught me every in my life that's worth knowing, but you can't turn away, you have to face those memories head on, remember that. You too sweetheart, remember you did the digging for him, but you tried to protect us both."**

 **"I know you miss us, but just remember the good times, we'll always be with you sweetheart, baby girl. Kin, Joey take care of them. I love you guys, and we'll always be with you."** he read out and they nodded to his request then. "I'll take care of her Glen, you have my word." Neil said feeling his determination start growing and in answer to that they got a gentle response then from the trio.

Before Derek could say anything three more landed on the floor then and he, John and Peter grabbed theirs and read through it. "Well we got everything we need to finish the story, as soon as I finish the manuscript, you take it from there Uncle John, you think your boss would mind doing my books through your company?" Kristen asked and he nodded to that, before he could answer a picture landed on the floor.

"Hey check it out guys, the seven just sent us a photo of the eleven of us at our new ages now." Nancy said smiling and the trio looked at the photo of the seven together with the quartet on both sides of them and their parents smiled at that. "Yeah I just thank god you and your father survived the fight that night baby. It was the only way to get us back together now, in order to ensure he never kills anyone else now." Elaine said to her.

"Yeah well we just ensured that sixteen years earlier than normal, only I'm the psychiatrist running the ward, my credibility is a lock, you're alive honey, guys, and what's left of the block is now alive to finish what you started in the right way, Rick has gotten his trial sentence for murder and things are going to start healing for us now." Neil said to her and she nodded as she named off the charges as she looked at the others.

"Murder, drug dealing and stealing, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, well his trial sentence is rendered as being committed for drug rehab for life now. If the totals are as high as we think, we just ensured we got a chance to turn the town into a paradise for all age groups and start preparing for how to rebuild the town now." she said to him and he nodded to that as Kristen answered her statement.

"Okay for the next week till next Friday, I'm working on the books and running my research on this, but one nap, and I start draining the caffeine through either swimming in the pool, exercise and the added physical points to P.E. class that need to be done here as well. But Dorfman is as picky as it gets Aunt Erin, she's thinks that archery is an essential part of P.E. and screw the other physical points of the class, but the girls and I want more to do in there now." she said and Erin nodded to her as she looked at her.

"We really need to have a talk with Jason over that, if she won't change her curriculum, than we put her as a camp director for this coming summer, while we get someone who will, but every family that got charged an arm and leg is getting their money back. Okay so in this case we make it so you're completely healthy, seventy five percent of the five basic and a quarter of the bad stuff now."

"More exercise, and we set up areas that can help your age group enjoy whatever you want to do now, but starting now, there's no toxic chemicals in your age group's future at all you guys, in order to keep you guys alive till your 21st birthdays, there's no drinking, drugs or smoking at all in this town and we're writing up a new set of rules for you kids, from the start of the town meeting things are getting changed for all of you as of now."

"From the time you start puberty to you graduate from college, those rules are getting put into effect, we're going into lockdown and we're rebuilding the town so you guys can grow up in a safer environment, but you're not leaving our city, downtown is off limits indefinitely till you're twenty two, but there's no alcohol or drugs for any of you and smoking till you're over twenty eight years old here." she said as they started brainstorming plans as she relaxed then.


	60. 60: Discussions And Furry Healing

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they're getting a surprise message from Nancy's quartet and the kids gang, as they discuss plans, as they reveal another unknown accidental murder within the cops this time, as the truth comes out in writing for the entire room then.**

 **Chapter 60: Plans, Horror Movie Rules and Hospital Extensions**

Thinking over this she looked at her doctors and her father. "Dad how much work would you like to put into the kids ward exactly, now that we arrested those guys finally, you know turn the hospital into a cross between the veterans hospital in Memphis and the children's hospital. But with the added touch of having a way to maintain the kids complete happiness and living their normal lives, though they're patients right now."

"You're part of the second category, whatever your mentor taught you, utilize it now and we can work several new additions and wings into the hospital, and, once the wall is built and we're in lockdown. We now got someplace to take the criminals and maintain a positive, healthy, mental living environment without the adult patients getting stir crazy right now, with no way to drain the nerves." she said and Williams smiled at the idea.

"That's a really good idea sweetheart, with you kids being our top priority till you're twenty five, we need to have a way to keep you safe, healthy and happy, we're in lockdown yes, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't have at least three hundred things to do in all age groups. Alright the toxic chemicals are out of the hands of you kids till you're an adult yourself, so no drinking, drugs or smoking."

"We have you all on a balanced diet, but you're allowed to treat yourself if you want, but 80% of the good and 20% of the bad, exercise, and once we destroy the power planet or the industrial waste plant, our city is going to be like heaven on earth. Though we got a poltergeist running loose around here, it's going to be as normal a life as we can get it for you guys. Though by the time we do find Katherine, every toddler that grew up here is now fifteen and seeing life as normal, because they don't remember this thing."

"From newborn to eleven years old you live as normal a life as you can handle, but we have you on the Hypnocil from the time you are born then once you hit preteen you start learning about Fred and from high school to adult you learn why you need to be on the Hypnocil after that. Whatever movie company comes to ask for rights to the story is going to get a shock to this, because we're out of the picture by the end of the fourth movie and our replacements take it from there." Jack said and she nodded to that.

"That's an understatement, and I'm going to kill the bastard for this again myself, I had my head buried in the sand and it destroys three quarters of our oldest children and we're now down to four out of our eleven person gang. Alright screw that now, I'm doing what you're doing guys." Peter said and Jack sighed as he looked at him. "Peter we all had that guilt, but though we kept it from them, we all shared that guilt."

"Marge was the first to break down from it and tell her the truth, with only Glen and Nancy left out of the quartet. She couldn't live with the guilt and buried the pain by drinking, she was killed in her bedroom, but that's what happened and had it not been for Neil, we'd be finished by tonight. The only way to gain redemption for the fact we took a human life, be as twisted as his, but a life, is by ensuring he never takes another child till we find Katherine again." he said to him gently and he nodded to that one.

"We just ensured the gang's survival by pulling that surgical strike last night, we can live normal lives, but we're protecting our children now and once the story gets out why Eric, Bill and I put the town into a lockdown the story one liners are going all over the country that they've got another paranormal homicidal maniac running loose in the country. Alright Fred, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhess, Charles Lee Ray, AKA Chucky the murderous good guy doll, Pinhead the demon from another dimension."

"Who else have we got exactly?" they heard as Richard Kincaid walked in the door. "The lunatics in the Chainsaw Massacre series, though these movies are getting duplicated. I don't doubt we're going to be winding up with sequels the next twenty years here Papa, though Freddy just murdered Eric, and the duo have been arrested now." she said and he nodded to that as David Peterson also came in the door.

"You better double check that statement Kris. Dr. Daniels just arrested Walters himself and gave him to us." Jake said as he walked in as well. "Great timing, alright if any other guys in his department are continuing to do that you and Derek are monitoring what they're serving the kids. And have Eddie, Jake and Chris ready with ready made replacements as soon as the rotten apple is out of the room boys." she said and they both nodded to the request as Jeff looked at her with a smile.

"If you're my future boss, I better get used to the orders here, because you're the one dealing with the kids the most and your familial gang is the one running the barricade and the hospital now." Jeff said with a chuckle and she nodded. "Yeah well I wasn't expecting to see you again when we're eight years older than we were at the trial when Adam had his second arraignment at the time. Though finding you was a welcoming surprise and it was the same for Walter as well, and speaking of Adam."

"How is he doing now since he's been under your care Papa Peterson?" she asked and he smiled. "Adam is fully recovered and he's been doing guard duty with my guys against anyone coming to the base drunk." Peterson said and she looked at him. "Just what does he look like now exactly, with the fact he's spent the last two years under the care of Dr. Adderson?" she asked and he passed her a photo and she looked at it in shock. "Good grief, he looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger now in the upper body."

"Angie sees this and sees him looking like this and she's going to be all over him now." she said and he started laughing at that. "Any teenage girl who's sees men looking like this will want him once they get a good look at the upper body, but for their safety. I'm putting him around other women with his medical condition to prevent that disease from spreading." Elaine said and she nodded as that gave her an idea then.

"Alright medical attack plans, new handbook, town manual and life orientation plans once we got the town meeting set up and at the moment, I'm in recovery from over doing it, thank god I'm not a gymnast, let alone a superhero." she said and Erin nodded in agreement to that. "If you were a part time superhero and on the edge of being fully human again, that's enough to worry me, but pushing yourself to this level."

"At this age this level is enough to put you in the E.R. For a month and dizzy spells are what have me worried right now. Jared, Derek, set the schedule exact, she needs to drain all of it, but getting herself into a normal schedule during her recovery is enough right now, double helpings and plenty of fluid, excluding anything with caffeine in it."

"You're better off dressed in your normal house clothes during the day, and Tommorow is a Friday so that sums it up. It's the middle of February, so six weeks, the trial is April twenty third and school lets out a few days after Memorial Day. So that's the deadline, and our town is going into lockdown after that. Daniel, you, Jane and I are dealing with the kids, Eric, Adam and Bradson deal with the adults." she said and he nodded to that.

"Doctor you got a schematics for the hospital, we need to make it more open and cheerful instead of this dreary right now. At the moment the guys upstairs need to have some way to drain their nerves and we need to have the kids a chance to stretch their legs and enjoy things, while their here, in recovery from whatever put them in here." she asked and he gave it to her and she looked at it and then looked at Rick.

"Ricky, what's your idea here, I'm training to be a psychatrist with a specialty in criminology at the moment, and you're a martial arts expert with a specialty in..., I have an idea here, one of the spots we can put into the kids rec room is a sparring floor, if these kids are into martial arts it's time to put it to use, we have their own sparring floor dad. Another is a bigger tv spot and library, with the game systems next to it."

"You've already bought all the stuff needed to drain the nerves, we just, once we get back the hospital's money, with interest, triple it and build areas that have the kids living as normal a life as possible: movie theater, pool, rec areas, school library, gym and a few restaurants into the kids wings and that keeps them healthy and happy. As to why it's because we got them living the lives they would have if they're not patients."

"We add on to the orderly team and have them supervise the kids in school, a tutor doing ages twelve to twenty and then build these areas into the upper wings for the adults. Though we reorganize security and I can design the layouts for the alarms and everything, with all of this together, we got things running as normally as possible right now. The kids are thirteen, they got one more year as they learn about him as a human."

"At the moment school schedules need to get realigned here, but ages 5-11 is elementary school, 12-14 junior high, 15-18 high school and 19-25 college and graduate school. We just got to make and create six suburbs in addition to our high school since with us doing this, this town is going quadruple in size by the time we find Katherine. But from 12-14 years old they're being taught about Krueger as he was when you arrested him."

"Once in high school they learn about him as he is now, but it's going to take eighteen months to finish the other three after this, because it's going to take blueprints here." she said and Neil nodded as he exchanged looks with the others with a smile at her ideas. "Well that certainly works, we got at eight weeks after you're recovered before the trial, and the town meeting, before we get to work on the next few wings."

"Peter, I'm putting the kids wing at level D at the moment, with the duo out of the picture I'm less likely to have problems now, in finishing their therapy and they got just short of a month, before they're released." he said, and she looked at him. "Dad the reason for all the outbursts and things around here is because the dream and sleep deprivation is the reason why your patients were all getting frustrated, he's the cause, not the symptom."

"And secondly it's because having to convince that woman that our dreams are real is enough that we were all getting beyond frustrated. Without translating this into something you can understand it's enough that the shrinks will see them as symptoms of personal problems, till you get someone who understands your patients, because she too shared it. Jenny, Damian and Chris told me that what she's doing to them is exactly what she was doing to us. And Marcie is at it again and Nurse Carter is her head nurse."

"As to that we got to get her out of the teenage ward and fast." she said and the sextet all nodded to that, before they heard a splash and a scream. "Great he just hit one of the nurses with a water balloon, well the house on haunted hill just took on a whole new meaning here." James said in annoyance and she hid a smile. "Neil, she's right, as the surviving member of the quartet, I understand the kids, because I too suffered through everything they're going through, I'm also in the below twenty five."

"So for anyone twenty five and lower its we've not grown up completely yet, because we're still scared of monsters in the closet, monsters under the bed and all those fairy tales. The Billy Goats Gruff, Hansel and Gretel, any ancient evil he can turn himself into and that's a good storyline in case Craven decides to be the one to do it. You just got a taste of his abilities last night and when he possessed his skeleton."

"But it's going to be a long ten or so years, before we find her so with what you learned so far, you better start working out your own training as a dream warrior yourself while we're training the kids." Nancy said to him and he nodded to that. "I hate fairy tales, but this is getting ridiculous lately, if he's such a maniac, why not attack adults, why go after children?" Max asked and she sighed as she explained that.

"Because at the moment my age group and hers read books like 'The Never Ending Story' 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' 'The Witches' and we've watched movies like troll, aliens, Killer Klowns and a dozen other movies that are enough to scare the bejeesus out of people if they've got certain phobias at the moment. As to that, with us creating several new classes, we're adding movie theory to the subject."

"Joey was in the debate team and I think he still is at the moment." she said Joey smiled as he answered her. "Yeah I am, though I'm on the football team I'm working on criminology and movie theory, we just give the class a more of a kick to it." he said and Kristen added on to it. "These psychos don't think rationally Max, to them they can't take responsibility for their own actions and blame it on other people."

"Michael Myers because he was placed in a psychiatric hospital while his sister got to stay with their family, Voorhees, because the counselors killed his mother, as to why she killed them, because they allowed her son to drown. And so on, they're trying not to take responsibility for their actions, because they're taking it out on the people not connected to it and in which case, he decided to take it out on the children of the people who took his daughter away from him, but every piece of it is connected back to Amanda."

"I killed a mouse and a few dozen other things, I didn't want to do it, mommy made me do it, that type of thing and Anthony Perkins is perfect example of that. What we're looking at is Psycho, Rear Window and Body Double rolled into one here, with the amount of X-rated material and violence in these movies." she said and he nodded. "Hitchcock, Craven, Carpenter, Clive Barker, I've got to watch this crap to get an understanding of this maniac. Well if they just put Creepshow in the theater, I look forward to seeing that when it comes out on video." he said and and she nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of movie ratings we better, if we're creating a movie theater in one of the wings, we go it from G to R for the kids till they start college, and G to X-rated material for the adults." Williams said and she nodded. "Sounds about right, with the fact dad is treating kids from twelve to twenty years old, but to have restrictions in his department and Doctors Philips and Morrison running the adult section two floors up."

"This way we can prevent a fight from breaking out over the movie theater we're creating in the wing and the adults got one of their own to watch upstairs, along with their own pools, gym, rec areas and a half a dozen other things. But the kids got an area to deal with school, what sports they're on we got everything that they need to train, and they're living the lives they'd normally have if they weren't patients at the time."

"Though at the time the theories every psychiatrist in town were coming up with weren't even close to the truth. Whatever Simms said, its not the 60's crap, society is not responsible for our actions, it's twenty years later and your age group grew up by the time you had your first child, but the drugs wore off by that time in chemistry by the time the deed is done. As for Grant, it's false diagnosis's and that's a nail in his coffin when every parent in town hear this." she said and Jenkins answered her at that.

"You're right about that honey, drugs and their side effects wear off within days of taking it, but if their consistently taking that hallucinogen the mind is going to be destroyed and the effects will hit the child if the mother got pregnant when they were on that crap. But the acid theory and the 60's alibi is not too far off, but it's not acid that caused this but ethanol and Rick lost his mind by the time Danny was murdered."

"As to that, class A options are eliminating all drugs in this town, aside from prescription and OTC's, and only the pharmacists and medical doctors have accessible to those the prescriptions. Anyone on Riddilin better take it down several notches and get it under control, because over use of this crap is the same as taking speed and its going to take time to wear off, because starting now the two of us and Neil are working with children and this is a children's hospital." he said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"So what's our mandate here exactly, I'm the only psychiatrist acting the way I'm supposed where kids are concerned?" Neil asked and Erin thought it over and then answered that. "Bradson and I are covering basic health care, you guys got the rehab and serious health care concerns: weight loss, rehab, sleep deprivation, added psychological disorders: ADD, ADHD and you're running tests on that."

"Migraines and anything else needed in neurological battery of medical tests, but if someone has lost so much weight they need several months in here to recover from it the parents who are doing it are getting arrested and tried for child abuse. I'll cover basic medical care and check-ups, but with the bastard on the loose, anyone falls asleep without taking their medication it's going to kill them if they're near the community pool, if they fall asleep at the side of the pool at the time."

"So rehab, weight loss and that covers bulimia and anorexia and number three is basic therapy, if they need therapy they're getting it by you Neil, if Katherine chooses to return to her hometown. She and her co-hart, who was helping us, can work in town and if the child needs a bit of one on one time they report the current records to your department and you take it from there." she said and they nodded as Max repeated that.

"Level 1: Physical health endangerment, weight loss, injuries that need immediate attention, and sleep and dream deprivation if they start suffering the dreams you guys have been and I'll be monitoring that. So to go on here, level 2: rehab and recovery from drugs, alcohol and smoking and level 3: basic therapy, and evaluations of the patients mental state and we can prevent anymore outbursts from breaking out around here."

"With what happened in the exam room when Kris arrived, we monitor the situation till the kid finally shows the real problem and then admit them and I'll take it from there Doc." he said to her gently and she nodded to that as she looked at her. "If the kid passes out during your working on whatever injuries she took, if it's a girl, be ready, because you're looking at my reaction if he tries to attack her when you're going over the outburst in the exam room dad." Kristen said and Neil nodded as he got it.

"I'm going to kill that idiot for that, alright never say the 'S' word in front of these kids if they're suffering from dream and sleep deprivation. Because if they are, than hearing that word is going to cause the reaction we had with her when she arrived, if it's a girl and I'm not risking another collapse out of anemia, because she's so drained she's going to collapse when we take care of it and I'm not kidding this time either."

"And I'm writing out a handbook for this type of thing, starting from now till we got the trial set up my rules in the handbook are very clear to the new members of your team Max, they break them, the guy who did it, if he's getting rough with my patients, he's getting fired if he gets too aggressive with my patients. You're my second in command, but at night the kids are your responsibility here and with that."

"Whoever breaks protocols they better find a job somewhere else, because the kids are our top priority here in the hospital starting now. And as for the weight loss we're creating the health plan we just created for you when you were admitted. Though if the kid's packed acid into the joint with the pot, the trip is enough we got to catch him, before he gets to the elevator." he said and sighed as he looked at Erin as he said it.

"If we wind up with Katherine's patients coming here what's the plan exactly, because we may have to relieve custody here, once they cross the barricade if they stowed away in the van, when she brings back our missing cub, if he or she breaks quarantine." he said and Kristen answered that one. "If the kids have severe emotional problems and are suffering from whatever problems our current string are at the moment."

"It's never mind the shelter's custody arrangements, they land themselves in our care we take the custody and they're legally, from the day we save their lives, our charges after that and we get them into foster care. They exposed themselves to Freddy, so from that day and forward they got to live the way our children do after this. Equal treatment, if the trio need freedom from their parents, abusive or not, we give it to them."

"And they can start over here, because whatever they want to do we got it here, we get them into the classes in their age group and they learn to live the way our youngest, if our missing charge was the accidental escapee, but our youngest age level grew up and to them everything we got set up for them is considered normal to his age group. The kids who arrived are his age group and we induct them into his age group and let him be the one to explain things to them." she said and they nodded to that in agreement.

"How long is that movie marathon on for exactly guys, because next time we want to go see a movie, the eight of us can go to dinner and a movie?" she asked and Kincaid smiled. "It's on for three months, but their rotating horror movies throughout it. But it's on a hold till after your probation is over than we and the Walsh gang can go together." he said and Jenkins added on to it gently as he looked at her.

"Aside from swimming, you're going to have to drain the nerves some other way baby, with this being a fresh surgery we just had to do. So with that give it ten days for the stitches to set and the scar partially healed, before you get into your pool." Jenkins said to her and she nodded to his request. Before she could answer she heard a gentle meow and turned to the door to see her cat walking in.

"Tiger, what are you doing here?" she asked and he meowed at her and jumped onto the bed to curl up in her arms purring. "He snuck into my van when we went to go grocery shopping honey and somehow figured out his way up here by following me into the hall and into the room." Jake told her and she nodded. "Trying to stowaway, are we, young man, alright just this once, but you're not doing that twice." she said to her cat.

"Alright why you'd come to the hospital to see me baby?" she asked him and he answered her with a meow. 'Papa said you were getting some injuries on your paw worked on and I came to see you mom. So I snuck into the backseat and hid till he parked the car, and unlocked the door, and found the right button to activate the moving staircase, to get up here." he said with a meow and she chuckled at that.

"What he say exactly?" Debbie asked with a smile. "Well whatever repeater you guys had with Jason, it just happened again, he figured out the right button to guess what floor we're on and activated the elevator to get up here and followed daddy into the hall till he got into the dream testing room." she said and they started laughing at that as Kincaid went to it with a smile as he looked at the nine month old kitten.

Before he could say it, they heard a second meow as Cocoa walked in the door. "Alright next time check the back seats of the car to make sure they're not trying to stowaway here guys, because our pets are smarter than they look. Cocoa stay close, we got a cat who's ghost is trying to scare the daylights out of us and every kitten and two year old kitten in the hospital, and he's making things float around right now." Nancy said and he meowed to the request as he jumped onto the bed and curled up at the foot of it.

"Meow Mew?"he asked and Max looked at them. "What did he ask exactly?" he said and Elaine answered that. "Is that the reason for the amount of caffeine she's taking in', and yes Cocoa, it is. Cocoa's been kitten sitting on the counter ever since the dreams started up again and yesterday he was curled up next to her while she was doing her homework. His name-sake acted like a father with her and she's acting like her two, near three, year old self when around him when she's asleep again." she said to him and he nodded.

"My parents had both when we were their age, dad got me a German Sheppard when we were eleven and her several cats, but the trio were my cats as well. So growing up a cat person became normal as to why, it's because her cat, Cocoa, was the one that did kitten duty and guarded Kristen when the kids were toddlers and he and Jerry guarded the kids when in her backyard. Though Jerry got terroritorial with the kids when Rick started drinking, so he took in more than one and started getting erratic."

"Jerry jumped him and gave us a hand, before we dragged him in while Cocoa and Smokey guarded our youngest Cubs during these situations. I'm lucky dad got me a police dog, because I'm a former army ranger and he became my partner by that point. Jerry the second I bought when the kids were ten and I've had him and his younger brother since the kids were twelve." Damian added and the nine nodded as they got it.

"Just what idiot wants to mess with a K-9 unit exactly, because the bonds built result in the dog getting overly territorial with his partner's family here, especially when said family has Cubs younger than twelve years old and had we not gotten back together. And he'd be playing with both my daughter and Philip at the time now that our family is back in one piece." Elaine asked and Donald smiled dangerously as he said it.

"Most don't, because German shepherds, once they go into business mode, get very dangerous and if their partners have children and a family, let alone are around his partner's extended family, as Jerry sees us at the moment, that's when they go from normal police dog to overly protective father. So piss him off and he's going to act like his predecessor did when we had to arrest Rick repeatedly." he said to her and she nodded.

"Meow?" Cocoa asked as he looked at Kristen. " Yes my paw will heal, but I'm out of school for a few weeks, daddy and my uncles are watching over me at home, this is my uncle Derek, he's going to be guardian during my recovery Cocoa." she said and he looked at Derek and gave a meow to him in greeting. "Nice to meet you too Cocoa." Derek said with a chuckle as Tiger looked at him and meowed a greeting as well to him.

"Meow mew?" he asked and he answered the cat talk. "You know the others, but I'm a friend of your grandmother, the six of us are friends of your grandmother and surrogate parents of your mother Tiger. I'm on kitten duty starting next week, so expect me to be around the house." he said and Tiger nodded as he looked at Rick and gave a meow of greeting as he looked at his future father then and reached his paw out to him.

"Hey buddy, good to see you too." Rick said to him and petted him and he started purring loudly at that. "Meow mew?" he asked and Rick chuckled. "Yes I'm your future father buddy, mommy and I are getting married in two years later on and then I'm moving into grammy's house after that." he said and the cat purred at the news at that as Alice hid a smile as she answered him at that as Dan wrapped his arm around her.

"We're probably better off living with our parents till after we can afford to get our own houses or apartments anyway, if we're all marrying out of high school later, since we're adding at least six different suburbs to the town and making our town the size of Chicago, L.A., or just Honolulu County. Though you're living with the Jacksons, I'm staying with dad till we can afford to move into a nice sized house or apartment."

"You're working on scholarships yes, but at the moment that's no longer a worry, we can create two or three here in town. Everything is exact equal treatment, and you, Kris and I can create the added town plans for equal treatment if the bill comes to just short of a trillion." Alice said and she nodded in agreement. "Meow?" Tiger asked and she smiled as Kristen started laughing. "Yes if you're good I'll get you a brother, now stop screwing around with the cabinet will you and leave the elevator alone." she said to him smiling gently.

"For a eight, nearly nine month old, kitten, he's a smart little guy, isn't he." Jenkins said and she nodded in agreement smiling. "You remember your remark about surrogate pets and the elevator though Dr. Jenkins. Because he's learning to open doors now and is screwing around with the door handles lately." she said and he started laughing at that as he nodded to her as Adams answered that with a smile then.

"Great first Jason and now Tiger, alright I've got to rewire the blasted elevators to prevent these guys from running amok all over the hospital." she said and Kristen smiled. "That's my next idea actually, with having a pet in the family, be it cat or dog, allow the patients to have two or three of each one in the Adolescant ward, another piece to their normal lives and the animals have their own spots to sleep in at night, because we got a miniature veterinarian ward right here in the hospital."

"The hospital is going to be a cross between a full medical hospital, a state penitentiary and a mini animal hospital, but the second of the three is going to be on the far grounds away from the main facilities." she said and they nodded to that. "What do you expect the total to be exactly anyway?" Williams asked and she sighed as she answered him. "I'm looking at $50,000,000,000. Though if Adam tells me otherwise, we're looking at the price right in the high hundred billions and just short of trillions."

"That is if we don't arrest Reynolds next and we're going into quadrillions or quintillions next after that, but during the next few months after we deal with the sextet, though Adam is getting his chance to play ball here, if he gives us everything on Reynolds drug cartel. Quid Pro Quo, he tells us everything on Reynolds and in exchanges he's living the high life: in prison pardon and a couple dozen other things just to sweeten the deal, but first I'm reversing the circumstances as he's put into his worst living nightmare."

"He's walking thirty miles in the shoes of his victims as he sees what it's like to be a woman, trapped in her worst living nightmare of all." she said and looked out the window to the tower that started it all and he got it automatically then. "I get the idea sweetheart and I understand that one perfectly, for a psychiatrist and medical doctor, this one is considered completely healthy, emotionally." Jenkins said to her gently and she nodded as she sighed as she answered him then.

Looking at him and Adams she told him what she was really thinking then. "It's not enough I lose four friends and siblings in one week, I learn that a quarter of my classmates in my graduating class were slaughtered by the bastard as well. With it, my memories of the trio return and my nightmare shows what happened to them and then to top it off I find the pervert that made me choose my career choice when I was a cub. My injuries are enough I can't protect myself and need the guys guarding me."

"While my gang was reunited in the worst way possible, but I'm never forgiving Richard for any of this. I'm relieved I got to see you when I did, but that memory is still enough I never want it resurrected at the moment." she told him and he nodded. "Well though over the radio, I could still be there to comfort you baby, my face may have faded, but my voice didn't at the time." Donald said and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well your faces, you and the quintet, started becoming clearer as soon as I arrived, it was like being around the girls unlocked an old memory in my heart and memory I knew you as you were, but hearing Adam's last name and then realizing that every exact sequence the guys and I did was a recall to what Rod gave in the sequence at the trial. Hearing his surname, and then realizing that though we lost two, the trio that were left were the daughters of two cops and the woman who convicted him."

"I realized that I just found my way of getting dad out from under the blackmail and getting you back into my life, all in one shot. It hit me like a ton of bricks, I found him finally and I knew I had to get you involved as soon as possible, because it meant this was their chance at freedom and not only did I need you to arrest him. You knew where the bastard was hidden, and you're the cop who was investigating it still."

"To me I needed you and mom the most now, because you were my legal guardian, and I wanted her back to normal and with you were the quartet's parents, the only chance we had was getting you guys to remember why you chose this decision, live up to the decision and deal with the closure finally. But I needed you to get these lunatics out of control of the Adolescant ward, before they wiped out the entire block themselves."

"So next choice now was telling the one person who he was likely to be afraid of and with her was dad now, drop the bomb, and they reversed the situation. And we went into debate over just why the heck he was coming after us and I turned it to the way mom trained me to, two things, in psychotics 101: his background and our block. That was the key: you, the town government, took Katherine and he takes us away from you."

"You killed him and he's exacting revenge on his home block in response, so the teenagers that are left are us and Nancy, without us he can't get to anyone else, no young Elm Street gang and no future minefield in our town." she said and he nodded to that. "I'm lucky you broke that down into a way I can understand this more easily honey, but that's one heck of a motive here." Donald said and Elliot nodded in agreement.

"With Freddy going by movie rules here and he's evidently been reading King's novels the last ten or so years since his second reign of terror started, time to even the playing field. From fifteen till we graduate college it's movie theory/horror movie survival courses, that covers the rules and a debate team issue of movies here in the horror/Scifi movie genre and the class next door to it is Local Legends and Mythology class."

"So dad, you better start attending that class yourself, because the cops are creating their own and you're going to want to start watching the movies connected to both genres, because there's enough to really make more sense." Nancy said and she nodded in agreement to that. "I've seen enough horror movies over the last five years, but my life just turned into one with the fact I've just turned into the one cop." he said with a bemused look on his face as he answered her and Elliot nodded in agreement.

"No kidding, when Jack read the letter out loud to us, it hit me like a train wreck Donald, it took me fifteen minutes to translate this like every paranormal horror flick and mass murder motivation all over the country. Till she labeled it to two books that we never got a look at and that's when it hit all of us like a Mach truck: every paranormal maniac starts up again when his killers least expect it and with that fact in mind."

"With us being the ones who killed him, he waited till our guards were down and we thought the dangers were over for good, and then made his move on us and every teenager who was killed, or who's parents considered it but didn't kill him, and chose our original choice. I know every teenager who lived here when his reign of terror was going on is going to ask that question, but it's best if the entire adult contingent does."

"This wasn't our first decision, we chose a more strategical decision: pre-emptive strike and wait for him to try again and execution by the electric chair." he said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Hearing that's your original choice is a load off my mind dad, because I knew there was a reason you were still hunting down the equipment, I just never remembered that bastard's face at the time." Nancy said to Donald gently.

"Yes well your memories of your brothers and sisters were strong for the first four years, but our faces started fading by the time she was ten, seeing you first was enough, the connection snapped back into place the minute you were back together. Any chance now to get me back to normal, than both together were going to be the key and thanks for telling me. But why didn't you name off their names to me, instead of letting him do it?" Donald asked and she sighed in anger as she said it.

"Because Taryn just phoned us to let us know that the duo just sedated her and I was in a rush, because her relapse had finally hit and I had to get up here and get the guys and Taryn into position so we could go in with her. I didn't have time to tell you, because the kids were on the edge of a panic attack, they needed me then to lead them." she said and he nodded to that as he answered her then.

"Well the line they crossed has landed them in here for life now, what their suffering from is a psychosis, Adam is giving us Reynolds, the quintet and every rotten apple working here is getting their buts thrown into the Westin Hills County penitentiary. While we just begin rebuilding the town and then once the summer begins the chapter four gets started after as we enter our lives in the next chapter of our storyline."

"A Nightmare On Elm Street Chapter 4: The Dream Master has begun, we're just taking it in a new direction." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as four pieces of paper landed on the floor and she picked it up. "What's that baby?" Neil asked and she read through it and smiled. "Tina sent me the opening salvo to go into your memories dad, but your memories are covering everything from the day I arrived till you got your plans set up and I'm taking it from there, but this one is going to take me all summer to do."

"Because if one of us falls asleep at the wheel, and gets into a car accident, that's when we pull our surgical strike, bring them here and get the surgeon. As to why because whatever happened in the car accident means the jolt hit or perforated the spleen, liver or he tore an artery and he's got glass in a few spots and needs immediate surgery for it." she said and Alice quickly went further into that as she exchanged looks with her.

" At the moment I'm hoping its not Dan, but if whoever crashes, in our gang or any of our friends, has that accident, get whoever crashed into a tree, car or directly into the fence, into surgery and wait for us to fall asleep at the same time they do when you give them both at once. But don't sedate them till after we're in position, he falls asleep before we can join them, that's going to kill them, because the idiot Doctor doing the surgery, is going to not wait till I'm ready." she said Erin and Jenkins nodded to the orders.

"The bone headed idiot EMT better not be Wilkens and he'd better listen to orders here, because our teams are the ones in charge of bringing these guys to the emergency room every time. And the teams working with the kids are us." Jake said and Jared nodded in agreement to that. "Hey daddy, what's the rest of the code we had to crack if you figured it out that fast?" she asked and he explained that to her gently.

"I got the parts you decoded for me, but lock your door meant lock anything that can kill you out of your body, the three rules to survive a horror movie had more in it here than we thought. But drugs and alcohol are a big no no here, that can kill if you're being stalked by a mass murderer. Secondly till you're of age, and married, you have to stick to chastity. I'm looking at why he tried to kill the entire gang all at once here."

"It's because we just hit a trilogy, anyone, including the main character, can die. With us gaining information on his mother that's one piece of it. But had it not been for Neil's quick thinking, you'd all be dead. Unexpected backstories, preponderance expositions and the rules for this one shifted directions by the time the you hid the third chapter, but chapter one unlocked the door, because of the three rules and it did open the door."

"No drinking or drugs, never have sex and never say 'I'll be right back', in Jesse's case his was the murders got more graphic and violent, more blood, more gore, the body count gets bigger and three never just assume the bastard is dead. Because it takes getting shot in the head just to take him out, but with Krueger, he took the lives of eighteen children at the party, that unlocked the door and we enter chapter three."

"With this one it's anyone including the main character can die. Secondly the past just came back to haunt the entire town, any sins committed fourteen years ago just broke down the front door and are now trying to destroy our family and the junior population of this town with it. As for the last piece of the trilogy rules, if stabbing him or shooting him doesn't work, it's decapitation, cryogenics or blowing him up." he said and she nodded to that as he went further on with that.

"Theology only worked once with the fact the dog just unholied the holy water. So with that if that doesn't work we lock him out by dream deprivation. As for the crucifix remark, battle demonology with Christianity, if I'm right this just turned into your gang and our family as the one who are the ones leading the fight against a bunch of demons, a horror movie version of the rapture." he said and Donald nodded to that.

"You're sounding like the guys at the video store, who are a movie expert man, where you'd learn this from exactly?" he asked and he sighed. "Because these movies are going to be the scope for the next generation and with that fact in mind get ready. Because you cops in the homicide team are going to need this information and with you being the one cop, you're better off putting it to use. Donald if you hadn't been on a stand by with Henderson, would have just gotten your job back, had you both survived the fight."

"And you learned the truth that she was right all along when we create the third movie, because if this becomes a hit the real world is going to tear your life down from a cop to some other job when your true calling is to protect and serve?" he asked and Donald nodded. "Yes as soon I recovered from the fight, she and I would be fixing our relationship, I'd get the eight of us back together and from there start my research."

"But though I believed in the afterlife, I never expected it to become a major player in why my long dead perp is now attempting to destroy what's left of my block when our children can't even remember the bastard and is now targeting anyone who wasn't living here during his arraignment or wanted him him dead. Damn it Perkins why didn't you wait, it's illegal to do it without a search warrant, alright Derek, Paul, you Elliot and I running the search for that equipment and we're doing it the right way."

"Uncle Rick re-evaluations of that situation and get dad, because I'm rewriting that handbook and getting this straightened out right now. Perkins and Eric are losing their ranks for this, and it's back to intensive training starting now, because holding back information, Eric, is illegal and I'm having your job for that. If you'd just told me that sooner, a boy I love like my own son would still be alive and, with him, my other son."

"As to that I don't want to hear excuses here, you're working in the homicide department, in murders like this, we need that information. And while I'm on the subject, had you delayed any longer in getting me, my daughter would be dead right now and that would be it for me you idiot, you realize what you could have done here by keeping silent. You nearly turned this town into a shooting gallery by not telling me your speculations, and yet Derek and Paul are the ones helping me the most."

"As to that I'm doing what I should have done fourteen years ago. You and Perkins are hereby suspended from the force for three months till you get your acts back together. You're getting paid, but starting now you're not working in the department and it's back to basic training for you in the homicide department. Go back to the precinct and turn your gun in now." Donald said firmly and he looked at him in shock. "Lieutenant I never wanted this to happen." he said and Kincaid crossed his arms as he answered him.

"Well your silence cost the lives of my older brothers Gillis, it's too late for excuses. Obstruction of justice, you guys are getting what you deserve for this, and with that fact in mind. Get back to the precinct right now corporal!" he said injecting his officer tone into his voice as he growled the order and he quickly left the room as Donald looked at him in amazement at his tone then. "Nice touch son, you sound like me when I'm furious and giving orders, that was really good." he said to him as Kristen changed subjects.

 **The Escape:**

'God what are we going to do, they're on to me?' Eric Gillis thought to himself as he left the room, but instead of heading for the parking lot he headed for the third floor and went to the room that Simms and Carver were in. "Eric what's going into?" she asked and he looked at her angrily. "They're on to me, that's what, why didn't you cover up the evidence, if they figure out I'm working for Reynolds as well, I'm fucked you idiots."

"If their parents realize I knew where Adam was hiding all along they're going to kill me, because they got the letters we've been preventing them from getting. Thompson is back to being himself again, if they realize I knew Lane was innocent, his father, Thompson and Lantz are going to kill me when they find out. Thompson, when he's in cop mode, is a man you don't want turned on you but now it's a last attempt to get out of this."

"We all owe him over $125,000,000,000,000 in drugs and equipment, we got to get the stuff, Rick has been arrested and he's here in the hospital right now. And they had him committed last night, because he tried to kill her by using the cocktail last night. The six of us are screwed if we don't get what we need, come on, we got to try one more time, destroy the prime witness and get the drugs and equipment out of here." he said to her and they nodded as Carver looked at him.

"What do you suggest right now?" Carver asked and he smiled coldly. "Last time it was Marcie and Adam, this time there's going to be no mistakes, Gordon's oldest patient, we try what you tried for Parker, and make off with the goods here." he said to him and they nodded as they headed for the cafeteria then.

Unbeknowst to them, the camera was pointed directly at them and their conversation, as the souls of the original trio got the evidence needed to put them away. This was, in their eyes, coming to an end right then.

 **Group Therapy Room**

"If he's trying to turn this into a horror movie version of the rapture, I think Fathers Goldburg and Randolph should be involved in this one, because if Amanda was one of his nun's I bet he's been trying to find her ever since the situation started in the first place." Kristen said and he nodded as Jake answered her at that. "The Catholics read through the first and second testaments in the bible and know about the infernal regions."

"Though that movie 'The Song of Bernadette', had a theory that she ended up in a dream and saw Christ's mother, but that story was never confirmed and I think this just turned into a holy war with the fact that he's now just caused a massacre, we got dream demons running loose and a dozen other indicators it's turning into a horror movie holy war. When we kill this guy he won't stay down, just what is it with this guy?" he asked him firmly.

"He's got the souls of eighty nine children, but those theories of the doors of Hell by Rodin, and lakes of souls in the arts department it's just gone past that and right into Lucifer giving him the power to act like these arts and seeing this for yourself is enough to make you sick to your stomach. Because the sextet just condemned our children to a hell no human being should ever have to live with here." Neil said to him and he nodded.

"That is if Christ manifested himself in another form while the antichrist just ended up as Krueger. I'm ensuring I'm not losing you baby, but that bastard is never going to win here, whatever idea you got here, we need to utilize here." he said and she nodded as her cat started growling as a pool cue came floating in the door and Tiger's fur started standing straight up. 'What is that mom?!" he said with a scared meow and growl as Cocoa's fur started standing up as well and he went into attack mode as he backed up to protect Kristen as his growling got louder as he gave a warning screech.

"Krueger get out of here, try anything and you're ending up back in the barbecue, get back in there right now." Jack growled and the cue stick left the room and their growling stopped as they heard a scared whimper from Tiger. "Lovely, he just scared my cats, listen you maniac, leave our pets alone here, you're a ghost you can't hurt anyone. Now cool it already." Elaine snapped as she sighed as he looked at her then.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Kincaid asked and Tiger gave a 'yes' meow to him. "He's good at possessing things, wait a minute, we got four or five remote control cars in Rick's old office here. Why do I feel like this is going to lead to a few problems later on here. When our cats hate water and never jump in the pool let alone that the water in the pool is freezing cold without the heater in the pool on." Jake said and she sighed as she answered him as she explained that to him.

"Because from here he's going to start possessing our stuff and equipment to annoy us and drive our furry friends out of their minds if he's chasing them all over the house till they choose to jump on the couch, counter, or our beds just to prevent him chasing them up a tree or right into the pool. Tiger hates water, he'll take a bath in the sink, but he's not going near a pool the size of an oversized guitar, because to them it's an oversized bathtub and way too deep to get out of, if it's filled Jake." She said to him gently.

'She's right, I hate water and that thing is a cat's worst nightmare if we never learned how to swim, I'm ten in human years and I never learned to swim yet.' Tiger said to him with a meow as Kristen answered that. "A normal rectangle sized pool is one thing, but a pool this size, for a cat, is a cat's worst nightmare, because they can't see what the pool is shaped up to be from their angle at all till they get two or three floors off the ground and see it from a bedroom window that is seventeen feet off the floor."

"And get a better look, all they see is a giant body of water with a, to them, a seesaw board and a slide at the side of it. So he chases them up the stairs of the slide or to the end of the diving board their trapped and he can trap them that way. A slide is the same as a tree, they can get up it, but they need help getting down from the tree or if he's on the top of the slide, he needs an adult to bring him down and he's safe after that."

"With Tiger I can get him a float to float on top of it, but he's not bothering to get in the water, because he's not learned to swim yet and he's still at the age where he can drown if not supervised. Like you fenced off the pool when we were babies, and I have sibling, before I graduate next summer, we got to build a fence around the pool and keep a miniature pool lying around and he can treat that like a slightly bigger version of the bathtub as he learns to swim." she said and then remembered something else.

"Though starting now when we do the upgrades for the hospital with your department being the one getting targeted the most dad, the guys have to be in the room when they're in the pool." she said and Alice thought it over and felt her heart start pounding at that. "Our graduation party is stationed at the college Olympic sized pool next summer after we graduate, so back up plans with him haunting the town now, Jason is afraid of water, he's afraid of fire." she said to her and she nodded as she went further then.

"Though if Jason of Jerry are monitoring the pool when mom and I are throwing a pool party for the gang and my friends. You guys may want to be on watch at the pool from now on." she said and James answered her at that. "Why exactly?" he asked and Nancy, reading through what she meat by that got it automatically as she said it. "I fell asleep in the bathtub and he tried to drown me by turning it into a pool just to do it dad."

"If one of the kids falls asleep near the pool he's going to try and kill them by drowning them, so parental or adult supervision and you guys are acting as lifeguards in case he does that at their graduation party next summer." she said and Donald nodded as he answered her. " I'm lucky the courses in my first aid training ended up with getting into saving lives if someone was being drowned or they're unconscious in the impact with a body of water. But that's ridiculous here." he said to and Erin answered that.

"With my ability as a dream master, my child, if I get pregnant by the start of the summer, he's going to channel my powers and bring in a friend and they fall asleep at the same time my son does that could kill them. So we're better off having one of the nine of you on watch at the pool and on lifeguard duty and while I'm the subject, starting the day we build the added wings around the hospital and forward here."

"And with him acting as a poltergeist here, he's going to be haunting the pool that way, so if he's decides to go swimming, get ready in case we have a few patients who never learned how to swim, one pool is an Olympic sized to train in and the other is a community pool so the patients can go swimming, which is the same a pool at an apartment complex here as to that we can set up one building for that."

"And we set it up on two floors here, one for the kids and the other for the adults three floors up, but the pool wing is ten stories here, that's enough to make everyone happy and create areas for the patients, both age groups, to drain their nerves and frustrations. Areas for the patients that need it and others to at least let them be able to recover but the guards are on watch." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"I'll wait till you're fully recovered, before you do that with us, Uncles Rick, Eric and Dave, as well as Tom and the others, because this is about to result in a need for studying dreams on the inside rather than the outside now." Jake said to her and she nodded. "Yeah well the theories of dream deprivation are false, you don't go crazy from not dreaming, but you will if you never get any rest, but a dreamless sleep definitely works."

"So Adderson and whoever the dream therapist at the Katja institute was, we bring them in and with them are several psychiatrists, who work with children. If one of them had connections to Katherine. I'm keeping him updated on things through my books and he's getting the entire series till we pull the plug and bring him back into the picture, if his patients wind up being the ones to break down the front door at Freddy's old house."

"But starting now it's time to alter directions here and as far as our motto in the town is concerned, we're fighting to insure we and every kid younger than we are makes it to their 25th birthdays now. Dan, you and I are leading the high school in this, you're class president, I'm running for student body president, but next year our new school schedule activates after that." she said and they both nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright so dad and the mayor are legalizing that dream suppressant here in town, they better have it in surplus, because getting kids younger than thirteen to take it means we've got liquidate it and flavor it. The blockade is being run by your base Uncle Dave, I'm running town security, we find any kids with drugs or alcohol arrest them and bring them in, but if they're so loaded or stoned it takes five or six officers to subdue them."

"Bring them here and Daniel is dealing with it." Donald said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Right, alright Erin, Janet and I are running the preteen and teenager program, while Eric, Brandon and Philips do the adult one now. But altogether, drugs, smoking and alcohol are out till you're twenty five and older, we're starting a Sex Ed class once you hit puberty and finally when having parties, make sure nobody wanders off alone, you guys are taking your medication every night, starting now."

"And make sure sure nobody misses a dose, we got to get Jesse and his gang involved in this, but they and you are the survivors of the last two attacks and Derek and Grady's parents need the truth now, Brandon is a pharmacist. He hears this and he's going to agree that we do whatever it takes now, because his daughter is completely miserable without her big brother with her at the moment, she's twelve yeas old." he said and Kristen nodded to that.

"Once I'm past day ten, I'll call him and their gang to my house and let him know what I learned so far, but we got to get the prescriptions set up for them, but he said that the prescription should be stronger as the child grows up. So from newborn to fours old it's 4.5mg's, five to nine years old 12.5mg's, ten to twelve years of age 25mg's exactly and from thirteen to high school and older it's 25-90mg's only here." she said to him and he nodded.


	61. 61: Furry Healing And The Attempt

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it's going to be slightly relaxed, before things change directions as they deal with several jail breaks and start culling the entire hospital, before things change directions. As the story gets tense, things within the group start deepening to the way the seven were together. Though from things are going to be having him as repeated dream tests.**

 **As they learn to control their powers, before the trial, but he's going to be alternating between his poltergeist like attitude to showing up as the dream menace he is during their ro-tests in training, before the trial.**

 **Chapter 61: Trial Discussions And Theory Breakdowns**

Thinking over what she suggested and her plans, Paul Willis answered her remark gently. "With the loss of ninety nine children, every parent in town is going to get why we chose this decision here. But hearing that the secondary reign of terror by the Springwood Slasher is the reason for this and why we, as the leadership, chose this decision."

"The memories of his original reign of terror, for us locals, is still a very fresh memory and to us, it's our worst nightmare. Whatever Marge told you was right Nancy: Twelve of the twenty kids that were killed had connections to all of us, by blood or was the son or daughter of a friend at the time. To us though we wanted him dead, none of us wanted to do the deed, so we chose the original decision, but Rick lost his mind completely."

"That's enough of a reason to have him committed, but him nearly killing an innocent man in a drunken outburst and breaking her arm, that was it for us in your father's strike team in the homicide department at the time. Since we watched you kids grow up its enough I'm ready to skewer him myself now. Every parent in town once they read your debate in that book is going to kill him when they learn the truth." he said to her gently.

"Alright town meeting two weeks after the trial, well if this is the price we pay to protect you guys, every parent in town is going to see it as worth it, because to us you're all that to us now." Garcia said and she nodded to him. "For the ninety nine families that lost their children, we got to set up a new arrangement, did they have any children after Krueger was torched?" she asked and he nodded to her as Willis said it for him.

"Eighty of the ninety families had more than one child, but they learn why their high school age students were killed and the doctors treating them never prescribed that medication. And it's going to be a bloodbath at the trial when you tell them the truth to why their children pushed themselves to that level, before they died, though they learn the reason for their psychosis..." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"That's an understatement, they learn why this is going on and they're toast, the book's going to be ready by Wednesday, but it's on the market by Saturday and every parent in town who lost their child to him is getting a copy of it. Hardback covers and my picture of my seventeen year old self is on the back of the book, but we're getting a picture taken for the front cover and once it's in the bookstore get ready, every parent and teacher in town is going to be going the store to get it." she said and they nodded to that.

"Well you certainly got our attention with the first few pages we read, but the books going to have the reader on the edge of their seat once it gets to scary parts while you're reading it." Jenkins said and she started laughing at that. "Trials in two months here, so with that we got enough time to work it out, but the books are in the horror section and age group from high school to adult only restrictions, for obvious reasons here."

"But if they create the movies, the books become the screenplay and book number 1, I'm getting started on after this one is complete now, book number 2, it's going to take me the weeks leading up to when school lets out and book four is going to take me all summer here. As to why that's the summer leading into our senior year and life is about to change directions now. So Nancy with you being the star of book one, soul survivor, I need all your memories of that situation to get the book ready." she said to her gently.

"Alright that's six years after the murders ended and two years after I arrested Adam, your aunt and I are divorced and frankly now I'm sick of living outside my house and away from my family, because the bastard destroyed our marriage. If I can't be with you for real than I'm just sending you gifts, though your memories of me are beginning to fade now by this point and with me are the nine at this point." Donald said with a sigh.

"Whoever's playing you he's going to have to act like you did during the first film dad, but when you're in cop mode that's when I try to stay out of your way, though at this rate the idiots never know just who it is they're screwing with here. When you're a criminal's worst nightmare." Nancy said and he started laughing at that remark. "Did anyone ever bother to look at the blade when you arrested him though guys. If he said he didn't do it, than best to verify that through the only way that makes sense."

"Sure it was clean, but if you ran a better check on it, and did forensics, you know the blade was covered in her blood if he done the deed. Manhunt maybe, but better to just make sure he's the guy who killed her than anything else." Kristen said and Jenkins slammed his hand on the table at that as he answered her. "You're right honey, why didn't we think of that sooner. Jeff, Jake, take the knife to the lab and run a scan on it." he said and they nodded and John gave the switchblade to them.

After forty minutes they came back in and Jeff looked at Donald. "There's no traces of her blood on the blade at all Uncle Donald, the switchblade wasn't the murder weapon, he's innocent of murder and rape. We got to get the glove and run a scan on it, because if it's covered in blood, that's our only chance to get him cleared and he's free till we can free his soul." he said and they nodded in agreement as the Lanes exchanged looks.

"So just a case of talking things over, before home plate, followed by a murder/rape rap and my son is framed for rape and murder and Grant's false diagnosis gets my son killed, I'm having his ass for that when the entire town finds out about this." Diane said with a growl and John nodded in agreement to that remark. "Oh don't worry, I'm setting the flame on low and putting them on the hot seat till I turn the fire up and they're getting flamed broiled by the entire town when I turn this into a psychiatric contraversary."

"Because I'm sending letter to every teenage psychiatrist in the country and see what they say about dad's choice of therapy techniques here and every person in league with us is letting them know they'd been had. When we turn the reverse psychology on Simms, but you guys tag team the duo. Once you hit the mid way point with Simms I'm turning the situation into moral debate and getting Katherine's co-hart involved."

"Though the bastard is hanging around the room, we can expect the trial to get a serious pull in revenues when the news gets out." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "You turn this into a controversial debate in the courtroom every psychiatrist that comes to the trial is going to kill the quartet when they hear this, as well every dietician treating withdrawal and rebound patients when they deal with Walters." Jenkins said to her laughing and Elaine smiled at the wording then.

"Though you do this in a metaphorical situation in both Adam's case and to the psychiatrists that are just like me, that's the turning point and every parent in the room are going in our favor when you do this." Neil added as Elaine finished. "You better put your diagnosis in this situation into the report baby, considering you're a criminal psychologist with a specialty in paranormal murders now." Elaine said and she smiled and nodded to her suggestion as a piece of paper landed on the floor.

"What's that say exactly?" Max asked and she read it out. **_"Guys, this was my testimony of what happened in the bedroom, since I never got to tell you my side of it dad, Uncle Donald, guys: but after we were both asleep, I was still out when he started chucking rocks at the window, till one of them broke the glass and got her outside to investigate, but here's the scary part."_**

 **"** ** _She said he kept whispering her name, like Pennywise did, to lead her into the alley behind the house, till a trash can lid came rolling around the corner with a loud clatter as it landed face down on the floor and he rounded the other corner, but he was acting like a complete psycho, with his arms extended the entire length of the alleyway cutting off the way back into the backyard."_**

 ** _"From there the nightmare turned into what you had to deal with Kris, and he was trying gross her out before he attacked her, but that was when she lost total control over her actions and the thrashing woke me up automatically. I saw a body sillouhetted into the blanket and yanked it off to find her struggling like someone was attacking her, before the front of her shirt ripped open."_**

 ** _" With her half naked, he decided to make it worse and the screams I heard were of pain, and I knew what it was that was happening, before I could yank my switchblade to stab him in the back. I heard a cruel laugh, followed by her scream of pain and then I saw blood coming from that spot, before he tore her shirt apart, though the razors, and then he slashed her across the chest."_**

 ** _"And I saw four slash marks, all at once, rake her across the rib cage, and then her suddenly getting lifted off the bed and he started swinging her like a baseball bat knocking me into the dresser and I knocked the lamp off of it in the fall when I hit my head. I tried for several minutes to wake her up, but the screams were enough that I knew it was going to wake up the duo."_**

 **"** ** _Till he dropped her and that explains the mess all over the room Garcia, I was so shaken up, and that I was covered in her blood I had to get it off me and, as you saw from Ralph's reaction in 'The Outsiders', that's exactly what I was feeling, I never touched her, and I tried to wake her up, to save her. But I wasn't fast enough."_** she read out and they all nodded in shock.

"That explains why we found his semen in her bloodstream, he had raped her, thanks for telling me baby, it wasn't your fault, you tried, just like we did, to protect you guys sweetheart." Sarah said to him off as they heard in the next paragraph what his thoughts were to her calling him that. **_"I actually wanted to be your son at the time Aunt Sarah, Uncle Derek, you were my future, my in-laws, our families together as one. I was going to propose as soon as we graduated from high school, Aunt Sarah, Uncle Derek, Dad, but I never wanted it to end like this, not like this."_**

 ** _"I'm sorry mom, dad, I tried to save her, but I wasn't fast enough, we may not be here physically, but we're together for life eternally, but make him pay for this please. Gillis saw my switchblade, but I heard, in a whisper, 'Perfect, it's a way to cover up the fact Krueger is back on the loose, just a case of crazy jealousy, nothing more and with that fact in mind Lane."_**

 ** _"I'm never telling the lieutenant my speculations, you're getting the electric chair for this and this is for getting Adam thrown behind bars._** **"** she read out and they exchanged looks of shocked fury at that and Nancy stood up at that as he said with a furious growl. "Adam, he's working for Reynolds as well, he got my son killed, just to save their asses, I'm going to kill him for that myself!" John said in shocked anger as Nancy answered.

"Oh I know about your attempts to cover it up Eric, dad, I think it's time to arrest one of your own guys now here, because we now got the testimony written, in Rod's handwriting, everything that he's trying to prevent the truth from getting out now. Papa Kincaid, better get grandpa, he's going to be furious when he reads this." she said and he nodded in agreement with a furious look. "Better get grandpa as well Papa Kincaid, he's going to kill the seven when he reads this letter now." Kristen added and he gave a nod.

"He knew Krueger was the murderer and never bothered to tell us, he's going to lose more than his job when we get through with him. I watched you kids grow up, I'm going to kill him myself for this." Garcia said with a furious growl. "Derek calm down man, alright, he..., he's the leak in the department, the reason we can't catch Reynolds is because of Eric." Willis said with a furious look on his face at that.

"Tina, if you have the added records I need that information now baby?" Donald said and a packet landed in the floor and he grabbed it and picked it up and he read through it. "Police protection broken, because Gillis is working as a plant for Reynolds as well. Alright enough is enough, time to do some spring cleaning in the precinct and get the leaks plugged, now." Peterson said with a low growl of anger than.

"Dad, you're a three star who most men never want to piss off and you're an army ranger should we let the army rangers and a K-9 unit in the room to scare the hell out of him. To get him to confess here, because every leak that leaking consistently, getting plugged till we got to trial over this." Jared asked and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Eric get back up here right now?" Garcia growled into the radio. **"What did I do now?"** he asked with a scared tone. "You want the answer to that question corporal then you get back up here right now or I'm sending the duo to bring up you here themselves, now get back up here." Commissioner Kincaid said to him with a stern growl in his tone. **"Yes Sir, I'm on my way."** he said and line went dead then as they exchanged looks.

 **The Trio**

 ** _"Eric get back up here right now?"_** Gillis heard Garcia say to him as he growled into the radio. "What did I do now?"he asked with a scared tone. ** _"You want the answer to that question corporal then you get back up here right now or I'm sending the duo to bring up you here themselves, now get back up here."_** Commissioner Kincaid said to him with a stern growl in his tone. "Yes Sir, I'm on my way." he said and line went dead then as they exchanged looks.

"We got to make it fast, if the trio try to arrest us, I'm giving her the dose Rick tried to give her last night, but I'm not going down without a fight here. Alright Christopher Reynolds is our only chance to get out of here without being seen now. We got to get as much out of the shipment as we can." Carver said and they nodded in agreement.

As they got into the cafeteria they looked at Walters then. "Eric, come here." she said and he quickly walked over to him. "What is it exactly?" he asked and she explained that. "We're trying it again, only its with Christopher Reynolds, we need a distraction to get as much out as possible, before they catch us." he said and they nodded as Technician Redford walked into the room and their huddle.

"Come on we got to make it fast." he said as he lead them to the pharmacy then, but unbeknowst to the quintet, the good members of the cafeteria had a camera pointed directly at them from one of the pots just above the kitchen counter. As Walters ground up the latest dose, and dumped it into a the second batch of what the kids would be eating for lunch, as he dropped to capsules of LSD into a cup of fruit punch and left the room with them.

 **The Dream Testing Lab**

"God my father is going to kill him when he finds out, what's this mean now, the seven of us have been in mourning since we lost our children." Sarah asked and she looked at her. "Glen suggested it's time for you guys to start over, you may be in your forties, but you can still have children, with the gang back together it's healing up one side of it. But it's time for the other, begin again by the two of you moving back in together, you and the Lanes." she said and they both nodded to that.

"The bastard gave the seven of us a second chance to start over, well I'm not taking that for granted at all, if this means we can move forward. I want a second chance now, he destroyed our families well it's time to reverse the effect, by getting back together, the gang is back together, by us remarrying and moving in together, before we start reviving our families." Derek said and John nodded in agreement as Nancy looked at him.

"The youngest members in our family are going to be in middle school by the time we find her guys, so by that point be ready. As to why it's because if you get pregnant, before the trial starts the youngest are going to be on it, before they're even out of the womb and speaking of which, you take it and the baby is inoculated every night from now on." Kristen said and Jenkins smiled at the idea as he answered her.

"Right of course, whatever booster shots the mothers get, when they're pregnant, it inoculates the baby when doing it. That's a perfect touch if you girls get pregnant too soon, but one of you gets pregnant start taking the liquid version and it's going to hit the fetus at the same time. Alice with your power, you're better off inoculating your baby to prevent 'him' from killing anyone else." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Is he a long fur or shirt fur, he's awfully cute for an eight, near nine, month old kitten, with him looking like a ball of fur curled up there." Sarah asked, to change the subject off the medication, and Tiger looked at her with a smile in his eyes and she hid a chuckle at the look of innocence in him and Neil chuckled at the look in his eyes as he answered her. "I chose a long fur for her, though once he's an adult expect him to be an bigger version of his kitten self later, with his personality." Neil said and she nodded to that.

"I remember seeing his breed as an adult. He's long furred cat, at this age he's just a ball of fur the size of a Mogwai, but in a year he's going to be three times this size, but when they're this age, him asleep is like I'm looking at a ball of black yarn when he wraps his paws around his head when the lights come on. Every time I did that before it's like he was trying say 'turn out the lights mom'." she said and he looked at her. "Meow?" he asked and she chuckled. "No that's not an insult Tiger, you fluff ball."

"I know you're getting irritated at my allnighters, but their ending tonight so don't worry. Though with the stronger prescription we can both sleep through the night finally. Though he looks like he's ten months old, he's only eight and a half and he was adopted when he was barely five months old when dad selected him, but I love the little guy, he's my kitten. Alright listen you wise guy, and I mean this now."

"At you're age you're under parental supervision and stay away from the pool, I know you hate water, but that pool is dangerous. If you're near the pool or just want to be around it when I'm in it, just use the mini plastic pool instead, you can use that like a sailboat, okay baby." Kristen said and he snuggled deeper into her arms softly purring.

"Meow mew?" he asked and she chuckled. "It's a plastic version of the bathtub, kittens, like me, use that to play in when we are younger than you are till we can use the big one, with you too small to be in the big one, I can get one for you to sit in when you're floating on top of it, so you're safe from the water." she said and he meowed in relief at that as Jake hid a chuckle at that as he looked at him.

"Lucky thing I like both, because once we're married, he's my cat after that as well. Tiger once the time comes, you're having a kitten like us walking around the house when we're a little older, so expect us to be taking care of a baby version of us two legged kittens in our family, okay." Rick said and he meowed twice to answer him with a smile in his eyes. "I'll take that as an 'okay dad.'" Neil said with a chuckle and the couple nodded.

"Though just make sure he or his playmate can't get into the crib though later you two, Cocoa may have kept you company growing up, but best to play it safe after the ten months, once he's able to move around than the cats can get into the crib, but not the first eight." Erin said and they both nodded to that. "If mom's first in having a toddler in the house I'm next after we get married later, though Rick and I are living with mom till we move into our own house that's big enough to start a family later." she said to her.

"Yeah well our added problem is getting our house rearranged upstairs, and I can reorganize your old nursery and play room for your sibling and then my grandchild later. But every night, before bedtime for our Cubs, it's 4.5mg's every night to protect them." Elaine said to her and she smiled. "Half-sibling maybe, but still my younger sibling, and with that fact in mind, I protecting the kids." she said, before looking at her.

"Mom do twins run in your family?" she asked and they nodded. "Oh boy, I see why you're asking that honey, my first pregnancy after getting married to your father is I'm having twins later." she said and Rick smiled. " Yeah well it's going to be like that for us later as well too. We're having twins in our family at this rate, fortunately with things in this new improved future our friendships are much stronger than they'd have been."

"Had you not gotten back together." he said and Kincaid smiled. "That's the truth Rick, if we'd never gotten to know each other and she not told you that first half of it, I doubt we'd have liked each other when you're dating my younger sister." Kincaid said to him. "Were you the oldest of the seven of you?" Debbie asked and he nodded to her.

"Yeah I am, first was me, than Philip, Jenny, Joey, Will, Taryn and Kris. She's the youngest of the seven of us. As to that, finding each other that soon after she arrived the connection snapped back into place and our bond resulted in a major prank war around here." he said and the group started laughing at that. "Alright Tiger don't annoy him." Kristen said after he smacked Cocoa on the head with his paw and Tiger shifted position after Cocoa meowed a warning to him as Jake tried to keep from laughing at that.

"Meow..." Cocoa said to him and he looked at him. "Meow mew." he answered him and he answered him firmly at that. "Mroow!" he said in a warning tone and her parents exchanged amused looked at this conversation as Jake said it for all of them. "What was that about exactly?" he asked smiling and she tried to keep from laughing. "Guys ease up, and Tiger enough already." she said as she answered his question.

"That first part of it was, 'watch it Tiger now isn't the time for this', that was Tiger's remark to him. He's saying, 'That wasn't me Cocoa', and the last of of it was Cocoa's warning to him. He only uses that tone if something is annoying him, or if he catches me with a cup of coffee now a days, though considering he was at my bedroom door, before I came downstairs, that's his way of saying 'enough is enough Kitten.'."

"He's trying to start a sparring match with him, and that was Cocoa's way of saying, 'Don't start with me Tiger, we're not doing this at the cat nap testing lab right now, not when you're in her paws and not when her paw just got fixed, and you smack me in the head one more time and you're in big trouble.', And that was Tiger's response, he's trying to play innocent here. 'What, what did I do, I didn't do anything?', he's trying to say here." she said and they started laughing at that as he answered her. "Mew"

"Meow" "Mew" "Meow" "Mew" "Meow" "Mew" Mroooww" they heard as James answered that, knowing it was her cats version of a bickering match then as he tried to keep from laughing. "Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now enough already boys." he said and they gave a meow and it ended then. "Man this is like you kids when you don't know when to quit arguing." Jack said laughing and Jake hid a laugh at that.

As she looked at her mother's cat she reached and ran her hand through the fur on his head and he started purring loudly at that as he rubbed his head against her hand, before shifting position and leaning against her side. "I guess he likes having his fur stroked like that." Max said smiling and he gave a meow to him in answer to that. "He loves getting his fur brushed and this is like that, but to him, she's his kitten."

"So he gets overly protective of her and at the moment his reaction to sleeping on the mattress wth her was her wrapping her arm around him, and that started up again." Elaine said to him. "In truth this is what his predecessor was like with her, though she was a toddler he curled up like this at her side or just sat in her lap when they were watching tv together. And he's acting like that with her now." she added smiling gently.

"For a baby at that age, he's practically the same size she is, I guess he didn't mind her hugging him at that age?" Darryl asked smiling and she shook her head no. "No for the first ten months, once she was walking around on her own he started acting like furry bodyguard. Though Rick got the same spiel here, that Jason is giving him right now after we arrested him last night. When he started drinking I could hear the growls and Donald was usually the one sitting on the couch with her watching tv at the time."

"Though I made it clear he started drinking around her or the kids and the guys were arresting him automatically. It was after the restaurant that I reached my limit after he broke her arm and Donald and I were pissed at that at the time. As far as I was concerned after Neil asked my permission to become her adoptive father, than it was fine by me, if she grew that attached, I'm not separating her from him." she said to him.

"One chocolate furred with green eyes and he's getting overly protective and now we got a kitten. Black fur with blue eyes, now that really is cute, he's the look of innocence, just don't let that fool you here, just because he looks innocent, it doesn't mean he is and with that fact in mind you little ball of fur, you. You keep digging into things you shouldn't be and you're in big trouble. After climbing into my car you little ball of fur, you wise guy." Jake said to him with a smile and he meowed with an innocent look in his eyes.

"At this age I feel like I'm seeing my daughter as a cub herself at this rate. She kept sneaking food into places she shouldn't be when she was four, nearly five years old when I hired Teresa. So him at this age is like I'm looking at a furry version of her. Though Cocoa is me when I was in my twenties and with that fact in mind, he's going to be getting overly territorial with my daughter, if he sees the duo that hurt her this much."

"Though when their kittens and puppies, you got to admit they're incredibly cute." Elaine said smiling and Tiger gave a meow to her with a smile in his blue eyes. 'Thanks grandma, I appreciate that.' he said with a purr and she answered that purr with a smile at the innocent sounding tone in it. "Though just because you're cute doesn't mean you can get away with everything Tiger. As far as the tree is concerned this year I'm getting the ornaments in two different sizes to prevent you from hurting yourself."

"You're a kitten, but you're barely out of your kitten hood and I don't want you fooling around with anything and I mean that understand." she said and he gave a mew to her in understanding. "If anything he looks like Smokey at this age, though with two dark furred cats in my house at night, expect someone trip over something if they need to use the bathroom or anything at night when it's pitch black in the house." she said and Derek looked at her. "That happen before?" he asked and she nodded to him.

"Yeah, one more reason to leave several night lights on in the hall at least that way no one trips when they're heading for the bathroom anymore. Though I get another kitten from his age group it's going to be a madhouse, with two kittens and a eighteen month old kitten running around my house along with a toddler or two. What with the fact 'he' is possessing inanimate objects, I can expect that to scare the daylights out of my baby later, so once the real business gets started, it's going to turn into a circus in the house and I've got to start giving the medication to my youngest after that." she said to him.

"Meow?" Tiger asked, looking up at Kristen from his spot in her arms, with a worried tone in his voice, and she started laughing. "No he's not targeting kittens or puppies, it's us and Nancy's age group that he's after, this is to prevent him from getting to us, when in a cat nap or bedtime now. Aside from that it doesn't work on animals baby." Kristen said and they meowed in relief at that. "I take it he's worried he needs to start taking it himself now?" Max asked with an amused look on his face and she nodded to him.

"Yeah that's what he's asking alright, he was trying to say, 'am I going to have to start taking that medicine as well to protect myself if this man caused that on your paw mom.', and to answer your question Tiger, no you don't have to worry here. But my previous dosage level wasn't working anymore and I got stronger dose in mine, so I can cat nap after lunch, but starting tomorrow, I'm home from school for a few weeks."

"Though you're not taking this medication, you still got to take your vitamins and don't give me any trouble, or you know the consequences here, after you ended up in a timeout for sneaking that slice of turkey into the tree." she said and he meowed in answer to that. "I take it that means timeout in the one place he doesn't want to be in right?" Max asked and he nodded as she tried to keep from laughing.

'I hate getting a trip to the vet, and having this stuff in my future, I'm not going to like it now, but if she said that. I'm okay now, though I'm still sleeping on the bed with her at night." Tiger said with a meow and he chuckled at that. "He hates his doctor Max, so hearing he's getting a timeout in his carrier, he thinks he's going to the animal hospital for a check-up every time he hears the word 'Doctor' box." Elaine said to translate and he started laughing as Derek answered that with an amused look on his face.

"At this age I'm not surprised, Smokey hated getting in trouble with Uncle Bill and he hated his timeout box. Though we get a couple skeptics who are not going to believe the reason you put the entire town on it till they see the source of the reason for themselves, though if you got to do that every time we got new comers it's going to drain you down dangerously honey." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as she looked at him.

"So Cocoa, Tiger, whoever their new playmate is and we get a cat that looks like Smokey for you mom." Kristen said and she smiled at the at. "We keeps this up and we're going to have problems, once we add on to our furry side of the family, in 'our' family baby. Though, I have two cats in my house, and two kittens, my daughter and two toddlers running around the house, plus weekly get togethers, our house is going to have a lot of excitement going on it later." she said and Derek started laughing at that.

"If the next few members of our gang are skeptics, before we graduate I will have to do that, if baby Johnson-Jordan pulls me in by accident at this rate. But I wind up getting hit in the arm, again, and I'm killing him for a sixth time." she said and he chuckled as Erin looked at her arm. "Yeah well you keep getting it in the same spot here right now and those scars are never going to heal." she said, before she could answer they heard several shouts break out in the hallway then as they heard something glass break.

"Oh no, it's 12:30, lunch is over and the guys are supposed to be watching the kids at the moment." Max said and she exchanged looks with him. "Dad when did the trip hit me exactly, because this is either a set up or a jail break and the window being destroyed is the distraction." she asked and he answered that with a dangerous tone. " It hit you forty minutes after you had lunch." he said as they heard the noise getting louder then.

"What on earth is going on out there?" Jack asked as they went to investigate and just as she went to look, she slipped. "Honey watch out!" Derek shouted as she slipped, lost her balance and he quickly grabbed her to keep her from landing on her injured arm. "Spread out, I'm going to check the dorms guys." she said and he nodded as she and Rick left the room and walked down the hall to look.

"Elliot dang it, are you trying to break something." they heard as they went to look. "That's not you, then what was that?" Rick asked and he looked at him. "We're fooling around with the dominos Rick." Jenny Reynolds said and they nodded, before she could answer something glass shattered and they checked the bathroom. "Dear god, it's happening again, do a head count." Joey said and they nodded as they started counting.

"I'm counting twelve out of thirteen here." Dan said to him as he looked around. "Chris, where's Chris?" Alice asked and she felt her heart turn over as they heard something glass shatter with a loud crash than she ran into the room that belonged to her cousin and big brother and saw the window as Chris stood up. 'No get away from me.' she could see in his eyes as she saw the skittish look in his eyes. "Easy little brother, it's okay, come on what is it you're seeing here." Kincaid said as he stepped closer.

"Chris, baby, wake up." she said quickly, as she saw him walking around as he looked at her and she saw the glazed look in his eyes. 'Dear god not again, he's drugged.' she thought. "He said he watched Killer Klowns the other night, and he's drugged, if that's what he's seeing." Alice said to her and she nodded as she quickly shouted it out. "Than he's seeing Freddy as those maniacs, or is just seeing the lead clown right now."

"Oh god, dad, Max get in here, he's hallucinating and the window is broken." she shouted out as he took off down the hall. "He's drugged and the window is broken, it's me all over again guys." she said and they nodded. "What is it he's seeing exactly?" Jenkins asked her and she quickly explained that to him. "He said he watched Killer Klowns the other night, and the leader of the group is what freaked him out. But if Krueger is acting like Pennywise." she said and they nodded as Jack said it for all of them.

"Max go left, we have to box him in." Jack shouted as they took off down the hall. "We arrested Walters, how did he get drugged this time!" Max growled with a furious look as they went after him. "I'll find out later, but whatever he's seeing, we got to sedate him." Erin said with a growl as they separated as the adult quartet went with Max and they and the rest of the paternal gang separated as he tripped and hit the floor.

As Jack jumped, he slid into position and grabbed him and yanked him into his arms as he started struggling to break free. "Easy son, easy, it's okay, it's okay." he said gently as Max, Jared and James joined him as Jane and Erin charged over as they and the quartet restrained him as Neil grabbed his arm and pulled the syringe and injected the cocktail into his system. "Easy son, it's okay, it's okay, shh, it's okay." he said softly.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." James said, counting down and a few seconds later his struggling eased as he fell asleep. " Never mind the blood test, it's going to take time to double check it and lunch is over, the bastard tanked lunch with whatever it was, and I bet it's the dope, or just the acid." Erin said with a growl as Kristen ran up to them. "I just checked the bathroom, it's a sauna in there dad."

"There's glass all over the floor in Kin's old bedroom and if he got hold of the glass, it's because, whoever tried to frame him this time, just set him up for what they tried with me." she told him and she nodded. "Wait a minute there's blood all over the floor and his hand." Kristen added as she saw the death grip on his hand. "Aw god, that's not my reaction, he grabbed an even bigger one than I did." she said and Jack looked at his hand as he answered that with a very concerned look on his face.

"Jesus, that ones the size of a switchblade." Jack said as he removed the glass from his hand. "Alright first aid kit and get him in bed, I'm wrapping his hand, and he needs to sleep this off." Jenkins said with a growl. "If it's not a knife, let alone drugs or pointed paraphernalia we got to keep out of their reach, its making sure we got bullet proof glass on the Windows now, damn it, alright we need to get the building worked on."

"Automatic Windows to get some fresh air into the ward during the spring, summer and fall, but the glass is bullet proofed after this, everything that is dangerous if they're under a suicide watch or were admitted for attempted suicide is getting locked up in the another room, they need to use a knife, it's just a butter knife. Well that just proved my point now dad, we just proved something." She said and Jeff looked at her at that.

"What point exactly, what you talking about?" he asked and she explained that to him. "Alright think it over on my arrival and leading into the release, how many guards are on duty the night Philip died and from there, does this seem familiar to you. only the piece in question was a much smaller piece of glass and I happened to be the victim that got drugged that day." she said and he covered his face as she went further then.

"With your arrival we had seven and we had to be on watch, but there were no longer any outbursts and the sextet were more relaxed than I saw them in four months." Walter said and she nodded. "Dad, what did you say to Nancy regarding the ward, when she told you the truth?" she asked he looked at her. "This was a high security ward, anything that was dangerous, it was locked up and out of reach." he said and she nodded to him as she answered him.

"Yeah exactly, that's my point, there's five factors to that, five factors that Carver was obviously over-looking here at the time. All of them are on the fact that Philip was killed, but first I'm starting with Jenny, she was watching tv, trying to stay awake, and starts sleepwalking. What got you into the room to know she'd been killed exactly?" she asked and Max covered his eyes as he answered her. "I heard her scream twice, but the screams were loaded with fear over something at the time."

"I was at the front desk talking to Walter and Derek and I hear the scream and come charging in there to investigate and find her hanging from the tv." he said and she nodded. "Yeah exactly, before she changed protocols, you did systematic checks and during my first week you were monitoring us in our connection, but here's the thing, the night Philip was killed and its five factors involved in it as well here too."

"Starting with the first here dad: one is the dangerous paraphernalia was locked up and out of reach, number two, Max, is that the seven of you and Nurse Burbank are on duty, every night, in case of trouble, three is if you hear the crash, or scream, you come running and head it off before someone gets hurt or tried to escape, four is that two of your patients are duty doing what your team is doing."

"And five is that the doors, on both ends of the hallway, were locked and there's bars on the windows. No way out, no escape and no way to get the instruments for that a attempted suicide, and you as psychiatrist treating preteens and teenagers, would consider dangerous, it's as simple as that. As you saw from my reaction, you were ready in case I was drugged and headed it off in minutes of hearing the crash."

"While the adults on night watch can hear the crash and come running to check, but whoever was on watch at the desk wasn't paying attention to the hall, and Kincaid was so exhausted that he thought he slept walked out the bedroom door, before Joey raised the alarm that night and with that fact in mind here. Look at this from another angle now that you just proved to yourselves that a patient can't get out or worse here."

"The drugs and dangerous paraphernalia are locked up and out of reach, the doors on both ends of the hall are locked every night, and there's seven guards on duty and the nurse watching from the desk at the front of the ward. While the adults are on watch, Will and I were awake and on watch monitoring things ourselves and it was Joey's turn the night Philip was killed, so there's the flaw in the suicide or sleepwalking theory."

"Consider this a calculus question guys, with five factors involved in it: one the drugs, knifes and other dangerous paraphernalia is locked up and out of reach, two, there's seven guards on night duty and a nurse at the front desk acting as night guard, and three the doors at both ends of the hall and ward are locked every night after lights out. So four is we all share the same dreams and five is that though your patients are asleep you got two doing what their adult counterparts are doing and its night watch."

"If we risk breaking a window, it's to try and wake up our sibling, before they're killed, but those injuries, he's dead, before he hits the ground." she said and took a deep breath as Mary rubbed her back as she continued further with the theory analysis. "Max looking at it two years later and with this latest break through, we just proved a very serious point here, attempted suicide and sleepwalking in a ward meant for children, and you're the leader of the team, we came to you for paternal protection."

"How could we get our hands on that stuff when there's seven guards on duty, both doors are locked and everything is kept under lock and key Max, you said it yourself, you're on duty full time, as is the sextet here. You heard the crash when I was drugged and caught me, an outburst, you come running and can head it off before we try it. No person can cut all the way to the bone and muscle, because the pain from doing it is enough for them to be screaming out in pain and you'd hear that scream."

"How could Philip sleepwalk right out the front door, with these five factors involved in the equation, and you wind up finding blood all over the floor after he's been killed and then the smoke screen gets lifted and you see it then, you ran the autopsy Dr. Adams. We have no access to knives, switchblades, let alone scalpels and syringes. Let alone drugs, so where could we get the drugs and the rest of that stuff."

"We go to bed with no injuries, and wake up with new ones, we're up all night, the seven of us spotted first shift between us. In fact, Will had night watch the night I arrived and Kincaid was the other, while the night Philip was killed, it was me and Joey. So with that if he was asleep, and the entire ward was locked down, we don't have anything that could do that type of damage, with everything locked up. So where did those injuries come from exactly, if we were all asleep." she asked and he nodded as he got it.

"You can't get out that way, unless someone made you do it then killed you by throwing you off the tower, alright I get what you're saying and you're right baby. That's the plaintiff defense right now, and Fred's the murderer, those weren't suicide attempts at all, he framed my last patient group and we lost four, because of the bastard." he said as he ran his hand through her hair and she leaned into his hand.

"I heard the scream my son gave and the scissors were soaked in blood and the gash barely missed the main artery in his arm. But I never considered that this would be the reason at all." Jared said and she nodded to that. "When did the sleepwalking start exactly?" she asked and Mary explained that to her. "Six weeks after the riot at the pool party baby." she said and they nodded to that as she answered that gently.

"Yeah okay there's the catch, he's trying to get away from the bastard in his dreams, but that dream resulted in him sleepwalking right into a lake or just right into the pool in there, but out here he sleepwalked right into your pool and right into the deep end of it if it's more than ten feet deep in the deep end, and that nearly drowned him. Guys listen to me, but if we wanted to try it for real, we'd aim for the right spot in each one."

"But we didn't, in fact each injury was always off by mere inches, in fact, you saw where the injury was when the stitches tore dad, it took two weeks for Taryn to recover, Joey and Kincaid were like me. Philip, had he been trying it, would be trying to fight off who it was that trying to get him out of the pool, because he's thinking you are the person he's fighting out with in his nightmare, as for Jennifer, she'd had been threatening to set herself on fire. But that's where the difference here is at the moment."

"We all shared this same fact to us, but we all lost it at hearing the word sedative, the girls and I wound up in a standoff, we're all so exhausted that we're on the edge of a collapse. From there, you all noticed that every injury or near drowning, for the girls and me, we look like we all just drained what was left of our strength, while doing it dad, I'm naming off each one and you can read the difference here as I do it, but..."

"Taryn got hit with a near overdose, Kincaid, Joey and I are winding up with gashes that barely missed the main artery or vein, Will got thrown off the balcony in his room, and Jenny was sleepwalked into setting her clothes on fire, because she did what Nancy did. While Philip barely missed killing himself by drowning. In all of these, the key piece is that every time we hear the word sedative, we all lose it."

"I bet, once Philip was beginning to recover from the near drowning, since that sapped 50% of his strength, he's to drained to get out of bed, and some idiot said the 'S' word in front of him while he was in his hospital bed and he panicked and tried to get out of the bed before you could do it right?" she said and they nodded as Neil closed his eyes and pictured each one as he thought it over. "Damn it I forgot all of this at the time, alright in every situation, just hearing that word is enough to cause my patients to panic."

"After he was admitted, he was too weak to get out of bed and Simms wanted to run a battery of sleep tests and asked for a sedative, so the test could be done and he panicked and it took me, Max and Walter fifteen minutes to calm him down, because his strength was drained in twenty minutes as a result of that near drowning. Taryn did what my daughter did and Jennifer was across between the girls together."

"Lost of three pints of blood, and the duo were so weak, that they're in bed for a week, but hearing that word is enough to cause them panic and it takes a half an hour to get it under control. As for Will, he was paralyzed from the waist down and though he was strong he still put up a fight at the time here." he said and he felt his anger growing with every word as he looked at the parents of his previous patients.

"Not suicide, attempted murder and Simms does the rest by landing you in the quiet room." he said and then his eyes narrowed in anger. "Yeah exactly, if we'd have tried it for real, you know it guys, but every attempt was barely missing the main artery, or just barely the dose required to kill us, or even landing us in need of constant medical care. So she resorted to burning holes into her arm to stay awake, the guys and I are all drinking three times the normal amount of caffeinated drinks to stay awake."

"Emotional diagnosis's, they're the catalyst to land us here, and from there, he starts giving the quartet reasons to land us in detention till she sedated us and that's his window of opportunity here, because he knows we can't pull out if we're sedated, that was the murder attempt, drug me, wait till I learn you were fired and they got the excuse to put me in detention and sedate me." she said and he nodded to that.

"Grant gave me false diagnosis's for each one and I'm busy with trying to crack the code for six months till you and my wife arrive and we lose two in two days, one by just what happened and the other by being alone in the tv room and sleepwalked into getting electrocuted by the damn TV set. Alright now I see where I missed it this entire time, you're all sharing dreams, because you're all linked by one factor." he said and Donald finished his sentence as he felt his anger growing every minute.

"Said factor is the seven, or rather eight, with my daughter starting her internship the week my god-daughter arrived, but the eight were all part of the same familial gang and are the children of the people who killed the source and catalyst of their dreams and the catalyst and source of all their personal problems. While the trio were all at the pool party, one of them being ground zero and it starts spreading like the flu." he said to him and he nodded as she finished it up then as she looked at the adult sextet around her.

"Look at each attempt in a new direction guys, including me now, and now that we just proved a very big point here now. Who's the real reason we all ended up in here, when you can hear our screams and come running to wake us up each time. These types of outbursts, you hear the crash and come running and stop us before we climb out the window or make a run for it, so who else could it be." she said and they nodded to her.

"The eleven of us all shared that same factor to us, Tina's scream had me at her room and open her door and I saw her nightgown with several slits in it. Your mother heard the scream and one by one, you're all admitted to the ward for sleep deprivation, dreams and being falsely accused of attempted suicide. Krueger, he's your catalyst in every situation." Sarah said and Jenkins nodded in agreement as he answered her remark.

"We read about your dream and then..., aw god, that explains your wrist, baby, just how overheated did you get when you went to wash your face exactly?" he asked and she sighed. "The anemia was bad enough I kept getting hot flashes Doctor, that morning, in the middle of the stand off, the hotflash hit me, just before I collapsed, with the loss of that much, and Aunt Erin already gave me a transfusion." she said and he nodded.

"Thugh we took biology, we never did the one required to get into med school dad, we don't know those pressure points or areas that need to get hit to cause us to wind up needing twenty to thirty stitches just to take care of those injuries, we also know what needs to be done to heal. That's the problem, when mom woke me up, because I was in a sleepwalking trance, I found that razor in my hand, and then saw where he hit and the loss of blood, combined with the shock and I collapsed." she added and he nodded.

"Post cycle hot flashes, that's dangerous enough when your blood sugar is spiking, but your suffering from too much caffeine in your system, along with just coming from a minor surgery under my care, and I chose, in all your cases, my friends as your medical doctors, the duo who watched you grow up. Aside from that your mother preferred Danel being the one you were under the care of: him and Jane where medical recovery is concerned, and with Walter and Jeff here that's four connections all at once."

"My previous test results when I brought you in showed severe anemia, and though I gave you a blood tranfusion, I knew you were going to have to be on iron tablets. Although with the level of caffeine in your system it was going to take three months before your father released you, but learning all of you were here, that was enough we knew that once your memory came back, that was the first step to your emotional recovery, because you needed us the most now, aside from paternal attention."

"Though now that I read your records that night when Neil called me in, I'm suing the quintet for every dime they have, this is beyond malpractice. Alright case in point we just proved that no patient can break out if their asleep or drugged, let alone sleepwalking and all the murders were connected here. In your case we just deduced the reason for your reaction and its every teenage girls worst nightmare in recovering from a cycle." she said and Walter felt his anger growing as he said it

"And then to top it off why you collapsed in the first place, exhaustion, shock from blood loss and the heat flash hit you, just as your sister took care of it and we get you on the table after, before, my paternal memories kick in and I put myself on your left. Although you recognize my voice somehow, it's because your seven year old memories just snapped back into place, of us and Jeff and you relaxed automatically because of that." he said and she nodded as she answered him.

"Hearing your voice and then feeling your arms wrapped around me, that started waking up that memory Walter, but it took hearing your conversation to Nancy to realize that I may have found the three most important witnesses at the trial. Before hearing his surname and I added the eight years to your faces and the added thirty to the girls and that did it finally. I also knew Dr. Jenkins was here, since our bond was still strong though a five year separation it didn't matter, I was under the care of the friends of my mother." she said and he nodded as he looked at her gently then as he said it.

"That's the key I was missing here, your seven year old memories of me were back, because you recognized my voice, let me guess if you deduced that she was your sister, and you realized I was here, than you knew Jeff wasn't too far away either?" he asked and she nodded and he nodded with a gently. "Yeah that's what happened alright, I heard your entire conversation through dad, and when she dragged up Uncle Donald's nickname, the memories started breaking down the front door." she said to him gently.

"You certainly took pride in being my daughter at the time, with the fact you knew I was looking for Adam, so you chose the one person who could bring me right to him and told your sister. And there were only two faces that were likely to scare him, one being me and the other your godfather, because I'm pissed and he's likely to get thrown through the wall, your godfather, he's a criminal's worst nightmare." Elaine said and she nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't he be scared here, of eleven members of the gang, only seven were at the trial, and that seven was me, Peter, Sarah, John, your mother, Claire and Wendy. Seven year old memories start coming forward and our faces just get the the added eight years added to them, once Adam's last name is revealed and the memories start breaking down the front door and you got to get me and fast, before they wipe out the entire block, by using you to do it." Donald said and she nodded to him.

"Realizing your face had returned in my memory I knew you were my only chance to snap mom out of it, Richard had turned her into a wreck, you're gone, he's taken off on us, the trio were dead, she's thrown herself into her job and without you and the others, what we discussed last night would be the result, she needs you. Like I needed the five of you, Richard abandoned me, I needed you guys after he left Uncle Donald." she said and he nodded as he answered that gently as he looked at her.

"Well I'm not going anywhere this time, you wanted our family in one piece and we did it, but both this and the bastard, I see why you ended up here in the first place. Well our only chance to make sure Grant and the others pay for this is by making it clear now, their screwed here." he said and they all nodded in agreement. "Alright she was doing fine till Adam dragged up the sedatives in front of her, but she's far from fully healed."

"She's suffering anemia and severe blood loss and just came from the E.R., so to any normal medic, we're running blood tests and doing exams here. Urgent medical care right as you arrive and your body is going through several chemical imbalances: exhaustion, anemia, recovering from a previous cycle, and your stitches tear, and the stupid idiot breaks my order of never saying the 'S' word in front of you girls."

"There's the factor right there, that's your trigger for you girls when you end up in here, you hear that, and your at risk of paranormal rapist and murderer." Walter said and she nodded to that as Jenkins said it. "Yeah precisely, I'm fine as Hannah and Nurse Banks are running the exams, but just as I was beginning to relax completely the stitches tear and he said what you told him not to right in front of me." she said and they nodded.

"Going by what Jane told me your face didn't flush red, but you turned as pale as a ghost, after they got you on the exam table to take care of your wrist. Alright now that I just got a taste of that test here, I see where I missed it then, without you breaking things down so the adults can see it, we'd continue thinking it was personal problems till every kid in town is dead." Jenkins said and she nodded to that gently.

" Thank god I trained you to look at the ulterior motives honey, that's our ace in the hole in the trial. Attempted breakouts like this, or just attempted suicides, the orderlies or adults can hear the crash and head it off, before they try it. Let alone we can hear the screams if you have nightmares, while just hearing the trigger word is enough to cause a panic attack now for the kids dreaming about the source of your nightmares."

"Alright describe that to Adam and Darryl, along with my team and they'll get it within five minutes baby. Because with the fact you just proved this, case in point to us now, when your father, uncles and every adult you translated that song to, saw this in action, that's going to be a nail in the quintet's coffin when you put it like this to Williams and your grandfather later." Elaine added and she nodded as Donald looked at Neil.

"Just what did these kids end up in here for exactly anyway son?" Donald asked and he explained that. "I've got two for drug over doses, four suffering from extreme health problems, dieting and three attempted suicide, while the quartet needed therapy, and Damian is a thirteen year old male version of my daughter at the moment." Neil said and he nodded as she answered him. "Well he's not getting another month in here, once that wears off just added that to the list of charges we're putting on the trial."

"Doctor I'm going to go check on things, see if I can retrace it and talk to Eddie and his team-mates in the cafeteria. So this way I can learn who it was this time." she said and he nodded as Neil said it for him. "Alright the eight of you check the kitchen and then afterwards I want you to watch the kids and stay with them and keep the cats with you, honey." he said and she nodded to him as he looked at the quartet.


	62. 62: The Plaintiff Defense And Escape

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it's going to be slightly relaxed, before things change directions as they deal with several jail breaks and start culling the entire hospital, before things change directions. As the story gets tense, things within the group start deepening to the way the seven were together. Though from things are going to be having him as repeated dream tests.**

 **As they learn to control their powers, before the trial, but he's going to be alternating between his poltergeist like attitude to showing up as the dream menace he is during their ro-tests in training, before the trial.**

 **Chapter 62: Rotten Apples And Dream Tests**

"Well he's not getting another month in here, once that wears off just added that to the list of charges we're putting on the trial. What about Andy?" Nancy asked and she answered that with a growl. "They did this on purpose for whatever reason, but..., Max how long was Taryn in recovery, if she was trying to fight off the toxins from the heroin?" she asked and he answered that with a growl.

"She was in recovery for seven months after getting admitted, you think they tanked her with the pills they tried on you, they were drugging all of you to lose your tempers to keep you here longer, and it's because of Adam?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah I do in fact that's why she couldn't recover, she was a recovering heroin addict, and he didn't realize she was the daughter of the fifth man right behind me in the trial."

"They're breaking every rule that could possibly be broken here and it's to stay on the good side of Reynolds, I'm looking at the Aliens scenario here, if they tried this on him now, it's because they're trying to get a final shipment of more than we can spare to give out. And Andy and Chris are the bait for the distraction, come on guys we got work to do."

"They're preventing him from recovering like they did with the adult addiction and rebound patients, but he's got another three months, but if the kids want to stay together, I'm not arguing with that. But at the moment, we got to figure out a way to counteract whatever the problems in the drug are, before someone gets addicted to it and over does it. Dad the eight of us are going to check the pharmacy, if anything else is missing this is the distraction."

"Doctor I'm going to go check on things, see if I can retrace it and talk to Eddie and his team-mates in the cafeteria, that is if they didn't have them being watched ever since. So this way I can learn who it was this time, to cause this and if you hear my warning shout..." Kristen said and she nodded as Neil said it for him. "That's the signal the guys and I need that you need back up, if Rick's attempted kidnapping was more than a kidnapping."

"Alright the eight of you check the kitchen and then afterwards I want you to watch the kids and stay with them and keep the cats with you, honey." he said and she nodded to him as he looked at the quartet. "At the moment if that was more than attempted kidnapping, but attempted murder, he's in here for life after this." Elaine said with a growl and he nodded in agreement as Donald looked at both of them then.

As she looked at him, he said what they were thinking. "Well that just added another reason to jail these guys, Derek check the kitchen with her and give me a count here, because if the drugs are missing, it means they're trying to bail them out, or we got something else going on here and with that get ready. Though if the kids are bugging the cameras along with the cafeteria staff that's all we need." he said, before they heard a loud warning growl.

Exchanging looks at this they suddenly heard her warning shout then. "Alright both of you freeze, hold it right there, you're under arrest." she shouted and hearing that call out then, Donald looked at him. "Jail break, that's the damn distraction alright. The eight of you stay with him, we'll deal with this." he said and he, Willis, Garcia, Bill, Kincaid and Peterson all yanked their guns as they charged down the hall.

"Mrrrrrroooowwwww!" they heard Cocoa screech in anger as they rounded the corner to see him crouching and getting ready to spring and then saw a syringe in his hand that looked like it was covered in a liquid in Carver's hand and that did it. 'Damn it, alright I'm using the same tone I used on Rod." he thought as he said it. "Just back away from her Carver, real easy like your ass depended on it." Donald said with a warning tone as he tried to bolt. "Hold it!" he shouted as Kristen slammed her hand on the warning alarm.

As they tried to run and every guard in the hospital converged in the entrance to the Adolescant ward as Kincaid shouted out at him as he raised the syringe then to attack. "You're not taking me alive!" he snapped and then he got bowled over from behind by Garcia and Willis as they slammed into him and she kicked the syringe out of his grip as he grabbed her by the ankle as she lost her balance and Kincaid grabbed her.

"Alright I got you, wrap your arm around my neck." he said and she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and Donald snapped at Carver. "Get your hands off of her!" he snapped as he saw the syringe in his hand Rick lost his temper and quickly lashed out. "Don't even think about it Carver, get your hands off my girlfriend!" he snapped as he got ready to knock the syringe out of his hand and then repeated it with a snarl.

"Let her go!" Rick shouted as he slammed his foot into his stomach, knocking the air out of him and Kincaid shouted it out. "Stay where you are Simms!, unless you want to lose a limb now, don't try or you're getting it for touching my cat at all and I mean that." Kincaid said with a warning tone. "You're not going anywhere, it's over." Joey added and Peterson followed that up as he shouted out in a warning tone then.

"Alright both of you freeze, guys get them in cuffs, and zip ties!, alright Doctors you're under arrest for attempted murder and drug possession!" Peterson shouted out and the quintet of cops and the general watched as they froze up, as they looked at their perps, to find their toddler gang surrounding them on both sides with Donald's son-in-law's patients surrounding them as they all had furious looks on their faces at this latest development as they heard his god daughter going into business mode then.

"That's attempted murder number five right here and it's to get a last shipment out, you gutter trash. So you think you can try it on me now you three, games over you guys we win." she said with a firm growl then. Seeing the group, they froze automatically as they saw two duffle bags and then saw Walters and the quartet jumped as she shouted out a second time as she snapped out the warning then.

"Hold it right there Walters." she snapped as she knocked his legs out from under him and the quartet restrained him as she took the handcuffs that Peterson gave her and restrained him. "Nice touch and try pal if you thought you could get away with it now, you're out of your minds here." Dan said with a growl as the cat started growling dangerously. Looking at the trio coldly then Nancy said it for the young quartet.

"Dad, I suggest we cull the rotten apples right now." Nancy said and he nodded. "All units, I need five cars and two K-9 units at the Westin Hills psychiatric hospital, repeat, we are arresting the bad apples here at the hospital, and bringing them in now." Donald said into his radio, as he heard his sister's cat's tone turn feral and as he looked at Carver with a dangerous look in his green eyes then.

"Mrrrrooowww..." Cocoa said growling and was flexing his muscles. "Alright easy buddy, we got it from here." Donald said to him and he relaxed as he looked at him. "Meow?" he asked and Donald nodded. "Yeah these are my perps and nice work, stay next to her though." he said and Cocoa moved to her and pressed his back to her legs and Tiger did the same thing and she crossed her arms as she looked at the duo then.

"Going somewhere Simms, well you just made your situations worse, you're going to jail either way, and you're not coming out." Kristen said as Derek grabbed her and put the handcuffs on her. "You never expected to see us again did you Carver, well here we are, your attempts to prevent our parents from knowing Adam was here failed." she added with a smirk at him as she went further with an icy smile.

"My godfather is back to normal and you got the Raging Daredevil on your heads and with him, 'Raging Bull' Kincaid Senior and 'Hardball' Peterson Senior. You really should have left well enough alone now. I did tell you my grandfather is a man you don't want coming down on your heads, well you got 'Dragon' Anderson doing the trial. So I suggest you find a good lawyer, you're going to need them, because mom never loses a case." she said and Peterson looked at her gently.

"Alright sweetheart time to take it down a notch, and did you hurt your arm?" Garcia asked and she shook her head. "Baby let me look at your arm." Rick said and she smiled. "I'm okay, he caught me before I landed on it, I'm okay." she said as she answered Garcia. " No, we weren't bothering with self defense, just as I was checking on the kids, I see the duo trying to break out and Cocoa gave a warning growl to let us know we had a breakout." she said as Simms looked at the cat in front of her. "There are no animals allowed in this ward." Carver said and she smiled coldly.

"Well it's no longer up to you anymore Eric, it's up to me, and I say her cats and Roland's dog are allowed in the ward now." Williams said with an icy look as Tiger stood at her side and checked the bag, before he started growling. "Meow!" Cocoa growled with a warning screech as he pawed the bag and she looked down. "What is it buddy?" Joey asked and the cat pawed the bag as he looked from the bag to him and back again.

Looking at her cat she answered his meow. **"** You want me to check the bag Cocoa?" she asked and they both meowed a 'yes' and she crouched and opened it find $500,000,000 in drugs and items and she looked at her godfather. "Uncle Bill, Uncle Donald, we just scored another jackpot here, it's ten times the previous attempt and we're looking at $500,000,000 in drugs and contraband. Whatever Jake and Eddie told us, just got quadrupled since I was in here."

"Wait a minute here, well, well, well, what do we have here. Joey come here, you're the math whiz, I need an estimate, because I'm looking at just short of three quarters of billion in this envelop." she told him and he crouched next to her and took the envelop and did an amount check and then looked up in shock then as he looked at them.

"Holy crap, two bags of the same amount and they've all got the exact same drugs that you kept confiscating dad, $500,000,000, times two $1,000,000,000. Add that to the amount in Parkers car, I'm looking at 2.5 billion, plus whatever else they're trying to make off with here." Sheila said as Joey unzipped he bag and pulled the envelop and then looked at his grandfather in shock then at the amount.

"Jesus, grandpa, I'm looking at $750,000,000,000 dollars in this envelope, so $2,500,000,000,000,000 in drugs and contraband in the bags, and $750,000,000,000 in cash in this envelope and we got an attempted breakout, and with that fact in mind here. We got 3.5 quintillion here, plus another 6.5 quintillion off of last night's bust, the dollars in unmarked and dirty bills and drugs here Grandpa." Joey said in shock as Kristen said it for all of them. "There's the attempted last chance to stay on his good side, well it backfired now and with that fact in mind here you're screwed Simms."

"Well you're screwed now you two, if you're trying to get one last bounty for Reynolds you screwed up royally now here. Dr. Williams, I think it's time to change the locks and key codes on the dispensary door." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Alright girls you put those back and go meet up with Dr. Hamilton, boys go with them, and you two, boys, stay with the kids, I don't want you wandering all over the hospital." Peterson said and the eight all nodded as the cats meowed in agreement and left then.

"Honey, give me the envelope, it's drug money it's going into the vault as of now." Bill added and she nodded as she passed the envelope to him. "Check their pockets." Max said walking up and they shoved them against the wall and Bill yanked out a bottle of pills and another envelope. "Another bribery attempt for Walters and the pills they used on me. Games up you two, let's see here." she said and checked the number in the envelope and then calculated together and looked at the elderly duo. "I'm looking at 5.5 quadrillion here exactly and with those words in mind." she said And Kincaid looked at them

"I'm looking at $750,000,000,000,000,000 in total Papa Kincaid, that's the second biggest score we've had in two days, Jennifer Reynold said she found what looked like $800,000,000,000,000 in Richard's car, when he tried to kidnap me last night, and we just hit an even bigger jackpot with this bust." she told them and they nodded. "So we got a total of 4.5 quintillion in money laundering kids?" Donald asked and they both nodded as she said it for both of them.

 **"** Yeah that's it exactly Uncle Donald, we just confiscated the drugs, but that's the end of line, eight murders, seven attempted murder, drug possession and three dozen other charges here." Kristen said and they nodded as Bill said it for the seven of them. "Alright take the drugs back to Hamilton and wait for me there, I'll be there to arrest his bad apple." Bill said and they all nodded as they and the cats left them and Williams looked at Donald.

"Well that definitely works, are they acting like children to orders, or did you train them to respond to you?" Williams asked and he chuckled as Donald answered that question. "With us treating them like they're human, they respond to us like we're their parents and grandparents. Tiger is just short of eleven in human years, so he's acting like a preteen to his orders and is staying next to her till she's fully recovered."

"At the moment be thankful that wasn't Jason or Jerry that gave the warning growl, Jason is like a police dog when he's furious and Jerry is a German shepherd. You people are so lucky we stopped the cat from attacking you, because he's like a wild animal when he's furious and he sees her, or the kids, like his own kittens and that was his way of saying 'put it down now, or I'm scratching the hell out of you.'." he said to them sternly, and they swallowed at the wording then.

"Attempted robbery of drugs, attempted murder, and three thousand other charges over the last eighteen months to two years. Well the jig is up now, Derek, Paul, go arrest Walters we're bringing all of them to the precinct. Bill call Cliff and Jerry to the hospital we're rounding up the evidence right now. And get a K-9 unit, better yet Roberts and his K-9 partner Max, if there's anything else illegal around the hospital we need Max for this." Commissioner Kincaid said and they all nodded to the orders as they got to work.

 **Pharmacy**

After going over what they just saw, Joey sighed as he looked at his trio with a sigh as she said it. "You know I never thought we'd have to prove our point till our parents are around to see it when I'm recovering from a minor surgery on my arm, and you're able to speak for yourself now Joey. No teenager can get out of here at night, when we got five factors to think about it, unless he was forced to do it, by his dreams."

"I mean five factors, we're both awake, while the quartet are asleep, you don't have to say your thoughts out loud to me, I know what you're trying to tell me, because I heard you shout out that he was in trouble and that did it for me. But the doors at both ends of the hall are locked, we don't have access to knives, switchblades, scalpels or syringes, let alone drugs, there's seven adults on duty with Nurse Burbank at the desk."

"As patients we took turns on duty every night to monitor each other in case one of us was attacked. While you were reading by the window, I was working on a drawing as I waited for any sign of trouble to activate, four is we all share the same dreams and finally, how could he get out of the ward, when dad said this was a high security one and there's blood all over the floor, when we don't have access to dangerous paraphernalia whatsoever?" she said to him gently and he nodded in agreement to that thought.

"Simple, we can't get out at all, they can hear the crash or screams and come running, if we tried to escape by climbing out the window, or if we have nightmares, it's as simple as that." Kincaid said and she nodded to him. "You're the problematic patient till I arrived and suddenly you change from the tough guy, to going teddy bear on me when we're together. If that's not enough the tension ends once I'm with you and we're always together after that." she said and he smiled at her gently as he gave her a hug.

"You were the break he was hoping for actually, once you and Nancy arrived that ended the tension in the group completely and suddenly we're acting five years younger than we are and it turns into a warzone in the ward, after you start testing her patience bro." Joey said and he started laughing at that as he sighed as he looked at the duo. "I'm actually relieved I found you here, of all places guys, the six of you, my memories of you were faded, but your names still came forward." she said and he nodded to her.

"Man I don't believe this guys, we wind up with two drug busts in eighteen hours, and I have to prove my point to Dr. Gordon on who killed Philip and how he was murdered: you're too tired to realize he's not sleepwalking and he's walking like that Kin. I'm on watch, but I was mute and I resort to the lunch tray drum tactic to get your attention Kris and to wake up the quartet while I'm doing it, while Will is trying to wake him up. But at that rate he's gone." he said and she nodded as Kincaid looked at them.

"It's not that he wasn't strong enough, it's the fact I was too scared to think straight that morning guys, I'm sorry I said that." he said and she nodded to him. "Yeah well you were scared, it's alright to be scared and we were all in shock after seeing that, not to mention traumatized Kin. But we've seen for ourselves what this mass murderer is likely to do to our friends if we don't destroy him and fast, but I saw Derek, Grady and the others in that dream I had that night, before I arrived here guys."

"I didn't know where you were, and I knew if I was alive he was waiting till what was left of the block was together and in one place, before he killed us all at once shot, but your faces were how I remembered them, when we were three, nearly four, years old, your faces, Will, Jenny, but your faces were the ones I remembered the most here. I missed you guys so much I was hoping that something would bring you back into my life."

"But the fact you answered to my voice when I thought about you, that told me what I wanted to know where you were, your faces, at the age you are now, replaced what I remembered and now we got the chance to be our toddler selves with each other, and our parents are back to being a trio again. While I've got all of you back and reconstituted our gang simply by finding the quartet and Dan moves here last year."

"At the moment, at night, before you start your homework, we need to start training, inception training of learning how to connect to each other, so every time he goes after someone's else, we can get into their dreams, by crossing from mine and into his after this." she said and Alice smiled. "Group dreaming, was that what you did when you went to get Joey out at the time?" she asked and they nodded to her.

"Back then I had no control over it, because I stopped using it after my parents divorced, so ten years training flushed down the drain, because Richard refused to let me see the guys and the quartet, and I grew up without remembering their faces. Richard took off for Cleveland when I was thirteen and for two years after mom changed. Though now that our parents rescinded that original decision, it's life is going to get much better."

"At the moment, I'm beginning to get over my fear of him, though now as soon as I set up that class, it's we all know about him and no one is afraid, we have this class as the only record of him we have in the town after this, I'm going to have the picture we have him in the records in on the book and the way he looks now right next to it."

"Truth is if the Thompsons had never survived our future would be different, and tonight would result in you gaining my powers after the three of us were dead, and from there the genocide would begin till there was nothing left of the junior population of our town. That's the alternate reality, but year one for that class, if they make the movies, is that he wiped out the entire block and both versions of our entire gang."

"The seven of us, and whoever fills the gaps once Debbie, Rick, Sheila and Dan are gone, you have my nephew and leave with your father and whoever our last gang member is as he starts destroying every child in town till there's nothing left of the town's junior population he spends ten years waiting for some fresh bait, till he sends out our last remaining teenager to find Katherine and bring her here and with her, new blood."

"All that is left of the surviving quartet of teenagers for that is another girl, and Katherine finishes him herself, with the help of whoever our link to her is later on. That's the first year of the class, and years 2-4 that's where they get the truth that we're still alive, and every survivor, from all the movies changed our names to our middle or maiden names and I'm changing my biological first name to my adopted now." she said and they nodded as Sheila looked at her at that.

"So Kristen Gordon-Jackson Johnson huh?" she asked and she nodded to her. "Yeah exactly, that's my future now, I'm not living with Richard's choices tainted on me like paint from a paintbrush all over the wall. That was his choice, my choices are the salvation of our entire town, if protecting each other and our younger adopted siblings, in lockdown, is the price we pay for survival, it's a price well spent now."

"But every word of this is going into the newly revised for the town's eyes only books I'm creating while once they begin work on the movies, I'm removing everything from Dad burning him and forward, and from there the story changes directions after that." she told her and she nodded to that as she answered her, before she could though the bad apple in question walked out of the pharmacy.

"No, how did you...?" he started to say and took off. "Hold it!" Kincaid shouted and looked at the trio. "Let's go guys." he said and they took after him as the quartet stayed put. "Dr. Hamilton radio now!" she called out and he grabbed it and gave it to her. "All units, all units, Technician Redford is going down hall seven, minimum security wing, repeat minuimum security wing, we need back up now!" Kristen said into the radio.

"Roger that, be there in five!" she heard Janson say to her and she nodded to that as she heard a thunk and looked down the hall to see the quartet had tackled him to the floor. "No let me go, I'm not going to jail!" she heard and sighed. "Too late now Redford, you should have thought of that before working for Reynolds." Hamilton said to him coldly as he looked at the girls as he went to the question as he looked at Kristen.

"How much we got this time exactly, if he's trying to make off with it Kristen, because your parents prescribed your medication during your recovery from this and your mother needed to know if I'm working for him as well. But don't worry I'm not, in fact, I found him myself for you." he asked and she sighed as she answered him then. "Thanks for your help and to answer your second question regarding this at the moment."

"It's every drug that the duo are getting framed for Dr. Hamilton, one last chance to stay on his good side and they just got caught here finally." she told him and he nodded to that. Before he could answer, they heard a loud scream and quickly charged back into the Adolescant ward then. " I thought we gave him the hypnocil?" Max snapped and she answered that. "Never mind, we're going in." she said and the nine went into meditation, before falling asleep.

 **Chris's Dream**

"You're mine now little piggy!" Freddy growled and as he got ready to swing, something slammed into him from behind. "Not if I have anything to say about it Krueger, get away from him, you son of a bitch!" Kristen said with a snarl as she kicked him ten feet away from them. "Kristen, guys, am I glad to see you!" Chris said in relief and she nodded.

"Well Elm Street brats and friends, trying to save your little friends piggy?" he growled as they started fighting. "You're not taking another child as long as we live Krueger." Dan snapped as he dodged a swing by the glove. "You can't keep me down for long piggies, I am eternal." he growled and she answered that. "We've beat you three times in eight years Freddy, no matter how many times you try it, you're not going to win."

"We're standing in your way forever, but we're not the only ones, the surviving members of the kids you attacked at the pool party: Jesse, Linda, Carrie, Lisa, Dean, Eric and all the others you barely missed at the pool party. You think you can last long when we can take away what keeps you strong Freddy, huh, your powers come from our fear, you're Pennywise, dressed in a red and green sweater, well we know what over-rides that fear, and it's calm and resistance!" she growled as they dodged the next swing.

"We know the secret now Freddy, you're not real, this is just a dream, this whole situation is just a dream. You're not real, this is just a dream." she said coldly and then said what they were all thinking. "We want our friends and our family back." she said and he looked at her in disbelief as he remembered this exact conversation. "You what?!" he said and she said it firmly. "We take back every bit of energy we ever gave you."

"You're nothing, you're shit." she said as they all turned and just as he was lunged at her he disappeared with a scream. "Well that worked once, we still got to their souls out of him and figure out that last piece to the dream master song Alice. Let's go little brother." she said and yanked him out with her as they all left and woke up.

 **The Real World**

"What the hells going on in there?" Darryl asked and he sighed. "Rescue mission, they tampered with the cocktail, and I'm going to sue them myself for that." Erin said with a growl as they all woke and with them was Chris. " Guys, you okay?" Neil asked and the ten all nodded. "Repeat conversations here Kris, I said that exact remark to him eight years ago." Nancy said to her and she smiled at that.

"Well that made it more clear, the families he's going to have the most problems with are yours and mine now. We're all that's standing between him and the rest of the junior population of our entire town. I just neutralized his demonic like state in there briefly in there, but his ghost is going to be haunting the town for a while." she said and they nodded to that as Chris looked at the doctors surrounding him.

"God what a headache, what they do to me this time?" he asked and she sighed. "You were the distraction in order to get one last shipment to Jake Reynolds and his co-hart son. The drugs wore off, after I gave you a neutralizer, but you sliced up your hand pretty good during that trip. Don't worry this isn't going to change your release date, you're getting released before spring break." Neil said and he nodded to him softly.

"What's this mean now, we take our medication every night Doctor?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, starting now for the thirteen of you and my daughter and her friends, you're taking it every night till the trial and then it's a city wide quarantine and we're going into lockdown after that." Elaine said to him gently and he nodded. "What's this medication do exactly, why do we have to take it exactly anyway? he asked her softy.

"Freddy kills by killing you in your dreams, you die in there and you die for real, so to ensure he can't take another life and he can't get out. You're all going to be taking it, every night and no one misses a dose after this. The medication is going to block your nightmares out and you won't remember them anymore after this." Nancy said to him and he nodded as Neil looked at her.

"So we're protected by blocking him out, I can live with that. Though once our later newcomers, once we're adults ourselves, is asking that exact same question later, if they see the renovations and are taking whatever classes you set up for us, they're going to see this as slightly annoying if they're all stuck in here for some reason and they all are suffering from sleep deprivation." he said and Kristen sighed as she answered him.

"Well if they're outsiders who just moved to town, they're getting the textbook, but the parents are getting the manual, it's going to be the adult version of our textbook, excluding the age appropriate issue and the stuff the cops only told the adults. From middle school to high school though, you're learning about him when he was still alive. My age group to college age it's when he was alive and as he is now." she said to him.

"Nice touch, so basically we learn about him all our lives as preteen to young adults and we stay on our medication till we're twenty five. So when we do we learn about what the drug does exactly?" he asked and she explained that to him. "The classes are going to be every year, so you miss it this year, but you learn about him next term, but then, once in high school, you learn about him as he's like he is now."

"That's when you learn why you have to take it, but the added surprise on the class, if you're a newcomer and saw the movies, if they create them, is you learn the truth that we're all still alive, during sophomore year and up to college after that. Altogether this has our two junior population quadrupling in ten years here." she said and he nodded. "That's the case we got to do some renovations on this town later." he said to her gently.

"At the moment, I just pushed myself to past the breaking point to ensure nobody else was killed, last night's ro-test was the phone call needed to ensure you guys, my friends and I, and our familial gang survived. Without us, he can't get to you, my power is the key that unlocks that door, with me alive, and with me the trio, you're all safe now. So my parents are setting up an at home schooling session for me till the trial, it's in two months now." she said and he sighed in relief as he answered her.

"So without you it turns into a vice presidential birdhunt around here, wait till our parents hear that they're going to kill the quartet when they hear this, we all went to two different therapists, before Dr. Gordon took over. Was it the same for you guys?" he asked and the trio all nodded. "Yeah, and of ten in our group, we lost five, our parents are taking that money out of their jail sentence, but just be patient."

"We need to set the medication correctly, at your age it's a serious issue at the moment, as to why, our limit, by that I mean thirteen to college, and until we're twenty five is 90mg's in the pills. Our parents its a different story and before you ask about what just happened in there, that's my dream power, I can pull people into my dream, but I can enter other people's dreams now." she said and he nodded as Neil changed the subject.

"To ensure this medication doesn't make matters worse, I found several warnings on that medication you better check out, before we prescribe it, one of them is it can't be given to kids younger than thirteen. The others are it may cause an addiction, hallucinations, high blood pressure, cholesterol, stroke and death. That's why I was slightly worried when you suggested I prescribe it, I did research on it the night you both arrived here."

"In her case, with her that weak, I wasn't risking her winding up in the ICU, if this started making things worse in the ward. Whatever they mixed into it, it's enough we got to be careful. Though with the fact he masqueraded as Marcie to get his hands on Joey, that's not happening again." Neil said and she nodded to him as Hamilton walked over to them. "If you use too much of it, yes it will be dangerous, but just set the dose accurately Doctor, you're the doctor running the show here in the hospital now."

"As for the Cubs, we just mix it with something else to make it safe for kids younger than twelve. To work around those areas, once I get a testing sample of this medication, I can work out the kinks and we solve that problem and it's under control after that. Dr. Thompson was the testing subject when they created it, but now I need more information, before I pass my notes off to Brandon Jacobs after this." he said to him.

After thinking that over, he looked at the rest of them. "Come on, I'm getting on the line with the company that created it. Guys stay with them and stay together." Neil said and they nodded as Chris heard a meow and looked down to see two cats sitting on the floor next to his bed. "Meow?" Cocoa asked and he smiled. "Yeah I'll be fine, though my paw is going to be healing for a few weeks." he said and Cocoa jumped on the bed then.

"I think he's saying hi to you." Joey said with a smile as he petted him and he heard him start purring loudly at that. "I take it he's yours then Kris?" he asked and she nodded smiling. "He's my mother's cat actually, this one is mine though, Chris this is Cocoa and Tiger. Guys this is Chris, he's one of my father's patients." she said and they meowed a greeting to him and he chuckled at that.

 **The Phone Call**

"I'm glad I kept the number of that company." Neil said as he dialed the number and then turned on the speaker. "Hello Valley Springs Pharmacueticals, how can I help you?" he heard and smiled. "Yes my name is Dr. Neil Gordon, two years ago I called for a shipment of hypnocil and needed some exact information on it then, when my daughter was here, I got a few more questions on it." he said and the voice went to attention.

"Yes hello Dr. Gordon, good to hear your voice again Doctor, so what is it you need to know exactly, you mentioned the possibility of quarantine and needing it in your supplies, have we reached that time now?" he asked and he explained that. "Yes we have, the attacks have started up again and you're reading about it in the newspaper later, but can you adjust it to where it's safe for kids younger than thirteen?" he asked him and he explained that to him.

"We can, but it's in liquid form for them, whatever your daughter told you regarding this, she's right, if they're younger than thirteen the dose needs to be exact, or the child is endanger of getting put into a coma. To make it safe for children and get them to take it, I'm going to flavor it with whatever you want." he said and Jenkins went to the next. "She's getting ready to show this lunatic to the entire town leadership now, those of us who are running the quarantine at the moment. So what's an adult's safest dose exactly?" he asked and he explained that to him.

"For adults, your limit is, in pills, is 150mg's in pill form and 30cc's in liquid. so if you're taking drugs that require a syringe or are a diabetic, I can set it to having insulin in the mixture as well." he said and they nodded. "What's this about the side effects, it's addictive?" he asked and the voice sighed as he answered him. "If the patient has grown up taking it yes, it can be." he said and he heard the technician's tone as it went worried. "What's it mixed with to cause that exactly?" Bill asked and he heard a swallow as he answered him. "It's laced with poppy necter as well." he said and they all nodded as he answered him.

"Can you eliminate the necter from the recipe, to make it non addictive?" Jenkins asked him and he quickly answered him. "Yes we can, in fact what you want the recipe set to, I can set the standards exactly the way you want Doctor, if you're a rehab Doctor. The reason for the other warnings was because of medical concerns if your patients suffered from any of the above, I can make sure the recipe is set to offset their ailments."

"Hallucinations if the patient was suffering from juvenile schizophrenia, heart problems, high blood pressure or drug addiction, or just suffered a stroke or epilepsy. If the kids in your town are suffering from any of these I need to know that to get the recipe set to their standards, but for the completely healthy, I need their medical records, this way everyone of your children is not endanger at all except from over doing it."

"Dr. Thompson gave me her medical history and the Doctor prescribing it to her set it to her standards, but what's in the patient med records, that's needed to set it safely to your child's standards, starting now, to prevent addiction, or any of the following ailments, so say your patient is a drug addict it acts as the sedation combined with whatever sedative given to him and so on." he said and they all nodded to that.

"My daughter is an asthmatic, can you adjust the recipe to her health condition, to prevent an asthma attack?" Bill asked him and he quickly explained that. "I'll need a copy of each of your children's records and adjust the recipe accordingly to them and whoever else you treated, before your daughter arrived at the hospital Doctor Gordon. Since you called for hypnocil, but mass production means we got some added work to do." he said, before a different voice finished the remark gently.

"But if you're using it for the entire town, your town pharmacy and your pharmacist there at the hospital is going to have to counteract the side effects to the patients measurements. If your town is to be our biggest customers now, we need exact medical information regarding your children, before we can get it to all of you, if your children are newborns to twenty five years old." he said to him and he nodded to that.

"At the moment, I've got twenty six patients, including my daughter and her gang and friends, so I'm sending a copy of each of my patients records. Once we go to a town meeting over this, you're reading about the reason in the paper, because it's going to the press next, our town adult population is going to agree to send you a copy of their children's medical records so you got it and can set their medication to the right level."

" But our town is going into lockdown after the town meeting so with that in mind. The FDA may not have cleared it yet, but the elderly leadership and the town council will, if it's meant to ensure our children make it till their twenty five. The leadership in question are the parents of my father-in-law and his parental gang, as well. To put this bluntly, though, though we got a normal government here with a mayor."

"The town council runs the show, in all areas, and the judge in question happens to be my daughter's maternal grandfather. Once the bill runs its course here in town within the medical council, we're your first official customers of that drug, but we're paying $100,000 every six weeks for a continuous shipment after that." Neil said to him and he heard a tone of shock at the news as he answered him at that.

"That much, but why?" he asked and Elaine answered that question to him. "The criminal string we got running in this town owes the entire town and federal tax services three quarters of $5,000,000,000,000,000. Jake Reynolds and his co-hart, they owe the entire government four times that amount, together, so as to that at the moment. Once we go to court over this current trial, it's the high hundred billions."

"So with that fact in mind here, once my daughter creates the book, you're looking the exact reason why and you're allied with us after that. Never mind just doing exact prescriptions on the pills we're using it both ways, for prescription and over the counter, but our kids are on it from birth, to prevent the catalyst from causing continuous nightmares after this." she said and she heard him quickly after that.

"Yeah okay got it, for your current string of patients, we'll set it to their medical conditions just get your daughter's friends and their parents to send us a copy of their med records and we can set it to their standards before the trial. Then once the entire town does that, we set it to whatever you need us to and for .5 it's whatever flavor you want the liquid version set to Councilor Parker." he said and they all nodded to that.

"Our string of felons tampered with the I.V. version you sent me, I need thirty boxes of each, because at the moment my patients are suffering different maladies and I've got one who's undergoing recovery of withdrawal and rebound at the moment. as if that's not enough at the moment my current group are thirteen, and I've another who's just been hit with LSD and he's in recovery from it, six others are health endangerment."

"And the others are basic therapy, but I need the batch given to my drug recovery patient, to certain standards okay. Because the hospital is undergoing changes as of now." Neil said and he nodded to the orders as he answered him. "Alright send me a copy of your patients records, my fax number is (595) 230-2576. When do you want them by exactly?" he asked him and Jenkins answered that one firmly.

"At the moment we just temporarily neutralized the catalyst, again, but we need it in three days. My young patient is going to be in recovery from his addiction for another six weeks, before I release him, but the others get released in a month. But their on a prescription version of their pills starting now after this, just eliminate the poppy necter from the recipe, I also want the pills turned into a benedryl style capsule, with the gel cap cover." he said and the man answered him at that.

"Got it, it'll be there in seventy two hours, set to the standards you want, once I get the files." he said and they nodded. "Alright thank you." he said and turned off the speaker, "Alright, well that solves the problem now, I'm getting the med records and sending a copy of each one to the company, but we got to get their parents approval for this." Adams said and he nodded in agreement to that as they heard a crash, followed by a thump.

"Fred is that you?" Jack asked and a message was written down at that. **_"Yes Jack, at the moment your kids just neutralized me again, but it's not going to last long either, though we keep this up like this for the next ten or so years and we're going to drive each other crazy by the time we all hit our late 50's. Though I'm a ghost now, you're stuck with me haunting the town like this from now on, though your children are blocked from me."_**

 ** _"As to that, whatever orders you got planned for that quintet of trash that condemned your children to me, it's justly deserved at the moment. As you said the town hates drug dealers with a passion at the moment and my foster father was a pimp and a drug addict. So Simms's theory regard the 60's, in my case, was right on the bat, though our generation was born thirty years prior to that."_**

 ** _"But considering Simms could have wiped out the entire block herself, through your daughter Elaine, it's time she, Carver, Grant and Bhear got a taste of their own medicine, and I think you know what I mean by that Neil. Marge gave her the idea as did Glen, but in the eyes of both heaven and hell, it's a redemption by getting a taste of what they did to the children at the time."_**

 _ **"As for Adam himself, he's known about me all his life, because he was a Springwood born himself, though why eighty percent of our age group treated me like when we were twelve is enough I was starting to turn into a maniac, by the time I killed my foster father. What records you got on me, you better make it enough that the kids get enough to make it interesting for your current patients age group, though your daughter is going to get everything else."**_

 _ **"So if I'm part of the town as a living legend starting next school year here."** _ he read out and Neil exchanged looks with him at that as Rob answered him at the remark. "What now exactly, are you acting normal, instead of your usual maniacal self when you're like this. We know about the paranormal, but we're now dealing with you haunting the town like this for the next twenty or so years, at the moment here."

"I mean sure you got hit with 5,000 sperm amounts from 100 maniacs and that turned you into one by the time we were twenty, because if you start with the poltergeist intrusions in the courtroom they're going to take this far more seriously man, though our parents are not going to take it well when they learn why we lost a quarter of our kids graduating class here, and why it took us ten months to figure it out it was you."

"But when like this you're acting like Casper the friendly ghost or Beetlejuice, though they're going to find it amusing, when they learn the entire truth they're going to be pissed and asking for blood later, is that what you're planning now, being the town poltergeist, though we neutralized you, in their dreams, god knows how many times here Fred?" he asked and another remark was written down with a slightly amused tone to it at that, and they knew he was going to be like this with them from now on during each attack.

 ** _"Interacting with the town locals like this, yes actually, but in there the danger is the usual, but when you got me like this, it's like the all the ghost movies and stories you read about and watch on tv Rob, though before any of you explain this to your co-harts later. We better get used to being on a first name basis between each other from now on here. Though how the judge and jury are going to take this is anyone's guess when they learn everything at the moment and here's the bad news guys, but I was listening in on Adam's conversation with the duo and Walters the night her memory came back."_**

 ** _"As Nancy told you, though I'm like this in there, I can turn myself into a poltergeist or phantasm, and I had bugged the cameras, after Max had given them the first dose that night at the time. Adam had refused to get involved in the assassination attempt that night, he was going to turn himself into you, by looking for you Donald, before doing it, but she knew the only chance to prevent a manslaughter here at the hospital and to prevent a lawsuit here."_**

 ** _"Was by telling Neil and Nancy and through them straight to you Elaine, guys, he's innocent of four of the six charges, aside from his original ones and with those words in mind, he decided he was telling you before they could try it. So with those words in mind here at the moment, I suggest you let her help you with the interrogation, she's even better than I expected when I watched her in action the night she and the quartet let him have it and the truth."_** he read out and they nodded to the suggestion as they ended it at that as they exchanged looks at this.

"And I thought this couldn't get any weirder at the moment, our town homicidal maniac is now acting normal with us like this, though in there he's acting like his normal lunatic self here. For god's sakes here, alright if Ian Hammond is who they choose to represent them, he's going to find this more than slightly amusing when she tells the entire town the truth of what the hell is going on around here lately." Jack said and they all nodded in agreement to that as Adams looked at him at that.

"Well that hand-book is going to be worked out, we got a lot to do before the trial and she needs time to heal, though tonight its she's needing time to rest, before she gets that book finished. So starting tomorrow guys, she's out of school starting tomorrow and I'm telling that to Jason and she said Benson got the message on that so with those words in mind here.

"Derek, Jared, report in like say 7:30 and her day starts from there, though she can work out by using the path around the backyard and the pool as a track, her race track and her P.E. class is compiled to track, swimming, or use of the exercise equipment. The pool is out till those stitches are completely melted into the fabric of the skin though, but she needs to drain as much of the caffeine as possible."

"As for everything else, it's she needs to eat and not skip meals and eat regularly, whatever classes she's taking get her school work from her teachers and you take care of that. Just don't leave her unsupervised, because caffeine withdrawal can make the victim lose control, alright." she said and the trio all nodded to the orders as Neil looked at the original prescription and sighed as he said it then.

"Alright she said 4.5 for newborns till they're four, okay to break it down here: 4.5mg's from newborn to four years old, five to nine years old 12.5mg's, ten to twelve years of age 25mg's exactly and from thirteen to high school and older it's 25-90mg's only and for us it's only, as the leadership, our limit is 150mg's. We need to call the parents of my current group here and I need a parental authorization form for this." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"So what now exactly Doc, with the hospital about to go under a multitude of construction the kids are at level D and we got a shot to really heal them up now?" Jeff asked him and he looked at him. "With it being the start of a new change around here, though there's bars on the windows, leave the windows open, we got to get some fresh air into the floor and we're leaving every hall around the ward open starting now."

"But just treat this like they're in school and we're the faculty guys." he said and they all nodded to that. "If we're doing that, we better call their middle school and have their school books sent here, I'm letting them on to the grounds and they can get some exercise now. But half boarding school and half hospital till their released, Jake, Derek and I can watch them playing soccer, or softball on the grounds."

"But whatever schedule we got their classes being set up for the next month till they're released we need to arrange it till it's like the schedule we got sent for the kids from twelve to eighteen here. With our mandate now changing from junior high to second year of college here Doc." he said and he nodded as he grabbed a batch of paper then. "Jane that diet you wrote up for her, that's the dietary program, if we got any more health endangerment patients being admitted into the ward."

"Till we get ourselves out of our current problem at the moment the rec room is going to stay like it is, but once we get the check in to take care of it, that's when we start taking down several walls and like she suggested, we turn their old rec room into a laundry room. Physical health endangerment is dangerous dieting and self endangerment, drug rehab is your area Daniel, what you're doing right now and basic therapy is number three."


	63. 63: Escapes And The Rescue

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it's going to be slightly relaxed, before things change directions as they deal with several jail breaks and start culling the entire hospital, before things change directions. As the story gets tense, things within the group start deepening to the way the seven were together. Though from things are going to be having him as repeated dream tests.**

 **As they learn to control their powers, before the trial, but he's going to be alternating between his poltergeist like attitude to showing up as the dream menace he is during their ro-tests in training, before the trial.**

 **Chapter 63: Preparations, Psychiatric Opinions and New Starts**

"At the moment we got to insure she recovers, but the side effects are going to take a good week to work through. But this should help now, because with the fact I'm in charge now we can get some real healing done now. While my daughter is dealing with her school stuff we got the kids running on their school schedule, and forty minutes for dream therapy." he said and they nodded to that as Derek smiled as Jake answered him.

"With you being her adoptive father and my being her stepfather, she's been spotting weekends between us ever since I came into her life and I married her mother and with that. We can do the same for her recovery plan here as well, for the first ten days it's recovery at home than we let her out of the house, but she's under adult supervision with the eight of us." he said and Neil smiled as he got it then. "So ten days at home and then she gets to visit us here at work here, that works too." Max said to him smiling as he got the idea then.

"Not quite in trouble, but I get the feeling if she wants out of the house for this recovery so will my cats, as to why, they both were on the bed in the last sleep test and this keeps up, they're stowing away in my van again like they did today." he said to him and Jeff chuckled. "A furry bodyguard, that helps, though with her running these dream tests like she did earlier. I don't doubt this is going to be resulting an emergency run, if the kids fall asleep in class and Alice does it at the same time they do." he said to him and they nodded.

"That happens when they're preparing for a test, or one of them falls asleep in class, never minds the sedatives, Alice is channeling her powers, but that happens and she accidentally pulls one of their classmates in. That could kill them, so we wait till after she pulls them out, before she goes back to sleep, and I'm the one monitoring this, at the moment." Nancy said to him and he nodded as he exchanged looks with Jake at that.

"Yeah exactly, ten days recovery at home, than once we hit the following thirty days here, she's alternating between being at home and seeing you guys again. So with that she still thinks about you in the way she sees the guys Max, so with that she's not only recovering from this. But she's able to see all of you again finally, though Derek and I are watching over her and you know what to look for." Jake said and Adams and Jenkins smiled at the idea.

"So she's able to finish the book, and is under our care, but she's got around the clock medical care. Erin I can cover your shifts for you while she's here, but to get the exact time frame right here when we do this, we're setting her up in a private room in her naptime. So with that-that's close to the ward and while she and the kids develop the same bond they had, the guys and I can act like she's still under our care in case of a near full jolt."

"But at least it's less likely to get out of hand, she knows her way around the ward, and with the fact we're leaving every hall in the ward open that lets them and her work through it, though, she's finishing her added research notes in addition to her classes. While this has both versions of her paternal figures involved and her medical guardians, with the fact, I'm turning the adult program over to Philips and Jacobs, and doing the kids only." Jenkins said to Erin and she nodded as Adams said it for both of them.

"Alright that works, as I monitor her arm and the caffeine and sugar decrease in her system. Her class schedule is the way you arrange it and then once past day number ten, bring her up and we can see her every day after that." she said and he nodded to the suggestion. "Well one good thing, this time they're not tampering with her recovery and she's doing Elaine and Donald's added digging for them when she's in the cafeteria later."

"As for P.E. class she needs to let out every ounce of energy she needs to just to drain whatever dose is in her system at the moment, so seven on seven in every sport there is and they can go at it till she drains all of it every day now." Derek said to her and she nodded. "Dorfman is not letting her get the release by letting her run it off on the track or play sports here Jane, what do we do about that exactly?" Elaine asked her and Derek answered that.

"It's she either changes her class or we place her as something else, the girls need something to really give a challenge here." Derek said to her and she nodded in agreement. "What sports equipment do we have in the room we can just set up a spot for the kids and they can play sports during P.E. class?" Williams asked and Neil explained that to him. "Hockey, basketball, baseball and volleyball equipment though if we wind up doing this later on she's getting the real exercise she needs later."

"At the moment she needs to drain that level out of her and the only way to do that is a lot of physical exertion, she's not able to go swimming yet, but she can do everything else." he said to him and he nodded. "Street hockey, I hope she knows how to skate." He said and Elaine smiled as she said it. "She's got a skates, and can do that, but if you're helping out with the medical care here, be on watch. I can get Uncle Adam to donate two basketball hoops and the rest of the equipment, before the end of the week."

"Dad's going to agree when I say this, but the medical council is donating to the Adolescant ward in terms of recovery and get the schools to get their current syllabus before the end of the term, with it only being three months left here." she said to him and he nodded as Adams answered her. "Alright we need to call their parents here and go over this, the dozen have less than a month left of therapy, and Andy's going to be here for another six weeks till he's fully recovered." she said and they nodded.

After calling all of them, they arrived in a half an hour as Chris and Jenny's parents went first. "What's going on Doctor, if you needed to call us here?" Eric Reynolds asked him and before he could answer that they heard another voice do it for him. "I suppose you heard about the slight scandal here that killed five members of my patient group two years ago Mr. Reynolds?" he heard and and turned to see a blonde headed girl.

"Yeah I did and you are young lady?" he asked and she smiled. "I'm Dr. Gordon's daughter sir, my name is Kristen Gordon-Jackson. I got a question, did you hear about the legend of the Springwood Slasher by any chance?" she asked and they all straightened up at that. "Fred Krueger, yes we're Springwood born adults honey, what's going on exactly?" Alicia Carter asked her and she sighed as she answered her.

"That legend is fact mam, the murders were done by him and I'll explain how later, but his accomplices are the quartet of psychiatrists and the former dietician, that are not giving you any results. In fact your children are now endanger, because the bastard is running rampant in our nightmares at the moment, that's why we called you here. We need parental authorization for the use of dream suppressants till we release them, and its a couple more weeks till we do." she said and he looked at her.

"Is there a way to explain this further honey, if you're the reason this quartet just got arrested for It?" Eric asked and she nodded to him. " I'm working on the last few chapters of the book that explains that, but it's going to every parent and adult in town. But you better come with me, you're not going to like what just happened the last nineteen hours, before we called you here, my friends and I are doing babysitting duty this morning." she said and they all nodded as they followed her to the dormitory.

"Chris, Jenny, Damian, your parents are here." she called out and the twins, Damian and the rest of their group ran out of their room then and their parents tightened their arms around them. "Son you better stay sitting down, that drug Walters hit you with is going to make you dizzy." Jenkins said to him and he nodded as he sat down on the bed then. "God what happened to your arm honey?" Alicia said in shock and Damian sighed as he answered her.

"I had a run in with Freddy last night, before Eric was killed, Dr. Gordon had the medication set up in case this started again, but Simms and Carver yanked it right after she and the guys were released. Mom, the trio and I were just barely killed last night, she explained the rules to us: no drinking or drugs, never have sex and never say ill be right back. We got a prostitute in this hospital, they're preventing Andy from recovering from his addiction, in my case, I barely missed being killed, they locked the doors."

"Three rules and they're deliberately making it easier for 'him' to get to us, if he's the reason Kevin was murdered I don't blame you for being furious and the moment I need you back to normal. Only adults can protect us, simply by giving us that medication their gang is offering. I know you're furious at dad for taking off on us, but you need to snap out of it. I need you now." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into her arms.

"What was it you said about that nightmare last night?" Max asked him and he smiled. "You're going to find this more than slightly odd mom, with the fact our generation wound up with everything in the 80's. But the dream ended up with the portion of 'The Neverending Story', when he finally meets the werewolf face to face." he said and they nodded to that. "Great, that's just great, my theory was proven correct here dad." she said to him gently and he nodded as their parents looked at her as Damian's mother said it for all of them.

"What theory honey?" Alicia asked her and she explained that to her. "Whoever else ended up with a nightmare in addition to him and me and ended up with the same injuries in the exact same places. But for him he's targeting us based on our interests in reading and viewing material Mrs. Carter, by that I mean everything from our age groups the kids got PG to PG-13. My age group is watching horror movies and reading King novels, at our age."

"So he's turned himself into Pennywise the Dancing Clown, I'm just going to quote that remark he made to the seven in the book, but he's every nightmare we ever had and our worst dream come true. He's essentially everything we've ever been afraid of in our lives. Dame ended up with the werewolf, I got into fight with him last night and I needed surgery and a tetanus shot thanks to this and whoever else got it, ended up with something else."

"But I deactivated the previous protocols they put into place and they reactivated them as soon as we left. Well they're deactivated again and the new handbook is being written up for this. Doors unlocked and open, curfew, in your case guys, is 10o'clock exactly, lights out at 10:45. And starting today, things are on hold, just spend the day playing around, okay, till we get your books from your lockers." she said to her and they all nodded to her.

"Rod was a misdiagnosis, as were we and we lost seven members of our block, he was innocent of murder, and you're reading about that in the book focused on the quartet when this started eight years ago. And with that here's the catch, though my book tells everything to you, if a movie company asks for right to our story line you're seeing it for real now. That way you see her side of the story, then Jesse's and finally ours here."

"Though I'm taking a few bits and pieces of dad and Nancy's version of this portion of the series and putting it into the movie so you can see things from his perspective, but what you're going to see you're going to kill them for and with that in mind here. The truth is coming out and these psychiatrists are all getting a taste of their own medicine as they live the lives they condemned us to." she said and she nodded to her as Eric said it for her.

"Assistant psychiatrist kiddo?" Eric asked smiling and she nodded. "Yeah that's my career choice, psychiatry with a specialty into criminology and the mind of a paranormal homicidal maniac. You're not going to take this well, but do you recall the..., wait, he zeroed in on the kids for a reason here, but why exactly. I was born in 1435, Nancy in 1427, and..., wait a minute, wait a minute, guys how long has this gone on for?"

"Your nightmares, the sleep deprivation, your 'so called' personal problems, how long?" she asked and Dana answered that. "Eight months Kris, Jenny and I started having nightmares like that dream that she had on on European Vacation, Andy and the guys, it's all about every movie we watched on tv, Troll, Killer klowns and several others, it's either nightmares like that one European Vacation, or that hallucination Watson had on Young Sherlock Holmes when the bakery characters started feeding themselves to him."

"Being chased by a bunch of clowns, seeing a monster looking group of ghouls or trolls coming after us and a dozen other nightmares, like that, Rick here ended up in a nightmare of being in a pool and a shark was coming after him, a shark with a red and green striped fin no less. But I'm into fantasy, the girls like fantasy, the guys are into science fiction and adventure. Andy buried himself into fantasy, Ricky is a Star Trek nut and the rest of us." She said and Jenny nodded in agreement to that.

"We got every problem, you guys have that landed us here. Word for word, the symptoms of what you told us. Why exactly, what's the link between us to you, if he's now haunting us and we're now dreaming about him?" she asked and her eyes narrowed. "Max get their records, I need to run a status check, aside from Lisa and the Davidsons. I have no idea who is living on that block now, that's the link here now. Uncle James said there are sixteen family's living on that block, the Polettis and Davidson are two."

"But the other fourteen I have no idea yet, but if you're dreaming about his other forms..., Dad was running research into this and you wind up with every symptom my patient group did, Andy you're the male version of Taryn, Dame, you're me, Chris is Kincaid, Jake is Joey, you and Jenny are across between me and Jenny, Dana. And from there the Comparisions are as close as we can get them now, dad your patients are us at thirteen years old." she said and he looked at her as he felt his heart beat speed up.

"He's targeting the kids on Elm Street, either born there or spent time there, and with those words, he's chosen the hospital as his feeding ground in addition to the block. Damn it, misdiagnosis's and they end up in here, and from there, had it not been for you we'd lose sixteen more by the end of the month." he said and she explained that to him. "Yeah exactly, that's the key now." she said and Eric looked at her in shock.

"He's targeting the entire block, why exactly?" he asked and she sighed as she explained in a way he could understand as she looked at their parents gently. "It's psychotics 101 Mr. Reynolds: we take his daughter from him and he takes us away from you and our parents, in the worst way possible. Secondly, his block kills him, and he starts with his block first, which was the eleven of us and then goes for whoever is living there now."

"His block is a landmine, but starting now, nobody goes near that house ever again, nobody is going past the yard in front of the sidewalk starting now, if Davidson is your new block leader tell him that." she said and he nodded to the orders as Max passed her the records and she checked the addresses and covered her eyes. "You're the families living on the block now. Lisa is living in my old house, the Davidsons are in yours Uncle Donald. And you guys are scattered all over the block now, that's why he targeted you Damian, guys."

"Who's living in 1422?" she asked and Damian answered that. "Ricky Wagner and his family, the thirteen of us, Lisa and her family and the Davidsons make up the entire sixteen, but Jack's oldest son Tommy is our age Kris, he's in the seventh grade, what now exactly. We can't keep it up like that. Tommy has two younger brothers and one is in nursery school and the other in junior kindergarten." he said and she nodded to him and she nodded.

"He sensed you're living on the block and now you're endanger because of this, alright like us you need to be on that medication as well starting now." she said and Damian looked at her. "Mom were you guys involved in his death at the time?" he asked and she shook her head. "No we weren't honey. Like the twenty here, we decided on destroying his equipment and wait for him to try again." she said and they all nodded in relief.

"Every Springwood born teenager is going to be asking that question now, once the truth gets out about the suicide outbreak. What now exactly, because, though you're not involved the aftermath has effected every teenager and preteen in town now?" Darryl asked and she sighed. "We tell them the truth, that our first option was destroying his equipment, wait for him to try again and he'd die by the electric chair."

"None of us wanted his death on our hands, we can't live with the guilt of taking a life like this, even a homicidal maniac such as him, it's a life none the less, we all share that. The guilt is killing every adult and parent in town who grew up here. We all know who he is, because we all were at the trial at the time. My oldest son, if he was alive, would be Nancy's age right now, I lost my oldest, but I'm not losing my youngest cub to him."

"No I'm not losing you now baby, alright if you need me to change, I'm changing back now." she said and he nodded. "With less then a month, we need our school books, they've got a few ideas to help us out till we're released. We lost one semester thanks to the duo, and being stuck in here, but in order to get into the eighth grade, we're going to have to push it now here." he said and they nodded to that as Eric looked at them.

"That's not just one razor, thats four at once, I know that blade, that glove's been out of use for fourteen years here, what the hell?!" he said in shock as Adams changed out the dressings on his arm. "Yeah we know, that was our first thought till we saw the girls arms and his chest, the murders are as gruesome as gets, but that information is in the high school to adult age books she's creating and we're creating a manual for it."

"My daughter was murdered as was the sextet's children, and in total we lost eighty three people in the fourteen years since at the moment. We all thought he was gone for good, till he murdered my daughter and the duo." Derek said to him and he nodded to that. "So he's the reason for the suicide outbreak?" Alicia asked and they all nodded as Nancy explained that to them, as she felt her anger growing by the minute.

"Our patients are in real physical danger in their dreams here now, as am I, because he got possessed by a trio of dream demons. But she'll explain everything in the book Mr. Reynolds, Mrs. Carter I promise, but this is why we need the parental authorization, to give them that dream suppressant, the duo are out of the picture, no more black out they can call you now." Nancy said and they all nodded as Alicia said it for all of them.

"You need parental authorization you got it, from all of us here. Anything else?" she asked and he nodded. "I spoke to the company that makes it, they want a copy of their records so they can work the recipe to whatever medical condition the kids have. Andy has six more weeks, because Walters was screwing with his recovery, and the kids are recovering slowly, but they all got a little more than three weeks left here." Neil said to her and they all nodded to that.

"Alright give us the authorizations forms and we'll sign them, I'm taking the charges out of their asses, my son is football player, he's going to have those scars on his hand for life, our families have been friends for years now." Eric said and Derek looked at him in shock. "You're the younger version of us?" Jack repeated and they all nodded to him. "With being boarded here, you're not getting charged here for their therapy, it's free."

"Their medication insurance is only going to be $5.00 each, so in your case, their prescription refills are coming from me now, till we get it out to the entire town." Neil said to him and he nodded. "I hope I learn why you're looking like you're ready to kill something Doctor." he said and Donald answered that. "Oh believe me, you will want to yourself when you hear this, but the quartet drugged Chris in trying to escape custody."

"Last night was the reason for this surgery on her arm and you're getting the entire truth later on, but the books are from high school to adult only." he said and they nodded. "God Kevin, alright I'm ensuring he wasn't killed in vain. We do it, we go with whatever your original plan was and I'm spreading that all over the Springwood born adult contingent and everyone who was at his trial." Alicia said and he nodded to that.

"Kevin, he was killed by that maniac?" Bill repeated and she nodded. "There were two kindergarten classes and he was in the quartet's, along with Natalie Adams, Judy Brecker, Daniel Parker and Kimberly Peterson. I'm one of the parents who lost their kids to this maniac and you just saved my youngest son by pulling that intervention Kristen, thank you, I owe you everything." she said to her and Kristen nodded to her smiling.

"It's no problem mam, truth is without us, that is the rest of the original block, he can't get to anyone else. I pulled a surgical strike last night, that explains this surgery. But premonition, surgical strike and bingo, the entire block lives on to protect every child in town now. But I pushed my body passed the breaking point and I'm in recovery now from it, so expect me to be seeing the kids a lot, because I'm home for the next six weeks." she said and they all nodded to that, smiling in relief at the news.

"Starting next school year the legend of the Springwood Slasher is going all over the junior and high schools now. Every kid in town is learning about him, for your children, they're getting him as he was when alive, my age group and older, they're getting him as he is now." she said and she nodded to that. "So no need to be afraid, we all know about him and he's stuck in whatever form he's in right now." Eric said and they nodded.

"Yeah exactly, just expect something to get launched across the room now, because he's turned himself into a poltergeist at the moment." she said and in answer to that they watched as an unmanned crash cart went flying by the door and they heard a crash as it ran into the doors at the other end of the hall, and their parents exchanged looks at that. "I take it that's him now, huh?" he asked and they all nodded to that.

"How many times do we have to kill this guy exactly, because this is getting ridiculous?" Alicia asked in exasperation then and she sighed. " I've been asking myself that question ever since my daughter told me the truth Alicia. I was in the condition you are after Rick took off on me, and it was destroying our relationship. Though he's good for something, let's not leave any openings to make it worse, shall we." Elaine said and she nodded.

"Every parent in town is going to see this the same way, he's destroyed marriages and the results were we lost 80 more kids in the last thirteen years alone and three adults. Well if this gave us a better reason to protect our children till they're Jeff's age it's enough every parent, whether Springwood born or not, is going to see our lockdown and quarantine as the price to pay for protecting our children till they're 25 years old."

"But to us this is going to see the price to pay for our happiness as a price well spent now." Eric said to her and she nodded to him.

"I take the reason you called the four of us specifically is because Simms and Carver nearly got our children killed right?" Derek Andrews asked and they nodded. "That and they're screwing with their recoveries. They tried to frame Chris for attempted suicide a bit ago, before we called you here. Damian got the claws to his arm, because they yanked the dream suppressant right after my daughter and her brothers were released."

"And they're screwing with Andy's recovering from the drugs. Addiction and rebound, and we just pulled the plug now. Your kids are getting the real therapy need now and their days are now set to the real recovery. I'm turning the ward into half boarding and half medical. I'm the second category, so I'm doing this in the way of dream and sleep deprivation and everything is getting worked out. At the moment though, thanks to their stealing and screwing around with the books, the hospital is going bankrupt at the moment, my plans were going to speed up their recovery, but their deliberately delaying results to you." he said and they all nodded to that.

"Why exactly, we each spent close to five million, each, to two different therapists and nothing came out of it till we chose you Dr. Gordon and suddenly the results are a little slow, but they're making progress here now. If the kids are on the final stages put them through whatever therapy plans you have and that takes care of it?" Eric asked with a dangerous growl and Jack answered that with a furious look. "We went through the same thing and to answer your question, its because their working for Jake Reynolds, and they all owe him over $10,000,000,000 in drugs and equipment and we just arrested them for this."

"So with those words, you're getting the results you want, in dream and emotional therapy and they'll be released, before the trial over this, but you're getting the entire truth that day and we will reimburse that medical bill for this." he told them and they all nodded with furious looks at the news. "Oh we're suing them for that, my son was nearly murdered and our kids have been stuck in here for six months, enough is enough here, whatever you want to do regarding them its a justice served best ice cold now." Eric growled with a furious look on his face and she nodded smiling dangerously at that

"We're all from well to do families, we can each donate the amount so you got enough to add on to the adolescent ward now, be $500.00 to $2,000.00 from each of us and we'll gladly donate it to the ward till you get the renovations done on it. Till the trial and you get the rest that way once we sue these people, because we haven't heard from our children in five months here till you called us." Alicia said and he smiled at that. "Check that, I'm doubling it, so $4,000, each, from all of us and that's more than enough to get the results you want till we see what the grand total is at the trial." Jake answered and she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, $4,000, so in total, you're looking at $52,000 for the ward and that should help now improve your type of therapy for our kids now." she said and they all nodded as Neil said it for the entire team with a gentle smile. "Thank you Alicia I appreciate that. Could you do me a favor and call their school though. My other step now is that the kids are going from basic therapy to dream therapy and with that, I'm teaching them group dreaming, through hypnosis." he said to her and Damian's head shot up at that.

"You mean we can all go in by dreaming together, link up in there at this rate. Kris, what's your dream power exactly" he asked and she smiled. "I'm able to bring others into my dream Dame, why exactly?" she asked and he smiled. "That's my power as well, if you're skilled at it you can teach me to do that and I can make sure nobody else gets hurt with my group, though he's been neutralized again." he said and she smiled. "You guys are the younger versions of us in every way at this rate."

"Dad, I think there's a limited number of Dreamers like me in our town, but the masters are going extinct here, if they don't know what they're doing. So with that in mind, Alice, you deal with your group I'll deal with mine and we're creating an army till we destroy him five more times, before we find Katherine later. Though with every parent in town learning this the quartet is in trouble." she said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"So dream therapy, parental abandonment therapy, anger management, and finally recovery from the dreams by being on that drug and we got all of those with the quartet out of the picture right now." Alicia asked and he nodded as he explained that to her and watched as their kids were talking and hid a smile. "Consistent cases over kill at this rate, this seems so un-necessary at the moment." Eric said and they chuckled at that.

"The kids group therapy is on a hold till the trial, they need a chance to really get the chance to heal and though their in recovery they can do that by living their original lives before they ended up in here: school, playing sports on the grounds, just living their lives and that's going to heal them even faster now after that." he said and they all nodded to him as Darryl looked at him as he answered the next question.

"At the moment, I arranged for some added goodies for their therapy, that are really going to help here. With the duo sabotaging my treatment plans up until last night things were going slow, but with them out of the picture, things are going to get the progress you want finally. So kids, from now till I release you, if you want the same length of time that Andy has, just to stay together. You're getting that chance by daily school activities, going on field trips, anf you're going to learn about the basics of that legend."

"But I'm having having Walter, Derek, Jeff and Max with you during these trips, at night, it's being able to do what you you want. Games and sports, movies, a pizza and indoor version of a movie theater, we can get that set up. Just relax and enjoy these changes okay. Your school day is for however long you had before, but your sports practices, the guys are in the room with you, but don't get too aggressive in training okay." Neil said and they nodded to him as Darryl changed the subject.

"How many families are from our side of the town exactly, anyway?" he asked and Kristen answered that. "The town had a 75% mixed rate ranging from every monetary value you could think and the other 25% were from the highly elite. The Trendies and Pep Clubbers, though that level are just a bunch of Socs and the other 75% are Greasers and Middle Class citizens, unfortunately for the Socs they're outnumbered 100 to 1. They get scholarships, but they're like their counterparts on the movie."

"My parents are from high upper middle class, dad is mid and our entire gang are from well to do families here, but that's the way of life around here. Alright to answer your question Mrs. Carter. $1,500 for all of you, that's between thirteen families and we got enough to really spruce of the Adolescant ward, before we get the rest in here." she said and they all nodded to that, before the thirteen exchanged a silent conversation as she said it for them.

"Check that, we're each paying $4,500 to the ward and with that, that's more than enough for you, but this should help out quite a bit now." Alicia said as she wrote her's out and gave it to him as they smiled as each parental couple pulled their's out and wrote a check out and gave it to them as she went to the next question.

"So one more month and they return home after that?" Alicia asked and she nodded. "Andy's got six weeks, but yes that it's exactly. Spread the word around town that the books that explain the murders, the symptoms that it was Fred Krueger all this time, and every symptom that was meant to indicate a bloodbath around here, they are going to be on the bookshelves at the bookstore for $9.99 each, hardback cover."

"Uncle John's company is being her publisher, and the cover art on the book is going to be the eight of us, Neil, Max and dad, with Freddy right above us with the glove poised directly above us. Her picture is on the back of the book. But this book is as gruesome as it gets, don't read it at night, otherwise you're going have him breaking down the mental front door." Nancy said and they all nodded to that information

"John, you better get your boss to do a deal here, because she's the author." Jack said to him and she smiled. "If the compensation is as high as we think, it's a split right down the middle now Uncle John. So with that half that amount, if the books are a big hit, goes to you and your publishing company, and I use the other half as my college funds now, though we're taking a year off next year next summer." she said and he nodded.

"So when can we expect them to be on the market?" Eric asked and she explained that to him. "By next Saturday, I'm just need to finish the last five chapters, but I'm almost done. The others will answer every rumor that came up over Nancy and the house and every book is from high school to adults only. The kids here, they got two years, before they start the class that these books are involved in." she said and he nodded to her.

"Their version of Mythology and local legends class is PG to PG-13 rated material, that includes the movies and books we got in the rec room, here come with me." Kristen said and they followed her into the rec room. "Whoa, I like the set up in here at the moment, it's like being in the library at a college dormitory." Alicia said in amazement and Kristen nodded as she said it smiling as she looked around the room then.

"Yeah dad set that up on purpose for each of his patients groups, ours was R rated material, they got the next level down. We set this to each age group: from twelve to ninteen years of age, the kids are junior high, so this book shelf belongs to them." she said as she then pointed to one next to the window and she read out the names on the books. "The Neverending Story, The Witches, Charlie and the Chocalate Factory."

"You asked for a copy of the reading list for each school from twelve to college to do this?" she asked and they nodded. "We'd been preparing for this the last two years Alicia, I was waiting for my daughter to have that premonition and our protocols were activating when it did." Elaine said to her as Cocoa jumped on the couch. "Alright, who left the tv on exactly this time?" Derek asked as he turned it off and it promptly turned itself on.

"Meow" He heard and turned it off and then it turned back on. "Meow mew?" he heard again and then looked at the furry duo sitting on the couch with the remote sitting in front of Tiger's paws, as he turned it off a second time and Tiger pressed the on button on the remote with his paw as it went back and forth for a minute. "You want to watch tv boys?" Donald asked finally with an amused look and they meowed a yes and they nodded as they exchanged looks as they tried to keep from laughing at that.

"How does he know how to work the remote, because my dog can't do that?" Damian asked smiling and she chuckled. "He's been watching me as I do it and is in my lap or at my side when we watch tv, he's on the couch with me. And at times it leads to a fight over the remote when I want to watch the movie I put into the VCR when my parents go out for the night, though I got Terry watching over me when this happens on these nights." she said and he started laughing at that as he said it smiling.

"I'm lucky my dog never does that, but this is ridiculous." Damian said to her and she started laughing at that. "If they grew up being treated like humans, that's when they start acting like us when we're preteen to teenagers little brother. My cat is is a year younger than you are in human years, he's choosing movies from your age group to watch at the moment." she said as the tv switched to the VCR and Neil looked at the kids as he said it with an amused smile.

"What movie was left in the VCR last night exactly?" he asked and Chris answered that question from the bookshelf. "We were watching Raiders of the Lost Ark last night Doctor Gordon, evidently our age group has the PG to PG-13 rated films and you got us a pretty wide selection here to choose from as well too." he said and she smiled at that. "My cat is smarter than he looks, but that movie is beyond his emotional standards to handle at the moment." she said and he meowed a protest in answer to that.

"You're a kitten you fuzzball, you're not watching PG-13 movies till you're fourteen in humans years young man." she said to him in answer to his meow and removed the movie from the VCR and exchanged it for Starwars and put it in and he curled into a semi ball as he looked at the tv then. "I guess he likes science fiction at the moment." Andy said smiling and he meowed a yes to him and he chuckled at that.

As she turned the sound to three, she knew her cats could hear the tv as they talked. "At the moment once I'm past day ten, I'll be coming up to see you guys and we can work out and play sports together, during my recovery guys, but I'm splitting it, half here and half at home, but that's more than enough time now." she said and they all nodded. "What are you busted for exactly?" Jake asked and she sighed as she answered him.

"I pushed myself to the limit, and I'm in recovery from the amount of caffeine and sugar I've taken in. Last night was the break I needed to finish my mission and I can get the rest I need finally here, but your medication level is set for 25mgs exactly, I'm at 30mgs, because my age group is the one the that got hit first. Our problem in the high school is my P.E. teacher is refusing to let us really stretch our legs and I'm over heating as a result, with being here, I'm getting the real exercise I need and I can drain it faster than normal now finally." she said and he nodded to that as he looked at her.

"So too much caffeine and sugar, the foods and drinks that have it, never wanting to be alone, loss of weight because of the first one, fast tempers, not telling the reason for their emotions to anyone, but only someone who understands, like a fellow patient or someone who used to be a fellow patient, singing songs from play we stopped doing by the time we're eleven, extreme exhaustion and what are the last ones exactly?" Damian asked her and she explained that to him.

 _"_ You got the first parts of it right: taking in too much caffeine and sugar based products, not eating enough or the right foods and losing ten to twenty pounds in the process, awake for hours on end, mood swings, always together in groups, going to bed and waking up with injuries that weren't there one night, but there the following morning, never wanting to hear the word sleep or sedative, and both in the same sentence, and I'll explain why later, but to go on here."

"And finally the fact that the murders are always localized or originated from the exact same block. If you catalogued all of these together, and then noticed that the house turned from what it looked like when the Walshes lived in in to what it looks like now, and that would tell you everything you need to know. But this latest situation this afternoon, that's what you guys just demonstrated to our parents and the staff guys."

"My book is going to give the rest of it, but you just proved a very big point here, Chris, and it's going into the plantiff defense when I do so, but no patient can get out, because the adults hanging around are going to hear the crash and head it off, or hear the scream and come running." she said and he nodded to her. "I gave you a demonstration they deliberately over looked that night, who was the murder?" he asked and she sighed and hearing that, Alicia looked from her to Damian as she leaned into him, as it hit her.

"Don't tell me they diberately overlooked this when your cousin was murdered honey?" Alicia asked her and she nodded. "Yeah and here's the worst part of it, but we just found each other the night before, and realized that our parents and families had been reunited with each other, raised from birth. Finding the seven was just as good as finding their parents, because it meant, once dad told mom, they were getting reunited."

"I haven't seen my gang members in eleven years, and I grew up without a paternal figure in my life and the quintet were that till dad came into my life, mom and Uncle Damian were twins and I just been reunited with my cousin, who was like my brother. But before I could explain this out loud to Nancy I just said we'd been reunited, but Simms deliberately broke my medical instructions." she said and they nodded with furious looks at the news as Jake's eyes narrowed at that as he said it to her.

"What were the orders exactly?" he asked and Adams answered that. "Never bring up the sedatives in front of her and and do anything that could cause her to panic, as to why. The next big one could cause the relapse and drain her completely. With one alnighter and now this, she was so exhausted that he came to me for authorization, given to him by parental proxy and I granted it." she said to him and he nodded.

"I was also acting parental proxy, and working at maintaining a calm auror with the kids, they trusted me so much, they preferred me to Simms, because I listen and I know what it was they were stuck in here for and what caused it. As to why, I'm a previous victim myself and Krueger killed my quartet, so I know what they're going through, because I went through the same thing. Realizing I'm also the daughter of the great Daredevil Thompson, they knew they were screwed when her memories came back."

"As to why, seven year old Kristen was at the trial of the Cradle Nightingale and his face burned itself into her memories. Which meant she added the eight years to my features and his features, replaced his orderly uniform with the orange coveralls and added a black eye and he was screwed when she heard his surname from the get go. They were trying to drain her down enough to get us fired and out of the way."

"To prevent our parents from finding out, but here's where it gets worse, realizing she busted him, they were determined to plug every leak, by manslaughter, by the use of drugs and using Krueger to do that." she said and he nodded as Eric's eyes narrowed in rage at that. "Why exactly?" he asked and Kristen explained that. "My dream power, to put this in ways you can understand, I'm a super computer, receiving the information."

"While I'm receiving information the computers connected to me are sending it, I'm destroyed and it destroys the others in the process. They ever create a movie about this, it's going to show the results: in there the two organs most at risk are the heart and brain, killed in there you die for real, because the body can not live with out the mind, it's the central part of the nervous system. Destroy the brain of the super computer and you kill the entire network while doing it." she said and he stood up at that in shock.

"Entire network, you mean you die and the entire block goes with you, had it not been for a dose of neutralizer. That could kill every kid in town!" he said in out rage and she nodded. "Yeah precisely, but to them, 'it's our lives are more important then children and we do this for the money, if it's takes destroying the block to stay on Reynolds good side than so be it.', but that medication requisition order was given by parental proxy, through parental authorization request, by the family medical doctor." she said to him.

"Parental proxy, that's just as legal as parental authorization, and when said parental authorization is the family medical doctor. Erin were you saying it for all of us when you put her as our proxy?" Jake asked her and she nodded with a furious look. "Yes I did, when I realized I just found the adult version of my surrogate daughter it hit me I just got a way to get messages to us through her and gave orders to her and Neil. But what I didn't know was that Neil had been blackmailed into using normal therapy and he wanted to do the entire thing, dream therapy and it takes my youngest niece to get it done right."

"As the family medical doctor, I was getting Donald involved and she decided she was taking the position and going it one further, when she ordered, for us, that the sextet were to be put on that medication. They had parental authorization through me and I did say that it was being spoken for all of us when I gave that order. but what really pissed me was that despite having permission to use it, they still refused to, till we got the news that Adam was working here at the time and that did it finally as Peter was told the next night and with him Tom and Donald's team." she said and he nodded as he answered her at that.

" At the moment they crossed the line of no return now and they, no matter how much they argue over this, there's only going to be one sentence for what happened and one only, and it's they're winding up in here themselves, as they see what it's like, in all areas, and speaking of which, I'm putting them into their own therapy sessions, in all areas, dreams, extended therapy and having it going in circles and finally, being exposed to sexual harassment and no one does a thing about it till they say it to the orderlies in your team Dr. Williams." Kristen said and he nodded to that as he answered her at that.

"I don't blame you for that, but I need to see your entire storyline, before I take that to health committee and when they read why you're suggesting this they're going to agree that it's only fair now for what they've done to you kids and your friends at school, the thirteen of you are allowed back in the ward any time you want come visit now as well." he said and she nodded, before she could answer, the hockey puck on the table started shooting back and forth, before it went flying right off the table.

"Meow? Meow mew!' she heard from Tiger as the tv switched channels and the cat quickly changed it back, before it started going back and forth. "What did he just say exactly?" Alicia asked and she quickly answered that. "He said, ' hey I was watching that that." she said, before his meow turned from annoyance and straight to anger as Cocoa said it for both them with an annoyed and furious tone in his voice.

"Mroowww!" Cocoa screeched angrily. "Alright Fred leave the tv alone right now, you want to play do it later, but my cat is watching that, now enough already." Elaine shouted and it switched back and they both meowed in annoyance at that as they went back to the movie and they exchanged looks. "My cat likes the movies our age groups like and at the moment he's getting really into this one." Kristen said to them and they nodded.

"How old is he exactly, if he's reacting like that?" Eric asked with an amused look and she smiled. " In human years he's in the fourth grade at the moment, but he's 8 1/2 months in cat years, and to him this is his type of movie, though at this rate, he's going to enjoy the others that the kids like in six weeks, once' she's thirteen in human years himself." she said and they nodded with a chuckle at that as Nancy exchanged looks with her.

"Yeah just annoy us when we're watching a movie, enough is enough already today, its been pranks and jokes all day and its beginning to get annoying right now at the moment as well." Nancy said in annoyance and she nodded in agreement to that. "If he's haunting the ward, get ready its going to be like this every day from now on you guys." Kristen said to her and she nodded to that.

Before she could answer, the billiard balls rolled right off the table and out the door then as they heard several clanks and crashes, before a startled shout and thump in the hall. "I'll go check that out." she added and they nodded as she walked out the door, to see a race and saw as the red went flying past her and looked at the other end of the hall as she heard a loud clang against the metal door at the other end of the hall.

"Street hockey billiard ball style in the hallway." Elaine asked and she nodded and they nodded, before two black checkers taped themselves together and then rolled out the door as well. "I take that back, they just turned this into a hockey game out there, get ready this is going to happen every night once the kids are in bed every night. With him blocked from their dreams they're safe, but he's still going to test your patience."

"Alright Fred, you want to watch tv or play in here, fine, but you break anything else that belongs to the hospital and you're getting barbecued again, got it!" she called out and the rest of the checkers spelled out 'Got It' to her and she nodded. "God I better get used to that, because every parent in town is going to find this funny, when in his poltergeist like state, he's a comedian, but we got him blocked from our children now."

"At the moment, we're blocking him out, but he's driving up the poltergeist intrusions around here so expect this every day now dad." she said and he nodded to that. "At the moment those unusual steps were called for and they were legal and authorized Darryl, but to name off each one now, as I'm the second of two kinds of psychiatrist here. And it's my job to alter techniques for every group, but their group therapy was this."

"As to that to name off each piece of it, before the attempted murder and the fallout started: parental abandonment therapy, drug therapy, dream deprivation, group dreaming, anger management and for my daughter it's a reunion of her parental gang and I finished off her therapy by getting her Tiger and a new stepfather while doing it. After doing that, I fill up the rec room and get them items to blow off some steam and enjoy things and I've started my research into dream therapy and realities now."

"My daughter was my biggest motivation to really become the best psychiatrist in town and at the moment, with the quartet about to wind up in here themselves. My ways of therapy, in all areas, meaning dream and sleep deprivation, withdrawal and rebound and basic therapy, but my skills as a medical psychiatrist are now covering everything now." he said and he nodded to that as he watched her lean against him smiling.

"Well my last portion of recovery now is reading my book once I'm done with it dad, the manuscript is going to Uncle John's publisher company, but mine is an added copy and my therapy is three quarters done now. Emotionally I'm completely healed I just got two or three last points to it and I'm completely recovered after that." she said to him and he nodded to that as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Unusual steps, is that what Simms considers this, unauthorized and illegal, but to every acting psychiatrist specializing in children it's completely valid?" Darryl repeated and she nodded. "Yeah and I'm writing a letter to every acting psychiatrist specializing in children and teenagers in the country regarding dad's decisions here. See what they say about therapy regarding dream deprivation to give the patients a chance to get the rest they need." she said and he nodded, before he could answer they heard another voice.

"To answer your question young lady, regarding your father's chosen course of therapy for you and your friends, everything he did was as it should be for you. Every group is different so we evaluate the situation and then decide on the correct course of therapy for it. Yours was a special case, regression therapy, I doubt he'd want to use now in this case, if the nightmare was traumatizing enough to do further damage, emotionally."

"But everything else was exactly as it should for a patient suffering from nightmares this traumatizing. Starting with you being the latest arrival. Loss of a parent we act as the parent they need, sleep deprivation, prescribe a drug to block the dreams and you get the sleep you need, dream therapy, it's hypnosis and we teach you to face your fears by working as team, after we tell you who it is you're dreaming about."

"Anger management, we get you toys and items to blow some steam off and let you on the grounds to play sports and finish the therapy by prescribing you the dream suppressant needed so you never have to remember those memories ever again. Neil what you chose was exactly as it should be and I'm getting a call to my counterparts around the country, every psychiatrist that is like us, I'm calling on that."

"What happened here in the ward hit you hard I understand that, but it's time to heal by putting this as your basis and you become the main doctor for kids ages 12 to 19, here in Springwood now." they heard as a man dressed in a maroon jacket that was covering a red sweater and khaki pants walked in to the room and he straightened up in shocked delight at seeing him. "Dr. Harris, what are you doing here?" he asked smiling gently.

"I over heard that remark as I was coming to see you and what the hell happened here exactly, if this is hitting you that hard exactly anyway son?" He asked and he waved a hand to the table at the side of the room and he explained that to him as the other man pulled the folder and wrote down what told him. "I just solved the case of un-explained suicides around here and lost half my patient group while doing it two years ago."

"My daughter was one of the group along with the boys here, but they, Dean Philips and Jesse Walsh are all that's left of that group. What happened was this is not a suicide outbreak at all, but a junior population genocide from a long dead maniac. You ever heard of Fred Krueger?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes I have, I'm also a Springwood born adult, the bastard, from what his teachers were telling me, said he was a psociopath on his way to becoming a full fledged psychopath by the time he was twenty."

"After killing his adoptive father, he then killed a teenager and mutilated his body, before coming here, meeting Loretta and creating that glove that killed twenty more children. So in total, we lost 101 and three adults, so what happened to caused this massacre around here, Rick?" he asked looking up at the commissioner and he explained that. "He got possessed just as Richard Parker threw the bottle pipe bomb through the window."

"He's no longer human, he's a dream stalker now and he's decided, that since my son's age group took his daughter away from him, he's taking our grandchildren away from us, in the worst way possible. Our kids were the block who took him down and he's starting with us first, all that's left our original gang is the quartet, but this resulted in putting our family back in one piece." he said and Harris nodded to him as he looked at her.

"Parental abandonment, don't tell me, Ricky is the one who took off and without the quintet, you grow up without a father, till you meet my prize pupil, correct?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, Richard is a chronic drunk and workaholic, but it's now gone past alcohol and straight to drug addiction, crazy jealousy and mental breakdown now, and I'm his breaking point, because I chose the family over him." she said and he nodded to that gently.

"Well if he left, he should have realized this would be the consequence, paternal abandonment had serious devious side effects for girls, because they can't commit to real relationship. Loss of one parent or the other it does emotional damage no matter which direction you turn, what he did was a crime no matter which way you look at it, and with those words, if he's been committed for this its justly deserved at the moment, if he's the reason for the outbreak." he said and she nodded to him.

"Are you his professor at the college?" she asked and he nodded. "I am, but I'm a professional acting psychiatrist of the second category, I've been treating children and teenagers for thirty years. Sam Loomis is everything I really am where psychotics like Fred Krueger are concerned. So if that's your chosen profession I can take you on as my student till you start work here at the hospital later." he said and she smiled at that.

"Sam Loomis at the Haddonfield Children's hospital, Michael Myers ended up in the psyche ward for killing his sister. What caused him to go off the deep end?" Debbie asked and he sighed as he looked at her. "It's not anyone thing honey and if it is, than the people around them can see it coming normally. Psychotics have a one tracked mind, they can't take the responsibility for their own actions and blame it on other things."

"What type of student are you exactly in this, if you understand this that easily?" he asked and she explained that. "I'm a law and government prodigy actually Doctor, my mother has been training me since the Nightingale trial ten years ago. To put this bluntly in Freddy's case: okay what would a criminal do if he had a child, the government takes his child away from him and once he's dead and is now a dream demon."

"What's his motive in life now, when the block he lived on is the one who killed him and the town officials took his daughter from him and he's got the ability to kill your children in their dreams now?" she asked and he got it automatically. "He'd see it an eye for an eye, if he's able to kill in our dreams he's going after his block first and then the entire town, because we took the very thing he's taking from us, our children." he said to her.

"Every parent in town is going to get a shock when you translate that song for us later and speaking of which, you better do it now Kris." Jenny said to her and she nodded. "Alright who in here was from Springwood exactly, because this was our town legend and if you translate the song more directly. It means you got your murderer and the source of the suicide outbreak." she asked and half the group nodded in answer to that.

"Okay guys with me okay." she said and the duo both nodded as they did it together. **"** _ **One, two, Freddy's coming for you, three, four better lock your door, five, six grab your crucifix, seven, eight got to stay up late, nine, ten never sleep again."**_ they sang out and he wrote down the words and then looked at it carefully then and smiled. "Got it, Rick come here, you too David." he said and they read it over his shoulder as he took a pen out and translated it beneath each portion.

" 'Freddy's coming for you', Freddy Krueger, 'lock your door' lock him out of your mental house, no drinking, drugs or smoking, just eliminate the toxic chemicals from your body. And step two in that, dream deprivation, and I'm a dream therapist as well no less, end the nightmares by dream deprivation, 'grab your crucifix' he's Catholic, and fight evil by the act of God, holy water and a crucifix." he said and sighed as he finished it sadly.

'Stay up late', if you don't have those, you go to sleep deprivation, by use of caffeine and sugar and 'never sleep again', you never sleep and you're safe forever. But without it, you're going to get put into coma, because you'll start suffering micro naps, you can't last longer than seventy two hours without rest. That's what killed a fourth of their graduating class, they couldn't stay awake forever, fell asleep and he killed them."

"Son why not put the seven on it and be done with it?" he asked and Neil sighed sadly. "I'd been blackmailed Dr. Harris, it was either conventional therapy or I lose my job and my life in the network finished, it took Nancy revealing she was the daughter and granddaughter to the Thompsons and her threat to go to the police that got it in here. They knew my bonds with Kristen and Nancy were weakening their hold on me."

"Kristen got me out of it by revealing why they're doing it and its we got the missing criminal the cops have been looking for hiding in plain sight of the entire teenage team. And his fatal mistake is trying it on her and her memory comes back with a vengeance as a result." he said and he nodded with a furious look on his face at that. "Well, I've been working in OU for the last ten years and with that fact in mind."

"Peter you need a new teenage head of the Adolescant ward now, Neil is my best student, I can be his new boss, he takes over as head psychiatrist of the ward and Nancy is his second in command." he said and Williams smiled at the offer. "I'd be honored Charlie, thank you." he said and Kristen smiled. "Doctor if you're doing that, I got the right professor training me in this, before I work in the Adolescant ward myself."

"You're moving to Springwood and you're the type these kids prefer, because you're of the type we need around here. Dad was exactly who mom was looking for when he landed me in here. I'd been having traumatizing nightmares for the space of ten months, leading into my hospitalization and this final one was just before he got me committed for attempted suicide." she said and he nodded with a worried look at that.

"You got the first chapter I want to read about that nightmare you had, before you ended up in here." he said and she opened up the folder and removed the opening page and chapter one and he started reading through it, before his eyes narrowed in shock at that and he quickly looked up at her. "That's the nightmare that put you in here, okay I see why you didn't want to be sedated, you didn't want to see this twice. Son who's the brain dead idiot that suggested a sedative before that panic attack?" he asked Neil firmly.

"We had a criminal working here and his real name was the one who suggested it, but it's Adam Rodriguez, or more accurately..." he started to say and Harris nodded. "The Cradle Nightingale, who hired him without getting his record checked first, that's illegal in a ward that specializes in children and teenagers." he said and she nodded. "Yeah I know, but before his accomplices could he gave them a carrot on a stick deal here."

"Do you know Elizabeth Simms and Eric Carver, let alone Walter Grant and Daniel Bhear?" she asked and he nodded. "I do, and what happened to you if they're getting ready to wind up in here themselves exactly?" he asked and she sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like this. "As he said I lost half my patient group to Krueger, but how they died you're going to be furious when you read about it, because it's serious."

"Before I answer that question though, you better wait till I'm finished with my book, it's going to explain everything about the suicide outbreak and when you read this you're going to want to kill them yourselves. So if you get your friends and the other institutions involved in this, I can send you a copy and you'll get the entire story that way, because this one's to explain the trial we got planned." she said to him gently.


	64. 64: Management Changes And Truths

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it's going to be slightly relaxed, before things change directions as they deal with several jail breaks and start culling the entire hospital, before things change directions. As the story gets tense, things within the group start deepening to the way the seven were together. Though from things are going to be having him as repeated dream tests.**

 **As they learn to control their powers, before the trial, but he's going to be alternating between his poltergeist like attitude to showing up as the dream menace he is during their ro-tests in training, before the trial. But though they neutralized him again, he's going to be showing up in their dream tests and training scenarios now during every dream test.**

 **Chapter 74 is when the Dream master begins to pick up, but it's three months later, because she just deflected his destroying the block, but from here the story follows the movies, but though he keeps trying to get to their friends. As we saw Rick's dreamscape is dojo and he's dressed in a Ninja uniform, so that where they're going to be training now.**

 **But from here the training is going to result in him dropping in till they deal with him for real, but things are going to keep up like this till Sheila's dream and from there, it's going to be very close calls every time. The victims from every movie survive, it's just very close calls starting in every murder now...**

 **Chapter 64: Dream Therapy, Lucid Dreaming And The Truth**

"Max, before we have any more men like this or abusive adults in the teenage program winding up on your team, Donald I need you to do a background check of each one. Nurses and orderlies alike, they better beyond clean clean in the records and have children, or they're not allowed near my patients at the moment. Nancy what was their opinion of you when you arrived, compared to the truth?" he asked her gently and she sighed as she said it.

"Simms framed my suggestions of therapy as being a bad influence on Neil and I was creating a panic with my brothers and sisters. Truth is I was under orders, by my aunt to be her proxy, medical instruction through me, being spoken for the entire parental gang. I ordered the dream suppressant to be given to the kids, ended a panic attack myself on two occasions by them saying the trigger word, which causes a panic every time they hear it, and I'll explain why later, and I was teaching them group dreaming."

"Our chosen methods were right there in the book: reunion of the family, Neil becoming her surrogate father, before adopting her, placing them on a prescription to block out the dreams. Telling them the truth of who they're dreaming about, teach them to combine their strengths together, and face that fear, and I nearly killed myself saving my baby sister, all of it completely authorized and legal, they're out of their minds."

"Our ways of therapy for my brothers and sisters were what you taught us to do Doctor, and they see it as illegal and unauthorized. Our parents see it as authorized and the right way, because they want my brothers and sisters back and completely recovered. But they're holding the seven hostage, because they're telling them that Adam was here in every letter, till Kristen bags him, turns him into me and Neil, and then dad."

"And he surrenders himself to us without a fight, we need more doctors like us and you working here." she said to him and he nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger at that. "So, to them what I taught you kids is illegal and unauthorized, to us, and every medical psychiatrist and medical doctor with a PH.D in psychology and psychiatry it's completely valid and they're just making their emotional conditions even more worse then they are already, by repeated sexual harassment and frustration, well enough is enough."

"Never mind I'm quitting my job at the university, you kids need me more as the grandfatherly type psychiatrist in addition to your surrogate father and big sister here in the ward. Nancy what version did you take on exactly?" he asked and she smiled. "Number two Professor Harris, with being a dream expert on pattern nightmares it didn't take long to figure out who was causing the outbreak." she said to him and he nodded.

"Alright here's a question for you: how can a patient get out to commit suicide when the doors at both ends of ward are locked, anything considered dangerous like a steak knife, scalpel, syringe or razor, let alone narcotic's are locked up. There's eight adults on duty, two of your patients are doing what their adult counterparts are and are spotting night shift between them. And there's bars on every window?" Kristen asked him gently.

"As if that's not enough all of your patients are suffering the exact same nightmares and the latest arrival is recovering from a severe case of anemia and blood loss. And to add on to that she's beyond exhausted and without the rest she needs, this could land her upstairs if she hears the word sedative when your medical team said never to say that in front of her." she added and he crossed his arms as he answered her as he said it.

"That's simple enough, you can't get out at all, we'd hear the crash or scream and come see what's going on and head off the escape or attempted suicide before you can even try it. If I'd been here to deal with this, I'd say screw it, the physical health of the patient comes first and I'm ordering every kid in the ward to be put on it. We can hear the crash or scream given and come see what's going on and head it off before you can do it."

"I'd also just prescribe the damn drug at the very onset of the dream and not when you arrive sweetheart. Alright let me guess Eric's office is downtown, he never pays attention to what you kids are doing and only comes here to talk to Elizabeth is that it?" he asked and Kincaid nodded as he looked at her. "Don't tell me, they deliberately over looked this when your cousin was murdered right?" he asked and she nodded to answer him.

"Yes, and she, when Taryn and I named these factors off, but she decided she was ignoring my medical orders and locking the doors to our rooms and evening sedation, every night." she said and he slammed his hand on the table at that. "If I'd been the head of this ward I'd be listening to you kids. Truth is I love children, if I'd been the head of this ward I'd have my office in the ward itself and working and watching over you."

"What are the rules to survive a horror movie exactly, if this killed half of what is left of your block?" he asked and she sighed. "Never have sex, no drinking or drugs, and never say 'I'll be right back', but to put this bluntly, they're breaking every rule regarding horror movies that could possibly be broken here. We got a prostitute, who's a friend of the girlfriend of Adam Rodriguez." she said and Joey finished that off for her.

"I barely missed being killed by my hormones when our friends were murdered. Taryn was murdered with twice the dose of heroin to begin with, and Billy was killed by being stabbed through the shoulder and main artery connecting to his heart and neck. Jenny, because we were separated and the doors were locked and Philip, because they're denying us the medication needed to block him out."

"We just realized we been reunited that night while looking through our photos and though she had us, two thirds of what is left of our gang are murdered, all that is left of our family and block are us and Nancy. To her, finding us was beginning to heal that damage Richard did to her, but they destroyed five months worth of progress in a week." he told him and he nodded with a furious look at the news.

"I've been treating kids for thirty years and I'm the type acting like a parent to you, parental abandonment therapy. So you've been holding it in ever since Ricky took off on you and your relationship with your mother was falling apart. Before he got you committed for a false attempt, Grant's diagnosed you as needing attention, but that attention is really needing a paternal figure in your life now."

"My latest star pupil arrives the day you do, and you bond to my previous one and to them it's dangerous, because you kids just found each other. Your childhood bonds kick back into place and you're healing the damage to them. The other reason it's dangerous to them is because you're the two who were at the trial and they know once your memory returns they're screwed here. Date backing your most traumatizing memory."

"Said traumatizing a near rape and that memory flashes to a very big moment in your life when you chose your career and to a single point in time and said time is two years before your brother was arrested for a false diagnosis. After your sister was killed, they know they're screwed, because you tell the sole survivor of that killing spree, said sole survivor the last of three families that were at that trial and their toast."

"So to save their lives from getting arrested and murdered by Jake Reynolds, they're holding you kids hostage to prevent you from telling your parents that Adam is here. And then nearly kill all of you by drugging and sedating you sweetheart, but doing so nearly destroys what's left of your block. For whatever reason, alright time to let Eric know I'm replacing him today, because everything they've done is getting undone now."

"To finish this though, not only would I listen to you, I would bend the rules needed where you kids are concerned, act like your grandfather, if you need that medication to sleep. Than I would prescribe it and if it works with sedatives, combine both together and you got a permanent block on your dreams after this and once you've recovered from your injuries and everything else emotionally. I'd release you afterwards."

"I'd also just decide to prescribe the blasted medication till we find out why you're having these nightmares and stop them in their tracks, and not wait till every kid on a single block ended up here, but order it ten months sooner. And with those words, I'm doing what they should have done, starting now, Peter, I'm starting my job today here in the hospital. I'm starting as your chief psychiatrist and head of the adolescent program here in the hospital, Neil and Nancy are my second and third in command now."

"Daniel, whatever orders you gave regarding your patients I'm enforcing now, but whatever reason they ended up here for I'm reading the records, I'm also spending as much time around the kids as possible. My orders are every kid in the ward are being put on that dream suppressant starting now, son you don't have to come to me to ask, you got authorization now, use it." he said and Neil nodded to the orders smiling.

"They knew the second she got his surname, she was telling me, I was explaining this to Neil, Neil tells my father and he's screwed Doctor. Attempted murder by drugging her and letting Krueger finish her off in there. But they do that they kill the entire block and trigger a minefield, as to why without us the kids in town are endanger. Elm Street gang and the town turns into a shooting gallery, no Elm Street gang and every child is safe." Nancy told him and he nodded as his eyes narrowed dangerously then at that.

"They still here Rick?" he asked and he nodded. "Yeah and we just arrested them for an escape attempt after they drugged Christopher here with the acid Derek Wallace cooked up, it's a cross between acid and mescaline. While the drug that caused her to nearly be killed was a mixture of crack, speed and heroin, fortunately neutralizer works to disable it, but one too many close calls regarding kids." he said to him and he nodded to that.

"Alright come with me sweetheart, kids." he said and the twenty one kids walked out the door to the quiet room then with him. "Open it guys." he said and Derek, Adam and Darryl unlocked it and he stepped forward. "Well, well, well, been a long time you two, Elizabeth Simms, Eric Carver. Somehow it doesn't surprise me you've been arrested by the cops at the moment." he said and Simms stood up in shock. "Charlie Harris, what in gods name are you doing here!" she said in shock and he smiled dangerously at her.

"You've been replaced you two, in all areas, I'm leading the program starting now, I know what you've been doing and starting now, you better find a very good lawyer, because nothing is saving you from being committed when our friends hear this Elizabeth. Just where did your good will go to exactly, we're psychiatrists, we help kids recover emotionally, we don't just make them worse, I'm friends with the grandparents of the children you murdered you fools, so I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

"Because you're spending the twenty five years to life in here yourself once I get every psychiatrist our age in here for that trial. As for Reynolds, you should have thought of that first, before you were holding children hostage, let alone tried to kill what's left of their familial gang, her grandfather is a very good friend of mine. Peter, I'll take the key, I'm Checking their offices to see what else I can dig up." he said and she paled at that.

"Their grandparents, you're friends of Thompson's grandparents?" she repeated and he nodded. "Yes, in fact I'm friends with the entire elderly parental Elm Street gang Elizabeth, Eric is a very good friend of mine and I decided to be her personal instructor. With Donald in emotional shutdown, I'm the reason she was running studies on pattern nightmares at the time, to give her and Donny a chance to patch things up."

"So I requested to Daniel and Peter that she be accepted here for internship, not knowing her entire family is right here in the ward, being held hostage, her baby sister arriving when she does and three days later you get found out that you're blackmailing my best student. Well you're getting what you deserve, these kids are getting the therapy you denied them now and this ward is now under my control."

"Alright Max, the ward is a level D, barring level C, this room is hereby suspended from use, if they're in time out its being in their rooms, but no tv, let alone games, but they can read, it's quiet time only for the ones that get in trouble for losing their tempers. They get violent if they do, I want that sleep cocktail made and given to them, doors are left unlocked and opened, every night, and a Skeleton crew on duty."

"You're taking systematic checks of their rooms at two hour intervals for the entire group every night till seven in the morning, because we're treating this like the resident dormitories at the Job Corps center for the kids living on campus during the week. The dream suppressant, once it arrives is being combined with Valium for whatever dose is needed, per age group, every night, and curfew is set for the age of the patients."

"With our current youngest, their dosage level 25mgs, cut the Valium in half, at a half hour before bed and give the second with the dream suppressant. That's the routine for every group starting now, their doses are set for their age level, in both drugs, they're getting the rest they need, without the REM sleep starting now. With the ward about to under go remodeling soon enough if they're here for any reason."

"It's being treated like normal life, outside the hospital. But I want five members of your team always on watch in what ever room their in, class, gym, the rec room once we build it, the pool and everything else. Whatever arrangements Neil has decided on I'm ordering the same in the ward, but with this maniac running loose in the hospital, if he's hanging out in the pool room, I want you in there in case one of them falls asleep."

"With our current youngest at the moment, curfew is ten, and bed is 10:30, whatever donation the ward just got, buy what you ever you need to improve things around here. But their therapy is set to the levels that you got it for our ward if this section of the hospital is getting a new handbook created for it and this room is being used to store the added bed linens and blankets for each patient group."

"My office is on this floor like the duo is, starting now, so everything that these two had in their offices is getting get thrown out and their licenses are being destroyed. Destroy their licenses and bachelors degree for this." he said and Walter nodded to the orders. "Oh before I forget, Neil you're replacing Simms as head psychiatrist of the floor, and Nancy as of now you're internship is over and you're job is now completely active."

"This floor is now being run as a family ran business, and no psychiatrist of the other category is allowed in here. Any adult who harms a child like this, is to be arrested and that child, if they're in emotional turmoil is being placed under our care till we can get them a good set of foster parents starting now. The floor is now level D for good, get these two upstairs, till the trial and they're staying up there." he said and they nodded.

"In fact every criminal working in this hospital, is going to be put in the maximum security, away from the patients and this means they're to be treated like patients themselves, get them out of these clothes and into hospital clothes. Because officially they're being committed themselves till the trial. I want a psychiatric evaluation on them run right now." He said and the trio looked at him in shock at that as Williams nodded.

"You can't do that Harris!" Carver said in shock and he smirked coldly as Commissioner Kincaid left his hand on the elderly Psychiatrist's shoulder with a ice cold smile. "You got it Charlie, you're the oldest psychiatrist working in this hospital, but I'm getting Freeman to run the evaluations on them from what I gained in these latest psych evaluations, for nearly killing another child, barely an hour ago, before you arrived." Jenkins said to him.

"Every Springwood born adult knows about Fred Krueger he's slaughtered twenty children before he was tried, and then disappeared, but his soul is haunting this hospital." he said and in answer to that a message written out on the door. **"Well how the mighty have fallen, hello Simms, you just been condemned to me now you three. Though I targeted the entire town, I can haunt adults if I want."**

 **"Your age group knew my mother before she died, but the life of a murderer, every time your patients quoted that song, it's about me. So a simple dream suppressant would suffice, but you lost your god damn minds, and you're suffering the consequences. But starting now when their gang creates the manual, you're learning everything."** Joey read out and they paled at that remark.

"Hey Fred, if you want to haunt them, go ahead, it's only fair now. Though starting now, if you're haunting the ward, you break anything and you're in big trouble, because this ward is now under my control." Harris said and a message wrote itself out to him. **"Are you the new head of the teenage program?"** He asked and in answer to that Harris nodded as he answered him, his tone firm.

"Yes and to repeat that, starting now you want victims, you better work harder for it, because my patients are on that dream suppressant starting now. Though my prize pupils are the ones running the ward till I get back, this ward is now being run like a boarding school, rec center and medical hospital for kids who are studying about you, if you land them in here for whatever reason." he said to him firmly and looked at the trio.

"Are either of you from here, because Freddy Krueger was the son of nun, who used to be an employee both here and at the Hathaway house and Convent. She was attacked, sexually, by a hundred maniacs and this turned him into one. If you were a Springwood born you know this legend, and that legend is staring you right in the face and you did nothing to protect these children from it and with those words you're relieved of duty."

"I can do that when I'm protecting my patients from you people, you people are spending the rest of your lives here in this hospital once I tell everything to Bill Anderson, the entire parental quartet gang, James, Jared, Elaine, and Donald, their families are my best friends and I'm helping them. I love children, to hear you're killing children just to save your behinds it's beyond damning, may God have mercy on your souls now, once Reynolds finds out, though it's not him you're getting killed by."

"Because once every parent who lost their children to Fred Krueger learns you, Walter Grant and Daniel Bhear are creating false diagnosis's and denying them the results they want, that you murdered five children by not blocking him out by prescribing them that medication and you're working for Reynolds. They'll have your heads on a platter." Harris said to them. "Alright take them away guys, the ward is now under my control."

"If you need to come see us, we're in the dream therapy room, and I'm running a sleep test on her, dream research is being run through me, Darryl Adderson and Dr. Adam King as of now as we incorporate into the ward as well." he said and they all nodded as he nodded to her and they headed back upstairs for the dream therapy room as she looked at him smiling, already seeing everything in him that reminded her of her grandfather.

"Well fortunately, medical school and psychiatry I can do under your tutelage when I start here now, intead of doing it in college, everything I need to learn where my job is concerned lays with you Doctor Harris." she said and he smiled at that. "Good point honey, hands on training and you learn everything by being in the Adolescant ward. Just stay out of the maximum security wing, the men and women up there are dangerous."

"With you being my latest star pupil, I recommend you take biology next year, the job covers Pharmacueticals, neurology, biology and mastering the psychology here. Though you're covering the mind of a long dead maniac, at the moment in order for you to heal completely, you need to take whatever class you chose so you can face your fears against him." he said and she nodded to that as she looked at him.

"At the moment I think I might be best to run a brief scan, mentally, of his house, you can monitor things, but I can deal with things in there and then report back to you on what I learn, if you said you're a dream specialist as well." she said and he nodded to that. "Just what did you do, if your parents and Daniel yanked you out of school for the next six weeks?" he asked and she explained that to him.

"Over use of the caffeine actually, I've been double checking the house every night and last night resulted in him coming back, because a dog, that looks like my brother's, unholied the holy water dad used to bury the bastard, excuse my language. But that explains these injuries, the first was because I got hit by a piece of shrapnel the night before and this latest one is because he got me across the arm, again." she said to him.

"Uh huh, well starting now you need to drain that level out of your body, to repeat whatever your father and Jane decided, once past day ten you can come to the ward and you and the kids can hang out together, but whatever diet they put you on is sticking from now on, till you're free from your probation." he said and she nodded to that. "I think you started something Charlie, with you training our latest two recruits here for work here at the hospital, one of them being my student, this ought to work out."

"Alright, dream testing here in the hospital, and I'm getting Dr. King and the general involved in this as well, so you describe the symptoms to them and they're going to get it automatically once you explain this to your mother's team baby." Jenkins said to her and he chuckled at that. "Were you and our grandparents part of the same graduating class Doctor?" Rick asked and he nodded to him gently as he said it.

"We are actually, but up until fifteen years ago I was working at the university training students who went into being psychiatrists. Neil was my latest star pupil, before Nancy took his place the last eight years at the time. She was doing dream studies on pattern nightmares, but I didn't realize he was the reason why till you told me that, but Neil said there was a suicide outbreak here that no adult in town could figure out." he said and Rick nodded to that gently as they got into the room then.

As she settled on the bed, the cats jumped into place at her side as he hid a smile at that as he applied the electrodes to her head and she nodded. "Hold it, we need to see this for ourselves as well, the eight of us are going in with her." Joey said and they all nodded. "I am too, I need to confirm her theory of what she told us so far. Donald you're the only one of us who dealt with him, with it nearly getting you killed." Neil said to him and they nodded.

As the nine crowded around her as he put the bed into a reclining position then and she relaxed completely as he went into the room and turned out the lights in the first portion of it. After several minutes they were asleep and he switched on the monitor then as he got to work then. "Geez, she wasn't kidding about the central computer system mainframe here, this is amazing." Chris said to him and he nodded to that as they watched her.

Watching her from the window, his eyes monitoring the computer then. "5.5 normal parameters, they're on the block right now and just walked into the house." he said to Elaine and she looked at him in shock. "How can you see that exactly?" Sarah asked and he smiled. "Unlike most dream therapists, I'm a skilled dream master, the older and more experienced you are and you develop ways to monitor your patients."

"An inner eye with this type of thing, the more training you have, you can follow your patient, the dream is going normally, but a nightmare is plus or minus 5 or 6, with him running rampant in your nightmares, it's jumping to plus 12, and could cause heart failure while doing it. Which I'm guessing is why a third of the teenagers suffering from dreams died of a heart attack, despite the fact they're completely healthy."

"Too much caffeine in your system, if you suffer heart problems, will do the same as do every stimulate in the books that the pharmaceutical companies create. With those words, now that I'm in charge down here, these kids are getting the therapy done right and the way you want it now. Everything I taught you kids it's time to put it to use, if they're suffering these nightmares, run a dream test and we'll know for sure that way, if it starts climbing this high." he said and they all nodded to that.

"But it's not the sleep that's going to kill you, but the dreams, if you don't get the door locked and bolted shut. At the moment, if someone catalogued the symptoms together and prescribed the blasted drug, this wouldn't be such a problem, but any sleep expert will say that if you don't sleep you're going to go crazy out of sleep deprivation. Therapy was created to talk about your feelings, but dream therapy, it's meant to unlock a door."

"If a teenager was suffering from a severe emotional trauma, physical abuse, emotional, sexual, it's needed to face the memory." he said and she nodded. "Yeah that's what King said, but the look on his face when he saw the monitor was beyond shocked, because the parameters never get the high before, not until Krueger started in his act killing the kids in their nightmares, we gone through two days of hell and she'd been up for a week as a result." Sarah said and he nodded to her as they focused on her.

 **The Dream World**

Walking through the door of the house, she hid a smile at the relief they just briefly neutralized Freddy again as she got to work then. "Freddy I don't know why you never clean up this dump, it would look far more appetizing to others if you kept the place up instead of letting it fall into disarray." she said out loud, before hearing a response to that. "Oh what young Parker, just trying to test me now?" she heard with a growl.

"The fear I once had for you is gone Freddy, so if you want to go at it now, be my guest." she said and in answer to that he landed on the floor in front of her and she went into defense mode. As she dodged the swing, they started going at it, before she smiled. "So how many times do we have to take you down, before you realize you're never going to win Freddy." she said as she dodged each blow he threw at her.

"Are you just trying to push it here, if this is part of dream training we're doing battle with you every time till you can't deal with us all at once Krueger." Rick said as he slammed the edge of his foot into his jaw and then kicked him thirty yards backs away from her. "In fact, sais!" she called out and two appeared in her hands as she blocked each swing with them and then jumped kicked with enough power to throw him into the wall then.

"Give it up, you'll never beat me now, I'm strong and I'm getting stronger every day now. With us being the Dream warriors you're never going to win, we have their powers, you have their souls, let's see who the true warrior is because the final showdown is this summer Krueger." she said to him and he snarled at her. "This isn't over, I am eternal." he snarled coldly as he disappeared as they looked at each other as Sheila said it for all of them.

"Surprise drop attacks in training now, we got to get used to this later." She said under her breath and they nodded in agreement as she went to the back door by the stairs. "The positive gatekeeper, the negative gatekeeper, I'm the dream master, and the nine of us are the warriors of the dream now, we got to protect our gate till we destroy him again." Alice added and they nodded to that. "Yeah but we got a while here." Joey said to her gently.

"Girls, son, you better have a look at this." Neil said and they walked over to where he was. "Jesus Christ, if this was a first person shooter, I'm looking at the screaming skulls after their imprints just got sent to hell dad. But this is a year away from being known and it looks like the chamber of the second aliens movie, that came eighteen months ago. Alright stand clear." she said and reached out to the doorknob and a jet of electricity shot through it.

"That's what I thought, it's electrified, alright Ninja throwing stars!" she said and two appeared in her hand as she took aim at the box and threw it and it exploded with a shower of sparks as they saw the star imbedded in the box and the wires as Nancy telekinetically brought it back to her, before she checked the doorknob a second time. "The security just cracked, we can get in now." she said and they nodded as she looked at Rick, Alice and Dan and they nodded.

After breaking down the door, she went into the basement and into the backyard. "Whoa, so this is why I can remember that, little me in the backyard." she said, seeing the state of the backyard, before she ended up in his memory of playing with his daughter as she watched them. "Well this must be a few weeks before we found out he was the one doing the killing." Donald said, before they heard a scream and his wife burst out of the basement.

"I won't tell." She said as Donald watched as his face turn from playful to menacing and nodded. "Yeah he knows she found his stash of equipment and probably forbid her to go into the basement." Kristen said to him as they listened to her conversation with their attacker. "Fred please, I won't tell." she said as he walked over to her. "We need to talk Loretta." he said with a low growl and she started whimpering as he looked at the girl.

"Go inside honey." he said gently and she nodded and walked into the house through the basement door. "Oh boy, it's not talking he's going to do here, he's about to beat her for going in there when he said to stay out of there." Joey said to her and she nodded as as she said it to him. "We're in his memories. Well if you got in my head, it's my turn now." she said as she went to the next door and she saw the entire block at the plant.

"Rick for the last time, we can't do this, the guys and I only intended to arrest him, but we're not killing him to protect the kids!" she heard her mother say angrily. "Oh no, I know what this is, it's the night he died, alright guys you're seeing our truth for real of what happened here." Donald told them and they nodded. "You're dressed in your uniforms, does this mean you and Uncle Elliot intended to arrest him?" Kincaid asked and he nodded to them sadly.

"What's to say he's not coming after our kids next Elaine, he's murdered twenty children, to protect them we do what must be done." she heard her biological father say in answer to that as she watched the rest of her family look between themselves. "I can't change the past, but I can remake the future, why didn't I go with my original choice, damn you Rick, I should have arrested you when I had the chance here." he said with a sad sigh then.

"God help us, and have mercy on us all. This comes back to haunt us one day, give us a sign we can fix this, before we lose our entire family." She heard her godfather say, as they poured gasoline all over the ground in the plant and she walked out behind her mother as she watched them. "Who wants to throw the first?" Richard said and when none of them answered him, he snapped angrily at that.

"Alright fine I'll do it myself!" he snapped as he grabbed a bottle, dumped gas into it and put a newspaper into it, before lighting it on fire. "This is for Danny." he said with a snarl as he got ready to throw it and Donald grabbed his arm. "No forget it, we're not doing this, I'm arresting him, but I'm not killing him. Rick, don't, you idiot!" he shouted as he threw the bottle through the window and they watched as the room caught on fire.

"Rob come on, we got to get in there, before the boiler explodes!" she heard James say over the crackling as they charged to the door and he grabbed the axe as he started cutting through the door. As her mind flashed to what was going on in the room she saw three demons flying around him. "Freddy." One of them said and the second added on to that. "We know what you want." it said and he said it with a ferocious snarl in his voice.

"I want it all!" he shouted out and the second answered him with a malicious laugh. "Of course you do." it said and the last finished that. "Then open up and you shall be forever." it said and they all slammed into him just as the next bottle came flying in through the window and hit a box labeled oil and she realized what was about to happen. "No, Uncle James don't, you can't save him, get out of the building before it blows." She said with a sick look on her face then. "Easy baby, it's okay we're still here." Donald said to her softly to calm her.

"I'll be back, and I'll appear in the one place you can't protect your children, in their nightmares. Starting with you Thompson, Grey, Lane, Lantz, I will be back, and when I do our block is the first of many to die, you took my daughter, now it's your turn." he said with a growl as she watched as his eyes turned red, knowing the possession was complete as he closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground.

"Oh my god, I was right, he'd been possessed, these demons are lost souls and probably ancient ones, the dream world had its own brand of theories, we just got the proof of one of them and this one got proved right." Kristen said as she felt her stomach turn over. "This is what mom didn't want me to know, that Richard is a murderer!" she said and he nodded as she backed into his arms and he protectively wrapped them around her as they watched.

As the fire started eating away at his clothes as the two firemen broke down the door and put out fire on him as Rob sighed in anger and aggrieved sadness at what their brother just did. 'You and your entire gang will remember me for the rest of your lives and when you least expect it, I will be back, your children's souls are now mine, one day I will return and you will understand the meaning of pain, what it feels like to lose your child.' she heard him say as Rob looked at James and shook his head as he said it.

"It's too late, he's gone." he said and they dragged him out into a fireman's hold. "What are you doing, he deserves to die!" Richard shouted as he laid him on the ground. "Not like that he dies Rick, you just committed a murder, you're a murderer." Erin snapped at him. "We can't tell the kids about this, ever. None of us killed him, but we share the guilt." James said to them and she nodded in agreement to that.

"He's gone, so cremation is our only option now, should we bury him, give him a proper funeral, though he's done enough damage to the town?" Elaine asked and Donald sighed sadly as he said it. "We bury him and dad is going to think we also had a hand in this, hide the remains. All I wanted to have him tried the right way, I didn't want this to end like this." he said and the twenty nodded in agreement to that and she felt her heart start breaking at what this was doing to their parents then.

"This was killing you guys to do this. You never did the deed. but all of you share the guilt, mom was shaking at the memory, and this is why she kept it a secret, but couldn't hold it back from me. Dad nothing changes, you never did it I don't blame you guys, I blame him for all of this, I forgive you." Nancy said as they heard his next remark and then felt their hearts lurch as they realized what this meant for them.

"The circle will remain for all of you, your children are the first of many to fall to me, but your children are the first to go, starting with your oldest, I return if your daughter, Thompsons, sends me back to hell. But your children are dreaming about me for the rest of their lives, you killed me and took my daughter from me, well as payment, I'm taking your children away from you, in the worst way possible."

"I am now the dream version of my alias Thompson, White, Parker, your children's souls are now mine forever, I will return and you can't protect them, because I will strike in the one place you can not protect them, the one place they are vulnerable. You may study this, but that study will never work, and neither will staying awake for long, because I will strike in the one place that you can't protect them in now."

"In their dreams, the rules of dreams have been forever changed, I am eternal and dreams are now reality. Death in dreams means death for real for your children, and you, Richard Parker, your daughter is the one who's living with the knowledge you are a killer, her destiny is learning who I am, before she's the last to go. Your lives and Elm Street, this town is now cursed by me, as long as there's children here, I will always come back."

"I will strike in the forms that scare your children the most, but your block, my block is now cursed forever, as long as there are children living on Elm Street, the block is always the first to go." She heard as his soul appeared and with that the oil caught fire and exploded into flames as the entire building lit up then as they watched it burn. "Guys get a look at our parents faces in this memory!" Kincaid snapped and the quartet looked at their parents.

As she watched him standing there, she saw their faces at the ages their parents were and then watched as the eleven de-aged and saw herself and her brothers and sisters at fifteen years old. "Dear god that's how he knew us on sight, he took off the added thirty years to our parents faces. We all look like you and that explains this dad, he marked us first just to get back at you." Nancy said to him and he nodded as his eyes narrowed angrily at that.

"The block is always the first to go, that's clue number nine." he said and they nodded to that. "Your children are living by the rules of this genre now, the rules to survive, they make a mistake, their souls belong to me after that. But they may try to keep themselves awake but the final fall is their downfall, the horror movies are your children's downfall now and one day you're learning who my mother really was and what happened to her."

"I'll strike in the forms that scared you the most, but I am every nightmare you ever had, I am your worst dream come true, I am everything your children ever were afraid of. Donald Thompson, you may know me, but we will see each other again, if your daughter becomes my antagonist, she and you are forever cursed by me. No matter how many times you take me down I will always come back, I promise you." he said and Donald swallowed at that.

"Pennywise's quote in IT, he's Pennywise the dancing clown in a red and green sweater and a his fangs are his glove, that's everything we need, we got to get out of here, before he attacks us again. Baby do it." Neil said and she nodded as she pulled them out, feeling sick to her stomach at what she learned then as she looked at her sister and godfather and seeing the same looks on their faces she knew he was ready to kill.

 **The Real World**

Watching the monitors they all woke up at once then, as he waved them into the room. "We got it all, he cursed the entire block Elaine, he decided to start with the four of us first, before going after the seven John. But his quote, he's Pennywise the dancing clown dressed in a red and green sweater guys." Donald told them and they nodded to that. "You learn anything else son?" Commissioner Kincaid and they nodded to him.

"He's turned our children's lives into a horror movie, the three rules to survive cliche, he's cursed my family, I'm the one cop now, it's my job to protect the junior population of Springwood now Uncke Rick. But here's the bad news, the block is always the first to go, he decided that since we took his daughter away from him, he's making us pay for it by taking our children away from us, before going after the entire town."

"And Kristen is the last one standing, before she too dies and that is what would have happened tonight, had we not survived this, we just saved the entire town by pulling that intervention guys. But the dreams are now reality, it's everything that happens in there is real, the organs most at risk are now heart and brain, but I'm not a doctor Erin, I need your help." he said and they sighed at that as Erin said it in shock as she answered him then.

"The brain is the central nervous system, it takes a jolt and the injury shows up in the exact place you got it in there, alright she gets hit in the lower abdomen, and the injuries show up there in our reality, her arm and upper arm same thing. Joey's chest, Philip getting turned into a human puppet, everything that happens, in there shows up in our reality."

"Alright so everything that scares us he's using that to scare the daylights out of children till he's strong enough to give the death blow. You find out anything else Donald?" she asked and they nodded, before he could answer, Kristen felt her stomach lurch and charged over to the garbage can as what she had for breakfast came back up. "Honey, it's okay it's okay, what's wrong?" Elaine asked her and she swallowed as she answered her shaking then.

" I saw where the bottle hit, and there was a canister of oil in the corner of the room. The gas mixed with the oil and landed in the furnace, it exploded, before the rest of the room went up, you couldn't have prevented the fire even if you had gone in there. Richard cursed me by his actions, I'm the last to go and I just saw what it was you never wanted me to find out, mom he's the dream version of his alias now."

"The fire, the room, I've seen stuff like this in movies, but this it's even worse than Aliens or Hellraiser, it's Hellraiser, Psycho, and Friday the 13th all in one here. I can't take the information I've been cursed, because he wanted revenge, what's left of my gang is the duo, and Nancy is all I have left of the quartet and it's his fault. I've lost twenty friends and loved ones because of Richard, I can't take this right now." she said and she nodded as Neil pulled her into a hug and started rocking her as he felt her shaking.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, starting tonight, we're blocking out these memories and everything else so you can sleep, but it's going to be okay baby, I'm not leaving you." he said and she nodded. "It's like the arsonist fires they show on tv, the right chemicals mixed together and it's going to take the entire fire department to put it out. He decided to start with us as well, starting with the quartet, but he died of third degree burns and smoke inhalation."

"The evidence was probably in his office, including the children he murdered, but Richard destroyed it all, if he's hiding his equipment, it's in the second portion of the basement, leading into the backyard mom. A locked door or something, but here's what I think happened to Katherine, before you took her into protective custody: she was playing tag with her father, and her mother comes out of the basement screaming."

"Because she just saw the equipment and she tells him, she's never going to tell you, but the look on his face is enough to scare her. He orders Katherine into the house, and she goes in that way, but sees the door opened as well, sees the equipment and newspaper clippings as she starts to realize he's the reason ten kids are dead. Before leaving the basement and sees her mother collapse as a result of the beating he gave her."

"Hearing his term for it, he asks her not to tell and through her crying she makes that promise, but she doesn't, because he's scared her too much and the first person to hear that truth is Sergeant Perry's wife. Being traumatized that much, she's trying to protect her peers in the only way possible and it's by giving him to the cops." she said and Donald nodded in amazement to that as her mother answered her.

"Seeing the truth through his eyes of what happened that night, so you ended up in his head and saw everything play out that night. Baby I never wanted you to learn how this went down, I never wanted you to learn your father is cold blooded murderer, let alone how he died, you were too young to remember him." she said and she nodded. "You've protected me all your life and I appreciate that a lot, but at the moment realizing this two years ago is one thing, seeing it for real is another thing altogether."

"None of this is your fault, we don't blame you, we never blamed you. Richard lost me a long time ago, I belong to your sextet and now dad and daddy now, Richard was never around, always drunk and never giving me enough attention, the only thing I wanted was the quintet back. And I do now and though two thirds of our gang are gone, I got my quartet back, but Richard has lost me, forever, as a result of this."

"Daniel never deserved vengeance, not like that, I don't care if he did it for revenge, what he did is unforgivable. And with those words dad, with the fact you're the one to adopt me first, before my stepfather. I'm changing my name, I'm Kristen Gordon-Jackson." she said and he nodded to her softly as Donald pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around him. "I don't care what he said, I should have come to see you as much as you wanted me to baby, I never wanted to let you go." he said to her.

"None of us did honey, we were on different streets, but we still could have come to see each other as much as possible and you'd still be together. He destroyed you emotionally once too often and now he's paying the consequences in the only way that makes sense, permanent detox and his sentence is being served here in the psychiatric hospital." Erin added and she nodded as Elliot looked at him and said it firmly then.

"Had it not been for Krueger, none of this would have happened, we'd all be together and we wouldn't have lost a eight members of our family. We can't change the past, but we can remake the future, by ensuring he's never able to touch another child again Donald. So with that fact in mind, if quarantine and going into lockdown is the price we pay for our happiness and protecting our children, it's a price we'll pay to protect them."

"Every parent in town is going to see it the same way now too. We can change the records at this rate, but it's time to bury the bastard in the graveyard, holy ground and though it only worked once, it's time to give him a proper funeral. So killing in cold blood and drinking while doing it, two things in a paranormal horror flick to cause a mass murderer to go on a killing spree." he said and Donald nodded as Joey said it for her.

"Billy wondered why you never mentioned any of this to us and Taryn made it clear about this, this is not the sort of thing parents tell their children, before making a crude joke about it and Kristen went into analyst mode as she explained it to psycho's M.O.." he said and Jack nodded. "Yeah well she's right, we never wanted you to know that truth, we're not proud of the fact we took a life to protect every child in town."

"Though the twenty of us never had a hand in it, we all still share that guilt and we decided to cremate him and bury him in the junkyard. Learning the truth from your sister, second hand through Marge was enough, but seeing that truth through your own eyes makes it a lot easier and honey, what was that you just did?" he asked and she smiled. "Lucid dreaming, by letting go of your fear, you get a lot stronger."

"That door by the front door was locked and I ended up in his memory chamber, and it looks like something out of the wall of damned souls, or just the Ghostbusters when he ended up in the slime chamber and I just disabled the security while doing it. I didn't see his entire life, I just caught the last two items, Katherine deserves the honor of seeing his entire life now. Though I do any more training like this and it's resulting in the added holes in the wall that you mentioned in Kin's bedroom Uncle James, before he was admitted." she said and they chuckled at that as she looked at them.

"I just heard his declaration, before you dragged him out of there guys, he cursed the entire block, no matter who's living there, the block is always the first to go, before the entire town. But he marked the gang first, but dialing back the years on your faces to come up with the seven and us, when you were 39 to 45 years old. He took off the eighteen years to your faces. But I saw all of you when we found each other, just as if you looked like us at the time we're the first to go and he decided to start with the quartet." she added and they nodded to that as Elaine answered her at that in shock.

"Eighteen years, oh god, you mean he took off the added eighteen years to our faces to come up with what you would look like as our fifteen year old teenage counterparts?" she repeated and Kristen nodded to that. "Yeah and he started with Aunt Sarah, Uncle John and Uncle Peter. Waited six years and then started, but spent five of those six years at the library and video store reading and watching horror movies and employed those techniques into scare tactics." she said to her gently.

"Yeah he decided to wait till my quartet were nearly sixteen and then started on the 'every look that could scare them' thing, that included Night Of the Living Dead, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees and every psychotic and monster in the books that could possibly be enough to scare us out of our wits here. Before he gained enough power to go from scaring us to giving the death blow at the time." Nancy said and they nodded to that.

"What the heck happened in there just now." Rick asked and she smiled. "Put the training you gave me to use Rick, and I'm lucky you were taking ninja training, because I called for a set of Sai to block every swing he took at me." she said and he smiled. "My dreamscape is a Japanese Martial Arts Dojo actually, every piece of equipment I needed to train with was in my dream scape honey. I think you called my sai to you when you did that." he said and she nodded as she curled up in his arms then.

"Okay so you saw him with his daughter and then when we were at the power plant that night and you saw what played out and how he died that night. Alright for high school we need to remove the really graphic information from the file. That includes everything that you see in a normal murder, though your books are doing it till it's set to high school standards, your books are from high school to adult only and the murders are in them."

"For junior high school and for your new version of our block, guys, it's taking out the portions that are deemed rated R, till it's set to being like the books we got on your bookshelf here in the room. That's going to be like the books and movies we got in here, it's not going into the really disturbing information till you're fifteen years old."

"And from college to fully grown adult it's the stuff we only told another adult. John can you do that, your company can do the books, the textbooks and the manuals for every age group?" Erin asked and he nodded to answer her. "Well if this ward is getting turn into a boarding school, whatever level of patients I've got coming through here, all age groups, I'm writing down the specific number of each level I need." Harris said to her.

"The amount, if I'm right, that the hospital is getting is just short of $450,000,000,000, Though that's enough to really make the kids lives as if they're living the lives they would if they're not patients at the time. At the moment the thirteen did a donation of $52,000 now and for the next week, the therapy is switching from conventional to dream therapy." she said and he nodded to that to as Max looked at him smiling.

"Once we got the added funds Doctor, you're better off getting every book in twenty to thirty copies each, that includes their age group reading lists and everything in between, to prevent a fight from breaking out over the reading material." Max said to him and he chuckled at the remark. "Good point, honey how bad is the amount that landed them in here for exactly anyway?" he asked and she smiled dangerously.

"It's $500,000,000,000,000,000 and Richard owes my mother $700,000,000. And the prices just keep getting worse from there. Though with that amount, every parent who lost their children, because they never got prescribed that medication. Their parents are getting their money back, and our parents are getting that and suing them for every dime they have, because they murdered five members of our family and Derek Jacobs."

"Reynolds and his partner owe the entire country and town five times that number, but I break up the crime ring, and the state department and Mayor Redford are going to do a deal on this case." she said and he nodded to that. "One of my students was working at the shelter in Charleston, Adam Malik, he, Richards, Jefferson and Powell, I can call all of them and have them here for the trial Rick. Peter give me a week, I've got to tender my resignation at the university, before I take my place here at work." he said to Williams.

"Alright that's fine, Neil you're in charge in the ward till he gets back." Williams said and he nodded to the orders. "You better use a quarter of that amount to run some added goodies in the ward dad, and time to get some real work done around here." Kristen said and he nodded to that. "It's around three, so I think you better head home guys, I'll see you tonight baby. Elaine you better tell Terry the truth of this tonight." he said to her.

"I taken two naps today, I'll be able to sleep tonight no problem, with the dose set to what you got it now. Six weeks, 60 pills per bottle till the trial, okay. Guys the three of us are better off on the combo you set for the kids here dad, half before bed, like say thirty minutes before and the rest at bed time along with hypnocil. So that protects every member of the gang whether they're one or not now, starting today."

"Causing a total block out on nightmares and here's the bad news, it worked briefly, so expect him to be landing in the middle of our training sessions in there now." she said and their parents all nodded to that. "Whoever's running that group dreaming training exercise they had better get it under control, because I find anymore holes in the wall of your bedroom, Roland, you're grounded from training for a week, capiche?" James said to him and he nodded as he hid a smile.


	65. 65: Healing Choices And New Allies

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: As they learn to control their powers, before the trial, but he's going to be alternating between his poltergeist like attitude to showing up as the dream menace he is during their ro-tests in training, before the trial. But though they neutralized him again, he's going to be showing up in their dream tests and training scenarios now during every dream test.**

 **Chapter 74 is when the Dream master begins to pick up, but it's three months later, because she just deflected his destroying the block, but from here the story follows the movies, but though he keeps trying to get to their friends. As we saw Rick's dreamscape is dojo and he's dressed in a Ninja uniform, so that where they're going to be training now.**

 **But from here the training is going to result in him dropping in till they deal with him for real, but things are going to keep up like this till Sheila's dream and from there, it's going to be very close calls every time. The victims from every movie survive, it's just very close calls starting in every murder now...**

 **Chapter 65: Discussions and Return to Elm Street**

"I'm lucky we didn't have a quiz today or we'd be in big trouble." Rick said to him and he nodded to that. "Yeah well at the moment we got bigger problems than this, guys, you five are also my patients, I want you taking that dream suppressant and the Valium every night. If you're starting training in these dreams and turning it into repeated training techniques, you're the one leading it, but starting now, set the clock and make it loud enough for the entire group to hear it through you honey." Neil said to her gently and she nodded.

"A better suggestion is set my radio in the bedroom at nine, and set my alarm for the exact same time, both together create the kick and when I wake up it hits the seven at the exact same time. The training is starting with the eight of us and we're, once we get to the sextet, that's makes fourteen, and I'm training the thirteen and the three of us are training them in getting used to their dream skills, starting tomorrow night. Tonight is a reprieve with the entire family back together." Kristen said and he nodded to her suggestion then.

"Well starting tomorrow Derek and I are at the house Elaine, so you're getting started on the trial and with tomorrow being a Friday we can finish the book in between classes. And I bought six months worth of fruit juice and the stuff that doesn't to be kept cold to stay fresh." Jake said and she nodded to that. "Rather than going cold turkey, I got to decrease my level in-increments here daddy, fortunately you just got the food needed to do that." she said and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If you want some hot chocolate in the morning, I'll do that, but no more coffee starting now, okay." he said and she nodded to him. "Hot chocolate, no sugar, but cinnamon and honey, the flavors going to be the same, but that's decreasing my level every day for the next six weeks daddy. I can drain the nerves by use of your exercise equipment and really working out." she said and he nodded to her smiling gently.

"At the moment the first twenty four hours of detox the patient is fine, but expect her to start getting cranky by Saturday Jake, I doubt you'll need the liquid cocktail, but it's a stand by, and one of the three of you in the bedroom during her nap." Erin said to him and he nodded to that. "Though I can't do laps in the pool yet, I can soak in it a bit, but I'm just keeping my arm propped up on the base of it." she said to her and she nodded.

"How Terry's going to take the reason for this is anyone's guess at the moment, she practically raised me and she's still my nanny, though I'm seventeen now. Baby Jackson, she's definitely going nanny with the baby once he's in the picture." she said and Elaine chuckled as she answered her. "Yes well unlike you, your brother or sister is not having a cookie till after they eat their lunch or dinner and no ones sneaking into the cookie jar."

"I'm lucky you grew out of that, but junk food takes away your appetite till you're not ready for the food your body really needs baby. Your body needs time to heal and it's eating the food it should be taking in, so everything you love to eat in the five basic we bought it and that's what you're going to be eating. But snacks four times a day between meals." she said and Kristen nodded to her mother as Erin and Daniel both nodded to her thoughts.

"I need to change his diet, before he gets too big weight wise, when he's only eight months old." she said and her cat meowed at the insult. "I'm not gaining too much weight mom, I'm at the size I'm supposed to be." he said with an indignant meow at her. "You're eating to many cat snacks, so ease up on them, I catch you in the cabinet you're losing your tv privileges for a week and I mean that you little fuzzball." she said as she went further.

"And while I'm the subject here, there's no more being fed from the table either for you, guys, let alone climbing into the dryer. Alright listen you little fuzzballs, once my brother or sister is born, stay out of the crib till he's nine months old, than you can be around him, but until he's able to walk on his own, stay out of the crib and the playpen, but not until then, understood." she said and they meowed a yes to her in answer to that.

"Don't tell me, the brown furred one belongs to you Elaine?" Harris asked and she smiled and nodded as the cat rubbed his head against Kristen's leg, purring. "Yes, he's mine, his name is Cocoa, her cat is the black furred kitten next to him, though with Cocoa he sees my daughter as his kitten and at the moment, with her recovery, is beginning to get overly protective now." She said and Cocoa meowed in agreement and he chuckled.

"I hope you translate that book into languages, because Terry is going to be furious when she reads why I was ended up in the ward in the first place. With the loss 103 people at the time, we went from 15,655 to 15,552 as a result of this. By next year the town is doubling in size and in ten years it's quadrupled in size as a result." Kristen said and John nodded to that as she looked at Harris.

"Doctor, what's your opinion to putting a former rapist into his own class of seeing what it's like to be a woman, or more accurately a teenage girl, surrounded by her worst living nightmare of all. Then once the year is up he's given an in the prison pardon, and is working for the state department, several sweetners in the deal, but if he passes us his former boss, he's living a much better life than the men he sold out?" she asked and he smiled gently as he said it.

"For a near victim, or victims, if there's more than one, I'd consider this healthy, mentally and emotionally, by giving the perp a taste of what it's like to be a woman, and once every psychiatrist that comes to the trial reads that book they'll all agree this was very healthy and merciful choice and just shows how strong you are. So you're putting the quintet into their own classes, a former dietician into drug rehab, the quartet into group therapy and Adam into his own version of this." he said to her and she nodded as Nancy smiled.

"Most people would consider this cruel and unusual punishment, but considering they sentenced 103 people to death, and 500 more to rehab and are not not letting them recover, I'd say they deserve this. Every parent in town is going to take this seriously when they read my book." she said and he nodded to her. "You got the added pages and cover notes of this, because like your father, Erin and Nancy, I'm saying the same here in your case."

"We don't need anyone triggering those nightmares or flash-backs by constantly bringing it up. Aside from that as your medical and psychiatric experts and after what just what happened in there, you don't need reminders and you're in recovery from it." he said to her and she nodded to him and passed the papers to him as he read it out loud to himself, and the members that weren't in the room when they worked on her arm.

"Whoa, why does this have explanation notes in the warnings Kris?" Rick asked and she explained that. "It's an explanation to all four age groups to explain things, us locals, the ones who've lived here longer than ten years, get an explanation to why the house looks like it doe. And for the locals, who recently moved to town in the last three years, they're getting the warning that what they're about to read is based on live counts."

"This one is for every teenager in high school and kids leading up to Jeff's age Doctor, for the college and the graduate students they're going to be learning what happened after they left for school. But for us high schoolers, this is the warning of why the guys and I are never apart and why Jesse and Dean associate with us only. Because we're all that's left of dad's patient group after he possessd him at at the time three years ago." She explained and he read out the message to the their age group, Nancy and Jeff then.

 ** _"Dear readers the story you're about to read is about a danger in our town that has been here since the day the Slasher disappeared. Who is the Slasher, his real name is Fred Charles Krueger, to us, the victims of his latest reign of terror after the pool party, his name is Freddy Krueger. Freddy Krueger's alias in life was the Springwood Slasher, but in this story you're learning the truth."_**

 ** _"That truth is after he died, he became something much worse and for us that were hospitalized, he's become a memory we wish we could forget, but we can't, we've been marked for life. Students, both high schoolers and up to senior graduates of graduate school, this is to answer the unasked questions of how our peers died, and for you, the members of the quartet's class after you left for college."_**

 ** _"What you're about to read is based on live accounts of the lives of the people who lived on the block with him in the beginning. After he disappeared your age group created the song and the song added to his legend. That legend was based on truths that we, since we were too young to remember him, never knew and with those words, it unlocked a door for those of us who lived in the block with him."_**

 ** _"The truth here is the block, in the beginning, consisted of the writer herself, and the following family names: The Thompsons, Kincaids, Petersons, Whites, Andersons, Caulfields, Greys, Lanes and Lantes. To answer your question, of which one I am, my name is Kristen Parker and this is the story of what happened to me and my friends after we were reunited with each other finally."_**

 ** _"All that is left of that original black are myself, Nancy Thompson, Roland Kincaid and Joey Peterson. This story is in the third person, but it's my memories of the events of which you are about to read about now. My life has been forever changed by these events and though we lost seventy percent of our circle, we're rebuilding our circle and that is why you see the three of us surrounded by our new gang."_**

 ** _"We are the survivors of the murders that took away seventy percent of our circle. These books catalogue the truth of what has happened on the block and since our latest arrival moved to town, and it's the events of ten months after the riot at the pool party when patient zero infected the entire high school at the time. This story is the third entry of a very long storyline and it's going to cover from when Tina Grey was murdered to what happens after we graduate from high school.'_**

 ** _'With this story, you're learning the truth of why we're going into lockdown and the others are telling the story of everything that has happened since Fred Charles Krueger was exonerated of his crimes. This book accounts things from the start of the outbreak to when the author and her gang members started school again, but everything shows what happened to the author and her gang members in the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, but the criminals have been brought to justice."_**

 ** _"Once this book is put on the market, the trial is six weeks after that. The current head of the Teenage Psychiatric program, the teenage orderly team and the medical department and head of the hospital. They had no knowledge of what the criminal quartet were doing and are innocent of all charges, or more accurately the criminal trio, the fourth turned himself in when the author caught him.'_**

 ** _'Starting from the time you read this the new leader of the Psychiatric department is the adoptive father of the author, who has also had his life changed by the events of what you're about to read. The criminals had hurt him severely emotionally and this is going to show why that is. All students in the high school reading this, I'm saying this to you as your new student body president."_**

 ** _"But for us survivors of the outbreak in the hospital and those connected to us, the ones who saw 'him' and survived to tell about it we must meet in a week to ten days after you get this book from the bookstore and Kin, Rick, Dan and Joey will tell you why I'm out of school for the following six weeks. And I mean that with every word, ages twelve to twenty five are at risk here, but our entire junior population are in danger of 'him', we must meet after you get this and read it.'_**

 ** _'My father dealt with his own trauma, where 'he' is concerned and he too suffered from what the trio have done, while every person mentioned in the hospital members of the story have a link. The ones involved the most have a deeper bond to the victims than the reader would suspect so with that, what you're about to read will disturb and anger you with what you will learn here in this novel now.'_**

 ** _'But the true criminals, the trio, are the original head and second in command of the Psychiatric department, who were partners to the Cradle Nightingale, before he turned them in with himself, along with the doctors who were giving diagnosis's to every single patient that was killed as is the kitchen staff leader, these five are part of a criminal group that is getting culled. While the Nightingale surrendered himself straight to the author's father, the others are now under arrest.'_**

 ** _"As to that, everything written into this story you're holding is true and the names of the victims that they killed or hurt will be kept the same but this story is for the eyes of the town locals only. The books are from high to adult so when reading this keep them out of reach of your younger brothers and sisters till they're in high school and you'll learn why when the trial day arrives. As to why it's because our town is going to be suffering a permanent change two weeks after the trial, which will be two months after you read this, and the author is back in school.'_**

 ** _'As for the criminal duo and who they were accomplices for, you will learn everything they done to the children under their care, so be warned what you're about to read is disturbing, and is going to be more upsetting then most criminal and horror movies you see on tv, because this is entirely true. Because this will be looking into the dreams and minds of the victims that were killed, before they died, the dreams of the author will be the most disturbing ones."_**

 ** _"For my friends and peers, I'm sorry but this is because they will show everything that traumatized the victim, and explains the reason for the flashbacks you noticed. The five of us had our lives wrecked when we got marked, but the damage this has done to us, my friends is going to take time to heal from and that's why you must come to the meeting with my gang in ten days after you read this.'_**

 **'** ** _Thank you and be warned, the first chapter is going to account a dream that shows what happened to the unexplained suicides, but this is going from an opening sequence to what happens before the author herself winds up in the hands of the criminal trio."_** he read out and they nodded as they exchanged looks as Jeff said it for all them. "Thanks for the warning baby sister, we needed that, alright if we're reading these, best do it during the day after what we all saw last night guys." He said and the thirteen and their cop and Doctor friends all nodded to that in agreement.

"There's one last note here as well and it's for the faculty guys, and it explains why you're pulling her out of school here Doctor Harris. Though if this is enough of a shock that you're revealing the names of the victims it's enough every parent in town is killing the quartet when they read this later." Jared Williams said to her and Harris looked at the added letter written to the faculty as he read out the next message to the them and the faculty.

"Yeah, well the quartet turned into the corporate executive on Aliens, once he sees what the truth lays out and he's thinking he's sitting on a gold mine, when half of the marine team is dead, they found the girl and Sigourney is falling for the second rate noncom and her friends are the rest of their team. Then to top it off she learns the entire settlement is dead at the actions of the corporate executive and it's because of a 'bad call'." Joey said with a dangerous growl and Alicia looked at him in shock at the comparision.

"That's what we're looking at in addition to whatever comparisions you described in your book here, in your memories Neil?" Harris repeated and they nodded to him. "Yeah, but your reading my memories, because I was reflecting on her arrival the night she called us in and she ended up with that injury and the need for that surgery. Book three shows the story from her point of view of things for the kids when things ended for the day, when Nancy and I are not around." he said and then finished with a slight growl in his tone.

"While the opening salvo to four shows my memories and everything that happened when I'm trying to prevent my patients from having a panic attack, before she relapses right then. You're seeing my memories as you're getting a chance to learn the fallout after I buried the bastard, and trust me you're going to want to have them committed when you learn this information, because she told me she found Adam when we went to stage three."

"Stage one was my bonding to her as a surrogate father, two was prescribing the drug, and three was telling them who they're dreaming about. I followed the book, word for word, the right way to handle this and they're screwing with my patients recovery, again, well the game is up now." he said and he nodded to that firmly as she finished. "Dad, I need your memories of everything when you weren't around that week." she said to him gently. "What's this last message exactly, oh wait never mind, it's the secondary copy to the one you wrote out for us kids." Rick said and she nodded as she looked at the adults.

"The one to the high school is because twenty percent of it were at the pool party and it infected the entire high school. So the last group of survivors from when he infected the entire high school are combining with us. And are meeting with us and we're going over this once I'm out of the worst of it, but that is for you guys. But this other one is getting the attention of every adult in town, because 80% of them lived here all their lives and hearing his name is enough to get their attention later as you saw with the thirteen here."

"That is a longer version of the message to our teachers though, because I'm warning them that this is no creative writing assignment, I'm telling them, and you, the truth of what has happened these last nine years, since our families separated and what has happened between each lull. This one covers the time frame from when Jesse was exorcised of Freddy's spirit and when he got to work on his genocide." Kristen said and he read out the message.

 ** _'Dear Teachers and Adults of Springwood, as you know what's left of the original block is now back together and our family has been together, since the end of the last outbreak. Well this story give details of that and for every parent who's lost their children explains why we lost 100 children in fourteen years, since the arraignment of Fred Charles Krueger, AKA The Springwood Slasher."_**

 ** _"Yes you've heard me right, the Springwood Slasher, the members of the high school that know who he is are part of his most current reign of terror and we have been marked for life, because of it. Well the truth you're getting now is along the lines of some of the scariest horror stories you've ever read and this one explains why. Well the truth is far scarier than fiction now and as to why."_**

 ** _"It's because the truth can destroy your life when you learn it, but not by the members that care about you, but the ones who have vengeance on their minds and with those words in mind. So if you heard the rumors that Richard Parker caused an outburst at the restaurant that nearly got another peer's father killed. Those aren't rumors at all and neither is what you're about to read out now."_**

 ** _"For all of you now that read this book and its predecessors and successors, the purpose of this book was to let you know the reason I'm out of school for the next six to seven weeks. I'll be taking a medical sabbatical, but I'll make sure I stay caught up in school to graduate next year, as to how my family is reorganizing an at home schooling for me during my sabbatical.'_**

 _ **'And my Uncle Derek Gray, one of my mother's best friends, if you just recently moved to town in the last seven to eight years. Our families are bonded by friendship, his wife is part of my mother's side of the gang. Us young gang treated each other like brothers and sisters, because our parents raised us together from birth, they've been friends for thirty five years."**_ he read out and Eric chuckled at that.

"Nice working in explaining this to those of us who haven't spent the last ten years living here. But this explains everything for every adult who grew up outside of town till we moved here ourselves." Darryl said to her smiling as Harris read out the rest. "For those of us who've lived here all our lives that was enough to explain it to make it easier for us. But for the newcomers, like what I described to Max and his team, they need this to understand like you do." Jenkins said and he nodded to that in agreement as Harris went further.

 _ **"Derek Grey and Jared Peterson are my guardians and are going to be acting as my tutors for the next six weeks till I'm fully recovered. For the faculty, expect Derek Grey to get your lessons from your classes for me so he can do your classes for you next week. But every class I'm taking once I'm finished with the subject my brothers are bringing the folders for each class back to you for this."**_

 ** _"But this is going to keep up before I return for the last six weeks to eight weeks of the term, since we got three and a half months I'm taking six of the fourteen weeks in a home schooling session, everything you want me to remember give it to my uncle, and my brothers on an assignment pad so I know what it is if there's a quiz or test you have us working on so I can keep my grades up in each of your classes.'_**

 ** _'As I said what you're about to read is going to make all of you want to have their heads on a platter, because every word of what you're about to read is true. I found my toddler gang when I arrived at the hospital that year and this is going to explain what happened to them, Tina Gray, Glen Lantz and Rod Lane. Who I all saw eight years prior to this at the second arraignment of the Cradle Nightingale ."_**

 ** _"Ron Grady, the fourteen at the pool party and the seventy five murders on top of them, as well as why Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Jesse Walsh, Dean Philips and I are always together. This gives it a new explanation to how the house on Elm Street looks the way it does now, as well as the rumors that were flying around about Lieutenant Thompson's daughter, which happen to sixty percent correct."_**

 ** _"But this will explain everything that was driving every parent, specialist and adult in town crazy about the suicide outbreak, as well as everything you saw about your students and why they were all looking the way they did. As to why it's because they, and I, all shared these factors to us, factors that all scream sleep deprivation and for the lost members of our graduating class, lead to their deaths."_**

 ** _"These factors are being given to you at the trial, but what you're about to read is from the eyes of the daughter, and grand-daughter, of the jury leader and the judge, and they are all from a point of view that no adult ever sees coming. The eyes of a government and law prodigy with the skills of a medical psychiatrist and into the mind of a true paranormal maniac and it's because it's not a suicide outbreak at all, but a junior population genocide by a long dead homicidal maniac.'_**

 ** _'Said maniac employed factors that adults never see coming here, as to why, it's because you were looking at the wrong conclusions at the time before the outbreak ended. I'll name off three factors now for you parents, but: taking in too much caffeine and sugar, the products that have it, never wanting to hear the words sleep or sedative, and both in the same sentence and loss of weight, because of the first one. If your monitoring your seventeen year old children and see this."_**

 ** _"Don't ignore the signs of sleep deprivation, because they're vital to their survival and do not, ever, bring up the word sedative, or sleeping pills in front of them, they hear these words they're going to have a panic attack. If they're in a hospital for an injury, for whatever reason, but these words can and will cause a panic attack that is going to make the injuries even more serious than they they are already."_**

 ** _"I'm saying this for the psychiatrist who's going to be treating them if they need severe medical attention later. But when you read the signs in this book don't disregard, because the new source for the outbreak is in the current media of the last twelve to fourteen years of movies and books, all of them focused on several serial killers of my generation's favorite genre in the movie theater at Halloween."_**

 ** _"And the same is said for the books of a well known author who's movies are playing at the movie theater in town right now. The said movies needed for this, to help you understand what is really going on now are Silver Bullet, Prom Night, Halloween, Friday the 13th, Child's Play, and Pumpkinhead. And with them, if you dig into the author's books, the ones needed are Cycle of the Werewolf, which is Silver Bullet in book form and IT, as well as Children of the Corn."_**

 ** _"With these you can make the Comparisions of what's been going and that's your source of how every kid in town that died pushed themselves past the breaking point. For every adult who's read his books you need to let your fifteen to eighteen year old kids read these, it's vital to their survival, as are the scary movies. But everything written down gives a conclusion to what the classes that are focused on what this trial and these books are about will be about now."_**

 ** _'Be warned though, what you learn in this story is going to shock you, those of you who have lived here all your lives and moved here in the last ten years, because the holdout is now in the psychiatric hospital himself, for life. And as to why it's because as you're about to read I've had my life destroyed by the holdout, and he's paying the consequences for it now out of a permanent commitment hearing and hospitalization at the hospital starting from the day you get this book."_**

 ** _'So you and every parent who lost their children to the maniac you're about to read about, you don't have to ask for him to be put in jail, it's already been done for you, said jail the snake pit 'he' landed me in, but from this day forward. I never want to talk about him, nor do I ever want to talk about my experience in the hospital because this story and the trial will tell you everything you want to know. The conclusions as to why are inside this story, but I never want to be reminded of the trauma, so don't ask why this happened or it'll cause the flashbacks you saw.'_**

 ** _'But as the previous note said, this trial is going to mean several permanent changes for Springwood, after the trial. Once the trial sentence is concluded my grandfather will be calling a town meeting two weeks after it, so the oldest members of the town population: ages high school to college, from middle age to elderly can prepare for what's coming next. As to why the entire leadership is considering our junior population's safety and survival."_**

 ** _"Which is the purpose of the meeting as our entire junior population is being placed on the dream suppressant mentioned in this book. Parents, this meeting is vital, as it changes things in the high school and middle school curriculum, because when I'm back I'm acting as my class president and my gang are the junior class council, so we're leading the entire school in the new changes after this.'_**

 ** _'But I will be back in school seven weeks after you read this, in the mean time, just give my brothers and gang the tests, homework and lessons so I can do my schoolwork from my house and pass your lesson plans to my uncle, a copy of your textbooks as well, he'll do your classes for you in my case, and since I got a minor gym at my house, I can do P.E. at home as well too, seen you soon, K. Parker.',_** He read out and they all nodded to that at her planning then.

"If that's not a warning to take this more seriously nothing is right now, they see him throw the baseball at me or Bill they're going to take it seriously if he starts possessing the benches and chairs in the courtroom at the courthouse baby." Commissioner Thompson said to her and she nodded to him in agreement to that. "Grandpa you think the entire council is going to take this seriously if we call a meeting today, before my recovery starts."

"Because while you're in the dining room, the girls, Kerry, Lisa, Dana and I are going over contingency plans for the high school while the guys are at the practice today." she said and Peterson said it for him. "Yes baby we do, every parent in town is going to take this seriously, but they read your book and they're going to kill the quartet themselves. Your grandfather is my best friend and you, Nancy, Roland and Joseph are all we have left of our grandchildren."

"As to that they're paying for this in one way and one way only and it's only fair, they get everything they've done to you and the rehab patients reversed on themselves and they're staying in here for life after the trial. Adam if he chooses to work for us, maybe getting a life sentence, but an in the prison pardon, and forty sweetners to the deal, to rival what his life used to be life, but first he's going to have to face Angie and being around the girls that got jailed for sexual harassment." he said and Alicia started laughing as she got his plan.

"Alright I get the idea, that's what's your planning in his case, baby?" Eric asked her and she nodded. "Yeah, for him, he's facing a year as his acts get him a tongue lashing by his girlfriend, before she and the girls let him have it, and he faces being the victim. Though whatever demeanor she had before is the reason he's been on the lam this long." she told him and he nodded to her as Alicia said it for him with a smile.

"Nice thinking, the thirteen of us are in the same boat as you are Kris, alright if Elm Street is where it started from than we're joining the new council General, Commissioner. As to why it's because our children are the grade levels most at risk, and it's twelve to twenty five years old that are at risk here. So with that and just like you, we're getting involved in the class councils and PTA, as well as the jury to put these people away now." Alicia said and the rest of the thirteen's parents all nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"First it's the trial, than the town meeting, but if the amount Adam gives is five times what I thought when he decides he's coming clean, the amount is enough to exact repairs on the town and we're creating not only a wall, but a added dome. What this does is it indicates we're in lock down and the town's been quarantined medically. The town is two sides of it, downtown and the suburbs, so the suburbs are being extended for a good 150 miles in all directions and we build the wall around the edge of it." Rick said and Kristen nodded.

"Yeah well in the fall and winter we leave the dome open so we can get snow, but summer and spring it's opened, say, at the halfway point this way, essentially if they created a show focused on someone life and he doesn't realize that his life is a tv show. So the dome is going to be the same size as that town inside of the soundstage, what's better is the city is big enough to cover two hundred miles and six suburbs." she said and he nodded.

"So basically our town is the upper quarter of Oahu and we got enough room to fit everyone now that we fix things later." Kincaid said smiling and she nodded to him. "Town's big enough to fit everyone that size, but we're in lock down and everything that a teenager and preteen wants to do, we have it. But there's no need to leave town, because sports, movie theaters, amusement parks, and two hundred other things to do, we have it in town." Rick said to him smiling and he grinned at the wording as Peterson chuckled at that.

"Yeah well it's got transmissions incoming and out going, radio, tv, ecetra, we got a line to the pentagon and White House and my base is the one running perimeter security here. Starting now every soldier and military personnel at the base is hereby asked to stayed put, their orders are they got a permanent duty station and your friends gets to stay here now kids." General Peterson said and Joey and Kristen grinned in delight at the news then.

"Sergeant Philips isn't being transferred, he's a noncom grandpa." Joey said and he nodded to him softly. "Philips has served at the base for six years and his daughter is no more than eight years old, she and her brother need a stable life and we're giving it to them by my ordering them and every officer at the base a chance to stay put. As for Adam, he's getting a chance to work for the state department, if he hands the duo over to us along with every bad apple in the hospital and town, and the quintet are spending thirty years in rehab for this." they heard as an older version of Donald walked in the door and Kristen nodded.

"Yeah that's the plan alright: for the quartet, they're getting their treatment of us reversed on them, in all areas, no dream therapy, sessions going in circles, too much sedative, longer time outs. Walters is getting his food and drinks spiked as he sees what it's like to be withdrawal and rebound patient and no ones letting him recover. Adam is the only one getting off easy, though he's suffering his worst living nightmare of being the lone gorilla in a roomful of female gorillas, for a year if he decides to work for us."

"He's getting a life five times better than what he used to have, the best food, great quarters, every convenience, everything he needs or wants. In exchange he gives us everything on Reynolds and his crime string ring and once I bust Reynolds with his hand in the teel, he's ending up in jail himself afterwards." she said and he chuckled at her planning then. "Smart move baby, though he's gangster, he's as bad as the guy on that episode of Macgyver, and if you plan to do that we got to work it as carefully as possible."

"When's that book going to be ready, because every psychiatrist like us is going to be getting a copy of that book, before the trial, but where a patient in your condition, physically is concerned. Than it's screw protocols and do what needs to be, especially from a such a recent loss of that level of blood. Jane you got a spare copy of her records, back then?" he asked and she passed it to him and he read through it and his eyes narrowed.

"To repeat that, if I've got a patient in this level of danger zone, it's screw the protocols and do what needs to be done to insure you recover. Son you did exactly what you were supposed to do, that level of blood, her this drained, you did exactly what needed to be done, this is unacceptable and inexcusable. The patients physical recovery is just as important even if it means bending rules you need to think about the welfare of the patient." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that as he looked at him.

"I'll see you in a couple days guys, I've got some work to do, but I'll be back by next Thursday." he said and Neil and Nancy both nodded to him. "With the hospital in debt right now you better create a new account for that amount dad, the Westin Hills Hospital for Adolescants funds. Once the checks go through that helps, but the drug money is getting cleaned to at least get a good enough number, before they get the rest of it."

"Reynolds dirty money is being used to benefit helping people now." she said and Bill nodded in agreement to that. "What do you suggest exactly, take this to bank and have them run it through the counting machine to clean it, before we put it into the account?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly. We have the IRS involved, they get the money back early, that pays off the debt and the hospital is out of tax fraud."

"Since we confiscated 5.5 trillion from them just now, we just take ten percent of that amount and pay off the hospital debts and begin work on it. But the trial is getting them so in trouble with the federal court system, they're in the hospital till they die of old age now. Because if what Adam tells me is valid it means they owe the government and the town, not to mention our parents, just short of $750,000,000,000,000.000,000."

"And Reynolds and his co-hart owe $500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Whatever his irony is its being put to the benefit of our entire town and he has to start from scratch now." She said to him and he chuckled at that. "Alright we better get your grandfather's opinion to this before we do anything, because he's going to be furious that they just tried attempted murder number seven just as we bust them and the ward is now under our control." Elaine said to her and she nodded in agreement to that.

"What are you thinking here, we face our fears and memories, you especially, by facing off with him now repeatedly in our training sessions?" Joey asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, the eight of us are a team now, we lost ten members of our team the last eight years. But the surviving members of each outbreak the last five years and our fellow patients, the twelve of us need to get over that fear by working as a single team now."

"Nancy was our leader, we still need her. Think of it this way, if we were superheroes, we'd be facing off against a villain who doesn't know when to quit or give up, when we beat him or her more than once in the space of a year. The twelve of us are that group, it's time to take this to the next level and we train every night, before its time to settle in, just set your alarms at fifteen minutes and we do this every night, before we start getting ready for bed."

"Tomorrow's a weekend, so tomorrow bring my school books to my house and my folders, daddy's calling the school and letting them know I'm homeschooling till I'm fully recovered, and you're bringing my homework to me from each class starting Monday. While this is going on, Uncle Derek is doing each class for them and I've got my own P.E. class arranged by them and that their questions will be answered by next Saturday."

"While I'm getting a few work folders for each class and giving it to our teachers, along with a handwritten note that the reason for all the flashbacks and why we lost eighty three people will be answered once the book is published." she said and he nodded to her. "I get the feeling that as long as we don't do anything stupid we're fine, just take the hypnocil every night, the ten of us need to take both to block him out permanently now." Nancy said to her.

"Uncle John, how long would it take the company to get the book out by, if I spend the entire weekend on it and it's ready by Tuesday at the latest?" she asked and he smiled. "Once I explain the reason and that you solved the outbreak two years ago, Rick is going to have it out by Friday and it's on the market at the book and grocery store by Saturday honey." he said to her and she nodded to that as she looked at him.

"Tonight, I think it's time the six of us meet Teresa, Elaine, family dinner and then it's time to start her recovery plan after that." Derek said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Wasn't bedtime before or at nine for me?" Kristen asked and and Jake nodded. "With that dose of sedative in your case, you're going to get drowsy, before you're even in bed honey, so once we call it for the night, it's time for bed after that."

"Guys, you want to come over tonight as well, you're part of the family now as well." Nancy asked and the quintet and their parents all nodded. "Alright we'll be there by six tonight, so we'll see you then." Bill said for all of them then. "Uncle Bill I think you better make your presence known to Marcie. You're a narc, and she's a hooker, so it's time to bring her in." Joey said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"I wonder what the reactions going to be when he sees Aunts Wendy and Sarah and Uncles John, Peter and Donald face to face finally? Because he panicked when he saw mom and Aunt Claire as well as Uncles Jared, Jack and James face to face." Kristen asked and John answered that. "Seeing your adult self is like seeing someone come back from the dead when he realizes you're a cub version of the adult version baby."

"But seeing you at this age, I feel like I'm seeing your mother when we were seventeen, we lost our cub versions and four were because of Adam, I'm not letting that go." he said and she smiled at the word. "Cub, is that how you see us?' Kincaid asked and their parents all nodded. "At the moment these fools don't realize they got a bunch overly protective parents pissed at them right now, and instead of a gang, we just turned into a wolf pack." he said and Sarah finished that gently as she said it.

"Though the leadership of that pack happens to be your parental quartet, with life reversing itself for us things are going to get much better now for us. I'm just glad we get to watch you graduate next school term with the fact you pulled that intervention last night." she said and they nodded. "Uncle Peter, I understand, but if you want to regain that bond as we once had it, you need to start acting like dad now."

"I forgive you, but if you guys are starting over, I can't take that twice." Nancy said and he nodded to her and hugged her tightly. "You're giving me a second chance?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah we are, alienation of the entire gang is one thing, but spying on me, that's going to take even longer to get over. The guy's a paranormal rapist, to protect myself I had to do enforced sleep deprivation, mom got the situation wrong."

"She was running security on the house, but it was the wrong security. It's not the menaces outside you had to be worried about, but a long dead maniac. To put this bluntly, your choice of not burying him when you had the chance resulted in him becoming a tortured soul and he had to be laid to rest, by their final rights system." she said and they all nodded to that.

"Damn it I should have buried that bastard in the first place and then have Rick committed and we could stay together." Elaine said and Kristen sighed. "Woulda, coulda, shoulda mom, we can't change the past, but we can remake the future, Richard is out of the picture, the gang is back together. So we just begin our new lives together and you get to watch me grow up now." she said and Elaine nodded and gave her a hug.

"Should I put that into the report for the particular story, once the word gets out we found the hold out?" she asked and Donald answered that. "You might as well baby, alright Paul, Derek, Elliot, Bill, you're with me, we need to finish culling our orchard here and bring them upstairs and into the maximum security wing for now. Elaine we'll be at the house at six sharp." he said speaking for himself, Elliot and Bill then and she nodded.

"You guys got practice this afternoon boys, so you better head for school, girls if you want to stick around I'm fine with that." Neil said and Sheila smiled. "I think we need a bit of girl time together this afternoon actually, with the fact she pull that intervention last night our quartet is intact now." she said and she nodded in agreement to that as Kristen gave her a hug and they got into a four way hug then.

"I just thank god I did that, you're one of my best friends Sheila, before you were too focused on school and now you have a boyfriend. We need to make every minute count in our lives now, for the next the eight years till we're out of the danger zone, in this case it yin and yang, he's your other half." Kristen said and the seven nodded in agreement to that remark. "Life's too short to worry about petty problems, we need to really live our lives now, school on a hold for a year, but we just enjoy things after we graduate."

"And with that, the eight of us are spending as much gang time as possible together. What do you think ladies, next school year we join the volleyball team?" Kristen asked and they nodded smiling. "You're right, till we're out of the danger zone, we need a chance to really live our lives now, college, being a gang, just enjoy our lives right now, till we're safe from that danger." Rick said and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him smiling and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Early engagement maybe, but Kristen would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and she smiled and threw herself into his arms and her parents exchanged smiles. "Yes, yes I want to marry you." she said and kissed him and he tightened his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you Ricky, you're my mate, we're soulmates, I belong to you now." she said and he smiled at that.

"Once dad wins this trial I'm quitting my job at the Crave Inn, if I get pregnant I'm going to have to quit anyway, and dad can help us support the baby. We're living with dad and with that, in getting a job here at the hospital as training in dream therapy and starting college after that and I'm getting dream therapy after that, college can wait for eighteen months. If I get pregnant, but I'm living my life and getting out of that job now."

"I've earned $5,000 in three years since I started working there, one more year and I quit the night we graduate if I get pregnant." Alice said to her and she nodded to that. "That's more than enough Alice all of us localized to the same block. Though you and your family need to get out of the house, too many memories, best to start over and you and your brother are in walking distance of each other's families." she told her and they nodded.

"So you're suggesting the fifteen of us are all living on the same block, with the rest of the leadership on the next block over?" Darryl asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah, with this amount the fifteen of us are all localized to the same block. The rest of our Elm Street grouping, our next generation, is running block security for their block, and each block in our portion of the city, before we build the next suburb, has its own block leader."

"And before you say it Mrs. Jordan, Uncle John's dad is the owner of the bank, and my grandmother was his team-mate, he's going to agree when I say this. To put this bluntly, what the Johnson are going through right now is they're the younger version of my family, maternal side. Alice is my mother, Rick my uncle and dad, my grandfather, by insulting dad you just insulted my grandfather." she said and Thompson watched as she paled at the news.

"What?" She repeated and Elaine crossed her arms. "My father was in the condition Adam is and was when my mother died, he buried himself in work and alcohol, it took the rest of our parental gang to show he wasn't alone in mourning and he snapped out of it. My brother and I are the kids so you insult their family, you're insulting mine, so watch your mouth. My seventeen year old daughter is me once I snapped out of it. "

"By my baby showing us that truth she just saved their family and yours, but fair warning now. You start with this attitude, in front of our parents and she reminds you of that warning, dad's learning this truth one way or the other, and she's right, you insult the one family, you insult all of us in Springwood, you Socs are outnumbered 100 to 1. So this town and it's finances are not catering to the super rich, every person in town has the right to enjoy things once we get to work." She said and the elderly trio crossed their arms then.

"I'll ask why you said that later baby, but if this barb is regarding child support, if she gets pregnant or anything else. The remark is getting the person who said a restrainsment order for six months from their own house as they see what it's like for the lower middle class and poor." Commissioner Kincaid said with a warning tone and Thompson nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "You can do that Uncle Rick?" Bill asked and they all nodded to him.

"Yes we can, we banned that attitude by the time you were seventeen, because my little daredevil ended up in the hospital for six concussions by the little brats acting like the kids in that movie they created four years ago. And we banned that attitude to prevent them from infecting our next generation, our grandchildren, but here's the bad news for people like them, the elderly generation runs key spots of town, businesses, the bank, the leadership."

"So, my little girl, what's your plan for the lower, lower middle class, and kids like the boys on the Outsiders." Thompson asked and she smiled at him as she said it. "As to that, the type of housing these people deserve is along the lines of an apartment complex with each apartment a two story complex comes complete with a basketballl court, baseball and soccer field, and an Olympic sized swimming pool for them."

"Our town is fighting to insure our junior population survives, but to ensure that, we and they don't go broke from the amount of goodies added to the town later. The costs for food, clothing, medical bills and entertatainment, is cut to 3/4 of what it is now. By that I mean by lunch for seven now at $40, it's now a quarter of that for all of you. The amount swings itself to the bookstore to pay for all five books, my books, for the high high school student getting it." she said and he smiled at her planning then as she looked at Hailey sternly.

"This attitude is hereby rejected when we go to the council about building plans. Grandpa, before you ask, if she brings it up when I talk to my grandfather after the trial, you're learning why I'm taking this tone with her. But you're not going to like it, and by you I mean the entire adult leadership, your generation." she said and Thompson nodded to her gently. "If this is about the Socs/Greasers war crap, I'm not tolerating it and neither will your grandparents Cubs." he said, looking at the eight and she swallowed at the tone.

"I got to get used to that title with Commissioner Thompson Kris, so with the Lieutenant being your godfather, he's your grandfather, by adoption?" Dan asked and they nodded. "Yes son that's right, to us, the children, or grandchildren, of our friends are our addtional cubes along with our own, I'm relieved I didn't lose my baby girls, but my family was torn apart. The seven of our elderly gang lost our grandchildren in the worst way possible."

"We can't take it back, but we can remake a better future for you by ensuring Fred can't get to you kids anymore. In your case, if you get pregnant baby, you got a job at the Dojo I'm creating with my son, my family is creating a martial arts school, and what you get paid at the moment Ricky, it's five times that in your salary later for both of you." She heard and saw an adult version of Derek standing there and grinned. "Papa Grey, it's great to see you!" she said and threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"My baby girl, don't worry baby, things are going to get better now, your entire elderly gang is back in one piece now." Rodney Grey said smiling at her and she nodded. "Hey mama, I'm glad you're both home now, but I think you better call the others to our house for a leadership council meeting today, before dinner. As to why it's because we just arrested our perps and I want your opinion of my plans and trial sentence for the quintet that got your grandchildren killed." she said and they all nodded to the request as Dan changed subjects at the amount he gave him.

"So you gained that much and though we're taking a year off college, I can get a job at Uncle Derek's Dojo and Rick and I can act as his student employees during the summer and with that we can both earn $36,000 to $95,000 a year and we're choosing jobs that are not dangerous enough to land us in the hospital. Wait dream therapy, you're planning on being a dream therapist?" Dan repeated and she nodded as she explained that to him smiling then.

"Child support is $50,000 a year Dan, but if we both get jobs after school lets out next year and I get pregnant, my serving as a member of the Dream Team is on a hold till after I have your baby. But together we can support our family till we're ready to move out of dad's house. To answer your second question, I'm a dream expert, so I'm going to be working here in the hospital as a dream therapist, that is if we don't find my adult version later."

"With the best dream master in the business working here at the hospital, yeah I am, Kristen's got him as her new professor, Sheila is training under Dr. Jenkins and I'm learning from a pro in the business where dream therapy is concerned. But I'm just a younger version of Nancy now, extended research into pattern nightmares. And working out ways to enhance dream therapy now." she said and Nancy smiled at the wording.

"Pattern nightmares, just another word shared nightmares, why didn't I see that before here exactly. Because everyone of the murders had caffeine levels three times the safety limit, razors marks on different sections of their body and they all were suffering a fear none of us could put together till you broke down the code and told us after Nancy told me the truth honey?" Neil asked and Kristen hid a smile as she said it.

"You were focusing on the symptoms not the cause dad, as I said if you catalogued the symptoms together, than headed for Elm Street and checked the house, that would have told you everything you needed to know. Though with the fact they killed six people and nearly killed seven others, grandpa is having their heads when he does this trial. I'm setting the flame on low till I turn it on full." she said and Dan chuckled as he said it.

"So you really think the amount is going to be that much?" Dan asked and Adam answered that. "With 83 to 86 murders from not going to the medical council to suggest that drug and a two dozen other charges, yeah son, I do. And with that, if you're planning on living with me till my grandchild is three before you get your own place, I'm fine with that." he said and Alice gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her, smiling.

"Will you be okay now dad?" Rick asked and he nodded. "Yeah I'm fine son, thanks for that sneak peek baby, now that I've just seen the danger, I'm not losing my children at all. Alright Darryl, you, Elaine and I need to work on the case, and girls if you're doing your studies in the living room, try not to let the tv get too loud alright." he said and they all nodded as Kristen gave her father a hug, before hugging the quintet.

"Alright you little fuzzball, in the car, come on." Jake said, smiling to the furry duo and they meowed and followed him and the girls to the van and jumped in as Elaine grabbed hers and followed him and the duo to her house. "You guys have got to stop pulling these stunts, I'm not risking you getting out of the backyard and you're too young to be near that pool."He said and he heard a meow in answer to that.

"Well one good thing, I'm able to sleep through the night finally." she said to him and he nodded. "Yeah and I'm taking three weeks off take care of you, and then Derek takes over after that honey. As we decided you're out of school for six weeks and the caffeine and candy is off limits till after the town meeting, now starting now I don't want any argument when you need to rest okay." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"I can't believe Mrs. Jordan, that attitude was banned when you were a kid around here, your parents decided on equal treatment to prevent this Soc attitude from infecting our age group and to hear her say that about Alice. It's enough our grandparents are going to be pissed when they hear this." she said in disgust and he nodded. "That's the stuck up snob affair baby, the Outsiders was my senior life in high school altogether actually."

"But after living here for eight years now, I prefer this life to living in that type of attitude." he said and she smiled. "I think it's time to confirm what I showed you last night girls, because the evidence appeared right after you come out of it and the facade snaps when you do." she said and he looked at her. "What do you mean Honey?" he asked and she smiled. "I need to face my old life, I'm making a visit back to my original block, we're going to Elm Street." she said and he nodded to her gently.


	66. 66: Return To Elm Street

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: Chapter 80 is when the Dream master begins to pick up, but it's three months later, because she just deflected his destroying the block, but from here the story follows the movies, but though he keeps trying to get to their friends. As we saw Rick's dreamscape is dojo and he's dressed in a Ninja uniform, so that where they're going to be training now.**

 **From here they're dealing with joining the two gangs as one and the trial, as well as the safety of the town junior population, but from here he's mostly going to be showing up between his poltergeist like state and frequent showing off to give them a chance to train together. So the time from here to when the kids get out of school is exactly in May just as the Dream Master Begins.**

 **With this chapter, the teenager we were introduced to in the Final Nightmare was fifteen years old. Well this give a possible clue to his identity and who his parents were, as well as why he too knew what the school class was about, as from here the class he was taking gets put into creation before his third birthday and his brother is suffering the nightmares he's going to be going through so with that.**

 **As what's left of the two gangs left standing, from parts two and three are going to combine together as she and her parents tell her teachers and the town council, of what's going on. But from here the training is going to result in him dropping in till they deal with him for real, but things are going to keep up like this till Sheila's dream and from there, it's going to be very close calls every time. The victims from every movie survive, it's just very close calls starting in every murder now...**

 **Chapter 66: Return to Elm Street and Joining of the Gangs**

"I think it's time to confirm what I showed you last night girls, because the evidence appeared right after you come out of it and the facade snaps when you do." she said and he looked at her. "What do you mean Honey?" he asked and she smiled. "I need to face my old life, I'm making a visit back to my original block, we're going to Elm Street." she said and he nodded to her gently.

After driving up several blocks she pointed to the right and smiled. "Over there Dad, that's Elm Street." she said as she looked at the way the houses were aligned with each other and then sighed, because it had gone from clean cut, healthy and green, and then turning to grey, eerie and spooky once they were in the line of sight of the Davidsons house. "That one." she told him and he nodded as stopped the car as Elaine and Damian arrived.

"Well we owned up to the fact we took a life, and gained the closure last night, time to finish it. But seeing our lives as they were before, that makes it a lot easier for closure now at the moment and we can move on. Though I'm not losing my baby a second time, boy or girl. So with that, every supposed theory you heard was half true and half correct guys." Damian said and she looked at the information then as she looked at her mother gently.

"Hey mom, did I have it right that this was his house, before he died in '75?" Kristen asked and she, Damian and James all nodded. "Yeah you did, after six months, Donald decided he was getting the place worked on to induce a clean living environment for your sister and you. Bought the house and then moved them across the street, before Jack and his family moved in across the street, we lived down the street from them and your brothers and sisters were scattered all over the block, but we're the original Elm Street." She said to her gently.

"Donald and his family were in 1427, your family where the Polettis live now, John and his family were in 1423, Sarah and Derek were 1421, Peter and Amy were in 1425. The Andersons were in 1420, the Stantons were 1435, my family were in 1429, the Whites were in 1433, the Caulfields were in 1419 and the Petersons were in 1422. While Fred lived here in 1428, that house was owned by the Springwood Slasher when the kids were still toddlers, as well." James added to her and she nodded as the trio looked at them in shock at this.

"Jesus Christ, why did he let the place fall into disarray like this." Debbie asked as they looked at the house. "Because he's got a very sick and twisted mind baby, it was after he murdered your cousin that I wanted you growing up in a nicely kept up area, and I moved us to Sycamore Lane, three blocks over at the time. Though we're low middle class, like the people living in the apartments downtown, I did my best to ensure you grew up with everything you needed or wanted." Eric said to her as he moved to her side.

"Fred you here?" Damian asked and in answer to that, a message wrote itself out in chalk on the sidewalk in front of of them. **_"Yeah Damian, what is it exactly?"_** he asked and he explained that to him. "Starting now, before we put your house as no trespassing, could you put up a wooden fence surrounding the entire border, the fence is four feet exactly in height, with a red sign that says 'no trespassing' starting the day of the trial."

"Lock the fence in back and lock the doors, so though we can hear your tv going in there, we can't get in, but if you want to just get involved in the holidays though no one's allowed passed the fence, aside from Halloween. Than you can decorate your house like we do ours starting this coming fall." he said and a second message wrote itself out to him at that, it's tone puzzled as it shifted from annoyance to that of old neighbors with him then.

" ** _You mean you're creating an account for me, so I can live in my house though I'm a ghost, I can be around you like this, but I'm blocked out mentally?"_** he asked and they nodded. "Yeah that's what we mean alright, though you're living your life inside your house. So with that just have your place like the rest of us do: clean cut yard, freshly painted house and clean backyard and pool and that's your space and keep the fence locked and put up that sign. The rest of the town can get used to you being around like this."

"With the fact we just deflected a minefield, you're watching things remain the same, but if we've got to whatever duration, before going for what you got planned with your daughter, we can live with you being part of the town like this. We lost one member and the other is in the hospital, but as your old neighbors, we can call it a truce now, we maybe on your hit list still, but that doesn't mean we can't be civil with each other when you're like this." James said to him and in answer to that a gentle message wrote itself out at that.

 ** _"I accept that truce, old neighbors and I intend to help you put those old fools away for life, if you wish me to let them suffer for it I will do so, James. This version of the block and our original one, we're neighbors forever now."_** he said and they nodded as they heard a few doors open as five people walked over to them, from the other side of the block and the other two in direct view of the house.

"Hey guys what's going on exactly, and..., whoa what happened to the sidewalk here?" Jack Davidson asked them and he looked at him. "Hey Jack, so how are things going exactly?" Damian asked him and he sighed. "With 90% of my son's gang in the hospital, he's lonely, though he has Ricky, he's extremely lonely without the others, and he's now suffering whatever nightmares that landed them in hospitalization at the moment."

"The latest one has caused a laceration marks all over his arm and he woke up screaming this morning, and I decided I was keeping him home from school, I was getting ready to get his brothers from the day care center and take him to the E.R.." he told him and they nodded. "Don't bother Mr. Davidson, he's joining the others with the nightmares, we are the members that are suffering from the nightmares he's going through right now."

"What was last nights dream exactly?" Kristen asked and before he could answer that a thirteen year old with black hair walked over the door to answer her. "I was dreaming I was at the carnival and I saw this clown that looked like the one on Dad's book, but he was dressed in a red and green jumpsuit and had razors on his hand, his quote was enough to scare me, as to why, his voice was like something out of a nightmare."

"To answer the unasked question it was like his remark was like the one he made to the kids in his book." he said and she swallowed. "How much of the chapter did you read exactly, before you went to bed little brother, because that's high school reading material?" Sheila asked him quickly. "I read to when the neurotic, irrational boy lost control at his shoving his hand out of the photo album, and that's what I felt like I was seeing, but seeing him standing there in the flesh, that's a bit too much for me to take ladies."

"But when I made a run for it, I didn't see him behind me, before turning around and he sliced me across the arm and I woke up screaming, before dad came running in to check on me, and when I saw blood all over the bed sheets, that's when it hit, I didn't just suffer any nightmare, my dreams are either turning real or I've gotten a hold of a knife sleepwalking and did it myself, I don't know." he said and she nodded to him as Kristen answered him.

"Yeah I know the feeling, I go through this all the time Tommy. Listen to me, your dreams didn't just turn real, they are real, the man you're dreaming about took on the persona of the clown in your father's book and he's been hunting and killing us for eight years. Alright so that's three in twenty hours, guys, me, Tommy and Damian, we all got the exact same injuries in the exact same places." she said to her and her brother's adult versions.

"Same spot, that's why your shirt sleeve is bulging slightly, you got hit?" Ricky asked and she nodded. "Yeah and that's not the first injury I've taken protecting you kids either. Your friends are suffering the exact same nightmares you are and Damian got it across the arm, while Chris saw him face to face and I prevented him giving the death blow. To answer the other unasked question, you're being targeted because the block is a minefield." she said and they nodded as Ricky quickly answered her secondary remark.

"Damian took it in the same place?" Ricky Wagner repeated and they nodded to him. "Yeah, and all of you are the target, you're all the younger versions of my block, little brother, as to that. My sister lost three quarters of her quartet and I lost two thirds of my gang, my trio and I are the only ones left of my gang, but the four of us are all that's left of the original block." she said and Jack looked at her. "Okay so who's handwriting is this exactly?" he asked and Freddy answered that by writing out the next message then.

 ** _"Hello Jack, long time, to answer your question, they were talking to me and making plans for when my house goes under quarantine finally."_** he read out as a message wrote itself out to him and he nodded. "That can't be, Fred, Fred Krueger?!" he asked in shock and they nodded to him as a second message wrote itself out then, it's tone turning to that of neighbor and Elaine hid a smile then as he read it out loud to himself.

 ** _"Yeah Jack, it's me, with the fact the girls just stopped me in time last night, I'm stuck like this now, so with that, that's why the house looked like this these past three years, since Jesse moved out of my house, I was stuck downstairs for five years. With your sons listening to our conversation, I'll just call it Hades here, but I was stuck downstairs for five years, before Jesse moved here."_**

 ** _"So I'll give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one, regarding my alias, you got a brief look at me Bill, that night at the riot at your house, that was me you saw. My alias is the Springwood Slasher, but the hold out, he turned me into this and I've been haunting the town ever since, like this, which explains why every kid your daughter's age is afraid of me, they're dreaming about me."_**

 ** _"So expect me to be working on my house to spruce it up slightly, but starting after the trial, it's off limits to children. Before you ask it's a long story that the girls are going to explain and Kristen is doing it by use of the novel she's working on at the moment. I know everyone couldn't put it together before, but she's naming off every indicator it was me this entire time, regarding the suicide outbreak."_**

 ** _"To put this bluntly, I've been haunting the town ever since my arraignment."_** he read out and he exchanged looks with Bill Poletti and Red Wagner as he said it for all of them with a bemused look. "I've got to get used to this, he's treating us like old neighbors starting now. His glove is what caused that on my son's arm and the rest of my son's gang is in recovery from the nightmares, alright, so before we get whatever medicine you're prescribing to the town, the thirty of us are getting it for our kids, let me guess its preteens and teenagers, and up to 25 years olds at risk here?" Jack asked and they nodded.

"He's enacting Pennywise the Dancing Clown here, so his main targets are preteens and teenagers, and up to graduate school students, so for you kids eleven to fourteen, you read and watch the PG to PG-13 rated material then once in high school you begin on the stuff we're working on." Kristen said and Tommy looked at her. "You mean Roald Dahl, and anything else along those areas for us fifth grade to middle schoolers, just before we graduate from middle school?" he asked and she nodded as she answered him smiling.

"Yeah, and the town's undergoing lockdown and quarantine starting two weeks after the trial, don't worry, we're creating three hundred things to do for all age groups. Lis' that's why I came to see you actually, after practice tomorrow, meeting at my house at 5o'clock, get the quartet. Ricky, Tommy, you guys and your friends are part of my life as the block management. I'm first generation, you're second generation Elm Street block, okay."

"But here's the truth, the seven of us moved out of the houses you live in now, after a carefully guarded secret, I'm telling you later, but before you ask this question to your parents boys, since your folks are also from here. But every adult in this town who grew up here, though they wanted him dead, they didn't want to live with his death on their conscious. The hold out sentenced every child in town to death for his sins. And we lost ninety more children and three adults as a result." she told him and he nodded in shock.

"We're paying for this holdout killing him?" Ricky repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, and I know your parents are not responsible, every Springwood born adult are innocent aside from one. That carefully guarded secret is a secret no more, my biological father killed him by turning him into a thanksgiving turkey. Your parents and every parent and adult raised here didn't do anything, they didn't do the deed, but they all share the guilt at his murder."

"After doing so, we fixed up the house and it stayed like that till Jesse moved out and he returned it to this state as a result." She said said and Jack turned to both of them. "Son before you ask, she's right, none of the parents of your gang, let alone your mother and I, had a thing to do with his murder, we didn't do it, but we all share the guilt. If protecting you with our lives and us going into lockdown is the price we pay for not losing you kids."

"Than its a price well spent now." Red said to him and he nodded to his explanation softly. "So first is because of Parker, what's reason number two exactly?" Lisa asked and she crossed her arms. "Alright imagine you're a criminal psychologist here looking into the mind of a maniac, I figured this out within in minutes of Nancy explaining this to me. But what's a maniac's goal in the afterlife if he had a child and the town government took them away from him and he's now got the ability to kill in your dreams." she said to her and sighed gently.

"He's going to see it as an eye for an eye and start taking our children away from us, with him as a dream stalker, he's doing it by taking our children away from us in the worst way possible, which is by acting on his alias in the afterlife. Well we may have lost 110, but we got 20,000 kids, teenagers and young adults in our town, but we're not losing anyone else, he wants you he's getting to you and your brothers and sisters over our dead bodies now."

"How do we protect our children now from Krueger?" Bill asked and she smiled. "It's two layered, but the first part is the entire junior population is going on the dream suppressant hypnocil and two, we're starting a few classes focused on him and survival. But the first class is known as Local Legends and Mythology and the second is called Movie Theory. We're spending, from the time we turn eleven and start junior high, learning everything about him, with the attacks starting again, you guys start this class next year."

"It's a refresher course as well, you miss it one year, because you arrived late into the school term, or just moved here as the year ends, you get to take it the next year and you're taking it every school year after this. From twelve to fourteen you learn about him as he was when he was alive, but when in high school, if they create the movies, after the trial gets the attention of a movie company, you learn about him as he is now."

"However, chapters four through six are an altered reality after this in the movie line, it's showing the consequences of what would have happened had the guys and I not survived the last twenty four hours, had Nancy not survived the fight, and the same is said for my godfather. Your freshmen year you see the movies, than in sophomore through senior year, you get these and learn that every person that was killed in these movies is still alive, we just changed our names and are married to our mates now." she said and pulled her book out and gave it it to him and he read the Book title as Lisa read it for him.

 **"** _ **A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors',**_ So this answers the rumors to why you and the guys ended up in the hospital at the time and why Dean and Jesse spend this much time with you. They're part of your patient group?" Lisa asked and she nodded. "Of ten we lost five, we're all that's left of dad's group and I'm taking it out of the doctor's buts by suing them for every dime they have then putting them in their own classes of what it's like to be a teenagers and no one listens to you." she said with a growl and she nodded.

"Derek, we lost Derek to him, because they wouldn't give him the dream suppressant, your cousin the same and Jenny by not being around you, before they tried to..., alright I'm not asking any questions about what happened in there to you, I'll learn about that truth this way, just to prevent another flashback." Lisa said to her and Debbie looked at her. "Please do, she just barely collapsed in class yesterday, because she had another one before the meeting last night." Alice said to her and she nodded as Kristen changed the subject at that.

"How long before these are on the market exactly?" Jack asked and she smiled. "They're published by Thursday and on the market by Saturday, but I'm asking the company that does to create 900,000. For a first year and then after its eighteen month run on hardback its paperback, the same size as the hardback books, and that's going to be 900,000,000 copies per book." she said and he looked at her at that as Tommy said it for him.

"Why that many exactly Kris?" Tommy asked and she smiled. "It's because our town is growing with the fact we're going on that dream suppressant, our parents get the chance to heal by having another chance to have children, and two these books, there's the entire five to the series. But these answer the questions the adults have been asking ever since Rod got framed for murder. But I'm selling them $9.99 each as well, but the entire series is finished by then end of next summer, once we graduate." she said and he nodded, smiling at that.

"The Local Legends and Mythology is seventy percent him, and thirty acting as ancient history class of every culture we've studied so far. Movie theory is for us high school students to graduate school students. So we get the stuff that the cops only told another adult, so my books fill in the spots that the movies don't show, by that I mean it's R to X rated material here, high school sophomore teenagers and and up to adults, only, for these books now."

"To put this gently Sirs, these murders he did were so graphic when he was still alive it was enough to make you sick to your stomach, when you didn't train yourself to be desensitized to it. As a doctor, surgeon, soldier or cop, it's not easy to stomach, and the coroner lost control of his after seeing the state of my brother's bedroom when the guys, Lisa, the girls and I were nine, back then, had I'd looked into this Rod would still be alive."

"In death now though he's got the ability to create the type of kills we see in the movies, by that I mean Poltergeist, Friday the 13th, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Creepshow, and so forth. But these murders are enough you're going to lose control of your stomach and the flashbacks and PTSD is enough you're traumatized for life, from remembering this." She said and pointed at the Lantz's old house and to Glen's old bedroom and Red looked at her gently as he answered her at that. "That's my son's bedroom, oh my god that was his."

"That bad sweetie?" he asked and she shook her head. "Worse, I got a clear look at Philip when the dreamscape facade wore off and he looked like someone turned him into a human puppet and then a very clear look at Tina and Glen in the nightmare before I was admitted. And before you ask, it's in the book, but these memories are so bad, it's enough that my parents are trying to prevent a flashback and I'm on the dream suppressant for life."

"So with that they, Aunt Erin, she's my PCG, Jenkins, and dad's former Professr, he's an adult version of himself, but they are blocking them out so you'll learn about them that way, but to prevent another flashback, don't ask." she said and the adult trio all nodded to her as Lisa wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the quartet surrounded her on both sides then. "Anyway for adults the movie world got added to our reality and that's what the second class was meant for, to stay alive, when we're teenagers to young adults, when start high school and up to college, we live by the rules of a horror movie."

"As to why here exactly, it's meant to protect us high schoolers from making a mistake, do's and don'ts of horror movies, so..., okay Lisa, what's the three rules to survive here and you broke all three at the pool party that night?" she asked and Lisa sighed as her father crossed his arms at that as he read out the remark then. "You mean the usual string of profanity, sexual content, nudity, and violence bad enough that it's going to make a fully grown man sick to their stomachs, that type of thing?" Red asked her and she nodded to him.

"Basically think Body Double mixed with Halloween, Friday the 13th and the Exorcist all rolled into one, and when I say Body Double, I mean, the fact that dad's look alike and the fact he got into this undercover, by getting involved in one of a dozen porn movies that this actress was working on. But that's what I mean by X rated material: no teenagers thirteen to seventeen years old allowed, regarding the in the college to adult related textbooks and handbooks for this class." she said and the trio all nodded as Bill looked at Lisa.

"Thirteen to seventeen huh, so that's covering books and movies that we, as adults, placed into the adults only section of the library and video store here. As well as the stuff the cops only told us as an adult to another adult, well that's understandable, this stuff is not for children's eyes." Red said to her and she nodded as Jack answered that. "With us the class starts next term, we got the adult level stuff, because we're seniors in high school."

"But from eleven to seventeen, it's PG to R rated material than once you hit your senior year, than you go to adult related material and you learn everything that the cops told you as our parents Mr. Wagner." she told him and he nodded as Jack said it for both of them. "In other words, these things are not allowed near my son till he's a sophomore in high school himself later, alright once I read each one they're on the top shelf till your sophomore year Thomas, Richard." he said and they both nodded as Red looked at his son then to go into it.

"I'm saying the same thing Richard, until your sophomore year, you're not reading these books, if the rest of the block say the same, you're a third of your homeroom class, next year and until you graduate from high school, but your grades, I want them at a B bordering high A grade average starting now. If this is meant to prepare you for the lockdown, you're all passing every class now." he said and Ricky nodded to the orders as Bill looked at Lisa.

"One I wish I was supervising you kids that night, that's my fatal mistake, and two, what the heck were you thinking of, by bringing the beer into the backyard, that's illegal to be drinking at this age young lady. I would have changed the music for you, but leaving you supervised would have saved your lives Lisa. Elaine, are we doing supervised and chaperoned parties now, dances, graduation parties, pool parties and the like now?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah you had the right idea that night, keep them supervised, by doing that they're less likely to make a mistake, though we forbid our kids to go to the party, you still decided on the right thing Bill." she said to him gently. "Alright I'm reading out the first, but one, never have sexual intercourse and two no drinking or drugs. Alright that's it, the next pool party we have at our house is adult supervised young lady." he said and James changed the subject.

"You're better off, now that we lifted the prohibition of crossing the block perimeter in our gang's case. To have the parents of your kids friends watching: we let them play, but we're watching from the house and yard across from the fence if it's a night party, and two monitor what they brought in contraband as well, because Drinking and drugs is a big no no, as is going past second base and I believe you know what I mean by that young lady."

"No one's going past second base till you're over twenty five and your married anymore and no one is drinking or taking recreational drugs either, you kids are living by the movie rules now, because he cursed you by the rules to survive a horror movie. So with those words in mind here, you want to stay alive you better start following them now. Starting the day from that town meeting and forward, every get together you kids have is being supervised." he told her and she nodded to him as Jack looked at him and Bill to go into it.

"What's the third exactly?" he asked and Bill sighed. "And never say 'I'll be right back, because you won't be back, that pool party broke all three and started a riot that night. I just pulled my shotgun when he disappeared, but the bastard possessed Jesse that night, and it takes my daughter to free him, but the kids were so freaked out they infected their friends and it starts spreading like the flu through out the high school." he said to him gently.

"Lisa, when you and your gang come for study groups at my house if you're coming tomorrow for the meeting, than you're going to have to settle for lemonade or fruit punch for the next seven weeks at my house. As to why she's on a no caffeine and low sugar diet now, just to heal from the amount of damage this did to her." Elaine said to her and they nodded. "I understand, so no more soda or candy in her case, let me guess, she's in detox from the caffeine and sugar now?" she asked and they nodded to her gently as Damian said it.

"Yeah and you can connect the dots from there Bill, he kills in your dreams so with that, how could 93 people die with injuries this severe, Glen gets sucked into the bed, my son gets turned into a human puppet. Carl Schneider and so on, if it's not the kids killing themselves in these disturbing and grotesque manners, than what does that leave, if the house turns itself back to what it looked like when he was alive?" Damian said to him and he nodded.

"Symptoms of Dream deprivation and the fact he's the cause: one: too much sugar and caffeine, the products that have it, two: loss of ten to fifteen pounds as a result of the first, three: fast tempers, four: walking in groups and never wanting to be alone. Five: never wanting to hear the word sleep, or sedative, and both in the same sentence, six: looking like they've see a ghost or have the appearance of a vampire or zombie in these movies, seven: watching movies and reading books that, to them, are the key to their survival."

"Number eight: injuries that weren't there before one day, but showed up the following morning, nine: humming songs from their childhood only a fellow Springwood born would understand and know, ten: never telling us as their parents or teachers, let alone a shrink, but someone who understands what they feel, like a fellow patient or victim and last but not least, number eleven: staying up late till they can't take it anymore and crash."

"That's the entire eleven symptoms to indicate he's been haunting and killing our children, and we lost 90 teenagers and two adults in eight years and now to top it off, we get three attacks in twenty hours and we lose another adult last night and it results in that. Alright let me guess, last night was a pre-emptive strike just to save our kids, and though you and the boys are recovering from battle injuries in the last twenty hours."

"You still pulled it off and you came to check on your claims to us as I can see your proof that your dreams are real with that in the sidewalk. Then to top it off if we'd bothered to come to this house and check the furnace, that would have told us everything and to save sixty of the ninety, and immediately put them on that dream suppressant." Jack said with a growl, as he pointed to the hole in the sidewalk and she nodded to him gently.

"Yeah and here's the Comparisions between between us and the King books and the one needed the most is the one you're reading right now, you have the book, or books, if you bought the entire series he created. But IT has nine and Silver Bullet resulted in causing our entire town to be cursed and turned him into a permanent werewolf Mr. Davidson." she said and he sighed gently. "Never mind the Mr., sweetie, just call me Uncle, like your gang, I'm also part of your life as a member of the block, both generations." he said and she nodded.

"Yeah okay, anyway the ten Comparisions from our town to Derry here were these: clue number one he stirs up every few years: It stirred up every twenty seven to thirty and in every situation there was always a scandal of deaths and murders. Eight years ago, my brothers and sister died, and you labeled it to what exactly?" she asked and his eyes narrowed at that. "We labeled it to your brother killing and attacking her." he said to her.

"Yup, and the outbreak of murders, what did the shrinks not doing a thing about it label it as, before Jesse and Dean got transferred to Fairview, Derek killing himself, followed by my suddenly getting hospitalized." she asked and his eyes narrowed. "They labeled it as my boyfriend is either on drugs, or he's lost his mind at the time. When we and our gang knew it was Krueger, they labeled him as suffering from the pains of being the new kid in town and he's suffering from personal problems." Lisa said to her and he finished that remark.

"While everyone else thought the murders were because the kids were killing themselves till the murders stop all at once, just before Thanksgiving that year and you guys are in there till you start school again in..., February, that was you guys. Alright, the first ended when Marge died that night, and the house was cleanly kept up for five years. The second was when Jesse moved to town and the outbreak started a month after the riot at the party."

"And for ten months we had no idea why they were dying and what was causing it, and suddenly right when you end up in the hospital. Your sister arrives the same week and the murders result in five more in the span of a month. When suddenly they end four days after the trial of the missing parasite, they stop all at once, your family is reunited with each other and your parents ask for your school books and your teacher's syllabus for your classes. That makes three and we reach reached number four." Bill said to her softly and she nodded.

"Yup, here's number two he kills children by driving them out of their minds out of sleep deprivation, three he uses their fear against them, four is the kids that have to keep dealing with him happen to be from the same block, or gang. Which is where Freddy got his inspiration from and explains Tommy's reaction to the book you're reading. I saw his memory of the night he died and he quoted word for word, what Pennywise said to the seven."

"Though we're a gang, we're all from well to do families here, so that labels out the monetary or discrimination arguments here, because Derry was a poor town, while we're living in a really nice one, and clue number five is he shape shifts taking on the outside look of whatever scares you the most. Which, after watching a clown based horror movie, that came out two years ago and turned into another added problem here and as to why."

"The movies he's choosing are preteen to teenager with a comedian touch and a real foul mouth to it. And this resulted in him choosing the outward appearance of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, dressed in the Red and Green jumpsuit and it's why your kids are watching movies and have dreams of their dream menaces in these colors. He's choosing characters to scare the heck out of them, based on their tastes in movies and tv shows, books, fantasy, horror and Sci-fi, but all in the same colors, his trademark colors of red and green."

"Alright his sweater is red and green striped, so every monster, villain, or creature from whatever you're interested in, and you see them in these colors in your dreams, guys, he's your dream menace, so everything you see in these is colored and dressed as red and green, red and green fur, red and green clothes, red and green fin and so on. And the added touch is these monsters and creatures have his signature glove on their right hands, weapons or their claws. Alright I'm going, for example here and the werewolf in 'The Neverending Story', the movie, and his encounter with Gmork the werewolf."

"Now if you were dreaming about the fact you were Atreyu and you barely missed being killed by the werewolf at the swamps then coming face to face with him. If you saw his fur with a red and green tinged color to it and what looked like metal claws as he's sitting in that cave staring at you with red eyes, that was Freddy you were staring at if you watched that last night, before you went to bed. And then hear his growling coming from the corner of the room and you either read the book or saw the movie, before you went to bed, he's going to use that against you now." she said and they nodded as he went into that with a sigh.

"That's the scariest part of the movie, and I hate werewolves as a result after watching both this and Killer Klowns from Outer Space, I mean I love science fiction and fantasy, but this is going too far." Ricky said to her and she nodded. "Trust me I understand that, I saw 'Tremors' a few nights before I ended up in the ward and he turned himself into one of the snakes like creatures, and my sister had to go in and get me out and vice versa that night."

"In this case, for you kids watching movies like Willy Wonka, The Witches, The Little Mermaid, The Neverending Story, or even Starwars. He's turning himself into the villains of each movie or book, let alone the tv shows just to scare the heck out of you. But each monster and villains got his signature look to it, red and green striped fur, clothes, or body armor and a set of razors on the right hand, paw, or the weapon."

"For situations like this, if he's able to talk to you, than he's sounding like the villain of the storyline, such as Gmork, just to scare you even more. Werewolves, on their own when they look like real wolves are scary enough. But add the added touch of a madman to the voice and it just scares you even more, especially someone you don't know who the heck it is you're dreaming about at the time, for our parents they were into monster movies."

"To an eleven to twelve year old, you love these movies and tv shows and can't get enough of it, 'The Outer Limits' 'The Twilight Zone' 'Science Fiction Theater', 'Dracula', 'The Wolfman', 'Frankenstein', 'The Blob', 'Jason and the Argonauts' and so on. So with that he's using these in the way Pennywise does by driving up the scare tactics, though if that explains the attack in the bathroom when the hypochondriac saw him, I don't blame him for being freaked out."

"Anyway, whatever you watched and fill your imagination up he's going to use that against if you've seen or read these books and movies. But the monsters they create for the 1940's are enough to scare the heck it of a normal person, which is why the kids in 'The Monster Squad' were determined to stop the quartet, while in this the key actor was determined to save his world, and in your dreams you're playing the title actor and he's the werewolf."

"But these movies when you're eleven to high school are enough to scare anyone and as to why the key actors are going against the clock, before the villain kills anyone else. You're looking at a across between that and The Goonies here for our lives Ricky. Our lives as they are now are a horror movie, you got the movies set to your age level at the moment, than once in high school you move up to mine next." she said and he nodded to that explanation.

"Great, what else exactly here?" Jack asked her and she sighed. "Number six is that one of the kids in Bowers gang was a psociopath on his way to becoming a psychopath, seven is that the adults couldn't see this, but the kids could, because you grew up and changed. Peter Pan never grew up he still thought like a kid, but that was the punchline for dad getting it, number eight was that it took a group of kids to stop him, kids from the same gang."

"But at two different ages, nine was the latest murder brought them back together as adults and number ten was that it took someone who wasn't a cop to crack the code and unleashed the entire scandal now, in our case Nancy took one part of that and I did the rest. But Silver Bullet was the Killer here: Lovelow killed a child and caused every adult to go on a hunt for vengeance, Private justice and being drunk when you did so."

"So where does this fall in for us exactly?" she asked and Jack slammed his leg into the garbage can at that. "Whoever was murdered called your father to lose total control of his faculties, he wouldn't listen to Donald, let alone your mother, and decided he was going to die, one way or the other. Alright I'm reading this out, Elaine, but you chose to burn his equipment, wait for him to try again and then shadow him and he'd die by the electric chair."

"And every parent in town wanted him to die, but we didn't want to be the ones to do it, Rick chose to kill him and he wasn't listening to reason, was drunk and just as he's throwing it. Donald tries to stop him and Fred gets possssed just as the next bottle comes flying in through the window and lands in the oil and that throws it into the furnace, causing the entire plant to go up, is that what happened, you cremated him, but didn't bury him?" he asked her softly and she nodded sadly and he nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"We understand, like you we never had a thing to do with his death, but we all share the guilt, if it's meant to serve as closure to your old lives, you're all welcome to come join us for block parties now, you're still one of us and with those words. We, as the Elm Street Block, both generations, are ensuring he never takes another child, we do this, we do it together." Red said and the trio nodded in agreement as they looked at their children.

"Yeah exactly, at the time if you'd catalogued all these together and dug into the furnace to check the glove and saw the blades soaked in blood though it was dried after three days, let alone years, but still soaked in blood. And that would have told you everything you needed to know, the house was clean it's true, but it's original owner still haunted it. As would digging into every King novel and scary movie you could get your hands on here."

"And all of you would have gone to the medical council and request that dream suppressant and have every kid over the age of nine put on it. But the quintet that murdered seven members of my family, and Derek, didn't do that and they kill 93 people in eight years as a result. To them the dreams are nothing but symptoms of personal problems, and two, and here's the reason you and every parent who lost their kids to him these last five years."

"As to why it's because they're in a, excuse my language here, but a 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' situation with Jake Reynolds the Mobster and leader of the cartel that's destroyed 500 more lives these last thirty years since you were our age." she said and Lisa finished that. "To us the dreams aren't the symptoms, but the source and cause of our problems, for those of us who survived the run ins, we can't tell anyone but someone who understands how we feel, she and I could tell each other, because I know about him."

"As to how and why it's because Jesse had his life destroyed because he was ground zero and for the rest of us, our lives are now centered around him and surviving till we're adults now, and with those words in mind here our only chance at survival, now. Is by every parent in town going to the town government and FDA and legalizing that dream suppressant for us who've seen him face to face and lived to tell about it." she said and the adult members of their block all nodded to that remark as they got it.

"Lisa, with the girls, my boyfriend and Dan part of the gang, you mind about joining forces with us now, the more survivors that band together, the better chance we have at survival and ensuring nobody screws up at all. You and I've been friends, since we were ten, I think it's time we and every survivor, both gangs, bands together and we become the class council for our graduates ting class next year, because we're the town leadership." she said to her and Lisa smiled and nodded to her.

"Agreed, with the fact she, her mother and I got a very good look at him that night, I'm now part of the leadership, who's running things here exactly anyway?" Bill asked her and she smiled as Elaine answered that. "Aside from our parents, they run every key spot in town, bank, medical, judicial, political and everything in between, us as the second generation, both versions of our block, Donald's team and our friends at the hospital." she said to him.

"Alright we're in Elaine, the second generation version of Elm Street is joining with the first now. I'll wait till your baby is fully recovered, before I see him face to face a second time here though. Alright young lady what did you do exactly to make them take you out of school till April?" he asked and she sighed as she said it to him. "I was taking caffeine pills for the last six weeks and checking and double checking till we pulled it off last night."

"At the moment though, I've got forty eight hours, before the withdrawal from the caffeine and sugar kicks in daddy, so we do the meeting tomorrow, tonight is just family time, tomorrow, after the guys finish practice, we meet up tomorrow after school. Before you guys ask, boys, the thirteen have got exactly six weeks and then they're home in time for spring break." she said and they all nodded in exasperation to this as Bill said it for all of them.

"Well I see why your parents put you on restriction for the next week, that's as dangerous as it gets and not telling us this, I'd put my daughter on restriction if she'd been doing this and not told me." Bill said to her and she nodded to that. "When we realized this, we grounded her for a week and she's on probation till the trial, she's also under house arrest for the next six weeks, and parental supervision, and Jake is taking just short of month off for her."

"But she's allowed tv and reading, she just can't leave the house and property till after she's past day ten of the recovery, that's why I kept her home from school today." Elaine told him and he nodded to that as Kristen looked at Lisa. "Lisa could you get my stuff from my locker, and we meet up every day for study group after the guys are finished with practice, my parents yanked me out for the next six weeks till the trial, so I'm doing our classes from home now." Kristen said and they nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"I need your combo to do so, but I can get it, sure Kris, whatever tests and quizzes, let alone assignments we got every night, I'll get our teachers syllabus for next week and bring it to your place." Lisa said and she nodded, before she could answer they heard a gentle meow anf Bill looked down to see Cocoa looking at his daughter with a smile in his eyes. "I think he's saying hi Bill." Jake said with a smile and she nodded with a chuckle.

Before she could say it she heard a second meow as something brushed up against her and looked down to see a black kitten with blue eyes rubbing up against her purring. "Hello, nice to meet you too..., Tiger, Cocoa." she said smiling and the quartet smiled. "I think he's doing that because knows you are going to be part of his life permanently now if he's reacting like this around you sis." Debbie said to her smiling as he meowed in agreement to her thoughts then with a smile in his tone.

"So who's your match exactly?" Lisa asked and she grinned, before she sighed then. "I'm engaged to Joey and Sheila and Kin just got together, while Alice is engaged to Dan. But the four of us are matched to the guys, you're matched to Jesse and Kerry to Dean, but Dana. God she's going to be heart broken when she learns why he died, as is his sister Amy. We're suing the quartet that caused him to kill himself." she said and she nodded to her.

"Why did they do this exactly, because every parent in town finds out they're going to be furious and they're going to kill them?" Bill asked her and she sighed. "We learned they've been doing obstruction of justice, my daughter found Adam Rodriguez and they never did a background check on him. And they wrote letters to us and their parents that he'd been sexually harassing the girls for six months. Till finally he tried it on my daughter and the ending results were he exposed himself to us completely that night."

"Because the attack and rescue was an exact replication to Natalie Adams ten years ago, my god daughter was the one who insured he ended up in jail then and she told her and Neil, and from there, Neil told Donald, Walter, who's a friend of mine, as are Jane Adams and Daniel Jenkins. While Jeff Brecker was the older brother to Judy Brecker. To her they and my brother were her chance to get me back as she remembered me and get the gang back together." Elaine said and he nodded to that with a furious look on his face at the news.

"They, Grant, The dietician at the hospital and Bhear killed 93 people because they're in a Damned if you do, and a damned if they don't', with Jake Reynolds and it's because of Adam Rodriguez. Oh every parent in town is having their heads for this when we get through with them. What's the comparision here for this?" he asked and Kristen covered her eyes as she said it to him. "It gets better, to them what dad chose is unauthorized and illegal."

"But to Harris, and every acting psychiatrist, they decided it's completely necessary, authorized and legal, a psychiatrist's methods change with every patient group, in my case he chose to act like my godfather and the quartet, stop the nightmares: get us the dream suppressant. Us needing the truth: he and Nancy told us who it is we're dreaming about in the way I explained this to the boys here. Now the dream skills is a basis where we learned to combine our strengths together and face our fears and I'm teaching that to kids."

"Whatever else was in there I need to check Nancy's books so I can do this myself, because we're taking a year off, before I begin my training in the hospital and the Professor is working there as the leader of the teenage program now. But to answer your question on comparisions here it's two fold: one is Body Double, the second is Aliens and the third is the reveal and truth, which is where Child's Play and Friday the 13th come into it."

"So Aliens mixed with Body Double and every horror movie you can think of at the moment. Body Double, because Adam got framed for the last four, Aliens, because he needed a confirmation and they sentenced 93 people to death and 500 more to the rehab department. They got the blood of just short of 600 people on their heads and it's because of a damn 'bad call', they don't realize what they've done." she said and he nodded softly to her.

"And they tried to kill you to, because you busted him when he tried it on you. Alright with the fact they killed ninety more children, and our peers and older brothers and sisters, we want justice served ice cold, whatever you got planned for Adam we're fine with, just make them pay for it." Tommy said to her and she nodded smiling then to him. "I'd hate to have to tell you this, but you're going to need stitches and a tetanus shot for that."

"There's blood from 110 victims, drugs, rust and god knows what else, never mind going to the general hospital Uncle Jack, best to take the guys to the ward and they get to see their friends here. We got them going under a new form of recovery and its part boarding school and part children's hospital. The ward's for kids eleven to third year of college." she said and he nodded to her as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him.

"Whatever the amount their undergoing here, I bet it's in the quintillions and just short of sextillions in amounts, though the amount we confiscated. That's enough to get some real work done and all of you get your money back, and that comes to 25.5 billion. Richard owes my mother $900,000,000 in alimony and child support while these doctors owe her an added $250,000,000. So altogether quintillions to sextillions mom." Kristen said to her mother.

"Your grandfather is going to kill them if the amount is that high baby, especially when they just barely destroyed the family name no less. But having your aunt run the amount that's enough to tell us, but here's the scope of it for us. For us and eighty five, we're getting our money back and they're getting life sentences in that psychiatric ward. To ensure our family name lives on you and your cousin, or cousins are spending the next eight years on that dream suppressant to protect you now." Damian said to her smiling and she nodded.

"Why did he separate me from you though Uncle Damian, it's not fair, for years I spent that time wondering if I had more family, if I was an only child and you were one block over, why did he do that to me?" she asked and he sighed. "It goes back to the old solo crap spiel baby, I never wanted to leave you, you were the brightest star in my sky, you and your cousin. You and Philip, and your mothers, were my entire life." he said and then told her the truth.

"He threatened us with blackmail for getting involved, though we never did anything he was going to tell the press we killed him, before saying if I never wanted to spend years behind bars I was to stay away from you and your mother. I never wanted to leave you, but I've had this on my head for years." he told her and she nodded as James nodded to his thoughts. "It's the same for the rest of us baby, he threatened to go to court to say we were responsible for Fred's disappeareance if we didn't keep you separated." he told her and she nodded slowly as she felt her heart rip apart.

"He destroys my life by drinking and drugs, breaks my arm, has murdered a man and condemned us to death for his sins. I learn through said man's memories that he's a cold blooded murderer and to top it off, he blackmails my true family by use of this to keep me from seeing any of you. Alright he really has nailed the coffin shut, I don't care about his ideals, mom we're burning everything he left in the house, he's a non entity to me now."

"I belong to the twelve, they're my paternal gang, he's not my father, he never was and with those words, I never want to see him again." she said and she nodded to that. "Never mind burning it, I'm giving it to goodwill and it can be used to help others now." she said, before a message wrote itself out to her then. _ **"Elaine you mind if I have the toy cars, I can act like a miniature driver this way and it's another way to make life interesting around here?"**_ Freddy asked and she chuckled and nodded to answer his question.

"With you being a poltergeist, watch it, we don't need you breaking any more furniture and glass, let alone the doors here, and you crash into a brick wall, let alone the side of the house and you're going to kill the car that way." she said, before five minutes later she heard a few toots and turned to see the quintet of cars come driving down the sidewalk, before they drove into the house and the front door closed.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." Re said for the four of them and they started laughing at that. "If that's not enough of a reason to hate your father nothing is right now sis, but we got to change the records. And create new records for you and we're changing your name to your adopted names now. Though with the fact you just told us this we, our age group is the only one in the know regarding your chosen new identity now, and it's 13 to first generation adult." Tommy told her and she nodded to that in agreement.

"Alright so who in the know is going to know who you truly are exactly once you complete the entire series by next fall, after we start high school?" Ricky asked and she explained that. "It's the oldest age groups and straight to you little brother. That's four generations, your brothers are going to know me by my adopted and married name, but you're going to know who I really am, through my dream power, which is, if we were super heroes."

"I'm the bringer, what that means I can bring things and people into the dream and do it in reverse, imagine some of the biggest fantasy movies you can think of they got the ability to have powers that we can't duplicate in the real world. But I'm the bringer, Sheila is the creator and duplicator, Alice is a dream master and Debbie is a warrior, as is Rick, while the trio and my sister. Kincaid is the Phantom and the Hulk."

"Joey the wizard and the voice, he's got a scream loud enough to shatter glass and throw you thirty feet across the room. Nancy has my gift in reverse and is telekinetic and as for Dan he's a shapeshifter and can take the shape of anyone or anything. We'll teach you guys to manage your dream powers, but starting now I want you taking your medicine every night, for your own safety. To put this gently we take it every night and we're safe, we don't and we're endanger, okay?" she said and they nodded to that.

"Alright so from thirteen to twenty five we got it in pill form and from newborn to twelve it's in liquid, I really hope the company that makes it has it in a surplus, because we're going to need a lot of it every six weeks in supplies dad." Tommy said to him and he nodded in agreement. Before Elaine could answer the Stantons pulled into the yard then. "Hey Jack, Erin, what's up exactly?" Red asked and he sighed. "The damn FDA is putting up a front regarding the medication, we got to go the senator for this now." he told him and he nodded.

"What are they out of their damn minds, we need this medication to protect our children right now." Jack said in shock. "Never mind the senator, we go straight to the president, he's got more power than the congress altogether. Alright I'm working over time and mom you need to make a visit to the Supreme Court here." Kristen said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "Honey where are you in the story exactly?" Bill asked her gently.

"Check the last chapter, because my memories of that point and forward are shady at the moment, I got to run the tapes to see what my they reveal to finish the book, before we came home." she said and he nodded as he read the chapter and the read out. _ **'In a sigh of relief she realized that Nancy was alive, as she looked at Kincaid and Joey. 'Guys, she's alive, he didn't kill her, he just knocked her unconscious here.'."**_ he read out and she nodded to him smiling dangerously as she said it to him.

"Mom I bet Simms has a line to one of the guys in the FDA, we take this to the FBI and have them arrested, now." she said and his eyes narrowed at that. "Oh my god, that's why the FDA is refusing to clear it, Simms is bribing them and it kills 97 people, she's going straight to jail for this." Erin said in shock as Elaine quickly yanked her phone out. "Redford Williams, FBI, yeah hi, this is Elaine Parker court room leader Springwood, Ohio."

"Yes thank you, listen, we got a plant that has gotten 97 seven people killed in our town in the FDA regarding a medication needed to keep our children alive..., which one, it's a dream suppressant called Hypnocil. Long story, but I need you to arrest this plant and get them behimd bars, for our junior population's safety and survival we need that medication, in three days for my daughter and the thirty six odd patients of my younger brother."

"Yes thank you, alright I expect the call in five hours, thank you Red, have a good night." she said and she looked at the sextet. "He's looking into it, alright girls, come on we got some work to do at home and Jack you better take the kids to the hospital. That's where every patient is getting their treatment done now, till we set up the town meeting and Daniel is going to know they got two more from their gang when he sees you guys. Bill you're joining us at the house to go over this." she said and they all nodded as Lisa got into the car.


	67. 67: The Judge And Preparations

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: Chapter 80 is when the Dream master begins to pick up, but it's three months later, because she just deflected his destroying the block, but from here the story follows the movies, but though he keeps trying to get to their friends. As we saw Rick's dreamscape is dojo and he's dressed in a Ninja uniform, so that where they're going to be training now.**

 **From here they're dealing with joining the two gangs as one and the trial, as well as the safety of the town junior population, but from here he's mostly going to be showing up between his poltergeist like state and frequent showing off to give them a chance to train together. So the time from here to when the kids get out of school is exactly in May just as the Dream Master Begins.**

 **As what's left of the two gangs left standing, from parts two and three are going to combine together as she and her parents tell her teachers and the town council, of what's going on. But from here the training is going to result in him dropping in till they deal with him for real, but things are going to keep up like this till Sheila's dream and from there, it's going to be very close calls every time. The victims from every movie survive, it's just very close calls starting in every murder now...**

 **Chapter 67: Discussions With The Judge and The Governor**

"Alright just what are they playing at here exactly?" Lisa asked her and Kristen's eyes narrowed. "Simms has got it stuck in her head that our dreams are nothing, but symptoms of personal problems Lisa. Unfortunately those 'personal problems' got 97 people killed by false diagnosis's and 500 more for drugs, to her this is nothing but sex, drugs and rock and roll. While Max, he had it right, only it's not us taking the drugs, it's our parents."

"But for us it's two of three of Simm's theory and number three of Max's and then to top it off it's they're trying to get their asses out of the fire with Reynolds and it kills 97 people in eight years and 500 more for drugs and drug over doses." she said and before Alice could answer, Elaine's phone went off then and she quickly pressed the speaker on the phone in her car. "Anderson here, yeah, you got them and they tried to run, uh huh, okay.

"Alright bring them to Westin Hills Psychiatric hospital and tell them, by order of the town and government of Springwood Ohio, that we ask the shipments we requested by the corporation to be sent to the Adolescant ward and to the pharmacy for distribution to the families that are currently being targeted. Red, tell your team that the FDA doesn't have rights at the moment and if they refuse they're to be arrested and incarcerated."

"Yes I will and thank you." she said and hung it up. "Well dad is going to tear off some heads for this when he hears this, it's a matter of survival and they're refusing to do the right thing at the moment. Because they're afraid of Jake Reynolds, I'm taking this to the Supreme Court later, but starting today the town government is in charge. We're self governed starting now, in fact we're a colony and it's our job to protect others."

"And that's what we're going to do, we're cut off from the outside world starting now. Springwood, Ohio is undergoing it's changes starting today, before we put up the wall and dome, we're in a medical induced quarantine and these people who are getting our children killed are staying in that ward for life." Elaine said to her and she nodded. "Mom, you better call the governor and senator, before we do anything else here."

"We need their support to do this, so if we can get a small amount from the state it's enough to put things into action and once the trial runs its course we do the rest. You're the jury leader yes, but you're also a government and law expert, and you're a diplomat." she said and Elaine nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "If he's in a meeting with the others that helps now, but you're right sweetheart, alright we'll do that once we get home."

"it's 4o'clock, so we have two hours and till dinner time and I'm telling Terry why you're home from school starting now here." she said as she pulled in the front drive with the Stantons, James, Jake, Bill, Eric and Damian right behind her as the cats ran in the door of their house and jumped on the sofa in the entertainment room as she exchanged smiles with her mother. "Terry!" she called out and the housekeeper walked into the hall.

"Hola Mrs. Jackson, evening Sirs, aw hola ladies, what may I ask is going on exactly?" she asked and Kristen explained that to her. "You remember my nightmares Teresa?" she asked and Teresa nodded to her. "Si, why do you ask dear?" she asked and they sighed. "Because they started up again, that explains why dad went to get the food and came to help you today. Our supposed dream menace is not a delusion, but a real man."

"You ever wonder why mom chose you when we moved into this house and why she pretended like she had no family, before you met my uncles and their wives, let alone the trio and why she changed back. Right after I solved her missing case of Adam Rodriguez and the murders that were driving all of you crazy for the previous ten months?" she asked and Teresa nodded as she sat down at the table.

"Si I did, but is this more serious than I expect my dear cub." she asked and Elaine answered that as she sat down. "It is Teresa, truth is seven months before I hired you, the eleven of us were dealing with the guilt of being witnesses to a cold blooded murder that Ricardo committed. The victim was a madman and child murderer by the alias the Springwood Slasher. He killed twenty children and one of them was Ricardo's nephew Daniel."

"But he blackmailed and ordered that the ten stay away from us and if they didn't he was going to court and telling them that the ten were the ones responsible before Fred Krueger's disappearance. Last night just reversed the situation forever, he's been committed for blackmail, murder, drug possession, attempted murder, and three dozen other charges now. But my daughter never wants to have anything to do with him anymore."

"Teresa, if you have questions regarding what happened leading into when the guys, their wive and I came back into each other's lives, you'll get them answered, but do not, I repeat, do not, ask Kristen. As to why her nightmares and memories we need to black out, constantly bringing it up is going to cause flashbacks, and it's just going to slow down her emotional recovery here." she said and Teresa nodded to her gently.

"Si, I understand, how do I get them answered though?" she asked and Kristen set the book on the table. "I'm working on the story right now, it's up to when we stopped him finally that night, but I've got six chapters to finish. And it's going to take me a week to finish them, before this goes to Uncle Juan's company, but you'll get your answers by next Saturday."

"With me out of school, I'm undergoing a change in dietary requirements and I need to put the weight I lost back on." she said and Teresa nodded. "So low sugar, no caffeine, Si, I can do that for you regarding her recovery, just double helping of everything I make every day. What's her recovery for those?" she asked and Jake answered that. "Aside from double helpings of everything in the five basic food groups, it's snacks four times a day now."

"The small stuff we bought that does have sugars on it is very low levels, as is the chocolate milk, and I've tried your lemonade and fruit punch and it's really good. As to that, so for her if you could create the fruit punch and lemonade yourself that works and together we got her diet going normally, but starting tonight, the diet starts. She's home from school from now till April twenty third." He said and Teresa nodded to his request.

"The cookies I make are the size a salad plate, just one split in half and no raiding the cookie jar till your probation is done with cub, and I mean that. Your body needs time to heal and what I cook and serve at dinner is what you're eating starting tonight, with whoever you got helping out from eight till five every night, understood." she said and Kristen nodded to that order as she looked at her. "You're going to have that problem regarding my brother or sister, but I grew out of that Teresa." she said and she chuckled as she said it to her.

"Si, and I'm staying with your family forever, to me you are my cub, though I'm a nanny, I've watched you grow up. What's the schedule going for-for a workday till your mother gets off work now exactly, with your father working from home the next few weeks?" she asked and she smiled. "Basic school day, I'm up at 6:30 and from eight to four, though I'm taking naps from after lunch to two, and my last class is before three."

"But starting next week, Uncle Derek is running my schedule and tomorrow I'm staying home, as he and dad call the school to let them I'm staying home from now till the trial, but I'm finishing my book tomorrow and this weekend and I can get it proof read, before I give it to Uncle Juan and he takes it from there." she said and Teresa nodded to her and went into the name as she heard a smile and her happiness then at the name as she smiled.

"Uncle Juan, you mean the rest of your parental gang just returned?" she asked and they nodded. "Yeah, the sextet just got back last night, John looks like an adult version of Rodney, Sarah like Christina and Peter like Glen. They're the ones who were at the trial she was at ten years ago and she and the trio were close." Jack said to her and she nodded, before she could answer they heard a panicked screech as Tiger came running in.

After jumping on the kitchen table he buried his head into Kristen's chest and neck, with a whimpering meow. "I take it that's the ghost of her dream menace that just scared the cat, Master Stanton?" she asked and he nodded to her in exasperation then. "I got to build a fence around that pool to prevent the cat from being chased into it now." he told her and she nodded. "Lucky thing you're an architect and a contractor Uncle Jack."

"Because with the way things are going, this keeps up he's going to chase him right off the diving board and into water cold enough to kill a kitten his age later. We got to get this under control later." she said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Out of curiosity what's on the menu exactly?" She asked and Teressa smiled. "Spaghetti and meatballs with Italian sausage dear, with a full house tonight I'm tripling the amount so there's enough for all of you."

"With it being four, best to get you something to eat, before dinner, but whatever you got planned with your friends best keep it down, because the last thing I need to hear is an explosion from the entertainment room while I'm working on dinner, okay." she said and Kristen nodded as she and the quartet started laughing at that as they got to work.

"Mom I'm looking at a just short of $500,000,000 to keep our town going till we get the amounts back from the trial here. As to that, we need to get the mayor and tell him this tomorrow afternoon, because our city is going self governed. In fact we're turning into penal colony and to protect others it's for their own safety they stay away once we do the town meeting now." she said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Well it's a three generations meeting and dinner tonight baby, so with that we start there. I'm calling your grandfather here so we can get to work." Elaine told her and she nodded in agreement to that. "We better get dad over here anyway, he's going to kill them when he hears this." Damian said to her and she nodded as she got on the phone as she did a swift calculation and nodded as her eyes narrowed then as she looked at her.

"5.5 quadrillion today and the price keeps getting higher from there, they're going to be in that hospital till they die of old age. But we got to get this money cleaned and ran through the machines, before it goes into use, your grandfather is going to kill them because three attempted murders, and three injures, plus another death, there's no getting out of this." Erin said to her and she nodded as, fifteen minutes later, the doorbell went off.

"I got it mom." Kristen called out and went to the front door then. "Hey grandpa." she said and Bill gave her a hug as he came in. "Hey honey, what's going on?" he asked and before she could answer that Elaine did it. "We better take it into the living room dad you're not going to take it well." she said and he nodded as he answered as he sat himself down. "Guys we're here!" Elliot called out as he, and the rest of the adult gang, walked in the door.

"I thought they stopped doing that by the time they were Nancy's age?" Kristen said to her grandfather and he started laughing as his gang also walked in. "Despite the fact that their parents and I said to knock before coming in, by the time we were they're age as they are now and they were your age. They kept walking in the door and I wound up getting hit by an airborne pillow that your mother threw at James one night while they were going at in her bedroom." he said and the quintet started laughing at that as she looked at him.

"And I thought you guys were bad, this is ridiculous Kris." Alice said to her and the adult versions of her family chuckled as Anderson said it smiling. "Yeah well your life as it is now, reflects my family, you're my daughter, your brother, my son and your father was me when I was his age, I understand. As to that now that we're fixing the damage that you're going through you and your family have us, and you're not alone, we went through it too."

"As to that, that's why your sister is getting this overly defensive of you at the moment, you guys share a bond, because your family reflected and reflects mine thirty years ago. Now honey, boys, why you'd call me over?" Anderson asked the adult twins and Donald explained that to him. "I found out what caused the suicide outbreak dad, and why the kids were murdered in the last eight years here." he said and he nodded. "Who's the one responsible for this exactly?" he asked and Kristen explained that to him.

"What do you remember of the Slasher trial?" she asked and he answered her. "Perry screwed up and Adam Jamison let it go on a technicality, why?" he asked and she explained it to him. "You recall what Papas Rick and Dave told you in the cliff notes version when we were in the hospital?" she asked him and he nodded as he thought it over and felt his blood pressure rising as he answered that, his tone furious.

"This is the reason 113 kids, that includes your mother's generation, were killed and it's because that lunatic was possessed?" he asked and Nancy answered that question. "Yeah Papa, it is, it started with my quartet, hit most of the neighborhood and then went after the others, which explains the amount of suicides going on around here, before the family got put back together." she said and he nodded gently as he answered her at that.

"And the only ones left out of our family are you, Kristen and the boys, and with the fact that the kids reconstituted their gang, a repeat is going to happen eventually if we don't give the entire teenage and younger population that dream suppressant. Well the governor, let alone the mayor, is not going to take it well when I tell him the town is to be placed under quarantine honey." he said and Kristen went into that with a sigh then.

"Grandpa, the only chance we have to keep him from infecting the entire state or country is quarantining the entire town, my suggestion if a kid leaves and runs into his daughter is set up surveillance at his old house, because her patients are going to try and shack up there. That happens and we bring in their therapist, if he's like Alice, and his daughter pulls him out of her head, and he becomes fully human and we can take him out, by death by explosives this time, though first it's death by a thousand cuts."

"Dads plan A was neutralizing him by the Catholic church's burial system but the dog , or someone else's dog who looks just like Jason, neutralized that plan so we go to plan B, turn him into the town legend, change things into making the entire town kid friendly and then have the entire adult population working as one to block him out, till Katherine comes back, she yanks him and he's going to turn fully human and he's gone for good, though his soul lives on as a ghost."

"If that doesn't kill him, than we go to plan C, which is completely erase him from existence, destroy all background information that connected us to him, we just treat him like a poltergeist, his key weapon is fear, show no fear and he loses his strength, so we block him out completely, no one dreams, no one meets him and starts a panic, and we completely erase every bit of knowledge that is known about him, the only piece we have is the town legend and the town legends class and I can update the textbook twice to do it, so that's all the future generations have of him."

"To do that, we put the entire town on it, destroy all information on him, everything, but the class I'm putting together for this, and never say his name in public when the youngest kids are around. And by that I mean the ones that are younger then our three to one year olds, but when they're around around or just a rookie cop we never say his name. By that point Uncle Donald is the chief of police and Henderson is the newly appointed commissioner."

"So every adult who's children are our age and older, if they're new to town and see the movies as just movies, they don't have a clue who it is we're talking about, while the entire adult population treats him as a ghost. Your generation and our parents you've dealt with it for thirty years, and you know. Which is safest, because they start panicking it's enough it's going to start all over again, so to prevent that we, when at the hospital, talk about it, but when around the kids, we just use the pronouns 'he' or 'him' when we talk about him."

"Though he resurrects one of his compatriots, and he's going to cause a panic till he's got enough strength to start going on another rampage. Anyway, we, as the town locals and leadership, are now married and have moved on with our lives. So no mistakes, the town has quadrupled in size and everyone is safe, but for the kids younger than Tommy Davidson's baby brother, they're in high school and have seen the movies, but don't believe it."

"Which to us is dangerous, not till they suffer a nightmare dangerous enough is someone going to start a panic, if some rookie cop at the department says his name in front of these kids, which we're restricting at all costs now. To us and the normal locals, we go by his name, but for the Cubs when they're now in high school it's going by the pronoun if we got a rookie cop living here afterwards, and he's doing studies of another horror movie Titan."

"Our youngest, they're starting the class and learning that truth, but if he starts targeting outsiders, while our young locals raised here start trying to prevent a panic or riot it's going to start an outbreak till we blow him away for an eighth time. And that's if this turns into Clash of the Titans, horror movie style, since we got three running loose in the country, while the fourth is a doll and the last is in another realm separated from ours at the moment."

"So we treat him as a ghost and leave him as that, but the class is the only set of records we have of him, and the department's doing double duty with the medical council and we're going to go have to do a town meeting about this to explain the reason. So before someone does anything stupid, or the bastard resurrects our other two horror movie icons and this results in a clash of the Titans, horror movie style, battle here."

"With the town legend he gets added to the school curriculum as the town local legends class and the kids learn his back history, and we leave him as that, he's blocked from the junior population, but they know why our town is quarantined and why they have to take it, while though they can't leave town, though we set up as many activities for the kids as possible: several new libraries, movies theaters, department stores, add a few amusement parks, a nice sized pool park, and rearrange the town to make it completely safe for children."

"The kids with repeated nightmares may have to stay in the ward for a couple weeks, but we're using a doctor who is competent, dad is running the ward now, and he is the head psychiatrist now, so he keeps that position, and they can get in touch with their relatives. But we're constituting a total black out if that's what the company writes the consequences as in the altered reality of our storyline later on, because it's from last night to that new movie. Because two of the whatever number of movies made are at the ward."

"So with that, everything is the ward is like it is, it's just a bit more dark in the ward, for the movie, but they all take the hypnocil, we gained added information that mixing it with valium triggers a complete block on dreams. So that helps for things, but this is if dad lost his job and credibility, and the eleven of us were all gone, Alice left town and he wiped out the entire town, in the series, had Adam not told dad the weakness of the drugs and handed himself over to us the night the outbreak ended at the time."

"Which in this case is two fold, the alternate reality is the movie series, my books are the truth, the movies show the consequence had our gang not gotten back together, and the Thompsons, and the guys and me, never survived past today. Which is where that comes into play, but life in the hospital will be along the lines of life in a boarding school while they're recovering from what put them in there in the first place." she said and he nodded.

"You got the rest you need honey?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yeah dad put me back on the sleep cocktail, since the nightmares started again, and I'll be taking them every night now, and I'll be able to sleep through the night as a result." she said and he nodded as he asked the next question, his baby grand-daughter had been through a lot and he needed the reassurance that she was would completely recover from what happened in the hospital.

"You completely healed baby?" he asked gently and she nodded with a smile. "I'm three quarters there, but I've got to read my book and dad and Aunt Erin, as well as Dr. Harris, are blocking out my memories grandpa. But I'm almost there I'm doing what is needed to protect the entire town, the gang decided to put a hold on college after we finish high school, but we're doing our own studies and we're going to the same college together as well. Charlie Harris has offered to be my personal instructor." she said and he nodded smiling.

"Charlie, he's offering to be your teacher and he's working at the hospital." he repeated and he heard a voice answer that with a smile. "Yeah Bill, I'm taking her as my latest student when she graduates from college?" Harris said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Watching her look up at his fraternity brother smiling, Bill watched them with a knowing smile, seeing a bond growing. "Thanks man, now, Elaine, you said that Rodriguez was at it again, before you arrested him?" he asked and she nodded as she explained it to him.

"Yeah dad, and we arrested him for the final time the night she got to Neil, I want you as the judge for the trial, because the girls in question he was messing with before were the trio when the kids found each other." she said and he nodded. "Well I'm letting you make the decisions here a second time honey, if he didn't remember my face then, he will now, because you girls are my grandkids, real or not." he said and Kristen hugged him at that.

"Grandpa, do the whole trial, they screwed with my recovery during stage two on purpose, it was all planned and broke the agreement I set up for you, mom and the jury, they have been breaking the law since we were ten years old and we caught them in the act, Grant put me in the ward for the false diagnosis, I needed dad, not trying to get attention in that way, I wanted a paternal figure and dad healed me simply by being what I needed that week." she said and he nodded angrily.

"You tell them your connection to me baby?" he asked and she nodded as she answered him her tone beyond annoyed, before she could say it Harris answered him. "We arrested fifteen more and they're all suffering a psychosis at the moment, they're in a 'damned if you do, damned if you don't', with Reynolds and they just tried another murder attempt on my latest patient who's an younger version of Rick's grandson." he told him and he nodded.

"Uh huh, okay, well you're in charge Charlie, as to that, if they're suffering from a schizo effective disorder, out of fear, they're staying in the minimum security ward, but under no circumstances are they leaving that hospital right now. You learn anything else, just before you phoned me kids." He asked and Erin leaned forward. "Simms got a line to the FDA, to prevent them from legalizing the hypnocil to keep it out of the hospital."

"And the town and that's why we lost the 90 Uncle Bill, she's murdered 90 children, because she's turned into a megalomaniac out of fear of being executed by Jake Reynolds. And Elaine called the FBI and had them arrested for it, they're doing it, but time to call the president, senator and governor regarding this, and her plan for Adam." She said and he looked at Kristen. "What are you planning for their punishments regarding this?" he asked her gently.

"I've seen his body build, he's got the body of a martial arts expert and body surfer now, every women who got jailed for sexually harassing their peers at work will see him as eye candy now, we let them have him for dinner and the guards don't do a thing about it. For a year and then it's the same for every drug dealer and rapist we send there for this, Asam is getting an in prison pardon later after a year."

"I mean he's got a 140 charges built up and every father who's daughter was sexually harassed and nearly attacked by him is going to see this as more than fair, but first our fathers deserve a chance to beat him senseless, before the guys take him back to jail. As for the quartet, it's 'what goes around, comes around' here, they get a taste of what it's like to be victims rather than doctors once they're in the ward with the patients."

"And I'm leaving my books for the patients and orderlies and staff to read, so once they learn this, they're going to see this as more than fair by subjecting them to the exact same treatment we dealt with, any nurse, or orderly, if he was a homosexual. And whoever had a crush on Carver before, if it was a nurse, when he came by, as the same is concerned with Bhear and Grant, because they've condemned us to both at the moment, Adam for us girls, and his girlfriend's friend Marcie for the boys and I'll explain in a minute here."

"They get to have an open season on them, and as for her, she's being subjected to as much harassment and her own decisions, where we were concerned, as possible now, as with Rodriguez it's only fair, his girl friend Angela Barnes is in prison. I'm telling her the truth, but she gets the truth of why he's turned himself in when she sees him and he's toast, if she's one of the girls with a poster of his body build in her cell, because she's going to be all over him, I'm letting her have her boyfriend back finally." she said and he nodded to that.

"Okay, I need the books and I'm passing them to the entire medical council and the hospital leaders, as well as the mayor, they're giving the final sentence with me and no matter what the duo say, it's justice plain and simple, Jerry Philips and Redford Kimble. Charlie said this is a good idea and his compatriots are going to agree with what I'm about to say next, but that choice where Adam is concerned is considered completely healthy for psychiatric opinions here, in showing how strong you are mentally and emotionally. Once they read your book and see what the trio did to you, they're going to see this as completely fair here."

"As for him though you're right, it's justice plain and simple, I was ready to beat the crap out of him when he got too close to you baby, and I don't blame your brother for nearly knocking his head off, but after his nearly attacking you and your sisters repeatedly. That I'm not letting go, so if you think it's time he got a taste of what it's like to be a woman, than its completely fair now, but whatever else you got planned I'll get it set up."

"As for the quartet they're getting it even worse, because from what Damian told me this happens a lot if a soldier gets captured and arrested by Saddams republican point guard and the interrogations in the Middle East are extremely brutal. But I'm not going into why here, just that it's a soldiers worst nightmare to be in the Middle East and is arrested and captured by those barbarians, and thanks to him seventy seven children are dead and we've got drugs all over the place here, because of that crap Derek Walters created in a surplus."

"I lost four of my grandchildren that week and you four are all I have left and I'm taking that money out of their asses for this, so with that whatever you choose as the penalties it's fine with us, you can tell me just how close it was in the trial, if there is a psychiatrist like your father then tell him that as well baby, but baby, you better get Natalie involved, and if we get several out of towners coming here, they're going to be spreading it all over the country, especially if one of them is an author, or King decides to come for a visit."

"What are the chances of this getting the entire country's attention once the reporters come to the trial?" he asked and Donald chuckled. "Very high dad, the day of the trial, before we do it, it's a couple minor interviews, before we give the entire story to the room and if the senator, representative and the governor want every detail of this trial we can send the books to them at their houses, but the president and the senate needs to give us privacy from now on." he said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"What's Angie like exactly, she's a prostitute I know that, but I want to meet her face to face, if he's been in hiding and on the lam for five years I want to see her to find out why?" she asked and he chuckled. "Though she herself was a criminal at one point, she's a sweetheart, she's like a cross between you and Debbie, kind hearted, she doesn't do her job as a way to get money, but a way to seek a bond with a man."

"She got arrested a few months ago for the final time after getting arrested at a narc house when Billy was running a bust and she's now in there for life as well, Billy said she's been wishing she knew where her Adam was and wants him back, but the girls in the female ward see her as their sister. So why do you ask..., ah I get it, you want to pass your book to her and the girls that were sentenced to ten years for sexual harassment now huh, okay I can get that set up."

"Half those women see attacking teenage girls as sick, and for a man to be doing it and was the boyfriend of one of them, they see this as turn about is fair play, only the sexual tension is going to reach critical levels if he's got the body of a football player and martial arts expert and when they see him for a first time and the door is locked in the women's side of the prison there's no where to go, because every woman in the ward is going to come after him and his girlfriend gets to see this as much sex as she wants now, she's also one of those who likes to do it all the time, every day."

"To him, or a man like him, that's a living nightmare, but for every woman in the ward to be doing it, it's his version of hell, because he's a lone mouse in a roomful of snakes. Okay wait till I reach sentences for them and I tell him he's back in jail for life, do a vague hint and ask me this to give him a bit of fear that she's in jail and if you should specify you're my grand daughter in the introduction chapter to them as the twenty who saw you don't remember."

"And with that what you look like now, but put a picture of yourself on the back cover of the book when you do it, before your mother tells him that Angela is also in prison and asks for me to assign her to a bigger cell with a double bed and do doubling in his case, because she's been trying to find him for years." he said and she chuckled as she looked at the quintet and her mate, who were sitting there as they were all snickering at this.

"Alright boys keep a straight face when I ask that, with us being the only ones left of our block, every teenager and adult don't start laughing till we're alone in the room, he's going to see this as he's going straight to hell, but I'm meeting with the warden and the medical doctor that works in the women's ward. If he's afraid of being a lone mouse that fear is going to heighten when he realizes that they're all on a drug to put them in the mood, now that is revenge worthy of being a psychiatrist here mom, we let them have him and he's going to be in the female ward for life after this." she said and the doctors started laughing at that

"Oh yeah that's revenge psychiatrist style alright, a rapist's weapon is fear where his targets are concerned, but for the raper to become the rapee and have his attackers all on a drug that enhances their hormones and sexual tensions, viagra or the female version of it works differently for women than it does for men, because it ups the libido so much that she's going to be wanting to get the release by getting him into the bed with her."

"But for every women who has his medical condition, and they're all on it, you just scared the life out of him when he hears where he's going to be spending his life sentence, that's too classic baby, perfect revenge for you. Natalie and your sisters and the parents of the twenty he was messing with and attacked, you're going to be one heck of a psychiatrist when you're older if you're making decisions like this, because that's too good." Erin said through her laughter at that and Neil smiled at that.

"No bloodshed in his case, just being in the jungle with a bunch of female gorillas and he's the lone male gorilla, he asks for a second male gorilla in there with him and he's not getting it, not for a year at least. Because he needs to learn what's it's like to be a woman now surrounded by a bunch of criminals, so there's no rules, the warden and the guards in the female ward don't do anything and we do a deal with the prison and they all got my book."

"But though he's got a year of this and they are getting a picture the size of a poster of him naked from the waist up and then they get the real thing. This will be hell on earth for him when he realizes who's idea this was, and I'm meeting his girlfriend face to face. But I'm getting them back together and he's getting a chance to start over, because his biggest fear is commitment and he needs it now." she said and they nodded smiling at that.

"So he's afraid of his girlfriend then huh, she wants him every day, well she's getting her Adam back finally and we give the girls there a bit of of a sexual toy now for free in addition to learning what got him caught finally, and your aunt's right. You're going to be one heck of a psychiatrist later if you're making decisions like that where our quartet of criminals are concerned, and I'm proud of you, that's the choice of a true healthy personality now baby, you've been put through hell, because of them at the time."

"And your anger at them was enough, but this and every decision you've chosen for them is perfectly healthy where emotional recovery when the victim or near victim of a rape, like you were, is concerned and this is exactly what your mother and I would have approved of now, so whatever ideas you have to make the town safer we'll take it, but you're working on my team when you get your internship later honey." Neil said and they nodded in agreement to that as Bill smiled at that as Neil gave her a hug.

"If your grandmother was still alive she'd approve of that choice as well, as to why it's only because of our generation, your grandparents and me, but Amanda Krueger suffered every woman's worst nightmare that month and that's why they closed down the tower, the old church and convent she worked at was where Krueger was born, though he was born at the hospital there. For a man they don't see as what they do as wrong where this is concerned, but when every male rapist in the prison reads that book they're going to know not to screw with you, because you're acting like a psychiatrist who specializes in severe emotional therapy with this choice."

"I'm sure that if Amanda was watching you now she'd appreciate the gesture in doing this for her as its a role reversal, while every girl who was attacked or nearly attacked gets the chance to see him suffer their worst nightmares as a woman and he's now about to deal with it by taking on Amanda's role in jail for this and with that in mind. I'm letting whoever chooses the choice and gets caught to be exposed to the same treatment, because that's going to be his brother gorilla, if the guy is a rapist."

"With the fact I'm a judge and my daughter is the jury leader, the senator is going to agree to our terms on both that and everything you've got planned for our town baby, guys, but if a movie director comes here, we tell the entire planet that way, but these books you're writing are for the town's eyes only, aside from the copies being sent to whoever wants to help us, and if a well known author chooses to offer his help he gets a hardback copy of every book you plan to make for this class honey, we double the payment he offers and in addition to it we give him a hard back copy for free."

"As well as any therapist who is connected to his daughter, if he's working side by side with her, so we keep him updated to things here, in case we've got a break out, but after we make the movies we want to be left alone after that, and I'm suggesting to the company that make them we get a thirty five to forty percent cut in on the merchandise and money made when it hits the theatres, but the actors gets the gold and glory we just want to be left alone after that, my town is not turning into a tourist attraction here at all." he said and they nodded in agreement to that as they ended it.

"Dad she gave me a suggestion that would work here, if he chooses to work for us and become a rat out for Reynolds we make it so he and his former fellow brewers get to live a life of luxury compared to the ones that they used to have, they're in the prison for life, but it's a five star hotel class style life in the female ward, the very best food, very nice quarters, every convenience they need and make the ward nicer for the women who wound up in there for whatever they got jailed for, the matron warden runs the ward, but we do add ons every few weeks and eight months into his sentence."

"Though the girls are busted they too get to live the lives of their male counterparts and they, if they used to be like the men, get in prison pardons and in exchange they too get in the prison pardons, get into nice quarters, new clothes, the best food and everything we're offering Adam if he decides to take my daughter's offer and starts working for us. As to why it's because we found he's innocent of sixty percent of the five charges here he's got on his head right now, but it's a bait and switch, once we got the quartet out of the room we tell him what his chance of a five to ten star life is, if he hands Reynolds to us."

"The governor's not going to mind this at all either, because every drug dealer and con artist in the state, as well as every rapist is winding up in the ward to get a taste of what it's like before they join the team, and from that day forward they're going to rat out their former boss and give us everything we want and they get to live a life of luxury while their fellow compatriots are living the life they're used to while their former friends are now working the state F.B.I. and the highest ranking judge in the state of Ohio and living life in the most expensive hotels style life, more specifically it's like living at the Plaza Hotel for just being an informant." Elaine said and he smiled at her idea as he answered her.

"Being an informant for the Ohio state department and Springwood Police and town Government, as well as the elder and middle generation Elm Street gangs and in exchange an in the prison pardon after his and their first year ends and living arrangements that rival living in New York at the Plaza hotel, loss of freedom, but the best food, very nice quarters, every convenience and living a life that was better than what he had while living downtown. Any guy, once he hears what these type of offers are, would gladly sell out his former boss, just to get a better life, if he was a criminal or former gangster like the kids in your book baby and previous teenage gang wars."

"That's sounds like a really good idea baby, alright, I'm calling the Ohio state department, the F.B.I. here in Ohio as well as the governor, and putting this plan together, if he's willing to work for us it's living life in the most expensive cities in the country for free, and the same goes for his buddies if they wish to do the same, they lose their freedom, but they get a four to five star life in a hotel from the day they're past their first year and forwards from then on." he said and Kristen added on to that.

"As for the quartet here, it's they're learning what it's like to be teenage patients and recovering drug addicts, they get a two star life in the ward, but it's learning the life of a teenager for the trio or quartet. So if Bhear is in on it, as they live the lives we had, when we had no one to listen to us, had the sessions going in circles and were being held against our wills, so with those words they're getting what they deserve now, as is Grant."

"While Walters is learning what it's like to be a recovering drug addict and has to suffer the recovery process when someone is not letting him heal from his addiction, twenty five of Jenkins's patients are healed now. Though at the moment, there's 250 that are still trapped in there for being exposed to that crap, so we reverse the attack by having his former teammate-mates spiking his food and drinks with that drug."

"One of my friends was the girlfriend of Derek Jacobs, before he died, and I know every parent who's daughter was put in there learns the truth of who Grant is really working for is going to be asking for blood, but every parent is town is going to be asking for the exact same thing and we're ending the corruption in the hospital not long after we get these people jailed here, and every teenager who lost their oldest brother and sister is able to heal." she said and he nodded to that in agreement.

"Whatever number the figure is is going to have them behind bars for the rest of their lives here, I'm going to run down the line very carefully here, but you and your mother are the ones running the show along with your father-in-law, once you're completely recovered I want you to do that field test with me, Dave, Rick, Eric, Ron Kerrigan and Tom and the rest of the leadership, I want to see this for myself, okay baby." he said and she nodded.

"Sure thing Grandpa, once we reach the town meeting I'm doing it two weeks after we call it." she said and he nodded with a gentle smile. "Alright what caused Charlie to get involved today exactly, if you're this furious and Lisa and her parents came to the meeting exactly?" he asked and she sighed. "I'm not the only one who took these injuries to their arm, two members of the block also got in the same place, and Eric Sanderson is dead."

"As if that's not enough we arrested them for an escape and attempted murder, because they did to Chris Reynolds, what they did to me and tried to escape, when I'm dealing with a very fresh surgery I just got out of, barely an hour before the alarm went off here. And we checked what they, Walters and the pharmacist tried to steal and here's the real nail on the coffin the bag was loaded with the drugs that create the narcotic Derek Walters makes."

"And a very hefty sum of $2.5 trillion, and last night we did a bust of twice that and in total we had two busts totaling 5.5 quintillion in the last twenty two hours grandpa." she said and he nodded in shock. "That much, alright they're definitely going to be committed for this, and I don't care what their lawyers says there going to be only one sentence and one only for the amount of damage they've done to our family and the others."

"I've dealt with prices lower than that, but this, that is beyond ridiculous, and this is because they're trying to stay on Reynolds's good side. Well there's no getting out of it now. Charlie get calls to every psychiatrist our age, that are part of your grouping so she can bring her father's choice of protocols up to them, so the entire court room hears what their opinions are. And while we're going over this let's get to it guys." he said to them gently smiling.

After a quick debate between them, Bill got on the line with the governor for this and got started on the town plans. "David, it's Bill Anderson, high judge of the Springwood law and government political requisition, we have a situation that our town is getting blocked off for." he said and the governor gently answered him. 'If this has anything to do with what I read in the newspaper eighteen months ago, we're helping them no matter what now.'

'I'm not having whatever is running loose in the town infecting the entire state.' He thought as he answered him gently then. ** _"What's going on over there, and is this regarding why the suicide outbreak ended abruptly in your town, because it was going on for ten months, and then suddenly ends, before school lets out Thanksgiving break, why is that exactly?"_** he asked and Anderson quickly answered him as he sighed.

"If you heard about the multiple murders over here that got described as a suicide outbreak, our town is placing itself under quarantine as of now, to keep this situation from infecting the entire state. So could you make it clear if outsiders come here that Springwood is placing itself under permanent quarantine, medically, starting tonight, and we're staying that way permanently." he said and the other man gently answered him.

 ** _"What do you mean exactly, if this is needed Bill?"_** he asked and Anderson quickly explained it to him. "The multiple murders here were the result of the Springwood Slasher, who is now a dream demon, who is now targeting the kids of the entire town. So with that to keep him from getting out of town and targeting outsiders who have children, we're quarantining our city permanently." he said and the governor quickly answered him.

 ** _"Alright what help and support do you need exactly?"_** he asked and Anderson gently answered that. "We're legalizing the dream suppressant Hypnocil here, meaning while it's not approved by the F.D.A. yet, we're legalizing here. The kids need it and with the fact that any adult who winds up falling asleep on the job, we need it to protect them, before he kills them as well, so with that in mind, we need as much in surplus as they have as possible."

"So we need several truck loads of that here, sixty thousand radios, we're sending out what we're known for here in the town, in all areas, but we're keeping to ourselves now, all groceries that we need are to be sent to the outskirts of the town, and we'll bring them the rest of the way, as well as the supplies needed for contractors. Because we're going into lock down, before the trial, though we got guests coming in, nobody from here is leaving."

"We need another ten billion dollars, that'll last till the trial for us, to keep our town going, we'll continue sending out supplies from our town, but if and when we have new families with children moving here. So we're making it mandatory for the kids to be placed on it, his opinion is it's an eye for an eye, we took his daughter from him, he's now killing ours and we're now making it next to impossible for him to get to our children as of now."

"If anyone comes here, make it clear to them that after crossing the county line there is no going back, they're stuck here, if they're children, if they refuse to take the dream suppressant they can't leave the town and they're stuck here for life, from now on. For us children are our top priority starting today, my grand daughter stopped it, before the outbreak started a fourth time." he said and knew the governor nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"What's this maniac acting like if you're saying that?"_** he asked and he sighed. "Have you read IT, by any chance?" he asked the governor covered his mouth as he read the reference. "He's Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and is targeting our entire junior population as a result of that, my grand daughter solved the case of the multiple suicide outbreak, which turned out to be multiple murders. To prevent him from killing outsider children we're locking down." he said and the governor nodded as he answered him quickly.

" ** _That amount is a bit much in our state, but we'll chance if it means protecting the entire state from this lunatic, alright, I'm going to set up supplies, and have them come every two weeks for the grocery and drug stores. And I'm sending equipment for the contractors to build new areas for several estates of houses in the town, if you have new families moving there every year. But I'm placing the entire city and the surrounding of your choice around it into a lockdown, medically."_**

 ** _"So with that, whoever suggested this is now in charge of the quarantine."_** he said and Bill hid a sigh of relief at the news. "Thank you sir, I appreciate that, to answer your question on who set this up, it's my daughter, son, my daughter's best friend and her childhood gang. My grandchildren and their friends and both versions of their block, they know the most about this, so they're running the quarantine with the medical council and the police department." he said and the governor nodded to that as he answered him.

"What's in the state budget right now exactly if you said that Sir?" he asked and he explained that to him. **_"We're at a seventy billion dollars, and so far we don't get any big natural disasters, but if your poltergeist is trying to get out of town. I'll do what's needed to make sure he stays trapped here, so I'll send you a check in a week for that money, I read the newspaper, I didn't think the scandal would end that abruptly, was it that serious?"_** he asked and he sighed as he answered him.

"These psychiatrists, and a dietician for the hospital my adoptive son is working at, but they are suffering a psychosis to save their asses. From the way my grand daughter explained things to me, my grandson was one of the kids murdered, as were three more members of my grand-daughter's gang, all that's left of my grandcub gang are my grand-daughter, adoptive grand-daughter, and my trio's grandsons. That's four of eleven members of our familial gang, four were murdered by the condemned."

"As if that's not enough, these condemned are working for Reynolds and they've gotten the oldest, teenage, children of 90 families killed. Because they refused to do the right thing and see the symptoms of dream deprivation as anything, but personal problems. Permission to let me and the town make the decisions for you, the senator and president, David?" he asked and the governor nodded as he felt his anger shoot through him at the news then.

 ** _"What happened exactly, if they're facing winding up in the psyche ward for life here Bill?"_** He asked and he heard a furious growl as he answered that. "Aside from killing five teenagers in the hospital, one being my biological grandson, they tried to kill my grand-daughter, our grandchildren are fifteen year old replicas of us. My grand daughter looks like her mother, my grandson, like a fifteen year old me and I lost my grand cub to this maniac."

"As to why, and aside from suffering a psychosis regarding Reynolds the reason is because of Adam Rodriguez, they knew the second my girl cub's memory came back they were screwed. As to why that is it's because they've been doing obstruction of justice, drug dealing and stealing, murder on five counts, blackmail, attempted murder of seven, harboring a convicted felon, accomplices of attempted rape and three dozen other charges here."

"And they killed five to save their own asses, because Adam Rodriguez's was hiding in the ward, in plain sight of my son's team mate in high school. It's Walter Bennett and my grand daughter saw both him and the older brother of the best friend of the reason for his previous conviction when my grandchildren were seven years old at his previous arraignment." he said to him firmly and he nodded to that remark as he wrote down everything he just told him.

"Was she was at his previous arraignment?" he asked and Anderson explained that to him. "Yes, what happened was that he tried to attack a friend of the quartet's gang and Rod Lane and Glen Lantz slammed him into the wall. Rather than risking leaving her around her drunk of a father, my daughter decided to bring her with her and she could watch her mother and me in action. The quartet's parents, their adult versions, were babysitting her."

"But his face burned itself into her memory and her near attack was an exact replication of his secondary arraignment. After heart no her name, he turned himself in, but the quintet decided to get themselves out of the hole by and means necessary and tried to kill my cub. But here's the bad news: had they succeeded, than Fred Krueger wins, and he's going to kill every kid in our town as pay back for taking his daughter away from him."

"So elm street block and our town turns into a vice presidential bird hunt, no elm street gang anf every child in town is safe." he told him and he nodded in shock "Without your grand daughter and the trio alive, everyone else is at risk of this maniac?" he repeated and Anderson sighed as Nancy nodded to him. "Yeah the block is always the first to go, and our block is the Original Elm Street." he heard Nancy tell him and he quickly wrote that down.

As he wrote down the news to the group surrounding him, he wrote down and turned it to the senator, his representative and the president. **_'The judge's daughter and her friends are the original block when Fred Krueger was still alive, without them alive the rest of the town is at risk. He's a dream stalker, killed in dreams, you die for real, that's what the suicides were, they died because of their dreams. Without the dream suppressant every child there is endanger, Fred Krueger is acting in his alias in the afterlife, and it's killed 113 people, including adults, but his gang are on the top.'_**

 ** _'The judge's daughter lost seven junior members, and her sister-in-law in their family gang, and without their junior gang every child in town is at risk of this maniac, we got another paranormal psychopath in the country. And of eleven of their original block, seven of the original eleven are dead, and five are because of these psychiatrists. These psychiatrists are suffering a psychosis because of Jake Reynolds and his cartel, and the key witness is the judge's grand daughter.'_**

 **"** ** _Anderson's grand daughter was at the previous arraignment for Adam Rodriguez and she was seven when it happened, of seven witnesses, three are dead, and two ended up in the ward just as she and Nancy Thompsom arrived the exact same day. Adam tried it on her and she had a complete and total recall and as a result they decided that she wasn't going to tell us no matter what they had to do."_**

 ** _'As to that, they tried to kill his grand daughter three times to prevent us from finding our our missing convict is hiding there at the hospital in plain sight, the town council want to deal with the perps themselves, they want your permission to do so Jack, Mr. President. Adam Rodriguez though, the judge's grand daughter is offering him a chance to work for the state department after they get the quintet out of the room.'_** he wrote out and they nodded as the president wrote beneath that.

 ** _'Whatever they want to do with the quintet is fine with us, but Adam Rodriguez, if he helps us, he's getting a presidential pardon, though he's in exile in the state penitentiary. He's working for us_** _ **and is working for the state department, anything he wants or needs for himself or his wife, we give it to him, in exchange for him giving us Reynolds.'**_ he wrote out and nodded as he answered him and he nodded.

" _ **Alright whatever you want to do regarding these perps you got our permission, as for Adam, if he passes and gives us information regarding Jake Reynolds, than he's getting a second chance and he's working for the state department after that."**_ the governor told him and he smiled. "Yes Sir, my grand daughter brought up his therapy plan while he's in an in the prison pardon and it's for him, a sort of punishment."

"And a therapy session so he's able to see what it's like to a be a woman surrounded by their worst living nightmare." he said and they heard a chuckle at that. **_"What's the need for this amount till the trial exactly?"_** he asked and she passed him a paper that read out. ' ** _We've got seven weeks till the trial and two more, before our parents get their money back. But our town is going to need funds to pay for food and other supplies, as well as the preparations for it, because we're turning our town into a penal colony, though we're expanding our legs further to make more room."_**

 ** _'As time goes on and we stop the murders, the results are going to be our town is going to quadruple in size and we need an added 150-250 miles to fit everyone, and Charleston is in the town perimeter. As to that and with that in mind so they got a couple of escapes from their junior shelter we're taking custody, but everything a teenager and preteen want to do we have it here in town.'_**

 ** _"The town and future senior council, in school, has decided we're having a wall built around the town and a dome, to indicate we're in a medically induced quarantine later to outsiders. I'm the leader of the junior population council with my power being the key to unlock that door to the entire town. But my gang, both my original one and the new upgraded one, are in charge, of the teenagers now.'_**

 ** _'So we and other survivors are banding together to protect everyone else and we're doing what needs to be done. As to why it's to prevent him from getting out of town and outsiders with children from getting in, falling asleep and starting a secondary outbreak, but from eleven to twenty five years of age we learn. So we spend our entire lives learning everything about him to protect ourselves."'_**

 ** _'We get new people moving in that have children and they're my age or younger, they're on the dream suppressant from day one, no exceptions, the parents don't comply they're to be arrested and we're taking custody of the child. Or children if it's a teenager and their friends who just arrived and they're running away because of parental problems. But whatever a teenager, of both timelines, likes to do we have it in town and we need the supplies and stuff to create it for them.'_**

 ** _'While keeping us supplied with everything we need or want. Because this isn't just long term it's permant our town is staying like this for life now. To protect others from Freddy, it's for our own good now and the safety of others, that we stay in quarantine starting from today. Our shipments are things needed from the outside world: food, both good or junk, clothes, stuff for entertainment, school, sports equipment and office supplies, computers and everything else we need.'_**

 ** _'We need computer technology and software as well. As you said we'll continue to send out everything that makes us famous, in all areas, but starting now we're keeping to ourselves. I'm sending a out five shipments of each book to them, starting with this one and you'll get the entire story, before the trial and why it's just the four of us left. But these books are R to X rated material.'_** he read to himself and read out the message to the men listening on the end of the line.

"Sorry about that, but my grand daughter and her mother just gave me their request and suggestions of supplies for us now, and I just finished reading it to myself, so I know what to ask for, because the supplies and stuff are to keep our children, from the time they're in the fifth grade to graduate school, alive and comfortable." he said anf the president answered him. ** _"It's fine your honor, so what's in the request if you're putting yourself into lockdown starting now?"_** he asked and he said it out loud to them.


	68. 68: Decisions And The Judge's Wrath

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors, their friends and the entire town's junior population.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: Chapter 80 is when the Dream master begins to pick up, but it's three months later, because she just deflected his destroying the block, but from here the story follows the movies, but though he keeps trying to get to their friends. As we saw Rick's dreamscape is dojo and he's dressed in a Ninja uniform, so that where they're going to be training now.**

 **From here they're dealing with joining the two gangs as one and the trial, as well as the safety of the town junior population, but from here he's mostly going to be showing up between his poltergeist like state and frequent showing off to give them a chance to train together. So the time from here to when the kids get out of school is exactly in May just as the Dream Master Begins.**

 **As what's left of the two gangs left standing, from parts two and three are going to combine together as she and her parents tell her teachers and the town council, of what's going on. But from here the training is going to result in him dropping in till they deal with him for real, but things are going to keep up like this till Sheila's dream and from there, it's going to be very close calls every time. The victims from every movie survive, it's just very close calls starting in every murder now...**

 **Chapter 68: Preparations, Finishing The Book and the Survivors Meeting**

"Right okay, I just finished reading it now, but this is my grand daughter's remark here. We've got seven weeks till the trial and two more, before their parents get their money back. But our town is going to need funds to pay for food and other supplies, as well as the preparations for it, because we're turning our town into a penal colony, though we're expanding our legs further to make more room." he said and the president stopped him at that as he said it to him as he grabbed a pen and wrote down he was about to say.

 _ **"How far do you want to stretch your legs your honor, because the governor and I are giving that order, before anyone give us any trouble?"**_ he asked him and he sighed. "Governor, Mr. President, the town needs the portion from Charleston to the next major city in in Ohio to make enough room, we're turning our town into the size of the upper corner of Oahu, as to why it's because in ten years time of no deaths and murders."

"To put this gently we're taking the spot between Cleveland and Dayton in size, but that's enough in all it's going to be 300 miles starting from our suburbs and around the surrounding area. And said surrounding area with the wherever town Katherine herself ended up at the time. Because she and her adoptive parents are invited to move back when she learns that truth, so with those words in mind here and a time between each attempt."

"With new families coming here, our town is going to quadruple in size. As time goes on and we stop the murders, the results are going to be our town is going to quadruple in size and we need an added 150-250 miles to fit everyone, and Charleston is in the town perimeter. As to that and with that in mind so they got a couple of escapes from their junior shelter we're taking custody, but everything a teenager and preteen want to do, we have it in town."

"The town and future senior council, in high school, has decided that we're having a wall built around the town and a dome, to indicate we're in a medically induced quarantine later to outsiders. My grand daughter and her gang are the leaders of the junior population council with her dream power being the key to unlock that door to the entire town. But her gang, both the original one and the new upgraded one, are in charge, of the teenagers now.

"So our grandchildren, the ones who survived the attacks, and other survivors, are banding together to protect everyone else and we're doing what needs to be done. As to why it's to prevent him from getting out of town and outsiders with children from getting in, falling asleep and starting a secondary outbreak, but from eleven to twenty five years of age they learn everything about him, but my grand daughter's plan here is a two fold now. So our grandchildren are spending their lives learning everything about him to protect themselves."

"So if we get new people moving in that have children and they're my age or younger, they're on the dream suppressant from day one, no exceptions, the parents don't comply they're to be arrested and we're taking custody of the child. Or children, if it's a teenager and their friends who just arrived and they're running away because of parental problems, and need a fresh start here. But whatever a teenager, of both timelines, likes to do we have it in town and we need the supplies and stuff to create it for them."

"While keeping us supplied with everything we need or want in everything we need in life here. Because this isn't just long term it's permanent, our town is staying like this for life now. To protect others from Freddy, it's for our own good now and the safety of others, that we stay in quarantine starting from today. Our shipments are things needed from the outside world: food, both good or junk, clothes, stuff for entertainment, school, sports equipment and office supplies, computers and everything else we need."

'We need computer technology and software as well. As I said we'll continue to send out everything that makes us famous, in all areas, but starting now we're keeping to ourselves. She's going to be sending about five shipments of each book to you, starting with this one and you'll get the entire story, before the trial and why it's just the four of them left in the junior gang. But she says before you read these, that these books are R to X rated material."

"Once these amounts from the trial runs its course, we'll pay back the debts we owe the governent and we're going self governed starting today, Sir. The hospital that my adoptive son works at is in debt, but the amounts together is in the high hundred quintillions and low to mid hundred sextillions here, so with that amount we can pay back the 10.5 billion we owe the government and we go self governed and self run from now on." he told him and he nodded as the president answered him at that his tone firm, but gentle.

" ** _Yeah okay, once the trial fees run their course, send the amount we sent you and the whatever the IRS is asking from the children's hospital back and we're going to set this up as you create you own government. Springwood Ohio is now being turned into a medical induced version of Jamestown starting now. The mayor, you, and your family, both biological and extended, as well as whoever the rest of the leadership is, are in charge starting today."_** he told him and he nodded smiling.

 _"_ _ **Whatever plans you and your family have for your town, you put them into effect, effective immediately starting now. Whatever plans there are, go with them, but I don't doubt this trial is going to get a lot of publicity when a movie company finds out."**_ he told him and Kristen chuckled as she answered that. "Yes Sir I realize that, but that's what the added back up plan is, because we're immortalizing him on the big screen."

"So if we got the best horror director out there coming to town and with him the company making the movies and they ask for rights. If they do we're changing the ending from the third film as you get to see the consequences of what would have happened. By that I mean had the entire block been destroyed and I got and know the consequences and named them off to the our parents so you're seeing for yourself what the consequence would."

"These consequences are more grim than you think, had the five of us not survived past today, since I'm the last to go." she said and he stopped her at that. _"_ _ **How serious are we talking young lady?"**_ he asked and she sighed as she read out what she wrote down. "Aside from every child being killed here, had I not found Adam when I did and my godfather never survived this attack with him, my mother would never change back."

"So what if had the guys, Nancy, my godfather and I not survived the ending to the first twenty minutes of the book I'm writing to this story we're in the beginning portions of at the moment. To give a few examples of that here: Simms would be killing kids left and right by the sedatives, and no using the Hypnocil, dad had lost his credibility and never gets in touch with me or the guys, while without Nancy the repeated call ins would start straining our bond, until finally last night would result in two deaths at once and I'm the last of the gang."

"But that's a 'what would have happened' and you're seeing that by the movies, if the same company makes them, but if the director chooses to come here, you're seeing chapter one and our first encounter with him. The novels I'm creating for the movies are based by removing the key elements that show we're still alive. And, one by one, both versions of my family, the original block and the updated version of it are destroyed and with us, he gets stronger and stronger and until he's Pennywise when the kids are now adults."

"Though we're selling our storyline to the company, but the second half of the saga is a what if now story. As for their chosen junior actors 9-25 we're giving them our rules as they're guests in our town, but if screening time is needed could you handle that, because everything needs to be correctly adequate. We give them and their company plenty of time and time and money is no option where our security team and the leadership of my teams are concerned here." She said and the governor nodded to that request and information.

" ** _Sure I'll do that, now exactly what versions in this dream suppressant are needed exactly for all age groups?"_** he asked and Bill quickly answered that as he grabbed the medical pad Erin and Jack gave him. "In the case of the thirteen and older kids, we need pills, no higher than 90mg's, in the kids younger than twelve, we need the liquid form, and have it given in both areas: by that I mean orally and by injections five and younger no higher the 5.5mg's and six and older, till they're in high school, no higher than 25mg's."

"We need at least thirty cases of all three for a starting point: the pills and the liquid distributed to the medical and psychiatric hospitals and both in sixty or seventy boxes distributed to the drug store pharmacy. Because the kids most at risk at the moment are my daughter's gang, both versions their friends and the new version of the block and this is till we get it out to the entire town." he said and the governor nodded in shock.

 ** _"What's the safety limit for this medication?"_** he asked and Bill gently answered him. "No more than ninety in the pill form and no higher than 120 in the liquid, meaning by giving in injections, in the case of the kids, with the fact we're about to ask for them to turn it into an oral fluid. The fluid version is going to be set to no more than 5.5mg's for kids younger than six and twenty till they're twelve, middle school is 7.5 but from there we got to go it carefully after that, because too much is going to put us into a coma here."

" But newborn to four years old: 4.5, 5 to 11: 10.5, 11 to 12: 12.5 and 13 to high school is 25mgs exactly, while from high school to graduate school it's from 30 and up to 90 and at ninety for kids younger than 26, we stop it at that in the pills. But all three for both the general and psychiatric hospitals in case they can't keep it down, and seventy of both fluid and solid version for the town drug store." he said and the governor answered him in shock at that. **_"That much?"_** he asked and Bill nodded with a sigh as he said it.

"Yes, we got close to ten thousand kids living here, most of them are school age and up to college, but seventy percent of the high school was hit and we're not letting him get to the youngest generation, so we need all three, in different versions, solid and liquid, one type for the youngest kids who can't take pills yet, or suffering a illness that they can keep it or the flipped version down and they need the I.V. version till they're recovered."

"While another is for the twelve and older, and if the kids are in the hospital, we also need them to flavor the liquid version for the kids younger than twelve, so they'll take it, if we could get them in cherry, raspberry, orange, lemon, grape, honey or strawberry, whatever flavor the kids like we have it and two thousand bottles of each one, pharmacy supplies here needed for toddlers too." he said and Erin pressed the speaker to finish the sentence.

"We need it for use as injections drug vials the same size as medication bottles here, in case a kid puts up a fight or is too stoned from pot inhalation to stay awake, but this town is declared completely drug free for kids now and with that. And with those words: any teenager coming here with drugs is getting arrested on the spot, and with that. Our town is culling its drug cartel and we're going drug free, by that I recreational drug, but drug free for life now, because Fred cursed us by the rules of the horror genre here."

"And my team is running things in both areas now, so we're making sure our kids are safe, from him, and any pushers, as well as alcohol, so the town is completely safe for kids now." She said and the governor nodded as he got an estimate on how long. ** _"How soon am I getting the books she's writing so I know what's going on over there?"_** he asked and Bill looked at Kristen and she wrote. ' ** _I'm almost done with this one grandpa, I've just got five more chapters to finish, but it's done and out by next Saturday.'_**

 ** _"But the other two, it's going to take till school lets out summer break, as to why, it's going to take time to get Nancy and Jesse's stories done, because I've come up up on the aftermath of this one and to run it faster I need three months. And I need a computer to write this out more easily, because doing it by hand took and is taking me a year to finish. The intention is its its going to span from the time the block separated to when Alice has her child if she gets pregnant."_**

 ** _"But that's an even fourteen years and there's going to be novels no longer than the Outsiders covering everything in between each outbreak, because this town is being treated like Derry, five to six years, between deaths and I'm writing up the town history for the governor and the president. The others are going to take me till school lets out and the last is going to be the summer, before we start our senior year and then leading into when we graduate from high school and start college.'_** she said to him with her eyes and he nodded as he said that into the phone.

"Six to seven weeks and till school lets out for summer break at the latest Sir, she's just putting the finishing touches on her gang's story and she's getting ready to work on the Thompsons and their quartet now, before she does Jesse Walsh and his family and gang. She's been working on this one for a year, but to get them all finished she needs a computer and a printer so she can finish it and if King decides to help you get it within a month afterwards here, if he decides to come for the trial here."

"But again we need a full computer to do that, and she's doing it in between schoolwork at the moment, but that sums it up, but we need everything pretty soon here, because he's been knocking on the front door for attention the twenty four here hour, so the faster we got our kids medication, the better." he said and the Governor nodded as he answered him at that, before he heard a panicked meow and screech over the speaker and they nodded.

"Sorry, he just scared my cat, it's been like this all day, my cats are eight months to 2 1/2 years old, so in an essence they're ten years old to near young adult in age, and my kitten loves the fantasy movies, as well, so he's possessing things to scare him out of his wits at the moment." Kristen said to him and he nodded as he answered her. **_"That's okay, so what's our time limit, on the estimate regarding your supplies at the moment, so we know?"_** he asked him and he quickly answered that as she explained that to him.

"Two weeks at the minimum here and added supplies every six weeks to restock our grocery and department stores here, while restocking the restaurants storage closet and frigerators, with close to 16,000. Supplies are going to run short in a month so we need restocking every six weeks, on every thing. We're not depriving anyone of the junk food, let alone soda, but we need everything that comes with a balanced diet and everything else."

"But our plans are meant to keep them healthy, physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually till they're twenty seven years old so they grow up with a balanced diet, are not exposed to drugs, alcohol or smoking and can grow up in an area. Which that, to them, is a glorified paradise now. Everything that a kid likes to do from the time we're ten to twenty years old we have it and they get a very safe town to live in." She said to him gently.

" ** _There are not that many kinds of towns like that, but since you're quarantined, we're insuring that you don't have to leave, to enjoy yourselves, because whatever you have planned here, is your way to ensure your safe. So with that just create, your own versions of sports stadiums and whatever else you got planned here. The amounts of these criminals and what they owe are probably high enough."_**

 ** _"To ensure you got a way to build things the other cities in the countries have over the next ten to thirteen years. But the profits from these movies and books you're creating as well are enough to ensure your city is running its own government for a good fifty years now. Alright now how often do you need food shipments for this and the rest of the supplies?"_** he asked her and she explained that to him.

"We need supplies every six weeks, we'll send out the grocery, gas and school supply bill requests so we can restock the store, gas stations, restaurants and schools, but we need to call the companies that make the books so we can get shipments of age appropriate books and movies. As to why, it's because our town poltergeist just turned this into a paranormal horror show. To answer you, I'm setting this up for three levels, but to explain that."

"From the fifth grade to high school it's PG to PG-13, from high school to college PG13- R rated material, and from senior year of high school to college bound adult, let alone fully grown, it's PG-13 to X rated material, because my books are not meant for freshmans in high school. Because they got everything that you restricted from us in the MPAA movie and books ratings, but I'll write up a list of approved books and movies for each age group here."

"And we and every adult and teenager in town has a lot of studying to do to deal with him in this case. But I'm writing up the added stories between each movie to explain things further here. While books, movies and music for our kids here, because our schools and parents are doing age limit requirements for everything now. And for any snack stuff here to, but we need supplies from all areas, that includes the junk food too, so we're not completely depriving our kids of sweets here." She explained to him gently and he nodded.

 ** _"Alright I'll get in there within a week to ten days at the latest and the rest of the supplies within two weeks, and supplies every six weeks, so just write up whatever requests needed from each group and you do the rest. Because your town is having its own government issued program, but Judge Anderson, you have legal rights for whatever your plans are here, you and the mayor are in charge as of now, but thanks for calling me, I'll take care of it."_** he said and Anderson nodded to that.

"Social services are taking charge if our newcomers refuse to follow our procedures here, but the medical doctors, the mayor and I need full rights to whatever is needed here to do what needs to be done." he said and the governor nodded as he looked at the members of his state government representative team and they all nodded to this as the president answered him as they were in his office at the White House at time.

"Whatever they need to do, we let them, whatever the latest arrivals refuse to in their procedures, Judge Anderson and Ron McCallister have full legal rights to take away their children and put them with whoever is doing the foster care system. I'll talk to the congress. But starting now whatever help and plans they need, we give it to them, if it means we treat this the same way with our other paranormal psychotic movie icons after what happened at Crystal Lake, Illinois, Texas and Haddonfield, he's not getting out of Springwood."

"So we're ensuring he's not getting out of the tri-county area there, to keep this maniac from getting out of Springwood, and we and the congress need a copy of those books, so we know what the hell is going on over there right now, if she's made more than one we're getting a publisher set up for her version of the books she's creating for their town, and we learn the possible consequences if their gang never survived this, we need to know everything." The president said to him and he nodded as the senator answered him.

"Humanitarian efforts, whatever ideas she has, we let them run it their own way and we stay out of it, with the town growing that big, I get the feeling her next statement is creating subdivisions for the homeless. By that meaning the department of labor just reorganized itself into creating a version of the job corps program for their town as well. As to that, so these kids and people can go into the work force and get jobs later while their setting up and getting settled into their new lives here." The senator said to him and he nodded to that.

 **"** ** _Alright you got total authorization to do whatever your plans are, the bases in reach of Springwood are running a roadblock permanently as well. If Miss Gordon-Jackson is listening to this conversation turn it on the speaker."_** he said and Anderson quickly nodded and activated it. **_"Young lady, do you hear me?"_** he asked and she immediately responded to him. "Yes Sir I do, with the fact we're quarantining ourselves, whatever college our athletes and academic wonders got scholarships to, we need textbooks from their schools, because we're doing our studies from our hometown here."

"Number two, is we want to run our town by a normal system, finances, politics, though we send out supplies, because our town runs the pumpkin patches needed for Halloween here, and most of the farms here as well, we're sticking to ourselves, and student college loans are now void here in the town. As to why everything the schools are teaching us they're not charging an arm and a leg here for board and everything that comes with it, because none of us are leaving the town, and ship the textbooks for whatever major we're going into straight to our community college, which is getting changed to regular college."

"While entertainment, for preteen to teenagers, whatever movies they create, once they finish their run in the theater and put on video and whatever the next upgrade is, we wish a copy of these movies for the Adolescant ward. The reasons being is because the ward is getting turned into a cross between a boarding school, and our main drag, as well a children's hospital, it's a severe physical and emotional care hospital for kids till we're twenty, which brings it to number three and that's building our add ons to make it grow."

"And with that we need contracting and building supplies, for the contractors and handymen. Our building company is building its establishments, supplies are going to be needed for our contractors and so we create a few theme parks in the town limits for our kids here. So we're making our town the size of Memphis or Chicago, because everything we're adding on to it is for the benefit of our younger population now and they and any other kid don't have to leave for a good time here, because there's a few things I've got planned for the town."

"But all in all here everything we're doing is to protect our youngest generations, mine and my sister's, though they're in college right now, while we take care of the youngest four generations. To answer your request for a few copies of those books it's going to take me seven to eight weeks to get them finished, but once I'm done I'll get them to my publisher, whoever you select and he'll send them to you."

"But if I get Stephen King, if he chooses to offer, acting as my editor now, so if we have a movie company coming here, I'm making several changes to the ending of the third, fourth and fifth book, because everything from the ending of my gang's story and forward is just science fiction, if they ask for rights to my story, and I can send you the books, in five shipments of each, on what that would have resulted in as well as my current ones."

"And we need a person from the company that makes textbooks to come here so we can create the textbooks needed for our town legends and movie criminology classes, because there's four classes we're creating for the school term here for teenagers and college students." she said and they nodded as he answered her then." ** _Why so long between each story exactly?"_** he asked her and she said and they gave another nod to that.

"Aside from being a high school student, I'm in the early stages of recovery from the caffeine overdose and from pushing my body this far just to protect the others. As to that I need time, because I'm working each story in between my working from home and school. Till I'm recovered and then each one is being in between my exams till school lets out and chapter 4 is by the end of the summer." She said and they nodded to that in understanding then.

 ** _"Whoever you plan to send these special editions of the books to we're fine with that, so I know everything, but whatever help you need from us we'll talk to congress and senate for you and get it set up, what else do you need young lady?"_** The senator asked and Anderson answered that for her as he looked at her with a smile.

"The other thing we need is for you to destroy the records for the Parker family, my grand daughter has had her life destroyed by this and she doesn't to be reminded of that trauma and that her biological father is the reason. So we change the records, but nobody outside of the people who were at the town meeting is going to know she's the daughter of the man who caused this bloodbath, because she's taking her adoptive father's surname."

"Richard Parker has been arrested and committed for this already, but our cover story is she was murdered by the bastard at the time three months ago and she's taken her adoptive father's surname and is now under witness protection to protect herself, everything in the records are getting changed as of now for her, and we need the company that makes the text books for the high school to send someone, because we're creating a town legends class focused on Krueger, but that covers all three corners here."

"The town is quarantined from outsiders, we're legalizing that dream suppressant here and we're creating a class focused on him to prevent another brushfire here, while adding movie criminology and theology to the courses. As to why it's because we ended up in the Catholic style issues over here by burying him by their final rights system, so could you send the company that makes the texts get them to send a representative,

"So a member of the Vatican or someone he's going to take this very seriously, because Fred and his family are Catholics and that's been turned into major plot line in the series. So with that he's able to hear everything so we can create the books needed for that class, our school schedules. Schools from elementary to high here are ending in a three months. So we got the time to put these classes together for them, before we start rearranging things here in town later." he said and the governor nodded to that as he answered him at that.

 ** _"What Parker get arrested for exactly, I've been getting repeated calls from the departments all over the state that he keeps getting in trouble with them for DUI's, so what's he in the hospital for here this time, because I heard he's ended up in there forty five times in five years, since he left Springwood?"_** he asked and Anderson sighed as he answered him, knowing he was going to like the answer.

"We, that is the elderly generation of our familial gang, got the news he's the reason for the bloodbath here, evidently this was a portion of horror movies, no adult ever sees coming and that is that these kids get marked for not only the drinking, or sexual stuff. And his decisions drove the last nail into his coffin where my grand daughter is concerned, but his act of vengeance for his nephew, and both together gave the key to the bastard and it caused a bloodbath in town, what's left of the block is his daughter, her adoptive sister and their trio."

"After her mother consented custody, I burned his legal rights to her and she only sees the sons of my trio, Peter Stanton and David Caulfield as her paternal figures." he said and Damian wrote down added information then and gave it to him and his eyes narrowed in anger. "He's the reason we lost 93 people as well and he blackmailed my son and the rest of their gang by saying if they didn't want to spend years behind bars."

"Than they were to stay away from my daughter and grand daughter, or he was telling the courts here they were the reason Fred disappeared, my baby girls have had their lives destroyed, because of Richard Alan Parker and as far as my grand daughter is concerned. He's destroyed her life and he's now a non entity to her starting today, she wishes to change her name, because all of this combined so with that, he nailed the coffin shut."

"And between that and the fact he nearly killed someone when he was hopped up on drugs and alcohol his ex-gang members, my friends' children, and my medical heads decided if he came back for her and threw the first punch at her adoptive father. Than they were arresting him and having him committed for it, at the moment he's recovering from thirty two years of alcohol built up in his system, the drugs and he's lost his mind out of crazy jealousy, and tried to kidnap her with her entire paternal gang surrounding her that night."

"The reason being she chose her father, her paternal quintet and her future husband over him, so he's in the hospital for the next sixteen years till he's completely clean of every drug he contaminated his body with. But that's his trial sentence, to prevent the entire town from killing him because he's the reason 113 people are dead." he said and the governor nodded in shock at that information as he refocused at that and looked at everything written.

" ** _Alright I'm going to send for someone to come here so you can that done, as for Parker he's staying in the hospital indefinitely and the duo and whoever decided on not giving these kids that medication are getting life sentences in the minimum security ward. Well he and whoever else that you arrested regarding this are staying in the ward till the trial, so do whatever you want with them, they're all yours now, your honor whatever punishments she's got planned, do it."_**

 ** _"At the time while I was intending to send Adam to Alcatraz, whatever you got in mind I'll go for."_** he said and Anderson nodded to that as she answered him then."There's no need for that actually sir, the reason being he's getting a taste of his own medicine in the state prison. I decided he was going to live every women's worst nightmare by putting him into the female ward, with a body type like Arnold 'The Terminator' Schwarzenegger has."

"So those women were all convicted for sexual harassment, so with that he's living with every woman's worst living nightmare now. As if that's not enough though now it's every man's worst nightmare when they're not in the mood and have the body of a body builder and are surrounded by women, because his girlfriend is the ones who wants to it all day." she said and they started laughing at that.

 ** _"Yeah okay that works as a serious punishment here honey, you got no complaints here on that."_** The senator said through his laughter. "Yes Sir and thank you, General Peterson and General Kerrigan at the military bases are adding onto the roadblock and media, news coverage blackout up here, so nobody crosses the boundary of the town. Which is five miles from Charleston, which is right next door to us and they're the only allowed in because I don't doubt his daughter is working at the shelter in that town,"

"While we're about to start building the prison they're going to be using, but the state one is too far away, and all supplies and equipment are to be brought to the checkpoint between the two and it's two clicks away from Springwood. So with that, Generals, if you could call off reassignment we can consider this a permanent duty station for the soldiers near our town. So with that while the troops are bringing it the rest of the way, since half of them live here in town and the others have kids going to school here."

"I don't doubt if this gets into the news we're the latest small town getting the spotlight by Hollywood if they decide to come here and meet our gang 'the Thompson/Parker gang' like I said we've got eleven but the survivors are the leaders of our gang now. And we are writing up the story, in case a producer and director decide to ask for rights so they can turn our town into a tourist attraction, and with that in mind, half the story line is true."

"But whatever sequels they decide on are complete fiction, because by my heading off the massacre that would have happened if my parental gang had never reunited with each other, but after the movies are done we want to be left alone and run our town on our own after that. Mr. President, I know this seems to you like something out of the twilight zone, but like other towns in the King novels, our town got turned into a cross between Gatlin and Derry for life now." She said and they nodded to that as he answered her gently.

"It's just in reverse with Gatlin, he's targeting children and up to graduate school students and so with that, to prevent kids between these ages, let alone adults who've never heard of him from seeing something and causing a panic. We need to keep others out, aside from others moving to town and then starting from the day of the trial, the bases at the SQZ entrance have the military rights to turn away, by force, any press trying to break in, he's a disease that needs to be contained at all costs now." she said and he nodded to her.

 ** _"Do you intend to turn your town into one of the camps they used when they started dealing with bio weapons?"_** he asked and she sighed and said it. "Yes, like they did for the Ebola outbreak, we're doing the exact same thing, he's a disease that can do the same damage that Ebola does, and the two organs most at risk are the heart and the brain. So killed in there, you die for real, if they create a Scifi movie off this."

"You'll be able to understand it better in the years ahead, but for the entire town's safety let alone the rest of the country, it's for the best that the outside world. Aside from the movies created, that everyone in the outside thinks that the guys, Nancy and I are dead, along with the other survivors who's lives he's destroyed, are dead starting tonight, and it's because we don't want the spotlight, we just want to be left alone." she said and he nodded to that.

" ** _Okay, I'll talk to the congress and the senate and we can get you another ten billion so you can keep him from getting out of town and all the supplies you need. But once done with that book, I wish you send a enough to convince us, because they're not just going to quarantine you till they learn the exact truth, I know I'm the president, but I need to deal with the boneheads in the senate."_**

 ** _"So while you're dealing with your life in school and the books while adjusting things so you can run your town government without interference, but we'll go with hardback copies ourselves. And anyone connected to his daughter, is hereby part of that secret starting now, but I'm just allowing that movie company as the only ones once the trial ends, alright judge, honey."_** he said and she nodded to that.

"No problem Sir, I need to get a dust jacket image for the hardback, I've got five chapters to finish and then it's done, but once I'm done with that I'll get it set up and have them ship it to D.C. and given to the senate and House Representatives. What's the entire planet consider too much here, because that amount is going to get any state's attention here, though if we bag Reynolds his money is being divvied up here. As to that half to the government and the other half to the town later?" she asked him and he gently answered her then.

"With philanthropists, too much is considered seventy billion dollars, but for the entire planet its 25.5 trillion here, so I'm going to have a talk with the congress and ask him to divvy a small amount of the country budget and get it to you within in two weeks once we got the books up here, and we're sitting down and talking about this." he said to her and she nodded to that. "My gang is well known in town Sir, but they know and are trying to protect me now emotionally and as to why you'll see in the books there."

"But I'm going to ship five to ten of the hardback version, once I got them to the publisher, to the senate and the representatives, not to mention to you Mr. president, and then if a movie company comes here, you see this information for real by that point. As to why it's because movies one and two you're seeing on the big screen, and with that I'm giving you a serious heads up though, if any or all you've got children, keep those books out of reach, they're R to X rated material." she said and they all nodded to that.

" ** _Alright we got the newspapers dealing with the trial, but once we got the books, I'll talk it over with the senate, but I don't think they're going to mind about about giving another thirty five billion to your budget after we read those books, everything you need. So we'll get it there by next Thursday, just write up the grocery lists and we'll take it from there, but you and your town are going self budgeted now young lady, if you need to, ask for added time if these movie company guys show up."_** the senator said and she nodded to that.

"Thank you, I'll get my book published just give me another five days and I'm sending ten shipments to you and the senate, congress and every political group in the country and get it to you within a week, so you can see what's been going on over here so far, I'm writing up two versions, one is the one I'm sending you and the other is the alternate reality if my gang, my sister and I never survived past today, if we hadn't pulled an intervention last night."

"And we, the guys, Nancy, her father and me, had never survived past movie number three and that's includes everything that could have happened is an alternate reality now. Which you're learning through these movies this way. And with this, it explains the consequences had I not found Adam and we had never survived the fight, and that includes what happened when we have company later." she said and he nodded to that gently then.

 ** _"Yeah okay, for now just send us the first book and then when you're done do the others next, this way you can keep the government updated to things in your town and we can keep a media blackout in it to protect you. I'll write up a check for ten and send it to your treasurer, who was Rodriguez working for exactly though?"_** he asked and she explained that to him. "Jacob Reynolds sir our town police force has been trying to catch him for ten years and Adam will give us details in how to do so."

"Permission to run a sting operation to catch him, we can split the funds and divide it half for our town and half for the state and government treasury, because he owes the town and country forty five trillion dollars here, so we can split that between our town, the state and the government. To answer this its because his biggest irony is living the way the poverty stricken back in the Great Depression here, so we give him a taste of what that is like, while he's in jail finally." she said and he answered her.

 ** _"If you can catch the guy, you'll get thirty to fifty percent of that money and use it to build the housing for your low level townsfolk and everything else you need there, I've gotten reports that in total he owes the government and every town his cartel is stationed at 900 octillupillions so we split the difference. Though at the moment whatever drug busts you did today, is just the beginning, so keep it up."_**

 ** _"As to why his cartel is stationed in ten different cities all over the Midwest, each totaling up seventy five trillion to make the number I just gave you, you guys catch him and you take everything he had on him at his base of operations in your town, deal. You cut the heart and head off the body, you get fifty percent of this and that's enough to last your town for twenty five to thirty years here, so you can protect your children."_** he asked and she smiled as she answered him.

"Yes sir, it's a deal, our plan here is we plan to set prices to what they were when you were a kids, everything garage and yard sale cheap here, I'll send you the plans for that and everything we got in mind here, but like we said we wanted, once we're done dealing with him, being left alone after the movies are made, but our town is keeping touch with the state department and DC to keep you updated." she said and he nodded to that.

 _ **"Yes please do, Bill, again, starting now you're in charge, tomorrow I want you to get in touch with your entire town council and your mayor anf tell them that truth, with her in recovery she had a lot of work to do and she needs to focus."**_ he said and they nodded as he answered him and he got ready to hang up. "Yes Sir, Mr. President, I'll call back on Monday letting you know of our progress." He told him and ended it at that.

"Well that takes care of that, what's the temperature out there right, because we're keeping the backdoor locked for the night, tonight, so he doesn't change your cat into the pool, that water is freezing this time of year baby, so best to use the heater in there." he said to her and she nodded to that as Teresa brought her a glass of raspberry lemonade then and she got work in nursing it. "Here you go cub." she said to her smiling and she took it.

"Thank you, grandpa, guys you want anything?" she asked and they shook their heads. "Thank you but we're fine." He said to her and Teresa nodded to him and she left the room then. "Alright well that should solve it now. So what's your plan here for this." he asked her and she smiled as she answered him. "Meow?" Cocoa asked her from the floor and she smiled as she set it on the table as she pulled him into her lap and he curled up and started purring softly as he snuggled into her chest purring softly as she answered his question.

"Yes I'm getting you and Tiger a brother or sister later, but you got ten weeks to wait Cocoa, though if I get you a brother and you guys start going at it you're all in a time out buster, so watch it." she said to him with an amused look on her face at the question he asked her and they started laughing at that as she looked at her grandfather then to answer his question. "And to answer your question grandpa, I've got several ideas to improve life here, but it means added adult protection for the youngest groups here, while the young teens to college students can look after each other now."

"With the fact we had two slogans for life here, we use both, one is making sure the entire junior population protected till we're twenty six and the other is that our town is up until we've had these gangsters come here, was a gloried Midwestern paradise at the time, so with that its a town effort to take care of the youngest five generations, while mine and Nancy's are taking care of ourselves, through studying and knowing areas that will combat him and secondly we make the town completely turned into a glorified paradise and have things for every age group to have a good time."

"For the twenty to thirty percent homeless we got living downtown we need to build a shelter so they got a place to live, we can turn it into housing, but with the added conveniences of living in the plaza hotel for free, set up food stamps for them, so can live normal life, without discrimination, everything they need they got it, their children can go to school with the higher incomes, one suburb we can build for them so they can have a normal life."

"As to that, they can be just like us, but this isn't turning into the Outsiders, district and money lines are not getting drawn, and neither is the staying on the right or wrong side of the tracks, if they create sports movies like this, our town is creating some new rules and it's all equal and money talk is not allowed here, city rules are the same for everyone and it's not getting turned into gang wars or money wars, six more districts, so seven schools and they're completely equal and we're all equaled out."

"Like most nuns trying to raise funds to help the homeless here, we do the exact same thing, but go it one further now, for the catch here is that one portion of the suburbs, each one, is going to be made into housing, but looks like a set of town homes, and I mean a two story apartment building with everything that a house should have, already furnished, and there's a pool, playground and basketball court at the properties as well, so they got something to do during the summer there, but costs are only a quarter a month till they get on their feet and have jobs finally."

"Clean clothes, food in the cabinets and fridge, and everything else needed, if the kids like to play sports the equipment is in the basketball court, and it's everything comes here, the kids in the orphanage are getting a massive upgrade here, Mrs. Owens needs a budget raise for that, the kids, orphans, JV's and so forth if their living downtown get to move into the suburbs and are now living in a house with everything that they need and they too are getting a chance to go into workforce."

"During that time we create our version of the job corps program for them so they can train to go into the work force, through that, if they're teenagers, they get a living allowance of $150 to $300 every two weeks, and they can buy clothes, food and other essentials with that, they've got food stamps till they get a real job and are living like low class till they've got money to live and work like the middle class do."

"For the people like the downtown low class, it's they're living the way we do starting after the town meeting, and its only fair now, we can help them, simply by getting them off the street, building them homes, good food, good schools, their parents find jobs and they live a low middle class life after that, but equals to us, they're just like us and they live in a normal suburb that is just like ours, theirs is a better version of the housing networks."

"Because they're look like apartments from the dreams that have everything they need or want and it's 90% less to live in these apartment then where they're living now. So if the city dwellers want to leave downtown, they move into one the suburbs and live there, but every suburb is another district and we're all equal now to." she said and Hailey looked at her at that. 'Uh oh here we go again.' Joey thought to himself as he exchanged looks with Dan as Dan heard his mother's tone turn snobby then.

"Do you really think that's necessary honey, why bother helping these people when they're working for Reynolds?" she asked and Kristen looked at her sternly. "Aw crap, here it comes, Uncle Rick, before you ask, this is about that debate we told you, before we separated at the hospital." Donald told him and he nodded. "What you think we shouldn't help the people that need it like the kids from the shelter, they're living off the just above the poverty line."

"While others are from the 'Greaser' side of it, good people, that though look rough are actually decent people on the inside, Adam Rodriguez is of such background, he risked his own head just to save my life and with me the trio. He's asking to be an informant for me. So I'm paying him and his kind back in kind by getting them a place to live that is so much like this portion of the city, that they're never returning to their old lives ever again."

"These people need help, the only reason they're working for Reynolds is so they can feed their families, and essentially it's back to the old 'The Outsiders' argument here mam, and you just dragged it up in front of the people I warned you about, because everything that book and its successors show is everything we hate about money discrimination. We hate money discrimination with a passion here and here we treat others just the same, for the orphans at the orphanage, Papa Lane does fundraisers for food and toys."

"The goodwill was so named so we can help others in need and with those words in mind here now. That's what we're going to do, if you haven't noticed you're outnumbered 100 to 1 in three different age groups. The oldest was around for the Great Depression, the rest of them for Vietnam war and now you wish to insult an era that is one of the worst we've seen since the Titanic and your kind slaughtered 700 people at the time."

"And with those words in mind, all these gangs and drugs in this town and what my parents have been trying to do to get rid of it here as well, that book series was leading to my life here, before Krueger turned it into a horror show. Now Hinton was my age when she wrote that book, our town has the money to help these people coming in three weeks, the job corps program was created to help kids like this live like normal people, so it's like the Greasers and the Socs money war talk here, I'm not standing around talking here."

"It's no longer two sides of the track here any more, with Krueger running loose in our nightmares, the entire junior population of the town is at risk, we're all equal now here and with that I'd rather help these people, if they've got children they get the pills as well. So it's equal treatment all the way around here, and didn't we just go over this today in the meeting this morning, are you really that idiotic right now by bringing it up now."

"Especially where Dan is concerned, Dan's called off his free ride he's getting a part time job and taking a year off, before we start college, because as I said talk like that can get you in serious trouble here, and you just dragged it up, and this time in front our grandparents, after I reprimanded you for this once already. In case your mind isn't processing on all cylinders right now you just brought it up in front of the man you insulted today."

"Said man is the older version of the father you insulted and by extension insulted his adult version, the man who lost his cub version, a fifteen year old who is his replica when he was a child himself, my family are so past yours it's not funny. You realize exactly what the president decided here, my family are in charge of the legal rights system now and with those words in mind, as are the sextet, who have even rights to bust you monetary wise."

"The sextet who lost their cub versions and have every way possible to reduce you to Adam's economic ratio, before I'm changing his for life. Said grandparents sitting in front of you are the judge, general, the head of the treasury here, the surgeon, a company builder and commissioners, as well as the owner of the bank you got an account with, the leaders of the council, our parents family and their mentors as well as their employers, now tell me."

"Are you really choosing now to bring that up in front of the people who got legal rights to have you arrested after we talked about that once already and they got the power to reduce you to the economic ratio you just insulted these people I'm trying to help?" She asked sternly and Richard looked at her at that remark as Hailey turned to see the elder paternal gang looking at her in confused anger and she paled as they all looked at her.

"What's going on exactly if you're saying it like that baby?" Eric Thompson asked her slowly and she explained that to him. "Dan chose Alice and she's annoyed he'd give up his free shot for her if she winds up getting pregnant after we finish high school Papa Eric, to the point she insulted the entire gang with her snobby upper class attitude, when we were debriefing the sextet and the nine this morning after things started up again."

"Their family is the Soc like attitude you tried to destroy here. Rick chose me over his free ride, as did the guys in the case of Debbie and Sheila and Dan chose Alice. So we're all taking a year off school before we start college, so we can build the designs for making the town bigger. But this is a repeat performance of that gang wars crap in our parents young adult lives, the Outsiders gang war crap, all the one side or the other of the tracks argument shit, excuse me." she said and they all nodded as the elder gang all looked at her at that.

"Outsiders, the Greaser/Socs war crap we ended back when your parents were children, and warned them if it started again they were getting ejected for spouting that crap at the time. And when we were trying to prevent that load of crap from tarnishing your generation, my dear baby girl?" Anderson said to her slowly and the eight all nodded to him. "Yeah grandpa, and here's why I'm so pissed now, but by insulting the Johnsons, she and 'her' family, maternal side, just insulted you, my maternal birthright, you're a judge, he's a banker, who's going to win the fight." she told him and he stood up at that as he looked at Hailey.

"Indeed and to answer that question I will, so by extension of insulting my grand daughter's best friend young lady, you insult my family, just who the hell do you think you are Hailey Jordan. I assure you, that with the fact he gave me complete legal authority I can strip you of everything 'you' own and reduce you to those you insulted, before you can blink." He said with a dangerous growl in his tone and she swallowed at that as the general took it.

"Guys, Elaine, what's your opinion to the kids getting married this soon, with this maniac running loose in your children's dreams exactly?" David asked and Jared said it for all of them. "With the fact that sooner or later there could be a mistake and we could lose them, and the fact that with him running loose it only makes our children more precious to us. So with that if they want to enjoy having a year off school, before they start college, whatever choices they make are fine with us here dad, in our time that was alright."

"So just out of high school and with him on the loose it's just made it more. They're already matched to their soulmates now, so why bother fighting their connection, and Nancy is moving in with Neil this coming summer. So starting now, if they want to make this choice it's fine with us, we should cherish every bit of time we got left with them while we still have it here, not be squabbling over their choices here dad." he said and their parents nodded to that gently. "Yeah we agree with his thoughts Uncle Dave." Donald said to him gently.

Looking at Hailey, Eric said it for the elderly quartet sternly then as he looked at her then with a very stern paternal look on his face. 'Oh boy dads really furious at this right now.' Donald thought, remembering the last time that look had been turned on him when he was his God daughter's age, before he could say it Lane said it for him then. "What's the insult exactly, if Kristen had to threaten her by using me, Bill, Rick, Dave and your father to do it exactly son, and if it's what I'm thinking I'm stripping her account from her right now."

"Because every kid your age knows the guys and I don't tolerate acts of money discrimination here, let alone insults based off that clique, it's equal treatment here, always has been and always will be. I don't tolerate that monetary attitude here in my town and neither do the elderly trio, or I should say the eldest paternal gang and those of us of my age group who've lived here all our lives. The elderly generation here don't tolerate it, we never have and never will." Lane said standing up as Anderson finished his sentence.

"And that talk and behavior is not allowed here whatsoever, so exactly what was she said to make Krissy react like that to her insult of not just you, but my family?" Anderson asked and Alice explained that to him, and Hailey paled, hearing the words come from them, she knew she was in serious trouble with the parents of the leaders of the town then. "She was furious that he chose me and wanted to take a year off school, that, without bothering to remember we weren't alone in the group therapy room, let alone surrounded by five cops."

"She insulted us and my father by calling me a worthless tramp, my father bought the house it's nicer than some of the ones in any other town, but to her that's not enough, I'm in a part time job here. So if Dan was killed dad would would help me raise my son, but here's the more serious part now, by insulting me she just insulted your families as well. Kris gave me someone to turn to after mom died, my brother is burying himself into his martial arts."

"As for dad, he's burying himself into court cases and alcohol at the moment, once Kris explained this to me, she told me she understands as did Aunt Elaine, her age group understands my family, because you did it already, you especially your honor. I mean you're a judge, and had to raise your children alone when your wife died, Damian left for Vietnam, all that was left of your family was Elaine, I bet you were in the condition dad was in when mom died right?" She asked and he nodded as Richard answered that with a furious look.

"Yes he was actually, in fact it took the fact that he had us and your parents age level gang with him to snap him out of it at the time when their mother passed, she too had cancer, so your family is the younger version of Bill's, that's why you connected to my grandson and his trio so fast, you understand us in that way at the time as well. And vice versa, with Damian at the war, he and Elaine grew into what you and Adam are beginning to have with each other now sweetheart, as to that we understand that better than you think."

"Yeah alright what else was in that insult exactly if my son had to make it very clear of the consequences if the quartet and I heard this exactly, because I would have arrested her on the spot at the time and I've done that thirty times since your parents were your age and up to college here in our town, and I did to that to several Soc like kids your age talking to the kids like Debra and Sheila?" he asked her gently then."Whoa your age group dealt with that type of thing when our parents were kids?" Dan repeated and he nodded gently to him.

"Yes, James's grandfather was the previous crime commissioner here, that was our term for the precinct leader back when we your age, the town got updated twice, though this stuff was running rampant in the movies, and things like the early gang wars, monetary nonsense were born when we were your parents age at one point. But when I got started and your parents were teenagers I had to deal with several rumbles, between the groupings based in that book that resulted in near fatal injuries, till we called a town meeting and we told them that as of right now that kind of talk was no longer allowed here."

"My young daredevil here took several hits to the head, because of this, because several kids like that little brat Soc got rough and he was knocked unconscious three times when he was your age, during the games every fall, but we made it very clear that if there was any more fights or slander about that here. That's where he got his name from actually, Daredevil junior is at the age where he's not bothering to wait for back up and jumps feet first into it."

"As to that we were arresting them and having them evicted from the town so they don't poison your age group with that type of crap. My daredevil is still recovering from that landing on the fender of that ferarri and Donald, I warn you, try that twice and you're grounded and I'm not kidding." Eric told him and he nodded to his request. "Don't worry dad I learned my lesson and that's not happening twice, I swear." he said and he nodded.

"Neil was from another town, but he grew up the way my son did actually, but that sums it up, okay keep it going baby, what caused this threat if she brought it up?" Eric asked her and Dan hid a smile at what was coming next then. "That's the serious part of Papa, the insult was directed at your grand daughters and sons as well Papas Anderson, Thompson, Peterson, and the Kopeckys and Stevensons, and in extension the Whites and Caulfields."

"If Tar' and Jenny had survived this, because the quartet all chose the exact same thing, we're taking a year off, before we start college, so we can work on the town here, to design the plans to rebuild the town, while Nancy gets married after she finishes her internship." she said and he nodded as Anderson felt his fury shoot through him as he answered that, knowing the woman had insulted his daughter and grand daughter that day.


	69. 69: Warnings, Planning And Truths

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the last chapter of the prologue into the storyline, as the Dream Master is going to be the next story. But this is the started point as the dream warriors and their friends and Allies make plans to protect their junior population now.**

 **Chapter 69: Town Planning and New Starts**

"I'm a judge, Rick and Eric are commissioners, David is a general and Adam is the head of the head bank in Springwood and treasury, my wife was his deputy, before she died when my twins were eighteen. And I took these remarks seriously from the time we were your parents age baby, that attitude has never been allowed in this town whatsoever, your grandparents arrived here ten years ago, and they think the way we do."

"That's not an exaggeration either here, as to why that is its in fact a complete truth to us as the town council, and my father sentenced ten people to rehab by putting them in experiments like this and it looks like the elderly generation has to do it again. So if these attitude cliques just started up here, they're getting trashed." Anderson said with a gentle look and then turned Hailey with a very stern look on his face as the trio all did the same.

"Alright young lady what right do you have to call her that, because if you'd been around this town for a year and had bothered to go to the town hall to get information on life here, you'd know what talking like that does and where it gets you. It's because if you'd said that in front of us the threat that my grand daughter gave would have come true and you'd be in rehab for three months by restraining order from your own house, whatever she said is right."

"Had I heard this, if I'd been in the ward when they were interrogating the duo, and you said this in front of me. I'd slap you with an injunction and you'd spend three months downtown in a boarding house so you can see what these people go through just to feed themselves as you see life in the Great Depression, while your husband and son were living the life you used to have." he said to her sternly and she swallowed at that as Eric finished his sentence.

"Young lady, I promise you that-that type of attitude of Pep Clubbers and Socy nonsense is going to get you in serious trouble here, if Danny wants a year off school later he's getting it. While I'm at it, if she thinks we should create suburbs that having housing arrangements that look like townhomes, and already furnished, for the homeless and lower low class for these people that need it and create more room for them and help them."

"And it's being seen as a humanitarian and equal treatment now and we help them by making everything equaled out and they have homes to live in, good food and living life the way we do. So those people are just as good as we are, appearance is nothing and neither is money, they're just as good as we are, but they need help so we give them that help by getting them foods stamps, create better living arrangements for them."

"At the moment they want the money to live like we do, and they deserve that, but whatever amount we got coming in is going to help with that, though now that it's probably in the hundred octuplillions that's a bit too much here, after what the president just told us at the moment. And anyway we're reducing prices to three quarters of what they once were for them and everyone else." He said and she swallowed as Kristen answered him.

"Yes well once we catch Reynolds his money is being used to build this, his money and drugs destroyed lives and his irony is now it's going to be used to save and help lives, while his drugs are getting flushed down the drain. But his money is being used by using it to build homes for the homeless, and a training center for job training later, and build five more suburbs that have everything these people and the others do."

"But that's his walking thirty five miles in the shoes of his victims, he's going to be living like the people in poverty once we arrest him and put him behind bars." she said and he nodded in agreement to that with a gentle smile at that as Dan's maternal grandfather stood up, his brown eyes dangerous at the threat Kristen's adoptive grandfather gave his daughter then. "What right do you have to threaten my daughter like that Eric?" He asked and he looked at him sternly as he answered him then with a firm look.

"Bill, Rick, Dave and I run the armed forces here and I'm the commissioner, I can easily give you and 'your' family a taste of what it's like to be like the homeless for two months, fact of the matter is we and the rest of the elderly gang run key spots of the government here in Springwood, you and your family just moved here eighteen months ago. So you're new to town, you wanted Danny to find people like yourself to socialize with."

"And then he chooses people like us, well if you're trying to get on our good sides rights now, you're doing a very poor job of it. Because we lived here all our lives, it's equal treatment, always has been, and always will be, money is no option, spared no expense, and if she thinks Adam should sent aside twenty percent of that amount to build a suburbs for the homeless, to connect them to the town square, and the rest of us."

"So they can be like the middle class and rich people we do it, and that's all there is to it. This town is not like this story at all, we're into everyone else's business, and growing up in a town that knows everyone else's business, that helps at times. Which I might add comes in handy, because with it means you're determined to protect the children of your friends. The secondary block is like us, just four years younger and everyone living in town."

"Everyone, in all age groups, I'm getting them off the street and living in a clean and healthy living environment. These people can live like us, not be excluded and they got a nice place to live, a great school for their children to go to and be happy. But here's where your fight comes into it Earl, and as to why, you're a banker and owner of the bank in Colorado Springs, Adam hapens to be the owner of the main bank and he is the head of the treasury. "

"Fact of the matter is the town went by two slogans when the town was born, the first focuses on children and the other is the town was a very nice place up until Reynolds arrived here and started infecting our town with drugs and everything that is covered in sinning here, but now we're spending the next ten to fifteen years rebuilding and protecting our children and grandchildren, and aside from Fred it's going to become it once again."

"With the amount we're going to become the second to third most desirable place to live once we get the town ready as we work on healing the amount of damage these guys did to the town." Eric said to him firmly then as Debbie finished his sentence as she got what Kristen was saying as she turned to him coldly and let him have it then. "You recall that Charles Dickens novel the Christmas Carol, Mr. Jeffersons! That's what being stingy results in, Dan told us your demeanor and it gets that woman killed."

"While Scrooge, once he saw what would happen if he never changed, changed automatically and became the town benafactor and helped out with everything, he became a humanitarian by carrying the spirit of Christmas throughout the year. That is the act of a good person and that way results in you being able to live in heaven, being stingy, cruel and corrupt results in a one way ticket downstairs in the afterlife, what's the opposite of greed, charity."

"In truth corruption and stinginess in the complete reverse of everything that is humanitarian efforts and acts of kindness, lust or envy for anything is of the seven deadly sins, you're facing the seven deadly sins here, let me see. So with that we do the reverse of the seven deadly sins, greed/charity, lust/chastity, gluttony/temperance, sloth/diligence, wrath/forgiveness, envy/kindness and finally pride/humility. So to fight him we use everything we learn in our faith system, he's everything that's dark about our planet."

"So to fight off the dark we use the light and goodness of what it means to be human, we do the opposite of greed and give charity to the homeless and the poor of our town. So to protect ourselves when we're still teenagers we stick to chastity, gluttony in reverse means we distribute food to the people that need it. With that the people that don't have what we do envy us, so we offer what we have to them, we show humility by being and showing the good in all us, said stuff the best schools, good clothes, shelter, food and everything else."

"And with that in mind here, Dan's made his choice he's going with her plan to help the less fortunate of our town. But if you don't change your ways you're going to be living with Lucifer in the afterlife, what was the message the Christmas spirits gave Scrooge in the Christmas Carol here huh. So he saved himself from eternal imprisonment simply by being a humanitarian, he donated money for the poor, he gave out items for free he paid off mortgages to help the very low class like Cratchit's family."

"You're acting like his old self, she's acting like his new self, if we have any chance of changing our town for the better, it's time we look at all the doors that were locked before, everything that lies behind one locked door. So we have the key to make our town an eternal paradise and our town shows the pride in us, simply by becoming a nice place to live now, that's the slogan of our town. In fact in addition to 'the children will endure' 'Springwood, a nice place to live' we make the town safe for children and a paradise for every monetary group and its we do humanitarian efforts and help out with everything."

"And as to why, it's if these people don't get the help they need, they could die, medical insurance, food stamps, housing, they got everything they need, because the town government is sponsoring it, and if they're my age. Then they get into job training and learn a trade, and then, after three years in job training and normal schooling, and a minor money allowance they can get jobs and go into the workforce, we just set it to twelve trades here."

"The said trades are the following: law enforcement and town protection, and that one is going to be training to be a cop or military, medical, painting, mechanics, contracting, cooking, schooling, business, pharmaceuticals, farming, accounting, government and law. But that's the twelve careers our younger members can go into here, during training, and they can learn the trades of their choice, since these things are the jobs needed here."

"With the fact we're in lockdown, the town government is running things, so we got a way for them to train for the career of their choice. But this amount is enough we can ensure they and everyone is living happily, taxes are no longer a factor, the costs, before tax in groceries, clothes and everything else, is no longer a factor is what we're doing." Debbie said and Kristen nodded as she explained things to their parents and grand parents then gently.

"Hold on a second sweetheart, you made it very clear about me and your grandfather baby, well I'm going to further everything you told her about me as I do the same for this clueless man and his daughter." Adam Lane said and she nodded with a smile as he looked at the other banker then sternly as the other banker stood up at that in outrage and Eric and Richard both stood up at the same time then as they looked at him sternly.

"Now you listen to me Earl, you no longer live in your hometown, you live here, here we treat others exactly the same, whatever your daughter said about my adoptive grand daughter I can guarantee it's going to screw things up for you in this town. I've spent twenty years in investing in the town when Nancy's generation was born and our suburbs looks like the suburbs of the most costly states in the country, clean safe and we're happy."

"You haven't lost your children, there's 113 parents, our age, and our children, theirs, who lost their junior versions, out of greed, a schizo effective disorder and fear of a loan shark and criminal, and a paranormal maniac. To fix the damage they caused we're letting our children fix the damage that these lunatics put on us, starting with the fact we let our children make their own choices starting now, we just eliminate the toxic ones."

"Here when it comes to the situations like mortgage, rent and loans, I do whatever needs to be done, because I love children, for me and every person our age, children are our future we strive to make sure our kids grow into their potential. So if there are people who come to me needing help I give it, extensions, loans they need it I give it to them. To them, they hear I'm opened up to suggestions and they're relieved I'm so open minded."

"Bill is the highest ranking judge in this state and here if someone comes to us for help we give it, we don't act like people like yourself, we give equal treatment to the people who need it and if they need help we give help. That help means everything could possibly come in where money is concerned, as soon as things change now and with that these people deserve things." he said and then his tone went stern then.

"Now think it over, you take away someone's house or car, because they missed a payment, if you were living here and running the bank he's putting his money in, he withdrawals that money from your bank and puts it in my bank and comes to the financial council and the court systems here in town, which Bill happens to run, because they just lost their job and need money to support their family, you know what Bill would do."

"He'd reverse that decision and they work out a deal, and I'd give a four month extension and a seventy five thousand dollar loan to pay for his house and food and give him a year to pay off the bill. And while slashing the price 75% of what bankers like you do, so he's able to afford paying the bank back, while he finds himself a very nice job and the cost is $250 a month in rent or mortgage, and that covers his loan for feeding his family."

"You really want me to test this on you, because Bill and I can run a test so you see what it's like to live like the people who are like Cratchit and his family or the boys in that kids book that live in the poor side of Tulsa, that's what your facing by acting like this. So with those words in mind here, either it's a change in attitude arrangements or you face three months living in a boarding house, and I put 'your' home on the market Earl." Adam said and the Jeffersons quickly shook their heads at that as Kristen changed the subject.

"How much was food, gas, and everything else for you by the time you were twelve, mom?" She asked and she smiled as John said it. "0.10 sodas and snacks at the movie theater, $0.25 movies, $0.20 cents a book for kids, $0.40 for adults in that area, $30.00 for a week's worth of groceries that type of thing baby." He said and Donald chuckled. "Wait I see where you're going with that question, we return it to our child costs for everything honey?" he asked smiling and she nodded as the boys and the sextet smiled as she answered him.

"Yeah that's my idea here alright, to change things we drop food prices and everything else to half of what they were before, better yet three quarters of what they were before, everything for them, anything they need is extremely cheap, my idea is..., okay say you spend twenty bucks for a group of books, preteen books are $0.75, so say a nine to twelve year old kid buys ten to twenty books for that price the twenty dollars heads for the bank, before hitting the gas station next for a full tank."

"Why, well it's because they bounce somewhere else to pay for twenty bucks of gas at $0.50 a gallon and twenty bucks make a full tank for a truck or van while ten makes a regular car You spend fifteen bucks for a three person meal at the Crave Inn and that gets you a chance to see five movies at the theaters for $15.00 for ten movies at the theater, while that same price means a double feature at the drive in and you get three movie and whatever snacks you want to get at the snack stand."

"So $15.00 equals dinner, and five movies in the main drag and a trip to the drive in for a birthday party for everything that comes from a birthday at the movie theatre, dates, it equals two full sized meals and three movies at the movie with a large popcorn and two medium drinks, dinner and a movie on a double date, for a kids group get together that makes enough for a pizza and movie night, or just playing candy poker with the supplies bought, for the evening while the parents are out if the house."

"That same price buys ten to fifteen of any of the preschooler to kindergarten books $0.50, by that I mean the Seuss or Berenstain bear books for the kids and you can trade the money out. Than, after it circulates, for five movies at the children's theater and the refreshment stands at the theater, while thirty dollars equals a new wardrobe, and after circulation, gets a weeks worth of food and some snacks for a movie or game night."

"Video games at the arcade for twenty bucks and that's twenty to thirty games and just going from spot to spot to play video games in there for that. Since the games are twenty five cents a piece, but twenty bucks for that equals twenty bucks for a quick run by the grocery store to buy groceries for that amount for a dinner if you're in rush that night. You have a date that night and you're setting up dinner for your children."

"Or you have a PTA meeting or any other type of adult meeting that evening and so on, everything is so cheap and the money is circulating all over town it's like life in New York or Orlando without the crime or added expenses here. So with that they get to be like us, they're happy and everything is equaled out here and so on, things are garage sale and yard sale cheap." She said and Jack chuckled at that idea as Donald answered her.

"Why do I feel like your suggestion for carnivals is going to be thirty bucks for three hundred tickets for the rides and games, I mean a dime a ticket, so that equals twenty cents for a ride. I'm looking at a few slight riots over the rides for this, because every teenager and preteen, from nine to thirteen years old here, 150 rides and games for thirty bucks, good grief, for these kids in town they're to be going bonkers over the prices baby."

"As to why, this is enough to have every kid in town seeing life around here like being around the priciest spots in the Pan Handle, Santa Cruz and both of the coastlines in the case of Mickey Mouse, New York, and every town that was charging an arm and leg here, before, but they get to have fun, but without being charged too much for it?" he asked her smiling as their grandparents started laughing at her idea with amused looks and she smiled.

Before she could answer the water in the pool in her backyard suddenly exploded and they shook their heads then as her cat looked at her. "Well there's something you don't see everyday, but he keeps this up its going to be when the fifteen of us are together for Memorial Day and the family gang barbecue after school lets out for the summer." Rick said and the cat looked at her at the remark with a look of bemusement on his face as he answered that in his own way. "Meow mew?" Tiger asked and she nodded, smiling.

"Yeah that's the cat who caused this on my arm baby, though that water is freezing this time of year. At the moment though, I've got to wait till the water heats up and the weather starts getting warmer, before I go swimming." she said and then looked at Donald to answer his remark. "Mew mew?" Cocoa asked and she sighed. "Yeah with the fact his ghost is haunting us kittens and cats your age, like Nancy, expect that all the time now." she said to him gently. "Mew meow?" he asked and Jack read that out to them. "Who is this cat exactly, if he caused that in the pool?" he translated and she explained that to the furry trio then.

"He's a cat the size of a bigger version of you and your buddies Cocoa, he's a more lethal version of one of your relatives, by that I mean cats five times your size, this big cat is hunting us, the guys and me, to kittens your age for stealing his from him and he's making our parents pay for it as a result, by taking us away from our parents. Okay, you remember the cats on tv, they're the size of us two legged kittens, cat attacks at the big backyard?" she asked and he gave a meow to answer her as he exchanged looks with Tiger at that remark.

"Well he's like them, he's a feral cat with a dangerous demeanor to him, in this state he's harmless, but when you're asleep he's as dangerous as the cats at the big backyard, that us two legged kittens and cats go to." she said and he nodded to her as he gave a sighing meow to that explanation. "Nice way to explain that baby, that certainly helps at the moment, where they're concerned." Anna told her as the dog walked into the room at that as Jason answered her. "Woof?" he asked and she rubbed his head softly to calm him.

"Dad buried him just before you met me, Joey and Nancy, he's been in the pet Cemetary for the last eighteen months. But a dog that looks like you let his soul loose last night and he's killed a adult friend of mine, and two other kittens a few months older than you, Tiger, also got it across the lower paw, one last night and again this morning. That's why, if you saw papa walk into my room last night, I needed my paw wrapped, before we went to the vet." she said to him and he growled angrily at the news as he nuzzled his head into her side.

"Well that just pissed him off even more than he is already, he loves you Kris, so if he's reacting like that, he's going to kill the guy if he was alive still." Joey said to her and she nodded in agreement as she looked at Donald to answer his question. "Yeah and I don't blame him, he sees Adam and he's going to kill him though." she said and the dog looked at her with a growl. "Who is this dog you're referring to, if you're worried about my reactions puppy?" he asked with a bark and she explained that to him.

"He's a dog who mates against his mates will and he's targeting us girl puppies from 10 months to fifteen months old. I got him thrown in the pound at the department Jerry and Max work at and he's awaiting for his trial sentence, because his sentence is a permanent police dog, but first he's facing his mates reaction at the pound later, surrounded by her friends in there." She told him and he started growling angrily at that news. "Alright heel Jason." Kincaid told him and he barked and relaxed as Alice and Debbie started laughing.

"Good word for it Kris." Alice said to her laughing. "To these guys, they see us as either kittens or puppies, so I'm putting them in metaphors for their species at the moment. Though Jason is dog with a demeanor like a police dog, piss him off and he's going to tear a limb off later, and he was puppy sitting me, when I was asleep, though I can't remember that right now." she told her and she nodded as she changed the subject, smiling.

"To answer your question though Uncle Donald, the intention is that with the fact no ones going out of town we set the prices to give everyone a chance to enjoy themselves without paying too much for it and every teenager in town going to like this decision too. Because every teenager and preteen in town is going to be choosing to use their allowances to pay for whatever they want now, so whoever wants to start training for whatever job they want."

"Teenagers and preteens, for every suburb in town, can do those and earn money by babysitting, or just doing odd jobs for the neighbors. The kids in town can live happily, healthy and earn money simply by choosing their careers of their choice, but once entering college, it's learning a trade. So here they get hands on training for their chosen or college and they get their degrees this way, but costs are 3/4 cheaper than what they used to be."

"The school funds are next to nothing and everything that used to cost hundreds to millions in school, medical, food and clothes, sports equipment, camping, swimming, shopping, movies. All of this yearly, it's so cheap, everyone is happy and it's less likely to cause trouble, they get to have all of that without having to pay an arm and a leg for it, colleges like Harvard, and every other snob of preppie school in college or high school in the country."

"So the costs here is going to be less than half of what it is there, because the prices are going to be non existent for college loans to get through. So no tuitions for school it's all public schooling it's a mixture of uniforms and regular clothes, in every school around our city and everything is open to all of the money types and everything that separated the group's then is now void in town here." She said and Dan finished her sentence, smiling.

"We can have three of the four main theme parks created here in Springwood and the third will be a Raging Waters pool park, like say everything that Disneyland created for Anaheim and the other theme park in in California, while a pool park is added as well, and then when the school term starts the pool park closes down. These ones are closed, but there is a theme park at the mall, in door theme park, just like the Minneapolis Mall Of America."

"So while the other two stay open till October and then we got a semi miniature theme park in the mall for the school term and that's during the school year while we got a 200 other things to do while we're going through school and our free time. So before we start our jobs, she and I can create blueprints for everything and we got contractors to create this stuff for everything, she, the gang and I are taking a year off to create blue prints."

"But if Alice gets pregnant, I'm getting a job at the Greys' Martial Arts school and that way I can earn enough to support my family, while Alice is training to be a Dream therapist by that point." he said, and Alice finished that. "Yeah this way we can build a wall around the town, that reaches around the entire town and build the glass dome into the wall and it's going to act like disaster proof glass in case we get a tornado and our town is safe from natural disasters, we allow snow and rain here in terms of weather, but the real bad stuff, no."

"So two versions of that dome, one is glass and the other is made of titanium and it's made to defend against every batch of bad weather you can think of here, so sandstorms and tornados. We're living in a bubble meant to protect us, both from Krueger and bad weather, but altogether, our town is exercising a safety preparedness level to it, by getting rid of crime, preparing for bad weather and we live apart from every town in the state, safely."

"The wall is made of cement mixed with concrete, so both together is enough to prevent the weather from shoving the dome and the wall off its foundation. So the glass is covering us when a sandstorm shoots through, but when we got a tornado we cover the glass one with the titanium one and we're safe that way. The wall is going to be a good thirty miles high horizontally and 300 miles in diameter to fit the entire town." Alice explained and then Kristen finished it with the next sentence.

"But the glass is mixed with glass petroleum to make it a plastic like fiberglass to prevent it from being broken by the winds, though with the walls of the city. I'd say a good 100 to 150 stories is high enough here, while the dome is extending out of the wall and that covers the rest of the height here. The wall is twenty feet thick, to hold two versions of the dome, but no one from ground level can see over the wall, till you get 10,000 feet off the ground."

"So that it's like the second largest man made structure in the world so whoever sees this wall they're going to know which town we are from it once they see that. Though the intention is though we get your basic summer and winter weather, we're not getting impacted by dangerous weather with us this close to tornado alley. Living in the middle of the two and Canada during winter at the time, but this amount is enough we can build ten of these and still have money to burn." She said and smiled as she finished that up.

"Along with that, we create a mall that has a bunch of teenage and kid rides and stuff like the Mall of America, roller coasters and a few other rides, it's like an indoor Disneyland with several roller coasters and a few other rides, and stuff that is set up for two year olds to six years old like an indoor jungle gym, a second one for seven to eleven year olds and that has bigger slides and a few other areas for grade schoolers seven and up."

"So build a play area like the McDonald's one, with a swing set, slides and it's safe for kids from 2-10 and the play area at the mall that is supervised, by a few chosen teenagers while their parents go Christmas shopping, and several bookstores for the age groups, like one for one to four years old, another for five to seven and a third for eight to ten and then once they get into the 5th grade to middle school, the books for their reading lists and libraries."

"Wait check that, one bookstore is for preschool to the fourth grade and then a second for eleven to fully grown adult, this way the kids eleven to eighth grade can prepare for high school and juniors can prepare for their senior year and college by use of my books. And the movie theory class is part of the adult section so you can go into your own debates over the murders. These murders cover everything you can think of here." she said to him then.

"Once it hits the new school regime here, things shift directions and we set up two libraries and bookstores for the classes that have books from 'our' school age reading lists. These libraries are following the same regiments as the libraries now and the adult section is upstairs in a blocked off room. With that room it's got everything that you, as adults, don't want us to know, regarding the murders till we're eighteen and old enough to take it."

"By that I mean how gruesome they were, like what Nancy saw when Tina had been killed that night, and when Glen was murdered, that type of thing. The other is covering what the kids are watching right now on movies and they're choices in reading, from eleven to fourteen in that one, so from the fifth grade to freshman year of high school is bookstore and library #2. That one has their grade level books and for the freshman, it just holds the movies needed for the class, than once you're sixteen and older."

"Than you movie to the books, because their R rated to X rated material, with the amount of stuff they put into slasher flicks and Scifi movies these days. In this portion of it from sophomore to junior years of high school you take the books and you learn the truth that we, and the other survivors, are still alive and you study the stories and do movie theory from here. This class is mandatory from the time you start freshman year."

"And you can go into a debate regarding movies and books that are from all three genres and once in sophomore year it's the do's and don't's of horror movies. And library#3 is senior high school to adult only as the last and my books are going to be the sixteen and older section of the bookstore and libraries here, so no kids under fifteen." she added and he crossed his arms at that as Sheila said it for both them and herself smiling then.

"R rated to X rated material, yeah that's about right, we need to reorganize those libraries and video stories later. Our age groups are the ones reading these books, we need to build several bookstores for each age group and a second movie theater here. One for the kids from preschooler to ten years old and the other from eleven to fully grown adult, which is the four of us in this room at the moment and your block." Sheila said to her and she nodded.

"You're right about that, the last thing we need are kids, younger than Tommy and Ricky, watching or reading this crap and having nightmares about every paranormal and homidical maniac running loose in the country chasing after them. At least we're preparing to have our kids and getting ready for it, so at least this way these movies are not likely to scare the heck out of kids younger than Tommy and his friends, like his baby brothers and Ricky's six year old sister later." Lisa said to her and she nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"Yeah well what about the other requirements here?" Rick asked and she explained that to him then. "So the others are spots of entertainment, while the parks that have spots to play any sports you want, a mini-mall with shops that you can get stuff that went out of print and three dozen other spots for activities: sports, camping, amusement parks, pool parks, the movies, shopping, restaurants, if we got company coming to town, with the revenues for the movies we can just use that to further sponsor the town activities."

"When the Summers end, that closes the theme parks and the pool park, but the kids can still go on rides and stuff, because we got an indoor miniature theme park inside the mall with equipment that'll keep them busy. I can design the lay outs for everything here, and that includes the new prison we're getting ready to build and that's on the hospital grounds, right here in town, but the town is going to be the size of Honolulu when we get through with it." she said and looked at her father as she finished her thoughts smiling then to him.

"With these ideas here, if we select things for everyone that ought to help, so we just add stuff that has every person's interests and make enough activities that every age group can enjoy. This summer is going to get the first test though, because we begin building areas into the schools and the hospitals this summer, and give the general hospital a place to play sports, while the psychiatric hospital gets several add ons I'll tell you at the meeting dad."

"But the plans are that we have the Adolescant ward reflecting everything that their lives give off, if they weren't patients: school, rec center, a few spots off the main drag: like say a movie theater, a few fast food restaurants, library and an arcade. School has its own spot in the next building, with three classrooms, a school library, computer room, and the gym for every sport you can think of that's in high school and middle school and that brings it to the dorms and rec room." She said and he smiled as she finished with the next sentence.

"The dorms have their own rec room, with the stuff you bought so far before and after we got released. But we're tripling everything that was in the room: so three pool tables and air hockey tables. A area to spar on, if you're a martial arts expert, we add on to the video games, the library and get more then one copy of each book that's on the shelves in the rec room at the moment. So this has your patients living the lives they would before."

"Movie marathons at the theaters and that's fifty cents to a dollar all summer, and that's just kids movies, while after five, time to change up and the teenagers to adults get the theater, for the kids theater it's all kids movies, so age appropriation areas are starting now. Starting next week, the rules regarding alcohol and anything regarding the rules are restricted till we're adults and out of danger now." she said and sighed as Nancy finished that.

"She's right, until we're adults we got to get signs that say 'restricted, no kids under 28 allowed in this area', in the alcohol store, the tobacco shop and the areas at the grocery store that sell alcohol to us. To us it's not only hazardous to our health it's going to kill us, as is everything he could possibly use against us, dieting, drugs and our hobbies now. So in this case, staying on our medicine is our safest chance to make it till we're Jeff's age now."

"For my age group and Kristen's, we're the most at risk, till we're twenty six now, in all of three, in the first and second rule. Alright hang on, Freddy what is the age safety limit for us with you haunting us at the moment, and is smoking also a drug and covered under rule two?" she asked and five minutes later a message landed on the table. **_"To answer your second question: yes, smoking is against the rules here, because nicotine is a drug as potent as pot or speed so with that you're breaking the rules when you start smoking, so no drinking, smoking, let alone drugs till you're Brecker's age."_**

 ** _"As for age, at Brecker's age you're safe, but until then you're fair game Nancy, so keep that in mind here, you know the rules, but remember here, you make a mistake, and fall asleep, without taking your medication, and you're mine after that. I'm stuck like this till you find my daughter and you'll see me like you did in my memory of her and my wife. That's what I looked like, before Parker killed me and I know that made you sick to your stomach kid."_**

 ** _"Your mother told you her version of the truth Nancy, but seeing it through my eyes and what really happened that night, because I was watching them from the room that went up in flames. I heard the entire conversation, your parents never did anything, but Parker was the one who killed me that night and they've had to live with the guilt ever since then, this could be considered Starwars in essence."_**

 ** _"But secrets like this, you're living the life of Luke Skywalker now, when the eight of you were reunited was chapter one and today is chapter two, but you got a long time before we reach chapter three. My death was one piece of it, and you learned who my mother was, well chapter three of this is the missing piece to the puzzle, only you got it in reverse, first my mother, my childhood and forward from there."_**

 ** _"But you just got memories, and the rest of it, if they make a movie, it's showing the rest of my life. Johnson is seeing my mother before I was born, and you learned that truth of her Catholic name, Gordon, that's the piece you got the second hand information from through Amanda. The ability of a dream master allows you to walk through the life of the deceased, as if you were the person you studied."_**

 **"** ** _Well next is the rest of the story Johnson you're seeing her life as if you're living it for real, if you make a mistake and your and Jordon's kid is the key to that, because you're taking a walk through history once you graduate later. With us living with each other like this, you got my entire life in the records, but here's the stuff that wasn't in there."_** Damian read out and a pile of papers landed in the table.

"Is all of this enough to put together the textbooks and manuals from junior high to adult though?" Kristen asked and a second message wrote itself out. ** _"Yes Kristen it is, that's everything in my life, you have my police record, but it doesn't tell you what type of person I was before I was killed at the time. These do, this is my entire thirty eight years, before your biological father killed me, including what you saw in my memory. That's the portion your mother didn't want you to know."_**

 _ **"Parker lost his mind completely at the time, he wasn't just caught up on vengeance, he was on drugs from the time we were eighteen years old as to how I know this, my adoptive father worked for Reynolds. If I'm part of your life like this, I'm acting like your old neighbor, but remember take the medication if you don't want the other version haunting you every night from now on."**_ he read out and she smiled at the information then as she looked at Derek.

"Well that's the piece that he didn't want me to realize, he's a drug addict and alcoholic Erin, he's staying rehab for life now, that's his jail sentence now." Elaine said to her and Kristen covered her eyes as Neil answered that with a growl. "Max dragged up acid and the 60's and I didn't think he'd have it right, but the victim of this happens to be my daughter. I'm going to kill that idiot for this at the moment." he said growling angrily then at the news.

" So drug addict and pusher, alcoholic, multiple DUI, murder, associate to criminals, obstruction of justice and twenty other charges, alright, as of now, Charlie, with you working with Peter Williams. I'm giving this order, but Richard Parker is confined to the minimum security wing after the withdrawal from last night's dose gives out and he's in recovery from whatever the heck he's got in his system right now." Anderson said and Harris nodded.

"Well I'm working the Adolescant ward Bill, but I'll give that message to Phillips when I go by the ward tomorrow morning before I resign from the university. I'm taking the position of head of the department, Neil is my second as the head of the ward and Nancy is now activated as a psychiatrist starting now. But I did your orders regarding the trio for you when I arrived this afternoon, and ordered them to the maximum security wing, but away from their fellow patients." he told him and he nodded to that as Derek changed the subject.

"Fred could you split these into four different age groups, Fifth grade to high school, freshman to junior years, senior year high school to junior year of college, and senior year of college to fully grown adult?" he asked and the piles got reproduced into four different piles then with a slip of paper on the top of it and he read each one and nodded. "Okay that should do it, I'm going to my publisher and asking him and my boss to do these."

"The school year, this term comes to an end, but we're recalling all of our young students, your age baby, and they're doing their classes from here so they'll get their majors, they're just stuck, once the trial comes up now. But the seven of us are getting the closure needed now, honey can you put the murders in each book, though you're finished with the latest chapter, you think you can finish it by Wednesday at the latest?" John asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to add several extra pieces to the chapters I missed here, but that should cover it, but the book is just short of 400 pages with these murders, but we got a clear look at Philip, but the trio not so much, so I'm going to have to build the suspense in there when I write it up, because mine and Philip'sis the only one you get a clear look at. While of the quartet, the only ones you get a clear look at are Taryn and Will's here."

"Nancy, you saw the second. And while I'm on the subject, Kin, Nancy, Joey, I want to know what happened and I need your dreamscapes in order to do this later, so I know where you ended up, and what happened, before we met up in the room. And before he forced us out at the time. When he separated us." she said and they nodded, before they could answer, seven tapes dropped on the table in answer to that.

"Thanks Freddy, so these are their dreamscapes and I can view it as I'm working on the chapters to edit my book, alright got it. Well I can see that these murders are going to scare the heck out of you, because in the real world you can see us, but you can't see him, well these are showing what you can't see in these dreams as adult. Like I said, knowing this information is one thing, seeing it, you're going to lose control of your stomach here."

"Dr. Harris you're seeing our dream menace in the flesh this way. What's your suggestion of closure for her and Jesse though, as I'm acting for the best in all three of our cases?" she asked and he sighed as he exchanged looks with Erin's father, Dr. Robert Frasier, as he answered her question. "To heal completely here for both of you, you got to read the books focused you guys, if we got a movie company coming you need to see it and face the memories." he told her and she nodded as she exchanged looks with Nancy.

"God if we do the third film, we're using these, but the ending is getting changed to you and Uncle Donald never surviving this." she said and a eighth tape landed on the table in answer to that. "Well that's the rest of the alternate version of your book Kris. We've known each other all of our lives, but for the movie, we're taking out the looking through your pictures and we don't remember our real connection, so to all intents and purposes."

"To the three of you I'm just your friend and surrogate sister, as well as your psychiatrist." Nancy said to her and she nodded. "Yeah and you and I were closer than we thought, you were the first to see my dream power, you understand, because I could tell you, that's why I relaxed so fast. I found the first of eight people who understood how I felt, because you shared that background with me, you understand, because you've lived it."

"As to that learning everything you had to tell us helped, the added catch was it wasn't our parents, just a single idiot suffering a schizo effective disorder hell bent on vengeance and he gets us and 93 more people targeted for his sins. I'm changing the records to say that it wasn't you or the parents of every Springwood born who did the deed, but my ex-surname starting now." she said and they all nodded to that explanation.

"Well in order to do that we got to change the records at the social security office and I'm burning your original files and we're printing up new files on your parental and medical information, I'm doing that tomorrow, but I'm going to be gone till five baby. Jake I'm getting off work at five tomorrow, so expect me to bring back some new information and tomorrow is the meeting regarding a fresh start in the town council, staff and block." Elaine said to her gently and they nodded to that remark.

"David, Rick, Eric, Rob, Josh, get Tom, Adderson, King, and everyone from each department the following spots in our town government, because it's a town council meeting here and that includes the principals, headmaster and teachers teaching this class from the elementary, middle, high schools and college. Tomorrow night is a meeting before dinner, but I'm not considering this truancy for the next six weeks. So with that, its Fifth grade to high school, college, graduate school and adult here." Anderson said and they nodded to that.

"Well with that in mind time to get to work Bill, we got a long way to go, but tonight she needs a night off to recover, her levels are so dangerous she's home recovering until the fifth, next month and then she's joining the kids in the ward, with Derek supervising her. For her own school schedule and therapy is getting switched from convential to dream therapy as well here." Harris said to him and he nodded to that.

"Yeah it's going to take ten days for the stitches to set and melt into her skin and thigh Uncle Bill, but starting from today it's a balanced diet, plenty of fluids that have very small amounts of sugar in them and plenty of rest starting tonight now. Now again young lady, the guys, Teresa, your mother or I catch you with anything that has caffeine in it, and you're back in that ward till the trial, understood." she said and Kristen nodded to the orders.

"Well this is going to be a long six weeks, how long do we have, before the caffeine starts wearing off exactly?" she asked and Erin answered that. "Forty eight hours, than the side effects kick in so you're going to need to rest, like we decided you're getting as much rest as possible from this. But your body is being weaned off of the caffeine and sugar, because we got you food that has a small a bit of both, while with it is the food your body really needs."

"With the next three days, and we know what your favorite foods are here, so Derek is helping Teresa with your meals till dinner and than Jake takes over after that." Erin said and she nodded to that. "If you already figured this out, I love Mac and Cheese, Uncle Derek, with the size of my appetite now that I'm putting the weight back on, expect me to be eating twice the amount I normally eat to heal here." she said and he nodded to that gently.

"Teresa is an excellent cook, so at the moment, with eating like a gourmet here, I'm gaining the weight back in less than a month with double helpings and snack four times a day, as well a fifth one if I suddenly get a hankering for bedtime snack, before bedtime." she told her and she chuckled. "At this rate, with you draining the nerves this fast by exercising, that should do it, for now it's just basic cardiovascular exercise, than once your stitches are healed. Than you you can really exert as much energy into playing sports as you want."

"Jane is monitoring your arm when you're there, but you get to see the guys, Jane and Jeff, and this time no one is screwing with your recovery now that we arrested the bad apples here, your parents, Daniel and I set this up already, so we're alternating between each, so half here and half at the hospital past day ten, aside from the weekends, you're here and you can do whatever exercises you want that day." she added to her and she nodded to that.

"With the level of exertion I'm initiating into draining it, it's going to take less time, and I'm going to be so exhausted that the second Valium is going to have me out, before I finish my fruit juice, if I'm in the ward." she said and Neil nodded to that. "That happens and you're in bed before you do lay down honey, because with us knowing the exact recovery and we've already dealt with it, at least the guys, your sister and I know what to look for."

"But after three and practice, time to head home and you get started on your homework here, with the kids, before I get off that night." he said and she nodded to that. "My added recommendation here, we run the lucid dreaming till I got it down and I'm checking things out from what I learned so far, and you can monitor me that way, but in between school and recovery, I'm helping you train the thirteen in dream therapy dad." she said and he nodded.

"Well that's definitely going to help, we can learn more by having you and me swap off in these situations and have the professor monitoring us till we get enough that we completely change the theories on dreams here. Adderson and King need this information, and with me on stand by I'm readby if you need to call me in or wake you up. I take it you've gotten over your fear this fast?" she asked and Kristen nodded as she answered her.

"Yeah I did, like I said, he's Pennywise the Dancing Clown dressed in a red and green sweater with his razor sharp teeth on the right hand. So with that, the only way to take away his power over us is to resist and not be afraid. Bill Denbrough had it correct, when you grow up, you stop believing, until someone cracks the code and breaks it down for you." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Joey translated the entire scenario to us, after you went to bed that night, in the hall honey, and needless to say your parents and Daniel, let alone the guys and me, were shocked when he did at the time. We were so focused on the other things we never looked at the symptoms and the cause till you broke it down for us and he finished it by translating what the decades between each situation resulted in here." he said to her and she nodded to him smiling.

"Well Benson, Shaye, Robertson and at least six others from both age levels here are going to get it when I put this into them looking at the symptoms and everything I translated to you about their students. The kids from middle to high school suffering the exact symptoms as their predecessors, the people we lost, but I just saved everyone last night, by pulling that strike, before he killed the guys." she said to her grandfather and he nodded.

"Who else got hit, before he killed Eric last night?" he asked and she sighed. "Damian Carter and Tommy Davidson, they both got it in the same place I did last night. Eric got it in the same place Will did, but I lose eight family members and in this case. Richard caused my friend, a newly arrived member of the town, ground zero, to get possessed, and that was Freddy's revenge, and his attempt at junior population genocide now."

"As a result we lose 113 thirteen people altogether and it's his fault, as well as his associates, the people who killed three quarters of our family." she said and sighed as she told him and her father the truth then. "I know I was ready to have their heads before, but seeing through his eyes that Richard is murderer, and the quintet are suffering a schizo effective disorder, because the quintet are working for a man you tried to take down."

"I don't care for their excuses all I want is the duo behind plaid glass, because they subjected me to as close to rape as you can get, it's a near exact sequence to what he did to Nattie. Had it not been for the guys, you wouldn't have heard the scream, mentally, because I'd be worse than dead here. Jesse may have had to live with the guilt of thirteen lives, but I've got to live with the knowledge my paternal side has a murderer in in it."

"And said murderer is working for the man you've tried to take down for ten years, and he's the reason we've lose 93 people and it takes the man who adopted me to stop the murderers in their tracks and with him is every criminal's worst nightmare. Before you ask, I've been holding that in, my anger, at him ever since he left, from this day forward I never want to see him ever again, I belong to the rest of my mother's gang and my future husband."

"Believe me, I would love to throw them to the sharks and let the people in the state penitentiary have them for dinner, but I'm going to settle for them winding up in the psyche ward for the rest of their lives now. Adam he's getting a second chance, he's just got to deal with his own worst nightmare, as for Walters he's spending thirty years in the rehab department." she said as she said her true thought to them.

"This isn't just some attempt to screw with my recovery here, this is trying to stay on the good side of a man who imbodies everything that Jabba the hutt is and everyone who deals with him either wants him behind bars or want him dead and the man who did the deed caused a man to die last night. And said man was one of several I grew close to there, during my reunion with the seven and he's gone now and it's all their fault."

"While that deed causes a woman I saw as a aunt, gets her murdered, because she couldn't wake up out if the amount of ethanol she took in that night. While another man ends up dead, because he was too hard on the latest arrival and it gets fifteen more people killed and said arrival now has to live with with that guilt while no one is blocking out the nightmares. And all because they refused to do the right thing and prescribe the medication to do it."

"Despite the fact I warned them that if they kept it up they were losing all right to fair trial they chose to ignore my warnings. And then finally to top it off an adult friend who was in more ways than one, just like my paternal quintet, and with no access to the medication meant to block him out he's gone now. And the main person responsible for all of this is the idiot who destroyed my life and with that I don't want anything to do with Richard as of now grandpa." she said and he nodded gently to that request.

"We understand and believe me, there's only going to be one sentence and one only for all five of them, but first, baby, I need to know what happened that night you found him." Anderson said to her and she nodded as she took a deep breath and explained it to her parents and the rest of the group. "I was just coming out of the showers and found him standing at the door and after a flirtatious greeting I knew something was up."

"Because my sense of knowing him was growing by the minute, after a warning he smirked and backed me into the wall, and from there it was the same as Nattie, before I screamed, mentally, to the guys for help. But at the same time I made that shout, Kin saw him and they charged him and threw him into the wall so hard that he hit the door knob lock on the door and I quickly moved into Joey's arms then as Kin went into furious brother mode."

"His exact words to him here being, 'You try this with any girl girl I care about or come near my sisters again, and I'm turning you into the cops, and Walter, stay the hell away from her'. It was after doing a bit of reverse psychology and Taryn told his last name that the trial broke down the front door and your faces suddenly went from blurry to crystal clear. And with them was the added eight years to realize I just found him."

"Just aged eight years, the scar a fresh cut laceration, and a near black eye to his right,mbecause he's got a blind side when focused on his victims and someone is coming from the opposite direction and finally his clothes. I changed the hospital orderly uniform for what he'd been wearing that day when I saw him and I knew I just found for you finally. After telling who I was related to, I told him to add the thirty years to my and Taryn's faces."

"But the look on his face when he did was beyond panicked, because he realized he just exposed himself completely to you by pulling this attempt on me. Before he could leave the hall I told him if he wanted a second chance when the trial came up, and a easier sentence, to turn himself over to you, mom, Uncle Donald, Uncle Elliot, and that would do it. After asking me who was it that caused that on my shoulder, I saw a beyond furious look in his eyes when I gave him Richard's name and then told him my birth surname."

"Because Derek Walters framed him for the drugs, he may not have created the drugs, him being in prison still, but he was busting the Brewer that nearly killed both me and Daniel Philips himself that night, himself. From there he was going to turn himself into you, before they tried to kill me. But the fight in the hall was orchestrated to destroy the entire block all at once, so he saved all of us by telling them the weakness in the drugs."

"And then handed everything he knew regarding it to Jenkins, and dad, before turning himself in, willingly, to the quartet, while turning the quintet at the same time. But that's what happened." she said and Anderson nodded slowly at the news as the entire room exchanged furious looks at the news then.

"60% of that matches up to what your brother and sister told me in the courtroom the day of his second arraignment, so to save himself from a life sentence at Alcatraz, he turns himself into us willingly. While giving us 10% of the information regarding what the hell's going on in that hospital and this town when he sees you are a fifteen to seventeen year old version of your mother, and hears the news that you're my grand daughter."

"As if that's not enough you're the niece to a man who's an army ranger and a skilled killing machine who'd kill him for touching you like that, while your adoptive guardian is the man every criminal in town is scared to death of." he said and finished with a firm look. "I'll give him another chance, but it means he's working for the state department starting now, and that means helping us catch Jacob Reynolds and his fellow Brewers."

"So he helps us with bringing down Reynold's empire in our town he's getting a deal that rivals living at the Plaza hotel for free and everything he needs in terms of luxury, though he's living in exile and in the prison pardon for the rest of his life now. His portion of the prison is getting redone and that's his version of life from now on." he said and she nodded to him as she answered him then.

"Yes and starting now, if he wants victims he's going to have to start working harder for it. Because with the fact I sounded the alarm last night, every kid our age is now going on the alert and with it, there's no getting anymore bait or anything else and with that. If you want victims Fred, you better try harder, because we, the Dream Warriors, are in your way, for life!" Kristen called out and the chair jumped off the floor in answer to that.


End file.
